Los Hermanos Imperiales
by LewisNashSkoll
Summary: Es el mundo de Harry Potter, muchas cosas son diferentes, muchas cosas cambiaran, pero sobre todo, habrán ahora dos hermanos donde ambos serán herederos de grandes linajes. Elementos de Naruto y Bleach, ademas de otra mas. Summary en el Prologo. Alto Contenido de Violencia y Sexo, Harem. Harry Poderoso/OC Poderoso. Muy pronto musicalización. Recta final de la primera parte.
1. Prologo

**He decidido re-publicar esta historia desde el principio, esto con el fin de corregir y agregar algunas cosas que faltaron,** **también** **con el fin para que no se confundan con lo que ya esta editado con lo que aun no. Esta es mi primer historia y una de mis favoritas y quiero que recupere su gloria.**

 **También** **quiero pedirles que comenten para saber que opinan, ahora que voy a re-publicar,** **responderé** **los reviews.** **Subiré los** **capítulos dos cada semana.**

* * *

 **Summary: James y Lily Potter no tuvieron un hijo, tuvieron gemelos, la noche en que Voldemort mato a sus padres, algo ocurrio esa noche que hizo que los dos hermanos se separaran tomando rumbos distintos, pero ambos estaban destinados hacer grandes cosas para el mundo, sin importar si fuesen buenas o malas, grandes linajes han despertado y estan dispuestos incluso, a conquistar el mundo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los Personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no busco animo de lucro. Los elementos y otros personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia tampoco son míos, solo la idea y la historia son realmente míos ya que me encanta escribir.**

* * *

 **…**

 **Los Hermanos Imperiales**

 **Prologo**

 **Godric´s Hollow, 30 de octubre de 1981.**

James y Lily Potter eran considerados grandes magos, talentosos y dedicados a cualquier cosa que se propusieran, James provenía de la más noble y ancestral casa de los Potter, poseedor de una gran fortuna a pesar de que no podía aun acceder a todo su legado por razones que no sabía por qué, pero sabía que con solo ser el heredero y Lord de los Potter le daba un gran estatus ante la comunidad mágica, Lily Potter antes Evans era una hija de Muggles, así que no tenía ningún linaje ni fortuna para heredar, pero ella se conformaba con ser la Lady de los Potter, los dos eran magos con talentos para la magia, James era un genio para las Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Magia Elemental y tenía un cierto talento para el Protocolo como Lord siendo un excelente orador en presencia de todo el Wizengamot, todos lo escuchaban y la mayoría lo apoyaban en todo lo que propusiera por el bien de la comunidad mágica, mientras tanto Lily era más habilidosa en lo que era el arte de los Encantamientos, Pociones, Runas y Aritmancia, era una mujer muy perseverante y sobre todo talentosa en crear nuevos hechizos, pociones, runas y demás cosas que había logrado desarrollar con el paso de los años desde que se graduó en Hogwarts.

Pero ahora muy poco importaba lo que ellos habían logrado, sus títulos de Lord y Lady, sus habilidades en la magia y los aliados que tuviera, ya que ahora se tenían que esconderse para protegerse de Lord Voldemort ya que este los estaba cazando para matarlos, pero ellos no eran cobardes, ellos no se habían escondido para huir de Voldemort, ellos serían capaces de enfrentarlo, de hecho, ya lo habían hecho varias veces, pero ahora tenían que esconderse para proteger a lo que más amaban.

James y Lily Potter habían escuchado de palabras de Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, que había sido testigo de la realización de una profecía, una en la que decía así:

 _«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»_

Sabían que ellos no fueron los únicos que encajaban en esa descripción ya que también estaban los Longbottom, pero ellos también estaban escondidos, así que, en este momento, los Potter junto a sus amigos Sirius y Remus estaban en la casa de los Potter en Godric´s Hollow, estaban trasladándose allí ya que lo habían elegido como el lugar para refugiarse, pronto seria el nacimiento de su hijo.

\- Bueno, solo falta esperar a que llegue Wormtail, Por cierto, ¿Qué demonios llevas aquí, Lily? Espero que no sean libros, esto debe pesar media tonelada, Merlín. – Se quejó Sirius, Lily rodó los ojos, cargando el gato negro de ojos dorados de la familia en brazos y abrió la puerta de la casa con su varita. A menudo Sirius olvidaba que era un mago. James y Remus estaban en la retaguardia, cargando ambos unas maletas de ropa y cosas de bebé. Se miraron de reojo y evitaron reír de la mala suerte de Sirius, que parecía ser el chivo expiatorio de las hormonas de Lily. Esa misma tarde habían encantado la Mansión bajo _Fidelius_ \- Sabes Lily, deberías tener a dar a luz en Francia, al ser francés tendría más derechos que un ciudadano británico, ¿lo sabías? Eso hicieron los Malfoy, por eso el precioso y maravilloso Lucius Malfoy no ha ido a Azkaban todavía, ni lo pisar - Comentó jadeando Sirius tirando del baúl en los 3 escalones de la entrada – Pueden darle doble nacionalidad, pero Harry será primeramente francés, podrá usar las maldiciones imperdonables en acto de defensa sin ser penado, y ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso, Sirius? Debes ser la persona menos estudiosa que conozco - Preguntó con curiosidad genuina Remus, dejando caer las maletas en el suelo de parqué de la entrada.

\- Sigo siendo un Black y, en parte, algo Slytherin - Repuso el otro, arqueando la espalda y dejando caer el baúl de repente, pillando los dedos de James bajo su peso al mismo tiempo - Ops.

\- Pues para ser algo Slytherin podrías haberte ahorrado el viaje con el baúl levitándolo - Dijo sarcásticamente James cerrando la puerta, al tiempo que se cogía el pie, fulminando con la mirada a su, raramente sano, amigo.

\- Ha, Ha, James, ahora que vas a ser padre has dejado de tener gracia – Refuto Sirius, Lily volvió a rodar los ojos y tosió al ver que su marido estaba a punto de contestar indignado. Ambos tuvieron la decencia de girarse avergonzados. Se puso las manos en las caderas y entrecerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa burlona de Remus sobre su hombro.

\- Se van a quedar ahí parados sin hacer nada, ayúdenme a arreglar las cosas del bebé - Gruñó. Ambos asintieron rápidamente y James, Sirius se pusieron manos a la obra para comenzar a arreglarlas cosas del bebé. Lo último que escuchó Lily, cuando los hombres subieron las escaleras, que fue la primera en tirarse a la cama, fue:

\- Prongs, espero que tu hijo no tenga el temperamento de Lily – Dijo, ahora había un pequeño inconveniente, cuando fue el día en que la pelirroja daría a luz, Lily no había dado a luz a un hijo sino a dos, gemelos, que decidieron llamarlos Harrison James y Charlus Hardwin Potter, pero con la diferencia que Harry, como le decían de cariño, había heredado los ojos verdes de Lily mientras que Charlus había heredado los ojos color avellana de James, y ahora no sabían a cuál de los dos estaba ligada la profecía, pero cabía la posibilidad que no se tratara de ellos, pero en todo caso, sabían que era posible que la profecía se cumpliera, fue hace tanto solo unas semanas, a comienzos de octubre, que habían hecho el encantamiento Fidelio y habían puesto a Peter Pettigrew como guardián del secreto, como sugerencia de Sirius Black, el actual Lord Black, ya que sabían que irían tras él como opción obvia.

Los Potter miraron a sus dos hijos dormidos en su cuna mientras pensaba que todo iba a salir bien y quizás todo pronto acabaría, sin pensar que un destino trágico les estaba por suceder.

 **Malfoy Manor, 31 de octubre**

La Malfoy Manor fue alguna vez un noble casa, la familia Malfoy no era de descendencia inglesa sino francesa, así que no tenía un asiento privilegiado en el Wizengamot, pero a una así el viejo Abraxas Malfoy y su hijo Lucius tenían mucha influencia en algunas personas importantes en el Ministerio de Magia, pero ahora era la base del Mago oscuro más peligroso de los últimos años, Lord Voldemort.

Hoy, Peter se encontraba exaltado de contento ya que hoy era el momento que su señor estaba esperando, tenía ya la información que necesitaba su señor, el lugar donde se escondía los Potter, hasta ahora había podido llevar esa información, no le importaba haber traicionado a sus mejores amigos, el señor oscuro le iba a dar poder y dejaría de ser la sombra de sus amigos, pero ahora se encontraba asustado y nervioso ya que el Señor Oscuro ya lo había castigado por sus anteriores fracasos aplicándole a él una de las maldiciones imperdonables, la Maldición _Cruciatus._ Pero aun así llego hasta la puerta del estudio y toco, allí aguardaba su amo.

\- Adelante, Wormtail – Dijo una voz fría y oscura, acompañada del siseo de una enorme serpiente verde oscura.

Peter entro con manos temblorosas, veía a Nagini, el familiar de su señor, una enorme y gruesa serpiente de más de 7 metros con una mirada penetrante y amenazadora que estaba sobre el espaldar del asiendo de cuero verde de su amo. Él sintió el macabro instinto asesino de aquella serpiente, siendo una rata gran parte del tiempo, así que simplemente se dedicó a arrodillarse frente a su señor.

\- Ah, Wormtail, supongo que me traes buenas noticias ¿Verdad? – Pregunto con una voz suave pero macabra que incluso Peter pensó que le estaba hablando al oído, él asintió rápidamente tratando de hacerse más pequeño para que su amo no diera comienzo a un castigo que podría ser inminente, espero en silencio a que su amo volviera a hablar – Bien, habla.

\- M-mi señor, Los P-Potter, tal y como usted lo pensó, m-mi s-señor, ya están ocultos en el chalet de Godric´s Hollow, y puedo llevarlo y mostrarle el lugar, m-mi s-señor – Dijo él, tartamudeando suavemente con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Lord Voldemort miro a Peter con ojos amenazadores dejando sentir su oscuro y asqueroso instinto asesino.

\- Espero que hoy todo vaya bien, Wormtail, o te aseguro que cuando te encuentre serás castigado – Dijo, Peter se estremeció de encogiéndose en su sitio mientras asentía con fuerza siendo incapaz de responder a la amenaza de su señor. El señor oscuro se levantó de su asiento con su enorme serpiente sobre sus hombros y salió del estudio seguido por Peter caminando a través de los pasillos hacia el salón de los Malfoy.

Allí le esperaba los Lestrange, Rodolphus y su esposa Bellatrix antes Black y el hermano del primero Rabastan, junto a estos también estaba Barty Crouch Jr. La única que se inclinó con absoluta devoción fue Bellatrix, al ser su más fiel seguidora. Hacia un par de semanas se enteraron que los Longbottom se habían escondido, pero ya sabían dónde estaban, en la residencia de los Longbottom. Por otro lado, ahora sabía la dirección de los Potter en Godric´s Hollow y ahora era el momento de actuar, era la noche en que los Potter y los Longbottom iban a morir.

Hoy sería el día en que mataría al bebe que, según la profecía, estaba destinado a derrotarlo, no le importaba cuál de los dos fuera, sabía que, si dejaba alguno de los dos vivos, sus padres volverían a entrometerse en su camino, así que este era el momento para acabar con ellos, esta era la oportunidad que quería. Despacho a los Lestrange y a Barty hacia la residencia de los Longbottom, donde más cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera más personas allí que en la residencia de los Potter, y observo como se desaparecían de Malfoy Manor.

Mientras tanto, cogió del cuello de la túnica a Peter, ignorando el como este se encogía del miedo, le daba asco tocarlo y se desaparecieron rumbo a Godric´s Hollow. Aparecieron justo en el pequeño cementerio al lado de la iglesia, Voldemort solo de inmediato a la rata y miro fijamente con una sonrisa el chalet de los Potter que podía ver gracias a Peter que ya le había revelado el secreto, le indico a Peter con una mirada amenazante que cambiase de forma ante de que alguien les viese juntos, a pesar de que sentía repulsión por Peter, la maldita rata era útil, por ahora.

Avanzo en silencio rumbo a la casa para comenzar a someter las guardas y derribarlas, este era el momento.

Dentro de la casa, Lily acababa de acostar a los niños y estaba bajando las escaleras cuando James entro al recibidor en estado de alerta mientras miraba a su esposa.

\- Lily, las guardas de la casa han caído. Es él, Lily, coge a los niños y vete, yo les daré tiempo – Dijo James mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le daba un suave beso en los labios, se separó de ella y salió de la casa mientras Lily subía rápidamente las escaleras, cerró la puerta y se acercó a sus hijos que estaban en la cuna donde estaban sus hijos dormidos.

\- Mis amores, mis bebes, sean fuertes, mamá y papá los ama – Dijo a los bebes mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose a la habitación, fue cuando la puerta exploto y en el umbral se veía a Lord Voldemort que entraba en la habitación mientras Lily se giraba para verlo poniéndose en medio de él y la cuna.

\- ¡A ellos no, no a mis hijos, por favor mis hijos no! – Exclamo Lily mientras se interponía entre Voldemort y la cuna.

\- ¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado!, ¡ahora! – Grito Voldemort mientras le apuntaba con su varita a Lily.

\- ¡Mis hijos no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia! – Exclamo de nuevo Lily.

\- ¡Ésta es mi última advertencia, mujer...! – Grito furioso Voldemort.

\- ¡Mis hijos no! ¡A ellos no! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar... – Suplico Lily mientras lloraba protegiendo a sus hijos.

\- **_¡Avada Kedavra!_** – Exclamo Voldemort mientras el rayo de luz verde que ilumino la habitación, siendo esta la maldición asesina dio en Lily matándola al instante mientras caía al suelo.

Al ver a la mujer muerta, Voldemort se acercó y vio dentro de la cuna, vio a los dos niños despiertos, uno de ellos estaba llorando y el otro estaba viendo a su madre en el suelo sin hacer nada, la confusión envolvió a Voldemort por un momento, eran dos, dos niños Potter, no sabía cuál de los dos era el que estaba destinado a vencerlo, pero no importaba, iba matarlos a los dos, así que levanto la varita apuntando al niño que estaba llorando, no soportaba los llantos de un niño, por otro lado, Harry se volvió a ver a Voldemort que apuntaba hacia ellos con la varita y todo comenzó a moverse muy lento.

\- **_¡Avada Kedavra!_** – Exclamo Voldemort, y de su varita volvió a salir el rayo verde asesino que lentamente iba hacia Charlus, pero de la nada la maldición asesina se dirigió rumbo al otro chico que miraba fijamente el rayo de luz y misteriosamente una espiral frente al niño se materializo absorbiendo la maldición asesina, pero Voldemort no tuvo tiempo ni de sorprenderse ni de reaccionar, cuando la misma espiral apareció frente al niño otra vez y de esta volvió a salir la misma maldición, pero esta vez en una espiral de luz verde que cubrió la habitación por completo.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa, Peter veía, transformado en su forma de rata, la casa y vio con horror como parte de la casa exploto, pensando lo peor, huyo del lugar antes de que alguien se acercara a ver que paso.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la destruida casa, el espíritu de Lord Voldemort desaparecía del lugar mientras en la cuna estaba un bebe llorando, y en su frente se podía ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo, pero junto a él no estaba su hermano.

 **Lugar Desconocido.**

En un bosque lleno de hermosas flores de cerezo, o flores de Sakura, se podía oír el llanto de un niño que estaba sentado sobre el césped, las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas rosadas del bebe mientras en sus ojos se podía ver que habían cambiado, el antes verde esmeralda había sido reemplazado por un rojo sangre con dos comas en cada pupila.

El despertar de un antiguo linaje había sucedido.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recuerden que en mi perfil hay links que los llevara a imágenes y albums para que vean las fotos que uso como inspiración.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco animo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personaje Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de demonios)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" - (Dialogo de Serpientes)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **…**

 **El Niño-Que-Vivió y El Niño-Que-Desapareció**

 **Lugar Desconocido**

Una pareja peculiar, estaba caminando por el bosque, eran un hombre y una mujer que recorrían el lugar donde todos los primeros días de cada mes se dedicaban a pasear, era una hermosa mañana soleada, la pareja mostraba ser de un estatus social muy alto, pero a pesar de todo, no lo demostraban, sobre todo el hombre con su aspecto, era un hombre muy alto que podía llegar a superar un poco los dos metros de alto y su constitución musculosa lo hacían un hombre imponente pero lo que lo hacía amenazante era su rostro que estaba surcado por una cicatriz vertical desde la frente al cuello y el parche que lleva en su ojo derecho, pero lo que además le daba un aspecto interesante era su extraño peinado en el cual se notaba que había usado mucho fijador para el cabello para erizarse su pelo y atar sus cascabeles a los mechones, estaba vestido de manera formal con un Shihakusho de color negro, debajo usaba una Hakama de color blanco, además de un Haori blanco con detalles negros pero que lucía recortado abruptamente por los hombros y la parte de abajo, además que no portaba el Obi tradicional sino unas vendas alrededor de su tórax.

En su cintura iba atada una espada Zanpakutō, pero era mucho más larga que una estándar, aproximadamente del tamaño de un Nodachi, con una larga guardia que se extiende hacia adentro desde su centro, similar a un Shinai. La empuñadura era blanca, aunque la mayor parte de ella estaba envuelta en vendajes, al igual que la vaina de su espada.

El hombre era sin duda un guerrero espadachín muy destacado, su hombre era Zaraki Kenpachi, junto a él estaba su esposa, una mujer de plácida belleza y aspecto maternal, con ojos azules oscuros y un largo pelo negro, que llevaba peinado en una larga trenza cayendo por su pecho, la mujer iba vestida muy elegante, con un kimono Komon tradicional de color crema acompañado de un Maru-obi de color dorado, iba vestida de manera pulcra y austera, la pareja era conocida por todo el país, la mujer era la líder del país del sol naciente, Japón, y el hombre era un guerrero de tradición, toda su familia había estado bajo los servicios del emperador, pero hacia muchos siglos que no había un emperador digno, un descendiente del gran emperador Amateratsu, que había reinado Japón hace más de 3000 años, se decía que solo aquellos que habían obtenido los ojos del gran emperador serían los herederos de él, sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre intenso y en la pupila tenía una extraña figura que cada uno de los descendientes habían despertado, pero estos tenían una figura diferente, con el pasar de los siglos, habían sido pocos los dignos sucesores descendientes del gran emperador, solo aquellos que fueran descendientes del emperador, eran dignos de ser proclamados con este título.

En cambio durante más de 500 años ha habido un líder que cuida de Japón, con el pasar de los años, el líder de Japón se convirtió en figura de autoridad suprema anhelando la llegada del emperador, la mujer llamada Unohana Retsu era la actual líder de Japón y su familia siempre había sido la líder de Japón a la espera de un emperador digno, pero eso no era todo, Japón costaba de comunidades, una eran los Hito-Mahō-Ni o persona sin magia, pero aquellos que tenían poderes mágicos o habilidades especiales eran llamados Mahō (Mago) estos estudiaban todo los tipos de magia que existían en el mundo, sin duda era el país más mágico del mundo, es por eso que el líder de Japón no solo gobernaba el Japón de los magos, sino también de los que no tenían magia, era por eso que las dos comunidades vivían en armonía juntos, sin esconderse, era tanto así, que era difícil distinguir quien era un Hito-Mahō-Ni y quien era un Mahō, además que las entradas a los lugares mágicos eran más difíciles de encontrar ya que se encontraban mezclados, así que para los magos extranjeros era difícil hallar el mundo mágico, pero para los magos locales, sabían que el mundo mágico era lo más tradicional, es decir, el mundo mágico de Japón se había quedado en el Japón tradicional con sus edificios, culturas, etc.

Retsu y Kenpachi eran esposos y a pesar de que una era la líder de Japón y el otro un fiel guardián del emperador, no importo que los dos fueran esposos, se amaban y la posición social no les importo, en cambio ese lazo se hizo más fuerte ya que si algún día llegara haber un nuevo emperador, la familia del líder y del guardián se unirían para proteger al nuevo emperador, fue esa la promesa que se hicieron cuando se casaron, pero sin duda el momento que llevo a ese matrimonio fue, para ellos, mucho mejor que el matrimonio en sí, recordaban con detalle como hace tres años, el poderoso guerrero, Kenpachi, quiso retar a alguien de una casa o clan rival para que se enfrentara a él, nadie quería hacerlo porque Kenpachi quería pelear con todas sus fuerzas y cada vez que alguien aceptaba el reto, a los dos minutos tenían que recoger los pedazos del pobre diablo, Kenpachi era un maestro Kendo en el arte del Zanjutsu, pero también era un hombre brutal en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo y resistencia, fue cuando una mujer, que se había presentado de manera anónima, había aceptado el reto, después de eso, todo lo que sucedió en esa batalla era un tabú para todo el que la vio, nadie más sabia lo que paso, pero se decía que fue una batalla brutal que por poco casi termina con las vidas de ambos.

Fue solo al final que la chica se rebeló como la líder de Japón, ella era una amante ferviente de la batalla y al ver como luchaba Kenpachi le dieron ganas de enfrentarlo, y él termino encantado con ella, tras la batalla se enamoraron y posteriormente se casaron, y en ese matrimonio se juraron que cuando el descendiente del emperador Amateratsu regresara, ellos estarían unidos como familia para protegerlo, fue cuando la pareja fue sacada de sus pensamientos mientras caminaban por los bosques llenos de árboles de cerezo que escucharon el llanto de un bebé, rápidamente la pareja busco el origen del llanto y se sorprendieron al ver a un bebé de no más de un año, el pobre bebé lloraba desconsolado, la pobre Retsu se le partía el corazón al ver como ese bebé indefenso lloraba, la mujer se acercó a él mientras Kenpachi veía al niño y luego miraba a los alrededores preguntándose de donde había salido, vio cómo su mujer se acercaba al bebé, él no lo hizo ya que era posible que lo asustara, cuando Retsu se acercó al bebé, este dejo de llorar y se fijó en Unohana y sonrió feliz, pero la mujer había lanzado un jadeo de sorpresa al ver los ojos del bebé y no tardo en llamar a su esposo.

\- ¡Kenpachi_kun! – Exclamo la mujer y su esposo se acercó a ella, esta le señalo al bebé y el hombre se sorprendió alzando una ceja. Los ojos del bebé eran de color rojo con dos comas alrededor de la pupila, el bebé al ver a la pareja estiraba sus bracitos como queriendo que lo alzaran, Retsu no se pudo negar y acercándose al bebé lo alzo y lo acuno en su pecho, no pudo evitar una sensación cálida que llegaba a su corazón, el bebé comenzó a balbucear y a decir cosas incoherentes, estaban seguros que por los rasgos del niño y por el tierno acento no era de Japón, sin duda era de algún lugar de Europa, pero se preguntaron, como fue que llego ese bebé hasta allí.

Kenpachi se acercó a su esposa y al niño que cargaba en sus brazos, no pudo evitar ver a los ojos del niño y sintió una sensación que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

\- ¿Cómo llego un bebé de no más de dos años aquí? – Pregunto la mujer en su idioma, el japonés, la mujer comenzó a arrullar al niño.

\- No lo sé, Yachiru_chan, pero has visto sus ojos, sus ojos son como dicen la leyenda, son como los de… - Dijo Kenpachi mientras acariciaba la cara del niño con un dedo y el bebé se rio mientras tomaba el dedo del hombre con sus manitas.

\- Si, son como los ojos del gran Amateratsu, el primer emperador – Dijo Unohana mientras veía con ternura al bebé que comenzaba a chupar y babear el dedo del hombre que sonreía al niño, nadie lo creería de un hombre como él.

\- Estoy seguro que él no es un niño común, debe ser un mago, pero sus ojos, sin duda debe ser algo de él ¿no crees, Yachiru_chan? – Dijo Kenpachi de nuevo mientras veía como el bebé estiraba los brazos para que el hombre lo cargara, el hombre con algo de duda lo alzo y vio como el niño reía feliz, cosa que sorprendió e hizo al hombre dar una sonrisa cálida muy impropia de él, pero era la primera vez que una persona o un niño no se asustara al verlo, es más el niño estaba feliz, acercaba sus manitas a la cara de Kenpachi mientras sonreía.

\- Ken_kun, debemos saber la procedencia de este niño, tenemos que llevarlo con los Goblins, ellos nos dirán todo sobre este niño, y también nos dirá si es o no es el verdadero heredero de Amateratsu – Dijo mientras sonreía con ternura al ver como su esposo acunaba al bebé en sus brazos y este bostezaba cansado.

\- Tienes razón, hay que llevarlo con ellos, ellos podrán averiguar todo sobre este niño – Dijo Kenpachi mientras veía como el niño se quedaba dormido en sus brazos.

\- Pero si fuese o no el descendiente de Amateratsu, estoy dispuesta a quedarme con él, no quiero abandonar a esta tierna criatura por ahí, además es precioso y podría ser nuestro hijo, Ken_kun – Dijo Unohana sonriendo mientras su miraba se hacía más brillante, miraba a su esposo a los ojos, Kenpachi la miro sorprendido pero luego sonrió, su esposa adoraba a los niños, y estaba segura que fuera o no el descendiente de Amateratsu, ella haría lo que fuera con tal de quedarse con el bebé que ahora dormía profundo en sus brazos, y haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de adoptarlo y hacerlo su hijo. Kenpachi también, él amaba a su esposa y haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz y estaba seguro que ese bebé no sería el único, ellos querían tener hijos y ser una familia muy feliz.

Así con el bebé en brazos, la pareja fijo su rumbo al banco de Gringotts japonés, esperando a que les dijeran cual era el origen de ese niño y si era posible que el fuera el descendiente de Amateratsu y si era así, él sería el futuro emperador de Japón.

 **Privet Drive, 1 de noviembre de 1981.**

Un hombre apareció en la esquina de Privet Drive, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra.

En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era, a pesar de su edad, un hombre alto de al menos 1.90, de figura no tan delgada y hacia parecer un anciano, pero viejo hombre ya tenía sus 116 años, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que llegaban a su cintura, por eso tenía su barba recogida en una pequeña cada dónde colgaba pequeños cascabeles. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.

Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró a un gato atigrado que lo observaba, que lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:

\- Debería haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.

Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.

\- Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.

\- ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? - preguntó.

\- Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.

\- Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo - respondió la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.

La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.

\- Y no era para menos - aseguro la mujer, aun después de años le parecía reprobable las acciones de los magos ese día - Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo - Dijo con impaciencia - Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los Muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias - Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana - Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.

\- No puede reprochárselo - dijo Dumbledore con tono afable - Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...

\- Ya lo sé - respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall - Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los Muggles, intercambia rumores...

\- Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los Muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?

\- Es lo que parece - dijo Dumbledore - Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los Muggles que me gusta mucho.

\- No, muchas gracias - respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos - Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...

\- Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort - La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta - Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

\- Sé que usted no tiene ese problema - observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración - Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.

\- Me está halagando - dijo con calma Dumbledore - Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.

\- Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.

\- Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

\- Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

\- Lo que están diciendo – insistió - es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el Godric´s Hollow Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

\- Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Lo sé... lo sé... - dijo con tristeza.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.

\- Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar a los hijos de los Potter, a Harry y Charlus. Pero no pudo. No pudo matarlos. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Es... es verdad? - Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall - Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un par de niños? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivieron en nombre del cielo?

\- Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas - dijo Dumbledore - Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora Mcgonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:

\- Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?

\- Sí - dijo la profesora McGonagall - Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.

\- He venido a entregar a los niños a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.

\- ¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! - Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4 - Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry y Charlus Potter no pueden vivir ahí!

\- Es el mejor lugar para ellos - dijo Dumbledore con firmeza - Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sean mayores. Les escribí una carta.

\- ¿Una carta? - repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse - Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a esos niños! ¡Serán famosos... unas leyendas... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fueran conocidos en el futuro como el día de los Gemelos Potter! Escribirán libros sobre ellos... todos los niños del mundo conocerán sus nombres.

\- Exactamente - dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas - Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famosos antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famosos por algo que ni siquiera recuerdan! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezcan lejos de todo, hasta que estén preparados para asimilarlo?

\- Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar los niños hasta aquí, Dumbledore? - De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a los gemelos.

\- Hagrid lo traerá.

\- ¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?

\- A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.

\- No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar - dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall - Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

\- Hagrid - dijo aliviado Dumbledore - Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?

\- Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore - contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba - El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.

\- ¿Cómo que lo has traído? Querrás decir que los trajiste – Dijo Dumbledore

\- No, señor. Usted me dijo que sacara a los niños, pero cuando llegue la casa estaba casi destruida, pero resulta que solo estaba uno, señor.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible, Hagrid? Se supone que los dos bebés deberían estar juntos – Dijo escandalizada McGonagall.

\- Pero es la verdad profesora, cuando encontré la cuna solo estaba el pequeño Charlus – Dijo Hagrid con el bulto envuelto en mantas.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía al pequeño Charlus, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.

\- ¿Fue allí...? - susurró la profesora McGonagall.

\- Sí - respondió Dumbledore – Al parecer fue el pequeño Charlus el que recibió la cicatriz, pero no estoy seguro si también el pequeño Harry también la tenga.

\- Entonces que haremos, Albus, se supone que dejaríamos a los dos niños aquí ahora solo esta uno y el otro está desaparecido.

\- Por ahora debemos dejar al pequeño Charlus, aquí estará a salvo, mientras tanto buscaremos al pequeño Harry – Dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba la carta que iba a dejar y la modificaba - Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley

\- ¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? - preguntó Hagrid.

Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Charlus y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

\- ¡Shhh! - dijo la profesora McGonagall - ¡Vas a despertar a los Muggles!

\- Lo... siento - lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo - Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Charlus tendrá que vivir con Muggles...y para completar… el pequeño Harry está desaparecido.

\- Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos - susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Charlus en el umbral, escondió la carta entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.

\- Bueno - dijo finalmente Dumbledore - Ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos, iré inmediatamente a hablar con Cornelius para avisarle que Harry Potter está desaparecido e informarle que Charlus está a salvo

\- Ajá - respondió Hagrid con voz ronca - Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

\- Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall - dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata.

Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

\- Buena suerte, Charlus, espero encontrar a tu hermano pronto - Murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Charlus Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse.

De los arbustos cercanos salieron un par de serpientes, las dos eran de color verde con manchas negras, se acercaron al pequeño bulto y lo vieron.

\- _"Escuchaste lo que dijeron eso mago, este es el niño que venció al esclavista de serpientes" –_ Siseo una de las serpientes mientras se acercaban al niño.

\- _"Si, pero, al parecer, las personas donde lo dejaron son unas personas desagradables"_ – Respondió la otra serpiente.

\- _"Estoy seguro que este pequeño nos podrá entender cuando crezca, así que podemos protegerlo"_ – Dijo la primera serpiente.

\- _"Es cierto, tengo entendido que, si vences a un mago, obtienes una de sus habilidades por conquista, estoy seguro que él nos entenderá, así que podremos protegerlo" –_ Dijo La segunda serpiente mientras se internaban de nuevo entre los arbustos a la espera de que llegara a ser necesario, ellos protegerían al niño.

Mientras tanto, por todo todas las comunidades mágicas del mundo se enteraban de la triste noticia, todo el mundo se enteraría de que uno de los niños Potter había sobrevivido pero el segundo había desaparecido sin saber dónde estaba, es por eso que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Charlus Potter... el niño que vivió y por Harry Potter el niño que desapareció!».

 **...**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco animo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personaje Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de demonios)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" - (Dialogo de Serpientes)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **…**

 **Revelación y El Legado de Amateratsu**

 **Japón, Ryū Ichiba (Mercado del Dragón), 1 de Noviembre.**

Ryū Ichiba, era el mercado y comercio mágico de Japón, estaba oculto para que los Hito-Mahō-Ni, la entrada a este lugar secreto era atravesando un arco Torii, el arco estaba encantado para que solo aquellos que tuvieran sangre mágica pudieran pasa. Por todo Japón existían muchos arcos Torii que dan acceso al Mercado Mágico de Japón. El Ryū Ichiba estaba repletos de grandes e importantes comercios.

Por uno de los arcos Torii, atravesó una pareja, Kenpachi y Retsu caminaban tranquilamente por la calle del comercio mágico, en brazos de Retsu estaba el pequeño que habían encontrado en el bosque de cerezos.

Los comerciantes y transeúntes se aparataron de sus paso dedicándoles una reverencia mostrándoles respeto para la mujer y temor para el hombre. Podría decirse que era la pareja más respetable pero a la vez más peligrosa de todas, pero aun así no pudieron evitar la sorpresa y la confusión al ver a un pequeño en brazos de la mujer, hasta el momento no se habían enterado que la líder de Japón haya tenido un hijo con el gran capitán, pero algo les decía que no deberían decir nada, sobre todo por la mirada depredadora que lanzaba Kenpachi a las personas que se quedaban bien al bebé.

Antes de venir al Ryū Ichiba decidieron pasar por su casa para arreglar al niño, al parecer tenia las ropitas sucias y suponían debería tener hambre, así que después de un divertido baño donde el niño se divirtió mientras Retsu junto a varias concubinas bañaban al pequeño, las mujeres no podían dejar de suspirar de ternura por el pequeño, era una angelito travieso, cuando habían llegado a casa, el niño se había despertado, fue ahí cuando tanto Retsu como Kenpachi se percataron de que los ojos anteriormente rojos con dos comas alrededor de cada pupila había sido sustituido por un verde esmeralda brillante, suponían que ese eran sus ojos de nacimiento, no les sorprendía, después de todo, el mismo gran Amateratsu podía activar y desactivar sus ojos a voluntad.

Después del baño, le dieron de comer para después vestirlo para ir de inmediato al Gringotts de Japón, ahora en brazos de Retsu se encontraba un muy despierto Harry con sus ojos abiertos de par en par viendo todo a su alrededor con curiosidad y maravilla, ahora el niño vestía una Yukata Nemaki de color roja con bordes negros y figuras de dragones por toda la tela, dándole un toque tierno pero elegante al pequeño.

Kenpachi había estado pensando largo y tendido, se preguntaba como llego a ese bosque un niño de no más de dos años, se preguntaba qué había pasado, donde estaban sus padres, ¿estarían muertos? Pues si no estaban y habían dejado al pequeño sin duda lo estarían por haber abandonado a su hijo, pero en todo caso si lo estaban, ¿cómo llego el niño hasta allí?, suponía que el niño era, por su acento británico, del reino unido, pero como fue que el niño desapareció de allí a miles de kilómetros para aparecer en un lugar tan alejado, casi a medio mundo de distancia, como Japón. Esas preguntas serian contestadas cuando entraran a Gringotts.

Kenpachi miro a los brazos de su esposa y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al niño maravillado, con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes mirando a todo lo que le llamara la atención, por no decir todo lo que se encontraba en ese gran mercado, apretó a su esposa contra él, sin duda los tres parecían una familia, y así lo será al terminar el día. Por ahora debían ir al banco de Gringotts para hablar con el director y saber sobre el origen de ese pequeño que ya había robado los corazones de los dos por su ternura. Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino. El Gran Banco de Gringotts.

Igual que los edificios tradicionales de Japón, el banco de Gringotts era una enorme torre japonesa, el edificio más grande de todo el mercado, con una fachada hecha de marfil puro sólido y techos de pagoda negra. La entrada era una enorme puerta de madera pesada que estaba tras unas escaleras de madera también. Junto a estas, la entrada estaba custodiada por dos Goblins con armaduras pesadas y espadas muy filosas. El niño se quedó viendo fascinada a las criaturas. Los Goblins al ver a la pareja se inclinaron en señal de respeto, la pareja también les devolvió el saludo, los Goblins se quedaron viendo al bebé y estés alzo una de sus manitas y los saludo, los Goblins no pudieron evitar dar una sonrisa y dar una inclinación de cabeza al pequeño.

La pareja subió las escaleras y las puertas del banco se abrieron de par en par ante ellos. Ante ellos se mostró un gran vestíbulo donde tras los muchos mostradores se encontraban llenos de personas a la espera de ser atendidos. Las criaturas que estaban atendiendo los mostradores eran criaturas de baja estatura, de largas narices y orejas, piel normalmente rugosa, además tenían dedos, uñas largas y tenían una cara que intimidarían a cualquiera, estos eran los llamados Goblins, los clientes que estaban en los mostradores a la espera de ser atendidos, vestían sus kimonos de manera pulcra y elegante, los guardias estaban colocados en la entrada y diferentes partes del lugar, estos estaban con armaduras más detalladas pero igual de pesadas y armados con poderosas espadas, sin duda eran los dignos seres que se encargaban de las riquezas de los magos.

La pareja, al entrar, caminaron por el lugar, mientras los clientes al verlos se giraban y se inclinaban con respeto, los Goblins se mostraron sorprendidos y uno de ellos no tardo en salir del mostrado y se dirigió hacia la pareja.

\- Kenpachi_sama, Retsu_Hime_Sama, que su fortuna se multiplique, es una grata sorpresa tenerlos por aquí, muy pocas veces los vemos por aquí y cuando lo hacen evitan las calles llenas de gente – Dijo el Goblin dando una reverencia a la pareja que les respondió con asentamiento de cabeza

\- Que tus bóvedas rebocen de oro, Shiroi_san, estas en lo cierto, pero ha sucedido algo que nos ha obligado a presentarnos ante ustedes de improvisto, nos gustaría reunirnos con el director Ryūketsu – Dijo Kenpachi asintiendo.

\- Por supuesto, si no le importa seguir a los guardias ellos los guiaran – Dijo chasqueando los dedos, en unos segundos 6 guardias armados se acercaron y se inclinaron ante la pareja.

\- Gracias Shiroi_san, espero nos veamos después, que tus enemigos tiemblen ante ti – Dijo Kenpachi mientras hacia una inclinación al Goblin.

\- Lo mismo digo, mi Lord – Dijo antes de volver al mostrador mientras la pareja seguía a los guardias. Los clientes que estaban presentes y vieron la interacción les pareció extraña en todos los sentidos, para comenzar los Goblins se habían inclinado ante ellos, para ser unas criaturas orgullosas, era obvio que no se inclinarían ante nadie, pero no sabía que lo hicieran con ellos, quizás lo hubiesen hecho ante la líder de Japón o el mismísimo emperador pero el Goblin se inclinó ante los dos, hablándoles con gran respeto, lo siguiente fue la conversación que no entendieron muy bien, pero lo que más llamo la atención, fue que Retsu Unohana, la líder de Japón estaba cargando un bebé, hasta ahora no tenían idea que la líder estaba embarazada y mucho menos que hubiese tenido un hijo, los clientes estaban temerosos de preguntarle a los Goblins porque sabían que estos eran peligroso y no responderían a nada y que también no deberían entrometerse en los asuntos de la familia Unohana y Zaraki.

Pero, al parecer, la visita de Kenpachi y Retsu había generado una confusión enorme en toda la comunidad de Japón, los Goblins no se inclinaban ante nadie más que no fuese el líder o el emperador, pero para los demás recibía una mirada fría y un trato neutro, pero dependía si el mago era arrogante o sencillamente insoportable, o había casos en que podían ser ambos.

También lo que había conmocionado a mucho es que la pareja no se iba a reunir con un Goblin cualquiera, era el mismísimo director, uno que durante siglos, desde que estuvo el último emperador, no había recibido a nadie, ni siquiera a los anteriores líderes de Japón. Esta pareja que a pesar de todo era del estatus social más alto de Japón, habían llegado pidiendo ver al director y de inmediato se les fue concedido, sin previo aviso ni cita y los Goblins habían aceptado. Estaban comenzando a pesar que el poder que tenían ellos iba más allá de líder de Japón y de guardián del emperador.

Pero una cosa si sabían, que no podían hacer preguntas, hablar de lo que hacen los dos era un riesgo muy alto ya que podían causar la ira de ellos y sabían que ellos solo castigaban con la muerte a los entrometidos y estaban seguros que si se referían al niño que traían en brazos, no escatimarían en enviar a los samuráis y cazar a cualquiera que hablara de más.

Retsu y Kenpachi siguieron a los guardias subiendo las escaleras, al contrario de lo que alguien pensaría, la oficina del director se encontraba en lo más alto de la torre, los pasillos y escaleras eran ricamente decorados, con paredes y suelo de pulido marfil puro solido con decenas de cuadros, estatuas y demás decorativos que contaba la antigua y más que milenaria historia de los Goblins de Japón.

Después de subir las escaleras llegaron a una sala enorme abierta en la que la pareja pudo ver a un Goblin de rasgos más finos detrás de un escritorio que se encontraba delante de unas enormes puertas de oro pesadas con dos guardias en cada lado. Los guardias que venían con ellos comenzaron hablar con el Goblin en el escritorio, comenzaron hablar en lenguaje Goblin con la que parecía ser la secretaria por su voz aguda y su fino y elegante vestuario.

Cuando la secretaria se levantó, se dirigió hacia la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par para dejar entrar a la Goblin y detrás de ella a la pareja. El despacho del director estaba finamente decorado, no solo de pinturas y estatuas, sino también de armas de todo tipo bellamente elaboradas con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. También había estanterías llenas de libros y rollos de pergamino. Al fondo de la enorme sala había una enorme mesa de oro con garras de dragon como patas con varios rollos de pergaminos y otras cosas. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba el Goblin más viejo y aterrador de todos. A diferencia de cualquier otro Goblin, este era musculoso, podía llegar a medir al menos 1.80 y su rostro era sin duda más demoniaco y perverso que otros. El viejo Goblin tenía una mueca y un ceño fruncido en su cara y su mirada estaba dirigida a Kenpachi.

Ambos se quedaron mirando mientras Retsu se sentaba en uno de los asientos mientras sentaba al pequeño en su regazo, el pequeño se quedó mirando al Goblin y luego dirigió su mirada a Kenpachi, entre fascinado y curioso por la escena, pero para ella esto era algo habitual en las visitas que le realizaban al viejo Goblin. Kenpachi, a diferencia de su esposa estaba de pie mientras miraba a los ojos del Goblin sin moverse ni parpadear, hasta que el duelo de miradas se vio interrumpida por el anciano Goblin.

\- Kenpachi_dono – Dijo el viejo Goblin.

\- Ryūketsu_dono – Dijo Kenpachi, mientras otra vez se quedaron mirándose, el niño movía su cabeza de uno al otro viéndolos con curiosidad.

\- ¿Aun sigues siendo un maniático desquiciado, amante de las batallas como toda tu familia? – Pregunto el viejo Goblin.

\- Por supuesto, y tú sigues igual de horroroso y macabro, debe ser por eso que no aceptas visitas – Dijo Kenpachi con mirada seria y penetrante sin pestañear mientras miraba al Goblin.

Para muchos sería una situación muy tensa, ya que estos dos se empezaron a insultar de manera dura después de un saludo seco y algo formal. Pero esa tensión se acabó cuando la risa estridente y jovial que salio de labios del anciano Goblin así como los del guerrero. El Goblin se levantó de su asiento mientras Kenpachi rodeaba el escritorio y se acercaron, se estrecharon el antebrazo uno con otro y se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

\- Mi querido amigo Kenpachi, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, desde que te casaste dejaste de hacerlo y ahora solo me dedico a firmar papeles – Refunfuño Ryūketsu rompiendo el abrazo.

\- Lo siento viejo amigo, pero quería dedicarme a mi esposa, después de todo, esa batalla que tuvimos antes de casarnos me dejo muy mal, pero ahora han sucedido cosas muy interesantes – Admitió Kenpachi.

El director levanto una ceja con curiosidad y se giró a ver a la mujer y sonrió.

\- Mi lady, tiempo sin verla también – Dijo, mientras hacia una reverencia a la mujer y ella se lo devolvía con una sonrisa suave en los labios, fue cuando el Goblin reparó en el bebé que estaba en el regazo de Retsu - ¿Oh, supongo que te refieres a esta pequeña criatura, que supongo, es tu hijo? – Dijo el Goblin mientras que la pareja respondía a la vez.

\- Lo será – Dijeron y el Goblin se sorprendió.

Fue cuando los dos guerreros se sentaron y Kenpachi comenzó con su relato, de cómo fue que paseando se encontraron con este bebé llorando y no sabían cómo había llegado allí y de donde era.

\- Ya veo, Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – Pregunto el viejo Goblin mientras pasaba su mirada de Kenpachi a Retsu y luego al niño para regresar a Kenpachi.

La sonrisa de Kenpachi creció mientras le daba una mirada de cariño, muy poco común de él al pequeño en brazos de su esposa.

\- Creo que hemos encontrado al heredero del Sol – Dijo Kenpachi, eso fue todo, con esa frase dijo todo lo que tenía que decir.

Ryūketsu solo pudo quedarse incrédulo ante lo que había oído, su mirada se dirigió al pequeño y se quedó mirándolo y sin apartar la mirada del niño dijo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto el Goblin con una voz anhelante, casi de esperanza.

\- Completamente, lo vi en sus ojos cuando lo encontramos, solo que puede hacerlo igual que Él lo hacía – Dijo Kenpachi mientras sonreía al ver como el Goblin se inclinaba al frente para ver al niño y este al verlo sonrió y comenzó a reírse mientras estiraba sus bracitos a él mientras balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

\- Entonces debemos estar seguros de su linaje, ¿de dónde pertenece y más importante, quien es él? – Dijo con una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su cara. Si decir más se dirigió a un escaparate y cogió un cáliz de oro llenos de un elixir transparente, un pergamino y una aguja de oro para luego dirigirse a Retsu que tenía al bebé en el regazo. El Goblin puso el pergamino en el escritorio y luego se giró al niño mientras se inclinaba sobre él – Espero me disculpe mi lady, pero necesito tres gotas de sangre del niño – Dijo mientras veía a la mujer que asentía con algo de reticencia y besaba la cabeza del pequeño mientras le tomaba una mano y se la extendía al Goblin.

El Goblin acerco la aguja de oro al niño que solo veía con curiosidad pero al sentir el pinchazo de la aguja comenzó a gemir pero no lloraba sino que estaba aguantando el dolor, El Goblin saco la aguja y tomo el cáliz y lo puso debajo de la mano del niño y vio como caían en el cáliz tres gotas de su sangre. Pero antes de que el Goblin se alejara con el cáliz vio que el niño tenía una expresión como si aguantara el dolor y el Goblin para su maravilla veía como los ojos del niño cambian de verde esmeralda a rojo sangre con dos comas y volvía al verde esmeralda varias veces pero el niño al ver que ya no veía sangre ni le dolía ya que ya la pequeña herida fue curada, los ojos del niño dejaron de cambiar quedándose en el verde esmeralda. El Goblin se acercó de nuevo al escritorio sin despegar su mirada del niño con una miraba asombrada.

\- Es un niño fuerte, y si mis ojos no me engañan esos ojos son los mismos que tenía Amateratsu_sama – Dijo el viejo Goblin mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio – Bien, es hora de confirmar su linaje y saber quién es este niño.

El director sin decir más miro dentro del cáliz para ver si había habido algún cambio. Al parecer no era un objeto cualquiera, estaba encantado para percibir la magia en la sangre. Ryūketsu al no ver cambio en el contenido, comenzó a verterla sobre el pergamino y observo como la sangre se movía sobre el papel formando letras, nombres, titulo, y demás. Cuando la sangre se había secado, cogió el pergamino y se quedó impactado con la boca abierta mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver al niño.

La pareja quedo bastante sorprendida por la reacción del viejo Goblin vieron como la reacción de este pasaba del shock a una enorme y radiante sonrisa y puso el pergamino delante de sus dos clientes y se dirigió hacia un escaparate de vidrio que parecía estar lleno de botellas de sake.

Kenpachi, con manos agitadas, cogió el pergamino y procedió a leer el pergamino en voz alta para su esposa.

 _Confirmación de Linaje_

 _Nombres y Apellidos_

 _Harrison James Potter Evans_

 _Padres_

 _James Charlus Potter Black – Lilian Elizabeth Evans_

 _(Fallecidos)_

 _Hermanos_

 _Charlus Hardwin Potter Evans_

 _Nacimiento_

 _31 de Julio de 1980_

 _Títulos que posee la familia_

 _Emperador Clan Tennō_

 _Lord Peverell, Lord Pedragón, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slythering, Lord Black, Lord Potter_

 _Estatus: Emperador Supremo de Japón, Rey del Reino Unido, Asientos del Wizengamot (5), Asiento en la Cámara de los 46 (1)_

 _Estado de títulos: Los títulos de la familia se encuentran dividas en dos ya que son dos herederos pero el mayor se queda con uno más que el menor, los títulos se eligieron mágicamente de la siguiente manera:_

 _Harrison James Potter: Emperador Heredero Clan Tennō, Lord Peverell, Lord Slytherin, Heredero Black._

 _Harrison puede cambiar su nombre a Harrison Ignotus Tennō-Peverell-Slytherin-Black, puede elegir cualquiera de los segundos apellidos junto al del emperador que es el título máximo._

 _Charlus Hardwin Potter: Rey del Reino Unido y Heredero Pedragón, Heredero Gryffindor, Lord Potter._

 _Charlus puede cambiar su nombre a Charlus Ancelot Potter-Gryffindor-Pedragón, por su parte su hermano mayor al ser Lord de los Peverell, el siguiente título pasa a este que es el de Lord Potter._

Shock, Alegría, Sorpresa, Incredulidad. Ni siquiera sabían que decir. No les extrañaba que Ryūketsu se quedara en shock también al ver el linaje, el estatus, los títulos y el origen del pequeño Potter. Potter. POTTER

\- Así, que este es el niño perdido de los Potter, mira donde termino – Dijo Ryūketsu sonriendo mientras traía una bandeja con tres vasos y dos botellas de sake caliente.

\- ¿El niño perdido? ¿Puedes explicarte, Ryūketsu? – Pregunto Kenpachi.

Durante unos 15 minutos, Ryūketsu les explico lo que había sucedido en el Reino Unido la noche anterior, Lord Voldemort, un señor oscuro que estaba causando terror en el país había ido a la casa de los Potter para asesinarlos, logro su cometido pero al llegar ante los hijos de los Potter algo extraño paso. De alguna manera Lord Voldemort termino destruido y su espíritu se fue, dejando supuestamente a los dos niños, pero al parecer solo había uno, y al parecer el segundo hijo de los Potter estaba salvo mientras el Reino Unido dio por desaparecido al primer hijo.

\- Me entere de esto gracias a Ragnok, el director de Gringotts de Gran Bretaña – Dijo Ragnok mientras sonreía a sus clientes sin salir de su asombro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que Harry_chan llegara desde tan lejos, que sucedió esa noche? – Pregunto Retsu mientras abrazaba protectoramente al bebé.

\- Aquí viene lo interesante, Lord Voldemort intento matar a los bebés pero estoy seguro que el pequeño Harry estaba viéndolo todo, sin duda vería la muerte de su madre y el cómo estaba a punto de morir, además Lily Potter se sacrificó para proteger a sus hijos, es aquí donde todo encaja, el sacrifico de Lily Potter, la maldición asesina y La misma Muerte en ese lugar le dieron al pequeño los ingredientes para despertar ese linaje que se escondía en su sangre por parte de madre – Explico Ryūketsu con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras veía al pequeño casi con adoración.

\- Eso quiere decir, que él lo despertó, el despertó los ojos del gran emperador Amateratsu, por eso es su heredero al trono del emperador, el despertó… - Dijo, aun en shock, Kenpachi que miraba a su hijo con los ojos abiertos mientras Retsu lo abrazaba y lo arrullaba al escuchar como el pequeño había estado en presencia de algo tan atroz siendo tan joven.

\- Así es, el despertó el Ojo Sagrado, el Sharingan del legendario Amateratsu – Dijo Ryūketsu mientras sonreía – Lo más interesante de todo es que ni con dos años, este niño ya es Lord con 2 título y heredero de otros dos cuando sea mayor de edad ¡4 Grandes títulos! Maravilloso, no debería sorprenderme de que este peque haga las cosa en grande, sobretodo que por sus sangre correr el linaje del gran Amateratsu. Por Kami_sama él sabe que ese hombre era un total demente para los problemas y las batallas – Dijo Ryūketsu servía en los vasos, sake caliente. Fue ahí cuando los tres se rieron mientras comenzaban a recordar viejas anécdotas además de que los dos guerreros comenzaron a contar historias mientras el pequeño los veía eufórico y expectante. Contaban historias y experiencias de como con Kenpachi, el padre de este, y el padre de este, y el padre de este, hasta hace siglos atrás, generación tras generación habían luchado mano a mano.

Al parecer Ryūketsu conoció a todos y cada uno de los antepasados de Kenpachi y con todos lucharon junto a él contra los magos y no magos en las distintas rebelión de Goblin donde incluso llegaron a luchar junto al mismísimo Amateratsu, cuando querían conquistar el antiguo Japón y llevarlo a una era prospera donde los magos y los no magos vivieran en paz, pero después de eso, las batallas no terminaron, pero esta vez era la familia Zaraki y la Unohana que era los encargados de proteger al emperador, claro que muchas veces la familia de Kenpachi lucharon enmascarados como ninjas asesinos o cazadores mercenarios.

Las causas de esas batallas eran esta vez no con los no magos sino contra los magos ya que estaban dispuestos a someter a los Goblins como sucedía en muchos lugares del mundo, pero obviamente, los magos cambiaron la historia a su dejando ver a los Goblins como seres ambiciosos, codiciosos y sanguinarios, además estaba el hecho que los Goblins, en especial el mismo Ryūketsu, en cuidar y proteger no solo las riquezas del gran emperador y el clan Tennō, sino también el trono, para evitar que gente ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos quisieran usurpar el trono.

El tiempo paso que no se dieron cuenta tras haber conversado intercambiando historias y anécdotas de todo tipo, fue solo hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. La secretaria entro dando una reverencia.

\- Disculpe, Ryūketsu_sama, pero los gerentes que había convocado han llegado desde el Reino Unido.

\- Estupendo, hazlos seguir – Dijo tranquilo el viejo Goblin.

Kenpachi se giró a ver sorprendido a Ryūketsu.

\- ¿Cuándo los llamaste? – Pregunto mientras Ryūketsu respondía con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando comenzaron a leer el pergamino – Dijo.

\- …No habrás alertado a los de… - Dijo Kenpachi.

\- No, el Reino Unido no sabe aún nada, aún siguen buscando al niño – Dijo el Goblin interrumpiéndolo – Debemos arreglar la situación que más nos apañe, tenemos que arreglar las cosas para que los del Reino Unido no se atrevan a tocar al pequeño, y estoy seguro que pronto veremos lo que le deparara – Dijo Ryūketsu mientras se levantaba para recibir a los gerentes de las casas.

\- Ryūketsu_sama – Dijeron todos con una larga y profunda reverencia.

\- Señores, me gustaría presentarles a Zaraki Kenpachi, líder del legendario Clan Zaraki y guardián del emperador y a Unohana Retsu, líder del prestigioso Clan Unohana y líder de Japón, y en sus brazos se encuentra la razón por la que están aquí, él es pequeño Harrison James Potter y a través de la prueba de linaje, demostró ser a tan corta edad ser el actual Lord de las más Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Peverell y Slytherin, así como el heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black y heredero del Clan Tennō de la familia real y futuro emperador de Japón – Presento Ryūketsu.

Los tres Goblins estaban sorprendidos, ese pequeño era el que todo el Reino Unido estaba buscando, no sabían cómo, pero de alguna manera termino aquí en Japón donde ya era considerado, por herencia y linaje, el futuro emperador de Japón, rápidamente, devolvieron el saludo a la pareja y dieron una profunda reverencia al niño que los veía muy curioso, cada uno procedió con las presentaciones.

\- Mi nombre es Garloc, gerente de las cuentas de la Casa Slytherin. Es un placer conocerlos.

\- Soy Bralt, gerente de las cuentas de la casa Peverell, encantado.

\- Yo soy Crogen, gerente de las cuentas de la casa Black, espero poder trabajar pronto con ustedes y el joven heredero.

Ya con las presentaciones hechas, el director Ryūketsu hizo aparecer 3 sillas para los recién llegados, estos cuando ya estaban acomodados Ryūketsu hablo.

\- Estoy seguro que ustedes dos quieren hacerse cargo del pequeño, así que sin duda los tres estarán trabajando para esta familia y sin duda trabajaran para el joven heredero al trono del emperador – Dijo Ryūketsu.

\- De acuerdo, ahora quisiéramos saber algunas cosas – Dijo Kenpachi mientras miraba a los tres gerente, además de Ryūketsu y los tres Goblins asintieron de acuerdo y dispuestos a responder sus dudas.

\- Primero, sabemos muy bien que hay dos herederos que nacieron de los Potter, además que ya están divididos los títulos que tiene la familia, al parecer el joven hermano de Harry está a salvo en Gran Bretaña – Dijo Kenpachi mientras los tres Goblins asentían, ellos estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido con el otro niño Potter, estaba a salvo y a la espera de recibir sus títulos cuando llegara el momento – Nos enteramos que el pequeño Charlus ahora posee los títulos de Lord Potter y Lord Gryffindor, pero ¿Cómo es posible que ellos poseen él título de Lord Slytherin, y además que Harry sea el Lord?

\- Bueno Zaraki_sama, es muy sencillo, es por conquista, el pequeño Harry cuando hizo que la maldición se le devolviera a Lord Voldemort, este desapareció, así que se puede decir que el joven Harry venció a Lord Voldemort, así como consecuencia obtuvo el título de Lord Slytherin, y aquí viene un hecho curioso, el joven Harry al conquistar el título de Lord, obtuvo la habilidad de los Slytherin, el Parseltongue, el poder hablar con las serpientes – Dijo Garloc mientras la pareja se sorprendió y miraron al pequeño maravillados, conocían la leyenda de Salazar Slytherin y su habilidad de hablar con las serpientes, pero para ellos tenía otro significado, la serpiente significaba buena fortuna, inmortalidad y poder, eso solo afirmaba que el pequeño estaba destinado a grandes cosas – Pero he aquí lo interesante, estoy seguro que él no es el único que podrá hablar con las serpientes, su hermano también podrá hablar con las serpientes, pero solo posee la habilidad mas no posee el titulo ya que él heredo el título de Lord Gryffindor, por linaje y el joven Harry heredo el título de Lord Slytherin por conquista – Termino Garloc.

\- De acuerdo, ahora en cuando a la casa Black… - Quiso saber Kenpachi mientras veía a Crogen, el gerente de la casa en cuestión.

\- El actual líder de la casa es Sirius Black, que es, actualmente, el nuevo residente de manera permanente en Azkaban, supuestamente, por traición, pero eso no es cierto – Dijo Crogen con voz algo molestas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto esta vez Ryūketsu.

\- El Ministerio de Magia británico condeno a Lord Sirius Black, que no solo fue el mejor amigo de James Potter sino que también es el padrino del joven Harry, sin un juicio por el crimen de traición. Supuestamente, él fue el responsable de los asesinatos de James y Lily Potter, pero eso no es cierto, y esto lo debe saber el joven Harry cuando llegue el momento, el verdadero traidor es otro amigo de James Potter, un sujeto llamado Peter Pettigrew, él era el guardián del secreto donde se escondían los Potter, él fue el que le revelo el lugar del escondite a Lord Voldemort, él es el verdadero traidor – Dijo Crogen furioso. Eso indigno completamente a la pareja y a los Goblins, el ministerio de magia británico envió a prisión a un inocente mientras que el verdadero causante de la muerte de los padres del pequeño que tenían en brazos, sin duda, cuando Harry estuviera preparado, ellos iban a hacer justicia y comprobarían la inocencia del padrino de Harry y con esto, él heredara el título de Lord Black. Para apaciguar la furia e indignación, Retsu pregunto.

\- ¿Y la casa Peverell? – Dijo, y fue esta vez Bralt el que hablo.

\- Eso es muy sencillo de responder, él es un Potter y por siguiente él es el Lord Peverell ya que el título de Lord Potter lo tiene ahora el joven Charlus – Dijo, la pareja asistió, ya habían leído que Harry al ser el gemelo que nació primero, el obtuvo el título de Peverell mientras que Charlus heredo el título de Lord Potter, pero no sabían por qué y se lo preguntaron a Bralt – Hace más de 200 años solo quedaban vivos dos miembros de la casa Peverell, el ultimo Lord Peverell y su hija, en dicha situación desesperada firmo un contrato de matrimonio entre su hija y el heredero de los Potter, para evitar que la casa Peverell y toda su fortuna fuese absorbida por la Potter, decretaron que en el contrato que el heredero Potter no podía ser el heredero Peverell y viceversa, pero que en el caso de que en algún momento nacieran gemelos, el título de Lord Peverell iría para el primero que naciera y el segundo obtendría el título de los Potter ¿Quedo todo claro?

La pareja asintió, al parecer solo en la casa de que nacieran gemelos, el título de Lord Peverell iría al primero que naciera por ser el título más antiguo que los Potter y el segundo se quedaría con este.

\- Es por eso que en los dos siglos, la línea Potter solo había tenido un heredero y por eso nadie heredo el título, hasta ahora – Dijo Bralt mientras veía al pequeño Harry.

\- Ahora, les explicare como es que el pequeño Harry es el descendiente y heredero de Amateratsu – Dijo esta vez Ryūketsu – Fue hace más de 500 año, el último emperador y legitimo descendiente de Amateratsu fue asesinado por su propia esposa que estaba embarazada del emperador, la mujer era una bruja avariciosa de poder, ella quería tener un hijo con el mismísimo descendiente de Amateratsu y poseedor del Sharingan, pero al final todo le salio mal, cuando nació su hijo, este nació sin magia ni poder alguno y cuando fue encontrada estaba a punto de sacrificar al niño, pero la detuvieron y la ejecutaron, mientras el niño creció y se convirtió en un samurái, no tenía ningún tipo de magia pero tenía el gran corazón y espíritu del gran Amateratsu, cuando supo de su linaje, no quería ser un emperador, quería ser un guerrero, vivir de las batallas y morir con honor, por eso se fue y recorrió el mundo y todos sus descendientes fueron así, no heredaron ningún talento mágico, pero si una voluntad de acero y un corazón bondadoso, solo fue hasta que en la segunda guerra mundial que el ultimo descendiente de este hombre murió en Gran Bretaña, ese hombre era de apellido Evans, y su hijo fue el padre de Lily Potter – Dijo Ryūketsu mientras miraba a la pareja, eso lo confirmaba, el pequeño Harry era sin duda el descendiente de Amateratsu, ahora el futuro emperador de Japón – Ahora, viendo la situación y para que todo salga bien, supongo que ustedes quieren la tutela total del pequeño Harry ¿verdad? – Pregunto y vio como la pareja sonreía y asentían, Ryūketsu abrió un cajón y de este saco un rollo de pergamino abrió, comenzó a escribir por todo el rollo del pergamino y finalmente les tendió la pluma a la pareja.

\- Este es un documento oficial de adopción completa, en vista de que reportaron el hijo huérfano de los Potter está desaparecido, aquel que lo encuentre y acepte hacerse cargo de él completamente, constatará que el niño ya no estará perdido, sino que fue adoptado, esto ni siquiera el ministerio de magia británico lo puedo abolir ni contradecir, menos si tanto la cámara de los 46 como la propia Ley del Wizengamot de 1800, donde una antigua casa acepte hacerse cargo de un mago, este inmediatamente formara parte de la familia - Fue cuando Kenpachi antes de firmar hizo una pregunta.

\- Si Harry no es Lord Potter sino su hermano, ¿Qué apellido tendrá? – Pregunto, y fue cuando Ryūketsu dio una amplia sonrisa y respondió.

\- Como dije, cuando la familia decide adoptar a un niño en todos los sentidos, este formara parte de la familia hasta que él decida que apellido tendrá, incluso podrá cambiar su nombre entero y usar el título de Lord o heredero como el decida, por ahora, él será presentado como Harrison James Zaraki.

El impacto que generaron esas palabras fue una alegría para la pareja, tenían en presencia y más aún en sus brazos, a su nuevo hijo, al que sería el futuro emperador de Japón, y no uno cualquiera, uno que había despertado los ojos del mismísimo Amateratsu, los ojos que se habían perdido por siglos ahora estaban vivos e inactivos en los ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes del pequeño que no se imaginaba aún que su destino era no solo ser el mago más poderoso de todos sino también el emperador que gobernaría a magos y no magos.

 **…**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco animo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personaje Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de demonios)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" - (Dialogo de Serpientes)_

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Ideas e inspiración de blackcirce y sus historia, obviamente con permiso de ella.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **…**

 **La Vida de un Zaraki y un Potter**

La pareja Zaraki-Unohana estaba muy feliz, ya era oficial, Harrison James Zaraki era ahora su hijo legalmente, ahora estaban dispuestos a protegerlo, cuidarlo, educarlo, enseñarle todo lo que fuese necesario para que fuese el mago y guerrero más poderoso de todos, ya hablarían de eso en casa. Ahora tenían una inquietud en mente.

\- Ahora que supuestamente ha aparecido el hijo perdido de los Potter, supongo que ustedes están obligados a informar al ministerio sobre su paradero ¿verdad? – Pregunto Kenpachi mirando a los Goblins de Gringotts británico.

Pero fue el director de Gringotts fue el que respondió.

\- Oficialmente sí, pero técnicamente hasta que no se revele su linaje, legado y su nueva procedencia se haga pública y eso juega a nuestro favor ya que podemos hacerlo cuando queramos, pero el diplomático de Gringotts que trabaja en el ministerio está obligado a informar, afortunadamente él está bajo un juramente de alta confidencialidad irrompible por lo que todo lo que se ha dicho hasta ahora y eso sucederá cuando todo salga a la luz, pero lo que no sabe no puede dañarlo – Dijo Ryūketsu, fue cuando Garloc expreso su duda.

\- Disculpe Ryūketsu_sama, pero llegado el momento, el ministerio de magia británico podría llegar hacer preguntas, sería conveniente que nos diera un plan de respaldo, así estaríamos preparados y ustedes también – Dijo, Bralt y Crogen le dieron la razón.

\- Eso ya está planeado, si el ministerio quiere hacer preguntas, tendrá que encontrarlas aquí en Japón, y los británicos no son bienvenidos aquí por la Ley de la Cámara de los 46, y si se arriesgan a involucrarse no solo tendrían que hablar con la alta autoridad de Gringotts en Reino Unido, y no creo que Ragnok quiera darles explicaciones a ellos, y además las relaciones entre Gringotts y el ministerio están muy tensas, al ministerio no les convendría una rebelión de duendes en este momento, pero además el ministerio británico no se arriesgaría a tener un escándalo internacional tanto mágico como no mágico – Dijo Ryūketsu mientras miraba a la pareja ya que estaba tratando con nadie más que la líder de Japón y con el legendario capitán y líder del clan Zaraki, sin duda cuando llegara el momento seria Ryūketsu el que le entregara el título de emperador a Harry y sobre todo sería toda la cámara de los 46 junto al Gotei 13, las fuerzas especiales y demás divisiones que se presentaría al chico ante el Wizengamot británico, así nadie cuestionaría ni la máxima autoridad de Japón ni a las autoridades mismas de este, a menos que quieran arriesgarse a una guerra mágica donde sin duda, Gran Bretaña seria destruida.

La risa cruel y sádica que salió por la garganta del gran guerrero Zaraki les dio escalofríos a todos en la sala.

\- Nosotros tenemos todo para ganar, el poder, los medios, recursos y además la disciplina para someter a quien se interponga, el plan está hecho, solo espero que si van a la guerra me den diversión, el tablero de Shogi está colocado y listo para movernos con todo lo que tenemos – Dijo Kenpachi mientras cogía el pergamino y lo relleno con su nombre y se lo entrego a su esposa para que firmara lo cual hizo de inmediato – Ahora, nosotros tenemos a nuestro rey, es hora del aprendizaje Zaraki – Dijo y el pergamino fue entregado al director.

Después de inspeccionar y arreglar todo lo que faltaba, el director asintió.

\- Excelente, todo está en orden, ahora estoy seguro de que los del Reino Unido tienen rastreador en los magos que nacen ahí, sin duda eso estúpidos no se confían incluso entre ellos, ahora lo que haremos será romper ese rastreador y todo encantamiento localizable y detector, para eso vamos hacer lo siguiente – Dijo Ryūketsu, sacando de otro escaparate una copa de oro de exquisitas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas – Los dos van a echar un poco de su sangre en esta copa llena de esta poción, y luego se la daremos a beber al pequeño, así tanto en adopción como en legado, Harry será por completo su hijo y será ilocalizable para los británicos – Dijo, así la pareja puso cada uno un poco de su sangre en la copa y luego se la dieron a beber al pequeño para completar el proceso de adopción, ahora Harry no podría ser localizado por el ministerio de magia británico ni tampoco podrían detectar su magia - Muy bien, con todo esto terminado, solo nos falta discutir los detalles más finos como trasladar toda la fortuna de Harry de acuerdo a los documentos, entregarles las diferentes propiedades y futuras obligaciones que tendrá que aprender a realizar – Dijo Ryūketsu, y durante las siguientes horas les explico con todo detalle a la pareja junto a los gerente sobre las posesiones, riquezas, derechos, y futuras obligaciones, además de informarle que un hermano gemelo lo espera al otro lado del mundo y cuando se reunieran, era probable que sucedieran dos cosas, que se enfrentaran como enemigos o que ambos se aliaran para someter a dos naciones en potencia gobernándolas.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana, 2 de noviembre de 1981**

La casa Zaraki-Unohana, o mejor dicho, el noble palacio de los Zaraki-Unohana era todo menos una casa, el palacio de la familia estaba en medio de un extenso terreno de 20km cuadrados, y junto a este se encontraba una montaña y en la cima de este se encontraba el antiguo palacio del emperador, la familia Zaraki y Unohana siempre habían vivido cerca del palacio del emperador al ser la guardia personal del emperador, para llegar al gran palacio del emperador se tenía que subir una gran extensión de escaleras con arcos Torii en distintas secciones de la gran escalinata.

El palacio de la familia Zaraki-Unohana era la fusión de los terrenos de ambas familias, era una construcción rectangular enorme de, al parecer, dos plantas que se podían ver desde afuera, tenía dos techos de pagoda plateado, uno era el que estaba encima de toda la cada y el otro era el que cubría la primera planta, la estructura estaba ricamente decorada, con detalles en madera negra y paredes de mármol y madera, además de enormes puertas de madera, en la entrada se abría un ancho camino y en medio había una fuente grande con la estatua de un dragón mientras a los dos lados del camino habían grandes y extensos jardines con un césped verde perfectamente podado, además de la estructura, la primera planta se extendía más allá, se dividía en dos, extendiéndose varios metros en diagonal, los terrenos de la familia se conformaba por una tercera parte que conformaban el palacio y los extensos jardines, otra tercera parte por las áreas de entrenamiento, y la última parte estaba conformada por terrenos dedicados para algunas criaturas mágicas de Japón, todo el terreno antes de llegar a la base de la montaña estaban rodeados por altos muros rodeados por una enorme burbuja de barrera para la seguridad y protección del lugar, los terrenos estaban protegidos para cualquiera que intentara entrar sin previo aviso o autorización de la familia, a un lado del camino, había una pequeña pero confortable cabaña para descansar y relajarse, era ahí donde se encontraban en este momento Kenpachi y Retsu junto al pequeño Harry que se divertía jugando mientras los dos adultos hablaban.

\- Harry_chan debe entrenarse muy bien, es por eso que antes de entrar a la academia debe prepararse, pero aun así no debemos interrumpir su infancia, debemos educarlo y hacer que aprenda de una manera divertida y efectiva, además debemos enseñarle a hablar tanto japonés como inglés, pero estoy segura que necesitara aprender más idiomas, después de todo, estará hablando con personas de todo el mundo, así que va relacionarse con ellas, también necesita entrenamiento en combate, y conocimiento en todo tipo de magia, tengo entendido que en Gran Bretaña esta prohibidas algunas ramas de la magia, eso es estúpido, de razón el Reino Unido mágico es tan débil – Dijo Retsu mientras veía a su hijo jugar, Kenpachi estaba sentado en el suelo con mirada pensativa.

\- Sin duda debemos preparar muchas cosas, para eso debemos hacer una lista de lo que debe aprender, así que es el momento de que hagas una lista, Yachiru_chan – Dijo Kenpachi, aun sin mirar a su esposa, podía ver la determinación de Retsu, sus ojos brillando y esa sonrisa que lo enamoraba, era la que ponía cuando se emocionaba y excitaba por algo.

\- De inmediato, iré por pergaminos y libros para ver que necesitamos – Dijo Retsu mientras veía con ternura a su hijo que se acercaba a Kenpachi y se subía a sobre su regazo.

Así pasaron paso una semana donde la pareja había ideado todo un plan de entrenamiento y aprendizaje para Harry el cual entonces momentos estaba durmiendo la siesta en una cuna transportable con la que Retsu podía llevarlo a donde sea, ahora estaban en el balcón principal por la parte frontal del palacio, estaba por anochecer, en esa semana tanto Kenpachi como Retsu habían buscado libros y pergaminos sobre todo lo que debería aprender Harry, ellos querían que cuando entrara a la academia, el chico pudiera elegir cualquiera de las ramas de la magia y graduarse con honores de ella, incluso hacer varias maestrías, además le enseñarían cosas que le serian de utilidad como idiomas, combate de espada de todo tipo, combate con diferentes tipos de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre otras cosas.

Así comenzaron hacer una lista de lo que iba a aprender Harry antes del colegio, y era en este momento que estaban reunidos los dos para conversar sobre lo que habían hecho, uno de los elfos domésticos de la familia, que iba vestido de un pequeño y elegante kimono de criado (uniforme impuesto desde hace generaciones para ellos) les había traído una botella de sake caliente de la mejor calidad y algunos bocadillos.

\- Bien, como había pensado, en el Reino Unido están prohibidos algunas prácticas de la magia, todo se decretó en estos últimos 50 años, al parecer con su historial de magos oscuros no querían darle más poder a ellos, pero están en desventaja ante un mago extranjero, como nosotros que no tenemos tabúes en cuanto a cualquier tipo de magia – Dijo Retsu mientras veía su informe, Kenpachi gruño molesto ante esto, sin duda los británicos era unos debiluchos afeminados.

\- Bien, por mi parte hice una lista de los diferentes tipos de técnicas que debe aprender Harry, entre ellas están el combate con espadas, cuerpo a cuerpo, armas de todo tipo y resistencia, además le enseñare mi arte de Zanjutsu, el Kendo, nadie que lo enfrente con una espada saldrá vivo – Dijo Kenpachi mientras sonreía como un maniático.

Por otro lado, Retsu le entrego una copia de la lista que había hecho para el aprendizaje de Harry, era un resumen práctico pero sencillo.

\- Como vez, Ken_kun, esta lista muestra cosas que son necesarias que Harry_chan aprenda – Dijo Retsu, mientras hacía aparecer de la nada un tablero con especificaciones clara, Kenpachi no pudo tener que una gota se deslizara por su nuca.

 ** _Cosas que Harry debe aprender para ser un guerrero y emperador_**

 **Antes de ir a la Academia**

Idiomas: japonés, inglés, mandarín, ruso, español, alemán, latín, francés, italiano, búlgaro, portugués.

Transformación Bestia

Oclumancia y Legeremancia

Herbología

Pócimas

Cuidado de Criaturas

Combate: Artes Marciales: todos los tipos, Hakuda (Golpes Puros)

Combate con espada: Zanjutsu (Arte de la Espada)

Hohō (Método del Paso)

Kidō (Vía del Demonio o Artes Demoniacas) (Bakudō, Hadō)

Curaciones: Kaidō (Vuelta Atrás)

Artes Blancas

Artes Neutrales

Artes Oscuras

Rituales

Invocación

Protocolo (Leyes, etiqueta, etc.)

Historia Mundial de la Magia

 **Mientras esta en la Academia**

Duelo

Idiomas

Encantamientos

Transfiguración

Combate Avanzado

Kenpachi al ver todo esto, la gota en su gota creció, y se giró a ver a su esposa, sabía que no habría poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero estaba en lo cierto, su hijo ahora era el futuro emperador de Japón, se podría decir que era uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, y tenían que asegurarse de eso, en todos los sentidos, pero tanto Kenpachi sabía que había algo más importante para enfocarse, el Sharingan, sabían que si aprendía a dominar este ojo sin duda podría aprender todas esas cosas con facilidad y rapidez.

\- Ahora, estoy segura que él conseguirá aprender todo eso y al llegar a la Academia estará más avanzado que cualquiera, y estoy segura que, si supera las expectativas de todos los maestros, no cabra duda que Yamamoto_sama se hará cargo de su entrenamiento – Dijo Retsu mientras sonreía. Kenpachi no pudo evitar también una risa macabra, oh si, su esposa estaba muy decidida, si en el futuro el mismísimo Yamamoto se encargaba del entrenamiento de su hijo, estaba seguro que incluso podría llegar a superar al mismísimo Amateratsu.

\- Sera interesante ver como Yamamoto entrenara a Harry, sin duda será gratificante para los dos, pero sobre todo para el anciano, el saber que entrenara a alguien que podría superar al mismísimo Amateratsu, eso será un orgullo para el director del Seireitei – Dijo Kenpachi con orgullo mientras miraba a su dormido hijo.

La Academia Mágica Seireitei tenía un sistema educativo más avanzado de todos, cualquier estudiante que tuviera las habilidades para entrar podía hacerlo, el mínimo de edad era de 9 años, pero el reglamentario era a los 11, en la Academia se cursaban 7 años mínimos y un máximo de 14, los 7 años adicionales eran para los querían hacer una maestría, especialización o para estudiar en algunas de las carreras que ofrecía la Academia. Además, tenía un sistema de puntos que, a diferencia de Hogwarts, estos puntos eran individuales, cada uno ganaba sus puntos y así podría obtener recompensas, pero sobre todas las cosas y eso era lo que más le gustaba a la pareja era que en el Seireitei se permitía la violencia, las batallas eran reales y si se era descuidado paga con algo peor que puntos, la muerte, y el vencedor se quedaría con los puntos del vencedor.

La academia tenía todo un currículo completo de aprendizaje y si Harry lo aprendía en mitad de tiempo podría sentarse a los exámenes antes y usar el tiempo libre para tomar otra clase extra. Es decir, podría adelantar cursos dependiendo de su capacidad y desempeño. Según pensaban ellos, era posible que a los 15 años ya estuviera cursando una o más maestrías o especializaciones o podría ingresar a una de las carreras de Japón. Lo mejor era la diversificación de las lenguas. Los maestros podrían variar los idiomas para poder seguir las clases, no solo aprendían, sino que practican los idiomas.

Y, por último, los alumnos podrían hacer grupos de 6 a 12 personas y conseguir puntos individuales que se sumaran a su grupo, el grupo con más puntos conseguirá beneficios y recompensas y durante todo un mes, así cada mes se podían cambiar los integrantes del grupo y conseguir beneficios para el siguiente mes y así conseguirán que compitan entre ellos y con ellos.

Esta academia era dirigida por el Comandante General del Gotei 13, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, y ha sido el director de la academia Seireitei por más de 50 años, además fue el maestro de Kenpachi.

\- Todo esto es genial – Dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa mientras su esposa le devolvía la sonrisa, estaban felices de ver como avanzaban las cosas, y llegado el momento, Harry estaría preparado para su entrenamiento.

En el palacio de la familia Zaraki-Unohana paso el tiempo y el pequeño Harry ahora estaba a unos meses de cumplir 3 años, el aprendizaje de Harry iba viento en popa, habían comenzado a enseñarle a Harry hablar tanto japonés como inglés, muchas veces combinaba ambos idiomas cuando intentaba hablar, pero no solo era aprendizaje lo que le enseñaban, le habían enseñado todo lo el palacio recorriéndolo, le habían enseñado los invernaderos, donde tenían un sinfín de clases de plantas, el gran palacio en realidad constaba de cuatro plantas, además del sótano, pero eran muy grandes, la primera planta estaba reservado para el comedor, el vestíbulo de recepción, las cocinas, dos salas de té, un salón de fiestas, además de dos Dōjōs, el Zaraki y Unohana, el Dōjō Zaraki era más que todo un gimnasio, lleno de pesas, herramientas para el acondicionamiento físico y el entrenamiento de combate, mientras el Dōjō Unohana estaba no solo pensado para el entrenamiento de combate y artes marciales sino también para la meditación.

La segunda planta lo con forman cuatro balcones que estaban unidos a las 4 habitaciones principales con sus respectivos baños, en este caso dos estaban en uso, una era la habitación de la pareja, su balcón daba a la entrada principal mientras que la habitación de Harry estaba al otro extremo del palacio y el balcón daba un vista perfecta a la montaña donde se encontraba el gran palacio del emperador, las otras dos habitaciones estaban desocupadas y otras habitaciones que era la mitad del tamaño de las 4 principales, también con sus respectivos baños, en esa misma planta también había unos cuantos estudios vacíos siendo dos de ellos usados por la pareja, cada uno con su respectivo estudio, o salas de reunión de pendiendo su uso que estaban perfectamente amuebladas y decoradas ricamente.

En la tercera planta estaba dedicada enteramente a una enorme piscina bajo techo, una de las tantas excentricidades de Kenpachi, esta planta también podía convertirse en un centro de entrenamiento y entretenimiento para ser usado en diversos deportes y la cuarta y última planta estaba dedicado para la biblioteca de la familia, reuniendo libros y libro y pergaminos y pergaminos de todo tipo, de todo el mundo, de todos los temas que las generaciones Zaraki como Unohana, han reunido, haciéndola quizás, una de las bibliotecas más grande del mundo.

Para terminar, estaba el sótano que tenía salas de uso específico: sala de duelos (ya que para eso estaban las áreas de entrenamiento en el exterior para practicar cosas más avanzadas), sala de pócimas, una sala completa dedicado a la sanación y en lo más profundo y protegido con muchas formas de seguridad, estaba las mazmorras donde encarcelaban a los prisioneros, ladrones, asesino, etc.

En los terrenos donde estaban las criaturas mágicas, pudieron enseñarles los míticos dragones imperiales, que eran muy diferentes a los dragones tradicionales, estos eran más alargados y podían volar, los Baku o comedores de sueños, que era parecidas a las quimeras, con la cabeza de un elefante y el cuerpo de un león o con la cabeza de un león, el cuerpo de un caballo y la cola de una vaca y las piernas y los pies de un tigre, estaban también los Byakko que eran unos tigres blancos y del tamaño de caballos, la siguiente criatura fueron las que más les gusto a Harry, los Kyūbi no kitsune, que eran zorros preciosos y de pelajes muy suaves y nueve colas preciosas, habían cachorros con los que Harry jugaba de vez en cuando, también habitaban por los jardines, una especie de gatos llamados Nekomatas, pero estos tenían la cola bifurcada, es decir, tenían dos colas y por último estaba el Qilin que era un ungulado cornudo híbrido (cuerpo de león, piel de pez y cuernos de ciervo).

Regresando con el aprendizaje de Harry, descubrieron que el niño tenía una memoria muy privilegiada, por no decir fotográfica, hicieron muchas pruebas de eso para comprobarlo, y descubrieron que era muy perceptivo, almacenaba información rápido, había logrado ponerles nombres a todos y cada uno de las criaturas de complejo y a todas las reconocía sin importar que se parecieran, también descubrieron que los dragones imperiales se acercaban al niño cuando este siseaba, claro este le valió un golpe en la cabeza a Kenpachi por poner tan de cerca al niño a una criatura tan peligrosa, pero Kenpachi sabía que esos dragones nunca le harían daño, no le sorprendería que el chico los tomara como sus amigos y mascotas cuando fuera más grande.

Pasando ahora a lo más importante, consiguieron encontrar un patrón de lo que causaba activar el Sharingan, en momentos de tristeza, rabia o desesperación, el Sharingan se activaba y podía ver como el niño reaccionaba cuando estaba activado, fue un día cuando Kenpachi estaba entrenando su estilo de combate que el niño comenzó a frustrarse por estar con su padre, fue tal las ganas de estar cerca que activo el Sharingan y Retsu lo soltó y vio como imitaba los movimientos de Kenpachi, incluso este mismo se dio de cuenta y siguió haciéndolo y el niño imitaba cada uno de sus movimientos, tanto así, que incluso había momentos en que parecía que el niño predijera los movimientos de Kenpachi y pudiera contrarrestar sus golpes, eso llamo fuertemente la atención de Kenpachi, tanto así que estaba ansioso por que su hijo creciera más para practicar con él, estaba seguro que el niño seria alguien que sería muy difícil de sorprender.

 **Privet Drive º4.**

Habían pasado 4 años desde que el pequeño Charlus había sido dejado en la puerta de la casa de los Dursley, y estos nunca pensaron que el haber recibido al niño y pensar que lograrían someterlo y "quitar" su condición de mago, hubiese sido algo tan difícil que ahora eran dos personas muy asustadas de su sobrino, los primeros dos años, el niño no demostró muestra alguna de magia, así que lo trataron como un niño normal, pero fue cuando el niño tenía 4 años que el terror comenzó a formarse en la familia, una vez Vernon Dursley había querido golpear al niño solo para que supiera su lugar, pero en lugar de eso se vio siendo atacado por una fuerza invisible que lo mando lejos, lo dejo pasar y el niño no sufrió castigo alguno, más el niño estaba sorprendido por esto fue cuando el niño había recién cumplido los 5 años paseando por el jardín se encontró con un par de serpientes, estas le dieron que había visto todo cuando fue dejado con sus familiares, le mencionaron que él podía hablar con las serpientes ya que él y su hermano habían vencido a un señor oscuro que había asesinado a sus padres, el niño se entristeció por saber que sus padres habían sido asesinados, pero luego pensó "hermano" ¡él tenía un hermano! Y pregunto a las serpientes si sabían algo de él, ellas le dijeron que al parecer su hermano había desaparecido, de hecho, las personas que lo trajeron, dijeron que debía haber sido los dos que estuvieran allí, Charlus se sorprendió, tenía un hermano, pero estaba desaparecido, pero su inocencia de niño le decía que en algún lado estaba su hermano, y que algún día se reencontrarían, luego les pregunto qué era lo que había sucedido cuando su tío intento atacarlo.

\- _"Son cosas que tú haces, es algo que tienes dentro, es tu poder mágico que reacciona a tus emociones y esta acude para ayudarte" –_ Dijo una de las serpientes, el pequeño Charlus estaba fascinado, desde entonces se decidió a entrenar su magia con sus tíos y logro infringirles tanto miedo que no volvieron hacerle daño, solo fue una vez cuando en un acto de valor, Vernon intento atacar al chico pero las dos serpientes aparecieron para protegerlo, de un momento a otro, la magia del chico se había unido a las serpientes y estas se subieron a los brazos de Charlus y las uso poco armas, estas brillaban levemente, y fue aquí el comienzo de la tortura de los Dursley, las serpientes ahora siempre estaban con el niño, se la pasaban enroscadas en sus brazos y cuando quería asustar o intimidar a los Dursley solo bastaba un leve siseo para que salieran, el niño aprendió todo sobre las serpientes y la magia que podía hacer, se enteró que era posible incluso, usar a las serpientes como medio para canalizar su magia, esto, la serpientes lo llamaron Párselmagic.

Las serpientes se volvieron sus amigas y las mejores adquisiciones que había encontrado, y supo que las serpientes eran una especie muy peligrosa, Mamba Negra, las llamo Nizza y Mangis, además las serpientes le habían explicado las cosas básicas sobre la magia y sobre el Mundo Mágico, todo esto lograba hacer que el niño se confundiera, él le pregunto a las serpientes como sabían todo eso, ellas decían que ahora al compartir la magia con ellas, estaban enlazados de una manera mágica donde podían compartir los conocimientos de los dos, también las serpientes le habían narrado la noche en que fue dejado con sus familiares, al parecer se trataban de un anciano llamado Albus Dumbledore, una mujer llamada Minerva McGonagall y un hombre enorme llamado Hagrid, le dijeron que el anciano había dejado entre sus mantas una carta para la hermana de su madre, es decir, a su tía Petunia.

Ahora Charlus estaba pensativo, ¿Sera que su tía aún conservaba esa carta? Quizás la tenía escondida en su habitación, pero no podría ni quería entrar ahí estando sus tíos en casa, esperaría el momento adecuado y revisaría el armario de sus tíos.

Su espera no demoro, a los tres días, sus tíos salieron para celebrarle el cumpleaños a Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, decidieron dejar a Charlus en la casa y que hiciera lo que quisiera, así fue como cuando se fueron, Charlus aprovecho y se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus tíos, abrió el armario de puertas dobles y comenzó a buscar de modo de no hacer mucho desorden, después de media hora buscando, fue que encontró una caja de madera, la cogió y la abrió, allí se encontraban fotos de dos chicas con sus padres, supuso que era su madre, su tía y sus abuelos maternos, cogió las fotos donde aparecía solo su madre y sus abuelos y las guardo, fue cuando entre las fotos encontró una carta, en ella estaba escrita el nombre Albus Dumbledore, en ella se explicaba muy bien lo que había sucedido.

Sus padres habían sido asesinados y sus hijos habían quedado huérfanos y Petunia, por ser la única familia de sangre que les quedaba, debía quedarse con ellos, pero que durante el ataque donde murieron sus padres, su hermano había desaparecido, también le explicaba todo lo que tenía que hacer para educar bien a un niño mago, además de que llegado el momento, debía ir al Diagon Alley que estaba detrás de un muro en una taberna llamado Leaky Cauldron en Charing Cross, ahora ya tenía la información que necesitaba, ahora solo tenía que ir a Charing Cross, pero no veía la forma de poder ir a ese lugar y descubrir el Mundo Mágico, además si lograba ir podría conocer su herencia ya que sabía que él era hijo de la familia Potter, según las serpientes, era una familia conocida por el Mundo Mágico, así que cuando fuera allí podría conocer todo sobre su familia, fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea y estaba seguro que tanto los Dursley como él saldrían ganando y sonrió dándose cuenta que pronto seria libre de esa familia.

 **Hogwarts. Horas Después.**

En un despacho circular dentro de un castillo muy especial ubicado en Escocia, algunas personas parecían discutir, se encontraban cinco personas, dos mujeres y tres hombres. Entre las mujeres estaba Minerva McGonagall; la otra era una anciana que olía a gato, vestía un vestido verde lima con estampado de flores, tenía un sombrero en la cabeza que no tapaba del todo su cabello castaño con muchas canas, no era alta, aunque sí delgada, tenía un bolso rosado colgando de uno de sus brazos, no era tan mayor como la primera mujer y en su cara se veía sencillez con preocupación rayando en temor, esta mujer se llamaba Arabella Figg. Entre los hombres estaba Albus Dumbledore, su rostro mostraba severidad y preocupación. El otro de ellos tenía el cabello castaño como miel, sombrero de color verde lima, túnica negra con detalles verdes, era robusto y se veía ansioso, temeroso y nervioso, este hombre era Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia, el último hombre no llegaba a los treinta años aunque los aparentara, tenía cicatrices en la cara, parecía enfermo y pobre, sus ojos eran dorados, su cabello igual de castaño como el primero, su expresión era cansada, modesta y temerosa, su ropa no era mágica, tenía puesto un sobretodo que cubría lo de abajo sin dejar ver nada, este hombre era Remus Lupin.

No era ninguna reunión normal dado que nunca se reunían. El anciano tampoco nunca se mostraba así, por lo general, él se veía sereno, amable y alegre, él era el director de Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y Minerva era la Subdirectora de este. La señora de aspecto Muggle con olor a gato tampoco era de ir a ese lugar, Cornelius era el ministro de Magia, así que no era común verlo allí, pero eso había cambiado cuando decidió hacer algo que nunca se había planteado por miedo a sí mismo y por alguien más.

El anciano estaba sentado en el escritorio con los dedos largos y delgados de las manos, entrelazados, su rostro también se veía pensativo, muy pensativo. Remus Lupin lo miraba inquieto con el pecho subiendo y bajando con un poco de agitación. Minerva lo veía con el ceño fruncido y enojo, aunque había preocupación detrás de esa expresión.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura, Arabella? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Claro que sí, señor. La última vez que lo vi fue hace más de doce horas, cuando sus tíos salieron en auto con él y su primo – Dijo Arabella nerviosamente.

\- Pero no lo viste de regreso con ellos… - Pregunto Dumbledore.

\- No, profesor… No lo vi… Sólo volvieron los señores y su hijo, tampoco oí ningún llanto ni nada que pueda decir que seguía en el auto – Dijo la anciana.

\- ¡Te lo dije, Albus! Él no podía estar con ellos. Odiaban a Lily y parece que ese odio no disminuyó nada. ¡No puedes negar el que te lo haya dicho… el que te lo haya advertido! No sé cómo, pero no me sorprende – Exclamó Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de Transformaciones y subdirectora de esa escuela.

\- James… Lily… - Susurró Lupin a modo de lamento – Ellos lo dieron todo por ellos, primero fue Harry que desapareció sin dejar rastro y ahora mi ahijado, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Sus hijos están perdidos y no sabemos dónde.

Nadie le respondió porque no podían. Remus tenía razón. El matrimonio Potter lo daba todo por sus hijos y ahora ellos estaban perdidos, nadie sabía cómo ni dónde buscarlo. Se suponía que uno de ellos estaba a salvo, pero ahora en el lugar donde estaba, las personas no saben dónde está. Una estaba en prisión por traición y homicidio múltiple, la otra opción ya no lo tenía. Lo peor era que McGonagall podía tener razón. La segunda opción era la hermana Muggles mayor de Lily que odiaba a la difunta Lily Potter y a su hijo por extensión, esa mujer era capaz de abandonar al pequeño y parecía haberlo hecho. Arabella había dicho que los había visto salir a los tres Dursley con el pequeño Potter un día, pero que el pequeño Potter no había parecido volver con ellos.

Ese día que tenía muy presente en su cabeza había sido años atrás. Minerva sabía que el pequeño Potter tendría casi 6 años en esos momentos. Sólo le faltaban cinco años para asistir a Hogwarts, cinco años en los que podría pasar cualquier cosa. Rogaba al cielo porque el hijo de los Potter estuviera vivo y bien, a los dos, podrían volverlos a ver, cerciorarse de que estaban bien, podrían educarlos como los magos que eran y protegerlos. Tenían que encontrarlos, pero no había por dónde empezar si lo que lo uniría a su mundo ya no estaba disponible. El padrino de uno de ellos estaba en prisión por crímenes horribles y la tía lo había abandonado, Minerva estaba segura de que esa mujer lo había abandonado, aunque los demás no pensaran igual.

\- ¿Deberíamos involucrar a las autoridades Muggles? –preguntó Fudge retorciéndose las manos.

Albus Dumbledore se lo pensaba muy bien todo y Minerva lo veía. En su opinión, podía ser útil y Fudge podría encargarse de ello al tener contacto con el primer ministro. Aunque también había otras formas de averiguarlo.

De pronto y sin que nadie pudiera haberlo previsto, un hombre apareció en la chimenea. No se le podía ver ni describir al estar sucio por ceniza y hollín de chimenea. El hombre avanzó unos pasos después de levantarse del piso alfombrado, ensuciándolo. Cuando habló, lo hizo con prisa y emoción.

\- Señor ministro, ha habido un estallido de magia… el segundo después de un año y medio – Dijo el hombre con voz temblorosa por la emoción.

Lo dicho por ese hombre, prendió una llamita de esperanza dentro de Remus Lupin. Él no pudo evitar sonreír y una lágrima salió de su ojo. Año y medio, el segundo después de año y medio. Él sólo conocía a alguien que había tenido su primer estallido de magia a los seis meses de nacido.

\- Harry.

\- No, de hecho, fue su hermano, Charlus – Dijo el hombre.

\- No entiendo, ¿Cómo así que mi ahijado? – Pregunto Remus.

\- Al parecer Charlus se encuentra en el país, pero es ilocalizable, pero su magia aun es detectable, además la última vez que Harry tuvo un estallido de magia fue hace cuatro años y medio, es decir, el día que desapareció – Dijo el hombre mientras miraba a Remus con compasión – Al parecer, de alguna manera, la magia de Harry es ilocalizable e indetectable, es como si… - Dijo, pero no termino la frase.

\- No, eso no es posible, yo estoy seguro que aún está vivo, Harry debe estar vivo ya que él a diferencia de Charlus, él tuvo su estallido de magia a los seis meses de nacido y estoy seguro que ese último estallido de magia fue la razón por la que desapareció – Dijo Remus.

\- Tranquilo, Remus, estoy seguro que encontraremos a los niños Potter pronto, solo espero que donde estén, estén seguros, y puedo aventurarme a decir que lo están, ya que han sido muy difíciles de localizar – Dijo Dumbledore.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Para los lectores quiero decirles que he subido imagenes a mi perfil de FanFiction, ahi estan los links de las imagenes para que se den una idea o de donde saque las descripciones entre otras cosas, disfrutenlas.**

 **LeNashSkoll dice "Adiós"**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco animo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personaje Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de demonios)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" - (Dialogo de Serpientes)_

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Ideas e inspiración de blackcirce y sus historia, obviamente con permiso de ella. También la colaboración de un viejo amigo y hermano, kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **…**

 **Legado Potter y Aprendizaje**

 **Charing Cross, The Leaky Cauldron.**

Charlus acababa de entrar a la taberna gracias que lo había visto, al parecer solo él podía verlo y hasta que no se lo señalo a sus tíos estos no lo vieron. Si, Charlus fue traído por sus tíos hasta la taberna The Leaky Cauldron, el día anterior, el chico había planeado todo para hacer que ellos lo trajeran, les había dicho y propuesto que si querían deshacerse de él para siempre debían de llevarlo a ese lugar, y luego podrían hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas ya que nunca más tendría que volverlo a ver, ni a él ni sus serpientes, así que a la mañana siguiente subieron todos al auto y se fueron, al llegar a Charing Cross, Charlus les había dicho que había visto el lugar, así que lo dejaron y se despidieron de él quizás, para siempre.

El chico entro a la vieja y desvencijada taberna, no estaba tan llena ya que no era la temporada donde más gente había, solo había unas cuantas personas bebiendo y hablando entre ellos. Charlus se acercó a la barra, si necesitaba información podía pedírselo al tabernero, vio que este era un hombre calvo y la piel arrugada como una nuez, de ojos negros y el poco pelo que tenía era gris.

\- Buenos días, quisiera saber si me podría ayudar a entrar al Diagon Alley y también saber sobre mi familia, señor – Dijo, el tabernero miro interesado al niño de cabello negro azabache, no era mayor de 6 años y hablaba con educación.

\- Por supuesto muchacho, mi nombre es Tom y estoy seguro que estas interesado en conocer el callejón, ven te ayudare – Dijo el hombre amablemente mientras guiaba a Charlus hacia atrás de la taberna, al salir era un patio trasero con algunos cubos de basura. Se acercó a la pared y le dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su varita.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde, estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

\- Bienvenido al callejón Diagon - Dijo Tom y sonrió ante el asombro del pequeño Charlus – Bueno joven, puede entrar, si va a comprar algo debe ir primero a Gringotts que es el edificio más alto del callejón, solo debe seguir derecho y lo encontrara, allí podrá saber toda la información sobre su familia, cualquier cosa que necesite puede venir a buscarme, recuerde que me llamo Tom – Dijo el tabernero y regreso adentro de la taberna.

El pequeño Charlus comenzó a caminar por el callejón. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos mayores que Charlus pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad - oyó Charlus que decía uno - La nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» Charlus se quedó viendo la escoba, pero se dijo que más tarde la vería, ahora tenía cosas que hacer, así que se dirigió directamente al edificio más grande que le menciono Tom y lo vio al final, sin duda el edificio más grande y hermoso del callejón, el banco de Gringotts, Era un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado estaba, al parecer, un duende, era una cabeza más alta que Charlus. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Charlus pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Según le había dicho sus serpientes, estos eran Goblins y se encargaban de dirigir el banco, lo confirmo cuando entro. Después de estar unos minutos maravillado por la belleza que era el banco, Charlus se acercó a un Goblin que estaba trabajando.

\- Disculpe, señor, quisiera saber sobre la fortuna de mi familia – Dijo Charlus, el Goblin aun sin levantar la vista de su trabajo hablo.

\- ¿Y a qué familia pertenece? – Pregunto el Goblin.

\- La familia Potter – Dijo, y de inmediato logro que el Goblin dejara lo que estaba haciendo y levanto la mirada para ver a Charlus con algo de sorpresa.

\- Oh, Lord Potter, por supuesto, esperábamos su llegada, llamare un Goblin para que lo acompañe a la oficina del gerente de cuentas de los Potter – Dijo el Goblin mientras chasqueaba los dedos y otro Goblin se había acercado – Griphook, lleva a Lord Potter a la oficina de su gerente de cuentas.

Eso sorprendió a Charlus, ¿¡Lord Potter!? Siguió al Goblin llamado Griphook, lo guiaron por los pasillos del banco donde el pequeño podía ver diferentes puertas y sobre esta estaban los escudos de armas de diferentes familias y sus lemas, vio apellidos como Black, Greengrass, Malfoy y finalmente, Potter.

Sobre una puerta de oro, estaba el escudo de la familia Potter, era un escudo que era sostenido por dos leones, sobre el escudo había un casco de soldado medieval y abajo había dos espadas que se cruzaban formando una X, en el escudo estaba una gran P y en un heraldo debajo de esta decía una frase en latín "Virtus Juvat" se preguntó que significaba, pero ya lo sabría más adelante, mientras tanto, las puertas se abrieron dejándole entrar aun oficina grande, muy bien decorada, con cuadros que suponía Charlus, serian antiguas batallas que habrían librado los Goblins, se acercó al Goblin detrás del escritorio y se presentó.

\- Lord Potter, que placer verlo por aquí, lo estábamos esperando, soy Razorblade, el gerente de cuentas de la familia por favor, tome asiento – Dijo el Goblin, el pequeño Charlus asintió y se sentó – Bien Lord Potter, supongo que viene a conocer su linaje Potter ¿no? – Dijo y vio como Charlus asentía – Debo decir que ahora que está aquí es el momento de entregarle su anillo como Lord Potter.

Razorblade saco una pequeña cajita negra con el símbolo de los Potter en dorado, Charlus la tomo y la abrió, dentro había un anillo de oro con el escudo de armas que había visto en la entrada de la oficina, lo tomo y vio como este se hacía más pequeños, justo para el tamaño de los deditos del niño, se lo puso y de inmediato ocurrió una reacción muy extraña. Cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras se agarraba la frente, gritaba con fuerza, como si le estuvieran partiendo la cabeza por dentro. Razorblade se quedó mirando sorprendido la escena viendo como Charlus gritaba y luego algo salió de su cicatriz. Era un humo negro que gritaba, el chillido más aterrador que jamás se allá escuchado, cuando acabo, la cicatriz de Charlus había desaparecido.

Charlus se levantó, se sentía extraño y podía escuchar a sus serpientes preguntarle si estaba bien, este les respondió que sí y se giró a mirar al Goblin.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Charlus sorprendido.

\- Eso era un Horcrux – Contesto Razorblade que tenía una mirada seria – Al parecer algo más ocurrió esa noche en que sus padres murieron, sin duda debe saber de quien se trataba ese pedazo de alma.

Charlus de alguna manera entendió lo que decía el Goblin, algo sucedió la noche cuando murieron sus padres y Voldemort desapareció, y no solo él, su hermano también. Ahora tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y se las iba hacer al Goblin.

\- Quisiera saber primero, ¿Qué es un Horcrux? Según dijo usted, era un pedazo de alma, y supone usted que es de Voldemort ¿verdad? – Pregunto Charlus mientras veía a Razorblade.

\- Exacto, y eso es lo que es un Horcrux, un pedazo de alma de él que dejo en un recipiente, en este caso usted, al parecer, cuando Voldemort desapareció, un trozo de su alma se dividió y fue a para en usted, por eso más que todo fue esa cicatriz – Explico Razorblade, Charlus asintió y se alegró de que al parecer ya no tuviera ese trozo de alma dentro de él.

\- Bien, ahora quisiera saber más sobre mi linaje, ¿Quiero saber que me dejaron mis padres? ¿Y cómo es que soy ahora el Lord Potter? – Pregunto Charlus apresurado, estaba ansioso por saber de su legado, de su familia.

\- Bueno, primero que todo la razón por la que es Lord Potter, es por herencia, usted heredo el título de su padre, además ese no es el único título, también es Lord Gryffindor y además heredero de la casa Pedragón, esta última solo la heredara cuando sea mayor de edad – Dijo Razorblade mientras sacaba unos papeles que le extendió a Charlus – La fortuna que le dejaron sus padres esta detallada en estos papeles.

Charlus tomo los papeles y comenzó a leer.

 _Herencia de la Familia Potter_

 _Charlus Hardwin Potter_

 _Títulos: Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Heredero de la casa Pedragón_

Charlus leía y no podía comprender que su familia hubiese obtenido toda esa fortuna con el pasar de las generaciones, y era un linaje muy largo ya que los Potter provenía de los Gryffindor, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando vio la suma total de la fortuna. 3100 Millones de galeones en el banco, todo eso entre dinero, joyas, cuatros y objetos de valor, aunque era obvio, una familia tan antigua con una gran fortuna y ganando intereses día a día debido a las inversiones de la familia, pero sabía que esta no solo era de él, sino también de su hermano que estaba desaparecido sin que nadie tocara nada durante muchos años pues ese era el resultado.

\- Supongo que todo esto, se dividirá en dos, para mi hermano y a mí – Dijo Charlus aun sorprendido, pero nunca se esperó la respuesta de Razorblade.

\- Eh no, Lord Potter, esa es su parte de la fortuna, su hermano ya recibió sus títulos y lo que le pertenecía – Dijo Razorblade y causo que Charlus lo viera sorprendido, eso quería decir que esa era su parte de la herencia, un momento, ¿Si su hermano ya recibió la herencia, eso quería decir que estaba bien? Y eso quería decir ¿Qué ellos sabían dónde estaban?

\- Un momento, ¿ustedes saben dónde está mi hermano? – Pregunto con ansiedad al Goblin, pero supo que Razorblade no le respondería esa pregunta.

\- Me temo Lord Potter que no cuento con esa información, esa información solo la posee el director de Gringotts y además es un secreto muy confidencial que no se puede revelar, ni siquiera el mismo director – Dijo Razorblade.

\- Entonces, mi hermano está a salvo, significa que debe estar oculto y protegido por alguien – Dijo Charlus para su mismo, estaba feliz, su hermano estaba sano y salvo y sobre todo protegido si ni siquiera los Goblins decía dónde estaba, entonces si su hermano estaba a salvo lo volvería ver pronto, y si estaba en un lugar seguro era gracias por haber recibido la herencia, así que suponía que su hermano habría heredado alguna propiedad que lo mantuviera salvo, así que decidido pregunto a Razorblade.

\- ¿Yo herede alguna propiedad?

\- Claro, usted como Lord Potter es el heredero de dos propiedades aquí en el Reino Unido: uno era Potter´s Hill, el castillo está medio destruido y la otra es la villa de Godric´s Hollow, ese si está bastante destruida. Las dos residencias son de verano, una está en Escocia, esa está en buen estado, pero sin amueblar y la otra es un Château de estilo Napoleón III en Francia, esa está en perfecto estado, amueblado y listo para vivir – Dijo Razorblade mirando en los papeles las hojas de propiedades – Por otro lado, los Gryffindor tenían una mansión en el mismo Godric´s Hollow, que actualmente está totalmente destruida, pero de la cual se conserva el terreno a su nombre y escondido. Las propiedades y fortuna de la familia Pedragón estarán sellados para cuando sea mayor de edad pueda disponer de estos.

\- Tantas propiedades y solo dos son habitables, pero están fuera del país, como podría trasladarme a ellas, más aún a Francia si no soy de ese país – Dijo, con frustración, Charlus, pero el Goblin rio.

\- Bueno, esto al parecer no lo sabe nadie, pero los Potter quisieron que sus hijos tuvieran dos nacionalidades, una inglesa y otra francesa, es por eso que puede irse a vivir allí, solo tendría que esperar un par de días mientras los Goblins de Francia se encargan de activar las guardas y protecciones de la propiedad, mientras tanto podría quedarse en nuestras instalaciones, nosotros le proporcionaremos una habitación para que se quede estos dos días y luego le daremos un traslador para que lo lleve directo a la mansión – Dijo Razorblade y Charlus se sorprendió, estaba asombrado de lo amables que eran los Goblins, sin duda le convendría una amistad con ellos.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Razorblade, se lo agradecería mucho, además ¿Quisiera saber de alguien que pueda arreglar esas propiedades? – Pregunto Charlus.

\- Los Goblins pueden hacer. Nos desplazamos al lugar, analizamos el terreno y cuanto puede costar las reparaciones de cada propiedad y luego acordamos entre el cliente y Gringotts el precio – Dijo Razorblade con una sonrisa.

Al final, el pequeño y Razorblade acordaron que los Goblins visitarían las propiedades para reparar y la mansión sin amueblar y le enviarían la información de los precios estimados a la mansión de verano en Francia, pero antes de irse a la habitación que iban a preparar para él, Charlus pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo hago para que mi magia no sea detectada? Estoy seguro que mi hermano aún no ha sido detectado y mucho menos encontrado ya que supongo, de alguna manera, se hizo indetectable y no puede ser localizado ¿verdad? – Pregunto Charlus, sin duda para ser un niño de casi 6 años era muy listo.

\- Bueno, eso se puede arreglar, ya que usted es un Lord y más aun de dos casas, puede declararse emancipado, eso le daría estatus de adulto y así su magia seria indetectable y seria ilocalizable, si quiere, puedo preparar los papeles y el día que se vaya a marchar a Francia puede firmarlos y declararse emancipado, por ahora le recomiendo que vaya a hablar con el gerente de cuentas Gorgoth, él le hablara sobre su título de Lord Gryffindor y lo llevara a ver las bóvedas que le pertenecen – Dijo Razorblade mientras Charlus asentía, se paró y antes de irse se despidió del Goblin y se fue, luego siguió el pasillo y busco el de la familia Gryffindor, toco y recibió respuesta, el gerente de cuentas era un Goblin barbado de cabello y barbas rojas, Gorgoth se mostró alegre por saber que el título del gran Godric Gryffindor estaba de vuelta.

Al igual que con Razorblade, Gorgoth le entrego una cajita roja con el escudo de Gryffindor en dorado, al abrirlo y tomar el anillo otra vez este cambio de tamaño para su medida, esta vez se lo puso en el dedo anular izquierdo mientras en el derecho tenía el anillo Potter, pensó que quizás habría una reacción, y para su sorpresa si la hubo pero no como la esperaba, sintió una calidez y de repente un estallido de magia de color rojo fue expulsado sorprendido vio ante él una brillante espada pero así como empezó, termino y la espada desapareció y vio a Gorgoth aplaudiendo maravillado.

\- Estupendo, su linaje Gryffindor ha despertado, aunque creo que también tienes aptitudes y habilidades para Slytherin – Dijo, Gorgorth al ver las serpientes de Charlus saliendo por sus mangas.

\- Vaya eso fue intenso, pero ¿qué significa eso? – Pregunto Charlus aun sorprendido pero maravillado de lo que había hecho.

\- Bueno que al ponerse el anillo como Lord Gryffindor, pudo despertar su linaje que estaba dormido y oculto, por eso apareció la espada de Godric Gryffindor frente a usted, y ahora aparecerá cuando la necesite, lo curioso es que cuando se puso el anillo Potter, este elimino el Horcrux que tenía dentro, pero aun así posee la habilidad de Parseltongue, supongo que lo ha practicado y usado tanto que ahora es suyo también, quien lo diría, un Lord Gryffindor con las habilidades de un Slytherin, sin duda es usted una caja de sorpresa, Lord Potter-Gryffindor – Dijo Gorgoth sonriendo, luego el Goblin le propuso bajar a las cámaras que tenía y obviamente, Charlus no se negó.

Se dirigieron primero a la bóveda de los Potter, sin duda era enorme, era del tamaño de la casa de los Dursley, pero no se comparaba con lo que vería en la cámara de Gryffindor, esta era del tamaño de una catedral, era inmensa llena de tesoros, joyas, cuatros y objetos de valor, entre esos le llamo la atención una armadura de color negro y pregunto a Gorgoth por ella.

\- Esta hecha de piel de Nundu negro, uno de los animales más mágicos y peligrosos del mundo. Estas bestias, que descienden del mismo León de Nemea tiene su origen en Grecia cuando Heracles lo mato, tienen una piel muy resistente y es inmune a los hechizos. Este set te protege de cualquier hechizo incluso las maldiciones imperdonables y tiene una dureza parecida al cuarzo, por lo que es bastante difícil de perforar con espadas o cuchillos. La capa es la famosa capa de Heracles, hecha con la piel del león al que mato, Godric Griffindor la obtuvo por conquista – Dijo Gorgoth, siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta que encontró una lanza de 1.50 metros de asta y un metro de hoja, diseñada para corte y estocada con dos borlones rojos en el asta antes de llegar a la hoja – Esa lanza perteneció a al mismísimo rey espartano Leónidas I, que lucho valientemente y murió en la batalla de las Termopilas, Godric Gryffindor la obtuvo cuando salvo a un pueblo griego y le fue entregada como regalo, aunque esta lanza no pueda atravesar la armadura de Nundu, en manos expertas puede acabar con 100 humanos con una sola estocada, sin duda si combinas la armadura y la lanza serias casi invencible. Tiene los filos algo curvados para que el corte sea más limpio y su estocada es, sencillamente, mortal.

Vaya, pensó Charlus, al aparecer la bóveda de Gryffindor le ofrecía no solo sus tesoros, sino también sus armas, ya estaba ansioso a comenzar a entrenar y hacerse más fuerte, tenía que ser un digno Lord Gryffindor y, además, podría hacerse muy poderoso, tanto, como estaba seguro que sería su hermano, porque sin duda él también estaba entrenándose, haciéndose más fuerte cada día, así que no debería quedarse atrás. Decidido, le pregunto sobre los libros que tuviera en la bóveda, Gorgoth se los localizo y se los entrego, Charlus emocionado los tomo y le dijo que quería ver la habitación para él y comenzar a leer, sonriendo, Gorgoth lo llevo a su habitación y el niño se dedicó a estudiar hasta que los dos días pasaron y llego el momento de irse, pero primero tenía que firmar los papeles para emanciparse, pero antes de irse, Charlus recibió una información que nunca espero de parte del mismísimo director de Gringotts.

\- Lord Potter, antes de que se dirija a la mansión en Francia, quisiera informarle algo sobre su herencia Pedragón, recibió una invitación del tutor de los Pedragón, este le pide el favor de que, si puede recibirlo en su mansión para informarle sobre algunas cosas que debe aprender sobre su legado, después de todo es el futuro rey de Inglaterra, así que él espera su respuesta - Dijo el director mientras observaba al confundido chico que solo pudo asentir.

\- De acuerdo, pero con quien debo comunicarme, debo saber el nombre de esa persona para enviarle mi respuesta - Dijo Charlus mientras observaba al director.

\- Por supuesto, este hombre se llama Charles zi Britannia, él estará ansioso de recibir su respuesta, además está dispuesto a ser su tutor para enseñarle todo lo necesario para ser un digno rey - Dijo el Goblin mientras Charlus asentía y se retiraba de la oficina rumbo a Francia para responder a ese hombre que, al parecer, sería su maestro y le enseñaría todo lo necesario para ser el verdadero y legitimo rey de Gran Bretaña.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.**

Retsu observaba a su hijo con amor, ya estaba a unos meses de cumplir 6 años y crecía a pasos agigantados, y su entrenamiento avanzando muy rápido, ya Harry había aprendido inglés y japonés perfectamente y ahora estaba aprendido latín, necesario para los encantamientos, ruso, una lengua muy difícil por su gramática y pronunciación, así que le tomaría años dominarla, Retsu soluciono los problemas de Harry al mezclar los idiomas con algo que también le ayudaría a aprender, usando runas y sellos se los puso a un pequeño pendiente de diamante. Eso no solo le ayudaría a captar el lenguaje de lugar sino también le ayudaría a comunicarse con mayor fluidez y también poder entender lo que decía la gente aun sin conocer el idioma. Su proyecto, fue un éxito en toda regla, ahora en la parte superior del cartílago de la oreja, lugar donde ahora estaba cubierto por el largo cabello de Harry, que ahora le llegaba a le caía hasta los hombros, por lo general, cuando entrenaba, se lo recogía en una trenza.

Por otro lado, Harry sin duda resulto un genio, tenía talento para guardar sus pensamientos y su memoria eidética le permitía construir barreras impresionantes en su mente que las hacia impenetrables, había organizado y catalogado todos sus conocimientos y pensamientos en una biblioteca en su cabeza, resguarda dentro de una muñeca Matrioska gigantesca, dentro de una bóveda de titanio acorazada que se abría una tras otra con la huella mental de Harry. Simplemente su conocimiento estaba totalmente seguro y protegido. Lo mismo hizo con sus recuerdos, que guardo en un laberinto inspirado como el de la isla de Creta debajo de un palacio como el del emperador rodeado de dragones imperiales que sobrevolaban el palacio, con Byakkos rodeando el palacio, con muros altos y electrificados y una enorme burbuja de barrera.

Su control tan radical de las emociones y el nuevo orden de sus pensamientos le habían permitido adelantar tremendamente en sus estudios Muggles y la dominación de su Sharingan, Retsu le enseño todo lo referente a Historia de la magia mundial, leyes y protocolos de todo tipo, incluyendo etiqueta, cuando cumplió su quinto cumpleaños ya había leído una tercera parte de la biblioteca, toda la información la asimilaba rápido gracias a su memoria eidética y su Sharingan, que le permitía procesar muy rápido la información y aprendiendo todo lo que significaba lo que leía.

Todo esto dejaba atónito al mismo Kenpachi, que no tenía duda que su hijo era un prodigio, un genio que aprendía todo lo que quisiera, pero aun así seguía siendo un niño. En los últimos días, Harry hablaba de todo tipo de sucesos en el mundo, él también estaba informado sobre su origen y estaba al tanto del nepotismo que se vivía en el Reino Unido, sabiendo el significado de esa palabra, comentaba sobre como en Reino Unido los sangre pura se creían superiores además sabia por su conocimiento en burocracia política tanto nacional como internacionalmente, que el ministerio de magia de Reino Unido era en palabras suyas "una basura corrupta que se va acabando así misma y a la comunidad mágica" Retsu no podía estar más orgullosa al ver como su hijo se molestaba por las acontecimientos del mundo.

Harry le había dado más sorpresas a Retsu y Kenpachi, aun cuando la primera se había negado a que practicara Transformación bestia, Legeremancia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Harry se las había apañado para aprender solo Transformación Bestia, lo hacía meditando en los terrenos de las criaturas donde estas lo veían con curiosidad, incluso aves y otros animales se acercaban a él, así era su intensidad en la meditación, sin duda no tardaría en lograr hacerlo. En Legeremancia, le parecía ridículo incluso a Retsu que no quisiera que aprendiera Legeremancia si con el solo Sharingan podía irrumpir en las mentes de los demás y para finalizar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como no iba practicarlo si había copiado todos los movimientos de combate de ambos, incluso llegando a practicar algunas técnicas de Hakuda.

También el chico practicaba varios deportes, corría por los terrenos junto a su padre, nadaba con su madre y practicaba artes marciales, todo esto dejaba Harry agotado y con hambre, lo cual sin duda tenía mucho apetito. Además, en el palacio se preparaban no solo comidas japonesas sino todos los platillos del mundo, a la familia le gustaba variar mucho las comidas.

Kenpachi rio al recordar como comía Harry de rápido y abundante para luego irse a bañar y luego a dormir, el Zaraki estaba en su estudio y frente a él estaba un rollo de pergamino abierto que le había enviado Ryūketsu. Kenpachi, siguiendo el consejo de su esposa y con la autorización de su hijo, habían comenzado a expandir sus inversiones del mundo mágico al mundo Muggle y estas resultaron muy gratificantes y beneficiosas. La fortuna Zaraki-Unohana la más grande junto a la fortuna de su hijo haciendo la fortuna del clan más grande de todo Japón y Asia, aun así, por petición de su hijo, le dijo que invirtiera dinero en las grandes compañías en el mundo Muggle tanto como en el mundo Mágico comenzando por Microsoft, Apple, Sony, Samsung, Coca-Cola y Toyota Motor, entre muchas decenas de industrias y empresas reconocidas del mundo. Habían conseguido casi 50 billones de Ryūs (Dinero del Mundo Mágico de Japón) en menos de 3 años.

Kenpachi era un guerrero consumado, y sabía que todos esos recursos que obtenía podían servir para una guerra futura. Además, debía tener en cuenta que toda su fortuna seria para su hijo y todas sus generaciones, incluso para otros hijos.

Fue apenas unas horas que recibió una información por medio de Ryūketsu, así que decidió llamar a su hijo a su estudio, cuando entro no pudo evitar sonreír, acababa de terminar su entrenamiento, así que se veía sudoroso, con el pelo cayéndole por la cara y sus ropas hechas pedazos, que conformaban de un Hakama negro y su Shihakusho que estaba abierto dejando al descubierto su torso y sus brazo libres y sujetado solo por el Obi blanco mostrando su marcado físico para su edad, llego y se sentó en posición Seiza en el suelo frente al escritorio de su padre.

\- Harry, he recibido información que seguro te va interesar – Dijo Kenpachi mientras veía a su hijo esperando a que respondiera.

\- ¿Cuál es esa información, Tou_sama? – Respondió Harry.

\- Al parecer, tu hermano se fue de la casa de tus tíos maternos, según lo que me conto Ryūketsu, tu hermano ha recibido la parte de su legado y sus títulos, ya ahora está oculto en una de las propiedades de los Potter que está en Francia, según comento Ryūketsu, se le veía ansioso por aprender, por hacerse más fuerte y el saber que tú, su hermano, también te estabas haciendo fuerte y esperaba el momento de reencontrarse, al igual que tu recibió dos títulos de Lores, el de Potter y el de Gryffindor – Dijo Kenpachi, mientras veía a su hijo, este sonrió mostrando una sonrisa típica de Retsu cuando se emocionaba, en las manos de Harry se podían ver un anillo en el dedo anular de cada mano, en la derecha estaba el anillo Peverell y en la izquierda el de Slytherin. Harry estaba feliz, así que su hermano gemelo se había librado de los Dursley y ahora estaba entrenando para hacerse fuerte, solo esperaba que así fuera, por que esperaba que como buen Lord Potter y Gryffindor, hiciera orgulloso esos títulos, mientras él lo hacía como el Lord Peverell y Slytherin.

\- Espero ver algún día que tan fuerte eres, hermanito – Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo, Harry, Kenpachi lo oyó y sonrió antes de decir.

\- Además, Ryūketsu menciono algunas cosas interesantes, entre ellas menciono que el gerente de cuentas de Gryffindor le pareció muy curioso ver a un Lord Gryffindor con habilidades de Slytherin, incluso tiene un par de serpientes como mascotas – Dijo Kenpachi sonriendo, Harry sonrió abiertamente e igual de aterrador que su padre, eso solo lo hacía más interesante, solo esperaba que su hermano llegase aprender ese tipo de magia, porque él no la necesitaba ya que contaba con otros medios además del Parseltongue. Además, estaba el hecho de que Harry no hablaba solo con las serpientes, sino con los dragones imperiales del complejo. Al ser seres como los reptiles, estos hablaban Parseltongue.

\- ¿Qué más menciono Ryūketsu? – Pregunto Harry después de unos minutos.

\- Al parecer, el señor oscuro, ese tal Lord Voldemort, quien mato a tus padres, encontró una manera de ser inmortal, Ryūketsu me dijo que cuando tu hermano se puso el anillo de Lord Potter este causo que algo dentro de él se esfumara y desapareciera, eso era un Horcrux, según me dicen es magia oscura prohibida en muchas partes del mundo ya que este divide el alma y la encapsula en algo para así no morir nunca, así que esa fue la forma en que Voldemort no murió esa noche, al parecer, el creo uno o más Horcrux que el que estaba en tu hermano – Dijo Kenpachi con mirada seria mientras veía a su hijo.

\- Eso quiere decir una cosa ¿verdad? Lord Voldemort está vivo, y no solo eso el Reino Unido piensa que murió, así que si algún día llegase a regresar sin duda entrarían en etapa de negación, estúpidos – Dijo Harry completamente molesto por la posible reacción que tendría los magos británicos cuando Voldemort regresara.

\- No solo es eso, Ryūketsu me dio información de que es posible que Lord Voldemort esté relacionado con una organización de magos oscuros, la Yamata no Orochi, y es posible que ellos estén buscando revivirlo y así abrir un portal al más allá – Dijo Kenpachi con mucha seriedad mientras veía a su hijo, este asintió, sin duda conocía la leyenda, la Yamata no Orochi, la enorme serpiente blanca de ocho cabezas, una bestia que solo podía provenir del mismísimo infierno, si era así, tendría que hacerse más fuerte y estar preparado, solo esperaba que su hermano también lo estuviera.

 **Mansión Near Bordeaux, Francia**

La Mansión Near Bordeaux, un hermoso y magnifico Château de 1.700m2, que fue construido en una posición dominante que ofrece vistas panorámicas a sus alrededores desde todas sus terrazas. El Château está situado en pleno corazón de una propiedad de 16 hectáreas compuesta por parques, jardines, bosques y prados. La propiedad contaba con tres plantas comprende tres niveles que ofrecen múltiples opciones de diseño además de una terraza que se alza sobre un sótano de 500m2. Las habitaciones eran de techos altos. Además de varias salas de recepción, contando con un total de 13 dormitorios, cinco cuartos de baño y dos apartamentos ubicados en la segunda planta, donde una de esos apartamentos, era la habitación de Charlus, en la tercera planta se encontraba el estudio con una pequeña biblioteca, el Château tenía decoraciones muy detalladas, además de techos esculpidos, molduras, chimeneas y puertas esculpidas entre otras.

En este momento, Charlus estaba en el estudio leyendo mientras sus serpientes estaban recorriendo la propiedad en búsqueda de comida mientras Charlus aprendía. El día en que Charlus iba a venir a Francia, horas antes, Charlus había comprado una gran variedad de libros que le servirían de mucho en su aprendizaje, así que salir de Gringotts, se dirigió al apotecario, se provisiono de todo para el aprendizaje en pociones. Luego se dirigió a una tienda de antigüedades, donde compró un pensadero, un reloj y una cadena de cuello, y luego decidió irse a la librería llamada Flourish y Botts a comprar unos libros.

Se pasó un buen rato en la librería, y compró, de la sección de Transformaciones, libros de transformación básico hasta avanzado, conjuración (que era a venir a transformar las moléculas de aire de un lugar en un objeto) y Animagia. En la sección de encantamientos también compró de todo, y pilló una buena cantidad de libros de pociones y CCM (Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas). Pero donde más sacó fue en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, además de Magia Blanca y Magia Antigua, Idiomas mágicos y Muggles, Magia de Luz y Pociones Antiguas, también compro los libros que le había apuntado Razorblade, esos libros que le había recomendado. Sin duda alguna se provisiono de muchos libros para aprender.

Antes de regresar a Gringotts para tomar su traslador, decidió ir a comprar una varita, así que fue a Ollivander. Allí conoció al anciano Ollivander, este le menciono a su padre, el como él vendió la varita que le había hecho la cicatriz que ahora ya no tenía en su frente y después de muchos intentos eligió una varita muy extraña, según Ollivander, que había estado en la tienda durante siglos y nunca fue vendida, era de marfil de diente de basilisco y pluma y sangre de fénix, una combinación muy extraña. Ollivander le dijo que el arte de la creación de varitas también se aprendía sobre la personalidad y potencial del mago, según al parecer eran elementos completamente opuestos pero muy poderosos, el basilisco siendo un animal de gran poder y fortaleza, además de ser una criatura extremadamente peligrosa y mortal siendo temidas y reverenciadas. En cuanto al mago generara no solos ser temido sino también respetado. Eso era el exterior, pero en el interior, que mostraba lo que sería el futuro de él, al ser pluma y sangre de fénix, una criatura con el poder que era igualado por su bondad, amabilidad, pero temible, misericordioso, pero no despiadado cuando es necesario, lo que lo llevarían a ser una gran persona sin importar las decisiones que tomara, siempre sería una buena persona, y todo lo haría por el bien de los demás.

Charlus se quedó emocionado por esas palabras, pero había llegado el momento de irse, antes de hacerlo había firmado los papeles para su emancipación total, también la habían mencionado que la reparación tomaría casi un año, había acordado con los Goblins que le reconstruyeran la villa de Godric´s Hollow primero, tanto por su tamaño como por sus menores desperfectos, pagando la suma de 120.000 galeones por su reparación, su decoración y para que pusieran todas guardas posibles salvo el Fidelius. Ni siquiera le importo si las guardas estaban hechas de magia negra con tal de que nadie pudiera romperlas. Eso significaba nada de trasladores entrantes, o cartas malditas, o apariciones no permitidas entre otras cosas.

Ahora que ya nadie podía detectar su magia ni localizarlo donde fuera que estuviese, y además con una varita podía practicar su magia y Charlus estaba tan ansioso que cuando llego a la mansión de Francia, no se demoró en ir al estudio no sin antes quedarse maravillado por lo hermoso que era la mansión, los Goblins le habían dicho que las barreras y escudos habían sido activados, así que ya estaba a salvo, antes de comenzar su aprendizaje, decidió responder a la petición de ese hombre, cuando su lechuza se fue con la respuesta, comenzó a leer los libros comenzando por un tema que le llamo la atención, Oclumancia, las pautas eran sencillas, para empezar debía mantener la mente en blanco, vaciar cualquier pensamiento, no intentar expulsar algo de su cabeza, pues ahí ya estás pensando en algo y era un error muy común. Después podías hacer dos cosas, o dejar entrar al atacante libremente a tu cabeza vacía, que era lo mejor cuando no eras muy experto o no querías que alguien sospechara que mentías, o crear barreras para repelerlo directamente, pero eso era más complicado, aunque se basaba en una sola cosa, concentración.

Después de leer sobre Oclumancia pasó a los libros que le había recomendado Razorblade:

 _Etiqueta, para no hacer el idiota_ de M. Davis., _Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas_ por P. N. Black y _Wizengamot y sus leyes_ de M. Bagnold; además de otros que Charlus había comprado como, _Runas, volumen I_ por B. Babling y _Criaturas mágicas, al completo_ de P. Flamel.

Había cavilado unos minutos en Flourish y Botts si comprar más libros para su biblioteca, pero suponía que tenía suficiente material para unos cuantos meses. Lo primero que Charlus había leído, obviamente, era el libro de las Casas en el cual sabía que los Potter harían una aparición segura. Como pensaba, narraba las diferentes historias de las distintas Casas y sus habilidades, así como los lemas y los escudos también estaban presentes y se había enterado que el lema del escudo de los Potter era "Virtus Juvat" significaba La Virtud favorece al Audaz. Seguidamente, leyó el libro de historia y encontró que estaba tan fascinado que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya lo había acabado.

El libro de etiqueta fue el siguiente, pero Charlus tuvo que hacer varias pausas cuando notó que se le cerraban los ojos del aburrimiento, a decir verdad, todavía no lo había acabado, así que pasó corriendo a las runas. Rápidamente quedó encantado con el nuevo idioma, cada símbolo tenía un poder distinto y Charlus estaba ansioso por descifrar las combinaciones que le ayudarían, por ejemplo, a abrir la puerta de forma mágica. También había cogido libros de transformaciones, encantamientos, maldiciones de magia blanca y pociones, no hubiera cogido este último, pero el título le había llamado la atención, "Se un maestro en pociones en dos horas". Después de leer esto, recibió la respuesta de Charles zi Britannia, diciéndole que lo iría visitar en una semana a su mansión y que esperaba poder recibirlo.

Así había pasado toda la semana, estudiando y prácticamente comiendo en el estudio, fue cuando un día cansado de estar leyendo, estudiando y practicando que encontró un diario de sus padres, mencionaba sus años de escuela, sus sueños, sus tristezas, sus anhelos, el cómo se habían enamorado, como después de la escuela se habían unido para luchar contra Voldemort, el como siempre en todos esos momentos, sus amigos siempre estaba con ellos, Sirius, Remus y Peter, el cómo cuando incluso nacieron los dos, habían decidido que Sirius seria el padrino de Harry y Remus el padrino de él, fue entonces cuando lo supo, tenía un padrino, alguien de la familia, tenía que contactarlo, tenía que buscarlo para conocerlo y decir que estaba bien, quería tener a alguien querido cerca, y fue cuando se decidió que cuando volviera al Reino Unido a vivir en la villa de Godric´s Hollow buscaría y contactaría a Remus Lupin, su padrino, por ahora estaba esperando la llegado de ese hombre que le enseñaría todo sobre su legado Pedragón, sin saber, que ese hombre llegaría para otorgarle algo mucho más que conocimiento sobre su legado, sino también la verdadera herencia de los Pedragón.

 **…**


	6. Capitulo Especial 1

**Este es un capitulo especial donde comienza a cambiar la historia de ahora en adelante, pero no dejara de ser la misma, solo que se cambiaran algunas cosas y también se mejoraran algunas escenas, espero les guste los nuevos cambios. Espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco animo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personaje Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" - (Dialogo de Serpientes)_

* * *

 **Creditos: Este capitulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro esta, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial 1**

 **…**

 **La Verdadera Herencia de los Pedragón**

Charlus estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón de su estudio frente a su escritorio, estaba a la espera de la llegada del tutor de los Pedragón, le había informado que aparecería por medios mágicos comunes, es decir, usaría la red flu para entrar de inmediato al estudio, estaba esperando conocer a este hombre que le enseñaría los secretos de los Pedragón, había investigado a este hombre llamado Charles zi Britannia, al parecer no era alguien común, el hombre era el único miembro con vida de la legendario organización de Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda que el mismísimo rey Arthur fundó hace tiempo junto con el mismísimo Merlín, este hombre era un hombre con conocimientos muy amplios, no era un mago ni un muggles, ni mucho menos un squib, era un hombre que le gustaba enseñar, él le había enseñado a todos los reyes de Inglaterra los secretos de los Pedragón incluso los más increíbles, no tenía mucha información sobre él pero estaba seguro que aprendería mucho de él, después de todo, si era un hombre que vivió en la época del mismísimo Merlín, sin duda tendría mucho que enseñarle.

Fue cuando las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes y de esta salió una figura completamente impecable, a pesar de que siempre que al viajar por ese medio siempre queda algo de hollín en la ropa. La figura del hombre que salió de la chimenea era imponente, un hombre enorme, de al menos 1,97m, musculoso y bien formado. Tenía el cabello marrón claro los ojos de color violeta y características angulares.

El hombre estaba vestido con una vestimenta típica de los magos completamente negros, el hombre se giró a verlo hacia donde estaba él, el hombre lo observo con tranquilidad y se acercó a él, Charlus se puso de pie para saludarlo, pero el hombre se detuvo y agachó poniendo rodilla en el suelo mientras se inclinaba y le decía.

\- Su majestad, Lord Pedragón, es un gran regocijo volver a ver a alguien de la gran estirpe del rey Arthur, gracias por recibirme, yo soy Charles zi Britannia, tutor de los herederos de los Pedragón, me presentó ante ti para ofrecerte mis servicios como lo he hecho con los demás herederos – Dijo Charles mientras miraba a Charlus que parpadeaba ante la presentación del hombre que se puso de pie mientras lo observaba.

\- El gusto es mío, señor Britannia – Dijo Charlus mientras le devolvía el saludo de manera cordial y respetuosa.

\- Oh mi Lord, solo llámame Charles, después de todo, pasaremos un mes de entrenamiento – Dijo Charles mientras Charlus lo miraba confundido.

\- ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Acaso serás mi maestro? – Preguntó Charlus sonriendo ya que el tener un maestro que le enseñara cosas increíbles y que fuera el mismo Charles sin duda le enseñaría muchas cosas.

\- Así es, seré tu maestro para que aprendas a dominar el legado de los Pedragón, dedicaremos este mes para aprender hacerlo, esto con el propósito de fortalecerte – Dijo Charles mientras Charlus sonreía mientras le decía.

\- ¿Y qué me vas a enseñar? Seguro son habilidades geniales que solo se veían en la época de Merlín – Dijo Charlus emocionado mientras Charles sonreía levemente y respondió.

\- Te enseñare a controlar y dominar el legado de los Pedragón, y además te enseñare a fortalecerte tanto física como mentalmente, pero, sobre todo, fortalecer tu voluntad, espero que no te rindas – Dijo Charles mientras Charlus sonreía con determinación y dijo.

\- Por supuesto que no, nunca me rendiré, así que ¿Cuándo comenzamos el entrenamiento? – Preguntó Charlus mientras Charles lo observaba con orgullo.

\- Eso me gusta, pero antes de empezar, debo otorgarte la herencia de los Pedragón, es por eso que quisiera que quiero que me muestres tus recuerdos – Pidió el hombre mientras observaba al chico.

\- ¿Mis recuerdos? ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Charlus con curiosidad.

\- Si quieres aprender y que te entrene tengo que saber cómo eres y qué sabes. Así sabré qué enseñarte y la mejor manera de hacerlo – Explicó Charles mientras le sonreía tranquilamente.

\- No me acaba de convencer eso… - Dijo Charlus mientras observaba con reticencia.

\- Esto será como una forma de conocer lo que has aprendido hasta ahora, estoy seguro que desde que te enteraste de tu estatus de mago, haz aprendido muchas cosas, además como tu nuevo maestro debo saber lo que has aprendido para extender estos conocimientos o complementarlos con otros. Ven aquí – Dijo Charles mientras observaba al chico.

Charlus aún no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en él. El otro, adivinando sus pensamientos, dijo:

\- Si no confías en mí no podré ayudarte.

Charlus pensó en lo dicho y decidió confiar en él. Se acercó, pero antes de que el otro hiciera nada le preguntó.

\- Si quieres que confíe en ti dime, ¿quién eres? Quiero saber más de tu historia – Dijo Charlus mientras lo observaba.

El otro se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué contestar, y finalmente dijo:

\- Si quieres saber con exactitud mi historia. Dame tu mano. También mereces conocer parte de mi historia.

Charlus le ofreció la mano a Charles, y cuando éste se la estrechó la negrura absorbió a ambos. Entonces Charles empezó a ver la vida de Charlus. Charlus, en cambio, empezó a ver retazos de la vida de Charles. Cuando nació, amigos que hizo, amores ganados, amores perdidos, amigos muertos; multitud de batallas, ciudades distintas en épocas distintas. De repente, Charlus comenzó a sentir un leve dolor en sus ojos que se convirtió en un ardor que le hacía cerrar los ojos con fuerza, después de unos minutos, el ardor fue pasando ahora solo concentrándose en un solo ojo que después de unos segundos desapareció, para luego seguir viendo los recuerdos de Charles, pero esta vez, con más detalle. Cuando Charlus abrió los ojos, estaba algo asombrado. Apenas había visto una pequeña parte de la vida de aquel hombre, pero le demostró que no le deseaba ningún mal y que había vivido mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó con la boca abierta.

\- Soy un poco mayor, ya. Un año de estos creo que cumpliré los 20… -respondió Charles.

\- ¿Décadas? – Preguntó Charlus, aunque pensando que 200 años, sin duda había vivido mucho.

\- No. Siglos.

\- ¿¡Siglos!? Eso es imposible.

\- No, no lo es. Pero tiene su explicación que algún día te diré. Así que tienes un hermano gemelo.

\- Eh… sí – Respondió aun pensando en la edad del otro. Con razón parecía ser tan poderoso y sabio.

\- Bien, tengo que decir que has aprendido mucho, algunas de las cosas que tenías que aprender durante este mes ya las sabes, como la meditación. Eso nos ahorrará mucho. También es muy importante la recolección de información. Y según he visto has conseguido muchos libros que apenas has tocado. Eso va a cambiar. Todos los días contarás con dos horas en las que tendrás que leer esos libros. Con práctica aprenderás a leer cada vez más rápido y ejercitarás tu mente y memoria.

\- Entiendo. Una pregunta. ¿Practicaré magia? – Pregunto Charlus.

\- Sí. Mucha magia. Eres bastante bueno, pero se nota la grave deficiencia que posees. Has tenido muchos profesores de defensa y aunque te desenvuelves con soltura cometes algunos fallos. Te ayudaré a corregirlos y a mejorar tu repertorio. Y también te mostrare y enseñare el verdadero legado de los Pedragón. Además, la magia es como un músculo más del cuerpo. Hay que llevarla al límite para ejercitarla. También vas a entrenar bastante el físico. Lo de ganar músculo es algo de tu elección, aunque yo no te lo aconsejo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Charlus con curiosidad.

\- Porque los músculos pesan, y en duelo son poco útiles. Es más importante la rapidez y la resistencia. Incluso en una pelea física es desfavorable. Da más resistencia y fuerza para golpear, pero te cansa antes. La masa muscular sólo la justa vas a ganar. Además, eres algo bajo para tu edad y enclenque. Supongo que por lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora, aunque el entrenamiento físico que has realizado este verano te ha ayudado algo. Pero no te enseñare a pelear, solo a ejercitarte, más adelante te diré como puedes aprender a pelear y defenderte – Explico Charles mientras miraba a su alumno.

\- Entiendo. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Es preferible esquivar a gastar fuerzas en vano – Dijo Charlus estando de acuerdo con lo que decía su maestro.

\- Exacto, si aprendes todo lo que te enseñare y aprendes a pelear con la misma pasión que aprendes de la magia, sin duda llegaras a ser como Merlín a tu edad – Dijo Charles.

\- ¿Merlín? ¿Conociste a Merlín de niño? – Pregunto Charlus sorprendido mientras Charles lo observaba y sonrió divertido.

\- No solo eso, yo lo vi nacer – Dijo Charles con simpleza mientras miraba con diversión a Charlus que se quedaba con la boca abierta.

\- Ahora vete a descansar. Mañana te levantaré a las 6 y te garantizo que será un día duro.

Charlus le hizo caso y fue a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y se puso en posición de meditación y descansó unas horas mientras Charles también se retiraba a descansar. A eso de las 5 y media, Charlus se levantó. Ya había descansado lo suficiente y se encontraba en perfecta forma. Se estiró un poco y fue hacia la puerta con la intención de dar un paseo. Tenía esa intención, pero le detuvo una voz.

\- ¿Ya estás levantado?

Charlus se giró y encontró a Charles preparando el desayuno.

\- Sí. No necesitaba mucho tiempo para recuperar las fuerzas. El resto del tiempo lo pasé intentado mejorar mi Oclumancia.

\- Eso está bien, aunque te aseguro que mañana descansarás hasta el último momento – Dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa - Toma – Dijo poniendo comida en la mesa - El desayuno está listo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Fruta, cereales, leche y cosas así. Sé que estás acostumbrado a desayunar tortitas, Bacon, huevos fritos y cosas así; pero esto es mucho más sano y al cuerpo le sienta mejor.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Por la mañana el cuerpo lo que necesita es energía, la energía que aporta la fruta y los cereales, etc. Las grasas y proteínas que aportan las carnes sientan mejor al cuerpo a la hora de comer. Y en la cena siempre es bueno tomar algo ligero, ensaladas y cosas así.

\- … Me recuerdas a uno de esos médicos que mi tía se dedicaba a ver por la tele y aconsejaban las comidas a tomar.

Charles se rió un poco.

\- No he pasado mi vida aislado de los muggles como han hecho la mayoría de los magos. Suelo pasar largas temporadas entre ellos en las que aprendo todo lo que puedo. Hay un gran mundo de conocimientos ahí afuera en los que no se necesita la magia. No sabes a cuantas universidades he ido y cuantos títulos he obtenido. Si los magos se abrieran un pelín más al mundo muggle vivirías como reyes.

\- Muchos ya viven así.

\- Mentira. Y un ejemplo de eso es que usan plumas para escribir. ¿Acaso no es más fácil usar un bolígrafo?

\- Sí, ahí tienes razón. Siempre me pregunté por la razón para no usar bolígrafos.

\- Exacto. Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. Tú come de esto y ya verás como con el tiempo, tu cuerpo te pedirá que sigas comiendo de esto. Ahora come – Dijo Charles.

Charlus probó la fruta, ya que no es algo que él comiera habitualmente, pero no encontró nada que no tuviera mal sabor. Al acabar de desayunar, ambos salieron a fuera, y pudieron ver cómo estaba amaneciendo.

\- Bueno. Para empezar el día que mejor que un poco de ejercicio – Dijo Charles tranquilamente - Vamos a correr, y me tienes que seguir el ritmo.

\- Eh… de acuerdo - Dijo Charlus pensando que sonaba fácil.

\- Pero para que no te sea tan fácil como piensas… **_¡Corpus pesadum!_**

De repente las ropas de Charlus se hicieron mucho más pesadas. Y eso era decir mucho.

\- Esto te ayudara a fortalecerte más rápido – Dijo, Charles siguió hablando mientras que Charlus seguía haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por permanecer de pie - Pero a partir de ahora llevarás el peso de unos 50 Kg.

\- ¿50? ¿Eso no es mucho?

\- No. Los primeros días te será muy difícil, casi imposible hacer todo lo que pido; pero luego te irás acostumbrando. Y no vas a poder librarte de ese peso extra en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando te desnudes; porque es tu cuerpo lo que pesa, no tus ropas. Cuando te acostumbres un poco será mejor que para el entrenamiento uses ropas pesadas. Ahora vamos a correr. Hoy iremos despacio para que te acostumbres y cojas el ritmo; pero a partir de mañana será peor.

Y menos mal que fueron despacio. Si el ritmo que llevaron era despacio, Charlus no quería saber cómo sería rápido. Estuvieron corriendo una hora, tiempo en el que Charlus ya estaba completamente agotado y acostado en la hierba.

\- Arriba gandul. Has acabado el entrenamiento de madrugada. Ahora toca el de la mañana.

En el siguiente ejercicio, Charlus pudo descansar un poco, ya que Charles se dedicó a enseñarle y corregirle sus posturas y sus lanzamientos de hechizos. Utilizó bastante la magia. La mañana siguió con más entrenamientos, físicos y mágicos. Tuvo que intentar mantener el equilibrio estando de pie en una enorme pelota conjurada por Charles; tuvo que defenderse de una multitud de piedras pequeñas que le iban en todas direcciones y lo único que tenía permitido hacer era el hechizo Petrificus Totalus; etc. Todos destinados a agotarle tanto mágica como físicamente.

Al llegar la hora de la comida, después de una comida que a Charlus le supo a gloria, tocó una pequeña sesión de meditación.

\- Has aprendido a meditar para descansar más en menos tiempo, y al mismo tiempo mejorar tu Oclumancia. Pero existen más estados de meditación, cosa que ya sabes – Comenzó Charles.

\- Sí.

\- Cada estado tiene sus ventajas e inconvenientes. Unos estados son perfectos para ciertas cosas y otros para otras. El estado en el que estás normalmente es un estado medio; eficaz para recuperar fuerzas rápidamente y aprovechar el tiempo trabajando con la mente. El otro es un estado que sólo sirve para trabajar aún más eficazmente con la mente. Ver recuerdos, clasificarlos, etc.; apenas lleva tiempo hacerlo en ese estado. No sirve para nada más.

\- ¿Qué otros estados hay?

\- Existe el estado curativo, perfecto para lesiones muy graves. Ayuda a mitigar el dolor y a acelerar la regeneración. Se suele usar cuando uno no dispone de medios para curarse eficazmente y no hay peligro de que te ataquen mientras estás así. Se aprovecha la regeneración natural del cuerpo. No se aconseja estar sólo al usar este estado, es mejor que alguien vele por ti para que no te pase nada.

\- Parece útil, pero prefiero no tener que llegar a ese extremo – Dijo Charlus - ¿Qué más?

\- Están los llamados estados de preparación – Dijo Charles.

\- ¿Cuáles son esos y para qué sirven?

\- Como bien indica su nombre sirven para prepararse para algo en concreto. Pasas un tiempo en ese estado y mentalmente te preparas para lo que vas a hacer. Justo después tu rendimiento en ese campo en concreto aumentará bastante. Es útil cuando sabes de antemano algo que va a pasar, como un duelo en concreto, o algo así. De esa manera puedes pasar las horas anteriores meditando y concentrándote para el combate para luego ser más eficiente.

\- Suena bastante bien, pero ¿Cuál es la consecuencia?

\- Que lo más probable es que las cosas que necesiten preparación ocurren por sorpresa; por lo que no merece la pena depender de ese estado.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Hay alguno más?

\- El último del que te voy a hablar por ahora es el más difícil de los que te he mencionado, el estado de percepción. En ese estado eres consciente de todo lo que te rodea. Tu mente está en blanco y tu energía mágica está en sintonía con la naturaleza, lo que te ayuda a restaurar parte de tu energía mágica si te queda poca. Sabes que cuando cierras los ojos y te concentras puedes llegar a sentir los golpes que van hacia ti, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Pues eso es de una manera muy simple lo que sientes en ese estado. Sólo que tu nivel de percepción es mucho mayor. Es como si todo fuera a cámara muy lenta.

\- Entiendo.

\- Ese es el estado que vamos a practicar a partir de hoy; y al que tienes que llegar durante este mes. Empecemos.

Durante las 3 horas siguientes, Charlus tuvo que estar leyendo, mientras que Charles le daba consejos y le enseñaba una forma más eficiente de hacerlo. Pronto le cogió el truco y empezó a leer más rápido. Sorprendentemente para él se acabó el libro en esas 3 horas. Después le tocó otra sesión de magia.

Después de enseñarle a estar en armonía con su magia, llego el momento que tanto estaba esperando Charles, enseñarle como se usaba el legado de los Pedragón.

\- Bien, mi Lord, has aprendido a fortalecer tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente, y era esto lo que quería saber que tan fuerte eras y demostrarte ser mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas, ahora es momento de hablarle del legado de los Pedragón, ¿Recuerdas el día en que estrechamos nuestras manos para ver nuestros recuerdos? – Pregunto Charles mientras Charlus recordaba ese día, sus ojos habían comenzado a arder y al final solo fue su ojo derecho el que le dolía, pero solo fue por unos instantes, entonces pensó ¿Qué había sido eso? – Pues esa es la forma de darte ese legado, veras yo no solo soy el tutor de los herederos Pedragón, sino también el portador del legado de ellos, cada vez que un Pedragón moría yo volvía a guardar ese legado para dárselo al siguiente heredero, algunas veces estos herederos no eran dignos y el mismo legado los enloquecía al declararlos no dignos, este legado es llamado "el poder de los reyes" o también conocido como Gueass, este es un poder que se encuentra en los ojos, es un poder ocular que hace digno a los reyes de gobernar, pero este poder consume mucha energía, pero en tu caso se puede balancear con la magia, es por eso que debes fortalecerte cada vez más y más, pero sobre todo, para dominar este poder debes fortalecer tu voluntad.

\- Ok, ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora poseo un poder en mis ojos y que debo aprender sobre él? – Pregunto Charlus mientras Charles asentía

\- Si, ahora para comenzar, debes concentrarte y enfocar tu magia en tus ojos – Dijo Charles mientras Charlus cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, abrió los ojos lentamente y hubo un cambio en estos, más exactamente en su ojo derecho, este dejo de ser de color avellana para ser completamente rojo y debajo de la pupila negra tenía un brillante símbolo con la forma de un ave – Bien, ahora concéntrate y trata de leer mi mente – Dijo Charles mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Charlus, este observo y se concentró lo más que pudo, pero no podía entrar, solo veía pequeños flashes, pero nada claro, al final cayó al suelo respirando agotado.

\- Es un buen comienzo, pero desconfías demasiado de este ojo – Dijo Charles – Lo bueno es como a penas lo acabas de obtener puedes aprender a cómo usarlo de las muchas maneras posibles.

Al llegar la noche, Charlus estaba agotado, tanto física como mágicamente. Empezó a meditar, pero a las 6 un cubo de agua fría lo obligó a levantarse.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Dijo Charles aun riéndose del aspecto mojado de Charlus - Te dije que querrías descansar hasta el último momento.

Y a pesar de que aún se encontraba en parte cansado (con todo lo que hizo el día anterior cualquiera necesitaría más tiempo del normal para recuperar fuerzas) tuvo que empezar con la rutina del día.

El entrenamiento de ese día, tal como había prometido Charles, era mucho más duro que el día anterior. Pero rendirse no era una opción y Charlus se esforzaba al máximo. Agradecía mucho todo ese ejercicio. Los días fueron pasando, y Charlus poco a poco mejoraba. Tanto esfuerzo le había hecho acostumbrarse muy rápido a ese peso y así consiguió mejorar en el resto. El ejercicio del lanzamiento de piedras produjo un aumento muy notable de su puntería con la varita, además de su rapidez de respuesta; y el ejercicio de la pelota le dio mucho equilibrio. Pronto Charles le mandó hacerlo en vez de en tierra en el agua y encima de un tronco; donde era mucho más fácil resbalarse y perder el equilibrio.

Iba progresado poco a poco con su nuevo poder, había descubierto hasta ahora las habilidades que podía otorgarle ese ojo, entrenarlos y comenzando a utilizarlos en batalla, y según tenía entendido Charles, entre más fuerte se hacía su voluntad más fuerte se hacía su ojo llegando hasta el punto de alcanzar la evolución donde el Gueass aparecería en ambos ojos y los poderes serían más fáciles de usar y podría además obtener nuevos poderes. Hasta ahora los poderes que había aprendido eran: Modificar y borrar memorias, donde podía modificar los recuerdos de una persona o incluso borrarlos, esto le daba control a que pudiera modificar o borrar algún recuerdo traumático de una persona, el siguiente era el de leer la mente, era la versión avanzada de la legeremancia, donde ni siquiera la oclumancia podría detener, a menos que tuviera unas barreras muy poderosas, como el caso de Charles, luego seguía la hipnosis, donde podía hacer y/u ordenarle a una lo que quisiera, hasta ahora solo había logrado hipnotizar animales, incluyendo a sus serpientes, también estaba la telepatía, donde podía comunicarse mentalmente con alguien si conocía su firma magia, estas eran habilidades que tendría que dominar con el tiempo ya que podría usarlas constantemente, por otro lado, Charles le había dicho que si llegase a dominar su ojo podría incluso llegar a detener el tiempo, también dijo que algunos de los que tuvieron ese ojo, eran capaces de poder ver el futuro a modo de clarividencia, o en otros casos, hasta probamente 2 segundos de anticipación adivinando los movimientos de sus contrincantes, también cabía la posibilidad de poder transferir su mente a otra persona.

A lo largo del día Charlus se hacía muchas heridas, ya fuera por las piedras, al caerse al suelo o por las maldiciones que Charles le lanzaba. Y no le dejaba curárselos, argumentando que tenía que aprender a ignorar el dolor porque en medio de una batalla no iba a poder curarse. Así que se pasaba días enteros con heridas abiertas, o con dolores agudos provocados por maldiciones que no había sido capaz de esquivar. Empezó a controlar mejor su Gueass, y aunque más bien lo usaba para crear distracciones; aprendió a utilizarlo para lo que necesitara. Charles le dijo lo único que no se podía hacer con ese ojo ni siquiera en su estado más avanzado: resucitar a los muertos, crear amor en una persona y curar heridas.

Algunos de los ejercicios que Charlus tenía que hacer le sirvieron para agudizar mucho su oído y su olfato; y al mismo tiempo para mejorar sus movimientos. Se hizo mucho más rápido y sigiloso, aprovechando cuando podía las sombras a su favor.

Leyó mucho, aprendió bastante teoría y Charles le ayudó a entenderla y practicar. Era bastante paciente con él y no le molestaba que Charlus fallara cuando le preguntaba algo. Era un buen maestro y Charlus un buen alumno. Progresaba rápidamente y demostraba que estaba interesado y que se esforzaba.

Su Oclumancia también mejoró enormemente, ya que a veces Charles se dedicaba a lanzarle ataques mentales mientras le atacaba físicamente. Charlus se vio obligado a hacer varias cosas a la vez sin perder la concentración. Sus muros mentales se hicieron más gruesos y con el menor número de grietas posibles, ya que Charles, aunque no utilizaba toda su capacidad, sus ataques eran poderosos.

Por las noches solían combatir mágicamente para que Charlus practicara sus hechizos. Charlus notaba que Charles lo hacía así a propósito. Sentía que él podía vencerle fácilmente, y aun así cuando lo tiraba al suelo él lo felicitaba.

En la meditación, aunque aún no llegaba a lo que Charles le pedía, iba haciendo avances. Conseguía predecir mejor los movimientos y los sentía con mayor naturalidad que antes.

Le instó a que siempre mirase su entorno para aprovecharse de él. Que usara el instinto y la imaginación. Lo único que Charles no quería enseñarle era a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Le decía que más adelante le diría como aprender técnicas de defensa, incluso estilos de combate muy efectivos.

Aun así, Charles le enseñó a usar un poco ciertas armas. Espadas, dagas, hachas de combate, lanzas, bastones (bastón: palo largo usado como arma de dos manos). Más bien lo mínimo. Cogerlos bien, utilizarlos para defenderse y poco más. El favorito de Charles parecía ser el bastón, ya que Charlus fue con el que más estuvo practicando.

Y entrenar no era lo único que hacían. Durante las comidas charlaban. Charles le comentaba de antiguas experiencias suyas. Ciudades que había visitado, anécdotas vividas, detalles de antiguas culturas… Temas banales que sólo servían para distraerse, pero que servían para olvidarse por unos minutos de sus problemas. Poco a poco Charlus le fue cogiendo algo de confianza, pero sobre todo respeto.

La relación entre ellos creció, aunque era más una relación maestro-discípulo en que los dos estaban cómodos con el otro a una verdadera relación de amistad. Algunas veces, mientras Charlus leía o estaba inmerso en algún entrenamiento que no necesitaba la atención de Charles, él se marchaba durante unas horas a quien sabe dónde y al volver no mencionaba nada.

Una de las lecciones más importantes que Charles le enseñó llegó unos días más tarde.

\- Dime Charlus, ¿es posible hacer magia sin varita?

\- Es posible, pero según tengo entendido, solo los magos más grandes pueden hacerlo, aunque supongo que puede ser posible con el debido entrenamiento – Respondió Charlus.

\- Y lo es y de la forma más sencilla: Con Magia accidental.

\- ¿Magia accidental?

\- Sí. Vamos a forzar tus emociones. En las emociones reside la fuerza de la magia. Cuando más poderoso es un mago más afecta de manera inconsciente a la naturaleza con su magia. Un ejemplo de eso a veces es el cambio del tiempo con los cambios de humor. La tristeza que se refleja como lluvia intensa. Ira reflejada como explosiones, rayos y truenos. Y otros tantos – Explico Charles.

\- Yo nunca he hecho eso.

\- Porque la mayoría de los magos no están en sintonía con la naturaleza. Tú estás aprendiendo a sentirla en tus sesiones de meditación, y eso en parte te ayuda a sacar la magia hacia fuera. Ahora vamos por algo fácil. Quiero que pienses en algún recuerdo que te enfade, en el que la ira te corroa.

Charlus intentó hacer lo que le había pedido. Era fácil, sólo tenía que recordar a los Dursley. Aun así, en parte no sentía que fuera suficiente, sentía que no estaba lo suficiente enfadado. Empezó a recordar a Snape, a Malfoy, y todos aquellos momentos que le hicieron pasar.

Charles notó cierto temblor, pero muy ligero.

\- A mí no me engañas, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor – Dijo Charles.

Entonces aprovechó ese momento para atacar mentalmente a Charlus, ya que él estaba con la guardia baja. Lo condujo por sus propios recuerdos hasta que le hizo ver una imagen creada donde Voldemort asesinaba a sus padres y también a su hermano.

\- ¡NO! – Gritó Charlus y la tierra a su alrededor empezó a temblar enormemente. La superficie del lago, normalmente tranquilo, empezó a agitarse, y se generaban olas cuyo origen era la dirección donde estaba Charlus. El viento también empezó a soplar fuertemente. Entonces Charlus cayó de rodillas, exhausto; mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

\- Eso ha estado mejor. Por lo que he visto, tú no tienes aun idea de lo que sucedió esa noche, además tienes el miedo de que tu hermano pudo haber muerto esa noche, pero ese miedo poco a poco disminuye ya que sabes que tu hermano está vivo, pero aun así temes por su bienestar, si supieras de tu hermano y no supieras que está vivo, sin duda hubieses estallado con más fuerza. Pero debes controlar tus emociones internas. Encuentra cada una y aprende cuando debes utilizarlas. Es preferible usar la ira y dejarla en paz cuando no la necesites que utilizar un recuerdo que despierta tu ira, pero no sabes cómo parar. Sé que ahora mismo no me entiendes, pero con el tiempo entenderás.

Charlus siguió respirando pesadamente. Había liberado mucha energía mágica de golpe sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Sentiste la energía que liberaste?

\- Sí – Dijo Charlus levantándose de nuevo.

\- Ahora intenta concentrar esa energía en tu mano derecha. Imagínate que esa energía te quema en la mano y quieres sacarla para fuera.

Charlus intentó hacer lo que le decía. Le llevó bastante, pero finalmente y para su sorpresa generó una pequeña bola de fuego, del tamaño de una pelota de golf, que apenas duró.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Pregunto Charlus.

\- Lo más fácil que puede generar un mago, fuego – Dijo Charles.

\- ¿Fuego?

\- Sí, concretamente una bola de fuego. El fuego es fácil porque proviene de la rabia y la ira. Cierra los ojos – Dijo, Charlus los cerró - Ahora llama a tu ira y concentra tu energía en la mano de nuevo.

Charlus se concentró. Volvió a enviar su energía mágica a su mano, como antes; generando la pequeña bola de fuego. Entonces volvió a su mente el mismo recuerdo de antes, y como si de la mecha de una bomba se tratara, su ira se prendió rápidamente y su energía volvió a explotar. Gran parte de esa energía se liberó de forma parecida a antes, pero la otra parte, reunida como estaba en su mano, incrementó el tamaño de la bola de fuego. Por desgracia Charlus no pudo mantener esto demasiado tiempo.

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamó Charles - Ahora sólo necesitas práctica para controlar tu energía y tus emociones lo justo.

Y así fue. Charles le hizo practicar duro, crear y lanzar bolas de fuego, cada vez más seguidas, a distintos blancos. Luego le explicó de otros tipos de energías que se podían crear además del fuego, aunque más difíciles de conseguir, como de aire. También le dijo que cada mago podía crear también bolas de energía mágica, por decirlo de alguna manera. La bola consumía mucha más magia que cualquier otra, pero a cambio era muy poderosa. No provenía de ninguna emoción en particular, simplemente el mago con suficiente entrenamiento era capaz de concentrar la magia suficiente para crearla. Charlus intentó crear alguna, pero necesitaba mucho tiempo para crear una bola pequeña y después quedaba demasiado cansado para continuar.

Otro día, Charles le explicó sobre la existencia de bastones mágicos o de mago. Herramientas útiles para almacenar energía temporalmente. Antiguamente utilizado en rituales mágicos, como generador de fuertes escudos y en el combate como apoyo del mago. Útil para explosiones de poder mágico.

\- En una antigua batalla yo lo utilicé para concentrar y aumentar el poder de mis bolas de energía. Como sabes, cuanto más te concentre en una bola de energía más poderosa es esta. Un bastón mágico acumula mucho mejor que una varita tu poder. La otra ventaja que tiene un bastón como éste es que siempre puedes utilizarlo para apoyarte en él – Dijo Charles riendo.

Charles le dio un bastón para aprendices, y Charlus aprendió a usarlo un poco. Generar escudos, bolas de fuego, grandes corrientes de aire… y éste, en vez de ser como el que le había enseñado Charles era doble, con un cristal en cada extremo, pero dentro de la propia madera del bastón, apenas visibles. Por el resto parecía un bastón normal de lucha física. Charles le había explicado que lo bueno de ese bastón es que si un enemigo se acercaba demasiado siempre podía utilizarlo de forma física.

Y Charlus practicó, hasta el agotamiento. Apenas descansaba dos o tres horas diarias meditando, pero compensaba eso recuperando parte de sus fuerzas en sus sesiones de meditación y sintonía con la naturaleza. Charles le obligó más adelante a entrenar aún con más peso. Los 50 Kg iniciales fueron aumentando progresivamente hasta los 150 Kg.

Aun así, Charlus se volvió aún más rápido que antes. A pesar del incremento del peso el entrenamiento no le costaba tanto como al principio. Su equilibrio era tal que empezó a enfrentarse a Charles en duelos mágicos encima de los troncos y conseguía esquivar parte de los hechizos. Alguna vez peleaban físicamente, pero encima de una o dos cuerdas que estaban unos metros elevadas en el aire. Aquí Charlus lo que hacía era esquivar manteniendo el equilibrio y devolver el golpe si podía.

Su magia también aumentó. Tal como había dicho Charles, al usar tanto su magia y llevarla al límite, provocó que poco a poco esta fuera aumentando. Sus hechizos eran más poderosos y certeros. Aprendió muchos más, maldiciones, encantamientos, escudos, hechizos de transformación, etc.

En eso tuvo gran parte que ver los libros. Leyó bastante, y Charlus estaba asombrado de esa rapidez. No se aprendía todo al pie de la letra, pero al menos entendía todo. Charles simplemente le explicaba lo mejor posible y le decía que no tenía que aprenderse las cosas. Bastaba con que supiera de que iba y en caso de necesitarlo saber a qué libro tenía que acudir a consultarlo.

Su oclumancia y barreras mentales habían mejorado bastante. Charles le empezó a dar consejos de cómo crear una buena fortaleza mental ahora que sus defensas interiores fueran sólidas. Fue como empezar a diseñar un laberinto lleno de trampas. Charlus decidió hacerlo como si fuera una pirámide egipcia. Y con todo tipo de estructuras imposibles, y alguna que otra criaturilla… Pero todo eso por ahora sólo era el diseño, ahora tenía que construirlo.

Sus sesiones de meditación dieron sus frutos y consiguió llegar al estado descrito por Charles. Estaba en completa sintonía con lo que le rodeaba y sentía cada movimiento del aire, a cada animal, los muy silenciosos pasos de Charles. A partir de entonces fue capaz de llegar a ese estado con mayor facilidad, y por ende su nivel de percepción aumentó bastante. Cuando se concentraba mínimamente era capaz de predecir cualquier movimiento, y aunque eso ya era capaz de hacerlo antes, necesitaba mucha más concentración. El nivel de dificultad de sus combates con Charles se vio incrementada por este hecho.

Lo único que Charlus no consiguió fue controlar del todo sus emociones. Consiguió dominar el arte de la creación de las bolas de fuego, pero apenas fue capaz de hacer lo mismo con las demás energías. Gran parte de la energía se perdía y se iba en el intento. Fue así como poco a poco paso el mes y al final Charlus logro grandes avances en sus habilidades, logro controlar su Gueass en el que incluso Charles le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso, logro hacer su magia más poderosa y sobre todo aumentar su cantidad, había fortalecido su mente, cuerpo, y espíritu logrando así una voluntad increíble, pero debía controlar sus emociones si quería lograr una voluntad inquebrantable, ahora debía seguir sus entrenamientos devuelta en su casa en Godric´s Hollow que ya estaba re-construida, regresaría a su país para comenzar su nueva vida, pero también buscaría la forma de hacerse más fuerte, su maestro Charles, le aseguro que cualquier cosa que necesitara podría comunicarse con él y acudiría de inmediato, no era una despedida, era un hasta luego, mientras Charlus se preparaba para regresar a Inglaterra, su hermano se iba a preparar para afrontar una prueba que solo él podía lograr.

 **Cuando Harry se vuelve un auténtico Zaraki**

Harry y Retsu estaban hablando tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de la expresión preocupada del Zaraki que se encontraba en medio de ellos. El patriarca finalmente suspiro y miro directamente a la cara de su hijo adoptivo.

\- Harry – Dijo, la voz trajo la atención del pelinegro. - Han sido ya 6 años desde que llegaste aquí y creo que ya es hora que pongamos a prueba los resultados de tu entrenamiento y si realmente estás hecho para convertirte en un guerrero - Dijo solemne el Zaraki sin apartar los ojos de la cara de su hijo.

Harry solo pregunto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Tou_sama?

Kenpachi cerró los ojos, pero siguió hablando.

\- He preparado una prueba que determinar si eres apto para la vida del guerrero. Si la completas seguiremos con tu entrenamiento, e incluso recibirás una recompensa – Dijo, entonces abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada intensa. - Pero si fracasas...

El niño entrecerró los ojos ante las implicaciones de su padre curioso de saber a donde quería llegar su padre. La mirada de Kenpachi se volvió menos severa.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, simplemente lo que hare es parar en seco tu entrenamiento, me niego a adiestrarte si no eres capaz de hacer lo que un guerrero debe hacer.

Retsu observaba con atención a los dos hombres, sabía que lo que iba a suceder dependía única y exclusivamente de Kenpachi, después de todo era un Zaraki, tenían reglas.

Su familia se había quedado en silencio esperando la respuesta del niño, pero empezaron a preocuparse cuando el silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos. Kenpachi iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron cuando miro de nuevo los ojos de su hijo, no eran los ojos de un niño, eran los ojos de un hombre con un objetivo bien claro. Harry sonrió.

\- No importa lo que me pongas por delante Tou-sama, lo he conseguido todo este tiempo, voy a enfrentar lo que se me ponga por delante sin jamás rendirme, después de todo soy un Zaraki-Unohana, pero más que nada, soy un Tennō - Dijo con una convicción sorprendente para un niño de su edad.

El patriarca saliendo de su estupor solo pudo mostrarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Bien dicho pequeño, tu prueba empezara en 2 horas por lo que prepárate – Dijo Kenpachi, vio cómo su hijo comió a toda velocidad su desayuno y se fue corriendo.

Kenpachi tenía una pequeña sonrisa estilo Zaraki en su rostro, pero aun así esa pequeña expresión rebosaba de un enorme orgullo paternal, Retsu tenía una mirada preocupada mientras miraba la puerta por la que salió el pelinegro para ir a prepararse, pero entonces la madre preocupada giro la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos del líder del clan Zaraki.

\- Kenpachi-kun, si le pasa algo a mi pequeño, si destruyes sus sueños y aspiraciones, no me importan las reglas de tu clan ni las consecuencias, te haré pagar...- Dijo la líder de Japón con una mirada muerta que le dio escalofríos al Zaraki que solo sonrió, antes de levantarse y salir del comedor. Al parecer, el embarazo de Retsu sin duda hacia que sus cambios de humor se hicieran más intensos, sin mencionar su instinto asesino.

Después de las dos horas, Harry se encontraba ahora en la entrada del valle bajo la puerta torii, donde comenzaban los terrenos Zaraki-Unohana, mirando al bosque envuelto en niebla, llevaba el mismo atuendo que antes solo que esta vez llevaba envuelta una cinta blanca alrededor del muslo derecho y una katana normal en su espalda. Junto al pelinegro se encontraban Kenpachi y Retsu. Kenpachi se adelantó frente al niño.

\- Muy bien Harry, tu objetivo es llegar al claro del bosque donde tendrás que pasar la prueba, hay una serie de obstáculos que se han puesto en tu camino, haz lo que sea necesario para llegar y cumplir el objetivo. Buena suerte - Dijo y se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto.

Retsu se puso de rodilla delante del pelinegro y lo abrazo.

\- No sé qué peligros hay ahora mismo en el bosque, pero ten cuidado, y vuelve a casa sano y salvo - Dijo y Harry correspondió el abrazo de su querida madre.

El pelinegro miro entonces a su padre a los ojos, no hacían falta palabras para comunicarse, Kenpachi le dio simplemente una inclinación de cabeza y él correspondió el gesto. Harry se separó de su madre y entro en el bosque, los adultos siguieron mirando hasta que la niebla oculto su figura. Kenpachi suspiro, desplegó y se preparó para alzar el vuelo, pero no para volver al complejo sino para vigilar a su hijo.

La mujer miro al hombre sin comprender.

\- ¿Ken-chan, es que vas a seguir a Harry? - Pregunto dudosa, si podía vigilar a su hijo, ella no iba a quejarse, pero el pelinegro era un sensor, uno cuya habilidad había mejorado mucho con los años, cabía la posibilidad de que el niño los descubriera.

El Zaraki miro seriamente a su esposa.

\- Harry podría descubrirnos, pero es un riesgo necesario, si realmente consigue pasar la prueba, nos necesitara más que nunca - Dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Esas palabras hicieron que Retsu se debatiera entre el miedo y la furia.

\- ¿Que has hecho? - Pregunto.

Kenpachi cerró los ojos con una expresión solemne.

\- Lo necesario para que entienda que significa ser un guerrero, y más que todo aprenderá lo que se siente ser un Zaraki-Unohana en su primera vez.

Dentro del bosque, Harry tenía sus propios pensamientos.

\- _¡Como se supone que encuentre un claro en un bosque, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar!_ \- Exclamo mentalmente el pelinegro. Harry llevaba ya una hora caminando por el bosque intentando encontrar alguna indicación o camino a través de la niebla. Por desgracia no tuvo resultado por lo que se dedicó a vagar por el bosque sin rumbo esperando encontrar alguna pista que le ayudara en su 'misión'.

Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa feliz y siguió caminando esperando encontrar algo. Pasaron 2 horas y Harry seguía sin encontrar el claro, pero aun, ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde se encontraba y no tenía mucha confianza en poder encontrar el camino de regreso, solo le quedaba completar su misión y esperar que le iban a encontrarlo después de ello. El pelinegro pronto percibió una presencia a medio kilómetro de su posición, su poder era bastante grande, no tanto como el suyo propio, pero podría competir con varios magos.

Harry libero los sellos de resistencia por si acaso necesitaba correr, al acabar salto encima de una rama y empezó su recorrido por los arboles dirigiéndose hacia la firma de magia que sintió. Cuando faltaban unos 20 metros, se paró en una rama y se ocultó detrás del tronco para mirar a escondidas.

La figura que observo era felina, blanco con rayas negras y ojos azules estaba tumbado mirando a lo lejos, pero lo que realmente sorprendió al pelinegro es que dicho animal medía 8 metros de largo y si se pusiera a cuatro patas lo más seguro es que llegara a medir 3 metros de alto.

\- Ese gato es enorme - Comento el niño muy impresionado.

Pero entonces una brisa soplo por detrás del pelinegro distraído arrastrando su olor hacia el depredador que lo olio perfectamente. El felino se levantó y camino en dirección donde percibió el olor, al no ver nada se extrañó, pero se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba y pudo ver entonces a su próxima cena. Harry veía como el tigre estaba saltando intentando llegar a la rama en la que se encontraba sin éxito. En vista de que no conseguía resultados se apartó del árbol para gran alivio del niño, o al menos hasta que lo vio correr hacia el árbol y chocando de golpe contra este rompiendo la base en astilla.

Pensando rápido Harry salto al árbol más cercano y se pegó a este para no caerse. El tigre viendo que su presa se había movido volvió a repetir lo mismo solo para que el pelinegro volviera a saltar. Esta situación se repitió varias veces y ambos empezaban a estar hartos.

El felino momentáneamente sorprendido entrecerró los ojos, al parecer debería mostrarle al niño quien era el depredador aquí. El tigre tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un enorme rugido que resonó por todo el bosque. Harry se quedó congelado por la sorpresa y el miedo que le produjo ese rugido, era potente y desde luego no podía augurar nada bueno.

El pelinegro oyó entonces varios pasos rápidos que se acercaban hacia su posición, intento mirar a través de la niebla y lo que vio le congelo la sangre: tigres. Docenas de tigres de diferentes tamaños, el más grande siendo de 5 metros de alto y 18 metros de largo, se dirigían hacia el árbol mirando a Harry con intenciones no muy santas.

Harry intento con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma, pero los numerosos depredadores mirándolo no ayudaban, fue entonces cuando se abalanzaron hacia los arboles echándolos abajo con embestidas o en el caso de los más grandes arrancándolos de un zarpazo.

El pelinegro no tuvo otra opción que saltar de árbol en árbol para evitar caer al suelo y enfrentar una muerte inminente. Harry intento huir de la zona llena de depredadores, pero cuando estaba a punto de alejarse los arboles más alejados de su posición empezaron a caer, intento cambiar de dirección varias veces, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, los arboles por los que podría haber escapado fueron derribados y luego sus enemigos fueron talando los árboles que quedaban en el centro causando que su zona de movimiento se hiciera cada vez más pequeña.

Harry, acabo en el único árbol que quedaba de pie, muerto de miedo, mientras observaba a los tigres que se encontraban encima de los pequeños montículos llenos de madera rota. El tigre más grande acabo destrozando el árbol que quedaba y mientras empezó a caer, todos los tigres no apartaron los ojos del niño.

Harry aterrizo en el suelo de pie y rápidamente, busco un hueco entre los tigres por el que huir, pero era en vano, estaba rodeado. El pelinegro no perdía de vista a los depredadores, preparado para esquivar si era necesario. No había salida, no podía sortear a los tigres sin acabar hecho pedazos y a menos que pudiera volar o excavar un agujero a toda velocidad.

Harry entonces tuvo una idea, por suerte estaba actualmente de pie en una superficie de tierra en este mar de árboles derribados por lo que tendría una muy buena oportunidad de escapar, el pelinegro se abría sentido realmente emocionado por usar su primera técnica en batalla si su vida no estuviera en peligro inminente.

\- **_Kage Bunshin_** – Dijo, Harry hizo aparecer 2 clones y se posicionaron en formación manji, los tigres estaban a punto de atacar, pero el niño no les dio tiempo a actuar - **_Doryū Heki_** (Muralla de Tierra) - los tres pelirrojos clavaron sus manos en el suelo levantando así 3 grandes murallas de tierra que levantaron los troncos sobre los cuales estaban los tigres haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Cuando se recuperaron se abalanzaron todos por encima de las paredes para cazar a su presa, pero para gran sorpresa de todos, el niño había desaparecido.

A 2 kilómetros del enfrentamiento, Harry emergió del suelo como si de un fantasma se tratara. Sin perder tiempo, el pelinegro se subió a los árboles y viajo hasta la cima para evitar que su olor fuera percibido por los depredadores, había aprendido la lección.

Debía admitir que para ser invocaciones eran muy astutos e inteligentes, sin duda debía tener más en cuenta a las invocaciones. Entro en el bosque, camino sin rumbo, se encontró con un tigre tumbado, fue descubierto, el tigre llamo refuerzos y estuvo a punto de convertirse en el menú del día. Sí, no pintaba bien hasta ahora.

Pero entonces una sospecha apareció en su cabeza, era seguro suponer que el objetivo de los tigres era impedir que llegara a su destino, pero ese tigre que vio no lo estaba buscando, estaba simplemente tumbado sin hacer nada hasta que lo descubrió y llamo a los otros, ahora que lo pensaba mejor llegaron muchos tigres y en muy poco tiempo.

El pelinegro quiso golpear su cabeza contra un tronco.

\- ¡Soy idiota, ese tigre no estaba sin hacer nada, estaba montando guardia! – Dijo, realmente, si hubiera observado mejor la situación no hubiera entrado en pánico se habría dado cuenta antes, no solo eso si hubiera usado su capacidad de sensor sentiría a un gran grupo de firmas de magia rodeando un lugar específico.

Se concentró y pudo sentir que a 1,5 kilómetros de donde estaba, había varias firmas de magia potentes repartidos de forma circular en torno a una firma 10 veces más potente que las otras.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios, se supones que tengo que reunirme con ese monstruo?! - Exclamo sorprendido, si la prueba consistía en vencer al ser que se encontraba en medio de todos esos tigres, estaba claro que no tenía posibilidad alguna - Si esto fuera un juego, diría que tienes que enfrentarte a los subalternos antes de hacer frente al jefe final.

El pelinegro empezó a dudar, con este nuevo factor ya no estaba tan seguro de sí debería arriesgarse a entrar en territorio enemigo, pero no tenía opción, era la única pista que tenía. Por otro lado, si se equivocaba estaría en riego inminente y dudaba que el mismo truco que uso para escapar funcionara dos veces. El pelinegro decidió pensar en las herramientas que tenía a su disposición, conocía las técnicas básicas, el kage bunshin, 3 técnicas tierra y 3 técnicas agua y suficiente magia para usarlos varias veces, una katana y 3 bombas de humo. Aun con todo eso no estaba seguro de poder salir ileso en un enfrentamiento con la persona que le esperaba en el claro o eso suponía.

Harry suspiro, no tenía elección, debía comprobar si su prueba/objetivo estaba en medio de ese ejercito de tigres.

\- Supongo que tendré que ir a comprobarlo – Dijo, y empezó a trazar un plan para pasar por medio de los felinos sin luchar.

Media hora después, por encima de los árboles se encontraba un pelinegro saltando de punta en punta, de árbol en árbol, dando unos brincos imposibles para el más veterano de los magos. Harry había usado una de las primeras técnicas que había aprendido por sí solo, Keijūgan no jutsu (técnica de la roca ligera), esta técnica le permitía disminuir el peso de literalmente cualquier cosa incluido él mismo, con suficiente entrenamiento incluso podría reducir el peso a 0, lo que le permitiría volar. Por desgracia no había entrenado lo suficiente esta técnica como para hacer semejante proeza, pero desde luego era uno de sus objetivos. Por ahora el pelirrojo uso esta técnica para aligerar su peso y moverse por la cima de los arboles haciendo saltos demenciales.

El pelinegro querría estar lo más alejado del suelo para que los tigres, si llegaran a captar su olor, tuvieran problemas para encontrarlo. Cuando estaba a penas 300 metros de su meta se detuvo, hizo un Kage bunshin y uso su técnica para disminuir su peso, pero no de forma exagerada. Los preparativos completos, Harry se quedó en el árbol atento con sus capacidades de detección mientras su clon bajaba para empezar la operación.

Cuando el clon llego abajo se fijó en dos tigres que estaban al acecho, sin duda esperando a que apareciera.

\- ¡Ey, feos! – Exclamo, los felinos se giraron de golpe sorprendidos - Si ustedes, ¿por qué hacen esas caras? Ya son bastante feos, así como están no lo empeoren ¿o es que encima también son tontos? - les grito el clon.

Los 2 tigres se habían quedado de piedra incrédulos, un niño de 7 años sin miedo alguno se estaba burlando en sus caras, ellos que eran considerados unos de los mayores depredadores del mundo, les hizo falta un rato para procesar toda la situación. Cuando por fin comprendieron lo que este chico estaba haciendo, soltaron un rugido advirtiendo a todos sus compañeros. Desde lo alto de los árboles, Harry sofoco la risa que amenazaba con delatar su presencia mientras observaba los resultados, llegaron a toda velocidad a la zona. El clon no espero a que lo rodearan, salió a toda velocidad los tigres siguiendo detrás de él. Supongo que abrían sospechado algo si no estuvieran tan cabreados, y lo peor es que iban a quedarse con las ganas. El clon era tan rápido como ellos, gracias al hecho que el pelinegro había disminuido su peso, su velocidad se había incrementado y si llegaran a cogerlo iba a desaparecer en una bola de humo. Sí, no era un buen día para los felinos.

En cuanto Harry sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se puso a saltar hacia su destino preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera que le esperaba. Salto de árbol en árbol hasta que se quedó sin ramas en las que posarse. En medio del aire pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas: primero, había encontrado el claro, segundo, la firma potente de magia pertenecía a un tigre que fácilmente era tan alto como una casa y tercero, ya podía empezar a rezar que su prueba no fuera derrotar al tigre porque si no, estaba bien jodido.

El mastodonte felino se dio cuenta de su llegada y posó sus ojos sobre el niño. Harry estaba paralizado, no podía moverse ni una pulgada del lugar donde había aterrizado, totalmente a merced del depredador gigante. La cosa se puso peor en cuanto recibió los recuerdos de su clon, los tigres lo habían cogido y lo más seguro es que volvieran en cualquier momento. Harry habría entrado en pánico sino fuera porque el terror que sentía fue substituido por la confusión y la incredulidad en cuanto vio al tigre reírse mientras lo miraba.

\- **Jejeje, deberías haber visto tu cara, oh Kami que bueno jejejeje** \- Dijo, el felino continuo a reírse, su voz masculina delato su género, pero se contuvo en cuanto vio la cara del pelirrojo - **Tranquilo chico, no voy a hacerte daño has llegado hasta aquí y mis subordinados ya no van a intentar atacarte** \- Dijo mientras miraba entre los árboles. El pelinegro siguió su mirada y vio a los tigres que se habían ido a por su clon mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. El tigre gigante, que al parecer era el líder miro de vuelta al pelirrojo - **No sé lo que les has hecho, pero están muy cabreados.**

El pelinegro se recompuso y miro hacia el grupo mirándolo detrás de la línea de árboles y se inclinó.

\- Lo siento, no querría ofenderlos, pero necesitaba distraerlos para llegar hasta aquí, no creo que sean feos, la verdad, son muy geniales - Dijo el niño humilde mientras miraba a los ojos de las bestias enfurecidas.

Los tigres buscaron en un primer momento algún signo de mentira, al no encontrar el engaño se relajaron un poco y estuvieron incluso contentos con el ultimo comentario del pequeño. Harry sonrió y se volvió hacia el tigre colosal.

Dicho tigre sonrió.

\- **Bueno pequeño, las presentaciones están en orden, mi nombre es Shelkan, líder del clan Shirotora (tigre blanco) –** Dijo.

Harry se puso recto y se inclinó.

\- Mi nombre es Harrison Zaraki-Unohana, encantado de conocerle Shelkan-sama - Dijo educadamente, mejor no cabrear a un tigre que puede aplastarte solo con su dedo meñique.

El líder de los tigres asintió.

\- **No, para mí es un placer conocer a un descendiente de Amateratsu, pero, sobre todo, conocer al hijo de un Zaraki, ahora bien ¿estás preparado para tu prueba?** \- Pregunto con una voz seria.

\- Soy un Zaraki y llegue hasta aquí, así que solo dígame que tengo que hacer – Dijo Harry.

\- **Muy bien** – Dijo, Shelkan, se levantó y se movió unos metros al lado de su posición, Harry estaba confundido por las acciones del tigre hasta que vio a un hombre atado y amordazado con los ojos tapados por una venda moviéndose intentando por todos los medios desatarse. El niño volvió a mirar al tigre gigante como buscando alguna respuesta - **Mátalo** – Dijo, fue todo lo que dijo el tigre.

Un silencio mortal se instaló en el claro.

\- ¿ **Qué dijiste?** – Pregunto Harry mirando fijamente al tigre blanco sin emoción alguna.

 **\- Ya me has oído, mátalo, en esto consiste tu prueba, este hombre es un mercenario que mata personas no mágicas por placer, le harás un favor al mundo así que no te preocupes** \- Dijo de forma perezosa, pero vio como los ojos de Harry se oscurecían y una sombra oscura los cubrió y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Crees que por que mate a alguien es prueba de que soy un guerrero? – Pregunto mientras en el claro aparecieron sus padres mientras observaban con curiosidad, pero para sorpresa de todos, Harry se acercó rápidamente al hombre atado y clavo su katana en el corazón del hombre para luego sacar su katana y de un corte limpio le corto la cabeza mientras todos veían como en la cara ensangrentada de Harry aparecía una sonrisa sádica y maniática al puro estilo Zaraki mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y placer. Luego Harry se giró a verlos a todos – Esta no es una prueba digna de un Zaraki, sé muy bien que los Zaraki disfrutamos matando a bastardos como este, pero lo que está muy por encima de ello es el combate, el luchar contra alguien, incluso el cazar a nuestra presa, esa es una de las cosas que un verdadero Zaraki-Unohana disfruta más que cualquiera - Fue cuando Retsu se acercó a su hijo y le miro con curiosidad.

\- Harry-chan, ¿Tú sabias de que trataba la prueba? – Pregunto Retsu mientras miraba a su hijo.

\- Tenia mis sospechas cuando Tou-sama me dijo esta mañana sobre la prueba, así que lo tomé como algo divertido, pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba rodeado de tigres blancos enormes supuse que debía solo sobrevivir, pero cuando el tigre me dijo que tenía que matar a este sujeto pensé que era lo más absurdo y aburrido, y me dije "esto no es de un Zaraki ni un Unohana" pero pensé, supongo que querían que yo matara por primera vez, así que simplemente lo hice, pero no es muy al estilo de la familia – Explico Harry mientras veía a sus padres que estaban algo curiosos ¿Cómo Harry al ser tan joven sabía lo que era ser un Zaraki y un Unohana, así que fue Kenpachi quien pregunto ahora.

\- ¿Harry, tan bien conoces a nuestra familia? – Pregunto mientras Harry solo los observaba como si estuviesen locos.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Tu Tou-sama, te fuiste de casa a los 11 años para hacerte más fuerte y demostrar que eras un Zaraki, para ese tiempo ya tenías una larga lista de asesinados, tiempo después mataste a Kenpachi Kingajo y te volviste el capitán de la división 11 y te volviste un experto en el arte de matar, ahora tu Kaa-chan, los Unohana son reconocidos por sus técnicas de curación, pero tú fuiste la primera y única alumna de Tenjirō Kirinji, conocido como el demonio de las aguas termales, además te hiciste una hábil asesina que disfrutabas matando, de hecho sientes placer cuando luchas en serio, supongo que por eso te casaste con Tou-sama, él supo complacerte ¿verdad, Kaa-chan? – Pregunto Harry con total inocencia y esto causo que Retsu se sonrojara mientras Kenpachi sonreía al estilo Zaraki. Finalmente, Kenpachi dijo.

\- Bien, hijo, como lograste pasar la prueba, seguiremos con tu entrenamiento, es por eso que quiero darte esto – Dijo Kenpachi mientras le extendía una katana blanca con una línea negra en la mitad que cruzaba tanto la tsuka (mango) como la saya (vaina), en el mango tenía el sello del emperador, la espada era una hoja recta y la kissaki (punta) era un poco curvada – Esta espada es muy especial, Harry, fue forjada por el padre de Amateratsu-sama, no se sabía mucho de él, solo que era un gran forjador de espadas, hizo esta para su hijo, pero él nunca la uso, se bastaba a él mismo con su propio poder, pero tu sin dudas le darás un mejor uso, esta espada es una Kusanagi llamada Chokuto, pero su verdadero nombre lo aprenderás cuando aprendas a conectarte con ella – Dijo Kenpachi mientras le extendía la espada y Harry la tomaba, de inmediato una ráfaga de viento se desato mientras Harry sonreía al tomar la espada entre sus manos, desenfundo la espada y junto a la ráfaga de viento se sumaron pequeños relámpagos que volaban alrededor de Harry, esta era ahora su espada, el arma que sin duda hará a Harry un guerrero muy poderoso.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **…**

 **Orgullo Zaraki y Orgullo Potter**

Retsu veía a sus hijos con un amor de madre inmenso, estaban todos en la gran piscina cubierta del palacio, ella usaba un traje de baño enterizo blanco con estampado de flores de cerezo, el traje de baño resaltaba su escultural y perfecta figura de senos copa d, vientre plano, cintura ancha y nalgas redondas y duras con unas largas y fuertes piernas, llevaba su cabello recogido en una trenza amarrada a un listón que caía por su espalda, estaba sentada junto a su esposo que usaba una bermuda negra mostrando su impresionante musculatura, por su cuerpo tenía muchas cicatrices de todo tipo, quemaduras, cortes, etc. Sin duda marcas de vieja batallas.

En la piscina estaban sus hijos, Harry que ahora tenía 8 años había crecido para volverse un niño atractivo, con sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, su largo cabello recogido en una larga trenza que llegaba a media espalda, y su cuerpo con musculo y bien marcado, y junto a él estaba su hermanita de 3 años, Yachiru Zaraki-Unohana, había sido una sorpresa para la pareja y una alegría para Harry el saber que ahora tendría una hermanita, la niña era muy pequeña, enérgica, alegre y descuidada, de mejillas sonrojadas y pelo rosa, esto era debido a su condición, era una metamorfamaga, de ojos color chocolate como los de su padre, media apenas un metro y a menudo se le veía en el hombro de su padre o en el de su hermano, colgando en su espalda, la niña usaba un traje de baño rojo y ella estaba acostumbrada a estar con su hermano mayor, simplemente era su héroe, así como su padre, Harry era el que jugaba con Yachiru cuando Retsu y Kenpachi estaban ocupados con sus obligaciones de líderes de clan y en el caso de Retsu, también líder de Japón, pero esto no los apartaba de estar pendientes de sus hijos, siempre se dedicaban a pasar tiempo con ellos, el mayor posible.

La niña estaba acostumbrada a tener la atención de su hermano mayor, a excepción cuando este tenía que estudiar, entrenar o practicar, la niña lloraba cuando no veía a Harry y hasta que este no le pusiera atención no paraba. Desde entonces, la niña se la pasaba en la habitación de Harry aun cuando este estuviera estudiando Magia Elemental, inicio de las pócimas, cuidando plantas en los jardines e invernaderos del palacio o de criaturas mágicas del complejo, aprendiendo transformaciones, curaciones o etiqueta con su madre, escuchando las estrategias militares de Kenpachi basándose en el Shogi, el cual estaba aprendiendo a jugar muy bien o cuando estaba solo entrenando su Sharingan o simplemente tocando música melodiosa, ya fuese con su violín o su harmónica.

Ahora, Harry ya estaba preparado para ir al Seireitei, ya hablaba 10 idiomas y pensaba aprender más al cumplir los 13, además ya estaba comenzando a perfeccionar las técnicas de artes marciales y dominando algunas técnicas de Hakuda, también había aprendido el arte del Zanjutsu, la espada Kusanagi llamada Chokutō o Espada Recta, donde tanto la tsuka (mango) como la saya (vaina) eran de color blanco con una línea negra en la mitad, en la tsuka tenía el sello real del emperador, la espada era de hoja recta y la kissaki (punta) era un poco curvada, era sin duda ya casi una extensión de su cuerpo, entrenaba con ella todos los días y ya había aprendido a dominar todas su facultades, esta espada tenía una habilidad especial y era la de cortar lo que fuera. También para incrementar su rango de corte y penetración, Harry podía canalizar su magia de rayo en la hoja haciéndola una extensión más de su cuerpo, lo que aumentaba considerablemente su agudeza a través de vibraciones de alta frecuencia, así como aumentaba su gama de corte. Esto permitía a Harry poder cortar casi cualquier cosa, así como adormecer al objetivo que ha sido traspasado por la espada. También sabía que la espada no podía ser detenida, tanto sea por un kunai o por una técnica, la espada simplemente lo atravesaba y llegaba a su objetivo, Kenpachi comenzó a entrenarlo en su estilo de Zanjutsu, el Kendo.

Por otro lado, su madre también le había enseñado Sellos y Runas al ver que Harry estaba muy interesado después de conocer el origen de su pendiente, todo esto lo aprendió gracias a que había superado las pruebas de la escuela Muggle hace más de un año lo cual le valió graduarse mucho más antes de lo previsto, 3 años, para ser exactos. Por ahora lo que más trabajo le costaba dominar eran los Kidō, eso se debía a que debía aplicar más poder para hacerlos, pero era obvio que se le hacía algo complicado.

Lo más interesante llego cuando cumplió los 8, estaba meditando como siempre junto a los terrenos de los dragones imperiales para lograr conseguir su transformación de Bestia y estaba tan inmerso en su meditación que no se dio cuenta que un dragón imperial se había acercado a él, estaba frente al chico y este no se movía para nada, estaba muy inmerso en su meditación que no se dio de cuenta cuando el dragón acerco su cabeza a él y cuando lo toco comenzaron a brillar causando un estallido de luz que llamo la atención de sus padres que al llegar al lugar veían a un Harry sorprendido pero sonriendo feliz, había logrado conseguir encontrar su forma animal, un dragón imperial, quien lo diría, pero esto no se lo dijo a sus padres, solo que ya había encontrado su animal y ahora tenía que practicar para lograr transformarse.

Los Zaraki-Unohana estaban orgullosos por los cambios y las mejores que habían tenido en los últimos años desde que llego su hijo, su sueño de llevar a Japón, tanto el Mundo Muggle como Mágico, a ser un gran país imperial y potencia mundial, lo había logrado poco a poco llevando la economía de ambos mundos a ser la más grande del mundo.

Pronto Harry entraría al Seireitei, sus padres le habían prometido que cuando lo hiciera, podría elegir a una de las criaturas mágicas para que fuera su familiar, sus padres habían decidido mandar a Harry antes de tiempo ya que estaba muy preparado para cumplir y superar las expectativas de la academia, además estaba el hecho de que aun cuando Harry se fuera a la academia, no se separarían de él ya que el Seireitei contaba con un pueblo donde vivían los estudiantes con sus familiares, y estaba divididos en clanes dependiendo de su estatus social.

Harry por su parte había logrado avanzar con su Sharingan, ahora tenía tres tomoes, en cada ojo, según había leído sobre el Sharingan sobre viejos documentos de sus antepasados que lo habían tenido, eso era un Sharingan maduro, a la espera de evolucionar. Con el Sharingan había aprendió a ver los tipos de magia además podía ver que tan blanca u oscura era la magia de una persona, podía también ver las barreras y escudos como los que protegía el palacio, era como ver su casa rodeada por una burbuja de jabón, gracias al Sharingan había aprendido el estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de la familia.

Lo que más le causo curiosidad a Harry era que con el Sharingan podía crear ilusiones, constaba de encerrar a una persona dentro de una ilusión para someter su mente y debilitarlo o dejarlo inconsciente, aprendiendo esto descubrió la capacidad de poder llegar incluso, a controlar la mente de un animal o una persona, pero lo que más le llenaba de orgullo era haber dominado la técnica con la que había aparecido en ese país. El _Kamui_ (Autoridad de los Dioses) que le permitía transferir cualquier cosa a otra dimensión creada por Harry. Una vez que el objetivo se envía a esta dimensión es incapaz de escapar. Esta técnica también es capaz de hacer que el usuario sea "intangible" por el transporte de partes de su cuerpo a la misma dimensión del Kamui. Por ahora Harry solo podía usar para transportarse un par de veces, pero aún no podía lograr hacerse intangible ni siquiera alguna parte de su cuerpo, y cuando se transportaba terminaba muy agotado mágicamente.

Para eso y como medida de seguridad, Kenpachi le había dado un colgante con el escudo de la familia Zaraki, esta lo traería de vuelta al palacio, además le había otorgado un anillo como heredero Zaraki este tenía la propiedad de ser usado como almacenamiento, era ahí donde Harry guardaba su espada, armas y pergaminos, además de un baúl de 8 niveles que Retsu le había comprado y había hecho reducirlo para que lo guardara en su anillo. Harry antes de entrar en el Seireitei debía pasar una serie de pruebas, así podría moverse con más libertad sin tener que cargar con nada. También habían hecho una gran inversión al comprarle un armario completo de todo tipo de ropa dependiendo el país donde fuera incluyendo si fuese al mundo mágico o Muggle.

Todo lo demás seria comprado en el Ryū Ichiba cuando comenzara a estudiar en la academia, por ahora y un par de semanas después Harry recibiría la invitación que lo llevaría al Seireitei y allí presentaría sus pruebas y exámenes de acceso a la academia. Kenpachi estaba algo preocupado por su hijo, pero sabía que él tenía que hacerse fuerte, y por Kami_sama él estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo. Era todo un Zaraki-Unohana en toda regla, fuerte, astuto, poderoso, ambicioso, inteligente y había heredado esa personalidad de ambos en el combate. Estaba esperando a ver qué cara ponía su viejo maestro cuando viera a su hijo y se diera cuenta que era el descendiente del mismísimo Amateratsu.

 **Godric´s Hollow, Villa Potter.**

Habían pasado ya 2 años y medio desde que Charlus se instaló en la villa Potter, el día que regreso al país para trasladarse a la villa, fue informado por Razorblade, este le dijo que pasara por Gringotts para darle el traslador que lo llevaría a la villa Potter, cuando se presentó, el Goblin le pidió su anillo de Lord Potter y este lo transformo en el traslador que lo llevaría allá siendo este el único traslador permitido, se transportó a Godric´s Hollow y apareció en el jardín delantero, los Goblins le dijeron que el terreno y la construcción habían sido trasladados a las afueras de Godric´s Hollow ya la reparación requeriría de más espacio y además de una ampliación del terreno, él lo acepto ya que no quería que se mantuviera la vieja estructura sino una nueva, una que mostrara que sus padres aún estaban con él y su hermano, esa había sido la casa donde había sido asesinados y el lugar donde por última vez vivieron sus padres y donde vivieron su hermano y él, pero nunca se esperó lo que estaba frente a él.

Era una mansión de dos plantas hecho de puro mármol blanco, la casa era completamente de un blanco impecable, frente a él había una jardinera circular y en el centro de esta, una pequeña fuente con lugares para sentarse, esto estaban en medio de un camino de roca pulida dándole un aspecto elegante, la mansión estaba en medio de los terrenos que eran de 500m2 que contaba con dos acres de jardín además de terrenos con bosques alrededor del jardín, el terreno estaba rodeado por un muro de piedra caliza llena de hiedra verde, había también un portón de madera que daba paso al jardín delantero.

En la parte de enfrente contaba con ventanas justo a los lados de las puertas dobles de madera negra con dos picaportes en cada puerta con la cabeza de un león, y arriba de esta, en la segunda planta quedaba un balcón, además de estas, había otras cuatro ventanas, dos en cada planta, y a los lados de estas había un balcón que daba cada una a una habitación, y debajo de estas había dos enormes ventanales en cada lado que daban una a una sala de estar y otra al comedor, por los lados, en ambos extremos de la casa, había dos entradas y sobre estas dos balcones más, el césped estaba muy bien cuidado y había varios árboles repartidos por el amplio jardín. También había arbustos rellenos de flores de colores rodeando la casa hasta las dos entradas laterales, había dado una vuelta, emocionado recorriendo la casa y vio que la parte trasera era quizás mejor que la parte delantera.

En la fachada de la casa contaba con doce ventanales, seis en cada lado, tres entradas de acceso a la casa que daban para el comedor, la entrada y la sala y sobre esta estaba otro balcón grande y para finalizar una escalinata de 6 escalones amplio para bajar al jardín. Sin duda los duendes se esmeraron en reconstruir esa mansión, ahora estaba esperando como quedarían las demás propiedades. Sin duda solo había una palabra para darle a esa casa, Perfecta.

Charlus finalmente entro a la casa abriendo las puertas dobles negras con las llaves que le dieron los Goblins, y observo el interior las paredes estaban pintadas de un color caoba y frente a él se encontraba unas escaleras, eran doble pero la otra escalera daba hacia el otro lado frente a Charlus, los muebles eran de color crema muy hermosos dándole un aspecto reconfortante a la casa. En la primera planta, había un enorme salón para fiestas, una sala de estar con un piano y una cálida chimenea, un pequeño estudio, el comedor un baño y la cocina además de unos cortos pasillos. La segunda planta contaba con 5 dormitorios, siendo el más grande el del centro de la casa que Charlus había elegido, esta habitación contaba con un enorme baño de lujo, y las otras habitaciones también cada uno tenía su baño.

También contaba con un ático, allí había un almacén vacío y un laboratorio de pociones. Se dejó caer en un sofá muy mullido de color perla y miro al enorme ventanal que daba al patio trasero. Le gustaba como la casa tenia tantos ventanales para que esta se viera iluminada, cerró los ojos con tranquilidad pensando que por fin estaba en casa. Luego se acordó de lo que le había dicho los Goblins y siguiendo sus instrucciones, fue a la entrada, todo el panel con su mano al lado de la puerta junto a la ventana, de repente esta desapareció y dejo ver un hueco con un libro adentro, era pequeño, negro y estaba dividido en dos mitades.

Lo ojeo y vio que la mitad azul eran las guardas escritas en papel, su estado y la información técnica mientras que las páginas blancas estaban vacías. Cogió la pluma negra que había estado posada encima del libro y escribió por ahora un solo nombre. Remus Lupin y sintió una extraña sensación como de pinchazos, y vio que se trataba de una pluma con tinta de sangre ya que las guardas estaban ligadas a su sangre, todo esto se lo había explicado los Goblins, así que solo los nombres que escribía allí podían pasar las guardas apareciéndose. Ellos no podrían usar un traslador y menos ser transportados por alguien más, a menos que estuvieran cogidos de él que tenía el único traslador, su anillo de Lord y sus nombres escritos en el libro de visitas. De lo contrario tendrían una sorpresa muy desagradable.

Y fue así como hacía dos años y medio había llegado a la mansión, ahora Charlus con nueve años se había dedicado a estudiar y entrenar, Charlus se había dedicado a fondo a entrenar todo sobre la magia, para comenzar en pociones, teniendo el laboratorio en el ático, podía practicar la preparación de pociones, lo mejor era que si necesitaba ingredientes, le podía pedir el favor a Link, uno de los elfos domésticos que se encargaban del cuidado de la mansión, este era el que más se había acercado a Charlus y se ofrecía a ayudarle en todo, desde en comprarle libros hasta entregar correspondencia, y fue con ella que se contactó con Remus Lupin, le había escrito diciendo que estaba dispuesto a contactarse con él si no decía a nadie de su paradero, si alguien más se enteraba, él no volvería a contactarlo, incluso si tenía que irse a otro país para que no lo encontraran nunca, su respuesta llego de inmediato con una carta que decía que le aseguraba que nadie se enteraría de donde estaba, fue cuando Charlus y Remus comenzaron a conocerse por medio de cartas, en ese tiempo lograron acercarse, fue cuando una vez se reunieron en la taberna Leaky Cauldron, allí pidieron un privado para hablar más seguros, sin que nadie viera que se trataba de Charlus Potter.

Cuando estaban en el privado, Remus no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a Charlus y llorar, el chico se quedó sorprendido por la reacción, así que solo le había devuelto el abrazo, Remus menciono que desde que se convirtió en su padrino no había podido estar con él, Charlus le pidió lo que había pasado esa noche cuando sus padres murieron, Remus, algo reticente, le dijo que sus padres habían sido traicionados por su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, que era el padrino de Harry, ya que él había sido el guardián del secreto donde se encontraban ocultos los Potter, pero Charlus le dijo que eso no era posible ya que si Sirius Black fuese entonces el, Remus, también lo seria ya que ambos eran los padrinos de los hijos de sus mejores amigos, Remus le conto que él era la peor razón para que fuese su padrino por su condición de hombre-lobo, esto solo sorprendió un poco a Charlus pero no le importo, había dicho que solo se trataba de un "pequeño problema peludo" pero que en todo caso, sus padres no habrían elegido a Sirius Black como el padrino de Harry sino confiaran en él así como confiaron en él (Remus).

Fue tanto el esmero que Charlus defendía al padrino de Harry, que puso en duda lo que pensaba Remus, así que lo dejo como una duda que debían aclarar más adelante, junto con Harry, si, Charlus le había comentado que estaba seguro que su hermano estaba seguro y a salvo, pero no había podido contactarse con él, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo volverían a ver. Remus se contagió del positivismo de Charlus, y se fueron conociendo, tanto que Remus se la pasaba en la mansión ayudando a Charlus en su aprendizaje, cosa que el chico le agradeció mucho, Remus le explico todo sobre las leyes de Wizengamot, además le explico mucho sobre el cómo se tomaba las decisiones y al final la Cabeza del Wizengamot, en este caso, Albus Dumbledore, que según Remus, también era el director de Hogwarts, el colegio donde estudiaron sus padres y donde estudiaría él.

Charlus agradeció mucho la ayuda de Remus, pero el hombre estaba muy reticente a quedarse en la mansión por su condición, fue solo cuando Charlus le mostro el sótano que tenía preparado para él en sus transformaciones que decidió quedarse, Remus le había enseñado todo sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, también le había ayudado con Encantamientos y Transformaciones, también le ayudo en Pociones, Herbología, Defensa e Historia de la Magia, Remus se sorprendía lo rápido que avanzaba Charlus en su aprendizaje, pero lo que más le había sorprendido era que su ahijado podía hablar con las serpientes, de hecho tenía dos serpientes con él, según le comento Charlus, los Goblins le habían dicho que existía la Párselmagic, pero no sabrían donde conseguir libros sobre esta magia, así que se dedicó aprender otros tipos de magia como magia blanca y magia antigua está siendo la más difícil ya que era magia que se hacía sin varita, pero no podía quejarse de lo rápido que avanzaba, ya tenía conocimiento de una estudiante de tercer año y seguía aprendiendo.

Pero no todo era leer y practicar, Remus y él también se dedicaban a pasar tiempo juntos tiempos de calidad entre padrino-ahijado, hablaban, se divertían y hablaban de lo que hacían sus padres y sus amigos en el colegio, ellos se reían de las divertidas anécdotas de sus padres, así pasaron el tiempo, fue cuando Charlus cumplió los 8 años que Remus le hizo un regalo muy especial, una lechuza, era blanca como la nieve a la que llamo Hedwig y era muy inteligente, la lechuza se la pasaba afuera en los arboles cercanos de la mansión, pero fue cuando Charlus ya antes se había dado cuenta de la forma descuidada y la ropa gastada con la que vestía Remus y el comentario que le había dicho que no había sido mucho lo que le podía dar pero que era un comienzo.

Así que decidido, comenzó a ayudar a su padrino, así que lo contrato para que lo asesorara para administrar su fortuna, habían comenzado con inversiones tanto en el mundo mágico como en el Muggle, fue cuando Remus, una noche le comento a Charlus sobre aprender Runas, quizás esto funcionaria para hechizar objetos Muggles que se pudieran usar en lugares mágicos como Hogwarts, tardaron medio año en dominar las runas y lograr aplicarlo en aparatos electrónicos Muggle, todo había funcionado perfectamente, Charlus no lo hubiera conseguido sin su padrino así que decidió montar un negocio, un almacén de aparatos y accesorios Muggles, podrían comenzar en Diagon Alley y luego, dependiendo del éxito de esto se expandiría a otros lugares.

Fue ahora cuando ya Charlus con 9 años, que la tienda de aparatos Muggles había tenía el éxito que querían, vendían computadores con internet incluido por una módica suma, libros, ropa, cámaras fotográficas, etc. En fin, se dedicaron a vender cosas que la magia no podía hacer y cosas donde podía usarse en lugares cargados de magia, para lograr conseguir los dispositivos, aparatos y accesorios de todo tipo, decidieron asociarse con algunas compañías Muggle importantes para que le suministraran todo lo necesario para su almacén, que contaba con excelentes vendedores y empleados. Entre ellos Arthur Weasley, un hombre pelirrojo con una familia grande, su esposa y 7 hijos, había decidido dejar de trabajar en el ministerio y había comenzado a trabajar en el almacén, el hombre era una amante de los aparatos Muggles y era tal su entusiasmo que fue ascendiendo en la empresa y se convirtió en el director y gerente, y él se encargaba de todo lo relacionado con la empresa.

Remus se encargaba de administrar la fortuna de los Potter, ahora Remus había dejado de luchar contras u inseguridad y sus problemas de empleo por su condición y ahora podía permitirse toda clase de lujos y consentir a su ahijado, algo que antes no se podía permitir, pero le había sugerido a Charlus contratar un abogado para que se encargara de todos los asuntos legales, fue cuando contrataron a una mujer llamada Sofía Greengrass, esposa de Steven Greengrass, era la cabeza y Lord de los Greengrass, Remus también había decidió conseguir aliados que le sirvieran para lograr influenciar en el Wizengamot, y convenció a Steven y al mismo Arthur Weasley, Lord de los Weasley a unirse, solo ellos tres sabían que se estaban aliando con los Potter, ya eran muchos los que sabían que Charlus había aparecido y que había tomado su herencia y comenzado administrarla, fue cuando las dos familias comenzaron a relacionarse con la familia Potter.

Arthur Weasley se había esmerado tanto en la empresa que ya tenían pensado expandirse a otras zonas del país, el Lord Weasley ahora ganaba tanto dinero y ganaba 15 veces más de lo que ganaba en el ministerio y le dio la posibilidad de poder mantener a su familia. Había mandado a modificar por completo la Madriguera y ahora no se sabía si era una casa de magos o de Muggles, era extrañamente pero muy bonita, casa circular de 4 plantas, de excelente tamaño y muy acogedora, su esposa estaba feliz que no le importaba que su trabajo se tratara de vender artefactos Muggles, estaba feliz y orgullosa de su marido, incluso podía darse el lujo de viajar a visitar a su hijo Charlie en Rumania y a hijo Bill en Egipto, darles buenos regalos a los demás hijos y todo sin que tenga que ser de segunda mano.

Todo esto hizo que los Weasley se acercara a Remus y al único Potter, los mayores se hicieron amigos de inmediato a agradecían enormemente todo lo que había hecho por ellos, mientras tanto Charlus se hizo amigo de los chicos Weasley, sobretodo de los gemelos y Ron Weasley, los cuatro se divertían jugando y actuando como niños y haciendo bromas, eso era lo que quería Remus, que Charlus no estuviera solo y compartiera más con niños de su edad, pero algo extraño había surgido entre la menor de los Weasley y el joven Lord, la niña había crecido oyendo la leyenda de los niños que sobrevivieron al señor oscuro, pero cuando conoció a Charlus aun sin saber su historia, se hicieron amigos, algo había nacido entre ellos que tanto los padres como Remus les causo felicidad, los niños se entendían muy bien.

Fue esa noche cuando decidieron invitar a cenar a los Weasley, todo salió maravilloso, los adultos hablaban y reían contando historias de su juventud, los gemelos, Ron y Charlus se divertían en el jardín, mientras Ginny los observaba, en especial al chico Potter, fue cuando terminaron de cenar que Charlus se acercó a Ginny para conversar mientras los otros seguían jugando, estaban en el jardín paseando sin rumbo aparente, Ginny se dedicaba a mirar los jardines repletos de flores y en ocasiones veía a lo lejos el campo de Quidditch que había mandado a construir Charlus para su entretenimiento, además había comprado dos escobas Nimbus 2000, una para él y la otra para su padrino para jugar juntos.

\- ¿Tu estuviste viviendo con Muggles tus primeros años verdad? – Pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

\- Si, pero es una historia larga de contar – Dijo Charlus, con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Dale, tenemos tiempo – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Charlus le pareció muy bonita su sonrisa, así que decidió contarle cómo fue su corta estadía con los Dursley, al final de su relato Charlus estaba mirando al suelo, le había contado sobre que hablaba Parseltongue y sabía que muchos podían pensar que era algo malo, cosa que la niña no hizo, pasaron los minutos hasta que ya no pudo más y se atrevió a levantar la mirada, y se asustó al ver a la niña llorando.

\- Lo-lo siento no quería asustarte… - Comenzó a decir Charlus.

\- ¡No! No me asustaste, no me importa que hables con las serpientes, solo que… - Dijo la niña que tuvo problemas al hablar mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas interminables que caía por su pecoso rostro. Charlus sin saber qué hacer, simplemente la abrazo. Ginny se sorprendió y se sonrojo tomando el color de su cabello, pero no pudo protestar y solo se aferró al niño abrazando y llorando en su pecho sin siquiera entender completamente sus sentimientos.

Cuando la niña se había calmado, se separó lentamente de los brazos del niño, con notable sonrojo, avergonzada por su comportamiento.

\- Lo siento, no entiendo lo que me ha pasado – dijo Ginny.

El niño solo se despeino el cabello y miro hacia otro lado para ocultar su pequeño sonrojo.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

\- Es que… como pudieron – Dijo la niña soltando un suspiro – Eres su sobrino, y además un niño, como pudieron tratarte así, si no fuese por tus serpientes no te hubieras podido defender ni salir de ese infierno – Bueno, ahora estas a salvo y con tu padrino, supongo que debes estar muy feliz.

\- Por supuesto, solo espero algún día encontrar a mi hermano y así toda la familia estará unida – Dijo Charlus con emoción en su voz que logro contagiar a la niña.

\- Bueno, entonces qué tal si me enseñas como hablas con las serpientes, de paso me las presentas – dijo la niña con emoción, pero con algo de timidez.

\- Claro, mira _"Nizza, Mangis, pueden salir a saludar"_ – Siseo el niño sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

Las dos Mambas negras sacaron sus cabezas por las mangas de la camisa de su amigo y se quedaron mirando a Ginny a los ojos. La pelirroja se quedó mirando fascinada y temerosa a los reptiles.

\- Ginny Weasley, te presento a mis amigas Nizza y Mangis, " _Nizza, Mangis, esta es mi amiga, Ginny"_ – Presento Charlus.

Las dos serpientes se acercaron lentamente a la niña que no se atrevía a moverse debido al temor. Pero todo desapareció cuando las serpientes empezaron a rascar sus cabezas contra las mejillas de la niña haciendo que la niña se riera y comenzó a acariciar las cabezas de las dos serpientes con suavidad.

\- Son hermosas – Dijo Ginny fascinada.

\- _"Gracias cariño" –_ Sisearon las dos mientras regresaban a las mangas de su amo

\- Les agradas – Dijo Charlus riendo.

\- Y dime Charlus, ¿Cuál es tu propósito ahora que puedes hacer lo que quieras? – Pregunto Ginny que lo observaba con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, este verano tenía pensado ir de viaje durante dos meses con mi padrino a Asia, allí hay un lugar que quiero buscar para entrenarme, según mi primer maestro, me dijo que allí encontraría a alguien que me enseñara a defenderme y aprender el arte del kung-fu – dijo Charlus.

\- Merlín, tengo entendido que eso se basa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿verdad? Debes estar muy loco para querer aprender eso – Dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras miraba como Charlus reía y decía.

\- Si, quizás un poco, pero valdrá la pena cuando regrese, ya lo veras, cuando vuelva me veras siendo más fuerte y poderoso – Dijo Charlus mientras reían y entraban a la casa.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y después de la cena llego la despedida frente a la chimenea.

\- Espero verte de nuevo, Ginny – Dijo Charlus sonriendo.

\- Yo también lo espero – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, querido, pasaremos a visitarte seguido, mis hijos al parecer te han tomado aprecio – Dijo Molly mientras sonreía al ver a sus hijos que se despedían de Charlus con algo de tristeza.

\- Gracias a todos por venir – Dijo Remus.

\- Gracias a ti por la invitación, Remus – Dijo Arthur sonriendo mientras su familia entraba a la chimenea y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo quedando solo la pequeña pelirroja con su madre

\- Adiós Charlus – Dijo la niña antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, Charlus se puso rojo como el cabello de los Weasley mientras Molly miraba a su hija con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ambas desaparecieron por la chimenea mientras Remus se quedaba viendo a su ahijado que seguía estático frente a la chimenea.

\- ¿Debería ir planeando la boda? Potter-Weasley, sin duda le quedaría muy bien a tus hijos – Bromeo Remus.

\- ¡REMUS! –Exclamo y comenzó a corretear a su padrino, cuando terminaron Remus le sonrió a su ahijado y dijo.

\- Sin duda tu padre estaría muy orgulloso, él decía que los Potter tenían una debilidad por las pelirrojas, supongo que tú lo heredaste – Dijo Remus sonriéndole mientras Charlus se sonrojaba, pero sonreía al saber que sin duda su padre estaría orgulloso de él.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.**

Harry estaba en su habitación meditando, mañana tendría un entrenamiento muy inusual con su madre, estaba seguro que quería poner a prueba lo que ella le había enseñado, esto era como objetivo final para lo que se venía en unas semanas, las pruebas de admisión para la academia Seireitei, estaba muy bien preparado pero aun así estaba nervioso, por eso había comenzado a meditar antes de irse a dormir, su padre le había dicho que usara todo lo que ha aprendido pero que no mostrara sus armas secretas, también le habían revelado una sorpresa que decidieron contarle, tanto Retsu como Kenpachi habían decidido volver al Seireitei para enseñar, cada uno regresaría con su vieja división, así que al parecer sus padres iban a seguir enseñándole incluso en la academia, eso lo alegro mucho, además tendría a toda su familia cerca ya que su hermanita Yachiru estaría viviendo en el complejo que había reservado para ellos. Todo ya estaba listo, mañana Harry le demostraría a su madre que estaba muy bien preparado, y luego les demostraría a los maestros del Seireitei de que estaba hecho y demostraría que él iba a ser el mejor de todos y que nadie iba detenerlo en su ambición por ser el mejor.

 **…**


	8. Capitulo Especial 2

**Este es el segundo capitulo especial donde la historia cambia, pero no dejara de ser la misma, aquí nos enfocaremos en la continuación del entrenamiento de Charlus, y también en la evolución de Harry y lo que hizo en su tiempo entrenando con sus padres, espero les guste los nuevos cambios. Espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco animo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personaje Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de demonios)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" - (Dialogo de Serpientes)_

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial 2**

 **...**

 **Entrenando con el Loto Blanco**

Charlus estaba preparado para emprender su primer viaje de vacaciones con su padrino, su destino ya estaba fijado desde hacía mucho, desde que Charles le dijo sobre aprender a defenderse de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía el propósito de aprender de los mejores, y que mejor que hacerlo con los monje Shaolin en India, la duda era si podía encontrar un maestro allí que lo entrenará, pero valía la pena intentarlo, pero algo le decía que si encontraba un maestro, su entrenamiento sería mucho más brutal que el del mismo Charles.

Charles le había contado sobre los monjes Shaolin en India, pero en especial de un clan de China que era experto en kung-fu, era el clan del Loto Blanco y eran conocidos por su brutal entrenamiento y sobre todo por sus técnicas letales, incluso el mismo Charles le conto una historia sobre un antiguo maestro de kung-fu llamado Pai Mei, fue un día después de haber entrenado y estando una noche frente a una fogata.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Charles y Charlus estaban sentados afuera de la mansión de Francia, estaban tomando un descanso después de un duro entrenamiento, habían tenido un encuentro mano a mano, obviamente Charles tenía más experiencia, pero Charlus se sabía defender bien, con esquivar y golpear en el momento preciso, ahora estaban sentados frente a la fogata y Charlus le preguntó a su maestro._

 _\- Charles, ¿cuál es la mejor técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo? – Preguntó Charlus a lo que Charles quedo pensativo un momento y luego respondió._

 _\- Diría sin duda que el kung-fu, dependiendo de aquellos que lo han practicado y lo han llevado a otro nivel, sin duda los más diestros en este arte son los monjes Shaolin – Dijo Charles, pero luego miro a los ojos de Charlus – Pero existe un clan que es considerado el mejor en el arte del kung-fu, el clan del Loto Blanco, fundado por el primer miembro llamado Pai Mei hace más de mil años, ahora quisiera contarte una historia sobre este hombre._

 _Charlus se enfocó en Charles y este comenzó a contar la historia._

 _"Hace mucho tiempo, en China, algunos creen que alrededor del año 1003, el líder del clan del Loto Blanco, Pai Mei, caminaba por el sendero contemplando todo lo que fuera que un hombre con poderes tan increíbles como los de Pai Mei sea que contemplara, que es otra forma de decir ¿Quién sabe? Cuando un monje Shaolin apareció en el camino, yendo en la dirección opuesta. Cuando el monje y el líder del clan se cruzaron, Pai Mei, en un inimaginable despliegue de generosidad, le hizo al monje una gentil reverencia. La reverencia no fue devuelta. ¿Fue intención del monje Shaolin insultar a Pai Mei? O ¿Simplemente no vio ese gesto social de generosidad? Los motivos del monje permanecen desconocidos. Lo que si se conoce son las consecuencias. A la mañana siguiente, Pai Mei apareció en el templo Shaolin exigiendo que el abad a la cabeza del templo ofreciera su vida a Pai Mei como pago por el insulto. El abad, al principio, trato de consolar a Pai Mei solo para descubrir que Pai Mei era inconsolable. Así comenzó la masacre del templo Shaolin y sus 60 monjes que lo habitaban, en las manos del Loto Blanco, y así comienza la leyenda del clan del Loto Blanco y su líder._

 _\- Desde entonces este ha sido el clan más temido de todos, se dice que están en los límites entre China e India, así que si decides aprender de ellos, debes saber que ellos te destruirán física y psicológicamente si no eres capaz de aprender de ellos, si quieres poner a prueba tu voluntad o fortalecerla, ese es el mejor lugar para quebrarte o hacerte más fuerte – Dijo Charles mientras observaba a Charlus como este lo miraba y bajo la cabeza, estaba pensando en que si podría resistir ese brutal entrenamiento._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Charlus estaba ya decidido, debía ir a Asia y encontrar a los del clan del Loto Blanco y lograr que le enseñaran los secretos de las artes marciales. Este había sido también una manera de prueba final de su maestro Charles, este viaje también sería uno de investigación donde tenía que encontrar a un clan que no se sabía si aún existía y, sobretodo, si estarían dispuestos a ayudarle en su entrenamiento.

Decidieron usar medios muggles para transportarse a China, tomaron un avión y disfrutaron tranquilamente del viaje, al llegar al lugar entre los límites de China e India, comenzó la búsqueda del templo del clan del Loto Blanco, sin duda para buscar el templo del clan, debía averiguarlo en los distintos dojos de karate, kung-fu, etc. Entró por las puertas del primer dojo que encontró, uno donde enseñaban mui thai, en el lugar había adolescentes y jóvenes adultos entrenando y practicando, se acercó al que parecía ser el maestro del dojo, pero antes de hacerlo Remus le dijo.

\- Charlus, no sé tú, pero yo no sé nada de mandarín, ¿cómo haremos para comunicarnos con ellos? – Preguntó Remus mientras Charlus sonreía y se acercó al maestro.

\- Disculpe, maestro, estoy buscando al clan del Loto Blanco – Dijo Charlus hablando en mandarín perfectamente cosa que Remus quedó con la boca abierta, el maestro lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

\- Un británico buscando al clan del gran Pai Mei, el invencible clan del loto blanco, seguro quieres aprender sus secretos y técnicas, pero ellos no le enseñan a los extranjeros, si pretendes buscarlos, pierdes tu tiempo, son muy pocos lo que conocen la localización de su templo, tendrás que buscarlo en otro lado, aquí no encontraras información – Dijo el maestro mientras Charlus solo asintió y se retiró del lugar seguido de Remus que cuando salieron le preguntó a su ahijado como sabía hablar mandarín.

\- Charles me enseñó a hablarlo cuando entrenábamos por si quería venir aquí a aprender kung-fu con los del Loto Blanco, sin duda fue muy buena idea hacerlo – Dijo Charlus mientras Remus sonreía, sin duda le sorprendió, pero se alegraba que su ahijado aprendiera muchas cosas.

Solo fue cuando estuvieron dos días en el país buscando información sobre el clan que alguien acepto a llevar solo. Charlus, fue un recorrido de dos horas a través delos bosques hasta llegar a la base de las montañas, el hombre le dijo que subiera las largas escaleras que veía y así llegaría al templo del clan del loto blanco, solo eso le dijo y se fue, así que con determinación comenzó a subir las largas escaleras, subí y subí y no veía fin de estas, estuvo así por casi una hora hasta que vio el templo y siguió, entro por unas puertas, y solo pudo ver a algunas personas entre hombres y mujeres meditando, supuso que debía buscar al líder del templo y se dedicó a buscarlo con la mirada mientras observaba el lugar.

Siguió caminando, subió más escaleras y solo fue cuando subió el último tramo de escaleras que observo a una única persona, era un hombre con una corta cabellera negra y una barba larga negra, vestía atuendos holgados estilo chino, está en posición de meditación, así que se acercó a él. Se inclinó frente a él y dijo.

\- Maestro – Dijo Charlus en mandarín, el hombre abrió los ojos y lo observo.

\- Tu acento es pésimo, me lastimas los oídos, no debes aplicarlo al menos que domines su acento y pronunciación, pero supongo que no estás aquí para que te enseñe lingüística, he oído rumores sobre un niño que quiere aprender los secretos del kung-fu y el mui thai, ahora que te veo, tienes actitudes, pero la pregunta es, ¿tienes la voluntad para resistir los entrenamientos del clan? - Preguntó el hombre que observaba a Charlus, el chico solo lo miro y asintió – Eso lo veremos, veamos que tanto resistes y si lo logras podrás ser parte de loto blanco.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se prepararon, o solo lo hizo Charlus ya que el hombre solo conservo sus brazos cruzados atrás de su espalda mientras lo observaba, se quedaron así un momento, hasta que finalmente fue Charlus quien decidió atacar primero, mientras corría contra el hombre que permanecía inmóvil lanzo una poderosa patada frontal contra el hombre sereno que con facilidad se movió a un costado esquivando el golpe directo de Charlus, su codo cayó como un martillo en su pecho golpeando el esternón mientras la rodilla se alzaba contra la espina atrapándolo en un abrazo mortal no dio tiempo de reacción cuando tomo a Charlus de la axila y con un giro veloz reforzado lo azoto contra el suelo con un poder tremendo, el chico escupió sangre mientras el piso se agrietaba es más incluso se podría haber escuchado sus costillas romperse, con total desprecio el hombre le conecto una patada poderosa que lo alzo del suelo y lo mando a volar a uno metros cayendo pesadamente, el hombre se iba a girar, pero vio como el chico se levantaba lentamente mientras se volvía a poner en pose de batalla y dijo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Charlus, fue en ese momento en que finalmente el hombre entendió que el chico no se rendiría tan fácilmente, cada vez que lo golpeaba y lo tiraba al suelo, el chico se levantaba sin importar lo lastimado que estaba, solo fue hasta que le dio un golpe poderoso que lo dejo inconsciente y el hombre reconoció que el chico tenía una gran voluntad para probarse a sí mismo así que acepto entrenarlo. A la mañana siguiente, Charlus despertó completamente curado, el hombre le dijo que aceptaba entrenarlo así que debía prepararse para su entrenamiento, así que Charlus se fue a avisarle a su padrino y regreso poco tiempo después, el hombre que ahora sería su maestro le dijo donde se quedaría y que a la mañana siguiente comenzaría el entrenamiento. El nuevo día llego y Charlus fue despertado por un balde de agua fría que el maestro del templo le había echado, se levantó para verlo, pero luego el hombre le arrojó unas prendas de ropa y luego le dijo.

\- Cámbiate, esta será tus prendas de entrenamiento, irán cambiando con el tiempo de acuerdo a como avanzas – Dijo el maestro mientras se retiraba, después de cambiarse, salió de su habitación, su ropa era holgada y ligera, era completamente blanca como todos los miembros del clan que lo usaban, salió del templo y vio a su maestro calentado haciendo movimientos fluidos, agiles y rápidos, Charlus comenzó a imitarlo, alguno de los movimientos eran difíciles ya que implicaban extender las piernas más de lo que podía, pero lograba seguirle un poco el ritmo.

Luego su maestro se giró a ver y se acercó a él, y le señalo que imitara los mismos movimientos, mientras Charlus lo hacía, el maestro vio al cielo como sobrevolaba por el lugar un Halcón, luego invito al chico a sentarse en las gradas del templo.

\- Al respirar empieza aquí – Dijo el maestro tocando su abdomen – Luego debes exhalar cuando golpeas – Dijo mientras extendía el brazo con la palma abierta y exclamaba – Ahhhhh… respira para protegerte… Jaaahhh si puedes hacer ambas cosas a la vez está bien – Dijo el maestro mientras Charlus practicaba, el maestro escucho a un Halcón volar por el lugar y posarse en un árbol, lo observo con curiosidad para luego mirar al chico.

Estuvieron practicando todo el día, incluso en la noche donde Charlus practicaba lanzando golpes con sus codos o sus rodillas, estaba concentrado practicando los movimientos mientras su maestro estaba a un lado meditando con los ojos cerrados hasta que volvió a extender su brazo exhalando con fuerza como había hecho antes, Charlus lo entendió y siguió. Comenzó a lanzar los golpes mientras exhalaba con fuerza.

Los entrenamientos con el maestro del templo eran cada vez más difíciles, pero también se hacían cada vez más demenciales, por ejemplo, una mañana mientras estaba haciendo sus calentamientos matutinos como correr y estirarse, el maestro lo llamo y le dijo.

\- No, no lo estás haciendo bien, para eso usa esto – Dijo el maestro mientras le enseñaba un gran pedazo de carne, Charlus confundido no supo que decir, pero lo comprendió minutos después ahora corriendo mucho más rápido, corriendo por su vida mientras era perseguido por una jauría de perros hambrientos, eso era la rutina de todos los días y su objetivo era no dejarse atrapar.

Luego una mañana, su maestro tenía unos largos palos con unas almohadillas, se los dio y le dijo que lo siguiera, caminaron por el templo hasta llegar a un lugar apartado, era un lugar en ruinas, pero aún conservaba la misticidad que antiguamente tuvo y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó mientras su maestro se giró a mirarlo.

\- Este fue el primer templo del gran Loto Blanco, aquí Pai Mei entrenaba a los que él consideraba como auténticos guerreros, ahora cuando entres aquí, solo escucha – Dijo el maestro confundiendo a Charlus mientras entraban al lugar en ruinas.

\- ¿Escuchar que, maestro? – Preguntó Charlus.

\- Solo debes escuchar, con la mente, el corazón y el alma, con todo tu ser – Dijo el maestro mientras caminaban – Debes aprender a ser más rápido y fuerte con las patadas – Dijo para luego dar comienzo el entrenamiento, usando los palos con las almohadillas, el maestro lanzaba golpes que Charlus debía esquivar con sus brazos y piernas, y vaya que dolía, sus piernas ya lograban alcanzar una leve extensión, pero no lo suficiente, muchas veces su maestro lo hacía abrir el compás de sus piernas más de lo que podía y eso dolía demasiado, lo bueno de esto es que lo hacía usar cada parte de su cuerpo, su brazos, codos, rodillas y piernas, en eso consistía el mui thai, pero cada vez los entrenamientos se hacían más difíciles, un día estaba frente a unas estructuras que tenían placas de madera en posición de cruz (arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha) su maestro con un bastón le señalaba cuales debía golpear y cuantas veces, esto consistía en mejorar su memoria, concentración, rapidez y fluidez a la hora del ataque, muchas veces las secuencias era largas y tenía dificultad de recordarlas lo que le valía un golpe del bastón de su maestro por cada error que cometía. Lo que más trabajo le costaba era extender sus piernas para llegar a la placa superior y fue por eso que ahora estaba recibiendo una de las torturas más duras hasta ahora.

Estaba acostado bocarriba y con sus piernas extendidas arriba, estas estaban amarradas a unas cuerdas por los tobillos, su maestro comienzo a jalarlos haciendo que sus piernas se abrieran más y más causándole un gran dolor al punto de dislocárselos, pero aun así aguantaba mientras sus piernas eran extendidas al máximo.

Otro de los entrenamientos que realizaba era en un estanque, debía practicar sus golpes bajo el agua aguantando la respiración y concentrándose, fue cuando una semana después de tanto trabajo duro que consiguió un resultado, mientras entrenaba en el estanque, lanzó un golpe creando un efecto de onda de golpe fuerte, su maestro le dijo que poco a poco comenzaba a exteriorizar su magia en cada golpe que daba y además la misma lo fortalecería haciendo su cuerpo más resistente, fue que a la semana siguiente pasaron a otro nivel del entrenamiento, para comenzar, Charlus debía patear 200 veces una palmera de bambú, que era tan resistente que incluso sería difícil derribarlo con una espada, tenía que fortalecer sus piernas hasta lograr romper la palma sin esfuerzo, pero no solo eso, también debía fortalecer sus brazos, es por eso que para este entrenamiento, su maestro hizo que comenzara a golpear un grueso madero de roble con el que debía atravesar su puño como si fuera el enemigo.

Al final del día terminaba con las piernas adoloridas y magulladas, donde casi no podía caminar, y sus manos terminaban muy lesionadas, donde todas las noches debía meterlas manos en una poción para que sus heridas se curaran rápidamente.

Poco a poco iban pasando los días y Charlus se fortalecía cada vez más y los entrenamientos se intensificaban, y en uno de esos entrenamientos logro romper la palmera de una sola patada, logrando así avanzar en su entrenamiento, por otro lado, en el entrenamiento del tablón de madera, había logrado atravesarlo con sus puños, pero su maestro le dijo algo que sin duda podría a prueba su resistencia.

\- Has logrado atravesar el tablón, pero eso no es suficiente, ahora piensa, ¿Qué harías si tu enemigo está a diez centímetros de ti? – Preguntó el maestro mientras colocaba su puño a diez centímetros del tablón para luego lanzar el puño y destrozar el tablón – Lo atraviesas, ese será el nuevo entrenamiento.

Continuo su entrenamiento fortaleciéndose más y más, Charlus se hacía cada vez más fuerte y su magia también, tanto que ahora está lo protegía de algunas lesiones.

Por otra parte, en el entrenamiento de estirar sus piernas para lograr una extensión más larga de estos a la hora de golpear avanzaba muy bien, ya soportaba tranquilamente los momentos en que estaba en esa máquina de tortura para abrir sus piernas al máximo, en el estanque ya lograba crear ondas de impacto tanto de sus puños como de sus patadas y se hacía cada vez más rápido.

A la hora de entrenar con su maestro lograba esquivar los rápidos golpes de este, pero aun así le resultaban impredecibles, pero lograba defenderse de estos, así pasaron los dos meses en los que Charlus y Remus estuvieron en China, Charlus había cambiado mucho, había crecido unos centímetros, su cabello seguía siendo indomable y lo llevaba sobre los hombros y desordenado, los del clan del Loto Blanco le habían enseñado mucho a Charlus y ellos podían decir que era el alumno más prodigioso, tanto que le enseñaron las técnicas secretas del clan para que las usara en caso de fuerza mayor o de vida o muerte, estas técnicas le darían una gran ventaja a Charlus a la hora de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien, fue cuando dos días antes de regresar a Reino Unido, que los del clan decidieron ponerlo a prueba y enfrentarlo contra el prisionero más peligroso, un gran asesino conocido simplemente como el forastero, un hombre inmenso de más de 2 metros que sin duda era mucho para los 1,50 de Charlus, era musculoso y muy intimidante, era un squib pero sabía evocar muy bien su magia a la hora de golpear, y vaya que era un sádico y violento asesino.

Se había elegido una noche para que sucediera el combate en la arena principal del templo del clan, un lugar donde había rocas y árboles, el lugar adecuado para un encuentro violento como el que estaba a punto de suceder.

Charlus y el forastero estaban frente a frente listos para comenzar a luchar, en el silencio de la noche ninguno se movió, solo entonces el forastero ataco, se movió como una sombra fantasmal a una gran velocidad lanzando un puñetazo al pelinegro que lo bloqueo con facilidad mientras giraba sobre sí mismo saltando y lanzando una patada, su pierna fue sujeta por la mano del hombre que sonrió bajo la máscara sujeto al pelinegro con ambas manos y lo azoto contra el suelo con fuerza mientras rebotaba contra el suelo que se llenaba de grietas mientras era arrojado al aire mientras el hombre lanzaba un puñetazo demoledor, lo golpeo en el rostro mientras caía y salió volando por el aire para golpear las rocas y dar varios giros en el suelo; el pelinegro se levantó de inmediato y escupió algo de sangre mientras alzaba la vista a su enemigo, se levantó calmado mientas sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

– No está mal pero es mi turno ahora – Dijo, Charlus se movió con rapidez, nadie pudo creerlo cuando estaba arrodillado frente al forastero, se alzó de inmediato con un cabezazo a su quijada que lo alzo en el aire un poco, giro a toda velocidad tomándolo de la cintura mientras aún estaba atontado y arqueándose sobre sí mismo el pelinegro lo clavo al suelo con gran fuerza, el golpe resonó con fuerza llenando el suelo de grietas mientras lo soltaba alejándose un poco de él; el forastero se alzó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza mientras corría contra el pelinegro que ya lo esperaba.

Las patadas y golpes volaban a gran velocidad y con intenciones asesinas, los golpes fallidos destrozaban lo que tocaran mientras las patadas descendentes del pelinegro clavaban sus talones a la dura roca que se hacía añicos mientras los golpes aumentaban de velocidad, el pelinegro fue golpeado en el estómago mientras su cabeza era sujeta por las dos manos y jalada hacia él, un cabezazo poderoso le saco sangre de la frente mientras se doblaba de rodillas y el hombre aplastaba su cabeza, mientras el pelinegro se dejaba caer de espaldas zafándose del mortal agarre y clavaba una patada al vientre del enemigo que retrocedió un poco, solo entonces se movió con velocidad conectando un rodillazo a su cara enmascarada, resonó con fuerza mientras el forastero trastabillaba hacia atrás y el pelinegro saltaba en el aire giro como un trompo conectando tres patadas seguidas a su cabeza lo que lo hizo caer de nuevo, aun en el suelo el forastero ataco, rodo por el piso y lanzo una barrida que derribo al pelinegro de espaldas mientras él levantaba una sola pierna y caía sobre el pelinegro, su pierna golpeo su cuello con fuerza casi como si tratara de decapitarlo mientras la sangre y saliva volaban de la boca del pelinegro, del forastero se arrodillo frente al él, la luna brillo siniestra al fondo detrás de él cuando lanzo un puñetazo, y otro, y otro, y otro y otro y otro, apaleando el rostro del pelinegro contra el suelo mientras la sangre salía volando por todos lados, el hombre se detuvo levantándose entonces y miro la cara ensangrentada de Charlus, su mano fue al cuello del pelinegro alzándolo del suelo y le vio con cierta decepción, los ojos de Charlus se abrieron de golpe mientras clavaba una patada a su pecho tirándolo al suelo y tomo su brazo con fuerza lo jalo sobre su pierna y todos oyeron…CRACK… el hueso o más bien el codo se hizo trizas, el pelinegro retrocedió algo mareado escupiendo sangre mientras su nariz escurría el líquido rojo, en el suelo el forastero sujetaba su brazo herido y miraba al pelinegro con rencor.

\- Esta dislocado en hombro y codo dudo que puedas usarlo más – Dijo sonriendo Charlus, para sorpresa de todos, el forastero sujeto su hombro y con un golpe poderoso lo reacomodo mientras sujetaba su codo y con un crujido grotesco era devuelto a su lugar, movió en brazo un poco mientras el pelinegro miraba con los ojos bien abiertos - Ah puedes hacer eso no sabía- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras el enemigo se le dejaba ir de nuevo.

El pelinegro se trenzo de nuevo en un fiero intercambio de golpes y patadas que parecían no hacerle daño al hombre que seguía levantándose una y otra vez del suelo, sus manos abiertas como garras enormes golpearon el pecho del pelinegro con fuerza colosal tirándolo de nuevo al suelo roto y teñido de rojo, el hombre salto y cayo con fuerza sobre Charlus, su rodilla aplasto las costillas del pelinegro que lanzo un quejido de dolor mientras la sangre salía de su boca, de nuevo lo sujeto del cuello elevándolo del suelo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo azoto con una fuerza colosal lo empotraba al suelo, fue un golpe tremendo, el pelinegro escupió sangre mientras se levantaba del suelo, solo vio la suela del hombre cuando le pateo la cabeza tirándolo de nuevo al suelo mientras se alejaba un poco del pelinegro caminando como león enjaulado, contra todo pronóstico el pelinegro se levantó escupiendo sangre mientras sus ojos oscuros denotaban su enojo, el cuerpo del hombre pareció brillar un segundo, arremetió contra Charlus a una velocidad aun mayor que antes con el hombro por delante en un golpe demoledor, golpeo al pelinegro con fuerza pero este empujando su poder a su cuerpo logro pararle mientras sus ojos denotaban sorpresa.

\- No eres el único que sabe usar así su magia de ese modo – Dijo, el pelinegro empujo con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder mientras luchaba por empujar al pelinegro que se mantenía inamovible, las manos de Charlus soltaron al forastero mientras se agachaba y atravesaba su pierna el hombre tropezó y cayó al suelo presa de su propio empuje, se levantó de inmediato solo para ver al pelinegro cernirse sobre el con fuerza demoledora, sus manos como garras lo golpearon 4, 5 muchas más veces cortando su carne y llenando el pecho de cortes delgados dolorosos y sangrantes mientras era elevado del suelo – **_Colmillo de León_** \- las manos del pelinegro se cerraron en puños mientras retrocedían y el forastero caía, las lanzo al frente con una fuerza colosal, el suelo bajo sus pies se rompió mientras ambos puños golpeaban el torso del forastero mandándolo a volar inmerso en un mar de dolor gigantesco, el pelinegro respiro algo cansado por tanto golpe mientras el forastero yacía tirado en el suelo – Tanta fuerza debe haberte roto todas las costillas - declaro solemne.

\- Arrgggg – Dijo, el pelinegro volteo y vio al enmascarado levantarse mientras la sangre escurría de la máscara abollada.

– Tiene que ser un chiste - dijo el Potter mientras el forastero sangrante y magullado se alzaba a seguir la lucha.

Charlus no lo creía, el hombre estaba de pie luchando con fuerza soportando el dolor, los moretones intensos en su torso sangrante corroboraban lo dicho por el pelinegro aun con todas sus costillas rotas el hombre seguía peleando con fuerza como si no hubiese un mañana, sus manos golpearon la cara del pelinegro con dos puñetazos certeros mientras su rodilla se clavaba en su estómago, Charlus cayó al suelo apoyado sobre manos y piernas mientras las manos del hombre entrelazadas caían sobre su espalda como martillos gigantes aplastándolo con fuerza mientras golpeaba una y otra vez, la sangre del pelinegro volaba, una patada alzo al pelinegro del suelo mientras las manos del forastero lo tomaban de los tobillos y tras girar con él un par de veces lo arrojaba al aire para que golpeara el suelo con gran fuerza.

\- _Este tipo…solo muerto va a detenerse_ – Pensó el pelinegro mientras el forastero corría contra él con sus músculos rebosantes de magia, Charlus se levantó de inmediato con una patada giratoria conectándola a la cara del hombre para enseguida clavar una lluvia de golpes en su estómago, eran interminables mientras el forastero lo tomaba de la cintura lo alzo de cabeza antes de azotarlo contra el suelo con gran poder dejando al pelinegro muy magullado, se dejó caer de nuevo con un rodillazo ahora sobre su cara pero Charlus lo eludió, concentro todo su magia en su puño derecho y con una fuerza nunca antes usada lanzo el golpe, el forastero estaba muy expuesto cuando el golpe entro, su máscara se deformo por completo hundiéndose en el centro del rostro mientras la sangre volaba sus dientes eran arrancados y su cuello se tensaba con fuerza …crack… y se desplomo al suelo cuando su cuello se partió en dos por la tensión, el pelinegro respiraba agitado mientras el hombre se convulsionaba en el suelo, como pudo se levantó muerto de cansancio y apaleado mientras avanzaba a las chicas que ya lo vitoreaban, de pronto todo cayo y el pelinegro volteo incrédulo al hombre se levantaba de nuevo con su cabeza colgando en un ángulo grotesco mientras miraba al pelinegro con la máscara destrozada y la sangre escurriéndole por todos lados.

\- G…gra…gracias – Dijo el hombre solo para caer de nuevo al suelo mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo y el pelinegro le miraba sangrando y con un ojo ya cerrado por la hinchazón.

– _Él deseaba morir peleando_ \- pensó el pelinegro mientras miraba al hombre sin vida frente a él, una sonrisa tenue adorno la cara del pelinegro mientras se dejaba caer al suelo mientras él miraba el cielo nocturno – _Descansa en paz, forastero que al fin se acabó tu condena_ \- pensó el pelinegro mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se perdía en la inconsciencia.

 **Entrenando** **con una Unohana**

El dojo Unohana era el más espacioso por su propósito de usarse para meditación, entrenamiento con espadas o cuerpo a cuerpo, también era tranquilo y muy relajante, fue por esto que Retsu le gustaba entrenar con su hijo allí. Ahora en este momento, estaban meditando para fortalecer a Harry contra ataques mentales, no para querer leer su mente, eso sin duda era casi imposible conseguirlo debido a las poderosas barreras de Harry, sino de ilusiones, estas atacaban los cinco sentidos haciéndole creer a la mente que son reales, era por eso que Retsu lo estaba entrenando, lograr hacerlo inmune a las ilusiones haría que su control con el Sharingan a la hora de usarlo para crear sus propias ilusiones sean impresionantes y exitosas a la hora de ejecutarlas.

Retsu y Harry estaban sentados el uno frente al otro con los ojos cerrados mientras meditaban, fue cuando en la mente de Harry comenzó a ver imágenes de cómo fue que un sujeto con cara de serpiente que se enfrentaba a un hombre con gafas que uno usaba su varita mientras le lanzaba bolas de fuego al hombre con cara de serpiente, pero al final, este lanzó ese rayo verde matándolo, luego entró a la casa y subía a las escaleras, Retsu veía como Harry observaba al hombre que llegaba a la habitación que estaba con la puerta cerrada, hizo volar la puerta y entró a la habitación donde estaba una mujer pelirroja frente a una cuna, ella se interpuso entre el hombre y la cuna, pero al final sufrió el mismo efecto que el hombre, termino muerta mientras el hombre con cara de serpiente se acercó a la cuna y vio a los bebés, Retsu vio como el hombre levantó la varita mientras uno de los bebés lloraba mientras Harry observaba todo con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, pero de repente, el Harry bebé la miró a ella a los ojos y el color verde cambio a uno rojo con dos tomoes en cada ojo y la ilusión cambio mientras Retsu se veía a ella misma en un lugar muy conocido para ella y frente a ella estaba la figura de su amado esposo siendo atravesado por su propia espada mientras este sonreía con su cara ensangrentada mientras Kenpachi caía al suelo muerto, y violentamente la ilusión termino mientras Retsu respiraba agitada y Harry solo respiraba cansado mientras la miraba con su Sharingan activado.

\- Es increíble lo que has hecho, me dirigiste por esa ilusión y luego contrarrestaste la ilusión y me metiste en una tuya, sin duda aprendes rápido Harry-chan, pero apenas comenzamos – Dijo Retsu mientras miraba sonriendo a su hijo que le devolvía la sonrisa – Harry-chan, te seguiría metiendo en muchas ilusiones para que tu salgas de ellas o me las devuelvas, pero veo que eres muy bueno en eso, solo tienes que meditar y fortalecer tu mente, ahora quisiera enseñarte más sobre las habilidades curativas, además de algunas cosas que sin duda te servirán – Dijo Retsu mientras miraba a su hijo y sonría, estaban listos para comenzar ahora con los entrenamientos al estilo Unohana y ella también tenía una prueba para Harry al final de este entrenamiento que sería muy interesante.

Retsu le encomendó una misión en la que no debía involucrarse demasiado, solo debía usar sus habilidades curativas, esta misión podría ser la primera en la que Harry iba enserio, es decir, enfrentarse al mundo real, es por eso que su madre le había dicho que solo usara kidos, pero más que nada los kidos de curación.

La misión consistía en una guerra civil y un secuestro, al parecer, un grupo renegado que consistía en magos rebeldes de China, atacaron el castillo de un feudal que servía al líder de China, además de que secuestraron al hijo del mismo, ahora debía ir a aportar su apoyo médico y posiblemente dar sugerencias estratégicas para acabar con esta rebelión.

Harry llego a Okinawa, el lugar donde había sido atacado el feudal, fue informado de la situación, al parecer el feudal fue atacado con una especie de gas venenoso que ahora estaba en su sistema y que lo iría matando poco a poco, por otro lado, los mismos rebeldes atacaron la caravana del hijo y lo tenían secuestrado en una casa a varios kilómetros del lugar, ahora debía primero curar al hombre antes de decidir ayudar a rescatar al hijo del feudal, fue escoltado por un grupo de hombres que eran la escolta personal del feudal, llegaron al hospital donde Harry valiéndose de sus habilidades medicas comenzó a tratar las heridas de feudal, trabajaba duro en el lastimado cuerpo, múltiples huesos rotos, músculos y tendones desgarrados sin contar claro con el shock del daño al sistema nervioso y los posibles efectos secundarios a largo plazo que implicaban quizá daño cerebral por todo el tiempo que paso inconsciente, los daños eran por demás considerables y esto solo generaba una frase en el chico.

\- ¿Qué veneno puede causar daño tan extenso y diverso? - se preguntaba el chico mientras continuaba con su ardua labor. Después de varias horas de operación, Harry salía de la sala de operaciones serio e inexpresivo, todo mundo lo miro fijamente mientras una chica de unos 12 años, con cabello negro y ojos negros avanzaba hasta él mirándolo con preocupación – Se pondrá bien - Dijo sonriente para enseguida ser ovacionado por todos los presentes mientras la chica de cabello negro lo abrazaba llorando de felicidad.

Luego se pasó a la estrategia de rescatar al hijo del feudal, fue cuando Harry decidió compartir una estrategia interesante, la idea era localizar a los rebeldes, vencerlos y luego infiltrarse en la mansión para matar al líder y rescatar al hijo del feudal.

Así se planeó todo y se puso en marcha la estrategia donde al llegar al lugar se comenzó una batalla campal que resonaba por el lugar. Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde se ocultaba el líder de la rebelión junto al hijo del feudal, miraba con algo de preocupación al bosque, desde hacía un rato que los sonidos de la batalla se detuvieron tras esa explosión, por un segundo temía que sus mercenarios hubiesen sido derrotados; la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su hombre de confianza entro con una gran sonrisa en su cara arrastrando tras de sí a un sangrante, quemado e inconsciente general; los ojos del hijo del feudal no daban crédito a lo que miraba, su rescate fue un fracaso.

\- Por un momento pensé que te matarían – Dijo el líder de la rebelión con una voz burlona.

\- Este es bueno, pero no para tanto jeje, al final no pudo contra mí, sabe creo que aún está vivo quiere rematarlo la verdad este perdedor no merece morir bajo mi mano - le extendió un kunai al despiadado hombre.

\- El pobre feudal, has perdido, tu ejército ha perdido – Dijo, clavo con fuerza el arma en el corazón del hombre que solo abrió los ojos llenos de dolor mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

El cuerpo del general se cubrió de humo revelando el cadáver de su hombre de confianza, a prisa el sujeto se giró solo para ver a un chico más joven que el hijo del feudal que lo sostenía con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Hasta luego – Dijo, sin decir más lanzo un kunai al techo y se esfumo del lugar como si fuese un fantasma, del techo en el kunai se mecía una nota explosiva, brillo y estallo de entre el humo una lluvia de cientos de senbon, cubrieron la espalda del sujeto que ya trataba de huir, su cuerpo como alfiletero cayó al suelo mientras las largas agujas de no menos de 10 cm atravesaban sus órganos internos, poco a poco la vida escapaba de sus ojos.

Afuera de la mansión, el chico Zaraki desataba al agradecido chico para comenzar a hacer su camino de vuelta a la mansión del feudal donde este ya lo estaba esperando ya recuperándose completamente y en su mente la idea de lo inmensamente agradecido que estaba con el chico Zaraki, al parecer le habían dicho que la líder de Japón había enviado a su propio hijo para que se encargará de todo, y no podía estar más agradecido; salvo su vida de una muerte segura, ayudo en la estrategia de rescate de su hijo, detuvo una futura guerra civil y rescato con éxito a su hijo, no por nada era el hijo de Retsu Unohana, la más grande médica del mundo y Kenpachi Zaraki, el hombre más cercano al emperador, sin duda ese chico habría aprendido muchos de los talentos de sus padres.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	9. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **…**

 **El Seireitei**

 **Seireitei, Triangulo del Dragón.**

La Academia de Magia Seireitei o Corte de las Almas Puras, estaba ubicado en el triángulo del Dragón al oeste de Japón, estaba muy bien protegido y oculto, tanto que Harry le costó verlo desde un risco, Harry estaba vestido con su uniforme estándar de la academia para presentar las pruebas, consistía en un Shihakusho negro, con obi blanco y un Hakama negro igual que Shihakusho, como elemento adicional, tenía el colgante que le había regalado su padre con el escudo de los Zaraki, además en su cintura estaba colgando por la espalda la Chokutō de Harry sujetada por el Obi, además de sus anillos en las manos.

Harry veía con avidez la enorme isla donde se encontraba la academia, pero sabía que la isla no solo estaba conformada por el colegio. La academia era un enorme recinto circular rodeado por una enorme muralla circular alrededor de la cual crecía todo el Rukongai (Ciudad de las Almas Errantes). En esa ciudad seria donde vivirían los estudiantes con sus familiares, esto era lo que sabía ya que no podía ver mucho desde tan lejos, ya que estaba en el otro lado del pequeño y estrecho de mar.

Allí lo había dejado el traslador, con instrucciones de entrar al recinto, en esa época del año vacío y encontrar una sala escondida donde estaban los maestros esperando a los futuros alumnos. Harry podía ver con su Sharingan activado la isla, esta parecía estar rodeada incluso debajo del agua por una enorme burbuja impenetrable, sabia por sus padres que la academia tenía cuatro entradas, cada una de ellas custodiada por un Guardián de enorme tamaño, era posible que tuviera que enfrentarse a ese guardián para poder pasar, en la carta que le habían enviado para presentarse a las pruebas estaba una mariposa negra de papel que se transformó en una mariposa de verdad, según la carta esa era un Jigokuchō (Mariposa Infernal) con el cual no solo lo llevaría al Seireitei, sino también le permitía entrar a la Academia, dicha mariposa estaba ahora en su hombro.

Miro al mar claro y cristalino y pensó que sin duda debía cruzarlo de alguna forma. Era posible que fuera el reto físico, pero Harry sabía que debía haber algo de fuerza física, la velocidad, la agilidad, destreza, poder mágico, astucia, inteligencia, pero principalmente estas dos últimas, muchas veces, así que debía cualquiera que presentara estas pruebas debía contar con eso ya que la fuerza bruta poco servía aquí y menos cuando tu vida está en riesgo, sin duda debía ingeniárselas para cruzar el mar, pero sin entrar en él.

Harry comenzó a hacer unos sellos de manos y puso su mano en el suelo y hubo un estallido de humo, y este salió Harry sobre el lomo de una enorme ave, un halcón poseía un plumaje de color marrón claro, con partes marrones oscuras. Su pico y sus garras eran marrones anaranjados.

\- **Vaya por fin me invocas, Harry_sama –** Dijo el ave mientras sobre volaba el mar.

\- Es el momento de actuar, Garuda, llévame a esa isla, tendrás que maniobrar ya que es posible que nos aparezcan sorpresas – Dijo Harry mientras se agarraba fuerte del lomo de Garuda mientras sobrevolaba el pequeño estrecho, miro su reloj y vio que habían pasado 15 minutos, tenía 5 horas para cruzar el mar, pasar las pruebas físicas que tuviera este, también estaba el hecho de cruzar el bosque donde podía a ver muchas cosas en él, además de cruzar el ciudad de la isla que sin duda también debería estar llena de pruebas y cosas para retrasarlo, luego tenía que vérsela con el guardián de su respectiva entrada, cruzar el Senkaimon (Puerta de Entrada al Mundo), entrar en el recinto de la academia y encontrar la sala de maestros, sin contar las cosas que se encontraría por el camino a la sala de maestros.

También pensó lógicamente que para él era muy fácil aun teniendo 9 años pero para los supuestos nuevos alumnos de 11 años debía ser difícil, sobre todo si se suponía que estos solo tenían conocimientos iniciales mientras que él ya tenía su propia invocación, pero quizás había otros que tuvieran otros medios para llegar mientras otros si tendrían que cruzar a nado el mar y luego a pie el bosque, pero él podría cruzar el mar y luego caminar por el bosque, después de todo que diversión habría si pasabas sobre todas las pruebas y no las enfrentabas.

Harry mientras volaba hacia la isla, analizo los tipos de guardas que tenía y satisfecho le indico a Garuda que volara sobre el agua para camuflarlos con las olas. Sintiendo triunfo y felicidad activo su Sharingan, en el caso de que cualquier cosa que hubiera en el mar, si lo atacaba estaría listo para matarlo. Al llegar a la isla, en un estallido de humo, el halcón desapareció, y Harry comenzó a correr por el bosque, se había colocado un hechizo de desilusión que lo hacía invisible, también un hechizo que anulaba el olor y otro que anulaba el sonido que hacia al correr, estaba preparado para cualquier ataque, ya fuese humano o animal, cuando entro ciudad lo hizo por donde le correspondía, por el Rukongai Norte, en el distrito Kusajishi (Césped del Ciervo) se internó dentro de la ciudad y siguió su camino, hacia la entrada norte de la Academia, por el camino no se topó con nadie, pero al llegar a la Senkaimon del Norte, que era una especia de un Muro inmenso totalmente blanco con dos bordes morados a los lados que parecía empotrado al suelo, sobre este había un techo de pagoda naranja, el enorme muro estaba en medio de área circular y el camino que iba hacia el muro tenía un par columnas cuadradas que terminaban en punta como una pirámide y frente al muro se encontraba su guardián.

Era un hombre gigantesco, estaba seguro que no era un hombre común, algo moreno, sin cabello en la cabeza, con unas cejas gruesas y blancas. En su cabeza tenía un tatuaje que cubría toda la parte superior. Sus ojos parecían ser de un color blanco, sin que se notasen sus pupilas, los músculos de ese sujeto se le hacían notar. Llevaba un uniforme típico de la Academia, que consistía en un Shihakusho gris y un Hakama azul oscuro y como Obi usaba una especie de cuerda blanca muy gruesa. Harry cancelo sus hechizos y se dejó ver por el guardián y se paró frente a este, a pesar de que Harry media sus muy respetables 1.60m el hombre frente a él era inmenso. Se quedó en silencio mirándolo fijamente, el hombre se quedó viéndolo curioso y al ver esa mirada fija le producía cierto malestar.

\- Y bien ¿No piensas tratar de entrar? – Pregunto el inmenso hombre con voz gruesa.

\- Eso depende de si estás aquí para dejarme pasar o para retrasarme mientras intento pasar – Dijo Harry con mucha lógica y astucia.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno chico se supone que estas en una prueba, no debes preguntar si estoy o no para no dejarte entrar – Dijo el hombre enorme mientras se comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza.

\- Entonces si estás aquí para retrasarme, pero ¿Qué supone que harás, aplastarme o comerme? – Pregunto mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado viéndolo.

\- Bueno chico, soy el guardián del Senkaimon norte, soy Danzōmaru, así que obviamente tienes que intentar pasar, así que no seré compasivo contigo – Dijo el ahora Danzōmaru que se preparó para atacar con fuerza, el enorme sujeto lanzo un puño con toda su fuerza, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Harry detuvo su golpe con una mano que dejo sorprendido al inmenso hombre.

\- Bueno, entonces no debo perder tiempo y pasar – Dijo y activando su Sharingan enfoco su mirada a los ojos del hombre gigante que se estremeció al ver esos ojos, segundos después este cayo inconsciente en el suelo – Supongo que fue mucho para él – Dijo y paso rodeando al enorme hombre y se dirigió a la puerta, con su Jigokuchō y sin más atravesó la puerta y se encontró frente a la entrada de la Academia.

Era un recinto colosal estilo japonés, el lugar estaba rodeado por un alto muro, la puerta era de madera enorme y sobre este había un techo de pagoda con un cartel en japonés que decía el nombre de la academia "SEIREITEI", la construcción era enorme con forma de C rectangular, y sobre el edificio principal habían más plantas que sobre salían sobre el techo de pagoda que cubría todo el edificio, y en la sima de todo estaba un alto techo pagoda naranja, igual que todos los techos de la construcción, era sin duda enorme y los muros estaban bien pulidos y de color azul cielo.

Harry entro por las enormes puertas a la Academia, tenía la sensación que esto no había terminado. Quedaba poco más de 2 horas y 55 minutos. Tenía tiempo de sobra para recorrer la instalación y buscar la sala de maestros, pero antes tenía que crear un plan antes de entrar ¿Dónde estaría la sala de maestros? ¿Cómo llegaría? A juzgar por el enorme lugar debía tener unas 6 plantas y quien sabe cuántos sótanos, no podía perder el tiempo buscando puerta por puerta. Además, podía ser atacado, lo que le retrasaría en caso de que tuviera que buscar la sala individualmente, y, aun dándole tiempo ¿sería tan fácil como encontrar la sala así tal cual? No había tenido mayores enfrentamientos que con Danzōmaru. No había sido atacado, aun, por un profesor, si eso pasaba podría interrogarlo con su Sharingan sin importar si tuviera protección, pero no correría riesgos mostrando su ojo así como así, claro está si lograba vencerlo ya que estaba seguro que ineptos no eran los maestros, pero si no se encontraba con nadie pero era atacado por alguna criatura podría controlarla y haría que limpiara el camino restante, luego podría encontrar la sala con algún hechizo o usar su Sharingan para seguir las firmas de magia, aunque sus padres le habían dicho que mostrara todo lo que tuviera, entonces sonrió, quizás la mejor forma de encontrar a las personas era por medio del olfato, y sonriendo largo y perverso solo se concentró un poco.

La sala de recibimiento, que tenía un espacio para unas 200 personas, estaba iluminada por la proyección en una pared del recinto. Los casi 50 maestros miraban con atención las imágenes de los distintos alumnos y de cómo estos intentaban pasar las diversas pruebas. Teniendo en consideración la edad de los futuros alumnos y el hecho de que, en principio, solo tenían conocimientos iniciales (así como el hecho de que, al no haber firmado el contrato de la academia aun, podrían demandarlos y acusarlos por desmembramientos o la muerte), las pruebas hubieran sido muy fáciles para cualquiera con algo de idea.

No obstante, había un niño que estaba superando las expectativas más allá de lo previsto, tanto que los había hecho jadear de sorpresa, Harrison James Zaraki-Unohana, recientemente había cumplido los 9 años de edad. Solo había tardado 40 minutos en pasar las tres primeras pruebas, sin mencionar que el chico había hecho una invocación, primer jadeo de los profesores, había desaparecido y solo ser detectado por ellos que lo estaban siguiendo y no por las pruebas del bosque, sin mencionar que pasó desapercibido para los habitantes del pueblo que estaban para atacarlo, segundo jadeo, y luego el obstáculo del guardián de la puerta que los hizo dar un gran jadeo al ver como el niño detenía el puño de Danzōmaru y segundos después este caía inconsciente, solo pudiendo ver un destello escarlata de los ojos del chico, pero luego les causo curiosidad como el chico caminaba por la entrada pensativo, como planeando una estrategia, poco natural para un Zaraki, pero si para un Unohana que estudiaban todo con calma, pronto acabaría con las pruebas físicas iniciales.

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, director del Seireitei, Capitán de la 1ª División del Gotei 13, y Comandante General del mismo Gotei 13 tenía el aspecto de un anciano venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos de color plateados que estaban un poco abiertos, cosa rara en él ya que siempre los tenia entrecerrados, por encima de ellos Yamamoto poseía unas pobladas cejas, cayendo a ambos lados enmarcándole un rostro surcado de arrugas, miraba el reflejo de joven Zaraki-Unohana, quieto en la entrada de la academia pensando, supo que él sería uno de sus mejores alumnos, y estaba seguro que si cumplía con sus expectativas, podría llegar el mismo a entrenarlo, asintió levemente ante sus ideas pero aun no debería inmiscuirse con un alumno pero era que Harry tendría un gran destino delante de él y Yamamoto no iba pasar la oportunidad de enseñarle a semejante prodigio y más si lo que había visto era verdad, estaba seguro que podría tomar a ese chico como su alumno en un futuro.

A primera vista, parecía que el Comandante General del Gotei 13 parecía desvalido, ya que este tenía un grueso bastón y estaba ligeramente encorvado, pero esta idea no podría estar más alejada de la realidad. En su frente eran visibles dos cicatrices, que se cruzan de forma perpendicular. Al igual que los demás maestros, Yamamoto vestía el Shihakusho negro, en su caso sin ningún arreglo. Por encima de él, luce un Haori blanco propio de los capitanes de división, que en su caso era de mangas largas y lleva a su espalda a modo de manto, en lugar de vestirlo. También llevaba unos calcetines tabi.

Miro discretamente hacia un lado y observo a una pareja, Kenpachi y Retsu, veían sonriendo a la pantalla a su hijo, se notaba que era hijo de ellos, solo tenía que ver esa sonrisa, unas semanas atrás, su viejo alumno Kenpachi le había escrito una carta diciéndole que su hijo estaba muy preparado para entrar a la academia, y que estaba seguro que cuando lo conociera iba a tener que cumplir con su promesa que le hizo hace años, sonrió mentalmente al recordar esa vieja promesa, ya que sabía muy bien que tanto Kenpachi como Retsu se habían esmerado en entrenar a su hijo, pero sin duda si mantenía el chico mostraba esmero, encontraría más de un mentor en la academia y al terminar sus estudios sin duda él lo entrenaría, luego giro su mirada a la derecha y veía a una pequeña niña de 4 años jalándole su Haori pidiéndole dulces para seguir viendo a su asombroso "Oni_chan" después de un rato el anciano saco de quien sabe dónde unos cuantos dulces y se los dio a la niña, grave error, esta comenzó a gritar y a alabar a su Oni_chan corriendo por toda la sala.

Pero no había pasado 1 minuto de que Harry se había quedado quieto y luego sonreía y fue cuando todos se sorprendieron y otros casi se caen de su asiento cuando vieron como el chico comenzó a crecer y transformarse dando pasó a un hermoso dragón imperial, era de color gris oscuro con escamas doradas, en vez de una cresta, este tenía pelo negro azabache que comenzaba en la frente del dragón y terminaba en su cola que terminaba en una punta peluda de color blanco, la cabeza del dragón era un poco alargada con una orejas alargadas y un par de largos cuerno dorados, además barbas blancas debajo del hocico y una pequeña barba blanca con dorado en la punta de su barbilla además de cuatro bigotes muy largos y dorados a cada lado de su nariz, su vientre era de color piel y sus alas medio extendidas eran rojo por dentro y negras por fuera con detalles dorados en la parte baja de las alas y lo curioso eran sus ojos, como los de Harry, verdes esmeralda brillante, y sin más el dragón imperial comenzó a correr por todo el lugar mientras olfateaba en el aire, corría por el lugar, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a un niño de 9 años haber dominado la transformación bestia y que esta fuera un gran dragón imperial.

Todos estaban sorprendidos a excepción de Kenpachi y Retsu que sonreían entre sorprendidos y orgullos mientras la pequeña Yachiru con pompones de porrista saltaba de un lado a otro gritando que su hermano mayor era el mejor y el más grandioso.

Media hora después, Harry llego frente a las puertas doradas y se volvió a transformar en humano, antes de acercarse a la puerta y tocar un par de veces, antes de que volviera hacerlo estas se abrieron, dando paso a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio platinado con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, tenía aspecto maternal y mirada soñadora que le sonreía amablemente. Harry puso su cara neutra y se presentó como todo un caballero demostrando su protocolo y etiqueta ante la mujer, segundos después la mujer rubia, llamada Pandora Lovegood, le hacía pasar adentro. Allí había bastante gente, entre ellos estaban sus padres que le sonreían orgulloso en la que demoraría en conocer todos sus nombres así que se sentó en una de las sillas, aun sin ocupar, mirando a la larga mesa de maestros, y observo el lugar y las posibles rutas de acceso. Para la sorpresa de algunos, el anciano venerable que sabía era el director de la academia y el viejo maestro de su padre del cual este le había contado muchas cosas sobre el anciano.

\- Bienvenido, Harrison James Zaraki-Unohana – Dijo el anciano con voz grave y profunda, pero el hombre hablo en otro idioma diferente al japonés, era el mandarín – Mi nombre es Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai y soy el directo de la Academia Seireitei. Hemos estado vigilándote y debo decir que nos has impresionado, dígame, ¿Había estado entrenando?

Todos los profesores, a excepción claro de sus padres, miraban expectantes a Harry. La mayoría de ellos habían estudiado en la academia y se habían graduado y especializado en una rama y habían calificado para entrar a una de las divisiones del Gotei 13. Les resultaba difícil de comprender que un niño de 9 años hubiera pasado con tanta rapidez las pruebas que sus otros alumnos de 11.

\- Mucho gusto Yamamoto_Oji_sama, mis padres me han hablado mucho de usted, y si, durante años mis padres me han entrenado para estar a la altura de mi linaje, herencia y descendencia – Dijo simplemente en el mismo mandarín, demostrando que había aprendido varios idiomas.

Yamamoto alzo una ceja, le pareció curioso la forma en que se refería a él, pero no le molesto para nada, a diferencia de los demás que jadearon sorprendidos esperando la reacción del director que solo estaba viendo como Harry le había respondido en mandarín, contestando vagamente sin darle muchos detalles.

\- ¿Sabes hablar mandarín? – Pregunto el anciano.

\- Si, pero no se escribirlo – Dijo Harry casi encogiendo los hombros, algo decepcionado – Por ahora.

\- ¿Significa eso que hablas más de un idioma? – Pregunto un hombre joven, de estatura baja de al menos 1.40m y de cabello blanco en puntas hacia atrás con un pequeño fleco al lado izquierdo, además de unos ojos grandes y de color turquesa, tenía un porte un poco aristocrático, quizás era uno de esos líderes de clanes.

\- Si – Respondió con simpleza Harry.

\- ¿Cuántos? – Pregunto con curiosidad ahora Pandora Lovegood – Si no te importa que te pregunte.

\- Soy fluente en 11 idiomas – Dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer y noto la sorpresa en la mujer mientras escucho los murmullos estupefactos de los otros profesores mientras el director veía a Harry con sus ojos abiertos. Después vieron como Yachiru, la hermanita de Harry se acercó a él y se sentó en su regazo mientras tatareaba una canción mientras sus padres los veía sonriendo.

Durante casi una hora habían dejado a Harry a solas con su hermanita y él aprovechó para subir sus barreras de Oclumancia. Un ruido le llamo la atención y se giró para mirar a su futuro nuevo compañero, tenía un par de años más que él era de piel pálida, de complexión delgada y estatura media, usaba gafas de monturas al aire, su pelo era de color negro azulado, peinado de forma que el flequillo le cae dividido en dos a ambos lados de la frente, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, vestía al igual que él, su uniforme estándar.

El chico miro a todos y después poso la mirada en Harry, analizándole como lo había hecho él. A pesar de tener 9 años, Harry parecía mayor, a la par que el recién llegado, así que no fue extraño que el otro le dirigiera media sonrisa y se sentara a su lado mirando divertido a la niña que estaba en el regazo de Harry que lo volteo a mirar y luego se recostó en el pecho de su hermano y cerró los ojos, Harry sintiéndose más cómodo con alguien similar que entablando conversación con el resto de adultos.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Uryū Ishida – Dijo y le tendió la mano y Harry supo enseguida que el chico iba a caerle muy bien - ¿Hace mucho que has llegado?

\- Yo soy Harrison James Zaraki-Unohana, encantado – Dijo, soltó la mano de su nuevo compañero y sonrió – Hace poco rato que estoy aquí, en realidad.

\- Veo que eres el primero, no obstante – Dijo mientras miraba a los profesores que hablaban y paro en seco en ver la pantalla con imágenes divididas de cada alumno en la piedra – Así que nos vigilaban, al fin y al cabo.

\- No importa, estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos ha utilizado todos sus recursos para la prueba – Comento Harry, esta vez sí que se encogió levemente de hombros,

Cuando acabó el tiempo, la sala estaba llena con 50 alumnos, algunos más nerviosos y cansados que otros. Hicieron una pausa de media hora para comer unos bocadillos y unas bebidas en silencio, hasta que sonó otra vez el gong. Los maestros, que se habían presentado rápidamente mientras comían, se esparcieron por la sala, el director movió sus manos y aparecieron unos test encima de cada pupitre.

\- Tienen otras 8 horas para contestar el test, si necesitan ir al baño levanten la mano y un maestro les acompañara. Si quieren preguntar algo, levanten la mano y se les responderá a no ser que pregunten algo relacionado con el contenido. Si acaban el test, levanten la mano. Si no quieren seguir levanten la mano. Si son descubiertos haciendo copia serán sacados y nunca más podrá presentar los exámenes en esta Academia. Gracias – Dijo Yamamoto.

Sonó un pequeño gong y todos cogieron las plumas que les habían dado. Harry miro el primer tema y vio que se trataba de encantamientos, hojeo las páginas y vio que todo era teoría. Sonriente, se arremango las mangas y se concentró de lleno en su examen. Durante más de 3 horas estuvo escribiendo frenéticamente, si había algo en lo que dudaba lo dejaba pasar, sabedor que leería el test más de una vez a lo largo de las horas.

Hizo una pequeña pausa de 5 minutos para ir al lavabo y, cuando volvió, comenzó la parte de runas. Ya había acabado con transfiguración encantamientos, pócimas, Kidō y Herbología. Solo le quedaba menos de 5 horas para rellenar la parte de Magia Blanca, Magia Antigua, Magia Negra, Runas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Después tendría una pausa de una hora y luego sería la cena. Dormirían en la academia, en unos dormitorios que ya estaba preparados y a las 8 de la mañana del siguiente día desayunarían y, una hora más tarde, empezarían los exámenes de historia, Clases de Estudio de los no magos, Cuidado de Criaturas, Arte y Música. Esas eran las únicas clases que Harry había marcado para hacer el examen, había alumnos mayores que él, al apuntarse por primera vez en el Seireitei, podían hacer exámenes de más materias, y eso que tendría que ir un par de días después para hacer las prácticas de las diferentes ramas de la magia.

Al fin y al cabo, teóricamente nadie debía saber nada, para eso iban a la escuela, para aprender, pero era imposible pasar los test físicos sin una ayuda de la magia. En realidad, Harry sabía porque les hacían los test teóricos tan largos, ya habían salido 5 personas del aula y no precisamente por que hubieran terminado. El test permitía descartar a aquellos que bajo presión se desmoronaban o trataban de copiar, después de todo, el Seireitei era una escuela para fuertes, su lema siendo "vitam animae post mortem" era el latín para "entregando la vida y el alma incluso después de la muerte"

Harry también suponía que, aunque el test era en gran parte para descartar, también era para saber el conocimiento de los alumnos. Se había informado bastante de la academia gracias a sus padres y según ellos era obvio que a la escuela no le importaba las edades sino el conocimiento. Si una persona de 11 años tiene conocimiento de encantamientos avanzados para su edad, ¿Por qué iba a perder años pudiendo avanzar?

Era por eso, según su padre, que los horarios eran totalmente distintos según la persona. Era el director y sus dos tenientes y además asistentes los que se encargaban de cambiar los horarios casi mensualmente a lo largo del curso. Harry encontraba el sistema francamente perfecto y eficaz, estaba muy ansioso por probar sus nuevas clases.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.**

Harry estaba sonriendo maniáticamente. Hoy era 20 de agosto y sus resultados habían llegado, al fin. Había pasado los exámenes y había sido elegido para entrar en el Seireitei. ¡Estaba tan excitado y ansioso! Tanto que había retado a su padre en un encuentro entre espadas, obviamente con sus respectivas espadas, Kenpachi con su espada Nozarashi y Harry con su Chokutō Kusanagi, las espadas chocaban con fuerza mientras Retsu sentada en posición Seiza y su hermanita en el regazo de su madre mientras miraban al par de hombres peleando. Para sorpresa de Kenpachi, Harry estaba contratacando con fuerza y leía todos sus movimientos, todos se encontraban en los terrenos de entrenamiento por petición de Harry, este estaba presionando tanto a Kenpachi que para sorpresa de Retsu contrataco, pero no espero que su hijo haría lo mismo.

\- **_¡Kendo! –_** Exclamaron los dos y se creó un haz de media luna que lanzaron ambas espadas y chocaron y exploto en un estallido de viento que agitaba todo a su alrededor, Retsu se quedó sorprendida y Yachiru estaba maravillada viéndolos, mientras que Kenpachi y Harry estaban sosteniendo sus espadas con ambas manos, Harry desactivo su Sharingan y apoyo su espada en el suelo y apoyo su rodilla en el suelo mientras respiraba agitado mientras veía sonriendo a su padre.

\- Je, aprendí tu estilo de Zanjutsu, Tou_sama – Dijo mientras su padre lo veía sonriendo macabramente viendo a su hijo con orgullo.

\- Si sigues así podrás avanzar mucho más, Harry – Dijo Kenpachi.

\- ¡Oni_chan! – Exclamo su pequeña hermana que se lanzó abrazar a su hermano y se montó sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras Harry se ponía de pie quedando colgando en su espalda y Retsu se acercó a ellos.

\- Bueno, chicos es momento de ir a hacer las compras, así que en marcha – Dijo Retsu mientras los dos asentían y Yachiru gritaba emocionada.

Media hora después estaban en el Ryū Ichiba caminando, esta vez Yachiru iba sobre el hombro de Kenpachi colgando por su espalda mientras Harry entraba en la librería, su madre fue a comprar los calderos para las pócimas, no era necesario comprar ingredientes ya que todos se cultivaban en los invernaderos del palacio y por montones. Saco un pequeño libro índice que su madre había creado y que siempre llevaba cuando iba de compras y ver si los libros que le interesaban o necesitaba ya estaban en la gran colección Zaraki-Unohana-Slytherin-Peverell. Finalmente salió con unos cuantos libros nuevos: _Kidōs Avanzados, Magia Curativa Avanzada. Magia Antigua Avanzada y Runas Milenarias._

El primero y el último eran recopilaciones de Kidōs creados desde épocas antiguas y con poderes místicos, poderosos y destructivos y las runas habidas y por haber, aun sin saber su significado o haberse perdido a lo largo de los siglos. Sabía que le esperaba un año largo, para empezar, tenía un horario personalizado y de solo verlo se le habían puesto los pelos de punta. Tendría que levantarse a las 7 y acostarse a las 11 de la noche, solamente con una hora y media de descanso antes de cenar. Primero se había confundido, pensando que iría a clases durante 7 horas hasta que se dio cuenta que cada clase era de una hora y media y que, por lo tanto, cada día estudiaría 9 horas.

Se había preguntado, horrorizado, como demonios iba hacer las tareas hasta que se dio cuenta que la última semana de cada mes era libre, sin clase, y que los trabajos se entregaban los fines de semana a cualquier hora en unos buzones con el nombre del maestro. Decir que la Academia era eficiente era un eufemismo. Tendría 13 clases, al menos él, durante todo el año, aunque cuando se dio cuenta que había más de 30 cursos disponibles en el Seireitei y casi todos eran necesarios al menos 6 años de teoría, era obvio que había gente que tendría aún más clases que él, o tendría que estudiar más años.

Además, tenía suerte de haber pasado los exámenes teóricos y prácticos de Pócimas, Herbología, Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Historia, Kidō y Magia Mental de los primeros cursos. Su magia mental estaba suficientemente desarrollada como para haberse saltado 3 de los 5 años cursados en el Seireitei. Con un poco más de suerte cuando llegara a las Navidades, ya se habría graduado en magia mental, además ya podía saltarse las clases de transformación Bestia que se daban en el Quinto curso.

Después de comprar todo lo necesario regresaron al palacio, después de dejar las cosas sus padres lo llamaron y le dijeron que era momento de que tuviera a su familiar, así que lo llevaron a los terrenos, le habían dicho que podía elegir una criatura de todos los que tenían en el complejo, tenía para elegir entre los dragones imperiales, los Qilin, los Kyūbi no kitsune, los Nekomatas, los Baku y los Byakko, ya había descartado los demás, y esos eran los principales así que debía decidir. Descarto a los Qilin de inmediato, luego a los Nekomata, eso eran criaturas más para su hermanita, los Baku era del estilo de su padre y los Byakko eran para su madre, así que eligió los Kyūbi no kitsune, pero no podía elegir uno al azar, así que decidido, cerró los ojos y corrió hasta la cerca de los kitsune, la salto y entro en el terreno de ellos, camino con los ojos cerrados entre los kitsunes. Su madre, aunque sabía, no dejaba de preocuparse por su hijo, y ver que se había metido al territorio de los kitsunes con los ojos cerrados la asusto un poco, vio como caminaba Harry lentamente y se acercó a uno de los kitsune que se había acercado a él también cuando Harry extendió su mano toco la cabeza de uno. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a un Kyūbi no kitsune plateado azulado, tenía los ojos rojos brillantes y una sempiterna sonrisa que enseñaba los dientes, debía medir desde la punta de las orejas hasta sus patas 1.20 con su cabeza en alto y sus nueve colas se agitaban en el aire, estas eran plateadas, pero antes de llegar a las puntas se volvían rojas y luego las puntas eran blancas, al verlo a los ojos supo su nombre.

\- Gintaro, ahora los dos estamos unidos, y lucharemos juntos, hasta la muerte – Dijo mientras el kitsune asentía, Harry acerco su cabeza y la unió con la del kitsune mientras ambos cerraban los ojos, ya había encontrado su familiar, ahora estaban unidos juntos de por vida, Harry estaría para cuidar y proteger a su nuevo amigo, y Gintaro, estaría para dar su vida por Harry, nuevas aventuras les esperaba en el Seireitei.

 **…**


	10. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **…**

 **Primeros Años**

 **Rukongai, Complejo Zaraki-Unohana**

Era el comienzo de año académico de Harry en el Seireitei, el día anterior la familia Zaraki-Unohana se había trasladado al enorme complejo que quedaba en la zona oeste de la isla, así que tendría que entrar por el Senkaimon Oeste, el complejo era el más cercano a la Academia por su alto estatus, vivían en la zona más rica de todos junto a otros complejos que pertenecían a otras Familias Nobles, muchas de esas eran de maestros que enseñaban en la academia y sus hijos estudiaban allí, por ejemplo estaba Ginrei Kuchiki, que era maestro de Kidō y experto en Shunpo, además de ser líder de la Casa Noble de los Kuchiki, tenía dos hijos llamados Byakuya y Rukia Kuchiki, el primero era el mayor y estaba en 7º año en la academia y su hermana comenzaría con junto a Harry el primer año, pero estaban los que pertenecían a una noble casa pero no tenían hijos como la Ukitake, el líder era Jūshirō Ukitake y era uno de los tenientes y asistentes del director Yamamoto, este no enseñaba pero era un experto en Zanjutsu, Kidō y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Así entre otros nuevos alumnos vivían ahora en el Rukongai, además de los maestros, mientras tanto en la academia vivían miembros del Gotei 13 que eran capitanes o tenientes. Las murallas del Seireitei están hechas de "piedra de sed de sangre", un material capaz de absorber toda la magia. La influencia de la piedra de sed de sangre, en ocasiones llamada también "piedra de la muerte", forma una barrera esférica alrededor del Seireitei, impidiendo cualquier entrada que no sea a partir de las cuatro puertas. Este material también impide dirigir la energía espiritual del ambiente a los pies del estudiante, y permitir que se mueva por el aire, como sí puede hacer en otros lugares, esta habilidad se enseñaba en primer año para comenzar a tener un control sobre la magia.

Harry había averiguado que todo el Seireitei estaba protegido desde cualquier ángulo posible, las 4 puertas están custodiadas por 4 confiables Guardias, aparte Danzōmaru en el Senkaimon Norte, estaban Kaiwan del Senkaimon Este, Hikonyūtō del Senkaimon Sur y finalmente Jidanbō Ikkanzaka del Senkaimon Oeste, Kenpachi le había contado que este guardián era el más grande y fuerte de los 4 pero el más problemático, solo dejaba pasar a los alumnos si lograban vencerlo, luego el mismo sostenía la entrada para que los alumnos pudieran pasar.

La parte superior del Seireitei estaba protegida por el Sekkiseki (Piedra de Reducción Espiritual) un mineral único que se encuentra en abundancia en el Seireitei con la capacidad de bloquear el poder espiritual de la magia, similar a los imanes. La barrera compuesta a partir del Sekkiseki es denominada Shakonmaku (Membrana de Protección de Almas), siendo la máxima seguridad que cubre a todo el Seireitei, esa era la razón por la que la isla parecía estar dentro de una burbuja.

Hoy era el comienzo del año escolar, así que los estudiantes de la zona Oeste, se estaban reuniendo frente al Senkaimon Oeste y delante de este estaba el reconocido Jidanbō que estaba diciéndole a los alumnos que no pasarían hasta que alguno lo venciera, al igual que ocurre con los otros tres Guardianes de los accesos al Seireitei, Jidanbō era de gigantescas proporciones, sino que el más alto de los cuatro, con sus cerca de diez metros de estatura y una tonelada de peso. Si ya de por sí parece ser una persona cuya sola visión impone a cualquier adversario, Jidanbō lucia unos poderosos músculos que realzan más si cabe la impresión de fuerza y poderío que emana de él. Quizás el rasgo que más hacia distintivo su rostro eran sus largas patillas, que se prolongan hasta la mandíbula y caen hasta el pecho, recogidas en unas pequeñas coletas. El color de su pelo era negro, y lo tiene largo y recogido en una larga coleta que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros, y junto a un pronunciado ceño y un labio inferior mucho mayor que el superior, le confieren una apariencia brutal y poco inteligente. Jidanbō vestía el uniforme típico en el Seireitei dejando al descubierto toda la mitad izquierda de su pecho y luciendo en su brazo izquierdo una pieza de armadura. Sobre su cabeza lleva un Fez rojo con dos borlas amarillas, una a cada lado.

Harry al verlo pensó que era alguien muy imponente como para querer enfrentarse a unos simples niños, así que sin duda buscaba algo, se daba de cuenta que cuando alguno de los alumnos lo hacía con falta de respeto y con suficiencia o altanería, así que hizo lo que era lógico, dialogar. Salió de entre la multitud y todos se comenzaron a quedar callados al ver a Harry que se ponía frente a Jidanbō que lo veía con curiosidad, sin duda el chico era valiente o estúpido, pero no espero lo que hizo.

\- Buenos días Jidanbo_san, quisiera saber si nos pudiera conceder el paso, por favor – Dijo Harry haciendo una inclinación de cabeza como saludo, el enorme hombre lo miro sorprendido, el niño frente a él estaba seguro que era más joven que los demás y demostraba respeto sin abandonar su porte y educación, pero sin ser arrogante o altanero, así que simplemente asintió para ver que hacía a continuación. Harry iba a comenzar a rodear al gigante para pasar, pero antes de llegar a su lado instinto le obligo a detenerse al ver como una enorme hacha se ponía en su camino, luego alzo la mirada para ver al enorme hombre y preguntarle por qué le tapaba el paso, pero no tuvo que hacerlo ya que este hablo.

\- Veo que eres alguien educado, pero aun así tienes que vencerme, por algo dicen que soy el mejor guardián del Seireitei – Dijo Jidanbō y vio como empuñaba sus dos enormes hachas y atacaba a Harry con fuerza, todos los que estaban viendo pensaron en un segundo que el chico ya estaba muerto, pero al segundo siguiente vieron algo que los hizo abrir los ojos sorprendidos,

Harry había invocado de su anillo su Chokutō Kusanagi y esta se rodeó de relámpagos y lanzo su ataque.

\- **_Rairyū: Nadegiri_** (Dragón de Trueno: Mandoble Limpio) – Exclamo y lanzo un haz de media luna a las enormes hachas que estaban a punto de caer sobre él y las enormes hachas se partieron, al hacer contacto creo una onda de explosión de polvo que los alumnos tuvieron que cubrirse y cuando el polvo se asentó vieron las enormes hachas del gigantesco hombre echas pedazos en el suelo mientras Jidanbō esta tirado en el suelo sentado sorprendido viendo sus hachas destruidas.

\- Vaya, debí resbalarme y golpearme la cabeza – dijo Jidanbō mientras se paraba y se acercaba a los pedazos de sus hachas y para sorpresa de todos, tanto que quedaron en shock mientras Harry lo veía con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, el gigantesco hombre comenzó a llorar – Oh mis pobres hachas, no estaban listas para algo así – Gimoteo el gigantesco hombre que caía de rodilla cogiendo los pedazos de sus hachas.

\- Oye Jidanbo_san lo siento, creo que me excedí un poco, perdóname por haber partido tus hachas – Dijo Harry mientras enfundaba su espada y le ponía una mano en el enorme brazo tratando de consolarlo.

\- Oh no te preocupes, eres un buen chico, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me venció y creo que también estoy llorando de emoción por eso – Dijo Jidanbō mientras se paraba y comenzaba abrir la enorme puerta sosteniéndola sobre sus hombros – Adelante, ya pueden entrar – Dijo mientras los estudiantes felices comenzaban a entrar mientras Harry veía al gigante con gratitud, por otro lado, algunos alumnos veían con curiosidad al ojiverde y otros con envidia y una con una mirada brillante y un sonrojo en las mejillas. Cuando todos entraron Harry le dijo al gigante.

\- Te aseguro que te compensare el haber partido tus hachas, Jidanbo_san, te veré luego, amigo – Dijo mientras entraba y se dirigía a la entrada de la academia mientras Jidanbō lo veía con algo de aprecio, respeto y admiración, ese chico sin duda será el mejor de todos, estaba seguro que grandes cosas le depararían a él y estaría ahí para verlo.

 **Mansión del Director del Seireitei,**

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, el director de la academia, estaba reunido con la familia Zaraki-Unohana, los tres adultos veían en una pantalla el Senkaimon Oeste donde Jidanbō cerraba la puerta, habían visto lo que había hecho Harry y la técnica que uso, mientras tanto la pequeña Yachiru estaba admirando la pantalla con sus ojos brillando al ver el poder de su Oni_chan.

\- Ese chico tiene mucho talento, los felicito Ken_chan, Retsu_chan, han educado y entrenado muy bien a su hijo – Dijo Yamamoto viendo con algo de cariño a sus ex-alumnos, mientras veía como la pequeña Yachiru trataba de alcanzar el tazón de dulces que había sobre el escritorio, el anciano cogió un dulce y se lo dio a la pequeña con una sonrisa, la escena parecía surreal, era como ver una reunión familiar.

\- Harry_chan se esmeró mucho en entrenar y aprender, además es un chico muy noble e inteligente pero también astuto y persuasivo – Dijo Retsu sonriendo maternalmente a su hija que saltaba por la sala tatareando.

\- Harry es alguien que quiere llegar lejos, aun no tiene seguro que hará, pero sin duda quiere que lo entrenes si vez su esfuerzo y esmero – Dijo Kenpachi mientras sonreía con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Ese chico sin duda lo conseguirá, además, quisiera saber la razón por la cual se han esmerado tanto en el entrenamiento de su hijo y sobre todo me di cuenta que él no es hijo suyo de nacimiento, pero es como si lo fuera, quizás podrían informarme de lo que ha acontecido los últimos años y su repentino regreso a sus viejas divisiones – Dijo Yamamoto ahora con más seriedad a sus viejos alumnos.

\- Sin duda hay muchas cosas que debemos contarte, y esperamos que tú, Sōtaichō (Comandante General) mantengas esta información entre nosotros – Dijo Retsu con mucha seriedad, cosa que hizo estremecer mentalmente al anciano hombre, este asistió y los Zaraki-Unohana comenzaron a contarle lo que había sucedido hace ya casi 8 años.

 **Sala de Banquetes, Seireitei, horas después.**

Se encontraban todos los alumnos reunidos en una enorme sala donde se los estudiantes vendrían a tomar sus comidas de ahora en adelante, había 8 mesas y cojines frente a estos y sentados en ellos en posición Seiza estaban los alumnos esperando el discurso de bienvenida del director, todos se sentaban con todos, no había orden o clasificación, Harry estaba sentado con Uryū Ishida, el chico que había conocido en los exámenes, los viejos alumnos estaban sentados en los asientos de siempre, dejando hueco a los nuevos. Junto a Harry, además de Uryū estaba Rukia Kuchiki de 10 años y de baja estatura, de constitución menuda, piel pálida y el pelo de color negro y suave, cortado por encima de los hombros y dejando que caiga un mechón en medio de su frente, dándole un estilo paralelo al de su hermano Byakuya que estaba sentado con los alumnos mayores, y Nemu Kurotsuchi que tenía 13 años, era menuda y atractiva, de piel pálida y gestos tímidos y llenos de cautela. Su expresión era casi siempre triste o melancólica, y siendo bastante extraño verla sonreír o mostrar algún signo de alegría en sus característicos ojos verdes que eran un más oscuros que los de Harry. Su pelo era de un color violeta oscuro, y lo lleva muy largo, recogido en una trenza que le recorre toda la espalda. Dos mechones le caían por las sienes enmarcándole su rostro, y un flequillo cubre la mayor parte de su frente, los tres se habían sentado juntos después de conocerse hacia minutos antes de la presentación. Finalmente, el anciano director se levantó y las conversaciones se callaron.

\- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en el Seireitei, tan los nuevos como los antiguos y los que han sido transferidos – Hablo Yamamoto con su voz grave pero con fuerza – He de advertirles de unas cuantas cosas antes de que empiecen su año académico; primero no se quiten por ningún motivo sus colgantes-emblemas, además de la cualidad más obvia, también es un detector de salud o un localizador en casos de emergencia o fuerza mayor; segundo, robarle o destruir conscientemente la colgante de otro alumno será penado con la expulsión, es por eso que se han reforzado estos para que eso no pase; tercero, sigan las reglas y normas que se les ha informado con anterioridad, los que ya las conocen, respétenlas de igual manera; finalmente si tienen preguntas, pueden ir a visitar a vuestro tutor de curso o hablarlo en sus complejos con sus padres – Termino, y en cuanto se sentó, la comida apareció en las mesas.

Harry se sentía cómodo con sus nuevos amigos, los dos habían visto lo que había hecho en la entrada y estaban impresionados, sin duda a pesar de que fuese el más joven era alguien prodigioso. Su familiar, Gintaro se había quedado en el complejo, mientras se acostumbraba al cambio de lugar, luego podría ir con él por la academia libremente.

Harry vestía su uniforme estándar, pero además llevaba un Haori blanco, además de los collares, sus anillos y su reloj, él alguien que muchos alumnos además de llevar su uniforme estándar llevaban algún complemento adicional, pero él siendo de la más alta estirpe, estaban los sangre-pura o los "arrogantes y pomposos" que vestían con sus más finos kimonos o vestidos elegantes, como el caso del hermano de Rukia, Byakuya. Rukia tenía como familiar a un gato blanco como la nieve que estaba en su regazo y de ojos azules que estaba profundamente dormido, Nemu llevaba un lagarto sobre su hombro, esta como el cruce de un camaleón y una iguana, ahora era de color negro como el uniforme de Nemu, pero se podían ver sus ojos morados parpadeando, por otro lado, Uryū llevaba un lobo negro sentado a sus espaldas.

Harry, que estaba a favor de tener un familiar, que era como tener un compañero de aventura, sabía que en lugares como Hogwarts, que eran gente tan mediocre y no conocían las ventajas de tener un familiar, había reducido su lista de tener a un gato, un sapo o una lechuza. Desde que se había enterado de su procedencia y su origen y había leído todo sobre este veían que Hogwarts tenía muchas prohibiciones estúpidas o absurdas, sin mencionar su gabinete de maestros, que eran por no decir otra cosa, que mediocres y pésimos comparados incluso con Beauxbatons o Durmstrang. Se preguntó qué pensarían los alumnos de Hogwarts si se dieran cuenta que otras escuelas los veían de forma risible al comparar las escuelas. Eso le había hecho preguntarse, con preocupación, como haría su hermano para aprender en un colegio como Hogwarts, esperaba que su hermano pudiera al menos superar por mucho a los demás, así quizás podría graduarse antes de tiempo, claro si se lo permitían.

 **Seireitei, Una semana después.**

Una semana había pasado desde que comenzó el año escolar en la Academia, y Harry ya se encontraba ocupado intentado coger el ritmo de sus clases. Ahora se daba cuenta de unas cuantas cosas:

Primero, al ser los horarios fijos y variando solo las materias, era porque la mayoría de clases, sobre todo las teóricas, en el Seireitei se realizaban en un mismo salón, así se evitaba la congestión en los pasillos donde los compañeros conversarían entre ellos, en vez de eso el Seireitei tenía su hora y media de descanso al día, y conversar con los amigos, además de que así no se perdería el tiempo en los pasillo y habría más para estudiar en vez de recorrer quizás toda la academia para ir a otra aula, en vez de eso se podía, por ejemplo, impartir Historia, Protocolo, Leyes y Estrategia en un solo salón.

Por otro lado, durante esa semana le había costado un poco coger el ritmo de trabajo, siendo mucho más grande del que sus compañeros, o él, estaban acostumbrados en sus casas, pero estaban agarrando el ritmo. Era un alivio saber que, cada año, la estructura del horario no iba a variar, solo lo que dieran en dichas horas. Podía pensar menos rato en saber que le tocaba y donde y dirigir su atención en los estudios. Realmente lo había montado genial. Además, como no tenía que entregar tareas, podían leer antes de dormir o en los descansos adelantados, de esa manera siempre seguían el hilo de las clases.

La biblioteca, que estaba ideada para toda la academia y por eso ocupaba gran parte de este, siempre estaba disponible y tenía libros nuevos y antiguos, pero de rigor. Cada vez que alguien tocaba un libro quedaba registrado en el colgante y en el libro de registros así que, si ese libro se perdía, en mal estado o fuera de lugar suponía la pérdida de puntos, algo que nadie quería así que todos cuidaban atentamente de la biblioteca. Su colgante, que tenía ya 210 puntos, algo inverosímil, era de forma de rombo sostenida, en el caso de Harry, por una cadena de oro, en la placa había una calavera y en la boca era de fondo negro con números blancos.

Harry quería guardarse los puntos porque, realmente, no tenía nada en que gastárselos. Si, quizás pudiera gastarlos pidiendo comida más elaborada en la academia, pero para que, si podía ir hasta su complejo y comer las delicias que preparaba sus elfos, además estaba el hecho que podía aparecer y desaparecer distintos platillos por medio de su Kamui. Uryū, con quien se había apuntado se había apuntado con 2 personas más para ser compañeros de habitación, todavía no sabía cómo lo hacía Harry, pero cada noche, en el dormitorio, cuando las cortinas de sus compañeros se cerraban, habían estado comiendo un postre diferente.

\- Oí Harry – Llamo en japonés uno de sus compañeros de clase y de dormitorio, Hanatarō Yamada, quien practicaba el japonés con Harry y él mandarín en Hanatarō - ¿Cómo ha ido tu clase de transfiguración?

\- Bien, es interesante, ha sido teoría – Le contesto, ya había leído su capítulo de teoría y realmente era maravilloso y excitante, aunque no tanto como practicarla – Has hecho magia mental ¿no? ¿Cómo ha sido?

Hanatarō rodo los ojos a su nuevo amigo, a veces era tan inteligente y astuto que daba miedo, lo peor de todo era que Harry no se daba cuenta de sus propias capacidades hasta que, o veía a que los demás no lo eran tanto o le era sencillo vencer a los que se cruzaran en su camino. En cuanto se enteró que Harrison estaba cursando cuarto de magia mental casi se le salieron los ojos de sus orbitas ¿Qué niño de 9 años era capaz de guardar su mente y leer la de otro con tanta sutileza? Harry, con la ayuda sutil de su Sharingan, al parecer. La edad de este también era algo que les había sorprendido a todos. Era el alumno más joven desde hacía casi 5 siglos y, para ese entonces, las cosas eran duras siempre, así que no era sorprendente esperar que los Herederos intentaran perfeccionarse desde los 8 años.

Sin embargo, Harry media lo mismo que él, 1.60, y tenía un aspecto un poco musculoso e incluso más atlético que él. Era uno de los únicos de primero que podían aguantar la hora entera de entrenamiento por las mañanas, sudando y jadeando al acabar, sí, pero sin desmayarse o sin tener que parar unos minutos (y eso que solo estaban entrenando y ejercitando, no combatiendo aun). Además, estaba el hecho que Harry había sido el primero del curso en haber aprendido a volar, ya Harry se lograba mantener en el aire y planeando o deslizándose en el aire. Sacudió la cabeza y miro con sus ojos claros como aparecía la comida en la mesa. Uryū, que siempre era visto con Harry, apareció por la puerta del comedor y se sentó cansadamente, él había tenido pócimas.

Al parecer, todos tenía un horario más o menos parecido, Uryū y Harry tenía todas las clases iguales exceptuando pócimas, encantamientos, Kidō y transfiguración, teniendo más conocimientos Harry en los tres últimos y Uryū en el primero. Entonces aparecieron Rukia y Nemu, compañeras de clase que Harry les había presentado el primer día, junto con Ganju Shiba, el otro compañero de dormitorio y heredero de los Shiba. Se sentaron delante de los 3 chicos y se pusieron de comer suspirando cansadamente. Ellos habían tenido Herbología. Suspiro, le costaría tiempo acordarse de todo.

\- ¿Han escuchado? – Pregunto Rukia en japonés, la única lengua que conocían todos y en la que se habían puesto de acuerdo hablar, inclinándose en su asiento y mirando con entusiasmo a su grupo de amigos – La semana que viene empieza la competencia mensual de los puntos.

\- Había un cartel en el pasillo que va a nuestro dormitorio – Dijo Nemu, llenándose el vaso con jugo de naranja,

\- ¿Qué van a hacer? – Pregunto Harry con curiosidad, lo más beneficioso seria unirse a un grupo mayor que ya sabía cómo iba el sistema, pero eso no garantizaba que dicho equipo ganara más puntos – Yo lo he estado pensando y, sea cual sea el equipo, no es favorable hacer uno nuevo o unirse a uno antiguo, en realidad no influye en la cantidad de puntos sea el equipo novato o no.

\- ¿Y lo dices tú? ¿La persona con más de 200 puntos en solo una semana? – Pregunto algo incrédulo y divertido Uryū, que había estado presente en las más de 20 veces que los maestros le habían dado a Harry 10 puntos por conocimientos más que razonados, expresado y bien investigados.

\- El caso es que Harry tiene puntos, perdonen la ironía, para que los demás le quieran en su equipo – Dijo Ganju, que era alto y corpulento, tenía el pelo negro y largo, hasta llegar casi a los hombros. Sus cejas eran bastante gruesas, y bajo ellas se encuentra la señal inequívoca de que es un miembro de los Shiba, las gruesas pestañas inferiores distintivas de la familia.

– Supongo que es por eso que los puntos de esta semana se cuentan, en realidad así se aseguran que los alumnos se esfuercen la primera semana para ganar más puntos y llamar la atención de otros grupos veteranos – Dijo Harry con sabiduría pensando que esa era una buena estrategia.

\- Es cierto, al parecer tu llamaste la atención de mi hermano, Harry – Dijo Rukia mientras giraba su mirada a ver a su hermano que estaba sentado con su grupo de amigos.

\- Oiga, ¿Y por qué no creamos nosotros uno? – Pregunto saltando en su asiento Nemu, sus ojos verdes oscuros estaban brillando como esmeraldas relucientes – Es decir, somos 6 y los puntos son proporcionales a los miembros que tenga un equipo así que no importa no ser 12.

\- A mí me parece bien – Contesto Harry, sonriendo, sabía que los demás no dirían nada si no lo hacia él, temerosos a que pensara que querían aprovecharse de sus ya más de 200 puntos, pero él lo prefería así ya que no quería tener que relacionarse con los alumnos más mayores.

\- A mí también – Secundo Uryū y los demás asintieron más decididos.

Antes de acabar la comida e irse todos a clases de Encantamientos, sumaron los puntos y salió el interesante resultado de 600 puntos. Con amplias sonrisas, pasaron las próximas 5 horas intentando recaudar más puntos para el equipo, acabando con 100 puntos adicionales.

Cuando llego viernes, a Harry ya lo habían interceptado unos cuantos alumnos mayores por si quería formar parte de su grupo, sin embargo, todo parecieron entender como era de excitante ganar junto con sus amigos y no con personas que no conoces; algo que le sorprendió, Harry estaba seguro que entre los mayores alguno pensaría distinto. Cuando se acabaron las clases dando paso al fin de semana, Ganju estaba a punto de gritar y enloquecer de felicidad. Esa noche, Harry decidió mostrarles a sus otros 2 compañeros su nuevo casillero portable.

\- Hanatarō, Ganju, ¿Quieren disfrutar de un postre antes de dormir? – Pregunto desde su cama, donde Uryū había conjurado una pequeña mesa donde estaban los 4 platos de postres.

\- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – Pregunto sorprendido, Hanatarō, rápidamente lanzándose sobre la cama de Harry, sentándose en las sábanas blancas - ¿Has gastado puntos?

\- ¿Estas obsesionado con el dulce, no Yamada? – Bromeo Ganju, acercándose y sentándose junto al Zaraki en su cama.

\- En realidad no he tenido que gastar puntos – Respondió Harry riendo, al ver la cara sorprendida de Ganju, que había querido probar dulce desde que comenzó su obligada dieta al entrar al Seireitei – Mi madre es un genio en las runas, sello y encantamientos, fabrico un buzón portable que conecta directo a las cocinas de mi complejo.

Hanatarō y Ganju se quedaron en shock, mirando el buzón que colgaba en la pared junto a la cama de Harry, parecía un buzón de correo común y corriente, ni siquiera le dieron una segunda mirada. Uryū rio, empezando a comer su postre, menos mal que a él no le habían visto meter la pata, todavía.

\- Mis padres o los elfos si se los pido, me mandan lo que yo quiera, cartas, libros, ropa, comida, etc. – Dijo Harry sonriendo – Es por eso que yo no he traído lechuza, me hablo con ellos cada noche y con mi pequeña hermanita.

\- ¡Sugoi! – Exclamaron Ganju y Hanatarō mirando maravillados el buzón.

\- Podría decirle a mi madre que le hiciera un par a cada uno como regalo de navidad – Bromeo Harry – Pero recuerden es una invención Unohana.

\- ¿Qué más ha inventado tu madre? – Pregunto Uryū, escuchando en la frase de su amigo que esa no era la única cosa que había creado.

\- Oh unas cuantas cosas muy interesantes, en realidad – Dijo Harry mientras se encogía de hombros, sin contestar nada detallado.

Los otros asintieron, sabedores que todavía no se conocían tanto, y lo dejaron pasar, cogiendo postres y flanes. Gintaro estaba en su cama junto a la de Harry, los chicos no podían evitar ver con maravilla y algo de temor al kitsune, sus colas se agitaban aun estando durmiendo, estas lo hacían como medio de alerta. Kuromaru, el lobo negro de Uryū veía de vez en cuando levantando la cabeza donde estaba tumbado, en la cama de su compañero, con curiosidad al kitsune, mientras las dos águilas de Ganju y Hanatarō, solo les dieron las espaldas a todos mientras metían sus cabezas bajo sus alas para dormir.

 **King´s Cross, 2 años después.**

Dos años habían pasado desde que Charlus llego a vivir a la mansión Potter y se había reencontrado con su padrino, durante esos dos años, los estudios de Charlus rindieron mucho más, según Remus, estaba a nivel escolar estaba al nivel de un estudiante de cuarto año, conocimiento de uno de quinto, pero en poder, el chico tenían mucha magia, tanta que podría enfrentarse a varios magos de cursos mayores, vencerlo y solo terminaría agotado, mas no aun sin magia, Charlus se había entrenado más que todo en magia blanca, magia antigua, encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero sin duda su especialidad era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin duda en lo que era un prodigio era en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su estilo de lucha se hacía cada vez más impecable, además de tener un estilo duro. Estaba tratando de crear su propio estilo de combate donde combinara su velocidad, elasticidad, fuerza y brutalidad.

Charlus se dedicaba todos los días a fortalecer su cuerpo, mente y espíritu recordando los entrenamientos que tuvo con los del Clan del Loto Blanco, después de haber vencido al forastero, los del clan lo consideraron miembro del clan y uno de los futuros miembros más prodigiosos, antes de irse, su maestro le entrego un pergamino con técnicas que le ayudarían en combinación al uso de su magia, al llegar se dedicó a entrenar, pero también a pasar tiempo con su padrino y sus amigos, el tiempo iba pasando hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad.

Era 1 de septiembre y la estación de King´s Cross era un hervidero de gente, los carros llenos de equipajes y los padres acompañando a sus hijos que iban recorriendo el andén 9 ¾. En medio de toda esa gente, se encontraba Charlus esperando apoyado contra el muro del fondo observando el panorama.

El chico iba vestido con unos pantalones y zapatos negros, una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra por encima de ella. Sus ojos color avellana iban escaneando la multitud en busca de alguien mientras su cabello negro desordenado le caía libremente por su rostro cubriendo un poco sus ojos. A pesar de que atento, el joven no se daba cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención, principalmente de las mujeres. Ahora con 11 años, estaba midiendo 1.65 y con una buena musculatura que era fácilmente perceptible bajo sus ropas, se había vuelto un chico muy atractivo que atraía la atención de las chicas que eran 2, incluso 3 años mayores que él.

Su búsqueda llego a su fin cuando percibió a la persona que estaba buscando.

\- ¡Gin! – Exclamo, la chica en cuestión se hecho a sus brazos provocando una ola de celos de sus observadoras. Ginny Weasley se estaba convirtiendo en una bella adolecente, vestía con un bello vestido azul turquesa que resaltaba su brillante y hermoso cabello rojo, además de una chaqueta color blanco que no hacían nada para disimular su figura en crecimiento.

\- Hey, jovencita, no te vayas muy lejos – Se oyó una voz atrás de la niña.

Ambos niños se giraron en su dirección y vieron a Molly Weasley, regordeta como siempre, pero vestida de manera elegante, se acercaba escoltada por sus hijos, en su prisa por querer abrazar a su mejor amigo, había dejado a su familia atrás.

\- Señora Weasley, que alegría verla – Dijo Charlus sonriendo.

\- Hola querido, cuantas veces te he dicho que me puedes decir Molly – Dijo la mujer antes de imitar a su hija y darle un enorme abrazo al niño que había llegado a considerar como un hijo más.

Los años no solo habían hecho bien en Charlus y Ginny sino también en toda la familia Weasley desde que Arthur Weasley comenzó a trabajar en Muggle Stuff, le había dado una mejor vida a toda su familia aun sin perder la humildad, Molly Weasley vestía de manera elegante y sobria, detrás de él estaban 5 de sus siete hijos, Percy Weasley que cursaría su quinto año, había sido elegido prefecto, se resaltaba por su insignia en el pecho sobre la túnica del colegio, después de él, siguieron los gemelos Weasley Fred y George, amigos de Charlus que sonreían divertidos al ver a Ginny abrazando a Charlus, muchas veces hacían bromas entre ellos pero no tardaban en arrepentirse por que Ginny se enfurecía, sin duda había heredado el temperamento de su madre, los gemelos comenzarían su tercer año, mientras tanto el siguiente era Ron, el mejor amigo de Charlus, todos tres vistiendo de manera Muggle como Charlus y no era ropa de segunda mano, toda hecha en Madame Malkin en Diagon Alley, semanas atrás tanto la familia Weasley junto a Charlus habían ido a comprar los útiles para su primer años escolar.

Tristemente, para Ginny, ella comenzaría el otro año, y estaría lejos tanto de sus hermanos como de Charlus, que se había acostumbrado a verlo muy seguido, pero él le había jurado desde que le llego su carta que le escribiría tres veces a la semana, y que cuando su padrino se lo diera podría enviarle unos espejos de doble vía, como bien se llamaban eran unos espejos con los que podías comunicarte con el que tuviera el otro espejo, así podrían hablar todos los días si quisiera, eso llevo a las burlas muchas veces de los gemelos y de Ron, este había perdido su inseguridad y complejo de inferioridad y había obtenido un poco de la chispa de los merodeadores que Charlus le había contagiado junto a los gemelos, estos dejaron de hacerle bromas cuando vieron que Charlus sacaba de ellas a Ron, así que mejor los unieron a su equipo.

\- ¿Cómo están, chicos? – Pregunto a sus amigos, estos respondieron que bien mientras Ron le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, en medio había quedado la pequeña pelirroja, Charlus y Ron eran igual de altos y dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno mi querido amigo, aliviados, ya que así nuestra querida hermana nos tenía cansados con sus constantes afanes diciendo "rápido, deprisa que Charlus nos espera" así que ahora estamos bien – Dijo Ron mientras los gemelos se reían mientras Ginny le daba un codazo, roja como su cabello mientras Molly sonreía.

\- Y dime querido, ¿Dónde está tu padrino? – Pregunto Molly, Charlus sonrió a modo de disculpa.

\- Tenia una reunión con Dumbledore en el colegio antes de que empezara las clases, quizás era algo referente al asunto de la Orden – dijo Charlus en voz baja solo para ellos, Molly asintió mientras sus hijos quedaban un poco curiosos.

Charlus sabia sobre la orden del Fénix, organización que había fundado Albus Dumbledore para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero Remus le había dicho que Dumbledore la había creado para lograr reunir a gente influyente para lograr cambiar al ministerio. Remus le había informado todo a Charlus y este estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore, así que secretamente se había dedicado a conseguir gente influyente en el ministerio y convencerlos de que se unieran, ya fuera de manera activa o anónima, Charlus lo hizo de manera anónima recurriendo a su padrino para que ayudara a la orden con que el mismo Charlus había designado para eso.

Charlus con la ayuda y concejos tanto de Remus como de Steven Greengrass habían invertido en varias empresas y negocios tanto mágicos como Muggles, hoy en día tenía un 40% de Nimbus, 30% de Madame Malkin, 50% en el Daily Prophet entre otros negocios mágicos y la mayoría en empresas Muggles donde ganaba más dinero. Todo esto bajo el absoluto secretismo.

Pero aun así era inevitable que llamara la atención de las personas en el poder y la de los de comunicación, sobre todo porque estaban hablando pura basura, a pesar de ser el dueño de la mitad del Daily Prophet, este decía solo puras sandeces que muchos creía, pero lo bueno era que eso desviaba la atención de Charlus, solo les interesaba saber sobre el hombre que estaba detrás de las novedades y el aumento de la economía del mundo mágico.

Los últimos 2 años no solo habían servido para afianzar su poder político sino también para preparar a Charlus para este día.

Remus le había informado que ese año comenzarían a estudiar hijos de personas importantes, gente influyente, poderosa y por demás está decir que la mayoría eran puristas de sangre, estos harían lo que fuera para obtener el control de la casa de Slytherin, Charlus no podría controlar lo que hicieran en la sala, pero si influenciar a personas para que se enfrenten a los que intenten imponer su autoridad, mientras tanto él los enfrentaría desde afuera.

El silbido del tren que anunciaba su salida cercana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Parece que ya es hora de despedirnos – Dijo triste Ginny.

\- Tranquila Gin, te había prometido y te aseguro ahora que te escribiré y luego de navidad estaremos en contacto más seguido – Dijo Charlus mientras abrazaba a la pelirrojo que comenzaba a llorar mientras tanto Percy ya se había ido alegando que tenía que estar con los prefectos.

\- Bien, espero se comporten y no hagan tonterías, espero no tener que recibir cartas con sus quejas – Dijo Molly y se giró entonces hacia el pelinegro – Eso también va para ti jovencito – Dijo con voz severa.

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando, mi querida Molly – Dijo Charlus sonriendo de manera suficiente y astuta fuera de lugar debido al tono inocente y su mirada.

Molly maldijo por enésima vez a Remus, en el poco tiempo que han compartido, le había pegado las mañas de los merodeadores.

\- Adiós Charlus querido, espero ustedes dos al ser mayores cuiden a su hermano menor y a Charlus – Dijo Molly señalando a los gemelos que bufaron divertidos.

\- No sería más fácil que Charlus nos cuidara a nosotros, mamá – Dijeron los gemelos mientras se subían al tren.

\- Adiós Charlus – Dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso al chico en la mejilla mientras se ponía roja, al igual que Charlus que se subió al tren mientras se despedía con la mano de la mujer y la niña.

Subieron al tren y los 4 chicos recorrieron los pasillos buscando compartimientos vacíos, pero por el camino se toparon con tres chicos, el chico del medio, que parecía ser el líder del grupo era de rostro puntiagudo y de piel pálida, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises, era una cabeza más bajo que Charlus, los otros dos solo eran unos centímetros más altos que los gemelos, parecían un par de gorilas detrás del chico rubio. Charlus los conocía de nombre, pero conocía al rubio, los dos gorilas eran de apellido Crabbe y Goyle, pero el del medio a diferencia de los otros dos, era más peligroso, era Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un hombre peligroso, con influencia en el ministerio y un sujeto que se salvó de Azkaban.

\- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si son los nuevos ricos Weasley y su amo, el que los saco del agujero donde vivían antes, al parecer ahora los Weasley se dedican a chuparle las medias a Potter, que triste es ver a una noble casa caer tan bajo – Dijo Malfoy viendo a los 4 chicos mientras los dos gorilas se reían.

\- Cuidado, Malfoy, no estás en condiciones de insultarnos y menos a nosotros, ahora no nosotros también tenemos influencias – Dijo Ron sonriendo mientras lo miraba.

\- Si, ahora podemos devolverte las palabras con hechos…- Dijo Fred.

\- …Podemos hechizarte…- Dijo George.

\- …O darte una paliza…- Dijo Fred.

\- …Ya que los 4 podemos hacerlo…- Dijo George.

\- …O lo puede hacer él que según tu es nuestro amo…- Dijo Fred.

\- …Sin duda puede hacer ambas cosas a la vez – Termino George mientras sonreía y los tres chicos vieron a Charlus que estaba viendo a los 3 chicos frente a él.

\- Sin duda será una lección que deben aprende, a saber que no deben de meterse con los herederos de los merodeadores – Dijo Charlus y sin más saco su varita y le lanzo un levicorpus a Malfoy mientras Charlus le lanzaba un petrificus totalus a los dos gorilas que caían como costal de papá, luego conjuro unas cuerdas que envolvieron al chico rubio y para finalizar le lanzo la maldición de lengua atada, los cuatro chicos riendo se fueron mientras entraban a un compartimiento vacío y se sentaron mientras reían y charlaban amenamente.

Tiempo después un chico de cara redonda toco a la puerta y asomo su cabeza.

\- Disculpen, no han visto un sapo – Dijo el chico con expresión afligida.

\- No, pero podemos ayudarte a buscar tu sapo, ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto Charlus sonriéndole amistoso al chico.

\- Oh, gracias, bueno, se llama Trevor – Dijo el chico sonriendo agradecido, pero con timidez.

\- **_Accio Trevor –_** Dijo Charlus saliendo del pasillo, segundos después el sapo apareció en su mano y se lo entrego al chico – Mira aquí está tu sapo.

\- Muchas gracias – Dijo sonriendo mientras sujetaba su sapo.

\- Porque no entras con nosotros, así no tendrás que seguir buscando compartimientos – Dijo Charlus amigablemente, el chico con timidez acepto mientras Charlus apuntaba con su varita al baúl y lo subió en los portaequipajes. El chico se presentó como Neville Longbottom, Charlus lo reconoció de inmediato, era el hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom, la mujer era la madrina de Charlus, su padrino Remus se lo dijo, ella era la mejor amiga de su madre Lily así que la había elegido como madrina de él.

\- Bueno Neville, ellos son Fred y George Weasley, los gemelos bromistas, él es Ron, su hermano y yo soy Charlus Potter y ahora eres bienvenido al grupo, amigo, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, y si es una broma mejor – Dijo sonriendo mientras los hermanos reían y el chico sonreía feliz al verse aceptado en un grupo de amigos. Rieron y se divirtieron un rato hasta que paso la señora del carrito, entre todos compraron casi la mitad del carrito y comenzaron a reír y divertirse con los dulces variados, grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, y más. Fue después de un rato que una niña ya vestida con el uniforme entro sin tocar, tenía cara de malhumorada y una expresión mandona.

\- Disculpa, algunos de ustedes saben que le paso a tres chicos, fueron hechizaron, uno de ellos termino amarrado, amordazado y colgando del techo, ustedes saben que les paso – Dijo la chica que tenía el cabello enmarañado de color castaño.

\- Bueno, al parecer ya liberaron a esos chicos, pero ¿tú que tienes que ver con ellos? – Dijo Ron mientras todos los demás la miraban.

\- No, solo que los prefectos estaban buscando a los que los hechizaron, les preguntaron a los chicos, pero no dijeron nada, yo les pregunte, pero me dijeron que no me entrometiera – Dijo la chica mostrando porque estaba malhumorada.

\- Vamos, chica, tranquila, ¿si te dijéramos que fuimos nosotros nos delatarías? – Dijo uno de los gemelos.

\- Pues, no sé, depende de la razón por la que hechizaron a esos chicos – Dijo la chica algo dubitativa dejando de lado su lado mandón, Charlus se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora tipo merodeador y le paso el brazo por los hombros haciéndola entrar.

\- Mira, linda, lo que paso es que los chicos se pusieron de muy bocones a insultarnos, no tuvimos otra opción que devolverles sus insultos por medio de hechizarlos, así porque mejor no te relajas, ten invitamos a formar parte de nuestro grupo de personajes importantes – Dijo Charlus mientras la chica roja sonreía un poco y los veía a todos que sonriendo la invitaban a unirse, ella emocionada acepto quedarse un rato con ellos. Se presentó como Hermione Granger y cuando todos se presentaron y al final fue el turno de Charlus, la chica quedo encantada ya que había leído algunos libros sobre él. Fue cuando los gemelos decidieron meterse con ella al ver que hablaba sobre muchas cosas de Charlus.

\- Vaya Charlus, al parecer ya tienes una admiradora… - Dijo Fred.

\- …La futura Prefecta perfecta parece ser una acosadora más – Termino George haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara y a trompicones salió del compartimiento diciendo que estaban a punto de llegar y que deberían cambiarse y se fue con la cara roja mientras los chicos sonreían, comenzaron a cambiarse colocándose las túnicas del colegio. Tiempo después llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade, allí se bajaron y fueron recibidos por un hombre enorme, según sus serpientes ese fue el hombre que lo había llevado a la casa de los Dursley junto a los dos ancianos, al parecer el hombre era un semi-gigante, esa fue la explicación a la que llego Charlus, un hombre parte criatura. Su padrino le había contado cosas sobre eso.

Charlus había estudiado sobre las diferentes criaturas que parecían humanas como las arpías, Veelas, entre otras, pero también estaban los que eran criaturas oscuras como los vampiros y hombres-lobo, le pregunto a su padrino como era que estas personas tenían magia, o al menos los que eran parte criatura.

\- Bueno Charlus, si te fijas bien, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang son las 3 escuelas de los magos y brujas de Europa, y digo magos y brujas porque realmente estas escuelas no permiten la entrada de alumnos que son mayoritariamente no humanos, es decir, criaturas mágicas – Dijo Remus con amargura – Por eso las tres, son el hazmerreír de otros países y continentes, sobre todo los de oriente y América, quizás la única escuela que permite la admisión de alumnos con claras características no humanas es Beauxbatons y solo dejan entrar a la escuela a las mujeres que solo son un cuarto Veela, es decir, que no tienen el poder para transformarse y no suponen un peligro para los magos y brujas, aunque las Veelas están mal vistas en Francia, por otra parte creo que hay otra escuela que si permite la admisión de alumnos que son parte criatura o en su totalidad, pero no recuerdo cómo se llama, dicen que está en una isla en Chipre por el mar Mediterráneo.

\- Pero tú fuiste a Hogwarts – Pensó en voz alta Charlus, suponiendo que lo que Remus decía la verdad entonces él tampoco hubiera podido asistir.

\- Si, fue gracias al Profesor Dumbledore que yo asistiera y, aun así, nadie sabía lo que yo soy – Le contesto Remus, mirando hacia la nada, le miro de reojo – Dumbledore ve lo bueno en las personas, no en lo que son, pero él suele ser alguien misterioso y algo manipulador, él ha querido sacar adelante Hogwarts pero ya sabes, la comunidad mágica británica está retrasada y no le gusta mucho el progreso, es por eso que si logras llamar su atención, él podría entrenarte, o si no buscara la forma de que aprendas y progreses, pero te advierto, se más astuto que él y no te dejes manipular.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron a un claro abierto, frente a ellos se alzaba el colegio Hogwarts. Los gemelos se habían se parado de los demás chicos ya que ellos tenían que ir de otra forma, por medio de carruajes, a la escuela. Cuando llegaron al lago había varios botes atorados en la tierra.

\- No más de 4 por bote. Repito, no más de 4 por bote – Dijo el semi-gigante.

Charlus subió a un bote junto a Ron, Neville y una aun apenada Hermione. Los 4 esperaron en silencio hasta que notaron como los botes empezaron a moverse recorriendo el lago con la vista de Hogwarts.

Hogwarts era un regalo para la vista, un castillo enorme iluminado por las diferentes luces de las torres y torrecillas de las ventanas del castillo en la noche oscura, construido sobre roca solida a la orilla del lago que estaban cruzando ahora junto a unos extensos terrenos de pradera, todo ello rodeado por un bosque gigantesco que se extendía por millas. Con todo ello, la escuela era un auténtico regalo para la vista.

Los botes siguieron navegando por el lago dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, unos minutos después, vieron un pequeño hueco tapado por varias plantas en la formación rocosa y los botes se dirigían hacia ahí.

\- Cabezas abajo – Grito el semi-gigante antes de tumbarse encima del bote. Aunque era inútil, el pobre hombre era el único lo suficientemente alto para chocarse la cabeza contra la parte alta del pequeño hueco. Pasando el túnel, los botes llegaron a la orilla frente a unas escaleras que daban a unas puertas dobles inmensas. Los niños bajaron y siguieron su camino, subiendo las escaleras donde su guía los estaba esperando. Cuando todos se reunieron en las puertas, el hombre barbudo dio 3 golpes contra la puerta y espero. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y vieran a una mujer mayor con un vestido verde y una túnica negra por encima de este con un sombrero negro a juego, parecía bastante estricta.

\- Los de primer año, profesora – Dijo el semi-gigante.

\- Gracias Hagrid, voy hacerme cargo desde aquí – Dijo la mujer a Hagrid, este sin más propósito para estar allí se fue dejando a los chicos con la anciana.

\- Síganme por favor – dijo antes de darse vuelta y entrar en el castillo con los niños siguiéndola detrás.

El grupo fue avanzando hasta que llegaron a una antecámara donde la profesora se detuvo y espero a que todos entraran. Cuando estuvieron reunidos, tomo la palabra.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de la escuela. En breve pasarán por la ceremonia de selección donde serán ordenado en… - Dijo, pero Charlus se desconectó completamente, conociendo ya el procedimiento. En su lugar, se inclinó ligeramente en la oreja de Ron.

\- ¿Es cosa mía o parece que se moviera como si tuviera su varita en el culo? – Pregunto, el pelirrojo tuvo que reprimir una carcajada con una tos.

\- Es cosa tuya… a mí me parece que es un palo de escoba – Dijo y el dúo de chicos soltaron un bufido.

\- Debería relajarse un poco, por la cara que lleva, parece como si se hubiera tragado un paquete entero de grageas con sabor a vomito – Dijo Charlus.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomara antes de que le dé una ulcera? – Pregunto Ron sonriendo.

\- No mucho ahora estamos nosotros aquí – Dijo con una risita, Charlus.

\- Te he dicho ya lo bien que me caes, hermano – Dijo riéndose entre dientes Ron.

\- No, pero está bien saberlo compañero – Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

La subdirectora se dio cuenta de dos alumnos que la estaban ignorando, iba a reprenderlos severamente hasta que reconoció a uno de ellos, y se puso blanca como el papel.

El chico en cuestión era alto para su edad, 1.60, era uno de los chicos más altos de todo el grupo y también él que estaba en buena forma, con su pelo negro azabache cayéndole por la cara tapando un poco sus ojos y desordenado y ojos avellana picaros no le costó mucho saber quiénes eran sus padres, brevemente le pareció curioso que no llevara gafas, pero lo que realmente le asusto fue la forma con la que había estado bromeando con uno de sus compañeros a su lado. La forma en la que hablaba, su expresión facial y la forma de reírse le recordaba demasiado a James Potter en sus años más jóvenes. El día que tanto temía había llegado, el sucesor de los merodeadores había llegado a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Profesora, se encuentra bien? – Pregunto un niño al azar.

La anciana saliendo de sus pensamientos se recompuso rápidamente.

\- Si, por supuesto, les daré un tiempo para prepararse antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor – Dijo, salió a paso ligero de la sala.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro a pelinegro, que apenas noto nada.

\- Ni siquiera hemos empezado las clases y ya estás buscando problemas – Dijo algo molesta la niña.

\- ¿Yo? Para nada – Dijo con su siempre sonrisa astuta.

\- Simplemente estamos comentando que parecía una profesora estricta – Dijo Ron.

\- …Y que debería aflojar… - Dijo Charlus.

\- …Mucho… - Dijo Ron.

\- …Pero en caso de que no pueda hacerlo… - Dijo Charlus.

\- …A nosotros no nos molestaría ayudarla – Finalizo Ron dedicándole una sonrisa junto a Charlus a la chica.

\- Ustedes dos ya se están pareciendo a los gemelos – Dijo la chica negando con la cabeza, mientras junto a ellos estaba Neville que sonreía con timidez ante la amistad de los chicos.

Fue cuando la mayoría dio un respingón al ver como unos fantasmas que estaban conversando pasaban por encima de ellos hablando. Después de un rato, la profesora McGonagall volvió a entrar en la sala.

\- Todo está preparado, síganme por favor – Dijo la mujer.

Los niños siguieron a la mujer mayor y entraron entonces en el Gran Comedor, 4 largas mesas se extendían por la sala, cada una con alumnos vistiendo el color de sus casas, de izquierda a derecha estaba: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y al fondo en un estrado se encontraba otra mesa reservada para los profesores. La sala estaba iluminada por velas flotando suspendidas en el aire, y bajo estas estaba el techo encantado que mostraba una vista magnifica del cielo estrellado.

Circularon por el medio de las mesas centrales y avanzaron hasta pararse delante de un pequeño estrado sobre el cual se encontraba un taburete y sobre este un sombrero puntiagudo. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _Y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _Para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

\- Vaya, un sombrero que canta, quien lo diría – Dijo Ron sorprendido.

\- Si, el sombrero seleccionador, uno de los regalos que los 4 fundadores dieron a la escuela para siguiera funcionando después de sus muertes, Gryffindor fue el que ofreció el sombrero para repartir a los alumnos en las diferentes casas, pero mi padrino me dijo que dentro de este se encuentra algo mas – Dijo Charlus algo emocionado, sus amigos quedaron maravillados por lo que decía.

La profesora McGonagall desenrollo un pergamino y sosteniendo el sombrero en sus manos empezó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético. Uno por uno comenzó a llamarlos para ser seleccionados. Cuando fue el turno de Hermione, esta fue enviada a Gryffindor, luego fue el apellido Greengrass, una chica rubia de ojos azules muy linda salió, Charlus la conocía ya que el padre, Steven Greengrass era su abogado y aliado a la familia, ella fue seleccionada para la casa de Slytherin, luego fue el turno de Neville que termino en Gryffindor, después fue el turno de Malfoy que, como ya había sabido, termino en Slytherin, fueron pasando hasta que fue su turno.

\- Potter, Charlus – Dijo, y una ola de murmullos se desato en todo el salón.

\- Charlus Potter, ¿es él? – Dijeron algunos.

\- Debe ser él, me pregunto cómo será – Dijeron otros.

\- ¿Dónde estará su hermano? – Dijeron otros.

Charlus ya sabiendo la reacción que iba a causar, no se inmuto y decidió proseguir con la ceremonia con normalidad y además mostrar su linaje, así que, mostrando una sonrisa y porte arrogante como buen Potter, se dirigió hacia al taburete con paso confiado. Un buen número de mujeres se sonrojaron al observar al chico apuesto mientras que los profesores lo observaban con interés, todos excepto uno.

Severus Snape veía molesto al chico Potter, era la viva imagen de James Potter, desde su porte hasta su sonrisa, todo mostraba ser que ese chico era el hijo de James Potter, su mayor rival en la época de la escuela.

Por otro lado, Albus Dumbledore veía al chico con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión, era como volver a ver a James Potter siendo seleccionado, el mismo porte decidido y arrogante, pero una sonrisa amable y suficiente, sin duda era él hijo de su antiguo alumno y amigo, pero lo que le llevo a preguntarse y a estar pensativo era ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? Antes del banquete había estado hablando con Remus, y le había dicho que Charlus Potter iba ir a la escuela, y que todo este tiempo había estado con él cuidándolo, le sorprendió mucho pero se alegró de saber que él chico estaba bien, sin duda debería estar en un lugar muy seguro para que nadie lo encontrara, eso lo alegro, al ver con más detalle al chico se dio cuenta que el chico era alguien que venía preparado, que había estado estudiando y practicando antes den entrar a la escuela, eso le pareció muy interesa, sin duda el chico tenia talento, solo tenía que ver que podía hacer.

Charlus se había sentado en el taburete y noto entonces como la mujer mayor coloco el sombrero en su cabeza.

\- _Ohh vaya si, oh si, Lord Gryffindor, vaya son admirables tus barreras mentales, debo alabar tu esfuerzo, pero no tienes que molestarte, lo que hablemos se quedara entre nosotros_ – Dijo el sombrero.

\- _Así que tú eres donde guardo mi antepasado lo que yo he heredado de él ¿verdad? La espada de Gryffindor está dentro de ti_ – Dijo en su mente el sombrero emocionado.

\- _Oh si, y es toda tuya, recuerda esto, Hogwarts está dispuesto ayudar a quien lo necesite, cuando eso pase podrás disponer de la espada cuando quiera, es tuya mi Lord_ – Dijo, el sombrero – _Ahora pasemos a lo importante, la selección, tienes todas las aptitudes para las cuatro casas, eres leal, valiente, inteligente y ambicioso, pero todo eso lo reúnes en una gran determinación a salir adelante y no darte por vencido, así que ya está decidido, mi Lord Gryffindor con habilidades de Slytherin, tu casa será…_ ¡Gryffindor! – Se escuchó lo último por toda la sala después de varios minutos.

El chico sonriendo arrogante y feliz se quitó el sombrero y fue feliz a la mesa de los leones donde lo aceptaron felices celebrando, sentándose junto a Neville y frente a Hermione junto a ella estaba Percy y junto a Neville estaban Fred y George, todos esperando la selección de Ron que no demoro y también fue seleccionado en Gryffindor junto a los aplausos de sus amigos y familia, el chico choco las manos con sus hermanos gemelos, Charlus y Neville antes de sentarse frente a él.

Ya todo estaba hecho, ya estaba en Hogwarts, y ahora solo tenía que demostrar lo bueno que era para llamar la atención de Dumbledore, se había girado para verlo y se dio de cuenta que este lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa afable, él se la devolvió, iba aprender todo de ese hombre, incluso si tenía que demostrar que era él mejor del colegio, no le importaba, quería aprender, quería ser fuerte y estaba seguro que su hermano también lo estaba logrando, incluso tenía la sensación de que él sin duda se estaba haciendo cada día más fuerte, así que no debía quedarse atrás estaba en el lugar que a pesar de ser en el hazmerreír de muchos a nivel educativo, estaba seguro que tenía mucho que ofrecerle y no solo conocimientos, sino también, amigos y aliados.

 **…**


	11. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **…**

 **Prodigio Potter, Genio Prodigio Zaraki**

El banquete seguía su curso, Charlus, Ron, Neville, Hermione y los gemelos conversaban de todo un poco, fue cuando al finalizar el banquete y cuando todos los platos estaban limpios que fue momento del discurso de Dumbledore, este se levantó y el silencio se hizo en la habitación.

\- Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo – Dijo, los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley mientras estos sonreían junto a Ron y Charlus - El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que le recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y, por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! — Exclamó Dumbledore. Charlus notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

\- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! - Dijo Dumbledore - ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

 _Enséñanos algo, por favor._

 _Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

 _O jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

 _Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

 _Con algunas materias interesantes._

 _Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

 _Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

 _Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

 _Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

 _Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

 _Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo Charlus, Ron y los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.

Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

\- ¡Ah, la música! - Dijo, enjugándose los ojos - ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salir al trote!

Todos salieron del gran comedor, los de Gryffindor eran guiados por Percy, por el camino se toparon por Peeves, el poltergeits de la escuela, pero el que lo noto primero fue Charlus, Percy lo amenazo con que si no aparecía iría por el Barón Sanguinario y cuando apareció Charlus apunto su varita e hizo que se le pegara la lengua al paladar y el poltergeits salió agitando la mano molestó mientras Charlus tomaba la palabra.

\- O bien pueden lanzarle la maldición de lengua atada, así con eso mantiene la boca cerrada para que no vuelva a molestar – Dijo Charlus mientras miraba a todos y esto lo miraban maravillados y aplaudieron por lo que hizo Charlus, todos siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron frente a retrato de una mujer gorda con un vestido rosa.

\- ¿Santo y seña? - Preguntó.

\- Caput Draconis — Dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones. Luego todos subieron a sus habitaciones después de las indicaciones de Percy, al llegar todos comenzaron a acomodarse, Charlus compartiría habitación con Ron y Neville además de un chico moreno llamado Dean y otro de cabello color arena llamado Seamus, sus pertenecías ya estaban en la habitación hasta que se cambiaron para irse a descansar, mientras tanto, Charlus libero a sus serpientes para que fueran a cazar por ahí. Mientras tanto todos se preparaban para irse a dormir, al día siguiente comenzarían las clases, estaba seguro que para muchos las primeras semanas les costaría trabajo acostumbrarse a los horarios, pero para Charlus sin duda sería muy fácil ya que tenía conocimiento hasta 4 curso así lo que iba hacer era destacar y demostrar lo bueno que era.

La primera semana para él fue sencilla, al día siguiente al banquete había ido al desayuno, iban Charlus, junto a Ron, Neville, los gemelos y Hermione, después de desayunar les entregaron los horarios, ese día tendrían Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones, todo fue bien hasta llegar a Pociones.

Herbología la dictaba una mujer bajita y regordeta que les enseñaba a cuidar las plantas, Charlus ya sabía cómo hacerlo así que estuvo muy bien en la clase junto a Neville que destacaba en esta clase, luego fue el turno de la clase de Historia de la Magia, esta clase la dictaba un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, tanto que muchos aprovechaban la clase para descansar o hacer otras cosas, la única que seguía las clases era Hermione, Charlus por otro lado ya se sabía de memoria toda la historia de la magia así que se dedicaba a estudiar otras.

Después fue Encantamientos, El profesor Flitwick, que era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Charlus, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista, y ahora sabían porque, tanto Charlus como Hermione habían destacado en la clase, y el profesor estaba feliz ya que se podía dar cuenta de que para Charlus fue más sencillo y se notaba que ya había practicado magia antes de venir a la escuela.

Luego fue el turno de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall había demostrado como habían dicho Charlus y Ron, una mujer estricta que sin duda debía de aflojar, había comenzado por un discurso muy interesante.

\- Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts – dijo - Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales, excepto quizás para Charlus. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, le dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Solo Charlus y Hermione lo habían conseguido, ella había conseguido un pequeño cambio, pero Charlus si había logrado conseguir transformar la cerilla en una aguja, la profesora había asentido y Charlus pudo ver una diminuta sonrisa, la razón era porque la mujer recordó al padre del chico, era un genio en transformaciones y al parecer el chico lo había heredado de él.

Y para finalizar tuvieron Pociones, que se dictaba en las mazmorras. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Charlus.

\- Ah, sí – murmuró - Charlus Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

\- Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones -comenzó Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo - Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Charlus y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

\- ¡Potter! - Dijo de pronto Snape - ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

\- Filtro de Muertos en Vida, profesor – Dijo Charlus con tranquilidad, todos se sorprendieron mientras el profesor profundizaba más su entrecejo.

\- Bien, Potter veo que ha estudiado, a ver si sigue con esa suerte ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? – Pregunto.

\- En el estómago de una cabra, profesor – Dijo Charlus otra vez con tranquilidad, eso hizo que Snape frunciera los labios de disgusto.

\- Bien, Bien, veo que ha estudiado de verdad, entonces dígame ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? – Pregunto de nuevo.

\- Son la misma planta, profesor, pero si quiere que todos aprendan, no debería explicarle primero para que sirven estos elementos – Dijo Charlus con tranquilidad, mientras la sala se quedaba en silencio.

\- Bien, Potter, veo que vino preparado, espero que demuestre ser útil en algo – Dijo, Charlus solo lo ignoro y comenzó a decir indicaciones para la clase, no le había dado no quitado puntos pero sin duda le molesto, comenzaron a realizar la poción que se indicaba en el tablero, Charlus seguía las indicaciones punto a punto como debía hacer sin ponerle atención a Malfoy y sus amigos o al profesor que deambulaba por el aula, de vez en cuando entre él y Hermione le daban indicaciones a Neville que se sentía nervioso ante el profesor pero seguía las indicaciones que les daban, por otro lado Ron se estaba esforzando para hacer su poción.

Al final de la clase solo Hermione y Charlus terminaron la poción bien hecha, mientras Ron se había rendido en su poción, por otro lado, Neville había conseguido progresar, no había hecho estallar su caldero. Cuando fue la hora de descansar, Harry le había escrito la primera carta de la semana a Ginny, escribiéndole sobre lo que había acontecido, incluso sobre Snape, estaba seguro que la razón por la que lo odiaba era por su parecido con su padre, eso fue lo que le dijo su padrino.

La semana fue pasando y Charlus era el que más destacaba en todas las clases haciendo que parecieran sencillas, la siguiente era Hermione que estaba feliz con tener un amigo que también le gustara estudiar, pero también había tenido tiempo para divertirse, junto a los gemelos habían participado en algunas bromas no solo contra los Slytherin, sino cualquiera que fuera un idiota.

Fue la siguiente semana llego y con esta un anuncio que decía que las clases de vuelo comenzarían el jueves y que Gryffindor aprendería juntos. Cuando llego el día, tanto Ron como Charlus estaban emocionados por la clase, en un momento de la clase Neville había perdido el control de la escoba y se había caído fracturándose la muñeca, la profesora Hooch los dejo a solas mientras llevaba a Neville a la enfermería, Malfoy había cogido algo del suelo, era la recordadora de Neville, y Charlus se la iba a quitar pero este se subió a la escoba y se fue volando, Charlus sin decir más se subió y lo siguió volando siendo totalmente natural para él ya que ya había volado junto a los Weasley, Malfoy asustado al ver que Charlus estaba dispuesto a tumbarlo de la escoba, lanzo la recordadora pero en el aire Charlus la había capturado haciendo un vuelo fenomenal.

Solo que no esperaba que Mcgonagall lo descubriera, le pidió que lo acompañara y por el camino entro a un aula y pidió a un alumno llamado Oliver Wood a que saliera, después de llevarlos a los dos a un aula, la profesora dijo.

\- Wood, te he conseguido a tu nuevo buscador.

Desde entonces Charlus se había vuelto el buscador de Gryffindor, y más que todo ya tenía la habilidad y la destreza con la escoba, así que la siguiente semana comenzaría los entrenamientos. Pero esa noche, Malfoy y sus gorilas a la hora de la cena, los retaron a un duelo, ellos aceptaron y finalmente en la noche, Estaban reunidos Charlus y Ron con Neville y Hermione, el chico Longbottom se había quedado afuera ya que no recordaba la contraseña y la chica los había acompañado para que no se metieran en problemas, pero resulto ser una trampa, Charlus y Ron usando el mapa del merodeador, se había librado de Filch, así que eso los llevo a recorrer unos pasadizos para alejarse de él pero las serpientes de Charlus le menciono algo interesante, le había dicho que sentía la respiración y los gruñidos de una bestia detrás de una puerta por la que habían pasado, se dieron cuenta que estaban en el tercer piso, Charlus le dijo Ron que se mantuviera atento por si venia alguien en el mapa mientras él veía detrás de la puerta en silencio, abrió un poco la puerta, y asomo la cabeza y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Dentro del pasillo había un enorme perro de tres cabezas enorme, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero lo que le causo curiosidad era que debajo de las patas del animal había una trampilla, luego cerró la puerta, ya había visto lo suficiente.

\- Ron busca una ruta a la sala común que no esté vigilada, debo contarles algo – Dijo Charlus, Ron así lo hizo y cuando la encontró se fueron de allí recorriendo rápidamente el colegio hasta llegar frente al retrato de la dama gorda. Al entrar se sentaron y Charlus les explico lo que había visto y llego a sus conclusiones.

\- Ese perro debe estar cuidando algo, hoy en la mañana leí en el periódico que habían asaltado el banco de Gringotts el 31 de Julio, el día de mi cumpleaños, pero no se habían robado nada, ese día había visto a Hagrid, estoy seguro que Dumbledore le encargo sacar algo de allí, y que mejor que hacerlo con un semi-gigante, así que estoy seguro que lo que sea que guarda ahí tiene que ver con lo que intentaron robar en el banco – Dijo Charlus terminando su teoría.

\- Pero que puede ser algo que intentaban robar y que custodia ese perro, debe ser muy valioso – Dijo Ron pensativo.

\- O quizá puede ser algo muy peligroso para que alguien se arriesgue a robar en Gringotts – Dijo Neville mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla.

\- Yo pienso que deben ser las dos cosas, si decidieron guardarla aquí es porque sabían que corría peligro en Gringotts y quizás pensaron que teniéndola cerca podrían vigilarla, sin duda debe ser ambas cosas – Pensó Charlus en voz alta, mientras Hermione decía su opinión.

\- Yo solo espero que esa cosa no sea algo que pueda ser peligroso para los alumnos, sobre todo para nosotros, por que miren de la que nos salvamos no nos metimos en un lio por un duelo ilegal y no nos descubrieron recorriendo los pasillos de noche, cosa que está prohibido, pero esto es algo preocupante, porque usar a un perro de tres cabezas en una escuela llena de alumnos para proteger un objeto desconocido, no se supone que deben usar otras formas para protegerlo – Dijo Hermione planteando su teoría.

\- Tienes razón, Hermione, pero debes tener en cuenta que no nos pasaría nada, fuimos sigilosos además teníamos el mapa para que no nos descubrieran, pero lo que dices tiene lógica, los maestros podrían haber usado algo menos llamativo, hechizos u otras cosas incluso maldiciones avanzadas y encantamientos anti-curiosos – Dijo Charlus mientras miraba a todos.

\- Bueno, por ahora debemos irnos a dormir, así que buenas noches – Dijo Hermione mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación mientras los tres chicos subían también al suyo, en el camino Ron estaba algo decepcionado.

\- Esto fue aburrido, yo quería ver como Charlus le daba una lección a Malfoy, estoy seguro que hubiese sido genial – Comento Ron mientras entraban a la habitación.

\- Pues sí, pero al menos nos salvamos de ser descubiertos, Ron, además quizás haya otra ocasión para darle una lección – Respondió Neville, poco a poco iba perdiendo esa timidez, más que todo porque ellos le daban la confianza para hacerlo, le daban la oportunidad de ser quien era y demostrar lo que valía.

\- Tienes razón, ya habrá otro momento para eso – Dijo Charlus mientras se metía a su cama – Estoy seguro que donde este mi hermano Harry, sin duda debe estar igual, no creo que allá tenido muchos enfrentamientos – Pensó para sí mismo Charlus mientras se comenzaba a dormir pensando que su hermano estaría bien sin aun haberse que tenido que enfrentar a alguien. Lo que no sabía Charlus era que su hermano gemelo había ya tenido sus buenas peleas en su escuela.

 **Seireitei, Tercer año**

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Harry comenzó a estudiar en la Academia Seireitei. Harry en esos dos años había mejorado mucho, pero también había tenido sus enfrentamientos, sobre todo porque Harry y su grupo de amigos parecían dispuestos a ganar varios meses al año la competencia de puntos. Si bien era cierto que muchos competidores comprendían porque Harry no quería hacer grupo con ellos y lo dejaban estar sin enfadarse, había grupos, que habían ganado anteriormente meses de privilegios el curso anterior antes de que llegara Harry, que no querían tener competencia por unos privilegios a los que se habían acostumbrado.

Entre ellos, Byakuya Kuchiki, el hermano mayor de Rukia, él iba en séptimo año, era un muchacho alto y delgado, era de piel pálida y ojos violáceos, frecuentemente acompañados por el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto severo y, en algunos matices, despreciativo hacia las personas, sobre todo a los que él consideraba inferior, tenía frecuentemente una mirada frívola que era lo que más quizás lo caracterizaba, su pelo es de color negro, y lo lleva largo, hasta la altura de los omóplatos. Sobre la cabeza utiliza un Kenseikan, símbolo de su nobleza, un accesorio de color blanco que distribuye algunos de los mechones de pelo sobre la frente o dispuestos sobre su sien derecha.

En cuanto habían empezado el segundo curso, había sido la misma Rukia la primera en caer a manos de un ataque que conformaban su hermano mayor, un amigo de este llamado Renji Abarai y otros más, nada más comenzar el primer día. Como no tenía puntos, Rukia se vería obligada a dejarse curar y ser expulsada o sino al no tratarse las piernas rotas y cortes en los brazos y tórax le causarían la pérdida de sangre y luego la muerte. Pero había sido el mismo Harry el que había curado sus heridas rápidamente, por sus amplios conocimientos en curación aprendidos de su madre, mientras Harry planeaba como desquitarse de los que atacaron a Rukia, incluso si tenía que matarlo y deshacerse de los cuerpos, sabía muy bien que intentarían atacar de nuevo y más si veían que Rukia estaba completamente curada y sin ser expulsada. Las horas restantes del día fueron dedicados a ganar el máximo posible de puntos con tal de poder usarlos de ser atacados de nuevo.

Pero ahora serian ellos los que atacarían primero y se aseguraría de que se lo pensaran antes de enfrentarse a ellos. Fue en el tercer día, cuando intentaron atacar, obviamente fallando, a Ganju, Harry tuvo una excelente idea, la idea era someter primero al sequito de Byakuya y Renji, y fue que se enfocaron en los otros 4, Harry junto a Uryū y Nemu atacaron a los 4 sujetos, y luego los tres comenzaron a modificarlos para que se parecieran a Uryū, Nemu, Ganju y Hanatarō y usando el control mental de Harry con su Sharingan, había hecho que los sujetos maquillados y controlados se sentaran en un parque pequeño como si estuvieran conversando mientras Harry y los verdaderos Uryū y Nemu se ocultaron entre las sombras y pudieron ver como entre Byakuya y Renji, que estaban vestidos con el uniforme estándar de la academia, atacaban sin piedad los que eran supuesta mente ellos, dejándoles sangrientos, atados y silenciados pero fue cuando cometieron el error de bajar la guardia.

Renji sintió como salió volando por el aire debido al disparo de un Kidō desde las sombras, para más exactitud, Hadō #1 Shō (Impacto), Byakuya se descuidó y frente a él apareció Harry y no pudo hacer nada quedando paralizado y de inmediato se vio en una ilusión de la que no podía salir.

Estaba en un lugar completamente rojo, se encontrará atravesado por una especie de estacas causando que quedará inmóvil sin poder moverse.

\- Byakuya, eres un bastardo que no tuviste contemplación al atacar a tu propia hermana – Escucho y frente a él apareció Harry, veía en sus ojos el peligro, la maldad y el sadismo pero sobretodo, las ansias de muerte que se reflejaban también en esa sonrisa que había visto muchas veces en el Capitán Kenpachi, estaba en peligro, este era el hijo del capitán Kenpachi y sabía que sus ansias de pelear solo se comparaban a las de su hijo que incluso podía superarlas – Ahora tu mente es un libro abierto para mí, sé muy bien que nunca quisiste a Rukia, pero a pesar de todo la respetas y no quieres que le pase nada, a no ser que sea por tu mano, sin duda sacrificarías a tu hermana con tal de obtener lo que quieres, eres la peor basura, y agradece que esta ilusión solamente es para paralizarte, de otra manera, tu mente hubiese estado a punto de romperse, cuando salgas te darás cuenta que yo no amenazo, yo hablo con hechos.

Y la ilusión termino y seguía devuelta en ese patio frente a Harry con sus ojos en él, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en abdomen y en sus hombros, estaba ahora contra una pared clavado de los hombros por dos largos y filosos Sai y también amordazado, unas especias de dagas egipcias, y al bajar mirada a su abdomen vio que la espada de Harry estaba clavada en el alzo la mirada sorprendido y vio de reojo como dos de los amigos de Harry como colocaban a Renji colgando de los brazos en un árbol y por lo que veía tenia cortes, hematomas y para rematar sin duda los brazos y las piernas rotas por la manera en que estaban sus brazos y los golpes en sus piernas, además de estar en ropa interior.

\- Como vez, atacaste a mi amiga e intentaste hacer lo mismo con tu propia hermana, y ahora yo les devuelvo los honores a ti y a tu grupo – dijo y chasqueando los dedos vio como los que supuestamente ellos habían atacado volvían a lo normalidad mostrando ser su grupo – Obviamente no me interesa que los expulsen por eso dejaremos unos cuantos puntos a ti y a Renji para que los curen, cosa que no puedo decir lo mismo de ellos, pero a la próxima, lo único que te deberá importar será eso, porque yo mismo te cazare y te matare, y te recordaran que no debes meterte conmigo y si lo haces no solo te jodere a ti, sino a tu familia, recuerda de donde provengo, basura burguesa, y como regalo te hare gritar para que recuerdes este momento de por vida… **_Hadō #11 Tsuzuri Raiden_** (Lectura del Relámpago) – Recito y vio como el brazo derecho de Harry se rodeó en relámpagos amarillos que bajaron llegando a la espada y esta condujo toda la electricidad a hasta Byakuya que no pudo evitar gritar inmerso en el enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo pero sus gritos eran opacados por la mordaza que tenía mientras Harry sacaba la espada y se podía ver como los relámpagos había cauterizado la herida, Harry guardaba su espada y luego retiraba los Sai y Byakuya caía inconsciente en medio del dolor al suelo. Ese día ganaron casi 1000 puntos y después de curarlos expulsaron a todo el grupo menos como Harry ya sabía a Renji y Byakuya.

Lo mejor de toda esta violencia y sangre es que en ese momento muchos habían aprendido a no meterse con Harry, y más si atacaban a sus amigos, y eso incluso lo supieron los maestros, inclusive, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, el maestro de Pócimas y de Desarrollo de Investigación Tecnológica y Biológica que era lo que se veía en tercer curso remplazando a Estudios Muggles. El maestro Kurotsuchi era el padre de Nemu, un sujeto extraño de apariencia como un esqueleto debido a que se pintaba la cara así, tenía el cabello azul y ojos amarillos, llevaba un sombrero blanco con dos extremos apuntando a la derecha y un gran pañuelo morado colgando del cuello, tenía en la cabeza una pieza metálica de color oro, la cual también rodeaba su rostro, era en otra palabras, perturbador, pero para Harry, era una presa más para él, el primer día de clases con él había dejado claro que era la definición misma de un científico loco, hablaba de muchas cosas que se habían conseguido a lo largo de las décadas en el campo de la ciencia y la tecnología, mencionando muchos experimentos y además de mencionar algunos avances en la tecnología, luego menciono que hacía más de 20 años que él había obtenido el título de Capitán de la Duodécima División del Gotei 13 y el Segundo Presidente del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. Cuando comenzó la clase, demostró que era un genio sí, pero era una persona cruel, y Harry lo descubrió cuando vio como maltrataba a Nemu, su hija, y eso Harry no lo iba a permitir por muy maestro que fuera, presidente de ese departamento, o el mismísimo capitán de la división 12, y se lo hizo saber mandando a volar a Mayuri contra el suelo de un golpe que cayó al suelo pesadamente, solo pudo sentir como lo agarraban del cuello, comenzó a ahogarse cuando sintió esa presión magia y espiritual dirigida a él y al alzar la mirada vio uno escalofriantes ojos rojos con tres tomoes, Harry lo miraba fijamente, Mayuri estaba paralizado por el asombro y algo de miedo y pudo escuchar claramente lo que decía.

\- No le vuelvas a poner una mano encima a Nemu_chan, si me entero que lo hiciste, serás tú el que sea mi experimento científico y me encargare de hacerte una bisección muy profunda, espero pueda ofrecerme más que su estúpida y horrenda cara – Dijo y lo soltó mientras regresaba a su lugar, desde entonces Mayuri no volvió a golpear a Nemu, pero si comenzó a fijarse en Harry, se estaba comenzando a obsesionar con él y lo que había hecho. Harry supo que ese sujeto estaba dispuesto a llegar muy lejos con tal de obtener lo que quería, y eso fue lo que le había comentado no a su madre, sino a su padre, si había alguien a quien Mayuri le tenía demasiado miedo, era a Kenpachi. Este le garantizo que mantendría vigilado a Mayuri, también le había dicho que era genial que pusiera a la basura en su lugar.

Por otro lado en su nivel de estudios había avanzado muy rápido, al no tener que tomar más transfiguración al ser el último nivel transformación bestia, ahora él les estaba enseñando a transformarse, cuando vieron su transformación se cayeron de espalda al ver que su amigo podía transformarse en un auténtico dragón imperial, esta transformación le había traído varias ventajas, no solo mejorar su olfato sino también su visión y percepción de las cosas, podía hacer alargar sus uñas haciéndolas garra que eran muy duras y filosas, además había hecho más fuerte y rápidos sus ataque, sobre todo en sus brazos y piernas donde solo era fuerza natural. Desde entonces, sus amigos le pusieron un apodo que lo caracterizaba muy bien, Ryūjin, por el nombre del dios-emperador del mar.

Incluso, el mismísimo maestro de transfiguraciones lo había admirado, y como no tomar eso como halago de un hombre-bestia legítimo, Sajin Komamura, capitán de la séptima división, era un personaje inusual debido al hecho de que su cabeza tenía la forma similar a la de un lobo. Komamura era el maestro más grande de todos con sus 2.88m, siendo superado únicamente por los Guardianes de las Puertas del Seireitei. Su pelaje era de color marrón claro, que coincidía con el color de sus guantes, lleva hombreras en la parte superior de su Haori y grandes botas plateadas en lugar de las sandalias normales. Era un hombre de un gran corazón, un hombre serio, profundamente marcado por los tiempos en que fue rechazado por su apariencia. Igual que Jūshirō Ukitake, Syunsui Kyōraku y Retsu Unohana, no es duro o cruel con su equipo, y prefieren llevar con ellos la imparcialidad. El hombre admiraba su lealtad además le había confesado que le tenía un gran respeto a su madre Retsu, y le había visto y quedado admirado cuando vio por primera vez su transformación bestia.

Salio de sus pensamientos y vio como Rukia había conseguido transformar algo más, sus orejas. A pesar de ser callada normalmente, Rukia se emocionaba bastante cuanto a los castigos que usaba contra aquellos que les atacaban, ella lograría transformarse en un precioso gato blanco. Uryū fue sencillo de predecir, un lobo, adorador de su manada, leal y fuerte, tal y como era el heredero Ishida.

Por otra parte enfocándose sus estudias, todos los maestros tenían excelentes reseñas de él, como por ejemplo Tessai Tsukabishi, líder de la división Kidō, era un hombre muy alto y musculoso de piel bronceada y aspecto intimidatorio, que lleva unas gafas de cristales rectangulares y pasta negra que rara vez dejan ver sus ojos oscuros, era un maestro que sabía lo que enseñaba y lo que hacía a pesar de ser alguien, serio, callado y sereno, este al ver la habilidad de Harry en el aprendizaje del Kidō le ha dicho que si sigue así, era posible que pudiera llegar lejos en la división Kidō, a Harry le agradaba ese sujeto por su forma de ser y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y enseñar cuando se lo pidieran.

Por otro lado, también estaba Yoruichi Shihōin, líder de las fuerzas especiales del Seireitei, la mujer era la maestra en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era una mujer de piel oscura, pechos muy grandes y cuerpo esbelto. Los ojos de Yoruichi de color dorado, confiriéndole un aire aún más exótico, mientras que su pelo era de color morado oscuro, peinado en una larga coleta. Lo más curioso de esta maestra era que era la líder de clan Shihōin, uno de los más prestigiosos del Japón mágico. Harry era el único estudiante hasta ahora que había aguantado una batalla de calentamiento, había admirado la resistencia, fuerza y velocidad de Harry, tanto que en segundo año le había sugerido en secreto que comenzara a estudiar el Shunpo (Pasos Veloces) era una técnica de movimiento que permitía al usuario teletransportarse de un punto determinado a otro. El punto central que determina la base de esta técnica es la velocidad de ejecución. Como la velocidad de ejecución es el principal punto de la técnica es el mejor método para llegar del punto A al punto B en la menor cantidad de pasos.

Harry ya sabía eso, pero en teoría, así que le pidió a Yoruichi que le mostrara como se hacía, poco sabia Yoruichi que eso era para copiar sus movimientos, cuando Yoruichi le pidió que lo intentara, Harry lo había hecho perfectamente y la maestra cuando vio eso se sorprendió al ver como Harry la imitaba, ella aparecía y se desaparecía y al instante Harry estaba detrás de ella, Yoruichi se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ese chico había aprendido el Shunpo en un solo día con tan solo 10 años. Yoruichi le había dicho que si seguía así podría perfeccionar el Shunpo cuando saliera de la academia, incluso que podría unirse con su protegida en la división de las fuerzas especiales.

Otro que también lo había alabado fue el maestro de Inteligencia y Estrategia Militar, Jūshirō Ukitake, él también era el Capitán de la División 13, sin duda era el maestro que más respetaba Harry, era un hombre honesto, fiel y leal a sus creencias y a su sentido de justicia lo que lo hacía un hombre muy inteligente, siempre que iba implementar una estrategia comenzaba por una historia interesante, el maestro abiertamente, a pesar de su relación maestro-alumno, le había dicho que le caí muy bien a Harry, Jūshirō le había dicho que era muy inteligente y un buen estratega incluso alabando su pensamiento de que en un ataque si no era necesario derramar sangre, no se hacía, a no ser que fuese un traidor o un salvaje.

Por otro lado, también estaba el típico maestro gruñón, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, un hombre charlatán y grosero y lo que le agradaba a Harry era que podían ponerse a discutir con el hombre en sus clases de historia y al final reírse de las disparatadas cosas que llegaba a decir, el hombre era el teniente de la segunda división, no tenía un capitán así que prefería dictar clases de historia, era un hombre muy alto y corpulento, su cara era ancha y poco agraciada, con una gran nariz y boca. Su pelo era negro y lo lleva peinado de una forma poco corriente. Lo interesante de todo esto, es que era líder del clan Ōmaeda, un clan que se estaba volviendo muy prestigioso con el pasar del tiempo.

Ahora, pasando a la materia que más le gustaba a Harry, Combate con espadas, el maestro era el legendario Syunsui Kyōraku era el capitán de la división 8 y considerado como el mejor espadachín de todos, era un hombre de figura musculosa y apariencia de un hombre maduro establecido y extravagante, esto era evidente en su manera de vestir y en su actitud. Con un sombrero tradicional de campesino y un kimono rosado floreado encima de su uniforme de capitán en su caso con mangas. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta floja celeste con dos pequeñas flores rojas a la altura de la nuca y con el color de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y entrecerrados. También llevaba una barba corta en su pronunciada barbilla, era sin duda alguna el samurái de la era moderna, portando el tradicional Daichō, es decir, una Katana y su respectiva Wakizashi ambas de mango color morado. La guardia de sus espadas era rectangular con las esquinas cortadas, teniendo dentro un dibujo similar al del kimono que lleva el maestro a la espalda.

Syunsui podía usar una espada con igual eficacia en cada mano si no desea emplearse a fondo usando las dos al mismo tiempo. Eso lo hacia el mejor espadachín de todo el Seireitei, y este había alabado el Zanjutsu que usaba Harry, el Kendo, el maestro estaba muy interesado en ver que tan fuerte y hábil podía llegar a ser con la espada, incluso, el extravagante maestro le había hecho, al finalizar la última sección de clases con combate con espadas, una apuesta, le dijo que si antes de graduarse podía dominar el Kendo y dominar otros tipos de Zanjutsu, él mismo le regalaría una Wakizashi para que aprendiera a usar el estilo samurái, el Daichō.

Por otro lado, cuando estaba libre visitaba en sus ratos libres a sus padres, claro cuando estos no estaban dictando clase, pero fue un fin de semana, aprovechando sus privilegios, que salió del Seireitei para ir a casa y visitar a sus padres, pero en casa se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Al entrar al recibidor pudo notar que sus padres estaban en la sala junto al recibidor, al entrar se topó con la grata sorpresa del mismísimo director del Seireitei, Yamamoto.

\- Tou_sama, Kaa_chan, ¿Qué ha pasado? Yamamoto_Oji_sama, que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí – Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a sus padres, estos estaban en sillones individuales mientras que Yamamoto estaba sentado en un sillón de tres plazas, el anciano hombre llevaba puesto su típico uniforme estándar de la academia además del Haori de capitán como túnica que llevaba sobre los hombros, en sus manos estaba su bastón, el hombre lo estaba viendo con una expresión algo afable y feliz.

\- Sochi, Yamamoto_Sōtaichō, ha venido esta noche buscándote – Dijo Retsu sonriendo maternalmente viendo a su hijo que había dirigido su mirada al anciano, este tocio para aclarar su garganta y dijo.

\- Harry_kun, he venido a proponerte algo, esto es solo el comienzo de lo que vendrá más adelante, así que, si estás dispuesto, el próximo curso voy a hacer tu maestro en Reiatsu (Presión Espiritual), además de aumentar tus reservas de magia, esto sería el comienzo para hacerte más fuerte – Dijo Yamamoto sonriendo amablemente con un aspecto feliz en su rostro con sus ojos cerrados – Este sería tu primer paso para hacerte más fuerte y que seas digno de ser el descendiente de Amateratsu.

 **…**


	12. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **…**

 **Maestro**

 **Estación de Hogsmade, Fin del año de Charlus.**

Charlus Potter había terminado su primer año escolar, ahora estaba sentado en un compartimiento del tren rumbo a Londres, con él estaban Ron, Hermione, los gemelos Weasley y Neville, había tenido un año por demás entretenido pero también interesante, para comenzar, el día de Halloween, se había colado un Troll en el colegio, Charlus y Ron habían escuchado que unos chicos habían hecho llorar a Hermione llamándola "insufrible sabelotodo" y que según algunas chicas había estado llorando en un baño, los chicos cuando escucharon que había un Troll en el colegio recordaron que Hermione no lo sabía así que fueron a buscarla, pero resulto que el Troll estaba cerca del baño de las niñas y cuando escucharon el grito de Hermione corrieron y entraron al baño encontrando como la niña estaba agazapada en un rincón mientras el Troll se le acercaba, fue en ese momento que Charlus utilizo su astucia y mando a sus dos Mambas a que le inyectaran un paralizante al Troll mientras él le lanzaba un Carpe Retractum para amarrar al Troll de los brazos y piernas cayendo al suelo paralizado.

Hermione al verse salvada corrió a abrazar a Charlus aliviada de que la hubieran encontrado, al no haber peligro, Charlus, Ron y Neville le preguntaron quienes habían sido los que la insultaron, la castaña había dicho que un chico llamado Zacharias Smith y otros chicos de Hufflepuff, le habían dicho que además no tenía amigos y también se habían burlado de su apariencia, peor Charlus le había consolado diciéndole que eso no era verdad, que ella tenía muchos amigos, estaban Neville, Ron, los gemelos Weasley y él mismo, la habían aceptado como era incluso habían logrado corromperla para que fuese más flexible pero sin dejar de lado su inteligencia, Charlus le había dicho que si fuera así también lo habían insultado a él por ser el mejor en todas las clases solo igualado por ella, la niña estaba tan feliz de verse rodeada de amigos y luego Charlus le dijo que si su problema era su apariencia podía arreglarlo y después de media hora, el cambio que le había hecho Charlus a Hermione fue increíble.

Hermione ahora niña hermosa, ya no tenía su cabello enmarañado, ahora era liso y sedoso y siempre lo seria, sus dientes delanteros antes grandes, ahora eran parejos dándole a la niña una sonrisa hermosa, además Charlus le había otorgado una especie de diadema muy bonita para que lo complementara su cabello, el resultado incluso sorprendió a Neville y Ron, poco después llegaron los maestro pidiendo una explicación, Charlus les explico que habían venido ya que no habían encontrado a Hermione y escucharon que unos chicos de Hufflepuff la insultaron e hicieron que se escondiera en el baño para llorar, y fue cuando entraron al baño y encontraron el Troll apunto de matar a la niña y que de no haber sido por él que lo había restringido usando un paralizante potente para tumbarlo y las sogas para amarrarlo otro hubiese sido el resultado, pero luego Charlus dijo algo que helo la sangre de los maestros.

\- Profesora, le aseguro que, si no castiga severamente a esos estúpidos Hufflepuff, yo lo hare no solo usando los métodos de los merodeadores, sino también el sadismo de un Slytherin, tenga presente eso – Dijo, mientras se iba con sus amigos dejando a los maestros ahí en el baño. Sin duda esa amenaza no era en vano, así que McGonagall había castigado severamente y que podían darse por bien servidos ya que si no hubiesen superado un castigo mucho peor que los marcaria de por vida.

Pero Charlus tenía cosas en mente, sabía que lo del Troll había sido una distracción para que alguien pudiera subir al tercer piso, incluso él mismo había notado la herida y la cojera de Snape, pero estaba seguro que no era él, él solo se estaba asegurando de que la piedra estuviera a salvo, ya Charlus tenía un candidato, Quirrell, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, primero que todo, su tartamudeo era sencillamente ridículo, segundo su aroma a ajo, Charlus había estudiado también magia oscura y sabía que el ajo era un buen método para cubrir la putrefacción, es decir, Quirrell estaba poseído, ¿y quién podía hacer eso recurriendo a la magia oscura?, Lord Voldemort, así que era obvio que Quirrell estuviera trabajando para Voldemort y que este estaba buscando lo que estaba guardado por el perro de tres cabezas, pero aun no sabía que podía ser ese objeto, y para finalizar, él había sido el que había embrujado su escoba en el primer partido de Charlus como buscador.

Cuando sintió como esta intentaba tumbarlo, descubrió que esto era una maldición, en ese momento tenía la sospecha de que era Quirrell, así que rápidamente usando la comunicación que tenía mentalmente con sus dos serpientes que ese momento estaban bajo las túnicas de Ron, les había dicho que buscaran rápidamente a Quirrell y le inyectaran un veneno que fuera doloroso para que dejara de enfocarse en él, las serpientes lo hicieron y cuando lo mordieron el hombre cayó al suelo gritando desesperado del dolor, eso permitió que pudiera subirse de nuevo a la escoba y ganar el partido, el siguiente partido estaban todos pendientes de él, incluso se notaba que habían puesto a Snape como árbitro para protegerlo, pero incluso Charlus pensó que era ridículo pensar que Quirrell lo atacaría estando Dumbledore en el estadio, al final, el partido solo duro 5 minutos ya que Charlus quería acabar con eso rápido, más que todo por que Snape estaba siendo injusto con los Gryffindor.

Luego ocurrió un incidente a inicios del segundo semestre que los distrajo un momento, el semi-gigante había conseguido un huevo de dragón, y al parecer lo tenía en su choza, fue el mismo Charlus que entro en furia por esto y fue a reclamarle la tremenda estupidez que había hecho, le había gritado que como se atrevía a tener un huevo de dragón y más querer quedárselo como mascota en una escuela llena de niños, estaba seguro que si lo descubriesen pasaría una buena temporada en Azkaban, no solo por la estupidez de poner en riesgo a los alumnos sino también el tener un dragón ilegal, así que le había dicho a Hagrid que él se lo llevaría a su casa para sacarlo de la escuela, lo pondría bajo seguridad y le pediría a Charlie, el hermano de Ron y cuidador de dragones en Rumania que se lo llevara, y así fue, usando su anillo de Lord Potter, se llevó al dragón, un Ridgeback Noruego, había creado una jaula para él y colocándole todo tipos de hechizos para que no escapara y luego le pediría a su padrino que trajera a Charlie para que se llevara al dragón, al regresar al colegio le había asegurado a Hagrid que el dragón estaría bien y que a la próxima no pusiera en riesgo a los alumnos era más importante sus animales que la vida de los alumnos y que aún tenía la duda de cómo había conseguido un huevo de dragón.

Hagrid les conto que se lo había ganado en un juego de cartas con hombre encapuchado que había apostado el huevo de dragón solo para al fin deshacerse de él, esto le pareció sospechoso a Charlus y le pregunto que si había visto la cara del hombre, el semi-gigante le había contestado que no, eso aumento más las sospechas de Charlus y le había preguntado que si hombre encapuchado estaba interesado en un perro de tres cabezas, Hagrid se sorprendió y les pregunto que como sabían de Fluffy, Ron tuvo que reírse un poco diciendo que solo Hagrid le pondría nombres ridículos a animales tan peligrosos, Hagrid les había dicho que sí, obviamente, el hombre estaba interesado en Fluffy, luego Charlus le pregunto que por qué estaría interesado en él, a lo que distraídamente, Hagrid respondió que era único, que con solo escuchar música, él se quedaba dormido.

Hagrid palideció al darse cuenta que había hablado de más, Charlus entrecerró los ojos viendo a Hagrid y luego le pregunto ¿Qué podía ser tan importante cuidar, incluso usando a un perro enorme de tres cabezas? Hagrid nervioso y molesto consigo mismo había dicho que no era asunto de los alumnos, que eso solo concernía a Dumbledore y Nicholas Flamel, y fue aquí donde Hagrid palideció aún más al ver la sonrisa triunfal de Charlus, que agradeció la información y se fueron dejando al semi-gigante hecho un lio en su cabeza.

Charlus ahora se daba cuenta de la magnitud del problema, al parecer, el encapuchado sin duda era Quirrell, sin duda había emborrachado y llevado a una conversación casi igual que él llevo con Hagrid para sacarle información, ahora sabia como cruzar a Fluffy, y estaba seguro que todos los maestros principales, habían colocado sus protecciones para cuidar de la piedra eso quería decir que, Hagrid había puesto a Fluffy, así que Sprout, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Snape y Dumbledore habían puesto algunas cosas para la protección de la piedra.

Ahora solo tenía que vigilar a Quirrell y ver en qué momento iría al tercer piso e intentar robar la piedra, pero había algo que Charlus no lograba encajar, si Quirrell era el que quería robar la piedra ¿no se suponía que los profesores también sospecharían de él? A menos que supieran y que solo estaban esperando el momento en que lo hiciera. Se había enfocado tanto en vigilar el mapa que no se había dado cuenta que Hermione, Neville y Ron estaban investigando sobre Nicholas Flamel. Pero la llegada de los exámenes los distrajo, a excepción de Charlus que al terminar los exámenes los maestros estuvieron satisfechos ya que sin duda Charlus sacaría las notas más altas.

No fue solo hasta en ese momento, cuando terminaron los exámenes, que Charlus se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban buscando a Flamel, este les dijo que no era necesario, él sabía quién era, y les explico todo, Nicholas Flamel era un famoso alquimista, un gran y talentoso mago que era reconoció por sus trabajos en la alquimia, pero también era conocido por otros trabajos que no eran muy conocidos, pero el más importante era el haber descubierto la piedra filosofal. Fue allí cuando Charlus se quedó de piedra ¡Eso era! Quirrell le estaba ayudando a buscar a Voldemort la piedra filosofal, una piedra que tenía la facultad de convertir la plata en oro y además de conceder el elixir de la vida, eso era lo que quería Voldemort, eso era el objeto valioso y peligroso que estaban protegido en la escuela, así Voldemort podría regresar a la vida.

Con rapidez había subido a su habitación y buscado en el mapa a Quirrell, este ya se encontraba en el tercer piso, ¡Ya sabía cómo pasar las protecciones! Pero algo llamo su atención, Dumbledore estaba en su oficina dando vueltas, había escuchado de la profesora McGonagall que había que tenido que irse para reunirse con el ministro, eso puso a sospechar a Charlus, pero no pensó más y actuó. Rápidamente tomando su varita y llamando a sus serpientes se fue al tercer piso, al entrar donde estaba Fluffy vio que este estaba dormido y junto a él un arpa tocando música, Charlus ordeno a sus serpientes que le dieran un paralizante al perro y cuando lo hicieron Charlus abrió la trampilla y se lanzó cayendo sobre algo mullido que liviano su caída pero se dio cuenta que era una planta, y no cualquiera, el lazo del diablo, era la prueba de Sprout, rápidamente invoco un Lumus Solem y la planta se retrajo antes de que llegara atrapar a Charlus, siguió su camino y al llegar a un espacio amplio con varias escobas y un montón de llaves volando se dio cuenta que tenía que capturar la llave correcta, era la prueba de Flitwick, así que invoco la llave con un Accio y esta llego a sus manos, y pudo entrar, cuando siguió se encontró con un enorme tablero de ajedrez, la prueba de McGonagall, así que jugo y después de hacer Checkmate con un peón al rey siguió su camino, en la siguiente puerta se topó con dos Trolls ya desmayados, sin duda fue la prueba que propuso Quirrell, así que siguió su camino, la siguiente prueba era la de Snape, averiguar cuál era la poción correcta por medio de un acertijo, fue sencillo, la pequeña, al tomársela pudo pasar la llamas moradas y entrar al último salón. Charlus recordaba muy bien lo que sucedió allí.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Charlus entro en una enorme sala desnivelada. Parecía muy similar a un jardín interior con varias columnas aguantando la parte periférica de la sala, había 4 escaleras en cada lado que llevaban hacia el centro de la sala donde Charlus reconoció con facilidad el turbante de Quirrell y frente a él un enorme espejo, era un espejo magnífico, alto con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._

 _\- Esta no es tu cara sino tu corazón el deseo – Pensó Charlus, ahora todo encajaba, ya sabía por qué Dumbledore estaba en la oficina como esperando, solo él podía sacar la piedra por una sencilla razón, era una prueba todo esto, el espejo estaba ahí para ocultar la piedra y solo aquel que quisiera buscarla, pero no usarla la obtendría, eso sería algo que ni Quirrell ni Voldemort, entenderían. Así que ellos nunca obtendrían la piedra, así que podría encargarse de Quirrell y Voldemort tranquilamente, para eso Dumbledore le había permitido venir ¿no? Comenzó aplaudir mientras bajaba las escaleras llamando la atención de Quirrell – Vaya debo suponer que no has podido sacar la piedra o me estabas esperando._

 _El profesor dejo de mirar el espejo a favor de concentrarse en él._

 _\- Charlus Potter, debo admitir que no te esperaba precisamente a ti – Dijo, Quirrell._

 _\- Perdona por decepcionarte, solo espero que conmigo te sea suficiente para tu interés – Dijo Charlus con sarcasmo. Quirrell le sonrió con arrogancia._

 _\- ¡Oh! En absoluto, después de todo, un Potter es suficiente para mí, aunque debo decir que tú eres sin duda una molestia para mis planes en este momento – Dijo. La sonrisa arrogante fue igualada por el chico._

 _\- Viniendo de alguien que necesita sangre de unicornio para mantener su poder, tus palabras carecen de peso – Dijo Charlus._

 _Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par por unos instantes, pero frunció el ceño de golpe después de eso._

 _\- Ya veo, así que lo sabes._

 _\- Siempre estoy al tanto de lo que sucede en el colegio, además del hecho que Hagrid no es bueno para guardar información, ¿no crees igual? – Declaro Charlus mientras sonreía viéndolo._

 _\- Veo que te diste cuenta de quien había estado matando a los unicornios ¿no? Ciertamente, sangre de unicornio puede hacer que una persona viva más tiempo, pero a mi amo le resulta molesto que no le pueda dar un organismo propio._

 _\- Entonces estaba en lo cierto, estás poseído por Voldemort – Dijo Charlus con cara de asco viéndolo._

 _Una mueca de furia apareció en el rostro de Quirrell._

 _\- ¡No digas su nombre con tanta facilidad, eres indigno! - Grito._

 _\- Crees que me importa, solo es un parasito viviendo en el cuerpo de otro parasito igual, quizás deba matarte así pueda hacer que él salga - Declaro con una sonrisa antes de sacar su varita y rápidamente apuntar rápidamente. - **¡Desmaius!**_

 _El hombre esquivo._

 _\- No tengo tiempo para esto. **¡FiendFire!** – Exclamo, de la punta de su varita salía disparado un fuego abrasador que iba creciendo en tamaño tomando la forma de una serpiente de fuego, no tardó mucho en ir contra Charlus._

 _El chico solo tuvo unos instantes para recordar lo poco que había logrado aprender del uso de Párselmagic. Levanto sus brazos al frente con sus dos serpientes sacando las cabezas mientras Charlus apuntaba con sus palmas al fuego. Recordó los versos que había aprendido para poder invocar el encantamiento pársel, sintió las palabras en lo profundo de su ser y siseo a gritos el encantamiento para desatar su poder._

 _- **"¡Aquae Magnae Tunicam!"** (Gran Escudo de Agua) - Exclamo, el resultado conmociono a Quirrell hasta la médula._

 _Los ojos de las serpientes empezaron a brillar de color azul y de sus bocas un torrente de agua salió disparado en un poderoso disparo. El agua empezó a acumularse rápidamente frente al chico formando un enorme escudo de agua mientras las llamas avanzaban en su dirección. Quirrell no entendía porque había hecho eso, no existía defensa contra este fuego maldito... o eso creía. Para su total incredulidad, cuando las llamas chocaron contra el agua se evaporaron al instante formando vapor. Ni siquiera fue un enfrentamiento, el escudo de agua siguió avanzando empujando las llamas y el calor abrazador, finalmente Charlus desato toda el agua que había convocado hacia delante con objetivo de aplastar a Quirrell en un poderoso chorro de agua._

 _El hombre tuvo que parar su hechizo y correr para salvar la vida, el impacto de semejante cantidad de agua lo iba a matar de seguro. Consiguió correr hacia una columna y taparse tras ella, el agua golpeo contra el suelo pasando al lado de la columna y salpicando al hombre sin piedad, no obstante, salió ileso. Cuando el maremoto acabó Quirrell salió rápidamente de su escondite temporal para encarar al chico, pero no pudo encontrarlo._

 _El vapor creado por las llamas y el agua había llenado toda la habitación, tan denso que apenas se podía ver a través de él. Quirrell miró por todos lados en busca de su enemigo y poniéndose nervioso por momentos._

 _\- ¡Idiota es lo que quiere, no entres en pánico! - se oyó una voz resonando por la sala._

 _\- Si, no temas que aún no te mato – Escucho Quirrell detrás de él, no tuvo tiempo de girarse y sintió como salió volando por una poderosa bola de aire, se pudo recomponer en el aire y caer de pie al otro lado de la sala, mientras se giraba para ver a Charlus que lo estaba apuntando con su varita. Los 2 intercambiaron varios hechizos, esquivaron o bloquearon durante minutos que se hicieron eternos para ambos. La niebla de vapor ya había caído y ambos oponentes podían verse claramente. Pero tardo o temprano alguien tenía que ir perdiendo terreno y ese era Quirrell._

 _El hombre en pánico bloqueo una explosión haciéndose a un lado._

 _\- ¡Maestro, ayúdame! - grito suplicante._

 _\- Eres un inútil, al parecer tengo que hacerlo todo yo – Se escuchó la voz de nuevo por la sala, pero Charlus no fue capaz de identificar de donde venía._

 _De pronto los movimientos hombre se hicieron más precisos y más fluidos, por alguna razón Quirrell se había vuelto mucho más hábil y Charlus estaba teniendo un momento muy duro para contrarrestar a su oponente. El chico ya no podía permitirse incapacitar a su oponente, iba a tener que luchar para matarlo._

 _- **"¡Sapiens Flammis Phoenix!"** (Bola de Fuego Flamas de Fénix) – Exclamo en pársel, y los ojos de las serpientes se volvieron rojos y de sus bocas comenzaron a escupir pequeñas bolas de fuego concentrado que comenzó a bombardear a Quirrell que lograba desviarlas o esquivarlas con su varita, algunas golpeaban a lo lejos causando pequeñas explosiones de fuego. _

_\- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! **¡Crucio!** – Exclamo la misma voz, pero no fue Quirrell quien formulo la maldición imperdonable, aun así, fue él el que levanto su varita y un orbe de color rojo se dirigió hacia el ojiverde._

 _Charlus desvió la maldijo con su varita mientras abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta al fin donde se escondía el mago que mato a sus abuelos._

 _\- Así que ahí es donde te escondes. **¡Incarcerous!** – Exclamo, una larga cuerda se disparó desde su varita, pero dicha cuerda fue destruida por un hechizo de fuego. _

_El chico se quedó viendo lo que hacía ahora su enemigo frente a él, Quirrell empezó a desenrollarse su turbante y se dio la vuelta. Charlus reconoció de inmediato la cara pegada en la cabeza de su hombre. Era viperina, con dos orificios por nariz al igual que una serpiente y muy pálido, los ojos rojos y rasgados eran inconfundibles._

 _\- Voldemort - dijo con frialdad._

 _\- Hola Charlus, debo decir que me impresionas, es interesante lo que has hecho a tan corta edad, sobre todo tus enormes barreras de Oclumancia, no he podido traspasarlas - dijo Voldemort._

 _\- Por supuesto, me he entrenado mucho para este momento, el día en que me enfrentase a ti, es una lástima que solo seas un parasito, supongo que solo me queda impedir que vuelvas a la vida – Dijo Charlus mientras lo veía._

 _\- Ja vaya al parecer tienes más talento de lo que pensé, pero tengo curiosidad de saber dónde está tu hermano, él fue el que más me confundió aquella noche – Dijo Voldemort mientras se quedaba observando a Charlus – Esa noche tenía la intención de matarte a ti primero, pero algo paso, solo pude ver como tu hermano se desaparecía al igual que yo, pero mi cuerpo fue destruido._

 _\- Entonces no eres el único que está confundido, no tengo idea que paso esa noche, pero te puedo decir que mi hermano está bien, aunque no sé dónde este – Dijo Charlus pensativo mientras se quedaba mirando a Voldemort._

 _\- Bien, eso no importa por ahora me conformare con eliminar un Potter, más adelante me encargare de tu hermano donde quiera que este – Dijo Voldemort mientras sonreía y levantaba la varita._

 _\- No lo creo – Dijo Charlus sonriendo y Voldemort escucho como Quirrell gritaba y para sorpresa de Voldemort se quedaba paralizado, solo pudo ver como unas serpientes negras estaban mordiendo las piernas de Quirrell – Mientras estuvimos hablando le pedí a mis serpientes que paralizaran el cuerpo de tu anfitrión, así tu no podrías moverte._

 _Charlus corrió rápidamente hacia él y puso sus manos en lo que era la nuca de Quirrell y en su defecto causo que estos cayeron con Charlus encima y le comenzaba a propinar golpes en la cara con rabia._

 _\- Tu…nunca… mas… volverás… a… matar… un… Potter… en tu… asquerosa… vida… - Decía Charlus con rabia golpeando con fuerza la cara de Voldemort, pero este tuvo que abandonar a su anfitrión debido al veneno corrosivo y a los golpes de Charlus, este solo pudo ver como el espíritu de Voldemort se alejaba de él en el aire._

 _\- Veo que tienes muchas ganas de acabar conmigo, pero deberías unirte a mí, después de todo tienes las habilidades de un Slytherin – Dijo Voldemort flotando en el aire como una especia de humo negro donde solo se podía ver sus brillantes ojos rojos._

 _\- Nunca me uniría a ti, además… - Dijo Charlus mientras invocaba la espada de Gryffindor en su mano derecha en un destello rojo – Yo soy el Lord Gryffindor con las habilidades de Slytherin – Dijo mientras empuñando la espada de Gryffindor le mostraba el anillo con el escudo de Gryffindor, Voldemort se sorprendió y solo puedo desvanecerse en el aire mientras desaparecía, pero antes decía sus últimas palabras._

 _\- Nos volveremos a ver, Charlus Potter, solo espero que estés preparado – Dijo y se desvaneció mientras Charlus lo veía, después de unos segundos, se acercó al espejo y vio su reflejo, vio como este le guiñaba el ojo y metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba la piedra para mostrársela y luego volverla a aguardar, Charlus sintió el peso de la piedra en su bolsillo, ya estaba, ya tenía la piedra, y había cumplido con la prueba que le había impuesto Dumbledore, además de poder enfrentarse contra Voldemort._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Devuelta a la realidad, se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana pensativo, tenía que hacerse más fuerte, estaba seguro que Voldemort podría volver incluso más poderoso de lo que nunca fue, sus amigos estaban también en sus cosas, los gemelos jugando con Neville y Ron mientras Hermione leía un libro. No pudo evitar sonreír que al final de todo lo que había acontecido había conseguido el objetivo por el cual había ido a Hogwarts y esforzado en sus estudios. Llamar la atención de Dumbledore, tuvo que recordar cuando fue a su despacho para entregarle la piedra.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Dumbledore estaba caminando por su oficina pensando que ya era momento de que fuera a ver qué tal le fue a Charlus con la prueba y su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando súbitamente su puerta fue abierta y para su gran sorpresa entraba un Charlus con la ropa algo sucia y sudado y en su mano traía la piedra filosofal._

 _\- Disculpe que entre así tan de repente, profesor, pero he venido a entregarle la piedra que usted había creído que estaba segura – Dijo Charlus mientras entraba y se paraba frente a frente a Dumbledore, este intento ver en su mente, pero no pudo entrar – No lo intente, ni siquiera tampoco Voldemort pudo hacerlo, si quiere saber lo que paso, le contare todo._

 _\- Muy bien, señor Potter, puede sentarse y explicarme lo que paso – Dijo Dumbledore mientras este se dirigía a su asiento mientras con un movimiento de su mano cerraba la puerta mientras Charlus se paraba frente a su escritorio._

 _\- Así está bien – Dijo Charlus mientras sonreía con suficiencia – Debo decir que su astucia y su manera de manipular es interesante, organizar todo eso, incluso convenciendo a los maestros de que pusieran pruebas que fueran posibles pasar incluso para un chico de primer año con ayuda de varios estudiantes, seguro pensó que Ron, Hermione y Neville me acompañarían, pero no sabía que tan bueno era yo._

 _Dumbledore se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que, al parecer, él lo había estado poniendo a prueba, pero estaba curioso de saber algunas cosas._

 _\- Es usted muy inteligente, señor Potter, y si debo confesar que tenía curiosidad de probar sus conocimientos, y no te sorprendas de que lo admita tan fácil – Dijo Dumbledore al ver como Charlus había alzado las cejas algo sorprendido de que Dumbledore, al principio no lo negara, pero lo admitió de inmediato – Quiero ser honesto contigo en este momento, quería saber tus conocimientos y tus limites, he escuchado muchos halagos de parte de todos los profesores, eso incluyendo al profesor Snape para molestia un poco de él – dijo sonriendo un poco mientras Charlus sonreía arrogante al saber que incluso Snape tuviese que admitir que era un buen estudiante – Charlus, debo admitir que me has sorprendido, tu talento es muy bueno y debo decir que sin duda eres prodigioso y muy inteligente, a diferencia de la señorita Granger, tú tienes las ansias de aprender, de superarte a ti mismo, y eso me ha llamado la atención, debo confesar que me arrepiento en verdad el haberte dejado en casa de tus tíos – Dijo Dumbledore con una mirada de disculpa que Charlus pudo notar era sincera._

 _\- Eso no importa, lo importante es que me libré de ellos, pude saber mi procedencia y así hacerme más fuerte, no tengo nada que perdonarle – Dijo Charlus sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la silla – De hecho, eso me sirvió para llegar a este momento ¿no? – Dijo Charlus mientras veía a Dumbledore que tenía una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro – Mi razón por la que me hice más fuerte era para demostrar mi valía, que era alguien dispuesto a todo para aprender, es por eso que cuando supe que usted, Albus Dumbledore, era el director de la escuela, me emocione, muy bien pude haber ido a otra escuela, Beauxbatons era la mejor elección ya que tengo también nacionalidad francesa, pero yo quería un maestro, alguien que me enseñara, que me instruyera para hacerme más fuerte, hoy, al enfrentarme a Voldemort, me di cuenta que si él regresara algún día, quizás podría hacerlo y sin duda regresaría más poderoso que nunca así que por eso quiero hacerme más fuerte, por eso estaba interesado en obtener su atención, sé muy bien que usted no aprueba la forma de cómo se educa en esta escuela, más que todo por influencia del ministerio, incluso siendo usted, cabeza del Wizengamot, no puede hacer nada, pero yo le puedo dar la solución, solo si está dispuesto a entrenarme – Dijo Charlus mirándolo con determinación a los ojos de Dumbledore, este se quedó viéndolo unos segundo y luego giro su mirada a su fénix que estaba posado en su repisa._

 _\- Ve por ellos, viejo amigo – dijo Dumbledore, Charlus vio como el fénix en un estallido en llamas desaparecía – Tienes toda la razón, debo confesar que me he sentido frustrado por la forma en que se educa en esta institución, a diferencia de lo que fue en mi época de estudiante, hoy en día la educación es risible en comparación con otras escuelas que no son muy conocidas, pero la influencia del ministerio es muy grande debido a su corrupción y también a las personas influyentes de grandes fortunas y de nobles y ancestrales casas._

 _\- Es por eso que yo vengo a ofrecerle un trato, entréneme, y yo estoy dispuesto ayudarlo a conseguir los aliados necesarios, ya tengo a dos familias de nobles casas, a los Weasley y los Greengrass, estoy seguro que contare con la ayuda de los Longbottom, y puedo conseguir más alianzas, además contaría con mi completo apoyo para lograr recuperar la gloria que tenía antes Hogwarts – Dijo Charlus sonriendo mientras veía a Dumbledore a los ojos y este sonrió tranquilo._

 _\- Noto en tus palabras una gran determinación, sin duda debo decir que lo que dicen por ahí es cierto, tu eres un verdadero Gryffindor con habilidades de Slytherin y la astucia y la persuasión son una de ellas – Dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía suavemente a Charlus – Yo voy a entrenarte, pero aun no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo debido a que me encuentro, si no hay otra manera de decirlo, atado de manos por el ministerio, si se dan de cuenta que me enfoco en la educación de un solo alumno, el ministerio lo tomaría como una amenaza y no tardaría en difamarme y destituirme – Dijo mirando a Charlus y vio un poco de decepción en sus ojos – Pero obviamente, puedo buscar a alguien que pueda entrenarte incluso en cosas que incluso yo no he podido aprender – Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo._

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién me entrenaría? – Pregunto Charlus, pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta otra vez fue abierta, Dumbledore y Charlus se giraron para ver a los recién llegados, Dumbledore sonrió y Charlus se sorprendió al ver el par de personas que en este momento estaban entrando al despacho._

 _La mujer era hermosa y elegante, incluso para su edad, aparentaba unos 40 años, vestía túnicas muy elegantes y finas, su cabello de un rojo sangre se encontraba enrollado con moños a cada lado y de piel pálida y en su frente tenía una especie de joya en forma de rombo, en los moños de su peinado colgaban unos pendientes en forma de papeles rectangulares y poseía unos amables ojos de color negro._

 _Por otro lado, el hombre fue el que más le llamo la atención a Charlus, vestido también con sobrias túnicas, su cabello grisáceo, sus ojos rojizos y tres rayas rojas en el rostro, dos debajo de los ojos y una sobre la barbilla. Era un hombre alto, de aspecto maduro y mirada intimidante pero amable._

 _\- Albus, viejo amigo, ¿porque nos mandaste a traer tan de repente? – Pregunto el hombre que no era nadie más que el mismísimo Nicholas Flamel, este se quedó viendo al anciano director y luego puso su mirada en Charlus con curiosidad._

 _\- Albus, tiempo sin verte, querido – Dijo la mujer que era Perenelle Flamel, la esposa de Nicholas._

 _\- Nicholas, Perenelle, mis queridos amigos, bienvenidos, los mande a llamar por la razón que te había comentado a mediados del año pasado, Nicholas – Dijo Dumbledore mientras se paraba a saludar de un abrazo a Nicholas y un beso en la mano a la mujer._

 _\- Entonces, este debe ser el chico Potter – Dijo Nicholas mientras lo examinaba de arriba abajo, mientras Charlus se encontraba de pie observando a la pareja con curiosidad._

 _\- Eso es correcto, Nicholas, él es Charlus Potter. Charlus, supongo que ya los conoces ¿no? – Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mientras Charlus se acercaba y saludaba a la pareja sorprendido._

 _\- Es un gusto conocerte, muchacho – Dijo Nicholas mientras estrechaba la mano del chico._

 _\- Bien, Charlus, respondiendo a tu pregunta, ellos serán los que van entrenarte de ahora en adelante durante los veranos, cuando logremos librar de la corrupción al ministerio, me podre encargar yo mismo de tu entrenamiento, pero no sé qué podría enseñarte después de que hayas aprendido de ellos – Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, y Charlus se quedó sorprendido, la pareja frente ellos serían sus nuevos maestros, no lo podía creer._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Y actualmente aun tampoco lo creía, en la reunión se acordó que los Flamel irían a su casa para enseñarle algunas cosas, Charlus inmediatamente les había ofrecido quedarse en la mansión durante las vacaciones de verano así no tendrían que ir y venir, los Flamel aceptaron encantados, ahora Charlus estaba ansioso por empezar sus entrenamientos, sus amigos ya sabían y les había dicho que podían ir cuando quisieran y quizás él podría enseñarles algunas cosas mientras aprendía de los Flamel, ellos aceptaron gustosos pero la más emocionada era Hermione, quizás esa era la razón por la que incluso ahora estaba leyendo un libro, sabía que quería dar una buena impresión a los Flamel mientras tanto Charlus estaba ansioso por saber que le podrían enseñar ellos, sin duda una pareja que tuviera más de 600 años de vida, sin duda tendría muchas cosas por enseñarle y él estaba dispuesto aprenderla todas, si alcanzaba el tiempo antes de regresar a clases de nuevo.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana, Final del tercer año de Harry.**

Harry estaba de vuelta de vuelta en casa, ahora podía dedicarse a pasar tiempo con su familia, pero además debía estudiar más sobre todo, su Sharingan, en el fin de semana que había ido a visitar a sus padres y se topó con la sorpresa de que Yamamoto, el director del Seireitei estaba allí esperándolo a él para hacerle una propuesta, y esta consistía en que lo iba a entrenar al finalizar el siguiente curso, le había dicho que lo entrenaría en Reiatsu (Presión Espiritual) era la energía del alma que estaba unida a la magia de un mago que les permite moverse y permanecer de pie, se sabía que los magos más poderosos, como su padre Kenpachi Zaraki, o su madre Retsu Unohana o el mismo director podían emitir sus grandes cantidades de Reiatsu, causando efectos devastadores.

El Reiatsu tenía varios usos como: Uso Defensivo: Cuando dos personas confrontan el que menos cantidad de Reiatsu posea, será el perdedor. Con el suficiente Reiatsu, un mago puede utilizarlo para endurecer la piel.

Uso Psicológico como: el Miedo: El Reiatsu puede infundir miedo en los demás cuando es muy alto y esto hace que el Reiatsu disminuye (obviamente en el afectado por el miedo). Una forma de luchar contra esto es mediante la fuerza de voluntad. Aturdir: Un muy alto nivel de energía espiritual puede aturdir a alguien que lo sienta. Parálisis: Un ser de gran energía espiritual puede paralizar a su oponente con tan solo la mirada. Dolor: Un alto nivel de Reiatsu puede hacer que un oponente sienta que está siendo atacado, aunque no sea así físicamente.

Uso Ofensivo como el Daño y Matar: En altas cantidades, el Reiatsu puede ser letal para los demás.

También existían varios tipos de Reiatsu como: Tipo Estándar: La mayoría de los magos tienen esta forma de Reiatsu, que no tiene otro efecto que las descripciones anteriores, junto con su único color y sentimiento. La mayoría de los magos tienen este tipo de Reiatsu, pero no logran entenderlo o usarlo. Tipo Doble y Tipo Elemental.

Yamamoto le había dicho que muchas veces alguien cuando está enfadado libera una presión, pero esta era muy diferente al Reiatsu, esta era llamada instinto asesino que se desataba cuando la persona tenía ansias de matar, era más conocido y típico en los asesinos y en los que les gustaba luchar y matar a su oponente, cuando le explico eso, no pudo evitar ver a sus padres y sonreír, sus padres tenían ese instinto y él lo había heredado de ellos.

Los resultados de los exámenes de su tercer año, como ya esperaba, salieron todos perfectos, con altas calificaciones en todo, estaba dispuesto a seguir así y demostrar lo que era y más porque tendría como maestro tendría como maestro al mismísimo director del Seireitei y Sōtaichō del Gotei 13, ese honor lo tenían muy pocos, entre ellos estaban sus padres, el maestro Ukitake, el maestro Kyōraku incluso su mismo asistente y teniente, Sasakibe. Y Harry estaba dispuesto aprender todo de él superaría su expectativas y cuando llegara el momento, Yamamoto lo entrenaría en todo lo que fuese posible para fuera el descendiente de Amateratsu más poderoso de todos, incluso, podía llegar a conseguir que fuera más poderoso que el mismo Amateratsu, así que mientras llegaba el momento en que Yamamoto lo comenzara entrenar, este le había pedido que entrenara su Sharingan lo más que pudieran, que intentara llevarlo al límite, comenzó a recordar la noche de la reunión.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Yamamoto estaba pidiéndole que se entrenara en el Sharingan incluso le pidió que se lo mostrara, al verlo se emocionó y dijo._

 _\- Oh justo como el de Amateratsu, estoy seguro que llegado el momento podrás evolucionarlo – Dijo Yamamoto emocionado mientras le sonreía amablemente a Harry._

 _\- ¿Evolucionarlo? Había leído en antiguos escritos que este Sharingan es uno maduro ¿Acaso hay una versión mejorada? – Pregunto Harry, estaba curioso ya que los escritos no hablaban de una evolución._

 _\- Oh claro que sí, pero estoy seguro que solo el mismo Amateratsu logro obtenerlos, es por eso que si te esfuerzas puedes lograr esa evolución, tengo entendido que para lograrlo se debe exigir mucho entrenamiento, además como te enseñare a aumentar tus reservas de magia, podrás hacerlas tan grande que podrás usarlo más seguido y sin agotarte, pero tú mismo debes descubrir la forma de evolucionarlo, y cuando lo logres, obtendrás poderes impresionantes, que nadie en el mundo haya imaginado y sin duda te reconocerán como el Emperador más poderoso de la historia – dijo feliz Yamamoto viendo a Harry como quien ve a su nieto favorito._

 _\- Y Yamamoto_Jiji, ¿usted sabe cómo se llama la evolución de ese Sharingan? – Pregunto Harry con curiosidad mirando al anciano director._

 _\- Sí, tengo entendido que Amateratsu le puso un nombre… Mangekyō Sharingan – Dijo Yamamoto._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Mangekyō Sharingan, esa era la evolución de su ojo a uno más poderoso, estaba ansioso por comenzar a entrenar con más fuerza y averiguar cómo poder evolucionarlo, desde ese momento, Harry ya podía moverse con el Kamui de un lado otro incrementando a 5 veces que lo hacía seguía antes de agotarse, también había logrado hacer intangible algunas partes de su cuerpo, le iba pedir la ayuda a su hermanita para que le ayudara en eso, sin duda ella lo disfrutaría, también había logrado crear y hacer ilusiones más fuertes, además podía ver y copiar algunas cosas con más rapidez que antes tanto que había logrado seguir los paso de la misma Yoruichi logrando así mejorar su Shunpo.

Pero hoy dejaría de lado los entrenamientos, hoy tenían una visita muy importante, su madre había invitado a una vieja amiga que además era una maestra en la academia, Pandora Lovegood, que era la maestra en encantamientos, era una gran inventora de hechizos, vendría con su esposo y su hija de 10, así que se arreglaron con las mejores prendas de gala.

Esa noche Retsu Unohana llevaba un Kimono Shiromoku de color blanco puro, con algunos detalles bordados, además de su cabello recogido en un moño y decorado con un arreglo blanco y para finalizar una tabi blancos. Por su parte su padre vestía un Hakama gris con un sobrio kimono de color negro, mientras la pequeña Yachiru usaba un precioso Kimono de color amarillo. Mientras tanto Harry estaba vestido con un Hakama de color negro y un Kimono muy sobrio de color verde esmeralda.

Esperaron a que llegaran los invitados que de inmediato hicieron acto de presencia guiados por dos elfos domésticos bien vestidos y alegre guiándoles a la sala de estar, al verla Retsu se acercó encantada a su amiga y detrás de ella, Kenpachi.

\- Pandora_chan, que alegría tenerte aquí – dijo Retsu mientras la abrazaba, Kenpachi saludo al esposo de Pandora y le dedico una sonrisa a la hija de ellos que estaba curiosa viendo a los dos chicos junto a él, Harry estaba sonriéndole a la niña encantador mientras su hermanita Yachiru estaba sobre su hombro colgando en su espalda sonriendo encantada a la niña.

\- Que alegría que nos invitaras Retsu_chan, mira te presento a mi esposo Xenophilius, y mi princesa, la pequeña Luna – dijo la mujer rubia presentando a su esposo y su hija, una niña hermosa de grandes ojos grises plateados y un largo cabello rubio platinado casi blanco que llevaba suelto cayéndole sedoso por la espalda, estaba vestida con un hermoso Kimono de color fucsia además de algunos aditamentos.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos al fin, bueno yo les presento a mi esposo Zaraki Kenpachi, y mis hijos Harry y la pequeña Yachiru – Dijo Retsu sonriendo presentando con orgullo y amor a su familia.

\- ¡Moshimoshi! – Exclamo la pequeña Yachiru alzando una mano saludando alegre y enérgica como siempre por otro lado Harry se acercó con Yachiru en su hombro y saludo a la pareja con una leve reverencia y luego giro a ver a la niña.

\- Es un placer conocerlos, y a ti también… Luna_chan – Dijo Harry sonriendo encantador mientras las dos madres (Retsu y Pandora) se lanzaron miradas suspicaces mientras internamente estaban chillando felices.

Esa noche seria especial, ya que sería el comienzo de una gran amistad además de una gran alianza para la familia, pero lo más importante era sin duda que Luna y Harry comenzarían esa noche una amistad inquebrantable que duraría para siempre y que podían contar el uno con él otro siempre, además del hecho de que sin duda sus madres estarían muy felices esperando a que, en un futuro, ellos dos terminaran junto.

 **…**


	13. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **…**

 **Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin**

 **Godric`s Hollow, Mansión Potter.**

Charlus se encontraba en la gran biblioteca de los Potter, estaba sentado en un sillón mientras investigaba sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts, estaba buscando objetos valiosos que hayan pertenecido a ellos, ¿la razón? Charlus le había comentado a Dumbledore sobre los Horcrux de Voldemort, él se lo había confirmado cuando le conto sobre lo que hizo el anillo de Lord Potter quitándole el Horcrux que Charlus tenía, Dumbledore le había comentado que él hace mucho estaba sobre esa pista y que él hecho de que Charlus hubiese sido uno confirmaba la teoría de que Voldemort creo más Horcrux, esa era la razón por la que no murió la noche en que desapareció, los Horcrux lo ataban a la vida así que no moriría hasta que fuesen destruidos todas sus anclas.

Dumbledore le había dicho que le mandaría unas memorias donde había recolectado información sobre los Horcrux, él problema era que uno de esos estaba modificado, el de un hombre llamado Horace Slughorn, él había sido el que le había dado la información a Voldemort sobre los Horcrux, en ese entonces este era un alumno sí, pero con un gran talento, y sobre todo con un gran don para la manipulación y la persuasión, así que convenció a Slughorn para que le diera información, fue cuando descubrió el verdadero nombre de Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, y descubrió su oscuro origen, madre de una bruja torturada por su padre dominante, llamada Merope Gaunt, ella, su padre Marvolo y su hermano Morfin eran los últimos descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin, pero cuando se vio libre de la opresión de su padre, tuvo la libertad de hacer lo que anhelaba.

Se había casado con un Muggle llamado Thomas Riddle, pero este no estaba interesado en ella, así que Merope que recurrió a algo para conseguirlo, poción de amor, esa era la razón por la que Voldemort no podía sentir amor ni remordimientos, había sido engendrado por medio de una poción de amor. Descubrió que Marvolo conservaba dos tesoros familiares y los atesoraba más que sus hijos, uno era el medallón de Salazar Slytherin y el otro era un anillo con el escudo de los Peverell, al parecer en algún momento, la línea Gaunt se unió a la de uno de los tres hermanos Peverell, Cadmus en el caso de ellos, Charlus se dio de cuenta que, de alguna manera, él y Voldemort estaban relacionados.

La navidad pasada, Dumbledore le había enviado, de manera anónima, una herencia de su padre, la capa de invisibilidad, y descubrió por medio del cuento de los tres hermanos que esta era la capa de invisibilidad que, supuestamente la muerte le había dado al último de los hermanos, entonces todo encajaba, la piedra del anillo que perteneció a Cadmus, era la piedra de la resurrección, eso quería decir que las reliquias eran ciertas pero solo faltaba la varita, pero Charlus no estaba interesado en las reliquias de la muerte, y eso se lo dejo claro a Dumbledore. No quería obtener poder ni conocimiento solo obteniendo uno objetos de gran poder. Dumbledore no podía estar más orgulloso.

Fue cuando se dio de cuenta que si Tom Riddle, en algún momento, logro obtener el anillo y el relicario de Slytherin eso quería decir que eran dos Horcrux mas y estaba seguro que, en la arrogancia de Tom, no se dio de cuenta que había hecho un Horcrux con una reliquia de la muerte, así que solo le interesaban hacer Horcrux con objetos valiosos y de gran poder histórico, es por eso que pensó en objetos que hayan pertenecido a los fundadores, después de todo, Voldemort sentía gran apego a Hogwarts por ser el lugar donde aprendió a dominar sus poderes y obtener el poder con el que se sentía orgulloso.

En solo un mes había descubierto el secreto de Voldemort, y Dumbledore no podía estar más dichoso, era por eso que Charlus estaba en la gran biblioteca buscando información sobre los fundadores. Era 30 de Julio, al día siguiente seria su cumpleaños y ya se había cumplido un mes desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con Nicholas y Perenelle, ellos le dejaron libre esa semana para descansar, y vaya que estaba agotado. Nicholas y Perenelle sin duda lo estaban entrenando duro, incluso habían implementado un horario para que los dos pudieran enseñarle, por ejemplo, los lunes, miércoles y viernes eran clases con Perenelle mientras martes, jueves y sábado le tocaba a Nicholas mientras que los domingos descansaba.

Para comenzar con Perenelle, esta le enseño un arte prohibido en el reino unido, pero no para el resto del mundo, Magia Ritual combinado con Runas, según ella esta era un arte avanzado que solo era comparado con el Sellos en el Oriente, ambos tenían el mismo propósito, sellar o crear barreras fortaleciéndolas con Runas, esto fue lo que más práctico, pero debía tener una gran caligrafía y velocidad para la creación de runas, esto fue lo que más tiempo le tomo.

Según Perenelle, existía 10 niveles de dificultad en este arte, y ese era el máximo nivel que tenía ella, pero en Oriente, el arte del Sellado era mucho más avanzado y este contaba con 15 niveles que solo los grandes maestros lograban alcanzar pero nunca ha habido uno desde hace siglos, además Perenelle le enseño que incluso en batalla se podía utilizar tanto el arte de Magia Ritual con Runas y el arte del Sellado, pero Perenelle además de eso le enseño algo que él encontró de mucha utilidad y control de la magia y el fortalecimiento de este, si lograba hacerlo podría hacer sus hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y demás mucho más fuertes que cualquier otro, y con el control perfecto podría durar mucho en una batalla sin agotarse tanto.

Ahora con Nicholas, este sin duda se había esmerado en enseñarle muchas cosas, para comenzar estrategia y velocidad, todos los días antes de comenzar a estudiar, tenía que recorrer todo los terrenos 10 veces con un chaleco de 30 kilos para comenzar, con el tiempo iría aumentando el peso y luego hacer ejercicios con este, todo esto dentro de tres horas, así que tenía que levantarse todos los días a las 7 de la mañana, esto haría que su magia se acostumbrara al peso y como con Perenelle le enseñaba control entonces esto haría que cuando no tuviera los chalecos podría hacerse más rápido, luego, a las 10 de la mañana después de estar duchado, fresco y desayunado, Nicholas le enseñaba estrategias en momentos de peligro, a ser ágil y de mente rápida, el ser bueno en Oclumancia le daba ventaja ya que así solo se enfocaría en una cosa, todo esto hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Y luego toda la tarde se enfocaba en magia, los tres días de clases cambiaban, un par de días le había enseñado a detectar magia, a saber dónde estaba alguien por medio de la detección de la magia de las personas, esto era un sensor o mago sensorial, luego le había enseñado otras técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, más adelante pasarían a combate con espada, pero en lo que más lo enfoco era en magia elemental y sobre todo a crear hechizos y encantamientos y maldiciones con sus serpientes, puede que no supiera más de Párselmagic pero le serviría como arma secreta.

Por otro lado, Nicholas le había enfocado en el elemento que era más fácil crear, agua, le había enseñado hechizos avanzados de magia elemental de agua que lo harían un contendiente muy fuerte, pero no solo le enseño a crearlo que era lo más difícil, sino controlarlo. Miro hacia afuera por uno de los grande ventanales de la mansión hacia el jardín trasero, a varios metros de la casa estaba un enorme lago de al menos 1km de diámetro, el mismo Nicholas lo había creado usando su magia elemental de tierra y agua, los elementos que más control tenia, sin mencionar que él manejaba fuego, viento y rayo también pero no era muy a fin a ellos, le había enseñado como mantenerse de pie sobre el agua, y fue aquí en este momento que encontró tropiezos en su entrenamiento, para empezar Charlus tenía mucha magia, lo que le hacía muy difícil controlarla y eso hacía que no pudiera avanzar en poder caminar sobre el agua, era sin duda lo que más se le dificultaba, por ahora pospondrían ese entrenamiento, eso fue lo que paso en ese mes, ahora estaba descansando y estudiando de vez en cuando buscando.

Ahora se estaba dando un tiempo estudiando sobre los fundadores, y mañana en la mañana llegarían los Weasley para celebrarle los cumpleaños, luego sonrió feliz al recordar a la familia, pero más exactamente en la pequeña Weasley, recordó una conversación que tuvieron con la señora Weasley y los dos chicos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Estaban reunidos Molly, Ginny y Charlus en el estudio de este último, Molly le había pedido hablar sobre un tema que tenía que ver con los dos, un tema que solo ella y su marido sabían, sus hijos no tenían idea de lo que sucedía y era mejor que nunca lo supieran ya que estropearía las cosas, Molly estaba sentada en un asiento junto a Ginny y Charlus estaba sentado en frente a su escritorio viendo a la mujer y a la pequeña que estaba sonrojada y con la mirada al suelo, su cara estaba cubierta por su pelo, estaba muy avergonzada ya que sabía lo que lo que hablarían._

 _\- Bueno Sra. Weasley, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería decirme? – Pregunto Charlus mirando a la mujer esta se sentó derecha mirando al chico._

 _\- Primero que todo Charlus, quiero que todo lo que vamos hablar quede entre nosotros, nadie más debe saberlo porque es algo muy peligroso y podría poner en riesgo a nuestra familia – Dijo Molly mirándolo seriamente, Charlus le aseguro que nada de lo que se hablara en ese estudio no se mencionaría – De acuerdo, lo que te voy a contar es algo muy importante, y tiene que ver contigo y Ginny – Dijo mirando a su hija, Charlus hizo lo mismo y volvió a mirar a la señora Weasley – Nosotros nos enteramos hace tan solo 2 años cuando te conocimos y supimos que eras tú el dueño de la empresa en la que mi marido se dedicó con esmero a acceder, esto hizo que tuviera un gran empleo con el que comenzó a darnos muchos lujos pero nunca abandonamos nuestra humildad, sabíamos de donde veníamos y que todo esto que conseguimos lo hicimos pensando en nuestros hijos, fue lo que nos permitió recuperar poco a poco el estatus de noble y ancestral casa, pero yo soy la última Prewett, así que soy Lady Prewett, fue cuando un día que fuimos a revisar las cuentas de ambas familias que el Goblin encargado de las cuentas de mi familia había mencionado algo sobre una herencia perdida recién activada – Dijo Molly mientras veía fijamente a Charlus._

 _\- Disculpe, Sra. Weasley, no quiero sonar grosero ¿pero eso que tendría que ver conmigo? – Pregunto Charlus muy extrañado._

 _\- Mucho – Dijo Molly, sorprendiendo a Charlus – Los Goblins de Gringotts te respetan, y al ser aliados tuyos nos han tratado con amabilidad, además fue gracias a ti que el gerente de las cuentas Prewett nos habló de esto porque tenía que ver contigo, esta herencia o más exactamente, legado, pertenecía a los Smith ya que estos eran los legítimos dueños por su linaje, pero este legado no se hereda ni se obtiene por herencia sino por legado y sangre. Eso me dejaba a mi como legitima heredera y dueña de esa fortuna, pero yo no era la que debía controlarla, ese derecho paso a ser de Ginny – Dijo mirando a su hija sonriendo, Charlus cada vez estaba más confundido pero feliz al darse cuenta que su amiga Ginny era la dueña absoluta de una fortuna que había obtenido por su sangre._

 _\- Vaya, felicitaciones, Ginny. Ahora eres la legitima heredera de una noble y ancestral casa – Dijo Charlus mientras le sonreía a Ginny que le devolvía la sonrisa tímida y aun avergonzada._

 _\- De hecho Charlus, ella ya puede ser declarada Lady, pero eso no es lo importante aquí, estoy segura que la casa que heredo Ginny llamara tu atención, más que todo porque es una noble y ancestral casa, al mismo nivel que la que tú eres Lord, es decir la noble y ancestral casa de Gryffindor – Dijo Molly mientras Charlus se sorprendía, eso sí lo sorprendió, que noble y ancestral casa había heredado Ginny y la respuesta vino de inmediato de labios de la misma Molly – Ginny, es la futura Lady de la noble y ancestral casa de Hufflepuff._

 _Eso sí que dejo en shock a Charlus ¡Ginny era la lady Hufflepuff! Eso quería decir que tenía un gran estatus y herencia, de razón Molly estaba preocupada, eso llamaría la atención de mucha gente, sobre todo mala, pero además tendría como enemigos a los Smith al haber perdido esa herencia, pero había una razón para la que Ginny estuviera avergonzada y actuando de esa manera tan tímida cuando lo veía, eso quería decir que no era todo lo que tenía para decirle._

 _\- Pero, eso no es todo ¿verdad, Sra. Weasley? – Pregunto Charlus mirándola perspicazmente._

 _\- Es cierto Charlus, eso no es todo, el gerente de nuestras cuentas nos contó de algo que tenía que ver con los mismísimos Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff, ellos estaban muy enamorados tanto que se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos, un niño y una niña, pero la muerte temprana de Gryffindor a manos de Slytherin dejo a Helga destrozada, pero ella vivió por sus hijos, Helga estuvo en el momento en que Godric murió y escucho sus últimas palabras, esas palabras hicieron que Helga viviera incluso hasta su muerte sin volver a casarse ni enamorarse y solo viviendo para cuidar a sus hijos, las palabras de Godric fueron un juramento que se hizo antes de morir y que Helga también hizo, la promesa fue "Que nuestro amor transcienda en nuestros descendientes, que el amor que nos tenemos viva en cada uno de ellos y si no se encuentran lo harán la siguiente, pero aun así nuestros descendientes conocerán el amor, pero solo cuando nuestro amor transcienda y se encuentre será inquebrantable e indestructible" – Dijo Molly mientras se quedaba pensativa sonriendo maravillada, por otro lado Charlus al escuchar la historia entendió el por qué Ginny estaba tan avergonzada, él era Lord Gryffindor, ella Lady Hufflepuff, todo encajo, se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar sonreír feliz y se levantó, eso causo curiosidad en Molly, Charlus se acercó a Ginny y se arrodillo frente a ella e hizo que levantara la mirada para verla a los ojos._

 _\- Ahora entiendo, esta conexión que tenemos, no es solo porque nos conozcamos tan bien y nos sentimos tan a gusto juntos, era algo que trascendió en nosotros, el inmenso amor que se profesaron nuestros antepasados, aun somos pequeños, lo entiendo Ginny, pero cuando crezcamos podemos estar juntos, incluso yo quiero hacerte una promesa a ti – Dijo Charlus con una mirada determinada y Ginny podía ver el gran cariño en esos ojos e iban dirigidos a ella pero no aparto la mirada incluso adquiriendo un tono más rojo en su cara – Te prometo que no te abandonare, que estaré ahí para ti y que estaremos juntos para amarnos siempre, te prometo que un par de años seremos pareja y además y esta es una promesa de por vida, que nuestro amor será tan grande que superara a nuestros antepasados y así el amor que trascendió en nosotros no se comparara con el amor que podemos nosotros heredarle a nuestros hijos y descendientes haciéndose cada vez más fuerte – Dijo Charlus mientras veía a Ginny, esta no aguanto más y se tiró a los brazos de Charlus y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba feliz._

 _\- Ay Charlus, yo sé que cumplirás con esas promesas, lo sé, y yo te prometo amarte con la misma intensidad con que lo haces tú, incluso más, y prometo estar siempre a tu lado y luchar junto a ti – Dijo Ginny mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de su mejor amigo y su más grande amor._

 _\- Me alegro por ustedes dos, estoy tan feliz por ustedes mis niños, solo espero que mis otros hijos no los atormente y se entrometan en su relación – Dijo Molly viéndolos con una inmensa sonrisa, pero Charlus puso una cara asustada, aunque era un poco fingida._

 _\- Oh no, tus hermanos me van a matar – Dijo Charlus causando la risa de Ginny y Molly disfrutando del momento que habían tenido._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Estaba muy contento por eso, sin duda Remus tenía razón, Todo Potter tiene a su pelirroja y él había encontrado a la suya, él protegería a Ginny con su vida y estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien sea con tal de cuidar el amor entre ellos, eran aun pequeños, pero sabían lo que era el amor puro, lo tuvieron sus antepasados y lo tendrán ellos, de eso estaba seguro, incluso estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los hermanos de Ginny con tal de defender su amor por ella.

Pero ahora él no podía estar más feliz, mañana cumpliría 12 y estaría con la que sería su futura familia en ley, estaba seguro que mañana sería un gran día y lo mejor es que lo pasaría con la chica que en el futuro seria su novia y más adelante, su mujer. Era un pensamiento muy maduro para su edad, pero no podía evitar pensar como se le agitaba el corazón de felicidad de solo pensar eso.

Pero se preguntaba ahora, ¿Cómo estaría su hermano? ¿Sera que estaría bien? ¿Estaría haciéndose más fuerte? Y para terminar ¿Él también tendría una chica especial en su vida? Esperaba que si, Charlus esperaba que su hermano encontrara también el amor como él lo había hecho. Lo que no sabía Charlus era que su hermano estaba destinado a enfrentarse al mundo él solo con tal de proteger a su amor, pero en el caso tanto de Charlus como de Harry, ellos tendrían que proteger a las mujeres que más amaban, pero cabe de destacar, Harry sin duda estaría dispuesto enfrentarse a su propia sangre con tal de proteger a sus chicas.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana, 31 de Julio.**

Harry se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de su amplia habitación, estaba leyendo un libro sobre Kidōs, aún seguía su entrenamiento con su Sharingan, era lo que más le interesaba por ahora, había entrenado su Sharingan para todo tipo de cosas. Había entrenado para mejor en el arte de las ilusiones haciéndolas cada vez más poderosas, quería creer ilusiones tan perfectas que llegara a convencer al cerebro de que era reales. Junto a esta habilidad también quería fortalecer el poder de hipnotizar a quien sea con tan sólo contacto visual haciendo que otros hagan lo que el usuario quiera y pierdan la voluntad, esto con el propósito de vencer al enemigo sin tener que llegar a una batalla, su maestro de estrategia e inteligencia, Ukitake, le había enseñado que las mejores peleas que se ganan son las que no tienes que combatir.

También había logrado aprende cosas tales como, ver a través, deshacer y reflejar cualquier ilusión, ver las cosas como un ralentizador, había entrenado con sus padres esta habilidad, con Kenpachi lo había usado para esquivar sus ataques más fuertes y predecir sus movimientos y en el caso de su madre, ella lo metía en diferentes ilusiones logrando contrarrestarlas y ser Retsu la que cayera en ellas. El entrenar con su Sharingan también había tenido sus ventajas como que podía mantenerlo activado mucho más tiempo, pero esto también traía consecuencias, las dos de ellas era un excesivo agotamiento en la vista y mágico y el otro, según Harry, un malditamente enorme dolor de cabeza, pero este afán por aprender rápido no solo era para lograr entrenar con Yamamoto, era para hacerse más poderoso y proteger a su angelito rubio.

La noche de la cena con los Lovegood estuvo lleno de mucha alegría y sorpresas, para empezar tanto Kenpachi como Xenophilius se llevaban bien, la actitud competitiva de ambos los llevo a un enfrentamiento… de Shogi, Xenophilius había dicho que era un genio en el Shogi y Kenpachi le dijo que él también era muy bueno y que solo su hijo podía vencerlo, Xenophilius por otro lado dijo que nadie lo ha vencido excepto su esposa, esto con llevo a que los dos hombres, después de la cena, se fueran a uno de los amplios balcones a jugar Shogi, mientras tanto Retsu y Pandora estaban reviviendo viejas y graciosas anécdotas recuperando su vieja amistad.

Por otro lado, Luna se llevó de maravilla con la pequeña Yachiru tanto que la pequeña se encontraba en este momento durmiendo en su regazo de lo cansada que estaba después de quemar sus energías por los dulces que comió después de la cena, ahora tanto la pequeña como Luna se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación de Harry, y al lado de ellas estaba Harry, habían estado hablando de todo un poco, Luna le encantaba la manera de ser de Harry, incluso pensó que era muy atractivo y el caballero perfecto, para Luna, Harry era como un caballero cuando se trataba de una dama, pero un auténtico guerrero cuando se trataba de cuidar a esa dama, consideraba Harry inteligente, astuto, valiente y divertido, de mente abierta, tanto, que le había creído sobre esas criaturas que decía ver, él le dijo "Si tu mente es tan maravillosa como para poder ver esas criaturas, es porque tienes un talento único, la inteligencia va más allá de llegar a razones lógicas como el ver para creer, si tu mente es abierta y crees en lo que quieres, nadie deberá contradecirte en eso y el que lo haga es porque su mente es tan cerrada como una muñeca Matrioska encerrada en sí misma" ese comentario hizo reír a Luna, una risa que, según Harry, era encantadora.

Luna veía en Harry un chico tierno y amable y su nuevo mejor amigo, y al conocer la verdadera forma de ser quiso ser sincera con él y le había contado porque creía en esas cosas y por qué su inteligencia incomodaba a muchas personas, Harry recordaba muy bien lo que dijo, incluso el como él mismo le conto una historia que cambiaría la vida de los dos.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Luna miraba fijamente a Harry esperando su reacción a lo que le acaba de decir, este se le quedo mirándola, Luna no podía ver sorpresa o escepticismo en su mirada, era una mirada de entendimiento._

 _\- Así que eres descendiente de Ravenclaw, eso explica tu inteligencia y mente abierta, cualidades que la misma Ravenclaw valoraba - Dijo Harry dándole una suave sonrisa mientras ella se la devolvía mirándolo fijamente – Entonces eso te haría heredera de ser Lady Ravenclaw al ser tu madre la actual poseedora de ese título ¿no? – Comento Harry mirándola fijamente y dándole una encantadora sonrisa después – Entonces es un gusto tenerte como mi amiga, mi Lady Ravenclaw – Dijo mientras le hacia una leve reverencia mientras Luna se reía divertida por lo que hacía Harry._

 _\- El placer es mío, Lord Zaraki – Dijo Luna mientras le devolvía la reverencia, pero Harry se lo impidió haciendo que volviera a levantar la mirada tomando su barbilla._

 _\- Lord Slytherin, ese es mi verdadero título, Lord Zaraki es mi padre – Dijo mientras miraba sonriendo a Luna y esta sí que se sorprendió, eso no lo sabía, ella había estado todo ese tiempo con el Lord Slytherin actual, entonces eso quería decir que la historia se repetiría – Supongo que, por tu mirada y tu preocupación, crees que nos pasara lo mismo que a nuestros antepasados ¿verdad? – Dijo Harry mirándola seriamente mientras bajaba la mano que tenía en la barbilla de la chica._

 _\- No, pero tengo entendido que todos juzgaron mal a Rowena y ella incluso perdió a su propia hija por eso – Dijo Luna con una mirada triste al saber la historia de Rowena Ravenclaw, sabía que ella tuvo un romance con Salazar y que este la amo mucho incluso estaba dispuesto a irse con ella y su futura hija lejos de todo y comenzar una nueva vida, pero Rowena se negó y perdió el amor de Salazar tanto que este se enfrentó a Gryffindor por ella con tal de que este no comentara nada y juzgaran a Rowena, pero todo se fue abajo en esa batalla cuando todos pensaron que Slytherin había matado a Gryffindor ya que el primero no quería estar a la sombra de ellos y había abandonado a Rowena, pero este se había ido para que no juzgaran ni trataran mal a Rowena, pero las personas pensaron que Slytherin era un traidor y la hija de ellos, Helena creció con la desdicha de ser señalada como la hija de un asesino y traidor y está en un arrebato juvenil robo la diadema de Ravenclaw y fue a buscar a su padre, incluso cuando su madre estaba en su lecho de muerte._

 _\- Todo eso que piensas es falso – Escucho Luna y se giró para ver a Harry sorprendida – Toda la culpa la tuvieron los demás magos, y Gryffindor, Salazar estaba dispuesto a casarse con Rowena, su amor era muy grande por ella, él nunca la abandonaría de tal forma, la única razón por lo que lo hizo fue por cumplir una promesa a Gryffindor cuando este estaba muriendo, Salazar tenía la intención de destruir al colegio para que Rowena pudiera irse con él, y así se cortarían los lazos entre los fundadores, pero el estúpido de Gryffindor no iba a permitir eso, y se lanzaron en una brutal batalla donde este perdió y quedo al borde de la muerte mientras Slytherin salía victorioso, pero en su agonía le hizo prometer a Salazar que no destruyera a Hogwarts, mientras que él prometía que pagaría su deuda con él de no revelarle nada a la verdadera esposa de Salazar, si, Salazar estaba casado pero era un matrimonio arreglado, él nunca amo a su mujer, él solo amo a Rowena, y sabía que si ese secreto salía a la luz, la esposa de Salazar pediría venganza y tendría que huir con Rowena y ser cazados, por traidores y eso llevaría a Rowena a la muerte, al final Salazar acepto, él se fue y todos creyeron que había abandonado a su esposa, a la mujer que supuestamente amaba y su hija, se burlaron de Rowena al pensar que la habían utilizado y la esposa de Salazar se quedaba felizmente con su fortuna, fortuna que no le sirvió de nada ya que sus descendientes la desperdiciaron pero esta no era la verdadera fortuna que había dejado Salazar, él sabía que sus descendientes, sus verdaderos descendientes, los de él y Rowena, porque si, Helena encontró a su padre y este la protegió a tal punto que fingió su muerte, Helena incluso había sobrevivido al ataque de un antiguo pretendiente pero logro esconder la diadema y ni siquiera su padre supo en dónde. Es por eso que su fortuna estuvo a salvo por generaciones hasta que yo la herede por conquista, mientras que los otros descendientes de Slytherin solo heredaron su título – Finalizo Harry mientras veía a la luna enorme y hermosa._

 _Luna, por otro lado, estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que eso fuese lo que hubiese sucedido en verdad, Slytherin había sacrificado su amor por Rowena para que estuviera tranquila mientras a él lo trataban como un asesino y traidor, pero los demás se burlaron de ella, incluso la misma esposa que ni siquiera le importo que Rowena hubiese tenido un hijo de Salazar, pero Salazar le supo demostrar su amor, salvando y cuidando al fruto que tuvo con la mujer que amaba._

 _\- Se dice que en Hogwarts está el fantasma que la llaman la dama gris, es la misma Helena Ravenclaw – Dijo Harry, eso dejo más que sorprendida a Luna – Ella murió al dar a luz a su hijo pero ella quiso quedarse por si algún día, su hijo o sus descendientes regresaban ella los guiaría y les contaría la verdad sobre su padre y del como la sociedad lo juzgo mal, es por eso que te digo que a nosotros dos no nos pasara lo mismo, no somos Rowena ni Salazar, somos Harry y Luna, Lord Slytherin y Lady Ravenclaw y esta vez nadie nos juzgara, porque el que lo haga, recibirá el castigo que tenía pensado Salazar para aquellos que se entrometieran con su relación, yo haré lo mismo, me enfrentare a quien sea, destruiré lo que sea con tal que nunca nos separen, es por eso que ahora más que nunca estoy convencido en que ya es hora de que el Reino Unido vea llegar a su otro niño-que-vivió y este va con todo para enfrentarse a quien sea y destruir a aquellos que se entrometan, incluso si tengo que enfrentarme a mi propio hermano, el nuevo Lord Gryffindor – Dijo Harry con determinación mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Luna y la pegaba a él – Nunca te dejare Luna, dejare mi vida en el campo de batalla con tal de proteger nuestro amor y que todos digan que Harry Zaraki-Slytherin se enfrentó al mundo por el amor de la Lady Ravenclaw, mi pequeño y hermoso angelito rubio._

 _Luna sonrió y se abrazó más a Harry, ese era el comienzo de la historia de amor que sus antepasados una vez fue prohibida para ellos, pero para Harry y Luna, sería el mundo que tuviese prohibido que se entrometiesen, o lo pagarían caro._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Y hasta ahora, Harry siempre había estado con Luna, pasaban el mayor tiempo posible, incluso fue tal la convicción de Harry por proteger a Luna, que había convencido a los padres de esta para que, en vez de ir a Hogwarts, se inscribiera en la academia Seireitei y allí podría cuidarla y protegerla mejor, además que así estaría cerca de su madre. Los Lovegood no se o pensaron dos veces y a la semana siguiente habían dejado Oterry St. Catchpole, para irse a vivir a Tokio, y lo mejor de todo es que ahora, vivían en el Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.

\- Tu familia fue muy linda al aceptarnos aquí, mis padres tenían pensado en comprar una casa, pero tu madre insistió en tener a su mejor amiga en casa, incluso tu padre está feliz de estar aquí – Dijo Luna con la cabeza acostada en el regazo de Harry mientras leía también algunos libros que le había dado Harry, Luna acepto estudiar con Harry para así poder entrar en la academia Seireitei, y así Luna estaría protegida por él y además aprendería de él más rápido.

\- Je claro, mi padre estaba tan aburrido que al fin pudo encontrar un digno rival para él, según él – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos de su padre "Eh Lovegood, ¿cómo es posible que me ganes de nuevo? Vamos juguemos otra vez" – Se la pasan compitiendo en todo, quien come mas, quien es el mejor en Shogi, en todo, pero mi padre siendo un guerrero no lo ha retado a pelear.

\- Si, tu padre es muy amable con el mío, estoy seguro que no quiere perder a su amigo de juego – Dijo Luna sonriendo divertida y soñadora mientras le daba un dulce a la pequeña Yachiru que estaba tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia, esta se fue corriendo saltando a jugar por toda la casa – Y dime ¿Aún sigue en pie lo que dijiste, el regresar a Reino Unido para enfrentar al ministerio inglés?

\- Por supuesto, pero tranquila pequeña, todo será muy sutil, recuerda que estas ante Lord Slytherin y la astucia y la inteligencia estratégica es lo mío, todo será tan sorpresivo para ellos que no se lo esperaran – Dijo Harry sonriendo perversamente ante su plan que ya se estaba ejecutando.

Su plan tenía tres ataques, dos realizándose en este momento y otro que se haría al final que sería el golpe final. Los dos primeros consistían en Gringotts y el otro en la cámara de los 46, con Gringotts usaría su influencia con ellos y estos le dirían a los Goblins del Reino Unido que congelaran las cuentas de los magos para sí comenzar a investigar desde ahora todos los negocios sucios de todos los magos que integran el ministerio y el Wizengamot, cuando fuesen desenmascarados, según la ley del mismo Wizengamot, que ellos ni siquiera se dignan a cumplir, dice que todo aquel que sea acusado de corrupción o de trabajos ilícitos y bajo la aprobación del Concejo Internacional de Magos, será ejecutado por la nación que hizo la demanda

Y es aquí donde venía el ataque más duro, la cámara de los 46, esta cámara tenía tanta influencia en el mundo, tanto mágico como Muggle, que incluso la misma Confederación Internacional no se atreve a enfrentarlos ni a contradecirlos, además estaba el hecho de que solo el ministro y Albus Dumbledore, eran los que representaban al Reino Unido y si era la misma cámara de los 46 la que mostraba las pruebas de corrupción del mismo ministro, este sería ejecutado en el mismo concejo, y lo mejor de todo es que los ejecutores seria el mismísimo Gotei 13, liderados por el mismísimo Yamamoto, este hombre no solo sería el líder de los que ejecutarían al ministro de magia ingles sino también a todos los corruptos del ministerio y las familias que lo apoyaban, incluyendo, ex-mortifagos, y además y esto solo lo sabían muy poco, incluyendo Harry y su familia, que el mismísimo Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai fue y es el mayor rival del mismo Albus Dumbledore y que este nunca llego a vencerlo, el hecho de que el mismo Yamamoto fuera hacer justicia en el país de Dumbledore, sin duda sería un golpe muy duro para el ego y orgullo del anciano director de Hogwarts, y vería también como el otro niño-que-vivió y el que tiene más influencia y el más poderoso, impartirá justicia por su padrino, y todo se llevaría a cabo al final del cuarto año de Harry para luego sacar a la luz su verdadero linaje y estatus en Japón y para el mundo y seria reconocido como:

El Nuevo Emperador de Japón.

 **…**


	14. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **…**

 **La Cámara Secreta**

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana, 31 de Julio.**

En el palacio de la familia Zaraki, estaban reunidos ellos junto a la familia Lovegood, además estaban los amigos de Harry, estaban Uryū Ishida y sus padres, Rukia con su padre y su abuelo, al parecer Byakuya no le interesaba venir, Nemu ella venia sola, al parecer su padre Mayuri no quería venir así que simplemente la mando, Hanatarō vino solo también ya que sus padres se había ido de viaje y Ganju Shiba que venía con sus dos hermanos, sus hermanos se llamaban Kukaku que era un par de años mayor que Ganju y Kaien que era el mayor de todos y también era el teniente de la división 13 cuyo capitán era el maestro Ukitake, lo mejor era que tanto Ganju como sus hermanos eran muy divertidos y sus peleas eran divertidas, en la larga mesa del comedor estaban divididos los niños con los adultos, en un lado estaba los adultos hablando, en la cabecera estaban Kenpachi y Retsu, al lado de ella estaba su amiga Pandora y junto a ella estaba su esposo Xenophilius, y junto a ellos estaba los padres de Uryū que se llevaron bien con Xenophilius, el padre de Uryū se llamaba Ryūken Ishida, era un hombre delgado y alto de buena condición física para su edad, su cabello era de un tono blanco y algo largo.

Ryūken era el director del Hospital Ishida, era el principal hospital de Tokio y el más grande, lo que le daba un buen estatus de vida a la familia, su esposa era sanadora en ese mismo hospital, ella se llamaba Kanae Katagiri era una mujer de aspecto joven y hermosa de contextura delgada, con el cabello relativamente largo de color negro, el cual estaba amarrado con una Katyusha del mismo color que su cabello, Uryū al ser uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, Los Zaraki-Unohana, los Lovegood y los Ishida se estaban comenzando a hacer amigos, pero no eran los únicos.

Junto a Kenpachi estaba el líder de la noble casa Kuchiki, Ginrei Kuchiki, era el antiguo Capitán de la 6ª División del Gotei 13, era evidente el enorme parecido que había entre ambos el padre, el hijo y el nieto, Ginrei, Sōjun se parecían mucho ya que los tres tenían una estatura y complexión similar, el mismo tono pálido de piel y un entrecejo fruncido que realzaba el gesto rígido y severo, pero era un hombre amable y tranquilo, junto a él estaba su único hijo, Sōjun Kuchiki, que era el padre de Rukia y Byakuya, tiene los ojos morados de medianoche y el pelo largo de color negro, que se mantiene en la intrincada tocados blancos llamados Kenseikan que simbolizan su nobleza con la familia Kuchiki, uno encima de la cabeza y otro en la lado derecho.

Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Harry en la cabecera, junto a él estaba Luna y en el regazo de esta estaba la pequeña Yachiru, junto a ellas estaba Nemu, Kukaku y Kaien, al otro lado de Harry estaba Rukia, Uryū, Hanatarō y Ganju, estaban hablando muy amenamente riéndose de los chistes y discusiones de los hermanos Shiba, todos estaban pasándola muy bien, los adultos hablaban de todo un poco, pero también hablaban sobre futuras alianzas, las cuatro familias estaban de acuerdo sin duda, además que en un futuro se podrían conseguir más aliados, por un lado los Ishida apoyarían en todo a los Zaraki-Unohana, el simple hecho de que Uryū y Harry fueran los mejores amigos les hacía darse cuenta que ellos se contaban el uno con el otro, los Lovegood sin duda estaban con ellos, Pandora era la mejor amiga de Retsu y ver como Harry y Luna se llevaban tan bien y estaban tan unidos la llenaban de alegría, por otro lado, los Kuchiki dijeron que les daría su apoyo pero era posible que no fuese siempre, al menos mientras Ginrei y Sōjun fuesen los líderes de la casa, tenían entendido que Byakuya había tenido un enfrentamiento con Harry por que el primero había atacado a su hermanita, obviamente tanto el abuelo como el padre lo castigaron severamente y eso al parecer, genero un resentimiento en Byakuya hacia el joven Zaraki.

Al finalizar la velada, todos se fueron felices y tranquilos de haber pasado un estupendo rato agradable, al final solo quedaron los Zaraki y los Lovegood en casa mientras Harry destapaba sus regalos, había recibido muchos regalos de parte de sus amigos pero el más importante lo recibió de Luna, era de noche donde ya todos estaban dormidos, Harry estaba acostado en su cama con sus brazos bajo su nuca mirando al techo pensativo, cuando escucho como su puerta se abría y por ella entraba la pequeña Luna, ella se acercó con su kimono de dormir y se metió bajo las sabanas de Harry y lo abrazo, el chico estaba sorprendido y le iba preguntar por qué estaba allí pero la chica se le adelanto.

\- Solo quiero estar con mi amado rey, quiero acostumbrarme a estar a tu lado, después de todo, en un futuro pasaremos todas las noches juntos – Le dijo la pequeña Luna mientras levantaba la cabeza y le daba un casto e inocente beso a Harry en los labios y luego se separó para poner su cabeza en el pecho del chico, Harry sonrió feliz y abrazo a Luna contra él mientras cerraba los ojos, ese había sido el mejor regalo de todos.

 **Godric´s Hollow, 31 de Julio.**

En la mansión Potter, se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños del pequeño Lord, estaban reunidos su padrino Remus, los Weasley al completo, además de los Greengrass con sus hijas, la señora Longbottom con su nieto Neville, Dumbledore, Nicholas y su esposa Perenelle, además de Hermione y sus padres, todos estaban cenando disfrutando de las delicias que habían preparado Molly y Perenelle para los invitados, los gemelos se divertían junto con Charlus, Neville y Ron riéndose mientras en otro lado estaban las chicas reunidas, Ginny, Daphne, Astoria y Hermione estaban hablando y riéndose divertidas mientras los adultos estaban hablando, por un lado estaba Dumbledore hablando con Nicholas y Perenelle sobre los avances de Charlus en su entrenamiento, lo cual alegro a Dumbledore de lo rápido que avanzaba, por otro lados estaban reunidos Remus, Arthur y Steven, hablando sobre los avances de los negocios de la familia entre otras cosas, también les informo que algo curioso estaba comenzando a pasar, al parecer Japón quiere hacer un alianza con el Reino Unido, eso no sorprendió a los dos hombres pero si lo que dijo después, que los Muggles del Reino Unido estaban dándole plena libertad y aceptado un tratado y alianza con ellos, cosa que sorprendió a mucho ya que tenían entendido de las antiguas rencillas del gobierno británico con Japón desde la segunda guerra mundial, pero al parecer las habían superado.

Por un lado, las mujeres del grupo, Molly, Perenelle, Augusta y Sofía estaban reunidas hablando aparte mientras tomaban el té, por otro lado, estaban los hermanos mayores hablando un poco entre ellos mientras veían a Charlus, ellos estaban algo prevenidos ya que el chico se había vuelto muy cercano a su hermanita, al parecer ya habían comenzado a florar sus instintos sobreprotectores.

Al finalizar la velada, Charlus abrió sus regalos, de Remus recibió un libro sobre Animagia, cosa que agradeció mucho, de Nicholas y Perenelle recibió algunos libros de encantamientos y otras cosas que le serian útiles para su entrenamiento, los señores Weasley le dieron a Charlus un reloj de pared muy curioso, en el estaban las manecillas de Remus y Charlus y en el centro decía "Mansión Potter" el reloj indicaba donde estaban y en qué condiciones, dijeron que era igual al que ellos tenían en casa para saber cómo estaban sus hijos, Bill le dio un libro sobre maldiciones egipcias, el chico sabía que el pequeño Potter era muy estudioso así que le sería útil, Charlie por otro lado, siendo un amante de los dragones, le dio un libro sobre todos los tipos de razas de dragones que existían y donde encontrarlos, Percy siendo alguien apegado a las reglas y estudioso le regalo un libro sobre "cómo alcanzar la gloria en poco tiempo" por otro lado los chicos le regalaron muchos dulces excepto Neville y Hermione, el primero le regalo una pluma mágica que escribía sin necesidad de remojarla con tinta mientras que Hermione le regalo un libro de un sujeto llamado Gilderoy Lockhart, fue aquí donde comenzó una discusión con Hermione y Ron diciendo este último que ese tipo era un fraude, Charlus dejo que siguieran discutiendo mientras él se dirigía a Ginny, ella fue la primera en darle un regalo y era un bello reloj con incrustaciones de rubíes, era costoso pero además cumplía la función que ella quería, el reloj podía crear un escudo que lo protegería de hechizos y maldiciones, Charlus agradeció el gesto y le dijo que él tenía un regalo para ella, saco una caja de terciopelo y de esta saco un collar de diamantes y en este lo que parecía ser un dije extraño para todos, era una especia de anillo de oro que tenía la forma de un león con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en los ojos.

\- Este collar tiene la función de traerte a salvo a casa cuando lo necesites, nadie más que tu puede tocarlo y nadie podrá quitártelo, tampoco puede ser convocado ni destruido, esta es la protección que yo te doy a ti, Gin – dijo Charlus mientras Ginny saltaba sobre el chico y lo abrazaba con fuerza llena de felicidad, bajo la mirada molesta de los tres hermanos mayores, la mirada divertida de sus amigos, la mirada orgullosa de los hombres y de travesura de las mujeres.

Cuando la velada finalizo y todos se fueron a sus casas quedando solo Nicholas, Perenelle, Remus y Charlus, todos se fueron a dormir, Charlus se encontraba acostado en su cama, estaba algo agotado, poco a poco el sueño comenzó a ganarle la partida, ya había cerrado sus ojos completamente cuando un sonido como un estallido lo despertó algo asustado, pero antes de que Charlus se incorporara en su cama y pudiera ver que era lo que produjo aquel bullicio, el muchacho oyó un quejido acompañado de un lloriqueo que se convirtió rápidamente en suplicas.

\- Por favor, no me comas, por favor no me comas, tengo que hablar con el señor Charlus Potter, ¡Déjame hablar con el señor Charlus Potter! – Escucho Charlus y encendió las luces de su habitación y vio a un elfo domestico que estaba siendo apretado y estrangulado por sus serpientes Nizza y Mangis y si él no las detenía seria la merienda de sus serpientes, por lo que con cuidado y analizando la situación, Charlus se acercó a su "invitado", luego de un siseo que el elfo no logro comprender las serpientes lo soltaron, pero aun así se mantuvieron cerca del intruso a la espera de cualquier orden de su amo.

\- Disculpe ser recibido de esta manera, señor elfo, soy Charlus Potter, ¿me puede decir por favor que es o que lo trae a mi hogar? – Pregunto Charlus, el pequeño elfo comenzó a llorar y se acercó a donde Charlus para tomarlo de una pierna y abrazarlo, el elfo comenzó a hablar aun abrazando a Harry lo que desconcertó al chico.

\- Dobby había oído hablar sobre la grandeza del gran Charlus Potter, pero jamás pensó que la viviría en carne propia – Dijo el elfo que siguió llorando unos segundos antes de separarse y hacer una reverencia bastante pronunciada en dirección al chico – Dobby ha venido a advertir al señor Charlus Potter, el señor Charlus Potter esta en grave peligro – al oír aquello Charlus se sentó en su cama y miro directamente a los ojos al elfo doméstico.

\- ¿Qué clase de peligro corro? – Pregunto Charlus seriamente.

\- Este año ocurrirán cosas en Hogwarts espantosas, señor Charlus Potter, señor, es por eso que usted corre peligro – Dijo Dobby, se inclinó hacia Charlus, con los ojos abiertos - Dobby ha oído - dijo con voz quebrada - Que Charlus Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace tan solo un mes..., y que Charlus Potter escapó nuevamente ileso.

\- Oh eso explica muchas cosas, así que, según tu Dobby, el que está detrás de todo esto es Voldemort – Dijo Charlus, pero Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:

\- ¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!

\- ¡Perdón! - se apresuró a decir – Entonces es cierto, pero Dobby debes darte cuenta que yo me estoy entrenando para eso, para enfrentarme a él, ten por seguro que no me pasara nada.

\- ¡Ay, señor! - Exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto - ¡Charlus Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Charlus Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Charlus Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.

Pero Dobby se asustó cuando vio como Charlus entrecerraba los ojos.

\- Si no me equivoco debes ser de una familia pudiente, y para que incluso te tengas que castigar tú mismo quiere decir que le temes a tus amos, pero aun así estas aquí advirtiéndome, así que debo suponer que perteneces a una familia influyente y que esta familia planea hacer algo ¿verdad? – Pregunto Charlus mirando al elfo seriamente. Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista – Eso lo confirma, obviamente no puedes hablar o decir nada de tus amos, pero que pasaría si rebelas información sin que lo puedas evitar.

\- Pues señor Charlus Potter se darían de cuanta que fui forzado a revelar información y seguro me castigarían severamente –Dijo, Dobby se estremeció.

\- Bien, Dobby, esto será lo que haremos, sé muy bien que no puedes revelar información porque eso podría causar que te lastimaran, pero ahora yo te aseguro que no me ocurrirá nada, esto que me dijiste lo sabrá Dumbledore y haremos lo posible para que no ocurran estas cosas, solo te pido que solo busques información y yo te devolveré el favor de alguna forma, solo trata de que no te descubran – Dijo Charlus mientras se ponía de rodillas frente al elfo mirándolo fijamente, el elfo asintió levemente y se despareció dejando a Charlus pensativo, este año ocurrirían cosas oscuras en Hogwarts, y para colmo de males era el año donde Ginny comenzaba su primer año, tenía que protegerla de que no le pasara nada, a ella y sus amigos.

 **Mansión Malfoy.**

En un oscuro salón se encontraba el Lord de la casa sonriendo de oreja a oreja pensando en lo que tenía preparado para ese año. Lucius Malfoy tenía una copa llena hasta arriba de Whisky y bebía con alegría casi sin poder controlar la emoción que brotaba de su interior. Este año tenía planeado estar muy atento en la escuela de Hogwarts y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para vengarse. La lista era larga, pero en su mente estaba el mocoso Potter, y luego estaba cualquier sangre sucia que se interpusiera. El primero de ellos era intocable, su hijo lo había enfrentado varias veces y sufrió una venganza atroz de parte del chico Potter por meterse con él, además le había mandado un mensaje a el que claramente decía que lo estaría vigilando y que si hacia algo lo mataría como mataría a su hijo primero.

Pero ahora estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas, primero los Goblins de Gringotts estaban congelando las fortunas de todos los magos que estuvieran una fortuna bajo Gringotts, al parecer estaban investigando algunas irregularidades, por fortuna, según Lucius, él no tenía nada malo que ocultar, pues todo lo oscuro estaba oculto bajo su misma mansión, incluso había protestado por eso pero los Goblins le dijeron que eran ordenes de los altos mandos, y que si no acataba lo que ordenaban, su fortuna terminaría en la mitad de Diagon Alley, la amenaza era clara, así que no pudo hacer nada pero le pareció tan aún más extraño como sus contactos, sobre todos los del mismo Knockturn Alley, incluyendo a Borgin y Burkes, poco a poco con arrestos y desapariciones, lo peor es que estaba convencido que alguien estaba detrás de todo esto, pero preguntando a Fudge, este tampoco sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y que era posible que algo tuviera que ver Amelia, la Directora del Departamento de Leyes Mágica, Lucius no se atrevería a enfrentarla, esa mujer era incontrolable e incorruptible y tenía un temperamento muy fuerte.

Pero ahora había encontrado de causar daño y hacer que todo quede en manos del ministro, que ya tenía en su bolsillo, y además de darle un golpe contundente a Dumbledore y no solo se desharía de él, sino también del chico Potter ya sea sometiéndolo o matándolo, además de librarse de todos los sangre-sucia de la escuela. En caso de que algo fuera mal, no estaba muy preocupado, si llegaran a encontrar la causa de todo el incidente, las pruebas los llevarían directamente a una familia que tenía muchas ganas de deshacerse, quizá no sería exactamente lo que quería, pero sería un buen premio para librarse de unos posibles enemigos que acabaría pagando los platos rotos. Lucius estaba impaciente por ver cómo iba a acabar el año y recoger las ganancias, todo eso sin mover un dedo. Dio gracias de nuevo a su difunto maestro por darle ese objeto, había resultado ser la clave para librarse de todos sus problemas.

Solo que la muerte, al final, terminaría buscándolo a él.

 **King´s Cross, 1 de septiembre.**

Había pasado un mes desde los cumpleaños de Charlus, un mes desde Dobby había ido a su casa a advertirle de los peligros que podría haber ese año en la escuela, Charlus le había advertido tanto a Dumbledore como a Nicholas, el primero dijo que estaría atento a cualquier cosa, pero estaba seguro que si ocurría algo alguien era el responsable y estaba seguro que al pensar que consiguió algo saldrá a la luz, Charlus esperaba que así fuera, mientras tanto mantendría a salvo a sus amigos. Por otro lado, Nicholas le había dicho que lo mantuviera al tanto de todo lo que sucediera y que todo lo que pensara se lo dijera, habían logrado hacer más espejos para comunicarse entre ellos, además le había dicho que cuando estuviese en peligro que llamase al fénix de Dumbledore, este asistiría de inmediato en su auxilio con lo que necesitaba.

Charlus estaba sentado junto a Ginny que tenía a Nizza y Mangis en su regazo. Estaban en el tren junto a Hermione, Ron y Neville. El sonido de la puerta del compartimiento abriéndose llamo su atención.

\- Vaya aquí están nuestros amigos – Dijeron antes de que entrar de golpe.

\- Oigan ustedes no han visto a Luna, pensé que la encontraría en la estación, pero no le he visto – Dijo Ginny algo preocupada por su amiga, eran amigas desde muy pequeñas y se llevaban bien a pesar de las excentricidades de Luna.

\- ¿Luna? Te refieres a Luna Lovegood – Dijo George.

\- No, no la hemos visto es raro no verla aquí contigo – Dijo Fred.

\- Es raro, papá ha dicho que hace mucho no ha visto a los Lovegood, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? – Se preguntó Ginny pensativa.

\- ¿Lovegood? Ese no es el nombre del director del The Quibbler – Dijo Charlus mirando a Ginny que asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, no creo que le haya pasado nada – Dijo Fred.

\- Quizás se fueron de viaje y no pudieron regresar a tiempo – Dijo George.

\- Pues ojalá y espero que no les haya pasado nada – Dijo Ginny mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Charlus mientras acariciaba las serpientes de Charlus.

Así pasaron todo el día hablando hasta la llegada a la estación de Hogsmade, allí Charlus y Ginny se tuvieron que separar, ella tendría que ir por los botes y Charlus por los carruajes. Ya en Hogwarts estaban en la selección de los nuevos alumnos, al terminar, Ginny obviamente, término en Gryffindor y se sentaba junto a Charlus felices, Dumbledore se levantó y empezó con su discurso.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso de Hogwarts! antes de empezar con este exquisito banquete, me gustaría hacer algunos anuncios. En primer lugar, me gustaría presentarles al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el señor Gilderoy Lockhart – Dijo, seguido de un gran número de aplausos, la mayoría por parte de las chicas que parecían encantadas con su nuevo profesor, entre ellas Hermione para el disgusto de Ron, sobre todo cuando este iba sonriendo continuamente – El profesor Gilderoy ha sido elegido para formar parte de nuestro profesorado para educarlos con su amplio conocimiento en Defensa – Termino Dumbledore, Charlus casi podía sentir el sarcasmo en las palabras del profesor al referirse a Lockhart, es que se notaba, que ese hombre era solo un farsante.

El banquete prosiguió sin ningún contratiempo y al final todos los estudiantes se retiraron a descansar para comenzar el siguiente día con las clases. A la mañana siguiente Charlus se dirigía junto a Ginny, Ron, Neville, y los gemelos al gran comedor para el desayuno. Iban sin Hermione que al parecer había ido primero que ellos. Al parecer la chica estaba ansiosa de comenzar, las clases. El grupo se sentó junto a Hermione que estaba desayunando mientras leía un libro. Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos dejando a la castaña con lo suyo, siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que los jefes de casa empezaron a repartir los horarios. McGonagall se pasó por la mesa entregándoles a todos los horarios de clases.

Para comenzar el día de clase, fueron al invernadero con sus clases de Herbología, al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acompañada por Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- Hola, ¡qué hay! - Saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes – Estaba dándole a su profesora unos tips para que pudiera dictar una clase estupenda. ¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...

\- ¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! - Dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.

Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas. La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. Y todos los estudiantes entraron por ella. Ese día comenzaron a estudiar las Mandrágoras, era un tipo de planta que se utilizaba para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada, pero su llanto era letal para que los oyera, era por eso que había estudiado Mandrágoras jóvenes así que el llanto no los lastimaría. Cuando termino la clase, volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones y como siempre, tanto Charlus como Hermione había logrado convertir varios escarabajos en botones.

Ahora estaban en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el aula estaba llena de retratos del mismo profesor, este salió lentamente por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un libro en sus manos.

\- Yo… - empezó señalando su foto en la portada del libro - …Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden de Merlín, tercera clase, miembro honorario de la liga contra las Fuerzas del Mal y 5 veces ganador del premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora otorgado por la revista HeartWitch, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No derrote a la banshee que presagiaba la muerte solo con mi sonrisa! – Dijo sonriendo aún más. Algunas chicas rieron y se sonrojaron como estúpidas al ver al hombre – Bien, al ser el primer día he pensado que quizá podríamos hacer un examen para ver si han leído mis libros. No se preocupen, es un siempre cuestionario sin importancia – Dijo mientras les dio una pila de hojas de papel a los de la fila de enfrente que procedieron a pasar los exámenes hacia atrás – Tienen 30 minutos, pueden comenzar.

Charlus comenzó a leer las hojas y empezó a leer las preguntas, decir que estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo ante las preguntas. No podía creérselo, debía ser una broma del profesor, no había otra explicación. Ningún profesor que se aprecie podía hacer semejantes preguntas en un examen y pensar que les serviría de algo, aparte de inflar aún más el ego desmedido de ese hombre.

\- Disculpe, profesor – Dijo el chico en tono neutro.

\- Ah Charlus, ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Hay alguna pregunta que no entiendes o quizás quieres pedirme algún consejo sobre Quidditch? – Pregunto sonriendo.

\- Créame que no le preguntaría a alguien que no tiene ni el talento para subirse a una escoba – Dijo Charlus, y vio como tanto el profesor y las chicas parecían ultrajadas por lo que dijo – Solo quería saber si este examen iba enserio o era una broma suya, como su atuendo – Dijo Charlus mirándolo de arriba abajo, el profesor indignado le respondió.

\- Por supuesto que es enserio, como si no voy a comprobar que han leído mis libros.

\- ¿Profesor, exactamente que vamos a hacer durante el año? – Pregunto en el mismo tono.

\- Pues vamos a centrarnos en leer mis libros y reproducir las escenas para que entiendan en profundidad mis logros y esperar quizá, que logren semejante hazaña en el futuro – Dijo pomposamente con una sonrisa brillando.

Charlus se le quedo viéndole incrédulo por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera Lockhart que se había quedado pensativo como si se hubiese perdido un chiste. Cuando Charlus logro recuperar el control empezó a guardar sus cosas bajo la mirada incrédula de todos.

\- Bueno, "profesor", si ese es su programa para el año no voy a molestarme en volver. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con un pobre infeliz con ínfulas de saberlo todo, incluso este sabiendo que solo es un fraude y un estúpido fracasado – Dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta con el examen en la mano.

Lockhart se quedó tan sorprendido por el arrebato de Charlus que solo pudo quedarse mirándolo mientras se iba mientras el resto de estudiantes se quedaban sorprendidos. Charlus fijo su rumbo hacia la clase de Transfiguración. El chico toco la puerta esperando que McGonagall tuviera clase a esta hora, pero luego escucho el permiso de poder entrar. Al entrar vio a la profesora sentada detrás de su escritorio mientras que varios estudiantes de primer año entre ellos, estaba Ginny que sonrió al ver a Charlus, ella ya había logrado cambiar la cerilla en una aguja.

\- Disculpe que la moleste profesora, pero he tenido un desacuerdo con el profesor Lockhart y necesito de su competencia como Subdirectora y sabrá que se lo comentara al Director para llegar a una solución – Dijo Charlus con tranquilidad. La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par, era muy consciente que en los últimos años la calidad de los profesores y las clases fue más que mediocre pero el chico nunca se había quejado con ella. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Lockhart para contrariarlo de esa manera?

– Por supuesto señor Potter – Dijo antes de levantarse y mirar a sus alumnos – Voy a ausentarme unos instantes, sigan con sus trabajos y por su bien, mejor que no causen problemas o no volverán a pisar mi clase nunca más – Dijo con severidad. Todos los niños asintieron frenéticamente.

McGonagall se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta donde estaba el estudiante y cerró la puerta tras ella antes de mirar a Charlus, no sin antes soltar un suspiro resignado.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho Lockhart ahora? – Pregunto, y como respuesta Charlus le tendió la hija al examen, cosa que extraño a la profesora, pero no obstante la cogió y empezó a leer. Cuanto más sus ojos recorrían el papel, más ganas tenia de llevar ese asunto a Dumbledore – Señor Potter, por favor, dígame que esta es una de sus bromas – Dijo en un tono neutro.

\- Me temo que no, después de ver esto, sabía que el profesor pensaba centrarse exclusivamente en la lectura de sus libros durante todo el año y que no tiene siquiera un plan de estudios, decidí prescindir de sus clases y estudiar por mi cuenta, además usted bien sabe que no necesito sus clases, así que por favor, le sugiero que le lleve esta solicitud al director, además de que yo podría estar haciendo algo más productivo que estar en una clase con un profesor mediocre y sin talento, si le comenta eso, le aseguro que estará de acuerdo – Dijo Charlus mientras miraba a la profesora.

McGonagall se quedó pensativa. Charlus tenía razón y había demostrado que podría proseguir con sus estudios por su cuenta.

\- Estoy dispuesta a aceptar llevarle esto al director sin dudarlo, pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta – Dijo la profesora viéndolo, este asintió - ¿Hasta dónde ha llegado con sus estudios? – Pregunto muy curiosa y Charlus le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Voy a comenzar el programa de estudios del 4 año – Dijo esperando sorprender a la profesora, pero para su gran decepción, solo le mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

McGonagall no se sorprendió, si lo hubiera dicho cualquier otro alumno, pero no Charlus Potter.

\- Ya veo, considérese exento de sus clases de DCAO, estoy segura que el director estará de acuerdo – Dijo antes de darse la vuelta para entrar a su clase.

Durante los siguientes días, Charlus siguió yendo a sus clases, excepto a la de DCAO, sus amigos le había dicho que estaba loco al salirse, y Hermione le había regañado por eso, pero el simplemente le dijo que no quería su opinión cuando no se daba cuenta que ese sujeto era nada más un fraude, también tuvo el inconveniente de que Lockhart insistiendo en que debería a asistir a sus clases pero Charlus le había dicho que Dumbledore ya lo había dado permiso a faltar a sus estúpidas clases y le amenazo que si volvía acercarse lo pagaría caro, eso hizo que no volviera a insistir más.

Era el fin de semana y Wood lo había despertado temprano para entrenamiento, cuando bajaban se había topado con un chico llamado Colín Creevey que comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas, que Charlus ni se molestaba en contestar, al final, cansado le dijo que lo dejara en paz, cuando llego a los vestuarios, Wood comenzó a darle toda una charla y estrategia que había aburrido a Charlus, habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Charlus saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Ginny, Neville, Ron y Hermione en las gradas.

\- ¿Aún no han terminado? - preguntó Ron, perplejo.

\- Aún no hemos empezado - respondió Charlus, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que sus amigos se habían traído del Gran Comedor, pero Ginny le había dado unas para él y este le agradeció con una gran sonrisa —. Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.

Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso regresar al campo de Quidditch. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido? - preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.

Charlus levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.

\- ¡Mira hacia aquí, Charlus! ¡Aquí! - chilló.

\- ¿Quién es ése? - preguntó Fred.

\- Un chico de primero de nuestra casa, solo ignórenlo – Dijo Charlus.

La atención de todo el mundo fue llevada hacia un grupo de 7 personas, vestidos con túnicas de color verde y que llevaban escobas en los hombros.

\- Flint - Gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin - Es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya pueden largarse!

Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol.

\- Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood – Dijo.

Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.

\- ¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! - Dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia - ¡Lo he reservado!

\- ¡Ah! - Dijo Flint - pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape.

 _«Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de Quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»_

\- ¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? - preguntó Wood, preocupado - ¿Quién es?

Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.

\- ¡¿Malfoy?! – Exclamo Neville, todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos de que hubiera conseguido entrar en el equipo.

\- Si, al equipo le hacía falta talento y yo estuve listo para tomar el puesto – Dijo con arrogancia.

\- Claro, y el hecho de que todo el equipo tenga las nuevas Nimbus 2001 no tiene nada que ver ¿verdad? – Pregunto Charlus, las escobas eran caras y era casi imposible que un equipo tuviera a padres dispuestos a gastar una gran suma de dinero en una escoba de un nivel como este.

\- Fue solo un regalo de mi padre para el equipo – Dijo Draco con un resoplido.

\- Claro, más bien una forma de comprar tu lugar en el equipo, eso no significa que tengas talento, Malfoy – Resoplo Ginny asqueada por el comportamiento de Draco.

El rubio pomposo se giró en su dirección y la miro con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión asquerosa comadreja – Dijo.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, Fred y George tuvieron que ser contenidos por Angelina, Alicia y Katie que también reaccionaron de manera más gramatical insultándolo. Ron fue otra persona que tuvo que ser contenido por Neville, aunque este también estaba molesto, pero la reacción de los Gryffindor había cambiado a una expresión de miedo, solo había una persona que no era los hermanos de Ginny que no le gustaba que se metieran con ella, y mucho menos si una basura la insultaba. Todos giraron a ver dónde estaba Charlus… Este no estaba.

Varias explosiones se escucharon y vieron como los jugadores de Slytherin saliendo volando golpeados y al segundo siguientes se podía ver a Draco Malfoy siendo sujetado por el cuello, el que lo estaba atacando no era nadie más que el mismo Charlus, y su rostro estaba desfigurado por la furia, todos se sorprendieron al ver como lo levantaba con una sola mano a una altura de 30 cm del suelo, sus ojos se había vuelto casi amarillos mientras miraba con ira absoluta al bastardo que se había atrevido a insultar a Ginny.

\- Maldita rata, tú y los tuyos son más que basura, si no fuera porque me metería en problemas no dudaría en matarte a ti, pero te aseguro que, si vuelves a insultar a Ginny o meterte con mis amigos, me encargare de castigarte de la manera más brutal posible sin tener que matarte- Dijo fríamente mientras apretaba su agarre sobre Draco.

El chico que seguía retorciéndose en el agarre de Charlus intento hablar.

\- Mi padre… se enterará de esto – Dijo, pero solo consiguió que Charlus apretara su agarre.

\- Tu padre es la misma rata que tú, incluso peor, te aseguro que me encargare de destruirlo a él, y si esta tan valiente para enfrentarme que lo haga, de otra forma me encargare de destruir – Dijo y con una fuerza, azoto el cuerpo de Draco contra al suelo y le dijo – Si tú y el hijo de puta que tienes como padre se atreven a hacer algo, yo los destruiré políticamente, así que espero no me jodas más las pelotas Malfoy, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo, Draco no respondió, demasiado aterrado para hacerlo, además de adolorido. Harry apretó su agarre en el cuello que no había soltado incluso después de azotarlo contra el suelo, casi cortándole la respiración al chico - ¿De acuerdo? – Repitió remarcando cada palabra.

\- Siii – Exclamo con voz ahogada.

\- Bien – Dijo antes de soltarlo, pero antes de levantarse le di un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente para después levantarse mientras se acercaba a Ginny y la abraza y se la llevaba de allí seguido de Ron, Neville y Hermione dejando al equipo de Gryffindor atrás.

\- Fred.

\- Si, George – Respondió.

\- Creo que nuestro futuro cuñado es demasiado intimidante – Dijo George.

\- Si, solo espero que nuestros hermanos no se atrevan hacer algo estúpido – Dijo Fred mientras tu hermano asentía de acuerdo.

El tiempo había pasado y ya había llegado Octubre y las cosas habían seguido igual hasta ahora, Charlus había empezado a frustrarse por la falta de avances en su control de magia, pero por otro lado las cosas iban bien, Malfoy no se atrevía ni a mirarlo ni a meterse con Charlus ni con nadie de Gryffindor, al parecer, se decía que el chico tenia pesadillas con un par de enorme ojos amarillos que querían matarlo, la razón era que Charlus le había metido en la cabeza esa ilusión, habilidad que había aprendido de Nicholas de implantar ilusiones en las personas para infundirles miedo, el chico no podía quejarse pero si recurrió a alguien que lo ayudara, Snape, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, Charlus había explicado que no iba a tolerar ningún abuso de parte de nadie y menos a los Gryffindor, después los mismos profesores empezaron a investigar preguntando a los alumnos como eran las clases de Snape y si habían sido víctimas de abuso por parte de Malfoy.

El resultado fue que Snape ya no volvería a castigar ni quitar puntos a los Gryffindor, solo se limitaría a dar clase, y para Malfoy, bueno al le tocaría tener detenciones y trabajos forzados casi a final de año debido a las quejas de varios alumnos que seguía sin poder dormir bien.

Había logrado esto con el apoyo de Dumbledore ya que Charlus le había explicado que esa era una forma de que los hijos de mortifagos se unieran, incluyendo a Snape, Charlus sabía que Snape era un doble agente, pero no le importaba la razón de eso, así que había convencido a Dumbledore para se le quitara poder a Snape y así los hijos de Mortifagos se comenzarían a revelar y protestar.

Fue cuando llego la noche de Halloween, asistiría al banquete ya que el año pasado no había podido asistir por el incidente del troll. Había ido junto a Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Ron y los gemelos para disfrutar del momento en el Gran Comedor que estaba decorado con un ambiente tétrico, estaba repleto de murciélagos sobrevolando la sala, calabazas talladas levitando por todas partes y los fantasmas conversando con todo el mundo, la fiesta transcurrió con alegría, al final de la fiesta, los alumnos dejaron la sala y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia sus salas comunes. Los Gryffindor siguieron su camino, pero se quedaron consternados e intentaron avanzar hacia delante para ver cuál era el problema. Por alguna extraña razón, la gente se apartaba sin problemas cuando veían a Charlus.

El chico llego a la fila de adelante y se congelo en shock.

Pintado en el muro de piedra, eran 2 frases de un palmo de ancho de color rojo brillante.

 **LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA**

 **TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

Por si la frase no fuera suficiente, colgada en una antorcha estaba la gata de Filch, la señora Norris, completamente rígida. Charlus estaba sorprendido por la escena para girarse cuando oyó los pasos acelerados de 3 personas detrás de él o al menos lo fue hasta que abrió la boca.

\- ¡Temed enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los sangre-sucia! – Exclamo Draco

Antes de comerse un puñetazo en toda la cara de parte de Ron.

 **…**


	15. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **…**

 **Ataques y La Astucia de Slytherin**

 **Oficina del director, 12 horas después.**

Charlus se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore, la noche anterior después de encontrar a la señora Norris petrificada, todos fueron enviados a sus salas comunes mientras los profesores tomaban a la gata y se la llevaban junto a un destrozado Argus Filch, desde entonces Charlus había estado muy pensativo, así que la mañana siguiente decidió ir a hablar con el director a ver que estaba ocurriendo, Dumbledore le conto que la gata estaba petrificada por una especia de magia oscura muy avanzada, no tenía la certeza cómo y por qué pero que era una situación reversible ya que se podía usar las mandrágoras para curar a la gata, pero dejando eso de lado, Dumbledore veía a Charlus con mirada seria, la teoría que acababa de dar era una muy acelerada pero entendía a Charlus, después de todo no le gustaba que lo desprestigiaran cuando ni siquiera había hecho algo, Charlus le había comentado que los ataques no se detendrían, que el mensaje estaba claro, "Temed enemigos del heredero" era obvio que los enemigos de Voldemort era los sangre-sucia, pero no sabían cómo era que Voldemort estaba involucrado en esto si había vuelto a ocultarse.

\- Puede darse cuenta, profesor, si los alumnos se enteran que yo hablo pársel pensaran que yo soy el heredero de Slytherin, y eso no puede pasar, yo soy Lord Gryffindor con habilidades de Slytherin, no tengo sus deseos ardientes de matar a los nacidos de Muggles – Dijo Charlus explicando su situación fervientemente, Dumbledore lo entendía, pero en este momento, Charlus estaba mostrando su lado arrogante y orgulloso, él que nunca sería capaz de atacar a los nacidos de Muggles.

\- Te entiendo, Charlus, pero debes entender que las personas se dejan llevar por lo que oyen y ven, por ahora te aconsejo no mostrar tu habilidad a nadie, estoy seguro que la persona que abrió la cámara debe ser alguien que sepa hablar pársel también, estoy seguro que Slytherin puso esa forma por seguridad para que solo él o sus descendientes pudieran abrirla, así que el atacante debe estar en el colegio, pero ahora te digo, mantente alerta, no uses tus serpientes, será mejor que las regresas a casa, así no tendrás la tentación de usarlas, por ahora usa solo tu varita, y recuerda lo que dijo Nicholas, si te ves en peligro, solo llama a Fawkes, él estará ahí también para protegerte y ayudarte – Dijo Dumbledore sabiamente, Charlus asintió mientras se quedaba pensativo, necesitaba investigar que criatura podría causar ese efecto y se lo comento a Dumbledore.

\- Profesor, me dejaría tener vía libre en la biblioteca, quisiera investigar que es esa criatura que es capaz de petrificar – Dijo Charlus con determinación, Dumbledore asintió y le dio un papel firmándolo el mismo, de inmediato Charlus salió rápidamente rumbo a la biblioteca para investigar, pero antes le había dicho tanto a Ginny como a sus amigos que se mantuvieran dentro de la sala común, que no fueran solos a ningún lugar y que si lo hacían estuvieran pendientes de las esquinas.

Durante esos días que siguieron el ambiente se tornó más tenso, nadie sabía lo que había pasado o en que creer. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, no había testigos ni culpables aun del ataque a la gata. Nadie llegaba a la conclusión de quien podría haber atacado a la gata y, pero aun si volvería a ver más ataque como ese. Por ahora nadie se atrevía a señalar a nadie debido a la falta de pruebas y de culpables. Por otro lado la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaron a dejar de lado a los de Slytherin, aunque eso no era algo que le afectara a Charlus, pero si seguía pasando eso, pronto comenzarían los comentarios malintencionados y estaba seguro que no demorarían en salir, por fortuna Charlus, a regañadientes, hizo caso a Dumbledore y las mando a su casa, así ellas no correrían peligro, ya que incluso ellas podrían salir lastimadas, y para que no sospecharan de él, eso alivio las tensiones en la casa de Gryffindor pero afuera de la sala común era otra cosa.

Pero Charlus a pesar de que ya estaba libre de culpa y de cualquier comentario, tenía sentimientos encontrados, él sabía algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, Charlus sabía que su hermano gemelo había heredado el título de Lord Slytherin, estaba confuso ya que aún no sabía nada de su hermano, pero estaba aliviado de saber que él no podía estar relacionado con eso por el simple hecho de que él no se encontraba en Hogwarts ni mucho menos en el país. Solo tenía que esperar y seguir investigando.

Era sábado y en la biblioteca de castillo, a pesar de la hora tardía, seguía habiendo un alumno presente, además de la bibliotecaria. Charlus estaba hablando en voz baja por medio de los espejos con Ginny y Hermione por un lado y Ron y Neville por el otro, el espejo estaba dividido para poder estar en contacto, así tanto ellos como él estarían tranquilos, y ellos sabrían que Charlus estaba bien en la biblioteca. Charlus, aprovechando que no tenía clase en todo el día, se había pasado el día encerrado entre libros, buscando sin cesar respuestas a sus preguntas entre comentarios de los chicos que estaban al pendiente de lo que dijera Charlus, por lo general debería estar preocupado por sus deberes, pero alguien que ya estaba a mitad del programa de estudios de cuarto año pues le era muy sencillo hacerlos.

Incluso no le importo el hecho de haber jugado Quidditch en las horas de la mañana y a haber ganado otra vez de manera rápida a los de Slytherin. El grupo en vez de convencerlo por lo obstinado que era con el asunto decidieron seguirle la corriente y estar atentos de cualquier cosa que él encontrara, y después de varios días buscando en la biblioteca, había llegado a un buen número de posibles criaturas capaces de petrificar con magia. Algunos habían considerado la posibilidad de que todo el incidente fuese solo una broma que había salido mal, pero Charlus estaba convencido de lo contrario. Lo que había petrificado a la Señora Norris era una criatura, una criatura mágica, que era a la vez un reptil, pero sin duda, muy poderosa.

Charlus tenía un listado que les había comentado a sus amigos sobre las características de la criatura culpable del incidente, esta debía ser un reptil y mágico, capaz de vivir por mucho tiempo, es quizás que fuese casi por muchos siglos y además de poder petrificar con la vista, aliento, olor o el tacto, poseer entendimiento para ser controlada de alguna manera. Estas eran las más evidentes, asumiendo que se tratara del mismo ser que Slytherin dejo en la escuela hace más de un milenio, debía ser muy viejo a estas alturas. También asumió de alguna manera esa criatura uso un método para petrificar a la gata, pero la principal y esa era la que más temía, era que fuese un reptil, sin duda alguna por su relación con Slytherin y que pudiese ser controlada por alguien.

Después de rebuscar en los diferentes libros de la biblioteca e incluso le había pedido expresamente a uno de sus elfos de la mansión que le trajera libros sobre criaturas mitológicas o mágicas y las posible opciones eran: Según por mitología griega estaba Una medusa, mitad mujer y mitad serpiente similar a una lamia cuya mirada podía petrificar a la víctima, esta opción se eliminó ya que la gata no quedo hecha de piedra además no era posible que cualquiera pudiera controlar, menos un hombre ya que las medusas los aborrecía.

También estaba un Grootslang, es un criptido legendario que se dice habita en lo profundo de una cueva en Richtersveld, Sudáfrica, esta podría ser una mejor opción de no ser porque esta criatura era muy colosal, además de que cualquiera la hubiese notado, pero sobre todo, no tenía ataques que paralizaran a su víctima, también había serpientes de origen americano incluso en las culturas aztecas pero no creía que Salazar hubiese ido hasta allá solo para buscar una serpiente poderosa, también estaba y esta era también era inverosímil, una Hydra, pero daba la casualidad que estas criaturas vivían solo en el agua o en pantanos y estas no necesitaban de petrificar a sus víctimas teniendo tantas cabezas para atacar y para finalizar estaba la que más se temía, el basilisco, y esta era la opción que más temía ya que esta no petrificaba con la vista, mataba de inmediato a su víctima, era conocida como el rey de las serpientes y podía vivir durante milenios.

Esto reforzó el hecho a sus amigos de que, si fuese un basilisco, deberían estar atentos al cruzar las esquinas y que nunca fueran solos, sin duda un basilisco ponía las cosas a otro nivel, aun no entendía como Slytherin había dejado una criatura como esas en la escuela, se decía que la había dejado como método de defensa final contra los que atacaran al colegio, pero ¿un basilisco, enserio? No sabía por qué, pero sin duda a Godric Gryffindor no le debió gustar eso. Charlus sabía que dicha criatura debía estar obedeciendo órdenes, pero no tenía sentido el por qué atacar a una gata o porque alguien escribiría esa estupidez en el muro. La teoría más plausible era que alguien había encontrado la Cámara Secreta y que alguien estaba controlando a la criatura en su interior, Pero, ¿Cómo y por qué?

Había pensado en un primer momento que era Voldemort, pero esa serpiente rastrera había sin duda huido muy lejos después de no conseguir nada el año pasado, estaba el hecho también de que si la junta escolar se enteraba de que habían más ataques irían por Dumbledore, esa era una posible razón, así el colegio estaría desprotegido, quizás eso era lo que le había dicho Dobby, que el posible ataque también fuese un complot para deshacerse de Dumbledore, eso sin duda podría ser la razón pero no veía el cómo se había hecho, y fue cuando otra vez llego a su pensamiento, su hermano, estaba seguro que él también podría hablar con las serpientes, pero que razones tendría Harry para atacar a la escuela.

Charlus suspiro cansado, a pesar de que ya era muy tarde no quería volver a su dormitorio, sus amigos lo observaban con preocupación al ver como se recostaba sobre la silla y miro la mesa la cual había estado empleando para investigar, había libros y pergamino regados por todas partes, la idea de que incluso con tantos libros no hubiera encontrado una respuesta clara le sacaba de quicio. Furioso y frustrado, Charlus pensó que esa noche no podría ir peor, y de repente se escuchó un portazo.

\- ¿Por qué han abierto la puerta tan?… Señor director, Minerva, ¿ha pasado algo? – Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

\- _Rayos, soy el colmo de la mala suerte –_ Pensó cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo entre dientes, sus amigos estaban viendo y escuchando lo que sucedía

\- ¿Irma, el señor Potter se encuentra aquí? – Pregunto Dumbledore cortésmente a la mujer. Recibiendo un asentamiento de parte de la bibliotecaria, pasaron delante del escritorio y se adentró en la sala de libros. No le hizo falta buscar mucho, Charlus estaba sentado en la única mesa iluminada de la biblioteca y pudo ver el espejo con el que se comunicaba con sus amigos y estos lo vieron nerviosos.

– Tranquilos chicos, no es nada malo, pero solo quisiera hacerle una pregunta señor Potter, ¿Dónde ha estado durante la noche? – Pregunto Dumbledore tranquilamente junto a la profesora McGonagall.

\- Profesor he estado aquí todo el día, incluso después del partido me vine para acá, incluso mis amigos fueron los que me trajeron algo de comer, puede preguntárselo a la señora Pince, incluso ella nos dejó comer aquí – Dijo Charlus sospechando lo que había sucedido mientras que sus amigos desde los espejos asentían.

\- Es verdad, señor director, no lo he perdido de vista incluso cuando se fueron sus amigos dejándolo estudiar, incluso sus amigos están de testigos como ve – Aseguro la mujer.

\- Estupendo, eso es un gran alivio, tienes personas que pueden afirmar que no tuviste nada que ver, Charlus, me temo que ha sucedido otro ataque, esta vez es algo grave, la victima esta vez ha sido un alumno, Colín Creevey, ha sido petrificado como la gata del conserje – Le explico Dumbledore.

\- Bien, entonces se descarta que yo sea, pero ¿Quién podría ser el atacante, porque atacaría a Colín? – Pregunto Charlus para sí mismo.

\- Pues vera señor Potter, resulta que el señor Creevey es un hijo de Muggles, aquí comienza darse el hecho de que posiblemente, el atacante vaya detrás de los hijos de Muggles y ¿Por cierto que ha estado haciendo en la biblioteca tan tarde? – Dijo la profesora McGonagall preocupada - Según tengo entendido ya termino sus deberes ¿no es así? – Pregunto, aunque no tanto sorprendida, sabía que Charlus se la pasaba estudiando, pero también debería estar pasando el tiempo con sus amigos de manera física y no por medio de unos espejos, que a la misma McGonagall le causo curiosidad.

\- Estaba buscando cual podría ser la criatura que se encuentra encerrada en la Cámara Secreta, el director mismo me dio vía libre para investigar – Dijo Charlus, a lo que Dumbledore asintió dándole la razón – Que por cierto acabe haciendo una lista, pero aún tengo mis dudas sobre estas criaturas – Dijo tendiéndole la lista a los profesores.

Dumbledore y McGonagall miraron los nombres en la lista y se pusieron pálidos, ambos conocían a la mayoría y no querían ni pensar que pasaría si una de estas criaturas era el responsable.

\- Cada una de estas criaturas es más peligrosa que la anterior, pero incluso si fuese, en el peor de los casos, un basilisco, no podríamos hacer mucho ya que no sabemos dónde se encuentra la tan mencionada cámara secreta, por ahora será mejor que tu Minerva acompañes al señor Potter de vuelta a su sala común – Dijo Dumbledore mientras McGonagall asintió, el profesor se dirigió a la bibliotecaria – Irma, será mejor que cierres temprano, ya no es seguro ir por los pasillo a estas horas de la noche – Dijo el director, la bibliotecaria asintió frenéticamente aterrada mientras el director se retiraba.

Charlus con un movimiento de su varia ordeno y cerró los libros y reunió los pergaminos sobre los que había escrito y mando a poner los libros en su lugar antes de decirle a sus amigos que los vería en la sala común pronto para después seguir a su jefa de casas. Ambos pudieron oír a la señora Pince cerrar la puerta con rapidez antes de que sus pasos resonaran por el pasillo rápidamente mientras se dirigían a la sala común, cuando iban a pasar el ultimo pasillo para llegar a la sala común, Charlus lo escucho.

\- _"Lo he conseguido…"_

Charlus se detuvo de golpe y sintió sus pelos erizarse, eso sin dura era un siseo, lo había escuchado claramente. La profesora de Transformaciones lo miro sorprendida y preocupada.

\- ¿Está usted bien, señor Potter? – Le pregunto.

\- _"Lo he conseguido matar, está muerto, lo vi fijamente y lo he matado…"_

\- Siseos – Dijo Charlus simplemente girando a ver por todos lados incluso por el techo – Estoy seguro que lo escuché, es una serpiente, le entendí muy bien, se escuchó fuerte, enorme, estoy seguro que es una serpiente y me juego el pellejo a que es el basilisco – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la pared, la profesora estaba aterrada así que se apresuró hablar.

\- Sera mejor ir rápido a la sala común – Dijo antes de dirigirse otra vez los otros rápidamente a la sala común mientras entraban con prisa a este.

\- ¡Charlus! – Grito Ginny en su bata de dormir, mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su amado, detrás de ella estaban sus amigos igual que Ginny, con bata de dormir esperando a que llegara.

\- De acuerdo señor Potter ya está a salvo en su sala común así que yo también me retiro – Dijo McGonagall y se retiró rápidamente.

\- Supongo que ya saben lo que paso ¿no? – Pregunto mientras todos se sentaban frente a la chimenea a hablar.

\- Si, pobre Colín, pero ahora nadie puede pensar que eres el culpable, tienes personas que aseguren que no tienes nada que ver y eres inocente, incluso el mismo Dumbledore lo apoya – Dijo Hermione.

\- Si, pero los comentarios no se harán esperar, puede que aún no sospechen de Charlus, puede que lo hagan en algún momento, pero es posible que, si no lo hagan, contemos con la suerte de que culpen a Malfoy, y lo señalaran como el culpable – Dijo Ron sonriendo un poco.

\- Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que la criatura es peligrosa, y estoy seguro que es un basilisco, lo acabo de oír cuando venía con la profesora McGonagall, pero no estoy seguro como es que petrifica, se supone que su mirada mata, debe haber algún error o algo más – Dijo Charlus preocupado mientras Ginny lo abrazaba dándole confort.

\- Pero ya sabiendo que criatura es, ¿no podríamos hacer algo? digo, si es una serpiente ¿tú no podrías controlarla, Charlus? – Pregunto Neville nervioso.

\- ¿Qué podríamos hacer? No se la forma de matar a un basilisco, además tampoco sabemos dónde se encuentra la cámara secreta, incluso si la encontramos, como me enfrentaría a ella si ni siquiera yo sé si puedo controlarla, este basilisco solo obedece al heredero de Slytherin pero como puede ser posible eso si no hay nadie aquí que pueda hacer eso, yo soy el único en el colegio que puede hablar pársel, y solo ustedes lo saben, si alguien más supiera hacerlo sin duda ya hubiese salido a la luz y más si es alguien de Slytherin – Explico Charlus.

\- Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que culpen a Malfoy ¿no? Después de todo él se puso de bocazas abrir la boca sobre de que "los primeros serán los sangre-sucia" estúpido bocón – Dijo Ron molesto pero esperanzado también.

\- Es posible, si llegara el caso, eso nos daría tiempo y podría enfocar la mirada en él, mientras tanto podríamos descubrir ¿Quién es el que en verdad controla al basilisco? Y más importante aún ¿Dónde se encuentra la cámara secreta? Ya que si la encontramos podremos hallar al culpable – Dijo Charlus mientras sus amigos asentían de acuerdo, después de hablar de otras cosas subieron a sus habitaciones a dormir para descansar, mañana sería un nuevo día lleno de muchos acontecimientos.

 **Rukongai, Complejo Zaraki-Unohana, Vacaciones de Navidad**

Harry estaba sonriendo astutamente mientras veía los informes que le había mandado sus padres, todo iba perfectamente, ahora estaba en el complejo Zaraki-Unohana disfrutando de las vacaciones con Luna, sus padres y los de ella vendrían un día antes de Navidad. Al parecer, Luna se había acoplado al intenso horario del Seireitei, obviamente no tomaba tantas clases como Harry, pero si tenía un horario apretado, había logrado pasar con buenas calificaciones el examen de admisión, ahora ella estaba en algunos horarios con Harry, por ejemplo en inteligencia y estrategia con el maestro Ukitake, en Pócimas con Mayuri el cual Harry le había advertido que tuviera cuidado, en Kidō con el maestro Tsukabishi, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la maestra Yoruichi, en Historia con el maestro Ōmaeda, además de encantamientos, magia neutral, Sellos y Runas además de materias que ya no cursaba Harry como Transfiguración y Transformación Bestia con el maestro Komamura y Magia Mental.

Por otro lado, habían recibido a Luna de inmediato en el grupo para la competencia de puntos, hoy en día ya nadie se atrevía a atacarlos, ni siquiera el mismo Byakuya, Luna se había acoplado también a nivel académico del Seireitei que poco a poco podría avanzar como Harry, además muchos ya comenzaban a tenerle aprecio a la niña, primero estaba Jidanbō, cuando el gigante supo que era la mejor amiga de Harry no dudo en tratarla con aprecio y respeto, incluso llego a tomarle cariño al ver lo tierna que era y lo bien que lo trataba, luego estaba el mismo Komamura, a pesar de que le incomodaba que lo vieran con Luna era distinto porque ella comenzó admirarlo, también estaba Yoruichi que admiraba la dedicación de la niña para seguir adelante además de su resistencia.

Ahora Luna estaba estudiando y entrenando para estar más preparada, mientras tanto Harry se encontraba leyendo con una enorme sonrisa astuta el informe que le enviaron sus padres, estaba seguro que también se lo había enviado al director Yamamoto y también a la cámara de los 46 que ya estaba al tanto de lo que tenía pensado hacer. La infiltración pasiva en el Reino Unido, Harry había dicho que la forma de atacar a los corruptos es dándoles un golpe que no se esperaban, el chico le había dicho a su madre, al ser ella líder de Japón, que hablara con los altos mandos del gobierno británico, obviamente como aún no tenían un Rey, ya que el último rey murió por consecuencias de la segunda guerra mundial sin dejar herederos así que el trono no tenía quien lo dirigiera como lo hacía Japón que en ausencia del Emperador, estaba el líder de Japón que se encargaba de dirigir al país.

Harry sabía que su hermano Charlus era el futuro heredero al trono por su herencia Pedragón, pero estaba un gobierno que era dirigido por el Primer Ministro Británico, que obviamente, sabia sobre el mundo mágico del país para que estuviera al tanto de lo que sucedía, así que ese era el punto de entrada, Retsu junto a Kenpachi fueron a visitar al Primer Ministro que los recibió gustosos, a pesar del pasado que tenía los británicos con los japoneses, Retsu comenzó hablar sobre un tratado de alianza y de comercio entre otras cosas mientras Kenpachi revisaba el lugar en busca de alguna pista mágica, no encontró nada excepto un cuadro, y Kenpachi le dio una señal a Retsu y metió en una ilusión al Primer Ministro para que actuara normalmente mientras Kenpachi se acercaba al cuadro y le aplicaba un sello donde quedó paralizado y sin poder moverse, Retsu saco de la ilusión al Primer Ministro y le comento sobre que ellos no solo estaban ahí para hacer un tratado con el Reino Unido sino también para ayudarlo, le explicaron sobre que ellos sabían sobre el mundo Mágico y que en Japón tanto los magos como los no magos vivían en tranquilidad sabiendo de la existencia entre ellos en el país, habían convencido al Primer Ministro que el cuadro que tenía y que le comunicaba cada vez que venía el Ministro de Magia estaba neutralizado y no sabría lo que paso, solo recordaría que se había reunido con la líder de Japón a firmar un tratado de libre comercio, también le mencionaron que estaban interesados en acabar con la corrupción en el gobierno mágico británico, incluyendo al ministro de magia y para eso estaba la cámara de los 46, el primer ministro se sorprendió ya que incluso él sabía sobre ellos, la cámara de los 46 tenía mucha influencia y poder político en el mundo pero solo los líderes de cada nación sabían de ella.

Le mencionaron que desenmascaran al ministro de magia en plena sesión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y ahí la cámara de los 46 y el líder de Japón, en este caso Retsu, denunciarían al ministro de magia como corrupto y traidor y sería ejecutado de inmediato por el Gotei 13, la fuerza militar del Japón Mágico, luego se haría lo mismo en el Wizengamot, que revelarían a todos los corruptos además de desenmascarar a los servidores de Lord Voldemort, tanto Retsu como Kenpachi había logrado alegrar al Primer Ministro ya que sus futuros aliados estaba limpiando con la corrupción de una sociedad que él no podía divulgar, pero el hecho de que se podía convivir entre magos y no magos le alegraba, ojala algún día se pudiera hacer eso, pensó con esperanza el hombre a lo que Retsu y Kenpachi le aseguraron que en un futuro así seria y que era una promesa que le hacia el futuro Emperador de Japón, eso alegro más al Primer Ministro, no sin antes sorprenderse de que después de casi 5 siglos hubiese un nuevo emperador.

Antes de irse regresaron a un estado normal y se desactivo los sellos en el cuadro que solo pudo ver como el Primer Ministro estaba dichoso con firmar el tratado de libre comercio con Japón luego de eso se fueron mientras el primer ministro quedaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el retrato pensó que era por el tratado de comercio.

Después de eso, el siguiente paso se dio, por orden de los altos mandos de Gringotts, es decir, el director Ragnok del Gringotts británico y Ryūketsu del Gringotts de Japón se había comenzado a investigar todo sobre las antiguas y nobles casas, pero más que todo las que estaban o fueron asociadas con Mortifagos, con Malfoy fue curioso ya que no encontraron nada allí que fuese oscuro o algún objeto que lo señalase como Mortifago, pero por otro lado estaba la investigación que estaban haciendo los mismos Goblin entre otros para buscar cualquier indicio de relación con Voldemort, dejando a Malfoy de lado, se centraron en otros que sí lograron encontrar objetos oscuros y otras cosas, aquellos terminaron con sus cuentas cerradas y a la espera de la investigación sobre su estado de Mortifago, pero lo curioso llego cuando llegaron a revisar a la cámara de los Lestrange, allí encontraron un Horcrux, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, lamentablemente para los Goblins lo habían destruido, además de que habían cerrado las cuentas de los Lestrange y se la entregaron a su legítimo dueño que era Sirius Black al ser el Lord de los Black debido a la alianza matrimonial que se había hecho los Lestrange con los Black, pero al estar Sirius en prisión y hasta que no se comprobara su inocencia, no podía acceder ni a su título, ni a su fortuna ni mucho menos a la de los Lestrange, todo esto se le fue informado a Harry.

Harry por su parte estaba sorprendido pero se lo esperaba, después de todo, sabía que Voldemort había logrado encontrar una forma de ser inmortal, pero le sorprendió que su hermano hubiese sido un Horcrux, pero eso lo llevo a pensar en la copa de Hufflepuff, al parecer Voldemort solo le interesaba objetos valiosos y de gran valor mágico eso quería decir que había quizás encontrado algún objeto de Ravenclaw, de Gryffindor y de Slytherin, pero estaba seguro que no encontró ese objeto de Gryffindor lo que quedaba solo un objeto de Slytherin y otro de Ravenclaw, luego recordó la historia de Luna sobre Helena Ravenclaw que había robado la diadema y la había escondido y ni siquiera el mismo Slytherin lo supo, entonces recordó que Helena se había quedado en el plano físico como fantasma, y ahora estaba en Hogwarts conocida como la dama gris, claro todo encajaba, estaba seguro que en la juventud, Tom Ryddle logro convencer a Helena de que le dijera donde estaba la diadema, tenía que encontrarla ya que esa diadema le pertenecía a su angelito rubio, era su derecho como Lady Ravenclaw, podía exorcizar el pedazo de alma que se encontraba en la diadema, sin duda ese sería un buen regalo para su chica, pero la pregunta que se hacía era ¿Dónde la había ocultado Tom Ryddle?

Por ahora se daba de cuenta que habían ya dos Horcrux destruidos, quedaba la diadema de Ravenclaw y un objeto de Slytherin, pero cuantos más habría, se tendría que investigar el pasado de Tom para averiguarlo, y solo se podía hacer en Hogwarts, podía hacerlo con lo que tenía planeado hacer para el año siguiente, por ahora se centraría en destruir económicamente a los Mortifagos o presuntos Mortifagos y magos corruptos, todo ya estaba planeado y no sería necesario presentarse de manera pública solo hasta cuando él lo decidiera y solo sucedería cuando finalizara lo que sucedería en el transcurso del año que venía, nadie se esperaría el golpe que recibiría la comunidad mágica, pero por ahora, se enfocaría en la liberación de su padrino, cuando se esté reunido todo el Wizengamot y se desenmascare a los corruptos y mortifagos, se daría paso a la comprobación de la inocencia de su padrino, incluso le había pedido a su padre que cuando fuera a Londres, visitara a su padrino en la prisión de Azkaban y le dijera que pronto seria libre y que mantuviera la esperanza.

 **Prisión de Azkaban.**

Kenpachi Zaraki se había aparecido en la isla donde se ubicaba la prisión de Azkaban, sonrió de manera asesina y macabra y libero su propio Reiatsu y pudo ver como los dementores se comenzaba alejar de él mientras avanzaba, el lugar era sombrío, oscuro y llovía fuertemente, entro a la prisión y los guardias se asustaron por la presencia intimidante de Kenpachi, les había dicho que era un embajador de Japón que estaba interesado en ver a un prisionero para interrogarlo, los guardias no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar de inmediato, el hombre que estaba frente a ellos era aterrador, jamás en sus vidas habían sentido algo así, incluso mantenía apartados a los dementores y ni estos ni el lugar le quitaban esa macabra sonrisa en su rostro, lo llevaron a las celdas de máxima seguridad y Kenpachi les dijo que lo dejaran a solas con el presidiario y que no se preocuparan si este lo atacaba, ellos aceptaron y se fueron, ahí estarían los dementores por si sucedía algo, Kenpachi se acercó a la celda y vio entre las rejas a un hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo, estaba un hombre oculto en las sombras, este se giró a ver hacia las rejas con curiosidad.

Una masa de pelo muy sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los codos. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas profundas y oscuras, Kenpachi habría creído que se trataba de un cadáver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos, el hombre lo estaba viendo con curiosidad y extrañeza, más eso cambio cuando vio que no era alguien común, esa esencia, esa presión que estaba generando que incluso mantenía alejado a los dementores de su celda le estaba comenzando a causar miedo, había notado tres cosas que poco a poco le estaban asustando, primero estaba seguro que era muy real y que no era del Reino Unido, por su apariencia y modo de vestir era oriental, segundo la espada japonesa que llevaba en su cinto y tercero esa enorme sonrisa macabra que le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Q-Quien… es usted? – Pregunto disimulando su miedo con voz ronca. Su voz sonaba como si no la hubiera empleado en mucho tiempo

\- ¿Es usted Sirius Black? – Le pregunto el desconocido, Sirius solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que no confiaba ya en su voz – Mi nombre es Kenpachi Zaraki y tengo información que seguramente le puede interesar – Dijo el hombre, este sonrió cosa que causo curiosidad pero aún tenía miedo de ese hombre – Por favor acérquese, no quisiera que nadie escuchara lo que tengo para decirle, no se preocupe, no le haré daño – Dijo Kenpachi, Sirius con algo de miedo se levantó del suelo y se acercó con cautela a la reja, estaba seguro de una cosa, ese hombre no lo iba a matar, si quisiera, lo hubiese hecho ya.

\- ¿Qué tiene para decirme? – Pregunto Sirius con más confianza, pero sin dejar de sentir miedo de ese hombre, vio como el hombre metió su cara entre las rejas, dándole un aspecto macabro que puso incomodo a Sirius, pero nunca se esperó lo que diría.

\- Es sobre su ahijado, Harry Potter – Dijo Kenpachi en voz suave que solo el hombre dentro de la celda pudo oír mientras lo miraba y Sirius se sorprendió, pero vio en la mirada de Kenpachi que había cambiado ante la mención de su ahijado, podía ver orgullo y… ¿cariño?

\- Con Harry, ¿Qué pasa con mi ahijado, me viene a traer una noticia de él, ha sabido de él? Escuche que había desaparecido el día en que Voldemort desapareció – Dijo en un susurro, pero sin ocultar su ansiedad, acercándose a Kenpachi estando a centímetros de él.

\- No puedo decirle mucho, pero debe saber que él me mando, él sabe que usted es inocente y que pronto comprobara su libertad, solo tienes que esperar y confiar en él, no pierda las esperanzas, y confié en él, créame, yo lo crie y sé de qué es capaz el chico al que con gran orgullo y cariño llamo hijo – Dijo Kenpachi mientras veía a Sirius, este no podía estar más feliz, incluso no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad, ¡Su ahijado estaba vivo y a salvo! Pero más que nada, creía en su inocencia, Harry estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí comprobando su inocencia, no sabía por qué pero las palabras de ese hombre le llenaron de algo que no había sentido desde que había estado en esa prisión, fe y esperanza, si ese hombre, que según él, había mandado Harry y no solo era eso, era el hombre que había encontrado y adoptado a Harry como su hijo, estaba feliz y estaba dispuesto a confiar en las palabras de ese hombre.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias, me acaba de dar una razón más para aguantar un poco más hasta que sea libre, ¿podría decirle algo a Harry de mi parte? – Pregunto Sirius con tono de anhelo y el hombre asintió con la cabeza – Dígale que pronto nos veremos y cuando eso pase podre ser el padrino que debió tener y compartir con la familia que le dio el amor que había perdido con la muerte de sus padres – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, el hombre se la devolvió y le estiro la mano, Sirius de inmediato se la tomo con ambas manos – Gracias, amigo Kenpachi.

\- Fue un placer, Canuto – Dijo Kenpachi mientras soltaba la mano del hombre sorprendido por la mención de ese sobrenombre y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia y vio como el hombre se iba por el pasillo para perderse.

Sirius Black ahora sentía una nueva sensación que ni siquiera los dementores podrían quitarle, la dicha de que muy pronto podrá ver a su ahijado y que pronto se revelara toda la verdad y él podría estar con su ahijado y además conocer a la familia que había tomado a Harry como a su legítimo hijo y estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudarle y que por fin se reencontraría con su viejo amigo Remus y su sobrino, Charlus, y volverían a ser una familia de nuevo.

 **Hogwarts, Navidad.**

Las semanas habían transcurrido y la tensión siguió acumulándose en el castillo. Los alumnos habían empezado a moverse en grupos mirando constantemente en cada esquina y hacia atrás por causa del miedo. Ellos sabían en el fondo que si el monstruo les atacaba no iban a tener ninguna posibilidad, pero aun así los números y las precauciones daban cierto confort y seguridad a los alumnos. Las noticias de un ataque habían salido a la luz pública mediante las cartas de los alumnos enviadas a sus padres. Claro está, estallo el pánico entre la población al saber que la próxima generación de magos del Reino Unido estaba en peligro dentro de Hogwarts, pero de alguna forma Dumbledore había logrado tranquilizar a la población, por ahora. Les había asegurado a los padres que sus hijos estaban a salvo mientras él se quedara en el castillo, y eso era que Charlus debía mantener, sobre todo porque ahora que sabía que lo que estaba en la cámara secreta era un basilisco y sin duda era muy poderosa y estaba seguro que no podría controlarla, y eso le asustaba.

Un par de semanas después del ataque contra Colín, el estúpido de Lockhart al fin se la había ocurrido una buena idea debido a los acontecimientos, había creado un club de duelo pero en el cual no le interesaba participar, pero si quería quedarse a ver de lejos, al parecer Lockhart le había pedido al profesor Snape que le ayudara como asistente, en la cara de Snape se notaba su mirada casi asesina que le confirmaba que no era un asistente, en una demostración entre los dos pudo reírse a carcajadas como Snape había mandado a volar a Lockhart, después de eso, comenzaron a pasar duelo tras duelo hasta que al final fue el turno de Neville y Malfoy, sabia de las ganas que le tenía Neville de vencer a Malfoy en un duelo por todo lo que había dicho y hecho, se comenzaron a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones hasta que en un momento Malfoy lanzo un hechizo invocando una serpiente, esta repto por la tarima de duelo se le podía sentir sus ansias de matar pero no iban dirigidas a Neville sino a un chico de Hufflepuff llamado Justin Finch-Fletchley, todos se asustaron al ver como la serpiente se giraba a verlo pero de alguna manera Charlus había aparecido en medio de la serpiente y había dicho solo una palabra en pársel "Quieta" y eso genero el silencio total en la sala, para después ver como Charlus hacia desaparecer la serpiente.

Fue aquí donde comenzó los confusos rumores, unos decían que Charlus era el heredero de Slytherin, si sabía que eso podría ocurrir, pero los que decían eso solo eran los de Slytherin y los demás no lo creían, pero estaba seguro que si volvía a ver un ataque sin duda lo señalarían a él sin dudar, otros rumores decían y estos hacían feliz a Ron, era que Malfoy es el verdadero heredero de Slytherin y que había invocado esa serpiente para asustar a los demás y revelarse como el heredero, eso hizo que la mayor parte de Hogwarts lo creyera, y la otra era la más descabellada pero la que más favorecía a Charlus, que decía que también Malfoy es el verdadero heredero y que Charlus, como el niño-que-vivió, debía vencer de nuevo al heredero y que se había mostrado ante todos demostrando que incluso él podía enfrentarse a las serpientes para proteger a alguien.

Afortunadamente esas noticias no habían sido reveladas por ahora, y esperaba que fueran olvidadas durante estas vacaciones de navidad pero sabía que no sería así y lo comprobó cuando hubo otro ataque antes de navidad, pero esta vez tampoco podía comprobar que era él ya que él estaba en ese momento con Dumbledore, estaban hablando sobre lo que había acontecido y que de ser el caso y continuasen los ataques sin duda señalarían a Charlus pero si seguía y se demostraba que Charlus no tendría nada que ver, seria Dumbledore el que tendría que dar explicaciones.

\- Se dice que hace 50 años se abrió la cámara secreta por primera vez, ¿usted sabe algo de eso, profesor? – Pregunto Charlus.

\- Claro, Charlus, en ese tiempo ocurrió un asesinato, una chica fue asesinada en el baño y eso hizo que pararan los ataques, en ese tiempo el director fue Armando Dippet – dijo señalando el retrato del hombre que estaba durmiendo – Supuestamente se había capturado al responsable del asesinato pero yo pude comprobar que él no había sido ya que yo sospechaba de alguien más – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Charlus fijamente, este se quedó mirándolo y le pregunto a quién habían acusado a lo que la respuesta sorprendió a Charlus – Hagrid, pero él no fue, en esa época daba el perfil para serlo, Hagrid siempre ha sido alguien que le han fascinado las criaturas peligrosa y eso hizo que alguien pudiera inculparlo haciendo parecer que él era el responsable.

\- ¿Quién inculpo a Hagrid? – Pregunto Charlus, pero tenía la sospecha de saber quién era.

\- Tom Ryddle – Dijo Dumbledore, Charlus bufo ante eso, obviamente fue él, el mismo heredero de Slytherin usando su astucia para inculpar a otra persona, pero al parecer Dumbledore había previsto las intenciones de Tom.

Fue en ese momento que se escuchó el alboroto y al salir al pasillo a unos cuantos metros del despacho de Dumbledore estaba una escena muy espectral. En el suelo se encontraba un chico de Hufflepuff tieso y delante de este se encontraba Nick-casi-decapitado de color negro flotando inerte en el aire y echando humo. Varios estudiantes estaban a metros de distancia mirando la escena con horror, pero se giraron al ver como la gárgola de la oficina del director se movía dando paso a Dumbledore y detrás de esté a Charlus y se dieron cuenta que este no era el culpable de nada, como podía serlo si estaba con el mismo Dumbledore, así que alguien más estaba detrás de los ataques y todos giraron su atención a Malfoy.

El tiempo paso y las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron rápidamente y sin más incidentes. Los rumores de que Malfoy se estaban intensificando más y más dejando de lado el hecho y olvidando de que Charlus había hablado en pársel. Así fueron transcurriendo las semanas hasta llegar a una fecha que por primera vez, Charlus estaba gustoso de celebrar incluso en esos momentos, San Valentín, Charlus quería demostrarle a Ginny que su promesa de amor seguía en pie y quería demostrárselo de la mejor manera, tenía pensado llevarla a las cocinas y así podían tener un desayuno exquisito para ellos y un momento a solas, pero antes de hacerlo no pudieron evitar ver lo que habían convertido el Gran Comedor y el autor de eso tenía nombre propio, Lockhart.

Las paredes de piedra gris del gran comedor habían sido teñidas de color rosa, lazos celestes envueltos alrededor de coronas de flores en forma de corazón flotando en el aire. El techo que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior tenía ahora una tonalidad rosa mientras se podían ver a varios cupidos flotando entre las nubes y confetis de color rojo en forma de corazón estaban lloviendo por todo el lugar. Así que para evadir eso se dirigieron de inmediato a las cocinas y disfrutar su desayuno siendo atendido por los elfos que estaban encantados con la presencia de Charlus allí, después de desayunar se dedicaron hablar de todo un poco, incluso del futuro que podían tener juntos diciendo cosas que les gustaría que ocurrieran como por ejemplo que cuando se llegasen a casar el padrino seria su hermano Harry y su esposa, entre otras cosas.

Luego cuando ya habían pasado mucho tiempo en las cocinas decidieron salir y subir al gran comedor no sin antes agradecerles a los elfos el que les hubiera ayudado con su sorpresa de San Valentín, cosa que los elfos aceptaron felices, iban hacia el Gran Comedor cuando los gemelos Weasley se le acercaron corriendo y con la mirada algo asustada.

\- Gracias a dios que te encontramos Charlus… – Comenzó Fred apresurado

\- Sabíamos que estarías con Ginny… - Dijo George

\- Después de todo nos contaste tus planes – Dijo Fred.

\- Así que estábamos seguros de que no habías sido tú – Dijo George

\- Así que ya tienes otra vez testigos de que tú no fuiste – Dijo Fred.

\- Y menos en este momento – Finalizo George, había hablado mientras lo habían arrastrado sin darse cuenta a los dos hasta que la enfermería, donde se encontraban Ron y Neville, sin tiempo para que Charlus preguntara lo que estaba pasando, pero previa lo que había sucedió por lo que dijeron los gemelos, la señora Pomfrey salió por las puertas de su oficina y mirando a los chicos les informo que solo tendrían cinco minutos a los cuales debían retirarse e irse a sus clases. Charlus fue llevado a dentro y para conmoción de Charlus vio en la cama al lado de Colín a su mejor amiga, Hermione, la muchacha estaba completamente petrificada. Charlus rápidamente se acercó a Ron cogiéndolo de los hombros y hablo con furia.

\- ¿Dónde la encontraron? – Pregunto casi gritando mientras Ron con la voz quebrada respondió.

\- En la entrada del baño del segundo piso, al parecer había entrado ahí ya que estaba en desuso ya que Myrtle había inundado los aseos, la última cosa que nos dijo es que estaba investigando la escena del primer ataque – Dijo, Charlus no entendí que era lo que tenía que investigar su amiga en ese lugar sin embargo la respuesta llego con una pregunta de su jefa de casa, McGonagall la cual había llegado justo en ese momento.

\- Muchachos, ¿Ustedes saben por qué la señorita Granger llevaba un espejo? – Pregunto y todos miraron a la mujer bastante sorprendidos.

\- Los usábamos para a ver por las esquinas por si acaso aparecía el monstruo de Slytherin, seguro debió usarlo antes de salir del baño – Dijo Charlus sorprendido y pensativo. Después de eso fueron enviados a sus clases, pero Charlus no estaba prestando atención a ellas, para rematar las cosas, Dumbledore había sido destituido hasta que no se pusieran fin a los ataques, sabía muy bien que Lucius Malfoy había presionado a los de la junta para que así dejaran de acusar a su hijo de ser el heredero de Slytherin, estaba muy pensativo y estaba poniendo en orden sus ideas, sabía que él que estaba detrás de los ataques debía hablar pársel, también estaba el hecho de que la criatura era un basilisco y que hasta ahora había causado 4 casos de petrificaciones, pero como eso era posible, si el basilisco solo mata con la mirada - _¿Entonces por qué nadie está muerto? –_ Pensó, pero ¿y si se equivocaba de criatura? Pero como podía ser, incluso Dumbledore le había dicho que había habido un asesinato hace 50 años, cuando se volvió abrir la cámara, ese alguien seguro que, si vio los ojos del basilisco, no tenía sentido todo esto, giro su mirada a ver hacia la ventana y pudo ver su reflejo en el vidrio, reflejo, y de repente se levantó de su asiento con tanta rapidez que asusto a sus amigos que estaban junto a él - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya lo sé todo! Ya todo tiene explicación – Dijo Charlus agitado mientras miraba a sus amigos mientras los demás lo miraban extrañado así que se reunió con sus amigos y les habló en susurros – Los petrificados no están muertos por qué no vieron al basilisco directamente a los ojos, lo ven, Hermione lo vio reflejado en el espejo, por eso quedo petrificada, Justin lo vio a través del fantasma, al fantasma no le hizo nada ya que estaba muerto pero a Justin si lo petrifico, con Colín, McGonagall me dijo que encontraron su cámara y que el rollo había sido quemado, seguro por la mirada del basilisco y con la gata, había agua esa noche, seguro vio el reflejo de los ojos del basilisco en el agua, todo encaja, ahora también se dónde está la cámara secreta… - Pero fue interrumpido cuando la profesora McGonagall entro a la sala común con cara de preocupada.

\- Tengo que hacerles un anuncio, por motivos de fuerza mayor, el colegio deberá ser cerrado, es por ese motivo que mañana serán enviados a sus casas y no se volverá abrir el colegio hasta que no se detengan los ataques que cada vez van empeorando – Dijo McGonagall mientras se giraba para salir, Charlus rápidamente la alcanzo antes de que se fuera.

\- Profesora, ¿Quisiera saber que ha pasado, hubo otro ataque, como que las cosas están empeorando? – Pregunto Charlus a la carrera, la profesora lo vio y le hablo al chico en un susurro.

\- No fue un ataque, fue un secuestro, una chica de Slytherin fue secuestrada y ha amenazado con matarla, me temo que el colegio será cerrado hasta que no se solucione esto – Dijo con tristeza mientras la profesora retiraba, Charlus se quedó ahí pensativo y no lo pensó dos veces, salió de la sala común y sacando su capa de invisibilidad se la puso y corrió hasta que llego al baño del segundo piso, junto a este estaba el primer letrero que había escrito el heredero, y de bajo de este decía "Su esqueleto yacerá en la cámara por siempre" sin perder tiempo entro al baño, era un lugar abandonado, nadie se ocupaba de limpiar exhaustivamente aquel baño, incluso parecía que entra poca luz lo cual ensombrecía el cuarto. Charlus parado dentro de un charco de agua no pudo evitar preguntarse en voz alta.

\- Bien Potter, ¿Y ahora qué? – Se preguntó, pero sin embargo no fue el mismo quien le respondió.

\- ¿Podrías hablar conmigo? La verdad es que no recibo muchas visitas – Escucho la voz de una chica, se giró a verla, era el fantasma de Myrtle.

\- Tú debes ser Myrtle ¿no? – Dijo Charlus a lo que la chica contesto que sí y se le ocurrió una idea – Te quisiera preguntar, ¿Cómo moriste? – Pregunto a la chica fantasma.

El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.

\- ¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! - Dijo encantada - Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces... - Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado - Me morí.

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Harry.

\- Ni idea - Dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja - Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando... —dirigió a Charlus una mirada ensoñadora - Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas.

\- ¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? - Preguntó Harry

\- Por ahí - Contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.

Harry se acercó al lavabo, parecía un lavabo normal. Examino cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Charlus lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.

\- Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca - Dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.

Charlus rápidamente hablo en pársel y para su felicidad el lavamanos se corrió dejando al descubierto la dichosa entrada, entonces el muchacho sin dudarlo bajo rumbo a la cámara, dispuesto a enfrentarse al heredero incluso al mismo basilisco con tal de que todo esto acabara.

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	16. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **…**

 **Lord Voldemort vs Lord Gryffindor y El Comienzo**

Charlus llego al final del túnel, estaba muy oscuro así que agudizo sus sentidos en el caso de que se encontrara con el basilisco, recorrió los amplios y oscuros túneles, al llegar a la entrada de la cámara secreta volvió a hablar en pársel y esta se abrió y entro. Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia. Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Charlus tuvo que echar la cabeza atrás para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y aristocrático con una larga barba y fina que le llegaba hasta el pecho, vestido con una túnica de mago, donde uno enormes pies de color gris se ha sentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de brillante dorado.

Se acercó rápidamente y reconoció de inmediato a la chica, desde que la conoció le había caído bien, se había vuelto una buena amiga a pesar de que a veces se comportaba tímida frente a él y más que todo, su padre lo había ayudado mucho, Astoria Greengrass estaba pálida y comenzaba a sentirse poco a poco más fría, no estaba petrificada ya que tenía los ojos cerrado, estaba viva pero parecía que cada vez la vida se iba poco a poco. Pero algo en ese lugar no estaba bien.

\- Sé que estás ahí, así que te recomiendo que salgas – Dijo Charlus colocando a la niña en el suelo otra vez y se giraba para ver como de entre las sombras salía y lo reconoció por las descripciones que le había dado Dumbledore, alguien atractivo que tenía la facultad de encantar a las personas, en especial a las mujeres sin duda, de porte altivo y astuto, digno del heredero de Slytherin – Tom Ryddle, no me sorprende verte aquí, pero la pregunta es ¿cómo es que estas aquí? – Pregunto Charlus mientras veía como Tom Ryddle lo veía con curiosidad, se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Tu debes ser el famoso Charlus Potter, he oído algunas cosas de ti, y bueno debo decirte que no soy un fantasma como quizás creerás – Dijo Tom mientras lo veía, Charlus lo miraba con mucho recelo, Charlus dio un vistazo al lugar y se dio cuenta que lo único fuera de lugar era un libro andrajoso el cual Astoria lo sostenía en una de sus manos, el chico apunto con su varita al libro y murmuro un hechizo de magia antigua que hizo lo que Charlus temía.

\- Así que eso es lo que eres, eres otro trozo de su asquerosa alma, eres lo que salió de ese diario, un Horcrux, ¿no es verdad, Lord Voldemort? – Dijo Charlus mientras veía como Tom primero se sorprendía y luego sonrió arrogante y astuto, en su mirada se vio un brillo rojizo en sus ojos mientras su sonrisa se hacía más fría y delgada,

\- Estoy impresionado, al parecer tienes muy buenos conocimientos, pero lamentablemente eso juega mal para ti, después de todo sabes sobre mi secreto – Dijo, le encantaba el efecto que su nombre causaba entre los magos, pero le causo curiosidad de como el chico lo decía sin miedo, solo en un tono neutro, pero aun sentía satisfacción al pensar que el chico estaba controlando su miedo, pero ese pensamiento solo duro unos segundo, Tom Ryddle siempre había creído que era único, que cada cosa que él hacia lo convertía en un individuo de imitar y gracias a aquel corto pensamiento que estuvo en su mente por unos segundos, había cambiado a la incredulidad, y vaya que lo hizo.

Charlus se había quedado analizando las cosas y al ver que estaba en ventaja, decidió enfrentarse al chico, colocándose en posición de batalla, aquel estado que estaba solo reservado para su más grande enemigo, Voldemort, sus ojos avellana perdieron todo rastro de brillo y su rostro dejo de mostrar emociones, además su poder mágico comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, aunque de forma controlada, por ahora, ya que sabía que tenía poco control y se caía en una provocación se descontrolaría, así que sin previo aviso y con todo el rencor del mundo, apunto su varia directamente a su enemigo.

\- **_¡Crucio! –_** Exclamo Charlus, el poderoso rayo salió disparado de su varita, sin embargo, solo lo traspaso, pero sin duda supo sorprender a Tom cuando el rayo impacto en la pared causando que esta se quebrara dejando un pequeño cráter en la pared. Aquello no podía pasar desapercibido por Tom, él que siempre se creyó único y poderoso, se estaba enfrentando en ese momento a alguien que a pesar de tener solo 12 años ya estaba dispuesto a acabar con su enemigo, incluso si tenía que matar, estaba dispuesto a dañar a su enemigo hasta que este ya no pudiera más y pidiera misericordia, por un segundo, un largo segundo, Tom Ryddle logro comprender que era lo que sus víctimas sentían, logro comprender el miedo que sus víctimas sentían al ver a una persona en particular, por ese glorioso segundo, Tom Ryddle supo lo que era el miedo – Vaya, por un momento sentí satisfacción al verte sometido ante la Maldición Cruciatus, pero bueno, eso te debe dar una perspectiva de que yo no estoy jugando – Dijo Charlus mientras seguía apuntando a Tom Ryddle.

\- ¡Acaso no tienes idea quien soy yo, tú no puedes vencerme, yo soy el Gran Heredero de Salazar Slytherin! – Exclamo, mientras Charlus veía como Tom se dirigía a la estatua y hablo en pársel, Charlus vio como la boca de la enorme escultura de Slytherin se abría, salía de este el enorme basilisco, de inmediato, Charlus cerró los ojos pensando, solo le tomo un segundo hacerlo, Tom Ryddle era intocable, no podía atacarlo a él, incluso si le lanzaba una maldición imperdonable, solo había una manera, destruir el diario, solo así lo destruiría y salvaría a Astoria, pero no sabía cómo, tenía un hechizo en mente, pero no podría usarlo allí, solo conocía una forma, un colmillo del mismo basilisco o algo impregnado con la sangre de este y a su mente llego unas palabras "Hogwarts estará siempre para el que necesite su ayuda" y no necesito más y con los ojos cerrados grito.

\- ¡Fawkes! – Exclamo, y un segundo después la habitación se inundó de una canción tranquila que parecía venir de ningún lado pero cubría toda la sala, y en un estallido en llamas el fénix apareció llevando en sus garras un viejo sombrero de mago, y con un cantico Charlus lo tomo aun con sus ojos cerrado, sin más metió la mano en el sombrero y de esta saco la espada con incrustaciones de rubíes, la espada de Gryffindor y empuño con una mano mientras se ponía el sombrero en su cabeza – _Sombrero, se mis ojos en este momento, por favor –_ Pensó, y el sombrero se apretó un poco en su cabeza y pudo escuchar.

\- _Joven Lord, no te preocupes, el ave no solo está aquí para que me llevara a ti, él también está para ayudarte –_ Respondió el sombrero, y pudo escuchar como los gritos de Tom por que dejara al ave y se enfocara en el chico resonaron con los gruñidos del basilisco y los canticos del ave – _Joven Lord, este preparado, el fénix está atacando sus ojos para cegarlo, prepárese para atacarlo, yo le avisare cuando puede abrir los ojos –_ Dijo el sombrero, los gruñidos de dolor resonaron en la cámara - _¡Ahora, Joven Lord, la serpiente ya no puede ver! –_ Exclamo el sombrero mientras Charlus abría los ojos y veía como la serpiente se agitaba malherida.

\- _"Usa tu olfato, guíate por tu olfato para buscarlo" –_ Dijo Tom en pársel al basilisco, el basilisco dejo de agitarse y olfateando el aire se lanzó al ataque, pero Charlus salto rodando por el suelo esquivando el ataque de la serpiente que se estrelló contra la pared, la serpiente se agito mientras abría y cerraba la boca Charlus empuño la espada con fuerza con ambas manos y lanzo un mandoble limpio hacia arriba hacia la boca del basilisco consiguiendo cortar y hacer que un par de dientes del basilisco cayeran, la serpiente se comenzó agitar adolorida por el corte que le había causado Charlus y volvió atacar, Charlus volvió rodar por el suelo, cerca del colmillo que le había logrado quitar y lo guardo en su túnica y pensó, no podía solo esquivar y cortar tenía que clavarle la espada en la cabeza, así que volviendo a rodar por el suelo, esquivando otro ataque corrió hacia una pared, sabía que no podía hacerlo pero solo necesitaba la altura suficiente para poder clavarle la espada, la serpiente se giró a él dispuesta atacarle de nuevo y todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Charlus corrió hacia la pared, salto poniendo un pie en este y comenzó a correr por este logrando concentrar un poco de su magia en sus pies para lograr adherirse un poco, pero sabía que por su pésimo control no podría durar mucho tiempo, así que cuando alcanzó una altura considerable de 15 metros salto hacia atrás mientras la serpiente atacaba de nuevo pero volviéndose a estrellar contra la pared, y fue en ese momento que Charlus empuñando la espada con fuerza cayo con rapidez sobre la serpiente clavándola toda en la cabeza de está matándola al instante cayendo al suelo pesadamente con Charlus sobre esta mientras se giraba a ver a un impactado Tom Ryddle y vio a Astoria y al diario a unos cuantos metros de este, Tom estaba más cerca del diario, pero aprovecho la conmoción de Tom y se movió con rapidez impulsado por su magia llegando a Astoria y tomando el diario clavo en este el colmillo del basilisco y Tom no pudo hacer nada y este desapareció mientras del diario comenzó a salir la tinta de este mientras quedaba quemado por el colmillo.

Al ver que desapareció cayo sentado en el suelo agotado mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo veía.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda sombrero, ahora podre invocar la espada cuando la necesite – Dijo Charlus, luego le llegó un débil gemido junto a él. Astoria se movía. Rápidamente se acercó a Astoria y la ayudo a levantarse apoyándola en su pierna.

\- Astoria, que bien ya estás bien – Dijo Charlus, los ojos de la niña, desconcertados, pasaron del inmenso cuerpo del basilisco a Charlus, con la túnica sucia y ensangrentada, y luego al cuaderno que éste llevaba en la mano. Profirió un grito estremecido y se echó a llorar.

\- Oh Charlus, lo siento tanto, Ryddle se posesiono de mí, no sabía lo que hacía, ¿Cómo lograste matarlo? ¿Dónde está Ryddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario – Dijo Astoria asustada.

\- Ya ha terminado, Astoria, ya no existe, ya se fue, ya no volverá hacerte daño, pero necesito que me digas ¿Cómo encontraste este diario, necesito saber cómo llego a tus manos? – Pregunto Charlus mirando fijamente a Astoria, ella comenzó a decir que había aparecido entre sus cosas cuando estaba empacando para venir a Hogwarts, que al ver que era un diario había decidido escribir en él pero se sorprendió que este pudiera comunicarse con ella, le conto que después de meses de estar escribiendo en el comenzó a sufrir periodos de inconsciencia, después ella descubrió que dentro del diario vivía un chico llamado Tom Ryddle pero que ella parecía ser dependiente a aquel diario lo que imposibilitaba deshacerse de él, al final era Tom quien la controlaba y le obligaba a abrir la cámara de los secretos y hacer ataques al azar solo para generar terror, también le dijo que le había contado su historia, de que él y su hermano Harry, habían vencido al señor tenebroso pero que solo uno de ellos estaba en el colegio, pero nada más. Eso explicaba por qué sucedían ataques al azar pero dio en la diana al haber atacado a Hermione, pero incluso sabiendo que había hablado en pársel se había olvidado de eso, por eso Tom se había sorprendido al verlo allí, pero sospechaba ya que solo alguien que hablara pársel podría entrar a la cámara – Bien, es hora de irnos Astoria, es hora de decirles que ya estas a salvo y que los ataques han parado y el atacante ha sido detenido, nadie te culpara, solo fuiste una víctima más ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Charlus mientras la chica asentía – Te llevare a la enfermería y luego iré a hablar con Dumbledore para explicarle todo – Dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hasta el basilisco, subió a la cabeza de este y extrajo la espada de Gryffindor impregnada de la sangre de la serpiente, para sorpresa de la niña y luego para su desconcierto vio como la espada desaparecía y veía como Charlus sonreía, vio como tomaba el sombrero y el diario y lo guardaba entre sus ropas y se acercó a ella y sacaba su varita y le dio un golpecito a ella en la cabeza para desconcierto de ella que cambio a la sorpresa y vergüenza cuando el chico la alzo cargándola estilo nupcial, como si no pesara, causándole un gran sonrojo.

\- ¡Fawkes, amigo! ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí? – Pregunto al fénix que volaba sobre ellos y Astoria vio cómo se posaba sobre el hombre de Charlus y un estallido en llamas los envolvió desapareciendo del lugar, para luego aparecer en la salida de la cámara y se dispuso a llevar a Astoria a la enfermería.

Cuando Charlus Potter llego a la enfermería y la enfermera Pomfrey lo vio cargando a una pequeña niña rubia, lo único que rondaba por la mente de la señora Pomfrey era la palabra "Increíble" increíble era el hecho que un niño de 12 años lograra hacer correctamente el hechizo de peso pluma, un encantamiento que no se suponía que debía conocer hasta quinto año, increíble era que un muchacho lograra conseguir lo que ninguno de los maestros pudo hacer durante generaciones, encontrar la cámara secreta, increíble era que aquel muchacho simplemente le hubiera dicho que la cuidara ya que estaba fuera de peligro mientras este salía para dirigirse a hablar con el director como si fuese la cosa más sencilla, Increíble resumía todo lo que era Charlus Potter.

Charlus llego a la oficina del director y le entrego el sombrero y el diario destruido diciendo que otro Horcrux fue destruido, luego comenzó a narrarle todo lo sucedido, de cómo había descubierto donde estaba la cámara, al parecer Dumbledore le dijo que Ginny y sus amigos al verlo irse lo fueron a buscar, estaban muy preocupados por no saber de él, Charlus pensó que sin duda le esperaría una buena reprimenda por parte de Ginny, sin mencionar a Remus y la señora Weasley cuando los volviera a ver, luego le conto todo lo que había sucedido y como había podido vencer gracias al resultado de sus entrenamientos con Nicholas, pero se dio cuenta que debía mejorar, también de cómo había destruido el diario clavándole un colmillo de basilisco para destruirlo pero no solo eso.

\- También al haber matado con la espada de Gryffindor al basilisco este estaba impregnada de su venenosa y poderosa sangre, sé muy bien que la espada de Gryffindor al ser hecha por Goblins esta podía absorber y conservar lo que "la hace más fuerte", como la sangre y veneno de basilisco, es decir que ahora tenemos un arma para destruir los Horcrux – Dijo Charlus con su mirada brillante mientras veía a Dumbledore que sonreía.

\- Y también te confiere un arma indestructible que te ayudara en tu propósito, Charlus – Dijo Dumbledore, ambos quedaron pensativos pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entro un hombre de cabello rubio platinado que le recordaba a Charlus a su rival, Draco Malfoy, no había que tener mucha inteligencia para saber que el hombre estaba planeando algo, por algo al comenzar el año, Charlus había dicho "En cualquier momento el causante de todo esto saldría a la luz"

\- Dumbledore, se me ha informado que el colegio no será cerrado – Dijo, sin embargo, el hombre no siguió hablando, se percató que el director no estaba solo y al fijar su mirada en Charlus, este le sonrió malévolamente, cosa que le dio un escalofrió al hombre.

\- Eso es correcto, Lucius, se ha detenido al perpetrador de los actos de horror que habían azotado este año al colegio y se rescató a la hija de Steven Greengrass, la cual había sido secuestrada, al ver esto he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme – Conto Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa. Lucius Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia, era una escena digna de ver pensó Charlus, sin embargo al ver con atención a Lucius se percató que detrás de él se encontraba Dobby, el elfo que a principio de año le había advertido sobre los peligros a lo que se enfrentaría en Hogwarts, Charlus le había asegurado que estaría bien y que recolectara información y que él vería como devolverle el favor, y ese era el momento.

\- ¿Y quién es el causante de los ataques hacia los hijos de Muggles? – Pregunto Lucius, pero no fue Dumbledore el que respondió ya que vio una señal de Charlus que él le respondería al hombre.

\- Voldemort – Respondió Charlus, el hombre al oír el nombre del señor tenebroso se paralizo en el lugar y un sudor frio apareció por todo su cuerpo, nuevamente una escena digna de ver para los dos, entonces Charlus, sin previo aviso, se metió la mano al bolsillo, y para curiosidad de Dumbledore, saco un pañuelo de tela que se la tiro a Lucius que lo tomo con desconcierto – Tome, para que se limpie, se nota que ensucio sus pantalones del miedo – Dijo mientras sonreía arrogante, el hombre de inmediato cambio su postura tirando el pañuelo que le había obsequiado y este cayó sobre la cabeza de Dobby mientras el hombre se dirigía de forma colérica al muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves maldito mocoso…? – Dijo, pero fue interrumpido al ver como Charlus le apuntaba con la varita, sabía lo que podía hacer el muchacho, después de todo su hijo se lo había contado todo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chillido de felicidad el cual inundo el despacho.

\- ¿El amo le regalo a Dobby una prenda? Ahora Dobby es libre – Dijo, Lucius quedo en shock mientras Dumbledore veía la escena feliz y orgulloso.

\- Si, Dobby, y la casa Potter estará muy feliz en recibirte como nuestro elfo y serás tratado con respeto, amigo – Dijo Charlus sonriendo sin dejar de apuntar a Lucius y el pequeño elfo feliz acepto y comenzó a abrazar la pierna de Charlus llorando de felicidad – Ahora le recomiendo que se vaya, Malfoy, no le conviene estar aquí.

Lucius al ver que tenía las de perder giro sobre sus talones y se retiró dejando a Dumbledore con Charlus y Dobby, y Charlus fue el que tomó la palabra y alzo al pequeño elfo y lo sentó en la silla y Charlus se sentó frente a él bajo la mirada de Dumbledore.

\- Bien, Dobby, amigo, como vez he cumplido mi promesa, te libere de tu tormento, ahora eres un elfo de la familia Potter, así que no tendrás problemas de decirme todo lo que sabes, ya no le debes lealtad a los Malfoy así que dinos lo que sabes por favor – Dijo Charlus mientras el elfo comenzó a contar todo, dijo que todo lo del asunto de la cámara secreta fue planeado por Lucius, que le había ordenado a él que pusiera el diario entre las cosas de la chica Greengrass para que pareciera que fuera ella la culpable de todo, también le había dicho que todos los artículos y objetos oscuros estaban bajo la sala de la mansión Malfoy en una cámara secreta, también dijo que había logrado engañar al ministerio revelando que si era un partidario de Voldemort y que había logrado sobornar y comprar al ministro y a otros más.

Ahora Dumbledore y Charlus tenían toda la información de Lucius, pero sucedía que no fueron los únicos que escucharon la conversación, en un retrato estaba Phineas Nigellus Black, hombre viejo de ojos oscuros, barba puntiaguda y cejas finas. Se lo veía usualmente vistiendo los colores verde y plata, asociados con la Casa Slytherin y al ver que la reunión entre Charlus y Dumbledore termino, se fue de ese retrato sin decir nada, llegando a su otro retrato, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y vio a las sombras la figura que fijo sus ojos en el hombre del retrato y Phineas hablo.

\- Mi Lord, tengo información de Dumbledore y el chico Potter, todo concerniente a Lucius Malfoy – Dijo y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había escuchado a la figura que se ocultaba en las sombras cuando termino la figura se levantó y se puso frente al retrato mientras lo veía fijamente y un brillo escarlata se dejó ver mientras Phineas se quedaba paralizado.

\- Bien hecho, Phineas Black, espero me mantengas informado de todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts, de Dumbledore y de Charlus Potter, pronto este lugar volverá a su antigua gloria cuando el Lord Black y su heredero regresen – Dijo y un relámpago ilumino el lugar mostrando la figura de Harry Zaraki-Unohana mientras este comenzaba a desvanecerse en una espiral dimensional – Pronto, los Black regresaran – Dijo, antes de desaparecer mientras Phineas simplemente al no ver nadie se retiró otra vez a su otro retrato en la oficina del director.

 **Rukongai, Complejo Zaraki-Unohana.**

Harry había llegado a la mansión en el Rukongai para luego regresar a la academia, tenían una sonrisa delgada y astuta, todo había salido perfecto y ahora gracias a su hermano, otro Horcrux fue destruido, el diario de Ryddle, ese era el tercero, además se dio de cuenta que su hermano y Dumbledore trabajaban juntos para limpiar la corrupción del ministerio y poder manejar libremente Hogwarts y poder enseñar cómo era debido, también sabía que su hermano había conseguido algunos aliados, entre ellos estaba los Weasley, que al parecer con la ayuda de su hermano lograron alcanzar un estatus económico muy cómodo, los Greengrass, que al parecer el padre de la chica que fue secuestrada era el abogado de la familia Potter, además de Dumbledore, pero un dato interesante fue de que Charlus estaba siendo entrenado por nadie más que Nicholas y Perenelle Flamel, sonrió al saber que su hermano se estaba tomando enserio su entrenamiento, esperaba que se hiciera fuerte, además estaba el hecho de que la espada de Gryffindor, que ahora pertenecía a su hermano como Lord Gryffindor, ahora que estaba impregnada de sangre y veneno de basilisco esta la hacía perfecta para destruir los Horcrux, solo esperaba que su hermano fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para usar bien la espada, esperaba que le enseñaran combate con espada, sin duda el poseía la espada más letal de todas ahora, pero no así, la espada más poderosa, ahora podía estar informado sobre lo que hacía Dumbledore y su hermano, pero lo más extraordinario fue la información que el considero más importante, la cámara secreta de Slytherin, un lugar que solo lo conocían su hermano, Dumbledore y suponía que los amigos de este, pero solo Charlus podría entrar allí, Harry veía muchos usos para ese lugar, ya los vería cuando estuviera allí, además de que podría ser un refugio.

Ahora se daba cuenta que sin duda su regreso al Reino Unido estaba destinado a suceder muy pronto, pero antes debía deshacerse de las ratas y alimañas de ese país, antes de ir a presentarse en el acontecimiento que sucedería allá y al final todo sería revelado y nadie podría detenerlo y habría limpiado y conseguido todo lo que tenía que le interesaba, pero sobre todo descubriría donde estaba la diadema de Ravenclaw, pero estaba el asunto de cuáles podrían ser los otros, uno debía ser un objeto de Slytherin, pero desconocía aun lo que era el otro, pero luego pensó, Si Voldemort fue tan descuidado como para hacer un Horcrux con su hermano, uno que él ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort previo ¿Habría sido tan arrogante y descuidado para hacer un Horcrux con algo que también era valioso para él? Por ejemplo ¿Una serpiente? Estaba seguro que su familiar sería una ¿Sería un Horcrux? Debía asegurarse de haber destruido la mayoría de Horcrux antes de matar a la serpiente y luego seguiría el mismo Voldemort.

Pero ahora era el momento que había estado esperando, en este momento se dirigía rumbo a la oficina del director del Seireitei, al llegar allí estaban esperándolo sus padres, vestidos con sus uniforme estándar y sobre este sus respectivos Haori de Capitán de sus divisiones y sus espadas en sus cintos, al igual que Yamamoto que usaba el uniforme estándar y su Haori como si fuese una capa, además de su bastón, lo giraron a ver y sonrieron orgullosos y felices viendo como estaba vestido Harry con un conjunto de Jūnihitoe que solo lo usaban los emperadores, usaba un Hakama muy tradicional más ancho que cualquier otro, de color rojo sangre, con Kosode, que era un corto manto de seda de color verde con estampados plateados que llegaba hasta la parte inferior de la pierna, un Hitoe, una especie de túnica sin forro de color roja con bordes negros y dorado, debajo de este llevaba también un Uchigi una serie de túnicas de colores brillantes sin forro que creaban un efecto de capas, estos tenían bordados plateados y estampados de dragones imperiales dorados y rojos, además de Uchiginu de seda escarlata igual usado como refuerzo y apoyo a las túnicas exteriores de color verde esmeralda y sobre todo esto un Karaginu, una chaqueta hasta la cintura al estilo chino de color verde con estampados de dragones imperiales de oro y para finalizar un Mo, un delantal, que iba detrás de la túnica, y de calzado usaba sus típicos Obi blancos, además de que llevaba su cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda llegándole a media espalda

\- Es hora – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se acercaba al escritorio del director.

\- La cámara de los 46 ya se está reuniendo, en unos minutos comenzara y se dará la proclamación, además estarán presentes tus gerentes de cuentas y el mismo Ryūketsu para testificar y declararte mágicamente como el nuevo emperador así el castillo del emperador estará disponible para a ti para que cuando gustes puedas hospedarte allí, allí podrás encontrar todo lo que necesitas, además estoy seguro que los demás te estarán esperando para darte la bienvenida, en la reunión se te dirá tus derechos y libertades además de lo que podrás hacer, también se te dirán tus deberes y obligaciones, al terminar tu podrás decir que hacer desde ahora para Japón, para eso fuiste educado, Harry_kun, para ser un digno emperador, y pronto comenzara tu entrenamiento conmigo, bien, es hora de partir – Dijo Yamamoto sonriendo feliz y orgulloso al igual que Kenpachi y Retsu, Harry asintió y se giró y comenzó a caminar mientras Yamamoto se posicionaba junto a él mientras Kenpachi y Retsu se colocaban detrás de ellos y salieron del despecho.

 **La Cámara de los 46.**

El Chūō Shijūroku Shitsu (Parlamento Central Subterráneo) era el órgano de mayor poder en Japón después del líder de Japón y sobre todos ellos estaba el emperador, la cámara estaba ostentando el poder legislativo, ejecutivo y judicial dependiendo de las órdenes que daba el líder o el emperador. La Cámara de los 46 estaba formada por 40 sabios y 6 jueces, seleccionados de entre todo Japón dispuestos a servir al líder y emperador como consejeros, según lo que ordenara el líder o el emperador, la cámara de los 46 daba las órdenes al Gotei 13, Fuerzas Especiales o División de Kidō, son previamente discutidas en el Seijōtōkyorin, lugar sellado dentro del Seireitei, en el cual están los miembros de este órgano, sellados y sin salir al exterior. Cumplían sus funciones en ese lugar donde también, vivían y estaban operativos las 24 horas del día. Por eso era casi imposible localizarlos y contactarlos, y solo el líder o el emperador podían entrar, además de los guardianes reales de este último y el mismo Sōtaichō, Yamamoto Genryūsai.

La función de la cámara de los 46 junto con el líder de Japón o el mismo emperador era una solamente: evaluar y aconsejar al líder o emperador sobre el proceso judicial de cualquier mago, sea cual sea el órgano al que pertenece, el acusado bajara hasta allí y será evaluado y juzgado con dureza y severidad, sin importar su rango, posición o familia, pero que al final solo la palabra final la tendría únicamente el emperador o el líder. Su único contacto hasta allí será un grupo de guardias encargados de la detención de los sospechosos.

Las únicas fuerzas de magos que no contestan a la Cámara de los 46 son la Guardia Real, también llamada División Cero, y la Academia Seireitei, solo obedecen o al emperador en el caso de la Guardia Real o el director Yamamoto en el caso del Seireitei.

En este mismo momento se veían caminando tranquilamente a Harry junto a Yamamoto y detrás de ellos como escolta a Kenpachi y Retsu. La mayoría del edificio de la Cámara de los 46 estaba bajo tierra, con sólo una pequeña porción visible desde la superficie, era como un edificio circular en el centro de un lago (también circular) y rodeado por un muro, con un único puente como acceso, además de estar protegido por una poderosa barrera, al entrar bajaron una larga escalera, Harry sabía lo que se encontraba en ese lugar y estaba dividida en tres áreas.

En ellas se encontraban las siguientes áreas: Seijōtōkyorin (Bosque Tranquilo de las Torres Residenciales): Aquí era donde vivían los miembros de la Cámara de los 46. El acceso está restringido sólo a estas personas. Las residencias son una especie de torres estrechas y altas con una entrada un poco elevada del suelo, unas escaleras que conducen a ella y un camino de madera que las rodea. Había 46 torres de este tipo, una para cada miembro de la Cámara.

Daireishokairō (Gran Galería de Libro Espiritual): Era conocida como la Gran Biblioteca Tecnológica y se trataba de una recopilación de todo el conocimiento e historia no solo de Japón, sino también del mundo. Esta otra área estaba también restringida, solo el emperador y el líder de Japón junto al Sōtaichō podían entrar allí, ni siquiera los capitanes de división podían hacerlo.

El Salón de Asambleas Subterráneo: Aquí era donde se reunían todos los miembros de la Cámara de los 46 junto con el líder o el emperador de Japón. Tenía una estructura octagonal con una sola entrada hasta el centro de la sala, situada en un gran espacio abierto en el edificio principal. Más allá de la entrada a esta estructura, había una escalera que conduce al vestíbulo. Los bancos y sillas de los miembros de la Central, estaban dispuestos en dos anillos concéntricos, uno más grande que el otro con una entrada al medio y en el centro de este una especia de tarima circular blanca con dos escalones. En las paredes, había compartimientos, con escaleras que conducen a ellos, que es donde se sitúan los 6 jueces y detrás de ellos encontraba otro anillo, pero circular, este era para casos especiales donde se podían sentar testigos o visitantes importantes que constaba de varios asientos, pero solo uno era el más llamativo, era una especia de trono que estaba iluminado y finamente decorado con telas de color rojo. Este edificio constaba de 13 niveles de protección para evitar la incursión de cualquier intruso y aquí era donde haría lugar la siguiente reunión.

Los sabios y los jueces estaban ya reunidos, todos tenían expresiones tranquilas y otras expresiones seria y estoicas, por otro lado, en la estructura circular, al ser este un caso especial, en los asientos estaban sentados unos cuantos Goblins observando al Goblin que se encontraba de pie en el centro de la sala, este era el director de Gringotts de Japón para hacer oficial la proclamación. Todos se encontraban esperando a la persona más importante de Japón, y fue en ese momento que se hizo acto de presencia. Por la única puerta principal entraron 4 personas, todos los presentes reconocieron a tres de ellos, pero fue el cuatro el que más les importaba, al ver la forma que estaba vestido el chico sin duda demostraba que era un digno emperador, pero para eso estaban ahí para hacer oficial la proclamación y coronación.

Harry junto a Yamamoto, siendo escoltados por Kenpachi y Retsu acompañaron a Harry hasta el centro de la sala donde el chico subió a la tarima circular colocándose frente a Ryūketsu, en sus manos tenía una copa grande de oro de unos 20 cm de profundidad y 20 cm de diámetro con un líquido transparente dentro estaba incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y en su otra mano tenía una fina daga de oro, el Goblin al ver a Harry hizo una reverencia mientras este lo saludaba.

\- Ryūketsu_san, que sus bóvedas rebocen de oro, me alegro verlo – Dijo Harry haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Que tu fortuna se multiplique, mi Lord – Dijo Ryūketsu mientras sonreía – Es el momento de hacer oficial esta proclamación, y para que quede demostrado ante la cámara de los 46 y los altos mandos de Gringotts, necesitamos comprobar su descendencia, por favor, necesito que se haga un pequeño corte y deje caer algunas gotas de sangre en el cáliz – Dijo extendiendo tanto la daga como la copa, Harry tomo la daga con su mano derecha, el Goblin le había pedido un pequeño corte pero él tenía otro propósito, sin mostrar rastro de dolor se cortó la palma izquierda y dejo caer su sangre dentro de la copa bajo la mirada sorprendida pero admirada de los presentes, de orgullo de los tres capitanes, y los ojos respetuosos de los Goblins.

Harry conocía muy bien a los Goblins, eran una raza guerrera y orgullosa, había estudiado los cientos de batallas que tuvieron los Goblins contra los magos, si quería ganarse la reverencia y el respeto total de ellos debía ganársela bajo los términos de ellos, con sangre y sin miedo alguno, y había acertado perfectamente.

El director sin decir palabra miro dentro del cáliz para ver si había cambiado, era la misma copa que se había utilizado hacía más de 11 años para comprobar el linaje de Harry por primera vez y al igual que en aquel entonces, no hubo ningún cambio y alzo la copa lo alto y todos se dieron cuenta que ya estaba hecho, la comprobación fue positiva, Harry era el auténtico descendiente de Amateratsu y el único heredero al trono del emperador.

\- Ya está comprobado, ahora, Tennō_sama, es momento que tome posesión de su trono y haga sus primeras proclamaciones – Dijo Ryūketsu, mientras le señalaba el trono donde lo estaban esperando los demás Goblins, los miembros de la cámara de los 46 se habían puesto de pie y estaban inclinados en una larga reverencia observando a Harry, ese era el momento para que no hubiera dudas de que él era el auténtico descendiente de Amateratsu, así que cerro sus ojos sonriendo y bajo la mirada de todos pudieron ver como Harry abría los ojos y en ellos se veía su Sharingan brillando poderoso y ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa y quedaron en shock como Harry comenzaba a desaparecer en una espiral dimensional para segundos después aparecer en otra espiral dimensional frente al trono, todos pudieron ver eso y observaron cómo Harry se sentaba en el trono, mientras tanto uno de los Goblins que estaban arriba se acercó con extendiéndole un Kosode blanco con el emblema del emperador, Harry lo tomo y se lo puso sobre su Kosode verde esmeralda.

Luego llegaron los objetos más importantes que solo el emperador podía tocar, nunca podrían ser robado porque eran representaciones espirituales, cuando el emperador las tocaba estos desaparecían y estaban ahora guardados en Harry y solo con el tiempo se manifestarían. Estos tres objetos eran conocidos como Sanshu no Jingi (Tres Tesoros Sagrados). Primero otro Goblin se acercó una especia de espada, era una simple katana gastada y partida, esta era la Espada Sagrada Totsuka, al tocarla con su mano derecha sintió como esta comenzó a brillar intensamente y después de unos segundos la espada desapareció.

Luego otro Goblin se acercó con una especia de collar con 9 Magatamas, estas eran las Joyas Sagradas Yasakani no Magatama, eran de color negro y estaban unidas por una fina cadena, el Goblin se acercó y Harry se inclinó para que el Goblin pudiera colocársela, cuando eso paso y las joyas al tocar el pecho de Harry desaparecieron también.

Y, por último, el último Goblin le entrego un escudo circular algo oxidado, pero podía verse su reflejo, esta era El Espejo Sagrado Yata no Kagami, también conocido como Espejo de Yata, Harry lo tomo y se lo enfundo en su antebrazo izquierdo y después de eso comenzó a brillar y al igual que con los otros, este desapareció. La coronación ya estaba completada.

\- Tennō_sama, es hora de que de sus primeras declaraciones – Dijo Ryūketsu, él al igual que todos habían visto la coronación ahora estaban expectantes, Harry los observo a todos que estaban sentados esperando.

\- Para comenzar, tengo entendido que en mí, ahora, castillo, se encuentran esperándome 3 de mis guardias reales, pero deberían ser 5, es por eso que he decidió agregar a Kenpachi Zaraki, antiguo guardián del trono, capitán de la 11ª división y mi padre adoptivo, ahora será miembro de la guardia real y seguirá siendo mi padre – Proclamo Harry mientras veía a su padre Kenpachi que sonreía orgulloso y ponía un rodilla en el suelo inclinándose ante él mientras lo miraba – También agregare a Retsu Unohana, líder de Japón, capitana de la 4ª división y mi madre adoptiva, ahora será miembro de la guardia real y, obviamente, seguirá siendo mi madre – Dijo sonriendo con amor a su madre que al igual que Kenpachi, ponía una rodilla en el suelo inclinándose ante él y lo miraba con un inmenso amor y lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus ojos – Además quiero darle a Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, el poder de dirigir tanto el Gotei 13, como las Fuerzas Especiales, como la división de Kidō para el siguiente paso de nuestro plan – Dijo Harry mientras Yamamoto también se inclinaba ante Harry poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

Los miembros de la cámara 46 estuvieron de acuerdo con cada uno de las declaraciones que había hecho, y ahora se pasaría al tema que se había tratado mucho con la líder de Japón que también representaba al emperador.

\- Como ya habrán sido informados por mi madre, la líder de Japón regente, ella se encargará de manera pública de todo lo relacionado con la alianza de Reino Unido en nombre del nuevo emperador recién coronado, ahora el momento de mi revelación al público, será cuando yo lo decida, por ahora yo actuare y me mostrare como una persona común, un mago más, y así será en los acontecimientos que se llevaran a cabo el siguiente verano ¿está claro? – Pregunto Harry a ver si tenían alguna objeción, estos aceptaron sabiendo que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo – Perfecto, ahora pasaremos a lo que nos concierne, la purga de la corrupción en el gobierno mágico británico, para eso comenzaremos en el Confederación Internacional de Magos, allí estarán reunidos Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia y el Jefe Supremo representando al Reino Unido, nuestro objetivo es el ministro de magia, es obvio que su corrupción es inaceptable para una futura alianza con el Reino Unido, ya logramos tener acceso al Reino Unido gracias al tratado que se firmó con el Primer Ministro Británico como máxima autoridad, en la reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Japón como nueva aliada tanto del mundo Muggle como Mágico, en este caso, la líder de Japón en representación del emperador, se acusara al ministro de magia de corrupto e indigno para el puesto, se mostraran las pruebas y se declarara a Albus Dumbledore como nuevo ministro de magia, luego la Confederación con el apoyo de la cámara de los 46 se declarara la ejecución del ex-ministro y los que llevaran a cabo esa labor será el Gotei 13, sus 13 capitanes, además del Sōtaichō estarán allí para ejecutarlo – Dijo Harry seriamente mientras observaba a los presentes, todos estaban de acuerdo con esto, incluso Yamamoto sonrió al saber lo que le deparaba a su eterno rival de antaño – La siguiente parte del plan se llevara a cabo en Londres, frente a todo el Wizengamot reunido donde se expondrá a todos los corruptos, traidores y aliados del bando oscuro de ese país, lamentablemente allí no podremos ejecutar a gente pero si lo harán los Aurores del ministerio bajo la supervisión de la líder de Japón, los miembros del Wizengamot inocentes, los representantes de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y también del Sōtaichō del Gotei 13. Los Aurores se encargaran de capturar a cada miembro del Wizengamot y del mismo ministerio para su interrogación bajo suero de la verdad o Veritaserum para luego su posterior ejecución – Dijo Harry mientras los veía a todos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo – Bien, eso es todo por ahora, desde ahora seré tratado de manera normal ante todos los demás, solo seré una figura emblemática representativa donde la líder hablara en representación mía, y así será hasta que yo decida revelarme públicamente, esta es la decisión final, se cierra la sesión – Dijo mientras se paraba y se desaparecía en una espiral dimensional y volvía aparecer rumbo a la salida de la cámara, seguido por sus nuevos guardianes reales y padres, además de Yamamoto mientras todos se retiraban.

Ya todo estaba hecho, este era el comienzo de un golpe que no sabría que ya estaba preparado para purgar a los corruptos del país donde provenía, donde una vez vivieron sus padres y donde murieron, resultaba irónico que fuese él que fuera a limpiar al ministerio y no su hermano siendo este el legítimo heredero al trono real de Inglaterra, pero ahora se podía demostrar cuál de los dos tenía más poder político, económico y mágico. Solo esperaba que su hermano no se quedara de brazos cruzados al ver que todo ya estaba hecho, porque quería ver a su hermano como él se alzaba como el mejor mago al igual que su academia, y demostraría que Japón era mucho mejor que Reino Unido, Que la familia Tennō era mucho mejor que la Pedragón, que Peverell era mejor que Potter, pero sobre todo, que Slytherin era mejor que Gryffindor y este solo era el comienzo.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	17. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **…**

 **La Guardia Real y Los Secretos del Mangekyō**

 **Hogwarts, Al Día Siguiente**

Al día siguiente de que Charlus rescatara a Astoria de la Cámara Secreta y del basilisco, el chico nunca pensó que todos supieran que había sido él el que había detenido los ataques y vencido al heredero de Slytherin, no pensó en llamar la atención, sin embargo los jefes de las cuatro casas habían informado a la mañana siguiente sobre el hecho, el simple hecho que un Gryffindor salvara a una chica Slytherin demostraba que no debía haber rivalidades, Charlus al traspasar el retrato de la dama gorda de su sala común, después de hablar con Dumbledore, fue recibido por un mar de aplausos, los alumnos mayores lo miraban con respeto y le palmeaban la espalda, mientras los menores le dedicaban miradas de veneración total, Charlus luego de cinco minutos logro evitar a todos los compañeros que le pedían que contase sus aventuras argumentando que se encontraba cansado y al final logro llegar a donde estaban Ginny y sus amigos, una vez que se sentó vio como los cuatro chicos lo miraban intensamente. Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en el sillón con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, Hermione le acaban de dar la poción de mandrágoras y acababa de llegar a la sala común para unirse a la celebración, mientras Ron, Neville y los gemelos estaban parados detrás de ellas, puede que hubiesen estado molestos al principio, pero las más molestas eran las chicas, así que se quedaron viendo mientras Charlus estaba sentado frente a ellas.

\- ¿Y bien, Charlus, nos contaras? – Pregunto Ron al fin para acabar con ese silencio incómodo.

\- Preferiría contarles mañana, ahora estoy cansado, Ron. – Dijo Charlus, suspirando cansinamente - ¿Y a todas estas, quien les conto sobre la cámara? A penas eso paso hace dos horas.

\- Fue la profesora McGonagall – Respondió rápidamente Neville – La verdad se le escapó por los nervios – Dijo y Charlus se sorprendió por lo que decía su amigo – Bueno es que la profesora estaba muy preocupada, cuando tú te fuiste ella volvió y se dio cuenta que faltabas, al ver su preocupación Hermione le pregunto si sucedía algo y si sabía dónde estabas, pero ella dijo que después de que le había dicho que una chica había sido secuestrada se preocupó ya que sabía cómo reaccionaría Charlus, luego dijo y cito "Seguro como un auténtico Gryffindor se fue a salvar a la damisela en peligro y enfrentarse al monstruo" – Termino su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Ron y los gemelos asentían la historia con un movimiento de cabeza, aquel relato causo que Charlus se desternillara de la risa varios minutos hasta cuando logro recuperar la compostura.

\- Vaya, no pensé que a la profesora McGonagall podría escapársele cosas así – Dijo Charlus sonriendo.

\- Si, eso dijo – Respondió Ginny de mala gana - ¿Y te podrías explicar eso de salvar a una damisela en peligro? – Charlus podía sentir el tono celoso en las palabras de Ginny, Charlus sonrió y se encogió de hombros, ningún mal les haría a sus amigos si le contaba un poco sobre su aventura.

\- Era la hermana menor de Daphne, ¿recuerdas? A Astoria – Dijo Charlus causando que los chicos se sorprendieran, eran las únicas chicas de Slytherin que les caía bien, Ron y Neville les agradaba Daphne, era divertía y sonreía cuando estaba con ellos, pero ante los demás Slytherin, se convertía en la reina del hielo, por otro lado, Astoria era tímida, más que todo cuando Charlus estaba cerca.

\- ¿Y por qué la hermana de Daphne necesitaba que la salvaras? – Pregunto, para sorpresa de todos, Hermione, la que hablaba en ese momento.

\- Porque ella fue la que secuestraron, entienden ahora porque fui a salvarla, ya teníamos todo, lo sabíamos todo, pero no sabíamos dónde estaba la cámara secreta, pero cuando les iba decir que lo había descubierto y el cómo los petrificados no murieron – Dijo Charlus mientras veía a Hermione que se estremecía al recordar a ver visto el reflejo de los ojos del basilisco en el espejo, después no supo nada hasta que fue despetrificada hace una hora – Iba a decirles donde era posible que estaba la cámara cuando la profesora entro a informar que cerrarían la escuela, cuando salió no pude esperar para ir y no pude avisarles, enserio lo siento chicos, no quise preocuparlos, ni a ti Ginny – Dijo Charlus mirando a Ginny que solo se paró y se sentó en el regazo de Charlus y se recostó en su pecho, y para sorpresa de todos le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- A la próxima no nos preocupes, Charlus, tampoco tienes que decirnos lo que paso, sabemos lo que nos dirás y la razón por la que lo hiciste – Dijo Ginny mientras los demás asentían a regañadientes, sabían que Charlus nunca permitiría poner en peligro a sus amigos, y menos a Ginny, a menos que pudieran luchar, por eso estaban avanzando en sus estudios para poder ayudarlo, además sabían que Charlus haría lo que fuera para enfrentarse a quien sea y proteger la escuela, la prueba fue el año pasado que se fue a enfrentar al mismo Voldemort para evitar que volviera a la vida y robara la piedra, sin duda arriesgaría su vida con tal de proteger a sus amigos y la escuela.

\- ¿Al menos podrías decirnos quien era el heredero de Slytherin? – Pregunto Ron, pero se notaba en la cara de todos que querían saber eso, con lo cual Charlus decidió contentar con la verdad.

\- Fue el mismo Voldemort – Dijo Charlus logrando estremecer a todos al escuchar el nombre, otra vez él, pensaron todos – Solo que no era él en verdad, al parecer cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, se llamaba Tom Marvolo Ryddle, al parecer el nombre de Lord Voldemort es un anagrama, había maldecido un diario para que así pudiera poseer a alguien para controlarlo y que abriera la cámara, Astoria fue una víctima más de él – Dijo, los chicos se miraban sorprendidos, otra vez había sido el señor tenebroso el que había hecho de las suyas para causar daño – Y esto sin duda les parecerá interesante, Tom Ryddle es hijo de una bruja y de un Muggle que ella hechizo, al parecer el señor oscuro que quiere pureza de sangre es un mestizo – Dijo Charlus mientras sonreía, eso sin duda sorprendió a todos, el señor tenebroso un mestizo, eso sí que era una gran ironía.

Y al día siguiente ya todos sabían lo que había sucedido, algunos Slytherin veían agradecidos a Charlus, entre ellos Daphne, Blaise y Theodore, estos dos últimos no tenían ningún rencor hacia el niño-que-vivió, Blaise no era de Inglaterra, era de Italia, su madre era la famosa Melissandra Zabini, conocida como la viuda negra, a Charlus poco le importaba lo que le dijeran así que solo le interesaba hacer amigos sin importa la casa, por otro lado, Theodore Nott, era hijo de un Mortifago, pero la madre de él, Theodore y su hermana menor cortaron lazos con él con la ayuda de su abuelo, les dio todo el apoyo y ahora Theodore Nott señor estaba pasando problemas económicos ahora que habían congelado sus cuentas hasta nuevo aviso, a Charlus le caía bien porque era divertido, inteligente y astuto.

Por otro lado, no todos alababan lo que había hecho Charlus, entre ellos los hijos de Mortifago, sobre todo Malfoy que estaba ansioso por que el Lord Potter muriera, pero no solo había sobrevivido, sino también había hecho que su familia perdiera credibilidad y los trataran como basura, sobre todo ahora que sus cuentas habían sido cerradas, y además según le había contado su padre, que el chico Potter había hecho que liberara al elfo doméstico y lo había tomado como suyo, ahora estaba seguro que tendrían información sobre la familia Malfoy.

También algunos chicos de Hufflepuff tampoco creían en él, más que todo porque se daban cuenta que los había engañado, que la única forma que se podía entrar a la cámara era hablando pársel y que era posible que Charlus hubiese secuestrado a la chica de Slytherin y luego había vuelto con ella para que se le viera como un héroe, el estúpido de Zacharias Smith y otros había dicho en voz alta eso, solo consiguieron que fueran hechizados por los Gryffindor, sin mencionar a Ginny que le había lanzado un mocomurciélago por bocazas.

Pero eso ahora a Charlus poco le importaba, ahora que no había peligro y que el basilisco estaba muerto, Charlus sabía de algo que nadie no, había estudiado cuidado de criaturas pero también la caza de los más peligrosos, entre ellos el basilisco, había enviado una carta a su gerente de cuentas Potter y le había dicho que había matado a un basilisco y el que lo mataba se hacía dueño de él ya que lo gana mágicamente, así que podía vendérselo a los Goblins. El director de sus cuentas le había enviado como respuesta sus felicitaciones por tan gran logro y le había enviado un traslador para que lo pusiera en el basilisco para que se lo llevara y ellos podrían trozarlo y cortarlo, además le habían informado que costaba una buena fortuna y al ser una criatura milenaria y que mide más de 30 metros de larg medio de ancho, le informarían durante las vacaciones cuánto costaría.

Ahora que todo había pasado, había podido tener sus serpientes junto a él mismo, Dobby se las había traído con felicidad, al parecer las serpientes le caían bien al elfo por que habían ayudado a su nuevo amo y las serpientes encontraban al elfo interesante, y esto sin duda sirvió para lo que estaba haciendo Charlus ahora, se encontraba caminando por la fría cámara, sin embargo esta vez no estaba solo, dos de sus amigos lo acompañaban, había decidido ir con Ron y Neville mientras los demás estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía. Las dos serpientes estaban recorriendo el lugar. Los tres chicos pudieron observar el cadáver del enorme basilisco, ese espectáculo había sorprendido totalmente a sus dos amigos.

\- ¿Ese fue el basilisco con el que te enfrentaste? – Pregunto Neville con miedo.

\- Si, ahora es solo un buen trofeo – Dijo Charlus mientras se acercaba al basilisco y le ponía el traslador y lo activaba, los tres vieron como el basilisco desaparecía, fue entonces cuando estaban dispuestos a volver cuando sus serpientes se acercaron.

\- _"Señor, hemos encontrado algo que le agradara" –_ Dijo una de las serpientes, las dos se movían de manera llamando la atención por completo de Charlus.

\- _"¿Qué es, chicas? ¿Es algo peligroso o interesante?" –_ Pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

\- _"Sin duda podría ser peligroso para sus enemigos, pero muy interesante para usted" –_ Dijo la otra serpiente mientras la otra estaba de acuerdo, aquello emociono al chico y rápidamente siguió a sus serpientes, estas le señalaron el lago esmeralda y allí se detuvieron, Charlus las observo y vio como estas se metían al lago, lo cual Charlus sin esperar más se lanzó y se sumergió y siguió las serpientes, solo les dijo a sus amigos que esperaran allí, el lago era algo profundo, recorrieron una cueva y al salir por el otro lado vio Charlus que se trataba de un nido, sus serpientes los estaban esperando allí y mientras se secaba las ropas con su varita, sus serpientes ingresaron al nido, Charlus no tuvo remedio que seguirlas mientras pensaba en que podría desatar tal comportamiento en sus tranquilas serpientes, resulto que el nido no estaba cerca, de hecho.

Charlus tuvo que caminar aproximadamente 500m por un pasillo diseñado especialmente para un basilisco adulto por lo cual Charlus podría caminar por este sin problemas, una vez Charlus logro entrar al nido, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, varias capas de piel de serpiente se encontraban regadas por una sala tan grande como la misma cámara secreta, Charlus conto al menos diez cambios de piel de distintos tamaños lo que demostraba que el basilisco había estado toda su vida dentro de aquella cámara, las paredes eran de roca negra y del techo colgaban estalactitas de piedra a uno 100m de altura, mientras Charlus observaba aquel lugar que era la mezcla de bello lugar natural y tenebrosa guarida es que pudo ver a sus serpientes en lo que parecía ser el centro del nido bailando mientras se erguían gran parte de su cuerpo viéndose imponentes, el chico se acercó con cierto recelo al lugar y una vez que estuvo a su lado pudo ver aquello que alborotaba a sus serpientes, un huevo.

\- _"¿Eso es un huevo?" –_ Pregunto Charlus, era obvio que era un huevo, pero no podía ser cierto.

\- _"Si, amo, pero no cualquier huevo, es uno de "rey", un basilisco –_ Dijo la serpiente, Charlus miraba impactado a sus serpientes.

\- _"Creí que los basiliscos nacían de un huevo normal empollado por un sapo" –_ Dijo Charlus, las serpientes lo miraron antes de hablar una de ellas.

\- _"Eso es correcto, señor, pero yo puedo sentir que de este huevo nace magia" –_ Dijo y al escuchar eso, Charlus se puso en cuclillas y tomo el huevo entre sus manos, si sus serpientes tenían razón, ahora poseía un basilisco no nato.

 **Tokio, Palacio Imperial de Japón.**

Harry estaba vestido igual que el día anterior a su coronación, detrás de él estaban sus padres escoltándolo y junto a él iba una hermosa y finamente vestida Luna, estaba algo sonrojada porque Harry la estaba llevando de la mano, después de haber salido de la Cámara de los 46, se había reunido con Ryūketsu y los gerentes de cuentas de las casas Peverell y Slytherin, primero Harry le dicho al gerente de cuentas de Slytherin que había encontrado la cámara de los secretos que una vez Salazar Slytherin había construido para el hogar del basilisco, Harry sabía que Salazar había puesto el basilisco como protección final para el castillo de Hogwarts, los estúpidos de la época de Slytherin, incluso el mismo Gryffindor, habían pensado que lo había hecho solo para matar a los hijos de Muggles, pero a Salazar solo le interesaba los magos, no importaba su procedencia, solo que no quería que los Muggles se metieran con los magos, en esa época, la iglesia de entonces conocida como "La Santa Inquisición" La época las oscura de la iglesia y para los magos, donde la primera cazaban a los magos para quemarlos, por eso Slytherin no quería que los Muggles se metieran con los magos, por eso implemento una extrema medida de seguridad, por eso el basilisco, incluso la misma Rowena lo acepto.

Harry le había preguntado que ahora que su hermano había matado al basilisco, ¿Qué pasaría con la cámara? Garloc le conto que si era posible que su hermano encontrara lo que se encontraba después de la muerte del basilisco, este pertenecería a él, ahora no tendría que hacer nada allí, también descubrió que su hermano le había vendido el basilisco muerto a los Goblin y que ahora lo estaban trozando y analizando lo que costaría. Bueno al parecer su hermano era lo suficientemente inteligente como lograr más dinero para sus bóvedas, pero ahora que Charlus no tenía nada que ver con la cámara podría él encontrarle un buen uso, por otro lado les había dicho que también su hermano destruyo otro Horcrux, el diario de Tom Ryddle, ahora eran tres los Horcrux destruidos, solo faltaba un objeto de Slytherin, otro de Ravenclaw, la serpiente de Voldemort que era su familiar y otro objeto desconocido, pero el mismo Garloc le dio una gran información.

Salazar tenía un medallón, uno muy especial que la esposa de Salazar se quedó y fue pasando de generación en generación hasta los Gaunt, era posible que Voldemort lo hubiese conseguido y hecho un Horcrux, ese medallón tenía poderes muy interesantes, tenía la habilidad de curar todo tipo de venenos, incluso el de basilisco, volviendo inmune a su portador, también tenía el poder de invocar serpientes desde este al campo de batalla, pero la habilidad más importante era que el portador se hacía inmune a cualquier daño, y como una serpiente podía mudar de piel como si fuese una muda de ropa. De inmediato eso intereso a Harry, ese era otro objeto que tendría que recuperar junto a la diadema de Ravenclaw que le pertenecía a su angelito rubio.

Por otro lado, los Goblins le avisaron que ya estaba todo listo para exponer las evidencias de corrupción e ineficiencia del ministro de magia Gran Bretaña, en una semana seria la reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, donde se revelaría que la líder de Japón es una bruja y demandara a su nuevo aliado, Reino Unido del Mundo Mágico, más exactamente al ministro de magia, como corrupto e indigno para el puesto, el Gotei 13 y las Fuerzas Especiales irían para acompañarla y ejecutar a Fudge, mientras tanto como su aliado, Retsu elegiría de inmediato a Albus Dumbledore como nuevo ministro de magia del Reino Unido y que realizara una reunión del Wizengamot con todos los miembros, además de los cabezas de departamento, para que se llevara a cabo un juicio extraordinario donde se revelarían todas las pruebas sobre corrupción y a los mortifagos, y seria él Wizengamot que elegiría dos únicas opciones, prisión o muerte y si algunos intentaban relevarse contra el Wizengamot u ofendiera a la líder de Japón seria de inmediato ejecutado por uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13.

Luego fue el turno de Ryūketsu de hablar, y sin duda lo que dijo no lo esperaron sus padres, Luna ni mucho menos él, debido a su estatus como Lord Slytherin, Lord Peverell, líder del Clan Tennō y heredero de la casa Black, debía tener 4 esposas, una por cada título, pero además, al ser heredero del Clan Zaraki tendría que tener otra, un total de 5 esposas, esto había dejado sorprendidos a todos, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¡Tenia que casarse con 5 chicas! Pero como era posible, pero él solo quería estar con Luna, estaba seguro que ella no estaría dispuesta a compartirlo, alzo su mirada, al parecer la perdería por eso, alzo la mirada para ver a Luna y fue ella la que lo sorprendió a Harry ahora, Luna le estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad, ella sabía lo que estaba pensando él, así que solo asintió, ella estaba de acuerdo, entonces debía retribuirle ese gesto, así que se giró para ver a Ryūketsu y a los demás Goblins.

\- Bien, pero tengo dos condiciones para eso, primero que todo será Luna la principal, es decir, ella será mi emperatriz, la Lady del Clan Tennō, además de Lady Ravenclaw, la que viviera conmigo desde ahora en mi palacio imperial – Dijo Harry con determinación, Luna sonrió dichosa y feliz, Harry estaba dispuesto a todo por no perderla, quería que fuera su emperatriz, una realeza, al parecer esos cuantos Muggles que algunas veces le contaba su madre sobre príncipes y princesas que al final se vuelven los reyes de un reino que vivieron felices por siempre, y estaba segura que Harry le iba asegurar eso – Y segundo, Luna y solo Luna será la única que pueda elegir quien sí y quien no es digna de ser una de las Ladys de mis títulos, ella vera quien será digna y vera que si está conmigo lo hace por amor o interés – Dijo Harry, eso sí que sorprendió a todos, pero sus padres sonrieron, su hijo era muy maduro para su edad, y ver que solo quería a chicas que lo amaran de verdad como estaban seguros que lo hacia la pequeña Luna.

Los Goblins aceptaron eso y estarían atentos de cuando se elija a las otras esposas, por ahora, se haría una pequeña ceremonia de coronación en la cámara de los 46 para la pequeña para ser declarada emperatriz, estos se llevaron a cabo al día siguiente, Harry estaba sentado en su trono sonriendo viendo a Luna en el centro de la cámara, Sus padres estaban a cada lado suyo, los padres de Luna estaban a unos metros de su hija mientras observaban maravillados a su hija, estaba vestida con una vestimenta parecida a la de Harry, además de un hermoso peinado, llevaba un Kanzashi Ōgi de princesa, tenía la forma de un abanico metálico y en ellos se encuentran impresos el Kamon o insignia del clan Tennō en aluminio, además usaba unos Okobos que eran unas especies de sandalias tradicionales japonesas.

Había tres Goblins frente ella, el primero se acercó entregándole un collar con Magatamas en él, igual al que se había puesto Harry, la chica se inclinó y le pusieron el collar, que al igual que con el Yasakani no Magatama de Harry, desapareció, esto representaba su unión al clan Tennō y de la realeza, el siguiente Goblin le entrego un Shakujō, era una especie de báculo delgado de color negro, media 1.50m y finalizaba en un aro cerrado y dentro de este 6 anillos de oro, este báculo aparecería para la protección de la emperatriz, sería su arma final, esta cuando Luna la toco desapareció, esta aparecería cuando la necesitara, pero quizás no la necesitaría ya que su futuro esposo le tenía un regalo para ella, para que pudiera usar en combate.

Era una Espada Kusanagi estilo Jian de doble filo, en medio de la cruz, de color dorado, de la espada había un hermoso zafiro azul del tamaño de un galeón, Harry y los Goblins la habían diseñado y forjado inspirada en la espada de Harry, esta tenía muchas más habilidades y propiedades que la de Harry, era igual de indestructible que la de él, además el usuario, en este caso Luna, podía controlarla levitándola, pero la más importante era que podía transformarse en un cuervo para volver a Luna, o en su defecto, en serpiente para volver a Harry. La espada estaba guardada en una hermosa vaina de color azul oscuro con bordes plateados con el escudo de Ravenclaw. Esta le fue entregada a Luna que la tomo con ambas manos y alzo su mirada para ver a Harry que le sonreía y se paraba y desaparecía en una espiral para aparecer al lado de ella, con la coronación terminada se fueron retirando del lugar, seguido de los padres de Harry y los de Luna.

Y ahora tanto emperador como emperatriz estaban entrando por la enorme puerta que iba a los enormes terrenos, el Kōkyo, el palacio imperial se abrió para ellos. Estos contaban con un área de 50 km que constaban de la unión de cuatro montañas unidas por los puentes Nijubashi que las conectaba, en la base de las montañas estaban rodeadas por los terrenos de los Zaraki-Unohana, así que para llegar al palacio tendrían que pasar primero por allí, el área estaba conformado por los extensos jardines Imperiales, también en los terrenos se encontraban los palacios de los otros tres guardianes reales, el Palacio Kirinden, el Palacio Gatonden y el Palacio Hōōden.

La Guardia Real, también conocida como la División Cero estaba formada por 5 ex-capitanes del Gotei 13, que debido a su nivel excepcional han sido promocionados a este nivel, se encargan de cuidar, proteger y servir al Gran Emperador y además de ejecutar sus órdenes. Los miembros los conformaban los siguientes:

Ichibē Hyōsube: Miembro de la Guardia Real, Ex-Capitán, Líder de la Guardia Real conocido como el Monje de la Percepción.

Kenpachi Zaraki: Miembro de la Guardia Real, Ex-Capitán, Líder del Clan Zaraki conocido como el Demonio de la Espada.

Retsu Unohana: Miembro de la Guardia Real, Ex-Capitana, Líder del Clan Unohana y Líder de Japón conocida por el Ángel de la Muerte.

Tenjirō Kirinji : Primer Oficial de la Guardia Real, General del Este, Ex-Capitán, conocido como el Demonio de las Aguas Termales y creo las Fuentes curativas.

Ōetsu Nimaiya: Miembro de la Guardia Real, Ex-Capitán conocido como el Dios de la Espada

Al igual que las divisiones del Gotei 13, la Guardia Real también tenía un símbolo único que representa el papel principal de la división, que en su caso es en base a la Daphne de Invierno (Jinchōge). Este símbolo se coloca en el rombo del Gotei 13 para formar una insignia completa de la división, la cual se muestra en el Haori de cada miembro.

Se dirigieron directo al palacio real, era dos veces más grande que el palacio Zaraki-Unohana, era un castillo enorme de roca negra y techos de tradicional pagoda negra. En la enorme entrada que era de al menos 20m de alto, unas enormes y pesadas puertas de acero reforzado negro, en la entrada había una larga alfombra roja que se extendía hasta unas escaleras de mármol de color negro con detalles dorados. En la entrada estaban de rodillas esperando los otros tres guardianes reales. Harry era la primera vez que los veía, pero había oído hablar de ellos.

El primero al lado izquierdo, era Ōetsu Nimaiya, dentro de la Guardia Real era conocido como el Dios de las Espadas (Tōshin) Ya que su pasión era el forjar espadas. Era un hombre de estatura algo baja, tenía los labios gruesos, piel oscura con un cabello negro espeso dividido en 2 secciones, afeitado en los laterales y teñidas de color verde. Lleva una variación del Shihakusho, en el cuello una prenda de ropa interior verde, y un Hakama acortado que expone sus tobillos. Sobre su Shihakusho, lleva una variación del típico Haori de capitán, siendo un abrigo acolchado, largo y de cuello alto, con el símbolo de la Guardia Real en la espalda. Su atuendo era completado con unas gafas de sol cuya montura era de color dorado y los espejuelos de color azul, y un par de zapatillas verdes.

El segundo al lado derecho, era Tenjirō Kirinji, era conocido como Raijin no Tenjirō (Relámpago Veloz Tenjirō) Él fue el primer capitán de la división 4, y el maestro en el arte de la curación de su madre, tanto así que era conocido como el Sentōki (Demonio de las Aguas Termales) y creador de las Fuentes Termales Curativas, era un hombre de gran estatura y con una gran constitución física. Destacaba por lucir un gran tupé y unas patillas de bandolero. Suele ser visto con frecuencia masticando un largo palillo de color blanco. Tenía cejas depiladas en forma de "U" algo alargadas ajustándose con su frente. Su vestimenta se caracterizaba por estar completamente personalizada, ya que en lugar de vestir el Shihakusho estándar, vestía su Haori como si se tratara de una chaqueta dejando la mayor parte de su pecho al descubierto, pero manteniendo el emblema de la Guardia Real en la espalda. Su atuendo se completaba con un Hakama negro, una faja amarilla grande alrededor de su cintura y un par de sandalias.

Y para finalizar, estaba el líder de los guardianes reales y el que más destacaba de los tres, en el centro, era Ichibē Hyōsube, también conocido simplemente como Oshō, Ichibē era un hombre alto y robusto, con cejas considerablemente gruesas y una barba larga de color negro. Vestía el típico traje de Capitán; en su cuello poseía una especie de rosario con piedras redondas de color rojo, además de que usaba unas sandalias con plataforma. Al llegar frente a ellos estos hablaron.

\- Tennō_sama, bienvenido sea a su palacio – Dijeron los tres a la vez.

\- Gracias, Oshō_san, Tenjirō_san, Ōetsu_san, les presento a mi emperatriz y futura Lady Tennō, Luna Lovegood, también será Lady Ravenclaw, espero ustedes tres la protejan tanto como lo harían conmigo, sino seria yo el que los mataría a ustedes, créanme – Dijo mientras los observaba intimidante con su Sharingan activado.

\- No se preocupe, Tennō_sama, la protegeremos con nuestras vidas, así como juramos proteger la suya – Dijo Ichibē poniéndose una mano con el puño cerrado en su pecho.

\- Estupendo, ahora nos dispondremos a instalarnos en el palacio, luego saldremos de nuevo al palacio de mis padres, otra cosa que quiero que sepan es que yo soy un hombre de acción, si los necesito los llamo, pero hasta ahora quiero ser un chico normal, que va a la academia y también participare en los eventos que sucederán el próximo verano, después de eso revelare al público quien soy en realidad, en caso de necesitarlos los invocare, a los 5 – Dijo Harry viendo a los tres guardianes frente a él y girándose para ver a sus padres, los 5 guardianes asintieron, luego Harry junto a Luna se dispusieron a entrar en el palacio para ir a sus aposentos reales y cambiarse la ropa e ir de nuevo al palacio donde había crecido, este era el comienzo de la vida de Harry como emperador y el de Luna como su emperatriz, ahora solo estaban esperando encontrar a las otras chicas dignas de estar con él, aunque al parecer, Luna ya tenía a la primera opción.

 **Godric´s Hollow, Mansión Potter.**

Charlus estaba en casa, había pasado una semana desde que llego de Hogwarts, al día siguiente había reiniciado su entrenamiento con Nicholas y Perenelle, esta vez se esforzaría más en el control de su magia y de cómo aumentar sus reservas de este.

Por otro lado, cuando llego a la mansión, lo hizo junto a Ginny, Ron, Neville y los gemelos Weasley, les había dicho que vinieran con él para explicarles lo que había encontrado en el nido del basilisco, cuando estuvieron reunidos en el estudio de Charlus, este saco el huevo y lo puso sobre el escritorio y les dijo lo que era, sin duda sus reacciones fueron muy variadas.

\- Increíble – Dijeron los gemelos Weasley fascinados.

\- ¡¿Un huevo de basilisco?! – Exclamo Ron.

\- Maravilloso – Dijo Neville, pero fue Ginny la que hizo el mejor comentario.

\- Pero Charlus – Comenzó ella - ¿Cómo es posible que hayas encontrado un huevo de basilisco? ¿No se supone que los basiliscos nacen de otra manera? – Dijo, pero Charlus la miro con una sonrisa y luego carraspeo para luego hablar con calma.

\- Es cierto, o al menos es cierto el 99% de las veces – Dijo Charlus, pudo ver como todos quedaron confundidos – Verán, hay 1% de probabilidad de que nazca un basilisco hembra, y al parecer, el que había en la cámara secreta era hembra – Dijo, los chicos miraban el huevo completamente impactados - Lo mejor es que ya no tengo nada que hacer en la cámara, ojala pudiera encontrar una sala que está en Hogwarts, en esa si quisiera estar, mi padrino dice que solo una vez el padrino de mi hermano lo encontró pero nunca dijo donde ya que pensó que solo una sala común y corriente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que, si empollas este huevo, tendrás una bestia de más de 30 metros rondándote? – Dijo Ginny algo desconfiada.

\- No, y aquí viene lo bueno Ginny, el basilisco que esta en este huevo no medirá 30 metros, sino que medirá a lo mucho 3 metros – Dijo Charlus mientras todos se sorprendieron antes aquella respuesta.

\- Porque lo que ahora tengo es un basilisco de segunda generación, estos poseen no solo veneno sino también acido, además tienen una mirada asesina objetiva, es decir ellos o su amo, eligen quienes mata y quienes no, y si no puede simplemente paralizar o petrificar, tiene fuertes cuerpos pero son débiles al fuego, pero fuertes en tierra y agua, tampoco tiene debilidad con los gallos como lo hacia el otro – Dijo, todos miraban con completa admiración a Charlus, sin duda tenía mucha suerte y lo mejor es que esta sería su arma secreta en caso de llegar a necesitarla.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer para que nazca? Al parecer ese huevo ha llevado años en ese nido y no eclosionado – Dijo Neville, estaba curioso por eso, pero sin dejar de pensar que ahora Charlus tendría un arma muy poderosa.

\- Solo tengo que llevarlo conmigo todo el tiempo, el huevo se alimentará de mi magia, entre más poderoso es el mago, más fuerte es el nuevo basilisco, además esto produce que haya un lazo inquebrantable entre la bestia y el hechicero, cuando nazca, me trasladare al castillo de Gryffindor que ya está remodelado, agregare una cámara secreta debajo del castillo y esta será mi defensa principal para proteger el castillo, además será irónico como el nuevo basilisco que una vez Slytherin había dejado en Hogwarts para que luego fuese usado para matar nacidos de Muggles – Dijo, después de eso, Charlus cogió el huevo y lo guardo dentro de su túnica, cerca de su corazón y luego miro a sus serpientes directamente a los ojos - _"Chicas, ustedes son las mejores, y tendrán un papel muy importante, hacer fuerte y cuidar a este basilisco, sin duda él aprender con auténticas serpientes letales como ustedes hará que este basilisco sea poderoso"_ – Dijo Charlus en pársel felicitando a sus serpientes que le agradecieron.

Después de eso, comenzó el entrenamiento con Nicholas y Perenelle donde incluso así llevaba el huevo con él, estaba avanzando poco a poco, ahora Nicholas lo entrenaba en el uso de la espada, poco a poco iba avanzando su entrenamiento.

 **Tokio, Palacio Imperial de Japón.**

El verdadero Palacio Imperial de Japón estaba oculto para las personas mágicas y no mágicas, de hecho para estas solo existía un castillo falso que supuestamente era del emperador, pero era otra residencia de los Zaraki-Unohana, el falso castillo estaba en Kioto, y estaba en medio de la ciudad, era un lugar simbólico para los no magos, pero en el verdadero castillo, en estos momentos donde se alojaba el nuevo emperador de Japón, se encontraba en la antigua biblioteca, donde estaba investigado sobre su Sharingan, había encontrado registros de los pocos que lograron a despertarlo y controlarlo, pero había encontrado un manuscrito antiguo escrito por el mismísimo Amateratsu, en este venían habilidades para aprender a usarlas con el Sharingan, incluyendo en el uso de diferentes tipos de artes como combate cuerpo a cuerpo, combate con espada, etc. Y además el cómo crear fuertes e indetectables ilusiones, esto era algo a Harry quería, pero también quería información sobre algo que estaba buscando encontrar, los Secretos el Mangekyō Sharingan y el cómo llegar a obtenerlo.

Harry había visto que no solo había sido Amateratsu el que obtuvo el Mangekyō Sharingan, antes de él existieron más personas que lo obtuvieron y Amateratsu cuenta que él lo tuvo que obtener de la misma manera, decía que para adquirir el Mangekyō Sharingan, el usuario debe afrontar la perdida de alguien cercano a él, como un familiar o su mejor amigo y, generalmente se tenía que presenciar o experimentar esto de primera mano. Sin embargo, cuenta Amateratsu, que, para acelerar este proceso, muchos de sus antepasados, a lo largo de la historia, habían matado a las personas más cercanas a ellos para cumplir con el criterio.

Harry pensó que eso para él no podría ser posible, nunca permitiría perder a ningún familiar o un amigo solo para despertar el Mangekyō Sharingan, tampoco iba a permitir que alguien amado fuese asesinado frente él, esa opción estaba descartada, siguiendo leyendo, descubrió que otra manera de lograr obtenerlo era con el paso de los años y el uso constante de este excediendo sus habilidades. Eso lo podría conseguir teniendo todas las habilidades y técnicas que podría aprender.

Pero pasando a otro tema, muy pronto seria el juicio extraordinario que revelaría toda la basura que se había estado investigando del ministerio además de desenmascarar a los mortifagos, pero lo más importante, se demostraría la inocencia de su padrino, y luego podría reunirse con él, todo ya estaba preparado, solo tendría que esperarlo en un lugar que le seria informado a Sirius, este momento sus padres ya se habían ido para el Reino Unido junto al Gotei 13 y las Fuerzas Especiales, mientras Luna y él se iban de vacaciones junto a los padres de ella.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	18. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **…**

 **Juicio Extraordinario: Ejecuciones y Liberación y Un Reencuentro**

 **Godric´s Hollow, Mansión Potter.**

Charlus se había despertado listo para el entrenamiento de ese día, pero fue mientras desayunando que leyó el Daily Prophet que vio una noticia que lo sorprendió por completo.

 _EJECUTAN A EX-MINISTRO DE MAGIA POR CORRUPCION EN EL ICW - ALBUS DUMBLEDORE NUEVO MINISTRO DE MAGIA_

 _Ayer en la tarde en la Confederación Internacional de Magos donde solo los ministros de magia y líderes representantes de la confederación asistían, se realizó un juicio. Al parecer el nuevo aliado de Reino Unido, Japón, había denunciado no al Reino Unido en sí, sino al mismo ministro de magia, la líder de Japón presento pruebas irrefutables de la corrupción del ministro de magia y el causante del deterioro del mundo mágico británico, la líder siendo la demandante exigió la inmediata ejecución del ministro por parte de sus fuerzas, la Confederación al ver las pruebas tan sólidas, aceptaron la sentencia y el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, fue ejecutado por el mismo comandante general del Gotei 13, el líder máximo de la fuerza militar de Japón._

 _Después de la ejecución, la líder de Japón eligió a Albus Dumbledore como nuevo ministro de magia y le pidió que realizara una reunión de Wizengamot donde debía asistir todo el Wizengamot, además de las cabezas de departamento para un juicio extraordinario, así que es una reunión obligatoria donde todos los mencionados debían asistir._

¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¿Fudge ejecutado? Pero que estaba sucediendo, aunque debía ver el lado positivo, Dumbledore tenía el poder y ahora podría mejorar el sistema de educación, Nicholas y Perenelle tuvo que darle la razón al chico, pero luego por la ventana entraron dos lechuzas, cuando Charlus tomo las dos cartas que traían, estas se fueron, el chico se dio de cuenta que una era del ministerio y la otra era de Dumbledore, así que decidió abrir primero esta.

 _Querido Charlus, seré breve, seguro ya debes estar al tanto al leer el Daily Prophet, es cierto, fui testigo de cómo Fudge fue ejecutado, al parecer, la líder y nueva aliada del Reino Unido quiere limpiar la corrupción, esto es una sorpresa pero no debemos confiarnos, te pido que asistas a la reunión del Wizengamot, eres el Lord de la casa Potter, pero aún no saben que eres también el Lord de la casa Gryffindor, es posible que tengas que hacerlo público, no sé qué sucederá en esta reunión pero la que dirigirá esta reunión será el mismo que ejecuto a Fudge bajo la supervisión de la líder de Japón y el Gotei 13 y las Fuerzas Especiales de Japón, pero estoy seguro que si alguno responde de manera agresiva contra ellos no dudo que sea ejecutado de inmediato._

 _Ve al ministerio de inmediato, allí te esperare._

La otra carta era la solicitud de asistencia a la Corte del Wizengamot, además de la hora y lugar, Charlus de inmediato subió para arreglarse, debía ir y saber que era lo que estaba pasando, debía saber por qué los de Japón estaban haciendo algo como eso, no es que no estuviera de acuerdo, pero era algo inesperado, cuando estuvo arreglado, se dirigió a la chimenea y se dirigió rumbo a ministerio de magia.

 **Ministerio de Magia, Sala 1 del Wizengamot.**

En la sala 1 del Wizengamot, la más grande de todas se encontraban reunidos todos los miembros de este además de los cabezas de departamento del ministerio, muchos estaban confusos, otros nerviosos, algunos furiosos y otros expectantes, en el atrio principal estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore como nuevo ministro de magia y director del Wizengamot, entre los miembros del Wizengamot estaban todos los personajes importantes del mundo mágico, aquellos que disponían de una silla debido a su título de lores, ladies o regentes, entre el bando de los buenos, es decir los aliados de los Potter, incluyendo al mismo Charlus Potter, estaba Lord Greengrass, Lord Weasley, Lady Prewett y La Regente Longbottom. Por otro lado, estaban los aliados de Dumbledore, luego seguían los del bando neutro que eran los que solo les interesaba el bienestar de sus familias, y luego estaban los del bando oscuro, ex-mortifagos y corruptos. Estos eran los que estaban más nerviosos y furiosos, en especial Lucius Malfoy entre otros.

Todos estaban esperando a que llegaran los representantes de Japón, después de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Aurores del ministerio que se posicionaron en diferentes puntos de la sala, luego de estos siguieron los capitanes del Gotei 13 que se posicionaron en dos filas para luego verse frente a frente, luego se dio paso a un grupo de personas que también se posiciono en diferentes partes la sala. Finalmente hicieron acto de presencia dos personas que todos los presentes al verlos exaltaron sorprendidos ante lo que veían. El primero era Yamamoto Genryūsai, director del Seireitei y Comandante General del Gotei 13 y junto a él venía la líder de Japón, Retsu Unohana, pero lo que provoco esa exaltación era que los dos se veían muy imponentes, a pesar de que el anciano caminaba apoyado en un bastón y la mujer mostraba una pequeña sonrisa al entrar, pero sabían que los dos podrían ser muy peligrosos, caminaron en medio de los capitanes de división y al llegar frente a Dumbledore la mujer dijo a este y a todos los presente.

\- Cualquiera que intente atacarme a mí o al Sōtaichō Yamamoto, será considerado un ataque a nuestra nación y será ejecutado de inmediato, aquel que interfiera también será ejecutado también, si nadie tiene nada que decir, el Sōtaichō Yamamoto expondrá su juicio y sus pruebas – Dijo la mujer mientras se ponía junto a los demás capitanes y Yamamoto comenzó hablar. Y luego el hombre dio un golpe con su bastón en el suelo, junto a él apareció una mujer de piel morena y de cabello morado con unos papeles, todos se sorprendieron al ver la velocidad de la mujer que había salido de quien sabe dónde, aquí comenzaron el juicio donde muchas cabezas comenzarían a rodar cabezas.

Primero se expuso a los ex-mortifagos, aquellos que se habían librado citando que habían estado bajo la maldición Imperius falsamente, sobornado, corrompido, chantajeado y amenazado a gente, para comenzar por Theodore Nott Sr., Rupert Parkinson, Walden McNair, Kellan Yaxley, Augustus Rookwood, Allan Avery, incluso Lucius Malfoy entre otros al ser nombrados tanto los Aurores como los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales de Japón comenzaron a capturar, suministrar Veritaserum e interrogar donde confirmaron sus participaciones, pero se hizo una interrogación tan profunda que muchos revelaron cosas atroces incluyendo el cómo Lucius Malfoy había sido el culpable de que la Cámara Secreta se hubiera abierto, al ver que eran culpables, los representantes de Japón, al ser los demandantes, exigían solo dos sentencias, prisión perpetua o muerte, la votación se hizo y la mayoría acepto que fueran ejecutados, lo que no sabía era que la ejecución seria inmediata y por parte de los capitanes de división del Gotei 13, todos pudieron ver como caían las cabezas, literalmente.

Después de la ejecución de todos los ex-mortifagos, Yamamoto hablo sobre el evento que se tendría planeado el siguiente verano donde estarían involucradas 3 escuelas contando Hogwarts pero al ser nuevos aliados, el colegio de Japón participaría y sabía que eso generaría posibles reacciones en algunos hijos de mortifagos, Yamamoto hizo una advertencia directa a Dumbledore al ser este el director de Hogwarts "Si alguno de sus chicos intenta atacar o matar alguno de mis alumnos estos tiene permiso de atacar a muerte" ya que eso sería un ataque directo contra el país que estaban participando en un evento internacional competitivo, también le había sugerido que todos advirtieran a sus hijos de esto, el Seireitei era un colegio donde se fomentaba la violencia y se enseñaba a luchar y defenderse a muerte y los alumnos eran orgullosos y no permitirían que nadie los insultase.

Después de esa advertencia, vino el juicio para los corruptos entre otros, el siguiente en ser expuesto, con pruebas irrefutables, fue todo el equipo de Fudge comprobando que estos aceptaban sobornos y robaban al mismo ministerio, además de que ellos habían decretado leyes sin autorización del Wizengamot de que los estudiantes de Hogwarts no deberían recibir clases avanzadas, incluyendo también que habían conseguido esto por medio de amenazas chantaje y extorsión. La estúpida de Dolores Umbrigde había insultado e intentado atacar al Sōtaichō lanzándole una maldición imperdonable, la maldición Cruciatus, ella sufrió la peor de las ejecuciones, fue quemada viva por el mismo Sōtaichō, todos fueron testigos de cómo la mujer encadenada al suelo ardía en llamas bajo un hechizo de fuego que lanzo el mismo Yamamoto, todos pudieron ver que ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de usar varita, solo unas palabras en lenguaje extraño, por otro lado el resto del equipo fue enviado a Azkaban sentenciados a prisión perpetua.

Después de eso, se mostraron las pruebas de fraude, corrupción, sobornos, chantajes, etc., de cabezas de departamento y trabajadores del ministerio, todos aquellos culpables fueron sentenciados también a cadena perpetua, ahora se dio paso a una solución para evitar de nuevo la corrupción, con la aceptación del Wizengamot, todos los jefes de departamentos además de empleados del ministerio serian investigados cada seis meses por los Aurores, bajo la supervisión de la Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, Amelia Bones, la lady Bones, una mujer hermosa, pelirroja con unos ojos azules y un cuerpo que muchas enviaban a sus 35 años, era una mujer justa e incorruptible, pero lo que siguió a continuación nadie se lo espero, fue una sorpresa para todos, incluso la misma Amelia no pudo evitar sonreír y llorar de felicidad al escuchar lo que dijo el anciano hombre.

\- Ahora se pasará al siguiente punto, la injusta aprensión del hombre Sirius Black, sentenciado a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban sin un juicio, ahora se realizará su juicio para demostrar su inocencia – Dijo Yamamoto y todos jadearon, nadie se atrevía a intervenir en lo que dijo, y menos ante lo que podía hacer.

Todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Dumbledore, los señores Weasley, los Greengrass, todos incluyendo al mismo Charlus que estaba en shock y más aún cuando vieron como las puertas se abrieron. Por ella entraron dos hombres que eran escoltados por un par de Aurores. El primero estaba sucio, andrajoso y con traje de presidiario, su cabello estaba largo hasta la cintura y muy delgado dándole el aspecto de un cadáver, este era Sirius Black, y junto a él y para terror de todos los presentes, el hombre que estaba junto a él era el más intimidante que habían visto, con su sonrisa macabra y su rostro intimidante y su presencia amenazante se acercó con el hombre en medio de los capitanes colocándose frente a Yamamoto, este hizo una señal con su mano y una silla se manifestó donde Sirius se sentó, Yamamoto expuso sus pruebas, de cómo Sirius Black fue sentenciado sin un juicio, supuestamente, declarado culpable de traición y estar relacionado con la muerte de James y Lily Potter, se expuso que los Potter no eligieron a Sirius Black como el guardián secreto del Fidelius, que era un hombre y también amigo de los Potter, Peter Pettigrew, que había acusado falsamente a Sirius Black de ser el traidor y causante de la muerte de los Potter, también se revelo que Pettigrew y Black eran animagos ilegales ya que estos decidieron hacerlo junto a James Potter, transformarse en animagos para acompañar en las noches de luna llena a su mejor amigo, pero al final resulto Pettigrew el traidor y que se había oculto del mundo transformado en rata.

Después de exponer sus pruebas y suministrándole Veritaserum para confirmar lo que se decía, todo fue cierto, Sirius Black confeso que era inocente y de inmediato todos armaron un alboroto que Dumbledore le costó controlar hasta 10 minutos después, Charlus estaba en shock, pero feliz, ya lo sabía, sabía que el padrino de su hermano era inocente ahora solo tenía que ver cómo hablar con él, pero sus ilusiones fueron rotas con lo que paso a continuación.

El Wizengamot declaro de inmediato a Sirius inocente de todos los cargos, además de una disculpa del ministerio de magia y una indemnización de 1000 galeones por cada año que paso en prisión, además que podría recuperar su título de Lord Black y su herencia y al verse declarado inocente, Sirius Black se puso de pie y dijo.

\- Yo quiero hacer una declaración, al ver la forma que me trato el gobierno mágico británico, causando que arruinaran mi vida y de la de los que amaba, he decidido irme a Francia y comenzar mi vida allá, yo tengo las dos nacionalidades así que me trasladare allá cuando salga de aquí, para así empezar mi nueva vida con los que amo, incluyendo buscar a mi ahijado y recuperar a la mujer de mi vida – Dijo Sirius sonriéndole con sus dientes amarillos a Amelia Bones que estaba sonriendo y llorando muy feliz, esta fue rápidamente hacia el hombre y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Muy pocos lo sabían, pero Amelia Bones y Sirius Black estuvieron comprometidos antes del asesinato de los Potter, incluso la misma Amelia intento ayudar a probar la inocencia de Sirius pero con el ministerio tan corrupto no pudo, ahora este era un momento para recuperar sus vidas de nuevo, los miembros del Wizengamot tuvieron que aceptar el hecho de que Sirius Black se iría a Francia, muchos lo entendía y por eso aceptaron, pero Charlus se decepciono de eso, ahora no podría estar con el padrino de su hermano, finalizado el juicio y todos los puntos expuestos los miembros del Wizengamot así como todos los presentes se fueron retirando, pero antes Sirius se despidió de un nuevo amigo.

\- Kenpachi, le debo mi gratitud de por vida, usted me trajo la esperanza de volver a estar con los que amo, gracias a usted y a su gente estoy libre – Dijo Sirius feliz mientras abrazaba a Amelia que sonreía.

\- No fue nada, Sirius Black, pero esto no acaba aquí, alguien te está esperando en Francia, sin duda te sorprenderás al verlo, ve a Gringotts y has todo el papeleo allá, tu gerente de cuentas te dirán donde tienes que ir – Dijo Kenpachi mientras se iba siguiendo a su comitiva que se retiraba de regreso a Japón a excepción de Retsu y Kenpachi que se irían a Francia de vacaciones y allí los estaban esperando.

Por otro lado, Sirius Black junto a Amelia Bones se fue directo a arreglarse para ir a Francia, fue así como después de unas horas de que salió de Madame Malkin, donde había comprado un armario entero bien vestido y perfumado, con su cabello bien arreglado, bien afeitado y sus dientes blancos otra vez, había sido un cambio extremo pero aún no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, debía recuperar su color de piel, sus fuerzas y su masa muscular y su anterior atractivo, salieron de ahí Sirius y Amelia comprando en Diagon Alley, consiguió una nueva varita rumbo a Gringotts, fueron directo a la oficina del gerente de las cuentas de la casa Black, Crogen.

\- ¡Ah, Lord Black! Suponíamos que vendría – Dijo sonrió, el Goblin sentado en su escritorio.

Los Goblins ya tenían todo listo para que él pudiera recibir, después de tanto tiempo, su herencia, allí mismo, además de la fortuna de los Lestrange que se le fue entregada al actual Lord Black. En menos de media hora, Sirius había recuperado el título de Lord Black y mantenía el hecho de que su heredero seria su ahijado Harry. Luego Crogen le dio la información de donde se encontraba su ahijado en estos momentos. Estaba en Francia, el Castillo de Abbadie, una propiedad que había adquirido el mismo Harry para estar cerca del Reino Unido sin entrar al país, el castillo estaba situado en la localidad fronteriza francesa, Hendaya, en el departamento de los Pirineos atlánticos.

Tanto Amelia como Sirius se dirigieron otra vez al ministerio, allí fueron al Departamento de Transportes Internacionales y partieron rumbo a Francia, comenzaron hacer trámites para su activación de nacionalidad Francesa, ahora podía moverse tranquilamente tanto por Francia como Reino Unido, minutos después salieron del ministerio francés y se desaparecieron justo frente al majestuoso castillo frente a ellos, la estructura en si tenía forma de L, era por completo de roca gris, la entrada estaba detrás de unos escalones que conducían a unas puertas dobles grande de color rojo sangre.

La apariencia externa del edificio contrastaba fuertemente con su interior, caracterizado por la multitud de estilos distintos, entre ellos el art nouveau y las inspiraciones orientales. Lo que hacía que el edificio sea tan especial era la habilidad por mezclar todos los intereses y gustos de su nuevo propietario, y de alguna manera resultar en un lugar completamente único en el que todos los elementos parecen encajar a la perfección. Además, el terreno contaba con sus 3 km de hermosa playa de fina arena. La pareja vio como de las puertas salía un elfo doméstico, se acercó alegremente a ellos saludándolos.

\- Bienvenidos sean al castillo Abbadie, el señor los está esperando – Dijo el elfo, guio a la pareja dentro del castillo hasta llevarlos a la sala justo al lado de la entrada – Mi señor aquí están sus invitados – El elfo se desapareció dejando a la pareja en la sala sola con la figura de un chico que les estaba dando la espalda mirando a la chimenea, tenía el cabello largo suelto cayéndole por la espalda suave y sedoso, estaba vestido muy pulcramente, digno de un Lord, el chico debía de medir al menos 1.75m y se le notaba que por debajo de las ropas debía tener una muy buena musculatura para su edad, luego se fijaron que no estaba solo, una hermosa chica rubia, de no más de 12 años estaba sentada en un sillón de color rojo, la chica estaba muy bien vestida, ella los miro y les dedico una sonrisa soñadora, pero luego volvieron su mirada al chico, este se giró a verlos y no pudieron evitar jadear de sorpresa al verlo. Era Harry, pero muy distinto, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes, su rostro fino y aristocrático digno de un Lord o de la nobleza más alta, tenía un porte serio pero tranquilo era intimidante pero agradable, y vieron como sonreía y lo escucharon hablar.

\- Padrino Sirius, Madrina Amelia, que alegría volverlos a ver – Dijo Harry mientras les sonreía caminando hacia ellos, Sirius no lo resistió más y se lanzó a abrazar a su ahijado, lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, ese chico fue y seguía siendo su vida, desde que nació había cambiado, el chico le estaba devolviendo el abrazo también con fuerza, luego de unos minutos se separaron, Sirius tenía lágrimas de felicidad cayéndole por las mejillas.

\- No lo puedo creer, al fin estamos juntos, al fin pudo encontrarte y saber que estas bien, es increíble las cosas que has hecho, Kenpachi me conto algunas pocas cosas, pero me dijo que tú eras el artífice de todo, incluso de la limpieza de corrupción que hubo en el ministerio, al aparecer estuviste muy ocupado estos años ¿no? – Dijo Sirius sonriendo, mientras Harry reía.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar con más detalle, por ahora los saludos, Madrina Amelia – Dijo mientras abrazaba a la mujer pelirroja, ella sonreía feliz – Hace mucho tiempo que quería conocerte, pero no se había presentado el momento, conocí muchas cosas de ti, sobre todo que eras la prometida de mi padrino, por eso mi madre te eligió como mi madrina ¿verdad? – Dijo mientras Amelia asentía sonriendo – Bueno ya saludados quiero presentarles a esta hermosa chica, ella es mi mejor amiga y prometida, Luna Lovegood – Presento Harry, la pareja se sorprendió al escuchar que la chica era su prometida, muy fuera de la realidad sabiendo que los Potter le encantaban las pelirrojas.

\- Vaya, es muy linda, mucho gusto Luna – Dijo Sirius mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mano y la chica también saludo a Amelia – Siempre creí que a los Potter le fascinaban las pelirrojas.

\- Mucho gusto, aunque es probable que pronto se nos una esa chica pelirroja – Dijo Luna sonriendo soñadora, dejando extrañado y confundidos a la pareja.

\- Angelito, tendré que conocernos primero, pero si esa es tu primera opción pues que así sea – Dijo Harry sonriendo a la chica mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, eso causo más confusión en la pareja recién llegada.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – Pregunto Sirius confundido al igual que Amelia.

\- Bueno, quizás deberíamos sentarnos esta será una conversación muy larga y algo complicada de explicar – Dijo Harry mientras iba y se sentaba en el sillón donde estaba Luna y esta se sentaba en su regazo, la pareja se sentó frente a ellos tomados de la mano, luego apareció el mismo elfo domestico trayendo un par de tazas de té Earl Grey con una jarra mediana, además de un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate y vainilla, las favoritas de Harry y Luna.

Harry comenzó a relatar su historia, comenzando que en la noche cuando Voldemort fue a la casa de su padre y los mató, él desapareció llegando hasta Japón, lo había encontrado una familia que decidió adoptarlo, incluso lo habían decidido antes de saber su procedencia, la familia resulto ser de la nobleza japonesa llamados Kenpachi Zaraki, el hombre que había ido a visitar a Sirius en la prisión y luego lo llevo al juicio desde Azkaban, y su esposa, Retsu Unohana, la líder de Japón, ellos lo educaron y le enseñaron de todo, además de todo tipo de magias, había dicho que había disfrutado esos momentos de aprendizaje porque siempre estaba con ellos, a los que ya llego a considerar sus padres, de ellos aprendió muchas cosas, cosas que ni siquiera se aprendía ni en Hogwarts ni en ninguna parte de Europa o quizás en un colegio en el mediterráneo, pero también pudo divertirse y ser un niño normal pero al que ellos consideraban como un prodigio, entonces Sirius hizo un comentario que hizo sonreír a todos.

\- Vaya, es realmente curioso, tu madre Lily, de hecho, tenía pensado de que si demostrabas ser un niño prodigio se dedicaría a enseñarte muchas cosas, y cuando tuviste tu primer estallido de magia a los 6 meses de nacido, ella se emocionó tanto que ya estaba buscando libros y temas para enseñarte, al parecer, tu madre Retsu lego también esa actitud de Lily – Dijo Sirius sonriendo con melancolía, mientras Amelia lo abraza para reconfortarlo.

Harry siguió contando de como querían entrenarlo y educarlo para que destacara ante todos en el colegio de Japón, el Seireitei, tanto fue así que él ya estaba preparado para entrar a los 9 años, y así fue, les conto todo lo que había aprendido, las clases que había tomado, además de como destacaba entre los profesores logrando de estos muchos cumplidos, les explico que en el Seireitei, cuando estas avanzado pues no tienes que hacer ese curso todo el año, por ejemplo cuando hizo magia mental el primer año se adelantó hasta el curso de 4 año, y fue ese mismo año que había terminado todo el curso de magia mental, también estaba el ejemplo de transfiguración y transformación bestia, el nivel más alto era la transformación en animago como era conocido en el Reino Unido así que en su primer año también logro terminar el curso de transfiguración pero de vez en cuando se reunía con el genial maestro Komamura a practicar o estudiar y aprender algunas otras cosas avanzadas, fue cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de algo y dijo.

\- Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que ya eres un animago a tus 13 años? – Pregunto a lo que Harry solo asintió – Entonces debemos darte un nombre de Merodeador, eres el hijo de uno y ahijado de otro así que debes tener uno, además ¿Cuál es tu transformación de animago? – Pregunto Sirius emocionado, Harry sonrió divertido.

\- Bueno, Sirius, lamento decirte que ya tengo uno, ya sabía de sus historias por un diario que encontré de mamá, y quizás mi nombre Merodeador te puede dar una idea de lo que me puedo transformar, soy Ryūjin – Dijo Harry, y Sirius y Amelia se le quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa, Harry se les quedo viendo y se dio dé cuenta de que estarían así un rato, así que cogió un par de galletas de chocolate y vainilla y le dio las de vainilla a Luna y tomaban unas tazas de té, después de 10 minutos se había recuperado del shock, Sirius le había dicho que más tarde tendría que mostrarle su transformación a lo que Harry acepto.

Luego llegaron a la parte más emocionante, en este momento, Harry iba a cursar ese año 5 año y ya había terminado Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas, Protocolo y Ley, Defensa, Invocación, Aritmancia e Idiomas Mágicos, y estaba en clases como Artes Oscuras, Artes Neutrales y Artes Blancas, Runas y Sellos, Magia Roja, Magia Elemental, Necromancia, Pócimas, Magia Musical y Sanación, pero era posible que ese nuevo año terminara con otros, eso sin duda sorprendió a la pareja, luego les conto sobre sus títulos, del como a los casi dos años cuando había aparecido en Japón ya era Lord de dos títulos, y el nombre de estos sorprendió a la pareja, Lord Peverell y Lord Slytherin, le dijo que ya sabía que también era heredero de los Black por Sirius, además de que era el heredero de los Zaraki, eso lo haría en un futuro el líder del clan, pero había otro clan que estaba en el linaje Muggle de su madre, el Clan Tennō, los descendientes del primer emperador de Japón, Amateratsu, y eso fue suficiente para la pareja que se desmayó de la impresión, Harry al verlos solo se encogió de hombros y los dejo ahí, sin duda fue mucho para ellos el enterarse de que estaban frente a un ya coronado emperador.

Cuando recuperaron el conocimiento fue después de media hora, Harry les explico que ya había sido coronado y ya era el emperador de Japón y que había elegido a Luna como su emperatriz, pero eso nadie lo sabía solo los más altos mandos de Japón, es decir, la cámara de los 46, así que era un secreto del país que por ningún motivo se debía de revelar y se los hizo jurar a ellos, que solo lo revelaría el mismo Harry y a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto el controlaba los hilos desde las sombras por medio de su madre que era la líder de Japón en representación del emperador, después de otras cosas llegaron al momento interesante que sin duda haría orgulloso a su padrino.

Les explico que, al ser Lord de dos títulos, Lord Peverell y Slytherin, además líder del Clan Tennō y heredero del clan Zaraki y de la casa Black, él tendría que casarse con 5 esposas, una por cada título.

\- ¡Ja! Digno hijo de un Merodeador – Exclamo Sirius ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Amelia que sonreía divertida.

Harry es dijo que había elegido a Luna como su emperatriz y la principal de sus mujeres incluso les dijo que ella era la Lady Ravenclaw, además que ella tenía la tarea de ver cual chica es digna de estar con él, ya que si ella tenía que compartirlo ella debería elegir las chicas adecuadas para él, y por eso era que Luna decía eso, al parecer ella tenía una chica en mente, pocas veces Harry había hablado con ella ya que la chica era muy tímida y algo torpe cuando estaba con él, pero era muy linda y además era pelirroja, eso sin duda hizo sonreír a Sirius, entonces sin duda era típico de los Potter enamorarse de pelirrojas, aunque él no estaba excepto de culpa, la hermosa y sexy mujer que tenía junto a él era prueba de ello.

Siguieron hablando, y llegaron al momento de seriedad, Harry le conto sobre los Horcrux, le conto que el primero estaba en su hermano Charlus, le conto que fue destruido al ponerse el anillo de Lord Potter, eso fue el comienzo, al parecer había hecho más Horcrux, luego los Goblins de Gringotts encontraron otro en la cámara de los Lestrange, eso hizo que Sirius se molestara, este otro Horcrux fue la copa de Hufflepuff y fue destruida por los Goblins, además habían incautado la fortuna de los Lestrange y paso a manos de Sirius Black, el actual Lord Black, después su hermano destruyo otro, el diario de Tom Ryddle que en realidad era Lord Voldemort.

Harry les explico sobre su teoría de que los otros Horcrux eran: la diadema de Ravenclaw, que además le pertenecía a Luna, el medallón de Slytherin que era por derecho de Harry, la serpiente familiar de Voldemort y esta era una posibilidad muy probable, y otro objeto desconocido, era por eso que con Sirius podría ayudarle ya que al ser un Black podría saber cosas, Sirius se quedó pensativo y fue cuando dijo.

\- Mi hermano Regulus, la última vez que lo vi estaba muy extraño, ya no lo veía tan convencido de seguir a Voldemort, no se creó que algo cambio en él, creo… que quizá el único que puede saber algo o que hablo por última vez con él fue Kreacher, el elfo domestico de los Black, él se llevaba y le tenía mucho afecto a Regulus – Dijo Sirius con tristeza mientras recordaba a su hermano.

\- Sirius, quiero que vayamos a Grimmauld Place, quisiera hablar con Kreacher – Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba con Luna mientras veía a la pareja, estos se quedaron viéndolos sorprendidos, no tuvo que decirlo dos veces y se fueron de inmediato.

Media hora después de salir, ya estaban en Londres, y usando el traslador del anillo de Sirius como Lord Black, se apareció en Grimmauld Place, los gritos del retrato de la madre de Sirius les dieron la bienvenida, Sirius molesto comenzó a discutir con ella, mientras decía que su madre había pegado ese retrato con un encanto de pegamento permanente. Harry cansado de escuchar los gritos de la mujer se acercó al cuadro y vio a la mujer y puso dos dedos en la base del cuadro.

\- **_Hadō #2 Shōidan-en_** (Flama Incendiaria) – Recito Harry y todos pudieron ver como el cuadro comenzó arder en llamas consumiendo el cuadro bajo los gritos de la madre de Sirius, en ese momento apareció el elfo domestico Kreacher, gritando cosas sobre intrusos en la casa de su ama y se quedó estático al ver como el cuadro de su ama había desaparecido, pero se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry que se acercó a él.

Kreacher había sido durante más de 150 años el elfo domestico al servicio de la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black, una de las 13 familias fundadoras del Wizengamot, hace más de 1500 años, entre esas familias estaban los Peverell, la de los 4 fundadores, la de los Potter, entre otros. El elfo había servido fielmente y con gusto a la familia durante este tiempo hasta que la tragedia golpeo a los Black hace casi 14 años. Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius, y el anterior Lord Black antes de Sirius, ya que este había sido desterrado de la familia hace casi 18 años, pero con su muerte se eligió a Sirius como el nuevo Lord, nunca se pudo encontrar el cuerpo de Regulus. Poco después Sirius fue encerrado en Azkaban injustamente y la madre de los dos hermanos, Walburga Black, la mujer del retrato, murió debido a su avanzada edad, el hogar ancestral de los Black, Grimmauld Place, cayó en desgracia. Durante 12 años el elfo domestico vivió amargado y triste en la casa que se suponía debía cuidar, esperando a su muerte hasta que llego una visita improvista hace unos días.

Dicha visita era nadie más que el mismísimo Lord Slytherin, el anillo era prueba de ello, se presentó como Harrison Zaraki, antes Potter, heredero de la casa Black, la visita lo alegro ya que el chico lo trato con respeto y cierto aprecio por haber permanecido tanto tiempo solo, le recordaba tanto a su amo Regulus, el chico se acercó al viejo elfo y lo saludo.

\- Kreacher, viejo amigo, disculpa que he vuelto y causando destrozos, pero estaba cansado de los gritos de esa mujer – Dijo Harry mientras veía a Kreacher con disculpa.

\- No se disculpe joven Lord Slytherin, ella fue mi ama, pero usted es ahora el futuro nuevo amo señor, aunque allá venido con el traidor de sangre Sirius – dijo Kreacher, Sirius iba a protestar, pero Harry lo silencio levantando la mano.

\- Lo sé, Kreacher, pero él es el Lord Black actual y te aseguro que el mejorará tu tratamiento hacia ti, te dará el respeto que merece y el reconocimiento por haber estado cuidando de esta casa durante tanto tiempo – Dijo Harry mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Kreacher.

\- Oh, el joven Lord Slytherin es tan bueno con el viejo Kreacher que no sabe cómo agradecerle – Dijo Kreacher llorando y gimoteando.

\- Estoy seguro que lo puedes hacer, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas que me gustaría que me contestaras, por favor – Dijo Harry mientras el elfo lo miraba fijamente y comenzaba asentir rápidamente.

\- Lo que usted quiera, joven Lord Slytherin, adelante, solo pregúntele a Kreacher lo que quiera – Dijo el elfo emocionado.

\- Porque no comienzas, amigo por decirnos ¿Qué paso con tu anterior amo, Regulus Black? –Dijo mientras lo veía, el elfo se sentó en el suelo y cogiéndose de las piernas comenzó a mecerse mientras comenzaba a gimotear mientras comenzaba a hablar.

Dijo que el amo Regulus, se había cansado de servir al señor tenebroso y que quería revelarse a él, ya no estaba tan convencido y un día Regulus había ido a buscar a Kreacher y le había dicho que el señor oscuro necesitaba un elfo, el amor Regulus había ofrecido voluntariamente a Kreacher, el amor Regulus le dijo que debía hacer todo lo que el señor oscuro dijera y luego debía volver a casa. Luego Kreacher conto como el señor oscuro lo llevo a Kreacher a una cueva cerca del mar y dentro de esta había una caverna, y dentro de este un gran lago negro. En el centro del lago había una isla que cruzaron en un bote, y en la isla había un pedestal con una vasija llena de poción, el señor oscuro había hecho que Kreacher la bebiera, el elfo la bebió y comenzó a ver cosas terribles, y Harry tuvo un pensamiento.

\- _Poción de Dementor –_ Pensó con seriedad.

Kreacher siguió contando su historia y dijo que había gritando pidiendo ayuda pero el señor oscuro solo se reía, cuando el elfo termino de beber la poción el señor oscuro había dejado un relicario dentro de la vasija vacía sobre el pedestal y la lleno de nuevo con esa poción para después irse dejando al elfo en la isla, Kreacher conto que necesitaba agua y que se había arrastrado al borde de la isla y bebió del lago negro y unas manos muertas comenzaron a salir del agua y lo habían arrastrado adentro del agua y otro pensamiento llego a Harry.

\- _Inferís –_ Pensó con más seriedad aún.

Kreacher había contado que el amo Regulus le había ordenado regresar y se desapareció hacia se había salvado, era obvio que Voldemort consideraría las aptitudes de los elfos domésticos demasiado inferiores como para tenerlas en cuenta, Pensó Harry mientras pensaba con asco lo que le había hecho al elfo. Luego Kreacher conto que cuando este le contó a Regulus lo que había pasado, este estaba muy preocupado, Regulus le dijo se escondiera y nunca saliera de la casa, tiempo después Regulus vino otra vez una noche a buscar a Kreacher y esta vez sí le notaba que ya no estaba interesado en servirle al señor oscuro, le pidió a Kreacher que lo llevara a esa cueva donde había ido él con el señor oscuro.

Sirius por otro lado comenzó a temblar y tambalearse siendo sujetado por Amelia mientras escuchaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Él ya sabía lo que su hermano había hecho y si era honesto con él mismo sabía lo que seguiría en la historia antes de que la contara Kreacher tan pronto escucho la mención de los Inferís. Su hermano tuvo que sacrificarse, pero ¿Por qué hizo una cosa tan estúpida?

Kreacher conto que se aparecieron directo en la isla, al ver la poción Regulus había sacado del bolsillo un relicario igual al del señor oscuro, aquí el elfo estaba comenzando a llorar y a gimotear más fuerte, Regulus le entrego el relicario y que lo cambiara cuando la vasija estuviera vacía, conto que Regulus le ordeno a Kreacher que se fuera sin él a casa y que nunca le mencionara a la madre de Regulus lo que había hecho y que destruyera el relicario del señor oscuro, cuando Regulus bebió la poción el elfo había cambiado los relicarios y conto como Regulus era arrastrado por los Inferís al agua y se lo llevaron dentro del agua y el elfo desapareció con el relicario.

Sirius esta vez estaba enojado con Kreacher, pero sabía que esta vez su enojo era algo completamente ilógico. El elfo no podía ir en contra de las órdenes de su amor. Era más fácil odiar al elfo mientras pensaba en la imagen de su hermano, siendo arrastrado hacia el fondo de un lago lleno de cadáveres convirtiéndose en uno de ellos causándole un dolor interno que quería desahogar con el elfo, pero una mirada fría de Harry le impidió decir o hacer algo antes de que el elfo terminara la historia. Kreacher conto que cuando trajo el relicario trato de destruirlo pero no pudo hacer nada contra este, nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, Kreacher decía que había fracasado en las ordenes de su amo y se había tenido que castigar, que nunca pudo destruir el relicario y había contado como su ama estaba loca de pena al saber que su hijo Regulus estaba desaparecido y el elfo no podía decirle nada ya que Regulus se lo había prohibido y nadie de la familia debía saberlo.

Sirius suspiro para tranquilizarse, sabía que su hermano no hubiera querido que el elfo se castigase a si mismo por no ser capaz de destruir el relicario. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto, haría caso a su ahijado de comenzar a tratar más amable al elfo. El elfo estaba llorando y sollozando con fuerza mientras todos lo escuchaban hasta que Harry hablo con seriedad.

\- Kreacher, amigo, quiero que cuando estés más tranquilo, por favor, me traigas el relicario, es momento de rendir memoria a tu amo Regulus, además ese medallón me pertenece como Lord Slytherin – Dijo Harry mientras veía al elfo, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el elfo se levantara y desapareciera, para minutos después aparecer con el relicario en las manos, se lo extendió a Harry y este lo tomo todos vieron como el chico con sus dos dedos en llamas marcaba en el piso de madera y dibujaba un pentagrama y en el centro, el sello un kanji de liberación, puso el relicario en el centro del pentagrama y dijo unas palabras – **_Kiyomeru:_** **_Kaihō_** (Exorcizar: Liberación) – Exclamo y todos vieron como el pentagrama brillaba y del relicario comenzó a salir un humo negro sin dañar el relicario, del humo comenzó a surgir un rostro en completa agonía mientras poco a poco desaparecía dejando al relicario intacto. Harry lo tomo y sonrió satisfecho y se lo ponía en el cuello mientras reposaba en su pecho y decía – Cada cosa en su lugar.

\- Harry, ¿Podrías explicarnos que fue lo que hiciste y crees que es seguro ponértelo? – Pregunto Sirius acercándose a su ahijado.

\- Lo que hice fue un pequeño ritual de exorcismo, lo aprendí en la academia, consiste en limpiar cualquier cosa o persona de alguna influencia maligna, ya fuese demoniaca o magia negra, al ser un Horcrux requirió de una runa más poderosa, además ya no es peligroso, quería recuperar el relicario ya que tiene propiedades muy especiales – Dijo mientras guardaba adentro de las ropas el relicario ocultándolo a la vista, luego Harry se giró para ver a Kreacher – Ya todo acabo Kreacher, el Horcrux está destruido y además pudimos salvar el relicario ya que me pertenecía al ser del mismo Salazar Slytherin - Dijo sonriendo mientras el elfo lloraba feliz y abrazaba la pierna de Harry diciendo que estaba feliz de al fin haber cumplido la misión de su amo y de que no se haya destruido el relicario del joven Lord Slytherin y futuro heredero y agradeció todo lo que hacía por el pobre Kreacher.

Y desde ahora en adelante, el elfo había estado inmensamente agradecido con el joven Lord mientras Sirius también comenzaría a tratarlo bien, pero Kreacher solo vivía para servir en cuerpo y alma al chico, le servía a Sirius y Amelia, pero con Harry era diferente, estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesitase. Incluso acepto algunas demandas del chico, como el traje de mayordomo, el elfo estaba acostumbrado a llevar una sábana de almohada como única prenda de vestir, ese traje fue un cambio drástico para el viejo elfo con costumbres, pero lo acepto dichoso cuando Harry le dijo que así daría una mejor presencia para resurgir la casa Black y también para servir al Lord Slytherin, con eso tuvo suficiente para que elfo comenzara a llevar el traje con orgullo. El traje no era suyo obviamente, de ser el caso habría sido liberado en contra de su voluntad, era solo algo para llevar mientras estaba de servicio.

Después de eso, le había pedido a Kreacher que se fuera al castillo Abbadie en Francia, que pertenecía al heredero Black, ya que quería remodelar la casa para revivir la grandeza de la casa Black, el elfo acepto mientras Sirius fue acordar con los Goblins que renovaran por completo Grimmauld Place y lo redecoraran con una sola petición que le había hecho su ahijado, conservar el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black, no sabía por qué pero haría caso a su ahijado, sus razones tenia, además que ese chico era demasiado inteligente y astuto para su edad y sabía lo que hacía, un simple ejemplo era el estar libre ahora, por lo demás ordeno que quemaran todo lo maldito, y los muebles y demás cosas de valor fuera transportadas a la cámara de los Black.

Mientras tanto, reunidos en el castillo en Francia estaban cenando toda la familia, Kenpachi y Retsu habían llegado horas antes de haber exorcizado el relicario, sus padres y Luna estaban felices por él, por otro lado, también estaban los Lovegood conversando con Sirius y Amelia, todo estaba de maravilla, todo ellos se quedarían allí en el castillo por unas semanas durante las vacaciones, disfrutarían de la familia y estar juntos y pasarla muy bien en la playa entre otras cosas.

Fue un día que estaban reunidos Kenpachi, Retsu, Sirius, Amelia, Harry y Luna, estaban hablando sobre historias de cuando Sirius estaba en el colegio, todos reían por las aventuras que vivieron él y sus amigos, fue cuando Sirius hizo mención al mapa del merodeador y Harry tuvo una inquietud en su cabeza.

\- Sirius, ¿Ese mapa muestra todos los rincones de Hogwarts, o hay algún lugar que no aparece en el mapa? – Pregunto Harry.

\- Bueno, creo que solo dos lugares, pero uno al parecer lo encontró tu hermano, la cámara secreta, esa no aparece en el mapa porque nunca la encontramos así que no aparece en el mapa y el otro es una sala que solo una vez encontré por casualidad, los pocos que la han encontrado le dicen "la sala que viene y va" y siempre que la encontraban era diferente – Dijo Sirius pensativo mientras le contaba Harry, este quedo pensativo.

\- Puede ser una sala que aparece dependiendo a la necesidad del que la encuentra, seria mucha casualidad que Voldemort la usara para esconder algo valioso – Dijo Harry pensativo, esa era una probabilidad, pero debía confirmarla, luego dijo algo que sorprendió a todos – Debo hablar con Dumbledore, necesito que me cuente unas cosas, pero lo hare cuando vaya el próximo verano a Hogwarts, por ahora sabemos que quedan tres Horcrux, la diadema de Ravenclaw, la serpiente de Voldemort, y ese objeto desconocido además del pedazo que está en Voldemort – Dijo Harry mientras todos lo veían pensativos excepto Sirius y Amelia, sin duda ese chico era demasiado inteligente y astuto para su edad.

 **Castillo Gryffindor, Irlanda del Norte.**

Charlus en este momento estaba cansado, molesto y mojado, estaba entrenando su control de magia para poder caminar sobre el agua, cada vez que se desconcentraba caía al agua y se mojaba por completo, frente a él estaba Nicholas Flamel parado como si nada en el enorme lago frente al castillo Gryffindor perfectamente remodelado, amueblado y decorado.

El castillo enorme, constaba de 7 plantas, además de un sótano, contaba con extensos jardines, el castillo tenía un exterior decorado con arenisca y las canaletas rojas le daban un toque interesante al castillo.

Hacia una semana se habían trasladado todos al castillo para pasar las vacaciones, de vez en cuando recibían las visitas de los Weasley, los padres cada vez estaban disfrutando más de sus nuevos lujos, incluso tenían planeado irse de viaje a Egipto a visitar a su hijo mayor, por otro lado, Percy había sido elegido perfecto y estaba muy emocionado por graduarse y comenzar en el renovado ministerio de magia, Fred y George seguían con las suyas y a veces hacían participes de sus cosas a Charlus, por otro lado y para sorpresa de muchos, Ron se dedicaba a estudiar y mejorar en su aprendizaje, por otro lado, Ginny se la pasaba de arriba abajo con Charlus tomados de la mano conversando de todo y de nada a la vez, conociéndose más, incluso había visto cómo nació la pequeña cría de basilisco que ahora estaba en la cámara secreta cuidada por sus serpientes.

Fue un día normal, tanto Charlus como Ginny estaban repasando lo que verían sus respectivos siguientes años, mientras estudiaban, logro sentir dentro de sus túnicas, un poder desconocido que logro salir a flote, sin embargo, aquel poder se fundió con su propia magia, cuando Charlus logro localizar aquel estallido de poder descubrió que se trataba del pequeño huevo que él, unas semanas atrás, había descubierto en el colegio, para sorpresa de Charlus, el huevo estaba eclosionando. Charlus y Ginny se dedicaron a observarlo, cerca de cinco minutos se demoró en nacer la pequeña serpiente, un tiempo que el chico encontró increíblemente largo y mientras lo veía nacer, sintió que dentro de él un nuevo sentimiento se formaba, él no lo sabía, pero era un lazo que lo unía a la serpiente de por vida, una vez que la serpiente vio la luz, Charlus realmente se llevó una sorpresa. La serpiente bebe no media más de 20cm y se movía de forma errante como si fuera ciega, Charlus logró tomarla en una de sus manos y le siseo palabras tranquilizadoras.

\- _"Tranquila, pequeña, nadie te hará daño" –_ Dijo, la escena de derroche de poder que había sucedido había llamado la atención de las dos Mambas de Charlus, por lo cual las serpientes miraban ahora a la pequeña serpiente con cierta expectación.

\- _"No pensé que fuera tan pequeña, señor"_ – Dijo una de sus serpientes, Charlus la miro algo extrañado.

\- _"¿Y de que porte creíste que sería? El huevo era pequeño" –_ Pregunto Charlus, las serpientes hicieron oídos sordos.

\- _"Es una hembra muy pequeña" –_ Dijo finalmente la otra serpiente, mientras el amo y serpientes hablaban, el pequeño basilisco había conseguido abrir los ojos finalmente.

\- _"¿Tu eres mi madre?" –_ Pregunto, esta iba dirigida a una de las serpientes.

\- _"No, solo tienes un padre, y es nuestro señor" –_ Dijo una de las serpientes, Charlus se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

\- _"¿Padre?" –_ Pregunto repitiendo la pregunta el basilisco ahora mirando al chico, Charlus miro a sus serpientes esperando ayuda, pero estas solo hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

\- _"Si, supongo que yo soy tu padre" –_ Dijo, entonces para sorpresa de Charlus, la pequeña serpiente rápidamente subió por su brazo y se acomodó cerca de su cuello, sobre su hombro – _"¿Por qué hizo eso? –_ La pregunta iba dirigida para sus serpientes.

\- _"Estará cerca de zonas donde haya una gran cantidad de calor mientras necesite crecer, una vez que sea mayor se moverá con tanta libertad como nosotras y luego podremos entrenarla"_ – Dijo Charlus no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sino se equivocaba ahora era padre de una serpiente terriblemente letal y comenzó a explicarle a Ginny lo que había conversado, y ella no pudo evitar reírse diciéndole "papi serpiente" lo que hizo que la viera rayado causando las carcajadas de la chica pero luego oyó claramente a su nuevo basilisco hablar.

\- _"Padre, tengo hambre" –_ Dijo y Charlus dejo caer su cabeza, ahora el muchacho debía averiguar qué era lo que comía su pequeña serpiente.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

\- Tiene hambre, así que tendré que darle de comer – Dijo Charlus.

\- Bien, entonces ve alimentarla, papi serpiente – Dijo Ginny divertida mientras se quedaba mirando a Charlus.

Cuando se trasladaron al castillo, Charlus le dijo que esa cámara seria su casa, como su lugar para descansar, podría salir y cazar con sus "tías" Nizza y Mangis, cuando estuviera más grande, cuando Charlus estaba entrenando, la pequeña serpiente se refugiaba en el cuello de Ginny o se iba al nido junto a sus tías para que le dieran calor. Mientras se salía otra vez del agua y lo volvía intentar quedarse de pie en el agua, comenzó a pensar en lo que ha pasado.

Aún estaba sorprendido por lo que sucedió en el ministerio, no sabía por qué Japón estaba haciendo tantas cosas para eliminar la corrupción, cualquiera pensaría por que el colegio de Japón vendría el siguiente curso, pero no creí que fuera eso. También estaba el hecho de que no había podido comunicarse aun con el padrino de su hermano, el día en que llego con la noticia a Remus de que Sirius era inocente, no había vuelto a ver a su padrino, había salido como alma que lleva al diablo a quien sabe dónde. No estaba seguro si estaba molesto con el mismo o fue a buscar a su mejor amigo, lo que fuera, no sabría cuándo volvería.

Por otra parte, estaba curioso de una cosa, Peter Pettigrew, se daba cuenta que esa rata estaba viva, pero no sabía dónde podría estar. Tampoco sabía si aún estaba vivo, y si lo estaba se preguntaba ¿Qué estaría planeando? No lo sabía, pero sabía que este año sería algo interesante.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	19. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **…**

 **Entrenando con el Sōtaichō**

 **Godric´s Hollow, Mansión Potter.**

Charlus estaba de vuelta en la mansión Potter en Godric´s Hollow, la pequeña basilisco aún seguía metiéndose entre las ropas de Charlus para estar caliente, la serpiente de ya un mes, media casi un metro, Charlus tenía que permanecer con túnicas y camisas de cuello alto para disimular la presencia de la serpiente, faltaba una semana para comenzar las clases, su padrino había vuelto a la mansión, no lo había visto todas las vacaciones hasta que regreso, cuando lo hizo, el hombre le dio una buena noticia, seria profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, eso alegro a Charlus ya que podía estar con él y estar en contacto sobre lo que sucediera ese año, según Remus, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento, Peter Pettigrew aparecería por allá para una sola razón, buscar información.

Era por eso que ese año habían decidido estar pendiente del mapa del Merodeador, así podrían vigilar cuando apareciera Pettigrew en el mapa y atraparlo, por otro lado, Remus no supo nada de Sirius, al parecer cuando se había ido a Francia se puso incomunicado para cualquiera que quisiera contactarlo, no sabían lo que estaba haciendo, lo único era que se había ido para buscar a su ahijado, pero de dos cosas estaban seguros, que si Harry estuviera en Francia y estudiando en Beauxbatons, ya se hubiese hecho público, sin duda se hubiese sabido que el famoso Harry Potter el otro-niño-que vivió, estaba ahora en Francia y estudiando en el colegio francés, pero no era así. Y la segunda cosa que estaban seguros, era que Sirius ya lo había encontrado y estaba muy cerca de él.

La razón era simple, cuando Harry desapareció, a las pocas semanas se perdió todo rastro de él y ahora era lo mismo con su tío Sirius Black, se había ido en búsqueda de su hermano, y a los pocos días no se sabe nada de él y era imposible hallar su ubicación. Por otro lado, las cosas en el ministerio se habían mejorado de una manera increíble, tanto así que el mismo ministerio había sido el que había elegido a Remus como nuevo profesor, claro por sugerencia de Dumbledore, pero el ministerio le había otorgado un título de educador honorario, incluso siendo un hombre-lobo, además todo lo relacionado con su transformación ya estaba solucionado. Snape, por órdenes mismas de Dumbledore, sería el que le diera cada mes la poción de Wolfbane, así en sus transformaciones podría estar consciente y tranquilo cerrado en su despacho, Charlus sonreía imaginar la cara que habría puesto Snape al darse cuenta que otro año más y no había sido elegido como profesor de Defensa.

Charlus por otro lado ya había mejorado en su control de magia, podía permanecer de pie sobre el agua y caminar sobre esta, pero debía mantenerse concentrado sino sucedería lo de siempre, caería al agua. Ahora el entrenamiento de Nicholas se había enfocado en la concentración y el ataque con el uso de magia elemental de agua, Nicholas era sin duda una bestia en este tipo, podía crear de la nada agua para evocar ya fuese un poderoso tornado o una gigantesca ola, Nicholas le estaba comenzando a enseñar a usar los elementos agua y tierra, la idea era que pudiera, por ahora no, crear ataques de gran magnitud, sino técnicas defensivas y de escudo, puede que fuese bueno el ataque pero si no tenías una defensa solida podrías caer derrotado.

Por otro lado, con Perenelle había mejorado mucho en caligrafía y Runas para la combinación de Runas y Rituales, hasta ahora Charlus había conseguido el nivel 3, que, según ella, era el básico para cualquier maestro de Runas de una escuela.

Pero ahora pasando a temas más serios o molestos según lo viese Charlus, al parecer los hermanos de Ginny estaban molestos con él, ellos se dieron cuenta de que entre los dos estaba surgiendo algo, y que ahora Ginny se la pasaba mucho tiempo con él, incluso se molestaron con ella porque, al parecer, ella se quería quedar más tiempo con él, los padres la entendían pero sus hermanos llegarían a tomarlo a mal y pensarían que ya no quería pasar tiempo con ellos, pero Charlus le había dicho que se fuera con sus padres y sus hermanos, estarían en contacto por medio de los espejos, la última vez que se hablaron había sido la noche anterior, y sus hermanos mayores seguían molestos.

Ya estaba preparado para el comienzo de su tercer año, pero él en el programa de estudios estaba a punto de comenzar el de 6º curso, algunos como Ron y los gemelos le dijeron que debería presentarse para los OWL´s, estaban seguros que pasaría con muy buenas calificaciones, pero otros como Remus, Neville y Hermione, le dijeron que al menos se esperara a que finalizara este curso y luego si podría presentarse, así que para el próximo verano después de terminar su tercer año, presentaría los OWL's y luego asistiría al evento que tanto estaba esperando desde que se hizo público, la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, y no solo eso, ese año no jugaría al Quidditch con su vieja escoba Nimbus 2000, sino que jugaría con la nueva Saeta de Fuego que le había regalado su padrino de cumpleaños, estaba emocionado, sin duda ese año volverían a ganar la copa de Quidditch.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.**

Los gritos de felicidad de la pequeña Yachiru se podían escuchar por todo el terreno, la pequeña estaba como muchas veces trepada en el hombro de su hermano mayor colgando de su espalda, pero esta vez se encontraba agarrándose fuerte de su hermano, pero además como seguridad, estaba adherida a él, la razón de eso y de los gritos de felicidad era porque Harry estaba entrenando su técnica de vuelo.

Había logrado avanzar tanto en su control de magia que ahora podía flotar en el aire y volar, por ahora, a cierta velocidad, desplazándose en el aire con una sonrisa en la cara al escuchar a su hermanita feliz, en el suelo, estaban sus padres junto a Sirius que veía con una gota deslizándose por su nuca, mientras los padres solo bebían té y observaban con cariño y orgullo a sus hijos, para Sirius eso era algo extraño, el ver como su ahijado volaba sin la necesidad de escoba, y eso era otra cosa que le desconcertaba, a Harry le gustaba el Quidditch sí, pero nunca lo había practicado y no le había encontrado el interés, ni siquiera en la academia lo practicaba, obviamente Harry prefería o entrenar, estudiar o hacer otras cosas más interesantes para divertirse, eso según él.

Pero cuando le pregunto por qué no practicaba o jugaba al Quidditch, Harry le respondió con algo que no pudo refutar "para que jugar un deporte con escobas voladoras si puedo jugar un deporte volando sin ellas y es mucho más entretenido y arriesgado" al parecer en su tercer año cuando domino la técnica de volar junto con sus amigos, estos habían desarrollado un juego, carrera de obstáculos aéreo, era un juego donde debían esquivar muchos obstáculos en el aire, incluso a enfrentándose a varios adversarios hasta llegar al final, pero Sirius descubrió el lado serio de volar sin escoba así como lo hacía Harry, y era que cabía la posibilidad de haber batallas incluso en el aire y había descubierto que eso era lo que aprendería ese año del mismísimo director de la escuela de Harry, no le cabía duda que en Japón los conocimientos de la magia estaban muy lejos de cualquiera del mundo y solo pocos se atrevían a igualarla.

Mientras tanto que Harry aterrizaba y despegaba a su hermanita de su espalda, esta corrió hacia el palacio, directo a jugar con Sirius, y para disgusto de este y diversión de los demás, la pequeña lo llamaba "Inu_chan" (Perrito) ya que la pequeña ya había visto la transformación animaga de Sirius y se había ganado ese mote, la pequeña comenzó a molestar para que le diera esos dulces que había traído de Francia, él le había traído unos dulces cuando estuvieron de vacaciones en Francia y a la niña le habían encantado, Sirius saco uno y le dijo que se lo daría si le decía tío Canuto, la niña asintió fervientemente y Sirius le dio el dulce. Grave error, la pequeña al comérselos comenzó a correr de un lado a otro llamándolo "Inu_Oji_Chan" (Tío Perrito) causando que Sirius cayera de espaldas mientras todos se reían, en un par de días, se irían todos al Complejo Zaraki-Unohana en el Rukongai.

Ese año sin duda sería el más emocionante de Harry, seria entrenado por el mismísimo Yamamoto en persona, el hombre que estaba dispuesto hacer de Harry el siguiente Sōtaichō, es decir, su sucesor, pero esto era algo que el mismo Harry no sabía, por ahora, en su momento se enteraría.

 **King´s Cross, 1 de septiembre.**

Charlus y Remus se aparecieron en una punta de la estación 9 ¾, al parecer Remus quería irse en el tren para recordar viejos tiempo, cuando iba al colegio. Antes de comenzar su año escolar, fue informado por Gringotts sobre el pago de la compra del basilisco que había matado, poco más de 900.000 galeones por los órganos de la criatura en perfecto estado, 15.000 galeones por cada colmillo y la piel había sido guardado en la cámara de los Potter mientras que el veneno fue vendido, la mitad de los 20 litros a varios maestros de pociones por 250.000 galeones el litro. Ese solo basilisco le había dado una ganancia de casi 3 millones de galeones. Y eso que no vendió los casi 100 metros de piel que había decidido conservar para otros propósitos.

Por otro lado, había hecho una inversión con los Goblins a cambio del 15% de las ganancias, estos estaban frotándose las manos de felicidad, al final Charlus invirtió 1 millón de galeones de la ganancia que había obtenido del basilisco, y habían firmado un contrato determinando términos y condiciones. Si Charlus no tenía un beneficio mayor de 2.5 millones, Gringotts solo recibiría el 5% del beneficio. Si no obtenía beneficios, Gringotts tendría que pagarle un 10% del beneficio total del año anterior como penalización. Si los Goblins conseguían un beneficio anual de más de 15 millones de galeones, tomarían el 25% de los beneficios. Después de firmar el contrato, tanto Charlus como los Goblins quedaron muy satisfechos.

Remus se subió primero para ir buscando un compartimiento mientras Charlus esperaba a Ginny, al llegar lo hizo junto a Ron y los gemelos, después de saludar a Ginny y sus amigos subieron al tren para buscar a Remus caminando por el pasillo del tren hasta que, por desgracia, se encontraron con el indeseable del día. Draco les estaba bloqueando el camino flanqueado por sus esbirros, esta vez había algo más frio en la mirada del chico Malfoy.

\- Vaya ¿Pero mira quien está aquí? Potty y su sequito de fracasados – Dijo Draco con asco.

\- Vaya, pero si es el idiota de turno y sus dos retrasados ¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? – Replico la chica pelirroja, Draco la miro con furia.

\- ¡Mide tus palabras, mujer! Ahora no les será tan fácil deshacerse de mí, ahora soy Lord Malfoy después de la ejecución que los de Japón hicieron a mi padre, mi propósito ahora es recuperar la grandeza que antes tenía la casa Malfoy – Dijo Draco enseñando su anillo de Lord, pero escucho como Charlus resoplaba.

\- No puedes hacer mucho, Malfoy, después de todo ya no cuentas con asientos en el Wizengamot, ahora solo lo tienen gente honesta, además de Lores de casa fundadores del Wizengamot y adivina que… yo soy uno de ellos – Dijo Charlus enseñando su anillo de Lord Potter. Draco tenía una mueca de furia plasmada en la cara y junto a sus dos guardaespaldas sacaron sus varitas preparados para atacar. Por desgracia para el trio, el chico Potter fue más rápido y saco sus serpientes y con ambas los mando a volar por el pasillo con un poderoso chorro de agua que los dejo al final del pasillo húmedos, enredados en sus propias túnicas e inconscientes, fue cuando la cabeza de Remus y Neville salieron de un compartimiento mirando a los tres chicos inconscientes y mojados y luego giraron a ver al otro lado del pasillo y como si ambos pensaran lo mismo.

\- Ya comenzaron hacer de las suyas ustedes ¿no? – Dijeron.

\- No es nuestra culpa, Nev. Ese estúpido grasiento solo causa problemas, obviamente no nos íbamos a dejar – Dijo Ron.

\- Si, Ron, pero resulta que como siempre… – Comenzó Fred.

\- … Fue Charlus el que se encargó de él – Termino George.

Entraron al compartimiento y se acomodaron, comenzaron hablar y así siguieron por todo el trayecto del viaje sin ningún otro contra tiempo mientras tanto en ese mismo tren dentro del almacenamiento donde se guardaban los baúles, iba escondida una rata, esta rata no era otra más que Peter Pettigrew, el hombre se encontraba exhausto y había estado recorriendo todo el país para llegar a la estación a tiempo y subir al tren, sabía que la mejor opción para esconderse era en Hogwarts mientras que por todo Londres lo estaban buscando para capturarlo, y lo peor era que era para interrogarlo y luego ejecutarlo, esa era la orden del ministerio, los cambios que había tenido el ministerio lo habían mantenido huyendo y escondiéndose, y solo encontró una forma para estar a salvo y pasar desapercibido.

Maldiciendo a los gatos y a todo tipo de animales cazadores que lo perseguía mientras venia hasta la estación solo podría descansar cuando estuviera en Hogwarts y así podría hacer lo que había planeado en el verano. Cuando se enteró que Sirius había sido declarado inocente y puesto en libertad con un perdón del ministerio, este había desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde, ahora a él lo estaban cazando, ni siquiera se atrevía a transformarse por miedo a ser visto públicamente. Aun recordaba las últimas palabras del Señor Oscuro en el cementerio de Godric´s Hollow, todavía le daban escalofríos.

\- "Espero que hoy vaya todo bien, Wormtail, o te encontrare antes de que puedas escapar y serás castigado" – Recordó.

Sabía que, tarde o temprano, su señor le encontraría y él estaría rezando porque su castigo fuera menos doloroso posible, esperaba eso y no el destino que le tenía deparado si lo capturaban ¿Pero que podía hacer él? ¿Acaso había sido su culpa la desaparición del Señor Oscuro? ¿Cómo iba a lo que iba a suceder dentro de la casa de los Potter para que causara la caída de su amo? Había pensado y tenido la esperanza de que su amo lo perdonara ya que fue algo que nadie pudo prever y que los verdaderos culpables eran los hijos de los Potter, bueno en este caso uno por que el otro seguía desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

Fue cuando escuchando por ahí a algunas personas que planeo su idea, Información, si podía espiar a Dumbledore y todo aquello importante que sucediera en Hogwarts y, cuando tuviera algo que enmendara la situación, buscaría al Señor Tenebroso y suplicaría su perdón. Era lo máximo que podía hacer y la mejor forma era ir a Hogwarts, así además estaría seguro de que no lo capturarían. Desde entonces se sentía más vivo y activo, tanto como para cruzar un país hasta llegar a la estación y subirse al tren, ahora estaba muy cerca de uno de los niño-que-vivió y conseguiría información de este para llevársela a su amo.

 **Rukongai, Complejo Zaraki-Unohana.**

Sirius no podía creer lo inmenso que era la isla del colegio donde estudiaba su ahijado, tanto así que la isla estaba ubicada en el mismo Triangulo del Dragón, la isla era tan grande que tenía su propio pueblo donde vivían los familiares y estudiantes en sus respectivas casas, en el mismo pueblo contaba también con locales y negocios de todo tipo, descubrió también que aquellos que vivían más cerca de la academia eran los de estatus más alto, y el hecho de que fue Harry un Zaraki-Unohana era el que más cerca de la academia estaba, y se sorprendió del enorme complejo, el complejo estaba rodeado de altos muros de ladrillo y roca solida con barreras muy complejas como protección, el complejo contaba con extensos terrenos, y la mansión tenía enormes ventanales y con salas amplias ricamente decoradas y el piso era de mármol negro brillante.

Lo que más le sorprendió de todo fue el familiar de Harry, un zorro blanco de nueve colas, el zorro era el que estaba encargado de cuidar el complejo cuando los Zaraki no estaban, pero también iba al palacio, al parecer el zorro podía transportarse apareciéndose en ambos lados cuando Harry quisiera y podía invocarlo donde fuera, el zorro era casi del tamaño de un caballo y sus enormes y esponjosas colas se agitaban en el aire.

En el tiempo que había pasado con la familia se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, primero que la pareja amaba muchísimo a Harry, le parecía estupendo que a pesar que su ahijado había perdido a sus padres, tuvo la oportunidad de recibir el amor de una familia que lo recibió y lo adopto como a su propio hijo y le dieron todo el amor que merecía, incluso la pequeña Yachiru lo amaba muchísimo, para ella, Harry era su héroe, segundo se dio cuenta que su ahijado era un prodigio, un genio muy inteligente, astuto y alguien que no se rendía ante nada y que todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía, y por último se dio de cuenta que la pequeña Luna amaba, incluso a su edad, a Harry muchísimo, ellos le habían contado la historia de amor que tuvieron Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw, le parecía increíble todas las historias falsas que había escuchado de Slytherin y su ahijado se lo confirmaba ya que había aprendido la verdadera historia gracias a Garloc, el gerente de cuentas de la casa Slytherin.

Su ahijado ya en este momento estaba en el Seireitei en el banquete de inicio, era el comienzo de su año académico y, según Harry, este año sería muy interesante ya que en sus horas libres serían las horas donde el director Yamamoto lo comenzaría a entrenar, además ese año comenzaría temas más avanzados que estaba ansioso por aprender. Sin duda Harry había salido igual a Lily, muy inteligente y con ganas de aprender y superarse.

 **Hogwarts, Una Semana Después.**

La primera semana en el colegio había sido bastante exigente, los profesores eran más exigentes con sus alumnos a la hora de mostrar en magia práctica, al parecer, Dumbledore ya había comenzado a cambiar los métodos de estudio, durante el año se iría subiendo el nivel de educación, eso era para que comenzaran a adaptarse al nuevo régimen de estudios, solo Charlus y otros pocos alumnos parecían no tener problemas con el nuevo ritmo que los docentes les estaba comenzando a exigir, a ese hecho además debían agregar los nuevos ramas de estudio que había elegido los de tercer año, Charlus estudiaba como materias optativas, Aritmancia, que la compartía con Neville, Hermione y Daphne, la otra materia era Runas Antiguas que la compartía también con Hermione, Daphne, Theodore y una chica llamada Susan Bones, se enteró que la chica era la sobrina de Amelia Bones, ella le dijo que su tía y Sirius Black habían reanudado su relación y el verano que venían se casarían en Francia.

Y la última materia que Charlus había escogido había sido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que la compartía con todos sus amigos de curso, y era justo en esa materia que Charlus había tenido que mostrar sus habilidades antes de lo esperado, y todo por culpa de Draco Malfoy. Este siempre había sido arrogante y pretencioso, y más ahora que se dedicaba a presumir su título de Lord, sin embargo, aquel chico jamás pensó que esa personalidad suya un día podía llegar a costarle la vida. Los alumnos de tercer año de Gryffindor y la mayoría de los de Slytherin, habían escogido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como rama optativa y como resultado de esa elección, los chicos se encontraban a las afueras de la cabaña de Hagrid esperando "pacientemente" el inicio de aquella clase, pasaron algunos minutos cuando del bosque prohibido el profesor Hagrid salió, y para sorpresa del alumnado, el hombre semi-gigante no venía solo, venia junto un rebaño de un animal mitad caballo y mitad águila que trotaban sin prisa, y luego de que Hagrid los dejara atados a un árbol de la periferia del bosque se acercó al grupo de alumnos.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos – Dijo el hombre, que los saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa – Como ustedes han podido deducir, estudiaremos esta bella e interesante especie de criatura, eso es un Hipogrifo y su quieren más información de él lean la pagina 50 de su libro – Dijo, dicho esto el hombre dio media vuelta y volvió al bosque, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de entrar en el - ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Síganme! – Charlus no espero a que su amigo repitiera la orden y lo siguió de inmediato, de mala gana todos los demás alumnos siguieron a Charlus. Y se acercaron al borde del bosque a unos cien metros y varios alumnos se estremecieron debido a lo imponente que se veían dichos animales, fue cuando Charlus escucho la voz de su mejor amiga Hermione.

\- ¿Profesor Hagrid, como abrimos nuestros libros? – Pregunto, el hombre se detuvo en el acto y miro asombrado a la niña.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que nadie pudo leer el libro? – Pregunto, entonces el hombre miro a cada uno de sus alumnos y pudo observar que todos llevaban el libro amordazado – Solo tienen que acariciarle el lomo, el libro responde igual de bien que un animal – Dijo y dicho eso espero a que todos hicieran lo que había explicado para abrir el libro – Les tengo que informar – Comenzó a hablar el hombre – Que los Hipogrifos son animales extremadamente orgullosos y no dudaran en atacar a quien quiera lastimarlos, no obstante, si una persona se muestra respetuosa al animal cambia completamente de actitud, el animal se vuelve manso – Dijo, Charlus pudo oír una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa proveniente de sus compañeros, al parecer todos estaban asombrados – Durante esta clase ustedes aprenderán a relacionarse con estas criaturas a través de la experiencia, la teoría será solo para los ensayos… ¡Ahora! –Exclamo dando una palmada - ¿Quién se atreve a montar a este bello animal? – Pregunto, Charlus pudo ver el miedo reflejado en cada una de las caras de sus compañeros a la vez que veía la decepción en el rostro de Hagrid, sin poder evitarlo, el chico suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Yo lo hare – Dijo Charlus pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo mientras que en el de sus compañeros veía asombro. Una vez que Charlus dio un paso al frente el profesor le indico lo que debía hacer.

\- Acércate mirando a Buckbeak a los ojos en todo momento – Dijo Charlus rápidamente siguió el consejo de su amigo – Cuando estés a unos tres metros quiero que hagas una reverencia sin separar tus ojos de los de él – Charlus casi rompe el contacto visual en un intento de mirar a su amigo, pero los suspiros de miedo de sus compañeros lo mantuvieron concentrado y siguiendo rápidamente el consejo del experto, el chico hizo una reverencia hacia el animal, sin embargo el animal no parecía complacido, miraba a Charlus con recelo lo que causo que sus serpientes estuvieran en alerta.

\- _"Señor, no se preocupe, si esa bestia lo ataca, lo mataremos"_ – Dijeron sus serpientes.

\- _"Padre, puedo matarlo ahora mismo" –_ Dijo las tres serpientes hablaban al mismo tiempo y ambas tenían el mismo mensaje, atacar al hipogrifo, Charlus suspiro un tanto exasperado con sus guardianas.

\- _"No se preocupen" –_ Siseo de forma inaudible para el resto de los estudiantes – _"Ya me encargare yo si algo malo sucede" –_ y para sorpresa de todos, excepto para Charlus y Hagrid, el hipogrifo le devolvió la reverencia, dejando así que Charlus se le acercara. Luego de acariciarlo por un tiempo, Charlus se montó encima de él y partió en un vuelo que fue bastante dificultoso a la vez que emocionante y cuando el chico volvió a tocar tierra firme, un mar de aplausos lo envolvió. Después de aquella demostración los alumnos comenzaron a buscar a sus propios compañeros hipogrifos, se podía observar a varios alumnos haciendo reverencias dirigidas a aquellos animales y para sorpresa de los alumnos, los animales se las respondían sin mucho tiempo de espera, aunque claro, ninguno se atrevió a montarlos, simplemente los acariciaban. Charlus podía ver a sus compañeros felices de que los resultados fueron tan positivos, sin embargo, algo llamo su atención o mejor dicho alguien, Draco Malfoy parecía furioso y en su furia había hecho una estupidez.

\- ¡No me des la espalda, bestia estúpida! – Exclamo.

Aquello fue un error, todos los alumnos lo supieron de inmediato, en cuanto Malfoy escupió las palabras, el Hipogrifo dio media vuelta e intento atacarlo o mejor dicho lo ataco, Draco logró esquivar el primer golpe tirándose al piso, sin embargo, aquella acción lo dejo vulnerable para un segundo ataque que, por suerte para él, Charlus logró interceptar. Charlus rápidamente se había interpuesto entre el animal enfurecido y un Draco Malfoy que se encontraba en el suelo y llevado por su instinto, Charlus había levantado sus manos llamando la atención del animal, luego de tener dicha atención, el chico había clavado sus ojos en los del animal y para sorpresa de todos había llevado una de sus rodillas al piso quedando completa completamente vulnerable a un ataque, el animal después de ver aquel gesto se detuvo su embestida y devolvió el gesto al muchacho dedicándole una reverencia. Charlus entonces se puso de pie, pero no se acercó al animal, sino que le dio la espalda y se acercó a su compañero en el piso al cual le dirigió la palabra.

\- Levántate y discúlpate con el hipogrifo – Dijo, aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el chico Malfoy.

\- No voy a disculparme con esa bestia – Dijo, Charlus suspiro exasperado.

\- Lo único que detiene al Hipogrifo de asesinarte soy yo, así que te levantaras y te disculparas o yo hare la vista gorda y le dejare terminar el trabajo que tú mismo iniciaste y adiós al Lord Malfoy – Dijo, la mirada de Charlus le dedicaba había sido fría y por el tono de sus palabras sabía que el chico no mentía, por lo cual, Draco no tuvo más alternativa que cumplir el pedido del chico Potter, tenía que disculparse. Malfoy se paró de mala gana y se dirigió donde Charlus le apuntaba, una vez ahí, el rubio no tuvo más remedio que seguir las órdenes del chico.

\- Míralo a los ojos e inclínate de la misma forma como yo lo hice – Dijo, el rubio a pesar de su orgullo hizo lo que le decían, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la bestia no le devolvió la reverencia y antes de que este se pudiera levantar recibió una nueva orden – Discúlpate – Le ordeno el chico Potter. Malfoy no pensaba aceptar eso, pero Charlus repitió la orden y Draco al ver que el animal parecía perder la paciencia simplemente se tragó su orgullo.

\- Perdón – Dijo, la palabra se sintió como lija al salir de su boca, pero el efecto fue inmediato en el comportamiento del animal, este le hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza al rubio para luego alejarse y unirse a su manada con lo cual el chico pudo suspirar tranquilo, sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba, ahora el gran Draco Malfoy, Lord de la casa, le debía la vida a Charlus Potter.

 **Seireitei, Mansión Genryūsai.**

La mansión de Yamamoto, era la única que se encontraba dentro del Seireitei, era un complejo extenso pero no como la del complejo Zaraki-Unohana, la casa era de buen tamaño pero contaba solo con dos plantas siendo estas de buen tamaño, lo más llamativo eran unos estanques termales que hervían de lo caliente que estaban sus aguas, además de eso contaba con un extenso campo de entrenamiento, Yamamoto estaba parado de manera recta, estaba sin su Haori de capitán, la situación le había obligado a ponerse serio, tanto que había invocado su espada, era una katana sencilla, con el Tsuka de la katana de color dorado quemado y el Tsuka-ito era de color morado, hoja de la espada tenía un color negro tostado.

Yamamoto tenía su espada desenvainada mientras veía al joven que estaba frente a él mientras miraba esos ojos rojos que lo miraban, frente a él estaba Harry con una rodilla en tierra y apoyándose en su espada respirando agitado y cansado, tenía abierto tu Haori que caía de su cintura sostenida por el Obi, estaba sudando a mares, mientras tenía su Sharingan activado. Desde el comienzo del curso, el primer día de clase había comenzado su entrenamiento con el director del Seireitei, le había dicho que durante la semana entrenarían para perfeccionar su control de magia y aumentar su Reiatsu, además de aprender algunas técnicas y cuando llegara el fin de semana se enfrentarían en una batalla amistosa para demostrar sus resultados, el propósito de esto es que lograra darle un corte en el abdomen, pero sin duda, Yamamoto demostraba porque era comandante general del Gotei 13 hace más de 50 años, el hombre tenía un Reiatsu monstruoso lo que lo hacía muy resistente a los ataques físico, además de que era muy rápido y su habilidad con la espada era muy superior, además demostraba que era un experto en Kidō, Hakuda y Zanjutsu.

Yamamoto demostró que el ser un anciano era solo apariencia y el que estuviera recto y su expresión seria le demostraba que sin duda era un anciano de temer. Lo que no sabía es que Yamamoto tenía su propia opinión de Harry. Ese chico lo había obligado a ponerse serio, había hecho invocar su espada y quitarse su Haori, un chico que apenas tenía 13 años, lo peor es que había superado sus expectativas para ser solo la primera batalla de la semana, llevaban ya 2 horas en esa batalla y le demostraba que la resistencia y perseverancia de Harry no tenía limites, estaba seguro que esto no había terminado y vio que no se equivocó cuando Harry se levantó una mano con un sello formado en sus dedos, el sello del tigre, y vio como inhalaba aire y Yamamoto abrió un ojo sorprendido.

\- **_Gokakyū_** (Gran Bola de Fuego) **_–_** Exclamo, y vio como expulsaba de su boca una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía a él como un bólido enorme de fuego que iba directamente hacia él cuando estaba a dos metros y tenía pensado en cortar la enorme bola de fuego tuvo que abrir los ojos sorprendido por lo que vio y solo alcanzando escuchar unas palabras - **_Chidori Nagashi –_** Escucho y la enorme esfera de fuego estallo y de estas apareció Harry rodeado que iba como un bólido muy rápido a él y este volvió a exclamar - **_Chidori Kōken_** (Espada Chidori) – Y su espada se rodeó de relámpagos que estaba por todo el cuerpo de Harry, y con fuerza se estrelló contra Yamamoto que pudo meter su espada como defensa, al impactar causo un estallido de electricidad y polvo que se levantó mientras ambos contendientes empujaban sus espadas.

Yamamoto estaba sorprendió, esa bola de fuego era solo una distracción, de haber sido cualquiera sin duda estaría bien muerto y despedazado, cuando la espada de Harry choco con la suya pudo sentir el poder en ese golpe y además sintió como la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo que había logrado resistir, veía fijamente a los ojos de Harry, su Sharingan estaba brillando con intensidad mirándolo, el director no pudo evitar decir.

\- Impresionante, Harry_kun – Dijo Yamamoto, felicitándolo sonriendo y vio como este sonría un poco y comenzó a desvanecerse y caer desmayado al suelo, estaba completamente exhausto tanto física como mágicamente – Eres un chico impresionante, Harry_kun, eres muy difícil de predecir, pero sin duda eres muy talentoso y un gran futuro te espera – Dijo mientras lo cargaba a dentro de su casa para que el chico descansara, y pensar que eso solo era el comienzo.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	20. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **…**

 **El Patronus, Regalos y Peter Pettigrew**

 **Hogwarts.**

Charlus observaba con algo de escepticismo el armario donde estaba guardado el boggart del que les hablaba su padrino Remus. Hasta ahora no se había tenido que plantear que cosas temía, pero, ¿Qué podían ser? ¿La muerte de Ginny o sus amigos y familiares? ¿El fracaso? El problema es que no sabía que podría ser, mientras pensaba recordó una conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore, este le había dicho que algunos miembros del Wizengamot tenían planeado colocar Dementores en los alrededores del colegio para poder capturar a Peter Pettigrew, pero la votación fue negativa además Dumbledore no iba a permitir que hubieran dementores en su escuela, porque eso era, una escuela no Azkaban donde debían estar.

Charlus le había preguntado qué era lo que hacía tan temibles a los dementores, este le dijo que con su presencia, la victima comenzaba a recordar momentos tristes, desesperantes o traumáticos no importara que lo hubiera olvidado, el recuerdo aún permanecía ahí, pero lo peor era lo que le hacían los dementores a sus víctimas con su arma definitiva, el beso del Dementor, donde le succionaba el alma a las víctimas, estas no morían sino que quedaban sin raciocinio, sin recordar, era como estar muerto en vida, le pregunto si existía una forma para enfrentarse a los dementores, y Dumbledore le dijo que existía una forma pero que podría preguntárselo a su padrino y este se lo enseñaría sin dudar, a pesar de que no lo necesitase en este momento podría ser de ayuda en el futuro.

Charlus pensó sobre los dementores, sin duda eran criaturas de temer y de repente se le vino algo a la cabeza, ¿Qué podría ser tan traumático para que esas cosas le hicieran revivir? Luego llego a una rápida conclusión, la muerte de sus padres, las últimas palabras de sus padres y la desaparición de su hermano, fue que pensando en su hermano, no se dio de cuenta y al enfrentarse al boggart que vio como este se transformaba en un Dementor dispuesto a chuparle el alma a su hermano de bebe y se quedó paralizado, Remus se apresuró a interferir en medio Charlus y boggart, y este de inmediato cambio de forma por una luna llena y alzando su varita dijo.

\- **_Riddíkulo –_** Exclamo y la luna se comenzó a desinflar como un globo que se le salía el aire y volaba así por todo el salón hasta que Remus lo volvió a guardar en el armario - Muy bien todo el mundo. Ha sido una clase estupenda. Como deberes, van a tener que leer la lección sobre los boggart y hacerme un resumen. Me lo entregaran el lunes. Eso es todo… Charlus puedes quedarte un momento - Los alumnos abandonaron entusiasmados la sala de profesores. Cuando estuvieron salas, Remus se acercó un Charlus sorprendido todavía - ¿Charlus, que fue lo que paso?

\- Me distraje, me puse a pensar en muchas cosas y no me di cuenta, no sabía a lo que le temía y luego recordé a los dementores de los que me conto Dumbledore y luego pensé en lo que podría hacer y por alguna razón pensé en mi hermano y eso apareció – Dijo Charlus, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

\- Al parecer, el hablar de los dementores perturbo tu psique, aun no te has enfrentado a uno y ya te estremeces por lo que puede hacer, pero lo que más miedo tienes es que nunca más vuelvas a ver a tu hermano, es la única familia que te queda – Dijo Remus con tono reconfortable mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

\- Enséñame, padrino, enséñame cómo enfrentarlos, solo así podré vencer mi miedo, enséñame ese encantamiento que me dijo Dumbledore para defenderme de los Dementores – Dijo Charlus con rapidez y determinación.

\- Esta bien, pero tendrá que ser la próxima semana, pronto será luna llena y tendré que encerrarme en mi despacho para mi transformación – Dijo Remus, con pesar mientras los dos se despedían. Se encontró con sus amigos en el gran comedor siendo la hora de la cena, Ginny lo estaba reconfortando después de haber escuchado lo que Charlus había visto.

\- Ha sido la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido. ¿No es verdad? - Dijo Ron, emocionado, mientras se comenzaba a meter comida a la boca.

\- Remus es un profesor muy bueno - Dijo Hermione - Pero me habría gustado haberme enfrentado al boggart yo también.

\- ¿En qué se habría convertido el boggart? - Le preguntó Ron, burlándose - ¿En un trabajo de clase en el que sólo te pusieran un nueve?

Y ahí comenzaron a discutir, como siempre, los dos amigos. A la semana siguiente, cuando fueron sus clases de Defensa, estas las dicto Snape, era una molestia para muchos, pero al menos explicaba bien la clase y sabía lo que hacía, ahora sabían porque deseaba tanto ser profesor de esa materia, le encantaban las artes oscuras sin duda. El tiempo había pasado y Charlus, en su afán por querer aprender a defenderse de los Dementores, olvido estar pendiente del mapa para buscar a Peter Pettigrew.

 **Londres, Grimmauld Place 12.**

Sirius estaba en su renovaba mansión Black, no había comparación ahora de lo que fue la antigua, sin duda había valido la pena. Su ahijado lo había mandado para recopilara información de la forma que le había dicho, por medio del retrato de Phineas Black, pero aparte de eso, Sirius tenía otro plan en mente. A pesar de todos los regalos que le había hecho ya a Harry y los que tenía planeados, sabía que era poco, para él. Se le iban acumulado los regalos y él quería que sus gestos tuvieran un significado. ¡Ahora había encontrado el regalo perfecto! Y todo gracias a la pequeña Luna. Sabía, que tanto Harry como los Zaraki tenían varias propiedades y dos terrenos sin edificar. Había escuchado que Harry había reconstruido y reparado el castillo de Slytherin en Alemania, el castillo ancestral de los Peverell en Escocia y hace poco había mandado a renovar la villa de los Black que estaba en Suiza.

Aun así, todas sus propiedades, salvo la de Alemania, Francia y Suiza, estaban concentradas en el mismo terreno, en Europa, y tanto la familia Zaraki como Harry no tenían muchas en oriente, a excepción de una al sur de Japón. Sabiendo que Luna y Harry les gustaban y querían viajar ¿Qué mejor lugar que hospedarte en tu propia casa? Con una sonrisa triunfal que había visto su prometida Amelia, pensó en cuantas casas debería comprarle a Harry y decidió que 7 era el número mágico. Ahora venía lo divertido, ¿A dónde se las podría comprar? En este momento se encontraba en un sofá de la amplia y renovada biblioteca Black.

\- Mmm – Musito para sí mismo después de cuando le pidió el catálogo de residencias a los Goblins de Europa – Uno en el Mediterráneo es seguro, creo que podría ser en Creta, ahora que tal un país más frio, para cambiar de aires. ¿Noruega?

\- ¿Que estás haciendo, amor? – Escucho, y Sirius dio un bote y cerro en un acto reflejo el catálogo. Era solo su prometida.

\- ¡Cielos, amor! Haz algo de ruido, casi me matas de un susto – Dijo Sirius con una mano en el pecho. Amelia sonrió divertida, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca. Miro el catálogo, que todavía se podía ver encima de su regazo y luego alzo una ceja.

\- Así que era eso…- Dijo y se sentó a su lado y cogió el catálogo. Miro las propiedades que había señalado con expresión sorprendida – Realmente son preciosas ¿Quiero saber cuánto te va a costar?

\- No, creo que no pero después de todo le debo una larga lista de regalos a mi ahijado y al chico que me dio la libertad – Dijo Sirius mientras la miraba.

\- Amor, no creo que 12 años de regalos valgan lo mismo que 2 casas – Dijo, luego le miro de reojo y sonrió de lado – O quizás sí, viniendo de ti. Adorabas a Harry como ninguna otra. Cuando te enteraste de que era posible que no tuvieras hijos por aquella maldición que recibiste, te refugiaste en Harry. Ni el mismo James ni Remus podían creerse el cambio que diste al tenerlo en tus brazos – Dijo, Sirius no quería ponerse sentimental así que solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Le quería mucho y le sigo queriendo como a un hijo – Dijo Sirius. Volvió a abrir el catálogo y paso a la sección de América. Acabo por seleccionar 2 residencias más, una en Brasil y otra en Estados Unidos. Pasó al continente asiático y escogió otras dos casas más, una en China y otra en Rusia. Por último, añadió otra en Nueva Zelanda y otra para su último cumpleaños, esta fue una bella residencia en el pacífico, en Bora Bora. De esa manera su ahijado tendría una amplia selección de hogares para visitar.

\- ¡No puedo esperar a regalarle las propiedades! – Dijo Sirius frotándose las manos de la emoción mientras abrazaba a su prometida, gastar el dinero en Harry le ponía inusualmente contento.

 **Hogwarts.**

Charlus estaba cada vez más exasperado, aun no lograba conseguir resultados en su encantamiento Patronus, el hechizo que le ayudaría a poder defenderse y enfrentarse a los dementores, en la primera clase había logrado desmayarse dos veces cuando el boggart en forma de Dementor se materializaba y en su mente podía escuchar los gritos de sus padres después de morir, estaba harto de eso y lo hacían sentirse más débil, pero había logrado en el tercer intento evocar un escudo de Patronus que mantuvo al Dementor a raya, pero eso no era suficiente, según su padrino un Patronus poderoso es uno corpóreo que combate contra los dementores, crear uno requería de poder y un pensamiento alegre poderoso, pero aún no lograba avanzar, tenía que conseguirlo cueste como cueste, en las últimas practicas no había avanzado mucho pero después de que llegara otro mes donde Remus tenía que ausentarse por su condición estaba de nuevo encerrado en su despacho, Charlus estaba ansioso por la siguiente lección ya que estaba seguro que podía conseguirlo ya que no había pensado en pensamientos felices muy fuertes y ya tenía en mente el que podría servirle, fue cuando un día iba saliendo con sus amigos del gran comedor, iba bromeando con Ron, Neville y los gemelos mientras Ginny y Hermione iban hablando juntas, los chicos ya estaban en la entrada de gran comedor cuando al entrar se toparon con una chica rubia que entraba al gran comedor.

\- Oh Charlus – Escucho y se giró para ver a la hermana menor de Daphne, Astoria.

\- Hola Astoria, ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Charlus, la chica respondió rápidamente el saludo con una sonrisa, todo parecía ser un ambiente bastante cálido, pero de un momento para otro, un frio inundo al grupo.

Ginny miraba a Astoria bastante molesta, aquello era obvio para todos excepto para Charlus, al parecer el chico nunca se percataba de aquellos cambios de humor que invadían a su amiga cuando él estaba acompañado por otra chica, no obstante aquel frio era más fuerte en esa ocasión, porque no solo era Ginny la que miraba a la chica Greengrass, sino también Hermione que se había unido al desagradable espectáculo, la pequeña Greengrass de inmediato se percató del incomodo momento y decidió llevarse a Charlus hacia a un lado para conversar con él en privado.

\- Charlus, el profesor Remus me pidió que te avisara que fueras a su despacho ya que tiene algo muy importante que decirte y de forma inmediata – Dijo, Charlus le agradeció por las molestias a la chica y luego de despedirse de sus amigos de forma apresurada salió corriendo rumbo al despacho de su padrino, una vez que los chicos ya no tenían a la vista al chico, Ginny decidió interrogar a su compañera de curso.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste para que saliera corriendo de esa forma, Astoria? – Pregunto, Astoria le devolvió la mirada molesta a la pelirroja.

\- Eso no te importa – Dijo, y dicho eso la chica entro al gran comedor para ir a sentarse en su mesa, dejando a los Gryffindor solos de pie fuera del gran comedor.

\- Diablos, le había pedido a Charlus que me ayudara en mi redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Dijo Ron, mientras miraba por donde se había ido su amigo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Ron? – Dijo Neville que mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios – Yo estoy más preocupado por la inminente tormenta que se avecina – Dijo, entonces el chico miro a su hermana y a su mejor amiga, debía descubrir cuál era el secreto de su mejor amigo para hacer que todas las chicas cayeran a sus pies, pero sabía que su mejor amigo solo quería a una, a su hermanita, irónico sin duda.

Por otro lado, Charlus corría por todo el colegio hasta que llego al despacho de su padrino, al entrar este estaba de pie con la cabeza agachada mirando un viejo pergamino.

\- Hola Charlus, acabo de verlo – Dijo Remus sin levantar la mirada, Charlus abrió los ojos y se acercó a él para ver el mapa del merodeador, y busco en el mapa y pregunto.

\- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto, Charlus estaba buscando por todos lados tratando de encontrarlo.

\- Lo vi por última vez en el bosque prohibido y se perdió del mapa, pero más tarde vuelve a entrar a la zona, al parecer se mantiene cerca – Dijo Remus mientras lo veía a los ojos.

\- Bien, entonces ya sabemos dónde está – Dijo Charlus, y siseo luego para ver como sus dos serpientes Mamba y les dio una orden – _"Busquen a esa rata y manténganla vigilada, yo estaré allá con mi capa, oblíguenlo transformarse de nuevo en humano, yo le lanzare un encantamiento que impedirá que se transforme y luego lo capturare" –_ Siseo y rápidamente sus serpientes rumbo al bosque y luego se giró para ver a su padrino y le explico su plan y les explico que lo esperara en el despacho del director así de una vez este llamaría a los Aurores a que vengan por él y se lo llevaran para que lo interrogaran y luego lo ejecutaran.

Minutos después, en el despacho de Dumbledore, este estaba esperando junto a Remus que estaba caminando de un lado a otro, fue cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro un Charlus arrastrando a un Peter Pettigrew inmovilizado, amordazado y encadenado, y lo tiro al suelo mientras y lo ponía de rodillas frente a Remus.

\- Peter, al fin nos vemos de nuevo – Dijo en un siseo Remus, sus ojos dorados estaban centellando en el despacho.

\- ¡Oh Remus, Remus! ¡Amigo mío! – Contesto Peter, poniendo cara suplicante, pero Remus no parecía escucharle, sus orejas estaban ardiendo de la ira y su mano apretaba su varita intentando no matar al traidor, pero sintió un golpe en la nuca y grito de dolor y sintió como lo cogían del pelo y sentían como le hacían ingerir una poción y perdió la noción. Charlus le había hecho ingerir Veritaserum para interrogarlo.

Comenzaron a interrogarle y darle información sobre la noche en que murieron James y Lily, le preguntaron sobre los planes de Voldemort, pero este no sabía nada de él desde que desapareció, luego le pregunto que tenía planeado él y por qué estaba en Hogwarts cuando debería estar muy lejos de allí, este les conto que buscaba información de Dumbledore y Charlus para luego llevársela a su amo para que así lo perdonara. Después de interrogarlo llegaron los Aurores y se llevaron a Peter para que fuese enjuiciado y luego ejecutado, Charlus supo que sería besado por un Dementor, por un momento pensó que preferiría el método de ejecución del Gotei 13 de Japón que ese, pero se dijo que por culpa de ese hombre sus padres murieron, así que se lo tenía merecido, todo eso sucedió mientras eran observados por el retrato de Phineas Black que al ver que estaba solo, se fue a su otro retrato y cuando llego estaba en la gran biblioteca Black.

Sirius había decidido ponerlo allí para que lo mantuviera informado de todo, al ver que Phineas regresaba, este le dijo todo lo que había sucedido en el despacho del director, y Sirius no pudo reír de felicidad, finalmente Peter estaba muerto, o bueno, sin alma, y ahora ya había pagado por la muerte de sus mejores amigos, Phineas le comento lo que había dicho Peter en el interrogatorio y le menciono que Voldemort tenía una mansión donde frecuentaba pero que no sabía cuál, además de que la serpiente Nagini era muy especial para Voldemort.

 **Rukongai, Complejo Zaraki-Unohana.**

La familia Zaraki-Unohana junto a los Lovegood, estaban en vacaciones de Navidad, el día anterior había llegado Sirius junto a Amelia para pasarla con su ahijado y la nueva familia de este, Harry y Luna estaban en un sillón junto al fuego, hacia frio y los dos estaban muy elegantes para pasarla en la cena de navidad, la chica se sentía reconfortable mientras estaba apoyada en el pecho de Harry, la tenía rodeado con sus brazos, por alguna razón, Harry ahora podía aumentar su temperatura o disminuirla para que ella estuviera muy tibia y confortable ya fuese un clima frio o un clima caliente y se le hacía cada vez más imposible no estar en los brazos de su chico, Harry le había dicho que quizás era debido a los entrenamientos del director que le permitían hacer eso, pero Luna sabía que más adelante le diría todo lo que hacían, Harry le dio un beso en la cabellera mientras sentía como su chica se acomodaba más contra él, mientras veían como Sirius y Amelia parecían discutir de manera divertida.

\- ¡Pero quiero dárselo ahora, amor! – Exclamo Sirius riendo.

\- ¡Pero Sirius! Todavía no puedes darle los regalos – Dijo Amelia sonriendo divertida por las cosas que hacia su prometido.

\- ¡Tengo más regalos! No los va abrir todos – Refuto Lord Black con una mirada triunfal y Amelia sonrió con un gran suspiro, levantando las manos del aburrimiento - ¡Lo sabía!

Sirius se acercó rápidamente al sofá donde, como no, vio a Harry con su emperatriz en brazos. Con una sensación algo nostálgica en su pecho, recordando a sus queridos amigos muertos, le entrego el gran sobre a su ahijado y observo, acompañado de los Lovegood, los Zaraki y Amelia, como Harry lo habría con una clara curiosidad en el rostro, Amelia tenía que agarrarlo para que su prometido no se pusiera a botar por todos lados como lo hacía la pequeña Yachiru, y más cuando vio la expresión de estupefacción de Harry al ver los certificados y demás documentos que acreditaban que, desde hacía un par de días, era dueño de 8 propiedades a lo largo del mundo.

\- ¿Sirius? ¡Qué demonios! – Exclamo finalmente, con Luna mirando con la boca abierta los documentos y observando las fotografías de cada propiedad - ¿Bora Bora?

\- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto finalmente con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Estás loco? ¡Espera! No me contestes eso – Dijo cuando vio que estaba a punto de contestar. Kenpachi sonrió y mientras Xenophilius soltó un sonido ahogado divertido al ver el rostro de Sirius – Sirius esto es… es ¡Genial! ¡Gracias!

Sirius asintió satisfecho al ver como su ahijado y novia miraban y hablaban animadamente de las propiedades y fantaseaban sobre los viajes que iban a hacer. No obstante, el rostro de Amelia cambio a ser uno severo mientras Sirius se sentaba frente a la joven pareja y comenzó a hablar, le comenzó a decir sobre la información que le había dado Phineas Black de lo que había sucedido en el despacho del director hace poco, le comento como habían interrogado a Peter antes de ser llevado y ejecutado, todo lo que se había dicho y comentado se lo conto, al final Harry estaba pensativo y finalmente dijo.

\- Así que estaba en lo cierto, la serpiente es un Horcrux también, y sobre la mansión me gustaría saber dónde está y cuál es, sin duda necesito hablar con Dumbledore, es el único que puede darme toda la información sobre Tom – Dijo Harry pensativo mientras volvía a abrazar a su novia. Sirius se quedó sorprendido al mirar a Harry, no se inmuto ni sorprendió por la muerte de Peter.

\- Harry ¿Si escuchaste que Peter está muerto no? Fue ejecutado, le dieron el beso del Dementor ¿Acaso no te importa? – Dijo Sirius otra vez, confundido por la poca reacción de Harry a esto.

\- Si te escuche, pero poco me importa la vida de ese bastardo, el destino de esa rata estaba ya escrito, la muerte le era bien merecida, ya fuese por manos de la justicia o fuese por mano ya fuesen mías o las de mi hermano, Peter tenía que morir por su traición a mis padres, pero ahora que se cumplió poco me importa lo que le hubiese pasado, después de todo ya se comprobó tu inocencia que era lo que más me interesaba en la vida – Dijo Harry mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Luna, Sirius se quedó sorprendido, su ahijado tenía razón, que más importaba la vida del traidor Pettigrew, se hizo justicia por su traición a los Potter y lo pago muy caro, ahora quedaba seguir como si nada.

 **Hogwarts.**

Charlus se encontraba fuera del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ese día era su examen final y al otro día seria la final de Quidditch, el chico había visto a varios alumnos salir del aula bastante asustados, al parecer la prueba máxima era un Boggart. Luego de que Parvati Patil saliera del aula la voz de su padrino sonó fuerte en el pasillo cuando dijo su nombre.

\- Charlus Potter – Escucho, este entro con paso firme y con la varita ya desenfundada, no sabía realmente en qué consistía el examen, por lo que decidió entrar precavido. Remus había preparado una serie de pruebas en las cuales los chicos debían hacerle frente a criaturas mágicas variadas, Charlus se enfrentó a cada uno de los que había visto con gran facilidad, la verdad es que ninguna parecía causarle problemas y de forma rápida y segura fue el turno de enfrentarse al tan temido Boggart, y como se esperaba este se transformó en un Dementor y Remus presto atención a lo que haría su ahijado.

\- Padrino, espero no te de un infarto – Dijo Charlus mientras el hombre no supo a qué se refería, de un momento a otro el muchacho conjuro su hechizo – **_Expecto Patromum_** – De la varia del muchacho la increíble e intimidante criatura salió. Era un enorme y poderoso Grifo, una criatura mitad águila y mitad león con una largas alas extendidas, sin duda demostrando su estatus de Lord Gryffindor, el poderoso grifo irradiaba un gran poder, Remus estaba muy sorprendido de que su ahijado pudiera ya hacer un Patronus tan poderoso y más aún una criatura mágica mitológica, había estado entrenando a su ahijado al principio pero más tarde este decidió practicar por si solo ya que sabía cómo podría lograr conjurar un Patronus con un pensamiento feliz más fuerte. El poderoso Grifo arremetió contra el boggart transformado en Dementor, y este salió huyendo a su oscura guarida, luego de unos minutos desapareció.

\- Muy interesante Patronus, Charlus – Felicito Remus mientras ponía la calificación máxima con una sonrisa orgulloso.

\- Je, si, ahora ningún Dementor podrá hacerme daño – Dijo Charlus sonriendo.

Finalizado el examen regreso con sus amigos mientras disfrutaba del resto del día libre, mañana seria la final de la copa de Quidditch y ese sería un partido muy interesante, mientras tanto que el partido se llevaba a cabo, en la oficina de Dumbledore se llevaba un reunión muy interesante, Dumbledore estaba sentado tranquilamente viendo a la pareja que estaba frente a él, el hombre era Sirius Black y su prometida era Amelia Bones, los tres habían pactado esa reunión exactamente para ese momento.

\- Y bien Sirius, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto Dumbledore.

\- Bueno Dumbledore esta no es una visita social ni más ni menos, solamente vengo notificarte una cosa – Dijo Sirius mientras se quedaba mirando al director y ministro de magia.

\- Bueno, entonces te escucho, que tienes para decir – Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

\- He encontrado a Harry – Dijo Sirius de repente, eso hizo que la actitud de Dumbledore cambiara por completo a una sorprendida – Pero aún no sé dónde está ahora, solo lo vi una vez en Francia, me sorprendió mucho su aspecto, sin duda no esperaba lo que vi, además estoy seguro que en algún lugar debe estar estudiando, y no es Beauxbatons, estoy seguro de ello, no pude hablar con él porque se desapareció, no iba solo, iba con una pareja que no pude reconocer, pero lo trataban como si fuese su hijo, al parecer ellos lo encontraron y lo adoptaron – Conto Sirius mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

\- Vaya entonces está bien, y si lo que tú dices es correcto, no hay duda de ello, al parecer esa pareja lo adopto, aunque es una lástima no saber dónde se encuentre – Dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

\- Si, así es mejor, es por eso que me quedare en Francia, vendré de vez en cuando aquí, quiero poder contactarme con él y al parecer mi única pista es allí, espero me entiendas – Dijo Sirius seriamente.

\- Claro Sirius, te entiendo, solo espero que llegues a contactarte con él, estoy seguro que debes tener muchas ganas de volverlo a ver y hablar con él – Dijo Dumbledore mirándolos.

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo, gracias por recibirnos, Dumbledore, y estaremos en contacto para la próxima vez que nos reunamos – Dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie junto a Amelia.

\- De acuerdo, Sirius, y espero que la próxima vez sea que tenga noticias de que lograste contactarte con él – Dijo Dumbledore mientras veía como la pareja se retiraba – Por cierto, Sirius, ¿no te interesa hablar con Remus y tu sobrino? – Pregunto Dumbledore con curiosidad mientras veía como Sirius se giraba y le sonreía.

\- Sera para otra ocasión, por ahora solo venimos a decirte esto y que tengas presente que no te guardo rencor, hiciste lo que pudiste y al menos intentaste proteger a mi sobrino, pero ahora sé que tanto él como mi ahijado están bien, adiós Dumbledore, hasta la próxima – Dijo Sirius mientras se retiraba con su prometida dejando a Dumbledore pensativo.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.**

Sirius acaba de llegar al palacio, sabía que el día anterior había llegado su ahijado de la academia, estaba seguro que su ahijado ese año había sido muy extenuante para él después de ver varias veces como quedaba agotado de los entrenamientos con el director del Seireitei, pero aun así, Harry seguía adelante, incluso a pesar de su agotamiento, el chico seguía con sus clases como si nada, incluso cuando estas había subido de dificultad ese año y había visto nuevas cosas, por no decir que los cambios de su ahijado eran cada vez más notorios.

La contextura muscular de Harry se aumentaba poco a poco más de volumen, ahora era un poco más alto que él midiendo casi 1.80m con menos de 14 años, su resistencia, velocidad y fuerza habían incrementado mucho y estaba seguro que eso era solo lo normal para él, le parecía increíble que un chico de esa edad fuera tan fuerte y estaba cursando su quinto año y otra vez había terminado de cursar algunas materias, por otro lado, él no había sido el único en cambiar.

Luna se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una mujer preciosa, con solo 13 años tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo con pechos copa c para su edad y había dejado poco a poco su cara infantil para pasar a ser una cara más perfilada y elegante, la chica sin duda era muy inteligente y muy tenaz, se estaba esforzando por aprender y también hacerse más fuerte, de vez en cuando veía luchar con su ahijado en una lucha con espadas o a veces simples duelos de magia elemental. Sin duda eran el uno para el otro por su gran determinación que tenían juntos, y eso era lo que vio cuando llego a la habitación de Harry, los dos estaban en posición de loto meditando dándole la espalda, se sentó en un sillón, pero no tuvo que esperar ya que aun en la misma posición y sin abrir los ojos, Harry hablo.

\- Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue con Dumbledore? – Pregunto Harry.

\- Bien, Dumbledore está convencido de que me quedare en Francia para lograr contactarme contigo, al parecer no le importa mucho que aparezcas, después de todo, con solo un niño-que-vivió le basta, además se nota que esta esmerado en ayudarle en todo, tal parece que él quiere entrenarlo – Dijo Sirius.

\- Me parece bien, mi hermano necesita más ayuda que yo, incluso cuando lo vea pienso darle una pequeña ayuda para que se haga más fuerte, solo espero que haya mejorado mucho, debe estar preparado para lo que sucederá este año – Dijo Harry mientras seguía meditando.

\- ¿Entonces estas seguro de lo que sucederá? – Pregunto Sirius con curiosidad.

\- Estudie mucho para adelantarme a posibles hechos, pero estoy seguro que todo comenzara desde este momento y más con lo que sucederá en unas semanas, sería el lugar ideal para eso, quiero ver lo que hará la gente cuando eso suceda – Dijo Harry meditando.

\- Y ¿Qué pasara contigo? Tú vas a participar ¿no? Después de todo tú quieres eso para que al final hagas tu anuncio al público y todos sepan quién eres en verdad – Dijo Sirius mientras veía a su ahijado.

\- Es el momento que elegí ya que me siento preparado para que suceda, además tengo algunas cosas que decirle a Dumbledore y él me tendrá que decir otras, como dicen, "el conocimiento es poder" y si ambos sabemos lo que nos interesa entonces puede que esos intereses puedan coincidir, después de todo, él quiere que el-niño-que-vivió mate a Voldemort, pero estoy seguro que Dumbledore no sabe lo que puede saber Voldemort y estoy seguro que en su desesperación, el gusano revelara lo que necesito saber y ahí es donde mi hermano debe aprovechar para matarlo, incluso si debo ser yo el que lo guie para obligarlo hacerlo – Dijo Harry sin dejar de meditar.

\- Debes tener en cuenta que él es muy diferente a ti, no creo que disfrute asesinando, de hecho, creo que nunca ha matado – Dijo Sirius pensativo.

\- Y yo tampoco, pero ambos tenemos la misma razón para acabar con Voldemort, pero yo no seré el que lo mate, aunque si tengo que hacerlo, lo hare, pero mi hermano debe entender que solo deshaciéndose de Voldemort podrá enfrentarse a los futuros problemas que se vienen y debe estar preparado para enfrentarlos, además yo le daré la motivación para que lo haga – Dijo Harry mientras respiraba profundo y continuaba su meditación al igual que Luna junto a él.

\- Entonces estas decidido hacerlo ¿verdad? – Pregunto Sirius con seriedad.

\- Esto no es algo que dicte el destino, Sirius, nosotros nos lo forjamos, pero si eso sucede esa será una buena forma para hacernos más fuerte, el poder conlleva sacrificios, solo espero que su Lady este ahí para apoyarlo, espero que su amor sea tan fuerte como el mío y el de Luna, porque los dos, nos enfrentaremos a quien sea y yo estoy dispuesto a todo para defender a mi familia, lo que sea – Dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente y su Sharingan brillaba más intensamente que nunca.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	21. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **…**

 **La Marca Tenebrosa y El Torneo Internacional de Hechiceros Excepcionales**

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.**

Un importante suceso se estaba llevando a cabo en el palacio Zaraki-Unohana, el matrimonio de Sirius y Amelia, la pareja había decidido casarse en Japón, además los Zaraki-Unohana les había prestado sus jardines para su matrimonio, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ellos serían los padrinos, Sirius había decidido que su padrino de matrimonio fueran Kenpachi y Unohana ya que los comenzaba a considerar grandes amigos, además del hecho de que habían criado y educado a su ahijado, sin duda era del mucho agrado para el Lord Black, sin duda la pareja Zaraki-Unohana les agrado mucho el gesto y aceptaron de inmediato, por otro lado, Los Lovegood serían los padrinos por parte de Amelia.

A la recepción asistirían muy pocas personas, además de las dos parejas de padrinos también estaría obviamente, Harry, Luna y Yachiru, además Sirius había decidido invitar a los amigos de su ahijado con sus padres, para conocerlos mejor, además pudo conocer a la que sería la segunda candidata para esposa de su ahijado, la chica se llamaba Orihime Inoue, era una chica de gran belleza, de hermosos ojos grises y un cabello rojo fuego. Orihime siempre lucia dos horquillas azules con la forma de una flor de seis pétalos, una a cada lado de la cabeza, en recuerdo de su difunto hermano mayor, Sora Inoue, que tienen un enorme valor sentimental para ella. Al contrario que sus otras compañeras de clase, Orihime está particularmente más desarrollada para su edad, siendo un frecuente motivo de bromas el gran tamaño de sus pechos. Orihime lucía un vestido blanco con los bordes negros, hombreras abultadas y una capa que se extiende hasta la altura de las rodillas, muy elegante resaltando su belleza enormemente.

Orihime era una chica muy amable, simpática y sensible a la vez ingenua y muy soñadora, eso explicaba por qué se llevaba tan bien con Luna, la chica había venido con sus padres, una pareja muy agradable que les cayó muy bien a todos, eran alegres y se dedicaban a animar a todos, sin duda eso se lo heredaron a su hija.

La boda fue sencilla, el jardín se decoró muy hermoso para el momento, todos ya estaban sentados en sus asientos esperando la llegada de los novios, primero fue Sirius que se había vestido con Kimono negro muy elegante y un Hakama Gris holgado, este veía como llegaba una muy hermosa y radiante Amelia enfundada en un elegante Kimono completamente blanco y un Obi grueso de color rojo, el atuendo resaltaba su suelto cabello rojo con un sencillo tocado en la cabeza, fue una ceremonia sobria y elegante donde todos miraban a los presentes alegres, Sirius Black se casaba con la mujer que amaba y que por culpa de terribles acontecimientos fueron separados pero demostrando un inquebrantable amor el uno por el otro habían reiniciado su relación, luego se volvieron a comprometer y ahora este era su momento de ser felices.

La ceremonia acabo con el tradicional beso y todo mundo aplaudió mientras la pequeña Yachiru saltaba de un lado a otro al ver que la Titi Amelia y el Tio Inu_chan casados, luego se dio paso a la recepción, igual que la ceremonia, fue muy elegante y como siempre comenzó con el baile de los novios, todo mundo se dio cuenta que la pareja estaba ignorando a todo el mundo pero no les molestaba, al parecer querían disfrutar cada momento juntos, Harry también por su parte también bailaba con Luna y después la chica incito a Harry a que sacara a bailar a Orihime, este acepto y la saco a bailar y los dos disfrutaron mucho ese momento juntos riendo y conversando, fue cuando era el momento de partir la torta pero descubrieron que la pequeña Yachiru se la había comido toda, la habían encontrado debajo de la mesa completamente atiborrada de torta, por suerte, su madre tenía una torta de reemplazo, pero se tuvieron que aguantar a una altamente hiperactiva Yachiru corriendo por todos lados.

Después de la recepción vino la entrega de regalos, Kenpachi y Retsu le regalaron una propiedad para los nuevos Black y para sorpresa de ellos quedaba justo en los mismos terrenos de los Zaraki-Unohana, era un terreno de 2km, y en el centro una hermosa mansión oriental de dos niveles, así podría estar cerca de su ahijado no importara si fuera en el palacio Zaraki Unohana o en el Palacio Imperial.

Luego los Lovegood les regalo a la familia todo tipo de cosas para que complementaran con la nueva mansión, por otro lado, Harry y Luna fueron los que le dieron el mejor regalo, unas vacaciones de luna de miel en las islas caribeña por un mes con todo pago, además ya estaba escogida la residencia donde vivirían, solo tendrían que terminar los trámites para que fuera de ellos y podría irse para allá de vacaciones.

Después de los festejos, se podía ver a Harry mirando desde su balcón a la luna, estaba muy pensativo, y tenía todo planeado para lo que fuese a suceder ese curso, si todo salía como lo planeaba, Voldemort podría estar más muerto que vivo y antes que eso le sacaría la información así fuera a la fuerza y después lograría obtener la evolución de su Sharingan, era necesario si quería proteger a su familia, los futuros enemigos que se ocultaban en la oscuridad estarían preparándose para atacar, eran mucho más poderoso y peligrosos que el mismo Voldemort.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando unos suaves y delgados brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda.

\- ¿Aun sigues pensando en lo que harás después de conseguir la información que necesitas? – Pregunto Luna mientras lo abrazaba con amor desde la espalda.

\- Es necesario, solo así mi hermano y yo podemos hacernos más fuertes, quiero ver lo limites que puede llegar a tener Charlus, y solo llevándolo al extremo podré ver cómo responde – Dijo Harry mientras acariciaba las manos de su chica.

\- Lo sé, pero recuerda que él aún no sabe nada de lo que va a suceder tampoco sabe que tan poderoso eres y como se podrá hacer más fuerte – Dijo Luna mientras seguía abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Lo sé, por eso esta es la oportunidad, le enseñare lo necesario, pero él debe buscar la forma de hacerse más poderoso, sino solo le espera la muerte – Dijo Harry con seriedad mientras se giraba para abrazar a Luna con fuerza.

 **Godric´s Hollow, Mansion Potter.**

Charlus era sin duda alguien testarudo pero muy inteligente, el día anterior había ido al ministerio para presentar los OWL´s, sobra decir que le fue muy bien, había estudiado y entrenado para eso, ahora podía ese año planear lo que iba a suceder, quería estudiar este y el próximo año para luego finalmente presentar los Newt´s, así podría salir antes de tiempo de Hogwarts y especializarse en alguna rama de la magia o también podría enfocarse a su sueño más anhelado, ser jugador profesional de Quidditch y jugar en algún futuro en la copa mundial de Quidditch y era eso de lo que estaban hablando en ese momento Ron, Ginny y los gemelos, estaban conversando sobre lo fantástico que sería jugar todos juntos a nivel profesional, y todos tenían él mismo sueño que querían conseguir mientras estaban en el colegio.

Charlus había estado entrenando con ellos 4 desde que tenían 9 años, incluso la determinación inquebrantable de Ginny, hizo que sus hermanos cedieran ante eso y con el tiempo todos fueron mejorando sus habilidades de vuelo y dominado sus habilidades en el Quidditch, para comenzar Ron era un excelente guardián, había dicho que ese año se presentaría para las pruebas de esta posición reemplazando a Oliver Wood que fue el anterior guardián, los gemelos eran los bateadores y eran infranqueables, los conocían como las bludger humanas y se encargaban muy bien de defender a su equipo, por otro lado estaba Ginny, su posición era el de cazadora y era muy rápida, ágil y certera en cuanto a sus tiros, ella se había presentado para las pruebas de Quidditch en su segundo año y destaco muy bien, desde entonces era una de las cazadoras estrella junto a Angelina y Alicia que habían qué tenido que mejorar para seguirle el ritmo a la pelirroja, para finalizar, estaba Charlus.

Charlus había sido elegido buscador desde primer año por su gran talento, hasta ahora no había perdido ningún partido y siempre terminaba cogiendo la snitch, el sueño de ellos podía cumplirse si seguía esforzándose, por ahora había llegado el tan ansiado momento por ellos, el día de la final de la copa mundial de Quidditch.

Habían partido a Irlanda donde la final sería entre este y Bulgaria, al tomar el traslador se aparecieron en el lugar y comenzaron a armar la tienda de campaña para ellos, después de recoger agua, prender el fuego y preparar el desayuno, Arthur les comento algo que los había dejado impactados, ese año se realizaría el Torneo Internacional de Hechiceros Excepcionales, así era como anteriormente se llamaba, ya hace unas décadas era llamado el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero ahora, se debió hacer el cambio ya que no serían tres escuelas las que participaran, sino 4, y entre ellas estaba el Seireitei de Japón.

Pero luego pensaron en algo que asusto a los demás menos a Charlus, con la suerte de él, estaban seguros que él sería elegido, de alguna forma, para participar. Aunque lo positivo era que aún no se tenía idea de cómo serían ahora las nuevas reglas, pero lo que si sabían era que si fuese elegido no podría renunciar ya que era un contrato mágico vinculante, en el que no podía renunciar o si no, perdería la magia.

\- ¿El Torneo de Hechiceros Excepcionales se realizará en Hogwarts? – Pregunto Ron, era uno de los más preocupados del grupo – Amigo, con todo lo que has pasado, estoy seguro que acabas participando.

\- ¡Oh no puede ser! – Exclamo Ginny, cuando se dio cuenta que lo que decía su hermano podría suceder.

\- Hey tranquilos, si en el menor de las posibilidades llegase a participar, solo tendríamos que pensar una forma de pasar las pruebas para tener el menor daño posible, además en nivel de educación y conocimiento pudo igualar a un estudiante de último curso, incluso podría superarlos – Dijo Charlus mientras abrazaba a Ginny para tranquilizarla.

La copa mundial de Quidditch termino de manera muy interesante, ganando Irlanda, pero siendo el buscador de Bulgaria, Viktor Krum el que cogiera la snitch, fue un partido muy accidentado donde incluso las mascotas tuvieron su participación, sobre todo las de Bulgaria, estos había traído a unas criaturas llamadas Veela, requirió de todo su nivel de Oclumancia para no ponerse a babear viéndolas o si no se ganaría un buen golpe de Ginny, cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo de Neville, Ron y los gemelos, al salir del estadio comenzaron a caminar rumbo al campamento, al entrar comenzaron a comentar todo sobre el partido y haciendo bromas, su varita la llevaba en su porta-varitas donde nadie pudiera quitársela o ser desarmado. Entonces empezaron a escuchar gritos y disturbios afuera.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! – Exclamo el señor Weasley y les hizo correr en una sola dirección, Charlus llevaba tomado de la mano a Ginny mientras Ron llevaba a Hermione mientras eran seguidos por Neville y los gemelos, el grupo se internó entre los árboles, pero después se escuchó el grito de Ron.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡He perdido mi varita! – Exclamo Ron mientras buscaba desesperado - ¡No encuentro mi varita! – Exclamo, pero de repente a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

 ** _\- ¡Morsmordre! –_** Se escuchó, el sonido fue espeluznante y había sido cerca de ellos y después de un estallido de luz verde en el cielo negro apareció, era una calavera verde por la cual de su boca salía una serpiente que reptaba por el oscuro y estrellado cielo. Charlus, que había leído varios libros de su biblioteca como "Acontecimientos del siglo XX" o "Los 1001 tabúes y marcas de la magia oscura" él sabía exactamente que marca era esa. De repente se vieron envueltos por hombres y mujeres con capas blancas y sus varitas apuntándole, y comenzaron a acusarlos de haber conjurado la marca tenebrosa ya que fue convocada por el mismo lugar donde estaban ellos.

Durante media hora estuvieron discutiendo la inocencia de los chicos, pero fue finalmente Charlus el que había dicho que ninguno de ellos fue y que cualquiera que tuviera algún problema con ellos lo tendría con él como Lord Potter, ellos tuvieron que aceptar eso, pero finalmente se descubrió el cuerpo de Winky bajo una capa invisible, este era el elfo domestico de los Crouch. Cuando todos encontraron al culpable, Crouch libero a su elfo totalmente sorprendido. Charlus aprovecho la ocasión, y haría lo mismo que había hecho antes con otro elfo.

\- ¡Winky! – La llamo cuando vio a sus amigos hablando mientras regresaban al campamento mientras los adultos se iban discutiendo. El elfo domestico se giró llorando a lagrima viva - ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí? – Le Pregunto.

\- ¿Para Lord Potter? – Pregunto y lo miro fijamente y luego asintió despacio – Winky quiere ser un buen elfo, Winky quiere trabajar para una familia de magos

\- Puedes trabajar para los Potter – Dijo Charlus mientras le sonreía, el elfo le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió alegre, cogiendo su mano tendida. En menos de unos segundos sintió una nueva conexión entre Winky y él. El pequeño ser le miro expectante, esperando órdenes - Ahora eres un elfo de la familia Potter, le debes lealtad solo a ellos, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro mago yo te respetare y tratare bien, Winky, por ahora ve con Dobby, él te explicara todo y lo que debes hacer – Dijo Charlus mientras Winky asentía encantada y se desaparecía.

Después de eso, cada uno se fue para sus casas para informarles a sus familias que estaban bien, Charlus se había despedido de Ginny y sus amigos para aparecerse en la mansión, mañana vendría a verse y conversar de lo sucedido, al aparecerse en la mansión, allí ya lo estaban esperando Remus, Nicholas y Perenelle despiertos, había cogido el periódico en manos de su padrino y empezó a leer, esto era un aviso, muchas cosas pasarían ese año y en todo eso estaba involucrado Voldemort.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.**

Harry estaba desayunando con su familia, hace una semana, sus padrinos se habían ido de luna de miel, según la última carta la estaban pasando muy bien, si ya se imaginaba a su padrino corriendo como loco por la playa disfrutando del lugar mientras su esposa lo miraba avergonzada pero feliz.

Fue mientras seguía desayunando que leyó en el periódico algo que le interesó mucho, "Terror en los Mundiales de Quidditch" y había una foto de la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, solo pudo lanzar un bufido por esto, era obvio que los estúpidos Mortifagos que quedaban se iban a mostrar algún día solo para demostrar su punto, que aún estaban haciendo de las suyas, pero los malditos eran tan cobardes que huyeron al ver la marca de su amo, sabía que él que había conjurado la marca tenebrosa sin duda estaba en contacto con Voldemort, y él imbécil había mostrado lo estúpido y arrogante que podía llegar a ser, con el nuevo ministerio todos estarían pendientes de lo que sucediera, solo los más estúpidos negarían que era probable que Voldemort pudiera regresar, estúpidos, eso lo había predicho hace mucho y por eso había limpiado al ministerio, si no, tanto el ministerio como la comunidad se negaría a su posible regreso y se matarían los unos a otros.

Harry pensó que Voldemort tendría mucha participación en el evento que sucedería ese año, estaba seguro que su objetivo era su hermano, eso no cambiaba para nada sus planes, de una u otra manera, Voldemort moriría y él se aseguraría que su hermano lo consiguiera, sino lo obligaría hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a participar sin duda, eso sería un buen momento para demostrarles de los que estaban hechos el Seireitei y Harry se aseguraría que este fuese proclamado como la mejor academia de magia en el mundo.

Cuando fuera el viaje, Luna se quedaría en la academia para avanzar con sus estudios, estarían en contacto constantemente para decirle lo que sucedía, además le había dicho que era posible que conociera a otra chica, después de todo en Navidad habría un baile y Harry podía ir con alguna chica que le pareciera interesante, solo esperaba que, si lo hiciera fuera con la chica adecuada, claro dependiendo primero si estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con otras. En una semana comenzaría su 6º y estaba seguro que por la disciplina que tenía su academia, seguirían estudiando y teniendo exámenes cada mes.

Por otro lado, Yamamoto le dijo que seguirían su entrenamiento como lo han estado haciendo, pero cuando fuera momento de irse al Reino Unido se enfocarían más en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por ahora el entrenamiento había sido muy gratificante, sobre todo porque había aumentado su Reiatsu y ahora estaba logrando moldearlo a su manera para que fuese único, Yamamoto le había recordado esa enseñanza que le dijo Ukitake una vez, "La mejor batalla es la que se gana sin tener que derramar ni una gota de sangre" y eso era lo que pretendía, hasta el momento, Harry conocía solo dos personas con un Reiatsu monstruoso y uno muy aterrador, los primeros dos eran: Yamamoto que era capaz de cortar la respiración y casi ahogar a una teniente del Gotei 13, con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos. En el momento en que despliega su energía, ésta puede ser sentida a grandes distancias como un aura ardiente cargada de amenaza y agresividad, cuya sola presencia hace estremecer a capitanes experimentados como son Syunsui Kyōraku y Jūshirō Ukitake, pero cuando lo desplego frente a Harry para demostrar cómo se debía controlar el Reiatsu no vio mayor reacción que la de sorpresa y luego ansiedad, el chico quería dominar por completo el Reiatsu y así podría llegar a intimidar a sus enemigos con su sola presencia y demostrar que no era un chico cualquiera.

La segunda persona con el Reiatsu mas monstruoso era su padre, Kenpachi, poseía una cantidad de Reiatsu tan enorme que fluye sin parar constantemente de su cuerpo y de manera inconsciente, para lo cual tiene que contenerse si quiere disfrutar de la lucha, su padre una vez le dijo que hace casi 18 años no se quitaba su parche, la última vez que lo hizo fue antes de casarse con Retsu. Su padre solamente le había dicho que cuando se quitaba su parche podría dejar fluir por completo su poder y Reiatsu y solo ella había logrado eso y por eso estaba ella como la última persona con el Reiatsu mas intimidante y ella lo hacía resaltar con una sonrisa suave pero aterradora, según su padre, ella se ve preciosa cuando sonríe así, y no lo podía negar, sin duda no podía negar que había aprendido muchas cosas de sus padres adoptivos, y el estar completamente locos era una de ellas.

Ahora Harry y su familia se dirigían al Rukongai para comenzar el año académico, sus padres le habían dicho que ellos se quedarían en Japón ultimando cualquier detalle para hacer público el hecho de que él era el nuevo emperador de Japón.

 **Hogwarts.**

Charlus estaba bajándose del tren para irse a subir a los carruajes para llevarlos Hogwarts, el viaje había sido sin contratiempo ni molestias, incluso Malfoy no se le ocurrió ir a molestar. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar todos los amigos fueron al día siguiente, había ido a la casa de Charlus para conversar, otra vez confirmaban el hecho de que Voldemort debía estar implicado no solo en el ataque en el Mundial de Quidditch, sino también en lo que sucederá en el Torneo que se realizaría ese año en Hogwarts.

Cuando fueron a hacer sus compras al día siguiente, les habían comprado a todos los chicos trajes de gala, sin duda para el baile de navidad, igual que con Ginny, su madre le había comprado un precioso vestido para que pudiera usarlo en el baile, un precioso vestido amarillo que resaltaría su cabello rojo, mientras Charlus tenía un traje negro con una camisa de seda roja y una túnica negro con interior rojo, sin duda irían vestidos como verdaderos Lord y Lady de la fiesta.

Después una semana de haber hecho las compras, Charlus y sus amigos se encontraban sentados tranquilamente conversado en un compartimiento rumbo a Hogwarts. Ahora una vez dentro del castillo, se dirigieron de forma ordenada al gran comedor, Charlus saludo a sus conocidos en las otras mesas mientras veía como el gran comedor se llenaba de estudiantes, al cabo de unos minutos se les unieron los profesores

Charlus miró la mesa de los profesores. Había más asientos vacíos de lo normal. Hagrid, por supuesto, estaría todavía abriéndose camino entre las aguas del lago con los de primero; la profesora McGonagall se encontraría esperándolos para recibirlos; pero había además otra silla vacía, y no caía en la cuenta de quién era el que faltaba.

\- ¿Dónde está el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? - Preguntó Hermione, que también miraba la mesa de los profesores.

Nunca habían tenido un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que les durara más de un curso. Con diferencia, el favorito de Charlus, obviamente había sido su padrino Remus, pero este había dimitido ya que era mientras capturaban a Pettigrew, luego se dedicaría a la Orden realizando misiones e investigaciones, además tenía que dirigir el negocio que habían creado con Charlus. Minutos después, llego la profesora McGonagall con los estudiantes de primero, después de la selección se dio paso a la cena de bienvenida, cosa que todos los alumnos esperaban después de estar siete horas en un tren comiendo solo dulces, cosa que sin duda seria el cielo para otros, pero la cena era otra cosa, una vez que la cena fue devorada, el director y ministro de magia, Dumbledore, se puso de pie y comenzó el discurso del nuevo año.

\- ¡Bien! - Dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos - Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos debo una vez más rogar vuestra atención mientras le comunico algunas noticias: El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch - La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego prosiguió - Como cada año, quiero recordarles que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. Es también mi doloroso deber informarles de que la Copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este curso.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo Charlus sin aliento, pero sin duda el más fuerte fue el de los demás estudiantes fanáticos a morir del deporte. Miró a Fred y George, sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch. Le decían algo a Dumbledore moviendo sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, porque debían de estar demasiado consternados para poder hablar. Dumbledore continuó:

\- Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaran enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts... – Dijo Dumbledore, pero su discurso fue interrumpido en ese momento. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe dejando el paso abierto para que un hombre alto y corpulento entrara a la sala. Pero lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos.

Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza. El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras que Charlus no consiguió oír. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas al extraño, que negaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja.

Dumbledore asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había a su derecha. El extraño se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano de la cara; se acercó un plato de salchichas, lo levantó hacia lo que le quedaba de nariz y lo olfateó. A continuación, se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña navaja, pinchó una de las salchichas por un extremo y empezó a comérsela. Su ojo normal estaba fijo en la salchicha, pero el azul seguía yendo de un lado para otro sin descanso, moviéndose en su cuenca, fijándose tanto en el Gran Comedor como en los estudiantes.

\- Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — Dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala— El profesor Alastor Moody. – Presento, Charlus pudo apreciar como varios alumnos se llevaban las manos hacia sus bocas mientras que otros le dirigían miradas cargadas de odio, estaba seguro que esos eran hijos de ex-mortifagos – El señor Moody también se encargara de la seguridad, de hecho, es tan dedicado que hasta ahora estaba revisando las guardas que rodean el castillo.

Charlus estaba feliz por el nuevo profesor, tener a un Auror que le diera clases lo prepararía para luchas que tendría en el futuro con Voldemort y sus fuerzas, además estaba el hecho de que era amigo de Dumbledore, sin duda lo había contratado para ver cómo iba sus entrenamientos y su progreso probándolos con un experto como Alastor Moody, después de la presentación siguió el discurso de Dumbledore.

 **Seireitei.**

Todos los alumnos del Seireitei estaban reunidos en el salón principal para el banquete de inicio, Harry sabia antes que sus amigos el evento que ocurriría ese año, pero sabía que era probable que sus amigos estuviesen interesados en participar, así que no quería dañarles la sorpresa. Todos vieron como el director Yamamoto se ponía de pie para comenzar el discurso de todos los años.

\- Bienvenidos al nuevo curso del Seireitei – Empezó Yamamoto, todos los estudiantes estaban en silencio escuchando atentamente lo que iba a decir el director – Este año, el Seireitei participara por tercera vez consecutiva en la historia en el Torneo Internacional de Hechiceros Excepcionales, como originalmente fue llamado la primera vez que participamos – Creció un murmullo general que rápidamente fue callado por el golpe del bastón del director en el suelo mientras seguía hablando – Como algunos saben, la escuela ha participado en 2 ocasiones y en estas hemos salido victoriosos pero la última fue hace mucho tiempo ya, incluso se había cambiado el nombre a Torneo de los 3 Magos, pero debido a nuestra nueva alianza con Europa, el Seireitei está dispuesto a ser reconocido y lograr un triunfo por 3 vez consecutiva. A partir de este sábado por la mañana, habrá unas pruebas, teóricas, prácticas y físicas para aquellos que quieran asistir al Torneo, que se celebrara en Hogwarts a partir del 30 de octubre – Dijo haciendo una pausa mirando a todos sus alumnos con seriedad – Solo aquellos que hayan pasado Transfiguraciones / Encantamientos / Pócimas / Herbología / Cuidado de Criaturas / Runas y Sellos y Aritmancia a nivel de Newt's podrán a asistir – Dijo Se volvió a crear una voz de voz y entonces un alumno levanto la mano.

\- Según las diversas fuentes sobre el Torneo, siempre se ha obligado a que los alumnos tengan 17 años ¿Significa eso que solo podrán presentarse a partir de dicha edad? – Pregunto el chico.

\- No, la restricción existe, pero únicamente por que es a partir de los 17 años cuando se obtiene las calificaciones requeridas anteriormente nombradas, al menos fuera del Seireitei. Todos aquellos aquí, con al menos 3 materias superadas a nivel Newt´s serán capaces de participar aun teniendo 14 o 15 años – Dijo, levanto una mano para parar los murmullos – Todos los que quieran presentarse deberán cumplir los requisitos, se tendrán que apuntar en una lista colgada en los cuatro Senkaimon y deberán presentarse a las 10 de la mañana este sábado para las pruebas y una última cosa. Además, el sistema de puntos no seguirá en pie, puesto que los alumnos que vayan a Hogwarts no seguirán el mismo horario que hubieran tenido aquí. El campeón del Seireitei estará dentro de un Jikanteishi para poder entrenar para el torneo 2 horas al día, esto será realizado por mí personalmente y se realizará en un lugar fuera de la vista de los curiosos dentro de una barrera, solo los sábados y domingos descansará. Las tareas se entregarán de igual forma que ahora y los privilegios seguirán presentes, exceptuando la comida, que la proveerá Hogwarts a su manera. Los alumnos seleccionados tendrán libre el fin de semana siguiente para comprar sus cosas en el Rukongai, y por ultimo una cosa y esto también se lo advertirán los directores a sus alumnos, al tener estatus de nuevos aliados y ser una escuela que se basa en el honor y la disciplina, cualquier alumno o profesor que se atreva a atacarlos, será capturado, interrogado y ejecutado por el Gotei 13 que ira como miembros de la seguridad, solo irán los capitanes y sus tenientes, así que si son atacados por alguien pueden matarlo o capturarlo para su posterior ejecución. Eso es todo, cuando tengamos la lista de alumnos elegidos habrá más detalles. Gracias.

La comida apareció, comida digna de un festín de dioses y reyes, todos empezaron a comer. Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sonreía delgada y macabramente; él podría apuntarse libremente al Torneo si quería, habiendo superado las materias que había mencionado Yamamoto como requerimiento para presentarse, y sin duda él iba a presentarse, nadie sabía que él estaba en el Seireitei, por lo que si Voldemort estaba involucrado en algo con lo del Torneo, estaba seguro que iría a por su hermano, estaba seguro que si Voldemort estaba involucrado debería haber un infiltrado en el torneo, solo lo descubriría cuando estuviese en Hogwarts y cuando lo descubriese lo capturaría y lo controlaría con su Sharingan para que le diera toda la información, lo que planeaba hacer y lo que tenía pensado hacer Voldemort y si su hermano estaba involucrado pues simplemente lo guiaría hasta el momento esperado y así poner en marcha sus planes, pero se aseguraría que su hermano se hiciera más fuerte y que no le sucediera nada, por ahora.

\- Y bien ¿Qué piensan hacer? – Pregunto Rukia, mirando a todo su grupo de amigos – Yo me quedare aquí ya que mi abuelo y mi padre no quieren que ninguno de sus hijos salga del país nosotros solos y menos a Reino Unido.

\- Yo también – Afirmo Ganju, mientras se giraba a ver a Harry - ¿Tu qué harás? Estoy seguro que ya sabias lo del Torneo y ya tenías decidido ir, después de todo es en tu país de origen.

\- Si, ya lo tenía pensado, además es momento de volver y rencontrarme con mi hermano, además estoy más interesado en llevar al Seireitei a la gloria, además de que muchas cosas se revelarán, Luna se quedara con Orihime, así que les pido que las cuiden, sino se las verán conmigo – Dijo Harry con seriedad.

\- No te preocupes, Harry, yo también me quedare con ellas – Dijo Nemu, en mandarín, lengua que aún no dominaban las chicas – Puedes irte tranquilo, además ya has escuchado al director, tendrás tus privilegios y además podrás seguir entrenando y te dan las herramientas para poder hacerlo – Dijo Nemu.

\- Bien, entonces seremos solos tú y yo, Uryū – Dijo Harry mientras seguían comiendo.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy deprisa, con expectación del grupo de amigos de Harry, los únicos que iban a apuntarse al Torneo eran Uryū y él, quedándose Ganju, Nemu, Hanatarō, Rukia, Luna y Orihime para seguir estudiando y avanzando. Cuando llego el sábado fueron llamados uno a uno para hacer unos nuevos exámenes de Transfiguración y otros, para asegurarse de sus conocimientos, y por la tarde lucharon unos contra otros en duelo y combate con armas, reduciendo la lista de candidatos a la mitad.

Cuando salieron los resultados, colgados en una de las columnas de cada Senkaimon, allí estaban sus nombres, tal y como sabían que iban a estar. Había otros 20 alumnos de distintas edades, sexos y razas. Harry los conocía de vista, pero solo había hablado quizás con la mitad. Un par de años mayor que él a quien odiaba, llamado Renji Abarai, ya había tenido enfrentamientos antes pero el más recordado era el de primer año cuando atacaron a Rukia. Observo como las hermanas Daisuke, un curso delante de Harry, se sentaban en los asientos delanteros poco antes de que aparecieran un par de profesores, entre ellos Kyōraku y Ukitake junto al director Yamamoto. Lo primero que dijo el director fue.

\- Pase lo que pase, el Seireitei debe ganar todas las competencias, es su momento para destacarse y llevar en alto el orgullo del Seireitei, tenemos lo que las otras escuelas no tienen, talento y disciplina, así que den lo mejor de ustedes, incluso sin importar a quien se enfrente o se ponga en su camino ¿Me han entendido? – Dijo y sus ojos pasaron por todos los rostros hasta clavarse en los de Harry, con expectación, mientras este sacaba a lucir su sonrisa marca Zaraki-Unohana, era el momento, se acercaba el momento de regresar a los orígenes y acabar lo que se había comenzado hace 13 años, además algo le decía que cuando volviera, sería más poderoso.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	22. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **…**

 **El Tan Esperado Reencuentro**

(Al ser un capítulo importante, quise agregarle algo genial, un Opening, a continuación, verán el nombre de la canción, solo búsquenlo por YouTube y listo - Hero's Come Back - Naruto Shippuuden 1st Opening Song)

 **Hogwarts, Un día para la llegada de las escuelas.**

Charlus se encontraba increíblemente ansioso y no sabía por qué, sabía que mañana llegaría los colegios que participarían en el torneo donde cabía la posibilidad de que él llegase a participar, por ahora no le quedaba otra alternativa más que participar, nunca pensó que el colegio de Japón llegase a participar.

Luego recordó lo que había dicho Dumbledore en el banquete de bienvenida, los estudiantes de Japón venían como aliados del Reino Unido y de Europa, cualquier ataque a sus alumnos estos responderían con fuerza letal, estaba seguro de ello, después de todo habían ejecutado a varias personas y les quedaba prisión perpetua o matarse ellos mismo, pero aun así seguía ansioso, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo más iba a suceder ese año.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos debido a la excitación. En menos de un par de horas las delegaciones de los alumnos extranjeros llegarían a Hogwarts. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban parados en la entrada del castillo, esperando a las delegaciones, Charlus pensó en Alastor Moody, que resultó ser un excelente profesor y les había enseñado cosas que solo se veían en último año, sin duda a Charlus no podía negar que estaba loco, pero sabía lo que hacía.

\- ¡Miren, algo viene volando! – Exclamo una voz junto a él, Neville había gritado junto a él - ¡Parece una casa!

Se escucharon murmullos excitados mientras miraban el punto lejano que creía a la distancia.

\- ¡No, es un carruaje! – Exclamo Ron.

Y efectivamente lo era, Charlus no veía con claridad que tiraba del carruaje, pero fuera lo que fuera tenían alas, pegasos quizá o abraxas. Entonces se escuchó otra voz y esta vez Charlus, y los demás supieron que se trataba de Lee Jordán, comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch y compañero de casa.

\- ¡Miren, es un mástil! ¡Un barco! – Exclamo.

Y señalo al Lago Negro, todos salvo los Slytherin y alguno que otro Ravenclaw se abalanzaron sobre los huecos en el puente, mirando como aparecía poco a poco un gran barco de colores oscuros cuya superficie hacia resbalar el agua hasta que quedo totalmente erecto verticalmente sobre la superficie y luego cayó en su posición original. Sin un mareo de solo pensar en cómo deberían sentirse los ocupantes del barco con tanto traqueteo y giro la cabeza para buscar a la misteriosa tercera escuela.

Sin embargo, miro y miro, pero no vio nada, ¿Se habrían retrasado? Cuando aterrizo la carroza y sus 6 abraxas blancos con los ojos rojos y de gran tamaño, aparecieron subiendo la larga e intrincada escalera que llevaba desde el puerto del desembarcadero. Entonces, cuando sonó una campana a lo lejos marcando la nueva hora, una luz brillante apareció flotando unos metros del suelo y luego se alargó de manera horizontal al menos unos 5 metros de ancho, y en un estallido, apareció un enorme arco Torii y por esta comenzaron a salir los 20 alumnos y 3 maestros, el anciano que iba a la cabeza, tenía una larga barba trenzada con un cordel morado, era un hombre calvo y con cejas excesivamente largas que caían por su rostro enmarcándolo, tenía los ojos cerrados y aun así caminaba de esa manera, muchos lo reconocieron ya que había estado presente en el juicio extraordinario donde había ejecutado a una mujer que había intentado atacarle.

Sabían que ese hombre era muy intimidante y peligroso, todos lo que vieron la súbita aparición del arco Torii no pudieron evitar gritos de sorpresa en general antes de que empezara a un murmullo creciente que, estaban seguros, era audible para todos. Al contrario de lo que pensaba la mayoría, muchos estudiantes o quizás muy pocos se dieron cuenta de algo que los aterro, pero poco a poco ese miedo se fue extendiendo en todos los estudiantes de las otras escuelas. En cuanto vieron a los participantes del Seireitei, no les quedo duda alguna de quien ganaría el torneo, habiendo empezado el Torneo o no.

El uniforme del Seireitei, tanto de los maestros como de los alumnos, consistía en un Shihakusho, un Hakama, un Obi y unas Tabi blancos de la más fina tela que se haya visto, algunos que otros tenían algunos accesorios, por otro lado, los maestros tenían sobre este un Haori blanco, pero solo uno tenía además sobre el Haori una bata de color rosa, además de un sombrero de campesino japonés tanto en las espaldas de los maestros como de los alumnos, tenían la insignia del Seireitei.

A pesar de las sendas ropas que llevaban y lo poco cubiertas que eran, todos vieron que ellos no parecían tener frio, muchos se preguntaron si es que estaban acostumbrados a las duras temperaturas o porque sus ropas estaban encantadas, al contrario que las túnicas azules que llevaban las chicas de Beauxbatons, cuyas propietarias se estremecían de frio, suponían que ambas cosas. También les llamo la atención las armas que portaban algunos donde la mayoría era espadas de muchos tamaños y formas, algo les decía que con estas armas podrían acabar con una escuela entera.

Más de uno se estremeció al ver a los nuevos contrincantes, aquellos que habían pensado en competir se lo replantearon ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran que luchar con sus adversarios? Ya les había advertido que si ellos querían podrían llegar a matar a cualquiera que los provoque y en el Torneo era legal todo lo que sucediera. Los Durmstrang, por otro lado, observaron con renovado interés a las otras escuelas, sobre todo a la academia mixta del Seireitei. Beauxbatons no eran más que un grupo de niñas con aspecto delicado que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en utilizar un hechizo para calentar sus ropas. Solamente por eso ya prevenían una victoria fácil.

Pero poco a poco las caras se dirigieron a un solo individuo que estaba comenzando a llamar la atención de todos, y no era precisamente la celebridad de Quidditch, Viktor Krum que también se había girado a ver al estudiante más alto de la Academia del Seireitei y el más musculoso pero sobre todo, el más intimidante, media 1.80m y daba la impresión de tener 17 años pero muchos sabían que solo era la apariencia, el chico sin duda debía tener 14 años, algunos pocos lo sabían cuando lo vieron y lo reconocieron, vestía su uniforme estándar de su colegio y además tenía una espada en su espalda, muy hermosa, tenía el cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con una luz espeluznante mientras tenía una sonrisa espeluznante, todos comenzaron a reconocerlo poco a poco, pero los de Hogwarts lo reconocieron rápidamente mientras se giraban a ver a otro chico muy parecido a él solo que tenía el cabello un poco largo e indomable y los ojos color avellana, pero sin duda era mucho más alto que él, midiendo 1.70m, ese muchacho estaba con su mirada fija y desorbitada viendo al chico, el silencio en el ambiente era tal y la tensión aumentando más y más, tanto que se pudo escuchar la voz del chico cuando vio al alumno que destacaba entre todos los del Seireitei.

\- Hermano – Dijo Charlus con total consternación, mientras muchos lanzaron jadeos de sorpresa mientras la comitiva de estudiantes del Seireitei se acercaba y pasaban entre ellos dándoles el paso mientras Harry junto a otro alumno pasaban bajo la vista de todos y finalmente del ultimo profesor que terminaba la comitiva, los del Seireitei entraron como si nada rumbo al Gran Comedor mientras comenzaban a sentarse y Harry estaba entre los alumnos del Seireitei esperando a que los demás entraran mientras los tres maestros esperaban en la punta de la mesa a los demás.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de su consternación y fueron entrando, y se fueron acomodando, los de Beauxbatons se colocaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw frente a la de Gryffindor donde estaban los del Seireitei, mientras los de Durmstrang se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin, al llegar Dumbledore a la tarima donde se estaban comenzando a sentar los profesores de Hogwarts fueron entrando los directores de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, Madame Máxime e Igor Karkaroff que fueron saludando a Albus uno por uno y se fueron sentando en la mesa de profesores, luego fue el turno del director de la academia del Seireitei cuando estuvieron frente a frente, no evitaron sentir como la tensión subía en el gran salón mientras algunos de la academia japonesa sonreía poco a poco de manera suficiente que perturbo a los de la mesa de los leones. Los dos ancianos se miraron fijamente, pero podían notar el nerviosismo y la gota de sudor que bajaba por la cien de Dumbledore. Finalmente, el anciano del bastón hablo.

\- Dumbledore, veo que te has vuelto un viejo senil, sin duda a otros los golpean más duros los años que a otros, después del juicio extraordinario no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, recuerdo que cuando te había visto la última vez eras un joven adulto arrogante y manipulador – Dijo Yamamoto y todos pudieron escucharlo mientras en la mesa de los leones, los del Seireitei reían ante lo dicho por su director, este ignoro por completo el saludo de Dumbledore y se fue a sentar en uno de los asiento de los leones, Yamamoto se sentó junto a Harry mientras los otros maestros lo hacían frente a este.

El banquete paso de una manera lenta y tensa, mientras los demás adultos conversaban, algunas veces dirigían su mirada a la mesa de los leones, más exactamente donde estaba Yamamoto hablando tranquilamente con Harry, el tema principal era sin duda este y todos no podían evitar quedarse mirándolos, incluyendo una chica rubia muy hermosa desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Fleur se había quedado mirando al chico desde que lo reconoció y por la reacción de su hermana que estaba muy sonrojada y con dificultades para alzar la mirada y solo hacerlo pocas veces para mirar al chico y bajarla rápidamente cada vez más sonrojada, entonces entendía lo que pasaba, las dos eran un ¼ Veela, su madre era ½ Veela y su abuela era una autentica Veela, y podía entender lo que sentía su hermana, ese chico era poderoso, tanto que su parte Veela le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se entregara a él, al parecer, el chico con su mera presencia estaba sometiendo a su parte Veela y eso la asustaba.

Por otro lado, otra persona que no dejaba de mirarlo era Charlus, el chico se giraba a mirar de vez en cuando a su hermano y volvía a bajar la cabeza al plato, su hermano, el hermano perdido que tanto había esperado encontrar estaba a pocos metros de él pero no podía hacer nada, no en ese momento y ahora era posible una cosa y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, no eso no, le aterraba por que no podía saber lo que podía hacer su hermano y menos cuando veía como incluso el mismo director y maestros del Seireitei hablaban con él tranquilamente pero conservando la seriedad, era el hecho de que tendría que enfrentarse en cualquier momento a su hermano.

El banquete finalizo con Dumbledore explicando las reglas del Torneo, al parecer muchos podían participar aparte del campeón de cada escuela, ellos se enfrentarían a las pruebas más difíciles mientras los demás participarían en otras competencias como: Duelo, competencia de Conocimiento y la Competencia de Quidditch. Tanto duelo como al de conocimiento estaban formados por grupos de 6 personas y la de Quidditch, el equipo general de 7 personas.

De esa manera cada alumno de las academias participaba en el Torneo, sin aburrirse, desde el 15 de noviembre hasta el final de marzo, dejando un mes libre para los que tuvieran que estudiar para exámenes. Eso era lo único que le había podido explicar Yamamoto, después de que transfiguraran una típica casa japonesa a la entrada del bosque prohibido con encantamientos de extensión y diversas habitaciones con baño para cada uno. Al contrario que las otras escuelas, el Seireitei no había venido transportado su residencia.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno Dumbledore recibió una nota que le sorprendió muchísimo, era de Harry, le decía que lo vería en su despacho al finalizar las horas de clase, no era una petición, era una orden, le sorprendió que un chico de otra escuela le escribiera no pidiendo ni exigiéndole sino confirmándole la citación, pero sin duda estaba curioso de hablar con él chico, pero algo le decía que la visita le dejaría un sabor agridulce, más que todo porque Harry era un chico que no se intimidaba ante nadie y que si se interponían en su camino, lo eliminaba, fuese lo que fuese que el chico le vaya a decir sin duda lo sorprendería y le haría ver que Harry no era un chico cualquiera y lo averiguo cuando estaba sentado en su despacho y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Harry, esta vez no estaba vestido con el uniforme estándar de la academia Seireitei, esta vez vestía ropas muy finas típicas del país, daba la apariencia de un verdadero Lord, y quizás lo era pensó Dumbledore, al parecer, Yamamoto les había dicho que podían vestirse como quisieran, solo que en las competencias si usaran su uniforme estándar.

\- Director Dumbledore, o debo decir señor ministro, es un poco confuso esto – Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba y se sentaba frente al anciano.

\- Simplemente puedes decirme profesor, señor Potter – Dijo Dumbledore mientras lo veía fijamente, no se atrevía hacer Legeremancia con el chico por temor a que lo descubriera, sin duda debía ser alguien con unas barreras impenetrables.

\- Zaraki, deje mi apellido Potter cuando mi nueva familia me adopto, además el Lord Potter es mi hermano – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía fijamente con seriedad.

\- Supongo que no estás aquí en mi oficina para que hablemos de tu hermano, después de todo, puedes hablar con él cuando quieras, supongo que vienes hablar de algún asunto en particular, en tu nota donde me "pedias" que habláramos decía que era un asunto muy importante – Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, había resaltado el "pedias" ya que aún se sentía algo impactado por la forma en que simplemente Harry le dijo que hablarían.

\- Je, si quería ser directo, además si dejaba pasar el tiempo era posible que buscase la forma de hablar conmigo, así que me adelante a los hechos, además, lo que hablaremos sin duda le va importar y mucho – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía fijamente con una sonrisa astuta, Dumbledore no pudo evitar ver que el chico frente a él era la representación total de la casa de Slytherin. Astuto, inteligente, persuasivo, con el don de la palabra y además con cierta arrogancia, pero elegancia a la vez, por un segundo le recordó a otro estudiante, pero ese no se comparaba en nada con el que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Y que sería ese tema que según usted es tan importante? – Pregunto Dumbledore con curiosidad, pero solo basto tres palabras para darle la primera sorpresa al anciano.

\- Tom Marvolo Ryddle – Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba fijamente, pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos del director así que siguió hablando – Sé muy bien que ese es el nombre verdadero de Lord Voldemort, el bastardo que asesino a mis padres, así que he venido aquí a pedir información, incluso es posible que compartamos esa información, yo se algunas cosa, por no decir muchas, pero usted tiene información muy interesante que quiero saber – Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba con mucha seriedad, un ligero estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Dumbledore, que información tenía el chico frente a él que pudiera darle sobre Dumbledore, la pregunta era ¿Qué información quería él? No podía pedirle que le diera la información, así que debía ser él el primero en dar algo de información, por eso pregunto.

\- ¿Qué tipo de información buscas de Voldemort? – Pregunto Dumbledore, pero Harry les respondió rápidamente algo que lo sorprendió por segunda vez en la noche.

\- El origen de Voldemort, ¿Quiero saber quiénes fueron sus padres, que fue de su familia, quiero saber dónde vivían y cómo fue que empezó su ascenso al poder y llegarse a llamar Lord Voldemort? Respóndame estas preguntas y le daré esa información que le puede ayudar a vencer a Voldemort – Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba muy serio y dejando salir poco a poco su Reiatsu, esa solo frase hizo pensar que el chico frente a él sabía más de lo que aparentaba, podía saber muchas cosas y además podría decirle cosas que sin duda esclarecerían muchas cosas – Quiero que sea usted mismo el que me dé esa información, porque puedo conseguirla pero usted se perdería de una información que podría interesarle muchísimo, solo debe darme esa información y yo le diré lo que tengo.

Dumbledore se tomó unos segundos antes, el chico de alguna manera lo había puesto contra la espada y la pared, no cabía duda que él podía encontrar esa información que necesitaba, pero podría perder la información que podría decirle él chico frente a él, así que después de unos minutos comenzó a contarle toda la historia de Voldemort.

El cómo Voldemort era nieto de Marvolo Gaunt y como este tenía dos hijos, Merope y Morfin, que vivían en un lugar llamado Little Hanglenton y de cómo el anciano hombre tenía una gran arrogancia que enfocaba en proteger y cuidar dos posesiones muy valiosas y no eran sus hijos, el uno era el relicario de Salazar Slytherin que había pasado de generación en generación, y el otro era el anillo de los Peverell, los Gaunt habían malgastado su fortuna durante generaciones dejando a Marvolo sin nada más que esos tesoros de familia, después Merope se enamoró de un Muggle, hijo del hombre millonario del pueblo, pero este no le hacía caso, al final tanto el padre como el hermano fueron encarcelados por atacar a un empleado del ministerio y como Morfin anteriormente había atacado a dicho Muggle, al verse Merope libre de la opresión de su padre, hizo su movimiento, le dio de beber poción de amor al Muggle y así cayo enamorado supuestamente de ella, se fueron y ella se llevó el medallón de Slytherin, luego se casó con él manteniéndolo bajo los efectos de la poción pero cuando ella quedo embarazada y pensó que su esposo se quedaría con ella por el niño, cuando salió del embrujo, la abandono dejándola destrozada, ella ya no tenía razones para vivir, ni siquiera por su hijo, así que una vez empeño el relicario de Slytherin por unas cuantas monedas para vivir y luego al borde de la muerte, dio a luz a Tom en un orfanato.

Dumbledore le contaba la historia sobre Voldemort, pero Harry ya había escuchado lo suficiente, el anillo de los Peverell, ese era el Horcrux que desconocía él, ahora sabía lo que era y donde estaba y además donde estaba escondido en este momento Voldemort, Dumbledore siguió contando todo lo que había hecho Voldemort, y como incluso llego a matar a una mujer incriminando a un anciano elfo domestico mientras Tom se llevaba las posesiones valiosa de la mujer que eran, la copa de Hufflepuff y el medallón de Slytherin, luego no se supo más hasta que después de unos años regreso a la escuela de la que se había graduado y ya se veía muy diferente, había venido a pedir el puesto de profesor de defensa, pero Dumbledore no le dio el puesto y luego se fue para nunca más saber de él hasta años después como el nombre de Lord Voldemort.

Harry se quedó viéndolo sin emoción alguna mientras en su cabeza pensaba, fue ese día en que escondió el otro Horcrux en la escuela, la diadema de Ravenclaw, y tenía el presentimiento de saber dónde estaba. Sirius le había contado sobre la sala que viene y va e investigando descubrió que esa sala era llamada la sala de los menesteres, que se encontraba en el séptimo piso justo en frente de un tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, para hacerla aparecer se debía pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de pared despejada con la necesidad clara en la mente, si se concentra y lo logra se aparece una puerta que al abrirla revela la sala adaptada totalmente a la necesidad requerida. Así que cuando Dumbledore termino su historia espero unos minutos hasta hablar.

\- Creo que en este momento se da de cuenta de lo estoy buscando ¿no? – Dijo Harry viéndolo seriamente, mientras Dumbledore asentía lentamente – Hizo 7, incluyendo el de mi hermano que fue el primero que se destruyó, si lo sé, me he mantenido muy informado – Dijo Harry sorprendiendo por tercera vez a Dumbledore y las sorpresas subían más y más de intensidad – Tengo mis maneras de espiar, profesor, también sé que en el segundo año de mi hermano, él destruyo el diario, ya serian dos, ahora según la historia que conto, usted cree que el hizo lo mismo con la copa de Hufflepuff, el anillo de los Gaunt, el medallón de Slytherin y algún objeto quizás de Ravenclaw, eso darían un total de 6, y yo sé cuál es la otra y además sé muy bien lo que sucederá este año pero sobre todo la información final, ahora sí que dígame, ¿Quiere que sea Charlus o yo el que venza definitivamente a Voldemort? – Pregunto directamente Harry, cuarta vez que lo sorprendía, el chico llego a esa conclusión muy rápido, pero ahora les estaba preguntando algo para lo que no tenía respuesta, en su mente la profecía resonaba "El único con el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca, nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes" pero se había equivocado, había nacido dos, gemelos, y no tenía idea de a quien estaba dirigida la profecía, fue por eso que se había dejado a los dos como los niños-que-vivieron, lamentablemente esa respuesta no podría dársela pero podría contratacar con una pregunta suya.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo responderte esa pregunta, Harry, pero me gustaría preguntarte ¿si sabes lo que sucedió la noche en que murieron tus padres? – Pregunto Dumbledore, pero nunca se esperó la respuesta de Harry que sonrió de manera astuta.

\- Si, lo sé y para que vea que cumplo con lo que digo le daré parte de información que le puede interesar – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía fijamente – Sirius fue proclamado Lord Black, ya nos hemos encontrado, incluso al tomar posesión de su fortuna se topó con dos de esos objetos y ya han sido destruidos por los Goblins ahora se está buscando los otros, eso quiere decir que solo faltan tres, incluyendo el pedazo que está dentro de él ¿no? – Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba para retirarse, pero antes de irse se giró y le dio la última sorpresa de la noche – Por cierto, la respuesta a las dos preguntas, solo yo puedo dárselas, hasta luego profesor – Dijo Harry mientras salía del despacho del director mientras este se quedaba pensativo por las cosas que había escuchado esta noche de parte del chico que hace años consideraban desaparecido.

Por otro lado, Charlus caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo aparente, pensativo en las cosas que han sucedido, estaba con la duda de si debía ir a buscar a su hermano y hablarle o ir a buscar a Dumbledore para que dijera lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se sorprendió cuando estaba en medio del pasillo caminando rumbo al gran comedor que vio a la persona que tanto lo tenía pensativo, su hermano Harry.

Este caminaba tranquilamente directo a él parecía verlo, pero no prestarle la mayor atención, Charlus estaba paralizado, y fue cuando quedo en shock al ver como su hermano se paraba justo al lado de él hombro con hombro mientras seguía mirando al frente y se sorprendió más cuando lo escucho hablar.

\- En el momento en que te escojan para participar en el Torneo, saca tu varita y jura no haber metido y pedido a nadie que lo hiciera, solo así todos se darán dé cuenta de que no eres un tramposo – Dijo Harry para luego reanudar su camino, fue cuando Charlus reacciono y hablo sin girarse a verlo.

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirle a tu hermano después de años de no vernos, Harry – Dijo Charlus mientras se giraba para verlo estaba algo molesto, pero debía aceptar que era una buena idea, iba hablar otra vez cuando su hermano siguió caminando, pero este se le adelanto.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar, por ahora, has lo que te dije, si no, no te ayudare en lo que necesitas aprender, sigue mi consejo de hermano, si no, no habría valido la pena reencontrarnos – Dijo Harry mientras giraba a una esquina del pasillo y se perdía.

Charlus se quedó pensativo, sonrió un poco al darse cuenta hasta ahora de lo que pretendía su hermano, lo estaba ayudando a pesar de ser de colegios rivales, con una sonrisa en la boca reanudo su marcho directo al gran comedor para hablar con sus amigos sobre lo que su hermano le había dicho.

Por otro lado, Harry llegando frente la pared frente al tapiz de Bárnabas, el chiflado se quedó viéndolo, se fijó en que no hubiera nadie cerca y comenzó a caminar frente a la pared con una idea en mente.

\- _Quiero un lugar donde pueda esconder cosas –_ Pensó y cuando termino, la puerta apareció y entro por esta, dentro había un montón de cosas apiladas en una sala del tamaño de una catedral, camino internándose por los pasillos de multitud de objetos que habían colocado allí camino y camino hasta que llego a un busto de mármol y sobre esta había una hermosa diadema en forma de águila con piedras preciosa y diamantes – Encontré lo que le pertenece a mi angelito, sin duda será un maravilloso regalo – Dijo mientras sonreía tomando la diadema. Minutos después salía caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, otro Horcrux eliminado, ya solo faltaban dos, pero lo más importante, había encontrado y exorcizado la diadema de Ravenclaw, la posesión que solo le pertenecía a su amada Luna.

Por otro lado, Charlus estaba hablando con Ginny y sus amigos sobre lo que le había dicho su hermano, podían notar que estaba feliz, incluso Ginny lo notaba ansioso.

\- Bueno, esa es una buena idea, si haces un juramento diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver con haber metido o pedido a alguien que metiera tu nombre al torneo puedes hacer que todos piensen que otra vez el colegio está en peligro y sin duda el que metió tu nombre se dará dé cuenta de que no eres alguien de que se pueda burlar – Dijo Hermione pensativa dándole la razón a lo que el hermano de su mejor amigo le había dicho, todos quedaron pensativos y vieron como Harry pasaba junto a ellos como si nada sin darles una segunda mirada y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

\- Charlus, ¿te dijo algo más? – Pregunto Ginny con curiosidad mientras el grupo seguía viendo a Harry.

\- Solo que hiciera lo que me dijo y que más adelante hablaríamos, además de que me ayudaría con algo que he estado dispuesto aprender, eso fue curioso y algo aterrador, ¿Cómo sabia él que estaba deseoso de dominar por completo el Párselmagic? – Se preguntó Charlus sin apartarle la mirada a su hermano.

\- Es obvio ¿no? Quizás él también hable pársel y sabe lo que tienes que hacer, a lo mejor quiere que aprendan juntos para que en el futuro los dos puedan vencer a Voldemort – Dijo Neville con algo de lógica, pero todos se quedaron pensativos por eso, no sabían que tanto era él interés que podría tener Harry para destruir a Voldemort, después de todo, había crecido y sido criado en un lugar donde Voldemort no llegaría nunca así que ¿Para qué molestarse en enfrentarlo?

\- A lo mejor se dio de cuenta que tú eres el que debe vencer a Voldemort y no él – Dijo Ron dubitativo.

No sabían que decir ni que pensar del hermano de su mejor amigo, pero sabían que era un chico muy impredecible y además no lo conocían para nada, solo que por alguna razón estaba interesado en ayudar a Charlus.

Los siguientes días se pasaron volando. Cuando llego el día de elección de los campeones, Charlus ni se había acordado del Torneo hasta ver la copa. Había estado entrenando y pasando el tiempo con Ginny, era la única forma de distraerse para no tener que pensar en su hermano y la poca comunicación que tenían, hacía que el director del colegio anfitrión empezó la selección de los campeones.

\- Muy buenas noches, como saben el cáliz de fuego es un artilugio mágico de increíble poder y que posee magia muy antigua, dentro de unos minutos el cáliz comenzara a realizar su tarea encomendada, elegirá a los 4 campeones de cada colegio que participara en el Torneo – Dijo, el comedor se llenó de susurros de todos los presentes, aunque algunos solo estaban callados observando lo que sucedería, entre ellos los del Seireitei, los sonidos desaparecieron de la sala y unas hermosas lenguas de fuego rojas salieron del cáliz mágico, en cuanto las llamas se desaparecieron, el director Dumbledore tomo un papel carbonizado y dijo el nombre del estudiante en voz alta – El Campeón del Instituto Durmstrang, es ¡Viktor Krum! – Exclamo, el adolecente rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde los profesores le indicaban, era obvio que ahora debía esperar

Otra vez se repitió el mismo proceso, las llamas del cáliz botaron otro papel con el nombre del siguiente campeón y Dumbledore hablo.

\- La campeona de Beauxbatons, es ¡Fleur Delacour! – Exclamo el director a todos los espectadores en el Gran Comedor, se escucharon los aplausos y la chica caminaba grácilmente hacia la antesala, donde como Krum esperaría al siguiente campeón. Todos los hombres observaron a la rubia, y todos aplaudían hasta que les doliera las manos mientras mantenía sus caras una expresión de idiotas, Harry y Charlus fueron de los pocos que mantuvieron la postura.

Dos minutos más tarde, el cáliz volvió a botar otro papel, en él estaba el nombre del campeón de Hogwarts.

\- El Campeón de Hogwarts, es ¡Cedric Diggory! – Exclamo Dumbledore y todo el comedor estalló en aplausos, quizás no era un Slytherin, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes de la casa estaban felices que no fuera un idiota Gryffindor, mientras los leones no se alzaran todo estaba bien.

Después de que el joven tejón desapareció detrás de la mesa de los profesores, cuando los aplausos y la conversación se apagaron de nuevo, surgió otro papel de la copa y Dumbledore hablo de nuevo.

\- El Campeón del Seireitei, es ¡Harrison Zaraki-Black! – Exclamo sorprendiendo a muchos por los apellidos, Harry se levantó y caminando con toda la altivez, paso su mirada por todos los presentes y antes de entrar a la antesala dos personas llamaron su atención, uno era un hombre de pelo negro grasiento y una larga nariz que lo estaba viendo con curiosidad pero no podía evitar mostrar un poco de desprecio, pero el que llamo más su curiosidad fue el hombre al que todos llamaban Alastor Moody, este lo veía con gran interés, pero lo dejo pasar así que entro a la antesala, cuando entro allí lo esperaban Cedric, Viktor y Fleur delante del fuego al girarse al verlo, se sorprendieron, Harry les dirigió una sonrisa intimidante mientras se iba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones que había.

Estaba esperando a que sucediera lo que ya sabía que pasaría, de pronto se hizo un silencio sepulcral proveniente del Gran Comedor y luego de la puerta entraba su hermano Charlus, mientras afuera se comenzaban a escuchar las conversaciones, Charlus se acercó a su hermano, pero antes de que hablara, Harry lo hizo.

\- ¿Hiciste lo que te dije? – Pregunto Harry mientras su hermano cerraba la boca y asentía.

Minutos antes, Charlus se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba con Ginny, ya habían escogido a su hermano como el campeón, ahora estaba seguro que deberían enfrentarse en algún momento, luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos del director.

\- …Charlus Potter, ¡Charlus Potter, venga aquí! – Exclamo Dumbledore y Charlus dejo de hablar en susurros con Ginny para dar un bote. Por un momento lo había olvidado, fue Ginny la que le empujo suavemente con reticencia mientras le decía.

\- Ve, ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo tu hermano, el juramento! – Exclamo.

Cuando llego al podio el silencio era todavía sepulcral. En lugar de seguir las ordenes de Dumbledore, se giró y saco su varita y dijo.

\- ¡Yo Charlus Hardwin Potter, juro solemnemente en mi magia que no he puesto mi nombre en el cáliz ni le he pedido a nadie que lo ponga por mí! ¡Que así sea! – Exclamo.

Uso el encantamiento Lumos para probar que no mentía y de repente todos empezaron a hablar después de que Charlus entro a la antesala.

En el momento actual cuando Harry le pregunto que si había dicho lo que dijo y había asentido que sí, estaba esperando a que entraran los profesores que ya venían corriendo. Comenzaron a discutir, pero la prueba del juramente de Charlus demostraba que él era inocente, pero había alguien que sin duda estaba dispuesto a dar su opinión.

\- Es obvio que no lo hizo, no creo que sea capaz de confundir un objeto tan poderoso como el cáliz. Necesitaría de gran poder y magia oscura y no creo que este chico tenga ninguna de las dos – Dijo en voz alta Igor Karkaroff, rizando los labios en dirección a Charlus, este iba a responderle, pero alguien se le adelanto, era el profesor por el cual sentía una gran curiosidad desde que lo había visto en el gran comedor, un brillo de su Sharingan y supo lo que sucedía y sonrió delgadamente.

\- Y tú sabes mucho de magia oscura ¿no es así, Karkaroff? – Dijo, Dumbledore interrumpió la inminente pelea con la ayuda de la Profesora McGonagall. Se desconectó del momento mientras miraba fijamente a Moody, ¡Bingo! Encontró al infiltrado y al hombre que puso el nombre de su hermano en el cáliz de fuego, esa era la rata que estaba buscando ahora solo le quedaba interrogarlo y controlarlo, mientras tanto se preguntaba ¿Por qué motivo lo hizo? Si lo hacía por motivos personales entonces era comprensible que pensaba que su hermano era el auténtico niño-que-vivió y no eran dos, por lo que quiera matarlo para ganarse el favor de su amo, pero, si lo hacía en nombre de Voldemort ¿No debería estar enterado de la verdad? Si fuera así, ¿Entonces era seguro que solo tuvo suerte al darse cuenta que ahora tenía a los dos hermanos en el torneo?

Quizás era para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero ¿Lo sabría Moody estando aun en contacto con Voldemort? ¿Había algún plan secundario? Todas esas preguntas se las haría cuando lo capturase y lo interrogase, pero si su hermano pensaba que lo iban a elegir entonces quizás sabía que estaba forzado a participar en el torneo y que era un contrato vinculante e inquebrantable, era eso o perder su magia, y estaba seguro que Charlus no quería perderla. Por otra parte, si hacia saber que Moody era un Mortifago este podría escapar en un intento de apresarle y entonces no sabrían que estaría planeando Voldemort contra su hermano o si cambiaría su plan original, solo lo sabría cuando interrogara al falso Moody.

Cuando se acabó la conversación se encaminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios, todos los alumnos estando ya en sus salas comunes, y se despidieron de Cedric. En silencio, se quedaron parados delante de las cocinas durante unos minutos los dos hermanos, Charlus por que no sabía que más decirle a su hermano, y Harry porque sabía que no estaba solo así que uso un truco que sin duda impactaría al intruso.

\- _"Charlus, escúchame con atención, actúa normal y mantén la cabeza agachada, alguien nos está vigilando, tengo la sospecha de saber quién metió tu nombre en el cáliz, solo has lo que te digo, y nunca te quedes solo con un profesor –_ Siseo Harry imperceptiblemente pero muy claro para Charlus que se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hermano haberle en pársel, y puso atención a lo que le dijo, ya luego tendrían tiempo para hablar por ahora le bastaba con saber que su hermano sabia quien había metido su nombre en el cáliz y sospechaba de algún maestros, estaba seguro que era alguien de Hogwarts o el imbécil que le insulto, el tal Karkaroff – Bien, entonces vamos, te acompañare a tu sala común – Dijo Harry con voz normal mientras seguía su camino hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, Charlus no tuvo tiempo de responderle también pársel sus dudas, pero ahora sabía que alguien los estaba asechando en las sombras. Dio gracias que su hermano lo pudiera notar.

\- Por cierto, Charlus, ¿podrías prestarme mañana el regalo de nuestros padre y padrinos, quisiera ver una cosa y luego te lo devuelvo? – Le dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente para hacerle ver que quería. Charlus se sorprendió un poco por la mención del mapa del merodeador, solo había una forma de que supiera que él lo tenía, Sirius, era obvio que padrino y ahijado estuvieran juntos, Charlus asintió – Buenas noches, hermano – Dijo mientras se giraba para irse.

\- Buenas noches, hermano – Dijo Charlus con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la sala común.

El camino de vuelta a la casa japonesa fue en silencio, con la alerta al máximo, en cuanto salió del castillo noto como la presencia se quedaba atrás. El mapa del merodeador sería una herramienta perfecta para seguir y capturar al falso Moody, es más, lo primero que iba hacer esa noche era investigar a Alastor Moody. Al parecer era muy buen amigo de Dumbledore, algo que le extrañaba o quizás el impostor era tan bueno que logro engañar a Dumbledore, pero no a él.

\- ¡Harry! – Gritaron a la vez Tomoyo y Tsuruko, las hermanas Daisuke, seguidas de Uryū - ¡Felicidades! – Exclamaron.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Exclamaron otros.

\- ¡Genial Zaraki_sama! – Exclamaron otros con respeto.

Una vez más, palmadas en la espalda y felicitación por doquier. Los tres maestros estaban en el fondo, bebiendo sake, festejando. Yamamoto, Kyōraku y Ukitake, podría comunicarles lo que estaba pensando, pero conociéndolos, podría ir de inmediato y desatar una matanza buscando a Moody, pero él necesitaba la información que le podía dar el falso Moody. Mirando a Uryū como otras muchas veces, su amigo ya supo que tenía algo que decirle. Asintió.

Esa noche se sentaron en la cama de Harry, después de haber guardado y silenciado la habitación con paredes de color pastel y muebles de roble, una gran cama estaba en el medio, en la pared frontal, bajo una de las 2 ventanas encantadas tapadas por cortinas rojas de seda. Una gran alfombra persa negra cubría la gran parte del suelo, un escritorio con una silla bajo una ventana era el único mueble. También había 2 puertas, un baño y un pequeño armario donde Harry había guardado su baúl.

\- Moody es falso, es alguien que está marcado – Dijo nada más sentarse ambos.

\- ¿Moody, el profesor de Defensa? – Pregunto incrédulo el Ishida, luego sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de darse en la frente - ¡Pues claro! Tú habías dicho que cada profesor de defensa, salvo Remus, no estaba del todo cuerdos. Me pregunto que pasara el año que viene, ¿Sera un vampiro? ¿Una Banshee? ¡Eso sí que sería divertido! ¿Te imaginas los gritos de la banshee al ver a ese chico Weasley, el amigo de tu hermano comer de semejante manera y con la boca llena?

Ambos se rieron acordándose de Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de su hermano, quien esa noche se había quedado con la boca abierta y tirando baba al ver a Fleur. Una imagen patética contando que su boca estaba llena de comida semi masticada y su rostro notablemente rojo hasta las orejas, sin embargo, Harry se puso serio y eso quería decir una cosa, planeaba algo.

\- No les digo nada a nadie porque quiero capturar al falso Moody e interrogarlo, será sencillo, pero debo saber dónde está, así que mañana comenzare a vigilarlo, estoy seguro que voy a descubrir cosas muy interesantes – Dijo Harry mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la casa japonesa estaba el carruaje donde había llegado la delegación francesa, dentro en una de las habitaciones, se encontraba acostada una chica muy hermosa despierta mirando al techo, estaba muy pensativa, su directora le había dicho que el chico Potter de Hogwarts había sido elegido en contra de su voluntad ya que cuando su nombre salió había dicho un juramento que probaba que él no había puesto ni pedido a nadie que metiera su nombre en el cáliz, ese chico parecía poco importarle participar solo quería demostrar que él no había sido, pero su directora le dijo algo que la había sorprendido mucho.

\- Fleur, ten cuidado con el otro chico Potter, su apellido Zaraki-Black son signos de peligro, no te pongas en el lado malo del chico, recuerda que si alguien lo agrede por alguna estupidez como ya te ha pasado, lo matara, ten mucho cuidado Fleur – Le había dicho su directora, y lo había entendido, muchas veces había tenido problemas con chicos que se acercaban y luego otros chicos por celos se comenzaban a atacar entre ellos y en el carruaje había alguno de ellos, estaba segura si alguno de esos chicos hace algo estúpido, estaba seguro que terminaría muerto y la espada del chico estaría manchada de sangre y sin duda ese chico sabia usarla muy bien.

Luego le pregunto curiosa por lo de los apellidos, la mujer mayor le conto sobre un clan japonés que contaba con un solo miembro pero que hace varios años se había casado con una mujer muy interesante, había escuchado rumores sobre el clan Zaraki y su obsesión por las batalla sangrientas y las muertes, y por otro lado estaba la familia Black, fríos, inmisericordes y muy astutos e inteligentes, estaba segura que la combinación de esos dos apellido en una persona que creció junto a estos solo significaba una cosa, que este año, el Torneo de Hechiceros Excepcionales sería el más sangriento que haya habido en siglos.

Fleur por un momento pensó que eran exageraciones, pero debía darle la razón, alguna vez había oído de la familia Black que hubo un tiempo donde ellos acabaron a sangre fría con sus enemigos en Francia solo para demostrar un punto, "No te metas con un Black" y además estaba esa voz en su cabeza que le decía constantemente que se entregara a ese hombre, quizás eran su hormonas de adolecente o el hecho de ser parte de una criatura muy sexual, pero esa voz sonaba constantemente en su cabeza, si llegase un momento en que el chico demostrase ese poder que hace que incluso su parte Veela se doblegue, entonces no cabría duda de que se sometería a él.

Fue a la mañana siguiente mientras estaba desayunando que se dio cuenta de algo, había unos chicos de la mesa de Slytherin y de la mesa de Hufflepuff que se quejaban de que dos chicos Potter estuviera en el Torneo y que uno de ellos estuviera en otro colegio donde no podían tocarlo, sin duda estaban presumiendo eso, pero cuando el chico entro al gran comedor, simplemente se acobardaron, y como no hacerlo si desprendía un aura de intimidación y una presencia amenazante que estaba segura que no era solo lo normal, ese día Fleur se había sentado en la mesa de los leones junto a las hermanas Daisuke, y pregunto por curiosidad, que tan bueno era él chico y las chicas en cuestión le confirmaron las palabras de su directora.

\- Harry Zaraki es un genio prodigio en los estudios, pero una bestia endemoniada en las batallas, solo los maestros y alumnos superiores se enfrentan a él y solo por entrenamiento, es un Zaraki y disfruta de buenas batallas con sus maestros en sus tiempos libres – Dijeron. Ahora la rubia francesa les miraba junto a las hermanas como el chico desayunaba tranquilamente y de manera relajada, pero aun así no dejaba de ser intimidante y de una presencia agresiva, Fleur seguro se arrepentiría de lo que iba a pensar ahora, pero no podía negar que quería comprobar personalmente que tan peligroso y agresivo podría llegar a ser, sin duda debió descubrirlo en el momento de las pruebas y no en combate.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	23. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **…**

 **Un Aterrador Zaraki-Black ¡¿Es ese el alumno de Yamamoto?!**

 **Hogwarts.**

Albus Dumbledore estaba intimidado, intimidado por la astucia, la inteligencia, el sadismo y persuasión del campeón del Seireitei, si antes pensaba que su alumno Charlus, era un estudiante astuto e inteligente, sin duda Harry lo superaba y por mucho, mientras Charlus era valiente, determinado, astuto, pero también testarudo y arriesgado. Harry, por otro lado, era también astuto, demasiado astuto, demasiado inteligente, pensaba con cabeza fría y era alguien que siempre tenía un ataque de cual defenderse y quedar impune y demostrar que era alguien muy peligroso y con poderosos contactos y aliados.

Dumbledore lo comprobó cuando fue el momento del pesaje de las varita, allí estaría también la prensa que había sido invitada al castillo y el señor Ollivander estaba en calidad de experto, sin embargo todos estaban algo intimidados, sobre todo la periodista que había venido a entrevistar a los campeones, primero cuando llego su turno del pesaje de varitas, Harry simplemente dijo "Nunca he necesitado varita, mi magia es muy diferente a la suya, recuerden que crecí en Japón, y los japoneses somos más disciplinados y avanzados en cuestión de la magia, no somos mediocres ingleses que se duermen mientras les entra aire en las pelotas para que los ventile" Si duda su manera de insultar y de hacer ver a los Británicos como idiotas descerebrados era muy fluida.

Luego llego el momento de las entrevistas, habían comenzado con Cedric, que al parecer la entrevista había sido algo desagradable por la cara del chico de Hufflepuff, por otro lado, con Fleur había causado una tensión incluyendo con la directora de la academia francesa, luego fue Viktor Krum, este estaba acostumbrado a las entrevistas, pero de igual manera estaba pasando un mal rato con Skeeter, aquella mujer era demasiado desagradable.

Cuando fue el momento del campeón del Seireitei, por poco sucede una masacre, el chico cuando estaba dispuesto a irse ya que no tenía nada que hacer allí ya que no usaba varita, pero fue interceptado por la mujer y todos se dieron cuenta que allí podría ocurrir algo, Rita paso sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico y le sonrió maliciosamente, pero cayo de rodillas gritando agarrándose la cabeza mientras se alejaba del chico viéndolo asustada. Todos vieron como cogía el cuello de la mujer y la levantada como si nada levantándola varios centímetros del suelo, nadie podía hacer nada ya que los maestros del Seireitei se atravesaron mientras sonreía, el chico impartiría justicia.

\- Escúchame bien maldita harpía, se la clase de perra embustera y mentirosa que eres y te aseguro que si alguna nota aparece en tu mierda de periódico, te aseguro que me encargare de hundirlo hasta sus cimientos y arder en cenizas, literalmente y con sus periodistas y todos sus trabajadores adentro, si te a través a escribir alguna nota negativa sobre mí, sobre mi academia o sobre cualquier cosa que sea mentira, me encargare de pisotearte como el insecto que eres – Dijo Harry mientras la veía con una sonrisa delgada e intimidante mientras a veía con una expresión aterradora, la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida a pesar de que casi no podía respirar – Si haces algo estúpido, le pediré al mismo director de mi escuela para que te ejecute, quizás recuerde lo que le hizo a la estúpida bruja que intento atacarlo, recuerda, cualquier ataque contra nosotros se castiga de una sola manera, así que, espero lo entiendas – Dijo y dejando caer a la mujer como si fuese basura el chico salió seguido de los tres profesores con pequeñas sonrisas siguiendo al chico, cuando iban saliendo entraba un apresurado Charlus y al ver como se iba su hermano junto a los maestro se giró al ver adentro del salón, la tensión se podía sentir muy bien, además estaba el hecho de que aquella mujer parecía traumatizada y a punto de darle un ataque mientras todos los demás estaban algo asustados e intimidados y solo se le ocurrió decir.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto, y nadie le respondió, solo fue hasta que salió de allí junto a Cedric que le volvió a preguntar a este lo que había pasado antes de que llegara y por qué todos estaban tan asustados, como si hubiesen visto al diablo en persona.

\- Pues no estás muy errado, tu hermano es alguien muy intimidante y cuando quiere puede llegar a ser alguien aterrador con las palabras, pero ahora creo que esa tal Skeeter se le quitaron los ánimos de publicar cualquier cosa – Dijo Cedric aun algo asustado por lo que había pasado, mientras Charlus quedaba sorprendido, jamás había pensado eso de su hermano, pero debía recordar cuando su hermano le devolvió el mapa del merodeador con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa de satisfacción, además, estaba el hecho de que ahora parecía que Moody comenzaba actuar extraño, y pensar que solo era él comienzo.

Lo siguiente que sucedió lo tuvieron que vivir los invitados franceses una mañana cuando la mayoría estaba en el gran comedor desayunando o paseando por los terrenos, mientras en uno de los pasillo cuatro chicos de primer año de Hufflepuff estaban siendo intimidados por tres estudiantes de Beauxbatons, tres de los pequeños se encontraban de pie paralizados de miedo mientras que el cuarto tenía los ojos llorosos y era apuntado con una varita por uno de los chicos mayores, los estúpidos no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo observado por alguien desde lejos que estaba sacando su espada de su vaina lentamente, los idiotas creían que tenían el derecho de molestar a niños inocentes, incluso veía como tres chicas del mismo colegio francés hicieron acto de presencia, pero fue una chica rubia la que hablo con voz fuerte e indignada a uno de sus compañeros en su lengua materna.

\- Por favor, Jean, puedes dejar de molestar a esos niños, somos invitados en su colegio ¡No puedes echar a perder las relaciones internacionales por tu maldito ego! – Dijo el chico en cuestión ni siquiera se avergonzó de ser sorprendido.

\- Metete en tus asuntos, Veela – Dijo entonces se volvió a dirigir al niño intimidado pero ahora hablando en inglés – Este mocoso choco conmigo, supongo que quería buscar problemas y ahora los encontró – Dijo, los otros idiotas sonrieron ante aquella información, incluso las otras dos chicas sonrieron dejando a la rubia sin ninguna clase de apoyo, pero de inmediato los franceses se paralizaron al sentir esa aterradora presencia giraron lentamente al escuchar una escalofriantes risa que venia del pasillo a lo lejos, entre las sombras salió Harry esgrimiendo su espada mientras arrastraba la punta por el suelo haciendo que chirriara y sacara chispas, los franceses estaban aterrados, pero los niños estaban maravillados, era como ver a un ángel vengador salvándolos, el chico con la espada hablo con una voz de ultratumba que estremeció a los franceses.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si soy yo el que busca problemas, basura francesa? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente, nadie decía nada mientras el chico caminaba hacia ellos – Hey, pequeños, tomen sus cosas y vayan a sus clases, esto se pondrá muy feo – Dijo mientras alzaba su espada apuntando a los franceses, los niños obedecieron y tomaron sus mochilas y desaparecieron del lugar. Mientras los franceses decidieron gastar el último aliento de coraje que les quedaba.

\- Este no es asunto tuyo, oriental – Dijo el líder a lo que todos rieron, pero se les notaba el nerviosismo en sus voces, todo era visto por la rubia francesa.

\- Quizás debería decirles esto, pero espero recuerden la advertencia que les dio su directora, pero en este caso, es mi deber como aliado de la escuela anfitriona, además… odio a los abusadores – Dijo y para sorpresa de todos desapareció y a los 5 segundos apareció junto a la rubia francesa mientras esta giraba para ver como Harry guardaba su espada en su vaina y luego escucho el grito de sus amigas y giro para ver lo que pasaba y vio como chorros de sangre salía de profundos y perfectos cortes de diferentes partes del cuerpo de los tres chicos – Lárguense, princesitas, voy a entregar a estas basuras a su directora y decirle lo que ha pasado, quizás con suerte logren salvarlos y les quede claro con quien no deberían de meterse – Dijo y tomando de los cuellos de los tres chicos comenzó a arrastrarlos por el pasillo rumbo al gran comedor, dejando un rastro de sangre de los chicos mientras las chicas lo veían aterradas, pero Fleur, lo veía excitada al ver tal salvajismo, tanta violencia, tanto poder, mientras veían como el muchacho se perdía las chicas no pudieron evitar el mismo pensamiento pero por diferentes razones, ninguna iba olvidar esa situación jamás en sus vidas.

El chico recorrió una parte del colegio hasta llegar al gran comedor donde la mayoría estaba desayunando y los que salían se quedaron aterrados por lo que veían y al llegar a la puerta tiro los cuerpos malheridos como si fueran costales de basura causando que los profesores se pararan mientras Madame Máxime veía aterrado lo que les había pasado a sus alumnos

\- Madame Máxime, le traigo estas basuras que seguro le pertenece, acabo de castigarlos por quererse meter con unos pequeños de este colegio, y nosotros como aliados tenemos derecho a defenderlos, además que es de rastreros meterse con pequeños inocentes, así que puede salvarlos, aún está a tiempo antes de que se desangren por completo, eso les enseñara a todos, que el Seireitei, no bromeamos y tampoco jugamos – Dijo Harry mientas entraba al gran comedor caminando como si nada bajo la mirada aterrada y sorprendida de todos mientras los profesores de Hogwarts y Madame Máxime se apresuraba a atenderlos.

En ese momento, muchos se dieron cuenta que con los del Seireitei no se jugaba, ese era un mensaje claro, estaban listos para enfrentarse a quien fuera, y el campeón de dicha academia había demostrado que para vencerlos sería casi imposible, por no decir que sin duda lo seria. Por otro lado, los profesores lograron salvar a los tres estudiantes, pero ahora no querían salir del carruaje hasta que regresaran a su colegio, estaban muy aterrados y traumatizados.

Pasaron los días, y faltaba solo una semana para la primera prueba, en este momento, Charlie Weasley observo con admiración a los 5 dragones que estaban precariamente encerrados en las enormes jaulas encantadas de hierro. Uno para cada campeón, cada dragón de una especie distinta, un Bola de Fuego chino, un Colacuerno húngaro, un Hocicorto sueco, un gales verde común y un Ridgeback noruego. Todos ellos eran hembras anidando, los dragones más agresivos que existen. Charlie conocía a uno especialmente desde que fue una cría, el Ridgeback, Norberto que resulto ser Norberta.

Solo 2 de ellas eran más fáciles de combatir, pero la posibilidad de que a Charlus Potter, el mejor amigo de sus hermanos menores, le tocara el Gales o el Hocicorto, eran pocas. Charlie iba a trabajar a Hogwarts ese año con los dragones y las otras criaturas que el ministerio había preparado para la tercera prueba. Sorprendentemente, pocos días después de llegar a Hogwarts, se encontró con Nymphadora Tonks. Una de sus mejores amigas de cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, prometiendo verse más mientras pudieran. Charlie se sorprendió al saber de los cambio en la vida de Tonks, todo lo que había pasado desde el verano después de su graduación. Al darse cuenta que Harrison y Tonks eran ahora primos, Charlie dudo sobre contarle lo de los dragones, sin embargo, Tonks era muy amiga suya y no quería que a su primo le pasara algo, así que se lo dijo una tarde sentados en las Three Broomsticks Inn.

\- ¡Mmm! A ese chico no hace falta que yo se lo diga, en los pocos meses que llevo conociéndolo, él pareciera que lo supiera todo, incluso, diría que él lo supiera todo – Dijo Tonks muy pensativa, eso ultimo lo dijo para sí misma, pero Charlie le escucho, era una mala costumbre de Tonks, hablar en voz alta – De cualquier manera, estoy segura que Harry ya lo sabe, desde que llegaron aquí, me juego mi ridículo sueldo de Auror ¿Sabías que duermen en el bosque prohibido?

\- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto algo perplejo el domador de dragones, ni siquiera Durmstrang se acercaba al Bosque, pero tendrían que hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza – Esos del Seireitei están locos.

\- No creas – Le dijo Tonks frunciendo la nariz – No he visto todo el poder de Harry, pero estoy segura que él patearía los trasero de todo el departamento de Aurores junto y solo sería un juego para él, incluso, podría destruir el ministerio sin ninguna sola muerte y en cuestión de un par de minutos, estamos en desventaja todavía con el currículo de Hogwarts, Dumbledore hace lo que puede pero no puede llegar aún ni en 10 años al nivel que tiene el Seireitei ¿Sabías que el Seireitei sigue haciendo clases normales este curso y exámenes a finales de Junio? ¡Y no me extraña! Con todas las clases que tienen por hacer.

\- Están locos, lo digo en serio – Dijo Charlie mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Pasaron la mañana charlando de cosas sin mucha importancia, contentos de volverse a reencontrar. Prontos los días pasaron y llego el momento de la primera prueba donde todos los estudiantes, profesores y padres se encontraban en un palco superior junto a los jueces y los demás padres y familiares de los competidores.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Que empiece el Torneo Internacional de Hechiceros Excepcionales! El primer competidor será Viktor Krum cuyo dragón será el Bola de Fuego Chino – Dijo Ludo Bagman que sonó por el estadio de piedra - ¡Comenzara la prueba cuando suele BOOOOM! – Fue interrumpido antes de que terminara y el cañón sonó

La lona se abrió dejando a Viktor Krum, que miro a ambos lados y no vio el dragón escondido tras unas rocas bajo los espectadores, varios minutos después, Krum salía de allí con su enorme huevo dorado, había sufrido alguno que otro rasguño o parte de su ropa quemada, pero como esta había cegado temporalmente a su dragón, Krum había podido esquivar los zarpazos de la bestia y las llamas.

Luego fue turno de Fleur Delacour que encantaba a su dragón, el Gales Verde común, a dormir exitosamente, claro está una vez dejo de concentrarse en el dragón y cogió el huevo, este se despertó y lanzo una llamarada de fuego que le prendió la falda, pero sin mayores consecuencias. Cedric había sido el tercero con el Hocicorto sueco al que había distraído con transfiguraciones de perros y otros animales. Había funcionado bastante hasta que el dragón le vio dirigirse a su nido y fue atacado con la cola, rasgándole la túnica y el hombro, Había sangre por todo el sitio, pero, al menos se contentaron todos, Cedric estaba vivo.

\- ¡El cuarto competidor, de la Academia Seireitei, Harrison Zaraki-Black se enfrentará al Colacuerno húngaro en cuanto suene el BOOOOM! – Dijo, pero otra vez fue interrumpido por el cañón que sonó antes de tiempo, algunos como los gemelos Weasley, encontraban divertido lo que sucedía, Filch y Bagman no se ponían de acuerdo con el tiempo de la entrada. Se abrió la lona por cuarta vez y allí apareció él, con su túnica negra y roja, botad de piel a juego con unos guantes que dejaban al aire sus dedos. Harrison Zaraki-Black.

Harry miro con una calma y determinación aterradora al dragón, sin hacer nada. El Colacuerno húngaro le miro, quizá se estuviera dando cuenta que no olía el miedo en Harry; ahí había un humano que se estaba enfrentando a ella sin pestañar y con los brazos cruzados y eso no pintaba bien para la hembra dragona. Harry se acercó sin quitar los ojos fijos en los orbes amarillentos del dragón, avisándola. La hembra se removió y ese fue el único sonido del estadio, que estaba en total silencio, fascinados por que Harry no había lanzado ningún ataque. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que Harry estaba provocando al dragón, quería ver si se atrevía atacarlo, quería ver si le lanzaba sus llamas o atacaba con su poderosa cola

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – Murmuro una voz femenina.

\- ¡Está loco! – Susurro otra en el otro lado del estadio y Harry evito rodar los ojos.

Cuando estuvo a menos de 10 metros de los huevos, la dragona se irguió, nerviosa y luego empezó a tomar aire. Harry entrecerró los ojos, al parecer no había captado del todo su advertencia. Y vio como la enorme bola de fuego se acercaba y cerraba un momento los ojos sin moverse y con sus brazos aun cruzados. Se escucharon gritos cuando fue engullido por las llamas, pero pronto callaron al ver las miradas indignadas de la delegación del Seireitei. Entonces apareció Harry de nuevo, en el mismo lugar y sin siquiera sufrir ni una quemadura y tenía los ojos cerrados.

La única diferencia era el circulo quemado del suelo incluso donde estaba él parado, era como si las llamas lo hubiesen atravesado y todos podían ver su expresión irritada y vieron como el Colacuerno al ver que no había podido quemar a su rival, decidió atacar con su cola y todos se impresionaron al ver como la cola con púas se estrellaba en el lugar donde estaba Harry pero esta lo atravesaba como si fuese un fantasma, todos quedaron en shock al verlo, el dragón estaba irritado por no poder tocar al intruso y fue cuando todos, excepto los maestros del Seireitei se sintieron que se iban a desmayar cuando lo sintieron.

Una pesada presión los estaba haciendo difícil el respirar, la sensación se podía sentir en varios metros a la redonda, a duras penas pudieron ver como Harry se acercaba al dragón con paso decidido mientras veía como el dragón se acobardaba por aquella presión y se refugiaba a un lado haciéndose un ovillo ella misma, estaba aterrada por esa sensación, estaba esperando a que llegara y la matara cuando estuvo frente a ella, vio un brillo escarlata y la presión en el estadio desapareció y todos quedaron impactados con las mandíbulas cayéndole al suelo por lo que veían y no podían creerlo si no lo estuviesen viendo.

La enorme dragona estaba bocabajo moviendo su cola y sus patas agitándose en el aire mientras parecía ¿ladrar? Con su lengua afuera disfrutando de las caricias del chico que le hacía sobre ella en la panza.

\- ¿Quién es una buena chica? Si lo eres tú, pequeña, eres una dragoncita muy buena y ¡Ahora! – Dijo Harry mientras saltaba al suelo y se ponía en alerta mientras la dragona saltaba moviendo su cola como un perro mientras ladraba lanzando pequeñas llamas de su hocico mientras jadeaba como un perro mirando expectante a Harry – Hazte la muerta – Dijo y la dragona se desplomo en el suelo dramáticamente fingiendo que estaba muerta con los ojos cerrados, todos vieron como Harry se acercaba al nido, tomaba el huevo dorado y volvía a acercarse a la dragona y decía - ¡De pie! – Dijo mientras la dragona se volvía a parar de nuevo actuando como un perro y Harry se acercaba mientras le comenzaba a rascar detrás de la oreja – Eres una buena chica, ahora puedo llevarme este huevo que no son de los tuyos, ¿ok? – Dijo mientras el dragón parecía asentir mientras ladraba de nuevo y Harry como si nada se llevó el huevo mientras la dragona volvía otra vez a su nido.

La audiencia, que había estado callada todo el tiempo desde que se dejó de sentir esa presión, miró atónitos como Harry caminaba con paso elegante, lento pero decidido, hasta la tienda de los competidores. Cuando la lona se cerró fue como si alguien le hubiera puesto sonido al mundo. Gritaron, aplaudieron comentaron excitadamente, felicitaron a los maestros, compañeros y familiares

\- ¿¡Has visto eso!? ¡Ha tratado al dragón como si fuese un perro!

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo lo ha hecho!? Eso es sencillamente imposible de creer, pero es cierto.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Comenzó a resonar los canticos por todo el estadio.

\- ¡Silencio por favor! Ahora debemos dar puntuación a Harrison Zaraki-Black – Hablo Ludo Bagman, poniéndose de pie desde su primer asiento de los jueces.

Alzo la varita y, con un lazo rojo, se formó un 10. Empezaron de nuevo los aplausos, luego fue Madame Máxime, con otro 10, luego Dumbledore, con una puntuación perfecta, luego Crouch, con un 9 que recibió abucheos en algunos sectores, y finalmente Karkaroff, que Sirius noto, y comento jovialmente a su esposa, parecía estar sudando de miedo; alzo su varita con expresión resignada, mirando al director del Seireitei, que había dado un 10, y allí apareció un 9. Al parecer el cobarde no se había atrevido a dar a Harry una nota más baja que Crouch.

\- ¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Un 58! Es casi perfecto – Exclamo su hermano, olvidándose que le tocaba a él en menos de un minuto.

\- Es tu turno de lucirte, hermano, demuestra que eres un Potter, tienes las habilidades y la inventiva de uno, así que lúcete – Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba fijamente y vio como Charlus lo veía con determinación y salía a enfrentar a su dragón, el Ridgeback noruego.

Charlus iba a imitar a su hermano, iba a lucirse para demostrar que era un Potter y demostraría lo talentoso que podría ser, ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por lo que muchos pensaran que estaba loco mientras miraba al dragón y comenzó a gritarle.

\- Hey chica, vamos acaso vas a permitir que me lleve tu huevo, vamos lanza tus llamas – Dijo Charlus mientras retaba a la dragona que lo miraba fijamente, ese pequeño estaba comenzando a irritarla y se estaba burlando de ella, mientras tanto los demás habían pensado que el chico Potter se había vuelto loco, ya cansado de los gritos del chico inhalo todo el aire con fuerza y lo expulso en una poderosa bola de fuego mientras Charlus sonreía y sacando su serpientes invoco su Párselmagic - **_"¡Aquae Magnae Tunicam!"_** (Gran Escudo de Agua) – Exclamo y sus serpientes lanzaron un gran torrente de agua que se estrelló contra la bola de fuego produciendo una nube de vapor, pero todos escucharon entre las nube - **_Latebat in Nebula_** (Ocultamiento entre la Niebla) **_–_** Se escuchó entre el vapor y la niebla comenzó a intensificarse mientras todos no podía ver lo que pasaba, un par de minutos después, la niebla se despejo y para sorpresa de todos vieron a un Charlus de pie lejos del dragón y con el huevo dorado en las manos, mientras la dragona solo lo veían y se encogía más en el nido. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, nadie sabía que paso, pero de algún modo ahora Charlus había conseguido el huevo.

Los jueces, que parecían estar discutiendo acaloradamente, no le habían dado nota, a excepción de Yamamoto que le dio un 9. La gente del público parecía estar sorprendida, decepcionada y divertida a la vez. Los que más llamaban la atención eran los gemelos Weasley, que estaban apoyándose el uno con el otro mientras se partían de risa junto a Ron y Neville que no podían reírse de las caras de sorpresa de todos.

\- ¡Charlus! – Grito Ginny y salto en sus brazos, enrollando las piernas en su cintura.

\- ¡Ginny! – Le siguió el juego Charlus, abrazando a su chica.

Ni siquiera se esperaron a ver su puntuación. Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara, Ron riendo todavía y Neville sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo simple que había hecho Charlus su enfrentamiento con el dragón solamente usando el fuego de este y mucha agua para crear una nube de vapor y luego intensificarla y expandirla para nublar la vista por unos minutos de la dragona como para coger el luego y retirarse rápidamente. Charlus estaba pensando en que recibiría la felicitación de su hermano y de paso le presentaría a sus amigos, pero no encontró a Harry por ningún lado.

Mientras tanto, Harry se había retirado del lugar rumbo a la casa japonesa, ya muchos comenzaban también a retirarse del estadio, mientras caminaba miraba al huevo, estaba curioso de ver lo que contenía, al abrirlo su cabeza casi le estalla por lo estridentes chirridos que provenían del huevo, de inmediato la cerro, solo había una forma en que se escucharía eso, dentro del agua, ya que solo las sirenas podían comunicarse debajo del agua, mientras estas estuvieran afuera seria como chirridos que confundían y aturdían a los hombres llevándolos a la muerte, su ponía que la siguiente prueba seria en el Lago Negro, pero aun no sabía lo que debían hacer. Saco una copia de su mapa de merodeador, pero este era mejorado, contenía la cámara secreta y la sala de los menesteres incluyendo mostrando el nombre de la sala donde se encontraba. Busco un lugar relajante, como una bañera para poder tomar un baño de burbujas y poder escuchar el huevo bajo el agua. Por ahora, iría a cenar.

La noche llego y Charlus estaba dispuesto a dormirse, en su cabeza estaba el anuncio de esa misma mañana. Tendría que llevar una cita para el baile de Navidad. Él ya tenía una firme candidata en su mente, Ginny. Como podría ser otra. Le debía tanto a Ginny. Siempre había estado ahí con él, desde que la conoció cuando tenía 8 años se había vuelto su más grande amiga y luego en el amor de su vida y él era el de ella. Ginny lo conocía muy bien, sabía lo que pensaba, lo que tenía planeado hacer, lo que ocultaba y lo que quería decir, ella conocía todo.

Sabía que aún eran jóvenes, él tenía 14 años y Ginny tenía 13, pero aun así se habían comenzado a amar desde el momento en que estaban destinados a estar juntos, además Ginny había cambiado mucho, ya había dejado de ser una niña, ahora era una adolecente en crecimiento, su cara ya había dejado la redondez infantil haciéndose cada vez más perfilada y con su piel suave y sus pecas en su cara le daban un toque tanto angelical como travieso y eso era lo que era Ginny, muchas veces tierna y dulce pero también con una sonrisa traviesa y divertida. Además, estaba el hecho de que era un Potter, ellos se enloquecían por las pelirroja y cuando se enamoraban de una no las dejarían ir, así fue su padre, su padrino le había dicho de como su padre había perseguido a su madre durante años hasta que Lily Evans, finalmente, le dio una oportunidad.

Unos 3 años estuvieron juntos sus padres antes de casarse, unos 2 años después los tuvieron a él y su hermano. Enterarse de esa información le había hecho comparar, irremediablemente, su situación con la de sus padres. Ginny la conocía y se querían desde que tenían 10 o 11 años y poco a poco ese cariño se volvió amor, su padre conoció a su madre más o menos de la misma edad y desde entonces había intentado conquistarla; no sería descabellado que él hiciera lo mismo. Por otro lado, Charlus sabía que su padre había intentado llamar la atención de su madre de una forma equivocada. Quizá fuera porque tenía 11 años en aquel entonces, pero él a esa misma edad ya entendía el amor y quería tenerlo con Ginny, pero ahora quería demostrarle a Ginny que quería conquistarla y el conocimiento que había adquirido y el hecho de conocerla por completo le daba una gran ventaja para enamorarla. La invitaría con estilo al baile y le haría ver que él quería que fueran como algo más.

Fue un día después de clases, que habían pasado casi todo el día juntos riendo y conversando de todo y de nada a la vez, fue en ese momento en el que todos se habían ido a dormir en el que Charlus tomo aliento y tomando la mano de Ginny que lo veía confundida.

\- ¿Ginny, quisiera preguntarte algo? – Pregunto mientras la veía fijamente.

\- Claro, Charlus – Dijo, Ginny sonrió con una encantadora sonrisa, que solo aparecía cuando estaba con Charlus.

\- ¿Me harías el honor de ir al baile conmigo? – Pregunto finalmente, intentando parecer calmado. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron y brillaron bajo la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Charlus se quedó sin aliento al verla, pero escucho un suave sí.

\- Si, si quiero ir contigo – Dijo Ginny, Charlus no se pudo contener y le dio una sonrisa encantadora y Ginny sonrió sonrojada. Antes de pararse e irse a su habitación se acercó a Charlus y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla – Buenas noches, Charlus.

Charlus llego a su dormitorio de Gryffindor casi subiendo danto saltos de alegría. Nada más llegar al dormitorio no le prestó atención a sus compañeros de habitación que estaban allí sentados conversando y contesto vagamente. Tenía un plan en mente, uno que se le había ocurrido hacia días mientras pensaba como preguntarle a Ginny que fuera su cita. Una cosa tenía que dejar bien clara, a ella y a todos. Que no pensaba ir con Ginny solo como amigos. Por otro lado, sabía que él podría expresar sus sentimientos de manera verbal, pero quería hacerlo de manera simbólico, más romántico, por suerte tenía mucha confianza para hablar, sino terminaría hablando nervioso, avergonzado y sudando, incluso estaba seguro que tartamudearía, eso sí que sería terrible. Lo sabía todo sobre Ginny y usaría eso para su beneficio, cerrando las cortinas de su cama para que nadie lo viera, saco el libro que había mandado a comprar a Dobby llamado "El arte del romance con las flores y su significado". A veces era mejor actuar que hablar.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, un chico de cabello negro largo hasta media espalda y ojos verde esmeralda intenso entraba a un baño especial en el quinto piso, este era el baño de prefectos, había recorrido el castillo buscándolo y allí estaba además de que llevaba consigo el huevo dorado. En un lado de la sala se encontraba los puestos con inodoros en el interior. Frente a los baños había una gran bañera del tamaño de una piscina con grifos que la rodeaban. Esta especie de piscina se hunde en la tierra y no estaba por encima del suelo. Los grifos del baño desprendían burbujas de jabón de diferentes colores, espuma, y hay una cantidad de toallas y batas de baño. En el baño había casi cien grifos de oro que rodeaban toda la bañera-piscina, con una joya diferente incrustada en cada grifo. Había productos para el baño de diversos tipos, como jabón, aceite de baño, polvos para baño, sales de baño, shampoo, spray para el cabello, y acondicionador. En cuanto a la bañera, uno podría imaginar que tomaría bastante tiempo en llenarse, pero en realidad se llenaba muy rápido, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño.

Harry se quitó la ropa y se metió dentro de la enorme bañera mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en uno de los bordes mientras el agua cubría hasta su cintura mientras se quedaba pensativo. Luego giro su mirada al huevo que tenía junto a él, lo tomo y lo metió bajo el agua, tomo respiración y se metió debajo del agua y comenzó a escuchar un cantico que provenía del huevo.

 _Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

 _Que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos._

 _Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

 _Pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

 _Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

 _Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

 _Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

 _Ya ha pasado media hora, así que más vale que te apresures_

 _Porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre._

Al terminar de escucharla, salió a la superficie, sabía que la siguiente prueba seria en el Lago Negro, y ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, rescatar a una posesión valiosa que les seria robada pero aquí no había nadie que le sirviera, a no ser que también considerara a sus amigos, entonces era posible que usaran a Uryū como su objeto perdido para rescatarlo, sería lo más lógico ya que tanto sus padres, como su hermanita y Luna no estaban allí así que era la única opción, muy fácil. Se dedicó a disfrutar del baño cuando escucho como la puerta se abría, no le prestó atención ya que sabía quién era y sin siquiera girarse dijo.

\- ¿Qué hace una hermosa Veela tan lejos de su carruaje? Espero no estés buscando problemas – Dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie para girarse y ver a Fleur que lo veía sonrojada. La chica no perdía detalle del cuerpo del chico. Un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, con mucho musculo mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo y fue bajando su mirada y no pudo sorprenderse ante lo que veía, el chico no solo era poderoso, peligroso e inteligente, sino también muy dotado, en todos los sentidos, vio como el chico salía del agua completamente desnudo sin nada de pudor, por otro lado, Harry veía a la hermosa chica frente a él, la chica estaba cubierta por una bata de seda azul y podía darse cuenta como se le notaban sus pezones duros bajo la bata – Dime preciosa, ¿Qué buscas aquí? – Pregunto Harry mientras la miraba fijamente.

Fleur se le quedo viendo, su Veela interna le decía que se sometiera a ese macho tan perfecto, así que tomo la decisión y desato el nudo de su bata y se la quitó dejándola caer mostrando su cuerpo desnudo al chico, era perfecta, un cuerpo con curvas bien marcadas, tenía unos grandes pechos copa d, de pezones rosados y duros en este momento, tenía un vientre plano, caderas anchas y un trasero paradito y perfecto, la chica se acercó desnuda al chico y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico, a pesar de que era mayor que él, el chico la superaba en estatura por una cabeza, se le quedo viendo mientras sus pechos se aplastaban contra el fuerte pecho del chico mientras este le rodeaba con los brazos la cintura mientras sus manos iban directo a sus duras nalgas acariciando la suave piel.

Fleur se dio cuenta de algo que había hecho desde que había entrado al baño, había desplegado todo su poder Veela para seducir al chico, pero este estaba como si nada. Le estaba hablando, coqueteando, no estaba presumiendo ni tratando de cortejarla, solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, y aun así no podía dejar de sentirse sometida por la presencia del chico, la chica sintió como el chico se acercaba a ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente gimiendo de ese beso tan apasionado que le estaba dando ese chico, y no pudo evitar gemir de placer al sentir como este apretaba sus nalgas atrayéndola más hacia él, podía sentir contra su abdomen el miembro.

Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse. La chica estaba por completo sonrojada mientras sentía aun las manos del chico en sus nalgas mientras juntaban sus frentes, fue cuando Harry dijo.

\- Oye – Murmuro mientras la miraba apasionado - ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Fleur? – Pregunto mientras la chica totalmente sorprendida y aturdida se quedaba viéndolo, solo pudo asentir mientras volvía a besar al chico, y así estuvieron durante otros minutos hasta que el chico se separó de ella mientras iba por su ropa y se comenzaba a cambiar, cuando termino se acercó a la chica otra vez y la beso por última vez antes decirle – Espero te des cuenta que soy el Lord de dos casa, heredero de una, también heredero de un clan y líder de otro, espero te des cuenta y lo entiendas, si no, pues no tienes que ir al baile conmigo – Dijo mientras se iba dejando a la chica desnuda y pensativa, pero sorprendida de que el chico no decidiera someterla y hacerla suya en ese momento, pero lo que le dijo la dejo con dudas, pero ya le preguntaría a su directora, ella parecía conocer mucho de Japón.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban desayudando, pero este fue interrumpido por un estudiante del Seireitei que venía corriendo de prisa hacia la mesa de los leones donde estaban los otros dos maestros y los demás estudiantes, al llegar no pudo evitar decir en voz alta y todos pudieron escucharlo.

\- Kyōraku_sensei, Ukitake_sensei, vengan, tiene que ver esto. ¡Yamamoto_sama y Harry_taichō están teniendo una batalla de entrenamiento! – Exclamo, la reacción tanto de los maestros como de los alumnos del Seireitei fue inmediata, todos salieron corriendo muy rápido, pero los demás alumnos de los otros colegios también reaccionaron y siguieron a los alumnos del Seireitei, todos llegaron a uno de los patios más grandes de todo Hogwarts, mientras más gente iba llegando, más podían ver que el par de hombres estaban en iguales condiciones, es decir, listos para el enfrentamiento, el director Yamamoto estaba sin su típico bastón, recto, cosa que sorprendió a todos, se había despojado de su Haori mientras miraba firmemente a Harry, este por otro lado, usaba su uniforme estándar pero la parte de Harry suelta cayéndole desde atrás, el chico estaba mostrando su cuerpo tonificado y musculoso y el amplio sector de las chicas no pudieron evitar verlo con corazones en los ojos y embelesadas, mientras los chico los veían con envidia y molestos.

Por otra parte, los profesores y maestros de todas las escuelas estaban pendientes de lo que sucedería, al parecer estaban a punto de tener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos se pusieron en posición de combate, aunque el de Yamamoto era más común al estilo de las artes marciales, el de Harry era una variante de este, tenía sus piernas separadas, con su pierna izquierda adelante y la otra atrás, estaba ligeramente encorvado mientras tenía una mano abierta con la palma apuntado así arriba y al igual que la otra pero esta estaba pegada a su cuerpo, en medio de ellos estaba Uryū Ishida, el mejor amigo de Harry oficiando como referee del encuentro, cuando este alzo la mano la dejo caer dando comienzo al enfrentamiento, y lo siguiente que paso nunca nadie lo olvidaría.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante un poco y desapareció para aparecer al segundo siguiente frente a Yamamoto lanzando un golpe con su palma derecha abierta, mientras el director movía la cabeza a un lado sin moverse de su sitio. Yamamoto lanzo también un golpe también con la palma abierta y luego comenzó una danza entre ellos lanzando golpes y esquivando, estos se movían muy rápido, luego de un golpe que los obligo separarse se lanzaron a la vez y esta vez comenzaron a lanzarse golpes con el puño cerrado además de patadas, todos veían como la pelea se estaba intensificando, tanto que estaba haciendo levantar el polvo quedando ellos en el centro mientras seguían con su combate, en un momento ambos chocaron sus puños produciendo un estallido de viento que los espectadores tuvieron que cubrirse para que no les lastimara el polvo, el golpe los obligo a separarse varios metros de distancia, fue cuando Yamamoto se puso recto y hablaba.

\- Bien hecho, Harry_kun, ahora espero estés preparado por que ahora atacare con más fuerza – Dijo Yamamoto mientras lo veía preparándose otra vez para atacarlo.

\- Eso espero, sensei – Dijo Harry causando un jadeo de sorpresa de los alumnos del Seireitei, pero no fue el único, Madame Máxime, Dumbledore entre otros maestros se habían sorprendido, pero no pudieron preguntar nada ya que ambos, estudiante y director se lanzaron al ataque, antes de llegar al centro, Yamamoto lanzo su ataque.

\- **_Ikkotsu_** (Hueso único) – Exclamo lanzando el golpe que para sorpresa de todos incluyendo el mismo Yamamoto, atravesó a Harry en el pecho como si fuese un fantasma, al hacerlo su ataque desato un estallido creando un surco muy largo que incluso llego hasta uno de los muros del castillo y lo destruyo dejando un boquete en la pared grande, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse y no pudo responder el poderoso golpe que vino de su alumno.

\- **_Jūho: Ryū~o_** (Puño Suave: Rugido del Dragón) – Dijo Harry y solo los adultos pudieron ver como en el puño izquierdo de Harry se formaba la cabeza de un dragón azul eléctrico que impactaba a Yamamoto que solo pudo colocar como defensa sus brazos en X mientras era impulsado con fuerza por el aire cayendo al suelo a unos metros rodando por el suelo para luego pararse, todos pudieron ver como sus brazos quedaron colgando frente a el hombre como si se los hubiese fracturado, pero no era así.

\- Vaya, eso fue un poderoso golpe, lograste paralizar mis brazos – Dijo Yamamoto mientras sonreía y alzo la mirada para ver a Harry que se acercaba a él, este toco sus brazos y el director recupero la movilidad de sus brazos.

\- Quería probar mi ataque y que mejor en usted, pero quería que lanzara su ataque más poderoso, aunque nunca pensé que fuese el Ikkotsu, pero no era nada que pudiera evitar – Dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras los alumnos del Seireitei se fueron acercando junto a sus maestros.

\- ¿Lo usaste para evitar mi golpe? ¿Ya lo dominas? – Pregunto con curiosidad Yamamoto a su alumno hablando en clave para que nadie lo entendiera solo Ishida que se había acercado a su mejor amigo.

\- No tanto para usar en batalla, solo cuando evolucione lo hare – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía y se ponía bien su uniforme mientras se iba junto su amigo mientras los alumnos le preguntaban al director que había pasado mientras lo seguía para entrar al castillo, pero antes se acercaron dónde estaban los maestros. Fue cuando Kyōraku el que pregunto.

\- ¿El golpe de Harrison, pudo haberte vencido? – Pregunto el maestro mientras Yamamoto le miraba y luego cuando se acercó a Dumbledore.

\- Lo siento, Dumbledore, no quería destruir parte de tu escuela, pagare los gastos del arreglo, no pude evitar emocionarme, tu sabes cómo eso puede llegar a suceder – Dijo Yamamoto recibiendo un asentamiento algo dudoso de Dumbledore mientras el director Yamamoto seguía hablando con su subordinado – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Syunsui, si me hubiese golpeado directamente en el cuerpo y con más poder y velocidad, sin duda me hubiese dejado tendido en el suelo sin poder levantarme – Dijo Yamamoto en japonés solo para que sus alumnos y maestros lo escucharan mientras se dirigían a desayunar, por otro lado todos también se dirigían al gran comedor comentando lo que había sucedido y lo asombroso que fue. Solo quedaron Fleur y Madame Máxime, la primera había detenido a su directora para preguntarle por qué la sorpresa cuando Harry le dijo "sensei" al director, la respuesta de su directora la sorprendió por completo.

\- Eso es porque Yamamoto es el sensei del chico, es decir el que lo está entrenando, eso quiere decir que el chico Zaraki está siendo entrenado por el mismo director Yamamoto, eso explica el poder del chico – Dijo Madame Máxime dejando a la chica sorprendida, pero algo le causo curiosidad – Por cierto, Fleur ¿Cómo es que lo llamas, Harry? – Pregunto causando el sonrojo de la chica recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y respondió.

\- Él me invito anoche para ir al baile y acepte feliz ir con él – Dijo Fleur avergonzada mientras veía a su directora que la veía con felicidad y ternura.

\- Ow, Fleur, ¿Crees que es el indicado? – Pregunto con curiosidad la directora del colegio francés.

\- Estoy segura, es completamente diferente a cualquier hombre que haya conocido, pero hay algo más que quisiera preguntarle Madame Máxime – Dijo Fleur y la mujer la vio con curiosidad, la chica le conto lo que le había dicho Harry, obviamente sin contar lo que paso entre ellos, le dijo sobre su legado y le dijo que él chico le pregunto que, si estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, Madame Máxime le puso una mano en el hombro y la vio con seriedad cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

\- Eso significa que él tiene, por ley, que casarse con varias chicas, eso quiere decir que tendrás que compartirlo con otra u otras chicas, Fleur, él te lo dejo en claro, así que es tu decisión quedarte con él o dejarlo ir, pero debes entender, Fleur, que él tiene que casarse con más mujeres ya que como tú dices es líder de un clan japonés y heredero de otro, sin contar con que es Lord de dos casas y heredero de otra, estoy segura que al menos, si elijes quedarte con él, tendrás que compartirlo con otra chicas, ahora yo te pregunto, Fleur, ¿Quieres quedarte con él? – Pregunto la mujer mientras dejaba a la chica pensativa mientras la enorme mujer entraba al castillo, la chica estaba pensativa, se dio cuenta que Harry le había dejado las cosas claras, además estaba el hecho de que no se aprovechó de ella anoche cuando tuvo la oportunidad completamente ya que ella misma se le había ofrecido, pero antes de que sucediera algo, él le dejo las cosas claras, eso quería decir que quería estar con ella, entonces la decisión de Fleur ya estaba tomada, se quedaría con él y estaba dispuesto hacer que el día del baile fuera sin duda inolvidable.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	24. Capitulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **…**

 **La Segunda Prueba y Segunda Elegida**

 **Hogwarts.**

Charlus estaba preparándose para el baile de Navidad, estaba vestido con ropas negras resaltando su porte elegante y aristocrático, tenía una camisa negra con detalles en rojo escarlata, bajo su ceñida túnica y los pantalones de piel negra con las botas de piel de basilisco de color verde oscuro a juego con los detalles del pantalón y un cinturón también de piel de basilisco, su cabello sin peinar, pero recién lavado. Estaba listo así que salió para esperar a Ginny en la sala común.

Esta estaba frente al espejo del baño de cuerpo entero, estaba lista para el baile, se encontraba encantada por varias razones, primero porque el vestido amarillo que le había comprado su madre le hacía lucir preciosa y muy elegante, y segundo era porque estaba a punto de reunirse con Charlus.

\- ¡Oh Ginny! – Exclamo su mejor amiga, Nadina, que ella no iría al baile ya que solo el baile era solo para los de 4º año en adelante - ¡Estás preciosa!

Sin duda lo estaba, Ginny se había preparado muy bien para esa noche y había seguido los consejos de su madre y sus amigas, primero se había bañado con aceites de vainilla y flor de jazmín que le habían dejado la piel suave y tersa. Su cabello había sido lavado con un shampoo especial de esencias florales que le habían dejado su melena roja, brillante y sedosa. Se había untado todo el cuerpo dedicándose al cuidado de su piel muy bien, que además tenían olor a flores y vainilla, se había dedicado a prepararse muy bien ya que quería que todo fuese perfecto para ese baile.

Cuando llego el momento de maquillarse, sus amigas le habían dicho que fuese muy natural, rímel en sus pestañas, algo de labial y pintalabios de color rojo suave que la hacía lucir muy sensual. El vestido amarillo hacia resaltar su brillante cabellera rojo fuego, tenía un escote en V resaltando sus pechos grandes en pleno desarrollo. El detalle del vestido estaba en los tirantes del vestido, bordado con pequeños diamantes y piedras de cuarzo que iban por el contorno de su escote hasta su espalda que estaba al descubierto, hasta su espalda baja donde se unían viéndose su multitud de pecas en la espalda, el bordado de piedras preciosas terminaba con un medio lazo doble, de cual caía la pequeña cola del vestido y para finalizar unos zapatos amarillos también de tacón bajo y punta redonda.

\- Charlus está esperando abajo - Informó otra de sus amigas desde la puerta.

Ginny salió a su habitación y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensar en lo romántico que resulto ser su amado. Por toda la habitación había jarrones con flores de diferentes tipos, la mañana siguiente cuando Charlus le pidió que la acompañara al baile fue cuando llego el primer ramo de dedalera rojas, Ginny había estudiado el significado de la flores junto a su madre, las mujeres de la familia tenían esa tradición para saber el significado de las flores que recibirían de sus pretendientes, las dedaleras rojas significaban "Mi amor ya no puede ser escondido" Desde entonces no pudo sonreír de felicidad y por qué ese gesto le había parecido romántico y apasionado, Ginny había entrado cada mañana al Gran Comedor como cada día y había hecho algo nuevo incluso para molestia de sus hermanos: había besado la comisura de su boca y se sentaba a su lado, ignorando las miradas atónicas de los demás y continuando como si nada.

Ginny respiró profundo, reuniendo el coraje que necesitaría y lentamente bajó por las escaleras.

Charlus estaba de pie esperando a Ginny en la base de las escaleras a que ella bajara. Él miró hacia las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de las chicas y sintió que su quijada cayó abierta de la sorpresa. Ginny bajó las escaleras, pausando por unos segundos para que Charlus tuviera un buen vistazo a su atuendo.

Sin decir nada, Ginny le tendió el ramillete de flores que iban en su muñeca izquierda: Jacintos blancos, claveles rosas y una ambrosia de color melocotón. Dejo que se lo pusiera, sus cuerpos acercándose peligrosamente. Ginny hizo aquello que siempre cuando se saludaban en las mañanas y despedían en las noches. Se puso de puntillas y presiono sus labios con los de Charlus, sus manos posadas delicadamente en su pecho fuerte.

Todas las chicas del sector femenino de Gryffindor habían visto y seguido con expectación su colección de flores, que cada día ocupaba más espacio en la habitación compartido con sus compañeras. Salía de su habitación oliendo a flores y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro; ni se daba cuenta de que casi bailaba de la felicidad. Y cada día besaba la comisura de Charlus, él le sonreía como si no pasara nada y ambos empezaban a desayunar. Cada día que pasaba la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts, estaban celosas y cautivadas por el empeño de Charlus. No había nadie en la sala común del sector femenino que no hablara de ello; de su voluntad por conquistarla sin palabras, de sus gestos y detalles pensados, de sus regalos.

Y Ginny no podía ni quería negar que estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de Charlus. Por las noches se acostaba y por las mañanas se despertaba siempre pensando en él Admiraba su dedicación, la hacía sentir apreciada y querida; sentía que Charlus la hacía sentir importante, como una reina y sabía que ella le pertenecía a él, en cuerpo, alma y corazón. La mañana del día del baile, cuando recibió el espino blanco, supo que tenía que hacer algo para darle a entender, a parte de un peso, que su amor era correspondido. Y tenía la flor perfecta para ello: Ambrosia. La flor que tenía un único significado y ese era el de amor correspondido.

Pero no eran los únicos que estaban en un romance del que se hablaba. En el carruaje de Beauxbatons, Fleur estaba esperando a su acompañante, estaba muy ansiosa, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta de aspecto elegante y un vestido de color azul hielo que sin duda resaltaba su hermoso cabello dorado, su piel pálida, sus ojos azules y su escultural figura digna de una princesa.

\- Mamá ha hecho una buena compra – Comento su hermana Gabrielle, con admiración y orgullo, se veía preciosa y todo eso para el nuevo pretendiente de su hermana, ella sabía la razón por la cual su hermana estaba tan nerviosa – Ten, tus zapatos – Le paso unos zapatos blancos con tacón medio con punta roma.

Fleur se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa, había aceptado estar con Harry, a pesar de que tendría que compartirlo, pero no le importaba, era mejor eso a tener que perderlo y algo dentro de ella había cambiado cuando la chica lo había besado y se había ofrecido a él, sus poderes Veela resultaron más fáciles que nunca de controlar y solo surgían, de forma preocupantemente inesperada, cuando Harry y ella estaban a solas. Su abuela y su madre, a quienes les explico lo que le pasaba, no podían creerlo. Al parecer su otra parte criatura había reconocido a Harry como su macho, como su compañero, como su hombre y Fleur, al estar completamente de acuerdo y al estar dispuesta a entregarse, había creado un vínculo con Harry que era irrompible, por su parte, solo se podrá cortar su nueva relación con ella, pero Fleur nunca volvería a ser la misma, pero él se lo había dicho, si estaba dispuesta a estar con él sin importar el interés o el poder, él nunca la dejaría y la unión de los dos seria para siempre, Fleur estuvo dichosa, incluso no le importo que ya el chico ya tuviera otras dos chicas, también le había dejado en claro que una de ellas era también una amiga de su infancia, no le daría importancia a una sobre la otra pero ella era especial, además él la había elegido primero y le había otorgado un título que era inquebrantable, pero aun así, a Fleur no le importaba.

Ella sabía que a todas las trataría por igual y con su respectiva importancia, se había dado cuenta que con ella, su unión era más sensual, llena de pasión y deseo pero amor también pero cada vez que estaban juntos, sentía siempre el deseo de entregarse el uno al otro y todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de eso, las chicas de su colegio miraban celosas como ella se sentaba con Harry casi en su regazo mientras desayunaban o en cualquiera de las comidas, siempre estaban juntos, hablando, abrazados y besándose con pasión, nadie decía nada y menos los chicos celosos de Harry ya que si lo hacían terminarían muy seguro muertos por la espada o las manos del mismo chico, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos retoques en la puerta sonaron.

\- Ya es hora, hermana – Dijo su hermana y le ayudo a ponerse una pulsera de oro blanco con pequeños zafiros que sus padres le habían regalado hacia años.

Cuando salió y vio a Harry fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Se quedaron allí, parados y en silencio, mirándose como si hubiese visto por primera vez. Ella le miro con desesperación, como queriendo cerciorarse que realmente está allí delante, esperándola a ella y no a otra. Miro sus ropas negras, que hacían resaltar su pálida y su rostro digno de la realeza, y esos ojos verdes brillantes e intensos que la enloquecían y le hacían sentir una gran pasión y deseo dentro de ella. Estaba vestido con una camisa verde oscuro, bajo una túnica ceñida negra y la parte interior verde esmeralda, además de algunos detalles plateados, tenía unos pantalones negros y unas botas de cuero de dragón negras y un cinturón igual. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta resaltando su porte serio y su atractivo.

Se acercó a él rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico y comenzó a besarlo con pasión mientras el chico rodeaba cintura con los de él, al separarse el chico la miro con una sonrisa astuta y una mirada brillante.

\- Vaya recibimiento, estás preciosa – Dijo Harry mientras le tendía el brazo y se iban rumbo al baile.

El vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en espera de que dieran las ocho en punto, hora a la que se abrirían las puertas del Gran Comedor. Los que habían quedado con parejas pertenecientes a diferentes casas las buscaban entre la multitud. Parvati vio a su pareja se acercó hasta donde estaban Charlie, Ginny y Ron.

\- Hola - saludó Padma, que estaba guapa con su túnica de color azul turquesa brillante. No parecía demasiado entusiasmada con su pareja de baile a pesar de que Ron estaba muy bien vestido.

\- Hola - Contestó Ron sin mirarla, pues seguía buscando entre la multitud - ¡Oh, no…! - Se inclinó un poco para ocultarse detrás de Harry porque pasaba por allí Harry, el hermano de Charlus, junto a Fleur Delacour del brazo, mientras sonreían. Cuando pasaron, Ron volvió a enderezarse y a mirar por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. - ¿Dónde estará Hermione? - Pregunto.

Por otro lado, Charlus y Ginny solo se dedicaban a pasar el rato juntos, solo habían girado cuando vieron pasar a Harry llevando del brazo a Fleur, mientras estos pasaban y comenzaban a conversar muy íntimamente, después se dedicó a hablar y disfrutar el momento con Ginny, juntos.

Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkaroff. Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con túnica azul a la que Charlus no reconoció, pero solo tenía ojos para Ginny. Por encima de las cabezas pudo ver que una parte de la explanada que había delante del castillo la habían transformado en una especie de gruta llena de luces de colores. En realidad, eran cientos de pequeñas hadas: algunas posadas en los rosales que habían sido conjurados allí, y otras revoloteando sobre unas estatuas que parecían representar a Papá Noel con sus renos. En ese momento los llamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor! – Exclamo.

La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba una túnica de tela escocesa roja y se había puesto una corona de cardos bastante fea alrededor del ala del sombrero, les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás: ellos entrarían en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto de los alumnos estuviera sentado. Fleur Delacour y Harry Zaraki se pusieron al lado de las puertas: Harry y Fleur se dedicaban a hablar y a sonreír mientras se veían muy apasionadamente. Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang estaban también junto a Charlus y Ginny que seguían en lo suyo. Entonces fue cuando Charlus y Ginny se fijaron en la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se sorprendieron un poco al ver quien era.

Era Hermione, pero estaba completamente distinta. Se había hecho algo en el pelo: ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporosa, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía (con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad), pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos era más evidente que nunca, Charlus y Ginny se voltearon a ver entre ellos y sonrieron mientras ahora sabían quién era la pareja de Hermione, sin duda eso le molestara a Ron, lo olvidaron mientras se enfocaban a entrar y disfrutar de la velada.

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que entraran detrás de ella, una pareja tras otra. Lo hicieron así, y todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda situada en un extremo del salón, donde se hallaban sentados los miembros del tribunal. Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas. Al sentarse todos, El orden fue el siguiente, Dumbledore estaba en el centro, junto a este a lado derecho estaba McGonagall y al lado de esta estaba Karkaroff, al lado izquierdo de Dumbledore estaba Madame Máxime y Yamamoto, y junto a este se sentó Harry y luego Fleur, junto a ella se sentó Charlus y Ginny y junto a ellos se sentó Hermione y Viktor.

Charlus vio a Ron y a Padma. Ron observaba a Hermione con los ojos casi cerrados; Padma parecía estar de mal humor mientras seguía disfrutando su momento con Ginny al igual que lo hacia su hermano junto a Fleur.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al baile de Navidad! – Exclamo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie, abriendo la velada – Por favor, pidan en voz alta la cena y será servida. ¡Que empiece el festín! – Exclamo.

\- Magret de pato con miel – Probo Harry, una vez leyó la carta con Fleur.

\- Sopa juliana de verduras – Dijo Fleur, sujetando la otra mitad de la carta que tenía cogida Harry.

El baile de navidad siguió su curso, todas las parejas de campeones la estaban pasando muy bien, sobre todo Harry con Fleur y Charlus con Ginny, al parecer ellas eran el centro de las miradas por sus parejas, excepto Fleur que con su sola belleza atraía solo la de los hombres babeando estos al verla, Harry era respetado y temido por todos en general, conocido como el domador de dragones, era alguien con el que nadie se metería, por otro lado, Charlus no estaba lejos de ser respetado, lo que había hecho en la primera prueba, logro que este en la prueba quedara solo a 10 puntos por detrás de Harry con 48 puntos, todo por los que argumentaban que no habían visto nada. Lo cierto era que Hogwarts se había resentido bastante a la participación del Seireitei

Hasta el momento, Seireitei había ganado 45 a 5 contra Hogwarts en la competencia de conocimiento, estos habían perdido contra Durmstrang en la competición de duelo, eran los últimos en el Torneo Internacional de Hechiceros Excepcionales y todavía faltaba Quidditch contra el Seireitei el 30 de enero, cuyo equipo estaba Uryū Ishida que hoy iba acompañado por una de las hermanas Daisuke, Tomoyo, y era un asombroso cazador. Era un horror formar parte de Hogwarts en situaciones como esa.

Cuando fue el momento del baile, las parejas que más destacaba eran las de los hermanos, bailando como si fueran los reyes del baile moviéndose de manera armoniosa y elegante disfrutando del baile mientras se miraban fijamente, Harry y Fleur lo hacían con pasión y deseo, mientras Charlus y Ginny lo hacían felices y con amor, esta última al parecer Ginny no quería separarse de Charlus mientras que Harry y Fleur se habían desaparecido. Harry y Fleur se alejaban, con cuidado para no llamar la atención. Lograron escabullirse hasta el séptimo piso donde los esperaba la Sala de los Menesteres para pasar un rato muy agradable.

Cuando entraron a la sala, se encontraron habitación con una enorme cama, estaba perfectamente decorado para el momento y la cama tenia hermosas sabanas de seda verde esmeralda, despacio Harry se le acerco por la espalda y la beso en el cuello mientras sus manos la tomaban de la cintura, sus labios recorrían suavemente la tersa piel de la chica mientras sus hábiles manos subían a sus pechos mientras los masajeaba con suavidad.

– Te he dicho que tienes los pechos hermosos que allá visto hasta ahora - Susurro a su oído mientras ella se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

– No, nunca me lo has dicho - Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se trenzaban en un candente beso en el que sus lenguas luchaban una contra otra en una fiera pelea mientras el chico ojiverde se despojaba de su ropa, cayeron sobre la cama con Harry bajo Fleur y pronto ella termino de desnudarlo quedando su pene erecto y listo para todo libre de las prendas.

– Te he dicho que tienes el mejor pene del mundo - Dijo Fleur con una coqueta sonrisa.

– No nunca – Dijo, ella se sonrío y arrojo su vestido a un costado el miembro del chico ojiverde latió aún más listo suavemente lo acomodo entre sus pechos y comenzó un suave movimiento que perdió al chico ojiverde en el suave roce de sus pechos contra su pene, se inclinó y beso la cabeza rodeándole con sus labios sin dejar se balancear sus senos sobre él, gemía como nunca – Me vengo - ella atrapo su miembro entre sus labios y sorbió con fuerza cada gota del semen cálido que fue a parar a las profundidades de su estómago, se dejó caer en la cama de lado mirándolo con una coqueta sonrisa.

– Ya te cansaste, cariño - Dijo desafiante mientras el chico ojiverde le saltaba encima, pronto ella estaba con el trasero al aire y con el chico ojiverde lamiendo su entrada con ávida pasión arrancándole suaves gemidos a la rubia, despacio, la tomó de las caderas y acariciando sus nalgas acerco su pene, ella sintió su piel caliente rozando su húmeda entrada, pero no ingresando en ella.

– Primero quiero tu hermoso trasero, Fleur – Dijo, no dijo más se acomodó tras el agujero posterior y empujo ella gimió dolorosamente mientras el chico ojiverde entraba con fuerza la sujeto con fuerza y empujo más y más mientras ella gemía y se quejaba sin parar pronto todo el pene del chico ojiverde estaba en el trasero de la rubia, se detuvo y latió dentro de ella gozando de su apretado conducto, de pronto ella misma se movió gimiendo gustosa - Te gusta ¿verdad Fleur? – Pregunto, el chico ojiverde se meció sobre ella entrando y saliendo suavemente.

– Siii, me encanta - Gemía perdida en el momento cuando el chico ojiverde comenzó a moverse con fuerza la cama rechinaba mientras Harry embestía sin parar, las nalgas de la rubia se mecían sueltas en el aire puesto que él estaba prendido de sus caderas, pronto el chico ojiverde empujo hasta el fondo.

– Voy a llenarte, voy a llenarte - Gimió el chico ojiverde recibiendo como respuesta solo gemidos animales mientras descargaba con fuerza en el trasero de la rubia, se quedaron quietos mientras el chico ojiverde retrocedía despacio dejando su culo abierto y escurriendo en semen, el chico ojiverde y largo quedo suelto al tiempo que la volteaba sobre la cama con su cabello desordenado, ella respiraba algo agitada cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, y ahora con su cabello suelto - Eres un ángel - Dijo el chico ojiverde con su pene más duro que nunca, ella sonrió mientras el chico ojiverde se acomodaba sobre ella y empujaba con suavidad dentro de su vagina mojada y tibia que lo recibía con gusto mientras sus labios chupaban uno de los pezones de la rubia que de nuevo gemía gustosa, el chico ojiverde llego al final del camino y empujo entrando a su matriz, ella arqueo la espalda y gimió con fuerza mientras el saltaba al otro pecho y no dejaba de cargar contra su vagina, pronto el sonido húmedo de la penetración era acompañado por el concierto de gemidos que resonaban con fuerza por toda la habitación.

– Es tan grande Harry no puedo vivir sin ti, mi amor aaahhhh - Gimió ella mientras el chico ojiverde se clavaba aún más profundo – Solo soy tuya, no me importa si tengo que compartirte o ser solo un juguete, solo quiero ser tuya.

– Fleur – Dijo, el chico ojiverde empujaba con fuerza y de pronto se clavó hasta lo más hondo los dos gimieron con fuerza cuando el chico ojiverde descargo en su útero una abundante cantidad de semen arrastrándolos al orgasmo más placentero de la noche, el chico ojiverde salió dejando tras de sí un hilo de semen y se dejó caer sobre la rubia besándola suavemente en los labios.

\- Te amo Fleur nunca lo olvides - Dijo el a su sonrojada esposa.

– Y yo te amo a ti, Harry – Dijo, el chico ojiverde sonrío y con su miembro aun duro decidieron volver a la acción, Fleur se acercó a él otra vez poniéndose entre las piernas de Harry.

\- Aaahhh – Gimió Harry gustoso mientras la lengua de la rubia se deslizaba por todo su miembro en una caricia lenta que humedecía por completo el duro instrumento limpiando los restos de semen mientras sus manos acariciaban con suavidad sus testículos en un movimiento que denotaba gran experiencia.

\- Esto te va a encantar, Harry - Dijo sonriente mientras acomodaba el miembro del chico ojiverde entre sus grandes y suaves pechos balanceándolos de arriba abajo dejándole sentir la suavidad y la opresión de ellos.

– Fleur - Gimió el chico ojiverde al estallar con fuerza con una abundante descarga que baño el rostro y pechos de la rubia que gustosa lamia el blanco fluido de sus propios senos, por su parte el chico ojiverde aun erecto la miraba casi como hipnotizado.

– Ven aquí Harry y tómame de una vez - Dijo ella poniéndose en cuatro sobre la cama mientras el chico ojiverde se acercaba suavemente a su trasero carnoso, lo acaricio suavemente mientras abría las nalgas y empuñaba contra el culo de Fleur.

– Sin duda lo que más me llamo la atención fue tu trasero - Dijo el chico ojiverde suavemente mientras empujaba con fuerza obteniendo un suculento gemido de la mujer mientras se hundía en su apretado conducto hasta el fondo de un solo golpe.

– Grande, eres muy grande Harry - Gimió ella con una sonrisa mientras las manos del chico ojiverde amasaban sus pechos desde atrás.

– Esta noche es todo tuyo, Fleur – Dijo, se balanceo sobre ella dejándola sentir como poseía su cuerpo con fuerza mientras ambos se perdían en un remolino de placer y gemidos, la fuerza aumentaba y las rodillas de la rubia se vencieron dejándose caer sobre la cama mientras el chico ojiverde seguía empujando con fuerza sobre ella; un profundo gemido escapo de la garganta de la rubia al sentir el espeso semen inundando su trasero otra vez hasta desbordarse por la abundancia del mismo.

Salió de ella y la volteo mientras la aun orgásmica Fleur era por completo manejable en ese instante, los ojos de la rubia vislumbraron el miembro del cual escurría algo de semen por completo duro y listo para hondar su sexo de nuevo mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa decoraba su rostro.

– Mételo hasta el fondo otra vez, Harry - Suplico deseosa mientras el chico ojiverde colocaba su pene a la entrada justo entre los suaves labios externos, empujo con suavidad entrando en la tibia y muy lubricada vagina empujando con fuerza y de un solo golpe llegando hasta el fondo en un largo y placentero gemido de Fleur, el chico ojiverde retrocedió un poco y volvió a arremeter con fuerza mientras las piernas de la rubia lo sujetaban con fuerza – Más, más fuerte dame más Harry - Suplicaba la rubia mientras Harry empujaba sus caderas contra ella al mismo tiempo que sus pechos se sacudían al ritmo del acto que ahora mismo desempeñaban juntos, Fleur lanzo un poderoso gemido cuando el chico ojiverde perforo su vientre llegando hasta el fondo de su matriz arrancándole dulces gemidos de gusto mientras empujaba fuera de control.

– Fleur no aguanto más - Dijo sumido en el placer el ojiverde mientras ella lo abrazaba ahora también con brazos y piernas mientras ella sentía el final acercarse, se besaron con pasión justo antes de estallar al unísono gritando de placer, la descarga abundante de Harry inundo el vientre de Fleur con una gran cantidad de semen caliente y espeso mientras el chico ojiverde descansaba sobre los pechos suaves y tibios de la chica, se giró poniendo a la chica en su pecho para descansar un rato, para después seguir en la ducha y volverse arreglar para regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Fleur salía ahora con su pelo suelo y mojado al igual que Harry mientras que ahora le había dejado a Fleur su túnica para que se cubriera del frio al salir afuera del castillo.

Cuando salieron de la sala de menesteres y se fueron por el pasillo para regresar a sus hogares temporales cerca del bosque, por el mismo pasillo se acercaban felices y riendo su hermano Charlus con Ginny, al verlos les sonrieron y se quedaron mirándose frente a frente los hermanos.

\- Feliz Navidad, hermano – Dijo Charlus mientras le sonreía radiante de felicidad a su hermano mientras le hacía un asentamiento de saludo a la chica de su hermano.

\- Feliz Navidad para ti también, hermano, y para ti también, cuñadita, espero que sepas que como buen Potter, mi hermano te amara con locura al ser pelirroja, solo espero que ese amor sea fuerte – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía astutamente haciendo sonrojar tanto a su hermano como la chica, Harry y Fleur mientras reían de su hermano pero antes se giró y dijo – Hey, Charlus – Lo llamo y este se giró antes de seguir su camino – Si aún no descubriste la clave del huevo, te aconsejo que lo medites todo tomándote un baño, solo así podrás escuchar la clave del huevo – Dijo antes de sonreír y seguir caminando junto a Fleur, está ya había descubierto la clave gracias al mismo consejo de Harry, además por que a ella le pareció extraño que hubiese llevado el huevo al baño el día en que se encontraron por primera vez.

Por otro lado, Charlus se quedó sorprendido, pero se quedó meditando lo que dijo y quizás era cierto, su hermano le había dado consejos que le habían sido útiles, incluso le había dado ánimos cuando se enfrentó al dragón, sonrió y siguió su camino a junto a Ginny rumbo a la sala común y al entrar vieron a Hermione y Ron envueltos en una violenta disputa. Se gritaban a tres metros de distancia, los dos rojos como tomates.

\- Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? - Gritó Hermione; el pelo se le estaba desprendiendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira.

\- Ah, ¿sí? - le respondió Ron - ¿Cuál es?

\- ¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso! – Exclamo.

Ron movió la boca sin articular ningún sonido, como una carpa fuera del agua, mientras Hermione se daba media vuelta y subía como un rayo la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio. Ron se volvió hacia la pareja.

\- Bueno - Balbuceó, atónito - Bueno... ahí está la prueba... Hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón.

Charlus y Ginny negaron con la cabeza por esos dos, se acercaron a las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas y Ginny se despidió de un beso en los labios de Charlus mientras sonreía y subía por las misma escaleras donde antes había subido Hermione, Charlus se quedó viendo como subía su novia mientras este también iba y subía las escaleras por donde había subido su mejor amigo, incluso no le importo que su mejor amigo estuviese enfurruñado, entro se cambió y se acostó en la cama con una sonrisa, todo estaba yendo de maravilla.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny despertó con una gran sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado; Como lo había querido, el baile había sido espectacular, no se habían separado ni para ir a buscar las bebidas. Ginny no recordaba muy bien el discurso de Dumbledore o la charla que hubo mientras comían en la mesa de los campeones, simplemente estaba demasiado absorta murmurando con Harry y evitando tirarse nada en su precioso vestido. Ni siquiera le importo el haber visto a Ron y Hermione discutir después del baile por la cita de esta última.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que su espalda al descubierto haría que la mano de Charlus tocara directamente su piel. Había sentido algo extraño en su estómago, extraño, pero bueno, y había encontrado que sus piernas empezaban a temblar. La mano de su cita, tal y como quiso ella, estuvo puesta en su cintura toda la noche, aguantándola de pie. Ni siquiera le pregunto a Charlus donde había aprendido a bailar. Intuir que su padrino le había enseñado ya que este también sabía bailar. Ellos, mucho antes de final del baile, sentada en su regazo habían seguido abrazados durante mucho tiempo.

Solo recordaba que al final cuando regreso a la sala común y de haber visto la discusión de Ron y Hermione, Charlus se había despedido de ella con un beso final. Sus manos habían estado posadas una en su pecho y la otra en su mandíbula, y las de él habían estado en su cintura y en su espalda. Ginny se había estremecido al sentir la mano caliente de su chico sobre su piel. Después de llegar a su habitación, se quitó el vestido, se desmaquillo y se metió a la cama con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa en la cara, era la novia de Charlus y estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Mientras tanto, en el carruaje de los alumnos de Beauxbatons, Fleur despertaba esa mañana con una sonrisa de satisfacción y deseo, ahora era la mujer de Harry, era absoluta y completamente suya, se había entregado a él por completo y nada más le importaba, ahora estaba segura que se había hecho adicta a que ese chico que la sometió por completo con puro sexo y ahora solo deseaba que llegase el momento de conocer a sus otras "hermanas" y compartir momentos con él solo para disfrutar y complacer a Harry.

Los días pasaron, y el torneo iba avanzando, el Seireitei otra vez había ganado a Hogwarts y por paliza, 540 a 120, siendo el buscador del Seireitei que atrapo la snitch, luego fue la competición de conocimiento entre Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, que acabaron ganando las francesas para felicidad de Fleur. Luego fue la competencia de duelo entre el Seireitei y Beauxbatons. Una vez más, solo 2 de los 6 competidores de duelo de los franceses pasaron a la siguiente ronda, en la segunda ronda de 3 duelos, solo 1 de los 2 competidores franceses pasaron a la ronda final mientras que en el Seireitei pasaron 3, esas mismas personas se enfrentaron a la final, aunque la victoria era ya obviamente de la escuela nipona.

A Harry le hubiera gustado verlo, pero al día siguiente era la segunda prueba del Torneo. Harry ya sabiendo esto desde la noche en que obtuvo el huevo, fue cuando todos estaban observando la segunda competencia de duelo que Harry había ido al lago poniendo un encantamiento localizador en los puntos importantes como en la ciudad bajo el agua o en el banco de los grindylows, no importaba si fuese Uryū al ser su mejor amigo, sin duda dejaría otra vez pasmados a todos los jueces, y más con lo que tenía planeado.

Cuando llego el momento de empezar la prueba, rápidamente se dio cuenta de quien faltaba: su mejor amigo Uryū Ishida, sonrió al ver lo predecibles que podían ser los jueces, era obvio que no elegirían a Fleur, obvio era la campeona de Beauxbatons.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, empieza la segunda prueba del Torneo Internacional de Hechiceros Excepcionales! ¡Recordemos la puntuación! Harrison Zaraki-Black con 58 puntos, seguido de Viktor Krum con 50, Fleur Delacour con 50, Charlus Potter en cuarto lugar con 48 y por ultimo Cedric Diggory con 44 puntos – Dijo Ludo Bagman en su traje amarillo y negro – Cada campeón deberá recuperar algo muy preciado del fondo del Lago Negro en menos de 1 hora, a ni señal cuando suene el- BOOOOM - ¡FILCH!

Mientras que todos que todos se lanzaban al agua, Harry sonrió maliciosamente y piso el agua con calma. Era una de las cosas que había aprendido en la academia para controlar su magia, caminar, saltar y correr por encima de ella, y sin duda él podía hacer mucho más que eso, así que inclinándose un poco hacia adelante comenzó a correr rápidamente y deslizarse sobre el lago como si estuviera surfeando por el lago desplazándose a gran velocidad, tanta que causaba pequeñas olas allá por donde se moviese y cuando se acercó al punto donde estaba la ciudad de los Merpeople dio un gran salto y cayendo de clavado en el agua sumergiéndose impulsándose también con magia para bucear más rápido hasta el cuerpo flotante de Uryū. Corto los amarres con una daga mirando amenazante a los residentes del Lago Negro con sus tridentes, estos se espantaron y se alejaron, Harry puso una mano en el pecho de Uryū para hacer un encantamiento para hacer más ligero su cuerpo, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, se lo puso sobre el hombro y dio un último vistazo a los demás cautivos, eran Hermione, Ginny, Cho y Gabrielle, luego impulsándose otra vez salieron a la superficie, y otra vez comenzó a caminar por el lago mientras Uryū estaba cruzado de brazos siendo cargado como si fuese un costal por su mejor amigo.

\- Estas me las pagaras, Harry, ¿Cómo es posible que me trates así? Te aprovechas que aún no se caminar en el agua, y para colmo estoy mojado – Se quejó mientras era llevado por su mejor amigo hasta el borde del lago y entre el silencio que se había producido desde que Harry piso el lago y comenzó a caminar sobre este, cuando este se acabó mientras se generaba la conmoción en todos los presentes y el director Yamamoto estaba escondiendo una sonrisa maliciosa detrás de su abundante barba. El Seireitei empezó a aplaudir.

Después de varios minutos, Cedric Diggory fue el siguiente en llegar, seguido de Krum que se había transfigurado mal en tiburón y luego su hermano regreso con Ginny y Gabrielle, al parecer, Fleur no había podido salvarla ya que había sido atacada por los grindylows, era obvio ya que detectaron en ella su parte Veela y la atacaron y distrajeron y no pudo seguir más, pero Charlus la había sacado, al parecer su hermano se había tomado muy enserio lo de la advertencia.

Al parecer su hermano había puesto en el sujetador de Ginny un hechizo localizador, además había usado sencillamente el hechizo casco-burbuja, al igual que Cedric y Fleur.

\- Pero te has pasado un montón del tiempo, Charlus... ¿Te costó mucho encontrarnos? – Pregunto Hermione.

\- No, los encontré sin problemas, de hecho, alcance a ver como mi hermano salía rápidamente a la superficie, de alguna manera intimido a las sirenas del lago, no me atacaron ni nada cuando traje a Gabrielle – Dijo, Charlus se sentía más idiota a cada momento. Una vez fuera del agua, le parecía evidente que las medidas de seguridad de Dumbledore no habrían permitido la muerte de uno de los rehenes sólo porque el campeón no hubiera conseguido llegar a tiempo. ¿Por qué no había cogido a Ginny y se había marchado con él? Habría sido el segundo detrás de su hermano. Ni Cedric ni Krum habían perdido un instante preocupándose por los otros: no se habían tomado en serio la canción de las sirenas. Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, trabando conversación con la que parecía la jefa de las sirenas, que tenía un aspecto especialmente feroz y salvaje. El director hacía el mismo tipo de ruidos estridentes que las sirenas y los tritones producían fuera del agua: evidentemente, Dumbledore hablaba sirenio. Finalmente se enderezó, se volvió hacia los otros miembros del tribunal y les dijo.

\- Me parece que tenemos que hablar antes de dar la puntuación – Dijo.

Fleur tenía muchos cortes en la cara y los brazos, y la túnica rasgada; pero no parecía que eso le preocupara, y no permitió que la señora Pomfrey se ocupara de ella, tenía abrazada a Gabrielle y la primera estaba siendo curada por Harry mientras este también secaba las ropas de la niña y le daba un poco de calor que la niña agradeció con una sonrisa

\- Tú la has salvado - Le dijo casi sin resuello - Aunque no era tu rehén y te tomaste enserio la canción y aun así la salvaste, muchas gracias cuñadito - Dijo mientras agarraba a Charlus y le daba dos besos en las mejillas dejando un poco aturdido a este, pero un carraspeo de Ginny le hizo volver a la realidad para dirigir su atención a ella,

Fue cuando la voz amplificada de Ludo Bagman retumbó junto a ellos y los sobresaltó. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio.

\- Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos ha explicado qué ha ocurrido exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de 60 puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente: La señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos 25 puntos.

\- Quizás hubiese sido mejor que me dieran un cero, no pude salvar a mi hermana – Dijo Fleur mientras era consolado tanto por su novio como por su hermanita. Aplaudieron en las tribunas.

\- El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento casco-burbuja, ha sido el segundo en volver con su rehén, aunque lo hizo un minuto después de concluida la hora – Dijo, Se escucharon unos vítores atronadores procedentes de la zona de Hufflepuff - Por tanto, le concedemos 55 puntos.

Charlus bajo la cabeza, él se había demorado mucho, pero que se le podía hacer, solo le quedaba afrontar el hecho que recibiría menos puntos.

\- El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el segundo en volver con su rescatada. Le concedemos 50 puntos.

Karkaroff aplaudió muy fuerte y de manera muy arrogante.

\- El señor Zaraki-Black, al ser el primero en llegar donde estaban sus cautivos y rescatar a su rehén y volver a la orilla solo le tomo 20 minutos y como las reglas no dicen que tenía que sumergirse, él se deslizo por el lago y rescato a su rehén en el menor tiempo posible, le damos al señor Zaraki-Black 60 puntos

Los del Seireitei fueron los que más aplaudieron a rabiar, puntuación perfecta, todos los demás estaban sorprendidos, pero no era para menos, la demostración que había hecho Harry había sido increíble

\- El señor Charlus Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito un localizador y el encantamiento casco-burbuja - prosiguió Bagman - Volvió en último lugar, y mucho después de terminado el plazo de una hora. Pero la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que el señor Potter fue el segundo en llegar hasta los rehenes después de su hermano y que el retraso en su vuelta se debió a su firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo al suyo.

Tanto Ron como Hermione dirigieron a Charlus miradas que eran en parte de exasperación, en parte de compasión, pero una de ternura y comprensión de Ginny.

\- La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal — Dijo, y aquí Bagman le dirigió a Karkaroff una mirada muy desagradable - Están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con el segundo puesto. No obstante... la puntuación del señor Potter son 55 puntos.

A Charlus le dio un vuelco el estómago. Estaba empatado en el segundo lugar con Cedric Diggory. Ron y Hermione, muy sorprendidos, miraron a Charlus; luego se rieron y empezaron a aplaudir muy fuerte con el resto de la multitud.

\- ¿Has visto, Charlus? - Le gritó Ron por encima del estruendo - ¡Después de todo, no fuiste tan tonto! ¡Estabas demostrando gran altura moral!

Todos aplaudían mientras Charlus abrazaba y besaba a Ginny y se giraba a ver a su hermano, este junto a su novia estaban sonriendo, ahora los dos estaban adelante en la tabla general, todo se decidiría en la última prueba y Charlus se quedó pensativo, al parecer tendría que enfrentarse a su hermano al final.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	25. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo, se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **…**

 **El Destino de los Hermanos**

 **Hogwarts.**

San Valentín, era una fecha especial para muchas parejas, en especial para las que estaban enamoradas, como por ejemplo Harry y Fleur y Charlus y Ginny, estos dos últimos por ejemplo tenían algo planeado para este día, Charlus ya había planeado metódicamente su regalo a Ginny y sabía que todos estarían pendientes de él. Al parecer su conquista había sido de lo más romántica pero no era la única comentada, al parecer la de su hermano era la más popular y además era muy apasionada ya que nadie podía evitar sonrojarse de la manera tan intensamente pasional, pero la de Charlus era la más comentada dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor. Observo su regalo, todavía por envolver en un papel de seda negra con un lazo rojo, y esperó que le gustara.

\- ¡Dobby! – Llamo.

El pequeño elfo domestico apareció con un "pop" y una sonrisa. Rápidamente mando que fuera a buscarle más flores, esta vez un ramo de rosas rojas y amapolas blancas y envuelto en papel de seda negro. Mientras tanto, cerro la tapa de terciopelo de su regalo y lo envolvió meticulosamente; al parecer la practica hacia al maestro, desde niño envolviendo regalos el solo para dar regalos lo había hecho muy bueno. Aparicio Dobby con su ramo y enseguida supo que era perfecto.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo más Lord Charlus Potter? – Pregunto botando en su sitio. Dobby se sentía cómplice en el regalo de Ginny y, en cierto modo, lo era. Había sido él a quien había mandado a por las flores y quien las había dejado, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en la mesita de Ginny.

\- Si, ¿Puedes ir a comprar la caja de bombones más exquisitos que existan? No sé dónde se puede comprar eso pero que no sea una caja muy grande o muy pequeña, mediana, y que la caja no sea muy ordinaria. Gracias Dobby – Informo Charlus, más preocupado por la siguiente parte del plan que por lo bombones.

Sin decir nada el elfo se transportó con otra sonrisa y Charlus saco un pergamino de alta calidad, como se había acostumbrado desde que comenzó a estudiar en Hogwarts, y su pluma fuente de gran calidad que le hacía hacer la letra más fina y más elegante. Se le hacía extraño estar escribiendo una carta cuando tenía a Ginny a menos de 3 minutos, en la misma torre y en la misma sala común, pero sabía bien lo que quería.

 _Amada Ginny, Quizá te preguntes que estoy haciendo escribiendo esta carta cuando estamos tan cerca. Lo cierto, es que quería ser el típico adolecente que le da una carta de amor a su chica, desde que te conocí, comenzamos hacernos amigos y cuando descubrí que el destino estaba dispuesto a unirnos, nunca pude estar más feliz y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ti, incluso enfrentándome a tus hermanos, estoy seguro que si no nos hubiésemos conocido antes nos hubiésemos conocido muy tarde y no había podido ayudar a tu familia tanto como lo he hecho, me alegro de que lo haya hecho porque así pude conocerte desde niños y nos hicimos muy cercanos._

 _Los dos sabemos que Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se enamoraron tanto, que su amor transmigro por generación para encontrarse, y cuando transmigro en nosotros solo hizo fortalecer mis ganas de estar contigo, de tener un futuro contigo, cuando me entere de eso te hice una promesa, "Nuestro amor será tan fuerte que será él amor de nosotros que transmigrara a nuestras generaciones y todos hablaran de este" y pienso cumplirte esa promesa._

 _Sé que todo esto lo sabes y si quisiera te lo diría de frente, pero quiero que conserves esta carta y las otras que vendrán, porque mi promesa viene con esta carta. Cada año, en cada San Valentín, te enviare una carta reafirmando esta promesa y para que veas cada año cuando estés sola o después de una discusión, leas estas cartas para confirmes que mi amor será siempre sincero._

 _Te diste cuenta con mis gestos y detalles que ya era momento de formalizar nuestra relación y estoy feliz de que diera resultado. Aun así, sé que a veces gusta que te digan a la cara que alguien te quiere, pues Ginny, aunque no sea a la cara quiero decirte que te amo. Aunque eras mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, hemos compartido muchas cosas y poco a poco nuestro lazo se fue haciéndose más fuerte, y cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ti, y quiero que estés conmigo sin importar lo que pase en el futuro._

 _Pienso en el futuro y en todas las situaciones y realidades y en todos esos pensamientos siempre estás tú ¿Estaría muy loco si te digo que quisiera que fueras mía para siempre? No me perteneces, pero sé que ahora eres mía y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida._

 _En nuestra relación puede que tengamos discusiones, peleas, altibajos, pero nunca nos abandonaríamos, te he visto esforzarte solo para que puedas luchar a mi lado, pero siempre estaremos juntos fortaleciendo nuestra relación porque yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti, me encanta todo de ti, tu sonrisa cuando me miras, tu cabello rojo intenso que vuelve loco a un Potter, como tus ojos brillan cuando estas feliz incapaz de esconder tus sentimientos, o hundir las manos en tu cabello conteniéndome para no besarte como quiero, porque, aunque lo olvido, todavía eres demasiado joven._

 _Cuando te tengo entre mis brazos no quiero dejarte ir, es como si no pudiera dejarte y estar juntos para siempre. O como no tenemos que hablar para decir lo que queremos, que sabes lo que pienso, lo que hare y como lo hare, y cuando nos quedamos en una sala solo viéndonos fijamente en un silencio tan agradable. Cuando comenzaste a besarme la comisura y luego pasamos a besarnos en los labios para demostrarnos nuestro amor, incluso me atrevo a decir que cuando te sonrojas lo hace justo cuando estoy pensando en ti y en el deseo apasionado de tenerte a mi lado._

 _Realmente eres única, siempre serás la primera en todo en mi vida, pero sin duda lo que más me alegra es que fueses mi primer amor. Ginny, te amo, te adoro. De solo pensar en ti me quedo sin aliento, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y espero que estemos juntos para siempre._

 _Con amor._

 _Charlus._

Charlus suspiro entrecortadamente. Nunca se había abierto tanto a nadie; si Ginny le rechazara ahora o en un futuro le partiría el corazón de una forma irreparable. Doblo el pergamino cuidadosamente y lo metió en el sobre. Escribió el nombre de Ginny y sello la carta con su anillo de Lord Potter. No tendría duda alguna de quien se la mandaba. Esa noche se fue a dormir nervioso. Era su primer San Valentín con Ginny como una pareja formal y lo mejor es que cada año estaba más y más enamorado de ella y ella lo hacía con la misma intensidad. Antes de dormir mandó a Dobby para que colocase, una vez estuviera Ginny dormida, el ramo, los chocolates y su regalo en la mesita de noche.

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de Ginny, las compañeras de cuarto de ella estaban ansiosas mientras veían a Ginny sentada en la cama dándoles la espalda, las chicas se despertaron por el grito emocionada de Ginny, y vieron que estaba frente a un ramo de flores y un par de paquetes envueltos, sonrieron divertidas, al parecer Charlus había hecho de las suyas de nuevo, las más enteradas del significado suspiraron con adoración y envidia. Ahora Ginny estaba leyendo una carta que le había escrito Charlus, al parecer le había escrito una carta de amor y observaban con curiosidad intentando averiguar el contenido de estos. Cuando escucharon a Ginny sacar un pañuelo se giró a mirarla, estaba llorando, pero se dieron cuenta que no era de tristeza, era de felicidad. Las chicas se sorprendieron ¿Qué le había escrito Charlus? Ginny estaba llorando y a la vez estaba sonriendo sonrojada. Su curiosidad por saber lo que estaba escrito despego, pero supieron que esa carta no iba a ser leída por ellas y menos Ginny la dejarían que la leyeran.

Vieron a Ginny secarse las lágrimas y guardar la carta, después de leerla un par de veces. Luego vieron como abrió el paquete más grande. Resultaron ser bombones Valrhona, con una preciosa caja negra con el nombre en dorado y motivos blancos en una esquina. Ginny sonrió ampliamente y cogió uno. Con un pequeño bocadito sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

\- Por Merlín… ¡Están riquísimos! ¡Vengan chicas cojan uno! – Exclamo y las chicas cogieron uno y a ellas les resulto delicioso, simplemente exquisito.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sentir envidia, pero de la buena al darse cuenta que Ginny tenía mucha suerte en tener un novio tan tierno y detallista como Charlus. Ginny abrió el siguiente envoltorio, mucho más contenta y casi saltando en la cama del entusiasmo. Las chicas jadearon de sorpresa cuando abrió la tapa aterciopelada negra y vieron, en cojín rojo, el precioso y elegante collar con cadena de oro blanco con una esmeralda, grande como la uña de un pulgar, rodeado de diamantes. Era tan bello que todas quedaron sin palabras.

Ginny no quería saber cuánto le había costado a Charlus ese regalo, pero obviamente era un colgante mágico, a juzgar por ese brillo interior de la esmeralda, y por la fineza del collar en sí. Debía haber sido creado por los Goblins. Sin que se lo pidiera con palabras, Ginny le dio el collar a su mejor amiga y se giró, levantándose el cabello. La chica cogió el regalo con delicadeza y se lo puso a la pelirroja. Todas se quedaron mudas durante un cuarto de hora, mirando a Ginny como se miraba en el espejo. Realmente Charlus y Ginny habían sido de lo más afortunados al haberse encontrado y conocido, Ginny estaba embelesada viendo el collar en el espejo que se tocaba con delicadeza.

Se arregló y se cambió para luego guardar todas sus cosas y luego salió. Cuando salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala común las chicas que veían el collar quedaban atónitas, cuando iba por los pasillos rumbo al Gran Comedor donde estaba su novio, todas las chicas quedaban mudas y boquiabiertas cuando veían el colgante brilla con luz propia en el pecho de Ginny. Cada persona que pasaba se quedaba de piedra mirando el collar de la chica. Ginny se echó a correr cuando vio a su novio y se tiró en sus brazos abiertos, dándole un beso justo en la boca.

La noticia del regalo de Charlus volaron como la pólvora, todos especulando cuando habría costado. La única persona que se dignó a preguntar fue la misma Ginny y casi sus amigos se desmayan al saber que había costado 15.000 galeones. Charlus se había gastado cerca de 1.8 millones de libras en un solo regalo. Sus amigos no querían saber que pensaba regalarle a Ginny el próximo San Valentín. Ginny ya había recibido en las Navidades un vestido rojo y dorado y para su cumpleaños a principios de septiembre un perfume personalizado mágico con cremas, sales de baño, shampoo y geles a conjunto. Donde la habría encontrado, no tenía idea, pero a Ginny le había encantado. Ahora siempre olía a jazmín y vainilla.

Mientras que Charlus y Ginny su San Valentín estaba lleno de detalles y palabras amorosas además de besos y miradas de amor. Por parte de Harry, este era más apasionado, de hecho, el día de San Valentín había comenzado desde la noche anterior.

Comenzó cuando Harry toco a la puerta del carruaje después de la cena y los dos se fueron a recorrer el castillo hasta llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres y entraron, estaban en un baño muy parecido al baño de prefectos, querían revivir esa noche lo que pudo haber pasado aquella noche donde ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. Caminaron por el lugar y vieron que había todo lo que necesitaba, el chico se despojó de su ropa a paso lento mientras la rubia miraba con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Me recuerda al día en que te vi desnuda por primera vez – Dijo Harry mientras se metía a la piscina-bañera de agua fresca y reconfortante mientras se sentaba en una de las gradas.

\- Y ahora puedes verme así cuando quieras – Dijo Fleur quitándose su vestido dejándolo caer al suelo quedando en ropa interior roja, una pequeña tanga que solo cubría lo necesario y un sujetador que apenas y soportaba los pechos de buen tamaño de la francesa, se soltó el cabello que cayó por su espalda antes de sonreír y meterse al agua a un lado del chico mientras se quedaban bien mientras el chico pasaba un brazo por sus hombros abrazándola, terminaron tirados en una planicie donde el agua no los cubría pero si los mojaba, la chica estaba apoyada en su pecho mientras el chico tenia los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras la chica estaba sonriendo por el momento – Quisiera preguntarte algo, desde el baile de Navidad que hemos estado haciendo el amor y lo hemos hecho sin protección, ¿Cómo es que no me has dejado embarazada? – Pregunto Fleur con curiosidad reviviendo las veces que lo habían estado haciendo desde el baile de navidad, haciéndolo por muchos rincones del castillo.

\- Eso es por este sello – Dijo Harry mientras le mostraba una pequeña marca debajo de su ombligo, tenía la forma de tres lunas juntas, a Fleur le pareció curioso ya que nunca lo había visto pero vio que este se desvanecía – Al enfocar magia en él puedo hacerlo desaparecer o dejarlo como un tatuaje, esta fue una marca que me puse como una promesa para Luna, ella fue la primera y quisiera que fuera la primera en darme un hijo cuando ella lo decida, además en caso de que si venia aquí y conocía a otra chica y la relación se hacía más… intima, pues podría hacerlo y no preocuparme por si te embarazo o no.

\- Interesante, bueno no importa, al menos yo me puedo adjudicar el que haya sido tu primera mujer – Dijo Fleur sonriéndole, pero vio que Harry sonreía divertido y se sorprendió y se levantó – ¿O no?

\- Bueno, antes de venir, mi Luna quiso darme un regalo de despedida, pero sabía que ella no estaba preparada para entregar su virginidad, así que hice otra cosa – Dijo Harry mientras recordaba ese momento.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Estaban Harry y Luna estaban en la habitación del primero en el palacio imperial, después de una deliciosa cena de despedida, Luna se veía preciosa con sus mejillas rojas al tiempo que el chico la besaba con amor deslizando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la rubia que solo dejo salir un fuerte gemido cuando el chico abrió el escote de ese kimono clásico blanco que usaba sacando sus redondos pechos en crecimiento y de generoso tamaño para la edad de la chica que con maestría amasaba con suavidad al tiempo que chupaba sus pezones empujando a la rubia sobre la cama, Luna solo se dejó manejar por el chico ojiverde al tiempo que este besaba sus pechos con deseo arrancando gemidos suaves de los labios de la chica rubia, al tiempo que sus pezones eran mordidos con suavidad por el chico que suavemente alzaba a la chica retirando su ropa interior al tiempo que Luna reaccionaba, sus ojos mostraron un poco de miedo al tiempo que Harry solo se detenía por completo mirándola con calma, el chico notaba que la chica no estaba preparada para entregar su pureza pero si quería satisfacerlo, los ojos de Harry parecían desear tomarla como suya y con una sonrisa en su rostro emprendió un camino distinto mientras giraba a la chica rubia que con duda se dejó manejar quedando su trasero en todo lo alto._

 _\- ¿H-Harry? – Pregunto la chica con algo de duda al tiempo que el chico solo acariciaba su trasero con suavidad palpando ese suave y duro trasero que la chica ostentaba con orgullo por sus constantes entrenamientos con su futura suegra y que ahora era el centro de atención de las caricias de aquel chico._

 _\- Yo nunca tomaría tu pureza cuando no estas aun lista, Luna, pero aun así hay una manera de que tú y yo seamos de verdad uno – Dijo, la respuesta del chico solo genero curiosidad dentro de la chica al tiempo que el chico solo se inclinaba, de los labios de Luna salió un fuerte gemido al tiempo que Harry solo besaba la base de su espalda acomodándose sobre su espalda mientras el sonido de la cremallera de su pantalón se escuchaba, ella no necesito darse vuelta o preguntar para saber que había sido aquello o que era eso que estaba sintiendo tocar su parte posterior separando sus nalgas con suavidad al tiempo que se apoyaba contra ella – Te amo, Luna – Dijo el chico antes de empujar, los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormes cuando empujo y entro suavemente, no se opuso a él casi nada al tiempo que su miembro se colaba dentro de ella, con fuerza, Luna mantenía sus labios cerrados al sentir como el chico parecía entrar en ella con calma e incapaz de contenerlo, solo pudo hacer una cosa ante el embate de su chico._

 _\- ¡Aahhh Harry! – Exclamo, fue el grito de la chica que pronto solo podía seguir soltando aquellos gritos,_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Y fue así como pasaron esa noche de despedida juntos, uno al que Luna estaba dispuesta hacer, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo así que se dispuso a hacerlo de otra manera que sin duda le había encantado.

\- Entonces eso explica por qué quisiste comenzar por mi trasero el día del baile, ¿te volviste a adicto a hacerlo así? - Pregunto Fleur mientras le miraba sonriendo divertida.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me enloquece un buen y delicioso culo – Dijo Harry con algo de descaro mientras la chica se reía mientras se quedaba viendo al chico y acercándose al chico sus labios se unieron a los del chico inmersos en un suave y delicioso beso al tiempo que la chica se aproximaba aún más a él y Harry acariciaba su larga cabellera dorada, su beso se rompió y el dulce aroma de la excitación femenina inundo la nariz del chico como adoraba ese sutil aroma que le indicaba cuando una mujer estaba dispuesta y vaya que el aroma de Fleur era intenso en ese momento, Harry se giró sobre la rubia besándole con pasión, después de un momento el chico rompió el beso antes de empezar a besar el cuello de la mujer mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente los grandes pechos de la rubia que solo podía gemir suavemente al sentir la habilidad del chico en su cuerpo – Tienes unos pechos deliciosos, cariño… son tan perfectos como tú – Susurro el chico al oído antes de besar sus hombros mientras jalaba el sujetador que pronto estaba en el suelo y Harry contemplaba como siempre los redondos y grandes pechos de la chica y de hecho eran preciosos, de piel pálida y de pezones rosados que se endurecían al contacto con sus dedos mientras la pelirroja solo lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento mientras el chico sopesaba los encantos de la rubia, bajo despacio besando su piel tersa mientas se aproximaba a los pechos encantadores que suavemente lamia en círculos concéntricos aproximándose hasta la punta de los mismo mientras los labios de Fleur solo se abrían para dejar salir gemidos de gusto, la lengua del chico rozo uno de sus pechos y Fleur lanzo un fuerte gemido.

\- Aaaahhh siiiii – Dijo con éxtasis mientras el chico lamia suavemente el rosado y duro pezón ates de rodearlo con sus labios y succionar suavemente mientras ella solo podía abrazar su cabeza jalándolo contra ella, el chico hizo acopio de fuerzas mientras chupaba con fuerza amasando el otro pecho generoso y suave antes de saltar a él y dejar a la rubia caer más y más en su excitación que parecía a punto de consumirle, la rodilla del chico rozo su entrepierna y percibió la humedad más que notoria mientras abandonaba los ensalivados pechos y bajaba suavemente por el abdomen de la chica deslizándose por sus anchas caderas antes de besar sus piernas suavemente mientras la pantaleta que cayó al suelo revelando una entrepierna mojada, de inmediato lamio la suave entrada arqueando a Fleur quien solo podía gemir mientras la lengua del chico se hundía en ella con gran habilidad contorsionándose en todas direcciones mientras sus paredes internas le apretaban con fuerza.

\- Ya quieres terminar ¿verdad Fleur? – Pregunto juguetón el chico deslizando uno de sus dedos dentro de la chica de cabellos dorados que solo se arqueaba con fuerza mientras clamaba por mas placer, su dedo salió de ella y rozo el duro botón mientras el Zaraki de nuevo hundía su lengua en la entrepierna de Fleur con más fuerza y profundidad esta vez y claro ella solo pudo estallar con fuerza gritando con fuerza de placer mientras inundaba la boca del chico con sus dulces y tibios jugos que indicaban el colosal orgasmo que azoto a la chica ¼ Veela que ahora mismo respiraba agitada mientras el chico se recostaba a su lado.

Fleur abrió los ojos, admirando al sonriente chico mientras sus ojos descendían por Harry hasta posarse en su prenda de ropa abultada y casi a punto de romperse, no necesitaron de palabras antes de que Fleur lo besara y descendiera a corresponderle sus atenciones, le despojo de la prenda revelando la erección del chico mientras ella acariciaba suavemente el miembro del chico que solo gemía suavemente ante los suaves manos que acariciaban su virilidad.

\- He estado deseosa de este momento, volver a estar con mi mejor amigo – Dijo suavemente refiriéndose al miembro del chico antes de agacharse sobre el chico, su lengua recorrió suavemente el miembro mientras el chico ojiverde solo dejaba salir suaves gemidos al sentir como la hábil lengua de la chica recorría su miembro de arriba abajo mientras ella degustaba de su sabor al tiempo que se aproximaba al pene rígido y abría los labios rodeando la punta del mismo, fue un beso inocente y delicioso que crispo al rubio que lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras la chica rubia comenzaba a tragar su miembro poco a poco con algo de esfuerzo al tiempo que el chico solo podía gemir mientras ella reclamaba su miembro como su manjar personal y que ya quería disfrutar de por vida mientras comenzaba a tragarlo casi por completo, devoro casi ¾ partes antes de empujarlo ella misma en su garganta arqueando al chico que solo pudo gemir mientras Fleur se dedicaba a sacar y meter su miembro en suaves y poderosos movimientos mientras succionaba con fuerza para arrancar del chico hasta el más mínimo gemido de placer al tiempo que sus movimientos aumentaban de intensidad y el chico lo sentía, su miembro estaba casi derritiéndose entre los labios de Fleur.

\- Fleur, ya no aguanto… Ahhh – Exclamo y estallo con una más que abundante descarga en el interior de la chica ¼ Veela que bebía con hambre el abundante y caliente esperma del chico que lanzaba con fuerza inundando pronto su boca, bebió cuanto pudo antes de soltar el pene del Harry que se mantenía erguido y duro mientras ella lo relamía hasta dejarle limpio y brillante antes de ser acariciada por el chico que la acomodo sobre el suelo húmedo de la enorme piscina.

La coloco en 4 con su redondo y carnoso trasero apuntándole al chico mientras este besaba sus tersas nalgas separándoles suavemente y enfilándose a la entrada posterior mientras el chico subía por ella besando su espalda al tiempo que su pene se rozaba por el sendero en medio de su trasero y él besaba suavemente su oído.

\- Estoy seguro que tú también eres adicta a que tome tu trasero siempre – Susurro el ojiverde mientras empujaba su miembro en el trasero de Fleur, la rubia lanzo un delicioso gemido al viento cuando sintió como su entrada posterior era embestida por el chico que suavemente le golpeaba en busca de colarse en ella, fueron solo dos intentos antes de que cediera, se abrió despacio mientras la punta de su pene entraba.

\- Ahhh entro… entro… tu pene ya entro, Harry – Dijo o casi grito la sonriente chica mientras el rubio amasaba suavemente sus pechos grandes al tiempo que se dejaba ir suavemente, cada cm de su miembro se colaba dentro de Fleur inundándola de una sensación deliciosa, el chico tenía razón, ya era adicta a ser tomada por el trasero, el rubio empujo con fuerza hasta el fondo del camino y se quedó quieto, sus manos amasaban los pechos de Fleur mientras el besaba su cuello y su miembro latía con fuerza dentro de ella al tiempo que la rubia sentía su mente al borde de ponerse en blanco – Ahhh mas Harry… dame más, mi culo es tuyo y siempre lo será… por favor dame más – Suplico mientras el chico mordía suavemente su oreja antes de susurrarle.

\- Toda tu eres mía, Fleur, siempre lo serás – Dijo y retrocedió despacio casi sacando su miembro por completo dejándole sentir un profundo vacío que pronto fue llenado cuando el chico empujo con fuerza, la rubia lanzo un gemido de gusto mientras el chico la alzaba suavemente amasando sus pechos mientras empujaba su miembro dentro de tu trasero sin detenerse ni un segundo mientras Fleur solo podía gemir sin parar, el chico le estaba matando de placer y lo adoraba, estaba en el cielo, casi podría jurarlo y el pene del chico era ahora la llave del placer que le inundaba, su miembro se desplazaba dentro de ella con fuerza entrando y saliendo una y otra vez mientras su trasero se agitaba ante cada golpe fiero del chico que recalcaba en su mente una sola idea con cada embestida "Eres mía" esas palabras se grababan en la mente extasiada de la Veela ¼ cuando una de las manos del ojiverde bajo a su entrepierna acariciándole suavemente mientras Fleur lo sentía, su cuerpo ardiendo y si seguía así no iba a soportarlo mucho.

\- Aaahhh Harry, yo… yo no puedo más – Dijo con las mejillas por completo rojas al tiempo que se desplomaba al suelo con el chico sobre su espalda empujando con fuerza, sus pechos estaban aplastándose contra el húmedo suelo mientras Harry alzaba sus caderas sujetándole con fuerza embistiendo en ella hasta que su miembro se inflamo y clavándose hasta el donde estallo mientras los dos gritaban de placer que sonó casi animal en el baño mientras Fleur de nuevo estallaba en un violento orgasmo al tiempo que el chico inundaba su trasero con otra caudalosa eyaculación que desbordaba, salió de ella dejando su trasero entreabierto mientras el semen se derramaba y Fleur se giraba sobre el piso con el chico frente a ella.

Fue quizá el orgasmo más intenso que haya tenido hasta hora con él y para colmo, los ojos de Fleur miraban al chico frente a ella con su pene brillante duro y dispuesto a seguir, las piernas de Fleur se separaron instintivamente como invitándole a poseerla por completo mientras el chic se acomodaba sobre ella, sus labios se encontraron mientras el miembro del chico rozaba la mojada y ansiosa entrada de Fleur, rozo suavemente arrancándole suaves gemidos a la chica rubia que solo podía pensar en el miembro del chico.

\- Ya Harry… no me atormentes más… hazme tuya, solo tuya, úsame como te plazca – Dijo suplicante antes de que el chico le besara suavemente y embistiera, sus paredes internas se abrieron y el duro invasor accedió, Fleur lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentir el caliente pene del chico invadiéndole suavemente mientras este le besaba con calma, su miembro avanzo sin piedad alguna hasta que se detuvo a medio camino y Fleur solo podía gemir, lo sentía dentro de ella latiendo con fuerza – Ahhh mas Harry, dame más de ti, lo quiero todo dentro, por favor – Dijo la suplicante chica mientras el rubio sonreía, sabía bien que Fleur era la clase de chica apasionada y verla tan sometida y entregada a él le llenaba de orgullo, empujo con fuerza y de un solo golpe ingreso por completo en ella, la cabeza de Fleur se arqueo mirando hacia la enorme piscina mientras una sonrisa orgásmica adornaba su cara extasiada y el chico suavemente se mecía sobre ella golpeándole suavemente, le tomo de los tobillos al incorporarse y los abrió en el aire, sus pechos se mecían con cada golpe, redondos y libres mientras Fleur solo podía gemir sin parar al sentir como su interior era separado con fuerza por el pene del chico, estaba siendo poseída de una manera que recordaría toda su vida y lo estaba gozando lo que sería un futuro nuevo lleno de amor y placer cortesía de Harrison Zaraki-Black, su hombre, su amante, su futuro esposo y para qué negarlo, su dueño.

El chico le embestía suavemente mientras su pene ingresaba aún más en Fleur rozando la entrada de su vientre, golpeo suavemente la puerta y la chica Veela se arqueo del gusto mientras el chico le golpeaba una y otra vez arrancándole fuertes gemidos de placer mientras ella solo podía sentirse entregada al chico ojiverde que no se detenía por nada del mundo, su miembro la estaba enloqueciendo como nunca lo pensó capaz y entonces de un golpe, el chico ingreso en su útero, Fleur lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras estallaba en un violento orgasmo al tiempo que el miembro de Harry se colaba por completo en su vientre, se detuvo entonces y los ojos casi en blanco de Fleur que ella como pudo enfoco al chico que soltaba sus piernas que le rodeaban de la cintura mientras se inclinaba a besar y chupar sus pecho grandes y suaves empujando suavemente aún más en ella antes de quedarse inmóvil dejándola disfrutar de la sensación.

\- Siii, me encanta… estoy tan llena de ti… lo adoro, Harry… adoro sentirte en mi útero… vamos muévete más y lléname de ti – Dijo la suplicante Fleur mientras el chico se movía, retrocedió antes de embestirle con fuerza mientras Fleur solo podía gemir sin parar clamando el nombre del chico que se movía con fuerza sobre ella inundando todo su interior con su miembro mientras ella arañaba su espalda motivando aún más al chico en su desbocada carrera sobre la chica Veela, su miembro entraba y salía de ella con fuerza mientras la rubia recostada sobre el suelo tenía los ojos cerrados con algo de saliva escurriendo de su boca abierta y gimiente al tiempo que Harry se desbocaba dentro de ella.

\- Aaahhh Fleur… Fleur… FLEUR – Grito con fuerza el chico mientras se adentraba en lo más profundo de la mujer y estallaba con fuerza inundando su vientre con su espesa esperma arrancando de la rubia el gemido más fuerte de su vida mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo el orgasmo intenso.

El pene de Harry descargo una cantidad asombrosa de semen antes de salir y dejar que este se derramase hacia afuera mientras se recostaba en el piso mojado a un lado de la rubia que solo miraba el techo del baño con una orgásmica sonrisa en su cara antes de girarse hacia el chico que le sonreía mientras la miraba fijamente, pero los dos sabían una cosa, ese encuentro estaba lejos de terminar y al final estaba una muy satisfecha Fleur que caminaba algo extraño pero con una sonrisa de puro placer en su rostro.

Por otro lado, pasando al tema del Torneo, el Seireitei había ganado a Beauxbatons en la prueba de conocimiento esta vez, aunque había sido el duelo más ajustado de todos: 35 puntos para Seireitei y 15 para Beauxbatons. Era obvio que ambos equipos estaban muy bien informados, sin embargo, parecía que el Seireitei requería mucho menos tiempo para asegurar sus respuestas, muchos maestros de Hogwarts se debían haber dado cuenta que los alumnos del Seireitei que habían pedido para presentarse al torneo, al menos habían paso 3 Newt´s, si Beauxbatons había conseguido semejante puntuación era porque sus alumnos eran todos de último curso y habían sido más rápidos en iluminar sus varitas.

De momento, el Seireitei iba en cabeza. Su campeón era el primero en el Torneo con 118 puntos, una nota casi perfecta, solo por dos puntos, también habían eliminado a Beauxbatons y a Hogwarts de la competición de conocimiento, coronándose campeones; a los franceses de las pruebas de duelo y a Hogwarts de los Quidditch. Solo quedaban 3 eventos más en 5 y 10 días respectivamente y la tercera prueba del Torneo. Muchos ya sabían quién sería el ganador supremo, y no necesitaban la ayuda de una adivina para saberlo. Solo le quedaban esperanzas para que Durmstrang, de mala gana, acabara con el Seireitei, aunque fuera en Quidditch, sin embargo, Viktor Krum no participaba y Durmstrang, a pesar de ser de naturaleza combativa, no tenía la misma experiencia que los nipones, Era desastroso ver lo poco preparados que estaban en Hogwarts, o en Beauxbatons, para la vida real. Nadie quería ni pensarlo, pero cuando llego la competición de duelo entre el Seireitei y Durmstrang y vieron a una chica de 15 años que dejaba apabullado a un adolecente, 3 años mayor que ella, no pudieron evitarlo.

\- ¡Y los ganadores, damas y caballeros, por 4 victorias sobre 6 encuentros, es la Academia Seireitei! – Exclamo Minerva McGonagall, cuando el adolecente del Seireitei había usado un simple encantamiento que había hecho que el oponente fuese atado, de alguna manera por una cuerda invisible, sus brazos detrás de su espalda y de una manera dolorosa y lo había suspendido en el aire – Felicidades.

Les entrego la pequeña medalla de oro y a los de Durmstrang la de plata, Beauxbatons, habiendo sobrevivido 2 de los 6 encuentros con Durmstrang, quedaron de terceros y recibieron bronce. Hogwarts al menos también estaba en segundo lugar en Quidditch con 740 puntos en total, mientras que Durmstrang iba en tercer lugar con 710 y el Seireitei, en primer lugar, con 910 puntos.

Pero ahora Harry estaba en su habitación pensativo, se acercaba el momento, la última prueba iba a ser en el bosque prohibido, él ya sabía todo lo que iba suceder, ya tenía planeado lo que tenía que hacer, muy pronto todo saldría a la luz, muy pronto se revelaría al público quien era él en verdad, Fleur ya lo sabía y ya estaba al tanto de lo que tenía que hacer, le había dado el relicario de Slytherin para que estuviese protegida mentalmente de intrusiones enemigas. Harry desde que fue elegido como campeón, tenía sospechas de Moody y se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, primero que no era Alastor Moody sino Bartemius Crouch, le pareció cada vez más curioso eso y estudiando las cosas que hacía y a donde iba pudo realizarle una emboscada antes de la primera prueba, lo sometió y lo amarro para después interrogarlo con Veritaserum y el tipo lo canto todo.

Él era Bartemius Crouch Jr. El hijo de Barty Crouch Sr. El jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Supo lo que había hecho su padre para liberarlo de la cárcel por presión de su esposa que había muerto en la cárcel en cambio de su hijo mientras bebía poción multijugos, conto como había sido encerrado por su padre en el sótano de la casa y estando bajo la vigilancia de la elfo doméstico, Winky, luego le pidió que relación tenía el mismo Barty Crouch con el Torneo, este le dijo que Voldemort estaba usando el Torneo para poder recuperar su viejo cuerpo pero esta vez regresando más poderoso que nunca. Le dijo que para la tercera prueba la copa había sido modificada como un traslador que transportara al campeón a un cementerio en Little Hanglenton, donde seria allí donde se realice el ritual.

Harry ya conocía ese lugar lo había estado visitando disfrazado, y sabía que el cementerio quedaba al otro lado del pueblo donde estaba la mansión Ryddle y a unos metros de esta la choza de los Gaunt, solo tenía que irse antes allá, Voldemort habría dejado la mansión y se habría ido de la casa y así podría destruir el Horcrux de la choza y luego a la serpiente y finalmente hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Pero antes debía asegurarse que Fleur estuviera bien, sacar del camino a Krum que sería embrujado por el mismo Crouch Jr. Y quitar del camino a Cedric, para que sea su hermano el que toque la copa, cuando eso pase desaparecería a la choza de los Gaunt y destruiría el Horcrux que era él anillo Peverell, anteriormente había analizado la seguridad que tenía y eran todos, magia oscura. No era algo que no pudiera lidiar, pero podría destruirlo y luego exorcizar el anillo como hizo con los demás, ese también era de su propiedad.

Ahora, Crouch Jr. Pensaba dejar el camino libre a su hermano y a él para que ambos cogieran la copa y así Voldemort acabaría con dos pájaros de un tiro. Usaría la sangre de los dos para hacerse más fuerte, pero tendría que sacrificar a su hermano para que Voldemort regresara y así pudiera torturarlo y que le diera la información que Harry quería, luego le diría a Charlus que lo acabara o sino lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Por ahora debía asegurarse de que su hermano se hiciera más fuerte es por eso que al día siguiente le había dicho a su hermano que se reunieran en la Sala de los Menesteres, y es donde ahora se encontraban, estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón mientras esperaba a su hermano, este apareció asomándose por la puerta y al verlo le sonrió, Harry se le quedo mirando y le señalo un sillón junto a él y que en medio de los dos sillones había una mesita

\- Es el momento de hablar, hermano – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía fijamente mientras Charlus sonreía.

\- Si, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber, como, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo terminaste en Japón? – Pregunto Charlus.

\- La noche en que Voldemort fue a matarnos, en el momento en que Voldemort lanzo la maldición asesina algo sucedió y desaparecí en el momento en que ocurrió la explosión – Dijo Harry mirándolo.

\- Vaya, eso sí que fue interesante – Dijo Charlus mientras se quedaba sorprendido por la explicación, pero quiso saber más - ¿Y luego que sucedió?

\- Una familia me encontró y me adopto, tuve la suerte de terminar con personas que también eran magos, incluso aun sin saber mi procedencia o por lo que había pasado, esa familia me acepto, me dio el amor que Voldemort me quito al asesinar a mis padres, solo fue hasta los 5 años que me entere que tenía un hermano gemelo, quería encontrarte y si no solo quería que te hicieras fuerte como yo que estaba comenzando hacerlo – Dijo Harry mientras se perdía en sus recuerdo y luego se giró a ver a su hermano que lo miro sorprendido – Si, desde los 4 años comencé a entrenarme, pero fue con 3 años que había comenzado a hablar tanto inglés como japonés, pero a pesar de que estaba constantemente entrenando, estaba al tanto de lo que te paso, supe que a los 5 años de escapaste de nuestros tíos y te fuiste a vivir solo después de reclamar tu legado, yo también lo hice, desde los 7 años comencé a administrar y aumentar mi herencia, y tú también lo hiciste y ahora tu posees una de las fortunas más grandes de Europa y yo poseo una de las fortunas más grandes de todo Asia y Oriente.

\- Si, sin duda nos dedicamos a multiplicar bastante nuestro legado, yo me sorprendí al ver todo lo que había heredado – Dijo Charlus sonriendo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos – Pensé que era lo que nos había tocado a los dos, pero resulta que tú ya habías tomado tu parte, al parecer la herencia se había repartido mágicamente, cuando me entere que estabas bien, con tu parte de la herencia, a salvo y escondido del mundo, tuve muchas ansias de volverte a encontrar, me entrene muy bien o lo intente solo, pero a pesar de todo, no pude avanzar en la magia que me había librado de mis tíos, Párselmagic… _"Salgan chicas" –_ Dijo para después sisear llamando a sus serpientes, estas salieron y se presentaron ante el hermano de su amo, sabían lo que podía hacer y le tenían miedo pero sin duda respeto.

\- _"Es un placer conocer a las familiares de mi hermano, espero lo cuiden bien, sobre todo tu pequeña" –_ Dijo Harry en pársel mientras acercaba su mano al basilisco y acariciaba con un dedo su cabeza mientras la serpiente lo disfrutaba – ¿Qué tanto has aprendido del Párselmagic? – Pregunto a su hermano mientras veía como estas regresaban dentro de la ropa de su hermano.

\- No mucho, apenas he creado algunos hechizos elementales de agua, pero estoy seguro que hay mucho más para aprender, pero nunca he encontrado la forma – Dijo Charlus algo decepcionado de sí mismo, pero pudo ver como su hermano sacaba un libro y se lo tendía a él y para sorpresa de Charlus, en la portada del libro decía "El Arte del Párselmagic" no estaba escrito en letras normales, estaba en lenguaje pársel.

\- Y no te equivocas, pero es algo más simple de entender como de aprender – Dijo mientras Charlus lo tomaba como si fuese la posesión más preciada – El Párselmagic se divide en cuatro ramas: ataque, defensa, curación y ritual, todo está explicado en ese libro que encontré, yo no lo necesito ya que no soy muy afín a eso, aprendí otro tipo de magia como has visto y es tan impresionante como el Párselmagic, te lo entrego para que te hagas más fuerte, hermano – Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba fijamente y su hermano le sonreía agradecido.

\- Gracias, hermano, je es increíble, a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separados, al parecer sigues ayudando a tu hermano – Dijo Charlus mientras le sonreía encantado a su hermano.

\- Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, asegurarse de que sus hermanos no sean unos mediocres incluso si en la escuela donde estudia no le sirve de nada – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

\- Si, bueno, Dumbledore ha hecho lo que puede, pero pudo avanzar después de aquel juicio extraordinario donde se enjuiciaron a muchos corruptos y ex-mortifagos limpiando al ministerio y todo fue gracias al nuevo aliado del Reino Unido, tu país – Dijo Charlus mientras sonreía, Harry se le quedo viendo fijamente con seriedad.

\- Dime, hermano, si llegase el momento de que estuviese Voldemort a punto de ser derrotado y lo tuvieras frente a ti, ¿estarás dispuesto a dar el golpe final? – Pregunto Harry con mucha seriedad mientras Charlus se le quedaba viendo fijamente, le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, pero con seriedad y honestidad respondió.

\- Cuando llegue ese momento, me asegurare de desprenderle la cabeza de sus hombros y mostrarle a todos lo que hice y todo con tu ayuda, hermano – Dijo Charlus mientras Harry lo veía y lo negaba con la cabeza sorprendiendo a Charlus.

\- No, Charlus, yo no estaré allí para compartir tu triunfo, eso es tu trabajo, tu propósito, si lo haces, demostraras de que estas hecho y te harás más poderoso, Charlus, yo solo estoy para limpiarte el camino, yo elegí eso, pero tú fuiste elegido para cortar la cabeza de esa serpiente traidora – Dijo Harry mientras se quedaba viendo fijamente a Charlus, este se quedó serio y asintió.

\- Entonces si lo hare, solo si estamos juntos en esto, hermano – Dijo Charlus, mientras extendía la mano a su hermano y este se la tomaba y la estrecharon en un amistoso apretón y ambos se levantaron para darse un fraternal abrazo, después de unos minutos se separaron y se fueron acercando a la puerta.

\- Por cierto, Charlus, Sabes cuál es tu deber como cabeza de tres casas ¿no? – Pregunto Harry con curiosidad viendo a su hermano que se quedó muy confundido – Veo que no, te sugiero, cuando puedas, vayas donde los Goblins con tu chica y te informes, sin duda será algo que los sorprenderá y pondrá a prueba su amor, yo ya lo tuve que enfrentar, así que ese es mi último consejo, por ahora – Dijo Harry mientras dejaba a Charlus confundido y pensativo, su hermano ya se había ido, así que él hizo lo mismo fijando su rumbo a la sala común.

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	26. Capitulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas violentas. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **…**

 **El Gran Encuentro: El Final de la Serpiente**

 **Hogwarts.**

La siguiente semana, cuando llego el momento de la verdad, Fleur estaba algo nerviosa. Desde el momento en que pisara el bosque se quedaría sola enfrentada a múltiples criaturas de todo tipo. Reprimió un escalofrió. Si veía a Cedric o Viktor tendría que dejarles inconsciente, pero por suerte los jueces habían sido lo suficientemente precavidos como para darles medios para ser rescatados. Solo tenía que usar un Desmaius y luego enviar una señal de color.

La tercer y última prueba del Torneo Internacional de Hechiceros Excepcionales daría comienzo en media hora, Harry ya tenía todo preparado, incluso al mismo falso Moody para que dejase de beber de su petaca cuando todos los campeones entraran y se quedaría a la vista de todos sin hacer nada, ahora estaba esperando a que Mcgonagall los llevara directo al pequeño estadio donde sería la entrada al bosque dejándolos en diferentes extremos para que llegasen al centro del bosque donde se encontraba la prueba final y la copa.

Una vez que todos los campeones estaban reunidos, el pequeño grupo se dirigió al lugar asignado, los demás habían abandonado el castillo casi una hora antes para poder obtener mejores asientos mientras los adolescentes caminaban, la anciana profesora los estudiaba detenidamente. Cedric se veía un tanto nervioso, no se notaba en su cara sino en su forma de caminar, no se movía con soltura sino rígido, como si los músculos de las piernas estuvieran adoloridos. Viktor parecía tener un tic en la mano izquierda, no dejaba de comprimir su dedo meñique contra su pulgar y luego apretar su mano y formar un puño insistentemente, el proceso se repitió todo el camino hasta el bosque prohibido. Fleur llevaba la varita mágica apretada contra su pecho y repetía en voz baja los hechizos que conocía. Charlus estaba teniendo un dialogo con sus serpientes, tenía la mirada baja, al parecer estaba planeando su estrategia. El único que no presentaba síntomas de nerviosismo era el joven del Seireitei, al contrario de las otras pruebas en esta se veía mucho más relajado, incluso estaba caminando con sus manos en el bolsillo de manera tranquila mientras observaba el paisaje sin afán alguno.

Estaba segura que para ese chico enfrentarse a las criaturas que había en el bosque seria solo un entrenamiento, algo que sin duda iba a disfrutar pasándolo. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del bosque, el grupo fue recibido por Ludo Bagman. El hombre del ministerio se veía extasiado, como un niño que comió demasiado azúcar. Una vez que los concursantes estaban reunidos el hombre hablo con voz clara.

\- En medio del bosque prohibido, se encuentra la copa del torneo, para llegar allí todos ustedes se enfrentaran a criaturas mágicas, encantamientos y otras formas de magia que probaran su destreza, por otro lado, la oscuridad y la soledad probaran su carácter, sin embargo debo decirles a los cinco que deberían estar orgullosos de todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora, no muchos magos podrían sobrevivir a las tareas a las cuales ustedes se han enfrentado – Dijo, el hombre les dedico una gran sonrisa antes de continuar – El primero en entrar en el bosque será el señor Zaraki, con 118 puntos. Luego el señor Potter 112 puntos. Después está el señor Krum con 100 puntos. Seguido de este, está el señor Diggory con 99 puntos y, finalmente, la señorita Delacour con 75 puntos – Les informo Ludo Bagman. Una vez que Bagman se alejó y comenzó a hablar con los organizadores, los adolescentes comenzaron a mostrar el nerviosismo menos uno, mientras que Cedric y Viktor hacían ejercicios de respiración la joven Fleur se acercó al ojiverde y le tomo mientras le dirigía unas pocas palabras

\- Prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro alguno – Dijo, el chico le sonrió con sencillez.

\- Tranquila, preciosa, no lo hare hasta no asegurarme de que tu estés bien y luego me encargue de mi hermano, además piensa que cuando todo se acabe todo será revelado, solo recuerda que debes irte con tu familia antes de que quieran hacer algo contigo, aprovechen la confusión – Dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso a la chica para que estuviera tranquila.

Cuando sonó el cañón, Harry comenzó caminar con decisión y elegancia a su entrada, al entrar ya no se veía el estadio y luego sonrió maliciosamente y se desplazó con una espiral dimensional mientras comenzaba con sus movimientos.

Después de que entro Charlus, este comenzó a correr por el bosque mientras liberaba a sus serpientes para que se adelantaran y buscaran a criaturas peligrosas o sus rivales, con los primeros les ordeno que les inyectara venenos paralizantes mientras con los otros los vigilaran.

Luego de Charlus entro Viktor, minutos después fue el turno de Cedric y finalmente fue el turno de Fleur, todos corrían por el bosque mientras seguían en línea recta para llegar al centro del bosque, Fleur paso por un campo de gravedad, una ilusión, y luego peleo con un boggart que, curiosamente, se convirtió en Harry sin vida. Ella estaba a punto de caer, pero pudo vencerlo, siguió su camino mientras pensaba en su amado.

Charlus por otro lado había tenido la suerte que sus serpientes hubiesen paralizado a un par de criaturas, entre ellas una Quimera, pero para su mala suerte encontró en un predicamento, una cueva y no veía por donde pasar.

\- Creo que me he perdido, ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? – Pregunto Charlus molesto, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que venía dentro de la cueva.

\- Por el momento vas muy bien – Dijo, y de la cueva salía una criatura que para Charlus le pareció hermosa, Era una Spinx. El cuerpo de león era delgado y del tamaño de un hipogrifo, se notaba que el animal era uno ágil y peligroso. La cabeza de mujer estaba en concordancia con el cuerpo. Era realmente bella, tenía una mirada que más que atemorizar causaba que no se sintiese miedo alguno sobre ella. Incitaba a acercarse y confiar la vida a ese ser.

\- Supongo que el camino sigue por esa cueva ¿no? – Pregunto Charlus a lo que la Spinx asintió con una sonrisa – Y conociendo a los de tu raza, ¿Quieres que responda un acertijo? – Pregunto Charlus a lo que la Spinx asintió mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande – Entonces di tu acertijo para seguir mi camino – Dijo y la Spinx se sentó a un lado de la entrada de la cueva mientras recitaba su acertijo.

 _Yo tengo el poder para conseguir lo que quieres._

 _Yo soy lo que más deseas para llegar a tu meta._

 _Mi tamaño engaña a gigantes y asusta a hombres._

 _Ya que yo solo puedo ofrecer una cosa._

 _Pero todo depende de lo que halles en mis fosas._

 _Responde humano; ¿Qué debes hacer para que yo te permita pasar?_

Charlus se quedó pensativo, estaba seguro que algo trataba de decirle claramente, pero de una manera muy sutil, era algo que debía permitirle seguir adelante. Luego miro la entrada de la cueva y pensó "Ya que yo solo puedo ofrecer una cosa" Refugio, una cueva puede ofrecer un refugio para cualquier cosa y luego pensó "Pero todo depende de lo que halles en mis fosas"

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – Exclamo Charlus feliz – Lo que debo hacer es entrar en la cueva, porque esa es la única forma de seguir adelante, es por eso que tu estas aquí, para guardar la entrada a la cueva y seguir mi camino – Dijo Charlus mientras la Spinx sonreía y decía.

\- Felicitaciones, puedes seguir tu camino – Dijo la Spinx mientras Charlus corría hacia la cueva para seguir adelante.

Pero mientras Charlus estaba lidiando con la Spinx, Harry hacía de las suyas, había sacado del camino a sus serpientes para que no fueran en su ayuda para que llegara al centro del bosque más rápido. Luego se había encontrado con Diggory y al ver que se detenía lo ataco.

 ** _\- Hadō #1 Shō_** (Impacto) – Dijo y un estallido de viento que impacto a Cedric mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol y caer inconsciente, Harry se acercó rápidamente y tomando la varita de este lanzo un haz de luz al cielo mientras le devolvía su varita y desaparecía del lugar, uno menos, faltaba ir por Krum y hacer que Fleur se retirara.

Cuando localizo a Krum, este estaba cerca de Fleur y al llegar al lugar vio como Viktor le lanzaba un Crucio que rozo el brazo de la chica y cayó al suelo dando un grito de dolor, Viktor iba a repetir la maldición, pero no pudo ya que Harry lo ataco primero.

 ** _\- Bakudō #4 Hainawa_** (Cuerda Trepadora) – Dijo Harry y un haz de luz salió de su mano y se enredó en la cintura de Viktor y halo por los aires hacia Harry y cuando estaba a punto de caer Harry con toda la ira del mundo lanzo otro ataque - **_Hadō #4 Byakurai_** (Rayo Blanco) – Dijo y apuntando a Viktor con su dedo índice salió un rayo blanco que lo atravesó por el hombro haciéndolo gritar de un inmenso dolor y caer al suelo pesadamente semi-inconsciente. Harry se acercó a su chica y dijo – Estas bien, cariño.

\- Oui – Dijo la chica mientras besaba al chico por salvarla.

\- Bien, ahora lanza la señal, diles que Viktor estaba bajo la influencia del Imperius, te llevaran a fuera, aprovecha ese momento para reunirte con tu familia y prepararte para irte, de acuerdo – Dijo Harry mientras la chica asentía y veía como Harry desaparecía otra vez y hacia lo que le había dicho.

Mientras tanto, Charlus siguió corriendo por el bosque sin más contratiempo y llego al centro del bosque, era un amplio claro donde en el centro de este estaba la copa del Torneo se suponía que debería el último obstáculo a pasar, entro con calma al claro y no vio nada, poco a poco se fue acercando al claro, pero se detuvo cuando un enorme cuerpo paso frente a él estrellándose contra un árbol. Se fijó bien y era un enorme Troll, se giró otra vez y vio que del bosque salía su hermano tranquilamente mientras caminaba mirándolo.

\- Al parecer somos los últimos, hermano, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante? – Pregunto Harry mientras lo veía.

\- ¿Qué propones, hermano? – Pregunto Charlus mientras sonreía.

\- Tocar la copa a la vez, así ambos ganamos, tú te enfrentaste a la Spinx, yo al Troll, así que es justo que ambos lo hagamos ¿no? – Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba dónde estaba el traslador y Charlus se acercaba a él mientras asentía.

\- Me parece bien, que sea a la de 3 – Dijo Charlus sonriendo – 1… 2… ¡3! – Exclamo y ambos tocaron la copa y sintieron como era succionados por el traslador, pero Charlus puedo ver con sorpresa como su hermano se soltaba y desaparecía en una espiral dimensional - ¡No, hermano! – Exclamo pensando lo peor, otra vez su hermano se había desaparecido y estando junto a él y no pudo hacer nada, pero de repente se vio como chocaba contra el húmedo suelo y al levantar la mirada se dio de cuenta que se encontraba en un cementerio, lapidas y crucifijos adornaban el entorno y extrañamente también un caldero gigante, a lo lejos se podía ver las luces de un pueblo pequeño y una mansión imponente se erguía al otro lado del cementerio.

Charlus no pudo ponerse de pie ya que sintió un enorme dolor mientras era golpeado por la maldición Cruciatus en su espalda, mientras estaba aturdido sintió como era atado de brazos y piernas, no podía moverse y estaba a merced de dos figuras.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces, Amycus? ¡El señor tenebroso lo quiere con vida! – Dijo una mujer.

\- No lo iba a matar, solo quería divertirme un poco – Dijo el hombre al que la mujer había llamado Amycus.

\- No lo debemos dañar, no aun – Dijo la mujer.

Charlus estaba muy molesto, al parecer todo era una trampa, esas dos personas eran Mortifagos, ahora no tenía a sus serpientes para lograr matar a esas escorias.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del pueblo, frente a la choza que alguna vez fue de los Gaunt estaba frente a este Harry, estaba preparado para acabar con el siguiente Horcrux, además recuperaría lo que le pertenecía, su anillo Peverell puso una mano en sobre la puerta de la choza y después de recitar unas palabras en japonés la casa comenzó a desintegrarse en un monto de cenizas negras que deban paso a lo que alguna vez fue el interior de la choza, todo se había desintegrado y se iba con el viento, luego se acercó al centro del lugar. Podía sentir que debajo de la tabla estaba el Horcrux bajo una protección más oscura. Una maldición a aquel que se lo pusiera o lo tocara así que simplemente se limitó hacer el ritual de exorcismo, pero ahora agregándole más poder, cuando termino la tabla estallo y de esta salió un humo negro con un rostro gritando para luego desaparecer, Harry miro dentro del escondite y vio el anillo, lo tomo y vio que ya no tenía nada, estaba intacto y libre del pedazo del alma de Voldemort.

\- Solo falta uno, y es el más sencillo – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía y sentía el pulso de magia, se giró y pudo sentir como algo se despertaba en el cementerio haciéndose cada vez más poderoso – Vaya, al parecer recuperaste tu cuerpo, espera a que vaya por ti hermano – Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr rápidamente.

El aire se llenó repentinamente de ruido de capas. Por entre las tumbas, detrás del tejo, en cada rincón umbrío, se aparecían magos, todos encapuchados y con máscara. Y uno a uno se iba acercando lenta, cautamente, como si apenas pudieran dar crédito a sus ojos. Voldemort permaneció en silencio, aguardando a que llegaran junto a él. Entonces uno de los mortifagos cayó de rodillas, se arrastró hacia Voldemort y le besó el bajo de la negra túnica.

\- Señor... señor... - susurró. Los mortifagos que estaban tras él hicieron lo mismo. Todos se le fueron acercando de rodillas, y le besaron la túnica antes de retroceder y levantarse para formar un círculo silencioso en torno a la tumba de Tom Ryddle, de forma que Charlus, Voldemort, los hermanos Carrow, Amycus que yacía en el suelo sollozando y retorciéndose, quedaron en el centro. Dejaban huecos en el círculo, como si esperaran que apareciera más gente. Voldemort, sin embargo, no parecía aguardar a nadie más. Miró a su alrededor los rostros encapuchados y, aunque no había viento, un ligero temblor recorrió el círculo, haciendo crujir las túnicas.

\- Bienvenidos, mortifagos - Dijo Voldemort en voz baja - Trece años... trece años han pasado desde la última vez que nos encontramos. Pero siguen acudiendo a mi llamada como si fuera ayer... ¡Eso quiere decir que seguimos unidos por la Marca Tenebrosa!, ¿no es así? - Echó atrás su terrible cabeza y aspiró, abriendo los agujeros de la nariz, que tenían forma de rendijas. - Huelo a culpa – Dijo - Hay un hedor a culpa en el ambiente.

Pero todo quedo en silencio cuando una ráfaga se sintió y Voldemort abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver quien estaba frente a él entre Charlus y él y de reojo pudo ver como sus mortifagos caían despedazados en el suelo en una fuente de sangre y sintió terror y más al ver como el sujeto frente a él tenía una espada ensangrentada y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que dijo la figura que no pudo entender.

\- ¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!- Dijo Harry mientras apuntaba a Voldemort con su mano izquierda extendida, había recitado el encantamiento en japonés - **_Hadō #31 Shakkahō_** (Disparo de Fuego Rojo) – Exclamo y duras penas Voldemort pudo quitarse del camino del enorme royo de fuego rojo mientras el ataque se tragaba a los hermanos Carrow y cuando el rayo desapareció solo había dejado un enorme surco y no había dejado rastro de los Carrow, Voldemort se había aparecido a unos metros de ellos y veía como la figura desconocida liberaba a Charlus.

Charlus estaba sorprendido, cuando pensó que todo estaba acabado, que vería como seria asesinado por el asesino de sus padres, aparece su hermano para masacrar a los mortifagos y luego con un brutal ataque que desintegro a los Carrow y si Voldemort no se quita lo hubiese acabado a él.

\- Perdona la tardanza, hermano, estaba encargándome de una cosa, estás listo para lo que te dije aquel día en la Sala de los Menesteres – Dijo Harry en un susurro solo para su hermano, este recordó "Yo solo estoy para limpiarte el camino, yo elegí eso, pero tú fuiste elegido para cortar la cabeza de esa serpiente traidora" sonrió con alegría y más cuando al tener a su hermano junto a él - ¡Hey, Tom, ¿no se te ha perdido algo?! – Exclamo y de la nada sacaba la serpiente de Voldemort, este la vio con temor.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer, maldita escoria? A todas estas ¿Quién demonios eres? – Pregunto Voldemort algo temeroso, y vio como el encapuchado se quitaba la capucha y mostraba su rostro y Voldemort se sorprendió. Harry era muy parecido a Charlus, pero era más alto, sus ojos verdes esmeralda era mucho más intimidantes y con un brillo peligroso, pero lo que se había dado cuenta era que ese chico de 14 años era muy poderoso.

\- Hey, Charlus – Dijo Harry y miro a su hermano a los ojos y este lo miro y vio un destello rojo y se perdió en la inconciencia, su hermano se quedó con la mirada perdida así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Voldemort tenía muy mala espina por lo que iba a pasar, de repente vio como el chico Potter había quedado con la mirada perdida y se sorprendió – Bien, Tom, creo que es hora de acabar con esto… **_Hadō #54 Haien_** (Llamas Desertoras) – Dijo Harry, y para el horror de Voldemort vio cómo su serpiente Nagini estallaba en llamas y Harry la tiraba al suelo la serpiente en llamas que estallaba en un humo negro mientras un rostro gritando, Voldemort solo pudo gritar con fuerza e ira pero mientras estaba en su grito casi agonizante - Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide esto en seis! **_Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō_** (Prisión Luminosa de Seis Barrotes) – Dijo, apuntando con su dedo índice a Voldemort, genero un destello de luz en dicho dedo, y entre el humo negro envió hacía Voldemort, que no pudo hacer nada, seis barras de luz que lo aprisionaron, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado, ya que ni siquiera las partes que no fueron atrapadas por los barrotes quedaron paralizadas, no podía moverse ni hacer nada.

Voldemort vio como entre el humo salió Harry sonriendo perversamente, sintió terror, pensó que estaba equivocado, que no sería alguien que pudiera representar una amenaza al gran Lord Voldemort, pero ahora se daba de cuenta que ese chico era mucho más peligroso de lo que aparentaba, había asesinado sin que él pudiera verlo a sus mortifagos y luego estuvo a punto de matarlo con ese enorme rayo que calcino por completo a los hermanos Carrow, había matado a Nagini, su Horcrux, pero solo era uno, estaba bien, pero el ver como la incendiaba como si nada, él chico se acercó sonriendo perversa y astutamente, esa sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno.

\- Dime, Tom ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Harry sonriendo, Voldemort estaba molesto, ese chico no dejaba de llamarle por aquel nombre que tanto rencor le tenía - ¿No te gusta tu nombre, Tom? – Pregunto Harry de nuevo sonriendo, ese chico sin duda se estaba burlando de él, recordó su enfrentamiento con el hermano del chico y nunca se había sentido tan intimidado – Bien, iré directo al grano, al parecer no te gusto que haya matado a tu serpiente ¿verdad? – Pregunto sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Voldemort aprisionado – Veras, Tom, la razón por la que mate a tu serpiente es porque sabía tu secreto, además de que era el último que quedaba – Dijo Harry mientras se paraba frente a Voldemort sonriéndole burlonamente, Voldemort quedo asustado, ¿Cómo era posible? Ese chico le estaba diciendo que había destruido todas sus anclas, pero ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo lo averiguo? – Seguro te estarás preguntando como lo sé, como pude averiguarlo, muy simple, astucia, solo tuve que investigar y conseguir la información necesaria donde debía hacerlo, otros lo mencionaron y yo solo tuve que averiguarlo, si, seguro que ahora te preguntas como los encontré ¿no? – Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa macabra, Voldemort estaba sorprendido, estaba leyendo su mente como si nada, como era posible si él era un maestro en Oclumancia y en Legeremancia – Je, ¿Creíste que eres el mejor en todo? Mírate ahora, paralizado y sin poder hacer nada, yo tengo mis medios para poder leer la mente sin importar que tan fuerte son las barreras mentales, incluso puedo hacer cosas más interesantes – Dijo y Voldemort solo pudo ver en los ojos de Voldemort un destello rojo.

Vio como el hermano del chico se ponía el anillo de Lord Potter y como de la frente salía un humo negro junto a un grito ensordecedor, luego como el mismo chico clavaba el colmillo en el diario y su versión joven desaparecía, vio como los Goblin destruían la copa de Hufflepuff, como ahora era el mismo Harry destruía a el medallón de Slytherin, luego en la misma sala de los menesteres destruía la diadema de Ravenclaw, luego como el fuego consumía la choza de los Gaunt junto al anillo de los Peverell, y luego se vio otra vez frente a Harry.

\- Quizás una prueba sea esto – Dijo Harry mientras sacaba el anillo Peverell y se lo ponía – Me queda bien ¿no? Justo al lado del de Lord Peverell – Dijo Harry mientras le enseñaba los dos anillos juntos, el del anillo de las reliquias y el de Lord Peverell, Voldemort se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio, se suponía que al destruir uno de sus Horcrux tenían que ser destruidos para eso – Lo mismo fue con el medallón de Slytherin, después de todo me pertenece también – Dijo Harry mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y en su dedo vio para consternación de Voldemort, vio el anillo de Lord Slytherin, nunca pensó que existiera uno, solo le bastaba con saber que él era el descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin – No, eres de la línea bastarda de Salazar Slytherin, créeme, sé muy bien la verdadera historia, pero ahora no viene al caso hablar de eso, solo quería que supieras que ya no hay mas Horcrux, ahora estas a mi merced, no puedes moverte, no puedes hacer nada y solo podría cortarte la cabeza y ya se acabaría tu historia, así que simplemente lo hare – Dijo mientras invocaba tu espada y la desenfundada lentamente para terror de Voldemort, ya había visto como la uso con sus seguidores y los mato como si nada.

\- Vamos, Potter, no tienes por qué matarme, que ganarías haciéndolo aquí donde nadie lo vería, deberías dejar para hacerlo frente a todos los presentes en el Torneo, además que gracia tiene matarme estando así sin representar una lucha para ti, sé muy bien que te gusta las buenas batallas, que gracia tendría matarme si lo haces con tu enemigo incapacitado y paralizado – Dijo Voldemort tratando de provocar el ego Potter, tratarlo de que lo liberara para poder escapar, pero sintió miedo cuando el chico puso su espada en su hombro y lo vio con una sonrisa.

\- Eres muy estúpido, que manera es esa de rogar que no te mate, ¿además crees que te dejaría huir? Ja después de haber destruido tus anclas y de haber destruido a los pocos seguidores que tenías libres, ¿crees que desaprovecharía la oportunidad de matarte? Vamos Tom puedes ser más astuto que eso – Dijo Harry y Voldemort vio como movía la espada y la clava en su hombro causando que gritara de dolor – Je eso quiero, torturante antes de matarte, y me gusta como gritas de dolor, quizás esto te guste… **_Hadō #11 Tsuzuri Raiden_** (Lectura del Relámpago) – Dijo y el brazo de Harry se comenzó a electrificar y se condujo por todo el brazo y la espada hasta llegar a Voldemort causando que este gritara y chillara de dolor que duro por un par de minutos – Dime, Tom, ¿Qué es peor? Tu Crucio o mi tortura, porque te garantizo que solo es el principio…Ahora Tom, quiero que me des información, quiero que me hables acerca de la organización Yamata no Orochi – Dijo Harry con seriedad viéndolo, Voldemort se sorprendió de que el chico supiera de esa organización no sabía que tuviera conocimiento de ella y ahora lo estaba interrogando a él, ¿todo esto había sido para interrogarlo a él y pedirle información? – Si, solo me importas para que me des información, solo por eso destruí tus anclas, llevarte a la desesperación y amenazarte con aquello que más temes, la muerte, que te aseguro llegara a ti cuando me des lo que quiero, dame esa información, o te aseguro que tengo medios para lograr romperte de dolor y que me lo digas pidiéndome que pare, así que habla – Dijo Harry mientras sacaba su espada dispuesto a clavarla otra vez en el cuerpo de Voldemort si no comenzaba hablar.

Voldemort se quedó respirando agitado, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir dolor y el solo pensar que le podría hacer este lunático por un poco de información le daba miedo a averiguarlo y sobre todo sufrirlo.

\- Te diré lo que quieras sobre esta organización y lo que pretenden, solo espero que me dejes ir y no me mates – Dijo Voldemort algo ansioso y asegurándose su propia vida.

\- Si me dices todo lo que necesito saber sobre esta organización te aseguro que yo no te matare – Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – Pero si noto que guardas información, te aseguro que mi siguiente medio de tortura será mucho más doloroso y te puedo asegurar que dolerá más que 100 Cruciatus juntos, así que dime todo lo que sabes.

\- Bien, esta organización cuenta con 8 miembros, hechiceros, guerreros, asesinos de diferentes partes del mundo, ¿Crees que soy el único que consiguió no morir? Pues estos sujetos son verdaderos fenómenos, todos de alguna manera consiguieron ser inmortales por medios que desconozco, además también poseen los medios para conseguir lo que quieren, desde las sombras manejan los hilos o quizás poco les interesa obtener el poder de un país, ellos tienen el poder de uno sin ser de un país ni adueñarse de él – Dijo Voldemort mientras veía a Harry que solo lo observaba sin emoción alguna.

\- Tú fuiste parte de esta organización ¿verdad? – Pregunto Harry mientras lo miraba.

\- Claro que no, yo no me uniría a ellos, trabajo solo, todo lo que consigo lo hago por mis medios, para mis propios propósitos – Dijo Voldemort aun conservando su suficiencia y arrogancia, vio como Harry quedaba pensativo mientras caminaba alrededor de Voldemort hasta quedar en la espalda.

– Te lo advertí… **_Hadō #15 Hiiro Hari_** (Aguja Escarlata) – Dijo y levantando su dedo índice, su uña se volvió larga y se alargó volviéndose un puntiagudo aguijón y lo impacto en la base que hizo gritar de dolor a Voldemort sintiendo como el dolor comenzaba a aumentar más y más – Te dije que te iba hacer gritar si me mentías, lo que estas sintiendo es como poco a poco el dolor aumenta más y más, la aguja escarlata hace que tus sentidos de dolor se multipliquen, incluso un solo piquete podría hacerte sentir mucho dolor, como un Cruciatus y si sigues mintiendo el tiempo pasara y no podrás soportar tanto dolor que desearas que te mate, así que habla, yo sé muy bien que fuiste parte de esa organización solo que tú los abandonaste ahora dime toda la verdad o te seguiré torturando – Dijo Harry mientras se volvía a poner frente a Voldemort.

\- Está bien, Está bien, si, si hice parte de ellos, pero los deje, quería conseguir más poder del que tenía, sabía que en oriente podría conseguir habilidades increíbles, me hice de enemigos, pero los pude dejar atrás aquella noche donde me devolviste la maldición, por cierto, ¿cómo fue que hiciste para regresármela? No fue el sacrificio de tu madre, en eso me di dé cuenta con tu hermano ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto Voldemort mirándolo mientras Harry lo miraba y tomaba la espada y lo clavaba en el otro hombro de Voldemort haciendo que este gritara del inmenso dolor que sentía aumentado por la aguja escarlata y la volvió a sacar.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, tampoco debería de importarte, yo soy el que está haciendo las preguntas, así que responde ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta organización? ¿Quiénes la conforman? ¿En que se especializan? Quiero que me lo digas todo antes de que use otros medios mucho más dolorosos y que te dejaran sin mente así que habla – Dijo Harry con seriedad mientras lo veía.

\- Está bien, está bien, quieren el control del mundo, no importa si son los magos o no magos, solo quieren el dominio o la destrucción del mundo si no logran lo primero, es por eso que reúnen a magos de alto estatus, aquellos que tengan una gran fortuna, además que estos miembros le sean fieles a la organización, yo no estaba para servir a nadie, llegara un momento en que comenzaran a moverse para conseguir más fondos y más miembros, claro solo son 8, pero estos pueden tener sus subordinados o su ejército e incluso para ganar fama, dinero y reconocimiento mundial hacer misiones muy difíciles, no estoy seguro lo que quieren buscar, pero no conozco más de ellos – Dijo Voldemort rápidamente para lograr parar el dolor que estaba aumentado poco a poco.

\- ¿Quiero nombres, Tom? Dame nombres – Dijo Harry molestándose mientras le gritaba.

\- No tengo nombres, además no creo que sean los mismo – Dijo Voldemort con miedo, pero Harry ya harto clavo su espada, esta vez en el abdomen y otra vez volvía a electrificar su brazo y conducirlo por la espada hasta Voldemort que comenzó a gritar y chillar de dolor, lo mantuvo así por 5 minutos.

\- ¡Dime nombres, Tom, dame nombres o si no te matare! – Exclamo con fuerza liberando su Reiatsu calando en Voldemort que estaba aterrado y esta vez no pudo esconderlo.

\- ¡Esta bien, solo para, por favor, para, te daré algunos nombres ya que no los conozco a todos! – Exclamo Voldemort gritando de dolor ya no pudiendo soportar el dolor, estaba seguro que si seguía así no aguantaría más – El líder es un sujeto llamado Aizen Sōsuke, solamente lo he visto de lejos, pero sé que era japonés, también había un sujeto alemán, él fue el que me metió en la organización, su nombre era Smooker y tenía una extraña habilidad de controlar el humo, solo eso sé, estaba también un enorme sujeto con traje militar, era un ruso llamado Bison, antes de abandonar la organización ese sujeto casi me mata, me gane su rencor y sus ansias de matarme, es sin duda el miembro más fiel de esa organización, su poder proviene de la fuerza física, nunca mostro todo su poder y aun así pudo matarme con sus puños y por ultimo esta un chico arrogante, sin duda el chico con más dinero de esa organización, un chico ambicioso llamado Seto Kaiba y es de China, eso es todo lo que se, te lo juro – Dijo Voldemort nombrando a los únicos nombres que conocía, nunca había entrado tanto como para relacionarse con todos, vio como Harry asentía al ver que todo era verdad, ya sabía lo necesario, lo importante, quien la dirigía y cuál era el objetivo, se giró y se acercó junto a su hermano, Harry lo vio por unos segundos y vio como Charlus volvía a parpadear.

\- Vamos, hermano ¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste distraído por unos minutos, alcance a incapacitar a Voldemort, es hora de que cumplas lo que dijiste – Dijo Harry susurrando esto último a su hermano.

\- Sin duda lo hare – Dijo mientras Charlus se acercaba y en su mano aparecía la espada de Gryffindor y se acercaba a Voldemort este estaba paralizado y ahora de alguna manera no podía hablar, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué es lo que hizo ese chico? Lo interrogo, le dijo todo lo que sabía y ahora le decía a su hermano que lo matara mientras este estaba con la mirada perdida e inconsciente de la realidad.

\- Es tu destino, hermano – Dijo Harry mientras lo mirada desde atrás, Charlus sonreía de manera arrogante y dijo.

\- Por fin podré hacer justicia por nuestros padres, es momento de que mueras Voldemort, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a aparecer ni siquiera usando tus malditos Horcrux – Dijo Charlus y Voldemort abrió los ojos de par en par, el ultimo pensamiento de Voldemort fue darse cuenta que el chico Potter no sabía nada de los Horcrux, solamente los que había destruido y de su serpiente, él chico solo estaba siendo, al parecer, usado por su hermano para que fuera este el que lo matara, pero la pregunta que se pudo hacer fue ¿Para qué propósito lo usaba? Y eso fue todo, Charlus había cortado en seco la cabeza de Voldemort mientras esta caía al suelo pesadamente mientras las columnas de luz desaparecían dejando caer el cuerpo al suelo – Todo a acabado, ahora solo nos queda destruir los Horcrux, herma…- Dijo y al girarse para ver a su hermano sintió el dolor golpear en su hombro y un corte se hizo en este causando que la sangre saliera mientras Charlus caía de rodillas agarrándose la herida - …no – Dijo mientras veía a su hermano con los ojos abiertos al verlo en el mismo lugar donde estaba pero su espada apuntándole - H-Hermano, ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Deshaciéndome de mi hermano, tengo algo más importante que hacer que matar a una escoria como Voldemort – Dijo Harry mientras se acerca y lo veía, Charlus pudo ver para su consternación como los ojos de su hermano cambiaban a un rojo sangre con tres tomoes – Lo que vez es a un verdadero guerrero, hermano, es por eso que no te necesito a ti, por eso quise darle un poco de honor a tu país, él que su querido niño-que-vivió haya vuelto a matar y definitivamente a Voldemort. Nunca tuve la intensión de matarlo, ese era tu destino, así estaba escrito en la profecía – Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba de una manera que Charlus no podía creer, lo veía sin emoción con una mirada fría y oscura, y al escuchar lo de una profecía se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado sobre una profecía, ni siquiera Dumbledore le había mencionado una – Claro que no lo hizo, debías darte cuenta tú mismo, quería prepararte, hacerte fuerte, contar con tu apoyo, al ver tu entusiasmo por hacerte más fuerte y enfrentarte a Voldemort y que hayas descubierto lo de los Horcrux, dejo de importarle la profecía, solo le importaba hacerte más fuerte para que vencieras a Voldemort. Ahora es momento de que me presente ante ti e igual lo hare con los demás cuando regresemos, mi querido hermano yo soy Harrison Ignotus Tennō-Zaraki, soy el líder del clan Tennō, Lord Peverell, Lord Slytherin y el nuevo emperador de Japón y la mente detrás de todos los cambios de tu insignificante país, y ahora quiero saber que tan fuerte eres, hermano, puedes curarte de esa simple herida, así que levántate que la verdadera lucha está a punto de empezar – Dijo Hadrian mientras una sonrisa al estilo Zaraki aparecía en su rostro mientras Charlus lo observaba.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	27. Capitulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas violentas. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **…**

 **La Gran Revelación: La Evolución del Sharingan**

 **Little Hanglenton, Cementerio.**

Charlus estaba en shock, todo lo que había sucedido había sido todo planeado por su propio hermano, el juicio, las ejecuciones, la alianza, todo fue planeado por su hermano con un solo propósito, demostrar lo insignificante que era el Reino Unido, demostrar lo insignificante que eran sus magos que incluso no podían acabar con su propia corrupción, pero sobre todo, Charlus sentía que él como Lord Gryffindor era insignificante ante Lord Slytherin, demostró que él no podría hacer nada por sí mismo y lo veía como su hermano inferior.

\- ¿Por qué, hermano? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Qué más querías demostrar? – Pregunto Charlus mientras Harry lo miraba sin emoción alguna, Charlus se trataba de parar, se dio de cuenta que el corte que le hizo su hermano no era muy profundo, solo había sido una advertencia.

\- Para ver el límite de mis poderes, demostrar que yo soy el mejor, y que tu hermano mío solo eres una molestia más, quise ver que tan lejos podrías llegar, quería ver que tan poderoso podrías llegar a ser, sin duda demostraste que tenías talento, pero, ¿De qué te sirve si no tienes los poderes? Mírate, a duras penas sabes usar el Párselmagic y ni siquiera puedes hacer algo con ese corte, tuve que venir a salvar tu trasero antes de que el estúpido de Voldemort te matara, ahora solo me queda mostrarles a todos que a Japón poco le importa los magos de este país, incluso demostrarles lo insignificantes que son, cuando su gran niño elegido venció al mago tenebroso más oscuro de todos los tiempos de este país, no son nada comparado a lo que un solo mago de Japón puede hacer – Dijo Harry mientras miraba a la luna pensativo.

\- ¿Todo esto fue para demostrar que eres mejor que yo? ¡Pero yo soy tu hermano! ¡¿Matarías a tu hermano solo para demostrar que eres el mejor?! – Exclamo Charlus cada vez más furioso.

\- No me interesa matarte, solo quiero que te des cuenta de lo insignificante que eres, Jum, insulso hermano menor, ¿creíste que quedándote junto a Dumbledore podrías hacerte más poderoso? Como podría ser un buen maestro ese viejo si incluso le tiene miedo a mi maestro, en el pasado Yamamoto y Dumbledore se enfrentaron, de hecho, Yamamoto fue su maestro pero el estúpido de Dumbledore tenía como ideal el bien mayor, Je ese inútil pretendió ser mejor que mi maestro y ahora le tiene miedo desde la vez que lo reto, pero bueno eso no importa, ahora solo me queda decirte que ya no me interesas como hermano, prefiero cortar todo lazo contigo ahora ya que solo eres una molestia, mientras tanto yo me hare más poderoso y me enfrentare a enemigos más peligrosos de lo que fue la basura insignificante de Voldemort – Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba fijamente mientras Charlus lo miraba con sorpresa mientras comenzaba a enfurecerse.

\- ¿Acaso no te importo como hermano? ¡¿Acaso no comprendes que somos familia?! ¡Nuestros padres murieron para salvarnos, ¿Por qué tienes que volverte contra tu sangre?! ¡YO soy tu hermano! – Exclamo y arremetió con fuerza y rapidez Charlus rápidamente saltó hacia Harry gritando - **_Senpū_** ** _Shiro_** (Torbellino Blanco) – Dijo, Harry vio venir el ataque y lo bloqueó con su antebrazo, pero se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza detrás de ese golpe. Mientras tanto, Harry se frotaba el brazo y pensaba.

\- _Esa patada me dolió, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo puede golpear tan duro? Si hubiera sido otra persona, ya tendría el brazo roto en estos momentos, este estilo de combate solo puede venir de un clan_ – Pensó, se daba cuenta que, al parecer, su hermano tenia habilidades ocultas, y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin duda le dio una sorpresa que no esperaba – Dime Charlus, el que te enseño esa técnica, ¿es el líder del clan del loto blanco? – Pregunto Harry, Charlus se sorprendió de que su hermano conociera el clan donde entreno tan duro, pero no debería sorprenderse, después de todo, Harry había vivido en oriente casi toda su vida, así que solo le que asintió.

\- Así es, los del clan del loto blanco me entrenaron y me enseñaron sus técnicas así que te demostrare que no soy fácil de vencer – Dijo Charlus mientras se preparaba para volver a atacar.

Harry suspiro, esto sin duda no lo esperaba, ahora debía demostrarle su estilo de combate original. Tomó un respiro y se colocó en una posición de combate muy interesante. Charlus levanto una ceja ante la pose que Harry estaba tomando; él no conocía ese estilo, siendo el un maestro del kung fu.

Charlus estuvo a punto de preguntar acerca de ello cuando Harry habló.

\- Charlus, sin duda eres alguien fuerte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Déjame decirte que esa patada que me diste me dolió y lograr eso en mí es bastante difícil. Por lo tanto, te doy mis respetos. Ahora te daré una pequeña muestra de mi estilo original de combate, el Oniryū ken (Puño Demonio del Dragón).

Charlus no conocía para nada este estilo, así que decidió que no quería averiguar cómo sería uno de sus golpes a su cuerpo, si era como decía su nombre…, bueno no sería nada bueno para él así que decidió ir al ataque primero, Charlus se lanzaba contra el ojiverde a toda velocidad para acabar con esto, por su parte el ojiverde solo permanecía quieto a la espera de su arribo en esa posición, no tardo nada en colocarse delante de Harry lanzando su patada al frente con todas sus fuerzas, el ojiverde giro entonces un poco y por escasos milímetros, la patada no lo toco al tiempo que su brazo ascendía golpeando con el codo el brazo de Charlus, quien soltó un quejido de dolor mientras su mano se alzaba hacia arriba y el ojiverde giraba sobre sí mismo a toda velocidad lanzando su puño izquierdo contra el chico Potter, fue un golpe directo en forma de gancho ascendente que le dio de lleno en la quijada despegándolo del suelo y enviándolo directo al aire, no tocó el suelo como el ojiverde hubiera deseado ya que con una vuelta en el aire cayo con los pies bien plantados sobre el piso, aunque la mirada de enojo y el hilo rojo que salía de su boca indicaban que de verdad le había dolido.

\- ¿Que paso Charlus, no te esperabas eso? - Preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa burlona en su cara mientras el chico gruñía molesto.

\- Solo fue un golpe de suerte y nada más - Respondió el chico mientras miraba a su hermano.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso, Charlus? – Pregunto, el comentario del ojiverde fue calmado y lleno de seguridad, era un hecho que tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, el ojiverde dejaba su pose pasiva y se lanzaba al ataque, su velocidad era superior a la de Charlus mientras lanzaba puñetazo tras puñetazo contra el chico Potter, sus golpes eran bloqueados mientras Charlus movía sus manos a toda velocidad deteniendo sus embates con gran dificultad, un giro veloz del chico Potter lo coloco a la espalda de su hermano y lo tomo de las axilas, saltaron en el aire y pronto giraban a toda velocidad mientras caían al suelo con fuerza en un giro, el impacto era inminente cuando en un alarde de fuerza superior el ojiverde se soltó y tomando a Charlus del rostro lo clavo al suelo con fuerza mientras sus rodillas aterrizaban sobre su vientre, salto lejos de él mientras el chico Potter escupía sangre tras el brutal golpe.

 _–…me confié y uso mi ataque en mi contra…sin duda es un peligro_ \- Pensó Charlus, de nuevo se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo mientras su hermano lo miraba fijamente, Charlus se lanzó de nuevo al ataque corriendo a máxima velocidad mientras Harry, de nuevo esperaba su embate, una patada tras otra, el ojiverde bloqueaba con cierta facilidad mientras Charlus aceleraba cada vez un poco más, se agacho con precisión y ataco desde abajo – **_Senpū Shiro_** (Torbellino Blanco) - la patada directo al rostro lo elevo de nuevo, pero en vez de tomarlo Charlus salto aún más alto que antes y conecto un poderoso golpe, una patada descendente en el vientre de su hermano enviándolo directo contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda azotándolo en el suelo que se llenó de grietas bajo el peso del golpe, Charlus aterrizo sereno mientras Harry se levantaba como si nada le hubiera pasado – Vaya sí que eres resistente, hermano - Dijo sonriendo mientras corría de nuevo contra él, de un solo movimiento el ojiverde se movió contra Charlus sujetándolo del cuello con una fuerza tremenda, la asfixia era mucha mientras el ojiverde saltaba con Charlus en el aire cayeron al suelo con fuerza, sus pies se clavaron en el piso mientras mandaba a Charlus de regreso al suelo con mucha más fuerza que antes, su cabeza campaneó tras golpear el suelo y la sangre de nuevo broto de su boca, Charlus se volvió a levantar mientras de nuevo sus heridas se curaban lentamente, mientras la furia del chico volvió a estallar y se lanzó hacia su hermano, saltando contra Harry que dejo ir su poderoso ataque.

\- **_Oniryū Tsume_** (Garra del Demonio Dragón) – Dijo, y soltó el golpe, cuatro líneas de fuego azul resplandecieron golpeando a Charlus afiladas como espadas antes de detonar en una marejada de fuego explotando con fuerza arrojando al incinerado Potter al aire mientras giraba fuera de control, se desplomo al suelo y ya no se levantó, estaba claro que el ojiverde ganaba y de qué manera lo hacía.

Charlus, cansado de ser golpeado y ver la superioridad de su hermano, invoco la espada de Gryffindor y en un grito de furia se lanzó contra su hermano que hizo aparecer de nuevo su espada, cuando llego hasta él estrellaron sus espadas, pero Harry lo hacía con facilidad con una sola mano mientras que Charlus trataba de empujarlo con la espada de Gryffindor usando ambas manos.

\- Se muy bien que tú no has usado todas las técnicas del clan del loto blanco, pero no te atreves a usarlas conmigo, pero en cambio, yo si me atrevo a usar mis técnicas más letales para acabar contigo – Dijo Harry mientras miraba a su hermano con una mirada tranquila y sin emoción alguna.

\- ¿Con que propósito quieres acabar conmigo, hermano? Acaso no te das cuenta que nuestros padres murieron para que nosotros viviéramos, ¿piensas pisotear la memoria de nuestros padres? – Pregunto Charlus mientras hacia un esfuerzo por empujar a su hermano, pero este no cedía.

\- Yo ya rendí tributo a mis padres, propicie la caída de su asesino e hice que mi hermano acabara con este limpiándole el camino. Mi único propósito era llegar a este momento, logre conseguir información importante y ahora solo me queda deshacerme de ti – Dijo Harry mientras empujaba a Charlus le daba una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.

\- ¡No lo permitiré, no permitiré que cortes el lazo de hermandad que tenemos, incluso si tengo que derrotarte! – Exclamo mientras hacía estallar su magia envolviéndolo.

\- Tú nunca podrás derrotarme, y te lo demostrare ahora… **_Chidori Kōken_** (Espada Chidori) – Dijo mientras su espada se electrificaba por completo y ambos hermanos y sus espadas se chocaron pasando el uno al lado del otro quedando a unos metros espalda con espalda, un segundo después otro corte apareció en el hombro derecho de Charlus esta vez más profundo mientras tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa al ver lo que había pasado con su espada. La espada de Gryffindor se había partido en dos mientras que Charlus sostenía la parte del mango y una parte del filo, la otra mitad caía al suelo y luego las dos mitades desaparecieron en leve brillo rojo – Te lo dije, hermano, no tienes el poder ni la fuerza para enfrentarme, si quieres hacerte más fuerte entrénate hasta la muerte, dalo todo de ti, pero incluso si pasaras 5 o 10 años entrenando, nunca me alcanzarías – Dijo Harry mientras se giraba a verlo y Charlus caía exhausto y herido de rodillas al suelo. Harry se acercó a su hermano y se puso frente a él, Charlus levanto lentamente la mirada y quedo en shock a lo que vio en los ojos de su hermano.

Estos estaban cambiando dejando atrás los ojos rojos con tres tomoes cambiando aun diseño extraño, era una especie de Shuriken de tres aspas brillando con poder mientras lo veía.

\- Gracias a ti, querido hermano, pude conseguir la evolución de mi poder, el poder viene de sacrificios, ahora quiero que sientas el poder del Mangekyō Sharingan… **_Tsukuyomi –_** Dijo Harry y los ojos de este brillaron y Charlus quedo paralizado mientras en su mente estaba sucediendo la peor de las torturas.

Charlus se encontraba, en pocas palabras, crucificado en una cruz de madera, se encontraba en un lugar con un cielo rojo, era como un lado negativo del mundo mientras frente a él estaba Harry con su espada apuntándole.

\- Este es el primer poder del Mangekyō Sharingan, una poderosa ilusión que nadie puede romper ni escapar de ella, esta ilusión es muy efectiva para torturar e interrogar, lo mejor es que tu mente lo hace creer tan real que te sientes cada vez más y más débil creyendo que estas a punto de morir, pero aquí no mueres, sufres una y otra vez el mismo castigo hasta que te rompas – Dijo Harry mientras este apuñaba su espada y la clavaba en el tórax causando que Charlus gritara de dolor, se sintió el peor dolor de todos y cayo inconsciente de inmediato debido al dolor.

Pero cuando el creyó que había acabado, abrió los ojos y se vio en el mismo lugar, pero estaba vez había dos de ellos, crucificados y con dos Harry apuntándole con sus espadas.

\- Esta técnica va estar torturándote durante 72 horas, y cada vez la tortura se hace más intensa – Dijo Harry y los dos clavaron la espada en los dos Charlus, causando que solo pudieran hacer una cosa, gritar con fuerza para que minutos después cayera otra vez inconsciente, luego cuando pensó que había pasado unas horas se despertó esta vez había muchos de ellos cubriendo de él y frente a cada uno de ellos había un Harry con su espada – Han pasado 71 horas, 59 minutos y 58 segundos, esto es solo el comienzo, querido hermano – Dijo Harry y todos ellos con la espada en mano se clavaron todas las espadas a la vez en el tórax causando que todos gritaran de dolor.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, Charlus caía con la mirada perdida, estaba de rodillas con la cabeza baja mientras caía hacia el frente cayendo pesadamente mientras Harry lo veía este se giró y se acercó al cuerpo de Voldemort y su cabeza, cogiéndolo del cuello y arrastrándolo mí y pateaba la cabeza para que quedara cerca de Charlus, arrastro el cuerpo y lo puso a un metro de su hermano, luego se acercó a la copa del Torneo, le apunto con su mano y dijo.

\- **_Bakudō #31 Miryō no Torikeshi_** (Anulación de Encantamiento) – Dijo y lanzo un rayo de luz dorado que envolvió la copa y esta quedo como si no le hubiese pasado nada. Cogió la copa y no sucedió nada, se giró y regreso junto a su hermano y el cadáver de Voldemort mientras en su palma se formaba una pequeña columna verde y decía - **_Kūkanten'i_** (Desplazamiento del Espacio) – Y la columna se expandió, lo único que pudieron ver los habitantes del pueblo fue una columna de luz verde que se reflejaba al cielo en el cementerio, pero no les dio importancia, era muy común que sucedieran cosas extrañas en el cielo mientras que en el cementerio ya no quedaba nadie.

 **Hogwarts.**

En el estadio donde se estaba realizando la tercera prueba del Torneo Internacional de Hechiceros Excepcionales, estaba ocurriendo el caos, había pasado ya una hora desde que los 5 campeones entraron al bosque prohibido, pero poco a poco fueron apareciendo los participantes, primero Cedric Diggory que al parecer había sido atacado por la espalda y le había impedido seguir participando en la prueba luego había sido Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum, la primera había dicho que Krum estaba bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius y que había sido su novio Harry el que la había salvado y este al ver que su novia estaba bien siguió su camino, desde entonces habían estado a la espera de que en cualquier momento apareciera alguno de los campeones ya fuese con la copa o habiendo sido eliminado, pero antes de cumplirse la hora los maestros del Seireitei aparecieron trayendo con ellos a un Alastor Moody golpeado y ensangrentado pero cuando Dumbledore y los demás pensaban reclamarles, Alastor Moody comenzó a cambiar revelando la figura golpeada de Barty Crouch Jr. Y fue cuando el caos se desato.

Yamamoto al ver que se trataba de un Mortifago infiltrado ordeno llamar al Gotei 13 y las fuerzas especiales, estos no tardaron en aparecer en menos de 5 minutos todas las fuerzas del Gotei 13 que lo conformaban los capitanes de división, sus tenientes y sus sub-almirantes y demás acordonaron el área para impedir la huida de las personas hasta que no estuviese claro, Yamamoto amenazo a Dumbledore diciéndole que esta era una gran ineptitud suya al no darse cuenta que había sido engañado por un Mortifago, el director del Seireitei ordeno la interrogación del Mortifago y este comenzó hablar.

Comenzó a contar como había atacado al verdadero Alastor Moody y lo había encerrado en un armario que el mismo Moody tenía, dijo que no lo había matado para poder sacarle cuando necesitara el cabello de este para la poción multijugos también dijo que su propósito era meter dentro del Torneo a Charlus Potter y esperar a que pasara las pruebas para que cuando fuese el momento de la tercera prueba estuviese listo para la siguiente parte del plan, él se aseguraría de que Charlus tocara primero la copa y así aparecería en un cementerio en Little Hanglenton, donde estaría Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos esperando para hacer un ritual que haría que Voldemort regresar a la vida y más poderoso que nunca, cuando Barty Crouch Jr. Termino su interrogación fue ejecutado inmediatamente por uno de los maestros que había estado acompañando a Yamamoto, Ukitake, y Yamamoto había dicho que esta trampa y traición costaría muy caro, y que él se aseguraría que así fuera.

Y para consternación de los demás, vieron como en un destello verde aparecía el campeón del Seireitei y en sus manos la copa del Torneo, pero lo que les causo terror fue ver a un cuerpo tendido que era el de Charlus Potter que al parecer estaba con la mirada perdida y en medio de la inconciencia y al otro lado estaba el cuerpo sin cabeza de alguien, pero era lo que estaba en los pies de Harry lo que les aterro.

\- Aquí tienen al lord oscuro más poderoso de todos, al parecer su niño-que-vivió cumplió con la profecía, tal y como usted quería Dumbledore – Dijo Harry mientras dándole una patada a la cabeza de Voldemort esta cayo a los pies de Dumbledore – Y no, no fui yo el que lo hizo, fue mi estúpido hermano, yo solamente acabe con las anclas de Voldemort y deje que mi hermano diera el golpe final después de que yo asesine a los mortifagos de Voldemort e incapacitado y paralizado al mismo para que mi hermano hiciera lo que se le había entrenado ¿no Dumbledore? Para eso lo estuviste entrenando, para que cumpliera la profecía que te fue dicha a ti hace más de 14 años – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía astutamente mirando a Dumbledore.

\- ¡Charlus! – Se escuchó y se vieron como Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Neville corrían hacia Harry para ayudar al chico, pero Harry los sorprendió con lo que hizo, con una facilidad pateo a Charlus que salía volando por los aires como si fuese un muñeco inanimado y caía sobre los cuatro chicos que iban en ayuda de Charlus.

\- Ahora es momento de que se revelen muchas cosas que ocurrieron este año, desde la sorpresiva alianza de Japón con el Reino Unido, el sorprendente juicio extraordinario donde se eliminó la corrupción de su ministerio, el como el Seireitei hizo parte del torneo, todo eso fue ideado por mí, yo fui el que planee todo esto con un solo propósito, demostrar la clase de escoria insignificante que eran los magos de este país al no hacer nada para cambiar su ministerio, tuve que ser yo, un ex-ciudadano de este país, mi único propósito era demostrarles lo mediocres que eran con su educación mágica insignificante que ni siquiera a los talones nos llegan, pero eso no es todo – Dijo Harry con una delgada sonrisa y una mirada peligrosa, los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban, pero ahora los del Reino Unido estaban comenzando a molestarse – Yo fui el primero en darme cuenta de la infiltración de Crouch, yo supe que esa rata fue la que había puesto el nombre de mi hermano en la copa, tiempo después lo capture y lo interrogue y supe por completo de sus planes e hice los míos usándolo a él, hice que actuara como si nada que siguiera con su plan y llevara a Charlus hasta la copa mientras tanto yo solo estaba esperando el momento, la última orden que le di Crouch era que dejara de beber la poción multijugos y se entregara a mis maestros, esto lo llevarían en el momento adecuado, justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a la normalidad – Dijo Harry mientras veía a todos los presentes que estaban impactados con lo que estaba diciendo ese chico – Mientras esto ocurría, mi hermano fue llevado al cementerio donde fue capturado y su sangre fue suficiente para regresar a la vida a Lord Voldemort, pero como es eso posible se dirán ustedes, si ahora él está muerto, si él lo está y definitivamente ya que yo me encargue de destruir sus últimos Horcrux que lo ataban a la vida y así no podría morir, mi hermano anteriormente había destruido el que estaba dentro de él, en su cicatriz, pero al ponerse el anillo de Lord Potter, este pedazo desapareció, luego en su segundo año, destruyo el diario de Tom Ryddle que es el nombre Muggle de Voldemort, Dumbledore y Charlus ya tenían dos Horcrux destruidos pero no contaban con que yo sabía más que ellos, mi padrino Sirius al apropiarse de la cámara de los Black, mando a revisarla y encontró ahí otro Horcrux, la copa de Hufflepuff – Dijo Harry mientras los demás reaccionaban sorprendidos ante lo que decía – Luego el día en que nos reencontramos mi padrino y yo supimos del medallón de Slytherin que fue conseguido por un Mortifago que traiciono a Voldemort olvidando sus ideales, ese hombre fue Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, quien murió por ese medallón y se lo encargo a su más querido elfo, luego nosotros hablamos con él y nos lo dio para destruirlo, pero yo no iba a destruir algo que me pertenecía, que era mío por derecho, el medallón de Slytherin es mío ya que yo soy el actual Lord Slytherin – Dijo Harry mientras mostraba su anillo como prueba de que era el auténtico Lord de la casa Slytherin, esto nadie se lo espero, nadie se esperaba esa información y la gran mayoría estaba asombrada – Pero eso no es todo, también encontré aquí mismo, en Hogwarts, otro Horcrux, la diadema de Ravenclaw – Dijo Harry y la saco de su bolsillo mostrándola ante todos y todos la vieron como si fuese un gran tesoro, no estaban equivocados – Esto también lo salve ya que le pertenece a la Lady Ravenclaw actual y a la cual yo jure entregárselo y para finalizar, esta otra posesión mía, yo no solo soy Lord Slytherin, también soy Lord Peverell y es por eso que recupere otra de las reliquias de los Peverell – Dijo Harry mientras enseñaba los dos anillos tanto el de Lord Peverell como el de la reliquia – Ya solo quedaba uno, y fue cuando aparecí en el cementerio para salvar a mi hermano, lo libere después de matar a los pocos mortifagos que se habían presentado al llamado, luego solo tuve que incapacitar a Voldemort y decirle a mi hermano que era él el que tenía que matarlo, así al menos Reino Unido recuperaría la dignidad de haber acabado para siempre con el mago oscuro más terrible de todos los tiempos en este país, pero yo tenía algo más por hacer, mi revelación final, yo soy Harrison Ignotus Tennō-Zaraki, el nuevo emperador de Japón y mi único propósito fue destruir a mi hermano y su insignificante país, demostrarles lo inferiores que eran, así es que con la copa del Torneo en mi mano me proclamo como el campeón y el mejor de todos – Dijo mientras tiraba la copa a unos metros del suelo quedando a uno metros entre el público y Harry – Seguro que en este momento muchos se estarán preguntando como es que yo siendo el nuevo emperador no me proclame como tal, mientras todos creían que el verdadero emperador se hacía público en Japón, aquí se aplica un viejo refrán japonés "El silencio vale oro y las palabras valen plata" todos fijarían su atención en el supuesto nuevo emperador, mientras yo hacía lo que tenía planeado antes de venir aquí, de hecho esto lo planea hace más de 2 años y me alegra saber que yo con 12 años hice un plan que confundió y engaño a toda una nación – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras tanto los del Seireitei y todas las fuerzas militares se colocaban detrás de Harry, entre ellos se encontraban la familia Delacour.

Algunos magos ya furiosos por las palabras que estaba diciendo Harry, se lanzaron al ataque, eran al menos 15 magos entre ellos Aurores y alumnos mayores de Hogwarts, pero cuando estaban cerca de la copa del Torneo esta brillo y el cielo trono y de ese caía a gran velocidad un bólido que impacto el suelo causando que los magos británicos salieran volando por el impacto mientras algunos se cubrían del polvo, se sorprendieron al ver un enorme pilar y en estos estaban 5 personas subidas que saltaron y se posicionaron frente al pilar.

\- Este es el Tenchūren (Palanquín de Soporte Celestial) y es por donde mi guardia real se transporta, los mande a llamar para dejar en claro mi estatus como emperador, ahora mi alianza con su país acaba aquí y la próxima vez que nos veamos será en la guerra, claro si deciden declararla , yo no tengo pensado declararles la guerra a ustedes, solo me interesa mostrarles lo patéticos e insignificantes que son contra el verdadero poder de Japón, no me importaría ordenarles al Gotei 13, a las fuerzas especiales o mi misma guardia real que los acabe a todos, pero yo no soy un asesino, yo solo hice lo necesario para conseguir lo que quería, eso era todo, ahora me voy siendo el campeón supremo del Torneo, y el Seireitei se alza como victorioso como la mejor academia mágica del mundo y todos la reconocerán, es hora de irnos – Dijo Harry mientras los 5 guardianes reales hacían una seña de manos a la vez y en un estallido de luz, desaparecieron todos los del Seireitei dejando atrás nada mientras todos quedaron impactados por lo que acababa de pasar, todo lo de la alianza con Japón fue una mentira solo para demostrar las debilidades de un país mediocre y que necesito de su ayuda para limpiar su corrupción, eso sin duda es un golpe de que quizás nunca se recuperen.

 **Seireitei.**

Todo el grupo que había ido al Reino Unido había aparecido en el centro en la Colina del Sōkyoku, era una meseta rocosa visible desde la mayor parte del Seireitei ubicada en el centro de toda la isla, Harry había ordenado que era momento de regresar al horario habitual de la academia, era momento de seguir con el currículo de estudio para los estudiantes que habían ido al Torneo para terminar su respectivo año escolar, por ejemplo, para que Harry terminara su sexto año, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer el examen de dos años, tanto el de sexto como el de séptimo para su especialización en alguna de las ramas que el escoja para conseguir la maestría, al conseguir pasar el sexto y séptimo año podrá tener acceso a mas conocimiento, es decir, podría tener acceso a todo tipo de información sobre algún tipo de rama avanzada, por ejemplo, en la rama de Kidō era de nivel 65, así que si superaba los exámenes podría hacer hasta superar el nivel máximo, y si lograba su maestría en Kidō podría ser parte de la división Kidō.

Pero antes debía realizar una reunión extraordinaria con la cámara de los 46, era momento de hacer público por todo el país y el mundo de que el nuevo de emperador de Japón, se revelaría, pero además Harry quería hacer una muy importante declaración, cuando la cámara de los 46 estaba reunida, se encontraba Harry en su trono y a sus lados estaba su guardia real, sus padres estaba a cada lado, antes de venir, Harry le había dicho a Fleur y su familiares que se fuera al complejo Zaraki que estaba en el Rukongai y lo esperara allí.

En la cámara se encontraba también Yamamoto haciendo su declaración de lo que había sucedido, los miembros de la cámara sonrieron orgullosos y felicitaron a su emperador por tan merecido logro al conseguir para el Seireitei por 3 vez consecutiva haber ganado el torneo, también felicitaban a Yamamoto por haber llevado al Seireitei a una aplastante victoria contra las demás escuelas, Yamamoto les dijo que recibirían su merecido premio.

Luego dando paso a lo importante, era momento de que Japón supiera de que Harry era el verdadero emperador, además que para hacer pública la coronación del emperador, se usaría un Harry hecho con un cuerpo artificial, era un clon que se usaría para hacer pública a todo el Japón no mágico de que ya tenían un nuevo emperador, este clon seria la cara que se mostraría para los no mágicos mientras que el Harry original daría sus órdenes desde las sombras, además era el momento de que Harry hiciera su declaración pública por eso se puso de pie al igual que todos y dijo.

\- Declaro en este momento que, por motivos de haberse dado a conocer mi estatus como emperador y en riesgos de una futura guerra no importando el enemigo, quiero que el Estatuto de los Samuráis, es decir, que la antigua alianza entre Japón y China y demás regiones aliados del Japón de la era imperial, se llamen a todos los descendientes de grandes samuráis y además abrir la academia para la educación y el entrenamiento de los samuráis, estos se realizaran bajo la supervisión del Gotei 13 y su comandante general, así cuando los samuráis estén preparados estos se encargaran de la seguridad de Japón, es el momento de revivir la vieja gloria de Japón y hacer que todos le teman – Dijo Harry mientras toda la cámara aceptaba, tanto que todos los presentes aplaudieron por esta declaración.

Esta sería una gran declaración para el mundo, los samuráis resurgirían, los viejos clanes de samuráis regresaran a su antigua gloria y reviviría a una antigua alianza entre China y Japón que databa desde hace más de 500 años, una que ni siquiera la primera ni la segunda guerra mundial no pudo romper, esto era una alianza mágica que se reviviría y traería consigo el imperio más grande de oriente uniendo todas las regiones que antiguamente habían estado unidas. Las Regiones de las Provincias Elementales, donde el mismísimo Amateratsu gobernaba.

 **Reunión del Wizengamot, Ministerio de Magia, Al Día Siguiente del Torneo.**

El caos estaba reinando por todo el Wizengamot, se encontraban reunidos todos los cabezas de nobles y ancestrales casas, a excepción de uno, Lord Potter, en reemplazo, Dumbledore lo representaría, este había dicho que, debido a motivos desconocidos, Lord Potter estaba incapacitado y con un trauma muy grande que había hecho que Charlus Potter cayera en un coma que en este momento estaba siendo tratado por el mismísimo Nicholas Flamel junto a su esposa Perenelle. En este momento todos los miembros del Wizengamot estaban exigiendo una explicación de lo que había sucedido en el Torneo y que ahora ya no contaban con la alianza de Japón que solo había logrado debilitar a la nación británica sobre todo a la mágica, en el mundo Muggle, se hizo público que de alguna manera, la nación británica había ofendido al joven emperador y que ahora la nación era mal vista por la mayoría, el primer ministro del mundo Muggle había enviado una disculpa que había sido respondida aceptándola pero que aun así no se renovaría la alianza.

Por otro lado, el ministerio de magia británico no tenía permitido comunicarse por ningún medio a Japón y que tenía prohibida la entrada a este, por otro lado, se había escuchado que Francia había también retirado su amistad al pueblo británico mágico, al parecer el haber intentado asesinar a un aliado tan importante de Japón y que este también tenía nacionalidad francesa lo hacían un ciudadano más, así que no permitiría que este fuese el trato que recibiese un gran aliado y un ciudadano. El caos en el Wizengamot seguía.

\- ¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ahora nos encontremos más débiles que nunca?! ¡Somos mal vistos por que se suponía era un simple chico con mucho talento! ¡Se ha burlado por completo del Wizengamot! ¡¿Dónde estaban los Aurores en Azkaban cuando se escapó ese preso?! Por culpa de ese sujeto, la nación japonesa reacciono de manera extrema y renunciaron a nuestra alianza – Se escuchó, eso era lo que decían algunos de los miembros.

Una gran parte se encontraba indignada por el trato que habían recibido de la nación y la humillación a la que fueron sometidos por un chico que había planeado todo eso con solo 12 años y solo había causado que la nación se debilitara y muchas otras naciones tanto mágica como Muggle fuera mal vista, otros estaban más indignados por sentirse burlados, pero otros estaban más interesados en como en el Torneo se había infiltrado un Mortifago y que todo fue planeado por Voldemort para regresar a la vida, pero fue otra vez gracias a la intervención y la ayuda del emperador, que había vencido a Voldemort definitivamente, al parecer en vez de sentirse ofendidos se sentían orgullosos que un Lord Slytherin y Lord Peverell se haya preocupado por demostrar que una nación podría resurgir de nuevo librándose de la corrupción, eran muy pocos los que estaban de este bando.

Entre ellos estaban el nuevo Lord Nott, Theodore Nott que había recibido el titulo después de la ejecución de su padre, el joven Lord se sentía muy agradecido con Harry y cuando se dio de cuenta que se trataba del mismísimo Lord Slytherin, le debía mucho más y ahora se sentía orgulloso de ser un Slytherin, estaba también la Lady Zabini, Melissandra, que también estaba muy complacida que el mismísimo Lord Slytherin hubiese limpiado la corrupción y se hubiese burlado del ministerio, todo eso había sido digno de la gran astucia de un Slytherin, además estaba el hecho de que había contribuido la derrota total de Voldemort.

Otro en apoyarlo y esto si fue una sorpresa para todos, fue Lord Malfoy, él había dicho era un asunto familiar ya que el nuevo Lord Slytherin era el heredero de los Black y su madre era prima del actual Sirius Black y este se había contactado con ella y quería asegurarse de que no les pasara nada y asegurarles su seguridad, es por eso que ahora los Malfoy se harían aliados de Lord Black y por consiguiente Lord Slytherin, lo mismo habían dicho la Lady Zabini y Lord Nott, aquí se llegó al conflicto, la gran mayoría estaba en contra de lo que había hecho el joven emperador y Lord de las dos antiguas casas pero sabían que no podrían hacer nada con alguien con un estatus de poder tan alto como el del joven, otra parte se quedaba neutra ya que solo veían este golpe como una oportunidad para mejorar por completo tanto la sociedad como la educación mágica, el resto que eran muy pocos se habían declarado aliados directos de Lord Slytherin y estaban de acuerdo con la parte neutra, esta era una oportunidad para mejorar.

Todo esto genero conflictos que finalmente Dumbledore tuvo que comenzar a acallar debido a que ya llevaban una hora y no se llegaba a nada.

\- ¡Calma, damas y caballeros! – Exclamo Dumbledore desde su atril, todavía frustrado y algo molesto por la trama que había sido encubierta en Hogwarts bajo su mandato. Había estado tan ocupado con Charlus y su posibilidad de participación en el Torneo de manera obligatoria que no se dio cuenta que hubiese un infiltrado, y menos que fuese un viejo amigo suyo.

\- En algo podemos estar de acuerdo: Que este golpe podemos aprender, sabemos que no podemos hacer nada contra la nación japonesa y el joven emperador había demostrado que se podía aprender de los errores y que podemos mejorar – Dijo Lord Greengrass, él era el líder de la opinión neutra, a pesar de ser aliado de la casa de los Potter y de Dumbledore, eran de la opinión que se podría aprender de los errores cuando no se podía hacer nada – Yo propongo que el nivel de educación de Hogwarts se intensifique más, los de la opinión neutra estamos dispuesto a donar lo que sea necesario para el mejoramiento de la educación en Hogwarts e implementar nuevos y mejores maestros del mundo.

Gritos generales se hicieron escuchar. Muchos estaban de acuerdo con esta implementación y estaban dispuestos a cooperar en todo lo que pudieran, pero no solo se implementó esta nueva ley, sino que también se daría un nuevo presupuesto al Departamento de Ley, administrado por Amelia Bones y el Departamento de Aurores, administrado por Kingsley Shacklebolt. Esto era muy bueno ya que el Departamento de Aurores contraria con nuevos puestos para Auror y siendo Amelia la encargada de manejar el presupuesto estaría al tanto en el caso de corrupción.

\- En ese caso, para asegurarse que la corrupción no llegue otra vez al ministerio, propongo que se retire la reforma de la ley 10840 que prohíbe administrar Veritaserum a los sospechosos – Dijo Amelia Bones, su voz se ahogó entre los gritos, ni siquiera escucho a su esposo Sirius a su lado izquierdo riendo al ver lo que había causado su mujer, aunque era la gran minoría los que no estaban de acuerdo con eso.

\- ¡Silencio todos! – Exclamo y sonó un gran golpe que dejo en silencio la cámara – Continúe, Lady Bones-Black.

\- Como decía, de esa manera se podrá descubrir la verdad y se evitaran situaciones como la de Bartemius Crouch Jr. Que, después de todo, anteriormente, varios lores anteriores estuvieron firme y voluntariamente asociados con Lord Voldemort, incluyendo el anterior ministro de magia – Dijo Amelia explicando sus razones – Si existen pruebas suficientes se debe dar la poción, ¿O es que acaso aún hay Lores y Ladies de esta cámara que tienen miedo de que se sepan algunas verdades?

\- Votemos – Pidió Dumbledore antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca – Antes que nada, ¿Alguien secunda la moción de Lady Bones-Black?

\- Secundo la moción – Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie mientras sonreía divertido mirando a todos antes de sentarse.

\- Bien, votación a favor de retirar la reforma de la le 10840 que niega el uso de Veritaserum a sospechoso y/o culpables. ¿Votos a favor? – Dijo, se iluminaron 44 varitas en la sala y empezaron unos pequeños murmullos nerviosos entre los que no habían votado - ¿Votos en contra? - Apenas 6 varitas se iluminaron.

\- Se acepta la propuesta de Lady Bones-Black y se retira la reforma de la ley 10840 y con esto se dará paso a futuras investigaciones, con esto se cierra la sesión del día de hoy – Dijo Dumbledore.

 **Hogwarts.**

Desde que se había todos retirado, los alumnos se iban a sus respectivas salas comunes mientras que la delegación de los otros colegios se fue a sus respectivos países, los maestros estaban reunidos hablando solo faltaba Dumbledore pero mientras tanto de que llegaban habían arreglado el caos que se había formado en Hogwarts, primero Charlus fue llevado a la enfermería seguido de todos sus amigos y su novia que estaba muy preocupada por su novio, no sabía lo que había le había hecho el hermano de este para dejarlo en un estado de coma temporal debido al trauma mental que tenía.

Los maestros habían logrado rescatar del armario de 7 niveles donde Crouch Jr. Tenía prisionero al verdadero Alastor Moody, había sido sacado y llevado a la enfermería. Habían declarado que las clases regresarían a su curso normal en una semana para realizar los exámenes finales.

Por otro lado, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Neville se la pasaban frecuentando la enfermería, durante la semana antes de comenzar las clases, el grupo se la pasaba allí para ver como progresaba el estado de Charlus que seguía siempre igual, al parecer Madame Pomfrey no podía hacer nada, que requería de un gran especialista en medimagia psicológica debido al intenso trauma psicológico que tenía Charlus, solo había podido curar los dos cortes en los hombros que tenía, solo fue a mitad de la semana cuando llego Nicholas y Perenelle Flamel, al parecer estaban allí para ayudar a Charlus con su problema, llegaron a la enfermería y los chicos los recibieron.

\- Señor y señora Flamel, que gusto verlos – Dijo Madame Pomfrey saludando a la pareja.

\- Hemos venido a ver qué podemos hacer para ayudar a nuestro alumno, aunque de eso se encargara Perenelle, ella es la mejor en medimagia y lo sabe todo – Dijo Nicholas mientras su esposa se acercaba al otro lado de la cama mientras que en el otro estaba Ginny viéndola con una mirada esperanzadora.

\- Por favor Lady Flamel, ayude a Charlus – Suplico Ginny con mirada triste mientras miraba a la mujer que le sonreía con ternura.

\- Primero veremos que le sucedió – Dijo Perenelle y puso su mano en la frente de Charlus, cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos los abrió sorprendida – Es increíble, lo que sea que le haya hecho el hermano de Charlus a él fue muy intenso, lo metió en una poderoso ilusión que lo tortura de una manera tal que le deja graves problemas psicológicos, será difícil, pero podré curarlo – Dijo Perenelle mientras sus manos se envolvían en un aura verde y la ponía en su frente, todos quedaron expectantes mientras Ginny lloraba con ansiedad al ver que podía curar a su novio, después de unos minutos la mujer retiro la mano y espero, unos segundos después Charlus comenzó a reaccionar moviéndose abriendo los ojos lentamente.

\- ¡Charlus! – Exclamaron Ginny y sus amigos de felicidad al ver como lentamente se levantaba de la cama sentándose en esta, todos se daban cuenta que aún tenía la mirada perdida pero que estaba consciente, Ginny no aguantándolo más se arrojó a los brazos del chico abrazándolo con suavidad llorando de felicidad, pero para su sorpresa Charlus no reaccionada seguía con la mirada perdida y con sus manos en su regazo, lo peor es que había durado así el resto de la semana, era visitado por todos pero aun así, no había reacción en el chico, estaba parpadeando y mirando a su regazo sin reaccionar a lo que le decían, solo cuando se hacía mención a su hermano apretaba los puños con fuerza. Fue solo cuando un día Dumbledore llego a la enfermería y le pidió a Pomfrey que lo dejara a solas con Charlus, esta acepto y se fue a su oficina, Dumbledore se sentó a su lado y comenzó hablar.

\- Charlus, sé que acabas de despertar de un trauma muy fuerte, pero quiero pedirte que reacciones, es momento de seguir adelante, debes seguir con tus estudios y sobre todo con tu entrenamiento, ¿Creí que querías hacerte más fuerte? Espero que por que ahora Voldemort está muerto… - Dijo Dumbledore fue interrumpido por la voz de Charlus que sonó ronca y molesta.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijo? ¿Por qué me oculto la información de que había una profecía que hablaba de mí y de Voldemort? ¿Pensé que no me guardaría información? – Pregunto Charlus aun con su mirada perdida y apretando los puños.

\- No tenía caso contártela, la profecía no se cumplió o tuvo un resultado inesperado – Dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba al chico, este finalmente reacciono se giró a verlo confundido – La profecía decía "El único con el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca, nacido de los que lo han desafiado 3 veces vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes y el señor tenebroso lo marcara como su igual y él tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce" todos pensamos que eran los Potter, pero también estaba otra familia, los Longbottom pero al final fueron los Potter los más acertados, pero ocurrió algo que nadie previo, los Potter tuvieron gemelos, como podía ser eso posible, pero luego me di cuenta que tú fuiste el último en nacer pero aun así estaba tu hermano que también había sobrevivido y luego desapareció, tú fuiste considerado su igual por la marca pero esta se borró, luego todo cambio cuando fue tu propio hermano el que propicio el encuentro, no debes ya darle importancia a esa profecía, al final fue la astucia y la manipulación de tu hermano que fue el que eligió quien debería acabar con él – Explico Dumbledore mientras Charlus dejaba de verlo para otra vez mirar a sus manos y gruir molesto cayendo acostado en la cama con los brazos en su cuello.

\- Poco le importo, solo tenía como propósito demostrar que era él mejor y lo demostró dejándome ser yo el que matara a Voldemort – Dijo Charlus completamente molesto.

\- Charlus ¿Qué sucedió en el cementerio? – Pregunto Dumbledore con suavidad mientras lo veía, Charlus se acostó de lado y se quedó viendo a la nada sin mirar a Dumbledore. "No me interesa matarte, solo quiero que te des cuenta de lo insignificante que eres, Jum, insulso pequeño hermano" recordó lo que le dijo su hermano, ¿tan poca cosa significaba para él? ¿Tanto que no valía la pena ni considerar su hermano? "No me interesa matarte, solo quiero que te des cuenta de lo insignificante que eres, Jum, insulso hermano menor" comenzó a molestarse más consigo mismo.

– Él ya no me considera su hermano, me rechazo y por eso me ataco de esa manera, poco le falto para matarme pero aun así no le interesaba hacerlo, como si fuese una pérdida de tiempo, menciono que solo quería conseguir un nuevo poder, no recuerdo su nombre, solo sé que dijo que el poder conlleva sacrificios, al parecer sacrifico nuestra hermandad para hacerse más poderoso, y luego me metió en esa aterradora ilusión – Dijo Charlus mientras cerraba los ojos "ahora solo me queda decirte que ya no me interesas como hermano, prefiero cortar todo lazo contigo ahora ya que solo eres una molestia" pensó Charlus mientras volvía a abrir los ojos – Él menciono algo sobre enemigos peores que Voldemort y por eso le había sacado la información que necesitaba, ¿sabes a lo que se refiere? – Pregunto Charlus al anciano director que se quedó pensativo.

\- No tengo idea, pero es una situación muy probable que eso suceda, en el mundo existen muchos males que se ocultan en la oscuridad, incluso me atrevo a decir que en este momento deben estar desarrollando sus planes – Dijo Dumbledore mientras Charlus se quedaba también pensativo.

\- Dumbledore, quiero que me entrene en todo junto a Nicholas y Perenelle, además mi hermano me dio un libro para aprender y dominar el Párselmagic, por alguna razón quería que me hiciera más poderoso, y eso hare, entréname, enséñame todo lo que sabes – Dijo Charlus con ansiedad mientras lo miraba fijamente, Dumbledore se quedó mirándolo y asintió lentamente.

\- Así lo hare, Charlus, ten por seguro que te comenzare a entrenar muy duro y ahora que Hogwarts dispone de nuevo recurso para obtener conocimiento, podremos hacer que te hagas más poderoso y podrás dominar todo sobre el Párselmagic, y así si hubiese algún nuevo peligro, estarás preparado – Dijo Dumbledore mientras los dos se quedaban pensando sobre lo que iría a suceder ahora que Voldemort ya no existía más.

 **Norte de Europa, Lugar Desconocido.**

En un lugar oscuro se encontraban reunidos 8 figuras de diferentes tamaños, en una mesa rectangular, estaban todos sentados en sillas parecidas a unos tronos, las figuras que estaban sentadas a los lados laterales de la mesa mientras miraban con expectación a la figura que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

\- Queridos amigos, al parecer la armada de Japón se está moviendo, por alguna razón, presiento que han averiguado sobre nuestra existencia, ese nuevo emperador me trae muy mala espina – Dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

\- Porque simplemente no lo aplastamos, así eliminamos un posible enemigo poderoso – Dijo una de las figuras que era muy musculoso y con un extraño acento caribeño.

\- Porque llegar a él será casi imposible, lo que debemos hacer es movilizar nuestras fuerzas, ahora no nos interesa Voldemort, él está muerto y no representa una molestia para nosotros – Dijo el líder mirándolos a todos.

\- Cualquiera que haya matado a esa maldita serpiente merece mis respetos, sin duda cuando encuentre a quien lo hizo le daré la oportunidad de conocer todo mi poder y morirá por quitarme el placer de estrangular con mis manos a esa serpiente traidora de Tom – Dijo otra figura musculosa con un sombrero en su cabeza.

\- Llegara su momento, por ahora es hora de movilizarnos, es hora de que el mundo conozca de nosotros y nos tema como debe ser, es momento que la organización Yamata no Orochi comience a tomar el control del mundo para luego tomar el control del mundo de los muertos y así despertar a nuestro amo – Dijo el líder mientras extendía el brazo en puño y el resto lo imitaron y todos exclamaron.

\- ¡Larga vida al Yamata no Orochi!

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	28. Capitulo 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas subidas de tono. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **…**

 **Maestrías**

 **Rukongai, Complejo Zaraki-Unohana.**

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de la delegación del Seireitei junto al Gotei 13, las Fuerzas Especiales y la Guardia Real junto a Harry, el ya públicamente declarado emperador de Japón, esa semana estuvo muy interesante cuando Harry y los demás llegaron al Seireitei.

Primero todos, absolutamente todos los alumnos, al ver entrar a Harry al Comedor, se giraron hacia él y se inclinaron, este había dicho que eso no era necesario, que ahora solo era un alumno más y que todo lo había hecho con un solo propósito, llevar a la gloria al Seireitei, todos los alumnos celebraron eso, se ganó de inmediato el respeto de todos, incluyendo de unos viejos enemigos, Mayuri dijo que sin duda era un genio muy astuto del cual sin duda debe tener cuidado pero que sin duda tiene su total respeto, no dijo esto último pero sin duda se le notaba en su forma de hablar y dirigirse a él, por otro lado Byakuya, el hermano de Rukia, este le había tendido la mano y dicho que todo el clan Kuchiki estaría apoyándolo en todo, además que podría considerarse más protegido ahora que iba especializarse para ser capitán de división en el Gotei 13, Renji Abarai desde que llegaron al Seireitei lo había estado siguiendo como un escolta, Harry harto de esto le dijo que por que lo hacía y este respondió algo que no se esperó.

\- Eres un gran mago y guerrero, tienes sentido del honor y eres un digno protector del Seireitei, además de servirte como guerrero quiero servirte como amigo, estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi vida para asegurar la tuya – Dijo, Harry le dijo que solo le bastaba con su amistad, que eso era suficiente para que ambos pudieran ser amigos.

Por otro lado, Harry había cumplido y se había esforzado esa semana para repasar y esforzarse para pasar los exámenes de sexto y séptimo y graduarse de una vez de la educación estándar y pasar a la maestría, antes de finalizar el año escolar recibiría los resultados y podría elegir la o las maestrías que quería especializarse y esta vez no tendría las clases en el Seireitei, sino en los diferentes divisiones del Gotei 13, y también seguiría recibiendo entrenamiento del mismo Yamamoto, más aun que ahora poseía el Mangekyō Sharingan, aún no había podido probar las nuevas ventajas de su Sharingan evolucionado pero sin duda le había otorgado más poder que antes, sin mencionar que el haber despertado el Tsukuyomi, la ilusión más poderosa de todas y haber usado por primera vez en su hermano, al parecer potencio sus poderes.

Harry no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, tenía que hacerlo, era un sacrificio que debía hacer para poder proteger a las personas que amaba y ahora tenía tres chicas a las que amaba y una familia a la que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos, todo esto había fortalecido el amor que tenía hacia todos ellos, incluyendo a Sirius, que estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho pero que algún día debía sin duda enfrentarse a su hermano en un combate y que debía decidir si lo dejaba vivir otra vez o lo mataba porque estaba seguro que Charlus ya lo consideraba un enemigo a vencer, Harry no le dio importancia y le dijo que solo esperaba que se hiciera fuerte, el resto poco le importaba.

Y ahora pasando a lo más importante, el fin de semana había llegado y era el momento del reencuentro, el domingo salió del Seireitei y fue a su complejo, en toda la semana no había podido ver ni hablar con Luna ni Orihime, y hoy era ese momento y las chicas le tenían una sorpresa preparada. Al entrar a la casa las vio reunidas en la sala leyendo, al parecer estaban estudiando para prepararse para los exámenes finales.

\- Hola mis Himes, ¿Cómo están? – Pregunto Harry mientras entraba a la sala, apenas hablo las dos chicas se giraron sonriendo felices y se lanzaron felices para abrazar a Harry, él las recibió y las apretó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras Harry les besaba el cabello a ambas - Bueno mis Himes, les tengo regalos, primero para la hermosa Orihime_chan, te hago entrega del anillo que representa el título de Lady Peverell, este anillo es especial y con el tiempo lo descubrirás – Dijo Harry mientras se sacaba el anillo Peverell que tenía la piedra de la resurrección y se lo puso en el dedo anular izquierdo, la chica sonrió encantada – Y ahora es hora de cumplir mi promesa, mi hermosa Tsuki-hime_chan (Princesa de la luna) He cumplido lo que te dije, traería la mayor reliquia de la casa Ravenclaw, para ti te traje la diadema de Ravenclaw – Dijo Harry mientras sacaba de entre sus túnicas la hermosa diadema de Ravenclaw mientras la tomaba y se la ponía sobre la cabeza de Luna luciéndole perfectamente como una hermosa tiara o corona que le daban a Luna un toque de realeza a la chica que sonreía y abría los ojos feliz.

\- Todo el conocimiento que tenía Rowena Ravenclaw ahora está vivo y vivirá para siempre en la familia – Dijo Luna mientras abrazaba dándole un suave beso en los labios – Bueno entonces nosotras tenemos un regalo preparado para ti y creo que es momento de que lo tomes – Dijo Luna de manera juguetona mientras jalaba del brazo a Harry mientras Orihime sonreía sonrojada mientras abrazaba el otro brazo del chico pegando sus grandes pechos en este, lo guiaron hasta la habitación del chico y al entrar llevaron al chico a la cama e hicieron que se sentara y se quedara viéndolas como se posaban frente a él.

Harry sintió como una suave música se escuchaba en el cuarto. El chico miro a las chicas y las vio moviendo sus cuerpos la una contra la otra. Luna se agachaba de vez en cuando, inclinándose y mostrándole todo el trasero, Harry podía ver la diminuta prenda íntima al hacerlo. Orihime se movía al compás de la música también, movía sus caderas para ambos lados lentamente, y Harry vio como la chica con disimulo comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. Luna giro y con sensuales movimientos se quitó el cinturón que mantenía su falda en su cintura, la prenda cayó al suelo y con una patada, la rubia la lanzo lejos de ella. Harry vio que llevaba lencería negra. Giro sus ojos hacia Orihime la cual ya había desabrochado toda su camisa, tenía la prenda abierta mostrando una lencería azul.

Las chicas volvieron a juntarse y se abrazaron siguiendo el baile, Harry observo cómo se movían, meneándose la una contra la otra. Luna se adelantó y se puso frente al joven estiro su mano y Harry la tomo, lo levanto de la cama y lo acerco más a ella. Luna pasó sus manos por los hombros de Harry y siguió con el baile, el chico comenzó a moverse lentamente con ella. La chica rubia le sonrió y en medio del baile le beso con pasión. La chica se dio vuelta una vez el beso término, comenzando a menearse nuevamente contra Harry. El chico sintió como el trasero de la chica quedo justamente en su cintura y la chica empezaba a mover el trasero por todo el lugar, con un lento y sexy ritual. El chico en esos momentos sintió como las manos de Orihime lo tomaron por la cintura y sintió los pechos de la chica pegándose en su espalda. Luna se dio vuelta una vez más y el joven noto que se había quitado el sujetador, mostrando orgullosa un hermoso par de pechos, aun durante el baile el joven no pudo evitar tocarlos. Lo beso nuevamente, Harry sintió detrás como Orihime, le quitaba el cinturón. Luna tomo su camisa y se la quitó, dejando al joven mostrando su marcado cuerpo, las chicas no hicieron más que admirar el cuerpo del Harry. Se detuvieron en ese instante, la joven rubia beso a Harry con pasión. Orihime lo dio vuelta para que ella pudiera besarlo.

\- El baile se acabó, ahora viene el show - Susurro Orihime.

Sin decir más las chicas se quitaron lo que les quedaba, sus cuerpos de piel blanca y suave, era obvio que Orihime tenía los pechos más grandes, pero Luna no tenía nada que envidiarle eran firmes de pezones rosados los pechos de las dos chicas, esa cintura breve sus caderas anchas y piernas bellamente modeladas eran una visión doble de perfección.

\- Son preciosas - Dijo el ojiverde y se acercaron al chico, Orihime fue la que lo beso y se sentó a su lado besándolo, Harry comenzó acariciándole los pechos a la linda pelirroja. Luna mientras tanto se inclinó y le quito los pantalones al chico. Harry observo mientras que lo desnudaban, unos segundos después los tres estaban desnudos. Luna no dudo ni un segundo y se inclinó hacia el miembro erecto del chico, Harry sintió la maravilla de la saliva de la chica mientras la rubia lo metía en su boca. Orihime beso a Harry con pasión mientras su amiga le hacia una buena sesión de sexo oral, las manos de Harry tomaron posesión de los senos de Orihime mientras el beso duraba, abajo Luna se metió la mitad de su miembro en su boca. El chico jadeo ante las habilidades orales que su emperatriz rubia tenía, Orihime lo giro hacia ella mientras Luna seguía con lo suyo y besaba mientras se dejaba tocar.

El placer lo inundo y apretó más fuerte los pechos de Orihime ante la excitación que se sentía en su interior. Luna dio un último esfuerzo y Harry sintió como su miembro se descargaba en la boca de la chica. Orihime se acostó y Harry se le subió encima y comenzó morderle uno de sus hombros, siguió lamiéndolos suavemente, mientras que la chica suspiro ante la sensación que el chico le producía, el con sus manos llego hasta los pechos y bajo su mano izquierda hasta el sexo de la chica, introdujo suavemente un dedo y con destreza logro abrir los labios de la chica, se movía con determinación dentro de ella, Orihime gritaba con placer al sentirlos. Luna se acostó detrás de Harry y comenzó a besarle la espalda, pasando su lengua húmeda por cada musculo del chico. Pero él a pesar de que se sentía muy bien, estaba encargándose de la pelirroja en estos momentos.

\- Más despacio, más lento, y más profundo - Suplicaba Orihime con placer en su voz.

Y entonces el chico metió otro dedo y ahora eran dos, aprisiono su clítoris, lo estiro y entonces la chica largo tu humedad. El chico quito sus dedos y miro a Luna esperando su turno, las chicas cambiaron de posición, y Harry metió su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica rubia. Paso suavemente su lengua por el sexo de la chica, haciendo que Luna se muerda los labios. Orihime mientras tanto trataba de recuperar un poco de la energía que gasto hace unos momentos. Harry siguió lamiendo el sexo de la chica mientras ella comenzaba a gemir ante los movimientos más rápidos y agresivos de la lengua del chico. Unos minutos después la chica lanza un fuerte gemido al tener su primer orgasmo en la noche.

Harry sonrió al escucharla y giro hacia Orihime, la acerco tomándola de la cintura y la puso debajo de él. Acerco su cabeza hacia los pechos de la chica y con la punta de tu lengua rodeo sus pezones por completo, formando una espiral que se acerca a los pezones de ella. Con mucha calma lamio superficialmente los pezones, para luego besarlos con fuerza, la chica gemía al sentir la lengua mientras le chupaban los pezones, apretó sus labios cuando los labios del joven la mordieron suavemente sumiendo a la pelirroja en un mar de placer desconocido para ella hasta ese momento, abandono los pechos cuando los ojos cerrados de Orihime hacían juego perfecto con sus pezones duros y ensalivados más sus gemidos suplicando por más, beso su vientre despacio enfilándose a la caliente y húmeda entrada, la admiro unos segundos húmeda e invitante, se acercó despacio y su lengua se clavó en la vagina de la pelirroja.

– Nooo…ahí nooo - Gimió Orihime tratando de alejar al ojiverde de su entrepierna aunque pronto en vez de tratar de alejarlo acariciaba su cabeza acercándolo a ella mientras sus negaciones eran opacadas por sus gemidos gustosos, por su parte Harry degustaba el dulce sabor de la chica mientras sus paredes internas se contraían alrededor de su lengua –AAHHHHH - se arqueo y lanzo el poderoso gemido mientras un caudal imparable de fluidos abandonaba a Orihime, un orgasmo la asoló de pronto dejándola por completo desmadejada sobre la cama, el ojiverde sonrió y se acomodó sobre ella separando suavemente sus piernas, ella lo miro roja y respirando un poco agitada, sus ojos grises se clavaron en el rígido miembro del ojiverde que esperaba a la chica, ella sonrío y desvío su rostro a un costado mientras abría más las piernas invitando al ojiverde, despacio Harry la tomo de la cintura y enfilo su pene, lo rozo contra los labios externos haciendo gemir a Orihime justo antes de empujar al interior, estaba muy caliente y apretada, sus gemidos fuertes eran música para los oídos del ojiverde que avanzaba impasible hasta la barrera de la pelirroja, suavemente la tomo del mentón y la hizo verlo con esa expresión de goce en su cara sonrojada, le dio un beso suave y amoroso hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Orihime justo antes de empujar, el dolor se hizo presente mientras el himen de la chica era desgarrado por el ojiverde que ahora mismo estaba quieto mientras ligeras lagrimas se resbalaban de los ojos de la chica – Es….tan grande…Harry_kun me…me encanta - Gimió gustosa Orihime antes de clavarse ella misma para sorpresa de Harry quien retomo la iniciativa empujando aún más en ella, llego al final del camino antes de iniciar un suave entra y sale arrancándole gemidos incesantes a la rubia, Harry empujaba cada vez más fuerte golpeando el vientre de Orihime que ahora mismo lo tenía preso con sus piernas impidiéndole separarse de ella.

– Aprietas mucho Orihime_chan, lo adoro mi bella Orihime – Dijo Harry y se clavó hasta el fondo irrumpiendo en el útero de la chica, se le nublo la vista mientras el orgasmo nuevo la llenaba por completo y el ojiverde seguía su faena sin parar, era casi como si se alargara más con cada estocada de su amante que no tardó mucho en empujar con mucha fuerza sacudiendo la cama mientras su miembro se alistaba – ORIHIME - y el ojiverde estallo en el interior de la pelirroja derramando una abundante cantidad de semen caliente arrancándole otro gutural gemido a Orihime quien de nuevo era presa de un poderoso orgasmo, el ojiverde se giró para dejar a Orihime sobre él.

Luna mientras tanto se acercó a Harry y con una señal del chico se sentó sobre la cara de este. Mientras que Orihime no hacía más que gemir al ser penetrada por el miembro del chico, Luna gemía al sentir la lengua de su amado entrando en ella. Las manos del chico tomaron posesión de los pechos de Luna, y comenzó a usar su lengua para entrar cada vez más adentro de ella. Era tan excitante ver a las dos chicas inocentes hacer tales acciones, tan excitante y fascinante. Pero el chico tenía los ojos cerrados lo único que sabía era el ruido que hacían las nalgas de Orihime al chocar contra su cuerpo en cada envión y los gemidos de Luna ante el buen trabajo que su lengua hacía. Un grito final y todo su néctar entro de nuevo en la vagina de Orihime. La chica callo bastante cansada a un lado. Harry se sacó a Luna de encima, la acomodo en 4 sobre la cama y se enfilo a su entrada.

\- H… Harry…hazme tuya - Gimió suplicante mientras el ojiverde acariciaba sus caderas y empuñaba contra ella, empujo suavemente disfrutando del estrecho y muy lubricado conducto arrancándole gemidos adorables a la pelirroja, la cama se sacudió suavemente reanimando a la seminconsciente Orihime que ahora mismo sentía el calor inundar su cuerpo al ver a su amiga ser poseída por el ojiverde, igual que con ella, Harry se movía despacio adentro y afuera penetrando cada vez más hasta toparse con el himen de Luna.

\- _Le dolerá_ \- Pensó un poco preocupada Orihime acercándose a Luna despacio lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa y apenada al ojiverde que comprendió todo de inmediato, levanto el rostro de la rubia y se acercó a ella, despacio sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y dulce que asombro a Luna, aunque enseguida sus ojos llenos de gozo se entrecerraron entregándose al roce de los labios de su mejor amiga, fue cuando Harry empujo y desgarro el himen haciéndola derramar lágrimas de dolor como las de Orihime, aguardo un poco excitado de sobremanera al verlas continuar con sus besos – Llénala de ti, Harry_kun - Dijo Orihime con un rostro pervertido a lo que el ojiverde arremetió hasta el fondo haciendo a la rubia gemir con fuerza mientras la llenaba sin parar de su miembro. Harry aprovechaba la posición para pellizcarle el trasero a la chica que chillaba con placer al sentirlo dentro de ella, Se sintió tan excitado ante sus gemidos que no dudo en darle un par de nalgadas mientras bombeaba su miembro dentro de ella.

– Mas, Harry, dame más - Gemía gustosa y sometida Luna mientras el ojiverde empujaba sin detenerse, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe al sentir al ojiverde invadiendo su matriz el orgasmo fue delicioso e intenso mientras Harry permanecía inmóvil dentro de ella, sus piernas temblaron y se desplomo sobre la cama, el ojiverde sonrío y con facilidad la alzo clavándose dentro de ella haciéndola gemir de placer.

– Se ve muy hermosa ¿verdad Orihime_chan? - Dijo el ojiverde a la roja pelirroja de ojos oscurecidos de placer que asintió, el vaivén del ojiverde reinicio sosteniendo a la chica en el aire balanceando sus pechos en el aire, despacio su mejor amiga se acercó haciendo al ojiverde sonreír – Anda Orihime_chan pruébalos si es lo que quieres, dudo que a Luna le moleste - y era cierto la chica estaba por completo sumida en su placer propio, los labios de Orihime se prendieron de uno de los pezones de Luna mientras el ojiverde empujaba la chica, abrazo a su amiga contra su pecho, estaba siendo bombardeada por un placer que nunca en su vida había conocido – AAAAHHH - el ojiverde gimió con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Luna lanzo un último grito llenándola de su semen caliente dejándola caer sobre la cama rendida y feliz.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Harry las miro viendo fijamente su miembro aun duro y ansioso de acción, pronto ambas chicas estaban a sus costados con el miembro del ojiverde justo frente a sus rostros rojos.

– Adelante mis Himes déjenme oír su bello canto - Dijo el ojiverde a las chicas, sus ojos se abrieron y vieron el miembro del ojiverde frente a ellas, se movieron y a la vez sus lenguas rozaron el pene del ojiverde que lanzo un suave gemido, los labios de las dos chicas se pegaban a su pene duro como acero mientras sus lenguas recorrían cada cm, de vez en cuando se rozaban una a la otra incluso en una ocasión estuvieron a punto de besarse y eso solo acentuaba más la erección del ojiverde, ellas se miraron y como si estuviesen hipnotizadas se acercaron a él, sus pechos grandes y suaves se oprimieron contra el miembro afortunado aplastándolo por todas direcciones mientras subían y bajaban arrancando gemidos al ojiverde, sus pezones duros se rozaban unos contra otros mientras el ojiverde acariciaba sus traseros con suavidad.

– Danos nuestro premio Harry_kun - Dijo Orihime aumentando el ritmo.

– Siii danos nuestra recompensa - Agrego Luna igualando el ritmo de la pelirroja, el ojiverde por su lado apenas lo aguantaba, la sensación de ese momento y no pudo más.

– Y aquí está su premio Aaahahhhh – Exclamo, su miembro estallo con fuerza bañando los pechos de ambas con su espeso semen mientras ellas sonreían ante la cálida sensación del semen del ojiverde. De nuevo se detuvieron un momento mientras recuperaban el aliento.

– Entonces les gusta mi semen mis Himes - Dijo el ojiverde deseoso mientras ellas asentían con sonrojos en sus caras – Entonces no deberían desperdiciarlo ¿no creen? - Dijo señalando sus pechos bañados en el cálido y blanco líquido, ninguna hizo nada hasta que fue Luna la que tomo la batuta, se acercó a Orihime y la empujo sobre la cama pronto la pelirroja estaba gimiendo mientras la lengua de la Lady Ravenclaw recorría sus pechos con suavidad recolectando cada gota del semen del ojiverde Zaraki que las miraba con una gran sonrisa, los pechos de Luna colgaban sobre Orihime mientras esta gemía como loca al sentir su lengua recorriendo sus pechos incluso chupaba suavemente sus duros pezones, finalmente quedaron limpios y ella se sentó mirando a Orihime con un sonrojo en la cara, la pelirroja supo lo que debía hacer, ahora fue el turno de la rubia de estar contra la cama mientras era la pelirroja la que lamia sus pechos, sus pezones eran chupados con suavidad mientras las manos de Orihime amasaban sus senos aplastándolos suavemente para alcanzar hasta la última gota del semen del ojiverde, una vez acabo se vieron a los ojos, estaban rojas y no se movían – Adelante mis Himes, ¿Quieren hacerlo? - y suavemente el ojiverde empujo la cabeza de Orihime que cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar pronto estaba besando a Luna mientras sus pechos se aplastaban unos contra otros y el ojiverde sonreía se acomodó a espaldas de Orihime y empujo con fuerza.

– Aaahhhh – Exclamo, el beso se rompió mientras la pelirroja gemía presa del placer de sentir el miembro del ojiverde en su interior – Aaahhh Harry_kun mi amor no pares - Gemía Orihime mientras la rubia ajena a sus gemidos bajaba un poco y lamia sus pechos mamando sus pezones duros delintando a Orihime con un placer increíble, pronto la cama rechinaba con el empuje del ojiverde en ella mientras sus gemidos y suplicas de más resonaban con mayor fuerza – Aaahh Harry no puedo más - Dijo Orihime mientras se dejaba ir en un violento orgasmo y el ojiverde estallaba en su interior de nuevo, por su parte Orihime abría la boca jalando aire mientras el ojiverde la llenaba por completo con un caudal de espeso semen caliente – Aaaaaahhhhh – Exclamo, fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando el ojiverde saco su miembro y el semen escurrió de su interior como en su amiga, se desplomo sobre la cama un costado de la rubia, tras ellos la cabecera algo golpeada aún se movía porque el ojiverde estaba lejos de cansarse. Luna abrió los ojos y pronto se vio en brazos del ojiverde arrodillado que la empujaba contra la pared.

– Hora de llenar tu vientre, mi Tsuki-Hime - Dijo y empujo, ella solo pudo soltar un gemido agónico cuando el miembro del ojiverde llego hasta su útero, se adentró con fuerza una y otra vez distendiendo su muy sensible vagina con cada golpe arrancándole gemidos dulces a la Lovegood.

– Aahhh Harry más aaahhh mas no pares - Suplico la rubia mientras el ojiverde la volvía a besar oprimiéndose contra ella y aplastando sus pechos contra su torso, por su parte Orihime abría los ojos con el ajetreo de la cama y el resonar de los gemidos de la rubia, sonrió traviesa mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del ojiverde y sacaba su lengua.

– Aaahhhh - Gimió Harry al sentir la lengua de Orihime deslizándose sobre sus testículos, el ojiverde solo aumento su empuje arrancando gemidos poderosos de la garganta de Luna, el ojiverde seguía en lo suyo, los gemidos abundaban, y el intenso aroma del sexo poblaba la habitación donde los quejidos eran acompañados por el húmedo sonido del golpeteo del miembro hundiéndose en la mujer, la cara enrojecida de Luna era una clara señal de lo que ya se acercaba inminentemente, por su parte Orihime tenía su boca llena con los testículos del ojiverde y el original se tensaban.

– AAAAAHHHHH - Gimieron a la vez mientras los fluidos se mezclaban en un colosal orgasmo que dejaba ahora si fuera de combate a las dos chicas, suavemente el ojiverde acomodo a Luna y se recostó entre las dos hermosas mujeres que de inmediato buscaron refugio sobre su pecho, sus ojos cansados se cruzaron mientras sonrisas amables adornaban sus caras y un pensamiento único poblaba sus mentes.

– _Soy solo tuya Harry_ \- Pensaron a la vez mientras el ojiverde besaba dulcemente sus frentes y las dejaba caer en la inconsciencia él aun tenia energía para seguir y eso era un hecho, pero claro las dejaría descansar al menos un rato ya que la noche apenas estaba empezando, una hora después, las dos chicas se despertaron y se vieron en los brazos del ojiverde, el chico las miro sonriendo.

– Vengan aquí mis princesas hay mucho para las dos - Dijo el ojiverde y ambas descendieron sobre su miembro ansiosas y hambrientas, la lengua de Orihime y sus labios cubrían de saliva y besos la punta del miembro mientras los labios de Luna chupaban suavemente los testículos del ojiverde que ahora mismo gemía gustoso de la atención de ambas, intercambiaron posición y ahora mismo el ojiverde sentía la suave lengua de Luna hasta arriba y los labios de Orihime abajo, ambas se movieron a la base de su miembro y juntaron sus labios mientras ascendían despacio, llegaron a la cabeza y Orihime la chupo con suavidad mientras Harry dejaba ir sus gemidos gustosos, ella saco el miembro del ojiverde y se lo ofreció a su roja mejor amiga que imito a su amiga chupando igual de fuerte, se lo intercambiaron quien sabe cuántas veces y ahora mismo el ojiverde feliz sentía los pechos de ambas amigas oprimiéndose contra su miembro subiendo y bajando con suavidad mientras ellas mismas se besaba de nuevo compartiendo los restos de semen extraídos del miembro de sus eyaculaciones anteriores, el ojiverde no aguanto más y con un gutural gemido se dejó ir llenando de su semilla los rostros de ambas amigas que despacio comenzaron a lamerlo del rostro de la otra haciendo al ojiverde sentir su pene listo para volver a la carga, las acomodo una sobre otra y se enfilo a Orihime – Aquí voy de nuevo Orihime - Se hundió hasta el fondo con fuerza mientras los pechos de ambas se oprimían unos contra otros en una suave e íntima caricia que sin duda se repetiría en el futuro; fue una larga noche que culmino cerca de las 4 de la mañana.

El chico se acostó algo agotado y las chicas se posaron sobre él.

\- Estuviste genial - Dijeron entre jadeos las dos chicas mientras de todos sus agujeros salía el semen que había depositaba en ellas

\- Ustedes también, mi Himes - Susurro Harry.

Cayeron cansados, dormidos para la mañana siguiente volver a clases. Las semanas pasaron y finalmente llegaron los resultados, sobra decir, muy satisfactorios, de Harry de los exámenes de sexto y séptimo grado logrando pasar el curso estándar de un estudiante, y ahora era momento de presentarse para el año siguiente a sus maestrías, si, Harry se había inscrito para las maestrías de Zanjutsu, con el capitán Kyōraku de la 8ª División, Inteligencia y Estrategia con el capitán Ukitake de la 13ª División, aquí era donde también quería estar su compañera Rukia, Kidō con el capitán Tsukabishi de la División de Kidō, Investigación y Desarrollo con el capitán Kurotsuchi de la 12ª División, que compartiría en un futuro con su otra compañera, Nemu, Hohō con la capitana Shihōin de las Fuerzas Especiales y como compañera tendría a la alumna Yoruichi, llamada Suì-Fēng, la chica estaba entrenando para llegar a ser la capitana de la 2ª División y la sustituta de Yoruichi en las Fuerzas Especiales mientras esta quería llegar a ser la sub-capitana de la primera división.

La mayoría de los capitanes sabían los planes que tenía el Sōtaichō con el joven emperador, este tenía pensado en llevar a Harry a ser el Comandante General del Gotei 13 mientras el director del Seireitei se retiraba y se dedicaba a dirigir la Academia, los capitanes lo entendían, eran muy pocos los que lograban golpear al Sōtaichō como lo hizo Harry en aquel combate de entrenamiento en Hogwarts, se daban cuenta que era muy posible que Harry era el único que no le afectaba el poderoso Reiatsu de Yamamoto, incluso el mismo Kyōraku podía jurar que en ese enfrentamiento era como ver dos fuerzas de la naturaleza a punto de colisionar, estaba seguro que si algún día se enfrentasen a su máximo poder, sería un combate no solo increíble sino también muy destructivo.

Por otro lado, el entrenamiento con el mismo Yamamoto seguiría y ahora al tener más tiempo podría incluírsele en el programa de estudios, donde Yamamoto le enseñaría el dominio de su Mangekyō Sharingan y aumentar sus reservas de magia además del control y aumento de su Reiatsu que al parecer estaba haciendo muy buenos avances, además de enseñarles nuevas cosas, pero ahora era el momento de descansar e irse de vacaciones, irían de vacaciones a Francia al castillo de los Black, ahí se encontrarían con Sirius y su esposa, además de que una semana después llegarían los Delacour y ahí se pasarían el resto de las vacaciones hasta la semana anterior de comenzar el nuevo periodo académico y durante esa semana se comprarían los implementos necesarios para ese año.

 **Reino Unido, La Madriguera.**

En la Madriguera, la casa de la familia Weasley, todos habían regresado después de terminar el semestre en Hogwarts, la familia había seguido su vida después de que ya Charlus estaba sanado, pero no todos estaban felices, Ginny estaba muy deprimida, solo habían pasado 2 semanas desde que vio por última vez a Charlus y, aunque ya se habían comunicado un par de veces, ella sabía que su novio estaba enfocado en su entrenamiento, la última vez que hablaron le dijo que la próxima vez que se vieran le tendría una sorpresa, la chica estaba muy ansiosa de volver a verlo, se dedicaba a estudiar para mantener la mente ocupada, estaba sentada en el estudio de la casa acompañada de su madre sentada en un sofá que tenía una sonrisa, estaba leyendo una carta que le había llegado de manera secreta a Molly de parte de Charlus, estaba muy entusiasmada.

Otra vez pasarían otro verano con el chico que ya consideraba como un hijo, era el novio oficial de su hija y sabia, por parte de su propia hija, que el chico la había estado conquistando durante el curso escolar anterior, se sentía muy feliz y había lamentado el hecho de lo que había sucedido en la tercera prueba del Torneo, pero al parecer su futuro yerno quería pasar el verano con su futura familia de ley.

 _Querida Molly,_

 _Seré breve. Le escribo para invitar a la familia Weasley a unas vacaciones en la Toscana en la villa Potter. Si acepta, envié una respuesta con Dobby y yo le proporcionare un traslador. Mi padrino y mis amigos estaremos allí a partir del 21 de Julio, su no le va bien la fecha podemos hacer un arreglo._

 _Esperando una respuesta._

 _Lord Charlus Potter_

Molly miro de nuevo a su hija y supo que, aunque seguramente Charlus quería que fuera una sorpresa, tenía que decirle a Ginny de la carta.

\- ¿Ginny? – La llamo, su hija se giró mínimamente dejando su lectura desde el escritorio - ¿Qué te parecería ir con la familia a la Toscana?

Ginny volvió a su lectura solo encogiendo los hombros. Molly estaba algo sorprendida por la tristeza que mostraba Ginny. Ron levanto la cabeza de su libro de transformaciones y la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Nos hospedaríamos en la Villa Potter – Dijo Ron, Ginny se levantó tan de golpe que tiro la silla donde estaba sentada.

\- ¡¿Con Charlus?! – Exclamo en un grito agudo de su hija antes de ponerse a saltar y reír. Molly y Ron rieron al verla.

Molly estaba sorprendida por el cambio de humor de su hija en menos de unos segundos y dejo que leyera la carta de su novio. Ginny, que sabía que su padre siempre tenía vacaciones de 15 días desde el primer día de agosto, suplico a su madre que la dejara ir con Ron y los gemelos una semana antes.

\- Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza retenerte, Ginny – Dijo Molly riendo cuando su hija le dijo que estaba dispuesta a escaparse.

Esa noche, cuando sus hijos se fueron a la cama, Molly y su marido conversaban en silencio en su habitación antes de irse a dormir.

\- Estoy seguro que Ginny cumplirá su palabra, sino la dejamos ir – Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa y Molly asintió.

\- No esperaba otra cosa de nuestra hija, testaruda e impetuosa hasta el final – Dijo Molly.

\- Bueno, podemos dejarla ir, después de todo Ron y los gemelos irán con ella – Dijo Arthur mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la espalda.

Un par de días después, Ginny cerró su baúl con una sonrisa y vibrante emoción. Ron había asomado su cabeza para verla y dijo.

\- ¿Has hecho ya el equipaje? – Pregunto y miro el baúl sobre la cama ya listo – No sé para qué pregunto ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme?

Ginny asintió, sin nada mejor que hacer en las próximas 3 horas, y siguió a su hermano por los pasillos de la mejorada casa de la familia Weasley. El cuarto de Ron era del mismo tamaño que el suyo, pero pintado de naranja, los colores del equipo favorito de Ron, los Chuddley Cannons, mientras que el suyo estaba pintado de color salmón. El baúl que Ron se iba a llevar estaba vacío y abierto encima de la cama. Su hermano empezó a sacar cosas de su armario empotrado y ella las iba colocando de manera ordenada. A diferencia de ella, Ron solía llevarse pocas cosas, pero las necesarias para pasar las vacaciones con su mejor amigo.

\- Así que vas a ver a Charlus de nuevo… - Dijo Ron, inicio la predecible conversación, ella rodo los ojos. Su hermano era el más predecible pero el que más apoyaba su relación con su mejor amigo.

\- Si… - Dijo mientras seguía ordenando las cosas de Ron.

\- Ginny… Podría alargar esta conversación pero no tendría mucho sentido – Dijo, se giró a mirar a su hermana y ambos pararon de empaquetar – Siento que debo ser yo en hacerte esta pregunta ya que los gemelos no creo que lo hagan, Percy está muy interesado en progresar en el ministerio, y no mencionemos a Bill y Charlie que estoy seguro que cuando se enteren que estas de novia de Charlus, sus instintos de hermanos sobreprotectores saldrá a flote, también están nuestros padres pero ellos ya aprobaron tu relación pero solo quiero saber ¿Eres feliz con Charlus ahora?

Ginny sintió ternura y cariño a su hermano al ver la preocupación genuina de su hermano. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

\- Ron, Charlus lo es todo para mí, soy inmensamente feliz con él y sería muy desgraciada sino estuviera con él. Él es el hombre para mí, pero es algo que él tiene que hacer por su estatus, no me importa lo que digan, incluso si tengo que compartirlo, estaré con él para siempre – Dijo Ginny, Ron se sorprendió por la franqueza, y la firmeza, de la respuesta de su hermana, pero solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Charlus había ido junto con Ginny, al día siguiente que salió de la enfermería el primero, a Gringotts para averiguar lo que una vez le había dicho su hermano y descubrió lo que estaba hablando su hermano y tenía razón en lo que decía, era una prueba muy grande para el amor de Charlus y Ginny, la pareja se enteró que al ser Charlus el Lord de las casas Potter y Gryffindor debía tener más de una esposa, además que ahora que había pasado los OWL´s había descubierto una información de su legado muy interesante. Al parecer, poseía un título Muggle, y no uno cualquiera, era el heredero de los Pedragón, un título que solo lo tenían los reyes de Inglaterra.

Charlus había reído mucho al darse cuenta que su hermano no fue el único en heredar un título de realeza, él, al igual que su hermano, era el dueño de una nación y de gobernarla, era una gran noticia ya que podría tener el control del país, pero solo lo tendría hasta los 18 años, mientras tanto podría aprender todo sobre el gobierno real británico, pero ahora había una asunto que tenía que lidiar primero, la posibilidad de tener máximo 3 esposas y se había quedado viendo a Ginny y había tomado su mano sin decir palabra se entendieron pero Charlus quería dejárselo claro.

\- No importa si tendré otras dos esposas, tú serás siempre la primera y si es cierto lo del título de la realeza, tú serás mi reina, estoy seguro que mi hermano debe hacer lo mismo, así que nuestro amor puede ser más fuerte incluso si me tienes que compartir mi amada pelirroja – Dijo Charlus mientras besaba las manos de su chica y esta había sonreído que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle su amor incondicional a pesar de que tendría que estar con otras dos mujeres. Charlus lo que si había podido hacer era cambiar su segundo nombre, Ancelot.

Los dos hermanos continuaron poniendo ropa y zapatos dentro del baúl. Luego Ron se movió acabando metiendo un bañador en el baúl ya que sabía que en la Toscana había una piscina y finalmente cogió su regalo ya envuelto para su mejor amigo y cerro su maleta. Horas más tarde, Ginny se despedía de sus padres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saltando en su sitio. El baúl empequeñecido en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos tejanos y sujetando un peluche en forma de león junto con Ron toda de una mano.

\- ¡Hasta la semana que viene! – Gritaron los gemelos antes de que el traslador se activara justamente a las 12 del mediodía.

Ginny se concentró en el aterrizaje cuando vio una casa grande a lo lejos. Se fue acercando y acercando y por fin toco suelo. Luego se giraron todos a mirar la enorme Villa que tenían delante de ellos. Era una clásica construcción toscana extensa de dos plantas y su interior de diseño sencillo, elegante y de gusto más vanguardista que contemporáneo de color blanco con piedra caliza y travertinos blancos. Contaba con unos cuantos tramos de escalones que llevaban a la entrada principal con césped y jardineras a los lados. Con muchos ventanales en el exterior negro incluso las puertas de entrada con ventanas. Tenía un enorme césped rodeando la propiedad bien cuidado, además de algunos árboles alrededor. El lugar era precioso y muy hogareño y elegante, a pesar del tamaño.

\- ¡Ginny! – Exclamo una voz masculina y se giró para ver aparecer a su novio, con pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas holgada que dejaba ver sus músculos y parte de sus pectorales. La chica estaba a punto de ronronear al verlo.

\- ¡Charlus! – Exclamo mientras se lanzaba al encuentro de su novio, Ron, los gemelos y Remus se echaron a reír al ver a la pareja caer sobre la hierba.

\- Al parecer la pareja ya están juntos, el gatito ya estaba ansioso – Dijo Remus sonriéndole a Charlus que sonrió y de repente cambio de forma.

Ginny jadeo de la sorpresa, juntos a sus hermanos, al ver al precioso y enorme tigre blanco con machas negras y ojos avellana. Ginny rio al ver que Charlus era también un enorme gatito, al fin y al cabo, acaricio su gran y aterciopelada cabeza. Después de un rato se reunieron en la parte exterior de la Villa detrás de este junto a la piscina con una enorme mesa. Al parecer, Charlus se había esforzado para lograr su transformación de animago y ahora podría enseñarles a sus amigos, a petición de ellos que estaban ansiosos por aprender.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	29. Capitulo 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **…**

 **Un Nuevo Poder, Nuevos Profesores**

 **Toscana, Villa Potter.**

Charlus y todos sus amigos y familiares estaban pasando unas vacaciones estupendas en la Villa Potter de la Toscana italiana, el mismo Charlus se había sorprendido por la belleza y el tamaño de la Villa, todos las personas que había invitado habían asistido, la familia Weasley (Los señores Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos, Ron y obviamente su novia Ginny) los Granger (Hermione con sus padres, Jean y John) los Longbottom (a Neville y su abuela Augusta) Además de Nicholas y Perenelle y obviamente su padrino Remus, todos habían asistido para pasar una semana agradable, pero pronto los señores Weasley tendrían que regresar a Londres junto a Augusta por cuestiones tanto del Wizengamot como de negocios, incluso Bill y Charlie tuvieron que irse también por sus trabajos tanto como en Egipto como en Rumania respectivamente, al igual que Percy en el ministerio en el Departamento de Leyes.

Por otro lado, los demás se habían quedado para seguir disfrutando de las vacaciones, sin duda estaban disfrutando de la hermosa Villa.

\- ¡Es un sitio estupendo, Charlus! – Comento Hermione y sus amigos asintieron sonriendo disfrutando de los placeres de la villa, el chico sonrió y le paso el brazo por los hombros a su novia.

\- Sin duda este fue un lugar para reunir a la familia – Dijo Ron finalmente, sonriendo – Puede que Charlie y Bill estén ocupados en sus trabajos, pero al menos pasamos una semana muy agradable juntos. Cuando llego la hora de comer estaban sentados en la mesa Charlus en la cabecera, en el lado derecho estaban Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y los gemelos, en ese orden y al lado izquierdo de Charlus estaban Remus, Nicholas y Perenelle, estaban en la enorme mesa exterior para poder disfrutar del lugar. El clima era cálido y corría una brisa veraniega. En menos de 2 días en la Villa ya habían recorrido las preciosas calles del pueblo más cercano y habían ido a la playa, estando en Livorno. Ginny estaba encantada, era como un lugar de ensueño. Recordó como Charlus que apenas él había estado en pocos países como Irlanda, Inglaterra, Escocia y Francia y se emocionó de poder compartir el viaje con él.

\- ¿Te gusta la Toscana? – Pregunto Charlus en la conversación de la cena, sentada junto a él.

\- ¡Claro! Es precioso. Me alegro que los Potter compraran esta villa, es magnífica – Dijo Ginny sonrió mientras el chico le besaba la mano con una expresión muy encantadora y la joven pelirroja se quedó mirándole embobada.

Después de la cena, los jóvenes se fueron al estudio para conversar mientras los adultos también hacían lo mismo en la sala de la casa, pronto seria la hora de dormir, pero primero querían conservar.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer este curso que viene, Charlus? – Pregunto finalmente Hermione cuando escucho decir a Ron que ahora la educación de Hogwarts iba a mejorar muchísimo y con nuevos maestros.

\- Vamos a ver cómo serán las nuevas materias, es posible que yo pueda cursar más materias ya que pase los OWL´s, según Dumbledore, se iban implementar nuevas ramas de la magia que antes había sido prohibidas por el anterior Wizengamot corrupto, Dumbledore ha estado escogiendo nuevos maestros para las nuevas materias, pero además de esas materias, me enfocare en mis estudios de Párselmagic – Dijo Charlus mientras miraba a su novia, que tenía la cabeza en su regazo y estaba estirada en el sofá.

\- Piensas enfocarte más en tu entrenamiento ¿verdad? – Pregunto Ginny mientras lo miraba y el rostro algo preocupado.

\- Debo hacerlo, aun me queda en la mente esa advertencia de Harry, nuevos enemigos hay en la oscuridad y el que aún no hayan aparecido quiere decir que están a punto de hacerlo, mi hermano solo le importaba conocer sobre ellos, poco le importo Voldemort, además si alguien del poder como mi hermano le importa esas personas, estoy seguro que deben ser muy peligrosos, es por eso que este año quiero que ustedes también se esfuercen para hacerse más fuertes – Dijo Charlus muy pensativo, frunció el ceño al pesar que su hermano sabía todo sobre aquellos enemigos que él desconocía por completo – Además está el hecho que mi hermano es muy poderoso, tanto que yo nunca pude hacerle algo, su poder era muy superior al mío, y estoy seguro que esos nuevos poderes que obtuvo lo hacen mucho más poderoso, sería muy difícil alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Tanto así? Pero si tú eres el estudiante de Hogwarts más poderoso, tú fuiste el segundo mejor de los campeones muy cerca de tu hermano, ¿acaso que tan poderoso es tu hermano? – Pregunto Ron sorprendido por lo que decía su mejor amigo, él sabía muy bien que Charlus incluso podría enfrentarse a los maestros, incluso, con alumnos de cursos mayores. Podría incluso compararse con la habilidad de los Aurores.

\- Ustedes saben lo poderosa que es la espada de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Charlus mientras sus amigos asentían y extendió su mano y en la mesa de centro apareció en un débil brillo rojo la rota espada de Gryffindor, todos quedaron en shock al verla.

\- ¡Esta rota! – Exclamo Neville sorprendido al ver la espada partida en dos, sabía que la espada era milenaria que se había hecho casi invencible al impregnarse con la sangre y el veneno de basilisco y lo sorprendía, no, le consternaba el hecho que ahora estuviera rota.

\- Mi hermano la partió con su espada, estoy seguro que potencio a un nivel muy superior su espada con ese ataque, tanto que logro también hacerme daño – Dijo Charlus mientras se llevaba inconscientemente la mano al hombro derecho.

\- Al parecer su dominio con la espada y la magia elemental es muy superior, ¿no habrá alguna forma de arreglarla, Charlus? Después de todo es tuya y que fuese destruida tan fácil es increíble – Dijo Neville mientras veía a Charlus con seriedad que negaba con la cabeza con tristeza.

\- No, tanto Dumbledore como el mismo Nicholas dice que es imposible reconstruirla, dicen que si la llevase la espada a los Goblin a que la repararan, aun a ellos les costaría trabajo además ha perdido sus facultades mágicas, solo puede aparecer por que aún me pertenece – Dijo Charlus algo desanimado.

\- Por cierto, Charlus, ya sabes algo de tu herencia real, aun me parece asombroso estar frente al futuro rey de Inglaterra – Dijo Hermione emocionada y feliz mientras veía a Charlus.

\- Solo he averiguado que los Pedragón, el linaje del que desciendo, son descendientes del mismo rey Arthur, el más grande y reconocido de los reyes del imperio británico, se dice que él estaba muy relacionado con el mismísimo Merlín antes de la época de los fundadores fuesen reconocidos, tanto Merlín como el rey Arthur fundaron a la tan conocida Orden de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, Merlín y Arthur decidieron que para combatir con los grandes enemigos de la época debían tener junto a ellos a poderosos y valientes guerreros, además el rey Arthur y su orden residió en el antiguo castillo de Camelot que se encontraba en una isla escondida por la humanidad – Dijo Charlus mientras recordaba lo poco que había leído de la historia del imperio británico y su descendencia con el mismo rey Arthur, pero sin duda la relación con el mismo Merlín.

\- Si, y es muy posible que en esa isla encuentres la forma de hacerte más poderoso, si tan solo pudiéramos averiguar donde se oculta esa isla – Dijo Hermione mientras se quedaba pensativa al igual que todos.

\- Sea como sea, Charlus tiene ahora el mismo estatus que su hermano, el de un monarca de un imperio, pero quien sabe, es posible que tanto tu hermano como tú, tengan enemigos que podrían revelarse cuando tú te hagas rey, todos los monarcas de la historia siempre han tenido enemigos, no me sorprendería que tú también los tuvieras ya – Bromeo Ron un poco. Todos se quedaron mirando de reojo, sobre todo Charlus y Ginny. Las bromas de Ron solían ser algo parecido a una predicción de futuro. Se encontró pensando que eso podría ser cierto, en las sombras podrían no solo enemigos que pondrían en peligro a la humanidad, sino también enemigos que atentarían con su vida por su estatus de realeza.

 **Francia, Castillo de los Black.**

En una de las habitaciones principales del Castillo, un chico de 1.85m, largo cabello negro suelto hasta media espalda y ojos verdes esmeralda brillante llevaba solo unos pantalones de pijama dejando ver su muy bien trabajado cuerpo mientras miraba por la enorme ventana de su habitación, esperando a que saliera el sol.

Era la última semana que pasaba en el castillo de los Black en Francia de vacaciones, habían pasado con toda su familia y sus chicas momentos muy felices y divertidos, con las locuras de su padre, su suegro Xenophilius y su padrino Sirius, luego se les sumo su otro futuro suegro, Dominic, el padre de Fleur que desde que llego hizo buenas migas con Sirius y se había unido a las locuras de los hombres donde por un lado estaba Kenpachi y Xenophilius que decían que lo mejor era la fuerza, el poder y la inteligencia pero Sirius y Dominic estaban de lado de la astucia, la llama de la juventud que tenían los dos y lo atractivos e irresistibles que eran los dos hombres al haber conquistado a tan hermosas mujeres como Amelia y Apolline, todo esto genero momentos muy divertidos.

Por otro lado, las mujeres ignoraron a sus hombres y se dedicaron a conocerse y relacionarse como amigas, Retsu, Pandora, Amelia y Apolline conversaban de todo un poco, mientras tanto los jóvenes estaban en otro lado del castillo conociéndose.

Fleur se sentía un poco intimidada por las mirada que le estaban dando Luna y Orihime, al ser presentadas, la primera como Lady Ravenclaw y la emperatriz de Harry además nuevo miembro del clan Tennō al ser la futura esposa de Harry, por otro lado estaba Orihime, la futura Lady Peverell, mientras tanto, Harry la presento a ellas como la tercera elegida y la futura Lady Slytherin, desde entonces se reunieron en la gran biblioteca Black del castillo, por un lado estaban las dos chicas compartiendo un sillón y frente a ellas estaba sentada Fleur en un sillón individual, y frente a ellas en medio estaban sentados Harry con los brazos cruzados y Yachiru en su regazo viéndolas como si fuese un partido de tenis, y Gabrielle que veían con expectación la reacción de las otras novias de su futuro cuñado, al que ya apreciaba como un hermano.

\- Dinos Delacour_san, ¿estás muy segura de estar con Harry por amor mas no por interés u otro propósito, además de saber que tienes que compartirlo con nosotras y quizás otras dos? – Pregunto Orihime tomando la palabra mientras miraba a la rubia francesa.

\- Por supuesto, yo amo a Harry, incluso hizo que mi parte Veela se sometiera a él, por eso me entregue a él por completo y ahora estoy aquí como una de ustedes, como la futura esposa de Harry – Dijo Fleur con determinación mientras miraba a las dos chicas frente a ella.

\- Bien, entonces es momento de conocernos ya que seremos hermanas – Dijo Luna mientras regresaba su mirada y sonrisa soñadora y divertida.

Desde entonces comenzaron a relacionarse las tres chicas incluyendo también en sus juegos y conversaciones a la pequeña Yachiru y a Gabrielle, les parecía increíble a las hermanas francesas que ese año la pequeña Yachiru, que a pesar de estar a punto de cumplir 11 años y de medir solo 1.10m, comenzaría su primer año en el Seireitei, la pequeña había ya presentado las pruebas y estaba lista para comenzar a "divertirse" en el colegio, Luna y Orihime estaban seguras que sin duda esa pequeña era hermana de Harry, aunque no lo pareciera, la pequeña Yachiru era tan tierna como peligrosa habiendo heredado el Reiatsu de su madre y además había heredado su sonrisa intimidante, además la pequeña era muy rápida y talentosa, tenía un gran talento para detectar la magia o el Reiatsu de todos los seres mágicos pero necesitaba aprender a diferenciarlos.

Pero al parecer de que tenía conciencia del peligro que corría, para ella le parecía muy divertido, y lo más curioso y divertido era que la pequeña era muy despistada y con poco sentido de orientación, sin duda sería divertido ver que le sucedería a la pequeña cuando estuviese en el Seireitei, ahora mientras Harry hacia sus maestrías, Yachiru estaría bajo el cuidado de Orihime y Luna, además de que estaría vigilada por Retsu y Kenpachi, pero sabían que nadie se metería con ella siendo la hermana del emperador y la hija de dos peligrosos capitanes de división y miembros de la guardia real, pero aun así, esa pequeña niña metamorfamaga de 11 años era muy inteligente, astuta y talentosa.

Para comenzar, había recibido de manos Kenpachi una espada Wakizashi con una vaina de color roja que la llevaba amarrada en su espalda con una cuerda, la tsuka era de color fucsia y la tsuba era de la forma de una flor de cinco puntas redondas, en la saya tenia además una Kurigata donde iba amarrada la cuerda de color blanca, además en la same tenía figuras de flores. La niña sin duda por su tamaño y velocidad podría ser experta en infiltración, además había recibido de su madre un kit de pomadas e implementos de curación ya que la pequeña también tenía mucho talento en lo referente a la medicina. También había encontrado su familiar que era una Nekomata de color blanco con dos puntos rosas en la frente, a la que llama Neko_chan, Mata-mata o Nibi_chan por sus dos colas, que desde que se hizo su familiar se la pasaba sobre su cabeza durmiendo.

Por otro lado, muchas veces las chicas, excepto Luna, le tenían algo de miedo a la pequeña y pero era muy consentida tanto por Harry como por Luna que le daban dulces para que la pequeña estuviera feliz, además que era imposible resistirse a darle uno cuando ponía la infame mirada de cachorro mojado y con sus mejillas rojas, además que al ser metamorfamaga, le gustaba aparentar ser tan pequeña solo porque así la gente pensaría que era solo una niña inofensiva y, según palabras de la misma Yachiru, le gustaba estar colgada del hombro tanto de su padre como de su hermano.

Por otro lado, sus padres habían aceptado de inmediato a Fleur, no les importo que tenía 18 años y menos que era parte Veela, según las palabras de Retsu fueron "Sin duda nuestros nietos serán preciosos" cosa que hizo sonrojar a la chica, por otro lado Kenpachi estaba orgulloso de su hijo ya que había sometido y conquistado a una chica preciosa, sobra decir que tanto Sirius como Dominic, estaban también orgullosos, el primero por el encanto de su ahijado y el segundo por lo hermosa que era su hija.

Los Delacour era una de las familias más importantes de Francia, a pesar de que para algunos, las Veelas eran mal vistas, pero ellas habían logrado ganar su estatus con esfuerzo, Apolline se encargaba del Estado de la familia además de que era la proxy en el Wizengamot francés mientras que Dominic era cabeza del Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio, así que eran muy influyentes en el país, la pareja había aceptado a Harry como el novio de su hija solo porque no le afectaba para nada el influjo de Fleur, además que la chica estaba impregnada de él y Apolline se daba cuenta que la parte criatura de su hija había sido sometida de manera mágica, eso quería decir que tanto esta como su hija se entregaron a él _por completo,_ eso quería decir que para separarlos sería imposible.

Pero el adolescente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos suaves brazos envolviéndolo desde atrás junto a unos agradable, suaves y grandes pechos presionando su espalda.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto una dulce y melodiosa voz.

El chico disfruto del contacto con la mujer que lo abrazaba antes de girarse para mirarla. Fleur estaba completamente desnuda mientras lo veía con amor y devoción. Harry le rodeo los hombros con un brazo mientras abrazaba a la chica y sus pechos quedaban aplastados ahora contra el pecho del chico mientras el chico miraba afuera por la ventana.

\- Ya deben estar moviéndose, lo peor es que aún no sé qué están tramando y cuando atacaran – Dijo Harry mientras se quedaba otra vez pensativo.

\- Ya sabes que existen, ya sabes que pronto aparecerán además tienes nombres y ya averiguaste sobre ellos, en caso de que aparezcan tienes una nación que se enfrentara a ellos – Dijo Fleur mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Harry.

\- Lo sé, amor, pero esos sujetos son verdaderos monstruos, ¿crees que solo estén buscando dinero y gente poderosa? No, algo muy oscuro pueden estar planeando, pero no sabemos que, solo nos queda detenerlos, pero aún no se si mi poder bastará para hacerlo – Dijo Harry mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Durante un tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Fleur con una mano tomo la cara de Harry e hizo que la viera.

\- Tu eres el hombre que a pesar de que eres muy poderoso quieres hacerte más fuerte, pero lo quieres hacer para proteger a los que amas, pero todos los más cercanos a ti, nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo tu poder aumenta más y más, sino mírate ahora, tienes ahora la evolución de tu Sharingan, una evolución que solo tu primer antepasado consiguió y ahora estas apunto de despertar un poder muy antiguo – Dijo Fleur mientras lo veía y pasaba su otra mano por la espalda del chico sobre el enorme tatuaje que cubría su espalda, era un poderoso y agresivo dragón azul de intimidantes ojos amarillos de dragón, estaba sobre un paisaje de muerte sobre miles de cráneos.

El tatuaje apareció en la espalda de Harry en un momento inesperado, estaba entrenando su magia elemental de rayo, había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de Chidori, el Raikiri, el poder, la velocidad y el control era perfecto a diferencia del inestable pero poderoso Chidori, pero ahora este era mucho más poderoso ya que a pesar de no evocar el rayo por todo su cuerpo se enfocaba en su mano creando una esfera de rayos chirriante, además para agregarle el toque final para hacerlo completamente letal, activo su Sharingan y eso fue suficiente para evocar un poder interno que hizo que el Raikiri lo rodeara y se volviera algo más avanzado que Harry estuvo buscando mucho tiempo, el Sen no Yoroi (Armadura de Rayos) la habilidad de envolver por completamente su cuerpo en una capa magia elemental de rayo, sin duda era muy diferente y más poderoso que el Chidori Nagashi.

Y al sentir ese nuevo poder la espalda comenzó a arderle, era como si múltiples corrientes eléctricas le golpearan en la espalda, muy intensas, que duraron varios minutos y después de lanzar un gran grito al cielo y causando un destello brillante parecido al que hacia un rayo cuando caía al suelo causando un poderoso estruendo, cuando sus padres y sus chicas llegaron solo pudieron ver a un humeante Harry con rodillas y manos en el suelo y su ropa quemada, estaba sin camisa y con algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo pero lo que les sorprendió era un enorme tatuaje en la espalda del chico.

Investigando descubrieron que era un dragón elemental milenario, era el amo del cielo, el relámpago y de la muerte, por eso los miles de cráneos a sus pies, se decía que era un dragón inmortal que se había enfrentado incluso a la muerte misma y sus secuaces y salió victorioso y perduro en la historia ocultándose en el elemento. Eso significaba que Harry podría llevar la magia elemental del rayo a un nivel mucho más allá de lo normal.

Fleur lo miraba con admiración ya que cada vez su hombre se hacía cada vez más poderoso y le dio una sonrisa llena de amor.

\- Eres un hombre poderoso dispuesto a proteger a los que amas y no buscas ninguna ambición solo la de cuidar a tu familia y a todos los que amas, por eso cada vez estoy dispuesta a estar contigo eternamente, incluso si me vuelves tu esclava sexual, estoy completamente entregada a ti – Dijo y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios que fue cargado con todos sus sentimientos. Harry disfruto de la calidez de una de sus chicas que amaba. Giro la cabeza para mirar a su cama y sonrió al ver quienes estaban ahí.

Luna y Orihime estaban abrazadas desnudas y con una sonrisa en la cara mientras sus grandes pechos se aplastaban entre ellos. Fleur vio a donde había dirigido la mirada su novio, rio suavemente antes de ver a Harry con una sonrisa seductora al ojiverde.

\- Creo que aún tenemos tiempo antes de desayunar antes de que te vayas – Dijo Fleur mientras aplastaba sus grandes pechos contra el pecho del chico - ¿Por qué no seguimos donde terminamos anoche? Así de esa manera es posible que Luna y Orihime se unan a nosotros.

Harry le dio una sonrisa depredadora antes de tomarla de las nalgas y apretarlas y levantarla para comerse sus labios con todo lo que tenía, él nunca se negaría a estar con sus chicas de esa manera. Después de todo era el último día que pasarían juntos antes de comenzar su periodo académico y seguir haciéndolo durante un buen rato.

 **Londres, King`s Cross.**

1 de Septiembre, el comienzo del 5º año de Charlus en Hogwarts, este sería un nuevo año para él ya muchas cosas cambiarían, para comenzar, el ministerio había comenzado hacer las paces y a implementar nuevas normas sobre los derechos de las que era parte criatura o eran criaturas completamente, es decir, ahora los que tenían sangre de criatura mágica o eran criatura mágica contaban con nuevos beneficios como asilo, trabajo bien remunerado y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y vivir tranquilamente, esta nueva ley fue implementada por el Wizengamot, propuesta por Charlus y secundada por muchos lo que llevo la aprobación inmediata y el apoyo de muchas personas.

Esto fue el comienzo para que nuevas criaturas del mundo fuesen bienvenidas y pudieran apelar a un asilo y trabajo remunerados dependiendo de las habilidades de la criatura, muchos habían comenzado a trabajar en distintos órganos del ministerio y fuera de este, incluyendo la apertura de un nuevo departamento que era llamado Asociación de Criaturas Mágicas, una especia de sindicato donde se reunían los representantes de diversas razas de criaturas en caso de que fuesen víctimas de discriminación, violencia, maltrato, etc. Este era escuchado por la Jefa del Departamento de Leyes, Amelia Bones, y luego pasaba al Jefe del Departamento de Aurores para ejecutar las normas y cumplir con las leyes anti-discriminación.

Por otro lado, el nuevo ministerio gracias a Dumbledore, había propuesto nuevas materias y durante las vacaciones de verano había estado ocupado entrevistando a los nuevos profesores de las nuevas materias que según tenía entendido, incluso algunas las iban impartir algunos magos y brujas que eran parte criatura o que, en palabras de Dumbledore, eran muy especiales.

Las nuevas materias que cursaría Charlus, además de las básicas, que serían dictadas por los mismos maestros hasta ahora como: Transfiguración con McGonagall, Herbología con Sprout, Pociones con el nuevo maestro Horace Slughorn, Encantamientos con Flitwick, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por Snape. También estaban las adicionales que eran: Combate: Espadas y Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Magia Neutral, Magia Blanca, Magia Negra, Idiomas Mágicos o de Criaturas Mágicas, Transportes Mágicos, Runas, Sanación, Magia sin Varita y Necromancia o Nigromancia, además de nuevas optativas que eran Aritmancia avanzada, Alquimia, Cuidado de Criaturas, Adivinación.

Charlus estudiaría ese año, además de las materias básicas, estudiaría todas las materias adicionales excepto Transportes Mágicos y Runas, y de optativa estudiaría Alquimia, para un total de 14 materias para él, parecía pesado, incluso ni Hermione se animaba a estudiar tantas materias después de lo ocurrido en el tercer año, pero muchas de las materias se dictarían en una misma aula y con un mismo profesor, en el caso de Magia Blanca, Neutra y Negra, además de Magia sin Varita y Alquimia que sería dictada por el mismísimo Nicholas Flamel.

Perenelle también estaría dictando clases en la materia de Runas antiguas, Charlus no había escogido esta materia porque él estaba más avanzado que cualquier estudiante, además seguiría estudiando Runas en casa durante las vacaciones para subir de nivel siendo el actual de nivel 6, además ella le enseñaría algunas cosas nuevas a Madame Pomfrey, la nueva maestra de sanación que daría sus clases en la misma enfermería en un salón aparte para no perturbar el descanso de los posibles pacientes.

Por otro lado, Charlus estaba curioso de saber quiénes serían los nuevos profesores, que, según Dumbledore, podrían ser especiales, pero con mucho que enseñar, además se había inscrito a Idiomas Mágicos con la curiosidad de aprender hablar con otras criaturas mágicas en su dialecto original, como con los Goblins, además de que podría hablar con otras criaturas.

\- Sin duda será interesante el que aprendas hablar con muchas criaturas, Charlus – Le dijo Neville mientras estaban en un compartimiento compartido con Ginny, Neville y los gemelos, Ron y Hermione habían sido elegidos Prefectos ese año, así que estaban en reunión en este momento.

\- Lo sé, pero sin duda será extraño comenzar a hablar el idioma de los Goblins, sin dudas muchas de sus conversaciones serian interesantes como por ejemplo el problema cambiario de la moneda u otras criaturas con sus conversaciones extrañas, y yo que creí que con mis serpientes ya tenía suficiente – Dijo mientras asentía, y vio como sus serpientes habían salido para mirarle con algo de indignación, pero fue su basilisco la que había hablado.

\- _"Mocoso impertinente, espero una jugosa recompensa por esta injuria" –_ Le siseo desde su hombro, donde estaba enroscada bajo su túnica. Charlus podría jurar que el basilisco estaba haciendo un puchero, al parecer la confianza de los dos era tal que no le importaba insultarse entre ellos.

\- ¿Te está regañando? – Pregunto Neville sorprendido cuando noto el tono urgente de la serpiente.

\- Si, quien lo diría ¿eh? – Dijo Charlus divertido mientras seguía conversando con sus amigos.

Por un lado, Fred y George estaban comenzando su carrera como comerciantes independientes, sus padres los apoyaban, Molly a regañadientes, así logrando solucionar el problema que tuvieron el año pasado, Charlus quería invertir en su negocio dándoles 5000 galeones los que les serviría para comenzar a producir productos para la tienda de bromas en el Diagon Alley, y los dos siguieron el consejo de Charlus en abrir una cámara en Gringotts, los dos invirtieron en el banco. En un mes ya tenían 5000 galeones cada uno en sus cámaras e incluso habían comprado un piso encima de la tienda, la cual todavía no estaba activa ni nadie sabía quien la había comprado, al parecer los Goblins habían tenido la gran idea de invertir en una empresa ya creada para obtener beneficios de manera rápida.

El trayecto del viaje a Hogwarts fue muy tranquilo, cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione, estos dijeron que serían los encargados de llevar a los de primer año hasta la sala común, al llegar a la estación de Hogsmade, todos se subieron a los carruajes mientras seguían conversando sobre las nuevas materias que se impartiría ahora en Hogwarts, sin duda era un buen comienzo para la nueva educación del colegio. Al llegar, el carruaje se paró en un escalón de piedra, todos se bajaron y subieron la gran escalinata de mármol y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Las cuatro largas mesas estaban preparadas para el banquete y llenas de personas deseosas de comer. Fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor y allí esperaron a que llegaran los de primer año.

Miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores, en la que había dos huecos. Uno al lado de Dumbledore el otro en la esquina, pero ellos se fijaron en los asientos y personas adicionales, seguros de que ellos serían los nuevos maestros, por un lado estaban los que ya conocían, junto al lado izquierdo de Dumbledore estaba Nicholas Flamel y junto a este su esposa Perenelle, los nuevos profesores de Magia sin Varita/Alquimia y Runas respectivamente, estaba Madame Pomfrey como siempre junto al profesor Flitwick y el asiento vacío que debía ser de McGonagall, para sorpresa de muchos estaba junto a Flitwick estaba un Goblin conversando con este, lo conocían ya que antes era un empleado de Gringotts, al parecer desempeñaría el papel de un profesor, aunque no estaban seguros de que materia seria.

Junto a Perenelle estaba sentado un hombre muy curioso, aparentaba estar cerca de los cuarenta, su pelo, aunque corto era rizo, y de un color marrón muy oscuro. De hecho, era tan oscura que parecía negro, solo la luz de las velas conseguía mostrar la tonalidad, sus ojos eran marrones y mucho más claros que su pelo. El hombre miro un momento hacia ellos, para luego volver a poner su vista en los otros dos personajes, que tampoco reconocieron, con los que estaba hablando animadamente.

El del centro era un hombre de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y tenía unas curiosas orejas puntiagudas, ese debía ser un mago con parte criatura, estaba seguro que era de un elfo, tenía como cierta aura de tranquilidad y paz y junto a este estaba una mujer, tenía una larga melena que le llegaba a la cintura, pero sus pelos estaban completamente blancos, su cara carecía de arrugas, tenía una piel morena, pero sus ojos eran amarillo muy profundos, como si hubiera visto muchas cosas, la mujer tenía un rostro puntiagudo, era posible que también fuese mitad criatura o por su aura de energía natural, sería una criatura completamente. Estos tres fueron los que más llamaron la atención a Charlus.

\- Esos tres nuevos profesores, me causan mucha curiosidad – Dijo Charlus mirándolos pensativos mientras Ginny lo veía con extrañeza, el grupo se quedó viendo a esos tres profesores, sin duda era los que más llamaban la atención, y eso que estaban los Flamel y el Goblin además de otro hombre al que desconocían, pero lucia ser del ministerio.

\- Eso parece, será difícil adivinar qué materia dictara cada uno – Dijo Neville frente a la pareja, Hermione y Ron junto a los demás estaban también con gran curiosidad. Tiempo después las puertas se abrieron y entro la profesora McGonagall seguida por los de primer año. Charlus volvió a mirar a la mesa de los profesores y observo que Hagrid ya se había sentado. Al llegar al frente el Sombrero Seleccionador, desde el taburete donde estaba colocada, empezó a cantar.

 _En tiempos pasados cuando era nuevo_

 _Y Hogwarts apenas comenzaba,_

 _Los fundadores de nuestra noble escuela_

 _No pensaron que se dividiera._

 _Unidos por una sola meta,_

 _Tenían propio deseo_

 _De hacer la mejor escuela, mágica del mundo,_

 _Y traspasar sus conocimientos..._

 _"Juntos construiremos y enseñaremos"_

 _Los cuatro buenos amigos decidieron,_

 _Y nunca soñaron que ellos_

 _Podrían ser algún día divididos._

 _Porque había buenos amigos donde fuera,_

 _¿Cómo Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

 _A penas que fuera la segunda pareja..._

 _¿De Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw?_

 _¿Entonces que pudo haber ido mal?_

 _¿Cómo puede tal amistad fallar?_

 _Porque, Yo estuve ahí y puedo decir,_

 _Toda la triste, lamentable historia._

 _Dijo Slytherin, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _Cuyos ancestros puros son"_

 _Dijo Ravenclaw, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _Cuya inteligencia es segura"_

 _Dijo Gryffindor, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _Cuyo valor haga su nombre"_

 _Dijo Hufflepuff, "Yo enseñare a todos_

 _Y los traten a todos igual"_

 _Esas diferencias causaron distensión._

 _Cuando primero vinieron a iluminar,_

 _Para cada uno de los cuatro fundadores tenia_

 _Una casa en la que cada uno podría_

 _Tomar solo a aquellos que quisiera, entonces_

 _Por ejemplo, Slytherin_

 _Solo tomo brujos de sangre pura_

 _Muy astutos, igual que él,_

 _Y solo aquellos de mente aguda_

 _Fueron considerados por Ravenclaw_

 _Mientras que el valiente y el intrépido_

 _Fueron a dar con Gryffindor_

 _La buena Hufflepuff, ella tomó al resto_

 _Y les enseñó todo lo que sabía._

 _Estas son las casas y sus fundadores_

 _Manteniendo su amistad firme y verdadera_

 _Entonces Hogwarts trabajo en armonía_

 _Por muchos felices años_

 _Pero luego la discordia creció entre nosotros_

 _Alimentando nuestras faltas y miedos_

 _Las casas que, como cuatro pilares_

 _Había una vez soportado nuestra escuela_

 _Ahora volteándose a los demás y,_

 _Diviendolos, intentado gobernar_

 _Y por un tiempo parecía que la escuela_

 _Iba a conocer un final cercano..._

 _Que con discusiones y peleas_

 _Y el choque de amigo con amigo_

 _Y finalmente vinieron una mañana_

 _Cuando el viejo Slytherin se fue_

 _Y pensaron que la pelea había terminado_

 _Él nos dejó un poco descorazonados_

 _Y nunca desde entonces los cuatro fundadores_

 _Se redujeron a tres_

 _Teniendo sus casas unidas_

 _Como al principio debieron ser_

 _Y ahora el sombrero seleccionador está aquí_

 _Y todos conocen la manera:_

 _Seleccionare sus casas_

 _Porque para eso estoy,_

 _Pero este año iré más lejos..._

 _Escuchen detenidamente mi canción:_

 _Aunque condenado debo decirles_

 _Sigo preocupado que este mal_

 _Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber_

 _Y cuartear cada año_

 _Sigo preguntándome cuando selecciono_

 _No pueda traer el final me temo_

 _Oh, sepan los peligros, lean las señales_

 _La historia alarmante muestra_

 _A nuestro Hogwarts que es en peligro_

 _De externos enemigos mortales_

 _Y debemos unirnos dentro de ella_

 _O nos desmenuzaremos de dentro_

 _Ya les he dicho, ya los he prevenido_

 _Dejen que la selección comience…_

El Sombrero Seleccionador se inmovilizó de nuevo, y un gran aplauso se manifestó por todo el Gran Comedor, aunque fue interrumpido, por primera vez en la memoria de Charlus, por susurros y comentarios de los alumnos. Charlus seguía aplaudiendo junto con los demás, y sabía perfectamente de qué trataban los comentarios.

\- El sombrero se fue un poco por las ramas este año... ¿No crees? - Dijo Ron levantando las cejas.

\- Sí, es cierto – Dijo, el Sombrero Seleccionador siempre se había limitado a hacer una breve descripción de cada casa y de sus características, y de distribuir en ellas a los alumnos según sus características, pero Charlus no recordaba que anteriormente hubiera dado consejos a la escuela.

Después de la selección, Dumbledore se puso de pie.

\- Ahora me gustaría decirles unas palabras… ¡Que empiece el banquete! – Dijo, y dicho esto las fuentes se llenaron de diversos platos y jarras se llenaron todas de zumo de calabaza. El banquete transcurrió entre charlas de todo tipo. Finalmente desaparecieron los últimos platos de la mesa y Dumbledore se volvió a levantar.

\- ¡A los que son nuevos les doy la bienvenida! – Exclamo sonriéndoles a todos, se le notaba animado, quizás era debido por el nuevo cuerpo de docentes que ahora habría en Hogwarts - ¡Y a los no tan nuevos les digo que bienvenidos otra vez! Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos debo darles unos cuantos anuncios – Dijo y carraspeo un momento y continúo hablando – Para comenzar, con los anuncios habituales, el señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos se ha visto incrementada este año con algunos de los "Sortilegios Weasley" Como los Magifuegos Weasley. La lista completa la pueden ver en el despacho del conserje. – Dijo, la mayoría de los alumnos sonrieron ante las cosas que había estado fabricando los gemelos Weasley – Ahora pasando a otras cosas más importantes, Hogwarts está estrenando nuevo cuerpo de docentes debido a las nuevas materias que se implementaron, es por eso que es momento de presentarles a los nuevos maestros, para comenzar, el señor Wilkie Twycross será de ahora en adelante el profesor de Transportes Mágicos – Dijo, esperando alguna reacción de los alumnos pero todos estaban en silencio - Luego está el señor Goblin, Griphook, que es el embajador de las criaturas mágicas, es por eso que será el nuevo profesor de Idiomas Mágicos, luego esta Madame Pomfrey que ahora en adelante no solo desempeñara el papel de enfermera sino también de la profesora de Sanación – Esta vez sí hubo una pequeña reacción en los alumnos que aplaudieron felicitando a Madame Pomfrey – Ahora habrá un cambio en el personal anterior, quiero que le den la bienvenida a un viejo amigo y colega mío Horace Slughorn que será el profesor de pociones mientras que el profesor Severus Snape será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Dijo, esta vez sí hubo reacciones mixtas, mientras que la mesa de Slytherin aplaudía con fuerza, los demás quedaron callados y sorprendidos mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor todos estaban algo sorprendidos pero Charlus solo se encogió de hombros, poco le importaba, Snape seguía sin tener poder en los puntos y seguía estando bajo vigilancia – Ahora continuando con las nuevas presentaciones, quiero que le den una calurosa bienvenida a mis viejos amigos, Nicholas y Perenelle Flamel, que impartirán la asignatura de Magia sin Varita/Alquimia y Runas, respectivamente – Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mientras gran parte de los estudiantes aplaudieron con fuerza a la pareja, sin duda ellos eran los más queridos, por otro lados en la mesa de Gryffindor, Charlus, junto a Ginny y sus amigos aplaudieron con más fuerza, Dumbledore siguió – Ahora quiero presentarles a unos profesores muy especiales, primero esta Ildar que será el profesor de Combate tanto de espadas como cuerpo a cuerpo, además les ayudara a descubrir cuál es el arma al que más a fin están – Dijo Dumbledore mientras todos aplaudían animados – La siguiente es Íole que les enseñara una magia muy interesante y que los llevara a descubrir nuevas cosas, solo espero que no las tomen a mal, ella será su profesora de Nigromancia o Necromancia – Dijo Dumbledore mientras los alumnos volvían aplaudir pero esta vez con una combinación de duda y reticencia – Y para finalizar, quiero presentarles al profesor que dictara las asignaturas de Magia Blanca, Neutral y Negra, tengo el placer de presentar al profesor Bergan de Wermint – Dijo, mientras los aplausos de bienvenida de manera cortes sonaron. Por las mesas se escuchaban murmullos preguntando quien era, pero por otro lado fue el mismo Charlus que se puso de pie y exclamo abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo, provocando que los murmullos cesaran - ¿Él es Bergan de Wermint?

\- Sí, señor Potter – Respondió Dumbledore sonriendo – Para los que no lo saben, él dio hace muchos años clases a una anterior generación de Aurores y más tarde, durante algunos años se dedicó a impartir clases en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem en América y era uno de los mejores en materia de duelos. El profesor Wermint tenía ganas de volver a la enseñanza y vino hace unas semanas a Hogwarts a entrevistarse para algunos de los puestos y decidió impartir a la vez las tres materias para que así se den cuenta que no existe diferencia alguna entre estas tres magias – Dijo Dumbledore mientras los murmullos volvieron alzarse esta vez más fuerte, aunque Dumbledore los interrumpió – Bien, eso es todo, así que es hora de descansar así que ¡En marcha! – Exclamo.

Charlus conocía un poco del hombre, hace poco más de 40 años, ese hombre había impartido clases a los Aurores de esa época, se decía que era una de las mejores generaciones de Aurores en graduarse, entre ellos estaba el mismo Alastor Moody, el amigo de Dumbledore, al que Barty Crouch Jr. Había reemplazado. Había escuchado muchas cosas de él como que era muy talentoso y habilidoso a la hora de enseñar. Estaba seguro que contándolo a él y a los demás nuevos profesores sin duda les enseñaría cosas muy interesantes, ya estaba ansioso por comenzar las clases esa semana.

 **…**

 **Omake 1 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

 **Asociación de Mujeres del Seireitei**

En una sala estaba escrito en un panel "Sala de Juntas del Seireitei de la Asociación de Mujeres" Esta asociación fue formada pensando en las necesidades de todas las mujeres del Seireitei de todas las edades para que pudieran conversar, discutir y todo lo que una mujer necesitara. Ellas se encargaban de buscar todo tipo de "información" para conversar sobre ellos, además de que se reunían para llegar a influenciar al consejo escolar de la academia y la toma de sus decisiones, todas estaban distraídas hasta que entro Nanao Ise, era la teniente de la 8ª División y la vicepresidenta de la asociación.

\- Disculpen la demora, la capitana ha llegado – Dijo Nanao acomodándose las gafas, mientras que frente a ella en el escritorio salía la figura de Yachiru Zaraki-Unohana sonriendo alegre con su mirada soñadora saludando a todas las chicas.

\- Moshimoshi ¿Qué debemos jugar hoy? – Pregunto alegremente.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	30. Capitulo 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **…**

 **Clases y Avances**

 **Hogwarts, 1 Semana Después.**

La primera semana de clases había pasado y todos se habían dado cuenta que el nuevo curriculum de clases que ahora contaban en Hogwarts eran más complicadas de lo que parecían, las nuevas clases eran un nuevo nivel de aprendizaje, a pesar de que había dado un mes de inducción para adaptarse para las nuevas clases, así que aún no dejaban tareas, otro lado positivo era que al estar recientemente las materias aplicadas al régimen de aprendizaje del colegio, estos aun no estaban en los exámenes tanto OWL´s como NEWT´s, pero si habían exámenes finales para haber si podían seguir o no en la materia, el horario de las nuevas materias eran muy apretadas, por ejemplo, el lunes, Charlus, al tener más materias para cursar comenzó a las 8 de la mañana con Combate, esa materia la compartiría con Ron y Neville, además de muchos otros alumnos de diferentes casa, durante la semana tendrían tres veces esa clase a la misma hora de la mañana, esa clase fue para elegir la arma apropiada para ellos, Ron fue acto para un arma de largo alcance, arco y flecha, a este debía aprender no solo como encordar el arco sino a crear sus propias flechas, el maestro Ildar le había dicho que un mago arquero profesional podía llegar a crear sus propias flechas hechas de magia, por ahora solo podía usar flechas normales.

Por otro lado, Neville le había tocado una espada larga, era una espada europea de hoja larga y doble filo, más estrecha y con cruz más amplia que la espada medieval, y con empuñadura de mano y media (siempre a dos manos). Al parecer eso podría darle ventaja ya que si aumentaba su fuerza y rapidez podría hacer que sus ataques sean muy fuertes y poderosos, y así muchos fueron eligiendo sus armas, pero Ildar les había dicho que un verdadero guerrero podría incluso forjar su propia arma y eso era lo que iban aprender, como usar su respectiva arma, sus secretos, aprenderían sus propias técnicas, el aprender que su arma era una extensión más del cuerpo, también aprenderían a todo sobre los metales y artilugios para la forja de armas, incluso el cómo crearla con elementos mágicos para darle una habilidad mágica a sus armas.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, cuando fue el momento de que Charlus eligiera su arma a la que era a fin, este había usado su instinto para dejarse guiar y que fuese su magia la que escogiera el arma, muchos, incluso él mismo, pensó que sería una espada pero para consternación del mismo, su magia lo había guiado a una enorme guadaña, era de su mismo tamaño con una hoja curvada, al parecer la guadaña era un arma lenta pero impredecible, y se le podía hacer muchas variantes ya que la guadaña era la única arma que podría modificarse y no solo ser una gran guadaña, sin duda como primera clase fue muy esclarecedor darse cuenta que su arma a fin era un arma que no muchos podrían saber lo que podría hacer.

Las siguientes dos clases del día fueron Encantamientos y Transfiguración, incluso las materias básicas habían aumentado su dificultad, sobre todo porque eran clases para la preparación de exámenes OWL´s, solo Charlus estaba exento de esto ya que había pasado los OWL´s, era por eso que tanto Flitwick y McGonagall lo habían elegido como asistente para ayudar a los alumnos, eran pocos los alumnos que habían seguido sus consejos pero los de Slytherin si habían seguido y escuchado sus indicaciones, incluyendo el mismo Malfoy que había dejado de lado esa actitud arrogante y molesta siendo alguien serio pero sin esa mueca de desprecio que le daba a los demás, nadie tenía idea del por qué.

Pero Charlus si lo sospechaba, Draco era hijo de Narcissa Malfoy antes Black y era prima de Sirius Black, el padrino de su hermano y Lord de la casa Black, ya antes en una reunión de Wizengamot, Draco había mostrado su lealtad a la casa Black ya que al ser aliado de este también lo seria del Lord Slytherin, Harrison, además estaba el hecho de que Narcissa se había reencontrado con su primo revivieron ese enlace familiar donde incluso el mismo Draco había aceptado ya que su madre estaba feliz de recuperar su familia, se había reencontrado con su hermana Andrómeda que había sido reintegrada a la familia Black y también le había devuelto el apellido a Narcissa el apellido Black, Draco había cambiado ya que solo quería la felicidad de su madre, incluso había dejado de insultar a los nacidos de Muggles, simplemente seguía con su vida.

Después del almuerzo, fue el turno de la materia que más interés despertaba en Charlus, la tarde entera tendría tres clases seguidas y así sería en las semanas dos veces a la semana, eran las clases de Magia Blanca, Neutral y Negra con el curioso profesor Wermint, en esas materias estaría Hermione, Ron, Charlus y Neville, se habían dirigido al aula y les sorprendió enormemente que las mesas fueran individuales. Al igual que las otras materias, había estudiantes de todas las casas, pero destacaban obviamente los de Slytherin, al parecer lo que había dicho Dumbledore de que debían diferenciar entre esos tipos de magias y los que dedicaban hacer el bien o el mal. Se sentaron en sus mesas, adelante para prestar atención en esa clase que les aseguraba sería muy interesante, Charlus era el que estaba más curioso y ansioso por esa clase, a diferencia de lo que sería la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos tenían sus libros abiertos algunos leyéndolo y otros hablando entre ellos comentando como sería la materia.

Cuando la clase estuvo completa, el profesor llego.

\- Buenas tardes, para recordarles, soy el profesor Wermint y seré el profesor de tres materias muy relacionadas, Magia Blanca, Negra y Neutra. El profesor Dumbledore me ha informado en resumidas cuentas lo que les ha acontecido a los profesores anteriores, por desgracia no sé exactamente lo que les han enseñado, o lo poco que les han enseñado en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, esta materia está muy relacionada por que se usan hechizos de defensa de los tres tipos de magia que veremos, así que me gustaría que hicieran un resumen de lo visto en los últimos años. ¿Algún voluntario? – Pregunto Bergan, obviamente la mano de Hermione fue la primera en subir, seguida por otros pocos. Bergan señaló a Neville.

\- A ver, señor… - Dijo Bergan dudoso.

\- …Longbottom, profesor – Dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

\- Eso, perdónenme si olvido sus nombres, pero son muchos alumnos y ya estoy un poco viejo para recordarlos todos – Dijo sonriendo como disculpa causando una risa general, pues solo tenía la apariencia de hombre adulto – Dime que has aprendido.

\- En tercero, el profesor Lupin nos enseñó a enfrentarnos a bastantes criaturas tenebrosas. Vimos a los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindylows, las kappas y a los hombres lobo.

\- Bien, supongo que, por ejemplo, el profesor les enseño el encantamiento Riddíkulo para hacer que el boggart se transforme en algo gracioso ¿verdad? – Pregunto Bergan mientras la mayoría asintieron – Bien, por suerte encontré un boggart en un armario que está aquí, pero existen otras formas de enfrentar a un boggart, y aquí es donde entra las tres ramas de la materia que les enseñare, magia blanca, neutra y negra – Dijo mientras el profesor se acercaba a un armario – Existen tres hechizo que son básicos para enfrentar a un boggart aparte del encantamiento Riddíkulo, el primero es de magia blanca, el hechizo es Reflectunt, es un hechizo muy básico así que cualquiera de ustedes lo pueden aprender, ¿te gustaría intentarlo? – Pregunto Bergan a Neville que algo dudoso asintió.

Neville se levantó y se colocó en el lugar que Bergan le especifico, en ese preciso momento la puerta del armario se abrió y salió el Boggart convertido en el miedo más profundo de Neville, aun: Snape. Al verlo Neville sin saber que pensar hizo lo que le dijo el profesor.

\- **_Reflectunt_** – Exclamo, y el hechizo golpeo al rostro de Snape y este comenzó retroceder asustado y lanzando chillidos entre dolor y miedo que sorprendió a todos mientras Snape/boggart regresaba al armario y se escondía en él. Todos quedaron en silencio al ver lo que había sucedido al ver lo que había causado ese hechizo en el boggart.

\- Vale, lo has hecho muy bien, al final les explicare lo que hacen los tres hechizos que veremos, ahora veremos un hechizo de magia neutra, este hechizo es el Pentaquo y deben concentrarse en el boggart dentro de una red, el hechizo hará lo que tiene que hacer, así que quien quiere pasar e intentar hacerlo – Dijo, algunas manos se alzaron, y esta vez Hermione quien tuvo el placer ofrecerse como voluntaria.

Hermione se levantó y se puso en el mismo lugar que se había colocado Neville y vio como el boggart volvió a salir, esta vez como la profesora McGonagall a punto de decirle que había reprobado en todo, pero Hermione le lanzo el encantamiento.

\- **_Pentaquo –_** Exclamo Hermione y en un destello de luz el boggart quedó atrapado en el centro de una estrella de luz de cinco puntas. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había hecho el hechizo, el boggart quedo paralizado y sin moverse ni nada, después de un par de minutos el hechizo desapareció y el boggart regreso al armario con un movimiento de varita de Bergan.

\- Muy bien, lo has hecho muy bien, señorita Granger, ahora para finalizar, el hechizo de magia negra, este hechizo es Veritatis, este es igual de sencillo que el primero, solo tienen que lanzar el hechizo, ahora ¿Quién se quiere ofrecer para hacerlo? – Pregunto y otra vez algunos alzaron la mano. Bergan eligió a Draco que se puso al frente y espero a que saliera el boggart, este salió y se vio a un anciano hombre que era muy parecido al fallecido Lucius Malfoy, Draco se puso pálido, pero logro lanzar el hechizo mencionado.

\- **_Veritatis_** – Exclamo, y el hechizo golpeo al anciano hombre y este cayó redondo muerto al suelo como si lo hubiese golpeado la maldición asesina, pero después de unos segundos el boggart volvió a meterse rápidamente en el armario, todos quedaron sorprendidos, todos habían pensado que ese hechizo había matado al boggart, pero solo lo había hecho caer como si fuese petrificado.

\- Muy bien hecho, ahora supongo que todos quedaron sorprendidos y otros confundidos por los hechizos ¿verdad? – Pregunto Bergan mientras todos asentían – Obviamente, el hechizo Pentaquo, al ser de magia Neutral, es para crear barreras, en este caso contra el boggart, paralizándolo y no pudiendo hacer nada, dándole la oportunidad a la victima de huir, ahora lo que les llamo la atención fueron los hechizo de magia blanca y negra – Dijo Bergan mientras los veía a todos que estaban mirándolo en silencio expectantes – Verán, el hechizo Reflectunt, hace que el boggart viva el recuerdo más doloroso y oscuro de la víctima, en este caso el señor Longbottom, es como si el boggart fuese víctima de un Dementor que le hizo revivir ese recuerdo – Dijo Bergan, todos quedaron muy sorprendido, sobre todo Neville, era como si hubiese torturado al mismo boggart con aquel hechizo - Señor Longbottom, ¿podría decirnos en qué consistía su recuerdo? – Pregunto el hombre suavemente, animando al chico a que, si quería o no decirlo, Neville solo se quedó viéndolo sorprendido y solo asintió lentamente.

\- Fue la noche cuando mis padres fueron torturados hasta la locura bajo la maldición Cruciatus, a pesar de que yo tenía casi dos años, pude escuchar los gritos de ellos mientras estaba en un armario oculto – Dijo Neville con la cabeza baja, un par de manos se colocaron en sus hombros y al alzarlas vio a Ron y Charlus infundiéndole ánimos al chico, fue gracias a sus amigos que le había ayudado a soportar ese recuerdo.

\- Ya entiendo, muchas gracias, señor Longbottom, como ven, el hechizo hizo que el boggart viviera lo que había sucedido esa noche, este hechizo tiene ese propósito, reflejar el recuerdo más doloroso y traumático de todos, sin importar que tan profundo este, incluso si no lo recordase – Dijo Bergan mientras los miraba a todos que estaban en silencio por lo que habían escuchado – Ahora el hechizo Veritatis muestra la verdad. Señor Malfoy, podría decirnos ¿quién era la persona a la que se transformó el boggart? – Pregunto Bergan mirando al rubio que estaba algo confundido por lo que hacía el hechizo, solo asintió y hablo.

\- Era mi abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, murió cuando yo tenía 5 años – Dijo Draco mientras veía al profesor, todos lo veían con curiosidad ¿Acaso Draco le tenía miedo a su abuelo?

\- Bien, entonces eso es lo que hizo el hechizo, mostrarte que tu abuelo está muerto, y para todos es diferente, por ejemplo, si el miedo de una persona es ver morir a una persona amada, esta muestra que está sana y viva, o en el caso de algún miedo simple como alguna fobia como las serpientes o arañas solo muestra a una inofensiva serpiente o una simple araña pequeña muerta – Explico Bergan mientras todos los veían sorprendidos – Ahora se dan cuenta, la magia blanca y la magia negra tiene resultados muy distintos, el hechizo de magia blanca causo, sin duda, un gran dolor y terror al boggart mientras que el hechizo de magia negra solo revelo la verdad del miedo.

Todos quedaron en silencio sorprendidos, muchos pensaron que la magia blanca era simplemente hechizos de luz o hechizos que los protegería del mal mientras que la magia negra era maldiciones oscuras con consecuencias nefastas.

\- Como se dan cuenta, mi propósito es enseñarles que no existe el bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad, magia blanca y magia negra, tampoco existen los magos blancos y magos negros sino magos que por decisiones eligieron hacer daño usando magia blanca o magia negra, en la antigüedad incluso en épocas antes de Lord Grindelwald o el mismo Lord Voldemort – dijo Bergan mientras la mayoría se estremecieron a pesar de que ya Voldemort no existía -Hubieron magos que hacían el bien usando magia negra, así como existieron magos que usaron la magia blanca para causar daño, les daré un ejemplo, si una persona está frente a otra que quiere saltar de un acantilado un hechizo de magia blanca o negra puede salvarlo de que se arroje, pero si el mago que esta con la persona que está a punto de tirarse la está persiguiendo para causarle daño o hacer que la mate, ¿Cuál hechizo usaría en ambos casos la persona para salvar o empujar a la persona que está al borde del acantilado? – Pregunto mientras los veía a todos, nadie alzo la mano ya que aún estaban confundidos por las cosas buenas que podría hacer la magia negra y el daño que podría causar la magia blanca o viceversa así que dejaron que el profesor respondiera – En el caso de que la persona quiera salvar a la persona de tirarse, podría usar la maldición Imperius para hacer que la persona se aleje del acantilado y pueda salvar su vida, por otro lado si la persona quiere parecer como si la caída de aquella persona fuese solo un accidente, solo le bastaría con usar un encantamiento de levitación – Dijo Bergan mientras todos estaban sorprendidos y maravillados por la explicación – Como ven, no es la magia lo que hace un mago malvado sino las decisiones del mago con la forma de usar la magia.

Todos quedaron encantados con la clase y eso que solo era la primera clase del año de magia blanca, neutra y negra y se preguntaba qué otras cosas les enseñaría. Bergan les dijo que apuntaran lo que les había explicado, los hechizos vistos y su función, no les dejaría tarea, luego faltando una hora de clase, Bergan paso a algo interesante.

\- Bien, tengo también entendido que el año pasado les explicaron las maldiciones imperdonables, sobre todo les lanzaban la maldición Imperius para resistirse así que necesito un voluntario para que se deje lanzar la maldición Imperius, ¿Quién se ofrece? – Pregunto Bergan mientras los veía solo unos pocos alzaron la mano y Bergan eligió a Charlus, este se puso de pie y se paró frente al profesor que estaba listo para lanzarle la maldición.

\- **_¡Imperio!_** – Exclamo, y el rayo le alcanzo, y Charlus pudo escuchar a lo lejos como le pedían que saltara por el salón pero debido a las barreras de Oclumancia de Charlus, la voz de Bergan se escuchó como un susurro, al después de unos segundos, el profesor cancelo el hechizo sonriendo - Muy bien, señor Potter, lo que uso para defenderse fueron sus altas barreras de Oclumancia, sin duda una magia neutra para combatir este hechizo, pero también está la fuerza de voluntad, ahora quiero que lean el libro la pagina 58 sobre maldiciones y lean el capítulo y que antes de terminar la clase, me digan cual es la mejor forma de luchar contra la maldición Imperius, un hechizo de magia blanca o un hechizo de magia negra.

Todos siguieron las indicaciones del profesor y comenzaron a leer el capítulo del libro, faltando 15 minutos para terminar la clase, el profesor había llamado a dos estudiantes, uno de Slytherin y otro de Ravenclaw.

\- Bien, ahora díganme ¿Cuál hechizo eligieron para combatir la maldición Imperius? – Pregunto Bergan, el primero en hablar fue el chico de Ravenclaw que dijo.

\- Elegi el Protego Speculum – Dijo.

\- De acuerdo, entonces sabes que ese hechizo no solo protege de la maldición sino que también refleja la maldición y aquí viene el dilema que les mencione, dependiendo de lo que haya querido ordenarle hacer el que lanzo la maldición, este caerá bajo la maldición y hará lo que había ordenado y pueden suceder dos cosas, que haga lo que ordeno que puede ser algo sencillo o algo nefasto o que haya logrado resistir el control o cancelado la maldición, es por eso que es difícil de predecir el resultado de este hechizo de magia blanca – Explico el profesor mientras el chico de Ravenclaw se quedó pensativo y se fue a sentar luego fue el turno del chico de Slytherin que dijo.

\- Yo elegi el Imperio Evanescentium – Dijo el Slytherin y Bergan comenzó aplaudir al chico.

\- Bravo, es una excelente elección, es un hechizo de magia negra que no hace que la maldición Imperius se desvanezca sino que hace que el mago que lo lanzo no pueda volverá a usarla, es muy efectivo para que el mago no vuelva a intentar controlarlo – Dijo Bergan mientras algunos aplaudían y otros estaban sorprendido, era curioso que un Slytherin hubiese elegido un hechizo de magia negra con un resultado muy favorecedor y sin consecuencia mientras que un Ravenclaw escogió un hechizo que tenía un resultado desconocido y que dependía de la orden que había hecho el mago que lanzo la maldición – Bueno, por hoy se acabó la clase y al ser el primer mes de inducción no les dejare tarea, pero les queda de elección aprender hechizo de magia neutra solamente.

Todos fueron saliendo de la clase mientras comentaban lo interesante que había sido, sin duda al ser la primera clase se había vuelto en las materias más interesantes hasta hora, la siguiente clase vieron los hechizos de magia neutra que habían aprendido y los había puesto en práctica y al final de la clases les había dicho que la siguiente semana comenzarían a ver duelos usando los tres tipos de magia, pero que solo serían los hechizos que vieron en el resto de la clase, luego para terminar el día fue la clase de idiomas mágicos que lo tendría también dos veces a la semana, el Goblin Griphook sin duda demostró conocer muchos idiomas mágicos, el Goblin dijo que desde ese momento hasta que se graduaran aprenderían idiomas como Goblin, Enano, Elfo, Sirenio, Hada, Orco, Gigante, Troll, etc., además de poder hablar con algunos animales mágicos y comunes, sería una clase muy interesante sobre todo para conocer las diferentes culturas de estas lenguas.

Otra clase que tuvieron esa semana fue el de sanación donde la compartía con Hermione y otra conocida que era Daphne Greengrass, entre otros más, Madame Pomfrey resulto ser igual de estricta y severa como McGonagall a la hora de dictar clase, pero sin duda sabía lo que enseñaría como contrarrestar algunas maldiciones, a elaborar pociones medicinales además de pomadas, etc. También tuvieron en esa semana las dos primeras clases de DCAO, aquí solo aprenderían maldiciones y contra maldiciones para luchar y defenderse de las artes oscuras, sin duda agregándole el oscuro discurso de Snape, todos simplemente siguieron sus indicaciones, también tuvieron clases de pociones con Slughorn que sin duda fueron muchos más agradables ahora que no las dictaba Snape, además también tuvieron clase de Herbología con la agradable profesora Sprout, por otro lado, había tenido clases de magia sin varita donde había muy poco alumno ya que sabían que muy poco lograban hacerlo y más porque era una magia muy volátil y difícil de controlar y se demostró ya que en la primera y única clase de la semana pero que tendrían dos horas cada semana seguido después por la clase de Alquimia, comenzaron con un simple encantamiento de levitación y solo había sido Charlus el que lo había conseguido haciendo levitar el jarrón.

Pero la última clase de la semana y había sido tomada por apenas 10 alumnos entre ellos Charlus, fue la clase de Nigromancia, sin duda esta era la clase más oscura y la que más reticencia los alumnos de asistir, Íole era una experta en esta magia pero había comenzado enseñarles el arte de la adivinación con huesos y vísceras para consultar a los muertos, pero sin duda aprendería lo que era la invocación de espíritus, la invocación y control de los muertos, además que podría conocer los acontecimientos del futuro pero aparte de eso, aprenderían la elaboración de pócimas y talismanes entre otras cosas, los alumnos estaban aún algo reticentes en aprender eso así que solo se enfocaron en la rama de la adivinación de la nigromancia pero Charlus había elegido meterse a fondo en ese arte por una razón, Charlus conocía que existían los Inferís, pero estos eran cadáveres reanimados con magia negra y a diferencia con la Nigromancia, podría invocar muertos o espíritus para batallar, incluso existían otras ramas de la Nigromancia, era muy parecidos a los de Párselmagic, constaba en Ataque que consistía en usar muertos o huesos de muertos o espíritus hambrientos para batallar, estaba el de protección que era la invocación de escudos de Nigromante, y por ultimo estaba la invocación de cuervos que atacaban al enemigo otorgándole más poder al nigromante ya que eran conocido como los Heraldos de la Muerte, pero había otra rama de la nigromancia que se usaba en batalla que era el Presagio de la Muerte donde podría moverse y predecir los movimientos del enemigo atacando a la vez.

Charlus se había preguntado si se estaba metiendo en algo muy oscuro como llegar a controlar e invocar a los muertos, además de llamar a los espíritus, al darse cuenta que se estaba metiendo muy a fondo en un arte tan oscuro se encontraba asustado y nervioso de darse cuenta lo que podría hacer si llegase a convertirse en un nigromante completo, comenzó a soñar con la muerte de sus padres muy claramente, como fue que fueron asesinados sus padres, viendo solo la luz verde de la maldición asesina y la sombra de la muerte con unos fríos ojos amarillos, había dejado de esforzarse en seguir avanzar en la clase, solo se dedicaba a leer.

Había conversado con Dumbledore, planteándole sus dudas pero este le había dicho que no era algo que dependía de los demás sino de él mismo, también le había preguntado a Nicholas Flamel, a su padrino, incluso compartió sus temores con su amada novia y todos le dijeron lo mismo "Tu eres el que decide de qué manera usar ese arte y si te adentrabas muy profundo en el arte debía llegar aceptarse a sí mismo y tener en la mente el propósito con que se había esforzado en aprender ese arte" pero había sido la misma Íole la que le dio la respuesta.

\- Aquellos que se adentran en el arte de la Nigromancia deben saber la diferencia entre invocar a los espíritus para protección y luchar por los que amas que invocar a los muertos para causar daño, además la Nigromancia solo invoca espíritus y muertos hambrientos que alguna vez fueron asesinos, violadores, es decir, la nigromancia llama a los condenados a una eternidad de sufrimiento, así los espíritus y muertos que invocas son espectros que murieron haciendo el mal y con la Nigromancia son usados para servir al Nigromante, alguien que solo los quiere usar para el bien y proteger a los que amas, ese es el arma que te impedirá siempre convertirte en un Nigromante oscuro, el amor, si estás dispuesto a todo para defender a los que amas nunca te convertirás en alguien malvado y eso demuestra la buena persona que eres, señor Potter – Dijo Íole mientras lo veía con una mirada serena y con algo de comprensión, eso hizo que pudiera seguir aprendiendo con calma pero decidido el arte, y había hecho amistad con la mujer que se dedicaba a explicarle y enseñarle de todo sobre este amplio arte no solo la invocación de muertos.

 **Rukongai, Complejo Zaraki-Unohana.**

Harry avanzaba poco a poco más rápido en sus maestrías, obtenía excelentes comentarios de los capitanes por sus avances sobre todo de Kyōraku, Ukitake, Tsuriboshi, Yoruichi y el mismo Yamamoto, avanzaba muy rápido con el arte del Zanjutsu perfeccionando su estilo Kendo, con Ukitake aprendía mucho sobre estrategia e inteligencia, con Tsuriboshi decía que estaba aprendiendo los Kidōs y dominándolos con éxito, tanto que Tessai tenía la certeza de que Harry lograría la maestría, alcanzando el máximo nivel y logrando hacer incluso los Kidōs más difíciles sin recitar el encantamiento, así como lo hacia él o el mismo Yamamoto, por otro lado, Yoruichi estaba impresionada con los avances de Harry, este ya dominaba la segunda rama del Senka (Flor de Velocidad) y estaba aprendiendo a dominar el Utsusemi (Cigarra) y con el Sōtaichō estaba logrando controlar y aumentar muy bien su Reiatsu, tanto que ya le había dado su rasgo elemental, ahora cualquiera que sintiera el Reiatsu de Harry sentirían una brutal ola eléctrica por la espina estremeciendo a muchos, además estaba logrando aumentar sus reservas de magia con mucho éxito.

Pero eso no había sido lo único que había conseguido, había entrado al Daireishokairō la gran librería de información que se encontraba en la cámara de los 46 y había conseguido la información sobre los nombres que había conseguido sacarle a Voldemort y descubrió cosas muy interesantes, para empezar estaba el joven adulto que según Voldemort era el más adinerado de la organización y debía admitir que sin duda lo era, mientras el poseía la fortuna más grande de la gran parte de Asia, Seto Kaiba era el hechicero empresario más rico de toda China, él era lo que muchos Chinos llamaban mestizo, pero era por su mezcla de sangre entre americano y Chino, pero eso no impedía que fuese el empresario más poderoso de toda China.

Era el dueño de la Corporación Kaiba especializada en la industria del entretenimiento y los juegos, más concretamente la creación de tecnologías y había logrado obtener una gran cantidad de dinero amasando una gran fortuna, incluso el mismo Harry era inversionista de esa corporación, pero lo interesante que pudo averiguar de Seto fue que era una persona excesivamente arrogante y segura de sí misma, sobre todo al ostentar el titulo como el amo de los dragones, al parecer sus poderes consistían en invocar dragones y conjurar ataques con forma de estos, por ahora era lo único que se conocía.

El siguiente en investigar fue Smooker, fue un Vice-Almirante del ejército alemán apodado como Hakuryū (Cazador Blanco) Se le podía describir como un hombre "testarudo", "gruñón" y muy orgulloso, Smooker era un luchador formidable y su capacidad de lucha siempre ha sido mucho mayor que la de cualquier marine que tuviera el mismo rango que él, además tenía la capacidad de convertirse y generar humo, también podía cambiar la densidad del humo para poder apresar con él a personas y/u objetos. Smooker también tenía una habilidad parecida a la del Reiatsu, él podía utilizar el Busoshoku Haki, con el cual podía endurecer partes de su cuerpo para reforzar sus ataques. Su arma primaria era el Nanashaku Jitte con punta de Kairoseki colgada a la espalda.

Otro de los miembros de aquella organización era el que, según Voldemort, era el más leal, M. Bison, fue un antiguo general militar ruso, con grandes poderes psíquicos que reforzaba con su magia, además poseía una gran fuerza y poder además un brutal instinto asesino. Bison era un hombre que reclutaba luchadores, hechiceros y mercenarios con grandes habilidades para que trabajaran para él, Bison podría ser descrito en una sola palabra, psicópata.

Y para terminar estaba el líder de la organización, Sōsuke Aizen, que para sorpresa de Harry, hace más de 100 años había estudiado en el Seireitei, había logrado graduarse con altos puntos y habilidades llegando a ser un capitán de la 5ª División del Gotei 13, pero renunció al puesto para conseguir sus ambiciones egoístas de ser inmortal y el mago más poderoso de todos pero antes de irse había quedado muy herido por una batalla que tuvo con el mismísimo Yamamoto, el director le había explicado que se enfrentó a él, era un sujeto muy inteligente e impredecible y que este se consideraba un ser superior. La megalomanía de Aizen llegaba hasta unos límites difíciles de imaginar, al considerar que sólo los débiles necesitan confiar en algo o en alguien, pues para ellos es imposible vivir sin obedecer a alguien que esté por encima de ellos. Yamamoto dijo que no le sorprendía que hubiese sobrevivido a esa batalla y que ahora había regresado para lograr conquistar al mundo como tanto había deseado. Harry no se sorprendió por el gran poder que podría tener Aizen con solo conocer su esquema de habilidades haciéndolo un futuro adversario extremadamente poderoso, muy por encima del nivel medio de un Capitán teniendo un gran Reiatsu, un nivel sobresaliente en el Kidō, además de ser un maestro con la espada en el arte del Zanjutsu, pero principalmente, Aizen ha conseguido una forma de regenerar sus heridas a un nivel muy superior, poseyendo también una gran fuerza y resistencia, además de una gran velocidad, estos poderes sin duda le daban el derecho de ser el líder de la organización.

Pero Harry descubrió un punto débil en Aizen que sin duda su Mangekyō Sharingan sería el protagonista y el ganador, una de las habilidades de su espada que era la de Hipnosis Total, cabía la posibilidad de que él fuese inmune a este y que Aizen solo le quedaba enfrentarse con sus otros poderes a Harry si este usaba su Mangekyō Sharingan a su máximo poder. Por ahora solo le quedaba hacerse más poderoso, aprender todo rápido y, sobre todo, aprender a dominar su Mangekyō Sharingan.

 **Lugar Desconocido.**

Las Noches, era un enorme palacio escondido del mundo ubicado al norte de Europa entre Rusia y Finlandia, en un gran bosque frio y tenebroso debajo de este se encontraba lo que se podría considerar un país entero bajo tierra, hace las funciones de residencia y de base de operaciones de Sōsuke Aizen y sus aliados, los llamados Yamata no Orochi. El palacio de Las Noches era una estructura de gran tamaño. Dentro de este estaban reunidos los miembros de dicha organización en una reunión, se encontraban todos en una sala de trono donde estaba sentado Aizen mientras abajo se encontraban reunidos los restantes integrantes, todos estaban reunidos ya que habían sido llamados por el líder.

\- Yamata no Orochi, es hora de movernos, estoy muy curioso de saber sobre las habilidades de nuestro nuevo emperador y de su hermano, quiero saber el peligro que pueden representar para nosotros, así que Vinsmoke Sanji y Smooker, quiero que vayan y prueben sus poderes, y esta es una orden, no los maten y si tienen que hacerlo, usen todo su poder – Dijo Aizen mientras miraba a los dos mencionados.

Smooker era un hombre musculoso de pelo blanco que estaba fumando un puro, lo que estaba unido a su habilidad, favorece que se encuentra envuelto de forma perpetua por una nube gris de ambiente cargado. Vestía una chaqueta con la característica capa propia de los Marines con altos cargos de color blanca, con hombreras doradas, y la palabra "Justicia" escrita a la espalda, aunque mucho más corta de lo habitual, de aspecto mucho más mullido y con un forro verde que se puede apreciar en el cuello; no vestía nada más bajo de la chaqueta, además de unos pantalones vaqueros. Llevaba también puesto una especie de ristra negra, idéntica a los cinturones que se destinan a la carga de munición, que en este caso estaba destinada a llenarse de puros. También llevaba guantes y botas de cuero y en la espalda cargaba su Jitte de Kairoseki.

Junto a él estaba Vinsmoke Sanji, era un hombre alto y complexión delgada, que mantenía parte de su rostro y el ojo izquierdo permanentemente oculto por su cabello rubio y lacio. Una de las mayores peculiaridades de su aspecto está precisamente en su rostro, y también tiene que ver con los ojos. Se trataba precisamente de sus cejas, que tenían una forma anormalmente curvada en espiral. Vestía un elegante traje negro que demostraba un hombre de gran estatus.

\- Espero que no arruinen esto y si mueren, causaran que Yamata no Orochi se debilite y nosotros no somos débiles, así que en marcha – Dijo Aizen mientras los veía sin emoción alguna, los dos hombres mencionados se inclinaron y dijeron.

\- Cuente con nosotros, Lider_sama – Dijeron mientras se retiraban de la sala dejando a los demás.

 **…**

 **Omake 2 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

En una sala se encontraba reunidos los tenientes del Gotei 13, en la cabecera de la mesa estaba Nanao de pie junto a Yachiru que estaba sentada a lado de la chica.

\- Daremos comienzo ahora a la reunión de Tenientes – Dijo Nanao seriamente – El primer asunto del día será expuesto por la nueva teniente de la 11ª División, Yachiru Zaraki-Unohana – Termino y se giró a ver a la niña que se puso de pie con cara pensativa.

\- A ver, veamos… Pienso que todos los estudiantes deberíamos comenzar a comer frutas, incluso podemos llevar una fruta como plátano ¿no? – Dijo ella alegremente, Nanao tosió y dijo.

\- ¿Qué les parece? – Pregunto Nanao.

\- Esa fruta es muy rica en nutrientes y potasio, por lo tanto, es preferible llevar algún tipo de frutas, sobre todo porque los alumnos se pueden atacar entre ellos – Dijo Byakuya con mirada seria observando a Nanao.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Byakushi puede participar! – Exclamo feliz mientras saltaba feliz mientras todos tenían una gota en sus nucas mientras Nanao se quedaba viendo a Byakuya confundida mientras decía.

\- ¿Qué hace el nuevo capitán Byakuya aquí? – Pregunto.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	31. Capitulo 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas violentas. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **…**

 **El Rey sin Trono**

 **Hogsmade.**

Charlus y Ginny iban camino hacia Three Broomsticks Bar. Primero habían ido a la torre de Gryffindor para cambiarse de ropa y darle la impresión a todos de que iban para algún lado para comerse a besos. La risita pícara de Ron resultó una distracción exitosa para todos menos Hermione, quien le tiró a la pareja una mirada curiosa. Charlus le envió una mirada de advertencia prometiendo que explicaría en el futuro.

Era la primer salida al pueblo mágico, Hogsmade, para disfrutar de un merecido descanso después de tantos trabajos y tareas para entregar, cuando termino el mes de inducción, comenzaron a dejar trabajos, sobre todo a los estudiantes que se preparaban para los OWL´s, era por eso que Hermione y Ron se habían quedado junto con Neville para estudiar y terminar los trabajos pendientes, por otro lado las nuevas materias que se habían implementado estaban siendo muy populares, sobre todo las de Bergan de Wermint, sus clases cada vez se hacían muy interesantes, aprendiendo una gran variedad de hechizos de magia blanca, neutra y negra, habían tenido un par de duelos con los hechizos que eran vistos y aprobados para ser usados en clase y los duelos.

Otra materia que estaba siendo popular era la de magia sin varita en la que se estudiaban muchos de los encantamientos que se veían en esta misma clase en los años anteriores, la idea de Nicholas era que mejor para aprender magia sin varita con encantamientos que ya han vistos en años anteriores desde primer año como lo fue el encantamiento Leviosa, sin duda el que más destacaba en esa clase era Charlus que avanzaba rápidamente.

Por otro lado, también estaba la clase de combate en la que estaban aprendiendo sobre el arte de la fundición y la herrería, el arte de forjar sus propias armas para que se sientan más unidos a sus armas, Charlus estaba muy interesado en eso, quería crear su propio estilo de guadaña y que fuese indestructible, en su mente aún estaba el momento de como su hermano había roto su espada de Gryffindor, una espada que fue forjada por Goblins, seres que se habían especializado en eso durante siglos y que podrían crear armas casi, o por no decir, indestructibles que ni siquiera el polvo o el óxido podrían dañar ni en cientos de años.

Charlus estaba muy interesado en forjar una idea que estaba rondando su cabeza, guadañas gemelas, un par de guadañas que podía manejar con ambas manos, así que debía usar metales y materiales livianos, pero también poder unir las dos guadañas para hacer una guadaña grande para medio alcance, había comenzado a investigar y comenzando a buscar los materiales, estaba seguro que para Navidad podría comenzar a forjar sus guadañas gemelas.

Pero la materia en que también había destacado era en Nigromancia, quería dominar este arte por el sencillo hecho de que, al igual que la magia pársel y las magias blanca, neutra y negra eran muy variadas, había logrado convocar cuervos para batalla que atacaban al enemigo, además había logrado crear un escudo Nigromántico que le cubría todo el cuerpo, este escudo era mucho más poderoso que cualquier tipo de escudo, tanto que puede llegar a reflejar casi cualquier hechizo o maldición, pero no solo eso, gracias a la Nigromancia había logrado crear cristales que generaban escudos o barreras con muchas funciones, además varios niveles de dificultad, sin duda poco a poco estaba avanzando en esta clase tanto como Párselmagic.

Y hablando de esto, había mejorado mucho en el uso de este tipo de magia gracias a los apuntes del libro que le había dejado su hermano, había aprendido que el Párselmagic se dividía en cuatro ramas: Ataque, Defensa, Curación e Invocación.

El de ataque lanzaba múltiples hechizos desde sus serpientes, el de defensa creaba escudos para protegerse, el de curación, según el libro, podría llegar a curar cualquier cosa, y por ultimo estaba el de invocación, en el que podría invocar una amplia variedad de serpientes y de todos los tamaños.

Pero dejando de lado sus avances, en este momento iba a Three Broomsticks Bar para reunirse con Remus ya que tenía información muy urgente para darle personalmente. Era una tarde agradable, ni muy fría, ni muy caliente, perfecta para caminar por el pueblo. Había más personas en las calles, yendo y viniendo en sus quehaceres diarios.

\- Mira eso – Dijo Charlus suspirando, deteniéndose en una de las calles.

\- ¿Qué mire qué? - murmuró Ginny en respuesta.

\- El pueblo. Se ve tan pacífico, la gente como si nada. Mira la calma – Dijo Charlus

Ginny observó, girándose un poco, esperando que él captara el mensaje. Así él hizo cuando un segundo más tarde ella estaba rodeada por los brazos del joven.

\- ¿No crees que sería maravilloso que tanto magos como Muggles puedan estar unidos? Ya con Voldemort muerto se puede conseguir eso, con el ministerio limpio y yo como futuro rey del país podre unirlos y funcionar como una sociedad unida en paz, a veces pienso que mi hermano quiso que viéramos eso.

Ginny sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla mientras su novio abría su corazón para ella. Ella sabía que muchos buscaban su fama, su poder o su riqueza. Ninguno sabía el costo que estas cosas tenían para él y la determinación que se necesitaba para ser Charlus Potter. Nadie sabía qué lo animaba, qué lo hacía seguir el camino que él se había impuesto. Ella se juró en ese momento de que ella lo seguiría y lo apoyaría en cada paso, ayudándole a soportar el peso de tantas expectaciones y estaba dispuesta a estar con él para siempre incluso si tuviera que compartirlo, pero aun el mismo Charlus no tenía interés en otra chica, pero no encontraba a nadie que podría interesarse en él por lo que era.

Por otro lado, Ginny sabía que Charlus no quería odiar ni guardarle rencor a su hermano, sabía que solo pensaba que por haber pasado tanto tiempo separados había perdido el interés de estar juntos como hermanos, pero Charlus estaba dispuesto, incluso a enfrentarse a él para lograr que cambiara de parecer.

Los dos se mantuvieron así en silencio por unos minutos, el sol bañándoles con su luz.

\- Vamos - Dijo por fin Charlus. – Estoy que muero de la curiosidad.

Ginny río suavemente cuando Charlus Potter desapareció para ser reemplazado por el otro Charlus, el que era de ella solamente. Ella tomó su mano y dio un saltito de alegría mientras lo jalaba de la mano y escuchaba la risa suave del joven. Ella sabía que a lo mejor era un poco infantil de su parte actuar así, pero sabía que era lo que él necesitaba en ese momento. Era algo que le daba alegría en su corazón porque de seguro en esos momentos ella era quien mejor lo conocía. Los dos siguieron su camino sin notar como a lo lejos una figura los estaba observando desde las sombras, en sus ojos azules se podría ver el odio y el desprecio hacia a ellos, en especial con el chico, era momento de acabar con él y que se le devolviera lo que le pertenecía y tenía la forma de llamar su atención para luego acabar con él.

 **Seireitei.**

Harry tenía una sonrisa astuta en este momento, finalmente había conocido a la protegida y alumna de Yoruichi, Sui-Fēng, la futura capitana de la 2ª división y futura segunda Comandante Superior de las Fuerzas Especiales y ahora los dos estaban en un curioso combate donde la chica había descubierto que tenía tres chicas como novias, Yoruichi se lo había contado y las razones por eso pero la chica no entraba en razones, para Sui-Fēng, Harrison Zaraki era un pervertido y degenerado, ella nunca lo había visto pero había escuchado mucho de él, incluso no estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en Londres en el Juicio Extraordinario fue todo planeado por el mismo Harry y tampoco sabía que era el nuevo emperador, la chica estaba muy concentrada en su división y sus entrenamientos como para interesarse en lo que la rodeaba.

Harry estaba esperando en el lugar de siempre para las clases de maestría de Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo a que llegara su maestra, Yoruichi, pero estaba algo retrasada pero este solo estaba recostado en una roca viendo al cielo tranquilamente, fue cuando cansado de esperar se bajó de la roca y se dispuso a buscarla pero cuando salió del campo de entrenamiento y chocaron los dos junto, a decir verdad, Harry había quedado de pie y en el suelo estaba una mujer de baja estatura y complexión menuda y fibrosa de cabello negro con cierto tono azulado y corto, a excepción de dos mechones trenzados a la altura de la espalda, que se encuentran envueltos en tela y con una anilla dorada atada al final de cada uno de ellos, ella maldecía en voz baja cuando el ojiverde se agacho a verla.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto amablemente el chico atrayendo su atención.

Ella levando el rostro y se topó con los ojos verde esmeralda del chico, que a decir verdad no supo por qué, pero esos ojos la hicieron sonrojarse un poco.

\- Te ayudo a levantarte – Dijo, y le ofreció la mano que acepto gustosa, ya de pie, Harry pudo apreciarla bien, de cuerpo delgado y estilizado, atlética y sin duda veloz a la hora de moverse de estatura pequeña de pechos pequeños quizá copa b que, hacia perfecto con su figura, vestía de forma similar a los ninjas, con ropajes negros ajustados y zapatos negros de tela. También lucía una faja negra en vez de la típica de color blanco. Para facilitar un movimiento fluido y silencioso, llevaba en las piernas y los brazos piezas de tela más ceñidas, pero con los hombros y la espalda descubiertos. Harry de inmediato reconoció el uniforme de las Fuerzas Especiales y supo quién era y sonrió de manera divertida.

\- Sí, estoy bien, gracias – Dijo algo seca mientras limpiaba el polvo de su ropa y empezaba a caminar, la chica se fijó en su sonrisa y mirada divertida - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto malhumorada mientras el ojiverde solo negó con la cabeza, quería divertirse un poco con la chica a ver si lo reconocía.

\- Nada, es solo que traes algo de tierra en la mejilla – Dijo, tan pronto lo dijo extendió su mano y con el dorso de la misma, limpio su mejilla.

La cara de la chica se puso roja de la pena, pero también con algo de enojo, después de todo este chico desconocido se estaba atreviendo a tocarla sin su permiso.

\- Tú debes ser Sui-Fēng, la alumna de Yoruichi ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Harry mientras la chica quedaba confundida, pero asintió.

\- Si, ¿Y tú quién eres? – Pregunto la chica, pero antes de que Harry respondiera, apareció la misma Yoruichi que al verlos, sonrió.

\- Vaya, así que al fin se conocen, Sui Fēng, al fin conoces a Harry Zaraki – Dijo Yoruichi, la pequeña chica se sorprendió y abrió los ojos para girarse a ver a Harry que le sonreía de manera encantadora, el aire se puso pesado mientras la chica cambiaba de la sorpresa a la ira, ya había escuchado ese nombre y conocía su fama y en su mente vino una frase "el pervertido Zaraki" y la mirada homicida de la chica no fue una buena indicación, cosa que ya pronosticaba Harry, lanzo una patada frontal al chico que esquivo con gracia.

\- Je, al parecer, has oído de mi ¿no? – Pregunto Harry con gracia.

\- Sí, he escuchado de ti, degenerado, eres el chico que tiene un montón de chicas a las que usas como tus juguetes sexuales – Dijo la chica indignada mientras el chico la veía fingiendo confusión

\- Creo que te equivocas, si tengo tres novias, pero no son mis juguetes sexuales – Dijo el ojiverde mientras la Wakizashi de Sui-Fēng hacia acto de aparición.

\- ¡Voy a castrarte por tu insolencia! – Exclamo y se lanzó al ataque contra el ojiverde que invoco su espada y la desenvaino y comenzaron a danzar y entrar de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento, los dos chocaban espadas mientras que la chica se lanzaba de manera furiosa, Harry tenía una sonrisa astuta, lo que no notaba la furiosa chica es que cada vez se estaban moviendo más rápido y Harry estaba igualando su velocidad, la chica usando su Shunpo aumentando su velocidad lanzaba las estocadas con más fuerza, fue en un momento que Sui-Fēng lanzo un corte horizontal al abdomen de Harry y lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma y quedo sorprendida cuando desde atrás este colocaba su espada en el cuello de la chica.

\- Estas atrapada, Sui-Fēng_chan – Dijo Harry con diversión, pero en un milisegundo la chica desapareció como si fuese un espejismo apareciendo otra vez al costado de Harry y lanzo la estocada y para sorpresa de Sui-Fēng lo volvió atravesar como un fantasma y otra vez tenía la espada del chico en su cuello, la chica se volvió a desvanecer en un espejismo usando su alta velocidad apareciendo a unos metros de él – Ya te rindes, Sui-Fēng_chan – Dijo Harry mirándola.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? Eso que haces no es velocidad, eso era lo que estaba yo usando, quiero demostrarte mi gran velocidad, por algo pienso ganarme el título de la diosa de la velocidad – Dijo Sui-Fēng sonriendo con arrogancia mientras se preparaba para atacar otra vez a Harry esta vez con más fuerza y velocidad.

\- Así que quieres velocidad ¿eh? Bien, te daré velocidad – Dijo Harry y Sui-Fēng solo pudo meter su espada como defensa al ver como frente a ella aparecía Harry pero no era el único, recibió varios ataques de lo que parecía clones de Harry pero Sui-Fēng podía observarlo claramente con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa, al igual que Yoruichi que veía admirada la increíble velocidad de Harry, esos clones eran debido a la velocidad de Harry que se lanzaba en repetidos ataques aun manteniéndose en el mismo lugar, era como si enviase un reflejo tras otro de él para atacarla, empujándola por la fuerza y la velocidad de los ataques de Harry, el último ataque hizo que ella saltara hacia atrás mientras observaba a Harry consternada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan rápido? Nadie excepto Yoruichi_sama puede superarme ¡Nadie más! – Exclamo la chica observando molesta al chico.

\- Je, no eres la única que es alumna de Yoruichi_sensei, por algo estoy aquí, haciendo mi maestría con ella – Dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras enfundaba su espada y la hacía desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso quieres quitarme mi puesto de Comandante Superior de las Fuerzas Especiales? – Pregunto Sui-Fēng furiosa por pensar que alguien más podría quitarle el puesto que tanto ansiaba.

\- No me interesa para nada, ni siquiera tú puesto de capitana de la 2ª división, si quisiera un puesto en el Gotei 13 sería como el sucesor de Yamamoto_Oji_sama, el de Sōtaichō – Dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Tu? Un degenerado como Sōtaichō ¡Nunca pasara! – Exclamo la chica molesta mientras lo miraba con indignación, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era alguien de cuidado.

\- Te aseguro que así será y cuando suceda, será antes de que tú seas capitana de la 2ª División, tenlo por seguro, Sui-Fēng_chan – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras, para consternación de Sui-Fēng, Harry comenzaba a desvanecerse en una espiral dimensional.

\- Sui-Fēng_chan, ten cuidado, puede que Harry siendo el emperador no le importa tener un buen combate, pero atacarlo es un acto de altísima traición, pero quitando eso, te recomiendo que andes con cuidado, es cierto lo que dijo, está preparándose para ser el futuro Sōtaichō, incluso está siendo entrenado por el mismo Yamamoto_Sōtaichō, así que quizás puedas darte una idea de lo poderoso que puede ser y más aún, lo que llegara a ser – Dijo Yoruichi acercándose a Sui-Fēng que se quedó mirándola.

\- Ya lo veremos y pienso tomar su apuesta, llegare a ser capitana de la 2ª División antes de que él sea Sōtaichō – Dijo Sui-Fēng mientras se retiraba de allí mientras Yoruichi solo negaba, esa chica sin duda era muy obstinada, pero estaba segura que Harry ganaría la apuesta y eso sería un gran golpe para Sui-Fēng, pero una razón para ganar dinero pensó Yoruichi con una sonrisa divertida, una apuesta era una apuesta.

 **Hogwarts.**

Charlus estaba un poco decepcionado y molesto, la razón era lo que le había dicho Remus esa tarde, al parecer Steven Greengrass había cancelado la alianza con los Potter ya que los Greengrass que querían hacer una alianza con los Black, pero no podían tenerla también con los Potter por la supuesta enemistad que se generó después del Torneo entre los dos hermanos, además estaba el hecho de que los Greengrass siempre habían sido neutrales, pero también habían sido siempre una familia que iba a la casa de Slytherin, y sentían que estar en contra del mismísimo Lord Slytherin era estar en contra de sus principios, además del hecho que los Black tenían una alianza permanente con una familia francesa, los Delacour, ya que la hija mayor de ellos era la futura esposa y además, la futura Lady Slytherin, sin mencionar que también eran aliados de la Lady Ravenclaw y el ser un clan tan poderoso de Japón, por astucia, se unirían al bando más fuerte y el de los Black y Harry eran los que tenían más alianzas sobre todo por ser el mismísimo emperador de Japón.

Charlus después de llegar de la visita de Hogsmade había ido directamente a hablar con Dumbledore para comunicarle lo que había pasado, este le había dicho que estaba enterado de la decisión del Lord Greengrass, pero al parecer, el hombre no hacia publico esa decisión porque estaba indeciso ya que estaba el hecho de que Charlus había salvado a su hija menor y la chica y la familia estaba en deuda con él, así que era por eso que cabía la posibilidad de que Lord Greengrass también haga una alianza con los Black pero seguiría siendo aliado de los Potter pero se mantendría neutral y relacionarse con ellos solo lo necesario, Charlus pensativo debía darle la razón a Dumbledore, quizás era eso lo que sucedería, después de todos, los Greengrass eran ambiciosos pero también astutos y dispuestos nunca vincularse en algún conflicto.

Dumbledore y Charlus fueron interrumpidos por que alguien había tocado la puerta.

\- Adelante – Dijo el anciano y de la puerta una chica de Slytherin paso por ella – Oh, señorita Greengrass ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Pregunto el directo con amabilidad.

\- Profesor, es que vengo a informar una situación muy sospechosa, alguien desconocido se encuentra rondando el bosque prohibido, el profesor Hagrid me dijo que viniera a informarle, señor mientras que él se encargaba de avisar a los Aurores – Dijo la chica.

\- Muy bien, señorita Greengrass, podrías ir ayudar Charlus, si te encuentras en el camino a otro profesor llévalo – Dijo Dumbledore mientras veía al chico que asentía mientras se retiraba seguido de cerca por la chica Greengrass que recorrieron los pasillos pasando por diferentes pasillos secretos, mientras caminaban, la chica se notaba nerviosa, Charlus lo noto además de los vistazos disimulados que le daba.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Astoria? – Pregunto Charlus, la chica lo miro y bajo la cabeza apenada.

\- En realidad, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió con mi padre – Dijo la chica mirándolo.

\- No es necesario, Astoria, es entendible que tu padre solo quiera proteger a su familia y que mejor que estar con el mejor bando – Dijo Charlus mientras la miraba fijamente, se habían detenido en medio de un pasillo poco transitado.

\- Lo sé, pero yo quería que no te llevaras una mala impresión de mí, puede que también sea ambiciosa, pero está el hecho de que somos amigos y tú me salvaste la vida y eso no lo voy a olvidar nunca – Dijo Astoria mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Charlus, podía ver la sinceridad en las palabras de la chica, pero también podía ver en su mirada algo de ansiedad.

\- Es por eso que a pesar de que mi padre retire su alianza con los Potter, quiero que siga existiendo la amistad entre nosotros, incluso algo más – Dijo Astoria mientras se acercaba a él, esto último lo dijo en susurro pero que fue escuchado por Charlus – Me gustaría que fuéramos más cercanos… más íntimos – Dijo la chica a pocos centímetros del chico. Charlus entendió bien la indirecta y se acercó a la chica, él no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la chica, después de todo era una chica preciosa, si su hermana, Daphne era conocida como la reina del hielo de Slytherin, Astoria no se quedaba atrás en belleza llegando a tener casi el mismo físico solo que Daphne tenía su misma edad mientras que Astoria era un año menor, tenía casi la misma edad de Ginny y además estaba el hecho de que debía tener varias esposas pero nunca había querido conocer a otra aparte de Ginny, pero la chica frente a él le hablaba con sinceridad. La chica al ver el movimiento del chico se entusiasmó.

\- Por eso fuiste con el director, para buscarme, porque no creo que hayas sido a buscar a otro profesor ¿verdad? – Dijo este tomándola por la cintura, mientras que ella asentía con la cabeza y pasaba sus brazos por su cuello – Es porque te gusto ¿verdad? Que estas dispuesta incluso a mentir – Dijo Charlus mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba una de las nalgas de la chica y con la izquierda aun en su cintura, la empujaba contra la pared.

\- Si, iré tan lejos como desees – Dijo la chica en un susurro disfrutando de las caricias que su compañero le daba, las dos manos de este ya estaba en su cola dando unas caricias suaves y cariñosas. La chica estaba dispuesta a todo, estaba muy excitada por los avances del chico y lo ansiosa que estaba por ser suya y estaba dispuesta a ir tan lejos como a su compañero desee porque era una Greengrass, y ellas conseguía siempre lo que querían.

\- ¿Y dime que es lo que quieres de mí, de verdad? – Pregunto Charlus mientras comenzaba a besarla en la boca.

\- Se muy bien que tienes que casarte con varias esposas, es por eso que estoy dispuesta a estar contigo y compartirte con Ginny – Dijo Astoria en medio de besos mientras saltaba sobre él y enrollaba con sus piernas la cintura del chico para sostenerse.

\- Entonces debes saber que Ginny siempre será la primera pero nunca les daré más importancia a una que la otra, así que dime que es lo que tanto deseas – Dijo Charlus mientras besaba el cuello de la chica y con su mano derecha acariciaba con ferocidad el muslo izquierdo de ella y con su izquierda ya atacaba el pecho grande izquierdo de esta.

\- Estoy dispuesta a todo, incluso de ser la segunda, solo quiero estar contigo – Dijo la chica entre gemidos. Los besos siguieron y siguieron junto a las caricias donde ambos chicos maldecían la ropa estorbosa que usaban hasta que Charlus se detuvo.

\- _¿Qué pasa, que es esta sensación, es como un odio irracional, esto es muy extraño, no proviene de mi sino de alguien más cerca? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –_ Pensó mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el ventanal logrando que Astoria parara con el ataque de besos y lo mirara – Astoria…

\- Si – Dijo ella un poco decepcionada de que su joven acompañante se haya distraído.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste sobre un sospechoso en el bosque prohibido? – Pregunto el chico, ella asintió y pareció aterrorizar al chico con esto, porque la soltó y mira con fijeza hacia el ventanal hacia el bosque.

\- Astoria, ve al despacho del director, dile que un enemigo oscuro está en el bosque – Dijo Charlus aterrorizando a la pobre Astoria.

\- ¿Qué, pero… cómo es posible? – Pregunto la chica.

\- Rápido, ve – Dijo el chico mientras el salía corriendo rápidamente hacia el bosque.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al despacho del director. Charlus, por otro lado, corría rápidamente, pero antes había pasado por la herrería del maestro Ildar y tomar su guadaña y rápidamente siguió su carrera hacia el bosque, se adentró en ella y se transformó en el tigre blanco mientras corría por el bosque guiándose por su olfato y para su consternación sintió la esencia de Ginny que estaba sobre esa oscura sensación, después de unos minutos llego a un amplio claro transformándose de nuevo y viendo algo que lo sorprendió.

En el centro estaba un sujeto muy extraño, tenía la cabeza cubierta por una capucha roja dejando ver su rostro frio y macabro, tenía una mirada peligrosa, de ojos azules, usaba una extraña armadura negra y roja, además de un pantalón negro, tenía en su mano izquierda una larga espada con varias hendiduras en la hoja y en el largo mango tenía la cabeza de un dragón de color blanco y en su otra mano tenia a una arrodillada y tomada del pelo a una Ginny asustada.

\- ¡Ginny! – Exclamo Charlus dando un paso pero luego se fijó bien en el lugar, a unos metros estaba lo que parecía ser la estatua de Hagrid con un hacha a punto de atacar, eso le resulto muy extraño, de repente una serie de gruñidos vinieron detrás del sujeto y salieron un grupo de enormes y aterradoras criaturas, eran al menos 5 Manticores enormes, tenía cuerpo de león, cabeza de hombre-lobo con cuernos además de una amplias alas de murciélago, estaban rodeando al sujeto que tenía como prisionera a Ginny.

\- Lord Pedragón, lo estaba esperando, por eso hice que mis mascotas secuestraran a tu chica, te estuve vigilando y esta era la mejor forma para llamar tu atención – Dijo el extraño mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa fría y arrogante.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? Sera mejor que sueltes a Ginny o sino me asegurare de darte una muerte muy dolorosa – Dijo Charlus mientras empuñaba su guadaña mientras se preparaba para liberar sus serpientes.

\- Yo soy Sir Mordred, hijo del rey Arthur y Morgana, y soy el auténtico heredero a la corona de Inglaterra, pero al ser tú el heredero directo de Arthur no puedo tomar el poder, durante siglos estuve buscando este momento para lograr recuperar lo que me pertenece, por eso soy el Rey sin Trono, pero cuando te mate tomare lo que es mío – Dijo Moldred mientras lo veía mientras sujetaba a la chica.

\- No me importa quien seas, te matare por usar a Ginny como rehén, y si quieres recuperar, según tú, lo que te pertenece, te quedara muy difícil – Dijo Charlus mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla listo para lanzarse a atacar al sujeto que tenía a su Ginny. El hombre sonrió y soltó a la chica que cayó al suelo, pero el hombre la señalo con su espada y dijo.

\- **_Medusa's Gaze_** (Mirada de Medusa) – Dijo y un rayo gris golpeo a Ginny y para horror de Charlus esta comenzó a convertirse en piedra, ahora se daba cuenta lo que pasaba, Hagrid al parecer había también sido convertido en piedra – Ahora si quieres liberar a tu chica y a tu amigo gigante, tendrás que matarme primero, mientras tanto, ellos podrán sentir y escuchar lo que sucede, así que llego el momento de matarte, Pedragón – Dijo mientras sus mascotas Manticores se preparaba para atacarlo, con un chasquido de sus dedos estos se lanzaron al ataque mientras Charlus liberaba a sus dos Mambas ordenándoles que las matara mientras comenzaba a corretear para huir de los ataques de las bestias que atacaban lanzando esto su cola de escorpión que arrojaba veneno iba corriendo y retrocediendo ante los ataques de los animales que le resultaba difícil de esquivar, así que libero su arma secreta.

\- _"Sal Medusa, ayúdame con estas bestias" –_ Siseo en pársel Charlus mientras su basilisco salía de su cuello comenzando a crecer y crecer, llegando a medir 15 metros dando coletazos a las bestias para alejarlas, Charlus al ver como su basilisco crecía se sintió aliviado, esa era una de las habilidades de su basilisco, esta podía controlar a gusto su tamaño llegando por ahora a ese tamaño pero estaba seguro que podía llegar a ser más grande, las Manticores se lanzaban a atacar a la serpiente pero esta se movía muy rápido, y usando su mirada asesina mato a una de las Manticore mientras otro de estos caía en un gruñido de dolor mientras en su cuello estaba rodeado una serpiente que lo mordía clavándole sus colmillos inyectándole su poderoso veneno, sus serpientes estaban lidiando bien hasta ahora con las bestias ahora tenía que lidiar con su amo, pero solo tuvo tiempo de meter su guadaña como defensa para protegerse de un sablazo de Moldred.

\- No importa si te libras de mis mascotas, tu no podrás vencer – Dijo Moldred mientras le daba una patada a Charlus que lo mandaba a volar unos cuantos metros mientras se ponía de pie mientras rodeaba por el suelo, el hombre se acercó a él y lo vio extender sus brazos mientras decía - **_Fiery Real Barrier Formation_** (Formación Barrera Real Ardiente) – Dijo mientras en el claro se comenzaba a formar una barrera cuadrada que encerraba tanto a Moldred como a Charlus dentro, las ramas y árboles que entraban en contacto comenzaron a arder en llamas – Ahora podremos luchar tranquilos, nadie podrá entrar y tú no podrás escapar, ahora solo te queda morir – Dijo, mientras Charlus tomaba con una mano su guadaña y sacaba su varita.

\- Eso lo veremos… **_¡Crucio! –_** Exclamo, y usando su varita le lanzo la maldición imperdonable que impacto en Moldred sin causarle ningún efecto, eso sorprendió a Charlus mientras el hombre antiguo reía con diversión.

\- Lo siento Pedragón, pero soy inmune a todo tipo de magia, soy un mago antiguo de la época del mismísimo Merlín, es por eso que tú nunca me vencerás – Dijo Moldred mientras volvía a lanzarse al ataque y Charlus solo pudo guardar su varita y tomar su guadaña para meterla como defensa mientras rodeaba haciendo que Moldred rodeara con él mientras lo empujaba lejos de él pateándolo en el estómago a Moldred que dando un giro en el aire caía de pie. Charlus puso su mano en el suelo y un circulo violeta brillante se formó y una parvada de cuervos aparecieron y se lanzaron a atacar a Moldred que usaba su espada para matar a los cuervos que desaparecían en un montón de plumas negras, pero Charlus se le había lanzado para atacarlo aprovechando que estaba lidiando con los cuervos, Moldred solo pudo meter su espada mientras lanzaba esferas de fuego para quemar los cuervos que lograban causar algunos rasguños. Cuando mato a todos los cuervos le lanzo una esfera de fuego a Charlus que tuvo que alejarse de él para evitar ser quemado.

\- Veo que tienes talento, pero con eso no podrás vencerme – Dijo Moldred mientras con su espada lanzaba un poderoso haz de media luna, Charlus para esquivarlo tuvo que rodar por el suelo mientras sacaba su varita otra vez y lanzaba la maldición imperdonable.

\- **_¡Avada Kedavra! –_** Exclamo mientras el rayo verde salía de su varita mientras el hombre longevo sonreía y se dejaba golpear por el rayo y al igual que con la maldición Cruciatus no le hizo efecto, Charlus se sorprendió de ver eso, no podía creerlo, ¿incluso la maldición asesina podría hacerle algo?

\- Ya te dije que tu magia no puede hacerme daño y menos la maldición asesina, después de todo yo soy el creador del Avada Kedavra y conozco sus múltiples funciones, mira… **_Avada Kedavra –_** Dijo mientras alzaba su espada frente a él y la hoja de la espada se rodeó de una especie de fuego verde – Este se le conoce como fuego Valyrio, el fuego más inflamable de todos, incluso con el agua se prende y puedo usarlo a voluntad – Dijo y se lanzó otra vez esgrimiendo su espada llameante verde y Charlus metió su guadaña para defenderse pero cuando la espada entro en contacto con su guadaña estallo con fuerza mandándolo a volar cayendo a varios metros con parte de su ropa quemada mientras trataba de levantarse – Como vez puedo controlarlo a voluntad incluso puedo controlar su nivel de explosión, ríndete, Pedragón, tu nunca podrás vencerme.

Entrando al bosque estaban Dumbledore junto Bergan, McGonagall, Íole e Ildar que se apresuraban adentrándose en el bosque, escucharon la explosión a lo lejos y se apresuraron en seguir adelante, mientras tanto, Charlus se levantaba otra vez después de la explosión que había causado la espada llameante verde de Moldred, Charlus no sabía cómo contrarrestar esto, no podía usar magia convencional ya que su enemigo era inmune a ella pero podía usar la Nigromancia y Párselmagic, pero sus serpientes estaban afuera de la barrera, solo le quedaba una cosa, se mordió el pulgar y haciéndose una línea con su sangre en el brazo izquierdo puso su mano en el suelo y exclamo.

\- **_Credo: Manda_** (Invocación: Manda) – Recito Charlus y en una enorme bola de humo apareció una enorme serpiente morada mientras el chico estaba sobre su cabeza, la serpiente al ver donde estaba miro a los lados y luego al sujeto extraño para luego subir la mirada a su cabeza.

\- **_"Mocoso Potter, ¿Qué haces invocándome? Te dije que solo me llamaras cuando fuese una guerra, solo así podría haber muchos sacrificios" –_** Dijo Manda mientras siseaba con fuerza.

\- _"Señor Manda, discúlpeme por molestarlo, pero en este momento necesito su ayuda, no cuento con la ayuda de mis serpientes, solo ayúdame a vencer este vejestorio" –_ Dijo Charlus con tono de disculpa mientras veía al sujeto frente a ellos que estaba sosteniendo su espada llameante verde.

\- **_"Fuego Valyrio, Estás demente al querer enfrentarse a alguien que lo manipula de esa manera, la única forma de pararlo es sellándolo" –_** Dijo Manda mientras Charlus asentía, esa era la única forma y solo podría hacerlo con Párselmagic.

\- _"Por eso necesito de tu ayuda, libera tu gas venenoso mientras hago el ritual de sellamiento" –_ Dijo Charlus mientras Manda hacia lo que le pedía y lanzo su nube de gas venenoso sobre Moldred que solo sonrió, el fuego Valyrio incluso era inflamable con gas venenoso, esgrimiendo su espada lanzo el haz de media luna de fuego Valyrio causando un estallido muy fuerte dentro de la barrera, eso hizo sonreír a Moldred, sin duda esa gran explosión habría matado al chico sin duda, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando sintió como debajo de él tembló y de sus pies salió el poderoso Manda tomándolo por sorpresa a Moldred, la serpiente lo cogió por su boca y lo estrello contra el suelo y junto a él apareció Charlus con un pergamino y lo colocaba el sello en su pecho y vio como Charlus comenzó a sisear.

\- **_"Modo Ignem Signantes"_** (Método de Sellado del Fuego) – Dijo Charlus y el fuego Valyrio que estaba en la espada desapareció y en el centro del papel apareció el símbolo de fuego y el papel se quemó sobre él y Manda lo cogió con fuerza y lo mando lejos cayendo con fuerza con algunos huesos rotos y golpes, la serpiente desapareció en una nube de humo, Moldred no pensó que la serpiente se metería bajo la tierra para protegerse de la explosión mientras Charlus sellaba el fuego Valyrio – Ahora no podrás volver a usar el Fuego Valyrio.

\- Argh no importa, tengo mi propio poder, así que no te creas que porque sellaste mi fuego Valyrio me has vencido – Dijo Moldred mientras esgrimía su espada y se lanzaba al ataque al igual que Charlus que comenzaron chocar armas, bloqueando y atacando mientras tanto en ese momento llegaron Dumbledore junto a los demás profesores y se sorprendieron al ver a los contendientes, antes de que McGonagall se acercara Bergan la detuvo.

\- No, no toques la barrera, es una barrera real cualquiera quien toque esa barrera queda incinerado, nadie puede entrar ni salir – Dijo Bergan pensativo, todos se quedaron viendo como los dos magos peleaban.

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – Pregunto McGonagall preocupada por su alumno.

\- Es Sir Moldred, el hijo del rey Arthur, de alguna manera consiguió la inmortalidad con un solo propósito, acabar con el linaje de los Pedragón, Charlus es uno de ellos – Respondió Bergan mientras observaban la batalla.

Charlus bloqueaba y contraatacaba, en algún momento cuando Moldred pensó que había alcanzado a Charlus, su espada chocaba contra una barrera, y fue cuando sin darse cuenta el chico estaba absorbiendo de alguna manera su magia y cuando se dio de cuenta recibió un poderoso golpe de guadaña de Charlus que giro rápidamente en un torbellino creando una esfera de magia que lo mando a golpear el suelo con fuerza, Charlus dejo de rotar mientras se quedaba viéndolo con una sonrisa.

\- Puede que seas inmune a la magia convencional pero no eres inmune a la Nigromancia ni a los combates cuerpo a cuerpo – Dijo Charlus mientras miraba como Moldred se levantaba observando molesto al chico, ese chico era inteligente y astuto, lo había subestimado.

\- ¿Cómo es que Potter sabe tanto de la Nigromancia? – Pregunto McGonagall mientras miraba como Moldred se lanzaba otra vez a atacar a Charlus con su espada.

\- El señor Potter quería aprender mucho sobre esta magia, quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar, pero al descubrir que la Nigromancia no tiene límites entre la vida y la muerte quería dejarlo por el temor de llegar a volverse alguien demente y perverso, pero él tiene la forma para hacerse inmune a eso, el amor, su gran deseo por proteger a los que quiere lo hará sin duda el mejor Nigromante de la Historia – Dijo Íole mientras lo miraba con orgullo a su mejor alumno y admiración.

\- Es cierto, Charlus al principio se sentía muy recio a seguir estudiando esa materia pero al descubrir el poder que puede obtener de la Nigromancia, le puede ayudar a proteger a los que ama, además está el hecho de que su enemigo no es inmune a esta magia le sirve de mucho – Dijo Dumbledore mientras Charlus rodaba por el suelo mientras invocaba otra parvada de cuervos, que se lanzaban a atacar a Moldred que al lanzar una esfera de fuego el cuervo estallo causando que el resto de cuervos comenzara estallar alrededor de él, entre el humo salió un Moldred humeante y algo quemado pero se vio sorprendido por el potente golpe de Charlus que lo golpeo con un potente puñetazo que lo mando a volar y al ver que estaba muy cerca de la barrera puso su espada como palanca para detenerse, pero cuando se giró para contraatacar a Charlus este lanzo su ataque.

\- **_"Serpentes Abditus Umbra Manus"_** (Manos de Serpiente Ocultas entre las Sombras) – Siseo y extendió sus brazos al frente y de sus mangas salieron de cada una cinco enormes serpientes que se lanzaban hacia Moldred, que lanzo un corte logrando cortar a 4 de las diez serpientes, las otras llegaron a él y lo envolvieron y Charlus jalo y usándolo como azote lo golpe contra el suelo con fuerza mientras las serpientes se retiraban a las mangas de Charlus mientras veía como Moldred se volvía a levantar, con su cabeza caída.

\- ¡VOY A MATARTE, PEDRAGÓN! – Exclamo con fuerza el hombre y en un estallido de velocidad llego frente a Charlus que solo pudo meter su guadaña como defensa pero para su sorpresa, esta se rompió causándole un corte en el pecho que lo obligo a rodar por el suelo, usando su guadaña rota con una mano lanzo el ataque con fuerza y rapidez que obligo a Moldred a apartarse, volvió a atacar dos veces, que fueron otra vez repelidos mientras con su mano libre lanzaba un potente puñetazo que golpeo al hombre a penas lo movió – Tu nunca podrás vencerme, todos tus ataques son inútiles, nunca lograras matarme, Pedragón – Dijo, pero en un descuido de este, Charlus lo aprovecho para levantar su pierna dándole una poderosa patada en el mentón que lo hizo retroceder.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto, maldito… **_Necromanticam Artem: Invocationi Proponit Demonolatry_** (Arte Nigromántico: Invocación de Ghouls) – Exclamo Charlus y evocando un aura violeta por sus brazos, puso sus manos en el suelo y este tembló un poco y detrás de Charlus salieron del suelo unas llamas violetas y tres ataúdes de madera oscura con calaveras y estos estallaron en pedazos dejando salir a toda velocidad unos monstruos que se lanzaron a atacar mientras Charlus los acompañaba pero Moldred usando su espada envolviéndola en magia elemental de viento para contra atacar matando a uno de los monstruos.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Qué clase de criaturas son esas? – Pregunto McGonagall.

\- Son Ghouls, espíritus hambrientos salidos de los avernos, solo los Nigromantes pueden controlarlos para su uso en batalla, sin duda el nivel del señor Potter está aumentando cada vez más, pero aun así, su enemigo se resiste a caer, si sigue así, el chico caerá agotado antes de tiempo debido a su agotamiento y uso constante de la Nigromancia y Párselmagic – Dijo Íole mientras observaban como los Ghouls atacaban sin cesar a Moldred seguido de Charlus que lo atacaba con toda la fuerza mostrando una mirada algo demente mientras sus ojos se volvían cada vez más amarillos, mientras tanto en su mente resonaba una voz.

\- **_Mátalo, hazlo, ataca con todas tus fuerzas, solo así podrás salvarla, mátalo, ¡Mátalo! –_** Se escuchó con más fuerza esa misteriosa voz dentro de su mente, sonaba oscura pero sus ganas de querer vencer para salvar a Ginny, así que siguió atacando con fuerza, poco a poco los Ghouls fueron cayendo, Moldred acababa con el ultimo Ghoul contraataco a Charlus y al chocar armas de la espada de Moldred surgió un poderoso estallido de viento que se convirtió en un gran tornado que mando a volar a Charlus mientras caía con fuerza al suelo, por el golpe sintió que se había roto un par de costillas y tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo.

\- Puede que no pueda usar el fuego Valyrio, pero puedo usar otros elementos, pero sobre todo puedo usar esto… **_¡Avada Kedavra! –_** Exclamo y apuntando con su espada a Charlus el poderoso rayo verde asesino salió directo a Charlus, este solo pudo saco su varita y lanzo su propio hechizo.

\- **_¡Nosferatu!_** – Exclamo y de su varita salió un rayo negro que al chocar las dos maldiciones se creó un estallido dorado de magia que cancelo la maldición asesina generando un escudo.

\- ¿Qué clase de maldición es esa? – Pregunto otra vez McGonagall.

\- La maldición Nosferatu es un hechizo de magia negra que se alimenta de otras maldiciones, dependiendo del poder de la maldición, el hechizo Nosferatu se hace más fuerte causando un estallido para formar un poderoso escudo que se mantendrá hasta que el invocador lo desee - Dijo Bergan mientras miraba sonriendo a Charlus que se lanzó al frente mientras que Moldred intentaba darle con su seguidilla de maldiciones asesinas que eran repelidas por el escudo dorado, cuando Charlus estuvo muy cerca solo pudo meter su espada para defenderse del corte de la guadaña de Charlus pero vio que con su otra mano evocaba otra vez sus serpientes y se apartó de él pero no se esperó que Charlus atacara de esa manera con sus serpientes.

\- **_"Ignem Efferunt Glande Draconem"_** (Bala de fuego flama de dragón) – Siseo Charlus, y de las bocas de las serpientes estas lanzaron de sus pocas un poderoso chorro de fuego que se dirigían hacia Moldred que evocaba las llamas en su espada y lanzaba su propio ataque.

\- **_Big Flame_** (Gran Llama) – Dijo y gran haz de fuego salió y los dos ataques de fuego chocaron creando una explosión creando un intenso humo negro, pero de entre la intensa humareda se escuchó una voz.

\- **_Slashed Teleport_** (Cuchillada Teleportado) – Se escuchó y del humo salió a gran velocidad una figura que apareció detrás de Moldred que no pudo hacer nada, Charlus cayo de rodillas cansado mientras el sorprendido Moldred también pero su cabeza cayo y su cuerpo también, y la barrera que los encerraba desapareció, y los profesores se acercaron rápidamente a Charlus.

\- ¡Charlus! Bien hecho una grandiosa batalla – Dijo Dumbledore mientras revisaba a Charlus, este al escuchar eso se levantó algo cansado y con rapidez corrió alejándose de los profesores que confundidos lo siguieron, Charlus corrió por el bosque hasta llegar al claro donde estaban Hagrid y Ginny convertidos en piedra, sus tres serpientes estaban cerca de ella, Medusa había regresado a su tamaño normal, Charlus se acercó y vio como poco a poco Ginny volvía a recuperar el color y la vida poco a poco.

\- ¡Ginny! – Exclamo feliz mientras veía como también Hagrid regresaba a la normalidad y al ver que ya no estaba petrificado cayo literalmente de culo, sentado en el suelo mientras Charlus abrazaba a Ginny.

\- Me salvaste, mi amor, pensé que morirías, ese sujeto parecía ser muy poderoso, pero tú lo pudiste vencer – Dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba feliz mientras acariciaba su la cara de Charlus.

\- Si, lo vencí y pude regresarte a ti y a Hagrid a la normalidad – Dijo Charlus, los profesores llegaron al claro y se dieron cuenta que los dos petrificados habían regresado a la normalidad, se acercaron a ellos.

\- Hagrid, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Dumbledore cuando se acercó al semi-gigante.

\- Bien, profesor, pero fue una sensación muy desagradable, podía escuchar y sentir todo, cuando vi a ese hombre rondando por el bosque lo perseguí hasta aquí y cuando dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para matarlo, yo quise atacarlo, pero me vi petrificado y convertido en piedra – Dijo Hagrid mientras Mcgonagall y los demás se acercaban dónde estaba la pareja.

\- Señor Potter, señorita Weasley, debemos llevarlos a la enfermería para saber si no están heridos – Dijo McGonagall mientras entre Bergan y McGonagall conjuraban unas camillas y subían a los dos y comenzaban a levitarlos, sacándolos del bosque mientras Hagrid que dijo que no estaba herido salió caminando por su propio pie, en la cabeza iba Dumbledore seguido por Mcgonagall, detrás de ella iba la camilla de Ginny levitando, detrás de esta iba Íole y detrás de esta iba un Charlus que estaba recostado en la camilla para descansar, sus serpientes se había metido debajo de sus ropas, esa batalla lo había agotado demasiado, detrás de este estaba Ildar seguido de cerca por Bergan y Hagrid, estos dos estaban conversando sobre como el semi-gigante se sentía inútil por no haber servido de ayuda, pero Bergan lo consoló diciéndole que había tenido suerte de salir con vida con un sujeto como ese, pero estaba seguro que podría enseñarle algunas cosas para que no pensase que fuese un inútil y podría enseñarle algunas cosas para combatir, incluso el mismo Ildar le dijo que también lo ayudaría, puede que fuese un semi-gigante pero podría luchar sin duda.

La procesión no se dio cuenta como desde lo alto de uno de los árboles en una de las ramas estaba la figura de Sajin que los observaba sobre todo al chico que estaba en la camilla, el hombre sonrió, sin duda era un chico poderoso y talentoso, quería luchar con él con todo su poder así que esperaría a que estuviera curado y luego llamaría su atención pero de otra manera un poco más… destructiva, cualquier cobarde usaría a la chica que ama de su enemigo pero él usaría la muerte y destrucción, pero sobre todo, el asado, sin duda seria delicioso unas serpientes al carbón con patatas.

\- Pronto será el momento de llevar a la carne a la parrilla – Dijo Sajin mientras desaparecía en un estallido de fuego.

Como todos estaban en clases, no se dieron cuenta de cómo eran llevados Charlus y Ginny a la enfermería, al llegar Madame Pomfrey comenzó a revisarlos y llegando diagnóstico, Ginny estaba bien, solo algunos golpes, pero Charlus estaba, para comenzar, muy agotado mágicamente, le tomaría un par de semanas para recuperarse, también tenía varias costillas rotas, cortes por gran parte del cuerpo pero la más grave era la que tenía en el pecho que fue causado por la espada de Moldred, esa herida demoraría mucho en curar por la hoja que estaba hecha de un metal venenoso que ralentizaba el proceso de curación, Charlus debía pasar al menos un mes en la enfermería y al salir debía mantenerse bebiendo pociones reconstituyentes para recuperar las energías, la magia y las fuerzas.

Esa sin duda había sido para Charlus, una batalla muy dura, muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir, pero fue su esfuerzo y el haber usado el Párselmagic y la Nigromancia que le había otorgado la victoria pero eso había causado un gran agotamiento en su magia, pero estaba seguro que su próxima batalla estaría preparado y estaba dispuesto hacerse más fuerte para proteger a su amada Ginny, las ansias de protegerla eran muy grandes, tanto que mientras se recostaba a descansar en la cama escucho esa voz en su cabeza que le decía.

\- **_Hazte más poderoso, así lo hare yo y juntos nadie nos vencerá, tendremos el poder para vencer a nuestros enemigos y proteger a nuestras chicas, los enemigos caerán a nuestros pies –_** Escucho mientras Charlus solo pudo ver en su mente un par de ojos amarillos espectrales, pero no sintió miedo sino confort, algo le decía que a pesar que esos ojos eran fríos y macabros, querían una sola cosa, salvar y proteger.

 **…**

 **Omake 3 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

Estaban en la reunión de tenientes, Nanao estaba curiosa al ver al nuevo Capitán de la 6ª División, Byakuya Kuchiki, que había sido otorgado por su padre ya que este se quería dedicar a ser profesor.

\- Por cierto ¿Por qué asiste el capitán Kuchiki a la reunión de tenientes? – Pregunto Nanao.

\- Quiero familiarizarme con el trabajo de los tenientes, además aún no he elegido a mi teniente – Dijo Byakuya con total seriedad con los brazos cruzados mirando al frente.

\- ¡Byakushi, que amable eres, obedeciendo a mi Oni_chan para cuidarme! ¡Oye, oye! ¡Ya que estas aquí, vamos a comer algo al terminar la reunión! ¡Bya_kun, ven con nosotros! – Exclamo mientras le tiraba de la manga a Byakuya mientras este sacaba de su manga un gran pan Nikuman, una especie de panecillo relleno y lo metió en la boca de Yachiru para que se callara mientras esta comenzaba a comérselo feliz y dichosa.

\- ¿Siguiente punto? – Pregunto Byakuya con seriedad mientras todos tenían gotas en la nuca mientras Nanao lo veía y decía.

\- Que rudo.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	32. Capitulo 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **…**

 **Nuevos Poderes, Nuevas Armas**

 **Rukongai, Complejo Zaraki-Unohana**

Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad, pero Harry estaba ahora descansando ya que desde el día anterior los maestros, encargados de entrenarlo y enseñarle para que alcanzara sus maestrías, habían decidido darle una semana de descanso anticipada, esto era para que se tomara las cosas con más calma, desde el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Sui Fēng, todos los capitanes estaban muy deseosos de ver cómo serían los resultados de esta y Harry, se había comentado el cómo Harry parecía haber igualado la velocidad de la autonombrada "Diosa de la Velocidad" pero según Yoruichi, los dos no usaron su máximo poder, mucho menos Harry, esto hizo que todos quedaran curiosos, fue cuando Yoruichi aprovecho para decir sobre la apuesta que se habían hecho los dos, fue cuando todos los miembros del Gotei 13, incluyendo tenientes y capitanes comenzaron a lanzar apuestas que eran recibidas por Yoruichi como mediadora que ya se estaba frotando las manos mentalmente por todo el dinero que conseguiría, la mayor parte habían apostado que sería Sui Fēng la primera a que llegase a capitana de la 2ª División antes de que Harry llegase a ser Sōtaichō, para ellos era más sencillo que Sui Fēng fuese capitana ya que ella solo necesitaría la aprobación del Sōtaichō, pero el ser Sōtaichō requería de la aprobación del mismo Sōtaichō bajo un combate que demostrara su poder y valía, además de la aprobación de la cámara de los 46 dando su visto bueno de que podría ejercer el puesto de Sōtaichō tanto como el anterior y sin duda Harry tendría que demostrar mucho para lograrlo.

Por otro lado, el ojiverde se encontraba acostado en la cama bocarriba disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la mañana después de un merecido descanso. Tenía su brazo izquierdo envuelto alrededor del hermoso cuerpo de Fleur que tenía la cabeza descansando sobre el hombro del chico y con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la pierna izquierda de Harry. En el otro lado, en la misma posición se encontraba Orihime emulando a su "hermana" con un sonrojo y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Por último, Luna estaba durmiendo encima de él con la cabeza descansando en su torso. Las chicas habían decidido reunirse para llevar a cabo una reunión a la que Luna llamo "Asociación de Mujeres del Emperador" donde hablaban entre ellas sobre el futuro que tendría con su hombre, pero también conversaron sobre un tema muy interesante ¿Quién sería la cuarta chica en formar parte del Harem de Harry como su cuarta esposa? Fleur había traído a colación ese tema ya que había la posibilidad de que hubiese encontrado a una posible candidata.

Fleur estaba al tanto de que su familia se había aliado a la familia Black debido a la relación de Sirius Black como el padrino de Harry, el futuro esposo de Fleur, los Black se habían quedado en Francia para estar al tanto de cualquier cosa del país británico, la chica ahora que ya se había graduado de Beauxbatons quería comenzar a familiarizarse con lo que hacía su madre como Proxi del Wizengamot y encargada del estado de los Delacour, después de todo ella sería la Lady Delacour en un futuro, pero había sucedido algo interesante, antes de comenzar el año académico en los colegios de Magia, una familia había llegado a visitar a los Black en el castillo francés, era la familia Greengrass, al parecer esta familia era aliada de los Potter pero, según Lord Greengrass, ellos estaban más interesados en aliarse con una casa que no estuviese relacionada en el conflicto entre los dos hermanos, era por eso que quería aliarse a los Black, esta era una familia neutra que estaba entre las dos familia en conflicto, los de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor y Lord Slytherin, así que querían realizar una alianza permanente con los Black con un propósito, conseguir un gran apoyo para la familia, además del hecho de que la primogénita de la familia estaba muy interesada en congeniar con el Lord Slytherin, la chica quería relacionarse con el heredero de los Black ya que cuando heredase el título, seria Lord Black y ella quería ser la Lady Black, ella era una chica astuta e inteligente, una autentica Slytherin, y ella sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Fue cuando los Black habían concertado una reunión con los Delacour y los Greengrass para hablar sobre el tema, que mejor que hacerlo con una de las futuras esposas presentes para que se enterara de los hechos, así Fleur le comentaría eso a las otras chicas y llegarían a una decisión pero primero debía tener su visto bueno, era por eso que Fleur al ser la mayor de las tres chicas seria la que juzgaría si aceptaba o no a la chica, para saber si solo quería estar con Harry por interés o si en realidad estaba interesada en él, Fleur había estado conversando con ella y después de una larga conversación por no decir interrogación, había visto que la chica sin duda era ambiciosa pero quería estar con Harry por ser un chico tan apasionado y poderoso, ella quería a un hombre así, con un gran poder mágico pero sentía vergüenza al tener que ofrecerse así sin conocerse, es por eso que se llegó a una conclusión, Daphne y Harry se irían conociendo por correspondencia e intimando para acercarse más llegando a ser amigos cercanos y cuando se encontraran en las vacaciones de verano podría llegar a relacionarse más íntimamente.

Era por eso que durante estos tres meses de clases, habían estado en contacto mandándose cartas usando a los elfos de cada familia, así podrían entregarse más rápido las cartas, fue por eso que ahora estaban así las tres chicas con él, las chicas le habían dicho que habían conversado con la chica para ver si la chica era digna de estar con él y por eso le habían permitido que se conocieran por correspondencia para que Harry decidiera si le gustaba o no, por ahora Harry le gustaba Daphne por su sinceridad y su sentido del humor, la chica había comenzado a contarle cosas de ella y las cosas que quería. Fue por eso que había decidido premiar a sus chicas por haberles presentado a Daphne y esperaba conocerla e intimar con ella en las vacaciones de verano.

Harry abrió los ojos sintiendo que ya había estado un buen rato despierto, giro la cabeza para ver el reloj en la pared y vio que ya era hora de levantarse.

\- Chicas, despierten, tengo que ducharme para ir a mi entrenamiento – Murmuro Harry mientras se movía ligeramente.

Luna ni se inmuto, sin embargo, Orihime se acurruco aún más sobre su cuerpo aplastando sus pechos contra el cuerpo del chico. Fleur fue la única que, si se despertó abriendo los ojos, suspiro con fastidio antes de dejar el calizo abrazo de su hombre y levantarse, quedándose sentada sobre la cama completamente desnuda sin importar que tenía sus pechos al aire frente a Harry. Fleur miro hacia su derecha y sonrió divertida al ver como Orihime estaba tan apretada contra el ojiverde sin querer soltarse de él.

Después de varios minutos, los 4 se despertaron y Harry se levantó mientras se iba al baño a ducharse mientras las chicas se quedaban en la cama, pero después de unos minutos las chicas se levantaron y se metieron a la ducha para acompañar a Harry y quizás conseguir lo que ellas llamaban un "rapidito"

Media hora después estaba saliendo Harry para comenzar a alistarse para su día de entrenamiento, se reuniría con el director Yamamoto para conversar mientras se dedicaban a pasar el rato tomando té. Harry quería saber si podría ir a la colina de Sōkyoku por ser el lugar más alto de la isla y en esa época del año estaba expuesto a muchas tormentas eléctricas y así sería más fácil de aprender a dominar su elemento rayo y por eso quería avanzar más rápido en su entrenamiento.

 **Hogwarts.**

Las Vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado a Hogwarts, Charlus acababa de salir de la enfermería completamente curado pero tenía que estar tomando pociones reconstituyentes para para recuperar la magia y la energía perdida, Charlus estaba interesado en una cosa, investigar sobre el fuego Valyrio, nunca había hablado de un fuego que fuese inextinguible, Moldred había hecho surgir ese fuego por medio de un Avada Kedavra y según el mismo Moldred podría usarlo de muchas maneras, eso lo aceptaba pero como era posible que surgiera de la mismísima maldición asesina, quería saber el origen de ese fuego y si lo conseguía quizás así podría saber el origen de la misma maldición asesina, pero tenía una duda ¿podría conseguir esa información en Hogwarts? Pero a su respuesta llego en la forma de un nombre "Bergan" él parecía conocer sobre Moldred y todo lo que había hecho, sobre todo les había contado a los demás profesores sobre el fuego.

Era ahora donde estaba ahora, en la oficina de Bergan sentado frente a él, le había preguntado sobre el origen del fuego Valyrio y el por qué tenía relación con la maldición asesina, Bergan se quedó viéndolo y le respondió.

\- Eso es porque Moldred nació en la isla de Valyria, la cuna de los más grandes hechiceros y alquimistas de la historia como el mismo Merlín y Slytherin, Moldred fue el alumno de Morgana pero al saber que quería tomar el trono por la fuerza con sus poderes, Morgana se lo dijo a Arthur y este se enfrentó a su propio hijo matándolo, o eso fue lo que creyeron ellos, Moldred se había arrojado a una enorme hoguera de fuego Valyrio, pero este ya sabía controlarlo a su voluntad, así de esta manera había conseguido inventar la maldición asesina condensando el mismo fuego Valyrio en un intenso rayo verde ya que en realidad lo que no mata es la maldición asesina sino la voluntad del mago, es decir, si un mago que quiere matar a alguien usa la maldición asesina conseguirá ese único resultado, matar, pero el Avada Kedavra no solo mata, tiene el poder tanto de crear como de destruir, de causar dolor como de curar incluso la misma muerte, pero tiene sus limitaciones – Explico Bergan mientras Charlus se quedaba sorprendido por lo que decía ¿Era posible curar la misma muerte con la maldición asesina, eso no tenía sentido?

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible, profesor? ¿Cómo se puede curar la muerte con la misma maldición con la que se mató? – Pregunto Charlus confundido por lo que le explico el profesor.

\- Como te dije, la maldición asesina está hecha de fuego Valyrio condensado, creado con el propósito de cumplir la voluntad del que la conjura, cualquiera puede crear ese fuego con solo convocarlo por medio de la maldición asesina pero eso nadie lo sabe, puedo asegurar que eso solo lo sabía Merlín, Morgana y el mismo Mordred, y otros pocos de ellos pero eso se olvidó con el pasar de los siglos – Dijo Bergan mientras Charlus entendía un poco lo que le estaban explicando – Ahora la razón por la que se puede curar la misma muerte con la misma maldición asesina es porque al contener fuego de Valyrio si en un recién asesinado por la maldición, se le extrae el fuego Valyrio del núcleo de magia de esa persona convocándolo con la misma maldición usando la voluntad de querer extraer el fuego dentro del cuerpo recién asesinado ¿entiendes? – Pregunto Bergan mientras veían a Charlus que comenzaba a asentir lentamente comenzando a entender.

\- Eso quiere decir que, si una persona es asesinada con la maldición asesina, se puede revertir el efecto de esta con solo convocar la maldición que está en el núcleo mágico que al final comienza a matar a la víctima, entonces debe ser un límite muy corto para eso para lograr extraer la maldición – Dijo Charlus mirando a Bergan que asintió.

\- Exactamente, es posible que el tiempo máximo sean solo 5 minutos, después el proceso sería irreversible – Dijo Bergan mientras veía a Charlus que se quedó pensativo – Pero tu lograste algo muy increíble, usaste Párselmagic para sellar el fuego Valyrio de la espada de Moldred, así no podría volverlo a convocar, el fuego Valyrio es una de las cosas más increíbles que hubo en la isla de Valyria.

\- ¿Qué más cosas tenía esa isla? – Pregunto con curiosidad Charlus.

\- Las mejores armas del mundo en aquella época, ahora solo lo manejan los Goblins y eso que lo hacen de manera muy exclusiva, el metal con que se forjan esas armas es acero Valyrio, es el metal más resistente, liviano y para las armas las hace muy afiladas, los únicos que saben sobre la forja de este metal son los Goblins pero ellos prefieren sus propias fundiciones con sus metales ya que a pesar de que el acero Valyrio es el mejor, el metal Goblin es muy mágico y como ya sabes, absorbe todo para hacerse más poderosa – Dijo Bergan mientras miraba a Charlus que se quedó pensativo y vio como este sonreía astutamente lentamente.

\- Entonces si les pido a los Goblins que me consigan acero Valyrio y me enseñen la forma de forjarlo podre crear mis propias armas, como una guadaña, la arma a la que soy a fin – Dijo Charlus sonriendo feliz mientras Bergan lo miraba sonriendo mientras asentía, eso era cierto, ahora solo quedaba convencer a los Goblins que le otorgaran ese gran favor.

 **Seireitei.**

La Colina del Sōkyoku tenía unas características únicas, en invierno, poseía una cualidad magnética única causante de un clima perpetuo de Tormentas Eléctricas sin lluvias, esto también ayudaba a potenciar las técnicas y habilidades de elemento rayo, son las técnicas que permiten al usuario generar un rayo por el aumento de las vibraciones de alta frecuencia de su magia, lo que permite dañar punzantemente, un movimiento rápido. Fácil de esparcir, tiene una muy buena compatibilidad con las técnicas de medio y largo alcance. La energía eléctrica paraliza el blanco de manera tal que es incapaz de moverse y deja al afectado que sea vulnerable a los demás ataques. Aunque no es tan utilizado, un rayo puede infundirse en armas blancas, de una manera similar a la del Viento, a través de flujo de magia para dar mayor nitidez a los golpes a través de más cantidad de vibraciones, que produce entumecimiento y una mayor capacidad de penetración. Cuando la técnica se libera de sus cuerpos, y por lo tanto no requiere contacto físico, no se mueve tan rápido como el rayo real. En su lugar, debido al control que el usuario ha de ejercer sobre él, se mueve mucho más lento, lo que puede dar a los opositores tiempo para reaccionar. Basado en el rápido agotamiento de la utilización de técnicas de elemento rayo, se especula que requieren más magia que las transformaciones de otro tipo de naturaleza.

Era el lugar perfecto para que Harry lograra perfeccionar y crear sus habilidades de electricidad. Actualmente Harry estaba posicionado sobre una de las diversas rocas elevadas en este ambiente. Antes había logrado crear algunos ataques eléctricos, pero eran un poco débiles así que necesitaba crear, una versión más poderosa de ellas. El ataque comenzó a ser reunido, volcando toda su concentración en este ataque. Las chispas fueron formadas y concentradas en su mano, sonando como un chillido de un millar de aves. Ese era la primera fase de su ataque eléctrico, era llamado **" _Chidori"_** (millar de pájaros) mientras progresaba rápidamente, con ese Chidori había creado variantes de este como el **_Chidori Nagashi_** en el que podía generar una carga eléctrica de magia alrededor de su cuerpo, en lugar de una carga concentrada sólo en la mano. Otra variante era donde usaba su Chokutō Kusanagi para canalizar un Chidori extremadamente poderoso, capaz de partir cualquier objeto en su camino. Las chispas tomaron extensión hacia el suelo formando un perímetro circular gracias a la rotación, su sonido fue aumentado pasando a la segunda fase llamada " ** _Raikiri_** " (cuchilla relámpago) Mientras más rotación aplicaba más el perímetro se abría formando una especie de campo eléctrico a su alrededor, mientras que el sonido de aves se agudizaba. De un instante a otro las chispas se intensificaron más, y en palma se iba formando una esfera en la palma de Harry. Las aves se callaron formando un sonido grave, similar al que emiten las torres de alta tensión. Era poderoso, podía sentir mucha energía en esa esfera eléctrica alzando su nueva y poderosa variante de su técnica electica.

\- Esto es solo el comienzo, este es el Genshi (Átomo) – Dijo Harry mientras admiraba su nueva técnica.

De repente comenzó a sentir algo en el ambiente, Los rayos que pasaban en las nubes sobre Harry se comenzaban a curvar levemente ante su técnica, aun no podía notar lo que pasaba, pero su reacción fue muy lenta ya que un rayo impacto directamente a través del Genshi, traspasado a Harry. El Genshi de afinidad eléctrica se amplifico descontrolándose, sumando a la perdida de cualquier habilidad motriz momentánea de Harry por la electricidad.

El Genshi creció exponencialmente formando una masa amarilla brillante alrededor de Harry, devorando todo a su paso. Mientras que en el interior de aquella masa de energía eléctrica pura Harry solo pudo sentir todo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, como si la electricidad se esparciera por toda su piel, siendo acompañado por el poderoso rugido de un dragón.

Algunos habitantes de la isla vieron a lo lejos, en la montaña más alta, una especie de explosión eléctrica, que poco a poco desaparecía, sin saber que fue eso siguieron con sus cosas. En el epicentro de la explosión. La roca elevada donde Harry se entrenaba se mantenía parcialmente, porque era tan solo el centro donde aún se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo y sus manos en el suelo, respirando muy agitado. La roca fue cortada demostrando estar en el centro exacto de un surco gigantesco quemado por la cantidad de electricidad liberada en estado puro. Sin duda era sorprendente que Harry se mantuviera entero.

Su ropa fue parcialmente destruida o en mejores palabras quemada, revelando diversas quemaduras menores alrededor de todo el cuerpo. El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a centellar demostrando remanentes a la exposición de electricidad pura. Si uno podría ver cerca se daría cuenta de cómo una nueva quemadura se formaba desde la rodilla que los sostenía hacia el pie de Harry siguiendo el curso de un destello eléctrico por todo el suelo, pero lo fascinante de eso era al ver que otra quemadura que abarcaba del hombro al pecho se curaba con el mismo seguimiento de un destello eléctrico.

Este curioso suceso se repitió varias veces, hasta que, con un gran grito, Harry se levantara. Este como si nada se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Dijo Harry. Recibiendo pequeños espasmos. Sus brazos comenzaron a brillar por el desborde de electricidad, haciendo que Harry involuntariamente lanzara un rayo por una de sus manos – Guao, eso sí que fue nuevo – Dijo Harry.

De repente su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de electricidad. Harry se llevó sus manos a la cabeza ante el dolor extremo, entonces varios rayos comenzaron a caer a los alrededores de Harry. Entonces Harry tuvo la necesidad de lanzar un último grito opacado por el sonido del impacto al suelo de un rayo final. Cuando el destello del rayo desapareció, se podía ver a Harry tendido en el suelo, aun se mantenía consciente pero no podía moverse, con su último esfuerzo se concentró en desaparecerse del lugar para irse de ahí ya se sentía como un pararrayos humano, así que con su último esfuerzo desapareció en una espiral dimensional, para aparecer, en la entrada del Complejo Zaraki-Unohana donde estaban presentes Retsu y Yachiru junto a Kenpachi que al ver aparecer a Harry en una espiral dimensiona para después azotar el suelo cayendo inconsciente, Retsu con la ayuda de Kenpachi seguidos de una preocupada Yachiru lo llevaron de inmediato a su habitación para tratar las heridas, cuando lo colocaron en la cama se preguntaban cómo fue que su hijo termino así. Incluso Kenpachi se veía intrigado ante este suceso, observando como en el cielo los rayos se curvaban y se concentraban en sobre el Complejo fuera de la habitación de su hijo.

Le lograron sacar lo que quedaban de sus ropas en la parte superior, mostrando todas las quemaduras que presentaba. Lo peor es el fenómeno de regeneración eléctrica que vieron. Las quemaduras profundas eran rápidamente regeneradas al ser tocadas por una descarga involuntaria en el cuerpo de Harry. Entonces en otro sector de su cuerpo otra descarga se generaba volviendo a quemarlo profundamente. Rápidamente Retsu comenzó a analizar las heridas de Harry.

Luego de varios análisis, lo que tardo más de media hora, la mujer experta en magia medicinal estaba, a falta de una mejor palabra, perpleja. Era como si su hijo estuviera constantemente en una sobrecarga eléctrica, cosa que debió haberse quitado desde que inicio el análisis. Era natural que la electricidad abandonara el cuerpo y perdiera potencia inmediatamente, pero en cambio su amado hijo demostraba, a su deducción propia, estar generando su propia electricidad, lo que su cuerpo mostraba no estar preparado.

\- Ken_chan, Debemos conseguir un medidor de electricidad – Dijo Retsu.

\- ¿Un Multímetro? – Pregunto con extrañeza el imponente hombre.

\- Si, eso – Dijo Retsu.

Sin cuestionar las acciones de su esposa, el hombre desapareció rápidamente, era mejor moverse rápido ya que no podría saber qué era lo que le había sucedió a su hijo. Pasó un poco más de unos diez minutos cuando Kenpachi regreso con el pedido de Retsu. Retsu aplico ambos cables: positivo y negativo, en dos puntos aleatorios del cuerpo de su señor. La aguja que marcaba la cantidad de conductividad eléctrica salto, mostrando que pasaba una gran cantidad eléctrica por cada punto en el cuerpo de Harry. Retsu viendo el sorpresivo resultado tomo uno de los cables del aparato y lo presiono contra el muchacho, el otro extremo lo saco del aparato y lo conecto a tierra, provocando que el muchacho comenzara a drenar toda su energía involuntariamente. Harry soltó algunos quejidos de dolor.

\- Kaa_chan, ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Yachiru, mientras Kenpachi mostraba la misma perplejidad.

Sin responder, la mujer saco el extremo de tierra y lo regreso al aparato, volviendo a medir su energía. La cantidad mostrada en el medidor disminuyo considerablemente a la lectura anterior, pero poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar.

\- Ya veo…- Murmuro sorprendida. - El aura eléctrica de mi hijo se ha potenciado varias veces más allá que la de un humano corriente y por el momento su cuerpo se está adaptando a esos cambios. Por eso sufre, el cuerpo está luchando contra el cambio que ocurre – Retsu noto las miradas exaltadas de su hija y de Kenpachi. - Relájense, se regularizará en unos días, tan solo hay que ser pacientes. – los dos oyentes se relajaron.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con su aura eléctrica? ¿Tiene que ver con su núcleo mágico? - Pregunto la pequeña niña.

\- Yachiru_chan, tú has estado aprendiendo a sentir las energías del ambiente y estas aprendiendo a diferenciarlas ¿dime que sientes? – Le pregunto Retsu a su hija.

Con todo el alboroto, Yachiru no había pensado en ello. Enfoco sus sentidos y sensibilidad a las energías, centrándose en su hermano mayor. Le sorprendió ver que el núcleo mágico de Harry estaba normal. Sí, tenía una gran cantidad, pero normal. En cambio, podía sentir la electricidad en su hermano. La electricidad era una energía presente en la naturaleza y como tal podía ser sensible ante los sentidos de un mago sensor.

\- Es increíble. - Murmuro Yachiru - Es como Kaa_chan dice, su aura eléctrica es cientos de veces, no… miles de veces más fuerte que la de un humano corriente. Todos tenemos un aura eléctrica, una cantidad eléctrica ínfima que nos rodea, pero mi Oni_chan la ha potenciado mucho más allá. Una energía pura y totalmente independiente a su núcleo mágico - Kenpachi miro impactado por la noticia de su hija.

\- Eso quiere decir que estamos viendo ante nuestros ojos el desarrollo de una nueva especie de energía natural, que podría ser infinita, con el control completo nuestro hijo es casi invencible, esto es parecido a cuando Yamamoto libera su espada, el ambiente se calienta por completo y hace sentir el poder del Sōtaichō, pero esto es muy diferente, estoy seguro que cuando Harry lo controle por completo, él podría ser tanto o mucho más poderoso que Yamamoto – Dijo Kenpachi sonriendo aterradoramente feliz y orgulloso.

Ya era de noche y las chicas de Harry ya estaban descansando, así que no supieron lo que le sucedió a su amado. Un par de días más tarde, las chicas estaban reunidas junto a la cama de su amado, al día siguiente de enterarse de lo que le sucedió a su amado Harry, habían estado al pendiente de él.

Harry recordaba el dolor, el estar atrapado en una explosión tremenda combinada por un trueno, como si cada parte de su cuerpo hubiera sido bañado en electricidad. Lo último que podía recordar era el rugido de un dragón en su mente. Abrió los ojos viendo borroso al inicio, notando que estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación. Entonces Harry sintió que era rodeado por varios abrazos.

\- Harry, que bueno que ya estés bien – Dijeron las chicas.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Harry.

\- Según nos dijo Kenpachi_san, sufriste una poderosa descarga eléctrica, al parecer, te golpeo un rayo quizás mientras practicabas tus técnicas – Dijo Luna.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo, estaba perfeccionando mi Chidori, cuando logre crear algo poderoso, me golpeo un rayo, y de ahí no recuerdo casi nada - Dijo Harry.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, terminaste muy lastimado, al parecer ese rayo causo varios cambios en tu cuerpo – Dijo Fleur.

\- Si, al parecer tú aura eléctrica se ha potenciado a un nivel no natural, adaptándose a tus funciones corporales y otorgándote posibles habilidades desconocidas. Debes aprender cómo usar esas nuevas habilidades – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa soñadora mientras miraba a su amado.

\- Al parecer esta nueva habilidad que posees no necesita de magia o de energía, sino que es una energía natural que tienes ahora, es energía eléctrica en su estado más puro, y está recorriendo todo tu cuerpo, según nos dijo Kenpachi_sama, lo que podrías hacer de ahora en adelante es enfocar tus esfuerzos en controlar este poder – Dijo Orihime.

Era extraño, hace unos minutos recordaba lo último que paso mientras estuvo consiente, todo aquel dolor se había marchado. Reviso su cuerpo que tenía algunas vendas en sus brazos y piernas y otra una atravesando su torso. Él se las quito revelando que ya no había rasguños, quemaduras o daño, incluso las viejas cicatrices que tenía antes se habían ido.

\- ¿Qué más me paso? - Pregunto Harry.

\- Tu cuerpo fue quemado y recuperado instantáneamente en varias ocasiones, regenerando el daño a un grado mucho más rápido. Creo que se debe a tus nuevas habilidades, Harry – Dijo, fue la explicación de Fleur.

\- Harry, según nos dijo Retsu_sama, tu madre estuvo cuidando de ti estos cuatro días mientras tu cuerpo se acostumbraba a tus nuevos niveles eléctricos. En ese tiempo la electricidad latente en tu cuerpo lo daño y posteriormente lo regenero incontables veces. Por eso no puedes encontrar cicatrices – Dijo Orihime, mientras miraba a su amado con mirada maravillada - La mayoría de tu piel es nueva gracias a esta regeneración eléctrica.

\- Entiendo…- Respondió conscientemente Harry.

\- Antes que nada, ¿Cómo te sientes con todo este nuevo poder? ¿Algo diferente? - Pregunto esta vez Luna. Harry cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que sentía actualmente. Corporalmente nada nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? Mi núcleo mágico… - Dijo Harry.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? – Pregunto Fleur algo preocupada.

\- Siento mi núcleo mágico igual pero no me siento cansado, ni siquiera debilitado. Siento como si pudiera correr, saltar, nadar, escalar o cualquier cosa sin agotarme – Dijo, Harry concentro su atención a los sentidos volviendo a cerrar los ojos. - Incluso puedo sentir a todos en esta isla, puedo sentir la presencia de todos los habitantes en la isla – Dijo Harry, luego se quedó pensando - Mmm… creo que tengo una respuesta para eso. Al parecer puedo sentir la electricidad a mí alrededor, la de ustedes y la de los habitantes de la isla.

\- Increíble – Dijeron las chicas.

\- Pero creo que eso no es todo, cariño – Dijo Luna mientras veía la espalda de su novio, este se giró a verla confundido y dijo – Tu tatuaje ha cambiado – Dijo y Harry se paró deprisa y fue a la puerta del armario empotrado de la habitación y lo abrió para verse en el espejo de este, el tatuaje seguía allí, solo que en el paisaje de fondo del tatuaje detrás del dragón, habían varios rayos cayendo del cielo y el dragón azul ahora tenía un aura eléctrica que le rodeaba dándole un aspecto más poderoso e intimidante.

\- Eso solo prueba una cosa, esta nueva habilidad no proviene de lo que sucedió, sino que proviene del poder del dragón del rayo, este debe ser una de las habilidades de este dragón – Dijo Harry sonriendo al puro estilo Zaraki mientras las chicas quedaban sorprendidas ¿Cuál sería el límite de los poderes que podría darle ese dragón a Harry? Eso fue lo que se preguntaron las chicas a la vez en sus mentes.

 **Hogwarts.**

Día después de la navidad, Charlus había pasado una agradable noche con su chica y sus amigos, se habían entregado los regalos pero al final había sido el mismo el que se había conseguido el mejor de los regalos ese día, Charlus había ido hablar con el gerente de cuentas de Gryffindor para que lo ayudara a conseguir acero Valyrio y le enseñaran como forjarlo como debía ser, el mismo gerente le había entregado un libro de herrería Valyria y un generoso cargamento de acero Valyrio para que pudiera forjar algunas armas, el Goblin le dijo que los Goblins de Gringotts no se dedicaban a la forja sino al oro, pero que tenía conocimientos sobre la creación de objetos, solo pudieron ofrecerle eso.

Fue gracias al mismo Ildar que al contarle que estaba interesado en forjar su propia arma se alegró, pero luego se sorprendió que había logrado conseguir acero Valyrio, el hombre estaba dichoso y le dijo todo lo que tenía que hacer además de que debería seguir las instrucciones del libro que los Goblins le dieron, era por eso que hoy el día después de navidad comenzaría a forjar sus propias armas.

Charlus se había dado cuenta que forjar una gran guadaña no era lo mejor, así que decidió forjar dos, una para cada mano que le daría más velocidad y fuerza a la ahora de atacar, usando el horno de la herrería que había construido Ildar para la fundición de armas, estaría trabajando todo el día para lograr la complicada aleación. Se tomó una poción reconstituyente para darle energía y comenzó a mezclar los materiales, aparte de Valyrio, usaría los restos de la espada rota de Gryffindor, aguijón de manticore que había obtenido de las mascotas de Moldred que le darían un gran poder y resistencia increíble. Deposito la mezcla en un molde con la forma de las hojas curvadas de una guadaña, pero un poco más pequeñas, después de un rato saco las hojas y empezó a golpearlas con un martillo, dándole forma y agregándole algunas formas en las hojas de glifos. Cada cinco minutos la calentaba en el horno hasta que obtuvo la forma y el aspecto deseado. Saco las hojas y las encajo en los mangos. Luego saco una poción con la mezcla de sangre y veneno de basilisco, sangre de dragón, saliva de manticore, para darle un poder increíble ya que con las partes de la espada de Gryffindor que absorbía todo lo que la hoja tocase para hacerla más fuerte, esa mezcla le daría poderes, resistencia y fuerza de penetración, además le había agregado a la poción su propia sangre, para generar una unión mágica entre guadañas y el dueño. Según Ildar, debían hacer un ritual para reforzar la unión entre el arma y el dueño, por eso la mejor forma era recitar un cantico en la lengua de los Goblins para reforzarla, al hacerlo había causado que las hojas brillaran levemente en un destello rojo y finalmente las había sumergido en la poción, donde debía estarse tres meses, por eso la había dejado en esa herrería en un almacén que tenía la función de acelerar el tiempo a la hora de la forja de armas, con esto, las guadañas estarían listas al final de las vacaciones de Navidad, habiendo finalizado, jadeo de cansancio, el haberse enfrentado Moldred lo había dejado muy agotado mágicamente fue su primera batalla seria que había tenido y estaba seguro que pronto llegarían más.

Los días pasaron y cuando terminaron las vacaciones y paso el tiempo necesario para terminar sus guadañas estas tenían la habilidad que alguna vez tuvo la espada de Gryffindor, podría hacerla aparecer o desaparecer a voluntad, pero por otro lado podía llevarlas colgando en su cintura, cuando empuño las guadañas notaba un gran poder recorrerlas, las guadañas gemelas, eran de color dorado con glifos de color rojo sangre con formas geométricas, las hojas eran de una longitud curvada de un metro que, incluso tenían destellos rojos, en la extensión de la hoja tenia algunas hendiduras, en el talón de la guadaña donde se encajaba la hoja al mango tenía una especia de empuñadura con forma de cabeza de león rugiendo que pareciera que su boca saliera la hoja, esta era de color dorado con unos ojos rojos, este talón podría retraer o extender las hojas para que fuese más fácil cargarlas, más aun al ser tan livianas, el mango era de entre 50 y 70 cm de color dorado de forma hexagonal muy bien pulido y por todo lo largo tenia glifos y marcas con runas en cada lado del mango hexagonal, las runas eran para facilitar el uso de ellas teniendo las runas de que fuesen solo usadas por él y que si las arrojaba, siempre regresaran a su dueño, también tenía runas para poder conducir su magia, sobre todo la magia elemental de fuego o hielo, las guadañas gemelas podían unirse desde el talo del mango para formar una guadaña de doble hoja o cara cuando las hojas estaban extendidas por completo. Finalmente tenía unas armas que podrían igualar incluso superar la espada de su hermano que con una gran facilidad había logrado romper la antigua espada de Gryffindor, pero de sus restos surgieron sus guadañas fundidas en una mezcla de acero Valyrio también, ahora tenía las guadañas más poderosas que conocía y le pertenecían a él, ahora solo tenía que hacerse más poderoso y lograr descubrir ese poder oculto que lo estaba llamando para despertar.

 **…**

 **Omake 4 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

 **Asociación de Mujeres del Seireitei**

En un amplio salón, estaban todas las chicas de la asociación de mujeres dispuestas a tener una agradable merienda, pero todas estaban reunidas en una mesa viendo un plato vacío donde deberían estar los ricos apetitivos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Nuestros bocaditos ya no están! – Exclamo la pequeña Yachiru molesta.

\- Y yo, que esperaba esto con ansias – Dijo Matsumoto, la teniente de la 10ª División.

En la sala entro un indiferente Mayuri que al ver a las chicas entro con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – Pregunto Mayuri, Nemu ser giro a verlo y dijo.

\- Mayuri_Tou_sama, ¿Usted vio los bocaditos que estaban aquí? – Pregunto Nemu a su padre.

\- No sé nada de eso – Dijo Mayuri algo molesto.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas curiosas de saber quién se pudo haber comido los bocaditos.

\- ¿Qué era los bocaditos…? – Pregunto pensativa Yachiru a Nemu.

\- Papitas fritas – Respondió la chica, luego las chicas comenzaron a discutir mientras Mayuri solo se giraba aburrido mientras les decía.

\- Váyanse a casa.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	33. Capitulo 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo y violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **…**

 **Sexo, Romance y Batallas**

 **Hogwarts.**

El choque de acero resonaba por el lugar, Ildar y Charlus estaban en un encuentro de entrenamiento para probar las guadañas de este, estaban en clase de combate, todos los alumnos veían maravillados como se movían los dos combatientes, Charlus a pesar de que tenía el par de guadañas en sus manos se movía de manera muy rápida, pero Ildar no se quedaba atrás, varias veces había acorralado a Charlus pero este había contratacado con una serie de giros y cortes que lanzaba girando sobre su propio eje mientras Ildar trataba de detenerlos, al final, la espada que estaba usando Ildar se rompió ante los constantes ataques de Charlus, Ildar había felicitado a Charlus por haber forjado unas armas tan excepcionales.

La recuperación de Charlus después de la batalla contra Moldred ya había terminado, ahora se sentía con más fuerza y poco a poco aumentaba más su magia, es por eso que ahora se esforzaba en mejorar en Párselmagic y Nigromancia, sentía que ese poder escondido que tenía provenía del uso de esas dos magias tan desconocidas y misteriosas. Con Párselmagic había seguido entrenando sus ataques y defensas, este último incluía los rituales. Por otro lado, con la Nigromancia estaba logrando perfeccionar muchas de las habilidades como el Escudo Nigromántico, había logrado conseguir durante la batalla hacer que su escudo absorbiera la energía y la magia en los ataques de Moldred para poder contratacarlo, ahora si quería llegar a dominar este escudo quería que fuese un escudo de cuerpo entero. También estaba la Cuchillada Teleportado, había logrado ese ataque en último momento que conseguía en un estallido de velocidad para lanzar una poderosa cuchillada para matar al enemigo, pero este hecho lo había logrado gracias a su Geass, su ojo que había visto el momento oportuno para atacar, pero eso fue lo que lo había debilitado demasiado, según dijo Charles, el Geass que tenía debía alcanzar la evolución para que estuviera estable. Otra habilidad que quería también dominar era la de los Cuervos de Muerte, podría llegar a dominarlos de una manera que podría usarlo muchas veces en batalla.

Pero la habilidad que más le había ayudado a descubrir ese poder en su interior era la de la Invocación de Ghouls, solo debía hacer que duraran más tiempo y fuesen más poderosos y poder llegar a invocar más de tres Ghouls. Íole le dijo que estaba comenzando a dominar la Nigromancia de una manera que era muy interesante para ella, usar la Nigromancia en batalla era algo muy interesante, pero arriesgado ya que usa mucha magia, pero le había dicho a Charlus que el poseía una gran cantidad de magia y que la razón por lo que le era difícil el control de esta era porque era muy densa, era por eso que muchas veces se le dificultaba el aprender una nueva habilidad.

Desde el final de las vacaciones de Navidad había estado estudiando y entrenando mucho, pero obviamente no se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido antes de enfrentarse a Moldred, Astoria. Había hablado primero con Ginny para comentarle lo que había descubierto, le había dicho que Astoria se sentía atraída a él por la razón de que no quería que el asunto de Lord Greengrass sobre querer retirar la alianza con los Potter, habían estado conversando y finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que Astoria sería la segunda chica de Charlus, además de que Ginny se llevaba muy bien con ella, eran compañeras de clase y muchas veces terminaban hablando de Charlus, incluso la misma Ginny había dicho que estaba esperando a que alguno de los dos hiciera su movimiento para que se demostraran la atracción que se tenían.

Por ahora, era momento de demostrarle a Ginny que ella era la primera, su primer amor y su futura primera esposa y su reina, es por eso que hoy en día de San Valentín tenía planeado un par de cosas para festejarlo, se pusieron a pasear por los jardines conversando sobre de todo. Al llegar la noche se llegó la cena que le tenía preparado para ella, Ginny subió a arreglarse, tiempo en que Charlus aprovecho para arreglarse rápidamente y acomodar la sala a su gusto. Charlus le tenía preparada una sorpresa a Ginny, una cena romántica en la Sala de los Menesteres, le había pedido a su fiel amigo de sus travesuras románticas, Dobby, que muy feliz, le había ayudo con todo lo necesario para que saliera perfecto. Se decoró la sala con velas y luz tenue, un ambiente fantástico para conversar y cenar con su chica. Cuando Ginny se estaba terminando de arreglar le apareció el colosal Grifo plateado del Patronus de su novio, de este salió la voz de Charlus diciéndole que la estaba esperando en la Sala de los Menesteres y que cuando llegara pensara en un lugar que su novio le tenía preparado.

Ginny con lo ansiosa que estaba, salió hacia el séptimo piso, llevaba una minifalda con vuelos de color blanco y una blusa que se amarraba por el cuello de color negro este tenía un escote que resaltaba sus pechos de copa b con una multitud de pecas sobre estos, además usaba unas botas de cuero negro. Tenía un maquillaje suave y el cabello suelto. Quería lucir preciosa y sexy para su chico. Llego a la sala y pensó en que quería ver el lugar sorpresa que le tenía su novio. Lo que vio, la dejo sin palabras. Charlus había decorado la sala como nunca ella lo hubiera imaginado. Había rosas rojas por toda la sala, velas y en el centro había una mesita para dos colocada elegantemente. De la nada salió Charlus vestido con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta negra de traje, debajo llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros botones. Ginny se quedó sin palabras al verlo tan atractivo, ya no le importaba la cena, solo quería estar encima de ese hombre besándolo hasta el cansancio.

\- Amor, esto es fantástico. ¡Que cena tan romántica! – Dijo ella mientras sonreía feliz.

\- Y está hecha solo para ti – Dijo Charlus mientras se miraban intensamente y luego el chico galantemente invito a Ginny a la mesa, comieron y después se sentaron abrazados en un cómodo sillón. Conversaron por un buen rato hasta que Ginny se giró a mirarlo con una mirada intensa y sensual.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ginny? – Pregunto Charlus curioso por la mirada de Ginny.

\- No, solo quiero hacer algo he querido hace mucho tiempo – Dijo Ginny.

Y sin decir nada más Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de Charlus y lo beso con mucha pasión, Charlus felizmente correspondió el beso y deslizando una mano por debajo de la blusa, le empezó a acariciar los senos a Ginny y con la otra, el trasero, tocando de vez en cuando la entrada de ella, ella mientras con sus manos acariciaba su pecho y espalda, Charlus le desabrocho la blusa y la falda a ella, tirándola al suelo y dejándola sin nada de ropa, ya que ella no se había puesto ropa interior.

La empujó hacia al sofá y la recostó en este. Sin dejarla de besar, le besó el cuello, el valle de sus senos, el ombligo, sonrió ante la imagen del mismo, Ginny tenía un ombligo gracioso, era como una ligera abertura de alcancía, era chiquito, delgado y gracioso. No pudo evitar reírse mientras lamía su estómago.

\- Preciosa, tienes un ombligo muy gracioso – Dijo Charlus.

\- Ay tonto – Dijo ella dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro.

\- Pero aun así me encanta, princesa – Dijo Charlus

La besó de nuevo y ella se dejó besar, Ginny le empezó a quitar la chaqueta a Charlus, mientras lo seguía besando con pasión, con necesidad, como si su vida dependiera de esos besos, de esas caricias.

Cuando Charlus solo estaba en ropa interior, ella se acurruco en su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y el trasero, excitándola aún más, mientras que ella solo se aferraba a él, disfrutando del dulce placer que él le provocaba; después, Charlus puso una mano entre sus cuerpos y empezó a acariciarle los senos, mientras que con la otra seguía agarrándole el trasero, esto hizo que ella empezara a gemir; poco después, ella le quito la última prenda que le quedaba a él quedando los dos completamente desnudos, Ginny ahogo un gemido al ver el miembro duro de Charlus, sí que la haría gozar. Charlus la abrazo aún más y puso de nuevo sus manos en el trasero de ella, y la levanto hasta que los pechos de Ginny quedaron a la altura de su boca, mientras que ella, cerraba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Charlus, sujetándose fuertemente, mientras que él le besaba los senos y la hacía gemir de locura, después se sentó lentamente al borde de la cama, sin dejar de besarle los senos y ella bajo sus piernas, para seguir a la misma altura, hasta que poco a poco, ella se empezó a sentar lentamente en él, apoyándose con una mano, mientras que con la otra, dirigía el miembro de él, hacia su entrada, ella se sentía en el paraíso, Cuando el dolor de la penetración paso y su virginidad desaparecía, ella se empezó a mover de arriba abajo, mientras él seguía besándole los senos y acariciándole el trasero.

Poco después, ambos alcanzaron su punto máximo y terminaron al mismo tiempo. Charlus, sin salir de ella, le paso la mano que tenía sobre su trasero, a su espalda y la apretó más contra él, mientras recuperaban aire. Después, ella se levantó y se puso sobre el sofá en cuatro, Charlus entendiendo lo que ella quería, la volvió a penetrar de la forma normal y empezó a entrar y salir rápidamente, dando de vez en cuando, alguna nalgada a Ginny, haciendo que ella se excitara mucho más.

Pronto, los dos volvieron a alcanzar su límite y el expulso su esencia dentro de ella, para después sacar su miembro y volver a entrar en ella, pero esta vez por la parte trasera de la chica. Ella, había esperado esto, pero pensó que el querría descansar primero, así que el momento la sorprendió. Charlus empezó a bombear fuertemente, haciendo que ella empezara a gritar de forma incontrolada por el placer. Después, él, sin detenerse, bajo sus manos hasta los senos de ella y los empezó a masajear, causando más gemidos por parte de ella.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo y el callo sobre la espalda de ella, pero cuando él estaba por acomodarse para descansar, ella se lo impidió, haciendo que él quedara sobre el pecho de ella, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo con una mano y con la otra lo abrazaba.

\- Aun no puedo creer que me lo hicieras por detrás, fue increíble – Dijo ella jadeando.

\- Lo sé, aunque termine un poco cansado – Dijo el también jadeando.

\- ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un poco y luego seguimos? – Propuso Ginny.

\- Me parece bien Gin – Respondió Charlus.

Ambos descansaron un momento, después, ella se levantó e hizo que Charlus se acostara sobre la cama, quedando ella arriba. Ella lo empezó a besar, mientras que el correspondiendo, le acariciaba el trasero. Poco después, ella se giró, mostrándole su parte intima a él, mientras que ella le empezaba a besar el miembro, haciendo que Charlus se excitara y gimiera.

Ginny, viendo que él nada más disfrutaba, se sacó el miembro de su boca y con voz de orden le dijo que la besara, que no era justo que solo él disfrutara, Charlus, siguiendo la orden de la pelirroja, usando los dedos, le abrió a Ginny su entrada y la observo bien, para después empezar a besarla y lamerla.

Finalmente, ambos alcanzaron su clímax y el expulso en su boca, mientras que ella, dejaba salir sus jugos sobre la de él, luego Charlus levanto a Ginny sin dejar de besarla, quedaron tumbados en la cama y observo como se veía su cuerpo desnudo en las sábanas blancas de la cama, ella le miraba fijamente, con deseo.

\- Abre tus piernas, Ginny - Susurró Charlus, contra sus labios. Ella obedeció y las abrió, quedando una a cada lado del cuerpo de Charlus.

Charlus posicionó su miembro en la entrada de ella y poco a poco entró. La calidez de la pelirroja era increíble, Ella era tan estrecha.

Ginny solo cerró los ojos al sentir que Charlus entraba en ella, de repente entro de golpe. Sintiéndolo hasta lo más hondo en su interior. Gimió fuertemente y abrió los ojos, Charlus la observaba con sus penetrantes y deseosos ojos color avellana, Charlus se empezó a mover despacio, entrando y saliendo de ella con ritmo lento y pausado, sintiéndolo hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Ginny se sentía completa, Era espectacular ver como encajaban perfectamente, como sus cuerpos se movían al unísono. La pelirroja empezó a ir al encuentro con las caderas de Charlus, haciendo que la penetrase más fuerte y hondo si eso era posible. Las piernas cremosas de Ginny se quedaron ancladas en su espalda de él, haciendo más hondas sus penetraciones.

Se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y se impulsó con más fuerza. Ginny lo sentía hasta su garganta, entrando y saliendo de ella tan rápido, que los senos de ella rebotaban a gran velocidad, al ver esto, Charlus bajo la cabeza y empezó a succionarlos, haciendo que Ginny gimiera aún más. Una mano de la pelirroja viajo a donde estaban unidos sus cuerpos y la chica grito de placer, los dos vieron su unión. Era la imagen más sensual que nunca vieron.

\- Delicioso - Gimió ella, sin apartar los ojos de esa imagen.

\- Sí - Jadeo él, tomando más impulso. Y viendo como entraba en Ginny, era como si los dos fueran piezas de un rompecabezas.

Con un beso furioso y unas estocadas más, el orgasmo les llegó sin aviso. Les golpeo dejándolos sin aliento y fuerzas, gritaron fuertemente y Charlus se dejó caer al sentir las paredes de Ginny apretujando su miembro, se derramo fuertemente en ella. Ginny se tuvo que aferrar a su espalda y enterrar las uñas hasta que el orgasmo paso, necesitaba sentir algo fuerte, algo que la mantuviera en este mundo y no la llevara lejos.

\- Te amo Charlus, voy a estar contigo, no importa si tengo que compartirte – Dijo Ginny continuando con las caricias.

\- Eres maravillosa Ginny, solo que ni pienses que hemos terminado, aún nos queda toda la noche y quiero hacerte el amor hasta que salga el sol – Dijo Charlus de forma picara.

\- Como quieras amor mío – Dijo Ginny con infinito amor.

Al día siguiente, antes que saliera el sol, Ginny y Charlus llegaron a la sala común con sonrisas muy satisfechas, entraron y cada uno fue a su habitación para que creyeran que estaban durmiendo, en pocos minutos se volverían a ver para ir a desayunar.

 **Seireitei.**

Harry sonreía al leer la carta de Daphne, sin duda la chica podría demostrar para todos ser una chica fría, pero para él demostraba ser una chica tierna, divertida, agradable y apasionada cuando quería conseguir algo o se interesaba por algo, durante meses habían estado compartiendo correspondencia para conocerse y podía decir que los estaban haciendo muy bien.

Daphne era una chica astuta, inteligente y persuasiva, digna de la casa de Slytherin, tanto ella como su familia habían estado en contra del Lord Voldemort, pero se mantenían al margen de todo, la chica era alguien que si quería algo lo dejaban en claro sin ocultar nada, pero sino lo conseguía podría llegar a ser muy persuasiva a la hora de conseguirlo. Aparte de eso, se consideraba una chica tranquila y común, como la mayoría de las chicas, pero no le gustaba que se metieran con ella o su familia por que sin duda podría demostrar ser muy peligrosa. La chica no se consideraba una Veela, pero era una chica que sin duda llamaba la atención de los chicos, la chica no era presumida, pero sabía lo que los chicos querían, más a esa edad.

Muchas veces, la chica se refería a él con mucho respeto y reverencia, ella le dijo que a pesar de que sean amigos, debía tratarlo con respeto debido a su alto estatus en Japón, Harry le había dicho no veía problema a eso, pero quizá debería usar otra forma si quería "relacionarse" con su nuevo mejor amigo, la chica cuando leyó eso se sonrojo al saber que el chico que le gustaba podría considerarla algo mas ya que le pedía que no lo tratara con tanta reverencia ya que incluso en su propio colegio tenía que soportar eso, menos de sus amigos y sus otras chicas.

Daphne se dio cuenta que Harry era un chico apasionado, tranquilo y sereno pero que si lo quería podría llegar a ser un demonio en persona, no toleraba que nadie se metiera con alguien a quien amaba y en el Seireitei le enseñaron que si alguien, al menos, insultaba a alguien valioso para él solo había un castigo para él. Dolor. El dolor era algo que se debía demostrar a los enemigos para recordarles que no se debían meter con él, la muerte sería un regalo para ellos y el vivir con las marcas de ese dolor hace que recuerden muy bien eso.

Daphne sabía que Harry era alguien muy peligroso, sádico, poderoso y que no tenía reparo en demostrar que podría destruir a quien sea con tal de defender a los que ama, era la personificación misma del bien y el mal, de que el poder y el amor puede vencer lo que sea con tal de defender a los que amas sometiendo a los que intentaran dañarlos.

El tiempo paso y había llegado el momento de conocerse personalmente, y ese día fue la primera semana de vacaciones de verano, había quedado con sus padres en pasar las vacaciones en Francia, en el castillo de los Black, cuando se vieron frente a frente la chica no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry para abrazarlo con felicidad de que al final podría tenerlo cerca, y desde entonces no se habían separado más de lo necesario que dormir o ir al baño. Se la pasaban juntos con las otras chicas, conociéndose y relacionándose entre ellas y Harry.

Harry estaba resultando ser el confidente de Daphne, sin quererlo ni beberlo ambos pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, con Yachiru cuando esta estaba libre de sus deberes o cuando las chicas querían pasar tiempo con él todas juntas. Al parecer el hecho de que Harry conociera a Daphne le había hecho una persona de confianza en los ojos de Astoria, era como hablar con su hermana salvo que Daphne, cada vez que se veía con Harry, estaba más consciente de que Harry no era Astoria. Para empezar Harrison era un joven adulto, con sus 1.90m no dudaba que sería un poco más alto y masculino que ahora. También estaba el hecho de que Harrison era totalmente liberal y tolerante; ni siquiera hablar de ropa interior femenina, de maquillaje o de lo que fuera le hacía sentirse incómodo. Era obvio que Harry tenía poco de adolescente, pero Daphne suponía que en el Seireitei cualquier otra cosa sería la muerte.

Repentinamente Daphne se encontró celosa de Luna, Fleur y Orihime que, a pesar de que se estaban conociendo para llegar a intimar más, sabía que Harry ya había intimado con ellas de una manera más sexual y pasional. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella chica que pensó en Harry como su futuro esposo? Porque sin duda ahora había desaparecido, se encontró sintiéndose cada vez más atraída por él, más deseada, más apasionada e interesada y con todas las ganas de entregarse a él. Lo peor de todo es que Daphne no podía enfadarse con el Heredero Black puesto que él no estaba haciendo nada con esa intención, simplemente estaba siendo él y eso era lo que verdaderamente la asustaba: enamorarse simple y llanamente, desearlo ardientemente sin duda sus sueños húmedos se hacían cada vez más intensos.

¿Estaría a la altura? ¿Harry se sentiría igual con ella? ¿Cómo podría estar con un chico que hace el amor con una chica ¼ Veela, una inocente y bien desarrollada pelirroja y una chica sin inhibiciones? Daphne solo era una bruja, no tenía poderes más allá del entendimiento solo el poder de ser la chica de Slytherin más deseada, pero por su fama de la reina del hielo nadie se atrevía a intentar algo, pero debajo de las túnicas de su uniforme ocultaba unos pechos grandes para su edad siendo comparados a los de la misma Fleur y un trasero paradito, redondo y unas caderas anchas, su cabello dorado era ondulado y largo, desde hacía años, sus ojos eran bonitos, de azul eléctrico, pero no únicos. Su piel era pálida pero impecable y sus labios eran carnosos y rosados. Tenía un aspecto tirando a una combinación de ternura y sensualidad. Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano desde el primer día, Daphne pidió ayuda a su hermana y a su madre, y cuando fue el momento de encontrarse con él por primera vez, Daphne se había cortado el cabello, con un flequillo de lado y el cabello por debajo de los hombros, había renovado su armario para hacer remarcar su belleza y sensualidad.

\- Te queda bien ese corte de cabello, me encanta - le había dicho Harry y por su suerte parecía no saber por qué se lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, Harry era un maestro en técnicas mentales y también era muy inteligente emocionalmente, su Legeremancia pasiva le había mostrado las emociones más intensas de Daphne y no había sido difícil deducir qué estaba pasando. No obstante, Daphne le gustaba, le gustaba tanto como para plantearse aceptar estar con ella, así como lo hacía con sus otras chicas, pero Harry quería conocerla, quería que las cosas surgieran de forma natural y así se lo dijo después de reencontrarse.

\- Daphne. Sé lo que sientes por mí – Dijo Harry cuando estuvieron solos en su dormitorio, las otras sabían que quería hablar a solas con Daphne. Ésta se quedó muda y empezó a enrojecer - Yo también siento algo por ti. Después de estos meses que nos hemos enviado correspondencia y algunas fotos sé que ambos tenemos una relación más íntima, sea por las circunstancias que sean. Es por eso que me gustaría que nos conociéramos más, quiero poder decir el año que viene o el otro que al igual que las otras chicas, son las únicas que más me conocen, las únicas personas que, aunque todo fuera mal, sé que estarían a mi lado siempre.

Daphne asintió, conmocionada puesto que Harry le estaba diciendo en pocas palabras que con el tiempo le gustaría que esa relación fuera lo suficientemente seria como para estar juntos para siempre, finalmente le preguntó.

\- ¿Eso sientes?

\- Sí. ¿Sientes tú lo mismo? – Pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente.

\- Sí – Dijo, y notó como sus ojos se humedecían de la felicidad, Harry la abrazó y se quedaron un tiempo así, como si no quisieran separarse. Daphne de repente comprendió lo que quería decir Harry con eso de 'aunque las cosas fueran mal', nunca podría dejarle, le amaba ya demasiado.

\- Entonces sal conmigo este sábado, ponte ropa informal y cómoda - Dijo y, antes de salir del dormitorio a la cena, Harry le dio un pequeño beso casto en sus labios - Llévate también un bañador.

Sonrojada, pasó todo el viernes con la mente en blanco. En menos de un día saldría con Harry a quién sabe dónde. Resultó que Harry la llevó a una de sus residencias en la isla de Creta, en la costa, con una playa privada con vista al mar Egeo para ellos cerca de la mansión de lujo blanca con reflejos dorados y paredes y suelos con mosaicos de piedra de colores y una hermosa piscina de borde infinito con travertinos que la dejaron sin aliento. El sol estaba en su punto álgido haciendo brillar las múltiples fuentes que rodeaban la mansión. Daphne pudo ver las aguas cristalinas turquesas de la playa desde el balcón de la habitación que compartiría con él. Sentada en la arena, bajo una sombrilla, y en la toalla una cesta de picnic, jugando en las olas con Harry y luego tumbada tan plácidamente de vuelta en la toalla con Harrison dándole una fresa directamente en sus labios, Daphne supo que iba a darlo todo para no perder a su pretendiente, incluso si tenía que compartirlo.

 **Londres, King´s Cross.**

Charlus se encontraba en estos momentos en un predicamento muy peligroso, desde que había llegado hace un par de semanas de terminar su 5ª año de Hogwarts, había sido visitado por lechuzas que le enviaban una carta diaria sobre si quería aceptar un duelo, una batalla contra un sujeto que él desconocía, solo se hacía llamar Sajin Vinsmoke y que si no respondía a su reto se enfocaría en causar daños y destrozos.

Charlus sabía que este sujeto hablaba en serio, no se lo había comentado a nadie, menos a Ginny, al menos el sujeto no se enfocaría en sus seres queridos, pero podría causar muchas muertes es por eso que ahora se encontraba en un predicamento, estaba de vuelta en la estación King´s Cross donde el sujeto le había pedido que fuera le había pedido que, si no quería que gente inocente saliera lastimada, que entrara al andén 9 ¾ y esperara.

Charlus hizo lo que le dijo y entro en el andén, nunca había estado en ese andén antes si no era para ir a Hogwarts o cuando regresaba y ahora estaba completamente vacío y solo estaba el enorme tren rojo, recorrió el lugar y cuando llego al final del andén no encontró a nadie, cuando se iba a girar para dar otra vuelta, ante él apareció una figura que lanzo una fuerte patada y solo pudo meter sus brazos como escudo para parar el golpe, la fuerza de la patada fue tal que fue expulsado por los aires varios de metros lejos de la estación, solo pudo dar un giro en el aire y caer al suelo mientras se sobaba los antebrazos, eso sin duda había dolido. Alzo la mirada y vio cómo se acercaba a él un extraño hombre rubio vestido de traje muy elegante.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que es lo que quieres conmigo? – Pregunto Charlus mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

\- Mi nombre es Sanji Vinsmoke, conocido como "Pierna Negra" y he venido a probar tus poderes – Dijo el sujeto mientras lo veía con seriedad.

\- ¿Quién te envía, quien te ordeno vigilarme? – Pregunto Charlus con seriedad mientras lo veía, este sujeto le daba muy mala espina, no sabía lo que podría hacer y menos que tenía planeado, con solo darse cuenta de que había planeado este encuentro en un lugar tanto alejado como arriesgado le daba entender que el sujeto podría causar mucho daño.

\- Quien me envía no es de tu interés, no aun, pero es curioso que te hayas dado cuenta de que te vigilaba, ¿Cómo lo notaste? – Pregunto Sanji mientras miraba a Charlus.

\- Sentí tu presencia varias veces, pero sobre todo en mi pelea con Moldred, estuviste mirando, supongo que para conocer mis habilidades ¿no? – Pregunto Charlus mientras el hombre rubio asentía.

\- Si, tuve curiosidad, tenía pensando en ser yo el enfrentarme pero este sujeto apareció de la nada, tenía intención de matarlo, cosa que no me hubiera tomado ni dos minutos y luego lidiar contigo pero era una oportunidad para ver que podías hacer, además de que no quería hacerme notar con tantos enemigos cerca, si te atacaba era posible que tuviera sobre mí a los profesores de tu colegio, eso complicaría las cosas porque tendría que matar a muchos para poder escapar – Dijo Sanji, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

\- Bien, entonces este es el momento de que nos enfrentemos ¿no? Entonces comencemos – Dijo Charlus mientras esgrimía sus guadañas, el chico corrió contra su enemigo lanzando un doble corte con sus guadañas, para sorpresa de Charlus vio como el sujeto dio un salto y comenzó a "caminar" en el aire como si fuese el suelo mismo, cuando estaba a una buena altura comenzó a caer con gran velocidad y poder, Charlus puso sus guadañas como defensa y un estallido de fuego surgió cuando el rubio golpeo las guadañas, Sanji aterrizo a unos metros sonriendo, pero esta desapareció al ver Charlus estaba ileso, y un escudo transparente de color gris lo cubría.

Charlus se giró a verlo, si no hubiese usado el Escudo Nigromántico, estaría ya rostizado. El chico se lanzó otra vez al ataque, pero esta vez también Sanji se lanzó al ataque, fue directo y veloz, una patada recta que Charlus evadió a un costado, pero Sanji giro realizando otro movimiento de patada con su pierna izquierda a media altura que contacto de frente con el estómago de Charlus lanzándolo contra el suelo, rodo un poco antes de levantarse y saltar esquivando un par de patadas más que impactaban en el suelo, Sanji se precipito sobre Charlus en una veloz andada de golpes rectos con sus patadas que apenas lograba esquivar, estaba en problemas y lo sabía, las patadas de este sujeto eran muy poderosas, a este paso no aguantaría mucho, debía llevar la lucha a su terreno. Metiendo sus guadañas como defensa de una poderosa patada pudo alejarse de él dando varios saltos y sacar a sus dos Mambas y recitar un hechizo en Párselmagic.

\- **_"¡Augue!"_** (Gran Bola de Fuego) – Exclamo Charlus mientras de las bocas de sus serpientes expulsaba un chorro de llamaradas que se convirtió en una enorme bola de fuego que fue directo a Sanji, este se lanzó hacia la bola de fuego y lanzando una patada hacia arriba logro partir la enorme bola de fuego, disipándola en un estallido en llamas, Charlus quedo sorprendido ante esto – ¿Acaso solo sabes usar las piernas? – Pregunto Charlus con curiosidad.

\- No, solo que no quiero usar mis manos, veras, yo soy un gran cocinero, así que no quisiera que algo le pasara a mis manos, por eso uso mis patadas, y como vez, lo hago muy bien – Dijo Sanji sonriendo mientras veía a las serpientes de Charlus en sus mangas – Veo que usas esas serpientes para canalizar tu magia, interesante, pero apuesto a que esas serpientes servirían mejor como un rico platillo, jeje – Dijo Sanji mientras sonreía, Charlus se molestó y estaba dispuesto atacar pero fue el rubio quien se lanzó al ataque primero, corrió directo a Charlus que solo sonrió ante el ataque frontal de su enemigo, mientras preparaba otro ataque.

La patada de Sanji se dirigió al estómago de Charlus, quien extendió sus manos al frente mientras lanzaba su defensa.

\- **_"Palmam Volu"_** (Palma Remolino) – Dijo mientras un enorme disco de agua surgía de dos chorros de agua que salieron de las bocas de las serpientes girando con violencia, la distancia fue demasiado corta y Sanji no pudo reaccionar cuando el torrente de agua comenzó a empujarlo, pero cuando estaba a unos metros, salto y comenzó a correr sobre el torrente de agua directo a Charlus, este cancelo su hechizo y se alejó de Sanji que estaba dispuesto a seguir dándole patadas.

Charlus se lanzó al ataque con sus guadañas lanzando corte tras corte, Sanji, otra vez dio u salto en el aire y otra vez comenzó a caminar subiendo y subiendo mientras lanzaba su ataque.

\- **_Premier Hache: Fire Lotus_** (Carne Picada de Primera Clase: Loto de Fuego) – Exclamo Sanji en el aire mientras empezaba a caer y girar y un tornado de fuego apareció en el aire rodeando al chico rubio mientras se precipitaba sobre el chico Potter, Charlus trato de esquivarlo, pero para su sorpresa lenguas de fuego aparecieron girando del suelo siendo atraídas al tornado que se dejaba caer sobre ella, otro disco de agua hizo acto de aparición y recibió el impacto de lleno.

Hubo una gran explosión mientras el suelo era destruido y Sanji salía volando por el aire mientras giraba y aterrizaba sobre sus pies, el vapor cubría la zona del impacto.

\- **_"Serpens Mordeat"_** (Bocado de Serpiente) – Se escuchó el siseo, de los restos del disco de agua original emergió un reptil de agua a menos de un metro de distancia de Jin que solo se cubrió cuando la serpiente lo mordió con fuerza del hombro y lo empujo contra un tronco quemado que apenas resistió el impacto mientras el agua seguía su camino.

Sanji se sujetaba el hombro que dolía bastante mientras de entre el vapor salía caminando Charlus sus guadañas en mano y con cara de pocos amigos, dirigió sus ojos furiosos contra Sanji, Charlus arremetió con velocidad y el rubio se agacho evitando ser decapitado mientras otro corte dividía el tronco verticalmente, Sanji rodo y evito la muerte por centímetros. Charlus comenzó a perseguirlo, todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino era cortado por la mitad, no importara que fuera arboles troncos quemados, piedras, el rubio esquivaba con gran velocidad mientras corría rápidamente, incluso corría en el aire para escapar de los cortes de Charlus que cada vez se estaba molestando más.

\- ¡Vamos, atácame y deja de huir! – Exclamo Charlus mientras Sanji saltaba otra vez al aire mientras las flamas comenzaban a rodear su pierna derecha expandiéndose por la gran mayoría de su pierna.

\- **_Wave of Fire_** (Ola de Fuego) – Exclamo y dando una patada en el aire hacia Charlus, de inmediato las llamas abandonaron su pierna mientras una ola de fuego puro corrió por el suelo contra el chico Potter, Charlus solo atino a saltar para evadir el ataque, al mirar a arriba Sanji ya giraba en el aire lanzando una feroz patada giratoria, se cubrió con sus guadañas, pero aun así salio volando. Cayó con el suelo y de nuevo se movió rápido mientras otras dos patadas caían contra él, se puso de pie y se lanzó contra Sanji que aún no aterrizaba, pero cuando Charlus lanzo el corte, Sanji pateo los brazos de Charlus alejándolo. Sanji esquivaba los cortes de Charlus que poco a poco perdía la paciencia ante lo elusivo que estaba siendo su enemigo, era momento de probar su nueva técnica con sus guadañas, y que mejor sujeto de pruebas que un enemigo como este mientras sonreía.

Las guadañas de Charlus fueron al frente estando totalmente extendidas y concentro su magia en ellas mientras las hojas brillaban para rodearse de agua y alargarse casi hasta los dos metros.

\- **_"Mare Serpentibus Perierunt"_** (Serpientes Marinas) – Siseo Charlus mientras balanceaba sus guadañas. Este lanzo un movimiento al frente y las hojas de las guadañas se transformaron en serpientes que se alargaron más de 5 metros, Sanji se sorprendió y se movió a tiempo para esquivar, el suelo se rompió ante el golpe mientras las inesperadas serpientes se elevaban en el aire para caer de nuevo sobre el rubio, de nuevo lo evadió pero esta vez se balancearon por el suelo cortando todo a su paso, antes de elevarse y caer con fuerza de nuevo, Sanji estaba corriendo por todos lados sonriendo alejándose cada vez mas de esas serpientes que cada vez se volvía más y más largas estando cerca de los 8 metros y se balanceaban en el aire alejándose incluso saltando y caminando en el aire, pero Charlus a pesar de que podía alargar sus serpientes estas no lo alcanzaban y se estaba cansando de que ese sujeto solo huyera. De repente sus serpientes volvieron aparecer cerca de él.

\- _"Señor, ya las colocamos, solo tiene que activarlo" –_ Dijeron las serpientes, mientras se metían de nuevo en las ropas de Charlus mientras este sonreía, comenzó a hacer retroceder a las serpientes hasta que sus hojas volvieron a la normalidad, Sanji aterrizo y le pareció curioso que su enemigo dejara de atacar.

\- ¿Qué paso, acaso ya te rendiste? Si es así será mejor acabar contigo – Comento Sanji mientras lo veía mientras Charlus solo lo veía y negaba.

\- No, es solo que estoy cansado de que estés huyendo, es por eso que voy hacer esto… **_"¡Quattuor Llamas Nigrae Violae!" –_** Siseo exclamando mientras alrededor de ellos se comenzó a formar rápidamente una enorme barrera rectangular de color morado encerrándolos – Ahora ya no podrás seguir corriendo ni escapando – Dijo Charlus mientras sonreía, en cada esquina de la barrera había un cristal de color violeta, a partir que estas se había formado la barrera para encerrarlos.

\- Creo que el encerrarme jugara un papel en tu contra que ayudarte – Dijo Sanji al verse encerrado mientras miraba a Charlus con seriedad.

\- No lo creo, si recuerdas la barrera que uso Moldred para encerrarme, esta es muy parecida, nadie podría entrar ni salir y además si intentas caminar por la barrera de calcinaras – Dijo Charlus mientras sonreía.

\- Aun así, como dije, eso no será una ventaja para ti – Dijo Sanji mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y se lanzó con chico a toda velocidad, su patada golpeo la defensa de Charlus que con facilidad lo sujeto del brazo y lo arrojo al aire mientras disparaba una bala de agua que lo golpeo con fuerza alejándolo aún más, el chico Potter se lanzó contra Sanji, el hombre se puso en posición de combate recibiendo al chico con un gran ataque, su boca se abrió y un gran soplo de viento resoplo con fuerza levantando polvo y roca mientras el chico Potter era rechazado por el poderoso ataque – Soy afín al viento y al fuego por si te lo preguntabas – Dijo el hombre mientras avanzaba hacia el chico que con ambas rodillas en el suelo le devolvía la mirada serena.

Charlus apunto con sus manos a Sanji y pronto un rayo de fuego abandonaba las bocas de las serpientes volando contra el hombre frente a él que alzando un muro de viento reflejaba su ataque a un costado mientras lanzaba su propia embestida.

\- **_Extra Hache: Wind Dragón_** (Carne Picada de La Clase Mas Alta: Dragón de Viento) – Dijo y lanzando una serie de patadas creando una ráfaga que después se volvió en un poderoso dragón blanco y se lanzó contra el chico con un poder avasallador mientras el aire se agitaba y Charlus se ponía en posición de golpe, ambos manos extendidas y evocando su Escudo Nigromántico y sus pies clavados, el golpe fue tremendo y lo recibió de frente mientras era empujado sobre el suelo del lugar destrozándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

La nube de polvo y escombros se despejaba revelando al chico de pie firme tras un sendero de arrastre de un buen tamaño que por poco llega a la barrera y él aun en esa posición con su Escudo Nigromántico como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Con un ataque así no me ganaras – Dijo sonriendo con seguridad mientras el hombre dibujaba enojo en su cara, el ambiente se volvió pesado mientras el poder de aquí sujeto aumentaba, las cejas de Charlus se alzaron cuando la magia que lo envolvía comenzaba a volverse visible y su poder parecía aumentar – _Este tipo solo estaba probándome, ahora si va ir enserio_ – Pensó el chico al ver su energía aumentar ante sus ojos, el aura dejo de brillar y con un rostro serio ataco de nuevo, ambas piernas se rodearon de fuego mientras se lanzaba contra el chico – Bien, probémoslo… **_"Serpens Manicis Aquam"_** (Puños Serpientes de Agua) – Siseo, el agua como gotas giraron sobre sus puños chocaron en golpes frontales, de inmediato el vapor escapo mientras el fuego se extinguía y el agua se evaporaba, luego los otros golpes imitaron el choque con el mismo efecto, mientras Sanji dejaba expandir aún más su magia y entonces paso, por un segundo pareció brillar y todo se envolvió en una bola de fuego y una onda de choque, Charlus voló por el aire mientras el calor de la poderosa explosión retumbaba en el sitio del impacto. Charlus miro la bola de fuego frente a ´´el con duda, después de todo era un buen combate y no entendía el por qué morir de ese modo, de pronto de entre las flamas, la figura de Sanji apareció abalanzándose contra el chico mientras ligeros hilos de humo quedaban detrás de él como un rastro de la explosión.

\- **_Frit Assorti:_** **_Fire Fang_** (Surtido de Fritos: Colmillo de Fuego) – Dijo, y su pierna derecha se rodeó de fuego tomando la forma de un colmillo alargado y afilado mientras dejaba ir el golpe sobre el pecho de chico que con algo de dificultad esquivo el ataque del enemigo saltando, pero al girarse fue recibido por una patada demoledora que de nuevo lo envió al aire solo para ser golpeado otra vez, Sanji había envía a Charlus contra los muros de la barrera mientras, para desconcierto del chico, el hombre corría por la barrera como si nada y las llamas solo hacían avivar sus piernas, Sanji tras golpearlo por quinta vez, salto y girando azoto al chico contra el suelo mientras Sanji aterrizaba a unos metros. Charlus se quedó en el suelo inmóvil por unos segundos con algunas quemaduras en los brazos, finalmente, el chico se movió levantándose del suelo.

\- _Es como dicen, espectacular no es efectivo pero este tipo sí que lo es… Auch, me duelen las costillas, creo que me rompió un par_ – Pensó el chico escupiendo algo de sangre mientras Sanji lo miraba fijamente, este se lanzó otra vez contra el chico.

El intercambio de ataques era por demás poderosos, las balas de aire y dragones de fuego estaban destrozando el bosque cercano a la estación mientras Charlus trataba de derrotar a su poderoso oponente que a cada segundo parecía sacar más y más poder.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan poderoso? – Pregunto el chico mientras esquivaba otra bola de fuego fácilmente del doble de grande que las que él usaba, levanto la vista y la pierna llameante del hombre cayó sobre su rostro, rodo por el suelo esquivándole con facilidad mientras el alzaba su otra pierna y 4 líneas de fuego corrían por el suelo destrozándolo y atrapando al rubio lanzándolo contra los arboles – Ok, ya me harte… **_Necromanticam Artem: Invocato Ghouls_** – y del suelo surgieron llamas violetas y tres ataúdes negros que estallaron y de estos salieron tres Ghouls hambrientos al ataque junto a Charlus que se arrojaba al ataque con todas sus fuerzas, los tres Ghouls y Charlus comenzaron atacarlo por todos lados mientras Sanji los bloqueaba como podía - ¡Ahora! – Exclamo, y los tres Ghouls se aferraron a Sanji mientras Charlus evocaban a quemarropa una inmensa bola de fuego que empujo al rubio y cuando estaba cerca de la barrera la esfera estallo en una poderosa explosión – Con eso tuvo – Dijo el chico mientras entre la humo se podía ver una silueta roja y furiosa, los ojos de Charlus se abrieron como platos cuando entre el humo salio corriendo por la barrera a gran velocidad y cayo contra Charlus que logro bloquear mientras Sanji caía como un meteoro, Charlus miro el cráter humeante del que emergió Sanji como si nada le hubiera pasado y la verdad no lo creía después de todo, sus Ghouls podrían crear enormes explosiones y lo habían sujetado además de la enorme esfera de fuego.

\- Solo con eso no ganaras – Dijo el hombre mientras el chico le miraba avanzar con fuerza y furia listo para aplastarlo, el suelo se destrozaba bajo sus pies y el poder de su cuerpo se incrementaba aún más con cada segundo era como si al calentarse el aire del lugar sus fuerzas aumentasen, si ese era el caso entonces Charlus estaba en un lio gordo, pronto el poder de Sanji emergió de nuevo, un remolino de viento a modo de vacío succiono a Charlus hacia él mientras las flamas aparecían volviéndolo una enorme bola de fuego giratoria que amenazaba con volverlo poco menos que cenizas.

\- Maldito… **_"Formatio Murum Aquarum"_** (Formación Muro de Agua) – Siseo Charlus, evoco una enorme cantidad de agua que comenzó a formar un enorme muro de agua que colisiono contra la enorme espiral de fuego que se abalanzó sobre Sanji empujándolo de nuevo contra la barrera, pero la enorme ola estallo con una burbuja de fuego procedente del hombre que miraba al chico de pie con un rostro serio y molesto ante semejante ataque.

\- Sí que sabes manejar el agua… no lo esperaba, supongo que es como mi padre decía "no juegues y si puedes destruye todo de un solo golpe o te llevaras muchas sorpresas inesperadas" – Dijo el hombre mientras el agua se esparcía por todo el lugar.

\- Eso no explica el hecho de porque eres tan poderoso – Dijo Charlus saltando por su vida mientras Sanji lo atacaba con poderosas patadas golpeando con fuerza el suelo quemando el aire a su alrededor – _Maldición, el aire se calienta y se vuelve difícil respirar –_ Pensó el chico lanzando sus propios proyectiles de agua que al instante eran evaporados por el aura de fuego que ahora rodeaba a Sanji.

\- Hace muchos años, en mi país natal América, encontré una fruta muy curiosa, yo sabía lo que era y era quizás una de las pocas que existía la llamaban "Fruta del Diablo" y me dio el poder del fuego y la explosión, pero no solo eso, la Fruta del Diablo me concedió una gran resistencia al fuego y además de una larga vida, te confieso que aquí donde me vez tengo casi 100 años – Dijo mientras sonreía arrogante mientras el chico lo miraba con shock y la verdad no era para menos, un hombre que decía ser al parecer inmortal además de que sus poderes fueron otorgados por una extraña fruta llamada la Fruta del Diablo, nunca pensó que existiera algo así.

\- Es imposible que una fruta así pueda hacer eso, acaso tuviste que hacer algo muy oscuro para conseguir esa fruta – Dijo Charlus indignado mientras el hombre se cruzaba de brazos y el chico tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Sabes lo mismo me dijo un viejo loco que también tenía un gran poder de fuego, debo decir que fue la primera y última vez que sentí miedo de alguien, él logro vencerme, por poco me mata pero al ser yo de Estados Unidos no pudo hacer nada, pero mi país no hizo nada en mi contra cuando intentaron apresarme yo escape del país y recorrer el mundo y aprender muchas cosas, siéntete honrado, chico, que hoy veras el poder que me otorgo esa fruta… hace muchos años no lo utilizo pero aún recuerdo su poder… **_Venaison Shoot: Big Explosion_** (Disparo de Venado: Gran Explosión) – lanzo una patada al frente mientras todo su cuerpo brillaba y una burbuja de color brillante de fuego resplandeciente lo envolvía creciendo con fuerza y expandiéndose siendo contenido por la barrera pero se lanzó amenazadora sobre Charlus, solo pudo decir una cosa.

\- ¡Hijo de…! – Exclamo Charlus cuando la onda de fuego lo alcanzo y la bola de fuego de todo en una explosión colosal que causo que la barrera por poco colapsara por la poderosa explosión que cubrió todo el interior de la barrera, esta comenzó a quebrarse y desaparecer.

El humo se disipaba revelando la silueta de Sanji por completo ileso al centro de la devastación mientras el humo sobresalía de todos lados, la verdad esta ileso y a su alrededor todo estaba muerto y quemado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa por demás confiada ante su demostración de poder, a unos cuantos metros, una cúpula gruesa gris desquebrajada mientras el hombre tenía una sonrisa en su cara. El humeante cuerpo del chico que sin camisa y con algunas quemadoras en él mientras se retorcía en el suelo bajo el intenso dolor mientras el chico se levantaba adolorido del suelo, sus ojos miraban al hombre con ira mientras este lo veía sonriendo mientras sus ojos cambian a un intenso amarillo.

\- _No voy caer vencido, no lo hare, NO ME RENDIRE_ – Pensó el chico con ira mientras una capa violeta lo cubría sanando sus heridas a gran velocidad, solo entonces en toda la ciudad se dejó sentir, una sensación fría y mortal se dejaba sentir sobre el sitio, entre el humo el cuerpo de Charlus a medio sanar se alzaba mirando al hombre que estaba paralizado – Yo… te… **¡Matare! –** Exclamo, la voz del chico cambio un segundo mientras algo imposible ocurría, el amarillo de sus ojos, ahora eran espeluznantes, sobre la cara del chico algo comenzaba a formarse del lado izquierdo, parecía una máscara de hueso que comenzaba a cubrir el lado izquierdo de su cara mientras su poder aumentaba más y más.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de magia es esta? – Pregunto Sanji en shock al ver semejante poder desencadenarse, el cabello del chico comenzó a alargarse más y más mientras su lado izquierdo estaba cubierto por hueso blanco y liso asemejando la máscara de una calavera, no tenía boca y en el centro del ojo oscurecido solo el amarillo podía verse brillar, su piel incluso se puso algo pálida mientras se lanzaba contra Sanji a una velocidad mortal.

El pelinegro apareció a su espalda con sus manos de uñas alargadas como garras arañando la espalda del hombre.

\- Arghhh – Grito de dolor mientras salía sangre y el chico violento y agresivo lo tomaba de la quijada azotándolo contra el suelo, lo arrastro por la tierra y la roca dejando tras de sí un surco en la tierra lleno de sangre mientras lo alzaba y lo golpeaba contra las rocas, sus ojos vieron al chico endemoniado viéndolo fríamente con unos ojos vacíos y carente de todo, sus manos brillaron con llamas mientras quemaba la piel del hombre que gritaba de dolor al sentir como le quemaban uno de los hombros dejando expuesta una horrible quemadura mientras rodaba por el suelo sangrando mientras se levantaba impresionado – Ahhh eres un maldito – Dijo el hombre lanzando otra poderosa patada explosiva contra el chico semi-enmascarado que con facilidad esquivo el ataque mientras extendía su mano al frente brillando con una esfera roja en la palma, su vos vacía resonó con fuerza.

\- **_Cero –_** Exclamo y el pilar rojo apareció destruyendo todo a su paso mientras el chico daba pasos al hombre herido y magullado, mientras lo veía flexiono su brazo y el poderoso ataque rojo apareció pulsando con fuerza mientras Sanji lo veía algo confundido.

\- Antes de que te mate dime ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que pretenden? – Pregunto Charlus mientras sostenía su poderoso ataque listo para usarlo.

\- Supongo que te lo mereces, somos una organización que pretende conquistar el mundo, todos nosotros somos inmortales, debo confesar que yo soy el más débil de todos por eso me mandaron para probarte, pero alguien va en busca de tu hermano y él es mucho más poderoso que yo, estoy seguro que tu hermano no podrá vencerlo – Dijo Sanji agonizando mientras sonreía.

\- Te equivocas, mi hermano es tan poderoso que estoy seguro que vencerá a cualquiera que quiera enfrentarse a él, te lo aseguro – Dijo Charlus muy seriamente mientras recordaba a su hermano y esos poderosos ojos rojos – Es hora de que mueras para que no causes más destrozos – Dijo y sin más el chico corrió contra él con su devastador ataque, fue un golpe en directo a su rostro aplastándolo contra el suelo mientras el poderoso pilar roja mientras ascendía al cielo poderoso y el cuerpo sin vida en medio del humeante cráter, su ojo derecho volvió a ser por completo avellana mientras negaba su actual actitud inmóvil – Eso sí que fue devastador – Se dijo así mismo tomando la máscara con fuerza.

\- **Este es el comienzo de un nuevo poder –** Dijo una espectral voz en su cabeza mientras el chico jalaba con fuerza, la máscara se desprendió destrozándose en cientos de pedazos mientras la energía violeta se desvanecía y el chico miraba la máscara en su mano, era espeluznante y aterradora, la aplasto con fuerza reduciéndola a pedazos.

\- Si este es un nuevo poder, debo aprender a controlarlo y no que este me controle a mí – Se dijo Charlus mientras caía sentado al suelo exhausto – Me pregunto, ¿Quién será el que se enfrentara a mi hermano? – Pregunto Charlus mientras veía el cadáver de Sanji y para su curiosidad vio como este brillaba y esperando una explosión se cubrió, pero el brillo solo hizo comprimir el cuerpo de Sanji a uno muy pequeño hasta que el brillo se detuvo y vio cómo se transformaba en una extraña joya, tenía la forma de un 9 de color negro del tamaño de 10 cm de largo y 5 de ancho, eso fue muy extraño, solo pudo observarlo con curiosidad.

 **Isla de Creta, Mansión Peverell.**

Harry y Daphne estaban pasando una agradable tarde, se habían divertido juntos y pasado un rato muy romántico cortesía de Harry, la chica se sentía en el cielo viendo como su pretendiente la trataba como una princesa, pero ese momento fue interrumpido cuando a lo lejos se acercaba una extraña nube de humo que se posaba sobre la ciudad, Harry se quedó viéndola seriamente y tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que era.

\- Smooker…- Susurro Harry mientras veía desde su mansión la extraña nube – Daph, ¿Quiero que te quedes aquí? No te muevas, yo me encargare de todo, ¿entendido? – Dijo Harry mientras miraba a Daphne con seriedad mientras en sus ojos aparecía su Sharingan y comenzaba a desaparecer en una espiral dimensional. La chica sin duda no desobedecería a lo que decía el chico.

En la ciudad, el humo se comenzaba a condensar y formar la figura de un hombre alto y musculoso mientras este fumaba dos enormes puros a la vez arrojando un enorme humareda de estos, el hombre lucia unas gafas oscuras mientras sonreía, pero de repente se vio golpeado que lo paralizo y lo hizo volar por los aires, cuando logro detenerse se giró para ver quien lo había golpeado pero recibió otro golpe que lo mando contra las rocas de un arrecife alejándolo de la ciudad, el hombre se levantó con algo de dificultad y levanto la mirada, allí estaba un sujeto rodeado de una capa de rayos, estaba sin camisa y con un pantalón negro, abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio como a una gran velocidad sobre él, Smooker solo alcanzo a convertirse en humo para esquivar el golpe, el humo ascendió y volvió a formarse Smooker, mientras Harry chocaba con fuerza aterrizando donde antes estaba hace unos momentos el enorme sujeto.

\- Tienes agallas para atacarme, te estuve rastreando y pensaba que tendría que destruir la ciudad para que apareciera pero fuiste tú el que apareció y no solo eso, lograste golpearme – Dijo Smooker con una marcado acento alemán mientras lo veía con seriedad, había perdido sus puros y sus gafas de sol y tenía algunos golpes, Harry lo observaba sin emociones con su Sharingan – Bien, veo que eres fuerte y veloz, vamos a ver cómo te las arreglas con esto… **_Explosive Verbrennung Asche_** (Cenizas Ardientes Explosivas) – Dijo en alemán mientras lanzaba una espesa nube sobre Harry mientras este solo lo veía como las cenizas caían sobre él cuando cubrieron una gran extensión del lugar el sujeto hizo una señal - ¡Explodiert! (Explota) – Dijo y la nube de cenizas se condenso para luego estallar en una poderosa explosión que estremeció el lugar mientras las rocas comenzaban a caer al mar, a lo lejos Daphne pudo ver la inmensa explosión y se preocupó, pero sentía que su chico estaría bien.

Devuelta al lugar de la explosión, Smooker estaba sonriendo mientras veía la enorme devastación de su ataque, estaba seguro que había matado al chico que se había atrevido a golpearlo.

\- Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme – Escucho y se giró rápidamente y vio como en una espiral dimensional aparecía Harry con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados – Ya te conozco y se de tus habilidades, sin duda es una ventaja para mí, pero espero que puedas demostrar algo más que eso – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía peligroso liberando su Reiatsu haciendo sentir su poder mientras miraba a Smooker que estaba viéndolo con seriedad, nunca pensó que esto pasaría, pero sin duda, debía mostrar desde ahora su verdadero poder porque si no, ese chico frente a él podría matarlo con facilidad.

 **...**

 **Omake 5 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

 **Asociación de Mujeres del Seireitei**

La Asociación estaba reunida mientras la vice-presidenta estaba dirigiendo la sección.

\- Voy a empezar la reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres del Seireitei, pero antes de eso – Dijo Nanao mientras se ajustaba los lentes y se giró a ver a Mayuri que estaba sentado en la mesa - ¿Por qué esta el capitán Kurotsuchi aquí? – Pregunto.

\- Nemu está ocupada con sus clases, así que vine yo en su lugar. Deberían estar agradecidas… – Dijo Mayuri, pero fue interrumpido por el golpe de la mesa de parte de Nanao molesta.

\- Retírese, por favor – Dijo ella molesta.

\- No te preocupes. La reunión ha… - Dijo, pero otra vez fue interrumpido por Nanao.

\- Retírese, por favor – Repitió ella esta vez más molesta lo que causo que Mayuri se asustara un poco, así que algo nervioso respondió.

\- No, veras… eh… Quiero decir ¿no podría…? He… Al menos la mitad…- Dijo Mayuri apresuradamente, pero Nanao se ponía cada vez más molesta.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	34. Capitulo 31

**Hola lectores! Vaya hacia ratos no escribía una nota de autor para esta historia, he estado subiendo lo mas pronto posible los capitulo con los cambios que se debía, les pido que tengan paciencia a los que me pidieron igualar los poderes de Charlus y Harry, pero estos saldrán poco a poco y les aseguro contrarrestaran o estarán al nivel de los poderes de Harry. Hagan de cuenta la batalla final de Sasuke y Naruto, así que les pido, paciencia.**

 **También** **les pido que comenten que les parece los nuevos cambios, que tal se toman la historia y yo con gusto responderé sus reviews.**

 **Responderé** **los reviews que me han dejado.**

 **UpTo: Gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes, puedes escribir tu comentario en tu idioma natal, eso me alegra saber que mi historia es leída por gente del mundo. Mis historias tienen referencias de muchas cosas, ya veras que mas adelante esta tendrá mas referencias. Esto lo hago para crear un universo con las cosas que me gustan mezclando literatura, manga, películas, series, videojuegos, etc. Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia y cualquier duda, inquietud o sugerencia no olvides decírmela.**

 **Ariana: Mmmm quizás en algún momento lo hagan, hasta ahora solo se han reunido los herederos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, pero no ha sido gran cosa, quizás mas adelante se vea una reunión completa.**

 **Mar91: Gracias, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **lalo80: Los Omakes vienen con el capitulo y no quisiera omitirlos ya que con el tiempo aparecerán Omakes que puede ser importantes para la historia y aclaren algunas cosas.**

 **Esos fueron algunos o la mayoría de los reviews que me dejaron, espero mas para poder seguir subiendo los próximos caps.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas violentas. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **…**

 **El Poder de un Zaraki**

Smooker miraba fijamente a Harry, este chico estaba demostrando ser alguien poderoso, había aparecido como si nada detrás de él, bien pudo haberlo matado o atacado como lo hizo al principio.

\- Eres poderoso chico, pero no podrás vencerme, ahora que se lo que haces, puedo anticiparme a tus golpes, pero no creo que tú puedas hacer lo mismo – Dijo Smooker mientras tomaba el mango de su Nanashaku Jitte de punta Kairoseki, pero para su sorpresa, Harry también invoco su espada mientras la colocaba en su cinto para luego desenfundarla.

\- Entonces que sea un duelo con espadas – Dijo Harry, rápido los dos sujetos se lanzaron, aun flotando en el aire, el uno contra el otro, las armas chocaron y las chispas volaron mientras el sonido del metal golpeando resonó con fuerza por todos lados, el chico poseía una fuerza, que para sorpresa de Smooker, se comparaba a la suya, salto hacia atrás, con agilidad y mucha rapidez rodeo a Harry quien apenas logro girarse para bloquear la estocada del hombre musculoso.

Saltaron alejándose uno de otro, para de nuevo cargar de frente, esta vez, Smooker procedió con golpes rápidos y certeros hábilmente bloqueados por el chico, la Nanashaku Jitte subió por la izquierda y la Chokutō bajo a desviar, Smooker giro elegante mientras la hoja cortaba horizontalmente pero Harry reacomodo su espada y levanto la mano hacia arriba empuñándola al revés y deteniendo a su enemigo, Smooker se agacho y clavo su estocada recta, bloqueada por la espada, el chico comenzó entonces a girarla sobre hombros bajando con cortes fuertes uno en cada dirección cambiando el curso en cada descenso, las chispas volaban cada vez que Smooker lo bloqueaba, se movían con rapidez lanzando cortes a diestra y siniestra mientras corrían por el aire mientras el chico saltaba hacia el hombre lanzando una estocada mortal, ella logró esquivarlo mientras la espada de Harry pasaba de largo, Smooker lanzo el corte pero la espada atravesó a Harry como si fuese un fantasma, Smooker no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse ya que recibió una patada en el abdomen que lo alejo de Harry.

De nuevo se trenzaron en una batalla a corta distancia donde las armas volaban una contra otro saltando estridentes sonidos de golpes metálicos, comenzaron a correr uno contra el otro mientras subían y subían, un corte del chico bajo veloz y el hombre musculoso salto lejos de Harry, el chico embistió veloz empujando su espada contra la Nanashaku Jitte que apenas resistía el embate, Smooker alzo la mirada para ver a los ojos de Harry y se sorprendió como estos eran rojos con tres tomoes cada uno y para su estupefacción vio como giraba y cambiaba de figura y solo pudo escuchar una palabra de Harry.

\- **_Tsukuyomi –_** Dijo y Smooker abro enorme sus ojos y luego se vio en un extraño lugar, el techo era negro que parecía infinito, pero lo que le sorprendió fueron los muros, estos estaban llenos de espejos que lo reflejaban, no supo por qué pero sentía un mal presentimiento en esos espejos y lo supo al ver como comenzaba a mostrar cada uno de sus recuerdos del pasado, todos y cada uno fueron reflejados en los espejos, Smooker desconcertado comenzó a correr por el lugar, pero por todo el lugar estaba lleno de espejos que reflejaban algún momento de su vida, él como Smooker fue Marine del Ejército alemán donde incluso fue parte de un comandante de las Gestapo, pero su odio por los judíos era tan grande como con los nazis así que se dedicaba a matar a todo a quien se interpusiera, luego vio como en un recuerdo vio como encontró una especie de fruta, la Fruta Moku-Moku, y como obtuvo su inmortalidad mientras se volvía humo, vio como al ver que tenía poderes que nadie tendría comenzó a realizar una masacre, pero durante esos tiempos de asesino, encontró a una mujer que llego a amar, pero esta fue asesinada por soldados de la Unión Soviética, dejo de asesinar y se dedicó a hacerse más poderoso, pero su pasado siempre lo seguía pero también sus ansias de poder.

Smooker corría y corría, pero siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar, era un laberinto de espejos diseñados para mostrarle su pasado o torturarlo mentalmente, él no estaba preparado para eso y fue que hasta que escucho la voz del chico.

\- Este lugar lo diseñe para la interrogación de las víctimas que caen en esta ilusión, los espejos muestran por todo lo que viviste, no importa que tan impenetrable son tus barreras, estos espejos reflejaran todo lo que está en tu mente, incluso, me permite saber todo sobre tu organización, más de lo que ya se de ella – Escucho y de pronto se vio de nuevo otra vez frente a Harry y sintió como el chico le ponía una mano en el pecho - **_Ēterufōmu no Fūji_** (Sello de Forma Etérea) – Dijo y Smooker se sintió pesado y vio como Harry sonreía y lanzo su espada y Smooker solo pudo meter su espada como defensa, no sabía lo que le hizo pero algo le decía que si se descuidaba podría pagarlo caro, chocaron con fuerza mientras ambos luchaban por la victoria (crack) un golpe frontal de Smooker fue bloqueado por el dorso de la espada del chico (crack) una estocada de Harry y Smooker giro escondiéndose tras su Nanashaku Jitte (crack) el chico bloqueaba un golpe para saltar hacia atrás, cargaron con fuerza uno contra el otro dispuestos a terminar con la pelea de una vez por todas, ambas armas se movieron veloces y chocaron con fuerza.

CRACK

Los ojos de Smooker se abrieron a más no poder, el chico estaba detrás de Smooker a varios metros, un corte apareció en el brazo derecho de Smooker mientras este veía en shock, en su mano le ladeado Nanashaku Jitte roto, al final su espada no soporto el golpe y se partió en dos cediendo antes la Chokutō.

\- Espero que tengas más habilidades porque si no tendré que matarte, pensé que serías alguien más poderoso, quizás estaba el hecho que sabía de tus habilidades y me prepare para ellas, anda, demuéstrame que tienes más para ofrecerme – Dijo Harry se giraba a verlo mientras hacía desaparecer su espada, el hombre estaba de espaldas y solo tiro los restos de su espada que arrojó al vacío y se giró al chico. El hombre furioso salió disparado contra el chico, los puños de Smooker se movieron a gran velocidad lanzando dos golpes seguidos que Harry bloqueo con facilidad mientras giraba con elegancia lanzando una patada a la espalda del hombre que recibió de golpe y se precipito hacia abajo cayendo con fuerza aterrizando en el suelo mientras Harry se dejó caer con fuerza contra él, tan pronto el golpeo el suelo, Smooker pudo girar en el suelo bloqueando el ataque de Harry.

\- Bien, te demostrare lo poderoso que puedo ser, bloqueaste mi habilidad de volverme humo y rompiste mi espada pero ahora te demostrare lo bueno que soy en mano a mano – Dijo Smooker sonrió mientras Harry se colocó en posición de batalla mientras su poderosa aura eléctrica aparecía en escena al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el hombre musculoso, este lo vio venir e hizo arder su poder y sus flamas con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra el chico que le atacaba con fuerza, su puño envuelto se lanzó contra Harry chocando fuego con rayo en un golpe con fuerza mientras la onda de impacto resonaba dispersando llamas y relámpagos de los atacantes, lanzaron otro golpe con el mismo resultado chocando de frente, sus puños antes de que se abrieran y se sujetaran de las manos uno al otro – Nada mal, chico – Felicito el hombre musculoso mientras su fuego brillaba con más fuerza haciendo que el calor de la zona aumentase mientras empujaba a Harry sobre el suelo, no más de un par de metros hasta que el chico se plantó con fuerza en la tierra deteniéndose en el acto.

En ese momento, en el aire aparecieron los refuerzos de Harry, Daphne estaba colgando del hombro izquierdo de Kenpachi mientras Yachiru estaba en el derecho, la chica rubia había elegido llamar refuerzos, ella trajo a Kenpachi, Retsu y Yamamoto, además de Kyōraku, Komamura, Yoruichi junto a Sui-Fēng y Ōmaeda, todos se quedaron viendo debajo de ellos a la playa donde se estaba ofreciendo el encuentro.

\- Miren, allá están, al parecer Harry está bien – Dijo Daphne mientras veía a su chico con sus manos entrelazadas a los de él sujeto musculoso en una demostración de fuerza.

\- Ese sujeto, yo lo conozco – Dijo Komamura mientras veía seriamente al hombre peliblanco y musculoso.

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto, Komamura_Taichō? – Pregunto Sui-Fēng mientras veía al chico al que ella consideraba un pervertido luchando contra ese sujeto.

\- Es Smooker, es un reconocido ex-marine, se hizo poderoso de manera misteriosa, algunos lo conocen como el gran meteoro, a pesar de que su habilidad principal es el de transformarse en humo – Dijo Komamura mientras veía seriamente al hombre.

\- Veamos cómo se las apaña Harry_kun, interferir en una batalla de un Zaraki no es muy recomendado – Dijo Yamamoto mientras miraba de reojo y con una sonrisa a Kenpachi que sonreía al ver a su hijo pelear. Abajo los dos sujetos aún estaban en un constante empuje, pero Smooker se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

\- Tu también eres fuerte, viejo – Dijo, fue el turno del chico de empujar con fuerza y decisión que dio cada paso empujando a Smooker hacia una enorme roca de la playa mientras que el hombre se concentraba tratando de detener su avance cosa que simplemente no lograba bajo la gran presión de su adversario - ¿Qué pasa, no puedes con un adolecente? – Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que la sonrisa de Smooker se desvanecía siendo reemplazada por una mueca de molestia mientras saltaba.

\- ¡Cállate, mocoso! – Exclamo, salto con fuerza clavando un rodillazo en a la quijada de Harry haciéndole trastabillar un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras el lanzaba su ataque - **_Dragon Fist_** – Lanzo el golpe al frente mientras las flamas asemejaban la cabeza de un fiero dragón de fuego que abriendo las fauces se tragaba a Harry mientras el fuego estallaba impulsándole sobre el suelo al tiempo que todo se despedazaba mientras el poderoso golpe recorría una gran distancia mientras que Smooker sostenía su puño en alto, el fuego se desvaneció y para desconcierto vio a aun tranquilo Harry completamente intacto aun rodeado de su aura de rayos mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Nada mal… pero con eso no te bastara para derrotarme – Dijo y de nuevo el aura agresiva del chico brillo poderosa y amenazante. Se lanzó contra Smooker a toda velocidad lanzándose como un misil que corrió por el suelo a una velocidad avasalladora, un segundo estaba más de 10 metros de distancia y al siguiente estaba justo frente a él lanzando un violento gancho que se clavó en su estómago con fuerza alzando al hombre del suelo con la pura fuerza del impacto antes de que Harry se diera un giro lanzando una patada circular a la cabeza del hombre que salió despedido contra una gran roca a una velocidad asombrosa, fue un golpe el que se llevó contra la roca destrozándola en el acto mientras la atravesaba de lado a lado, el fuego no se hizo esperar estallando con fuerza como un pilar de flamas candentes y agresivas que arrojaban las rocas al cielo mientras que Smooker se alzaba con la señal de un golpe, un gran moretón en la mejilla al tiempo que encaraba al hombre frente a él – No me vas a decir que eso te dolió ¿verdad? – Pregunto Harry con cierta burla en su voz al tiempo que el hombre musculoso solo sentía su ira desbordarse, el fuego rugió con poder mientras convergía en sus puños asemejando un par de bolas brillantes de fuego que hicieron a Harry alzar una ceja ante la singular maniobra de Smooker.

\- **_Meteor Faust_** (Puño de Meteoro) – Dijo y lanzo el izquierdazo al frente dejando ir la bola brillante que se lanzó como un verdadero meteoro de fuego directo contra el hombre que lanzando sus manos al frente lo recibió de lleno, fue un golpe formidable que irradio de calor todo mientras que Harry sostenía el violento ataque siendo empujado por el mismo al tiempo que el fuego se disipaba entre sus manos.

\- Buen golpe – Felicito Harry solo para ver como el bólido del puño derecho del hombre avanzaba contra el con todo su poder mucho más grande y fuerte que el anterior, concentro su magia en su mano izquierda que extendió recta colocándole a un costado de su cabeza mientras veía el ataque venir – AAAAHHHHH – Soltó el golpe recto y en diagonal sobre la bola de fuego que de manera asombrosa se detuvo en el acto mientras era dividida por el formidable golpe defensivo del chico.

\- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Eso que vi es lo que pienso? – Pregunto Kyōraku mientras volteaba a ver a al anciano Sōtaichō que sonreía orgulloso mientras veía como detenía el golpe del hombre musculoso.

\- Si, ese era mi Ikkotsu, Harry lo aprendió el día que nos enfrentamos en Hogwarts durante el torneo, pero eso no es todo – Dijo Yamamoto mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el Sōtaichō.

Smooker estaba molesto y sorprendido, nunca espero que ese chico fuese capaz de detener sus ataques con tal facilidad y ciertamente no le gustaba para nada que él pudiera hacer eso contra uno de sus más devastadores golpes.

\- Eso no estuvo mal pero yo también tengo mis trucos – Declaro Harry con una gran sonrisa estilo Zaraki mientras su aura electrificada brillaba y con fuerza lanzaba un derechazo al viento, de su puño una onda de electricidad se desprendió agresiva y poderosa volando por el aire hasta golpear el hombre que recibió el golpe de frente pese a estar cubierto, fue arrojado por el aire volando, con sus músculos acalambrados por la electricidad, a través de la playa hasta dar de lleno contra otra roca quedando grabado en la misma, la silueta del hombre molesto e iracundo mientras se desprendía del muro.

\- _¿Quién diablos es este chico y de dónde salió?… es muy fuerte –_ Pensaba el hombre musculoso mientras que Harry se precipitaba corriendo contra él a toda velocidad, se desplazó contra el hombre musculoso que con su pierna derecha rodeada de fuego mientras lanzaba una formidable patada contra el chico, fue un golpe directo al pecho que el chico bloqueo con ambos brazos alzándolos al frente mientras el impacto lo hacía retroceder por el suelo más de 5 metros que las flamas candentes se disipaban en el aire, salto contra Harry a toda velocidad lanzando una andada de golpes poderosos y quemantes que el chico bloqueaba con su aura eléctrica como defensa antes de responder con sus propios golpes que Smooker eludía con algo de apuro, un descuido basto para que el derechazo de Harry le diera con fuerza en el rostro haciéndolo inclinarse al suelo con la sangre volando de su quijada, reacciono de inmediato devolviéndole el golpe con un fuerte gancho a su estómago detonando el fuego y era otra vez atravesado como si fuese un fantasma mientras a la agresión, Harry sujeto a Smooker de la cabeza con ambas manos y le propino un fuerte cabezazo que resonó con fuerza mientras el tipo retrocedía sacudido por el golpe.

\- Eso es lo que yo llamo pelear a puñetazos – Murmuraba un asombrado Ōmaeda que veía con cierto temor como el par de sujetos intercambiaban los golpes más fuertes que hubiese visto en su vida.

\- Son muy veloces, Yoruichi_sama, apenas logro verlo, ¿este es el verdadero poder de ese chico? – Pregunto Sui-Fēng sorprendida mientras no perdía detalle de la formidable confrontación que se estaba desplazando por la playa.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, mocoso! – Exclamo el hombre y salto al aire mientras el fuego convergía en sus puños formando una gran bola de fuego dura y quemante con la que golpeo a Harry en el aire, fue semejante al golpe de un meteoro que le dio un formidable impulso al chico que, envuelto en relámpagos, y alzando una mano atrayéndola a su cuerpo y con su palma abierta y sus dedos rectos lanzo un poderoso golpe al meteoro que lo empujaba.

\- **_Yonhon Nukite_** (Cuatro Dedos Nukite) – Exclamo y golpeo la esfera causando que se dividiera en dos pasando a los lados de Harry mientras estallaban detrás de él contra un risco – Muy buen ataque, ¡pero ahora voy yo! – Grito el hombre al reunir todo su poder en sus brazos potenciando su electricidad lanzándose en una ofensiva mortal, clavo un golpe al estómago de Smooker causando que gritara de dolor y alzándolo en el aire mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y la sangre mezclada con saliva escapaba de su boca abierta - ¡Toma esto! – Exclamo, y el poderoso derechazo le dio de lleno en el rostro brillando con fuerza casi como un cometa brillante eléctrico, fue un impacto demoledor que resonó con fuerza mientras Smooker salía disparado con una velocidad irracional directo contra una enorme roca que no soporto el impacto despedazándose al instante en que el hombre la atravesaba presa de la formidable golpe, solo el suelo de arena lo hizo frenarse dejándole resentir el poderoso impacto contra el mismo, su nariz estaba destrozada y la sangre escapaba con fuerza mientras tosía sangre como nunca antes en su vida, se salió de su prisión de rocas quedando de pie en la playa al tiempo que Harry apareció caminando muy relajado – ¿Entonces vas a rendirte o quieres que te golpee más? Porque estoy dispuesto a despedazarte de un solo golpe, así que será mejor que lances tu mejor golpe, porque mi siguiente golpe te destruirá – Pregunto Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Smooker sin decir una sola palabra mientras que su magia estallaba con fuerza dando a entender que atacaría con todo, el fuego ardió como una columna poderosa mientras que se reunía en su puño derecho que brillaba en el fuego casi como una estrella incendiándose.

\- ¡Voy a destrozarte mocoso! – Grito Smooker al tiempo que Harry dejaba que su Reiatsu se expandiera más que listo para el inminente choque contra su adversario, su cuerpo brillo cubierto de poder mientras sus músculos se hinchaban denotando el gran esfuerzo que estaba por realizada – Vete al diablo… **_Hölle Coup_** (Golpe del Infierno) – Exclamo y se lanzó contra Harry con su puño derecho lanzándose al frente mientras el fuego bailaba casi asemejando un gran cráneo asesino mientras se lanzaba contra el chico que reuniendo todo su poder que solo se quedó en su lugar mientras pegaba sus puños en su cintura.

\- ¡Acaso piensa hacerlo…! – Exclamo Komamura sorprendida al ver la posición de Harry y se giró a ver a Yamamoto que sonreía feliz. Cuando Smooker estuvo a pocos metros de Harry este lanzo los puños al frente.

\- **_Sōkotsu: Saidai Sokudo de Utsu_** (Hueso Doble: Golpe a Máxima Potencia) – Exclamo, y cuando ambos ataques impactaron, un gran estallido y la onda de choque de poder a poder hasta que la presión desvió y extinguió el fuego mientras los golpes de Harry golpearon con fuerza el torso del musculoso que generando un enorme estallido de electricidad rugiente se expandió mientras Smooker gritaba con fuerza mientras era empujado por el enorme poder del ataque de Harry que lo devoro por completo dejando un enorme surco, donde solo quedaron las piernas de Smooker que de repente brillaron y este se transformó en un Magatama negro que Harry se acercó a tomar, eso sin duda era curioso.

\- ¡Oni_chan! – Exclamo Yachiru mientras Harry la atrapaba al vuelo.

\- Hey Yachi_chan ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Harry mientras veía como aterrizaban sus padres junto a Daphne, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kyōraku, Yoruichi, Sui-Fēng y Ōmaeda.

\- Veníamos a verte pelear, Daph-Daph nos avisó de que estabas teniendo una pelea con un sujeto poderoso, pero tú lo pudiste derrotar muy fácilmente, Oni_chan – Dijo Yachiru mientras Harry sonreía mientras el grupo se acercó y Daphne se acercó rápidamente a él para abrazarlo junto a Yachiru.

\- Estaba muy preocupada, pensé que podrías estar en peligro así que llamé a tus padres – Dijo Daphne mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Estoy bien cómo puedes ver, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la mansión y les explico allá? – Pregunto Harry mientras todos asentían y se desaparecían de la destruida playa.

Cuando se reunieron en la mansión, Harry les conto sobre Smooker y la organización a la cual estaba asociado y lo había enviado para probar su poder, comprobó y les demostró a todos los miembros del Gotei 13 y las Fuerzas Especiales que el líder de Yamata no Orochi era Aizen, Yamamoto le conto que hace 100 años, Aizen traiciono a la nación japonesa para hacerse más poderoso e inmortal, pero que antes de serlo fue capitán de división del Gotei 13, pero la ambición de Aizen fue muy grande, luego Harry les explico que pudo sacarle información a Smooker, supo los nombres además de los que ya sabía cómo Aizen, Bison, Seto y Smooker. También estaba un sujeto musculoso de piel oscura llamado A, un hombre muy fuerte de origen jamaiquino, Ranma Saotome, un chico experto en artes marciales y otras cosas de origen chino-japonés, un extraño hombre llamado simplemente 13 de origen noruego y un sujeto americano llamado Sanji Vinsmoke, este último fue enviado para probar el poder de su hermano, ahora estaba curioso de saber cómo le fue, sobre todo porque Sanji, al parecer era el más débil de todos, después de él había un espacio muy grande ya que los siguientes eran muy poderosos, pero luego llego a algo interesante.

\- Descubrí que este Magatama tiene una habilidad especial, es como una especie de llave, no estoy seguro de que, pero si se estudia el material del que está hecho, podrá saberse su origen, Tou_sama – Dijo Harry mientras le arrojaba el Magatama a Kenpachi que lo atrapaba – ¿Podrías decirle a Mayuri_san que lo estudie para saber el origen de esto? Si todos los miembros tienen uno tendré que buscar el que tiene mi hermano – Dijo Harry con seriedad.

\- ¿Quieres decir que vas a ir hasta Londres para buscar a tu hermano solo para que te entregue esa cosa? – Pregunto Daphne sorprendida mientras veía, no estaba preocupada por el hermano de Harry sino porque sabía que el ministerio aún estaba resentido por lo que hizo Harry haciéndolos parecer inútiles, sabía que, si Harry lo quisiera, y si los del ministerio lo atacaban, el chico invocaría a su Guardia Real y destruiría todo a su paso.

\- No solo por eso, mande a Sirius a investigar un asunto que he querido saber desde el Torneo, un sujeto que me causo curiosidad y más porque era un protegido de Dumbledore a pesar de que era un ex-Mortifago, así que cuando regrese quizás Sirius tenga esa información – Dijo Harry, después de hablar un rato más con los demás todos se retiraron quedando solos Harry y Daphne, pasarían la noche ahí y al día siguiente se irían a Francia.

Daphne miró desde la cama que compartiría con su novio. A pesar de lo sucedido, Daphne tenía en su mente cada momento intenso que pasó en esos días en esa mansión y Daphne había aceptado estar con él incluso si tenía que compartirlo, lo positivo era que ella sería la futura Lady Black. Por otro lado, Harry resultó ser bastante romántico y, a la vez, reservado. No le gustaba que nadie pudiera entrometerse en sus planes, pero a Daphne le encantaba saber que todo lo que hacía Harry por ella solo era suyo. Le daba más misterio a su relación. Incluso Astoria se encontraba intentando sonsacar información a su hermana, pero Daphne solo sonreía.

Si bien la batalla que tuvo su novio con ese sujeto fue algo inesperado Daphne no le había disgustado mientras Harry estuviera allí con ella, es más, cuando su novio demostró lo poderoso que era no pudo evitar sentirse excitada, ahora entendía a Fleur lo que le había explicado, su parte Veela se había sometido a Harry por el inmenso poder que tenía, y ahora sabia porque, Harry era un hombre poderoso e intimidante. Ese era su hombre y todos lo sabrían, pero sobre todo lo sabían sus padres y los de él y la había presentado como la futura Lady Black. Lo mejor de todo era saber que, aun siendo tan posesiva y, por qué no decirlo, celosa, no pudo evitar importarle compartirlo si él estaba con ella. Harry era un poco ante ese aspecto y a Daphne la dejaba sin aliento esas miradas posesivas y apasionadas, o ese brazo rodeando sus caderas.

Quizá a otros les hubiera echado atrás semejante ardor, pero a ella le gustaba y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. Miró de nuevo a su novio, que estaba sentado en el suelo delante de su baúl, sacando su pijama para esa noche. Era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas, las cortinas que aislaban su habitación estaban cerradas y atadas. También el encantamiento silenciador puesto en su lugar. Daphne observó con atención, en la débil luz de la luna menguante que traspasaba los enormes ventanales de la mansión, como Harry se daba la vuelta, poniéndose en pie, y empezaba a quitarse el chaleco de piel de dragón, deshaciendo los nudos de los costados y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Se cruzó de piernas bajo la mirada atenta de su novio, sintiéndose más caliente de lo normal. No sabía que podía pasar esa noche y, a pesar de saber que Harry no era virgen, no le disgustaba pensar que ella pudiera perder su virginidad con su novio. Sabía que Harry podía, en un momento dado, iniciarla como su mujer, pero Daphne no estaba pensando precisamente en eso. Aun así, sabía que Harry era demasiado caballeroso como para obligarla hacer algo que ella no quería, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran hacer otras cosas.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que casi pasó por alto cómo Harry se quitaba los pantalones quedando únicamente en ropa negra interior, ajustada. Tragó sin quererlo y Harry sonrió ladinamente cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba mirando. Caminó grácilmente hasta la cama y Daphne se tumbó hacia atrás sin que tuviera que decírselo.

\- Te he visto mirando, amor - le susurró mientras gateaba entre, sus ahora estiradas piernas, apoyando una rodilla muy cerca de su entrepierna y poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, impidiendo que mirara a otro sitio más que a él - Ahora voy a mirar yo.

Daphne no supo qué decir cuando la boca de su novio se posó en su cuello, besando y lamiendo el camino hasta sus pechos, cubiertos por su camisón zafiro abotonado en su delantera. Los tirantes cayeron gracias a las poderosas manos de Harrison que la dejaron totalmente descotada; solo tres míseros botones azul cielo le dejaban tapar sus pechos y estaban siendo rodeados por la boca de su novio. Cuando Daphne pensaba que iba a desabrochar su camisón con la boca, Harry se los arrancó con un estirón de sus dientes. Se quedó muda unos segundos, sin respirar, y luego sintió como algo caliente, su excitación, bajaba ligeramente por su muslo cuando las manos de Harrison se cernieron entorno a su ropa interior todavía debajo del camisón.

\- Harry… - Gimió cuando, al bajarle las braguitas de encaje negro sus dedos rozaron muy levemente su piel.

De repente una boca tapó la suya y empezaron a besarse con fervor, sus manos, que habían estado cogiendo la colcha fuertemente sin darse cuenta, fueron al cabello de su novio y lo agarraron con la misma fiereza con la que le había dejado los pechos al aire. Una mano le cogió un pecho mientras que la otra se acercaba peligrosamente a su sexo, tocando la parte interior de sus piernas. Maulló de placer cuando Harrison le pinchó el pezón entre sus dedos a la vez que le masajeaba el clítoris...

\- ¡Daphne! – Escucho.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que Harry la miraba algo preocupado, levantado y sin camiseta; desnudo. De repente se dio cuenta, algo decepcionada, que había estado soñando. Junto las piernas dándose cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba y evitó mirar a su novio, sonrojándose. ¡Harrison la estaba volviendo loca! Finalmente se fueron a dormir ya que mañana regresarían a Francia.

 **Godric´s Hollow, Mansión Potter.**

Charlus estaba recostado en su cama despierto, mirando al techo, en su pecho estaba recostado una desnuda y sonriente Ginny, el día anterior cuando se enfrentó a Sanji, al llegar a la casa fue interrogado por todo el mundo que lo estaba esperando y pedirle una explicación de por qué se había ido, así como si nada y luego se sintió este instinto peligroso y luego aparecía minutos después cansado y con algunas heridas apenas curándose y con la ropa quemada y hecha jirones.

Charlus les explico que había tenido otra batalla contra un sujeto misterioso que al parecer resulto ser parte de una organización que lo había mandado a probar sus poderes pero ese sujeto lo había llevado a tal extremo que lo obligo a despertar un poder que aun desconocía pero que debía controlar para no perder el control, también descubrió que el cadáver del sujeto se había convertido en esta extraña joya, debía investigar lo que era, incluso si tenía que hacerlo en Hogwarts para saber que era y para que servía.

Pero lo que lo desconcertó fue que a la mañana siguiente, en el Daily Prophet salió no solo la mención de su batalla donde solo se había encontrado un lugar devastado, pero lo que llamo la atención era que en noticias internacionales también había habido otra batalla en la isla de Creta se pensaba que era obra de los magos de esa isla ya que cerca de esta se encontraba una prestigiosa pero no muy reconocida, escuela de magia llamada Thanatos, era sin duda una de las mejores escuelas que había en Europa, incluso era mejor que Hogwarts aun con su nuevo nivel de educación mejorado, pero no era muy reconocida y tenía estándares muy altos para entrar ahí, pero Charlus sabía que no era eso, estaba seguro que su hermano tenía algo que ver y, según por las fotos, había causado una gran destrucción.

Y eso era lo que estaba pensando después de haber hecho el amor con su novia Ginny hace unas horas, estaba pensando en lo que estaba pasando, estaba seguro que un enemigo poderoso estaba en las sombras esperando el momento de volver atacar, ya habían enviado a dos de ellos para atacarlo a él y a su hermano, no sabía cómo había terminado, pero su hermano sin duda habría ganado, pero estaba el hecho de que era posible que la diferencia entre Sanji y el sujeto que se enfrentó a su hermano eran muy diferentes en poder, el mismo Sanji dijo que él era el más débil de la organización y que el sujeto que fue enviado a probar a su hermano era más poderoso que él, eso le hacía pensar que el poder de él y su hermano era muy desigual, su hermano sin duda seguía y seguiría siendo muy poderoso.

Cerro los ojos un momento y recordó el momento en que esos ojos rojos con tomoes cambio a esa figura y luego se vio atado a una cruz y luego siendo torturado por su propio hermano y despertó sobre saltado recordando esas frías palabras "nunca podrás vencerme, ya no me importas como hermano, solo eres un estorbo para mí, eres débil y nunca podrás llegar a ser tan poderoso como yo" vio junto a él como Ginny lo abrazaba con fuerza y se relajó, debía hacerse más poderoso y controlar ese poder que había despertado. Debía comentarle a Nicholas y Perenelle para ver si ellos podrían hacer algo, pero sabía que, si ellos no podían ayudarlos, sin duda lo ayudaran los nuevos profesores, Bergan era alguien muy misterioso pero talentoso, lo había ayudado mucho el curso anterior resultando ser un estupendo profesor en las materias de magia blanca, neutra y negra, también estaba Íole, la profesora de Necromancia podría explicarle el poder que había despertado al usar tanto la Párselmagic y la Nigromancia.

El curso anterior había logrado sacar las más altas notas en esta materia, combate, magias blanca, neutra y negra, sanación y alquimia, esta última había descubierto que elaborar artefactos de alquimia tenía su dificultad, pero era muy interesante, también había estudiado mucho para los Newt´s, las materias básicas eran sencillos como Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estas dos últimas habían tenido sus cambios por los profesores.

Con Slughorn, la materia de Pociones era más llevadera y muchos han mejorado mucho y las clases con ese profesor eran muy tranquilas, sacando el hecho de que el profesor era alguien que le gustaba relacionarse con estudiantes talentosos y famoso, como él, el año anterior lo había invitado a ser parte del club de Slug, pero había conseguido excusas para no asistir ya diciendo que las nuevas clases lo tenían muy atareado, pero al parecer tanto Hermione como Ginny si habían sido invitadas y estas si habían asistido, incluso hubo un baile en el que Charlus fue con Ginny y pasaron un rato agradable, además de que Slughorn lo había presentado con diferentes personajes muy interesantes, por otro lado, Hermione había invitado a Ron pero fue un poco extraño para ellos ya que se sentían incomodos o como era común en ellos, discutían a cada rato.

Por otro, las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Snape eran tanto interesantes como incomodas, Snape sabia explicar muy bien y sabía mucho del tema pero así como era en las clases de Pociones, lo era como profesor de DCAO, exigía mucho a los alumnos, pero sabían que este no podía castigar ni quitar puntos pero si podría molestar a los alumnos en las clases, pero claro cuando se trataba de molestar a Charlus no podía hacer nada, no solo por la influencia de este, sino también porque sabía de lo talentoso que era y sabía que, a pesar de que era gran versado en artes oscuras, no podía hacer nada contra la Nigromancia y Párselmagic, menos cuando sabía todo lo que podía hacer y más si estaba molesto o se metía con sus amigos.

Charlus no sabía por qué Dumbledore lo conservaba ya que Voldemort estaba muerto y no era necesario tenerlo aquí, aun que debía admitir que un buen profesor pero no una buena persona, pero algo le decía que Dumbledore y Snape ocultaban algo pero Charlus no creía que fuese importante, ahora solo le importaba aprender a controlar su nuevo poder y aprender nuevas cosas, al parecer los nuevos profesores seguirían para prepararlos para los Newt´s donde estaban las nuevas materias como parte de los exámenes, ahora solo le quedaba pasar un buen verano con sus amigos.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.**

Harry estaba frente a Sirius que lo miraba seriamente, este último no podía ver la mirada que tenía su ahijado en este momento después de haberle contado todo lo que averiguo, Sirius acababa de llegar de Francia donde estaba con su esposa, había tardado en averiguar lo que quería Harry, pero lo había conseguido, pero también quería llevarle la información sobre la batalla de que tuvo Charlus contra Sanji Vinsmoke, en el que a duras penas pudo ganar.

Sirius le conto todos los detalles sobre esta batalla, también lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts con Moldred, le menciono que Hogwarts había mejorado mucho su educación y sus profesores y que estos eran muy buenos en lo que hacían, pero finalmente Harry cansado de tantos rodeos detuvo a Sirius.

\- Sirius, es suficiente de tantos rodeos, ¿Quiero que me digas qué relación tiene Snape con Dumbledore y por qué protege a un Mortifago? – Pregunto Harry exasperado por todo lo que decía Sirius, este se quedó callado y mira fijamente a Harry.

\- Harry, lo que te voy a contar quiero que lo tomes con calma, esto es algo que al principio me puso muy furioso, pero al final entendí las razones, tu quizás harías lo mismo… – Dijo Sirius, pero se detuvo cuando Harry entrecerró los ojos, estaba seguro que, sino no se lo decía, el chico lo iba averiguar a la fuerza – Snape es protegido de Dumbledore porque este le ofreció protección a cambio de que fuese un doble espía, pero Snape le pidió algo a cambio, que protegiera a los Potter – Dijo Sirius mientras miraba a Harry que se quedó viéndolo seriamente.

\- Eso no es todo ¿verdad? – Pregunto Harry sin emoción alguna mientras miraba a su padrino que suspiraba.

\- No, hable e interrogue a Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano de Albus, y este me conto una cosa que sucedió hace casi 17 años, al parecer, Albus se iba a entrevistar con una mujer, una adivina, para que ocupara el puesto de profesora de adivinación, el caso es que… - Dijo Sirius al ver que Harry entrecerró la mirada diciéndole como que "eso que tiene que ver en todo esto" – El caso es que esta mujer fue la que le dijo la profecía del elegido, esa que decía que el único con el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso, que nació al final del séptimo mes, y que nacería de aquellos que lo desafiaron tres veces, ella fue la que la hizo frente a Albus, pero alguien más escucho esa profecía – Dijo Sirius y vio como el gesto de Harry cambio, desde entonces no había hecho nada mientras veía a su ahijado.

\- Sirius, quiero que le digas a mi madrina Amelia que la cacería de Mortifagos no ha terminado y que yo me encargare de la rata traidora que está en Hogwarts, Snape morirá por su atrevimiento, él solo pretendía quedarse con mi madre, no me importa su amor, no me importa su arrepentimiento, él fue el causante de la muerte de mis padres, no se diferencia a la rata de Pettigrew, yo no tengo que entender lo que hizo, yo solo veo a una rata a la que debo exterminar, así que avisa a mi madrina y dile que el emperador regresara para cazar y que todo aquel que se atreviese saldrá lastimado, asegúrale que solo una persona morirá y esa será Severus Snape, el hombre que le entrego la profecía a Voldemort causando la muerte a mis padres – Dijo Harry con una voz dura y fría que hizo saber a Sirius que no debía contra decirlo, solo sabía una cosa, Snape podría considerarse hombre muerto.

 **…**

 **Omake 6 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

 **Asociación de Mujeres del Seireitei**

En la asociación de Mujeres que se reunieron aun durante las vacaciones de verano, Fleur Delacour estaba entregándoles a todos regalos que había traído de Francia para sus queridas amigas.

\- ¡Muy bien! Aquí tienen sus souvenirs que les traigo a mis amigas de Paris – Dijo Fleur alegre mientras les entregaba a todas, sus regalos que eran objetos muy interesantes que le podrían interesar, sobre todo a su pequeña cuñada le trajo muchos dulces y bocaditos. Entre los regalos estaba un gato Yoruichi para Sui-Fēng, un banderín del Paris Saint-German para Isane, la escultura de un oso para Kiyone, un Blasón para Nemu y para Nanao le dio un diminuto bikini rosa – Y ahora…

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamo Nanao avergonzada.

\- Es un traje de baño – Dijo Fleur

\- ¿Por qué algo que parece una tanga? – Pregunto Nanao molesta y avergonzada.

\- Bueno, en realidad, fue el capitán Kyōraku quien lo pidió. Me pidió algo sexy para Nanao_chan – Dijo Fleur.

\- ¿Y por qué no te lo pruebas tú? – Pregunto molesta e indignada Nanao mientras Fleur quedaba pensativa.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	35. Capitulo 32

**Hola lectores! Aquellos que quizás recuerden este capitulo, quizás noten que cambio la parte del enfrentamiento entre Harry y Charlus, al igual que como sucedió en el capitulo de la lucha en el cementerio, espero que les guste y por ahora lo acepten así, quiero al menos vean que Charlus puede darle pelea a Harry de igual a igual, pero que Harry tiene mas poder y experiencia, pero con el tiempo las cosas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas violentas, tortura y mucha violencia. Se recomienda discreción. Este capitulo tiene escenas inspiradas en la saga de películas de SAW.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **…**

 **La Venganza Final**

 **Las Noches.**

En la sala de reuniones, estaban reunidos los Yamata no Orochi, como siempre, Aizen estaba en la cabecera mientras los demás lo observaban, todos estaban al tanto de la muerte de Sanji y Smooker, las noticias les había llegado cuando vieron como la enorme estatua de una Serpiente Blanca de Ocho Cabezas, dos de sus cabezas habían sido cortadas, ahora estaban reunidos para ver que ordenaba hacer su líder.

\- Como saben, Sanji y Smooker han muerto, esperaba al menos la muerte de Sanji al ser el miembro más nuevo, pero nunca pensé que Smooker fuese asesinado, al parecer el chico Zaraki es poderoso, por ahora dejaremos de lado al chico Potter y nos enfocaremos en el joven emperador, Bison, Seto – Dijo Aizen, mientras miraba a dos hombres, uno era un hombre enorme de casi 2 metros musculoso que tenía un atuendo de general que consistía en un uniforme militar de color rojo con grandes hombreras de plata, pulseras, y espinilleras; en su gorra portaba la insignia del cráneo de su sindicato del crimen conocido como Shadaloo. M. Bison tenía el cabello de color oscuro cortado cuidadosamente bajo su gorra de visera, su rostro era robusto y de barbilla cuadrada y unos ojos de un blanco fantasmal completo. El otro hombre por otro lado, era un hombre delgado de 1.80m con mirada arrogante y egocéntrica, su vestimenta constaba de una capa larga sin mangas blanca, con hombreras con el diseño de la Corporación Kaiba grabado en él y un cuello tachonado alto, con una camisa de mangas negras por debajo. Tenía varios cinturones atados alrededor de sus brazos y espinillas, tenía ojos fríos de color azul y cabello castaño corto que cubría un poco sus ojos - Ustedes serán los siguientes que lo enfrentaran pero quiero que lo ataquen de otra manera, no de manera frontal, Seto, atácalo de manera económica, en algún momento, el chico Zaraki decidirá enfrentarte, ahí podrás acabar con él, si no aparece, Bison, serás tú el que dé el siguiente paso, has un torneo de luchadores del mundo, no importa su clase, no importa si son asesinos, reclútalos y úsalos para atacar al chico, usa de refuerzo a tu ejército, si es necesario realizar una guerra, hazlo, eso dejaría debilitado a Japón y su economía caería y ahí seria donde atacarías tu Seto, por cualquiera de ambos lados tenemos las de ganar, ¿de acuerdo? – Explico Aizen mientras los dos hombres sonrieron, uno con una sonrisa arrogante y el otro con una gran sonrisa fría y psicópata respondieron.

\- Si, Lider_sama – Dijeron.

\- Bien, Larga Vida a Yamata no Orochi – Dijo Aizen mientras los miraba a todos.

\- ¡Larga Vida a Yamata no Orochi! – Exclamaron todos los presentes.

 **Berlín, Magisches Quadrat Handel (Plaza del Comercio Mágico).**

Harry estaba siendo acompañado por sus padres rumbo al Gringotts alemán, Ryūketsu les había informado sobre una novedad en sus cuentas, era por eso que habían sido llamados para que se presentaran para recibir esa nueva información, al entrar Harry saludo a los Goblins con respeto en el idioma de los Goblins, estos se sorprendieron y lo recibieron encantados, lo llevaron directamente con el gerente de esa sucursal de Gringotts, al estar cómodamente sentados, el Goblin los saludo amigablemente.

\- Bueno, la razón por la que le pedimos que viniera, mi Lord, es porque se nos ha notificado de la muerte de Smooker, un antiguo marine alemán, con el cual tuvimos muchas disputas, él logro amasar una gran fortuna con nosotros más que todo por sus turbios negocios y además por ser un ex-nazi que traiciono a los suyos solo por querer salvarse y ganar mucho dinero, pero también está el hecho que a él se le pago por esa traición, es por eso que a partir de eso logro conseguir esa fortuna, pero al ser asesinado esta queda congelada, pero para los Goblins de todo el mundo, aplica una ley, la ley de conquista, es decir, si el anterior dueño de una fortuna es asesinado o vencido mágicamente, esta fortuna pasa a ser del conquistador y al ser usted el que mato a este sujeto, lo cual lo felicito mucho, es el ahora dueño absoluto de la fortuna Smooker – Dijo el Goblin, eso ya lo tenía pensado Harry que pasaría, lo mismo había sucedido cuando venció a Voldemort, se había convertido en el legítimo dueño de la fortuna y el título de Lord Slytherin.

Después de conversar, se llegó al resumen de que Smooker había recopilado una respetuosa fortuna de 50 millones de Marcos, moneda alemán, eso sería poco más de 3 mil millones de yenes que seria 500 millones de Ryūs, contando cuadros valiosos, joyas, mueblería, además de tres propiedades por toda Alemania, principalmente el castillo de Neuschwanstein ubicado en Baviera cerca de Füssen, Alemania, era uno de los castillos más grandes de Europa y el principal de Alemania, que según los no magos fue destruido pero al parecer Smooker lo compro y lo oculto a la vista de todos y lo hizo su refugio principal, aún seguía escondido pero sus defensas cayeron debido a la muerte de su dueño.

Harry acordó con los Goblins alemanes la remodelación y la renovación de nuevas guardas de protección para el castillo, lo cual los Goblins aceptaron encantados por una buena comisión, también se descubrió que en una de las propiedades Smooker tenía escondido un gran portaviones y dos navíos de guerra de la segunda guerra mundial que Smooker había estado reconstruyendo, pero había abandonado ese proyecto hace décadas, pero Harry les dijo a los Goblins que él los conservaría, incluso pacto con los Goblins de que fuesen enviados a un puerto de Tokio, el cual era propiedad del emperador, allí, los Goblins de Japón al tener más conocimiento sobre armamento, estos llegarían en un mes además al puerto y los Goblins japoneses comenzarían a hacer un reconocimiento y le dirían todo lo que se debía mejorar mientras que unidos a ellos estaría magos encargados de la tecnología para los nuevas adquisiciones.

Harry tenía la intención de que, si hubiese una guerra, se debía recurrir a todo tipo de arsenal, además le daría un gran estatus a Japón con su poderío militar, por otro lado, si estas naves eran un éxito, Harry tendría pensado en mandar a construir más de estos. Pero saliendo del tema militar, Harry había invertido parte de la fortuna Smooker con los Goblins alemanes para que lo invirtieron en empresas importantes de Europa, nunca estaba de más tener más recursos y multiplicarlos, pronto comenzaría otro curso de sus maestrías en el Seireitei, pero sobre todo estaba listo para lo que planeaba hacer ese año. Su venganza sería un plato que se serviría frio y le enseñaría a ese gusano que lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue vender a los Potter.

 **Hogwarts.**

El sexto año escolar de Charlus había comenzado, y fue cuando tuvieron la primera clase de Magia Blanca, Neutral y Negra que Charlus se quedó hablarle a Bergan sobre lo que había sucedido en el verano, su batalla con Sanji y lo que había hecho para vencerlo, fue cuando algo sorprendido, Bergan decidió llamar a una experta, Íole y le comento lo que había pasado pero la mujer solo pudo decirle.

\- Lo que has despertado es sin duda algo que nació de tus prácticas de Párselmagic y Nigromancia, pero esto es algo muy nuevo así que no estoy segura de que se trate pero puedo buscar esa información, pero con seguridad, eso que despertaste tiene un gran poder y que está muy ligado a tus emociones, es posible que debas controlar más de ellos para lograr controlar este poder, por ahora investigare de que se trata ese poder – Dijo Íole, Charlus se quedó algo decepcionado pero pronto podría saber sobre ese poder si dejaba a su profesora que investigara, por ahora debía comenzar a concentrarse en una cosa ahora, las clases se hicieron más interesantes pero sin duda más complicadas, tanto así que los mismos gemelos Weasley estaban estudiando para sus Newt´s, Charlus estaba muy curioso de saber por qué los gemelos se habían quedado hasta cursar su último año y estudiar para sus Newt´s, fue después de una larga interrogación que llegaron a una simple razón. Su padre los iba a ayudar a promocionar su tienda de bromas donde fuera si terminaban sus estudios y sacaban unas buenas notas, de hecho, también confesaron que el año anterior tenían pensado dejar los estudios, pero su padre supo de esto y los convenció de no hacerlo, además así no dejarían su otra afición, el Quidditch.

Y era que los gemelos habían mejorado mucho en eso y los partidos eran casi imbatibles, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor era el mejor de todos, para comenzar, con las cazadoras estaba Angelina, Alicia y Ginny, esta última era la mejor de todas a pesar de que era la mejor de las tres y solo cuando jugaban contra Slytherin se complicaban las cosas ya que entre los cazadores de Slytherin estaban Blaise y Astoria, que eran los que más destacaban, además de que fue una sorpresa que Astoria se presentara para las pruebas y fuese seleccionada el año pasado, los de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta porque, tanto Ginny como Astoria tenían una gran competencia entre ellas y cuando jugaban solo Charlus era el que decidía todo cuando cogía la snitch ganándole fácilmente a Draco Malfoy.

Hablando de Charlus, él había destacado hasta ahora por nunca perder un partido de Quidditch y siempre coger la snitch, sin duda el ser el buscador más joven lo había hecho destacar desde entonces, y para finalizar el equipo, estaba uno de los mejores guardianes según muchos estudiantes, Ronald Weasley, la confianza con la que había comenzado Ron en el segundo año como guardián suplente y que pudo demostrar su valía, era muy grande tanto que siempre se destacaba en los partidos, era la única razón por la que ningún cazador de los otros equipos podían anotar, por ahora el único equipo que les causaba problemas era el de Slytherin, y los partidos se hicieron muy esperados y este año no sería diferente, pronto comenzaría la temporada de Quidditch y los dos equipos querían destacar, pero desde el año pasado que entro Astoria, los partidos se hicieron más interesantes ya que muchos pensaban que era una rivalidad entre Astoria y Ginny y todo por una sola razón, Charlus.

Hablando de eso, Charlus ya se había reunido con las dos chicas y habían conversado sobre su extraña relación, Astoria supo que podía estar con Charlus legítimamente por el estatus de Lord Gryffindor y Lord Potter, pero el chico le había dejado claro una cosa, Ginny siempre sería la primera así que ella sería la futura Lady Gryffindor, además de ser Lady Hufflepuff, y Astoria al ser la segunda chica que eligió Charlus, ella sería la futura Lady Potter, esto era porque Charlus debía tener más de dos esposas, por sus títulos, así que solo le faltaría otra esposa, pero la siguientes seria la Lady Pedragón y futura reina de Inglaterra junto a él que era el rey, así que debía encontrar a alguien que fuese digna de ese título.

Charlus había hablado con Ginny sobre ser reina pero ella lo declino ya que el ser reina no era para ella, por eso prefería ser Lady Gryffindor, además le había explicado que su primer hijo seria el heredero del título y así el título de Lady Hufflepuff se quedaría en la familia y pasaría a la primera hija, esto era debido a que las dos casas de los fundadores siempre estarían enlazados, sin importar que fuesen hermanos, pero no sería necesario transferir el amor entre ellos dos sino el de Charlus y Ginny al haber superado ese amor ante todo. Así su primogénito no estaría ligado a estar con una chica, sino que él podría elegir a su chica y lo mismo seria con su hija, ella podría estar con un chico sin que tenga que estar unidos.

Por otro lado, según la futura Lady Potter, Astoria dijo que encontrar a la que sería la futura reina sería algo complicado ya que debería ser alguien más cercano a Charlus pero ellas, al ser las chicas principales, habían declinado ese título ya que una quería ser Lady Gryffindor por su razón de que así el título de Lady Hufflepuff se quedaría en la familia, y la otra por qué ser Lady Potter le daría tanto estatus como el de su hermana, fue cuando Astoria les conto algo que desconcertó a Charlus y Ginny. Daphne seria la 4 chica del hermano de Charlus, Harry, y ella sería la futura Lady Black.

Charlus sabia los títulos que ostentaba su hermano, Lord Peverell, Lord Slytherin y Heredero Black eran unos de ellos y ya su hermano había elegido a su emperatriz, eso quería decir que ya tenía a sus futuras Lady Peverell, Slytherin y Black, eso lo equipaba con un gran estatus y un posible control en el Wizengamot, pero sabía que a su hermano no le interesaba el poder que podía darle el Wizengamot ya que simplemente ya obtuvo todo lo que quería de este. Por ahora solo le quedaba esperar cual sería el movimiento de su hermano, y cuando lo hiciera lo enfrentaría, fue cuando a mediados de octubre llego un momento esperado por muchos.

Era la primera salida a Hogsmade, el gran pueblo mágico cerca de Hogwarts, todos los estudiantes estarían allí para pasar un rato agradable, incluso también donde los profesores iban a relajarse un rato de los deberes de educar, por otro lado el encuentro de muchos magos, entre ellos unos tan extraños que recorrían el lugar de manera anónima pasando desapercibidos por sus indumentarias, usaban unas extrañas capas largas de color negro, interior rojo que cubrían todo su cuerpo y con un cuello largo para cubrirles medio rostro, pero este era tapado por un sombrero Kasa japonés rodeado de largos papeles blancos, excepto la parte de enfrente, que caían hasta los hombros, uno de esos sujetos destacaba por su enorme tamaño y ser muy robusto además de una extraña espada de dos caras, una hoja estrecha por un lado, y una amplia plataforma en la otra que parecía ser un enorme rollo de pergamino que el hombre llevaba en su espalda.

Los hombres caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar, mientras a pesar de que la gente les ignoraba no podían pasar por completo desapercibidos por la enorme estatura del hombre, cuando estuvieron lejos de curiosos, el enorme hombre le pregunto al otro.

\- ¿Lo has localizado, Tennō_sama? – Pregunto el hombre con voz gruesa y profunda suavemente.

\- Si, pero tenemos que llamar la atención para entrar e ir por él – Dijo el otro hombre.

\- Entonces será sencillo – Dijo el enorme hombre.

\- Vamos – Dijo mientras desaparecían del lugar.

Minutos después, en Three Broomsticks estaba Bergan disfrutando de un buen vaso de Whisky de Fuego mientras conversaba con Íole e Ildar, los dos estaban cerca de un cubículo que era semiprivado donde estaban reunidos los dos extraños, los tres profesores estaban conversando amenamente.

\- Y a todas estas, Bergan, ¿A qué has venido por aquí? Muy poco se te ve por aquí en Hogsmade, siempre estas ocupado en tu salón haciendo experimentos y otras cosas – Dijo Ildar con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, he venido a comprar algunas cosas y he quedado con alguien aquí – Dijo Bergan mientras lanzaba una mirada de reojo al cubículo donde se encontraban los dos extraños que estaban tomando un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla – Con Charlus Potter – Dijo el hombre mientras dentro del cubículo el joven detenía su proceso de llevarse el vaso a la boca por unos segundos antes de beberlo.

\- ¿Eh? No es normal que tú esperes a alguien, por lo general siempre los buscas – Dijo Ildar mientras miraba entre extrañado y confundido a Bergan – Por cierto, han logrado averiguar eso que les explicó Charlus, eso que logro despertar en el verano – Dijo Ildar mirándolo y luego a Íole.

\- Eso que despertó es muy extraño, pero estoy segura que podré conseguir una respuesta, estoy segura que todo tiene que ver con sus habilidades con la Nigromancia – Dijo Íole mientras se quedaba pensativa mientras en el cubículo el chico miraba con seriedad hacia afuera mientras el enorme hombre colocaba su vaso en la mesa. Bergan los seguía observando de reojo esperando alguna reacción, solo fue cuando en ese momento entro Charlus junto con Ginny, Ron y Hermione, al ver a los profesores, Charlus se acercó a ellos mientras los demás hacían su pedido a Madame Rosmerta.

\- Profesor Bergan, Profesora Íole, Profesor Ildar, ¿Qué sorpresa verlos por aquí? Por lo general salen muy poco del castillo – Dijo Charlus con sorpresa mirándolos.

\- Lo hacemos de vez en cuando – Dijo Bergan mientras seguía mirando de reojo hacia el cubículo. Eso llamo la atención de Charlus y se giró a ver hacia el cubículo donde no había nadie mientras los tres adultos también se quedaban viendo.

\- Bien, supongo que hasta ustedes se merecen un descanso ¿no? – Dijo Charlus mientras sonreía.

\- Si, es verdad – Dijo Bergan mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Íole y a Ildar y estos dos solo asintieron, mientras se levantaban despidiéndose de Charlus y Bergan con la excusa de que tenían cosas que hacer y salieron del lugar rápidamente, eso sorprendió y extraño a Charlus pero lo dejo pasar mientras se iba con sus amigos, unos minutos después, se podía ver a los dos extraños caminando alejándose del pueblo rumbo a la estación de Hogsmade, junto a ellos estaba el enorme lago y de fondo estaba Hogwarts, de repente los dos extraños se detuvieron al ver que dos personas les detenía el paso. Eran Íole e Ildar que los miraba con seriedad, los cuatro estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

\- Ustedes no son de por aquí ¿verdad? – Pregunto Ildar con seriedad – ¿Ha que han venido?

\- Nunca pensé ver un humano-elfo y a una mitad elfa mitad Drow tan lejos de Avalón, supongo que son los famosos Ildar y Íole, habitantes de la legendaria isla – Dijo el joven hombre. Las palabras del joven sorprendieron a los dos profesores, eran pocos lo que sabían eso y los que lo sabían, sin duda, tenían conocimientos de ellos y la isla.

\- Es extraño que alguien desconocido nos conozca – Dijo Ildar mientras lo miraban con más seriedad. El joven levanto un poco la cabeza y su mano fue a su sombrero el cual levanto un poco para dejar a la vista sus ojos rojos con tres tomoes cada uno, eso sorprendió enormemente a los dos profesores más aun al ver en la mano derecha el anillo de Lord Peverell.

\- T-Tu eres…- Dijo Ildar mientras veía como el chico se quitaba el sombrero con una mano y con la otra se abría la capa de cuello alto revelando el rostro de Harrison Zaraki. Ildar sonrió un poco mientras lo miraba – No hay duda de que eres el joven emperador, Harrison Tennō-Zaraki.

\- Supongo que deben ser enemigos interesantes para que usted los conozca, Tennō_sama – Dijo el enorme hombre que también comenzó a quitarse el sombrero – Entonces yo también debería presentarme, soy Ichibē Hyōsube, Líder de la Guardia Real del Gran emperador aquí presente – Dijo el enorme hombre calvo y de enorme barba, además llevaba en su cuello una especie de rosario con piedras de color rojo.

\- Ustedes no están aquí para presentarse, de hecho, no deberían hacerlo sin importar que sean un emperador con su guardia real, nosotros los detendremos ahora mismo – Dijo Ildar mientras los miraba preparados para la batalla.

\- Tennō_sama, al parecer aún recuerdan la burla que les hizo a los inútiles de este país, me sorprende que un par de criaturas se metan en esto – Dijo Ichibē mientras miraba a su señor.

\- Yo he escuchado de ti, Metsubō no Yobidashi-moto Oshō (El Monje Quien Llama a la Destrucción) o simplemente Oshō (El Monje) Eres el más conocido de todos los de la Guardia Real Japonesa, por algo eres el líder, eres sin duda el hombre que más se acerca a nunca morir – Dijo Íole con seriedad mientras veía como el hombre se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía.

\- Ustedes no son bienvenidos en este país, menos en este lugar – Dijo Ildar mientras miraba a Harry – Lord Peverell, yo he conocido a muchos de ellos, pero nunca pensé que uno le daría la espalda a su propia sangre.

\- Los de mi sangre murieron la noche en que mis padres murieron, hace mucho corte lazos con el único con el que compartía lazo de sangre, ahora soy un emperador que solo he venido buscando honrar la muerte de mis padres, les sugiero por su seguridad, no interfieran en esto – Dijo Harry con seriedad y sin una emoción en su miraba o rostro – No quisiera tener que matar a tan buenos profesores de Hogwarts.

\- Eso no es algo de alguien que incluso estuvo a punto de matar a su propio hermano solo por conseguir poder, incluso alguien que, si hubiese querido, hubiese matado a todos en ese Torneo – Dijo Ildar con seriedad – Sé que no vendrías aquí por una razón tan simple como honrar a tus padres, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero propósito? – Pregunto Ildar mientras Harry se quedaba en silencio viéndolo con su Sharingan mientras que Ichibē tomaba el mango de su extraña espada y golpeaba con esta el suelo entre ellos y los dos profesores.

\- Esta criatura es realmente molesta ¿Debería matarlo? – Dijo Ichibē con molestia viéndolo.

\- Parece que no podremos dejar este pueblo sin pelear, sin duda esto será interesante, pero Oshō_san, no hagas muchos daños, tus ataques pueden llamar la atención más de lo debido – Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

\- Sus decisiones son órdenes, Tennō_sama – Dijo Ichibē alegremente mientras levantaba otra vez su espada y se la colocaba en el hombro. Este comenzó y lanzo el ataque con su espada que fue esquivado por Ildar, pero luego se vio obligado a retroceder para sacar unos kunais para detener otro ataque del enorme hombre con su espada mientras Íole lanzaba una ilusión para atacar.

\- _Eso es una ilusión de tipo Nigromántica, es Daemonum Illusio, Arborea Mors Carcerem_ (Ilusión Demoníaca: Muerte de Prisión Arbórea) – Pensó Harry mientras lo veía con su Sharingan mientras veía como Íole se esfumaba y Harry lanzaba el suyo propio - **_Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten_** (Ilusión Demoníaca: Espejo del Cielo y Cambio de la Tierra) – Susurro mientras Ildar hacia un gran esfuerzo por detener el avance de la enorme espada pero la fuerza de Ichibē era superior y lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

\- Mi Gran Shibuki no solo corta, explota – Dijo Ichibē mientras el rollo de pergamino de la espada se abría y comenzó una secuencia de explosiones que obligo a Ildar a saltar lejos con un corte y parte de su túnica chamuscada mientras Ichibē volvía a ponerse su espada en el hombro mientras lo veía.

\- Íole, llegas tarde – Dijo Ildar sonriendo un poco mientras las piernas de Ichibē eran tragadas por el suelo como si fuese arenas movedizas mientras con Harry, detrás de él aparecía un árbol que comenzó atraparlo mientras este estaba tranquilamente viendo como Íole emergía del árbol lista para lanzar su ataque con una daga.

\- Se acabó – Dijo ella mientras lanzaba la estocada, pero un segundo después todo cambio y fue ella la que se vio atada al árbol completamente inmovilizada y frente a ella estaba Harry tranquilamente.

\- Crees que una ilusión tan débil como esta puede hacer algo a alguien como yo que reinvento la palabra ilusión – Dijo Harry mientras la veía.

\- _Esto es… una contra-ilusión_ – Pensó mientras veía como Harry sacaba su espada brillante lista para apuñalarla mientras Íole cerraba los ojos y se mordía con fuerza los labios causando que sangraran, esto hizo que se liberara de la ilusión y quedara libre pero aduras penas logro esquivar el corte de la espada del chico que logro hacerle un corte pero no así pudo esquivar una patada que Harry le lanzo mandándola a volar contra el lago y caía flotando en él mientras se quedaba de rodillas sobre el agua.

\- ¡Íole! – Exclamo Ildar mientras miraba a su compañera.

\- ¡No tienes tiempo para mirar a otro lado! – Exclamo Ichibē mientras Ildar volvía a ponerse en posición de batalla mientras tanto detrás de Íole, que no había atinado aun a pararse sobre el agua, apareció Harry.

\- No está mal para una mitad elfa y mitad Drow, pero… – Dijo Harry mientras Íole solo podía verlo y este la veía con seriedad.

\- Pero esto es todo para ti – Escucho Harry mientras miraba hacia atrás, por otro lado, Ichibē se lanzaba al ataque abriendo otra vez su pergamino mientras lanzaba su ataque.

\- **_Bakutō Jutsu: Happa Rokujūshi_** (Técnica de la Espada Explosiva: Voladura Devastadora Asesina) – Exclamo mientras liberaba el rollo de pergamino con una gran cantidad de sellos explosivos que comenzaron a estallar mientras otro ataque era lanzado.

\- **_Explosion of Water Collision of Waves_** (Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas) – Se escuchó mientras una enorme cantidad de agua se metía en medio de la enorme cadena de explosiones entre Ildar y Ichibē, apagándolas mientras junto Ildar aparecía Nicholas mientras Ichibē lo veía.

\- Detuvo mi ataque explosivo – Dijo Ichibē viéndolo.

\- Qué bueno que llegaste, señor Flamel – Dijo Ildar mientras veía al hombre.

\- Si, bueno, Bergan me aviso de extraños visitantes, así que aquí estoy – Dijo Nicholas mientras observaba a Ichibē mientras detrás de Harry estaba Bergan con una espada que estaba cerca del cuello de Harry que lo observaba con tranquilidad.

\- Si, y sabiendo que eran muy llamativos por su extraña aura, suponía que necesitaría ayuda - Dijo Bergan mientras Harry se giraba a verlo.

\- Bergan de Wermint, es una sorpresa verte a ti también, tan lejos de tu árbol – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía con su Sharingan mientras Bergan ponía una gran cara de seriedad.

\- ¿Qué quiere un emperador de este lugar? – Pregunto Bergan mientras lo veía con seriedad mientras Harry lo observaba con tranquilidad con su Sharingan – _Esos ojos, he escuchado que solo los verdaderos descendientes de Amateratsu lo obtienen, sin duda deben ser muy peligrosos._

\- Vaya, no esperaba más visitantes indeseables, tú debes ser el famoso alquimista, Nicholas Flamel, La Bestia Marina – dijo Ichibē mientras observaba a Nicholas Flamel.

\- Yo soy el sorprendido, no pensé que me encontraría con el mismísimo emperador y el líder de su guardia real – Dijo Nicholas mientras observaba al enorme hombre y luego girar a ver a Harry seriamente.

\- Bien, será divertido ver como despezado al gran alquimista – Dijo Ichibē mientras esgrimía su Shibuki.

\- Ichibē, no es necesario, no quiero que nadie descubra tu verdadero poder, menos si es de manera tan innecesaria contra estas personas – Dijo Harry mientras lo observaba y miraba a los cuatro profesores – Además, pronto estarán aquí muchas personas ya que hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí.

\- Pero, Tennō_sama… - Comenzó Ichibē, pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

\- No olvides mi objetivo, no hemos venido a hacer una masacre, solo tenemos un objetivo – Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba.

\- ¿Entonces, dígannos cuál es ese objetivo? – Pregunto Nicholas Flamel mientras observaba a Harry desde la orilla, este se giró a ver a Bergan y dijo.

\- Solo he venido buscando algo y alguien en este pueblo – Dijo Harry con serenidad.

\- ¿Algo y alguien? – Pregunto extrañado Bergan.

Mientras tanto, en Three Broomsticks Bar, Charlus estaba riendo y divirtiéndose con su novia y amigos mientras charlaban sobre de todo un poco, sobre todo de Quidditch, ya que pronto estarían preparados para el primer partido de la temporada que sería contra Hufflepuff.

De nuevo en el lago, Bergan esgrimía su espada en la espera de atacar.

\- ¿Y que es ese algo y alguien a quien buscan? – Pregunto Bergan con seriedad.

\- No tardare tanto como Oshō_san si lo hago yo – Dijo Harry mientras Bergan se prepara y salto lejos del joven mientras veía como de la manga de la capa de Harry salía su espada.

\- **_Murum Aquarum_** (Muro de Agua) – Dijo Bergan mientras volvía aterrizar sobre el agua y un muro de agua se formó a su alrededor mientras alrededor de él surgían unos dragones de agua que se lanzaron al ataque y chocaron contra el muro de agua, finalmente el ataque termino y el muro de agua cayo rebelando a un serio Bergan – _Ha usado ese ataque muy rápido, ni siquiera pude percibirlo, a duras penas actué por instinto. Ha usado su espada como un señuelo y trato de matarme de inmediato con esos dragones de agua._

\- Bien hecho, Bergan de Wermint, no por nada eres una dríade inmortal, supongo que has aprendido muchas cosas, veo que tu percepción es muy buena… – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía con su espada en mano mientras una réplica aparecía detrás de Bergan apuñalándolo con su espada.

\- _¿Una réplica? No, es pura velocidad_ – Pensó Íole mientras la réplica de Harry desaparecía como un espejismo mientras la expresión de Bergan era de sorpresa, pero luego se convirtió en agua como si fuese una reflexión hecha de agua, bajo de Íole apareció la mano de Bergan con su espada dándosela a ella y está la tomaba dispuesta a atacar, pero de la nada volvió a salir Bergan tomándola y saltando lejos.

\- Es una reflexión, su velocidad es impresionante – Dijo Bergan mientras una poderosa explosión de agua los cubrió.

\- ¡Bergan!, ¡Íole! - Exclamo Ildar viendo la explosión mientras se internada con kunais en mano dentro de la columna de agua, el agua caía como si fuera lluvia mientras los tres profesores estaban sobre el lago, se podía ver a Bergan muy cansado y algo lastimado mientras que Íole e Ildar estaban ilesos.

\- Bergan – Dijo Íole al ver el estado de su compañero, pero luego vio como aparecía detrás de este Harry como si nada.

\- No bajen la guardia – Dijo Bergan mientras se giraba a ver con seriedad y cansancio a Harry – Él no es un simple emperador, es el auténtico descendiente de Amateratsu y por algo gano el Torneo de Hechiceros e hizo ver la incompetencia de todo un país – Dijo Bergan mientras lo veía.

\- No esperaba que ese chico fuese tan fuerte – Dijo Ildar mientras tanto él como Íole se ponían en posición de batalla.

\- No, aún no ha demostrado su verdadera fuerza, ni por un poco – Dijo Bergan con seriedad.

\- Estoy impresionado de ver que hay tan buenos profesores en Hogwarts que sepan luchar tan bien, pero supongo que al no haberte enfrentado a alguien como yo te hizo ver lo oxidado que estabas ¿verdad? – Dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras lo veía.

\- _Tiene razón, pero sus constantes ataques mentales me hacen agotar aún más, no tardara en someter mis barreras –_ Pensó Bergan mientras lo observaba.

\- Te demostrare porque soy el verdadero descendiente de Amateratsu y por qué logre despertar el Sharingan, y más aún, ustedes sentirán su poder – Dijo Harry mientras cerraba un momento los ojos y comenzó abrirlos lentamente cosa que noto Bergan y les aviso a todos.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡No lo miren a los ojos! – Exclamo Bergan mientras los otros dos rápidamente cerraron los ojos rápidamente algo asustado mientras Bergan bajaba la mirada para no verlo así que se enfocó en sus piernas – No abran los ojos, si ven a sus ojos estarán perdidos. Nadie puede combatir con ese ojo, menos con su máximo poder.

\- Es cierto, puede que cerrando los ojos puedan estar a salvo, pero existe otros medios para implantar la ilusión de mi Mangekyō Sharingan, por eso nadie puede combatir la poderosa ilusión que este ofrece… **_Tsukuyomi_** – Dijo Harry mientras observaba a Bergan y este quedaba paralizado – Esta es la ilusión más poderosa de todas, pero yo pude lograr crear algunas versiones de este, pero sería mucho para ustedes – Dijo mientras Bergan solo podía sentir como su mente colapsaba y se veía en un mundo negativo atado a una cruz mientras Harry estaba frente a él con su espada en mano - ¿Durante cuánto tiempo puede alguien como tú, que quizás no está acostumbrado a que irrumpan de una manera tan violenta en tu mente, la tortura? – Pregunto Harry mientras clava la espada en el estómago de Bergan mientras este gritaba de dolor y cuando sintió que perdió la conciencia se despertó de nuevo en el mismo lugar, atado pero si la herida que le había causado Harry, pero ahora había dos Harry con espada frente a él – El mundo del Tsukuyomi, yo controlo el espacio y el tiempo – Dijeron ambos Harry mientras ambos clavaban sus espadas en el estómago de Bergan que gritaba de dolor – Incluso la masa de los objetos, a partir de ahora, te apuñalare con mi espada durante 72 horas – Dijo mientras ambos Harry clavaban una y otra vez sus espadas mientras Bergan gruñía de dolor para luego perder la conciencia otra vez.

Cuando volvió en su vio cómo se repetía la misma escena, con las mismas palabras de Harry anteriormente dichas mientras volvían apuñalarlo y podía llegar sentir el mismo dolor.

\- _Relájate, es solo una ilusión_ – Pensó Bergan con preocupación.

\- No debes subestimar esto solo porque sea una ilusión. – Dijo mientras Harry estaba frente a él y volvía apuñalarlo con su espada - El dolor no es imaginario. Aunque este dolor no se diferencia de uno creado por una ilusión – Dijo Harry mientras volvía apuñalarlo una y otra vez - ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podrás soportar esto tu mente? – Pregunto Harry mientras clavaba su espada en Bergan causando que este gruñera más fuerte de dolor hasta perder de nuevo la conciencia. Cuando despertó de nuevo, se vio en el mismo lugar junto a cientos de otros yo suyos de igual manera, atados a una cruz mientras este respiraba muy agitado, luego vio como miles de Harry aparecieron frente a todos sus otros yo con espadas – Quedan 71 hora, 59 minutos y 59 segundos – Dijo mientras todos preparaban sus espadas para volverlo a apuñalar.

\- _Solo… solo un segundo_ – Pensó y vio como todas las espadas se lanzaron contra él y solo pudo gritar de dolor con fuerza mientras tanto de vuelta a la realidad, Bergan estaba respirando a agitado y sorprendido, se encontraba muy agotado mentalmente y estaba a punto de colapsar, solo pudo caer de rodillas y apoyarse de manos en el agua a duras penas manteniéndose sobre esta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bergan? ¿Aun quieres que tengamos los ojos cerrados? – Pregunto Íole preocupada al escuchar como caía Bergan.

\- Aun no… no los abran aun – Dijo Bergan.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? De repente has caído cuando ha dejado de hablar – Dijo Ildar con preocupación aun con sus ojos cerrados.

\- _¿Tres días en ese mundo es menos que un segundo en el mundo real? Pero… ¿Por qué no me ha matado? Podría haberlo hecho con facilidad –_ Pensó Bergan mientras mantenía su vista baja de Harry mientras junto a Harry aparecía Ichibē con su espada en el hombro.

\- ¿Oh? ¿No has tenido un colapso mental al pasar por eso? – Pregunto Ichibē mientras veía sonriendo a Bergan.

\- ¿Es a Charlus Potter a quien buscas? – Pregunto Bergan mientras seguía respirando agitado.

\- Es posible, pero también buscamos algo que me interesa – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía con tranquilidad mientras Nicholas Flamel aterrizaba junto a Bergan y este caía al agua cayendo en la inconciencia desmayándose, Nicholas lo levanto y lo puso en su hombro cargándolo – Nos iremos por ahora, pero ya sabrán más de mi pronto – Dijo Harry mientras tomaba del brazo a Ichibē y comenzaban a desaparecer en una espiral dimensional mientras los profesores solo se quedaban viendo.

\- Debemos avisarle a los Aurores, que busquen por todo el pueblo, incluso a los demás profesores que busquen y vigilen a Charlus mientras estamos seguros de que ese chico este lejos y no lo encuentre, Íole, llévate a Bergan, Ildar y yo iremos a avisar a los demás – Dijo mientras le entregaba a Bergan a la mujer y esta se iba rápidamente rumbo a Hogwarts para llevarlo a la enfermería mientras los dos hombres iban al pueblo.

Dentro del castillo, más precisamente, en la Cámara Secreta, aparecieron Harry e Ichibē en una espiral dimensional, el chico vio el lugar y asintió.

\- Este lugar es perfecto, aquí podremos hacer una base secreta donde muy pocos saben que estaremos aquí, ahora, es hora de buscar a esa persona con la que me interesa arreglar algunas cuentas pendientes – Dijo Harry mientras sacaba un mapa, la copia del mapa del merodeador que había hecho del de su hermano, al abrirlo y activarlo busco al sujeto y vio que estaba en su nuevo despacho donde no había nadie alrededor – Bien, es hora de buscar al profesor Snape y darle un escarmiento por traicionar a los Potter, prepárate para usar eso, Oshō_san, volveré en un momento por ti – Indico Harry mientras otra vez desaparecía en una espiral dimensional mientras el enorme hombre asentía sonriendo.

Severus Snape estaba revisando los ensayos de los estudiantes de sexto año, le parecía increíble los errores ortográficos que tenían algunos, sin mencionar que algunos no sabían la diferencia al escribir el nombre de la maldición Imperius, como un estudiante que escribió Imperio, pero fue sacado de sus revisiones cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en el aula, levanto la mirada y miro a todos lados.

\- Hey – Escucho, y se giró para ver hacia atrás y solo pudo ver como un puño lo golpeaba con fuerza, tal que hizo la fuerza del golpe golpeara la mesa y cayera inconsciente, cuando se despertó se vio a sí mismo no amarrado si no bien encadenado a la silla, su mesa estaba hecha a un lado dejando un gran espacio y frente a él se encontraba sentado no sabía si para su sorpresa u horror ya que nunca pensó que lo tendría frente a él, a Harry Potter, el hijo de su mayor enemigo, James Potter, tenía los brazos cruzados viéndolo con tranquilidad, iba hablar pero sintió su boca paralizada y su lengua dormida, fue cuando el chico frente a él le hablo. – Hola, Severus Snape, tiempo sin verte ¿no? Desde el Torneo de Hechiceros, sentí una gran curiosidad al saber por qué un Mortifago estaba del lado de Dumbledore, luego me dije que quizás eras un espía que incluso llegaste a engañar al mismo Dumbledore, pero me fije en ustedes dos y el odio por el que sientes hacia mi hermano y a mí, aunque como no estudie aquí no me diste importancia, y menos te atreverías a hacer algo contra mí, así que supongo que cuando supiste que mi hermano fue elegido como otro campeón pensaste, para tu gran malestar, que ahora dos Potter que querían llamar la atención, pero te inclinaste más a desprestigiar a mi hermano, después de todo yo salí elegido para representar a mi colegio, pero luego viste que era alguien con gran talento y muy poderoso, así que te olvidaste de mí, pero te diste cuenta que era alguien peligroso y de temer cuando aparecí con mi estúpido hermano a mis pies y el cadáver y la cabeza de Lord Voldemort también y siendo declarado campeón del Torneo, nunca pensaste que eso terminaría así, y supongo que, al ver que tu marca se ennegrecía y se quedaba inmóvil te diste cuenta de que Voldemort ya no existía, te sentiste libre de todo, pero no, el pasado está aquí para condenarte, esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta de por qué estoy aquí, por cierto lo que sientes es un suero de la verdad más extremo que el Veritaserum ya que no te hace perder la conciencia, me dirás solamente toda la verdad, hablaras cuando yo lo ordene y no puedes tratar de decir mentiras porque te causarían un enorme daño que es más fuerte que la maldición Cruciatus, debo decir, modestia aparte, que es uno de mis mejores inventos en el área de pócimas, ahora no te preocupes porque nos interrumpan, en este momento están todos muy ocupado en Hogsmade buscándome como para venir aquí, así que tendremos tiempo, ahora viene mi primera pregunta, ¿Cómo fue que conociste a mi madre y por qué perdiste su amistad? – Pregunto Harry tranquilamente mientras veía a Snape, y este comprobó que no pidió hablar de más, solo podía responder a las preguntas y tratando de mentir sintió un dolor tan grande en el cuerpo que era mucho peor a la maldición Cruciatus, sin poder soportar más comenzó a hablar.

Conto sobre cómo había conocido a su madre, como la hermana de esta la desprecio, como ellos dos se hicieron amigos pero fue solo hasta que supo que James Potter le gustaba ella, y al parecer a ella le gustaba a él pero ella no soportaba la arrogancia de Potter, él dijo que ella siempre estuvo interesada en ella, que estaba enamorado en ella y que estaba dispuesto a que ella se uniera a él para luego servir al señor tenebroso, pero su amor por ella también era una obsesión, incluso puso a sus amigos magos oscuros ante ella y la llamo sangre sucia cuando James Potter lo humillo delante de todos, pero entonces se dio cuenta del daño tarde y la había perdido así que se dedicó hacerle la vida imposible a James Potter, y cuando se enteró de que este y Lily eran novios se dedicó a fondo a la magia oscura y se juró servir lealmente al señor tenebroso.

\- Eso demuestra la clase de egoísta, bastardo, traicionero y vil que eres, pero bueno, no estoy aquí para solo sacar de ti una confesión, sino también para torturarte y este es el momento de la primera tortura – Dijo Harry y Snape solo pudo ver un brillo escarlata que nublo su mente y luego se vio a sí mismo en el mismo despacho pero esta vez estaba sentado usando solo ropa interior y para su gran dolor sintió una serie de cadenas no amarradas a algo, sino atadas amarradas a su misma piel por aros de acero que lo sostenían, estaba sangrando profusamente de muchas partes de su cuerpo, incluso tenía un aro atravesado en la mandíbula inferior, podía sentir en carne viva ese gran dolor que no podía ni siquiera hablar, solo gemir de dolor, frente a él, estaba un televisor y esta se encendió y se vio un muñeco extraño, un títere que giro la cabeza como si lo mirara.

\- **Hola Snape –** Dijo el muñeco con una voz gutural y oscura – **Quiero que juguemos un juego, tú fuiste el causante de mucho dolor a una persona que solo quería ofrecerte una amistad, pero tú te obsesionaste con ella, así que esta será tu primer castigo, estas atado a cadenas directamente a tu piel, así que dime ¿Cuánta sangre estas dispuesto a derramar por tu libertad? Por cierto cuentas con muy poco tiempo –** Dijo el muñeco y Snape pudo ver como había un peluche abrazando una enorme botella con explosivos y sobre la tapa había un reloj que comenzó a retroceder marcando 2:30 y retrocediendo, Snape se comenzó a desesperar quería liberarse pero las heridas le dolían y estaba perdiendo sangre, luego llego a la conclusión que si quería vivir debía arrancarse las cadenas, comenzó hacerlo quitándose todas las cadenas mientras el tiempo pasaba, la piel de cada cadena que se arrancaba se desgarraba dejando salir profusa sangre, tenía cadenas en los hombros, las costillas, los brazos, las manos, las piernas, lo pies y cada vez que se arrancaba una cadena gemía y gritaba de dolor, el reloj avanzaba quedándole solo :30 segundos y aun le quedaba algunas cadenas, principalmente la de la boca y fue cuando solo quedo esta que cuando se acabó el tiempo, al bomba explotó destrozándolo en pedazos pero luego se despertó agitado, respirando muy rápido y muy, muy adolorido.

\- Ese fue tu primer castigo, una poderosa ilusión que te hace creer que todo lo que sucede es real, pero cuando sales te deja un terrible dolor, es como dicen "la mente es tan poderosa que el cuerpo lo hace real" y esta es una de las formas de comprobarlo, ahora, sé muy bien lo que sucedió después de que te graduaras, te uniste a los Mortifagos y comenzaste a seguir fielmente a Voldemort, pero fue solo cuando un día decidiste espiar una reunión en especial, una en la que Dumbledore se reunía con una pitonisa para el puesto de adivinación, pero esa mujer resultó ser una charlatana, solo fue hasta que quedo en trance y dijo una profecía verdadera, en la que un niño nacido a finales de Julio que sería el que derrotara al señor tenebroso, pero alguien más la escucho, y ese alguien fue un Mortifago, tu, mi querido gusano, ahora viene la segunda pregunta ¿Qué hiciste cuando la escuchaste y que hiciste luego de que se la dijeras a Voldemort? – Pregunto Harry tranquilamente mientras lo miraba.

Snape volvió hablar con mucho dolor, ya no se sentía capaz de resistirse por el enorme dolor que sentía, conto como cuando fue descubierto huyo y le dijo a su señor sobre la profecía, de cómo Voldemort también se enteró de que habían un par de candidatos que cumplían los requisitos, solo fue hasta que llego a una conclusión, los Potter, luego Snape dijo que le pidió a su señor que solo matara a James Potter y al crio y que dejara vivir a la mujer ya que la deseaba, pero Voldemort se lo planteo, y dijo que lo pensaría, pero fue cuando Snape no creyendo en la palabra de Voldemort decidió ir en búsqueda de Dumbledore para decirle lo que había hecho, pudo sentir la ira de Dumbledore cuando se enteró que solo quería que salvara a la mujer y dejara morir a Potter y su hijo, y fue cuando le propuso que sería su espía a cambio de que los salvara a todos y finalmente se había hecho leal a Dumbledore.

\- Pero aun así condenaste a la supuesta mujer que amabas, es posible que Voldemort haya reconsiderado tu propuesta pero al final la mato, y eso es lo que cuenta aquí, por tu culpa causaste la muerte de mis padres, ahora como sabes, viene el segundo castigo, espero lo disfrutes – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía perversamente mientras otro brillo escarlata se vio y Snape sintió otra vez su mente nublarse, ahora se vio en el mismo despacho atado a un extraño aparato, era un arnés que estaba sujeto directamente a sus costillas, siendo sostenido por cadenas, frente a él, a escasos centímetros sostenido estaba un estaque con una sustancia extraña y dentro de este estaba flotando su varita mágica, de repente sintió como, del arnés que estaba sujeto directamente a sus costillas, un dolor muy fuerte que recorría todos sus nervios, potenciados a estar directamente en sus costillas, era como si el mismo arnés le lanzaba la maldición Cruciatus y este lo conducía por su cuerpo, frente a él estaba otra vez el mismo televisor, que se encendió mostrando el mismo muñeco, que lo miraba y hablo con la misma voz.

\- **Hola de nuevo, Snape –** Dijo el muñeco – **Estuviste por años maldiciéndote y culpándote por la muerte de la supuesta mujer que amabas, pero no te diste cuenta y tampoco te importo que condenaras a un hombre y a dos niños inocentes, es por eso que por tu egoísmo y obsesión este será tu segundo castigo, el arnés que está sujeto a ti está directamente sobre tus costillas, lo que vez frente a ti, es tu varita mágica con el que solo puede usarlo para liberarte de ese arnés, pero apresúrate, esa varita no durara mucho ya que está sumergida en acido, así que apresúrate a sacarla o si no, se derretirá y en menos de 2 minutos el arnés se activara y abrirá tus costillas de par en par, que comience el juego –** Dijo el muñeco mientras Snape desesperadamente alcanzaba el pequeño estanque flotando frente a él y al meter la mano, sintió como el ácido quemaba su mano y no duro mucho así que tuvo que sacarla rápido, y vio como el ácido había quemado y dejado horribles quemaduras y nervios con la piel desecha, otra vez con más decisión metió la mano y sentía como el ácido quemaba su mano incluso el ácido se volvía rojo por la sangre que salía de las quemaduras hasta que alcanzo la varita y la saco, pudo ver como gran parte de la piel de su mano quemada hecha jirones y con los músculos expuestos y la sangre saliendo de esta. Tomo su varita e intento liberarse, pero solo abrió el candado y vio que este no lo liberaba y su varita finalmente se deshizo por el ácido, y ya se sintió condenado, pero luego pudo ver frente a él una figura que lo llevo a las lágrimas y la desesperación.

\- ¡Lily! – Exclamo triste y amargamente el hombre mientras la hermosa mujer pelirroja se quedaba viéndolo fríamente.

\- Nunca te perdonare que hayas sacrificado la vida de mis hijos, Severus, ¿Pensaste que me quedaría contigo después de lo que hiciste? Te aseguro que si hubiese sobrevivido te hubiese causado una muerte mucho más dolorosa, solo eres basura – Dijo Lily con todo el desprecio del mundo y Snape no lo soporto más y se rindió mientras los arneses se activaron y jalaron de las costillas a Snape abriéndolo de par en par mientras su piel se desgarraba y sus entrañas quedaban expuestas mientras gritaba y saliendo del trance regresando a la realidad fue que exclamo.

\- ¡LILY! – Exclamo con fuerza mientras sentí el dolor destrozarlo por dentro, el dolor crecía más y más en su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente.

\- Tu sufrimiento poco me importa, tu causaste la muerte de mis padres, y estoy seguro que mi madre te hubiese matado de la peor manera por solo amenazar la vida de los que si amaba, ahora, sé muy bien que al sentirte libre de Voldemort creíste que estarías tranquilo que ahora solo vivirías con el peso toda tu vida de lo que hiciste y que tú y Dumbledore morirán con el secreto de haber causado la muerte de mis padres y nunca se lo dirían a mi hermano, pero yo si me tome el trabajo de averiguar sobre tu vida, todo sobre ti, tomo tiempo pero al final estoy aquí saldando cuentas, ahora yo te hago la última pregunta ¿Estarías dispuestos a dar tu vida para que mi madre estuviera viva y viviendo con sus hijos y con el hombre que amaba? – Pregunto Harry tranquilamente mientras lo veía. Snape estaba llorando amargamente, de dolor, de tristeza, de sufrimiento, esa tortura lo estaba destrozando de muchas formas, hubiese querido que solo lo matase, pero estaba seguro que su sufrimiento aún no había terminado, así que simplemente se dejó llevar y respondió.

\- No – Dijo Snape mientras seguía llorando y gimiendo de dolor mientras Harry lo veía con seriedad y asco.

\- Eres un hombre de la peor calaña, tu debiste morir junto a los otros bastardos como el asqueroso Mortifago que eres, pero eso hubiese quitado mi placer de verte como estas en este momento, pero ahora es hora de darte tu ultimo castigo y luego dictar tu sentencia – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía y otra vez ese brillo escarlata a apareció y nuevamente la mente de Snape fue trasladada al mismo despacho pero esta vez estaba sujeto de piernas, brazos y cuello en una extraña máquina que mantenía sus extremidades, como manos y pies que eran atravesados por gruesos tornillos y encadenado que le impedía mover brazos y piernas mientras sentía un dolor muy grande y vio como frente a él el mismo televisor se encendía y parecía el mismo muñeco de antes.

 **\- Snape, este será tu ultimo castigo, aun sigues con tu idea egoísta de querer conseguir solo lo que quieres sin importar las consecuencias, tus acciones egoístas te trajeron a sufrir estas horrorosas torturas que si logras darte cuenta, tienen un significado, ahora el ultimo castigo consiste simplemente en destrozarte, no tienes salida solo te queda rendirte, estas atado a un dispositivo que comenzara a girar tus extremidades hasta romperlas y finalmente será el último tu cuello, que empiece el juego –** Dijo el muñeco mientras los engranajes de la maquina comenzaban a moverse y girar mientras Snape solo podía gritar y maldecir a los Potter mientras las poleas de los brazos comenzaban a girar y girar comenzando a torcer y girar su brazos hasta romper sus huesos donde incluso estos sobre salían de la carne mientras Snape gritaba, luego siguió con las piernas donde también se fueron rompiendo lentamente desgarrando hueso, tejido, musculo y nervios hasta que después siguió el cuello comenzando a girarlo lentamente hasta rompérselo y matarlo de una manera lenta y muy dolorosa para después despertarse y gritar con fuerza y dolor mientras sentía todos sus músculos y huesos adoloridos a mas no poder.

\- Tus castigos han finalizado, ahora es hora de tu sentencia – Dijo Harry mientras se levantada y se acercaba a Snape y le inyectaba el antídoto para la pócima de la verdad, mientras de la nada aparecía un enorme sujeto barbado y calvo, al sentir que ya podía hablar exclamo.

\- ¡Ustedes debieron haber muerto! ¡Potter debería haber muerto! Nunca Lily – Dijo Snape, con sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas radiando odio al mirar a Lord Slytherin.

\- ¿Pues sabes qué? Gracias a ti, la mujer a la que amaste está muerta y no volverá jamás, ella no te amaba ni te amo nunca. Mi madre pudo dejar que Voldemort nos matara a mí y a mi hermano cuando él le dijo que se apartara, pero no lo hizo; ella nos amaba, nosotros éramos sus hijos. Tu no comprendes el amor, menos de una madre, después de todo, tu madre era una perra que se ofreció a un mugroso Muggle y cuando naciste ella murió y tu padre te odio siempre, no eres diferente a la basura que fue Voldemort, creíste que hacías un bien en querer protegernos, pero solo querías a mi madre para ti, estoy seguro que si ella hubiese podido escapar, a la primera persona que mataría seria ti, te lo aseguro, si algo se de mi madre, es que ella cuando se metía con los que amaba podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa, y yo herede eso, pero también herede el sadismo de mi nueva familia, y por eso te sentencio a morir de la peor manera, serás asesinado por tu propia magia… Oshō_san, ejecútalo - Ordeno Harry con seriedad pero con una absoluta crueldad viendo como el rostro del traidor se contraía de ira y pesar mientras Ichibē juntaba sus manos en una palmada y decía.

\- **_Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu_** (Noventa y Seis Capitolios del Fuego Suspendido del Sello de la Destrucción) – Dijo Ichibē, y un segundo después como si lo hubiesen atravesado por una espada brillante roja que penetraba desde adentro hacia afuera para luego comenzar a formar varias vigas en forma de espadas de luz que luego en un gran grito de dolor estallaron formando estacas de color blanco que destrozaron el cuerpo de Snape mientras su cabeza quedaba en un punta como si fuese una pica con una expresión de total dolor y terror mientras sus extremidades quedaban colgando de algunas puntas de la extraña estrella, Harry se acercó al brazo izquierdo y lo tomo removiendo la manga ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa muerta, sonrió y con el mismo brazo empezó a escribir un mensaje en una pared y luego abrió la puerta del despacho y con un kunai clavo la puerta desde la palma de la mano quedando clavada mientras la sangre escurría.

\- Es hora de irnos, Oshō_san, aún nos falta algo más – Dijo mientras se acercaba a Ichibē y desaparecían en una espiral dimensional dejando atrás la sangrienta escena que pronto seria descubierta por los profesores al descubrir que Snape no estaba ni aparecía por ningún lado.

En la enfermería, se encontraban Íole, Nicholas e Ildar mientras miraban a un aun inconsciente Bergan mientras Madame Pomfrey lo examinaba, hacía unos minutos había llegado, había estado todo el profesorado buscando por todo el pueblo a los intrusos mientras otros vigilaban a Charlus, todos los profesores aún seguían buscando junto a los Aurores por toda la zona, la enfermera termino de examinar a Bergan y dijo.

\- Mmm es lo mismo que sucedió con el señor Potter, está en un trauma mental severo, solo la señora Flamel pudo curarlo – Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

\- Perenelle, en unos minutos estará acá, estaba hablando con Dumbledore – Dijo Nicholas mientras miraba a Bergan.

\- Entonces no logro encontrar lo que quería, Harrison – Dijo Ildar a los demás mientras algunos negaban.

\- Es posible, pero es posible que vuelva – Dijo Nicholas mientras miraba a Ildar.

\- Quizás, pero es irónico que solo haya venido buscar de un día para otro a su hermano, ya estaba en el pueblo podría entrar a Hogwarts como si nada, además estoy seguro que Harrison podría encontrar muy fácilmente a Charlus – Dijo Ildar mientras se quedaba pensativo.

En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y vieron a Charlus, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Charlus se acercaba a ellos.

\- Escuche que habían traído a la enfermería al profesor Bergan, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién pudo atacarlo? – Pregunto Charlus con sorpresa y preocupación en ese momento entro un apresurado prefecto de Slytherin hablando apresuradamente.

\- Profesores, al parecer Harrison Zaraki ha entrado al colegio. Dumbledore los han llamado para una reunión de última hora – Dijo el prefecto mientras Nicholas se molestaba con el chico mientras este seguía hablando sin darse cuenta – Al parecer, torturo y asesino al profesor Snape mientras dejaba un mensaje que decía "La muerte de un traidor por la vida de mis padres" – Recito pero luego se dio dé cuenta de quien estaba con ellos, mientras los profesores bajaron la cabeza al darse cuenta lo que sucedería, mientras Charlus se giraba a ver al prefecto sorprendido, los ojos de Charlus pasaron de la sorpresa a la ira absoluta mientras sus ojos color avellana pasaban a ser de color amarillo mientras rápidamente salió corriendo de la enfermería recorriendo todo el colegio a gran velocidad, mientras se concentraba en sentir la presencia de su hermano, solo lo encontró por un segundo cerca de los límites de la aldea de Hogsmade, y rápidamente cuando salió del colegio se transformó en un tigre blanco y a gran velocidad salió en búsqueda de su hermano, los ojos del tigre eran de un intenso color amarillo.

\- _Así que estuviste en Hogwarts, pero ¿Por qué mataste a Snape? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con la muerte de mis padres? Hermano –_ Pensó mientras corría rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, en los límites de la aldea estaba Harry sentado tranquilamente en una roca mientras Ichibē lo veía a su señor con curiosidad.

\- Tennō_sama, se suponía que veníamos no solo a torturar y matar a esa rata sino también buscando algo que le interesaba y hasta ahora no lo ha conseguido – Dijo Ichibē con curiosidad mientras sostenía su espada sobre su hombro.

\- Tranquilo, Oshō_san, lo que busco vendrá a mi eventualmente, no tengo que buscarlo, el vendrá a mí cuando se entere que estuve en Hogwarts – Dijo Harry mientras estaba tranquilamente viendo el cielo.

Mientras tanto, Charlus en su forma de tigre blanco corría por el bosque para interceptar a su hermano, en su mente comenzó a recordar el duro momento que le hizo vivir en aquel cementerio, el cómo en esa espantosa ilusión después de estarlo torturando con su espada, la ilusión cambio para mostrarle como aparecían donde estaban reunidos todos celebrando al ver que ya había un ganador, pero sus expresiones había cambiado a la sorpresa y luego al terror como el mismo Harry masacraba a todos el solo incluyendo a sus maestros y a sus amigos hasta llegar donde Ginny que estaba pidiendo a gritos su ayuda y él no podía hacer nada mientras veía como su chica era asesinada frente a él si poder hacer nada y al final solo estaba un Charlus llorando al ver esas muertes en el suelo del cementerio mientras Harry lo veía fríamente.

\- Hermano, no me mates – Dijo débilmente Charlus.

\- Tú ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres hacerte fuerte como yo tienes que odiarme, aborrecerme, tu odio te hará más fuerte y ese odio también me hará más fuerte a mí porque nuestro lazo de hermanos se ha roto, ahora, solo nos queda el lazo de odio y muerte, hacernos más poderosos, eso es lo que tenemos que hacer – Dijo Harry mientras tanto de vuelta a la realidad, los ojos de Charlus se hacían cada vez más amarillos y cuando sintió que estaba cerca de su hermano, volvió a la normalidad y esta vez en su rostro comenzaba a formarse poco a poco la máscara de hueso blanco en el lado izquierdo de su rostro mientras el ojo izquierdo se volvía por completo amarillo intenso y frio.

Harry estaba tranquilamente viendo al cielo mientras Ichibē lo observaba con curiosidad, pero este se giró hacia un lado al sentir la presencia cerca de ellos mientras tanto, sin inmutarse ni nada, Harry hablo.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Charlus – Dijo Harry mientras seguía viendo al cielo mientras Charlus se le quedaba viendo con ira contenida de sus ojos amarillos mientras Ichibē lo veía.

\- Esos ojos, al parecer este chico ha despertado algo muy interesante, ¿no cree, Tennō_sama? – Pregunto Ichibē mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Charlus.

\- ¿Qué haces en este lugar Harry y por qué mataste a Snape? ¿Qué tuvo él que ver con nuestros padres? – Pregunto Charlus cada vez más furioso mientras la máscara se iba cubriendo poco a poco el lado izquierdo de su cara.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Este es tu hermano gemelo, Tennō_sama? – Pregunto Ichibē mientras veía con curiosidad a Charlus.

\- Si, pero ese lazo ya no existe ¿no es verdad, Charlus? – Pregunto Harry mientras este se ponía de pie mientras solo cerraba los ojos.

\- Hermano, Harrison, voy a acabar contigo – Gruño Charlus cada vez con más furia mientras su poder se comenzaba salir de control mientras sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos del Sharingan de Harry y los ojos fríos y amenazantes de Charlus – He hecho lo que me dijiste, incluso me inicie en el arte de la Nigromancia que me ayudo a despertar nuevos poderes y ahora pienso usarlos para hacerte ver que no soy un inútil – Gruño Charlus mientras en su mano se formaba una esfera roja mientras veía a su hermano mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar por la demostración de poder en la mano de Charlus mientras se preparaba para atacar. Harry se quedó viéndolo con seriedad y tranquilidad.

\- _Cero_ – Pensó Harry mientras lo observaba.

\- ¡Voy a acabar contigo, hermano! – Exclamo mientras salía corriendo sosteniendo la poderosa esfera mientras destrozaba el suelo con su avance y a gran velocidad llegaba frente a Harry que a gran velocidad tomo la muñeca de la mano donde estaba la esfera roja y la desvió causando que el pilar rojo estallara creando una gran explosión mientras el pilar avanzaba por el bosque destrozándolo mientras en el lugar estaba Harry tomando la muñeca de Charlus mientras este lo veía con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y el primero lo veía como si nada mientras apretaba la muñeca de su hermano y la esfera desaparecía de las manos de Charlus mientras se veía un enorme surco al lado de ellos que se extendía por varios metros.

\- Veo que ya accediste a ese poder oculto que tienes, pero no es suficiente, vamos hermano, puedes hacerlo mejor – Dijo mientras soltaba a Charlus que comenzó a lanzar puñetazos que Harry bloqueaba usando solo una mano, de la nada, Charlus saco un par de guadañas mientras Harry invocaba su espada y las hojas chocaron creando chispas mientras los dos hermanos se veían a los ojos – Muy interesante, Charlus, creaste unas armas mas poderosas que la insignificante espada de Gryffindor, debo reconocer que estas despertando tus talentos de guerrero, pero, dime, hermano, ¿tu mente se ha fortalecido? – Pregunto mientras un brillo escarlata salía del Sharingan de Harry mientras Charlus veía con sus ojos oscurecidos, de nuevo esa ilusión donde sus amigos y Ginny eran asesinados, pero esta vez por personas desconocidas, pero esta vez hubo algo extraño, Charlus no reaccionaba a esta ilusión, de repente, con un grito la ilusión desapareció mientras Harry sorprendido veía los ojos de su hermano que habían cambiado, pero solo era su ojo izquierdo, seguía el mismo color chocolate, pero esta vez mostraba una especia de figura roja bajo el iris, eso había causado que la ilusión se rompiera.

\- Ya no caeré en tus ilusiones de nuevo, estas solo me hacen más fuerte, hermano – Dijo mientras saltaba lejos de su hermano y se preparaba para atacar, se lanzo a gran velocidad lanzando un golpe a Harry que logro esquivar por poco, pero no logro ver el segundo puñetazo que golpeo su cara, que lo hizo trastabillar un poco, Charlus lo vio y se sorprendió cuando su hermano lo miro con una sonrisa macabra y al instante siguiente sintió como el aire se escapaba por el poderoso rodillazo que le dio su hermano, intento volver atacar, pero Harry lo tomo de la muñeca.

\- Lograste emocionarme por un momento, tienes el poder, pero no tienes control de ese poder y te dejas dominar por tu odio e ira en lugar de ser todo lo contrario – Dijo Harry mientras apretaba la muñeca de Charlus y con un movimiento le fracturo la muñeca causando que este gritara con fuerza de dolor mientras caía de rodillas adolorido sujetándose la muñeca rota – Esta es otra de las cosas que tu querido director Dumbledore debió decirte, Charlus – Dijo Harry mientras Charlus levantaba la mirada para verlo mientras su máscara se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco – Recuerdas muy bien que hubo una profecía que mencionaba a un niño nacido al concluir el séptimo mes que vencería a Voldemort, bueno, el problema es que el día que fue dicha alguien más la escucho, escapo de Dumbledore y se la dio a Voldemort, esa rata fue un Mortifago, Snape, dime hermano, ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Dumbledore mantenía a su lado a Snape, porque lo protegía tanto? Por qué Snape se unió a él con la condición de que Dumbledore protegiera a los Potter, pero fue el mismo Snape que vendió a nuestros padres, hermano, crees que me quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que el principal causante de que Voldemort decidiera matar a nuestros padres estuviera vivo, no, por eso he venido hasta aquí por una merecida venganza, torture y mate a esa rata y ahora solo me falta algo que tú tienes – Dijo Harry mientras veía a su hermano que sorprendido, pero aun furioso se lograba levantar con esfuerzo mientras veía a su hermano.

\- Eso sin duda lo entiendo, pero no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de demostrarte lo fuerte que soy – Dijo Charlus mientras se levantaba a verlo, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad mientras respiraba cansado.

\- No tengo ningún interés en ti ahora, solo quiero que me entregues algo – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía con indiferencia, furioso, Charlus intento atacarlo con un puñetazo, pero solo recibió una patada que lo mando a volar varios metros antes de estrellarse contra un árbol mientras caía por el árbol sentado apoyado en este, después de unos segundos, se volvió a levantar con esfuerzo mientras veía a su hermano.

\- Me he esforzado para hacerme más fuerte, me asegurare de acabarte y ¡demostrarte que soy más fuerte que tú! – Exclamo Charlus mientras iba corriendo impulsado por su magia hacia a Harry que solo tuvo que bloquear el golpe de Charlus y levantar su palma para golpearlo con el dorso de la mano en la cara mientras lo mandaba a volar otra vez a estrellarse con el mismo árbol logrando por poco partirlo y caer otra vez sentado con sus brazos caídos – Aun no estoy vencido – Dijo débilmente mientras levantaba un poco la mirada

\- _Ya ni siquiera es capaz de coordinar un ataque o invocar su poder otra vez_ – Pensó Harry mientras lo veía con tranquilidad, camino hasta su hermano sentado en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca, alzo la mirada cuando vio a su hermano parado frente a él y se lanzó otra vez al ataque.

\- ¡Entonces peleemos! – Exclamo, pero era detenido por un poderoso rodillazo que le saco el aire haciendo que escupiera sangre y saliva, luego sintió un golpe en la nuca para luego recibir otro rodillazo en la cara - _¿Porque…? –_ Pensó Charlus mientras golpeaba otra vez el árbol para después recibir otro puñetazo que lo hizo escupir sangre y caer tendido al suelo - _… ¿La diferencia entre nosotros no se ha reducido desde entonces? Esta era la pregunta que me estaba haciendo durante el verano y todos estos años ¿Qué es esta diferencia?_ – Pensó Charlus tendido en el suelo - _¿Qué he estado haciendo hasta ahora? ¿Por qué es tan grande la diferencia? ¿Qué tan poderoso eres, hermano?_ – Pensó mientras sentía que caía en la inconciencia, pero sintió como Harry lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo azotaba con fuerza contra el árbol mientras lo agarró del cuello apretándolo y comenzándolo a ahogar mientras comenzaba a revisar sus ropas y después de unos segundos vio cómo su hermano sacaba aquella extraña joya negra con forma de 9 que había dejado Sanji después de que su cuerpo se desvaneció y lo guardaba en su capa mientras lo seguía sujetando del cuello.

\- Tienes talento, hermano, pero las siguientes batallas que vendrán serán más duras, hazte más poderoso, controla tu poder y llévalo al máximo, la única forma de que seas fuerte es aceptar ese poder y a la misma muerte, ese es tu verdadero poder y te lo mostrare… **_Tsukuyomi: Kuroyume_** (Tsukuyomi: Sueño Negro) – Dijo y Charlus sintió como el suelo debajo de él comenzaba a desaparecer y caía por un abismo negro sin fondo mientras caía y caía, comenzó a sentir que a pesar de que estaba cayendo se sentía como si estuviera flotando y fue cuando se sintió atrapado en una esfera flotante y vio frente a él la figura con unos ojos amarillos fríos y amenazantes y la máscara de hueso completamente blanca como si fuera una calavera sin boca, se podía ver la agresividad en los ojos, pero también el poder y de repente se sintió caer otra vez en el enorme abismo una y otra vez hasta que afuera en la realidad, Charlus caía inconsciente y con la mirada perdida al suelo. Harry se acercó a Ichibē y le dijo – Ya es hora de irnos, pronto llegaran los Aurores hasta aquí, así que en marcha – Dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Ichibē y desaparecían del lugar dejando a Charlus ahí tendido.

 **…**

 **Omake 7 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

Kenpachi Zaraki estaba en medio de un lugar extraño, sobre su hombro estaba Yachiru, los dos habían salido a pasear por el Rukongai, estaban buscando a Harry y Retsu que lo estaba esperando en el Mercado del pueblo, pero Kenpachi no sabía dónde quedaba y le había pedido a Yachiru que lo guiara ahora estaban en la zona más alejada del pueblo donde solo había corrales y bosque.

\- Cariño, creo que no fue por aquí – Dijo Kenpachi confundido mientras Yachiru se quedaba pensativa.

\- Pensé que Kaa_chan y Oni_chan estarían por aquí – Dijo Yachiru mientras Kenpachi se sentaba en una banca mientras Yachiru se recuesta junto a él viéndolo, el hombre comenzó a relajarse mientras sacaba un abanico para echarse aire – Tou_chan, ¿no deberíamos estar buscando a Kaa_chan y Oni_chan? – Pregunto mientras miraba a su padre.

\- Bueno, bueno. No tiene sentido que recorra todo el Rukongai buscándolos, mejor esperare un momento y nos iremos a casa, Yachiru_chan – Dijo Kenpachi mientras descansaba.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	36. Capitulo 33

**Hola lectores! Espero estén leyendo las notas de autor que dejo ya que tiene información importante. Ahora quiero decirles que algunos me han dicho que Charlus en vez de estar entrenándose para hacerse mas fuerte, este jugando Quidditch, pero resulta que esto lo hago ya que así despertara una habilidad que lo hará muy poderoso, no quiero decir mucho, pero sin duda igualara en poder a Harry. Les asegure que los cambios serian geniales y ya lo verán, de hecho quiero decirles que Charlus puede llegar a ser en el estilo cuerpo a cuerpo, mas poderoso que Harry. Ya lo veran.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **…**

 **Triunfos y Negocios**

 **Hogwarts.**

Charlus había despertado al día siguiente en la enfermería, su cuerpo le dolía aun por los golpes que le había dado su hermano, pero lo que más le dolía, era el hecho de darse cuenta que su propio hermano lo consideraba como un estorbo, pero a la vez, le seguía aconsejando, lo que tenía que hacer, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No se suponía que era un estorbo para él? ¿Por qué le pedía que se hiciera más poderoso? Cómo podía hacerlo si ni siquiera sabía que más hacer para hacerse más poderoso, solo le quedaba ese poder que había despertado, pero es que ni siquiera él sabía lo que había despertado, solo podía saber que era un poder muy grande y su hermano le había dicho que lo controlara antes de que lo controlara a él.

Dos días después, Ginny y sus amigos le contaron todo lo que había sucedido desde que su hermano se había ido, para comenzar, el ministerio no iba hacer nada, por el simple hecho de que solo se cometió un asesinato, el de Snape y este fuese o no, era un Mortifago y eso ahora se pagaba con la muerte o la prisión dependiendo de sus crímenes, y el simple hecho de que Snape tuviera que ver con la muerte de los Potter lo hacían un individuo que se debía castigar, pero esta vez fue alguien el que hizo una terrible ejecución, su hermano había torturado mental y físicamente a Snape, había usado una manera de que todo lo que su mente sufriera, lo sentiría en su cuerpo, se descubrió que el dolor que pudo haber experimentado era 100 veces peor a lo que haría la maldición Cruciatus, también se encontró que tenía un suero de la verdad especializado en que dijera la verdad, pero manteniendo la conciencia y que si trataba de mentir, el dolor sería muy grande, sin duda si su hermano quería hacer sufrir a Snape lo había conseguido exitosamente.

Dumbledore estaba furioso por el simple hecho de que fue burlado solo para que mataran a uno de sus profesores, pero el ministerio no haría nada aun siendo este el ministro de magia por que las leyes estaban claras, ningún Mortifago debía estar libre, sin importar si fuese o no un traidor, pero sus crímenes se debían castigar. A Charlus ya poco le importaba eso, solo le importaba hablar con Dumbledore sobre por qué se lo había ocultado, pero llego a la conclusión de que no podía juzgarlo, ya sabía que Snape tenía una poderosa razón para querer traicionar a Voldemort, pero nunca pensó que fuese por que él amaba a su madre, que podía exigirle a Dumbledore, si el del secreto era Snape, así que lo dejo de lado, pero ahora le exigió una cosa a Dumbledore, ser entrenado, dedicaría medio tiempo a sus estudios y la otra mitad en sus entrenamientos, todos los días en las tardes entrenaría con Dumbledore además de que seguiría aprendiendo y entrenando con Íole, Ildar y Bergan para que le enseñaran a controlar su poder.

Hablando de Bergan, este había sido dado de alta el día que Charlus despertó, había sido curado por Perenelle y ahora estaba dedicado a mejorarse, cuando Charlus lo fue a buscar lo encontró en su despacho practicando con una especie de clon que hacía todo lo que hacía Bergan, pero más poderoso, cuando Bergan lo pudo vencer lo guardo en un vial. Bergan le explico que eso era un Dittaquo, era una especie de sustancia creada por el mismísimo Merlín que tenía una gran propiedad; crear una copia exacta de cualquiera al que haya examinado con anterioridad, usara los mismo hechizos, habilidades y estrategias todo igual que el original, pero más poderoso dependiendo de cómo lo quiera usar el usuario, en ese caso el mismo Bergan, Charlus le pregunto si podría usarlo para entrenar y Bergan le dijo con seriedad que esa era la razón por la que lo había traído ahí, para ayudarle en el entrenamiento.

Bergan le dijo que ahora entendía por qué su hermano era tan temido, su poder era muy grande y sus habilidades impresionantes, pero lo que le dio terror a Bergan era que él no había usado todo su poder, solo velocidad y sus ojos, Charlus le había preguntado que eran esos extraños ojos que su hermano usaba para torturar la mente de los demás y tener tan fácil acceso a ellas, Bergan dijo que sin duda lo era ya que durante la batalla que tuvo con él estaba constantemente recibiendo ataques mentales tan poderosos que lo habían agotado mucho y luego lo metió en esa espantosa ilusión de tortura, Bergan le dijo que ese era un ojo sagrado que solo los verdaderos descendientes de Amateratsu lo despertaron, ese ojo era llamado Mangekyō Sharingan y tenía poderes increíbles, Bergan le explico que la única manera posible de enfrentar a un usuario como este era no viéndolo a los ojos, Charlus supo que sin duda sería difícil vencerlo si tendría que hacer eso, era por eso que Bergan le había dicho que reforzarían su entrenamiento.

Para comenzar, Bergan le dijo que le enseñaría a dominar sus poderes en Párselmagic llevándolos hacia su máximo nivel, además de que era momento de que usara magia blanca y negra combinada con sus serpientes, solo así podría llegar a superarse, luego fue con Ildar que le enseñaría técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de aprender nuevas habilidades con sus guadañas y para finalizar Íole le enseñaría a controlar sus poderes de la nigromancia y le ayudaría a controlar ese poder oculto y la mejor manera era controlando sus emociones y aceptando ese poder.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore y Nicholas lo entrenarían siempre los dos para que su entrenamiento avanzara más rápido, fue cuando Dumbledore demostró por qué era tan poderoso, era un hombre que a pesar de su edad era rápido, poderoso y letal, pero Dumbledore le decía que sus poderes no eran los mismos que los de Yamamoto, el director del Seireitei, solo le había dicho que si con solo al esgrimir su espada podría llegar hacer cenizas a todo Hogwarts, Dumbledore le dijo que si alguien era el maestro del fuego, ese era Yamamoto, una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable, una que incluso, Nicholas siendo un maestro del agua le temía, y el simple hecho de que Harry fuese su alumno debía hacerle ver que su hermano era muy poderoso.

Charlus lo sabía, puede que fuese muy talentoso en la magia pero solo había una forma de hacerse más poderoso, controlando su magia a máximo nivel para luego controlar ese poder escondido, tenía una pequeña pista que le había dado su hermano, ese poder estaba en su mente, quizás debía dedicarse a meditar y lograr entrar en su mente para lograr encontrar ese poder, había logrado crear una barrera impenetrable para cualquier Legeremens ahora debía ser él que debía entrar a su propia mente para buscar ese poder escondido.

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez los entrenamientos eran más duros, tanto los de Quidditch como los enfrentamientos entre Dumbledore y Nicholas, en los cuales Dumbledore terminaba ganando, aunque Charlus mejoraba cada vez más, en su última pelea quedaron en empate, Llego el 30 de octubre y con este el segundo partido de Quidditch, el de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

\- Bueno muchachos los he estado entrenando duramente durante todo este mes, sé que a lo mejor piensen que me excedí en los entrenamientos pero hoy comprobaran que todos esos entrenamientos en la lluvia y en las tormentas habrán valido la pena cuando hoy celebremos en la sala común la victoria aplastante que tendremos contra Hufflepuff, hoy seremos conocidos como los héroes del Quidditch, los leones indomables, los señores de los aros y los dioses del aire – Dijo con fuerza Charlus ganándose los gritos y aplausos de todo su equipo.

\- ¡Capitán! – Exclamo Angelina llamando la atención de todo el equipo antes de levantarse – Me he esterado que los ojeadores de varios equipos han venido este año y que algunos de ellos son equipos de renombre.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Charlus y los hermanos Weasley. Todos dentro del equipo sabían el sueño que compartían todos ellos, jugar a nivel profesional. Aunque eso solo era de sus objetivos, sabían que el sueño de los gemelos Weasley no era solo ganar la copa mundial, sino también ser los más grandes empresarios de su propia cadena de tiendas de bromas, por otro lado, los otros tres, Charlus, Ron y Ginny tenían el mismo sueño de ser los más grandes jugadores de Quidditch del mundo.

Charlus había aprendido todo sobre el Quidditch desde que tenía 7 años y había conocido a los Weasley a los 9, desde entonces se habían compenetrado muy bien los 4 varones, pero cuando les demostró que Ginny también era muy buena, esta se unió al grupo y destaco por ser una hábil cazadora, Ron destacaba por ser un estratega y guardián magistral y los gemelos por ser casi imparables con las bludger, Charlus sabía que era un sueño muy normal, pero sabía que su mayor ambición no estaba sobre una escoba, estaba o en el ministerio como el más grande de los Aurores o en Hogwarts como el sucesor de Dumbledore, y estaba dispuesto incluso a cumplir los dos objetivos.

Por otro lado, los gemelos ya estaban consagrados a dedicarse a los negocios toda su vida, pero conseguir fama no sería tan malo. Ron mientras tanto, él solo quería ser reconocido por ser alguien con talento, que podía conseguir cualquier cosa esforzándose y además la razón por la que quería lograrlo era para llamar la atención de Hermione, pero lo que no sabía Ron era que la chica estaba tan enamorada del pelirrojo que no se daba cuenta que cuando hablaba sobre sus sueños y su determinación, la chica lo veía con anhelo y admiración.

Ginny, por otro lado, ya tenía las cosas claras en su vida, según ella, se dedicaría al Quidditch por unos años, incluso hasta lograr ganar la copa mundial, incluso en ese tiempo podría casarse con el amor de su vida, Charlus, más adelante tener hijos con él, formar una familia y luego dedicarse a administrar su herencia como Regente de la casa Hufflepuff y miembro del Wizengamot. Eso sorprendió a su novio y sus hermanos, esa chica sí que tenía todo planeado para su vida y su futuro.

Lo que dijo Angelina solo avivo la motivación de los 5 para pensar en el futuro, iban a tener que jugar con todo lo que tenían si querían impresionar a los espectadores.

\- En ese caso, vamos a darles un gran espectáculo que recordaran en toda su vida – Dijo mientras sonreía mirando a su mejor amigo que tenía la misma sonrisa plasmada en la cara. El chico Potter volvió a mirar a todo su equipo – Descansen y relájense, el partido empieza en 10 minutos – Finalizo antes de darse la vuelta para ir a sentarse en uno de los bancos.

Ron y Ginny se acercaron enseguida, la pelirroja se sentó en el regazo de su novio y el hermano de esta se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto la chica mientras miraba a su novio, aunque Ron se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba para él también.

\- Por supuesto, no nos vamos a intimidar por la presión – Aseguro Charlus.

\- Es más, nos han dado una razón para no contenernos – Dijo Ron.

\- ¿Contenerse? – Pregunto confundida Ginny mientras los miraba.

\- Desde que empecé a jugar en mi primer año, las únicas veces que jugué con todo fue en primero y segundo año, en tercer me comencé a contener por que la snitch me era muy fácil atraparla y más con la Saeta, solo fue hasta el año pasado que me contuve porque no tendría gracia jugar. Es solo que los demás no estaban a nuestro nivel. Ron y los gemelos también – Explico dejando a Ginny conmocionada, sabía que su novio y hermanos eran buenos, pero nunca se habría imaginado que no estuvieron jugando con todo.

\- Bien, entonces yo también jugare con todo, este partido será el comienzo para destacarme y el Quidditch profesional será mi meta – Dijo Ginny con los ojos brillando de emoción mientras sonreía.

Antes de que empezara el partido, siguieron conversando, mientras tanto, en el estadio, la multitud iba ocupando sus asientos. El estadio de Quidditch era ovalado con las mediciones reglamentarias de un campo de Quidditch, en las dos partes más rectas se alzaban 4 torres, cada una con los colores de una casa donde los parientes podían venir a observar el juego según la casa a la que pertenecieran sus hijos o familiares. En la parte reservada para los alumnos había 5 zonas, 4 reservadas para los alumnos de cada casa y la última reservada para los profesores, así como los invitados importantes. También era donde se sentaba el comentarista del partido que era Lee Jordán.

En concreto, en la torre reservada para los Gryffindor, la familia Weasley junto a Remus Lupin, escucharon de palabras de McGonagall lo que había sucedido hace un par de semanas lo que había sucedido, pero al final llegaron a la conclusión que Harrison era alguien muy peligroso y estaban de acuerdo de que, si Snape era uno de los principales culpables de la muerte de los Potter, entonces entendían el por qué el joven emperador había decidido vengarse de Snape. Pero ahora la profesora les decía que, desde entonces, Charlus estaba decidido a seguir adelante, a alcanzar sus metas y además había comenzado su entrenamiento con Dumbledore y algunos de los profesores de Hogwarts, pero hoy era sin duda un momento especial para ellos, eso dejo confundidos a los familiares y le preguntaron por qué de eso.

Minerva no dijo nada, solo les indico con un dedo que la siguieran y se acercó al bordillo donde se podía observar el campo de juego. Les indico con el dedo a los adultos que miraran en los asientos reservados para el personal de profesores e invitados. No eran los únicos, muchos alumnos estaban observando el mismo lugar con emoción clara. Desde su posición pudieron reconocer a la mayoría de los profesores del colegio, pero había varios que algunos no pudieron reconocer, bueno las mujeres no, pero sin duda, los hombres, en el caso de Remus y Arthur jadearon de sorpresa.

\- Remus, Arthur querido, ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto la matriarca Weasley preocupada.

\- E-ese es Dragomir Gorgovitch, antiguo cazador de los Chuddley Cannons, Gregory Cotton, ex-buscador de Applelby Arrows, Robert Plumpton, ex-cazador de los Tornados de Tutshill – Dijo el hombre pelirrojo tartamudeando.

\- Kevin Broadmoor, golpeador de los Falmouth Falcons, Jocelind Wadcock, ex-cazadora de los Puddlemere United, Gwenog Jones, bateadora de los Holyhead Harpies. ¿Qué hacen aquí jugadores y ex-jugadores profesionales? – Pregunto Remus conmocionado, la pelirroja ahora entendió porque los hombres estaban sorprendidos, ambos eran fans del Quidditch hasta la medula.

\- Han venido a ver jugar a Charlus y los chicos Weasley – Dijo McGonagall mientras los tres adultos se giraron rápidamente mirando a la profesora.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Remus y Arthur, la mujer se mantuvo en silencio, pero sorprendida.

\- No estén sorprendidos, Gryffindor ha estado invicto durante 6 años y todo gracias a sus chicos, sin duda son muy buenos jugadores. El talento de Charlus entre otros ha llegado a oídos de los equipos profesionales y este año han mandado a sus ojeadores para ver que tal juegan – Dijo McGonagall con cierto orgullo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Charlus y los chicos podrían llegar a ser jugadores profesionales si les impresiona lo suficiente? – Pregunto Arthur en un tono emocionado sin ser capaz de mantenerse quieto.

\- Tranquilízate, querido, eso es solo si los chicos aceptan – Reprocho la pelirroja, Arthur y Remus se quedaron mirando a la mujer como si tuviera dos cabezas.

\- No tengo dudas que aceptaran – Dijo Mcgonagall, los tres adultos se giraron a verla – Es obvio que los gemelos su mayor sueño es ser empresarios, pero los hermanos menores sin duda les gustaría ganar fama antes de seguir con sus metas, por otro lado, Charlus quiere lograr muchas cosas y una de ellas es ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch en la historia, con solo ser el buscador más joven de la historia ya es un comienzo – Admitió dejando sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que los chicos quisieran eso, la profesora miro su reloj antes de volver a mirar a sus antiguos alumnos – Si me disculpan, tengo que volver con los demás profesores, espero que disfruten del partido – Dijo antes de marcharse. La multitud estaba emocionada, había llegado el momento del partido.

\- **Y ahí viene el equipo de Gryffindor con el buscador y capitán, Charlus Potter, seguido por el guardián Ronald Weasley, los golpeadores** **Fred y George Weasley, las** **cazadoras Ginny Weasley, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson** \- Dijo totalmente entusiasmado Lee - **Y ahora llegando el equipo de Hufflepuff con** **Zacharias Smith** **como cazador y capitán, seguido por los otros dos cazadores** **Tamsin Applebee y Malcolm Preece, los golpeadores Anthony Rickett y** **Máxime O'Flaherty** **, el guardián Herbert Fleet y buscador Summerby** **los capitanes se dan la mano**

\- Espero que den batalla, sería muy aburrido patearles el trasero otra vez – Dijo Charlus mientras le apretaba la mano a Zacharias mientras sonreía malicioso.

\- **Madame Hooch suelta las Bludgers seguida de la snitch dorada, lanza la Quaffle al aire y comienza el juego…. La tiene Smith, la pasa a Applebee, pero es interceptado por Johnson que se la pasa a Weasley esta se acerca, se prepara y…ANOTACION 10-0 A FAVOR DE LOS LEONES, la tiene Preece, la pasa a Smith este esquiva la Bludger y se la pasa a Applebee, este se acerca y lanza, pero el guardián Weasley la detiene. Y parece que Gryffindor tendrá otra aplastante victoria.**

\- Señor Jordán le agradezco que solo comente el partido – Le regaño Mcgonagall.

 **\- Perdón profesora, la tiene Weasley la pasa a Spinnet esta va a lanzar, pero... Hey eso es trampa no puede tomar de su escoba así es una trampa asquerosa.**

 **-** JORDÁN – Le grito Mcgonagall.

 **\- Pero es la verdad profesora fue trampa, ahora la tiene Smith la pasa a Applebee esta se acerca y…. oh dios le dieron con la Bludger al guardián de Gryffindor y los Tejones anotan 10-10, pero que trampa más ruin.**

\- Jordán se lo advierto – Dijo Mcgonagall.

Charlus pidió tiempo y descendió rápidamente hacia Ron para ver que estuviera bien

\- ¿Estas bien hermano? – Le pregunto Charlus

\- Si tranquilo hace falta más que eso para noquearme, puedo continuar sin problema – Dijo Ron

\- Ese es el Ron que yo conozco, vamos – Dijo Charlus.

 **\- Y el capitán Charlus Potter vuelve con el guardián Weasley, a eso se le llama ser resistente y fuerte, por eso es un Gryffindor, el capitán le hace señales a su equipo y ellos parecen saber a lo que se refiere, Weasley tiene la Quaffle, pero** **O'Flaherty y** **Rickett** **lanzan ambas Bludgers hacia la pelirroja…. Pero Fred y George llegan a tiempo y se las devuelven con fuerza a los golpeadores contrarios dejándolos fuera de juego, la situación parece favorecer a los leones que anotan de nuevo 20-10 a favor de Gryffindor** – Dijo, paso 1 hora y Hufflepuff no logro anotar ni un solo punto más a diferencia de Gryffindor que anoto otros 180 puntos - **Vaya señores y Spinnet anota otro gol y el marcador va 210-10 a favor de los leones, la tiene Smith, la pasa Applebee, está la regresa pero…. Uy una Bludger la golpea en el estómago y la deja fuera de juego…. La tiene Weasley la pasa a Johnson, los tres cazadores de Gryffindor se alinean y…. pero qué es esto Weasley la lanza al aire, los dos cazadores con sus escobas y golpean la Quaffle al mismo tiempo, el guardián de Hufflepuff se interpone, pero…. Uy la Quaffle iba muy rápido y le da un gran golpe que lo deja fuera también aparte de darle otro gol a Gryffindor, ahora solo quedan el buscador y dos cazadores de…. Mentira solo un cazador de Hufflepuff ya que Preece está fuera de juego por una Bludger, Gryffindor tiene el juego ganado señores –** Dijo, y 15 minutos después **\- Y Gryffindor va ganando 300-10** **realmente solo esperamos a que uno de los buscadores atrape la snitch ya que no queda ni un cazador de Hufflepuff, y parece que el gran Charlus Potter vio la snitch y se dirige a toda velocidad a donde él la vio ya que sinceramente yo no la veo,** **Summerby** **lo sigue desde atrás, Charlus pasa por uno de los aros contrarios y Summerby va a hacer lo mismo pero….uy Weasley lanzo la Quaffle por ese mismo aro y dejo fuera a Summerby, y Harry atrapa la snitch dándole una increíble victoria a Gryffindor de 460-10 este partido será recordado como una de las victorias más aplastantes de todas**

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor descendió y fueron recibidos como héroes, Esa noche en la torre de Gryffindor tuvieron una fiesta monumental que siguió hasta las 3 A.M. cuando McGonagall les dijo que era suficiente, no los había mandado a dormir porque era una victoria única y después de todo, al día siguiente no tendrían clases.

 **Pekín, China.**

El país de China desde que termino la segunda guerra mundial, había tenido ciertas rencillas con el país de Japón, pero desde los años 70 habían firmado un tratado de paz y comercio que los hacia grandes aliados, una cosa muy diferente a las comunidades mágicas de China y Japón, estas siempre han tenido una estrecha relación por su historia y sus alianzas, para los magos de ambos países, ellos conservaban la idea de hace más de 3000 años donde China y Japón eran una nación que en ese entonces se le llamaba Nihon no Kuni (Nación del Origen del Sol Naciente) una gran nación gobernada por el mismísimo Amateratsu, muchos siglos después, uno de sus descendientes fue el emperador, este fue traicionado por sus terratenientes y la emperatriz, siendo esta ultima la que asesino al emperador no sin antes asegurarse de preservar su legado, fue cuando los terratenientes y la emperatriz se repartieron las tierras de la gran nación que, finalmente, había recuperado su gloria al recuperar la línea sagrada del emperador, pero ahora solo gobernando lo que sería hoy en día como La Nación Imperial de Japón, pero era muy posible que las dos naciones se unieran para revivir su antigua gloria, más aun cuando él mismísimo descendiente de Amateratsu pudiera lograr ese objetivo.

Pero ahora, debía pactar esa unión con el líder de China, además era el Comandante de los Samuráis, si se lograba esa unión, la leyenda de los samuráis se reviviría y volvería a su antigua gloria, era por eso que en este momento, el líder de China y el emperador de Japón habían pactado una reunión en el lugar más histórico de todos, se encontraban en el Salón de la Armonía Suprema en la antigua Ciudad Prohibida en el centro de Pekín, se había pactado para tan magna reunión donde estaría reunido en una enorme mesa el líder de China y el emperador mientras detrás de ellos estaban sus guardianes, por el caso de Mifune Daisuke, también siendo el tío abuelo de las hermanas de Tomoyo y Tsuruko, amigas de Harry y además un legendario samurái, este estaba custodiado por 5 samuráis con sus armaduras mientras que por el lado de Harry, estaba custodiado por su Guardia Real y junto a él estaba su emperatriz Luna elegante y hermosa.

\- Tennō_sama, es un gran placer tenerlo aquí, nunca pensé que volvería a ver a un descendiente de Amateratsu – Dijo Mifune mientras lo veía con una sonrisa amable.

\- El placer es mío, Mifune_san, he escuchado mucho de usted de parte de sus sobrinas, Tomoyo y Tsuruko tienen un gran orgullo por su descendencia samurái, cuando hablan de usted lo hacen con gran afecto y orgullo – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía tranquilamente.

\- Ohh las pequeñas Tomo_chan y Tsuru_chan, ellas siempre creían que los samuráis eran príncipes vestidos de armadura samurái, mi hermano, el abuelo de ellas, yo y mis otros 4 hermanos fuimos todos entrenados por nuestro padre para ser samuráis, puede que hace mucho tiempo los samuráis hayan desaparecido según los no magos, pero ellos siguen existiendo, nos ocultamos de ellos y seguimos con nuestra tradición por generaciones, por eso nos relacionamos más con los magos y tenemos una estrecha relación con los magos de Japón porque muchos de ellos se dedican a la tradición de la espada, incluso hace unos años conocí a un hombre con talento, un japonés llamado Syunsui Kyōraku, y tenía un gran aprecio a nuestras costumbres – Dijo Mifune mientras lo observaba, Harry sonrió mientras asentía.

\- Si, Kyōraku_sensei, él es maestro en nuestro colegio, y déjeme decirle que a pesar que no usa una armadura, se comporta y actúa como un samurái, incluso usa katana y Wakizashi como es costumbre para un samurái, de hecho, ahora es mi maestro de Zanjutsu e hicimos una apuesta, si lo supero, él me regalaría una Wakizashi para que usara su estilo – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía, por otro lado, Mifune mientras cerraba los ojos recordando.

\- Si, Syunsui era un chico peculiar, alguien bohemio y desinteresado, pero alguien con mucha disciplina al momento de aprender o educar, pero era alguien un poco vago y se tomaba las cosas con mucha calma en las situaciones extremas – Dijo Mifune mientras veía al chico que sonreía divertido.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado a Kyōraku_sensei, he venido a hablar sobre una antigua alianza entre China y Japón, quisiera saber si podríamos revivir esa alianza para unir las dos naciones – Dijo Harry mientras cambiaba su expresión a una más seria pero tranquila.

\- Oh, la vieja alianza elemental, recuerdo que fue hecha por el último emperador de Japón y el ultimo general que le sirvió con fidelidad, este hombre fue mi tátara-tátara abuelo, Miyamoto Musashi, fue un intento de recuperar esa vieja gloria para unir las dos naciones para recuperar a la antigua gran nación, mi tátara-tátara abuelo fue el primer líder de China después de que este y el emperador se unieron para acabar con los antiguos 4 Feudales, pero antes de que se pudiera realizar la unión, el emperador murió y su línea se perdió, pero la alianza no murió – Dijo Mifune mientras le contaba la historia del origen de esa antigua alianza, Harry asintió mientras lo veía – Tu propósito de querer volver a unir las dos naciones para recuperar la gran nación es muy buena pero muy peligrosa para muchas personas, es por eso que muchos enemigos podrían aparecer, es por eso que quiero saber ¿Cómo harás para enfrentarlos? – Pregunto Mifune mientras observaba al chico que lo veía con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Simplemente al revivir esa antigua alianza y al unir las dos naciones se revivirán muchas cosas, sus aliados y también sus enemigos, pero son los primeros los que más nos importa, nuestros aliados, supongo que sabe que si eso sucede se revivirá una antigua costumbre que tendrá el poder contra los no magos, los samuráis regresaran y serán la fuerza militar de la gran nación, después de todo, los no magos no se atreverían a contradecir las palabras y órdenes del emperador, y más aún al ver que los samuráis nunca desaparecieron y los magos estaban de su lado, ahora, para tener una armada poderosa, se recuperaran viejas tradiciones, es momento de que los samuráis se hagan más poderosos, además de que no serán los únicos, también estarán los magos y se reabrirá otra vieja tradición, los ninjas – Dijo Harry mientras veía a Mifune que lo veía seriamente y luego sonreía.

\- Veo que tu propósito no es solo gobernar sino proteger a tu nación, incluso de los mismo no magos, además me atrevería a decir que muchos les gustaría estos ya que sería una oportunidad de destacar, los magos podrían ser más poderosos ya que sé muy bien que la mejor academia mágica es el Seireitei y si reciben a más magos y dispuestos a aprender, estoy seguro que se harán más poderosos, por otro lado, estarán los samuráis, la mayoría de la nobleza China eran descendientes de samuráis y al ver que se reviviría esa tradición de esta manera, muchos querrán unirse a las fuerzas samuráis, sin mencionar que otros al no tener la habilidad para ser samuráis o magos podrán ser ninjas, los famosos asesinos silenciosos, al parecer contaras con un gran ejército en el caso de una guerra, sin duda eres un estratega magistral, Tennō_sama – Dijo Mifune mientras lo veía, Harry se quedó viéndolo y sonrió.

\- Eso quiere decir que… - Comenzó Harry, pero Mifune fue el que hablo.

\- Si, la antigua alianza se realizara, la antigua nación del origen renacerá y su poderío será el más grande de todos, es por eso que desde ahora, las naciones de China y Japón se unirán, desde ahora será el comienzo del renacer de Nihon no Kuni, y además, yo como el general de los samuráis seremos la nueva armada del gran emperador Nippon, Harrison Tennō-Zaraki, nuestras vidas están a tus servicios – Dijo solemnemente Mifune mientras se inclinaba al igual que los guardias de este. Este era el comienzo del renacer de la antigua nación, ahora era momento de que Harry se enfrentara a un poderoso enemigo de la nación, Seto Kaiba era enemigo de la nación y su corporación seria el punto débil para vencer a Kaiba, y ahora Harry contaba con su propia armada, y nuevamente, esta alianza saldría a la luz cuando él quería y se descubriría como el resurgir de Nihon no Kuni y que será declarada como una potencia mundial, mientras para la comunidad mágica, se declararía como potencia mágica mundial. Mientras tanto, Harry se dedicaría a vencer y acabar con el imperio de Seto Kaiba, uno de los más grandes del mundo, y que mejor forma siendo uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de la corporación Kaiba, solo debía convencer a los demás accionistas en el consejo y luego tomaría el control de la empresa bajo las narices de Kaiba y la corporación seria absorbida por la Empresa que se estaba desarrollando entre la familia y todos se darían cuenta del poder al ver como el emperador Tennō tendría un gran poder económico en la gran nación y que pronto podrá influenciar y controlar la gran nación y mostrarse como una gran potencia y Harry tendría el poder para enfrentarse a su siguiente enemigo, el único que tiene un gran ejército y una gran amenaza por su poder y aliados, M. Bison, el líder y general del ejército Ruso, pero en las sombras era un miembro de los Yamata no Orochi, y controlar a una nación fracturada y hecha un caos le hacía un enemigo temible al no importarle sus habitantes y usarlos como carne de cañón, es por eso que sin duda sería un enemigo peligroso y de cuidado.

 **Hogwarts.**

Habían pasado varios meses en los que no había sucedido ningún acontecimiento importante, salvo algunas cosas que sucedieron como por ejemplo, la derrota de Ravenclaw ante Gryffindor, la paliza que le dieron fue peor que la de Hufflepuff, 520-20 y a diferencia con los de Hufflepuff, los de Ravenclaw no perdieron a ningún jugador, solo que no eran capaces de seguirle el ritmo a los de Gryffindor, más que todo porque las tres cazadoras fueron fulminantes a la hora de anotar mientras que Ronald solo había dejado pasar dos anotaciones por que había sido golpeado por la bludger en ambas ocasiones, pero no había caído otra vez en eso.

Por otra parte, la noche anterior a San Valentín, Charlus había pasado la noche con Ginny ya que al día siguiente pasaría el día con Astoria y aprovechar el momento para conocerse y relacionarse más, pero la noche anterior que pasó con la pelirroja le había dado su merecido regalo y la carta que le había prometido cada año, puede que ahora tuviera dos futuras chicas pero nunca dejaría de tratar a Ginny como la primera en todo, pero debía saber que con las dos debía ser igual, no debía darle más importancia a una sobre la otra, porque Charlus las había elegido para amarlas por igual, pero a pesar de todo, Ginny era la primera en todo y además su mejor amiga.

El tiempo paso y llego el momento de la final de la copa de Quidditch, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, estos últimos habían entrenado para esforzarse al máximo, con los de Slytherin siempre era un partido emocionante porque era el único que podía seguirle el paso a los de Gryffindor, más que todo porque Ginny y Astoria eran muy buenas y cada vez que se enfrentaban generaban cierta tensión de rivalidad muy interesante, pero aparte de eso, los partidos eran más interesantes, sobre todo porque Charlus siempre sale con alguna jugada increíble, y esta vez no sería la excepción, Charlus siempre inventaba o practicaba algún nuevo movimiento para lograr salir victorioso.

Todos los estudiantes, profesores, familiares y visitantes estaban acomodados en sus lugares mientras los jugadores de ambos equipos salían montando sus escobas junto al árbitro, Madame Hooch.

 **\- Y ahí están las 15 escobas en el aire, por parte de los leones están el grandioso y poderoso capitán y buscador Harry Potter, el mejor guardián que se ha visto en siglos Ronald Weasley, los maestros del bate Fred y George Weasley y los reinas de la Quaffle Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet -** Decía Lee con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Jordán, recuerde que debes ser imparcial – Regaño Mcgonagall.

 **-** Ay profesora no me reclame porque usted piensa igual que yo - Y la profesora Mcgonagall no pudo hacer nada más que enrojecer ya que era verdad

 **\- Por parte de las serpientes están el capitán y buscador Draco Malfoy, el guardián Theodore Nott, los gorilas…. Perdón… los golpeadores Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle y los cazadores Blaise Zabini, Cassious Warrington y Astoria Greengrass. Madame Hooch suelta las Bludgers seguidas por la snitch dorada, ahora la Quaffle está en el aire y comienza el juego. E** **l esperadísimo Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Atención que Spinnet coge la Quaffle y logra atraer la atención de Zabini y Warrington. Spinnet pasa para Weasley, que está sola. Greengrass le sale al paso, pero Weasley pasa la Quaffle a Spinnet que tira y… ¡GOOOOOOOOL! ¡HA MARCADO ALICIA SPINNET! 10-0 favorable a Gryffindor, Crabbe lanzó una Bludger con mala intensión hacia Spinnet, que logró verla y esquivó el lanzamiento sin ningún problema, pero Goyle no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió la Bludger en el brazo, Atención que Blaise tiene la posesión de la Quaffle, pasa a Warrington que… ¡PAM!, que batazo tan oportuno de Fred Weasley, que le da en toda la cara. La Quaffle queda en posesión de Spinnet, que pasa a Weasley que lanza y ¡HA MARCADO WEASLEY! ¡20-0 GANAN Gryffindor! –** Exclamo Lee emocionado mientras McGonagall lo regañaba por su excesivo entusiasmo - **Atención, que Zabini está en el área, lanza y… ¡Gran atajada de Weasley, que ha estado magistral! Weasley lanza el balón lejos hacia Spinnet, la snitch aún no se ve, Spinnet pasa Weasley, que hace un pase y va, se la pasa a Johnson, Johnson para Ginny Weasley que se la pasa a Spinnet, Spinnet a Johnson, Johnson a Weasley, Weasley se acerca a los aros, dispara y anotación para Gryffindor, 30 a 0, ahora la tiene Zabini, que se la pasa a Warrington, pero una bludger de George Weasley hace que deje caer la Quaffle, la recupera Gryffindor, Johnson la tiene, se la pasa a Spinnet, Spinnet a Weasley, Weasley a Johnson, Johnson dispara yyyyyy aaahhhh, gran atajada del guardián Nott. Slytherin la tiene, se la juegan, aun no hay rastro de la snitch, Slytherin está en zona de peligro, se acercan, disparan yyyyyy la ataja de Weasley.**

El partido estaba muy reñido, al cabo de una hora de juego, el marcador iba 140 a 100 y aún no había rastro de la snitch, Charlus y Draco seguían sin hacer nada. Fue cuando Draco vio primero la snitch muy arriba. Empezó a subir a todo lo que daba, pero la Nimbus 2001 no era nada comparado con la saeta. Llegaron a una altura muy considerable y cuando Draco casi toma la snitch está lo esquivo y comenzó a descender, aun así, comenzó a descender a toda máquina con Charlus pisándole los talones

\- _Bueno supongo que es el momento adecuado, solo espero a nadie le dé un infarto –_ Pensó, y lo hizo, tomó la escoba con la mano derecha y la lanzó en diagonal hacia abajo y él comenzó a descender con mucha rapidez gracias a la velocidad que le había proporcionado la Saeta y a la velocidad que le daba la fuerza de gravedad. Continuó cayendo libremente y aumentando cada vez más su velocidad hasta que alcanzó a Malfoy.

\- Te veo en suelo - Le dijo rápidamente al momento de rebasarlo mientras que la escoba seguía descendiendo, pero doblándose cada vez más y estando a tan solo 10 metros del suelo Charlus atrapó la snitch en su puño estrujándola con tanta fuerza que de no ser porque está encantada como todas estas se hubiera vuelto cenizas y justo cuando solo quedaban 2 metros para recibir el fuerte impacto de la arena encantada el cuerpo del muchacho cayó de pie sobre su escoba.

\- **Y CHARLUS POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH Y LE HA DADO LA VICTORIA DEFINITIVA A GRYFFINDOR –** Exclamo Lee, todas las gradas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y una parte de Hufflepuff empezó a gritar de emoción por la increíble victoria de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore llego hasta el centro del campo y los llamó

\- Acérquense miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor – Los llamo y estos obedecieron - Es un honor para mí otorgarles la copa de Quidditch de este año – Dijo mientras Madame Hooch estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Charlus se extrañó un poco por eso ya que la mujer siempre estaba contenta pero esta vez el chico pudo percibir la euforia saliendo a raudales de la instructora de vuelo.

Charlus decidió ignorar ese hecho por el momento y observo como una orgullosa profesora McGonagall se acercaba al equipo les tendió la copa a su capitán que está rodeado por sus compañeros.

 **-** Enhorabuena, señor Potter, voy a disfrutar enormemente de tener la copa en mi estudio por 6 año consecutivo – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Charlus sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras cogía la copa y se dio la vuelta antes de levantarla en alto, ganándose los gritos de felicidad de su casa y aplausos del resto de la multitud. Sus compañeros saltando con sonrisas enorme en sus rostros llenos de emoción por el momento. Charlus le tendió la copa a Angelina para que se la fueran pasando entre ellos. El chico iba a seguir con el ánimo festivo hasta que vio a la señora Hooch acercándose hacia él.

\- Señor Potter, Señores Weasley y Señorita Weasley, les agradecería que me siguieran, hay unas personas que quieren conocerlos – Dijo apenas conteniendo su emoción.

Los 3 se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, pero asintieron en silencio y la siguieron. La instructora de vuelo se acercó al equipo de Slytherin, todos parecían un poco bajos de ánimo. La mujer le pidió a Blaise y Astoria que la acompañara junto a los demás y los 7 salieron del campo de juego, los 7 adolescentes sin saber a dónde iban. El grupo se paró cerca de los vestuarios de Gryffindor donde estaba un hombre desconocido. Iba vestido con un traje negro con corbata y un sombrero en sus manos, era alto y con la cabeza calva.

\- Ese fue un partido increíble, señor Potter, no hay duda de que ha entrenado muy bien a su equipo. Mis felicidades por su victoria señores y señorita Weasley. Una pena señor Zabini y señorita Greengrass, pero aun así han jugado estupendamente – Dijo con entusiasmo y una voz fuerte.

Los 7 adolescentes se quedaron en silencio ante el hombre sin saber que decir o hacer. Charlus siendo el que estaba frente al grupo decidió ser el portavoz y romper el incómodo silencio que amenazaba por instalarse.

\- ¿Eh? G-gracias señor… - Dijo Charlus, pero no siguió para que el hombre dijera su nombre.

\- ¡Oh Por Merlín, disculpen mis modales! Me llamo Jon Bolton, ojeador del equipo nacional de Quidditch Sub-17 – Se presentó tendiéndole la mano. Los jugadores se quedaron mudos, Charlus casi sintió su corazón detenerse por unos instantes. Sorprendido y conmocionado le tendió la mano vacilante.

\- U-un placer – Dijo tartamudeando de emoción. Por suerte a Jon le sobraba el entusiasmo y siguió hablando mientras sacudía con fuerza la mano del chico.

\- ¡Oh no! El placer es todo mío. Repito, un gran partido. Madame Hooch me ha dicho que todos son unos de los mejores jugadores que esta escuela ha generado y por ello tengo una propuesta para todos ustedes. Me gustaría ofrecerles un puesto en el equipo nacional Sub-17 que jugara para la copa mundial este verano – Dijo emocionado. Charlus noto como su corazón se detenía por segunda vez.

\- ¿Lo está diciendo en serio? – Pregunto con la voz temblorosa sin poder creérselo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Nuestro país necesita talento en este momento, llevamos 44 años sin ganar ni una sola vez. Necesitamos a jugadores como vosotros para representar a Inglaterra este verano y posiblemente en la siguiente Copa del Mundo Profesional dentro de dos años – Aseguro el hombre. El corazón se le detuvo por tercera vez. Apenas podía creérselo, su sueño y el de sus compañeros y amigos estaba frente a ellos – Como se dan cuenta, los partidos serán en verano así que no interferirán con sus estudios y menos aquellos que están por graduarse, además quizás al terminar sus estudios puedan dedicarse por completo a jugar Quidditch, estoy seguro que ustedes pueden llegar muy lejos si se lo proponen – Aseguro con total seguridad mientras los observaba esperando una respuesta.

Los 7 se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, mientras se veían entre ellos, se daban cuenta que ellos serían el futuro equipo de Inglaterra, Blaise, Astoria y Ginny como cazadores, Fred y George como bateadores, Ron como guardián y el mismo Charlus como buscador, ya estaba hecho el equipo, además no había roces entre ellos porque ya se habían relacionado y se conocían, ahora aparte de ser compañeros de colegio, serían compañeros del equipo nacional de Inglaterra, sin duda eso podría unirlos más. Charlus le dedico la sonrisa más grande a Jon que le indicaba que sin duda aceptaban la propuesta.

 **Hong Kong, Corporación Kaiba.**

Los meses pasaron desde que Harry había revivido la antigua alianza con el líder de China y el comandante de los samuráis, Mifune. Desde entonces, Harry se había dedicado a estudiar muy bien la Corporación Kaiba, Kaiba Corp. estaba pensada para los jóvenes adolescentes y jóvenes adultos, se dedicaba en la producción y venta de entretenimiento, ya fuesen consolas, emuladores, simuladores, de todo tipo para el ocio de los no magos, pero también tenían otros departamentos que estaban estancados y que a Seto Kaiba poco le interesaban como: Desarrollo de Tecnología, Investigación, etc. Harry estaba seguro que podría llevar esta corporación a ser muy grande en el mundo, no solo en entretenimiento como lo estaba haciendo, sino en muchos ámbitos, además solo era cuestión de apelarse a la ambición de los miembros de la junta directiva, hombres avariciosos que solo les interesaba tener sus bolsillos llenos de dinero mientras que a Seto Kaiba solo le interesaba ser temido y reconocido como el mejor del mundo, pero había llegado alguien que lo superaría y por mucho y haría que Kaiba Corp. Fuese absorbida por la empresa de Harry y más si lograba controlar a la junta directiva proponiendo nuevas estrategias para mejorar la empresa. Seria sencillo ya que todo estaba planeado por Harry y todo sucedería bajo las narices de Kaiba y cuando se diera cuenta solo vería como su Corporación desaparece.

Para comenzar debía pensar en la necesidad de los no magos, así que haría ver a Kaiba Corp. Como una empresa pública, fue por eso que se pensó en centrales eléctricas y acueductos, que también estarían conformados por hidroeléctricas y almacenamientos de agua, esa propuesta gusto mucho a la junta directiva y vio la ambición en ellos ya que así podrían obtener dinero de los usuarios de ambos recursos, luego dejo entre visto que tendría nuevas ideas para lograr hacer Kaiba Corp. más grande.

Luego viendo que estaba comenzando ganando la confianza de los miembros de la junta directiva propuso otra alternativa para ganar dinero, fue que se abrió una empresa pero que representaba la misma Kaiba Corp. esta vez era del sector de electrónicos, dedicados a la manufacturación de dispositivos eléctricos que puedan ser usados tanto para magos como para no magos, para los primeros, se realizarían dispositivos que pudieran estar en lugares cargados de magia, además esta misma empresa se dedicaría a otras áreas como las comunicaciones inalámbricas, tecnología de la información, sistemas de exploración global y para llegar más lejos, posicionamiento satelital.

El éxito fue instantáneo y pronto los miembros de la junta directiva veían como Harry los hacia ganar más dinero en 6 meses que lo que hizo Seto Kaiba en 20 años, fue cuando se decidió hacer una junta directiva extraordinaria pero donde no habían llamado a Seto, sino al mismo Harry ya que hablarían de algo muy interesante, los 10 miembros de la junta directiva estaban dispuestos a que Kaiba Corp. desapareciera y que la empresa del emperador absorbiera la corporación Kaiba, es por eso que había llegado a una decisión absoluta que sería anunciada en estos momentos.

Estaban reunidos los miembros de la junta directiva y por la puerta entraron, Harry y detrás de él sus padres como la guardia real, los miembros se pusieron de pie, no importaba que, los hombres respetaban al hombre por su alto estatus jerárquico

\- Tennō_sama, bienvenido – Dijeron la junta directiva mientras Harry se sentaba donde le señalaron los miembros, en la cabecera de la mesa, cosa extraña para el chico, pero no le sorprendió.

\- Me sorprendió el hecho de que me convocaran para esta reunión, por lo general solo nos reunimos para discutir propuestas para la empresa – Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la cabecera y los veía a todos, la junta directiva sonrió un poco.

\- Tennō_sama, los miembros de la junta directiva nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo, esta decisión la hicimos porque no consideramos digno de que el dueño de la corporación maneje la empresa – Dijo uno de los miembros más cercanos que veían al chico, este se les quedo viendo con curiosidad.

\- Eso quiere decir que Seto Kaiba no sabe de esta decisión ¿verdad? – Pregunto mientras los veía a todos, otro de los miembros tomo la palabra.

\- Seto Kaiba es un hombre que solo le importa sus intereses, usted en casi un año logro lo que él no quiso hacer, expandir la empresa y aumentando los recursos otorgándole grandes ganancias, es por eso que hemos tomado la decisión – Dijo el hombre mientras lo veía, Harry sabía que ese hombre era quizás el más ambicioso de los miembros de la junta directiva.

\- Tennō_sama, la decisión a la que hemos llegado es la de declararlo a usted Jefe de la Junta Directiva, esto es debido a que es socio mayoritario de la empresa por sus inversiones en la corporación y sus contribuciones en los proyectos que presento, además estas aquí también para hacerle una propuesta, quisiéramos que Kaiba Corp. se una a su Corporación, tenemos entendido que usted está pensando en más proyectos y quisiéramos que Kaiba Corp. fuese parte de ello – Dijo otro de los miembros mientras Harry sonreía de manera astuta mientras los miraba a todos.

\- Pero ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Soy el dueño absoluto de mi propia empresa, las propuestas que hice y obtuvieron éxito en Kaiba Corp. los hice pensando en un gran propósito y pensando en las ganancias que nos dejaría, yo acepto gustoso ser Jefe de la Junta Directiva pero yo tengo una contra-propuesta a la segunda proposición – Dijo Harry mientras los veía a todos, la junta directiva se quedó viéndose entre ellos y asintieron de acuerdo a cualquier cosa que el chico propusiera – Se muy bien que a ustedes no les cae muy bien Seto Kaiba por su arrogancia y por ser alguien que piensa en sus intereses y no el de ustedes, es por eso que les propongo lo siguiente, Kaiba Corp. se unirá a mi empresa con una condición, que Kaiba Corp. sea absorbida por mi empresa, es decir, Kaiba Corp. desaparecerá para que mi empresa sea la que tome el nombre, seguiré siendo el dueño absoluto y ustedes obviamente mis socios y miembros de la junta directiva, después los proyectos que tengo pensado les convendría a ustedes, Kaiba Corp. desaparecerá uniéndose a mi empresa y renacerá como Teikoku Sangyō (Imperial Industries) y será la mayor empresa a nivel mundial, y créanme, los proyectos que se vienen nos colocaran como la empresa número uno del mundo – Explico Harry mientras los veía con una sonrisa astuta mientras la junta directiva lo veían sorprendido pero todos se miraron y sonrieron, en sus miradas se veía la ambición, la avaricia y la alegría, este era el momento de deshacerse de Seto Kaiba, y ahora tendrían como aliado a alguien muy poderoso y astuto, estaban dispuesto a seguir a ese nuevo líder, para que irse en contra del chico si podía estar a su favor y obtener muchos, muchos beneficios.

\- Estamos de acuerdo, Tennō_sama – dijeron sonriendo mientras Harry internamente sonreía victorioso, ya estaba hecho, pronto Kaiba Corp. desaparecería y Teikoku Sangyō tomaría el control y el poder de la empresa, solo esperaba que Seto Kaiba reaccionara de la manera que esperaba y estaba seguro que conseguiría mucho más de lo que pensaba.

 **Hogsmade.**

\- ¡SEREMOS JUGADORES PROFESIONALES! – Exclamo, el grito de Ron resonó por todo el compartimento del tren mientras abría una botella de whiskey de fuego y sirvió su contenido en 9 vasos. Por fortuna, Charlus había insonorizado el compartimiento porque si no el grito hubiese resonado por todo el tren.

\- La Copa del Mundo Sub-17, nuestro primer paso a las ligas profesionales, casi no puedo creérmelo - Dijo Charlus para sí mismo con una sonrisa aturdida. Podía enfrentarse a Mortifagos y al mismo Voldemort fácilmente, enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo sin importar a quien tuviera que hacerlo, pero este era el comienzo de uno de sus más grandes sueños, quizás fuese conocido como el niño-que-vivió, pero ahora quería ser reconocido como el mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo, y este era el comienzo y no podría salir de su conmoción.

\- Pues creértelo, hermano, la selección nos ha elegido a nosotros - Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa pasando un brazo detrás de la cabeza de Charlus para despertarlo de su aturdimiento.

\- Pareces muy confiado, sobre todo para alguien que se despertó hace unos días y se echó a llorar - Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¡Oye! Tenía una buena razón, pensé que todo había sido un sueño - Dijo con un estremecimiento, fue de lejos un momento muy duro de vivir y más cuando su madre los había abrazado a todos casi dejándolos sin respiración.

Una risa llamo la atención del grupo y todos se giraron para mirar al estudiante de Slytherin que se había acoplado al grupo.

\- No eres el único, toda la situación es surrealista – Dijo la hermosa Astoria mientras junto a ella estaba Blaise que estaba asintiendo mientras Ron los veía con la cabeza inclinada y dudoso.

\- Recuérdenme ¿porque están aquí? - Pregunto Ron con los ojos entrecerrados

\- ¡Ronald! No seas maleducado – Exclamo Hermione regañándolo.

\- ¿Que? Es cierto, se ha acoplado sin permiso. ¡Auch! Deja de golpearme, Hermione - Grito indignado después de que la castaña le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Disculpa a nuestro querido hermano idiota – Comenzó Fred mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Se cayó de cabeza al suelo cuando era pequeño – Finalizo George mientras sonreía a los chicos Slytherin,

\- Pero en serio. ¿Porque han decidido juntarte con nosotros? – Preguntaron a la vez, a los gemelos y los demás poco le importaba el hecho de que fuesen Slytherin, habían aprendido a convivir con ellos ya que eran muy cercanos a Charlus, sobre todo Astoria, además los partidos entre las dos casas eran muy interesantes y emocionantes, así que por eso podían convivir en ese momento, sobre todo por lo que había acontecido y celebrado.

\- Ya sabes, vamos a estar jugando juntos pensé que podríamos empezar a relacionarnos más que antes – Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa mientras Charlus le sonrió amablemente.

\- Eso está muy bien… ¿y ahora puedes decirme la verdad? – Pregunto, y la amabilidad fue sustituida por la picardía – Lo entiendo de Astoria, pero ¿de ti? – Pregunto con extrañeza, pero conservando la picardía. Blaise solo pudo suspirar.

\- Vale está bien, estoy huyendo de mi novia - Admitió.

\- …Guao, ¿recién nos enteramos que estarán jugando como profesionales y ya le has puesto los cuernos? – Pregunto Neville con falsa sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No! No es eso… bueno tiene que ver sobre el tema. ¡Pero no le he sido infiel! - Grito mientras se sonrojaba avergonzado.

\- ¿Entonces? - Pregunto Ron, en el colegio ya se sabía de las nuevas relaciones que se habían formado, y lo más interesante es que eran entre las casas, por ejemplo, Blaise y Parvati Patil, una compañera de ellos de la misma casa de Gryffindor, después de que se hizo pública la relación entre Astoria y Charlus muchos decidieron seguir su ejemplo, dejar de lado la discriminación de las casas, sin duda esa había sido una de las cosas positivas de la nueva relación entre la Slytherin y el líder de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Bueno, saben que el señor Bolton nos ha pedido que guardemos silencio sobre todo esto hasta que se anuncie públicamente? – Pregunto, todos asintieron - Pues no he podido parar de reír y sonreír y Parvati me ha estado persiguiendo para que le cuente el por qué – Explico el chico mientras Charlus parpadeo confundido.

\- Blaise, no creo que haga falta ir tan lejos, yo se lo conté a Remus - Dijo Charlus confundido mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Ginny. El chico Slytherin gimió suavemente, pero hablo.

\- No es ella la que me preocupa sino su mejor amiga, Lavender Brown, Parvati se lo cuenta todo y es una chismosa que no sabe guardar un secreto – Dijo, la respuesta del chico se ganó las risas de todos dentro del compartimento, el chico estaba tan batido por su novia.

\- ¿Cuándo empiezan los entrenamientos? – Pregunto Hermione cambiando de tema.

\- Mañana - Contestaron todos a la vez.

\- ¡¿Tan pronto?! - Grito sorprendida.

\- El primer partido es en una semana, la selección Sub-17 es más pequeña que la profesional, pero aun así bastante grande. Los intervalos entre cada partido son bastante cortos, una semana a lo sumo – Explico Charlus mientras la veía.

\- ¿Han pensado ya como se lo van a decir a sus familias? - Pregunto Blaise.

\- No es necesario, ya mamá y papá saben, se los dijimos cuando terminamos de hablar con el señor Bolton, mamá no podría estar orgullosa y papá no podría estar más feliz y dichoso, solo nos dijo que esperaba palcos para ver los partidos, además es posible que ya se lo hayan dicho a los demás – Dijo Ron mientras resoplaba, era obvio que sin duda sus padres ya les había contado a los demás hermanos, una cosa podrían estar seguros, que sus padres estaban muy orgullosos ya que antes ya habían tenido esa oportunidad de que alguien de la familia fuese jugador profesional, Charlie pudo haber sido jugador profesional pero decidió dedicarse al cuidado de dragones, pero ahora era momento de que los 4 hermanos menores serian famosos jugadores y estaban seguros que serían reconocidos mundialmente, mañana seria el comienzo de los entrenamientos y su comienzo como jugadores profesionales.

 **…**

 **Omake 8 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

Frente a un calefactor, se encuentran reunidos Iba, teniente de la 7ª División, Ōmaeda, que era el teniente de la 2ª División y Sasakibe, que era el teniente de la 1ª División, los tres estaban tristes porque nadie se fijaba en ellos.

\- ¿Cómo les ha ido? – Pregunto Sasakibe.

\- No muy bien – Respondió Iba mientras se acomodaba sus gafas negras – He cambiado de gafas, pero nadie lo ha notado.

\- ¿Gafas? ¡Que estupidez, lo que se lleva ahora es esto! – Gruño Ōmaeda mientras se comenzaba a acariciar sus patillas – Me he recortado las patillas de diferente forma.

\- Pues yo no veo la diferencia… – Dijo Sasakibe, pero fue interrumpido por Yachiru que pasaba por allí comiendo dulces, al verlos se giró y los señalo divertida.

\- ¡Una reunión de tenientes aburridos! – Exclamo la pequeña mientras los tres tenientes la miraban curiosos.

\- ¿Aburridos? – Preguntaron los tres y bajaron las cabezas, deprimidas.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	37. Capitulo 34

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **…**

 **Grandes Eventos, Grandes Sucesos**

 **Godric´s Hollow, Mansión Potter.**

Charlus reviso las cosas que llevaría, era importante teniendo en cuenta que no iba a volver a casa hasta posiblemente mediados de agosto. Eran las 8 A.M. y estaba revisando su mochila en busca de algún elemento faltante. No hallando ninguno, el pelinegro cerro su mochila, se la ato a la espalda y cogió su escoba dejándola colgada por encima de su hombro. Luego salió de su habitación comprobando por 5ª vez esta mañana que lo tenía todo antes de dirigirse hacia el comedor. Este era, literalmente, el inicio de su carrera profesional, la copa sub-17 era el comienzo de su carrera como profesional de Quidditch y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para conseguir lo que quería.

Cuando Charlus se reunió junto a sus amigos con el señor Bolton, también habían discutido los términos de su contrato de trabajo. ¡Si! Habían firmado un contrato vinculante, para todos los efectos, estaban jugando como representantes oficiales de Inglaterra en la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch sub-17. Eso significaba que iban a pagarles, además de obtener muchos otros beneficios, pero al mismo tiempo había muchas expectativas en ellos. Los 7 jugadores de Quidditch iban a tener un horario fijo, seguirían unas reglas a toda costa y en su mayoría, tendrían que comportarse con mucho cuidado a lo largo del verano. No podían avergonzar a su país con una conducta vergonzosa.

Es por eso que tenía tanta prisa, tenía que estar en el campo de Quidditch del equipo en media hora. No estaba preocupado por el medio de transporte, el departamento de juegos mágicos había dispuesto un anillo de traslado bi-direccional para todos los jugadores, solo tenía que activarlo e iba a aparecer en el lugar designado en 1 segundo. El problema es que tenía que despedirse con prisa.

Charlus bajo el último tramo de escaleras y giro a la izquierda dirigiéndose al comedor donde sabía que estaban todos. Al cruzar la puerta de la sala se encontró con una escena típica de la casa. Por un lado, estaba su padrino Remus desayunando, y por el otro estaba los Flamel mientras dejaban la cabecera para el jefe de casa, él. Los 3 estaban comiendo tranquilamente sin decir nada, aunque teniendo en cuenta que todos iban a irse durante un tiempo debido a los compromisos tanto del joven como de los 3 adultos.

Pero, aun así, eso no le desanimo, dejo su escoba y su mochila en un rincón y se dirigió a su asiento. Una vez sentado, puso cualquier cosa que cayera en sus manos en su plato y comió a toda velocidad.

\- Más despacio, te vas a atragantar - le dijo su padrino en un tono divertido.

Charlus trago lo que tenía en la boca con fuerza antes de contestar.

\- Lo siento, tengo prisa – Dijo Charlus mientras seguía comiendo.

\- Aun así, tómatelo con calma, el campo de Quidditch no se va ir a ninguna parte - le dijo Perenelle.

Charlus no dijo nada, no iba a arriesgarse en incurrir en la ira de la mujer pelirroja y menos por lo temible que podía ser molesta, en su lugar, eligió mirar a su otro maestro.

\- Nicholas, has hablado con Bergan y los otros profesores, dijeron que después de que terminara mi labor con el Quidditch vendrían, pero no sabemos cuándo exactamente – Dijo Charlus mientras veía al hombre que se quedó viéndolo.

\- Ellos vendrán una semana después de tu cumpleaños, dijeron que tenían cosas importantes que decirte, no se a lo que se referían ya que no me dijeron nada, pero sin duda eran muy buenas porque se les veía muy ansiosos – Dijo Nicholas mientras seguía comiendo, Charlus solo asintió, comió rápidamente antes de despedirse de su padrino y la pareja. Con todo hecho, volvió a coger su mochila y su escoba antes de mirar a sus serpientes.

– _"Se quedarán aquí cuidando la casa, si las necesito las invoco ¿de acuerdo?"_ – Siseo mientras las serpientes se asentían de acuerdo, su basilisco quedaba en el sótano de la mansión ya que su tamaño ya era mucho para cargarla entre sus ropas, media ya 7 metros de largo y casi 50 cm de espesor, ese era su tamaño normal, pero agrandándose podía llegar a los 30 metros, casi tan grande como su antecesora, sin mencionar que ese no era todo su tamaño ya que tenía que crecer más, era posible que llegara a los 40 o 50 metros de largo, sin duda una inmensa serpiente asesina.

Charlus se despidió de ellas y de los demás con un gesto de mano antes mirar a su mano derecha donde llevaba un anillo de oro en el dedo índice y gritar la palabra de activación.

\- ¡Mundial! – Exclamo.

Charlus sintió como sus piernas flotaban en el aire y la realidad se desgarraba de golpe dejando solo un mundo de color amarillo que giraba sin parar. Pero no tuvo tiempo para disfrutar de la sensación pues tenía de prepararse para el aterrizaje inminente.

El pelinegro se centró en su entorno y en cuanto vio el tejido de la realidad desgarrarse, miro hacia el suelo y se preparó para aterrizar. Con un pie hacia delante y el otro a medio flexionar, el chico empezó a mover las piernas como si estuviera corriendo, justo a tiempo para cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, el chico salió corriendo de la nada en vez de caer al suelo con fuerza. Este era el resultado de horas de práctica, por alguna extraña razón los métodos de transporte mágicos le odiaban y había tenido que practicar para no caer de culo cada vez que usaba un trasladador o usaba la red flu. Charlus llegó a un alto en su carrera y empezó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era un campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch, la única diferencia entre este y el campo de Quidditch de vuelta en la escuela era la ausencia total de gradas, aunque si había unos enormes muros de madera capaces de ocultar a los jugadores si volaban demasiado alto en el cielo. Al mirar a nivel del suelo, observo que había 2 pabellones circulares, uno de color blanco y el otro de color azul con un letrero que ponía 'entrenador' el uno al lado del otro. Charlus se dirigió hacia el pabellón blanco, pensando que sería su tienda junto al resto de su equipo. A primera vista, el pabellón no parecía ser lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a 7 adolescentes en él, pero Charlus sabia mejor.

Al cruzar el umbral de la tienda, el chico observo una de las obras mágicas más grandes jamás creadas. Dentro de la tienda, el espacio era 10 veces más grande, pudo ver que al fondo del todo se encontraban 7 compartimentos separados por muros de madera y una cortina blanca como puerta. Justo antes había varias mesas y sofás donde uno se podía sentar con tranquilidad, a la izquierda de la sala había una cocina y una nevera y a la derecha una puerta donde ponía, 'baño'. Magia para agrandar el espacio, realmente increíble.

\- ¡Charlus! - Escucho el chico que giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para recibir a un par de gemelos en un abrazo múltiple - Es impresionante ¿verdad?

\- Sí, estoy impaciente por empezar los entrenamientos - Contesto emocionado mientras se separaba de sus amigos.

\- Yo no, con todo este lujo no me molestaría saltármelos y disfrutar de todo esto - Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba. Su mejor amigo y sus dos hermanos se quedaron mirándolo con reproche. - ¿Que? ¡AUCH! – Exclamo por el golpe.

\- ¡Idiota! Tenemos la oportunidad única de competir en la Copa del Mundo y tú solo piensas en holgazanear - Gritó Ginny después de pegarle una colleja a su hermano. Blaise y Astoria venían detrás de ella y se veían bastante divertidos por todo el asunto.

Charlus, al ver que su prometida estaba ocupada amonestando al hermano, se dirigió hacia los compartimentos para encontrar su habitación. Mientras se acercaba, notó que había pequeñas placas de madera clavadas sobre el borde de las paredes de madera que separaban los cuartos de los jugadores. Cada placa llevaba un nombre, Charlus reconoció los nombres de sus amigos. Charlus se dirigió al compartimento que tenía la placa con su nombre que resultó ser el del medio con 3 compartimentos de cada lado y abrió la cortina.

El chico pudo ver una cama doble con un armario de un lado y una mesita con un despertador del otro y una mesa de trabajo, incluso vio un soporte para escobas profesional cerca de la entrada. Charlus dejó la escoba en el soporte y se apresuró a desempacar sus cosas. Había cogido una mochila sin fondo y sin peso, capaz de almacenar un sin número de cosas, era más apropiado para un jugador de Quidditch que un baúl, por no decir que más ligero y con menos inconvenientes.

Mientras Charlus estaba ocupado no se dio cuenta de una chica entrando en su cuarto y cerrando la cortina detrás de ella. La rubia se colocó detrás de Charlus y lo abrazó desde atrás mientras empezaba a darle pequeños besos por todo el cuello y enviaron un agradable hormigueo por todo el cuerpo de Charlus.

\- Tori, tengo que ordenar mis cosas - Dijo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación.

\- Puedes hacerlo luego, estaba echando de menos poder besarte - Susurró en su oído mientras empezaba a meter sus manos debajo de la camisa de Charlus, acariciando sus abdominales.

\- Tori, podrían oírnos - Reprocho, pero aun así no se resistió cuando la chica le quito la camiseta.

Astoria guio el cuerpo de Charlus para que se diera la vuelta y cogió su cara con ambas manos mientras le sonreía sensualmente.

\- Los cuartos están insonorizados - Finalizó antes de reclamar los labios de su hombre.

La chica acaricio los labios de su prometido con suavidad, tentándolo poco a poco. Charlus envolvió a la rubia entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda lentamente. Poco a poco, las manos del chico fueron bajando a su trasero mientras seguían besándose, el beso no tardo en calentarse y ambos abrieron sus bocas, buscando la lengua de su pareja. Charlus cogió con fuerza las nalgas de la rubia, sacándole un gemido mientras luchaban con sus lenguas.

\- Ejem – Escucharon.

Astoria rompió el beso y miro de dónde provenía el sonido, Charlus por su parte, apartó las manos del culo de la rubia rápidamente antes de mirar. De pie, en la puerta con la cortina en la mano se encontraba un hombre de cabello gris corto y ojos negros vestido con una túnica formal. Lo estaba mirando con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- A partir de ahora, agradecería que se abstuvieran de estas actividades hasta el final de los entrenamientos. Por cierto, el entrenamiento va a empezar ahora, vístanse y salgan - Dijo antes de cerrar la cortina.

10 minutos después, Charlus, Ginny, Astoria, Ron, Blaise, Fred y George estaban alineados. Los 7 adolescentes vestidos con sus uniformes de entrenamiento blanco y azul esperaron que el hombre tomara la palabra.

\- Muy bien, para aquellos que no me conozcan me llamo Gregory Cotton, ex-buscador de Applelby Arrows y representante de Inglaterra – Dijo, todos se quedaron mirando incrédulos al anciano, a pesar de no haberlo reconocido sabían quién era. - Han sido elegidos para representar a Inglaterra porque son lo mejor que puede ofrecer nuestro país. Pero no tomen la Copa del Mundo Sub-17 a la ligera, han pasado más de 40 años desde que nuestro país ha ganado el mundial, mi equipo fue el último en traer una copa a casa y fue en los años 40. Los equipos de ahora son mucho más hábiles que los de mi tiempo y por eso voy a hacerlos sudar y sangrar para asegurarme que obtengan la victoria, solo voy a aceptar lo mejor de ustedes. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema? – Pregunto viéndolos a todos y a cada uno de los 7 jugadores.

\- ¡No señor! – Gritaron todos de acuerdo. El entrenador asintió satisfecho.

– Muy bien, en ese caso veamos de lo que están hechos. Weasley, Zabini, Greengrass, suban a sus escobas, veamos si lo que me ha dicho Jon Bolton sobre ustedes es cierto.

Los 3 nominados subieron a sus escobas sin dudar y salieron volando por encima del campo. Raymond encanto a 3 maniquís subidos en escobas y los hizo sobrevolar el campo cerca de los aros. Con eso hecho, el entrenador apunto el Quaffle con su varita y lo mando a volar hacia Blaise que lo cogió en pleno vuelo.

El chico voló hacia la portería, pasó al lado de un muñeco y lanzó el balón hacia Ginny. La pelirroja se dirigió recto hacia los aros, pero los 2 otros muñecos le barraron el paso. Por instinto lanzo hacia arriba donde sabía que la esperaría Astoria. La rubia cogió el balón y lanzo directamente al aro del medió. Desde abajo el entrenador miró asombrado el juego.

\- _No está mal, parece ser que llevan mucho tiempo jugando juntos y pueden predecir sus jugadas entre ellos, pero según tengo entendido, siempre habían sido rivales, ¿acaso se conocen tan bien?_ – Pensó, Raymond siguió mirando como jugaban unos minutos hasta que decidió que era suficiente. - Muy bien, parece que es demasiado fácil para ustedes, vamos a subir la dificultad, Ronald y gemelos Weasley, es su turno. Potter, vamos a ver de que están hecho. Fred, apunta a los cazadores, George, ve por Potter.

Todos los jugadores se apresuraron a moverse y durante la siguiente hora, el entrenador de Inglaterra observo a su equipo jugar mientras iba tomando notas. El hombre de edad estaba emocionado, su país no había tenido un equipo tan bueno en años y creía que, después de tanto tiempo, tenían una buena oportunidad de ganar la copa.

\- ¡Muy bien ya es suficiente! - Grito Raymond. Todos los jugadores se pararon y bajaron hacia el suelo mientras él con su varita, recogió los Bludgers y la snitch y los volvió a encerrar dentro de la caja. - Bien vamos a empezar. ¡Ronald!

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo el pelirrojo.

\- No hay mucho que decir, tienes una habilidad impresionante a la hora de detener la Quaffle, pero tienes problemas para maniobrar tu escoba, vamos a centrarnos en eso. ¡Gemelos Weasley! – Exclamo.

\- ¿Cuál? / ¿Cuál? - Preguntaron los gemelos con una sonrisa.

\- Los dos, vuelan bien, pero se puede mejorar, lo que me molesta es su capacidad para golpear las Bludgers, tienen buena puntería, pero les cuesta demasiado posicionarse para apuntar bien, van a corregir eso. ¡Weasley! ¡Greengrass! ¡Zabini!

\- ¡Si! / ¡Sí! / ¡Si! – Exclamaron.

\- Los tres se mueven bien con la escoba y tienen un buen saque, pero tienen dificultades para sincronizarse. Dependen demasiado Weasley y de las instrucciones de Potter como intermediarios para hacer sus mejores jugadas, quiero que trabajen en su trabajo en equipo. ¡Potter!

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo.

\- Nada que decir, eres bueno muy bueno y lo más aterrador es que puedes mejorar aún más tienes una gran vista, casi perfecta, algo muy importante para un buscador, en cada intento encontraste la snitch en menos de 1 minuto. Algo muy impresionante, solo una cosa, deja de preocuparte por el resto del equipo, estas más centrado en como juegan los demás que en tu propio juego, por suerte eres lo suficientemente bueno como para que eso no afecte a tu juego, pero disminuye tu efectividad en el juego, tienes que aprender a confiar más en tus compañeros y no controlarlos tanto. Dicho eso, tampoco es como si fuera algo del todo malo, sobretodo porque vas a ser el capitán de este equipo. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso? - Pregunto Raymond.

\- ¡No señor! – Exclamaron los demás sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, a las duchas y vístanse con el uniforme, tenemos una rueda de prensa en media hora y luego volveremos a entrenar - Informó.

Los jugadores se apresuraron a obedecer y fueron directo a su tienda mientras que el entrenador los observaba, en concreto, observaba a Charlus.

\- _Potter es bueno, tan bueno que no tenía nada que corregirle a él, pero, aun así, no puedo decirle eso o podría dormirse en los laureles. Aun así, los tres cazadores dependen mucho de las instrucciones del mismo Potter, aunque la chica Weasley es la que sigue las instrucciones y se las transmite a los otros dos. Tengo una muy buena sensación con este equipo_ \- Pensó mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 **Hong Kong, Antiguo Kaiba Corp.**

Ya era un hecho, Kaiba Corp. estaba comenzando a desaparecer ya que Teikoku Sangyō, eso era para el actual Nihon no Kuni, pero para el mundo, en su momento, será Imperial Industries, una Corporación creada por Harry que unían varias empresas relacionadas con las misma ya que todas pertenecían al mismo Harry. Kaiba Corp. había sido absorbida de una manera muy rápida y en tan solo 2 meses, pronto el mismo Seto Kaiba se daría cuenta de que había perdido el control sobre su empresa y que pronto esta dejaría de existir.

Ahora la renacida Teikoku Sangyō no solo estaba relacionado con los departamentos públicos como las centrales eléctricas y acueductos, además de sus variantes como hidroeléctricas y almacenamiento de aguas, ahora la empresa encargada en los dispositivos electrónicos, comunicaciones inalámbricas, tecnologías de información, sistemas de exploración global y el más importante hasta ahora, el posicionamiento global, todo esto era dirigido por la empresa ZarakiElectronics, este departamento estaba dirigido por el mismo líder del clan, Kenpachi Zaraki, bajo la petición del mismo Harry.

Pero también bajo la dirección del mismo Kenpachi, estaba la empresa de ZarakiTech, esta era una de las más importantes para Harry, tanto que había contratado y contaba con el apoyo del mismísimo Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien mejor que él para tener un gran departamento para Desarrollo e Investigación que el mismo Capitán de Departamento de Desarrollo e Investigación del Gotei 13, ahora los proyectos de este podrían avanzar, pero obviamente bajo la supervisión de Kenpachi y la autorización del mismo Harry.

Ahora, el departamento de farmacéuticos y pócimas, y todo lo relacionado con medicinas, etc. Este departamento estaba bajo la supervisión y dirección del mismo Harry con la ayuda del mismo Mayuri, que le había dicho que en un futuro era posible que la misma Nemu, hija de Mayuri, se uniera a ellos por estar tan interesada en las cosas que podía desarrollar este departamento, esta empresa era llamada SlytherinChemical y estaba seguro que llegaría a ser muy importante.

También había encargado otra empresa para que la dirigiera su padrino, Sirius Black, después de todo llevaba su apellido, la empresa de BlackIndustries estaba relacionado con todo los propósitos industriales, tanto del mundo mágico como no mágico, al igual que todos los departamentos, esta empresa estaba muy relacionada con otra que era dirigida también por el mismo Harry, una empresa de forja y refinería, en esto sin duda estaría involucrado el mismo Nimaiya, el guardián de Harry que era un genio en la forja de armas. Este había mostrado su emoción con este tema, además la empresa encargada de este departamento era TennōSteel.

Pero también tenían una división muy interesante para los no magos, una industria dedicada a la tecnología armamentística y todo lo relacionado con defensas militares, esta empresa que sería la cara para los no magos donde se les distribuiría armas no solo a la nación sino al resto del mundo, todo esto se basaría también en el buque de guerra que había sido remodelado por los Goblins, estos solo lo habían hecho indestructible y habían hecho sus armas y cañones muy poderoso pero no contaba aun con la tecnología avanzada, era por eso que se usaría muchas investigaciones de los demás departamentos para la construcción y desarrollo de más navíos de guerra, según Harry era mejor estar preparado y que mejor que mostrarle al mundo que la nueva nación estaba incluso a la altura de grandes potencias mundiales, de hecho, era posible que cuando se hiciera pública la noticia de la renacida Nihon no Kuni, se podría declarar de inmediato que esta era una potencia mundial en todos los casos, tanto económico, militar y político.

Pero ahora era el momento de que Seto Kaiba se diera cuenta del porque su empresa estaba sufriendo cambios y para colmo, sentía que estaba perdiendo el poder en la empresa porque había recibido informes de que la junta directiva había tenido reuniones secretas y lo peor es que no sabía de qué se trataban, era seguro que algunos de sus socios estaba pretendiendo algo, pero estaba seguro que no haría nada, después de todo era el dueño de la empresa, puede que fuesen socios pero no se atreverían hacer algo contra él, tenía todo el poder para hacer lo que quisiera con ellos, podía deshacerse de ellos si descubría algún complot, pero no podía evitar pensar que su pérdida de poder se estaba haciendo más notoria.

Fue cuando llamo a la junta directiva que descubrió la primera cosa extraña, la junta directiva había decidido elegir a un director ejecutivo de la junta directiva de la empresa, al parecer era el accionista mayoritario de la empresa que había logrado ese puesto por haber presentado nuevos proyectos para la empresa que ya se habían aprobado y habían sido un éxito, Kaiba estaba muy enojado porque hubieran tomado decisiones sin su consentimiento queriendo cambiar su empresa, no estaba al tanto de los cambios pero pondría en su sitio al consejo y a ese director ejecutivo que se atrevía a tanta osadía de cambiar la empresa que su padre le había dejado.

Cuando llego a la sala de juntas entro abriendo las puertas de par en par con fuerza mientras entraba con paso arrogante mientras observaban a los presentes, estaban todos los miembros de la junta directiva y en la cabecera estaba alguien que le estaba dando la espalda mientras veía una enorme pantalla con unas gráficas.

\- He venido para que me expliquen los cambios que han realizado en mi empresa, ¿Quién les dijo a ustedes que los hicieran sin mi consentimiento? – Pregunto un furioso Seto Kaiba conservando su altivez y viéndolos con desprecio.

\- Kaiba, te estábamos esperando, es momento de que conozcas el director ejecutivo y el accionista mayoritario de la empresa lo que le da todo el poder para hacerlo, te presentamos al gran emperador Harrison Tennō-Zaraki – Dijo uno de los miembros mientras Seto abría los ojos desmesuradamente y veía como la silla de la cabecera y veía frente a él a un sujeto que nunca en su vida esperaba ver en su empresa, esperaba verlo en campo de batalla muy pronto pero verlo ahora como director ejecutivo de la junta directiva y accionista mayoritario lo dejo desencajado ¿Cómo era posible que el gran enemigo de la organización estuviese ahora tomando el poder de su empresa? No sabía cómo reaccionar y solo vio como este hablaba.

\- Seto Kaiba, al fin nos conocemos, siempre quise saber cómo era el hombre sin visión que estaba llevando esta empresa por mal camino, tuve que involucrarme como accionista mayoritario para proponer nuevas ideas para llevar lejos esta empresa, ni siquiera te diste cuenta como tomaba el control de la empresa – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía sin emociones, Kaiba lo veía con ira y sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que esto pase? Se supone que yo soy el dueño de esta empresa ¡Nadie, ni siquiera un accionista mayoritario puede hacer cambios en mi empresa! Yo fui el que he hecho todo con mis propias manos para hacer de esta empresa la más grande del mundo – Dijo molesto Kaiba mientras lo miraba con instinto asesino.

\- Yo en menos de un año conseguí más ganancias de lo que tu hiciste en 20 años, tú te dedicaste solo a la industria de entretenimiento pero no pensaste más allá de eso, yo quise pensar en el futuro de la empresa pero vi en ella una gran fuente de recursos y sobre todo herramientas para conseguir hacer esta la más grande del mundo, tu objetivo solo son los jóvenes, el mío es todo el mundo y en todos los ámbitos que necesite la gente, gracias a ellos he ayudado a ganarle la empresa mucho más dinero, es por eso que se llegó a la decisión de quitarte el poder de la empresa – Dijo Harry mientras veía fríamente a Kaiba que en un arranque de ira libero su instinto asesino mientras exclamaba.

\- ¡Yo soy el dueño de esta empresa, no permitiré que un don nadie venga a quitarme lo que es mío! – Exclamo con violencia mientras golpeaba la mesa con un manotazo mientras veía con furia a Harry.

\- Tienes dos opciones, Seto Kaiba, perder el control de tu empresa con dignidad vendiendo tus acciones y tu empresa o puedes ser destruido económica y administrativamente por toda la junta y quedarte sin nada, así que tú decides ganas algo o lo pierdes TODO – Dijo Harry remarcando la última palabra mientras un brillo escarlata apareció en los ojos de él y Kaiba se vio metido en una ilusión mientras veía como frente a él su hermanito Mokuba corría huyendo aterrado mientras Seto veía como caía muerto y frente a él estaba el asesino, el mismo que había asesinado a sus padres, luego la ilusión desapareció mientras escuchaba la voz del chico con el que estaba discutiendo – _Seto Kaiba, sé muy bien que eres miembro de Yamata no Orochi, te recomiendo que no hagas nada que advierta mis movimientos, si no lo perderás todo, piensa en tu hermanito, aún no has vengado su muerte, quieres morir sin cumplirle su promesa, mantente callado y si quieres un enfrentamiento, espero que valga la pena –_ Escucho Kaiba mientras volvía a la ilusión mientras su hermanito era una y otra vez masacrado, la ilusión termino mientras regresaba a la realidad mientras veía a los miembros del consejo, estos lo observaban con curiosidad pero con suficiencia, al parecer les gusto que lo hubiesen puesto en su lugar.

\- Muy bien, Zaraki, has hecho tus movimientos muy bien, no esperaba esto de ti, debo admitir que eres muy astuto, pero ahora pienso hacer mi último movimiento, no pienso perder mi empresa y menos ante ti, es por eso que te desafío a un duelo – Dijo Kaiba mientras sonreía arrogantemente mientras Harry lo veía con curiosidad, esto sin duda sería interesante.

\- ¿A qué clase de duelo te refieres? – Pregunto Harry mientras lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Uno que solo nosotros podemos tener, te espero en una semana en los cinco antiguos picos, conocido también como las cinco montañas sagradas, ese lugar es perfecto para el duelo, te estaré esperando, ven con tu segundo, el ganador se quedara con todo, si logras vencerme, te garantizo que te entregare todo lo que me pertenece, pero si yo te venzo me darás el control total que ahora posees, así que te estaré esperando – Dijo mientras lo veía con arrogancia muy seguro de sí mismo. Harry lo veía sin emoción alguna y solo comenzó a sonreír lentamente de forma macabra.

\- Acepto el duelo, solo espero que cumples mi advertencia – Dijo Harry mientras veía como Kaiba asentía sonriendo y se fue de la sala de juntas rápidamente mientras Harry se quedaba con los miembros de la junta directiva que lo veían, esperando a que hablara, el chico solo los vio y dijo – No se preocupen, les aseguro que acabare con Seto Kaiba, por ahora, se levanta la sesión – Dijo mientras se iba de la sala para luego desaparecer en una espiral dimensional mientras preparaba los últimos detalles para el acontecimiento que tendrá en un par de días.

 **Londres, Estadio de Entrenamiento del Equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra.**

Desde el comienzo de los entrenamientos, habían pasado varias semanas y se puede decir que el equipo de Inglaterra hizo una gran impresión. El primer partido se enfrentó a España y ganaron 560–40 dejando a todos los especialistas del Quidditch en shock. En un primer momento, todos pensaron que Inglaterra solo estaba exagerando la habilidad de sus jugadores, pero a medida que jugaban y ganaban cada partido, la afición tuvo que cambiar de opinión.

Raymond entrenó a su equipo hasta el límite, después de cada entrenamiento casi no tenían fuerzas para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Los únicos momentos en los cuales podían relajarse de verdad era después de los partidos y aun así no era mucho puesto que tenían que soportar las firmas de autógrafos con los fans. El equipo se quejó por las firmas, si fuera por los entrenamientos el entrenador los mataría, pero Raymond fue inflexible sobre el tema y tuvieron que aguantar a los fans intentando hacerse con su cabello o robarles un beso. En el caso de Astoria y Ginny, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matar a las chicas que intentaban propasarse con su novio, aunque claro ellas no lo sabían. Aun así, eso no impidió a la pelirroja besar a Harry en plena cámara para dejar en claro cuál era su relación y alejar a las mujerzuelas.

A pesar de que era la selección Sub-17, las entradas siempre se agotaban y los partidos reunían una gran atención de los críticos del Quidditch que se apresuraron a cambiar su punto de vista respecto al equipo de Inglaterra sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los resultados. Inglaterra había derrotado a Italia e Irlanda, dos equipos de renombre que contaban con jugadores de alto nivel. Los reporteros también estaban muy frustrados, desde la rueda de prensa a principios de junio, Raymond se había negado a conceder ninguna entrevista más y los entrenamientos eran a puerta cerrada.

Ahora había llegado el momento crucial, la final, el éxito o el fracaso se decidiría en este difícil partido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que jugaban contra Francia que contaban con muy buenos jugadores solo superados por Irlanda e Inglaterra. El equipo enteró se había preparado para este momento viendo las grabaciones de los partidos de Francia a través de los recuerdos de un pensadero.

El equipo entero estaba reunido alrededor de Raymond que tenía una cuerda muy larga en las manos, todos ellos iban vestidos con sus uniformes de color blanco y azul, también llevaban sus escobas en mano. Esta cuerda era el trasladador que los llevaría al lugar donde se celebraría la final, el estadio de Quidditch de Suiza. Todos agarraron una extremidad y en unos segundos, el mundo de todos empezó a girar a toda velocidad.

Unos segundos después el equipo se encontraba dentro de una tienda mágicamente ampliada. Los jugadores se recuperaron rápidamente y escucharon al entrenador.

\- Muy bien, síganme - Dijo mientras se ajustaba la corbata y salía de la tienda seguido por su equipo.

Fuera de la tienda se extendía una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la entrada del estadio de Quidditch reservada para los jugadores. Cientos de personas estaban al lado de la alfombra animando y saludando a los jugadores de Inglaterra, pero no podían llegar hasta ellos debido a los guardaespaldas bloqueando el paso, así como las vallas de acero que se extendían por ambos lados de la alfombra. Los jugadores saludaron a la multitud mientras cruzaban la distancia entre la tienda y el estadio. Cuando llegaron se colocaron en línea frente a su entrenador que estaba de espaldas a la salida al campo de Quidditch.

\- Caballeros...- Comenzó el hombre, pero fue interrumpido por las chicas.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamaron. Raymond suspiro ganándose la risa de sus jugadores.

-... y señoritas, aquí estamos, a solo un paso de ser los campeones. Demuestren al mundo que Inglaterra ha vuelto al juego. ¡Salgan y ganen! – Exclamo.

\- ¡Si señor! – Gritaron.

Con eso dicho, Raymond se retiró para ir a su balcón y disfrutar del partido. Los jugadores se subieron a sus escobas preparados para la salida. Desde el estadio, el comentarista uso un encanto Sonorus para que todo el estadio lo escuchara.

\- **Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la final de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch Sub-17. Hoy, tendremos la oportunidad de ver a 2 equipos de alto nivel enfrentarse para obtener el título de campeones. ¡Los representantes de Francia, el guardián, Bernard, El buscador, Richard, Los bateadores, Petit y Martin y los cazadores, Moreau, Duran y Dubois!** – Exclamo, los aplausos estallaron en la sección francesa mientras observaban a sus jugadores vestidos de azul oscuro volar por el campo saludando a la multitud - **Francia ha demostrado tener unos jugadores de gran habilidad, teniendo en cuenta que han llegado hasta aquí, pero lo mismo se puede decir de Inglaterra. Damas y caballeros, le presento al mejor equipo que ha tenido Inglaterra desde 1944. ¡Con ustedes, el guardián, Weasley Ronald, los bateadores, los gemelos Weasley y los cazadores, Weasley Ginevra, Zabini y Greengrass y el buscador Potter!** – Exclamo, los espectadores ingleses se volvieron locos aplaudiendo y animando a gritos al equipo de los ingleses. Para evitar la confusión con los apellidos, se le habían informado sobre cómo llamarlos. Hubo incluso mujeres animando a gritos al pobre Charlus que solo pudo suspirar cansado, parecía que la noticia de su emparejamiento con Ginny no había disuadido a sus fans femeninas, y eso que no sabían sobre su relación con Astoria.

Después de que el equipo inglés diera una vuelta por todo el campo se reunieron en el centro junto a sus contrincantes y el árbitro. Los capitanes de ambos equipos, Charlus y Dubois, se estrecharon la mano antes de alejarse junto a sus equipos para preparar su estrategia. Charlus estaba muy emocionado, si hoy ganaban, la Copa Mundial de Quidditch profesional iba a estar a su alcance.

El árbitro silbo antes de lanzar la Quaffle en el aire que fue rápidamente atrapada por Ginny que cargó de cabeza hacia los aros esquivando a dos cazadores y lanzando a puerta. Fue tan rápido que el guardián y el árbitro ni siquiera reaccionaron hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La multitud estallo aplaudiendo la asombrosa habilidad de la pelirroja.

\- **¡Impresionante, 10-0, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de comentar la jugada!** – Exclamo, Ginny no celebro, en su lugar volvió al otro lado del campo con sus compañeros preparada para la defensa. - **Balón para Francia.**

\- **Moreau tiene el balón y carga hacia los aros, esquiva un bludger, pasa a Dubois. ¡No! Greengrass intercepta, esquiva a Duran y pase a Zabini. Zabini carga de frente, Moreau va a interceptar, pero se la pasa a Weasley. Weasley se dirige a los aros y lanza… ¡Gol! 20-0 a favor de Inglaterra** – Exclamo, mientras el partido seguía. Charlus estaba teniendo el momento de su vida - **Zabini esquiva un bludger y pasa a Weasley, Potter se dirige a los aros, pero Dubois y Moreau le barran el paso... ¡¿Que hace, que hace, que hace?!** – Exclamo, Ginny cargo de frente hacia los dos cazadores franceses que miraron en shock como la pelirroja estaba a punto de chocar contra ellos. Pero la chica no tenía esa intención, en su lugar, elevo ligeramente la escoba y giro sobre su eje quedándose boca abajo. En esa misma posición, Ginny pasó por el medio entre los 2 jugadores, su cabeza rozando por los pelos los hombros de sus dos oponentes dejando vía libre para marcar. Aprovechando que el guardián se había quedado embobado mirando, lanzo la Quaffle en el aro de la izquierda, Bernard no reacciono a tiempo y el balo pasó libremente fácilmente por el aro.

\- **¡Impresionante, que maniobra tan increíble y arriesgada! 190-30** – Exclamo.

Cuanto más se extendía el partido, más se daban cuenta los fans y el equipo de Francia que su victoria ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Francia tenia buenos cazadores, pero Ginny, Blaise y Astoria eran simplemente demasiado buenos, eso sin contar a Ron protegiendo los aros y los gemelos hostigando sin parar a los jugadores. Después de 20 minutos más, Charlus finalizó el partido al atrapar la snitch después de evitar 2 Bludgers dirigidos a él en una espectacular atrapada donde se puso de pie sobre la escoba y estando detrás del otro buscador que le había dado ventaja, salto sobre el buscador para atrapar la snitch y caer de pie en la escoba.

\- **¡470-50, victoria para Inglaterra!** – Exclamo, el anunció resonó por todo el estadio acompañado por los gritos de júbilo y los aplausos de los ingleses. Una pantalla gigante estaba mostrando a Charlus sosteniendo la snitch en alto aun de pie con banderas inglesas ondeando.

Todo el equipo se reunió en un abrazo colectivo en medio del aire gritando de felicidad. Lo habían conseguido, eran campeones juveniles del mundo. Cuando se separaron bajaron al suelo donde se reunieron con el equipo francés y les dieron la mano como signo de respeto antes de ponerse en fila india junto al otro equipo a la espera de la entrega de premios. Los ministros de Francia e Inglaterra se avanzaron a los 2 equipos y el ministro francés se avanzó poniendo uno por uno una medalla de plata a través del cuello de cada jugador francés. La afición aplaudió animando al equipo por su esfuerzo y su desempeño.

Luego avanzo el ministro inglés, Albus Dumbledore, con una sonrisa suave hizo lo mismo que su homólogo francés, poniendo una medalla de oro a cada jugador y dándoles la mano felicitándolos bajo los aplausos de toda la afición inglesa, cuando llego a Charlus, se acercó a su oído y le dijo que la próxima semana se reunirían con los otros profesores para conversar sobre un asunto que le interesaba. Luego el equipo avanzo hacia un pequeño podio donde descansaba una copa de oro macizo. Ron y lo gemelos empujaron a Charlus hacia delante animándolo a hacer los honores.

Los gritos y los vítores solo se hicieron más fuertes a medida que Charlus avanzaba hacia la copa. Charlus cogió la copa con ambas manos y la levanto en señal de victoria bañándose en los aplausos y los gritos extasiados de toda la afición y los miles de flashes de las cámaras, el confeti de color blanco y azul llovían por todo el campo mientras en el aire los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo.

Este era el mejor momento de su vida.

 **Palacio Imperial, Jardines Imperiales.**

Un par de días después de que Seto Kaiba le había lanzado el reto a Harry, se habían terminado la organización de un acontecimiento que se estaba planeando para este verano, la boda entre Harry y Luna, y la declaración oficial como nueva emperatriz, además donde se declararía como Lady Ravenclaw y Lady del Clan Tennō, todo ya estaba planeado, pero Harry no les había comentado a nadie sobre el duelo, el que sería su segundo seria su propio padre que estaría gustoso viendo como su hijo masacraba a este mocoso arrogante que se atrevía a retar a un Zaraki, por otro lado, Yamamoto le había dicho que estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios de maestría y que si lograba impresionarlo en ese duelo y demostraba ser lo suficientemente poderoso para detenerlo a él sería declarado inmediatamente como el nuevo Sōtaichō.

Por ahora, era el momento de un acontecimiento esperado por la pareja de novios que estaban a punto de casarse.

\- Tranquilo, Harry, estoy seguro que Luna también está a punto de echarse a correr para verte - le dijo Uryū, a su lado en el altar. Era como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado. Se casaba en menos de 5 minutos.

Respiró profundamente y miró como los Jardines imperiales habían sido decorados con arcos florecidos en cada arco Torii y largas cortinas de seda blanca perla. Las sillas, blancas, sentadas en el enorme y precioso jardín del palacio Imperial estaban llenas de invitados. Quizá había 50 invitados, los más cercanos a la familia.

La marcha nupcial sonó y su mirada, irremediablemente, salió disparada a la puerta de entrada. Allí, apareció Luna con un precioso vestido de boda que le dejó sin respiración. Realmente Luna estaba espectacular, con sus ojos plateados radiantes de felicidad y el rostro casi iluminado de una forma mágica. Se miraron fijamente mientras ella se acercaba, cogida del brazo de su padre con un pañuelo de seda roja, de color sangre, puesta sobre sus brazos. El símbolo de la unión entre el padre y su hija.

Cuando llegó a su lado bajó el escalón, impaciente, y cogió la mano de Luna que le tendía su futuro suegro. Escucharon, mirando el uno al otro, como el sacerdote, descendiente de druidas, leía en latín y luego en celta el ritual.

\- Toma, Harrison Ignotus Tennō-Zaraki, esta daga mágica y corta tu palma - le dijo el sacerdote y él cortó su mano izquierda.

\- Toma, Luna Pandora Lovegood, esta daga mágica y corta tu palma - repitió el sacerdote y le ofreció a la novia una daga idéntica. Ella se cortó la mano izquierda - Que sepan todos que esta unión puede ser bendecida o maldita, puesto que solo se unen dos corazones enamorados. Tómense de las manos.

Harry cogió la mano que le tendía Luna y ambos se quedaron sin aliento, escuchando el cántico del sacerdote, cuando notaron la magia del otro adentrarse en lo más profundo de su interior, entrelazándose como si fueran uno. Los invitados se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos al ver el resplandor dorado procedente de los novios, que se miraban perdidos en los ojos del otro. Kenpachi carraspeó cuando la magia se disipó y alzó el pañuelo de seda roja con bordados dorados que llevaba colocado en el brazo; el mismo que le entregó su padre a él.

\- Desde este momento no son dos personas, son una sola, desde ahora están unidos como emperador y emperatriz, como Líder y Lady del clan Tennō - Dijo el sacerdote, colocando el pañuelo en las manos cogidas de la pareja. - Que Izanami, Hecate, Isis, la Diosa de los mil nombres y su magia los bendiga para siempre.

Harrison levantó con una mano el velo de su esposa y Luna se lanzó a sus brazos, besándole con ardor. No escucharon silbidos y aplausos, y llantos. No notaron los clics de las cámaras que hacían fotos. Retsu observó con ojos llorosos como su primogénito, de apenas 17 años se casaba con una de las mujeres que amaba. No pudo evitar secarse las lágrimas y llorar en su pañuelo.

\- Creo que voy a llorar - Dijo una voz a su lado, era Pandora, que estaba abrazada a su esposo.

Retsu asintió y vio como todos los hombres de la familia estaban algo cortados con tanto sentimentalismo femenino. Luna sí que estaba llorando, todavía con sus labios sellados en los de su marido. ¡Oh, cuánto tiempo había esperado para decirlo! ¡Harrison era ahora su marido! ¡Estaba casada! ¡Era formalmente su emperatriz! Una sonrisa se alargó en sus labios y al final acabó riendo de la felicidad. Harry cogió a su reciente esposa y le dio una vuelta en el aire, riendo él también. Los invitados silbaron y rieron al verlos.

\- Podemos empezar ya el banquete - Dijo Kenpachi, abriendo sus brazos como Lord Zaraki y todos siguieron hasta el patio donde había una larga mesa cubierta con un bonito mantel blanco con el símbolo imperial en el centro.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, mi querida esposa y emperatriz? - le susurró en el oído Harry cuando estuvo sentado en la mesa de honor, Luna aun cogida a su lado, ninguno dispuesto a soltarse del otro. Luna sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas.

\- Ha sido todo perfecto, mi amado emperador – Dijo Luna mientras seguía sonriendo.

Harry sonrió, cogiendo la barbilla de su mujer, y juntando sus labios en un beso corto pero pasional. Escuchó los silbidos de amigos y la risa de Fleur, Orihime, Daphne y Yachiru.

\- ¡Dejen algo para la noche de bodas! - gritó en broma Ganju y muchos estallaron en carcajadas, acompañados por Sirius y los demás bromistas.

Retsu y Apolline charlaban muy animadamente sobre la próxima boda que sería entre Fleur y Harry. Luna no perdió la sonrisa en todo el día, cortando la tarta con su marido, bailando en su vestido de noche, besándose cuando nadie miraba y todos hablaban. Cuando llegó la noche y todos se fueron, recibieron una lista interminable de regalos, que se iban acumulando en una esquina del palacio. En cuanto se quedaron en silencio, solos, Harrison se giró a mirarla y Luna se quedó sin aliento.

De repente no tenía prisa para empezar, sentía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Dejó que la acercara, con sus brazos fuertes, y notó con un escalofrío todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos del placer cuando sus labios se encontraron, enterró sus manos en su cabello y supo que esa noche iba a ser una de las más intensas de su vida.

– Te ves muy hermosa esta noche Lunita - Dijo el ojiverde justo antes de besarla de nuevo mientras abría el suave kimono de seda que caía al suelo revelando la figura de la rubia, sus pechos grandes atrapados tras el suave sostén de encaje y esa pequeña pantaleta igualmente blanca y de encaje la hacían ver tan pura y hermosa que sin dudar Harry la alzo en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama, se alejó un poco y procedió a desnudarse hasta quedar solo en bóxer negros que denotaban algo de buen tamaño apenas contenido bajo la tela, la rubia se sonrojo un poco antes de pasar la lengua por sus labios; Harry tomo asiento en la cama y miro fijamente a su nueva esposa mientras avanzaba sobre ella, sus labios besaban suavemente sus tersas piernas lamiendo suavemente sus suaves muslos mientras ascendía pasando por alto la parte más importante justo antes de llegar a sus pechos los acaricio suavemente arrancado suaves gemidos de la rubia que solamente se dejaba manejar al antojo del ojiverde, el sostén fue retirado suavemente y lanzado a un costado revelando los endurecidos pezones rosados que de inmediato ataco Harry.

\- Aahhh Harry_kun no pares, chupa más - Decía la suplicante rubia mientras el ojiverde chupaba con fuerza uno de sus pezones y amasaba el otro seno pellizcando suavemente el pezón duro como roca, soltó el pecho, salto al otro ensalivando ambos por igual mientras Luna gemía gustosa ante las caricias del ojiverde que separándose de ella de mala gana se despojó de su ropa dejando al descubierto la poderosa erección, de nuevo Luna se relamió los labios – Harry_kun amor mío déjame probar tu miembro - Dijo ella deseosa mientras el ojiverde se acomodaba sobre Luna colocando su pene sobre sus suave mejilla izquierda y hablaba.

– Esta noche es solo tuyo Lunita – Dijo, de inmediato la lengua de la rubia recorrió el miembro degustando el sabor que ciertamente le encantaba a todas las mujeres del ojiverde por alguna razón, sus labios besaron la punta enviando una descarga por todo el ojiverde que lanzo un profundo gemido al sentir como su pene era devorado poco a poco por la rubia que estaba por completo a su merced, decir que era buena era poco era muy buena en eso y los gemidos constantes del ojiverde eran fiel prueba de ello estaba seguro de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo semejantes caricias – Lu…Lunita me vengo - Dijo ahogadamente Harry antes de estallar en una poderosa eyaculación que inundo la boca de la rubia que dejo salir el miembro del ojiverde que baño su rostro por completo en el blanco y espeso semen.

– Es delicioso Harry_kun, amo tu semilla mi amor - Dijo con ojos entrecerrados mientras el ojiverde retrocedía y la dejaba limpiar los restos de semen.

En cuanto estuvo limpia ella misma se despojó de su pantaleta quedando expuesta ante el ojiverde que miraba sus piernas entreabiertas y donde su entrada húmeda y coronada por una escasa cantidad de vello rubio le invitaba a entrar en ella.

– Ven a mi Harry_kun llena mi vientre con tu semen, es el momento - Dijo dulcemente mientras el ojiverde se acomodaba sobre Luna, quien abría sus piernas al máximo disfrutando de los besos de Harry y del roce del duro pene contra su entrada mojada y dispuesta, el ojiverde bajo un poco acomodándose para la penetración de inmediato los labios vaginales se cerraron entorno a su miembro casi como dándole un abrazo de bienvenida mientras de nuevo besaba a Luna, no espero más y empujo suavemente, ambos lanzaron un gemido delicioso mientras el miembro del ojiverde hondaba a la rubia que gemía gustosa al sentir como el miembro latía en su interior.

– Aquí voy Lunita - Dijo el ojiverde justo antes de empujar lentamente.

– Aaaahhhh Harry_kun aaahhh - Gimió ella mientras el ojiverde la invadía a paso lento y firme, su miembro la lleno por completo hasta llegar a la base de su matriz, las manos de Luna estaban sujetando fuertemente los brazos del ojiverde que la miraba sonriente mientras el sudor inundaba a ambos – Huele Harry_kun estamos rodeados por el dulce aroma de nuestro amor - Dijo ella haciendo notar el fuerte aroma a sexo presente en la habitación.

– Te amo Lunita - Dijo el ojiverde justo antes de besarla y de que el calor se extendiera por su cuerpo, no perdió más tiempo y empujo con fuerza.

– AAAAHHHHHH – Exclamo, lanzo el gemido al viento la rubia al sentir el miembro del ojiverde invadiendo su vientre llenándolo por completo, Harry se detuvo y contemplo a la orgásmica Luna con amor en sus ojos, se inclinó sobre ella y de nuevo se besaron mientras las piernas de la rubia rodeaban al ojiverde alentándolo a continuar, el movimiento se reanudo y el ojiverde inicio el vaivén.

Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en la habitación iluminada solo por velas casi consumidas mientras el empujaba con fuerza dentro de la rubia, la cama crujía ante el movimiento intenso de ambos cuerpos que lanzaban gemidos de placer al viento resonando con fuerza mientras el ojiverde entraba hasta el fondo de la matriz de Luna en cada embestida y salía caso hasta afuera de su vagina, los fluidos producían sonidos húmedos que acompañaban a los quejidos de gozo de ambos mientras el inevitable orgasmo se cernía sobre ellos.

\- H…Harry_kun yo, yo - Dijo ella ahogadamente solo para ser besada por el ojiverde que de nuevo se clavó hasta el fondo y ninguno pudo más.

– AAAAHHHH – Exclamaron, fue un gemido conjunto que dejo salir todo el placer de un solo grito mientras el ojiverde inundaba el vientre de la rubia con un caudal abundante de semen que la dejo por completo rebosante.

\- _Finalmente soy la mujer de Harry_kun soy tan feliz_ \- Pensó Luna justo antes de que el ojiverde saliera y dejara salir un poco de semen mientras mantenía la erección y miraba con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa a la rubia.

– ¿Segundo round Lunita? – Pregunto, la rubia sonrió, sabía por experiencia que le esperaba una muy larga noche.

 **…**

 **Omake 9 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

 **Asociación de Mujeres del Seireitei**

Todas las mujeres estaban reunidas en la típica reunión de las chicas para discutir sobre algunas cosas, Nanao le había comentado la situación a la que había llegado en este momento.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ya no tenemos dinero?! – Exclamo Yachiru apurada mientras miraba a Nanao.

\- Si, ya hemos usado todos nuestros fondos – Dijo Nanao.

\- ¡Todas ustedes gastan mucho dinero! – Exclamo Yachiru molesta.

\- ¡Capitana, usted fue la que uso más! – Exclamo Nanao molesta también por la acusación, acomodándose las gafas siguió hablando – Así que todos, hemos decidido vender fotos de gente famosa para ganar algo de dinero. Tal vez hayan oído de las personas en el mundo no mágico que hacen esto. Son fotógrafos que se llaman paparazzi. Nuestra misión serán el Gotei 13 y el gran emperador – Dijo Nanao mientras todas las chicas jadeaban sorprendidas, Nanao saco un esquema con fotos de todos los capitanes del Gotei 13 y en la cima de todos estaba Harry, entre los capitanes estaba Yamamoto, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, Kyōraku, Ukitake, Mayuri, Unohana, Yoruichi e Hitsugaya, estos eran a los que tendrían más acceso al ser maestros del Seireitei o estaban cercas de ellas.

\- ¡Adelante! – Exclamaron todas.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	38. Capitulo 35

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene violencia explicita. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

 **…**

 **Duelo de Bestias: Se Desata el Poder**

 **China, Cinco Picos Sagrados.**

Harry y su padre estaban en el centro de un bosque verde, estaba rodeado de grandes montañas mientras esperaban a que apareciera Seto Kaiba para comenzar el duelo, fue cuando se sintió el instinto asesino y se vio como Kaiba salía de entre los árboles y en su mano llevaba una espada cimitarra, veía a Harry con furia mientras este solo lo observaba de manera tranquila.

\- Este es el momento Zaraki, voy a vencerte ahora mismo, porque no pienso perder mi corporación, primero muerto, pero eso sin duda será imposible – Dijo Kaiba de manera arrogante mientras lo miraba.

\- ¿Dónde está tu segundo? ¿No se suponía que debíamos traer a alguien? – Pregunto Harry con tranquilidad mientras observaba el lugar.

\- No fue necesario que trajera a nadie, estoy tan seguro de mi victoria que ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí con vida, así que prepárate para morir – Dijo Kaiba mientras esgrimía su cimitarra mientras Harry invocaba su Chokutō y se la colocaba en su cintura atrás en su espalda mientras tomaba del mango la espada mientras veía a Kaiba.

\- Se muy bien que eres uno de los más poderosos miembros de Yamata no Orochi, es por eso que iré con todo desde el principio, así que prepárate, serás el primero en conocer el poder secreto de mi espada… **_Ten Hakai… Shiryū Arashi Ten'nō_** (Destruye los Cielos… Dragon de la Muerte, Emperador de las Tormentas) - Dijo y los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse y la espada fue desenfundada bajo las miradas intrigadas de quienes nunca la habían visto, a decir verdad la persona que mejor describió lo que pasaba fue Kaiba.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? - Pregunto al aire mientras los relámpagos rodeaban la espada se del ojiverde en todo su esplendor, por su parte Kaiba lo miraba con duda, nunca vio o escucho de una arma semejante pero eso poco importaba, al menos por ahora lo único que estaba en su mente era luchar tener el poder de su empresa y no perderla ante un don nadie - No sé qué clase de arma sea esa pero nunca vencerá a Murasame - levanto su cimitarra brillante mientras el ojiverde, lo imitaba en este momento decir cualquier cosa estaría de más, ninguno se movió y se miraron fijamente esperando a que alguno de ellos realizara el primer movimiento, la tensión en el aire casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo mientras un pajarillo cantaba en el fondo, el ave voló y la rama crujió mientras ambos peleadores reaccionaban, se lanzaron uno contra el otro a una velocidad asombrosa y ambas espadas fueron al frente, resonaron con una fuerza atronadora mientras chispas volaban por el aire y ambos se trenzaban en un choque de fuerza, eran el objeto inamovible contra el objeto indetenible, sus espadas se empujaban una contra la otra mientras luchaban por ganar esta lucha de fuerza, finalmente ambos saltaron alejándose uno del otro, en sus rostros una delgada sonrisa apareció mientras corrían de nuevo uno contra el otro.

La espada de Kaiba avanzo en un corte horizontal y la Chokutō lo bloqueo con facilidad mientras el ojiverde daba un giro sobre sí mismo y lanzaba su propio ataque, el hombre logro agacharse y eludir la estocada mientras lanzaba su propia espada al frente en un intento de atravesar al ojiverde por el torso, de nuevo dio una vuelta y esta vez fue la Chokutō quien se dejó caer sobre él quien bloqueo usando su espada como escudo para alejarse un par de metros y saltar y dejarse caer, la gravedad lo jalo con fuerza contra el suelo y su espada se precipito sobre el ojiverde que con facilidad soltó un corte de la Chokutō desviando el ataque mientras lanzaba un nuevo espadazo al frente, la ropa de Kaiba se rasgó mientras un corte largo y delgado aparecía en su costado izquierdo.

\- No está mal lo esquivaste en el último segundo - Felicito Harry al hombre mientras este miraba su pequeña herida.

– _Es muy bueno no debo confiarme un par de cm más a la izquierda y me atraviesa las costillas, si sigue así tendré que hacer el ritual de liberación_ \- pensó el hombre mientras miraba al ojiverde frente a él que permanecía fijo y sin moverse sosteniendo su espada con una sola mano y el filo apuntándole a él. De nuevo se lanzaban uno contra el otro, esta vez Harry cargo al frente con la Chokutō paralela al suelo lanzo la estocada con fuerza siendo desviada mientras Murasame se movía a toda prisa en un intento de decapitación que fracaso al agacharse el ojiverde que dejo ir otro corte que fue eludido cuando Kaiba salto y giro en el aire dejando caer su espada, Harry lo eludió por muy poco saliendo solo con un corte en pecho nada grave claro está.

Kaiba observo al ojiverde y lo supo solo usando su espada no sería capaz de ganar este combate.

– Eres un buen oponente pero es una pena que yo sea mejor - Dijo seguro de su victoria mientras alistaba su ataque, cargo de frente a toda velocidad listo para dejar sentir su poder, se detuvo de pronto a poco menos de un metro del ojiverde mientras Murasame era elevada y casi parecía brillar con la extraña magia negra que la cubrió solo un segundo antes de que soltase su golpe – **_Koiha_** (Hoja Oscura) - la espada de Kaiba cayo de golpe y al fin se pudo ver el ataque, a su alrededor el viento pareció viciarse y volverse negro mientras una onda de corte dividía todo a su paso mientras el ojiverde lanzaba su espada en un intento por bloquear el golpe, resonó con fuerza mientras era empujado sobre el suelo dejando surcos por donde avanzaron sus pies al ser empujado hacia atrás, los ojos de Kaiba estaban llenos de confianza – Yo no continuaría si fuera tú, este golpe debe haber dañado mucho tu espada – Dijo Kaiba con toda la confianza.

– Fue un buen golpe, pero eso no romperá nunca a mi Chokutō – Dijo, el ojiverde alzo la espada que brillo con el sol mostrando su hoja intacta mientras los ojos de Kaiba se llenaban de duda e intriga, se suponía que no existía metal en este mundo que ese golpe no lograra dañar.

\- ¿Qué clase de espada es esa? - pregunto el hombre confundido mientras la sonrisa de Harry se tornaba orgullosa y segura.

– Es la mejor del mundo – Dijo, el ojiverde volvió a su posición de ataque y se lanzó al frente con decisión, Murasame bloqueo los 3 cortes con facilidad mientras Kaiba se cuestionaba si estaba listo para ese movimiento o si era oportuno usarlo, la verdad no veía muchas opciones y tendría que emplearlo si deseaba ganar la lucha contra el Zaraki.

– **_Taiyō Ken_** (Espada del Sol) – Exclamo, alzo la espada que pareció absorber los rayos del sol justo antes de clavarla en el suelo, una inmensa burbuja brillante apareció inundando toda la zona mientras el sonido abrasador del fuego y el arder del pasto inundaban el claro, tan pronto la luz se disipo se pudo ver a Kaiba aun en esa misma posición mientras su espada despedía algo de humo en medio del claro ahora despojado de toda señal de vida y sin el ojiverde por ningún lado – Le dije que yo saldría victorioso, pero aun así fue un gran oponente - Dijo el hombre incorporándose mientras sacaba su arma del suelo bajo la mirada sonriente de Kenpachi, cosa que hizo que Kaiba se extrañara, de pronto el suelo retumbo y crujiendo se despedazo mientras Harry se alzaba de debajo de las rocas con su camisa reducida a jirones con restos de quemaduras en la tela.

– Si no me cubro me cocinas - Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba los retazos de la camisa y lo arrancaba dejando el torso al descubierto.

El ojiverde de nuevo ataco sin esperar nada y se dejó ir contra Kaiba en una lluvia de espadazos directos que apenas lograba bloquear con Murasame era casi como si el ojiverde se estuviese moviendo más rápido a cada segundo, cosa que resultaba imposible o eso creía, la hoja del ojiverde brillo peligrosa mientras otro corte adornaba el pecho del hombre.

– Arggggg - se quejó, pero el ojiverde no se detuvo en vez de eso lanzo otro ataque que no pudo ser bloqueado y la línea roja adorno la pierna izquierda del hombre que solo atino a saltar alejándose de los embates del ojiverde de sonrisa espeluznante.

– ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te da miedo enfrentarme ¿eh? - Dijo desafiándolo y obteniendo lo que esperaba, el enojo cegó al hombre que se dejó ir con fuerza tratando de cortar al ojiverde en dos con un corte descendente que de nuevo desvió con facilidad esta vez dando el giro por completo quedando a la espalda de Kaiba y cortando con fuerza, no tenía intenciones de matarlo pero si de herirlo y lo consiguió desplomando al hombre en el suelo con el largo corte en su espalda - El enojo nubla la mente y no te deja pensar con claridad, si bien la ira puede ser un combustible poderoso también puede ser un gran error deberías tener eso en cuenta ¿no crees Kaiba? - Kaiba se levantó de golpe girando como un trompo mientras trataba de cortar al ojiverde que salto en el aire alejándose del ataque y aterrizo a una distancia por demás segura.

– Esto se acaba aquí y ahora - Dijo decidido el hombre mientras cargaba el ataque más demoledor.

Abrió las piernas y adopto una extraña postura, el ojiverde se mantuvo en guardia esperando el embate de Kaiba quien corrió a toda prisa contra él blandiendo la espada junto a su cadera deteniéndose de golpe a una distancia por demás cercana y lanzo el golpe ascendente.

– **_Kishi Shōten_** (Ascensión del Caballero) – Dijo, y la espada subió de golpe, el corte apareció en el suelo y todo al frente de Kaiba se elevó en el aire mientras era cortado por completo en dos, luego cientos sino miles de cortes más aparecían haciendo picadillo todo frente a él, una línea de no menos de 10 metros de largo en forma de triángulo abriéndose mientras se alejaba de él era devastada sin parar y el ojiverde de manera asombrosa se mantenía en el aire moviendo a Chokutō a una velocidad increíble bloqueando cada uno de los golpes, finalmente el ataque acabo y el ojiverde cayó al suelo con poco menos que un corte ligero en un brazo mientras los ojos del hombre estaban abiertos como platos.

– Eso fue asombroso, si me he distraigo un segundo me cortas en pedacitos – Dijo, su sonrisa creció de nuevo mientras se lanzó contra Kaiba quien apenas logro reaccionar para interponer a Murasame en el camino del golpe que casi lo decapita, fue un golpe colosal que lo hizo retroceder mientras el ojiverde saltaba alejándose de él de nuevo y encarar al hombre con una sonrisa – Bueno ya me mostraste de que es capaz tu espada es justo que yo haga lo mismo - y tomo su espada señalando al hombre.

\- **_Kaminari Setsudan_** (Corte Relámpago) – Dijo, y la hoja se envolvió por completo de relámpagos mientras se lanzaba contra el hombre que alzo a Murasame listo para detener el golpe, fue demoledor mucho más fuerte que los anteriores y los siguientes 4 lo fueron aún más, era casi como si fuese cerca de 5 golpes a la vez y eso no era nada bueno, se alejó como pudo del ojiverde esperando que la distancia le ayudara a idear él contra ataque pero no sirvió de mucho, Harry lanzo el corte y la hoja brillante como un relámpago salió disparada contra Kaiba quien apenas logro interponer su espada logrando detener el poderoso embate del ojiverde quien sonreía mientras su magia y la electricidad invadían su espada que pronto era por completo azul y zumbaba con fuerza – Segundo ataque… **_Arashi Ken_** (Espada Eléctrica) – Dijo, y se lanzó contra el hombre, el golpe fue brutal y él pudo sentir parte de la electricidad correr por su espada a su brazo produciendo un hormigueo horrible, los golpes siguieron sin detenerse y pronto Kaiba respiraba agitado y presa de un gran cansancio, por su parte el ojiverde miraba con admiración al hombre – Eso si es una espada, cualquier otra ya se habría roto, si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer déjame decirte que fue muy bueno, pero eres muy débil para mí, vamos demuéstrame tu verdadero poder – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía con ansias de pelear y una gran sonrisa maniática mientras Kaiba lo veía con seriedad mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

\- Muy bien, Zaraki, debo decir que me impresionaste, pero ahora seré yo el que muestre el verdadero poder de un guerrero, es momento que conozcas como conseguí mi inmortalidad mediante un ritual muy poderoso – Dijo Kaiba mientras clava la espada en el suelo frente a él mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y revelaba unas extrañas marcas en los brazos.

(Copia el link a partir del / y colocarlo en Youtube: /watch?v=Aceda5i9uMM O busca el nombre así: Yu-Gi-Oh - Transformation (Music))

\- Serás presente del legendario ritual del caballero oscuro… **_Giratsuki Kuro no Gishiki_** (Ritual del Fulgor Negro) – Exclamo mientras las marcas en sus brazos comenzaban a brillar con un luz oscura mientras un extraño humo negro comenzaba a cubrir a Kaiba, unos minutos después de entre el humo negro salió el que se suponía era Kaiba pero muy cambiado, tenía una extraña armadura morada con bordes dorados y un enorme escudo, ahora Kaiba había cambiado mucho, tenía el cabello rojo sangre y unos ojos plateados muy fríos mientras empuñaba en su mano una espada, era una combinación de espada Cimitarra y una Khopesh de hoja curva pero larga formando una hoz, el tamaño de Kaiba aumento a los poco más de 2 metros mientras se preparaba para el ataque - Ahora, tú no sabes con quien estas luchando, ahora soy mucho más poderoso - Dijo Kaiba lleno de confianza y arrogancia mientras el ojiverde se desvanecía en un zumbido para reaparecer a su espalda.

– Tu eres él que no lo sabe – Dijo, el caballero se dio la vuelta en completo shock mientras el puño eléctrico del ojiverde conectaba un derechazo poderoso a su rostro haciéndolo volar por el aire, golpeo el suelo con dureza y rodo por el mismo para quedar de rodillas listo para luchar.

– Voy a destrozarte - Dijo furioso mientras blandía su espada y se lanzaba contra el ojiverde que lo dejo acercarse, la velocidad de Kaiba era increíble, su hoja bajo con un poder asombroso cortando un poco la ropa del ojiverde que lo eludió con cierta dificultad no así el rodillazo a su espalda que remato el caballero con un izquierdoso con ese puño aun ardiendo quemando el costado del ojiverde que gritando de dolor salió volando hasta golpear el suelo, se levantó de inmediato y disparo un par de balas de aire que golpearon al caballero de lleno en el pecho sin moverlo de su lugar para asombro del ojiverde ya que esas con frecuencia lograban hasta cuartear un muro de roca – Que refrescante brisa - Dijo arrogante mientras otro de sus poderes hacia acto de presencia – Esto es un ataque… **_Mabushi Bakuhatsu_** (Ráfaga del Fulgor) - su pecho se inflo y escupió un torrente de un candente viento mucho más cálido que el del mismo desierto arrasando con todo a su paso y arrancando las hojas de los arboles mientras el ojiverde hacia todo lo que podía por no salir volando ante semejante ataque, se agacho para clavar sus dedos al suelo y sostenerse, el ataque se acabó y levanto la vista solo para ver la espada de Kaiba caer contra su rostro, la hoja atravesó la carne y partió el cráneo de Harry en dos pero este se difuminaba como un espejismo mientras el caballero recibió una poderosa patada que lo mando a volar contra un árbol que lo destrozo de inmediato, cuando se levantó vio como Harry estaba intacto con su espada en sus manos mientras lo veía con tranquilidad.

\- Recuerda que soy un maestro en las ilusiones, es una excelente manera para conocer el poder de mis enemigos – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía, la sonrisa del caballero solo se acrecentó, los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron de asombro cuando se dejó sentir en el lugar, el ojiverde dejo salir todo su poder envolviéndose en un pilar de inmenso de electricidad azul, mientras su cabello se erizaba causando que se levantara mientras el poder eléctrico estaba ascendiendo al cielo dejando sentir toda la fuerza que el ojiverde contenía en su interior – Este mi verdadero poder… **_Sen no Yoroi_** (Armadura de Rayos) – Dijo el ojiverde antes de correr contra Kaiba a una velocidad aterradora, su espada se alzó y detuvo el puñetazo eléctrico con gran fuerza que lo movió un poco hacia atrás mientras el ojiverde giraba en el aire pasando sobre el caballero que solo lo vio caer a su espalda con gracia y su ataque listo para detonar – **_Rairyū_** (Dragon Relámpago) – Exclamo mientras lanzaba el ataque, el reptil brillante apareció de golpe y abrazo a Kaiba quien grito de dolor mientras los relámpagos lo arrastraban lejos del ojiverde, el caballero se alzó humeando un poco y con quemaduras en su espalda por el poderoso golpe.

\- Mi turno… **_Koikutsū_** (Tormento Oscuro) – Dijo, sus ojos resplandecieron malignos mientras una rara electricidad roja envolvía la espada del caballero y apuntaba al ojiverde que comenzó abrazarlo causando que lanzara un grito desgarrador al sentir todo su cuerpo doler de manera punzante y aguda, Kaiba se precipito contra él y lo sujeto de la cabeza con sus dos manos alzándolo en el aire, apretó con fuerza tratando de aplastar al cráneo del ojiverde que aun gritaba de dolor atrapado en esa cruel tortura "usa el dolor vuélvelo tu fuerza hazlo o muérete mocoso" las palabras de resonaron en la cabeza del ojiverde que cerrando la boca levanto sus manos y sujeto los brazos de Kaiba.

– Dos pueden jugar así… **_Denryū no Hōyō_** (Abrazo del Dragon Eléctrico) – Exclamo y ojiverde se rodeó por completo de una capa de electricidad que se convirtió en un dragón imperial que los abrazo a los dos, Kaiba grito de dolor como el ojiverde soltándolo en el acto mientras su propio ataque se desvanecía, Harry no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando lanzo otro ataque violento y poderoso aun envuelto en su Sen no Yoroi – **_Tatsumaki Ryū no Arashi_** (Tornado Dragon Tormenta) - y giro sobre sí mismo volviéndose un tornado poderoso y furioso que golpeo de lleno a Kaiba quien sin poder sostenerse fue elevado en el aire y arrojado a la atmosfera a no menos de 20 metros de altura, el tornado se detuvo y el ojiverde vio al caballero cayendo con su espada al frente listo para cortarlo en dos – **_Shiryū_** (Dragon de la Muerte) – Dijo, y de las manos del chico Zaraki, un gigantesco y poderoso dragón de electricidad pura se alzó con poder y brillo mientras Kaiba solo pudo abrir los ojos en shock.

– _Va a matarme_ \- Pensó el caballero mientras el poderoso ataque lo golpeaba de frente brillando y rugiendo, el colosal dragón eléctrico se alzó y detonar con un poder atronador mientras el sonido y la onda de choque se sentía, el ojiverde estaba respirando un poco agitado mientras el amasijo herido y sangrante de Kaiba golpeaba el suelo con un impacto brutal, se levantó como pudo, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de heridas, quemaduras y cortes mientras parte de su armadura estaba destrozada – MALDITO SEAS - Grito furioso lanzándose contra el ojiverde en un intento por cortarlo en dos pero el ojiverde solo lo eludió y conecto un puñetazo eléctrico al centro de su espalda, el caballero trastabillo un poco antes de girarse contra el ojiverde que tenía esa macabra sonrisa en su cara.

\- Me has dado una gran batalla, pero estoy seguro que ese no es todo lo que puedes hacer, aun no has invocado a tus dragones blancos, después de todo te llaman el rey de los dragones, vamos Kaiba, has que valga la pena esta batalla y todo ese poder que aun tienes, yo aún no termino de usar todo mi poder – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía con una enorme sonrisa macabra mientras Kaiba lo observaba mientras se levantaba lentamente, con la cabeza agachada.

\- Tienes razón, Zaraki, solo te he mostrado mi propio poder pero hasta ahora no pensé que tuviera que invocar a mis dragones, pero veo que para acabarte tendré que usar todo mi poder, espero que te arrepientas de que me hayas tenido que obligar a invocarlos – Dijo Kaiba mientras se mordía los dos pulgares y trazaba una línea en las marcas de sus brazos mientras colocaba las manos en el suelo mientras exclamaba – **_Kuchiyose: Sanaoimoku Hakuryū_** (Invocación: Tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules) – Dijo.

(Copia el link a partir del / y colocarlo en Youtube: Youtube /watch?v=EBnvEbTwLXQ - O si no puedes buscar el nombre así: Yu-Gi-Oh The Movie - The Unreleased Soundtrack: Blue Eyes Shining Nova)

Un gran estallido de humo cubrió a Kaiba, la enorme humareda no dejaba ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero entre el humo surgieron los gruñidos de una o varias bestias, Harry se quedó viendo sin emociones hasta que entre el humo se pudo ver la sombra de tres bestias aladas, pero cuando el humo se despejo, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de la emoción al ver lo que estaba frente a él. Eran tres enormes y furiosos dragones blancos de ojos azules, eran más grandes que incluso al dragón que enfrento en la primera prueba del torneo, estos eran del tamaño de un edificio de 5 pisos, tenían grandes alas que se agitaban despejando el humo mientras en la cabeza de uno de ellos estaba parado Kaiba, vio cómo su armadura era reparada y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar, a Harry le causo curiosidad eso y Kaiba lo noto.

\- Este es uno de los efectos maravillosos de haber invocado a mis dragones blancos de ojos azules, pueden curar mis heridas y reparar mi armadura de caballero, después de todo soy el caballero dragón del caos, ahora es momento de mostrarte porque me llaman el rey de los dragones, ¡Adelante mis dragones, disparen sus Ionsōfūdama (Bola de Ráfaga de Iones)! – Exclamo mientras sus tres dragones abrían sus enormes mandíbulas mientras en estas se comenzaban a formar unas enormes esferas blancas mientras cargaban su ataque y luego lanzaban las tres poderosas esferas que iban hacia Harry que rápidamente se mordió dos pulgares a la vez mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo y exclamaba.

\- **_Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon_** (Invocación: Triple Rashōmon) – Dijo mientras en un estallido de humo se elevaron con rapidez tres enormes puertas de aspecto demoniaco que sobresalían por encima de sus alrededores como montañas formando un muro defensivo que esperaba con firmeza el ataque de los tres dragones. Kaiba solo pudo ver el estilo bizarro de las puertas y su aura maliciosa lo sobresalto y lo sorprendió mucho. Cada puerta tenía un color diferente y una función en específica: La primera puerta (roja) recibe el ataque de frente, la segunda puerta (verde) reduce su poder y la tercera puerta (azul) dispersa la presión. El poder de los ataques de los dragones choco con fuerza contra las enormes puertas y enorme la explosión no se hizo esperar que hizo temblar la tierra mientras los animales y aves huían despavoridos del lugar.

Cuando el humo se asentó, Kaiba pudo ver con enorme sorpresa como ante el yacía solamente una de las tres puertas, esta comenzó a agrietarse y comenzó colapsar creando una enorme humareda pero Kaiba pudo ver como de este salía un Harry intacto que iba directo a uno de sus dragones a máxima velocidad usando su Sen no Yoroi, Harry lanzo un poderos golpe que mando al enorme dragón a volar unos cuantos metros gruñendo de dolor mientras caía pesadamente en el suelo, el poder eléctrico del ojiverde se expandió más haciendo que sus pelos se erizaran más mientras su magia se hacía presente a la vista.

\- **_Ryūten'nō Yari_** (Lanza del Emperador Dragon) – Exclamo, y atrajo su mano hacia atrás mientras la electricidad en su mano tomaba la forma de una lanza brillante que lanzo al frente sin dudar los dos dragones se envolvieron en sus alas en un intento de bloquear el ataque que de manera asombrosa los golpeo con una fuerza demoledora, el dragón que tenía a Kaiba en su cabeza se dejó caer de espaldas mientras el otro salía volando unos cuantos metros para para caer aturdido al suelo a uno metros del primer dragón que Harry golpeo mientras Kaiba gritaba de dolor, nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, despacio obligo a su dragón a levantarse mientras veía a Harry que lo estaba viendo con seriedad - ¿Crees que porque invocaste a tus dragones no puedo enfrentarme a ellos? Hace falta más que eso para que me detengas, Kaiba – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía con tranquilidad. Kaiba con gran furia hizo evocar su gran poder mientras sus dragones lo sentían y estos se levantaban al llamado de su amo, los dos dragones que estaban a lo lejos se levantaron y alzaron el vuelo para lanzarse contra Harry que logro rodar por el suelo para esquivar la embestida de uno y las fauces del otro, tuvo que lanzarse al suelo evadiendo las gigantescas garras blancas del dragón, que montaba Kaiba, y se hundían en el suelo antes de apretarse con fuerza despedazando todo bajo ellas, al tiempo que Kaiba abría la boca disparando un misil de viento caliente que golpeaba al ojiverde directo en el pecho mandándolo contra unos árboles. Los tres dragones se alzaron al aire y comenzaron a volar a en círculos los tres dragones y Kaiba sobre uno de ellos, al tiempo que el chico les miraba con una mueca de molestia.

\- Aquí vamos Zaraki, **_Sanjūen Satsujin-han_** (Triple Circulo Asesino) – Exclamo, los tres dragones se rodearon a magia mientras volaban a gran velocidad alzando gruesas paredes de viento a los lados del ojiverde mientras este miraba a Kaiba sobre uno de ellos escupiéndole balas de aire caliente enormes y poderosas que golpeaban el suelo con fuerza destrozando todo a su paso mientras gruesas paredes de viento comenzaban a succionar al ojiverde contra ellas pero Harry se resistió mientras Kaiba continuaba atacando con fuerza, era un inclemente bombardeo que alzaba rocas y escombros en busca de aplastar al ojiverde u obligarlo a caer en el viento a su alrededor mientras miraba sobre él y sonreía con malicia mientras Kaiba lo veía con extrañeza, el chico trazo su ataque y lo lanzaba con fuerza.

\- **_Gōka Mekkyaku_** (Gran Aniquilación de Fuego) – Exclamo y el fuego se alzaba impulsado por el enorme remolino asesino mientras el fuego y el viento convergían en un estallido gigante que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia mientras el fuego ascendía al cielo llenando todo el sitio del calor asfixiante, Kaiba y los dragones se alejaron del fuego volando con clama mientras de entre las llamas salía tranquilamente e ileso mientras el fuego lo rodeaba – Ahhh fuego, puedo soportarlo muy bien, después de todo mi maestro es el más grande maestro en este elemento, así que tu elemento viento es inútil contra mí, Kaiba, así que será mejor que pienses en algo más porque si no terminare matándote a ti y a tus dragones.

\- ¡Entonces te mostrare lo que mis tres dragones y yo podemos hacer juntos! – Exclamo Kaiba mientras concentraba su poder mientras tanto él como los dragones se encendió delante del ojiverde que solo pudo abrir los ojos por completo impresionado ante lo que vio frente a él.

– Esto se pondrá muy interesante – Dijo mientras sonreía ante aquella visión que parecía ser sacada de un mundo de fantasías.

 **…**

 **Omake 10 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

En la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya estaba concentrado practicando escritura con un enorme pincel, esa era la mejor formar de entrenar Zanjutsu. Byakuya escuchó un ruido a su lado y vio como un tablón del suelo se levantaba y de ahí se asomaban Nemu e Isane comenzando a tomar fotos a Byakuya.

\- Batā, Batā, Batā – Decía Nemu mientras le tomaba fotos a Byakuya.

\- ¡Se dice Cheese, Nemu_san! – Dijo Isane corrigiendo a Nemu de decir erróneamente la expresión para tomar fotos, Byakuya se quedó viéndolas sin emoción alguna, después de terminar las fotos, las dos chicas emprendieron la huida - ¡Corre por tu vida! – Exclamo Isane.

\- Atrápenlas – Dijo Byakuya mientras veía correr a las chicas por su jardín, chasqueo los dedos y sobre las chicas se lanzaron los sirvientes de la familia que se encargaban de la seguridad. Estando las chicas sometidas estas vieron como Byakuya se acercaba y las veía mientras este desenfundaba su espada – No sé de qué se trata esto, pero aseguraron su derrota cuando me eligieron como su objetivo.

A lo lejos se escuchó el grito de las chicas.

…

Jūshirō Ukitake estaba en su casa cuidando de sus bonsáis.

\- ¡Bien, creo que es tiempo de tomar té! – Exclamo Ukitake, se giró para entrar, pero escucho como varios kunais se acercaban, pero no pudo hacer nada y comenzaron a clavarse varios quedando aprisionado en un árbol con varios kunais en su Haori - ¿Q-Que es esto? – Se preguntó confundido. Frente a él aterrizo Sui-Fēng y detrás de esta estaba Kiyone con una cámara fotográfica - ¿Sui-Fēng? ¿Kiyone? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Lo siento, Ukitake_sensei – Dijo Sui-Fēng mientras comenzaba a desenfundar su Wakizashi – No tengo nada en tu contra, pero, tengo que hacer esto – Dijo y se lanzó Ukitake comenzando a cortar sus ropas.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Decía Kiyone mientras le tomaba fotos a Ukitake estando expuesto ante ellas.

\- ¿Los pantalones también? – Pregunto Sui-Fēng dudosa.

\- ¡No, detente! – Exclamo Ukitake.

…

Yoruichi estaba desnuda frente a una castada dispuesta a tomarse un baño.

\- ¡Yo-Yoruichi_sama! – Se escuchó y Yoruichi se giró para ver a Kiyone - ¡Soy la tercera al mando del 13ª División, Kotetsu Kiyone! ¡He sido su fanática por años! – Exclamo Kiyone mientras desde un árbol estaba Sui-Fēng con cámara en mano lista para tomarle fotos a Yoruichi. - ¡Por favor deme su autógrafo! – Exclamo mientras le extendía un papel para que se lo firmara.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Yoruichi mientras tomaba el marcador y estaba lista para quitarle la tapa, pero esta salió volando hacia donde estaba Sui-Fēng y dándole en la cabeza, causando que cayera del árbol. Esta estaba adolorida en el suelo, pero una sombra la cubrió y vio a Yoruichi con un aura asesina mientras la veía seriamente - ¡Pasaran miles de años antes de que tengas una foto mía desnuda! – Exclamo Yoruichi mientras Kiyone estaba asustada viendo como la morena comenzaba a torturar y a tomar fotos de Sui-Fēng.

\- ¡Por favor deténgase, Yoruichi_sama! – Exclamaba Sui-Fēng.

…

En la reunión de la asociación, Nanao veía las pocas fotos que lograron conseguir, al parecer las que habían sido descubiertas habían causado más gastos por demandas.

\- Y al final lo único que conseguimos fue gastar el dinero que teníamos – Dijo Nanao decepcionada mientras entra a la sala una alegre Yachiru

\- ¡No te preocupes! – Exclamo la pequeña con fotos en sus manos - ¡Yo les tomé fotos a todos!

\- ¡¿En verdad?! – Pregunto emocionada Nanao.

\- Mira – Dijo Yachiru mientras le tendía las fotos a Nanao - ¡Aquí está el abuelo! – Dijo mientras se veía solo un poco del anciano Yamamoto ya que el resto estaba cubierto por uno de los mechones de Kenpachi – ¡Aquí esta Kyonyū_chan (Pechos Grandes)! – Que también se podía ver un poco a Yoruichi, pero también cubierta por uno de los cabellos de Kenpachi – Aquí esta Kaa_chan – Dijo mientras se veía a una Retsu de espalda mientras era escoltada por Isane, pero parte de la foto también estaba cubierta por un mechón de Kenpachi – El de Bya_kun – Dijo donde se veía solo la figura de Byakuya, pero su cara estaba cubierta por el mechón de Kenpachi – El del Inu_chan (Perrito) – Dijo mientras se veían solo el hocico de Komamura y también se veía los mechones de Kenpachi – El de Shun-shun – Dijo donde solo se veía la típica capa rosa con flores de Kyōraku, pero este estaba cubierto por el mechón de Kenpachi otra vez – El de Tou_chan – Dijo donde se veía el rostro de perfil de Kenpachi pero en el dado donde tenía este el parche – Y Mayurin – Dijo mientras solo se veían los ojos de Mayuri, además de Nemu que estaba detrás de este - ¡Lo conseguí! – Exclamo alegremente Yachiru.

\- ¡Eh, pero falta el del gran emperador! – Exclamo Nanao mientras Yachiru se quedaba pensativa y luego exclamo alegre.

\- Oh cierto, él dijo que Tou_chan y Kaa_chan correrían con todos los gastos si no entregaba esta foto – Dijo Yachiru mientras se veía claramente a Harry sentado en posición Seiza con Yachiru en su regazo mientras sonreían a la cámara al puro estilo Zaraki, sin duda una imagen muy tierna y aterradora – Yo tampoco quiero entregarla, es un recuerdo de mi Oni_chan, ¡Pero ahora contamos con los fondos! – Exclamo alegre mientras Nanao se quedaba viéndola mientras en el esquema con las fotos de cada objetivo se tachaban todos menos del emperador que tenía un círculo y un kanji que decía "tierno manipulador"

Fin

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	39. Capitulo 36

**isclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene violencia explicita. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

 **…**

 **Duelo de Bestias 2: El Poder de las Bestias Místicas**

 **Cinco Picos Sagrados.**

Kaiba mientras concentraba su poder, tanto él como los dragones se encendió delante del ojiverde mientras el caballero realizaba su movimiento.

 ** _\- Shinpi Gishiki no Jutsu: Saidai Yūgō Ryū_** (Arte Ritual Místico: Fusión del Dragón Máximo) – Exclamo mientras tanto él como los tres dragones desaparecían.

(Copia el link a partir del / y colocarlo en Youtube: /watch?v=5NZdsJYJuYs - O si no puedes buscar el nombre así: Yu-Gi-Oh Unreleased Scores – Arise, Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon)

Un enorme brillo cubrió la zona mientras los dragones blancos junto a Kaiba desaparecían para dar paso a una figura colosal, su cuerpo se iba agrandando, mucho más que el de los dragones blancos, posando gruesas y pesadas patas en el suelo unas extensas alas surgían acompañadas de tres cabezas colosales de dragón, su larga cola se balanceaba tras él mientras surgían un par de colosales garras imbuidas de fuego y viento.

\- ¡¿Qué te parece mi creación, Zaraki?! Este es el poder del Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules Definitivo y ahora yo como el caballero negro me declaro su máximo jinete para dar paso a mi más grande creación, ¡El Caballero Negro del Dragon Blanco! - Grito el poderoso Kaiba logrando que el ojiverde solo negase a sus palabras, al final estaba mostrando su verdadero poder, y esto era lo que lo llenaba de emoción.

\- Esto se pondrá muy interesante – Dijo, al tiempo que ese poderoso dragón de tres cabezas atacaba, su llameante garra se alzó al cielo y sin moverse de su sitio la lanzo contra el ojiverde en un mortal ataque que voló por el aire cayendo con fuerza, el ojiverde solo atino verlo caer sobre él al tiempo que su Sharingan cambiaba al Mangekyō, la gran garra de fuego lo golpeo con fuerza el suelo mientras Harry saltaba atravesando la garra como si fuese un fantasma, al tiempo que su segunda extremidad pero otra vez lo atravesó como un fantasma mientras Harry desaparecía en una espiral dimensional. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero el fuego y esa velocidad le podrían causar varios problemas.

\- ¿Que paso Zaraki, soy demasiado para ti? – Pregunto, Kaiba inflo el pecho al tiempo que escupía una columna de fuego que mezclada con el viento de aquel gigantesco dragón salía de sus hocicos disparado como un potente geiser de flamas candentes y quemantes, el ojiverde caía sobre el mientras evocaba de nuevo su Sen no Yoroi, el chorro de fuego llego de golpe impactándose contra el suelo al tiempo que ese rio de llamas lo golpeaba, todo el suelo del bosque se despedazo, finalmente Kaiba iba a detener su ataque pero entre las llamas salió la figura envuelta en electricidad de Harry mientras en el aire lanzaba su poderoso ataque.

\- **_Raitoningu Sutorēto_** (Puñetazo a Máxima Velocidad) – Exclamo mientras golpeaba el pecho del dragón que era empujado por unos metros mientras gritaba de dolor.

El suelo de aquel destrozado sitio se destrozó ante el paso de aquel monstruo de viento que se enfilaba en contra del Zaraki que flotaba frente a este mientras la gran garra de fuego se lanzaba en su contra, las manos del ojiverde trazaron sellos a toda velocidad y pronto un gran domo de agua se alzaba desde el suelo interponiéndose en el camino de aquella garra colosal, el agua hirvió de inmediato al ser atravesada por el fuego que se extinguía y ojiverde se dio cuenta al ver como las garras originales de aire puro atravesaban esa defensa acuosa yendo directo en contra del ojiverde que solo abrió sus ojos ante las grandes cuchillas, no se quedó quieto esperando ser partido en dos y a toda velocidad dio un veloz se impulsó alejándose del asesino golpe de su enemigo, las cuchillas pasaron a escasos cm de su cara mientras se movía y de nuevo se impulsó para no ser golpeado por la grande y poderosa cola que caía sobre él con toda su fuerza, el suelo de nuevo retumbo al tiempo que se llenaba de grietas despedazándose por el brutal impacto.

\- Oh vamos porque huyes Zaraki no tendrás miedo ¿o sí? – Pregunto, la voz de Kaiba estaba lleno de ego y presunción al tiempo que lo miraba con algo de burla en sus ojos.

\- Debo reconocerlo, eres bueno, pero no te bastara con eso - Respondió el ojiverde a su poderoso enemigo que solo le miraba desde la cabeza central de ese enorme dragón.

\- Eso dices tú, pero no veo que ataques - Menciono Kaiba al tiempo que alzaba sus garras que de nuevo entraban en llamas y el ojiverde solo tomaba su decisión, iba a hacerlo de que nunca lo había usado en batalla y menos su versión verdadera.

Las manos volaron en sellos y Harry puso su mano en el suelo y una explosión de humo sucedió, Kaiba se detuvo al ver lo que había invocado el ojiverde, por alguna razón eso ojos rojos entre el humo le envió una corriente por la columna vertebral, entre el humo, con sus nueve colas agitándose mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa sádica mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban, Harry había invocado a su familiar, a su más fiel amigo y compañero de batalla, Gintaro, siendo del tamaño de un caballo mientras veía a su compañero.

\- **Tennō_sama, finalmente me invocas para pelear, estoy seguro que sí lo hizo es porque tiene planeado usar todo su poder contra esa criatura –** Dijo Gintaro con voz gruesa y poderosa mientras veía al enorme dragón de tres cabezas.

\- Si, es nuestro momento de luchar juntos, esa enorme bestia está causándome muchos problemas, sin mencionar su arrogante amo, prepárate, debilitaremos sus garras con una combinación – Dijo mientras el zorro asentía sonriendo mientras se preparaban, Kaiba solo pudo ver como desaparecían a gran velocidad para luego aparecer en las piernas del dragón y lanzar ambos sus ataques.

\- **_Rariatto Rakurai_** (Lariat Relámpago) / **_Kyūbi no Ken_** (Puño del Nueve Colas) – Exclamaron mientras golpeaban con sus poderosos ataques las piernas del dragón, el zorro lo golpeo con sus colas con fuerza mientras Harry lo hacía con uno de sus brazos causando que esta cayera de frente mientras usaba sus poderoso garras para apoyarse en el piso mientras Gintaro y Harry volvían aparecer – ¡Ahora Gintaro! / **¡Si! Gōka Messhitsu** (Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego) – Y un poderoso rayo de fuego salió de las fauces del zorro, eran tan inmensas como el mismo dragón que no pudo evitar el ataque mientras Harry lanzaba su propio ataque mientras apuntaba al cielo - **_Rensa to Ken Arashi_** (Cadenas y Espadas de Tormenta) – Exclamo mientras del cielo, poderosos rayos caían como cadenas enredándose en las garras del enorme dragón blanco acompañadas también de espadas de rayo que se clavaban en el suelo sujetando las cadenas de relámpago mientras el enorme dragón sufría los dos ataques simultáneos mientras Kaiba se cubría de las intensas llamas pero para su sorpresa vio como frente a él a una gran velocidad a aparecía un Harry cubierto otra vez por sus Sen no Yoroi y lanzaba su ataque a Kaiba. - **_Jigokuzuki: Yonhon Nukite_** (Puñalada del Infierno: Cuatro Dedos Nukite) – Dijo mientras con los cuatro dedos extendidos formando una especie de espada lanzaba la estocada que Kaiba solo pudo meter su escudo pero para su sorpresa vio como la puñalada quebraba el escudo atravesándolo y golpeaba certeramente el hombro de Kaiba clavándose en él mientras gritaba de dolor – Tuviste suerte que tuvieras tu escudo y desviaras mi ataque, si no te hubiese matado de formar inmediata – Dijo Harry viéndolo con su Mangekyō Sharingan brillando mientras Kaiba lo veía; No quería perder, no iba a perder y menos cuando tenía a su lado su más poderosa arma, con un grito de furia golpeo a Harry con su brazo sano mandándolo a volar pero este se recompuso mientras saltaba lejos al ver como el enorme dragón de tres cabezas se agitaba con fuerza liberándose de las cadenas y espadas mientras rugía con fuerza tratando de comérselo voló lejos de las fauces del dragón mientras aterrizaba junto al zorro, veían como el dragón se agitaba con fuerza mientras Kaiba gritaba de dolor y expulsaba todo el poder que le quedaba.

\- **Esa bestia y su amo están descontrolados, creo que ese ataque que le diste lo desequilibro mentalmente, es posible que ahora sea más peligroso –** Dijo Gintaro mientras Harry asentía al ver como Kaiba brillaba con un brillo rojo mientras el enorme dragón rugía poderoso y de sus fauces se formaron enormes esferas, era muy diferente al ataque que lanzaron los tres dragones individuales, esta vez iba el ataque con más poder.

 ** _\- Chūseishi Bakufū_** (Ráfaga de Neutrones) – Exclamo Kaiba mientras la tres cabezas lanzaban sus poderosos ataques que a gran velocidad cayeron sobre Harry y Gintaro, el primero puso su mano en el lomo del zorro y se desaparecieron en una espiral dimensional a tiempo de que los poderosos rayo caían con fuerza causando enormes explosiones que sacudieron el lugar mientras Kenpachi observaba desde lejos mientras sonreía de manera maniática, su hijo era un genio, y confiaba en que el saldría victorioso, por algo había invocado a su Kyūbi no kitsune para la batalla y estaba preparando su estrategia y estaba seguro que pronto la vería, además, a su hijo aun le quedaba algo de poder.

El ataque se detuvo y Kaiba vio ansioso los resultados de su devastador ataque, pero no vio nada, pero vio como un minuto después en una espiral dimensional volvió aparecer Harry junto a Gintaro, Kaiba molesto lo señalo con su espada.

\- ¡Maldito Zaraki, ¿Qué acaso no te piensas morir maldito?! – Exclamo con furia miraba al chico que solo lo veía con seriedad.

\- Ahora eres un peligro con ese dragón, así que será mejor que acabe con él antes de acabar contigo definitivamente – Dijo Harry mientras lo veía con determinación mientras Gintaro lo veía y pareció sonreír sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

\- ¡Tú no puedes vencerme, estoy sobre el dragón más poderoso de todos, una gran bestia mística invencible! – Exclamo Kaiba mientras lo veía con ira contenida mientras el dragón se preparaba para atacar otra vez.

(Copia el link a partir del / y colocarlo en Youtube /watch?v=nvJrnkfASIw - O si no puedes buscar el nombre así: Naruto Shippuden OST Naruto Bijuu Mode)

\- Pero yo también tengo el apoyo de una bestia mística, el poderoso Kyūbi no kitsune y este no ha mostrado todo su poder, y es hora de mostrártelo – Dijo mientras se montaba sobre el zorro y luego los dos comenzaron a envolverse en una capa de magia mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar mientras el poder de los dos estallaba mientras surgía una explosión mientras las figuras de los dos desaparecían.

Una enorme explosión de humo sucedió pero entre este salió algo que nunca se esperó Kaiba que lo hizo abrir los ojos de terror, entre el humo salió un enorme zorro tan grande como el mismo dragón de tres que se lanzaba con fuerza en una poderosa estampida que golpeo al dragón mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros antes de caer con fuerza al suelo mientras el dragón se levantaba mientras Kaiba observaba al enorme zorro, era muy grande, quizás un poco más grande que el mismo dragón, de color blanco mientras sus patas eran como llamas rojas al igual que las puntas de sus colas mientras el poderoso zorro gruñía mientras los veía con furia, sus ojos brillantes rojos lo miraban con malicia mientras en la cabeza de este estaba parado Harry que sonreía de manera perversa.

\- Este es la verdadera forma de mi Kitsune, el ser mítico y poderoso, ahora las cosas están más balanceadas, pero te aseguro que mi zorro es mucho más rápido y poderoso – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía. Kaiba observo al ojiverde furioso mientras su dragón rugía.

\- Bien, entonces prepárate, porque ahora será un duelo de bestias místicas – Dijo Kaiba mientras su dragón alzaba el vuelo y se lanzaba rápidamente contra Harry y su Kyūbi este se desvaneció en el aire como si fuera un espejismo lo que obligó al dragón detenerse pero luego sintió un golpe en las espalda que lo hizo caer pesadamente al suelo, al levantarse girarse vio al Kyūbi mientras sus colas se agitaban en el aire, furioso, Kaiba hizo que su dragón se levantara y se lanzara otra vez contra el Kyūbi que esta vez lanzo un rugido poderoso que obligo tanto al dragón como a Kaiba cubrirse por el intenso viento y el poderoso rugido, cuando levantaron la mirada no vieron al Kyūbi y se giraron para ver si estaba en algún lado pero fue tarde cuando Kaiba se dio cuenta arriba de él, con fuerza el zorro caía con fuerza sobre ellos, el estruendo fue brutal mientras el zorro quedaba sobre el dragón sometiéndolo mientras sus colas azotaba a las cabezas o las amarraba para evitar se movieran mientras las garras del zorro sujetaban las garras del dragón mientras el hocico del zorro mordía con fuerza el cuello de la cabeza principal del dragón, pero fue cuando un fuerte coletazo del dragón hizo que el zorro lo soltara y tuviera que saltar para evitar otro golpe y se alejó del dragón que se levantaba con algo de dificultad, en su cuello se notaba la mordida que le había hecho y la sangre azul oscura que salía de este.

\- **Ese lagarto tiene la piel dura, si hubiese sido cualquier otro le hubiese arrancado la garganta –** Dijo Gintaro a su compañero mientras este asentía muy de acuerdo.

\- Fue un buen ataque, pero al parecer, la idea de atacar a la cabeza central para matarlo es muy difícil y más si ahora Kaiba esta tan prevenido y su dragón tan furioso – Dijo Harry y era cierto, el dragón estaba cada vez más furioso.

\- ¡Pagaras por lastimar a mi dragón, Zaraki, te mostrare otra de los poderes de mi poderoso dragón!… **_Ryū no Ikari_** (Furia del Dragon) – Exclamo mientras su dragón alzaba sus cabezas y formando unas enormes esferas violetas en cada boca lanzaron los poderosos rayos, estos tres convergieron entre ellos uniéndose formando un poderoso rayo que caía sobre Harry y el Kyūbi.

\- ¡Gintaro, lancemos un ataque conjunto, este ataque es muy poderoso! – Exclamo mientras tanto como el zorro como Harry, ambos concentraron su poder y lanzaron un poderoso ataque conjunto - **_Gōryūka_** (Gran Fuego de Dragón) – Exclamaron mientras un gran rio de llamas surgió de las bocas de ambos uniéndose y formando un inmenso dragón imperial de fuego que se lanzó contra el ataque del dragón blanco, cuando colisionaron con gran poder causando una gran explosión que sacudió el lugar estruendosamente mientras un domo de fuego se alzaba a lo lejos mientras Kenpachi se cubría al ver la enorme explosión que causaron los dos ataques al colisionar. Cuando el humo se asentó, Kaiba pudo ver con furia como el zorro estaba como si nada, había bloqueado su ataque anulándolo con uno propio.

\- Maldito Zaraki, si pudiste bloquear eso entonces quiero ver como lo haces con una gran cantidad de ataques – Dijo Kaiba mientras el dragón preparaba en sus bocas sus ataques, pero nunca se esperó que Harry y su kitsune lanzaran ese tipo de ataque.

\- **_Haijingakure_** (Ocultación en la Niebla Caliente) – Exclamo mientras una intensa niebla caliente cubrió el lugar impidiendo la visibilidad para el dragón y Kaiba, así que, a pesar de la intensa niebla caliente, lanzo su ataque.

\- **_Ryūsei-gun no Ryū_** (Lluvia de Meteoros de Dragon) – Dijo, mientras las cabezas del dragón comenzaron a lanzar una serie de bolas que penetraban en la niebla y estallaban a lo lejos, comenzó a girar para poder atacar por todos lados, cuando se detuvo se quedó callado y esperando, pero solo pudo ver entre la niebla una enorme figura de zorro en el aire y este lanzo su ataque.

\- **_Gōenka_** (Gran Flor de Llama) – Dijo Harry mientras Kaiba veía con sorpresa como entre toda la niebla, se comenzaban a formar enormes bolas de fuego, no eran cientos sino miles y estas comenzaron a caer sobre Kaiba y el dragón que grito con fuerza mientras el dragón rugía de dolor y furia, fue una gran serie de explosiones de fuego, después de unos minutos la niebla caliente desapareció poco a poco dejando ver al zorro de pie con Harry en su cabeza viendo mientras sonreía perversamente y se rodeaba de su Sen no Yoroi mientras solo extendía su dedo índice y todo el poder del rayo se extendía a la punta de ese dedo mientras veía como un dragón blanco de tres cabezas se trataba de levantar lentamente muy lastimado, al ver que se estaba por levantar, se lanzó a gran velocidad cayendo directo en el pecho del dragón, lanzo su ataque más poderoso.

 ** _\- Jigokuzuki:_** **_Ippon Nukite: Saikyō no Hoko_** (Puñalada del Infierno: Un Dedo Nukite: Espada Definitiva) – Exclamo, y con fuerza impacto el pecho del dragón que estallo en una lluvia de sangre azul oscuro directo al corazón del dragón mientras este rugía con fuerza de dolor mientras Kaiba gritaba como su dragón era asesinado, el poderoso ataque había partido el corazón del dragón que caía completamente muerto mientras Kaiba saltaba lejos mientras las cabezas del dragón azotaban el suelo.

Harry respiraba con cansancio al tiempo que miraba al suelo desde la cabeza del zorro donde había vuelto aterrizar, podía ver a Kaiba de rodillas sobre las rocas a unos metros de su dragón muerto, el caballero mostrando un gran valor y determinación se alzaba despacio del suelo girando despacio hasta el ojiverde sobre aquel gran zorro que entrecerraba los ojos.

\- Puedes irte, Gintaro, yo me encargo solo desde aquí, ahora será más fácil vencerlo – Dijo el ojiverde desde la cabeza del zorro que solo apuntaba sus ojos hacia arriba como si alcanzara a ver al chico.

\- **Te estaré esperando en el palacio, Tennō_sama –** Dijo el zorro mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo inmenso mientras Harry caía y aterrizaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de Kaiba mientras lo veía.

(Copia el link a partir del / y colocarlo en Youtube /watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM - O si no puedes buscar el nombre así: Naruto - Kokuten – Extended)

Kaiba vio al zorro desaparecer y solo negó, Harry había renunciado a su mayor ventaja solo para enfrentarlo mano a mano, era un presumido detestable y odioso... que en verdad le divertía, nunca en toda su vida Kaiba pensó que conocería a alguien que pudiera odiar tanto y admirar...un segundo ¿admirar? ¿Había perdido el juicio? probablemente sí, pero esa no era la causa de su admiración, él admiraba del Zaraki esa voluntad que parecía a veces inquebrantable casi como el más duro diamante y por eso mismo admiraba ese rasgo de Harry, una sonrisa apareció en su cara al tiempo que el Zaraki se plantaba delante de él mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? - Pregunto Harry con calma al tiempo que Kaiba alzaba su mirada al cielo al cerrar los ojos y mirar al ojiverde con una extraña serenidad.

– Una cosa que nos enseñan en Yamata no Orochi es la habilidad de percibir la muerte y en este momento está aquí, alguien morirá hoy, estoy seguro - Dijo con calma el caballero mientras miraba al ojiverde que alzando sus manos parecía listo para luchar.

\- Ese no seré yo te lo aseguro, tengo mucho por que vivir – Dijo, las palabras de Harry hicieron a Kaiba sonreír aún más al tiempo que se colocaba en posición.

\- Di lo que quieras, pero los dos sabemos que casi no tienes poder - Comento con burla el caballero mientras Harry alzaba un poco los hombros

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti ¿no? – Dijo, el ojiverde sonrió mientras su oponente asentía, era verdad, él también estaba cansado y con poco poder en sus reservas.

\- Este es un camino peligroso, y solo uno saldrá bien librado de él – Dijo, Kaiba esbozo una sonrisa mientras su magia comenzaba a volverse visible

\- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo - Respondió Harry al tiempo que asentía a las palabras de su enemigo.

\- Una batalla uno a uno, siempre soñé con esto, viento contra rayo – Dijo, la sonrisa de Kaiba solo pudo aumentar más de tamaño mientras el viento se mecía a su alrededor

\- Uno contra uno hasta el fin - Completo Harry esa frase mientras la electricidad comenzaba a correr sobre su cuerpo

\- ¡HASTA LA MUERTE! - Gritaron ambos a la vez mientras se lanzaban con fuerza listos para la feroz batalla hasta el fin, el puño de Kaiba se rodeó de viento y fue directo al rostro de Harry que con un ágil movimiento alzo su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe mientras giraba lanzando su codo al rostro de Kaiba que con la otra mano detenía el golpe a cm de su rostro, se agacho girando y propinando una fuerte barrida a Harry que caía sobre su costado apoyado en su mano, dio un veloz giro y de nuevo lanzo la patada que Kaiba eludió dando un salto que lo alejo del ojiverde que se alzaba de nuevo mirando al hombre del viento con una sonrisa, era muy claro para ambos que en una batalla mano a mano estaban demasiado parejos y por eso mismo ni iban a definir un vencedor de ese modo, Kaiba esbozo otra enorme sonrisa al tiempo que alzo la mano derecha sobre su cabeza y soltando la palmada creó una colosal ola de viento que avanzo contra el ojiverde como una aplanadora, el suelo se trituro al tiempo que la ola de viento caía sobre el ojiverde con deseos asesinos, el ojiverde mientras tanto unía sus manos formando una especie de punta eléctrica en sus palmas unidas al tiempo que el viento llegaba, fue aplastado con fuerza mientras sus manos empujaban contra esa ola al tiempo que la atravesaba con fuerza mientras sus pies se hundían en el suelo por la presión de viento sobre él mientras oponía resistencia con todas sus fuerzas.

Atravesó la ola de viento con fuerza quedando plantado frente a Kaiba al tiempo que separaba sus manos.

\- ¡Mi turno! - Exclamo el ojiverde extendiendo los dedos al frente disparando balas eléctricas de las puntas de sus dedos que volaron contra Kaiba que solo creó un muro de viento frente a él deteniendo los disparos eléctricos del ojiverde que corría en su contra de él con su puño izquierdo cerrado reuniendo todo su poder eléctrico mientras lanzaba el golpe, una onda eléctrica con forma de anillo que Kaiba eludió dando un gran salto escapando del ataque para lanzar una cuchillada de viento que el ojiverde esquivaba moviéndose a un lado al tiempo que su enemigo volvía a tocar el suelo y juntando sus brazos en su pecho giraba con fuerza desatando un poderoso tornado que arrasaba con todo a su paso mientras Harry se adhería al suelo para no salir despedido por aquella fuerte succión que aguantaba más y más a cada segundo.

La presión se dejó sentir sobre el ojiverde al tiempo que empujaba con su poder tratando de moverse, pero era imposible, la presión del viento era demasiada y no se movería por más que tratase.

\- ¡Este es el momento en que usare contigo mi arma secreta! – Exclamo el ojiverde mientras su poder fluía con fuerza junto a su Reiatsu al tiempo que su ojo derecho cambiaba de nuevo a su forma evolucionada acumulando el poco poder que el ojiverde tenía y sintió esa misma sensación abrazadora y agradable en su espalda en sus ojos aquella vez, su ojo comenzó a sangrar mientras lloraba sangre mientras uno de sus elementos se manifestaba, su ojo dolió un poco esta vez mientras exclamaba – **_Amateratsu_** – Grito el Zaraki mientras un violento fuego negro salió como un remolino, fluyo con fuerza lanzándose contra el caballero, los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron enormes al tiempo que gracias al viento que lo rodeaba mientras el poderoso remolino de fuego negro golpeaba con fuerza sobre Kaiba.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser! – Exclamo el impactado hombre mientras el poderoso golpe lo golpeo con todo su poder – AAAAAHHHHH – Grito el caballero con todas sus fueras mientras las flamas oscuras lo rodeaban comenzando a consumirlo bajo los gritos de Kaiba mientras caía al suelo mientras las llamas lo consumía, cuando estas lo terminaron, Harry comenzó enfoco las llamas y las comenzó a apagar, extinguiéndolas mientras dejaba ver solo cenizas de Kaiba, apago su Sharingan de inmediato y cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando agitado antes de desplomarse inconsciente por su grave agotamiento.

Zaraki aterrizo junto a él y comprobó su estado, sonrió y vio que solo estaba agotado mágicamente, puso a su hijo en su hombro y desapareció del lugar dejando solo las cenizas de Kaiba que ese las llevaba el viento mientras el cadáver del dragón blanco de tres cabezas quedaba ahí, pero el Lord Zaraki no se dio de cuenta que estaba siendo observado a muchos metros por un extraño sujeto con vestimenta china, sus ojos azules oscuro tenían las pupilas de un gato pero dando un parpadeo estas volvieron a la normalidad mientras se quedaba pensativo.

\- Es un oponente muy poderoso, sin duda es un peligro para la organización, habrá que tener cuidado con él, informare a Aizen_sama – Dijo el sujeto desconocido mientras desaparecía en unas llamaradas del lugar.

 **Godric´s Hollow, Mansión Potter.**

Estaban reunidos en el estudio Charlus, sentado en el escritorio mientras veía frente a ellos a sus visitantes, Bergan y Íole estaban sentados frente a él, mientras Ildar estaba entre ellos de pie con los brazos cruzados, los tres lo estaban viendo con seriedad, mientras tanto detrás de Charlus estaba Nicholas y Perenelle que observaban a los tres profesores de Hogwarts con sorpresa.

Charlus los estaba observando con sorpresa por lo que le acababan de decir los tres profesores, como no estarlo si acababan de decirle la razón del por qué habían decidido reunirse como profesores en Hogwarts; La razón era muy simple, los tres eran habitantes de la isla de Avalón y que ellos eran parte criatura o era criatura completamente, Bergan era un dríade, un inmortal de más de 500 años, bueno en realidad no es ningún inmortal, puede ser asesinado o puede serlo si su árbol es destruido, su árbol era el roble más grande de todos en el bosque sagrado; Ildar por otro lado era mitad elfo mitad humano, su madre era la princesa de los elfos de los bosques de Rivendel, el padre de ella era nadie más que Elrond, un gran caballero elfo un gran guerrero de más de mil años, además el padre de Ildar era un caballero, un gran amigo del antiguo rey Arthur, es por esta razón que la estirpe de ellos juraron lealtad al Rey y a toda su descendencia y para finalizar, Íole era mitad elfa mitad Drow, estos últimos eran elfos que se dedicaban a la magia oscura y todo tipo de cosas, pero eran guerreros puros como los mismos elfos.

Estos tres eran personajes importantes en la isla, grandes servidores del castillo de Camelot, pero Bergan era el principal servidor del rey, además, en la isla habitaban más clases de criaturas mágicas que habían jurado lealtad a Camelot y estaban bajo el cuidado del rey, también la isla estaba oculta para todo el mundo incluso para los magos, solo los servidores del rey y sus aliados, incluso aquellos que fuesen cercanos o leales al rey podrían entrar, pero solo por un tiempo.

Pero ahora revelaban su verdadera identidad ya que ellos estaban ahí para proteger al futuro nuevo rey de Inglaterra, era por eso que lo habían estado ayudando y enseñando muchas cosas, para ser un verdadero mago y guerrero, pero ahora era el momento de que aprendiera lo que era un verdadero gobernante, era el momento en que el fuese declarado rey de Inglaterra y que se comenzara a preparar para la ceremonia de coronación, era el momento que por más de dos siglos regresara un verdadero gobernante y era el momento de que tuviera su mano todo el poder para gobernar una gran nación.

Ya estaba todo preparado, el primer ministro estaba dichoso de saber que pronto se haría el nombramiento y la coronación del rey, la ceremonia para los Muggles sería una en la cual el monarca del Reino Unido y de los Reinos de la Mancomunidad es formalmente coronado e investido con las joyas de la Corona. La ceremonia la presidiría el arzobispo de Canterbury, jefe espiritual de la Iglesia de Inglaterra, al que asisten los miembros del clero y de la nobleza que tienen asignado un papel en la coronación. A la mayoría de los participantes se les exige llevar una vestimenta o uniformidad específica. También asisten cargos oficiales del gobierno y un elevado número de invitados, incluyendo jefes de Estado y representantes de países extranjeros, todo esto se realizaría en la abadía de Westminster.

 **…**

 **Omake 11 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

Byakuya había invitado cortésmente a Harry a su casa para conversar, el primero le había dicho que debían conversar de algunos asuntos importantes. Estaban en la mansión Kuchiki en un salón ellos solos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Byakuya? ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? – Pregunto Harry mientras veía indiferente a Byakuya.

\- Te llame para conversar sobre un asunto que debemos arreglar – Dijo Byakuya mientras veía fijamente a Harry.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto Harry.

\- Zaraki Harrison, yo… - Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la alegre Yachiru que abrió un tablón del salón saliendo de un túnel.

\- ¡Te encontré, Oni_chan! – Exclamo muy alegre Yachiru mientras Harry sonreía viendo a su pequeña hermanita.

\- Yachi_chan, ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? – Pregunto Harry a la niña mientras eran observados por Byakuya.

\- ¡Me metí a la casa de Bya-kun e hice túneles secretos! ¡Te lo mostrare, Oni_chan para divertirnos! – Exclamo Yachiru mientras Byakuya estaba con los ojos cerrados pensativo mientras escuchaba a los hermanos.

\- Vale, vale, Yachiru_chan, lo siento Byakuya en otra ocasión será - Escucho a Harry decir.

\- Creo que esto de lo que debemos hablar es importante, Zaraki Harrison, yo quisiera… - Dijo Byakuya, pero al abrir los ojos vio que ya no había nadie en la sala, solo el tablón del túnel abierto.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	40. Capitulo 37

**Hola lectores! Quiero decirles un par de cosas; primero, sé que no han habido muchos cambios, pero Charlus sin duda tiene todo para hacerse muy poderoso como Harry, ya tengo sus nuevas planeadas y pronto aparecerá una y con el tiempo aparecerá una que aprendió en sus tiempos con el Clan del Loto Blanco, no se si estarán leyendo la historia los que me pedían hacer mas poderoso a Charlus, pero les aseguro que el se hará muy poderoso.**

 **Segundo, quiero pedirles que manden sus comentarios para saber como han tomado hasta ahora la historia y sus cambios.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

 **…**

 **El Comienzo del Reinado Potter: La Gran Isla de Avalón**

 **Godric´s Hollow, Mansión Potter.**

(Copia el link a partir del / y colocarlo en Youtube: /watch?v=VJuXKeiM4_0 - O si no puedes buscar el nombre así: Motörhead - King of Kings)

Charlus estaba frente al espejo de su gran habitación, nunca pensó que podría llegar a vestirse así, era el día de su coronación como rey de Inglaterra, este solo título era el principal de otros títulos entre los cuales se destaca el de duque de Edimburgo y rey soberano de los territorios pertenecientes a Reino Unido y protector de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, Canadá, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, la Unión de Sudáfrica, Pakistán y Ceilán.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de la más alta calidad, una camisa blanca de seda debajo de un saco de la más alta calidad, sobre esta indumentaria tenía una túnica carmesí o la Crimson surcoat que era lo que llevaba un noble para su coronación, también llevaba debajo de la túnica una capa de Estado de terciopelo carmesí o Parliament Robe o Capa del Parlamento. Vestimenta más antigua usada en una coronación. Consiste en una capa de armiño y una larga cola de terciopelo carmesí forrada también de armiño, todo ello ricamente adornado con encajes de oro. Estaba listo para la coronación y ahora tenía que presentarse en el Palacio de Buckingham donde comenzaría la procesión que finalizaría en la Abadía de Westminster.

Ya la noticia se había hecho pública en todo el país, entre los individuos más prominentes se encontraban miembros de la realeza extranjera, los pares del Reino Unido que eran todos los lores y duques del país, jefes de Estado y miembros del Parlamento. Nadie conocido asistiría lo que molesto a Charlus, pero todos sus familiares lo estarían esperando allí mismo en la mansión para celebrar y luego ir inmediatamente a la Isla de Avalón para tomar el legítimo trono en el castillo de Camelot.

La ceremonia fue muy sobria donde Charlus destaco por su porte y había sorprendido al mundo por su juventud, fue cuando el arzobispo que estaba oficiando la ceremonia presento a Charlus.

\- Señores, les presento al Rey Charlus Ancelot, su rey indiscutido. Por tanto, todos los que han venido este día a prestarle vasallaje y servicio ¿están dispuestos a hacerlo? – Pregunto a la audiencia a lo que la multitud respondió.

\- ¡Dios salve al Rey Charlus! - Gritaban a cada uno de los cuales se le unía una reverencia al rey. A continuación, el arzobispo de Canterbury le tomó a Charlus el juramento de coronación. En este, el rey juró gobernar cada uno de sus países de acuerdo con sus respectivas leyes y costumbres, impartir la ley y la justicia con misericordia. Se procedió al altar donde él declaró.

\- Todo lo que hasta aquí he prometido lo cumpliré y guardaré con la ayuda de Dios – Dijo, antes de besar la Biblia, presentada por el deán de Westminster, y firma el acta. Más adelante, se le presentaron las joyas de la Corona Británica que incluía los Armíllae (brazaletes), estola real, capa real y el Orbe del Soberano, seguido por el anillo del Rey, el cetro de la cruz y el cetro de la paloma. Con los dos primeros en su mano derecha y el segundo en la izquierda, el Rey Charlus fue coronado por el Arzobispo de Canterbury, con la multitud gritando "¡Dios salve al Rey!" tres veces en el momento exacto en que la corona de San Eduardo tocó la cabeza del monarca y después de dos horas la coronación llego a su final y al llegar a su supuesta residencia en el palacio de Buckingham, claro era solo simbólico, todo estaba preparado para que Charlus pudiese pasar desapercibido mientras todos los Muggles solo verían al nuevo rey que solo se limitaría a cumplir sus deberes, este era una fachada mientras el original estaba libre de obligaciones, pero estaría siempre al pendiente de su Reino, por ahora era momento de regresar a la mansión donde sí podría celebrar su coronación con gran felicidad.

 **Tokio, Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.**

Harry estaba sentado en su cama en el palacio Imperial, había visto la transmisión televisiva de la coronación de su hermano como Rey del Reino Unido, sonrió irónico, ahora los dos hermanos eran gobernantes, Reyes Imperiales que tenían bajo su dominio dos grandes naciones, pero Harry era ahora el máximo emperador y gobernante de la nación de Nihon no Kuni, toda China le pertenecía, más ahora que había demostrado que era más poderoso que Seto Kaiba y ahora Kaiba Corp. desaparecería siendo completamente absorbida por Teikoku Sangyō (Imperial Industries) y ahora era el dueño absoluto de esta empresa y todas sus organizaciones e industrias que tenía y era posible que el golpe económico que le había dado a la organización Yamata no Orochi fue muy grande, Kaiba era el miembro más rico de todos y el que más ayudaba a cuanto a dinero se refiere, además de ser uno de los miembros poderosos de la organización, aunque no sabía cómo podrían ser los demás.

Después de la batalla donde su padre lo trajo al palacio para que se recuperara, su madre lo había curado y ayudado a recuperarse rápido y cuando se despertó, llamo a Mayuri para que fuera a donde fue la batalla para que recogiera el cadáver del dragón blanco de tres cabezas para que lo estudiara y lograra crear una réplica de este ya que tener como mascota y arma a ese dragón sería un as bajo la manga muy grande y poderoso, tendría ahora dos bestias místicas colosales y que sin duda podrían ser de gran ayuda para la futura guerra que se avecina.

La guerra entre la nueva Nihon no Kuni se desataría contra Rusia, el general M. Bison sin duda estaría dispuesto a lanzarse a la guerra al enterarse de la derrota y muerte de Kaiba y eso sin duda molestaría a Bison y comenzaría sus movimientos para comenzar la guerra, lo que no se sabe es lo que haría, pero Harry estaba preparado para ello, por eso había avanzado con los proyectos de su nueva empresa así que solo debía esperar, además si hubiese un enfrentamiento militar mágico tendría a su disposición al Gotei 13, después de todo, según lo que le había dicho Yamamoto en una visita, le dijo que la próxima semana se haría un anuncio muy importante.

Por ahora, estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido, primero el mundo entero estaba al tanto del resurgimiento de Nihon no Kuni, América, Europa y el resto de Asia se habían dado cuenta que ahora esta nueva nación había surgido como una potencia mundial, el comercio de esta nación había aumentado drásticamente debido a las nuevas oportunidades de negocio, incluso ahora que había un nuevo rey de Inglaterra esta también destacaba y ahora dos imperios que había resurgido y volvían con más poder que nunca y seguramente estaban por hacerse más poderosa en todo tipo de áreas de la nación.

 **Las Noches.**

En la base principal de la organización Yamata no Orochi, estaban reunidos los miembros, o los pocos miembros que quedaban, Aizen estaba muy pensativo por esto, nunca pensó que ese sujeto, el nuevo emperador, fuese tan poderoso, haber derrotado a Kaiba y a su máximo dragón blanco era inverosímil, puede que fuese poderoso, pero no el más poderoso entre ellos, su poder radicaba en su poder económico y la obsesión de Kaiba por ser el amo y señor de los dragones blancos, solo eso hizo que se hiciera alguien tan poderoso, por eso fue quizás que veía está perdida muy fuerte para la organización, sobre todo en lo económico, pero ahora, Bison había tomado por la fuerza a Rusia y ahora estaba preparándose para la guerra contra la nueva nación, era posible que Rusia perdiera totalmente, pero el poder militar sin duda causaría un gran daño en la nación nipona y Bison estaba dispuesto a una masacre y sin duda a usar todo su poder y su ejército rebelde para acabar con el emperador, pero ahora detendrían todos sus movimientos temporalmente ya que el hecho de que hubiera un nuevo Rey de Inglaterra era una desventaja, es por eso que enviaría un sequito oculto que se encargaría del Rey, este sequito era un antiguo aquelarre de vampiros liderados por un anciano vampiro llamado Viktor y estos estaban preparados para cumplir su misión, sobre todo Viktor que estaba dispuesto a vengarse de esa estirpe que alguna vez lo expulsaron de Reino Unido. Ahora el aquelarre de vampiros estaba dispuesto a salir rumbo a Inglaterra para buscar al rey y acabar con este.

Por otro lado, este anciano vampiro estaba reunido con el líder de esta organización junto a los demás miembros, estaban en la sala del trono, Aizen estaba sentado en su trono y a sus lados estaban sus más fieles servidores y compañeros, el general M. Bison con su sempiterna sonrisa macabra y sus brazos cruzados y el otro era un hombre que tenía el pelo blanco y medio largo peinado hacia atrás, musculoso y alto, de ojos azules, vestía un chaleco amarillo, así como unos tirantes grises desgastados por debajo de su chaleco, pantalón verde, botas negras, guantes marrones y una gorra gris y amarilla, que sonreía tranquilamente también con sus brazos cruzados.

Abajo frente al trono, estaban de pie tres personas muy interesantes, dos hombres y una mujer, estos eran los tres ancianos vampiros del aquelarre del oriente de Europa, el primero era Marcus Corvinus, era un talentoso guerrero muy fuerte y un maestro en la espada, el segundo era Viktor, el líder de los tres, el más fuerte y poderoso y, por último, era una mujer muy hermosa llamada Amelia y la que tenía una mirada neutra y tranquila.

\- Dime Viktor, ¿estás preparado para una misión? Debes matar al nuevo rey de Inglaterra – Dijo Aizen mientras Viktor lo miraba sin una reacción, pero un tic en el ojo le hizo ver Aizen la duda.

\- Mi señor, si tengo que enfrentarme al rey, tendré que usar todos mis hombres para lograr su propósito, tengo entendido que el nuevo rey tiene una guardia real y estoy seguro que pronto la despertara – Dijo Viktor mientras miraba a Aizen.

\- Es cierto, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo quiero resultados, ese chico debe morir, no será nada fácil, el que está en Londres es solo un clon que gobierna a los Muggles pero que está ligado al original, así que, si lo atacan, este estará prevenido y será mucho más difícil, así que háganlo bien y no fallen porque esta vez sí morirán, porque si no, yo si los matare a ustedes por su fracaso – Dijo Aizen fríamente mientras los tres vampiros hacían una leve reverencia mientras se retiraban. Cuando salieron de la sala el peliplateado hablo a su líder.

\- Aizen_sama, ¿Cree que esos inútiles vampiros logren matar a ese joven rey? – Pregunto el peliplateado mientras Aizen lo miraba sin emoción alguna.

\- Si eso llegara a pasar te encargare a ti de que lo hagas, incluso si tienes que destruir Londres quiero a ese rey muerto, con él será imposible poder buscar lo que buscamos, tendremos que tomar aquello que está en posesión del ministerio de magia, esta es la única forma de poder llegar abrir ese portal para despertar a nuestro señor, no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar ahora, si es así pronto tendremos que movernos y mostrar nuestros movimientos…. Bison, ¿ya estás preparado para la guerra contra la nación de Nihon? – Pregunto mientras miraba a Bison que conservaba su sonrisa.

\- Todo está preparado, incluso si ese mocoso emperador tiene la inteligencia y la estrategia para lograr vencerme en una guerra, sin duda nuestra batalla será épica y más aún la destrucción que causaremos – Dijo Bison mientras sonreía y Aizen solo asentía, la guerra en oriente estaba preparada y sin duda seria llamada para los Muggles como la tercera guerra mundial donde la destrucción y muerte serán muy grandes.

 **Seireitei, Colina del Sōkyoku.**

La Colina del Sōkyoku era una meseta rocosa visible desde la mayor parte del Seireitei ubicada en el centro de la academia. Tenía dos puntos de acceso conocidos, el primero era un largo puente que conectaba al Senzaikyū o el palacio de la Penitencia y el otro era una extensa escalera en zig-zag, tallada en uno de los costados de ésta. Un extremo de la colina está fuertemente socavado, donde se encuentran el Sōkyoku y el puente, mientras el extremo opuesto está cubierto por un hermoso bosque.

Por las escaleras estaban caminando todo el Gotei 13, cada División con todos sus soldados, y cada división liderada por sus capitanes, sus tenientes y su tercer oficial; A la cabeza de todo estaba el anciano Comandante General y capitán de la 1ª División, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai junto a su teniente, Sasakibe, y los soldados de la primera división, detrás de ellos estaba Yoruichi, la capitana de la 2ª División y Comandante General de las Fuerzas Especiales, junto al teniente Ōmaeda y el tercer oficial, Kisuke Urahara, además entre los oficiales estaba Suì Fēng que sonreía, dentro de un par de meses, según su querida capitana, la elegiría como la nueva capitana de la 2ª División, pronto ganaría esa apuesta que se había hecho hace algunos años al emperador pervertido, claro eso lo decía para ella misma, después de todo no quería ser castigada por faltarle respeto al hombre que había llegado a revivir una antigua nación.

Sui Fēng no podía negar que estaba impresionada de todo lo que había logrado ese chico en los pocos años que estaba de emperador, era ahora considerado el hombre más rico y poderoso del mundo, el hombre con la empresa más grande y prospera del mundo y el hombre que había revivido una antigua nación y alianza que traía consigo el resurgimiento de los implacables samuráis y los inefables asesinos ninjas, según tenía entendido, el joven emperador tenía pensado unir las fuerzas especiales con los ninjas para que aprendieran entre ellos y hacer de esta división fuese más fuerte. Sui Fēng debía admitir que el chico sin duda era muy astuto e inteligente, debía aceptar que en conocimiento militar era muy bueno.

Mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras detrás de esta división estaban los demás capitanes, tenientes y sus oficiales además de sus soldados, solo estaban ausente dos capitanes que eran Kenpachi y Retsu, por ahora sus escuadrones eran liderados por los tenientes mientras todos al llegar a la cima, cruzaron el hermoso bosque, todos pudieron ver algo que les sorprendió a muchos, ante ellos estaba el Sōkyoku (Doble Hoja) era el medio utilizado en el Gotei 13 para ejecutar a los criminales que han cometido faltas gravísimas. Está compuesto de dos partes totalmente separadas entre sí: una gigantesca arma con un aspecto similar al de un hacha o una alabarda y un patíbulo consistente en dos elevados postes unidos por una tercera viga en su extremo superior, que en conjunto configuran una visión imponente y estremecedora visible desde cualquier lugar elevado en el Seireitei.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que no sabían que fuesen a ejecutar a alguien, pero el Sōtaichō solo había dicho que toda el Gotei 13 debía estar presente en la colina para un gran anuncio, pero no había dicho nada más, era por eso que les sorprendía la estructura que estaba junto al Sōkyoku, eran una especia de carpa grande muy elegante que se alzaba junto al arma de ejecución, mientras todos estaban curiosos de saber que sucedería, todo el Gotei 13 se fue acomodando de acuerdo a su número de división formando dos hileras donde la 1ª división estaba frente a la segunda, la tercera con la cuarta y así hasta llegar a la división 13. Al frente de todo estaban los 11 capitanes observando hacia la tarima que estaba frente al Sōkyoku mientras el Sōtaichō subía a la tarima y se ponía frente a todos viéndolos con su rostro imperturbable y golpeando el suelo con su bastón hablo.

\- Agradezco a todo el Gotei 13 por estar aquí presente en este día tan importante, hoy es un día memorable ya que se hará una proclamación, debo decir que las habilidades de esta persona son formidables, versado en todas las disciplinas del Seireitei además de muchas otras, también debo decir que con el tiempo esta persona puede ser más poderoso que yo, es por eso que se dará anuncio a un nuevo Sōtaichō al que yo orgullosamente entrene logrando ver sus poderes y habilidades, este nuevo Sōtaichō será nuestro nuevo líder, por mi parte volveré a ser el capitán de la 1ª División y continuare mis labores tranquilamente como director del Seireitei – Dijo Yamamoto mientras todos los presentes se quedaban en silencio al saber lo que sucedería, les parecía increíble que el viejo Sōtaichō se fuese a retirar y volver a ser un capitán dando a elegir a un nuevo Sōtaichō, su nuevo sucesor, muchos estaban confundidos pero algunos de los capitanes como Ukitake, Kyōraku y Yoruichi estaban sonriendo al saber quién sería – Sin más que decir, es un gusto para mi presentar a mi alumno y querido amigo, el nuevo Sōtaichō del Gotei 13 y su gran emperador, Harrison Tennō-Zaraki – Presento mientras de la carpa salía escoltado por la Guardia Real el ojiverde que estaba vestido con su vestido estándar del Gotei 13 además de un sobrio Haori blanco que llevaba puesto mientras llevaba en su cintura su Chokutō además de llevar su cabello elegantemente trenzado con un listón verde mientras la trenza caí por su espalda, también llevaba puesto bajo su Haori blanco su Kosode blanco con los emblemas del sello imperial mientras se paraba frente a todos mientras todos lo observaban sorprendidos pero comenzaron a ovacionarlo a excepción de una chica en especial.

Sui Fēng estaba con la mandíbula por el suelo echa piedra mientras observaba al joven ojiverde que los miraba sin emoción alguna, ese chico ahora era el nuevo Sōtaichō y ella seguía siendo la futura sucesora de Yoruichi, el chico había ganado la apuesta y todo aquel que apostaron a su favor sin duda se ganaron una buena tajada del dinero de las apuestas.

\- Yo personalmente he estado pendiente de su entrenamiento y puedo dar fe de su poder, incluso para no dar más detalle de sus habilidades, él único que haya visto que haya neutralizado el fuego de mi espada, esa habilidad tiene el poder extinguir incluso el mismo fuego y con solo eso da fe a que en este momento, graduado con honores en las maestrías desempeñadas, Harrison Zaraki es el nuevo Sōtaichō – Dijo Yamamoto mientras todos los presentes lo ovacionaban mientras el chico sonreía a todos, este era uno de sus mayores logros y había cumplido con sus estudios, ahora era el máximo líder del ejército.

 **Isla de Avalón, Castillo de Camelot.**

La isla de Avalón era una isla legendario que antiguamente fue el hogar de todos los Pedragón y en su defecto, todos los reyes de Inglaterra, ahora Charlus, junto a las profesores habitantes de la isla, Ginny, Nicholas y Perenelle estaban en la parte norte de la isla justo en frente del inmenso castillo de la isla, este era el castillo de Camelot, la isla era inmensa y al parecer a los pies de la montaña donde estaba el castillo, había un pequeño pueblo, no sabía quiénes lo habitaban pero estaba seguro que no eran los únicos. Bergan ya le explicaría quienes eran los habitantes y los presentaría más tarde, por ahora, Bergan le había dicho que era momento que tomara control sobre la isla y así despertar su guardia real.

Era por eso que ahora se dirigían directamente al castillo y al llegar frente al castillo no pudieron evitar maravillarse con lo hermoso y enorme que era, era un castillo de brillante color blanco las puertas negras enormes, el castillo estaba rodeado de murallas que estaban rodeadas de enredaderas, el castillo tenía varias torres y torrecillas.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron dando paso a un enorme vestíbulo, a la izquierda estaba una enorme sala mientras a la derecha se dirigía a un corredor mientras al frente estaba una enorme escalera muy ricamente decorada igual que todo el lugar; El grupo no se dirigió a la sala ni a las escaleras, se dirigieron por el pasillo recorriéndolo, habían muchos ventanales decorados ricamente con cortinas muy finas, por el lugar habían personas humanas que estaban encargadas del mantenimiento del castillo, que al ver a Charlus hacían un larga reverencia sonriendo felices, luego comenzaron a bajar unas escaleras en caracol, hasta llegara lo más profundo del castillo, se toparon con unas puertas dobles y estas se abrieron y allí y estaba alguien esperándolos. Era una mujer muy hermosa y estaba vestida de manera muy elegante mientras les sonreía.

\- Su majestad, bienvenido a su castillo, yo soy Morgana y soy su fiel servidora - Dijo la mujer dando una reverencia mientras Charlus se le quedaba viendo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Morgana? ¿Cómo Morgana Le Fay? - Pregunto Charlus algo sorprendido.

\- Si, su majestad, he estado sirviendo a los Pedragón desde la época del mismo Rey Arthur y el mismo Merlín, pero ya luego le contare toda mi historia, por ahora es momento de que tome control de la isla, es por eso que fue traído directamente hasta acá - Dijo Morgana mientras señalaba a un orbe en el centro de la habitación, brillaba de un color rojo sangre - Mi señor, estas enfrente de las criptas de los hombres que te protegerán siempre, tu guardia real, solo tienes que depositar tu sangre en ese orbe y estos recibirán tus recuerdos y comprobaran que eres el auténtico heredero Pedragón - Dijo Morgana mientras lo veía con adoración mientras Charlus veía hacia al frente, la sala era grande y habían varias criptas de varias tamaños y de diferentes formas. El primero de derecha a izquierda era de color dorado con cadenas y otros elementos que rodeaban sellaban la cripta, junto a este estaba uno que estaba era un especia de sarcófago que estaba completamente rodeado de hojas con inscripciones, el siguiente era el más grande de todos y estaba en el medio, era dorado y estaba rodeado de toros, este era el que más parecía un enorme ataúd, los siguientes dos eran muy parecidos, solo que el uno era negro y el otro era rojo sangre, los dos tenía un extraño escudo que parecían estar muy relacionados en entre los dos. Charlus se acercó al orbe y tomando la daga que le ofrecía Morgana, se cortó la palma de la mano y la sangre cayo en el orbe y este comenzó a brillar intensamente y la reacción fue inmediata mientras la magia se dejaba sentir por el lugar y las criptas comenzaron a abrirse.

El primero, la cripta con cadenas, el primero a la derecha comenzó a temblar mientras las cadenas caían al suelo pesadamente al igual que el resto mientras la cripta se abría de par en par mientras de este salía la figura de un hombre vestido con una lujosa y brillante armadura dorada con partes verdes, era un hombre de contextura delgada y alto tenía un corte de cabello es corto y puntiagudo, con patillas pobladas de tonalidad de color cerceta. Su piel era rosada y sus ojos era de color azul verde, su nombre era Shura The Excalibur.

La segunda cripta que estaba llenos de papeles estos comenzaron a caerse mientras estas comenzaban a flotar y formar una pila y luego se convirtió en un libro mientras la cripta se abría y de esta salía un hombre muy alto, el pelo corto, rubio y de punta, ojos verdes, una mandíbula cuadrada corpulento, y rastrojo constante. También tenía una gran cicatriz en forma de cuña en la mejilla izquierda. Era delgado, con hombros anchos y muy altos. Lleva gafas redondas, una sotana gris de gran tamaño, pantalones negros, botas negras, una camisa de color negro, un alza cuellos, guantes blancos, y una cruz de plata que parecía brillar dorada alrededor de su cuello. Los guantes tenían inscripciones escritas en las cruces dibujadas en los dorsos de las manos. La mano derecha decía "Jesucristo está en el Cielo" Y en la mano izquierda decía "Habla con los Muertos". Su nombre era Alexander Anderson.

La cripta más grande se abrió por la parte de arriba removiéndose la tapa y esta se cae pesadamente al suelo mientras un enorme hombre salía del ataúd, el hombre era muy alto, de más de 2 metros de altura, tenía un largo cabello marrón oscuro y ojos, era sin duda el más grande y musculoso de todos. Su nombre era Taurus Aldebarán.

Y los siguientes dos, Charlus descubrió lo que eran con solo verlos, el que salió del ataúd rojo era alto estaba vestido con un traje victoriano, incluyendo un traje, botas de montar, y una ostentosa corbata de moño intrincadamente atada, cubiertos por un sobre todo bordó. También usa un sombrero fedora con una visera amplia y un par de gafas de sol circulares de marco delgado, mientras que el segundo solo usaba botas, un pantalón de cuero y una chaqueta grande de piel con una especie de cuello peludo, tenía el cabello largo de color castaño y ojos azules, se le podía ver que era un hombre musculoso y de la misma estatura que el sujeto del traje victoriano, se notaba que el primero era un vampiro y el segundo un Lycan, estos dieron un paso al frente y se arrodillaron ante Charlus que los veía con interés mientras los demás visitantes los veían con sorpresa. Los cinco extraños hombres hablaron.

\- Bienvenido, su majestad – Dijeron mientras lo miraban, con diferentes tipos de miradas, pero todos tenían el mismo significado, respeto.

\- Yo soy Charlus, el Rey de Inglaterra y amo del castillo de Camelot, Quisiera saber los nombres de mi Guardia Real – Dijo Charlus mientras los veía, el primero a la derecha de la armadura dorada se puso de pie y hablo.

\- Mi nombre es Shura The Excalibur, portador de la sagrada espada Excalibur y estoy fielmente a sus servicios, su majestad – Dijo solemnemente con su mirada seria y mirada llena de respeto a Charlus. Luego fue el turno del sujeto con gafas.

\- Mi nombre es el Paladín, Alexander Anderson, Lámpara del SEÑOR es el espíritu del hombre que escudriña lo más profundo de su ser. Lealtad y verdad guardan al rey, y por la justicia sostiene su trono. La gloria de los jóvenes es su fuerza, y la honra de los ancianos, sus canas. Mi lealtad es tuya su majestad, el grandísimo rey de reyes – Dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa mientras hacia una larga reverencia, luego fue el más grande de todos que puso una rodilla en tierra mientras se inclinaba hacían Charlus.

\- Yo soy Taurus Aldebarán, mi cuerpo y mi vida son para dártelas a ti su majestad – Dijo el enorme hombre mientras se ponía de pie mientras que los otros dos, el Lycan y el vampiro se quedaron viendo y ambos dieron un paso al frente y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante Charlus y hablaron a la vez.

\- Estamos a tus servicios, su majestad – Dijeron mientras el Lycan hablaba – Yo soy Lucían, The Firstborn, el primero de los Lycan y el máximo líder de ellos – Dijo mientras ahora era el vampiro el que hablaba – Hace mucho tiempo mi nombre era Vlad III Draculea, o Vlad Tepes, conocido como el empalador, pero ahora que estoy a los servicios de su majestad, mi nombre es Alucard y soy el máximo vampiro y puedo asegurar sin sonar arrogante que soy el más poderoso de todos – Dijo mientras Charlus los veía a los cinco.

\- Hay enemigos que probablemente me atacaran ahora que soy rey, es por eso que necesitare de su ayuda, mi Guardia Real, es momento de que luchen junto a mí y venceremos a todos aquellos que intenten atacar mi nación – Dijo Charlus mientras los cinco hombres se arrodillaban y colocando un puño sobre sus pechos exclamaron.

\- ¡Por la victoria de su majestad, el rey! – Exclamaron mientras Charlus sonreía, este era un gran momento en su vida.

 **Italia, Toscana.**

Harry era quizás el hombre más poderoso del mundo, por su dinero, su poder y su gran influencia, pero si había algo que Harry no pudiera tolerar era las masacres de gente inocente y menos si lo hacían criaturas que solo querían alimentarse de estas, era por eso que Harry había viajado a la Toscana, en Italia para hacer una investigación de lo que sucedía, y todo lo llevo a una gran conclusión, había vampiros en Italia, estos se dedicaban a cazar a humanos para alimentarse, pero al parecer usaban personas de todo tipo; hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, y lo peor es que los atraían como si fueran animales para el matadero, era por eso que conocía de un aquelarre de vampiros que vivía en Italia y era una de las más antiguas y poderosas, pero Harry podría lidiar tranquilamente con cientos de ellos, incluso podía masacrarlos para acabar con la amenaza, pero si algo había aprendido de la política, era a negociar y para eso debía atraer la atención y hacerse escuchar y también hacerse entender que él hablaba muy serio. El Aquelarre que iría a visitar para dialogar con ellos era uno que vivía en la ciudad de Volterra, y el nombre de este Aquelarre eran los Vulturi, ellos no se esperarían que un mago llegaría a su lugar y menos demostrarles que él podría cazarlos y con sus poderes no podrían hacer nada contra él.

 **…**

 **Omake 12 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

Byakuya estaba mirando de un lado a otro mientras resonaba la risa de una niña, Yachiru pasaba de un lado a otro montando en un scooter mientras reía corriendo por toda la mansión Kuchiki. La pequeña se detuvo frente a él y este le pregunto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Byakuya.

\- ¡Tou_chan me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños! – Exclamo Yachiru feliz.

\- ¿Y por qué estás en mi mansión? – Pregunto Byakuya.

\- ¡Porque es mi patio de juegos y es grande! – Exclamo Yachiru mientras otra vez se iba a toda velocidad. Byakuya se quedó pensativo mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- _Decirle que se detenga sería una pérdida de tiempo y tampoco quiero problemas con Zaraki_Sōtaichō_ – Pensó, de repente un panel se abrió en la pared revelando a Nemu que llamo a Yachiru.

\- Capitana, es la hora del té – Dijo Nemu mientras Byakuya se quedaba sorprendido.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Qué botanas tendrán hoy? – Pregunto alegremente Yachiru.

\- Preparamos dulces para usted – Respondió Nemu.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo Yachiru mientras entraba a la sala a comenzar a comer los dulces.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	41. Capitulo 38

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

 **…**

 **La Guardia Real del Rey: Enemigos a la Vista**

 **Italia, Volterra.**

Volterra era una ciudad antigua que aún conservaba su aspecto etrusco, este era un lugar conocido por ser tierra de vampiros, era por eso que en el Palazzo dei Priori sucedía una escena muy interesante, hacía unos minutos, un vampiro pensaba exponerse ante la mirada de los humanos para que luego fuese condenado a morir, después de todo la exposición de la verdad sobre la existencia de los vampiros estaba prohibida, pero este vampiro quería exponerse para justificar su ejecución, el vampiro quería morir ya que al parecer su amada estaba muerta, pero la verdad era que su amada estaba viva y lo había salvado de exponerse, luego cuando se ocultaron, el chico era muy atractivo, su cabello era de color bronce, sus ojos eran dorados, el chico media 1.75m y tenía un cuerpo delgado y desgarbado pero musculoso, por otro lado la chica humana tenía la piel pálida, con pelo largo, recto de color marrón oscuro, ojos color chocolate y una cara en forma de corazón con una frente ancha, era una chica muy hermosa incluso con sus 1.60m de estatura.

La chica tuvo que convencer al chico de que estaba viva y después de hablar unos minutos, fueron interceptados por dos vampiros, el primero era un sujeto que media más de dos metros, con un cuerpo musculoso y con una tez ligeramente de color oliva que parecía extraña combinada con su palidez calcáreo. Félix tenía el cabello castaño oscuro. Él tenía ojos rojos típicos de los vampiros, el segundo era delgado y media 1.80m. Sus ojos eran de color carmesí debido a su dieta de sangre humana tenía el pelo corto de color castaño con destellos rubios, que se encontraba formando puntas y la piel extremadamente pálida.

Hablaron sobre de que debían presentarse, incluso la chica, ante Aro, el líder del Aquelarre, poco después para interrumpir el pronto enfrentamiento, apareció una mujer, otra vampira, esta era muy bella, pequeña, midiendo apenas 1.55m, delgada en extremo, con rasgos pequeños como duendecillo. De ojos grandes con cejas delicadas. Su pelo era muy corto, de punta, y negro como la tinta, sus ojos eran dorados ya que era un vampiro vegetariano, igual a Edward. Este seguía discutiendo que la chica no iría con ellos, estaba a punto de comenzar una confrontación, pero otra persona apareció, otro vampiro, era una chica de apariencia de 16 años que tenía un cuerpo pequeño con lacio y pálido pelo castaño semi corto y la piel pálida. Su cara angelical era hermosa en su apariencia infantil, y encantadora. Edward la reconoció como Jane, está en una orden directa les dijo que los siguiera.

Recorrieron el lugar en silencio, después de un corto viaje por el elevador este se abrió hacia vestíbulo donde había un mostrador alto de caoba pulida en el centro de la habitación donde había una mujer hermosa, era alta, de tez oscura y ojos verdes. Era sin duda humana. Jane la había saludado llamándola Gianna mientras seguía su camino, al llegar a unas puertas dobles, los estaba esperando otro joven vampiro que era sin duda el hermano gemelo de Jane, su pelo era de color castaño oscuro, era más alto en estatura y tenía el mismo aspecto de Jane. Estuvieron conversando y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles. La habitación no se encontraba vacía. Había un puñado de personas enfrascadas en lo que parecía una conversación informal. Hablaban en voz baja y con calma, originando un murmullo que parecía un zumbido flotando en el aire, entre las personas destacaba un hombre que vestía una larga túnica oscura, era una persona de estructura media, midiendo 1.70m de altura y teniendo la piel casi traslúcida, su pelo era muy de largo y de color negro azabache. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo lechoso y hablo con una voz suave.

\- ¡Jane, querida, has vuelto! - Gritó con evidente alegría. Su voz era apenas un tenue suspiro.

Avanzó con ligereza de movimientos hacia ellos Se deslizó junto a Jane y le tomó el rostro entre las manos apergaminadas. La besó suavemente en sus labios carnosos y luego levitó un paso hacia atrás.

\- Sí, maestro – Dijo Jane y sonrió. Sus facciones parecieron las de una joven angelical - Le he traído de regreso y con vida, como deseabas.

\- Ay, Jane. ¡Cuánto me conforta tenerte a mi lado! – Dijo, él sonrió también. Después miro a los demás y la sonrisa centelleó hasta convertirse en un gesto de euforia - ¡Y también has traído a Alice y Bella! - Se regocijó y unió sus manos finas al dar una palmada—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Maravilloso! - Se volvió al enorme sujeto llamado Félix.

\- Félix, sé bueno y avisa a mis hermanos de quiénes están aquí. Estoy seguro de que no se lo van a querer perder.

\- Sí, maestro - asintió Félix, que desapareció por el camino por el que había venido.

\- ¿Lo ves, Edward? - Pregunto, el extraño vampiro se volvió y le sonrió como si fuera un abuelo venerable que estuviera soltando una reprimenda a su nieto - ¿Qué te dije yo? ¿No te alegras de que te hayamos denegado tu petición de ayer?

\- Sí, Aro, lo celebro - admitió mientras apretaba con más fuerza el brazo con el que rodeaba a la chica.

\- Me encantan los finales felices. Son tan escasos – Dijo Aro en suspiró - Eso sí, quiero que me cuenten toda la historia. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto, Alice? —Volvió hacia ella los ojos empañados y llenos de curiosidad - Tu hermano parecía creer que eras infalible, pero al parecer cometiste un error.

\- No, no, no soy infalible ni por asomo – Dijo, mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante. Parecía estar en su salsa, excepto por el hecho de que apretaba con fuerza los puños - Como han podido comprobar hoy, a menudo causo más problemas de los que soluciono.

\- Eres demasiado modesta - Reprendió Aro - He contemplado alguna de tus hazañas más sorprendentes y he de admitir que no había visto a nadie con un don como el tuyo. ¡Maravilloso!

Alice lanzó una breve mirada a Edward que no pasó desapercibida para Aro.

\- Lo siento. No nos han presentado como es debido, ¿verdad? Es sólo que siento como si ya te conociera y tiendo a precipitarme. Tu hermano nos presentó ayer de una forma... peculiar. Ya ves, comparto un poco del talento de Edward, sólo que de forma más limitada que la suya – Dijo, Aro habló con tono envidioso mientras agitaba la cabeza.

\- Pero exponencialmente es mucho más poderoso - agregó Edward con tono seco. Miró a Alice mientras le explicaba de forma sucinta - Aro necesita del contacto físico para «oír» tus pensamientos, pero llega mucho más lejos que yo. Como sabes, sólo soy capaz de conocer lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien en un momento dado, pero Aro «oye» cualquier pensamiento que esa persona haya podido tener - Alice enarcó sus delicadas cejas y Edward agachó la cabeza. Aro también se percató de ese gesto.

\- Pero ser capaz de oír a lo lejos... – Dijo, Aro suspiró al tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia ellos dos, haciendo referencia al intercambio de pensamientos que acababa de producirse - ¡Eso sí que sería práctico!

Aro miró más allá de las figuras de Edward y Alice. Todos los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección, incluso Jane, Alec y Demetri, que permanecían en silencio detrás. Félix había regresado y detrás de él, envueltos en túnicas negras, flotaban otros dos hombres. Sus rostros tenían también esa piel parecida al papel como el mármol.

\- Marco, Cayo, ¡miren! - Canturreó Aro - Después de todo, Bella sigue viva y Alice se encuentra con ella. ¿No es maravilloso? - A juzgar por el aspecto de sus rostros, ninguno de los dos interpelados hubiera elegido como primera opción el adjetivo «maravilloso». El hombre de pelo negro parecía terriblemente aburrido, como si hubiera presenciado demasiadas veces el entusiasmo de Aro a lo largo de tantos milenios. Debajo de una melena tan blanca como la nieve, el otro puso cara de pocos amigos. El desinterés de ambos no refrenó el júbilo de Aro, que casi cantaba con voz liviana:

\- Conozcamos la historia – Dijo.

El antiguo vampiro de pelo blanco flotó y fue a la deriva hasta sentarse en uno de los tronos de madera. El otro se detuvo junto a Aro y le tendió la mano. Se limitó a tocar la palma de la mano durante unos instantes y luego dejó caer la suya a un costado. Aro enarcó una de sus cejas, de color marrón oscuro. Edward resopló sin hacer ruido y Alice le miró con curiosidad.

\- Gracias, Marco - Dijo Aro - Esto es muy interesante.

Marco le había permitido a Aro conocer sus pensamientos. Marco no parecía interesado. Se deslizó lejos de Aro para unirse al que debía de ser Cayo, sentado ya contra el muro. Los dos asistentes de los vampiros le siguieron de cerca; eran guardias, eran dos mujeres con vestido de tirantes que se habían acercado para permanecer junto a Cayo de igual modo. La simple idea de que un vampiro necesitara guardias era, sin duda, realmente ridícula, pero tal vez los antiguos eran más frágiles, como sugería su piel. Aro siguió moviendo la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

\- Asombroso, realmente increíble – Dijo.

El rostro de Alice evidenciaba su descontento. Edward se volvió y de nuevo le facilitó una explicación rápida en voz baja:

\- Marco ve las relaciones y ha quedado sorprendido por la intensidad de las nuestras.

Aro sonrió.

\- ¡Qué práctico! - repitió para sí mismo. Luego, se dirigió a nosotros - Puedo asegurarles que cuesta bastante sorprender a Marco. Resulta difícil de comprender, eso es todo, incluso ahora - Aro caviló mientras miraba el brazo de Edward en torno a mí. ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan cerca de ella de ese modo?

\- No sin esfuerzo - Contestó Edward con calma.

\- Pero aun así... ¡La tua cantante! ¡Menudo derroche!

Edward se río sin ganas una vez.

\- Yo lo veo más como un precio a pagar.

Aro se mantuvo escéptico.

\- Un precio muy alto.

\- Simple coste de oportunidad.

Aro echó a reír.

\- No hubiera creído que el reclamo de la sangre de alguien pudiera ser tan fuerte de no haberla olido en tus recuerdos. Yo mismo nunca había sentido nada igual. La mayoría de nosotros vendería caro ese obsequio mientras que tú...

\- ...lo derrocho - concluyó Edward, ahora con sarcasmo.

Aro río una vez más.

\- Ay, ¡cómo echo de menos a mi amigo Carlisle! Me recuerdas a él, excepto que él no se irritaba tanto.

\- Carlisle me supera en muchas otras cosas.

\- Jamás pensé ver a nadie que superase a Carlisle en autocontrol, pero tú le haces palidecer.

\- En absoluto – Dijo, Edward parecía impaciente, como si se hubiera cansado de los preliminares.

\- Me congratulo por su éxito – Reflexionó Aro - Tus recuerdos de él constituyen un verdadero regalo para mí, aunque me han dejado estupefacto. Me sorprende que haya... Me complace que el éxito le haya sorprendido en el camino tan poco ortodoxo que eligió. Temía que se hubiera debilitado y gastado con el tiempo.

Edward no le contestó.

\- Pero ¡su abstinencia...! – Dijo, Aro suspiró - No sabía que era posible tener tanta fuerza de voluntad. Habituarse a resistir el canto de las sirenas, no una vez, sino una y otra, y otra más... No lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto por mí mismo - Edward contempló la admiración de Aro con rostro inexpresivo. - Sólo de recordar cuánto te atrae ella... - Aro río entre dientes - Me pone sediento.

Edward se tensó.

\- No te inquietes - le tranquilizó Aro - No tengo intención de hacerle daño, pero siento una enorme curiosidad sobre una cosa en particular — Dijo, y luego se giró a ver a la chica con interés - ¿Puedo? - preguntó con avidez al tiempo que alzaba una mano.

\- Pregúntaselo a ella - sugirió Edward con voz monocorde.

\- ¡Por supuesto, qué descortesía por mi parte! - Exclamó Aro y, ahora dirigiéndose directamente a ella, continuó - Bella, me fascina que seas la única excepción al impresionante don de Edward... Una cosa así me resulta de lo más interesante y, dado que nuestros talentos son tan similares en muchas cosas, me preguntaba si serías tan amable de permitirme hacer un intento para verificar si también eres una excepción para mí.

La chica miro a Edward, aterrorizada. Era consciente de no tener alternativa alguna a pesar de la amabilidad de Aro y le aterraba la idea de dejar que la tocara, pero, aun así, contra toda lógica, sentía una gran curiosidad por tener la ocasión de tocar su extraña piel.

Edward asintió para infundirle ánimo. Se volvió hacia Aro y extendía la mano lentamente. La chica estaba temblando. Se deslizó para acercarse más y por su expresión quería tranquilizarme, pero sus facciones apergaminadas eran demasiado extrañas, diferentes y amedrentadoras como para que la sosegara. Su rostro demostraba mayor confianza en sí mismo que sus palabras. Aro alargó el brazo como si fuera a estrecharle la mano y rozó su piel de aspecto frágil con la de ella.

Sus ojos membranosos la observaron con alegría, el rostro de Aro se alteró conforme me miraba. La seguridad se resquebrajó para convertirse primero en duda y luego en incredulidad antes de calmarse debajo de una máscara amistosa.

\- Pues sí, muy interesante - Dijo mientras me soltaba la mano y retrocedía. Contemplé a Edward, y aunque su rostro era sereno, me pareció ver una chispa de petulancia. Aro continuó deslizándose con gesto pensativo. Permaneció quieto durante unos momentos mientras su vista oscilaba, mirándonos a los tres. Luego, de forma repentina, sacudió la cabeza y dijo para sus adentros:

\- Lo primero... Me pregunto si es inmune al resto de nuestros dones... ¿Jane, querida?

\- ¡No! - Gruñó Edward. Alice le contuvo agarrándole por el brazo con una mano, pero él se la sacudió de encima. La menuda Jane dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad a Aro.

\- ¿Sí, maestro?

Ahora Edward gruñía de verdad. Emitió un sonido desgarrado y violento mientras lanzaba a Aro una mirada torva. Nadie se movía en la habitación. Todos los presentes le miraban con incredulidad y sorpresa, como si hubiera cometido una vergonzosa metedura de pata. Aro le miró una vez y se quedó inmóvil mientras su ancha sonrisa se convertía en una expresión malhumorada. Luego se dirigió a Jane.

\- Me preguntaba, querida, si Bella es inmune a ti.

Los rabiosos gruñidos de Edward eran muy fuertes y el soltó a la chica y se puso delante de ella para esconderla de la vista de ambos. Cayo, seguido por su séquito, se acercó a ellos tan silenciosamente como un espectro para observar. Jane se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa beatífica en los labios.

\- ¡No! - chilló Alice cuando Edward se lanzó contra la joven. Pero de repente, Edward dio con sus huesos en el suelo. Nadie le había tocado, pero se hallaba en el enlosado y se retorcía con dolores manifiestos. Ahora Jane le sonreía sólo a él, y de pronto encajaron todas las piezas del puzzle, lo que había dicho Alice sobre sus dones formidables, la razón por la que todos trataban a Jane con semejante deferencia y por qué Edward se había interpuesto voluntariamente en su camino antes de que ella pudiera hacerle eso a la chica.

\- ¡Paren! – Grito Bella. No escapó sonido alguno de los labios de Edward mientras le aplastaban contra las piedras.

\- Jane - la llamó Aro con voz tranquila.

La joven alzó la vista enseguida, aun sonriendo de placer, y le interrogó con la mirada. Edward se quedó inmóvil en cuanto Jane dejó de mirarle. Aro me señaló con un asentimiento de cabeza. Jane volvió hacia mí su sonrisa.

\- Se encuentra bien - le susurró Alice con voz tensa a la chica, y apenas hubo terminado de hablar, Edward se incorporó. Sus ojos estaban horrorizados, pero entonces miró rápidamente a Jane y luego a la chica, y su rostro se relajó de alivio. También observo a Jane, que había dejado de sonreír y la taladraba con la mirada. Apretaba los dientes mientras se concentraba en ella. Retrocedía, esperando sentir el dolor... pero no sucedió nada. Edward volvía a estar a su lado. Tocó el brazo de Alice y ella se la entregó a él. Aro soltó una risotada.

\- Ja, ja, ja - río entre dientes - Has sido muy valeroso, Edward, al soportarlo en silencio. En una ocasión, sólo por curiosidad, le pedí a Jane que me lo hiciera a mí... - Sacudió la cabeza con gesto admirado. Edward le fulminó con la mirada, disgustado. Aro suspiró.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ustedes?

Edward y Alice se envararon. Aquélla era la parte que habían estado esperando mientras la chica temblaba.

\- Supongo que no existe posibilidad alguna de que hayas cambiado de parecer, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Aro, expectante, a Edward—. Tu don sería una excelente adquisición para nuestro pequeño grupo.

Edward vaciló e hizo muecas a Félix y a Jane con el rabillo del ojo. Edward pareció sopesar cada palabra antes de pronunciarla:

\- Preferiría... no... Hacerlo.

\- ¿Y tú, Alice? - inquirió Aro, aún expectante - ¿Estarías tal vez interesada en unirte a nosotros?

\- No, gracias - dijo Alice.

\- ¿Y tú, Bella?

Aro enarcó las cejas. La chica lo miro fijamente con rostro inexpresivo mientras Edward siseaba en voz baja. Fue Cayo, el vampiro de pelo blanco, quien rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué? - inquirió Cayo a Aro. La voz de aquél, a pesar de no ser más que un susurro, era rotunda.

\- Cayo, tienes que advertir el potencial, sin duda - le censuró con afecto—. No he visto un diamante en bruto tan prometedor desde que encontramos a Jane y Alec. ¿Imaginas las posibilidades cuando sea uno de los nuestros?

Cayo desvió la mirada con mordacidad. Jane echó chispas por los ojos, indignada por la comparación. Edward estaba que bufaba. Lanzaba un ruido sordo en su pecho, un ruido que estaba a punto de convertirse en un bramido.

\- No, gracias - Dijo lo que pensaba en apenas un susurro, ya que el pánico me quebró la voz.

Aro suspiró una vez más.

\- Una verdadera lástima... ¡Qué despilfarro!

\- Unirse o morir, ¿no es eso? - masculló Edward. Sospeché algo así cuando nos condujeron a esta estancia - ¡Pues que leyes las suyas!

\- Por supuesto que no – Dijo, Aro parpadeó atónito - Edward, ya nos habíamos reunido aquí para esperar a Heidi, no a ti.

\- Aro - bisbiseó Cayo - La ley los reclama.

Edward miró fijamente a Cayo e inquirió:

\- ¿Y cómo es eso?

Él ya debía de saber lo que Cayo tenía en mente, pero parecía decidido a hacerle hablar en voz alta. Cayo la señaló con un dedo esquelético.

\- Sabe demasiado. Has desvelado nuestros secretos - espetó con voz apergaminada, como su piel.

\- Aquí, en su charada, también hay unos pocos humanos - le recordó Edward. El rostro de Cayo se crispó con una nueva expresión.

\- Sí – admitió - Pero nos sirven de alimento cuando dejan de sernos útiles. Ése no es tu plan para la chica. ¿Estás preparado para acabar con ella si traiciona nuestros secretos? Yo creo que no - se mofó.

\- No voy a... —empezó a protestar la chica, aunque fuera entre susurros, pero Cayo la silenció con una gélida mirada.

\- Tampoco pretendes convertirla en uno de nosotros – prosiguió - por consiguiente, ello nos hace vulnerables. Bien es cierto que, por esto, sólo habría que quitarle la vida a la chica. Puedes dejarla aquí si lo deseas.

Edward le enseñó los colmillos.

\- Lo que pensaba - concluyó Cayo con algo muy similar a la satisfacción. Félix se inclinó hacia delante con avidez.

\- A menos que... - intervino Aro, que parecía muy contrariado por el giro que había tomado la conversación - A menos que, ¿albergas el propósito de concederle la inmortalidad?

Edward frunció los labios y vaciló durante unos instantes antes de responder:

\- ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?

Aro sonrió, feliz de nuevo.

\- Vaya, en ese caso serías libre de volver a casa y darle a mi amigo Carlisle recuerdos de mi parte – Dijo, su expresión se volvió más dubitativa - Pero me temo que tendrías que decirlo en serio y comprometerte.

Aro alzó la mano delante de Edward. Cayo, que había empezado a poner cara de pocos amigos, se relajó. Edward frunció los labios con rabia hasta convertirlos en una línea. Miró a la chica fijamente a los ojos y ella a él.

\- Hazlo – susurré - por favor.

Edward la miró con expresión torturada. Entonces, Alice se alejó de su lado y se dirigió hacia Aro. Ella había levantado la mano igual que el vampiro. Alice no dijo nada y Aro despachó a su guardia cuando acudieron a impedir que se acercara. Aro se reunió con ella a mitad de camino y le tomó la mano con un destello ávido y codicioso en los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia las manos de ambos, que se tocaban, y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba. Alice permaneció inmóvil y con el rostro inexpresivo. Edward chasqueaba los dientes. Nadie se movió. Aro parecía haberse quedado allí clavado encima de la mano de Alice. Transcurrió otro momento agónico y entonces la voz de Aro rompió el silencio.

\- Ja, ja, ja - río, aún con la cabeza vencida hacia delante. Lentamente alzó los ojos, que relucían de entusiasmo - ¡Eso ha sido fascinante!

\- Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

\- Ver las mismas cosas que tú ves, ¡sobre todo las que aún no han sucedido! – Exclamo, sacudió la cabeza, maravillado.

\- Pero eso está por suceder - le recordó Alice con voz tranquila.

\- Sí, sí, está bastante definido. No hay problema, por supuesto.

Cayo parecía amargamente desencantado, un sentimiento que al parecer compartía con Félix y Jane.

\- Aro - se quejó Cayo.

\- ¡Tranquilízate, querido Cayo! – Dijo, Aro sonreía - ¡Piensa en las posibilidades! Ellos no se van a unir a nosotros hoy, pero siempre existe la esperanza de que ocurra en el futuro. Imagina la dicha que aportaría sólo la joven Alice a nuestra pequeña comunidad... Además, siento una terrible curiosidad por ver ¡cómo entra en acción Bella! - Aro parecía convencido.

\- En tal caso, ¿somos libres de irnos ahora? - Preguntó Edward sin alterar la voz.

\- Sí, sí - contestó Aro en tono agradable - pero, por favor, visítennos de nuevo. ¡Ha sido absolutamente apasionante!

\- Nosotros también los visitaremos para cerciorarnos de que la han transformado en uno de los nuestros - prometió Cayo, que de pronto tenía los ojos entrecerrados como la mirada soñolienta de un lagarto con pesados párpados - Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no lo demoraría demasiado. No ofrecemos segundas oportunidades.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, pero asintió una sola vez. Cayo esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia y se deslizó hacia donde Marco permanecía sentado, inmóvil e indiferente. Félix gimió.

\- Ah, Félix, paciencia – Dijo, Aro sonrió divertido - Heidi estará aquí de un momento a otro.

Pero en ese momento para terror de todos, las puertas dobles de la sala estallaron y por el aire volaba un cuerpo en llamas que caía entre los vampiros, y los Vulturi vieron con horror que se trataba de Heidi y fue cuando todos giraron la mirada hacia la entrada donde estaba una figura con una espada brillante que entraba al recinto, los vampiros se dieron cuenta que la espada estaba en vuelta en llamas, luego se fijaron sus ojos en la figura y vieron que era un humano, pero no uno cualquiera, este era poderoso y lo podían ver por sus fríos ojos rojos con tres tomoes en cada uno.

\- Supongo que estaban esperando a esa maldita para traerles su cena ¿verdad? Lamento decirles que el buffet está cerrado y es momento de ajustar cuentas – Dijo la figura desapareció en un segundo, pero los vampiros apenas pudieron verlo y ver como aparecía detrás o al frente de los vampiros presentes y eran masacrados, con sus cabezas cortadas o siendo partidos a la mitad por la llameante espada, fue cuando solo quedaron Aro, Marcus, Cayo, Jane, Alec, Félix y Demetri, además de Edward, Bella y Alice que estaban sorprendidos por lo que sucedía.

Los Vulturi restantes estaban aterrados por lo que veían y solo en unos segundos un extraño sujeto aparecía para masacrar a unos vampiros y ahora el sujeto estaba detrás de Aro con su espada llameante cerca de su garganta mientras lo veía a todos con sus ojos rojos.

\- Vieron lo que puedo hacerle a un vampiro, no me importaría matarlos a todos para librar del mundo de su presencia, pero he venido a advertirles y creo que esto sin duda les debe dar una idea de lo que puedo hacer, no sintieron mi presencia y a duras penas pudieron verme, sin duda de estar preparados quizás hubiesen representado una buena resistencia – Dijo Harry mientras los veía a todos, y fijo su mirada en Jane que lo estaba viendo fijamente, el chico sonrió y su Sharingan brillo, de repente todos vieron como la misma Jane caí con sus huesos al duro mármol retorciéndose en un gran dolor mientras era observada por su hermano Alec aterrado – Sus poderes no funcionan conmigo, y les advierto que yo puedo devolvérselos, no hagan lo mismo que la chica, es una lástima, tiene talento, pero está el hecho que ella al igual que muchos son vampiros, aunque debo destacar a esos dos y a la chica, sus ojos me indican que beben sangre, pero no humana, supongo que toman sangre de animales – Dijo Harry mientras los veía fijamente, los tres estaban aterrados, Edward lo veía con los ojos abiertos desmesurados, primero porque no podía leer la mente de ese sujeto y segundo porque podía sentir como leía su mente como si fuese un libro abierto.

Alice por otro lado lo veía asustada pero fascinada, ¿Cómo no pudo ver venir esto? ¿Cómo no pudo prever la llegada de ese hombre? Y el cómo había masacrado a los vampiros le aterraba, era como un cazador de vampiros giro a ver las cenizas de los que una vez fueron vampiros intimidantes y ahora había sometido a Jane, una de las personas más aterradoras.

Bella miraba al chico fascinada y admirada, pero aterrada ya que ese sujeto podría bien dejarlos ir o bien masacrarlos como a los vampiros.

\- Ustedes tres no tienen nada que ver aquí, será mejor que se larguen ya que tengo cosas que discutir con estos… Vulturi, sin duda estos chupasangre son una molestia y yo debo controlar la amenaza, vamos, lárguense – Dijo Harry mientras los veía fríamente mientras Edward tomaba a Bella y junto a Alice salían rápidamente mientras Bella le lanzaba una última mirada al chico que la estaba viendo sonriendo de una manera que no entendió y de repente su mente se perdió en la negrura, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba normalmente – Bien, ya que se han ido ellos es momento de hablar, Aro Vulturi – Dijo Harry mientras se colocaba frente a Aro que lo observaba temeroso aun con la espada llameante cerca de su garganta – Es tiempo de controlarlos, pero si no llegamos a un acuerdo, tendré que tomar medidas extremas – Dijo mientras lo veía con una sonrisa macabra.

 **Francia, Castillo Black.**

Daphne miraba atentamente a su contrincante, ambas se observaban fríamente, mientras que en sus manos estaban sus varitas echaban chispas de entusiasmo. Ella salto a un lado y apunto su varita hacia su oponente, una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

\- **_Stupefy_** \- Lanzo Daphne.

Un conjuro salió de la varita a gran velocidad hacia su oponente, Fleur miraba tranquilamente mientras el conjuro se dirigía hacia ella.

\- **_Protego -_** Exclamo ella y un escudo invisible apareció frente a ella.

El conjuro de desarme golpeo el escudo haciendo un ruido similar al que hace un árbol al caerse sobre la tierra. Fleur sonrió al ver al conjuro desaparecer gracias a su escudo y apunto Daphne

\- **_Locomotor Mortis_ ** \- Lanzo la chica.

Daphne espero como el conjuro venia hacia ella y blandió su varita como si fuera una espada. El conjuro golpeo la varita y desapareció sin hacer ningún daño. Fleur se mordió los labios con frustración al ver que su hechizo no funcionaba, para luego sonreír, el duelo se tornaba interesante.

\- **_Expulso_** \- Exclamo la rubia.

\- **_Impedimenta_** \- Contrataco la Veela justo después de esquivar el conjuro.

\- **_Reducto_** \- Dijo la rubia con un gran esfuerzo.

\- **_Fulsi Russus_** \- Lanzo la Veela.

Ambas mujeres se miraban la una a la otra cansadas, Daphne sostenía la varita con fuerza, esta vibraba y chispas salían de ella. Fleur tomo su varita con ambas manos, y una luz suave aparecía en la punta de la varita. Ambas chicas se observaron sin emociones en sus rostros y se apuntaron la una a la otra con sus varitas.

\- Suficiente, Daphne, Fleur - Se escuchó.

Ambas giraron para ver a dos mujeres de unos veinticinco una con cabello rubio y ojos marrones y otra con cabellos castaños y ojos marrones oscuro aparecieron en escena.

\- ¿Mama, que pasa? - Pregunto Daphne.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se quieren matar la una a la otra? - Pregunto Sofía enojada.

\- Solo practicábamos un poco, Mama - Dijo Fleur.

Sofía y Apolline las miro con una ceja alzada.

\- Llaman a esto practicar - Dijeron a la vez indicando con sus brazos el lugar.

Daphne y Fleur miraron alrededor para notar, arboles destruidos, tierra quemándose y unas cuantas paredes destruidas. Ambas giraron hacia Apolline y Sofía sonrieron con inocencia.

\- Lo sentimos - Musitaron al mismo tiempo.

Una risa divertida se escuchó y vieron como otra mujer de la edad de Apolline y Sofía, rubia y con ojos azules aparecía en escena. La nueva mujer tenía un aire de reina, cada paso que daba estaba planeado para ser observada y admirada. Apolline y Sofía miran como Narcissa Malfoy aparecía y observaba todo el lugar.

\- No sean tan duras, solo practicaban un poco - Dijo la mujer.

\- Practicar es una cosa, estas dos estaban prácticamente matándose - Dijo Apolline.

Daphne y Fleur se miraron tratando de buscar alguna excusa que las librara de la reprimenda de Apolline Delacour y Sofía Greengrass.

\- Solo entrenábamos un poco, mamá - Aclaro Fleur.

Apolline la miro con frialdad y la chica se intimido. La mujer lanzo un suspiro cansado.

\- Fleur, deben entender lo que es control, no puedes ir por ahí destruyendo todo el terreno. A tu novio no le agradara para nada eso — Dijo Apolline.

Fleur hizo una mueca al escuchar como su madre conocía su más grande debilidad, Harrison Zaraki sigue siendo su principal debilidad, también la de Daphne.

\- Bueno ya dijimos que lo sentíamos – Dijo Daphne no queriendo traer a Harry a la conversación.

\- Saben muy bien que a él no les gusta que se peleen entre ustedes si quieren entrenar utilicen la sala de duelos – Dijo Sofía.

\- Lo tendremos en cuen… - Comenzó a decir Daphne, pero fue interrumpida ya que una espiral dimensional apareció y Harry se apareció entre ellas.

\- Hola chicas – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Harry / Mi señor – Dijeron las chicas con alegría y las mujeres con una reverencia y una sonrisa en los labios, puede que fuesen familia o sus futuras suegras, pero las mujeres sabían que era el emperador y merecía respeto.

\- ¿Que sucedió aquí? – Pregunto Harry tranquilo pero extrañado por ver arboles destruidos, el césped quemado y algunas paredes destruidas.

\- Lo siento Harry, pero es que estábamos entrenado y no tuvimos control con nuestros hechizos – Dijo Daphne con algo de temor por lo que le pudiera decir su amado.

\- De acuerdo, llamare los Goblins para que reparen el lugar – Dijo mientras se dirigía al castillo y era seguido por sus dos chicas. Al entrar en la sala, estaba Luna junto a Orihime leyendo y estudiando, ellas estaban aún les faltaba dos años para graduarse de la Academia, y tenían pensado en entrar en el Seireitei, tanto Luna como Orihime querían unirse a la unidad de sanación junto a la futura suegra de ambas, Retsu, era por eso que aprendían de muchos apuntes y enseñanzas de la misma Capitana de la 4ª división.

Cuando Harry entro a la sala, las chicas dejaron sus estudios y se acercaron a saludar a Harry, este se sentó en el sillón principal y suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en Italia? – Pregunto Luna que se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sillón de Harry, este las vio y dijo.

\- Los vampiros me sacan de quicio, sobre todos los presumidos con poderes, estos Vulturi solo les interesa gobernar y alimentarse sin importar cuantas personas tienen que masacrar, tuve que matar a gran parte de ellos y dejar a los ancianos vampiros vivos dejándoles una advertencia, pero estos no son los que me importan, estos vampiros tienen poderes, pero no son guerreros – Dijo Harry pensativo mientras las chicas lo observaban, solo fue hasta que Fleur hablo.

\- Yo conozco un clan de vampiros, son tan antiguos aquí en Francia como las Veelas, son la única razón por la que los antiguos vampiros de Rumania o los mismos Vulturi no han podido avanzar por toda Europa, ellos son vampiros guerreros con costumbres antiguas, son quizás los vampiros más poderosos que hayan existido – Dijo Fleur mientras veía a Harry que sonreía al saber eso.

\- ¿Sigues con tu idea de querer armar un ejército de criaturas mágicas? – Pregunto Daphne al ver la sonrisa de Harry, sabía que su amado tenía muchos planes, entre ellos reclutar un ejército secreto donde reunía a todo tipo de criaturas mágicas que fuesen auténticos guerreros dispuestos a servir al gran emperador de la resurgida Nihon no Kuni.

\- Si, y ese clan de vampiros serán los primeros que reclute, obviamente, deberé buscarles un refugio y que mejor que este castillo, el gran castillo Black, tiene extensos terrenos y podrán vivir tranquilos, iré hacer una alianza con ellos, y estoy seguro que aceptaran cuando vean mi poder, si algo sé de criaturas mágicas es que buscan el poder y si se alían con seres poderosos lo seguirán sin dudarlo – Dijo Harry mientras sonría de manera astuta mientras las chicas se quedaban encantadas, si algo sabían de Harry, era que podía llegar a conseguir todo lo que quisiera sin importa lo que fuera.

 **Castillo de Camelot.**

Charlus escuchaba con atención lo que le decía Morgana. Le explicaba toda la historia sobre los Pedragón y su Guardia Real, para empezar, todo empezó desde el mismísimo Arthur, él fue el origen de la alianza entre humanos y magos, su alianza fue con Merlín y por el rey Arthur se casó con Morgana y de ellos nació el primer Pedragón, el legítimo rey de Inglaterra y heredero de la isla de Avalón, durante generaciones hubieron muchos reyes Pedragón que fueron magos, grandes guerreros y hechiceros que solo les importaba su pueblo y conservar el estatus de la magia, pero sobre todo, mantener la paz entre Muggles y magos, pero eso no sirvió, la quema y masacre de brujas seguía así que se creó el estatuto real del secretismo y para eso se creó el ministerio de magia fundado por las cabezas del Wizengamot, y los Pedragón fueron uno de ellos, y el hecho de que Charlus fuera el Lord de las casas Gryffindor y Potter le daban un gran poder, pero ahora era el nuevo rey de Inglaterra y pronto haría surgir una paz absoluta en su reino.

Ahora pasando a la historia de su Guardia era está muy particular, estos fueron nombrados y enlazados a la magia y linaje de los Pedragón eran porque estos alguna vez le juraron lealtad al rey Arthur, ellos eran, sin lugar a dudas, inmortales, nada podían matarlos a menos que se sacrificaran, el primero de todos Shura The Excalibur, su nombre era debido a que el mismo rey Arthur le otorgo la mismísima espada Excalibur de la leyenda, pero a diferencia de la leyenda, la espada Excalibur era una espada espiritual que residía en el brazo derecho de Shura, este podía llegar a lanzar un haz de luz que podía cortar lo que fuera, era el caballero de la Mesa Redonda y el Guardia Real más leal de todos y estaría dispuesto a morir por su rey, Shura, antes de que fuese caballero y le jurara lealtad al rey Arthur, era un guerrero talentoso, pero era un mercenario, se dedicaba a recorrer el mundo aprendiendo muchas cosas, solo hasta que llego y se enfrentó al rey Arthur y fue vencido por este a pesar de que uso todo sus poderes, pero Arthur fue mucho más talentoso y astuto, fue cuando Shura le juro lealtad absoluta al ver que el rey le perdonó la vida, y para su sorpresa, el mismo Arthur le entrego Excalibur y su lealtad fue absoluta desde entonces.

El siguiente fue Taurus Aldebarán, el más fuerte y más grande de los miembros de la Guardia Real, Aldebarán había salvado una vez al mismísimo rey Arthur, el enorme hombre lo llevo a salvo y Arthur le agradeció mucho lo que había hecho, el hombre tenía el poder, la fuerza y el talento, pero necesitaba aprender a controlarlo, era por eso que lo hizo su segundo Guardia Real junto a Shura, estos dos se hicieron amigos mientras ambos entrenaban juntos, luego se volvieron compañeros de armas siendo de la Guardia Real sirviendo y protegiendo no solo al rey Arthur sino a también a todos los Pedragón.

Luego fue el turno del sujeto más extraño, pero sin duda el más fiel de todos, Alexander Anderson, el paladín, este era un ferviente católico. Él lleva una obsesión por lo que parece ser su "cruzada", y compulsivamente cita pasajes de la Biblia cuando habla. Es muy decidido a lograr su fin, por lo general, por cualquier medio necesario. Sus palabras y su constante cita de las Escrituras indican una obediencia clara, casi fanática hacia "la palabra de Dios". Alexander era un gran paladín que en el pasado servía a los menos favorecidos. Alexander no era un mercenario sino un cazador de demonios que servía al Vaticano en una organización súper-secreta, pero esta desapareció después del final de la santa Inquisición, Alexander era un cazador ferviente de vampiros, demonios, y todo tipo de seres oscuros que amenazaran a la humanidad.

Su inmortalidad la obtuvo de haber hecho rituales para la iglesia para exorcizar demonios y volcó toda su fe y poder en la biblia considerándose un "soldado divino" al servicio de Dios, pero fue uno de los antepasados de Arthur que había sido capturado, y cambio su propósito de asesino de demonios y ahora estaba al servicio del rey y se volvió parte de la Guardia Real sin dejar su ferviente fe católica llegando a tener una mirada maniática y asesina contra aquellos que estén en contra del rey siendo alguien de un gran honor y conservando la satisfacción en las batallas luchando por los débiles, Alexander al principio fue un rival acérrimo de uno de los miembros más misteriosos de todos, Alucard, pero este solo consideraba digno rival a Lucían, el primer Lycan de la historia, es por eso que Alexander se dedicaba a esforzarse y mejorarse a cada momento.

Ahora pasando a los dos últimos miembros de la Guardia Real, Alucard y Lucían, los eternos rivales, enemigos naturales unidos por una sola causa, el rey de Avalón, Lucían había nacido como esclavo de un vampiro que muchas veces se había escapado de sus manos, Alucard era el verdadero padre de los vampiros, lo único que tenían en común Alucard y Lucían era que les gustaba cazar vampiros que no fueran dignos como los que esclavizaron a Lucían, era por eso que cada vez que Lucían encontraba a Viktor, Alucard también estaba ahí y se desataba una batalla brutal lo que causaba que Viktor escapara, incluso cuando se unieron a la Guardia Real del rey de Avalón, seguían con lo mismo, incluso lo habían vuelto una competencia para ver quien mataba primero a Viktor y todo su aquelarre, para Lucían podría ser fácil ya que eran enemigos de sangre, podían sentir cuando su enemigo estaba cerca.

Por otro lado, Alucard lo sabía porque él había tomado el control del aquelarre de Viktor, que era liderado por Selene, la mejor cazadora de todos junto a Erika, la astuta y Sofía, la degolladora. Los vampiros que habían sido creados por Viktor así que podían sentir cuando su amo estaba cerca o cuando había muerto, y estaban seguros que muerto aún no estaba.

La historia de cómo tanto Alucard como Lucían se volvieron la Guardia Real es casi la misma, ambos fueron derrotados por el mismo hombre, un humano con grandes habilidades, Abraham Van Helsing, o por su verdadero nombre como Abraham Pedragón, el último en portar el apellido real y ser el rey más destacado desde el rey Arthur, logro vencer a Alucard y Lucían y capturarlos con el propósito de que sirvieran al rey y a su estirpe Pedragón, además de que así tendría dos armas muy poderosas para su familia después de todo, eran el primer vampiro en la historia y el más poderoso de todos y el primer Lycan y el más poderoso de todos, sin duda era las armas secretas que el mismo Charlus necesitaba.

Luego de conocer a su Guardia Real, Morgana le recomendó visitar a las criaturas que habitaban en la isla, fue hablar con la líder de los vampiros de la isla, Selene y algunos de sus personas de más confianza entre ellas estaban sus hermanas Erika y Sofía de ojos azules y grises respectivamente con el cabello rojo como la sangre característico del clan seguidores de la luna roja, tenían cuerpos que modelos matarían por tener, unas sonrisas de adoración con unas labios exquisitos que desearías besar eternamente, después de hablar con el clan de vampiros les dijo que esa noche la pasaría con el clan y conocerlos mejor, a esto el clan acepto feliz.

Había llegado a la mitad del bosque donde se encontraban las Hadas de los bosques. La Belleza de los seres lo cautivo. Charlus recordó ver semejantes seres en libros o una película Muggle. El señor de los anillos, eso era lo que Charlus pensaba. Eran de apariencia humana, pero con orejas puntiagudas. En su estancia con ellos Charlus no vio a ninguna fea, eran cada hada en el clan unas verdaderas bellezas. Perfectas en cada detalle. Después de pasar un rato les dijo que después pasaría la noche con ellos a lo que la líder acepto encantada.

Después se dirigió al extremo de la isla a las cavernas. Los Goblins lo esperaban. Charlus había visto a Goblins solo en Gringotts. Eran bastante similares, pero los Goblins de Avalón parecían ser un poco más grandes y todos ellos tenían barbas. Morgana le había dicho que los Goblins de Avalón eran los creadores de las armas en la isla. Hablo unas horas con el líder del clan, Archivent de los guerreros del fuego. Le conto cosas nuevas del mundo mágico y del banco Gringotts. Charlus había optado por ir a las otras cavernas en el otro lado de Avalón. Donde otra raza de Hadas le daba la bienvenida. Los Drows.

Eran realmente diferentes a las hadas de los bosques. Hermosos seres sin ninguna duda, pero diferentes. Poseían apariencia humana y orejas puntiagudas, pero en lugar de tener la piel pálida de las Hadas de los bosques, los Drows eran morenos, eso no las hacia menos hermosas al contrario se veían realmente perfectas. Mientras que las Hadas de los bosques eran amantes de la magia blanca los Drows lo eran de la negra. Sin embargo, ambas razas se especializaban más en el uso de la espada, el escudo y el arco que de encantamientos y maldiciones. Sus magias eran más para rituales que para otras cosas.

Estaba seguro que en su estancia en la isla de Avalón sería muy provechosa, sobre todo cuando tendrías a tu disposición todo el conocimiento que quisiera y, sobre todo, podría conseguir aprender a dominar ese poder oculto que tanto estaba ansiando controlar y lograr alcanzar el poder de su hermano, pero estaba seguro que ahora, podía superarlo a nivel militar, o eso creía.

Por ahora, debía reunirse con Dumbledore, al ser ministro de magia debía comentarle sobre algunas cosas que tenía en mente, como por ejemplo, en el caso de que suceda un ataque, el aparecería como refuerzos, después de todo, no bastaba con tener a los Aurores y a los miembros de la orden, si se tenía más poder para contener al enemigo era mucho mejor ya que se evitarían muertes y daños, también le debía comentar que al ser ahora rey de Inglaterra, nuevos enemigos podrían aparecer y no les importaría matar Muggles o magos con tal de acabarlo a él, así que sería el mismo que acabara con ellos, la reunión se pactaría unos días antes de que Charlus comenzara su último año en Hogwarts, pronto se graduaría y ya tenía decidido seguir como jugador profesional de Quidditch y luego especializarse en algunas cosas, pero sobre todo hacerse más poderoso.

 **Francia, Lugar Desconocido.**

El hombre caminaba por el pantano, traía una capucha cubriéndole el cabello y rostro, había tardado unos minutos en llegar luego de que Fleur le dijera donde quedaba el lugar que buscaba, había llegado al lugar indicado hace unos minutos. Encontrar a sus objetivos no fue para nada difícil, los franceses no parecían guardar secretos muy bien, o simplemente no les interesaba el clan Breet. A unos doscientos metros de él, se podía ver una edificación. Como una casa o mansión. El hombre siguió su camino por unos cuantos metros cuando una docena de personas aparecieron frente a él.

\- Ya era hora. No es de buenos modales espiar a alguien sin presentarse - Dijo el hombre largando un suspiro.

Una hermosa risa se escuchó cuando las palabras del hombre dejaron su boca. El miro hacia adelante y pudo ver la figura de una mujer acercársele. Poseía el cabello castaño con ojos verdes, no aparentaba más de 25 años. Era realmente hermosa, cuerpo bien dotado y una sonrisa perfecta.

\- Mis disculpas. No hemos tenido visitas en mucho tiempo - Dijo una mujer con una inclinación de su cabeza.

\- Veo que alguien al menos tiene buenos modales, me han seguido dos kilómetros sin siquiera presentarse - Dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo. Era reconocible, ya que muchos conocían la noticia, el gran emperador de la resurgida Nihon no Kuni, Harrison Zaraki, de cabello largo negro, con ojos verde esmeralda.

\- No puede ser - Susurro la chica viendo al hombre con gran admiración.

\- Puede creerlo señorita - Dijo Harry.

Los demás había visto al hombre mostrar su rostro, y los más viejos lo miraban con verdadero temor, mientras los jóvenes parecían confundidos ante sus compañeros.

\- Soy Marian de los Breet, hija de Jonathan Breet. Ha honrado a mi clan al venir, mi señor - Dijo la mujer ante la cara de sorpresa de los demás.

Harry sonrió al escucharla.

\- Soy Harrison Zaraki, el máximo emperador de Nihon no Kuni y vengo hacer una alianza con ustedes - Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la chica lo veía fijamente, este sería el comienzo de una muy interesante alianza.

 **…**

 **Omake 13 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

Estaban reunidas todos los miembros de la Asociación de Mujeres del Seireitei, pasando un rato agradable.

\- Iré a traer más bocadillos – Dijo Isane mientras se acercaba al panel de salida, pero este no se abría - ¿Eh? – Se preguntó y Yachiru se acercó curiosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Yachiru.

\- La puerta no se abre – Respondió Isane.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del panel estaba Byakuya viendo como uno de sus sirvientes estaba tapiando la pared colocando unas tablas para bloquear el panel. Byakuya se quedó pensativo.

\- _He sellado la puerta secreta. Por fin tendré paz –_ Pensó Byakuya, pero luego escucho.

\- ¡Perdóname, Bya_kun! – Dijo Yachiru mientras se abría otro panel en la pared a pocos metros de la recién tapeada mientras la pequeña saludaba a Byakuya alegremente - ¡Pero acá hay otra puerta! – Dijo mientras Isane reía divertida dejando a un sorprendido Byakuya viéndolas.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	42. Capitulo 39

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

 **…**

 **Batalla contra Vampiros**

 **Francia.**

Harry estaba frente a la hija del líder del clan Breet, esta lo observaba con fascinación, había oído historias sobre el poderoso guerrero que era el emperador del sol naciente, habían escuchado de su habilidad con la espada, de su gran atractivo y sobre todo de su intimidante presencia, pero ahora lo que le interesaba a la chica era su atractivo y su habilidad y poder, fue por eso que la chica con humildad le hablo al chico.

\- Sígame por favor, mi padre lo verá inmediatamente - Dijo la chica y el chico la siguió.

Después de reunirse con el líder y hablar con él sobre una muy buena alianza, Jonathan Breet no dudo ni un segundo en unirse a Harrison Tennō-Zaraki, después para pasar el rato, decidió practicar un rato con Marian. Los movimientos de Harry eran poderosos y rápidos. La vampiresa hacia lo que podía para evitarlos, pero él era demasiado rápido. Ella solo podía sentir como su espada caía a un lado y la punta de la katana de su contrincante se colocaba sobre su cuello.

\- Increíble mi lord, incluso mi padre no podría vencerme a esta velocidad - Índico la vampiresa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

\- Eres buena, Marian. ¿Qué edad tienes? - Pregunto Harry mientras bajaba su katana.

\- Novecientos sesenta y cinco años, Tennō_sama - Dijo mientras tomaba su espada y la enfundaba. Harry asintió.

Marian sonrió y no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar la figura de su superior. Siempre le había gustado las personas poderosas. Y era la primera vez que se sentía tan pequeña al ver a Harry. Harry era muy poderoso, inteligente, rápido y poseía unos grandiosos modales, y ella Marian la hija del líder del Clan Breet no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirarlo.

Aunque se sentía algo intranquila cuando estaban solos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando Harry la miraba y no podía hacer algo más que sonreír cuando este le hablaba. Enamorarse no era algo común en los Vampiros. Claro a veces pasaba, pero muy pocas veces. Lo normal era que tengan un compañero para pasar el tiempo, o alguien que los satisfaga sexualmente. Pero enamorarse, era algo que no muchos podían darse el lujo.

La chica miraba a su compañero y cerró los ojos al sentir los latidos de su corazón más y más fuertes. La chica se preguntaba si era su imaginación. Acaso Harry podría escuchar los latidos. Acaso su compañero podría sentir sus deseos. La desearía el también. Esas eran las preguntas que la chica tenía mientras observaba al objeto de sus deseos limpiar su katana.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que el líder del clan Breet se unió a Harry sin pensarlo dos veces, ahora los Breet estaban preparándose para irse y armar su nuevo hogar en los alrededores del castillo Black en el mismo Francia, y Harry se había ido a descansar un rato.

 **Hogwarts.**

El comienzo del séptimo y último curso para Charlus había empezado, en este momento, Charlus estaba en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts, acompañado de sus amigos, su novia y su padrino Remus, este último repetiría su labor al ser el profesor de DCAO debido al asesinato de Snape a manos de Harry, a nadie le interesaba lo que le hubiese pasado a él, quizás a Dumbledore porque alguien entrara a su colegio de manera furtiva para luego torturar y asesinar a uno de sus profesores, pero a nadie le interesaba, además, el Ministerio de Magia no causaría una guerra por la muerte de un simple Mortifago, este pago por sus crímenes y culpas, aunque de una manera atroz, los cosas cambiarían un poco en Hogwarts en este último año para Charlus.

Para empezar, Charlus, Ginny, Ron, Astoria y Blaise no podía jugar al Quidditch ya que, al ser jugadores profesionales de Inglaterra, el estar vinculados a otro equipo de Quidditch, sin importar que fuera el del colegio, estaba prohibido, es por esta razón que ahora el Quidditch no sería tan interesante este año. Por otro lado, Ginny y Astoria se juntarían para comenzar a estudiar para sus Newt´s el próximo año, a las dos les quedaba un año más, así que deberían esforzarse ya que no estaría Charlus con ellas para enseñarles, además Hermione y Ron ya tenían sus metas trazadas, al graduarse, la chica buscaría entrar al ministerio para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, quería unirse para mantener las leyes sobre la igualdad sobre las criaturas mágicas, mientras que Ron seguiría su camino como jugador de Quidditch hasta, según él, ganar la copa mundial de Quidditch, pero además los dos tenían ya un futuro predestinado, se casarían en un año.

Al parecer, el pelirrojo y la castaña se habían declarado su amor al finalizar el anterior año escolar y la relación marchaba estupendamente, obviamente no podían dejar de discutir pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose besándose en uno de los sofás mientras Charlus y Ginny los observaba riendo divertidos, las dos parejas estaban feliz, pero sobre todo la relación entre Ginny y Astoria al compartir a Charlus se había hecho más unida; Las dos ya se consideraban mejores amigas y se ayudaban la una a la otra, Charlus aún no había tenido intimidad con Astoria, pero era algo que se llevaría a su momento, por ahora Charlus tenía cosas más importantes en que enfocarse.

Charlus lo había predicho, más enemigos aparecerían ahora que era rey, había logrado advertirle a Dumbledore, pero también le había dicho que atacaría si este enemigo se dedicaba a causar daños, era por eso que cuando comenzó su último curso en Hogwarts, le había dicho a Alucard, el líder de la Guardia Real que organizara un equipo para que se encargara de atacar las bases o campos de concentración donde estaban llevando a los magos y Muggles que estos vampiros habían capturado para su beneficio, al parecer para estos vampiros, la esclavitud era muy común para ellos y por eso los conservaban vivos ya fuera para esclavizar, violar, torturar o simplemente alimentarse.

Era por eso que Charlus estaba en Hogwarts estudiando y preparándose para los NEWT's, ya que quería conseguir notas altas en las materias que más le interesaba para lograr especializarse en alguna, sabía que entre ellas estaba Nigromancia, Párselmagic, Magia Blanca, Neutra y Negra siendo el único en querer especializarse en estas materias,

Pero lo que había hecho feliz a Charlus fue la noticia que le dio Íole al terminar una clase de Nigromancia, al parecer, Íole le dijo que ese poder que había despertado provenía de la misma muerte, el haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina le había concedido un poder que radicaba en un espíritu que se alimentaba del poder de el mismo y de sus emociones y sentimientos.

Eso le dio entender a Charlus que ese poder que tenía podría ser un arma de doble filo si no aprendía a controlar sus emociones y sentimientos, alimentar ese espíritu con sentimientos de odio e ira lo harían perderse en ese poder y sobre todo perder el control donde sí se dejara dominar no llegaría a reconocer entre aliado o enemigo y solo le importaría causar muerte y destrucción, era por eso que Íole, junto a Bergan le habían recomendado que buscara un antiguo libro que podría necesitar, uno que le enseñaría como dominar algunas de las habilidades que ofrecía ese poder que tenía, ese antiguo libro fue escrito por hombres que habían despertado ese mismo poder y habían llegado a dominarlo, según Íole, este poder que había despertado tenía un comienzo llamado Hollowficacion y comenzaba cuando el poder de ese espíritu se hacía presente exteriormente dándole al usuario una máscara, entre más se acostumbrara a esta, podría llegar al punto en que su cara estaría completamente cubierta por la máscara, al conseguir esto llegaría alcanzar otro nivel, pero primero debía comenzar aprender a controlar y dominar esos poderes.

Ahora Charlus estaba dedicándose a ser un estudiante común y corriente en Hogwarts, pasando el rato con sus chicas y con sus amigos, mientras su ejército en este momento se encargaba de atacar al enemigo que había llegado desde el verano atacando pueblos y pequeñas ciudades capturando a magos y Muggles para esclavizarlos, pero ahora estaban a punto de conocer el poder de la armada real.

 **Sur de Inglaterra.**

En uno de los principales campos de concentración que habían construido los vampiros enemigos estaba a punto de ser atacado, Selene miro frente a ella una casa enorme, claro que ella sabía que no era más que una ilusión, dentro de la casa, posiblemente habría celdas y cámaras de tortura. Miro hacia adelante y unos vampiros de su clan la miraban exasperados. Selene sonrió con total malicia.

\- Es hora - Susurro ella y los vampiros sonrieron.

No más dijo la orden un enorme número de vampiros se lanzó sobre el lugar. Los Vampiros fueron los primeros y lanzaron una enorme bola de fuego sobre la puerta que estallo. Los gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar, gritos de guerra y humanos aterrados. Ella sonrió con satisfacción al notar como su plan de tomarlos por sorpresa funcionaba a la perfección.

Los vampiros de aquel aquelarre trataban de pelear contra el clan de Selene, pero la mayoría eran principiantes, nunca antes se habían enfrentado al poder de los Vampiros de Avalón, nunca se habían enfrentado a sus espadas envenenadas, jamás se habían enfrentado a su poderosa magia, ni mucho menos a Vampiros que durante siglos estuvieron rodeados de magia y entrenando constantemente. Fue una masacre, Selene con ojo crítico, miro el lugar, era un comedor donde había una mesa enorme, la cual fue destruida en el ataque, con sillas a su alrededor, también destruidas, y unas jaulas colgadas en las paredes, dentro de las jaulas se podían ver a mujeres jóvenes, las que estaban vivas miraban a los vampiros con miedo y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Miedo al ver la masacre que comenzaron y alegría al ver a esos monstruos que mataron a sus familias, humillaron, torturaron y violaron sin piedad, muertos. Un vampiro peleaba con destreza contra un par de Vampiros de Avalón, los demás estaban casi muertos.

\- _Debe ser el líder_ \- Pensó la vampiresa acercándose.

Selene miro como tres Vampiros acabar con varios con su poderosa magia elemental, el que parecía el líder parecía paranoico mirando a todos lados, siendo rodeado de enemigos.

\- Parece que solo quedas tú - Susurro la vampiresa con satisfacción.

El vampiro la miro con desprecio. Selene pudo ver su rostro, un hombre de unos cuarenta con un toque aristocrático en su rostro.

\- Mi señor los matara a todos - Aclaro el vampiro.

Selene sonrió con diversión.

\- Mi señor, matara al tuyo - Susurro ella.

Todos se quedaron callados ante eso. Los vampiros entendieron el significado de las palabras de la vampiresa y sonrieron con placer al escucharla. Los prisioneros, mayormente Muggles sintieron un poco de temor, después de todo, sus rescatadores tenían un señor, quien dice que simplemente no pasarían de un campo de concentración a otro. El vampiro la miro con shock no entendiendo como puede a ver otro anciano vampiro que los ancianos líderes.

\- ¿A quién llamas señor, quien osa usurpar el poder del gran Marcus Corvinus? - Susurro el vampiro.

Selene perdió su sonrisa, sintiéndose insultada ante las palabras del vampiro.

\- Usurpar - Susurro ella, los Vampiros también miraban con furia al insolente vampiro - ¡USURPAR! - Grito con furia la vampiresa.

El vampiro dio un paso para atrás algo intimidado, los prisioneros cerraron los ojos con temor ante la furia de la vampiresa.

\- Mi señor es el gran Alucard, anteriormente llamado Vlad Draculea, líder de la gran Guardia de su Excelencia, el rey de Inglaterra, Charlus Potter, el ultimo Pedragón - Susurro ella ante la cara pálida del vampiro.

\- ¿Alucard? - Susurro incrédulo.

\- Y por tu insulto vas a morir, basura asquerosa - Susurro la vampiresa.

El Vampiro sabía que no había opción y saco de su túnica un cuchillo hecho de una clase de metal totalmente negro. Selene alzo una ceja al ver el cuchillo y saco sus cadenas, pero el vampiro los sorprendió acuchillándose el corazón.

\- ¿Prefieres morir, cierto? - Susurro ella.

El vampiro sonrió.

\- Morir, no. Matarte - Susurro el vampiro escupiendo sangre.

Selene salto para atrás sorprendida. El cuerpo del vampiro comenzaba a cambiar, sus músculos se multiplicaron, su estatura comenzó a crecer hasta llegar a tres metros, su cuerpo fue cubierto por una melena. Parecía un enorme lobo, el vampiro-lobo miro a Selene.

\- Muere - Susurro con voz ronca.

Selene apenas lo esquivo, los nuevos poderes del vampiro le daban una increíble velocidad, además claro su fuerza estaba a la par con la de un gigante y sus garras eran tan afiladas como espadas. El vampiresa suspiro.

\- ¿Qué pasa mujer, miedo? – Pregunto el vampiro.

Selene lo miro con frialdad.

\- Ahora sabrás porque me pusieron de nombre la portadora de muerte - Susurro la chica.

Su espada se ilumino con una luz artificial, y todos pudieron ver como parecía estar echa de fuego. El monstruo salto sobre ella, pero Selene con una mirada de locura en su rostro lanzo un remolino de fuego con su espada sobre él, lanzándolo con una fuerza inhumana hacia atrás. El monstruo cayó con un aullido de dolor. Selene no le dijo descansar y lanzo otro remolino, tras remolino en el enorme cuerpo quien solo aullaba y gemía con dolor. La espada quemaba la piel del animal y este miraba desesperado. Selene sonrió mientras dejo de golpearlo

\- Y ahora el toque final - Susurro ella.

Con un movimiento suave alzo la espada incendiada, lo miro a los ojos.

\- Muere - Susurro ella y con un movimiento suave lo degolló. La sangre que el monstruo expulso del cuerpo baño a la mujer y a todo el lugar - Espero que hayas entendido el porqué de mi nombre - Susurro ella mirando el cuerpo degollado del monstruo con una sonrisa divertida. – Bien es hora de irnos ya acabamos con todos, liberen a los prisioneros para irnos – Dijo Selene.

Al haber liberado a los prisioneros estos vieron a sus salvadores que les decía que al ser ahora libres podían decidir entre la inmortalidad y servir a su rey, ellos eran el ejército secreto del rey y estaba dispuesto a darles libertad o la opción de servir a su rey, la gran mayoría aceptaron la inmortalidad para aprender a luchar y unirse a ese ejército, mientras que los otros servirían al rey pero siendo humanos, fue por eso que ahora se iban todos los liberados a la isla de Avalón para comenzar a servir al rey de Inglaterra. Esta sin duda había sido una gran victoria para el ejército de Charlus, pero estaba seguro que los vampiros atacarían de una manera más directa y causarían más muerte y destrucción.

Un par de horas después de que Selene reuniera a todos las victimas de aquel campo de concentración, todos los rescatados habían aceptado unirse para servir al rey, unos aceptaron servirle como simples humanos otros aceptaron unirse a la armada de los vampiros, la gran mayoría eran magos que querían servir al hombre que los había salvado mientras que estos vivirán con el clan de vampiros, los humanos vivirían en la ciudad que rodeaba al castillo. La isla estaba adaptada para que en caso de que se necesitara, la isla crecería y los Goblins de la isla construirían nuevos hogares o ciudades según fuera necesario. Selene se reportó ante Alucard mientras asentía, estaba seguro que esta había sido un gran golpe para Viktor y su aquelarre, pero estaba seguro que tenían planeado algo más. Tanto Lucían como Alucard sabía que Viktor comenzaría a cometer errores, que atacaría de manera poco inteligente y llegaría el caso en que los mismos ancianos irían a atacar, pero no serían los únicos.

 **Milán, Italia.**

Harry tenía una pequeña guerra contra los vampiros de Italia, Los Vulturi no entendían que eran inferiores ante él, y ahora tenía un ejército personal de verdaderos vampiros a su disposición, fue cuando recibió el informe de que estaban atacando a los humanos, así que decidió atacar y dejar claro su punto, incluso si tenía que lidiar con los magos del país italiano, se aparecieron en Milán, donde aproximadamente 150 vampiros estaban causando caos. Todas las casas a su alrededor estaban incendiadas, los gritos de personas asustadas que luchaban por escapar llegaban desde todas partes, maldiciones volaban de un lado para otro. Por un lado, veía magos vestidos con túnicas que supuso que serían los Aurores del ministerio de magia italiano, y por otro veía las ya conocidas figuras con capa negras y rojo con detalles dorados, los triplicaban en número. Estaba viendo de cerca el poder de destrucción de los Vulturi y su indiferencia a los humanos.

\- Que empiece la fiesta – Dijo Harry y sus guerreros con sonrisas en la cara se introdujeron a la batalla.

El fuego era su elemento, Concentrándose delante del incendio que tenía frente a él, las llamas fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Más de veinte casas se habían quemado, alguna incluso una se había derrumbado. Debido a la desaparición del fuego, Harry llamó la atención de los Vulturi, que buscaban un responsable de lo sucedido. Un vampiro se dirigió hacia él. Se colocó frente a él y se lanzó al ataque que lo esquivó sin problemas. El vampiro se fijó en la apariencia de Harry y tomó otra actitud.

\- ¿Eres de los nuestros? - Preguntó el vampiro – ¿No eres el responsable de que el fuego se apagara? – Pregunto de nuevo.

\- Asqueroso asesino - Bramó Harry, aunque se había dado cuenta de que así vestido aparentaba más no ser alguien amigable - Si, yo apagué el fuego. Y apagaré también tu vida. – Dijo, entonces con un movimiento de la mano, invocando su espada, de un movimiento rápido partió en dos al vampiro.

Los Vulturi vieron a Harry y se sobresaltaron. Estaban viendo a alguien incluso más joven que él y que ahora mismo inspiraba un odio terrible. Una ráfaga de viento azotó el cabello de Harry revolviéndolo dejando ver sus fríos e intimidantes ojos verde esmeralda además de esa macabra sonrisa estilo Zaraki. La cara de los vampiros cambió por completo. El rostro antes confiado y sonriente estaba ahora desencajado e incrédulo. No pudieron evitar dar un paso hacia atrás asustados.

\- Es hora de acabar con la basura – Dijo, Hizo una bola de fuego que impactó en el cuerpo del vampiro que cayó al suelo retorciéndose y gimiendo del dolor - Mírenme bien la cara - Bramó Harry apuntándose a la cara con la mano para después apuntarlos a ellos que estaban paralizados - Pues será lo último que verán. Se han equivocado de bando, yo soy el bando ganador - Gritó Harry fuera de sí – _**Gokakyū**_ (Gran Bola de Fuego) - 20 vampiros fueron golpeados por la gran bola de fuego de Harry.

Miró a su alrededor, la batalla estaba ya a su favor, su pequeño ejército estaba acabando con todo vampiro o enemigo que se encontraran. Se paró detrás de los vampiros sin que lo vieran y preguntó - ¿Se divierten? - Antes de que ninguno pudiera darse la vuelta, ya fueron partidos en dos con rápidos movimientos de su espada. Satisfecho, fue a buscar su siguiente destino cuando su escudo apareció. Al darse la vuelta, vio a veinte vampiros rodeándolo y apuntándolo con sus espadas – Interesante - Susurro Harry analizando la situación. En volviéndose en fuego lo expandió calcinando a los 20 vampiros que le apuntaban – No son más que basura.

Lanzó su segunda ofensiva contra los vampiros cuando sintió como algo se le acercaba por la espalda, pero con su escudo no puedo tocarlo. Al mirar que había sido vio que era una criatura que solo había visto por libros y en contadas ocasiones, una quimera. Tenía el cuerpo frontal de un león, la parte trasera de cabra, la cola de una serpiente, y tenía la capacidad de respirar fuego, una criatura realmente tenebrosa, rara y mítica. No entendía como los Vulturi habían podido conseguir estas criaturas. Los dientes de la quimera no contenían ningún tipo de veneno, pero eran grandes, fuertes y afilados. Él solo la miraba a los ojos. No hacía nada esperaba el primer movimiento de la bestia.

La quimera, a dos metros de él, abrió la boca y como si de un lanzallamas se tratase, soltó una bocanada de fuego hacia él. Harry sonrió y sin ni siquiera moverse el fuego lo alcanzo, los vampiros que estaban cerca vieron con satisfacción como el fuego lanzado por la quimera golpeaba al sujeto que se atrevió atacarlos, Después de casi un minuto la criatura cesó con el fuego. Pero luego los vampiros vieron algo que los dejo en shock, estaba el encapuchado sin ningún rasguño ni quemadura.

La criatura se lanzó hacia él agitando su cola de nuevo dirigiéndola a su cabeza. Con un salto la esquivo fácilmente, lo único que estaba haciendo con la bestia era jugar con ella, todos los ataques que lanzaba la quimera, él los bloqueaba con total facilidad. Ya aburrido decidió acabar con esto, activo su Sharingan y la bestia quedo paralizada, luego Harry tomando su espada la clavo en medio de los ojos de la bestia y cayó al suelo pesadamente y completamente muerta.

El panorama de la batalla había cambiado. Pocos eran los vampiros que quedaban luchando, ya que sus guerreros los estaban acabando, ahora en clara minoría. Muchos, al ver a sus compañeros y a su gran arma, la quimera, muertos, decidieron desaparecer de allí cuanto antes, pero fueron muy pocos lo que lo lograron ya que los vampiros del clan Breet estaban capturándolos o acabándolos.

\- **_Amateratsu_** \- Pronunció apuntando hacia varios vampiros a la vez, Ocho rayos negros de fuego salieron disparados de sus ojos dirigiéndose cada uno hacia un objetivo distinto. Al estar luchando con los Aurores, no se fijaron y comenzaron a incendiarse hasta hacerse cenizas mientras Harry apagaba las llamas. Sus guerreros se acercaron a él listos para irse, pero algo lo hizo girarse, vio como un grupo de magos se dirigía hacia ellos. El del centro era un hombre grueso con una túnica azul, a su derecha uno de los Aurores que había visto luchando hasta el último momento, y a su izquierda, una mujer vestida con una elegante pero sencilla túnica marrón. Incluso antes de que llegaran.

\- Buenas noches - Habló el ministro de Italia serio, pero con tacto.

\- No creo que la sean para usted - Espetó Harry en perfecto italiano, no por nada nominaba más de 20 idiomas.

\- Un poco más respeto al ministro de magia - Rugió el Auror a su derecha sacando la varita - O no verá este amanecer - Amenazó haciendo unos gestos con su varita.

\- Si no tiene cuidado le sacará un ojo a alguien con eso – Opinó y sus guerreros y él soltaron una carcajada – Y no es que me preocupe tener a alguien apuntándome con su varita, evidentemente lo dejaría inconsciente o incluso muerto por mis guerreros si intenta atacarme antes de que supiera que ha pasado, pero debe entender que me sienta algo incómodo - Soltó Harry con toda la ironía del mundo.

\- Como te atreves a hablar así al jefe de Aurores de Italia - Escupió enfadado - Lo pagarás – Dijo, incluso antes de que el hombre pudiera empezar a decir un hechizo, el Auror quedo paralizado.

\- Si intenta hacerlo de nuevo, dejare que mis guerreros se encarguen de usted y le aseguro que ellos no tendrán piedad – Advirtió Harry mientras los veía a todos con frialdad.

\- Es suficiente - Sentenció el ministro asombrado de cómo Harry había detenido a su mejor Auror – Soy el ministro Fabio Picconi de Italia. Debemos aclarar unos problemas. Para empezar ¿quién es usted?

\- Créame que a su debido momento sabrán mi nombre, pero por ahora eso es irrelevante - Expresó Harry tranquilo e indiferente.

\- ¡Como que es irrelevante! - Dijo el ministro exaltado – Para saber no sabemos quién es usted y no sabemos que intensiones tiene, acaba de detener un ataque de los vampiros Vulturi y, sobre todo, acaba de matar como si fuera una mosca a una quimera, cree que eso es irrelevante

\- Jajajajajaja - Rieron él y sus guerreros – Hey tranquilo que está perdiendo el control – Dijo Harry a sus guerreros que reían más - No quiero otorgarme méritos injustos. Pero ¿se dan cuenta de que ahora mismo estarían todos muertos si no es por mí y por mis guerreros? - Comentó Harry combinando su tono de voz seria y a la vez divertida – Y en mi opinión, sin duda le convendría tenerme como aliado en vez de molestarme con sus preguntas - Índico Harry.

\- ¿Por qué nos convendría? No sabemos quién es usted, por ahora solo vemos que es alguien poderoso y peligroso - Empezó el ministro. Era consciente de que, si no hubiera sido por ese hombre y sus hombres, la masacre continuaría todavía y las víctimas se hubieran multiplicado. Pero la actitud de ese hombre no le dejaba opción, y tenía que demostrar que él seguía teniendo el poder y que nadie podía torearlo – Por lo pronto, deberá acompañarnos al ministerio, identificarse, contactar con su respectivo ministerio, prestar declaración y si colabora, podrá esperar en libertad hasta el día de su juicio - Concluyó firmemente, aunque por dentro sabía que ese hombre no se doblegaría ante él.

\- Es increíble lo desagradecidas que pueden llegar a ser las personas. Vengo aquí desde muy lejos sin pedir nada a cambio, mis hombres y yo se juegan la vida por ayudarlos y así no lo agradecen - Expresó un Harry fingiendo estar decepcionado – Tengan claro que Italia no recibirá más ayuda de mi país. Yo colaboro con aquellos que, sin pedirlo, aceptan y agradecen mi ayuda. Algún día me echará de menos y para que lo sepan, yo soy la ley absoluta de mi país y agradezcan que no declaró una guerra contra ustedes, adiós - y dicho esto, sus hombres desaparecieron mientras él lo hacía en una espiral dimensional y desapareció.

\- Creo que deberíamos haber agradecido su ayuda señor ministro. Al fin y al cabo, ese sujeto y sus hombres han sido muy importantes para que hayamos salido victoriosos esta noche - Opinó la mujer de marrón. Pero el ministro seguía pensando en las palabras de aquel hombre, debía admitirlo, la guerra había comenzado y estaba seguro de que ciertamente echaría de menos a aquel hombre más temprano que tarde.

\- Yo también lo creo Señorita Favela, yo también lo creo...

 **Casa de los Vulturi, Volterra.**

Estaba maldiciendo su suerte, tenía que informar a su señor que el ataque que había ordenado el maestro Cayo en Milán había fallado y que habían perdido a una de las criaturas más importantes de su arsenal. No entendía por qué tenía que ser él, bueno si lo entendía, fue el último que consiguió matar a un humano cuando habían apostado que el último sería el que informara al amor Cayo y Aro. Aunque tenía que admitir que se había divertido buscando a su víctima.

Estaba en la sala esperando a que su señor le diera permiso para entrar, mirando a la puerta con temor en su mirada. Ya eran muchos los años a su servicio, y ya sabía que era lo que le deparaba cuando era portador de malas noticias. Estaba seguro que con mucha suerte, saldría de allí solo un castigo de parte de Jane, pero algo le decía que ese no era su día de suerte. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y una voz espeluznante llegó hasta él.

\- Entra - Pronunció Cayo secamente. El vampiro se levantó rápidamente y con paso inseguro se dirigió hacia la habitación. Lo que vio al entrar no lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. La parte trasera de un sillón giratorio de cuero negro, que, al entrar en la habitación, giró lentamente hasta quedar exactamente frente a él. La imagen imponente de Cayo y junto a este los dos hermanos gemelos que lo observaban divertido, lo obligó torpemente a hacer una reverencia tropezando y cayendo a los pies del antiguo vampiro - No recuerdo haberte dicho que me besaras los pies - Soltó Cayo cínicamente con una carcajada - ¿Ha que has venido, Luke? - Preguntó cambiando completamente de tono dejando ver que no quería bromas. El vampiro se levantó del frío suelo, pero sin erguirse del todo, aun haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Lamento el tropiezo, mi señor - Pronunció intentando sonar seguro, pero fracasando en el intento - Traigo malas noticias, hemos realizado un ataque en Milán...

\- Algo había oído... – Interrumpió sarcásticamente Cayo haciendo que Luke se pusiera más nervioso - ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué noticias me traes?

\- El ataque iba a la perfección, decenas de hogares destrozados, humanos y magos huyendo atemorizados, los Aurores no podían contra nuestra fuerza...

\- Pero... – Volvió a interrumpir Cayo sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

\- Apareció un hombre con un ejército, al principio pensamos que podrían ser de los nuestros por cómo se vestían. Eran poderosos y su líder era mucho más poderoso, amo. Y a diferencia de los Aurores, a él y a sus hombres si podían matar a los nuestro, acabó con más de tres decenas de los nuestros en unos minutos - Dijo, Luke hablaba rápidamente pensando que cuanto menos tardara, menor sería la reacción de su amo - Nunca había visto algo parecido amo. Era capaz de controlar el fuego a su antojo. La bestia que enviamos fue capaz de hacerle frente sin moverse, y en no más d minutos, al final también acabó con la quimera.

\- ¡¿A qué criatura mató?! - Soltó Cayo furioso. Le habían llegado comentarios del fracaso en Milán, pero no conocía los detalles.

\- A una quimera, mi... – Comenzó, pero el vampiro cayó al suelo y empezó a gritar descontroladamente mientras su cuerpo adoptaba posturas imposibles. Al cabo de casi un minuto paró.

\- ¿Tú sabes de qué criatura estamos hablando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar tal criatura a una batalla de principiantes? ¿Crees que las quimeras salen de debajo de las piedras? – Pregunto enojado Cayo mientras Jane volvía a torturar al vampiro que después de unos minutos termino y puedo hablar otra vez.

\- Mi amo... yo... no.…- Tartamudeaba el vampiro intentando disculparse aún en el suelo sin fuerzas ni valentía para levantarse - Nadie sabe quién era ese hombre, no teníamos constancia de su existencia, no sabíamos que aparecería.

\- Al menos habrán identificado al individuo que osa desafiar a los Vulturi ¿me equivoco? - Inquirió Cayo sabiendo la respuesta.

\- No pudimos señor... amo, no pudimos hacer nada, es la verdad. Si no hubiéramos desaparecido de allí, habríamos acabado muertos – Explico desesperadamente el vampiro.

\- Esa opción era mejor que venir a informarme a mí de que han fracasado - Comentó Cayo con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se dejaba caer más relajadamente en el sillón - Volverás a Milán, reconstruirás el ejército, más numeroso y fuerte que el anterior, y prepararás otro ataque. Pero esta vez... al ministerio. Quiero recuperar el orgullo de los Vulturi perdido y más ahora por tu derrota. Hazte con el ministerio de Italia - Ordenó Cayo muy serio.

\- Claro amo, lo que desee. Muchas gracias, gracias amo. No fallaré - Aseguró Luke levantándose y mirando a su señor. Iba a marcharse cuando Cayo habló.

\- ¿Adónde vas? - Inquirió Cayo con una sonrisa. El vampiro volvió a mirarlo confundido – Creo que aún no hemos terminado... Jane ** _-_** De nuevo, la chica sonrió y volvió a torturar el cuerpo del vampiro, solo que esta vez, a esta le siguieron muchas más. Después de torturar al vampiro varias ideas rondaban su cabeza.

Ese sujeto era posible que fuera el mismo que masacro a varios de sus vampiros aquel día que vinieron los Cullen con la chica humana, tenía entendido que era el emperador de la nueva nación de Nihon no Kuni y era alguien muy poderoso, además era el único que conocía que podría masacrar a vampiros como ellos, había ordenado este ataque para recuperar el orgullo y el respeto de los Vulturi, Aro se había opuesto pero sabía que a él no le importaría, solo quería el poder, y Aro sin duda desearía poder tener el control del ministerio de magia y a los magos y ahora se preguntaba, ¿Qué sucedería ahora?.

 **…**

 **Omake 14 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

En la mansión de Yamamoto, estaban reunidos este, Retsu, Harry, Kenpachi y Sirius, este último se sentía extraño en ese lugar mientras que los otros tres estaban tranquilos, Retsu con una sonrisa, al igual que Kenpachi mientras que Harry estaba muy relajado en su sitio disfrutando del momento, por otro lado, Yamamoto estaba preparando el para sus invitados alegremente, tenía ya preparado uno bollos rellenos mientras preparaba el té.

\- _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡No sirvo para estas cosas orientales!_ – Pensó Sirius incomodo mientras bajaba la cabeza, aburrido. De repente un ruido llamo su atención y una puerta se abrió revelando a Yachiru que los saludo a todos.

\- ¡Vine por unos dulces! – Exclamo la pequeña mientras todos la veían con una sonrisa excepto Sirius que la veía sorprendido. La pequeña entro rápidamente, cogió varios bollos para después tomarse una taza de té y al terminar dijo - ¡Gracias por la comida! – Exclamo mientras se iba cerrando la puerta.

\- Regresa cuando quieras, pequeña – Dijo Yamamoto cariñosamente mientras sonreía. Sirius se quedó de piedra sin poder reaccionar.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	43. Capitulo 40

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 **…**

 **La Caída**

 **Isla de Avalón, Vacaciones de Navidad.**

Charlus había ido a la isla de Avalón para las vacaciones de Navidad, el curso había sido tranquilo por un lado, pero estresante por el otro, por un lado el poco tiempo que tenían se dedicaban a pasarla bien, los amigos extrañaban a los gemelos pero ahora estos después de haberse graduado, les estaba yendo muy bien en la tienda de bromas que habían montado en Diagon Alley, pero les había dicho que seguirían con su carrera como jugadores de Quidditch hasta alcanzar la copa mundial, por ahora se dedicarían a los negocios, mientras tanto, los demás se dedicaban a disfrutar los ratos libres que le quedaban para estudiar, Charlus tenía que esforzarse si quería graduarse con honores, pero sobre todo destacarse en las futuras maestrías que realizaría, para eso estaba en la isla de Avalón.

Antes de Navidad, estudiaría Magia Blanca, Neutra y Negra con los Drow, estos le ayudarían gustosos para lograr mejorarse en esta rama, por otro lado, en Nigromancia estaba mejorando mucho, Íole le decía que tenía un gran dominio en esta materia y que podría seguir avanzando con la ayuda de la biblioteca del castillo, una de las más grandes del mundo con mucho conocimiento de todo tipo de magia. El Párselmagic, era sin duda el más avanzado, los apuntes que le había dado su hermano eran muy buenos, tenía conocimiento de todo, pero, sobre todo, tenía cosas que le ayudarían mucho para hacerlo más fuerte, tenía escritos sobre un estilo de combate muy extraño que combinaba gran flexibilidad y fuerza en los golpes, también tenía habilidades y rituales muy interesantes que solo los magos Parseltongue podrían realizar.

Sin embargo, en lo que más estaba interesado en saber era en ese poder que tenía, ni meditando ni logrando controlar sus emociones podía sacar ese poder, al parecer solo salía cuando estaba al borde de la muerte o rodeado de un gran odio y una inmensa ira, ese poder estaba muy ligado a sus emociones y a sus sentimientos, pero algo le decía que ese poder crecía más y más con el tiempo mientras se hacía más poderoso, pero también al hacerse más poderoso, ese poder se hacía cada vez más indomable y perder el control sería mucho más fácil.

Por ahora, Charlus se estaba poniendo al tanto, de lo que había sucedido y los ataques que estaba realizando sus enemigos, los vampiros estaban realizando ataques cada vez más grandes pero esta vez iban con el propósito de causar muerte y destrucción, pero ahora Charlus estaba más inquieto, quería participar en esas batallas para ganar experiencia, quería matar vampiros, solo estaba esperando a que los vampiros volvieran atacar, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, el día antes de Navidad, el corazón de Avalón le informo sobre un ataque en Liverpool.

 **Liverpool.**

La estampa era desoladora. Más de 600 vampiros atacaban el hospital de Liverpool. Los cuerpos de jóvenes Aurores caían en el suelo, muriendo o bien mordidos por vampiros. De repente, en un estallido de fuego en medio de la masa de vampiros. Cuando la llama se apagó, una figura vestida con un abrigo largo y negro con hombreras plateadas, botas negras y pantalones negros, de cabello negro y ojos avellanas junto a 300 encapuchados que de inmediato se lanzaron a matar a todos los vampiros a su paso. Muchos lo reconocieron al instante entre los vampiros, la figura se rodeó de fuego, para esta vez extender los brazos creando una onda expansiva, calcinando a diez vampiros. Se acercó a otros tres, que empezaban a huir despavorido.

 **-** _" **¡Ignis Catenis!"**_ (Cadenas de Fuego) – Siseo y varias cadenas salieron de sus mangas que rodearon a los vampiros haciéndolos cenizas. Notó como otro se le acercaba con un puñal por la espalda, pero, sin girarse invoco una parvada de cuerpos de muerte que comenzaron a atacar al hombre arrancándole partes de piel y sus ojos, invoco sus guadañas y clavándosela a un vampiro que había saltado al aire. Cargó sus hojas con un aura blanca, saltó unos 10 m, apuntó hacia abajo, y al caer golpeó el suelo, creando una explosión que alcanzó a otros 30 vampiros, para luego lanzar un haz de viento, que acabó cruzando a varios vampiros, Corto en dos a otro vampiro por la espalda, decapitó a dos más y lanzó un haz de fuego a diez vampiros, calcinándolos. Se detuvo y miro hacia arriba, había más de una docena de vampiros causando destrozos, infundo sus guadañas de viento y las lanzo mientras a su paso cortaba en dos o decapitaba a los vampiros mientras las guadañas volvían a él, creo una gigantesca bola de fuego y la lanzo a otros grupo de vampiros matándolos en una gran explosión, corrió hacia donde estaban otros 4 y de un estallido apareció en medio de ellos, todos vieron en cámara lenta como los vampiros veían a la figura en medio de ellos, se rodeó de fuego y la expandió en una gran burbuja de fuego y chocando con los vampiros más cercanos los hizo estallar y hacerlos polvo.

Un sujeto estaba matando a los Aurores con su espada y se acercó sigilosamente a Charlus por detrás, como todo buen cazador. Nunca sabría quién le habría matado. Se dispuso a golpearlo con la espada, la alzo y lo iba golpear, pero una especie de escudo blanco lo rodeo y de repente salió volando varios metros, no supo por qué razón si este pensaba que lo había golpeado. Charlus sabía quién era. Kraven, la mano derecha de Viktor y era el que lideraba ese ataque.

\- ¿Pensabas que no te notaría, Kraven? – Dijo Charlus con una sonrisa arrogante

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo…? – Exclamó Kraven, a una gran velocidad, Charlus corrió hacia él y de un codazo le golpeó en la mandíbula. Charlus se giró, sacó una daga y la lanzó hacia atrás, donde se le acercaba otro vampiro. Ni que decir que no sobrevivió, se giró a su oponente y con gran velocidad alcanzó a su objetivo. Kraven salió disparado cinco metros hacia atrás, cayendo duramente contra el suelo y notando un dolor en su barriga. Charlus saltó y clavó sus guadañas hacia abajo, pero el vampiro logró bloquear a duras penas con su espada. Tras un segundo de forcejeo, una guadaña rozó la mejilla haciéndole una pequeña herida. Fintó hacia abajo para dar un manotazo a la cara del vampiro, y le cercenó el brazo derecho de un golpe de sus guadañas y con último movimiento de sus guadañas le corto la cabeza.

Vio a un grupo de vampiros acercarse a él. Con sus guadañas las lanzó hacia ellos, cortando cabezas y cuerpos. Decapitó a otro vampiro y a otro dio terminada su vida tras haberlo empalado por su guadaña unida y extendida. Creó un sinfín de explosiones en el aire para acabar con todos los vampiros que estaban sobrevolando el lugar dando un espectáculo digno de fuegos artificiales, y ató a unos treinta vampiros con un movimiento de mano. Parecía que nadie podría con él y sus guerreros. Tras la demostración de poder, los cien vampiros que habían sobrevivido intentaron huir, pero entre Harry y sus guerreros acabaron con la mitad y capturaron a los otros para luego ser incinerados mientras se retiraban del lugar, esta había sido una victoria para el rey contra el aquelarre de vampiros de Viktor que sin duda al haber perdido a su compañero líder y él que le había concedido la inmortalidad estaría muy molesto.

 **Aquelarre de Viktor.**

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS, PEDRAGÓN! – Exclamo Viktor que estaba bramando de furia - ¡¿600 VAMPIROS, KRAVEN A MUERTO Y TODO FUE UN FRACASO?! ¡PANDA DE INÚTILES!

\- Señor, era él. Se ha vuelto más pode…- Dijo uno de los vampiros

\- ¡SILENCIO! ¿QUE ACASO TIENES MIEDO DE ESE ZOQUETE? ¡QUIERO QUÉ ME LO TRAIGAN VIVO O MUERTO, PERO TRAIGANMELO! – Ordeno Viktor completamente fuera de sí.

\- Sí, señor – Dijeron los vampiros y desaparecieron.

\- _Sin duda, no pueden hacerlo peor_ – Pensó Viktor.

Viktor estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, pronto realizaría un ataque en el corazón del mundo mágico, tenía pensado causar un gran golpe que desangrara a la población mágica, estaba seguro que con eso, llamaría la atención para del rey y así poder matarlo, pero debía ser cauteloso, sus dos grandes enemigos podría aparecer y esta vez podrían matarlo porque los unía un solo propósito, defender al rey y en dos días realizaría ese ataque en Diagon Alley.

 **Isla de Avalón.**

Era la víspera de navidad, en la isla se respiraba en todas partes el aire navideño, ya que todos los habitantes se dedicaban decorar cada hogar de cada clan de criaturas a su modo, al igual que en el gran palacio de Camelot. Para celebrar la navidad se decoró en enorme salón que era más gran que el gran comedor de Hogwarts, Charlus quiso que se decorara como en el colegio, se colocaron variedad de árboles de navidad, se decoró todo el salón con nieve dorada artificial que caía del techo donde al igual que en el gran comedor se podía ver el cielo de afuera, todos se dedicaban a eso, sobre todo las mujeres, entre ellas, Ginny, Astoria, Hermione entre otras, todos decoraban cada rincón del castillo.

Pero no eran los únicos, por ejemplo los Drows decoraron su pequeña ciudad, con faroles de colores y guirnaldas doradas, cada casa también tenía su respectivo árbol pero no solo eran ellos, los elfos, las hadas del bosque, los Goblins, decoraron sus pueblos con vivos colores y los vampiros decoraron la ciudad de ellos, obviamente también los humanos que decidieron quedarse en la isla vivían la navidad, era armonizo el lugar, lleno de magia, luces y colores, todos disfrutaban de que pronto llegaría la navidad pero todos lo celebraban por una simple razón, el rey estaba en la isla para celebrarlo.

Charlus también tenía sus momentos de alegría que compartía con cada una de sus chicas mientras las ayudaba a decorar, pero siempre estaba dedicado a su entrenamiento, no sabía con qué cosas podría salir esos vampiros además de ese enemigo tan poderoso oculto en las sombras, pronto estaría reunido con su familia lista para cenar esa noche, ese día ellas querían pasarla con Charlus, daba gracias que por ahora los enemigos estaban quietos, pero eso es como dicen, después la calma viene la tormenta.

Después de la cena, Charlus estaba en su estudio leyendo un libro sobre runas antiguas, quería aprender más cosas sobre este tema que serían muy bueno más adelante, su lectura fue interrumpida cuando alguien toco la puerta, Charlus dio el permiso de entrar, la puerta se abrió y vio que era Neville, se veía un poco tímido y nervioso, así que le sonrió para darle más valor de acercarse.

\- Hola Neville ¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunto Charlus.

\- Bien, Charlus. Este castillo es sencillamente genial, tiene muchas cosas, y hay un sinfín de cosas y personas por conocer, todos los habitantes son muy amables, tu guardia real es increíble, sin duda son seres muy poderosos sin mencionar tu ejército de criaturas – Dijo Neville emocionado y fascinado mientras explicaba cómo se sentía en el lugar.

\- Me alegro que te entretengas, por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con tus estudios y entrenamientos? – Pregunto Charlus, tenía entendido que Neville quería estudiar para llegar a ser un Auror, pero también quería hacerse más fuerte y por eso se esforzaba por aprender. Sabía que Neville solo le interesaba una maestría y era la de Herbología, era muy bueno y era su materia favorita, además la profesora Sprout se sentía muy orgullosa de él.

\- Bien, pero es una de las cosas de las que te quería hablar, quería saber si algunos de tus maestros pueden enseñarme algunas cosas, además de disponer de algunos libros para aprender – Dijo Neville mientras veía a Charlus que sonreía.

\- Por supuesto, puedes pedirle al mismo Bergan que te enseñe algunas cosas, además de Ildar, él podría enseñarte a forjar tus propias y te enseñara muchas cosas más – Dijo Charlus, mientras veía a su amigo, pero sentía que esta conversación no solo era para dejar que Bergan y otros lo entrenaran, Neville se veía ansioso y nervioso – Tú sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que quieras, pero siento que no es la única razón por la que viniste ¿verdad? – Pregunto Charlus.

\- Es cierto, tú sabes la situación de mis padres ¿verdad? – Dijo Neville mientras veía a Charlus, este asintió, sabía que los padres de Neville, que además la mamá de Neville era su madrina, estaban de manera permanente en el área de accidentes mágicos debido a la locura que les causo los Lestrange cuando los torturaron con la maldición Cruciatus, al parecer, la pareja era incurable, pero tenía curiosidad de saber lo que quería pedirle Neville - Sé que lo que te voy a pedir puede ser muy difícil, pero solo tu podrías hacerlo, tú conoces muchos tipos de magia que muy pocos en el colegio conocen, sobre todo Párselmagic, ¿Crees que podrías llegar a encontrar una cura para mis padres? – Pregunto Neville con ansiedad y esperanza mientras Charlus se quedaba viéndolo y se quedó pensativo un momento ¿Curar una enfermedad que ni siquiera en San Mungo pudo? Eso sería algo muy interesante si lo lograba, en los escritos de su hermano, así ver el arte de la curación de Párselmagic como algo increíble, incluso decía que podría curarse muchas enfermedades y heridas, incluso la amputación o perdida de miembros, pero esto era diferente porque era algo mental, tendría que ver la situación en la que estaban los padres de Neville.

\- Es posible, Neville, pero primero tengo que ver la situación de tus padres, estudiare un poco la curación con Párselmagic y te daré una respuesta, si hay una posibilidad, iré a ver a tus padres para ver qué puedo hacer – Dijo Charlus mientras Neville sonreía, eso era una gran esperanza, estaba seguro que Charlus conseguiría una forma para curar a sus padres, siempre lograba superar cualquier reto que se le presente.

Después de hablar, los dos se fueron a seguir compartiendo un rato más de la Navidad con los demás, estaba seguro que esta tranquilidad que estaban teniendo seria temporal ya que el enemigo estaba preparándose para atacar.

 **Diagon Alley.**

Terrible, caótico, absolutamente desesperante… eran algunos de los adjetivos que describían lo que estaba siendo la batalla hasta aquel momento. El Diagon Alley estaba siendo objeto de una destrucción total. Más de un centenar de vampiros se dedicaban a lo que ya era habitual en ellos, matar, torturar, destruir… Dos gigantes se encargaban de destrozar todos los negocios que podían sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos. Y tal vez lo más difícil de enfrentar, más de quince hombres-bestia transformados. Habían aparecido veinte Aurores, diez miembros de la Orden y algunos magos intentaban defender sus tiendas, pero ni mucho menos era suficiente para soportar el ataque. Ellos iban poco a poco deteniendo a los vampiros, pero los hombres bestia les complicaban mucho las cosas, y cuanto más tiempo transcurría, más se iban agotando, de la nada apareció una estela de fuego y de un estallido aparece una figura encapuchada pero vestía diferente a los vampiros, tenía su ropa totalmente negra excepto por la capucha que era roja y en la espalda estaba bordado un león en hilo dorado, luego quedaron en shock al ver que detrás de él aparecieron unas 100 figuras pero estas tenían el pelo rojo como la sangre. Se colocaron atrás de la primera figura. Todos los demás se detuvieron por un momento, expectantes. Todos veían a los encapuchados intrigados de la forma en que aparecieron.

\- Es hora de comenzar el juego – Dijo el encapuchado para sí cuando vio la situación. Aproximadamente más de 100 vampiros, dos gigantes y ¿hombres-bestia?, Si estaban transformados significaba que Viktor había encontrado la manera de transformarlos de esa manera, cosa que no veía demasiado difícil, había leído algo estudiando los libros de magia negra pero se había centrado en devolverlos a su estado humano, no volverlos bestias, como había hecho Viktor - _"Medusa acaba con los gigantes" –_ Ordenó Charlus a su basilisco empezando a organizarse, sabía que ella haría un excelente trabajo ahora que se movía mucho más rápido y podía llegar a crecer hasta los 40 metros.

 _\- "Será un placer, Charlus" -_ Contestó el basilisco saliendo de sus ropas y deslizándose sigilosamente hacia el interior de la batalla. Lo había llamado Charlus, solo lo llamaba así cuando la mandaba a hacer algo que le gustara, y curiosamente, matar gigantes se ve que le gustaba.

\- Bueno, vamos…- Dijo Charlus a los otros, alzo su mano e invoco a sus guadañas y tanto los otros como Charlus comenzaron a matar a todo vampiro que se encontraran, los Aurores y los miembros vieron como los que parecían ser vampiros matar a todo vampiro y hombre-bestia que se les cruzaba, después de 10 minutos ya habían acabado con la mayoría de vampiros, y todos los hombres lobo, solo quedaba 1 gigante, pero sin previo aviso, se produjo una explosión atrás de ellos. Sin perder la tranquilidad, se apareció de nuevo en el suelo, frente al lugar de la explosión. Cuando el polvo se fue disipando, pudo ver qué era lo que había causado la explosión

\- Que bien, más diversión - Dijo Charlus viendo lo que tenía delante. Habían aparecido cuatro gigantes más, junto a aproximadamente veinte hombres-bestia y al menos cien vampiros más. No podía ser casualidad que ellos aparecieran justo a la vez que él, Viktor tenía preparado aquel ataque al milímetro. Estaba preparado para atacar cuando se percató de que había tres vampiros que parecían liderar a los demás y que en un gesto de vanidad no llevaban puesta una capucha. Al parecer, tres de sus guerreros los reconocieron ya que se miraron entre ellos mientras miraban a Charlus, esos debían ser Viktor, Marcus y Amelia, sin duda las ganas de sus dos miembros de la Guardia Real y Selene querían pelear con ellos.

\- Vamos por ellos – Ordeno Alucard, fueron rápidamente hacia los recién llegados y comenzaron a matar a todo vampiro y hombre-bestia que se les cruzara, y según parece Medusa también ya había terminado con el otro gigante y siguió con los otros 4, poco a poco Alucard y los otros dos comenzaron acabar con todos los vampiros y hombres-bestia, ya Medusa había matado a dos gigantes. Solo quedaban los líderes que aún seguían luchando.

\- Selene encárgate de Amelia y Lucían tú de Viktor, déjenme a Marcus - Dijo Alucard acercándose Marcus.

\- Si – Dijeron las dos.

\- Hola Marcus, ¿cómo estás? – Dijo Alucard arrogantemente.

\- Nunca pensé que me tendría que enfrentar al gran Vlad Tepes, el legendario Draculea, pero seré yo el que te mate - Dijo Marcus.

\- Eso hay que verlo – Dijo Alucard sonriendo macabramente y de un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a Marcus y de un puñetazo lo mando a volar 3 metros, luego utilizando telequinesis atrajo a Marcus hacia él y de dos movimientos de su espada corto en cuatro partes a Marcus. Viktor al ver esto quedo en shock y de un descuido Lucían le corto la cabeza desde la boca para luego partirlo en dos. Amelia estaba a duras penas luchando, pero viendo que sus dos compañeros lideres habían muerto decidió retirarse, pero fue perseguida por el mismo Alucard al verla desaparecer del lugar, los pocos vampiros que quedaban se marchaban viendo que dos de sus líderes habían muerto y otro huido, conscientes de que la guerra ya estaba perdida, muchos preferían la muerte que rendirse, algo que de seguro les esperaba si se quedaban. Charlus y sus vampiros no tenían compasión. La batalla se había acabado, sólo quedaba un gigante, pero antes incluso de que intentara ir a por él, Medusa había acabado con los gigantes. Esta sin duda fue una gran victoria para Charlus, había vencido al último hombre que estaba en contra de él por ser el rey de Inglaterra, o eso creía, pero no era la única batalla que estaba sucediendo.

 **Italia**

Su hermano también estaba lidiando con una situación parecida, un ataque de vampiros que fue informada, cuando llegó a Italia, vio una estampa ya familiar. Vehículos, casas, árboles, todo a su alrededor incendiado y destrozado. Estaba en una plaza preciosa, pero que esa noche reflejaba la sombra de la marca tenebrosa que se imponía en el oscuro cielo. En el centro de la plaza, una estatua en honor al ministro de Italia durante los últimos veinte años, Favio Picconi. Y al final, un majestuoso edificio de tres plantas del cual en ocasiones salían maldiciones, explotaba alguna ventana, o incluso caía algún cuerpo desde ellas. Pocos Aurores quedaban ya luchando en la plaza, suponía que la mayoría estarían defendiendo el interior del ministerio. Con toda la seguridad, indiferencia, tranquilidad y sangre fría del mundo, Harry se dirigió al centro de la plaza, se colocó delante del monumento y con un movimiento de su mano, su característico sillón de mármol con cuero negro y bordados y se sentó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Veía como todo a su alrededor se iba desmoronando poco a poco, veía como los Aurores caían desplomados al suelo o eran torturados, pero él seguía allí, simplemente observándolo todo. Pero cuando algún Vampiro intentaba lastimar a una familia o civiles inocentes que intentaban huir de aquella masacre. El con un solo movimiento de su mano y usando su telequinesis lo hacía desaparecer.

Un Vampiro miró furioso a su alrededor en busca del culpable que estaba impedido que torturaran a aquella pobre gente. Miró hacia Harry, y éste le hizo un saludo con la mano a forma de burla, lo que hizo que el Vampiro se enfureciera todavía más y fuera a enfrentarlo.

\- Si no quieres morir ¡Lárgate! - Le espetó Harry al Vampiro duramente y sin bromear. Pero el Vampiro se había detenido y lo miraba con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro oculto por la blanca máscara.

\- Eres tú... los Vulturi me recompensaran y respetaran por encima del resto cuando acabe contigo... – Dijo, El Vampiro tuvo intención de atacar, pero antes de que se diese cuenta, una daga atravesó su garganta y caía muerto al piso de la plaza con la cabeza cortada.

\- Pobre iluso... Los Vulturi no respetan a nadie aparte de a ellos mismo - Expresó Harry mirando el cadáver con lástima. Al ver lo que había sucedido, y como cada vez quedaban menos Aurores con los que pelear, los Vampiros se percataron de la presencia de Harry. Tres de ellos fueron hasta él, que continuó tranquilamente sentado en su sillón – Miren a su compañero - Bramó Harry señalando el cuerpo a su lado – Ustedes no tienen por qué morir... aun – Dijo con malicia para sí mismo - Váyanse y diviértanse ahora que pueden... - Dijo Harry y con un rápido movimiento de su mano que nadie noto lanzo otra daga se clavara en el pecho de un Vampiro incinerándolo ya que hacia un extraño movimiento con la mano. El cuerpo del aludido cayó muerto al instante.

\- ¡No iba a atacarte! – Grito un Vampiro.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para ir matando por ahí sin motivo?! - Le gritaron los dos Vampiros restantes mientras alzaban sus varitas.

 ** _\- ¡Junsuina Itami!_** (Dolor Puro) ** _-_** Soltó Harry haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo con un grito de dolor gracias a su Sharingan – A mí nadie me grita - Susurró suavemente – Yo si tengo un motivo para matar, no como ustedes ¿Quién me creo que soy? Yo soy mucho más que ustedes, soy Harrison Tennō-Zaraki - Alegó sin perder la tranquilidad, al contrario, a la vez anterior utilizo esta vez, su Amateratsu, para hacerlos desaparecer.

Los demás Vampiros restantes en la plaza vieron lo que había ocurrido, e inteligentes, no se acercaron a Harry a menos de veinte metros. Continuó media hora más allí sentado, mientras escuchaba gritos, explosiones, y veía como el ministerio caía en un completo caos. Tras ese tiempo, pudo ver como del ministerio salía el mismísimo ministro de magia escoltado por cinco Aurores, todos con la cabeza baja, huyendo, y ni siquiera el ministro se había librado de tener alguna herida. Una carcajada falsa e irónica llegó hasta los oídos del ministro y sus acompañantes, que giraron asustados hacia el sonido.

El ministro no podía creer lo que veía, aquel hombre... el de hacía tan solo unos días. Allí, sentado tan tranquilamente como si estuviera viendo una película, y ahora riéndose abiertamente de ellos. Furioso, tanto por haber perdido el ministerio que llevaba veinte años dirigiendo, como por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, se dirigió velozmente hacia Harry, que al verlo dejó de reír y lo observaba divertido por la actitud del ministro.

\- ¡TÚ!... - Rugió Favio Picconi señalando hacia Harry, al instante, los cinco Aurores lo apuntaron con la varita. - ¡Cómo te atreves a reírte en mi cara! ¡Tú... tú que has podido detener esta locura desde el principio...!

\- Yo... detener esta locura, me sobrevaloras... - Opinó Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia - Además ¿no le han enseñado modales? No es de buena educación señalar... y preferiría que me tratara de "usted" y de "señor" si no le importa, al fin y al cabo, usted y yo no somos iguales en nada - Determinó Harry serio, pero burlándose descaradamente del ministro.

\- ¿Por qué lo hace? - Preguntó simplemente el ministro resignándose ante ese hombre - Usted odia a los Vampiros, por eso los cazas, entonces... ¿por qué demonios permite esto?

\- Si no recuerda mal, y creó que no... Vine y les ayudé no hace mucho con un pequeño problema que tuvieron por aquí. Y si hace un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar, se acordará de cómo me lo agradecieron... ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Que querían arrestarme...! - Exclamó Harry riendo como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo. Tan pronto como había reído, paró, y taladró al ministro con la mirada, aunque el hombre no podía verle más allá de la nariz – Y ordene inmediatamente a sus hombres que bajen las varitas, ante el más mínimo movimiento... bueno - Terminó haciendo gestos hacia su alrededor para que mirara los cuerpos de los Vampiros - Creo que no le conviene perder más hombres hoy...

\- Bajen las varitas ¡Ya! - Ordenó el ministro ante la petición de Harry, ya no le importaba que pareciera que había perdido la autoridad, porque, de hecho, ya la había perdido – Lo he perdido todo... el ministerio ha caído... Italia está en manos de los vampiros ahora - Masculló Picconi faltándole poco para llorar. Harry se levantó del sillón.

\- ¿Quiere recuperar el ministerio? - Preguntó secamente.

\- Có... ¿Cómo? - Titubeó Favio sin entender la pregunta del encapuchado.

\- ¿Que si quiere recuperar el ministerio y el control sobre Italia? - Repitió Harry.

\- Por supuesto - asintió el ministro tajante.

\- Yo puedo dárselo. Yo puedo entrar ahí con solo 15 de mis guerreros, y en 10 minutos reconquistar todo el ministerio - Reveló Harry sin bromear en absoluto - Y a cambio...Quiero que Italia se una a mí, sea fiel y leal a mí nación. Yo, defiendo a los inocentes. Yo, estoy del lado de la justicia Yo, soy la ley. Solo conmigo se puede conseguir un mundo mejor para todas las personas. Usted decide...

Si esa propuesta se la hubiesen hecho hace unas horas, la hubiese rechazado de inmediato. Quizá era porque había perdido el ministerio, o tal vez porque las palabras del hombre eran demasiado sinceras, pero iba a aceptar aquél trato. Seria Completamente leal y fiel a ese hombre, pero era mejor eso que no perder el control del país entero. Además, el hombre se había comprometido solo a realizar actos ilegales contra Vampiros, esos Vampiros que le acababan de arrebatar su ministerio. Y confiaba plenamente en la palabra de ese hombre, aunque realmente no le quedaba otra opción.

\- De acuerdo - Aceptó el hombre para el asombro de los Aurores que tenía detrás.

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice, señor ministro? - Preguntó uno que Harry ya conocía, pues lo había tenido que desarmar no hace mucho, el jefe de Aurores de Italia.

\- Nunca antes he estado tan seguro de algo - Determinó Favio mirando a Harry - Tiene mi palabra de ministro de que, si usted saca a los Vampiros del ministerio, tendrá la total lealtad y fidelidad hacia usted. Ahora, falta su parte del trato... – Dedujo el ministro esperando que aquel hombre cumpliera su palabra y le devolviese su preciado ministerio.

\- 10 minutos... ni uno más, ni uno menos... – Musitó Harry acomodándose la capa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del ministerio, que estaba franqueada por dos Vampiros. Empezaba la cuenta atrás.

\- _Espero que lo consiga…_ \- Deseó Favio Picconi mentalmente mientras observaba como Harry se dirigía hacia el imponente edificio. Harry detectó el pensamiento del ministro y no pudo menos que sonreír.

\- _Vengan mis guerreros_ – Dijo Harry, en un instante entre diez y quince encapuchados más entraron en el Ministerio sin impedimento alguno. Era extraño, pero no se escuchaba nada, los rodeaban un macabro silencio. Veían cuerpos a su alrededor, tanto de Aurores como de Vampiros, aunque había mayor cantidad de los primeros. Notó como un Vampiro a su derecha se removía en el suelo, intentando incorporarse. Dio algunos pasos hacia él en silencio y tras una estocada, el cuerpo quedó rígido en el suelo. Iba a subir por unas escaleras que tenía a unos metros cuando cinco Vampiros entraron en el ministerio desde el exterior.

\- ¡Dispérsense y ataquen a todos los que vean! - Exclamó a sus guerreros que sin darles tiempo a los Vampiros de reaccionar. Cinco encapuchados fueran por los recién llegados y derribando a todos los Vampiros los demás se dispersaron – **_Kuchiyose_** (Invocación) - Exclamo mientras en una bola de humo apareció su enorme Kyūbi no kitsune, que lo observaba con sus fríos ojos ansioso de luchar con su sempiterna sonrisa – Gintaro, es momento de cazar vampiros - Ordenó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para ir al piso superior junto a él iban otros 6 guerreros. Cuanto más avanzaba se iba haciendo más clara la voz de algunos hombres y mujeres que gritaban de júbilo, seguramente por haber conseguido el ministerio italiano. - Largo de aquí…- Objetó con voz dura y fría cuando llegó hasta los Vampiros, quienes estaban aún destrozando algún retrato o estallando alguna ventana. La voz de Harry los tomó por sorpresa, alterándose y apuntándolo con la varita al instante.

\- Muy valientes… y muy estúpidos al venir hasta aquí - Le espetó con asco una Vampiro con un acento melódico, italiano.

\- He hecho una promesa de que en 10 minutos aquí dentro no habrá ni un solo Vampiro, así que hay dos opciones… - Comentó Harry con una tranquilidad que no reflejaba que estuviera delante de aproximadamente una decena de Vampiros - La retirada o la muerte…- Pero no pudo terminar cuando uno de los vampiros se lanzó atacarlo, pero brillo oscuro y el vampiro estaba gritando de dolor por las llamas negras del Amateratsu mientras Harry los veía.

\- Me parece una opción acertada, ¡acaben con ellos! - Bramó a sus guerreros que comenzaron atacar a los Vampiros mientras que el desaparecía justo después en una espiral dimensional. Algunos Vampiros miraban desesperados a su alrededor buscando al individuo.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto uno

\- Ha desaparecido… - Dijo otro

\- ¡No seas idiota! Nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse en esta parte del ministerio - Argumentó furiosa una vampiresa.

\- Eso no es del todo exacto - Determinó una voz desde la oscuridad de un rincón creando al instante otra espiral dimensional - Debe ser doloroso morir quemado - Expresó creando y extendiendo una línea de fuego que rodeo a 15 Vampiros para después elevarse sobre ellos, dejándolos encerrados en una esfera gigante de fuego. Los Vampiros empezaron a gritar y a arrancarse las prendas que llevaban, estaban asándose vivos. Uno de ellos intentó cruzar la esfera de fuego para salir de aquel infierno, pero sólo consiguió incinerarse voluntariamente, aunque según creía, era lo mejor que podía haber hecho, ahorrarse sufrimiento. Sin esperar a ver como se calcinaban los demás, ya que sus hombres ya habían terminado con los demás, fueron a las escaleras y fueron la planta superior.

Habían ido de planta en planta acabando con todos los Vampiros que se iban encontrando a su paso. Él había prometido recuperar el ministerio, no en qué estado lo recuperaría. Los Vampiros habían destrozado el ministerio, pero su fuego y sus guerreros habían terminado por dejarlo hecho un desastre, ya se encargarían otros de repararlo. Otro problema que veía cuanto más avanzaba era que el grupo de Aurores de Italia había sufrido un duro golpe con aquel ataque, había visto al menos veinte cadáveres de Aurores. Después de una reducción tan drástica en la seguridad del país, estaba seguro de que los Vulturi podría volver a derrotar el ministerio italiano si se lo propusiera, así que tendría que pensar en una forma para hacer este país más fuerte. Entraron en la última planta, en la que se encontraba la dirección del ministerio y una mayor cantidad de Vampiros. Una planta con pocos despachos, pero muy amplia y de color beige. Suponía que normalmente había varias mesas con documentos en la estancia principal, pero ahora mismo sólo veía muebles y papeles destrozados, desparramados por el suelo.

Debido a sus indumentarias, más del medio centenar de Vampiros que tenía alrededor lo ignoró, estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando una precipitada victoria. Sentía asco, los vampiros que estaban a su lado estaban disfrutando de la destrucción y el caos de un país, de la muerte y el dolor de las personas. Y sólo estaba en su mano vengar todo ese sufrimiento.

\- _Dispérsense por el lugar y atáquenlos a mi señal_ – Dijo mentalmente a sus guerreros, sus guerreros se dispersaron cuando estaban ya algo alejados.

\- **_Neppa_** (Onda de Calor) - Pronunció Harry sobresaltando a los Vampiros más cercanos. Tras dos segundos de espera, en los que a los Vampiros no les dio tiempo más que para percatarse de que algo no iba bien, se produjo, exactamente con él como centro, una explosión. Esta explosión fue potente, pero lo que verdaderamente causó daño entre los Vampiros fue la onda de extremo calor que se expandió en un diámetro de más de diez metros, matándolos al instante debido al brutal impacto del calor. Los más alejados fueron atacados por sus guerreros que apenas pudieron contratacar y protegerse, aún desconcertados por el motivo de tal explosión. Cuando la nube de polvo que se había creado debido a la explosión se disolvió y los Vampiros restantes pudieron vislumbrar a Harry, se percataron de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Conscientes de la comprometida situación en la que se encontraban, se apresuraron a lanzarse al ataque contra aquel que intentaba estropearle una misión que había ido hasta el momento, a la perfección.

Pero fueron Harry y sus guerreros que atacaron, algunos Vampiros pudieron defenderse, otros, los guerreros estaban acabando con los demás Vampiros. Al cabo de aproximadamente medio minuto los pocos que quedaban a su alrededor se volvieron hacia él, aunque no se atrevieron a hacer nada, sino que permanecieron quietos mirando en dirección a Harry.

\- Su ataque ha fracasado - Determinó Harry serio, atemorizando aún más a los hombres y mujeres que tenía delante, quienes no sabían que hacer contra él – Hemos acabado con absolutamente todos los estúpidos Vampiros que cometieron la insensatez de enfrentarse tanto a mí como a mis guerreros, planta por planta - Comentó indiferente pero con fuerza y determinación en su voz.- Repetiré por enésima vez algo que he ofrecido a todos antes de llegar hasta aquí… hay dos opciones: Se van y abandonan el ministerio o se enfrentan a mí y... - No acabó la frase, pensaba que no hacía falta hacerlo, era evidente el final. Hubo variedad de opiniones entre los Vampiros, unos se relajaron, otros gruñían con más intensidad, furiosos, y algunos otros se quedaron dubitativos - Veo que hay una clara división… - Alegó Harry con una media sonrisa al igual que sus guerreros dibujadas en sus rostros – Los que no desean morir y quieran salir de aquí que se hagan a un lado - Ordenó claramente. Siete Vampiros asustadizos ante su presencia se apartaron formando un pequeño grupo a su izquierda, con la varita ya guardada o al menos bajada. – ¿Saben que hay más repugnante que un Vampiro? - Inquirió hacia ese grupo de Vampiros, aunque no espero respuesta – Un Vampiro cobarde - Exclamó hacia ellos. Al instante, todos se llevaron las manos hacia el cuello, una reacción innata a la asfixia. Gracias a su Sharingan – Esto no es un hechizo, este es mi poder - Informó con una sonrisa a los Vampiros restantes que habían decidido enfrentarse a él - No olviden que estos hombres han elegido traicionarlos, ¿Quién de ustedes es lo bastante…"bondadoso" para salvar a una persona que ha tratado de traicionarlo? - Preguntó mientras los siete Vampiros acababan de asfixiarse, arrodillándose y abriendo la boca de manera exagerada, buscando un oxígeno que no conseguían. Los demás Vampiros estaban paralizados, se miraban unos a otros como preguntándose entre ellos qué hacer. Finalmente, uno de ellos, se atrevió a acercarse y trato de hacer algo que hiciera parar la asfixia hacia uno de sus compañeros. El Vampiro que trato de ayudar abrió los ojos anormalmente y cayó rígido al suelo, mientras el que lo había ayudado miraba hacia él, pidiendo una explicación. Lo único que obtuvo por su parte fue una sonrisa – Ha sido muy generoso por tu parte librarle del sufrimiento de morir asfixiado… - Pronunció el ojiverde matando de un movimiento de su espada, mientras los otros seis iban cayendo uno a uno al suelo, sin vida.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya… **_Nelb Neus Camp_** (Campo de Niebla Oscura) - Concluyó uno de los Vampiros restantes conjurando un humo negro. Lo que le sorprendía era que los Vampiros querían escapar de él, ya eran conscientes de que no podían hacer nada contra él.

\- Eso no va a funcionar conmigo… - Contestó él a la vez que sonreía y hacía un gesto con la mano – ¿Quién es el líder de esta operación? - Preguntó a los algo más de diez Vampiros que tenía delante. Ninguno respondió – Repito por última vez, ¿quién es el cabecilla de este ataque?

\- Soy yo… - Respondió algo inseguro uno de ellos elevando la varita hacia él. Los Vampiros no sabían que hacer, no podían huir, y atacarlo a él era un suicidio. Esperaban un milagro.

\- Muy bien **_¡Muchi Kasai!_** (Látigos de Fuego) **_-_** Exclamó Harry seguidamente abatiendo a todos los Vampiros menos al que le había dicho que era el líder del asalto al ministerio. Necesitaba Vampiros vivos para el ministerio, no podía hacer una matanza y no dejar ningún superviviente para que el ministerio hiciera la típica pantomima legal y tener a alguien encerrado. En realidad, si podía hacerlo, pero prefería en la medida de lo posible contentar al ministro Picconi, la lealtad y la fidelidad no se regala muy fácil. - Tú volverás con los Vulturi… quiero que les des un mensaje - Consideró tajante mientras el Vampiro permanecía paralizado, estupefacto, sin creer nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- No…no puedo volver… - Farfulló el Vampiro cayendo de rodillas, derrotado. Había llevado a cabo el plan que le habían encomendado, y ni siquiera había recibido la orden directa del Lord, sino de un Vampiro del círculo interno. Había llegado a conquistar el ministerio, pero lo había perdido a los pocos minutos. - Mátame a mí también - Sentenció el Vampiro mirándolo a los ojos, ojos que no veía en Harry debido a su capucha.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No preferirías ir a prisión como los demás? - Preguntó Harry confundido porque fuese el propio Vampiro quien le estuviese pidiendo aquello.

\- No, él nos sacaría de allí… me exigirán una explicación, y les diga lo que les diga me matará igual… la diferencia es que la chica me torturará hasta la saciedad. Te lo pido, por favor, mátame y acaba con esto - Le rogó el Vampiro completamente acabado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides? - Volvió a preguntar preparándose para hacerlo.

\- Francesco Natales. Sí, he cometido un error… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Te lo suplico, no dejes que sea él quien me mate – Rogo el Vampiro.

\- Es tu decisión… - Dijo Harry y con un movimiento de su espada la atravesó en el corazón al Vampiro que murió al instante - Creo que es hora de irnos, vamos muchachos, cuando lleguemos al castillo pueden celebrar – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sus guerreros gritaron de alegría. Y todos fueron saliendo tras su señor, cuando estaban en la salida Gintaro se acercó.

\- **Disfrute mucho esto, Harry** – Dijo Gintaro – **Quede muy satisfecho de esta cacería** _–_ Dijo el kitsune

\- Me alegro, Gintaro, pero es hora de irnos, amigo _–_ Dijo Harry y vio cómo su familiar desaparecía en una bola de humo.

Salieron y fue cuando finalmente Harry se presentó ante ellos como el máximo emperador de Nihon no Kuni, de inmediato todos se arrodillaron y aceptaron gustosos hacer una alianza y tratado de paz entre ambas naciones, Italia y Nihon no Kuni ahora se apoyarían, Italia le proporcionaría a Nihon no Kuni lo necesario para su futura guerra contra Rusia y ofrecería sus mejores guerreros y, sobre todo, armarían su mejor ejército para apoyarlo. La guerra pronto se desataría al saber que Nihon no Kuni se estaba haciendo alianzas para la guerra.

 **...**

 **Omake 15 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

Se encontraban Pandora, Apolline, Retsu, Amelia y Sirius reunidos en las clases de ikebana ofrecidas por Unohana, esto era un arte de arreglo floral japonés. Sirius se sentía extraño en ese lugar sufriendo ya que había sido arrastrado a eso por su esposa.

\- _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo en este lugar? –_ Pensó un triste y aburrido Sirius mientras veía como Yachiru entraba a la sala.

\- ¡Kaa_chan, vine por unos bocadillos! – Exclamo Yachiru feliz mientras que Retsu le tendía un arreglo floral.

\- Claro, cariño, toma unos pocos, son comestibles – Dijo Retsu feliz.

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamo Yachiru mientras tomaba las flores y se las comía, estas flores eran comestibles ya que sabía que la pequeña podría comerse cualquier cosa que le llamara su atención. Causando que Sirius quedara sorprendido por eso - ¡Gracias por la comida, Kaa_chan!

\- Vuelve más tarde para darte más, cariño – Dijo amorosamente Retsu mientras la pequeña se iba de allí.

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	44. Capitulo 41

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo y violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

 **…**

 **Sucesos, San Valentín y Combate**

 **Francia, Castillo Black.**

Al día siguiente de haber hecho que Italia le jurara lealtad y fidelidad a Nihon no Kuni, Harry llego al castillo mientras sus guerreros se fueron a celebrar, pronto tendría que regresar a Japón para informar sobre la alianza que había obtenido de Italia, había acordado con el ministro de manera económica para reconstruir la ciudad de Milán, además del ministerio y recuperar a los Aurores que habían perdido, estarían en contacto para realizar otro tipo de alianzas, sobre todo comerciales, pero ahora lo que Harry estaba seguro era la reacción que tendría los Vulturi, al ver que los magos italianos recuperaron el poder y además que sabían cómo identificarlos y matarlos los obligaría a irse y eso a Harry lo dividía entre la alegría y la molestia, alegría porque eran los vampiros de Europa más molestos que habían, tenía entendido que su hermano había vencido un clan antiguo de vampiros usando a sus guerreros, estos habitaban en la isla de Avalón y entre ellos estaban dos de los miembros de la guardia real, Harry sonrió orgulloso, su hermano sin duda estaba pensando como un estratega militar y un verdadero rey, la base de estos era un buen ejército, pero sobre todo estaba demostrando que tenía el poder y los medios para acabar con enemigos tan problemáticos como los vampiros, pero tenía varias preguntas, ¿Qué tan fuerte se estaba haciendo su hermano? Pero, sobre todo, ¿Qué alianzas estaba dispuesto hacer para conseguir más guerreros que lucharan por él?

Por su parte, Harry tenía la intención de buscar una alianza muy interesante con una raza guerrera muy antigua, pero debía confirmar su existencia y si estaba dispuesto a unirse a ellos, esos guerreros que buscaba eran una gran leyenda que gobernaron los fríos territorios del norte, llegar a conseguir una alianza con ellos le ayudarían a conseguir un poder militar muy grande para la pronta guerra que se avecinaba contra Rusia, Harry alzo la mirada y vio un mapa en una gran pantalla donde estaba su estrategia para el ataque, si conseguía esa alianza podría atacar a Rusia por todos los flancos, pero debía estudiar a su enemigo y sobre todo el ejercito que este tuviera, para eso usaría la tecnología de sus empresas para lograrlo.

La guerra estaba a puertas de su preludio y quería acabar con esto antes de que les costara la vida personas inocentes, era por eso que estaba dispuesto a tomar Rusia por la fuerza y acabar con Bison, tenía entendido que él era el hombre más fiel de Yamata no Orochi, pero no sabía si era el segundo más poderoso después de Aizen, o solo era un fanático de la organización con un gran poder, él como Sōtaichō invocaría a sus capitanes del Gotei 13 para que se enfrentaran a los guerreros de Bison, tenía entendido que este realizaba torneos para conseguir a guerreros poderosos para que se unieran a él otorgándoles muchos beneficios, pero estaba seguro que ellos se enfrentarían al poder de su Gotei 13 y sin duda sería muy interesante.

Ahora el tener a Italia como un aliado le ayudaría a entrar a Rusia por el Sur y por el Este, tenía pensado que el ejército de samuráis apareciera en Italia justo en el ministerio de magia italiano y allí desaparecer directo a Hamburgo, Alemania, ¿la razón? Es que 5000 samuráis llamaría la atención si aparecieran en Alemania teniendo en cuenta que el emperador no tenía pensado en ir allí, pero si sería normal verlos en Italia al ser esta la nueva nación aliada y los samuráis siendo el ejército personal del emperador, pero la razón de hacer esta escala es que en Hamburgo estaba la gran propiedad que había obtenido de Smooker, un inmenso castillo con unos extensos terrenos protegidos y escondidos del mundo, allí podría mantener a su ejército, activar los sistemas de aparición y así su ejército podría aparecerse para cuando llegue el momento se movilizarían directamente a la frontera de Moscú, pero para lograr eso, debía infiltrarse en Rusia y eso era uno de los planes que tenía pensado realizar.

 **Isla de Avalón.**

Después del ataque, Charlus se quedó para ayudar a controlar el caos y destrucción que se había generado, ayudar a los comerciantes que habían perdido sus negocios y aseguro que todos los que fueron afectados, recuperarían sus negocios con su ayuda, valía la pena ayudar ya que tenía el dinero para hacerlo, cuando les aseguro a los comerciantes, estos le agradecieron mucho y estaban dispuesto a asociarse con negocios de Charlus para seguir prosperando. Charlus sabía que simpatizando con la gente podría conseguir muchos aliados, además el ser el rey de Reino Unido ayudaba mucho.

Cuando llego a la isla, fue recibido por Morgana para informarle que Íole lo estaba esperando en la gran biblioteca para comentarle algo muy importante sobre sus poderes, al llegar, su maestra de Nigromancia le dijo que la mejor forma de controlar e invocar ese poder que tenía, era evocando las habilidades que este podía otorgarle, pero Charlus aún no había tenido acceso a esos poderes, era por eso que Íole lo había llamado, había encontrado un libro sobre como invocar los poderes de un espíritu interno, la meditación. Desde entonces decidió comenzar a encontrar cuales era esas habilidades que le podía otorgar ese espíritu interno sin tener que llegar a usar todo el poder del espíritu, durante esa semana se dedicó a practicar para cuando encontrara ese libro que aquellos que alguna vez obtuvieron un espíritu parecido llegaron a escribir para otros como Charlus, así podría conocer y acostumbrarse a sus habilidades para que cuando tuviera el libro podría dedicarse a dominarlas.

Al final de la semana obtuvo resultados, la primero era una habilidad muy interesante, podía llegar a sentir los focos de energía espiritual de la isla. Parecía funcionar de forma similar a un sonar y requería un estado de meditación por parte del usuario para poder llevar a cabo esta técnica correctamente, por eso la concentración y la obtención del control de estos poderes era la meditación, había comenzado a dedicarse a estudiar esta habilidad, que según Íole esa habilidad era llamada Pesquisa, no tenía idea porque pero solo sabía que esto servía para ser un gran sensor, el poder sentir el poder espiritual de los demás le ayudaría a detectar algún enemigo, comenzó con su Pesquisa que era la que más podría usar en batalla para detectar enemigos y protegerse de ataques sorpresa.

Luego unos días antes de las vacaciones, Charlus se dedicó a estudiar un poco sobre la curación con Párselmagic, podía llegar a curar cualquier cosa, pero con mucha practica y concentración, antes de volver a sus clases en Hogwarts, fue a visitar a los Longbottom junto a Neville, allí estaba su abuela, encontró a la pareja durmiendo, así que se dedicó a examinarlos, a estudiar la condición de los dos, y sobre todo a examinar el cerebro de ambos, descubrió que sus mentes parecían mutiladas, como si hubiesen cortado todos los cables que les permitía estar bien a ellos, no podía dar un diagnóstico, pero les dijo a Neville y a Augusta Longbottom que estaba dispuesto a estudiar y buscar la forma de curarlos, además que pediría los consejos de la misma Perenelle ya que lo ha curado a él en un par de ocasiones de grandes traumas mentales que fueron causados por su hermano, no quería quitarles las esperanzas, así que se esforzaría para encontrar una cura para su madrina y el esposo.

Fue el día antes de irse a Hogwarts que estando en su habitación arreglando sus cosas para su retorno a las clases, sus amigos y sus chicas habían decidido quedarse hasta que fuese el momento de regresar, es por eso que unos toques en la puerta le anunciaron que alguien lo llamaba, lo hizo entrar y vio que se trataba de Astoria, el chico la miro, la chica solo sonrió antes de acercarse a él y besarlo sin previo aviso.

\- Tori… - Comenzó Charlus, pero la chica le puso un dedo en los labios y le sonrió con cariño.

\- No digas nada…Estoy lista, yo quiero ser tu mujer Charlus – Dijo la rubia mientras Charlus le miraba calmado y sereno acariciando con sus manos las suaves mejillas alzando su rostro para verla a los ojos, había deseo en ellos y también vergüenza. Astoria siguió besando al chico y Charlus lentamente comenzó a besarla, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, y las de ella el cuerpo de él. Astoria cayó sobre la cama y sintió el peso de Charlus sobre ella, el chico besaba su cuello lentamente, y se acercó al oído de la chica.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, pequeña? No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada - Índico Charlus sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica.

\- No me siento obligada a nada, quiero esto desde hace tiempo…Te amo Charlus - Le dijo Astoria para luego sonreírle y besarlo con toda la pasión que podía, Charlus no necesito decir nada más.

Charlus se inclinó y beso a Astoria con más pasión, sus lenguas luchaban en una con la otra con impaciencia, y el chico guio sus manos a los pechos de la chica, la camisa de esta cayó a un lado, junto a la ropa interior. Charlus se dedicó a admirar sus pechos, para una chica tan joven eran perfectos, eran blancos y grandes de pezones rosados claros y semi endurecidos mientras el ojiverde le miraba con una sonrisa, acaricio sus pechos con suavidad deleitándose de la tersa textura de los mismos, sus dedos rozaban los duros pezones mientras Astoria lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento dejando escapar el nuevo placer que su cuerpo experimentaba por primera vez en su vida, el pelinegro se agacho sobre ella y con suavidad beso los pezones, descubrió que Astoria era realmente sensible al escuchar como un sonido de placer escapo por la boca de la chica cuando su lengua tomo uno de los pezones de la chica mientras ella se arqueaba ante la caricia del chico que pronto lamia con hambre los duros botones de sus pechos mientras sus labios los rodeaban y chupaban con suavidad degustando el dulce sabor de la hermosa rubia que solo gemía suavemente mientras sus piernas se movían sobre la suave cama. Charlus estaba ya semidesnudo solo usando sus bóxers mientras la desvestida Astoria le besaba con amor mientras sus pechos se aplastaban contra el torso del hombre sobre ella, el chico se separó mirando a la roja chica bajo él.

– Eres tan perfecta y pura, mi hermosa Tori - Dijo a la roja chica mientras el ojiverde Rápidamente le quito el resto de su ropa, dejándola totalmente desnuda, sonreía antes de besarla de nuevo, las manos nerviosas de Astoria tomaron el bóxer del chico y lo bajaron despacio dejándole sentir algo duro y caliente oprimiéndose contra ella, sus manos con timidez tomaron el palpitante pene y lo acariciaron con suavidad mientras el chico dejaba salir suaves gemidos alabando las tersas manos de la rubia que no dejaba de acariciar el miembro del ojiverde.

– _Es grande… Charlus_ – Pensó la chica y sus labios se unieron a los del ojiverde mientras este amasaba con suavidad sus pechos, se separaron unidos solo por el hilo de saliva mientras Charlus volvía a besar los dulces pechos de Astoria - Aahh Charlus se siente tan bien - Dijo con una voz deseosa y una sonrisa llena de lujuria en su cara, el chico amasaba sus pechos con suavidad mientras su mano bajaba por su vientre y acariciaba la pequeña mata de vello rubio – Aaahhhh - Gimió con fuerza cuando el ojiverde mordisqueo con suavidad uno de sus pezones y la entrepierna de la chica salía los fluidos que humedecía su vagina que despedía un dulce e invitante aroma, el ojiverde bajo sus dedos y acaricio el duro clítoris mientras Astoria gemía con fuerza, Charlus dirigió su rostro rápidamente hacia la entrepierna de la joven. Ansiosamente Charlus se lamió los labios, y deslizó su lengua dentro de ella. Movía su lengua por todo el interior de la chica, ella grito con un poco de dolor al principio, pero rápidamente cambio gritando con verdadero placer.

\- ¡Charlus! Espera necesito un minuto - Gemía la chica.

Charlus se detuvo y levanto su rostro.

\- ¿Te lastime, Tori? – Pregunto.

\- Oh, Merlín no. Sólo que es demasiado intenso, y necesitaba respirar un poco. Es fantástico, no puedo creer que antes tenía miedo de esto - Decía la chica.

Se quedaron unos momentos abrazados y descansaron por unos minutos, antes de que Astoria comenzó a besarlo devuelta, el chico se acomodaba sobre ella que abría las piernas lo más que podía el pene del chico se acomodó a la entrada, los suaves labios se separaron suavemente mientras la punta de su pene se oprimía contra ella.

– Te amo, mi hermosa Tori - Dijo Charlus y la beso y empujo, su interior se abría, era apretado y cálido y jalaba al ojiverde hacia su interior mientras este le besaba con amor, Astoria solo gemía al romperse el beso mientras el miembro de Charlus entraba en ella más y más, la barrera interna detuvo a Charlus y se quedó inmóvil, Astoria lo abrazo con fuerza y coloco su cara en el hombro del chico dando a entender que estaba lista para él y Charlus empujo.

– Aaahh - Gimió con algo de dolor cuando su himen se desgarro y el pene de Charlus se adentró en ella, fue una invasión lenta y cadenciosa mientras Astoria lo abrazaba con fuerza, el ojiverde entonces se detuvo a la entrada de su vientre, no se movió ni un milímetro mientras las paredes de Astoria se amoldaban a él, retrocedió tras un par de minutos arrancando un dulce gemido a la rubia que solo pudo gemir de nuevo al sentirlo entrar de nuevo, Charlus besaba su cuello y el cabello de Astoria se regaba por todo el colchón mientras su cuerpo era poseído por el chico. Astoria gimió con fuerza mientras el lado animal la dominada y sus piernas abrazaban al ojiverde – Mas Charlus más entra más en mi lléname toda por favor aaahhhhh - el chico no se resistió a su suplica y empujo hasta el fondo, Astoria se arqueo mientras su vientre era invadido, su mente estaba perdida en un éxtasis incomparable mientras el miembro de Charlus entraba y salía de su ser llegando hasta su útero en cada golpe suave y amoroso que la elevaba hasta el cielo, el chico se sentía igual o mejor, su interior era tan cálido y húmedo que el chico desearía nunca salir de ella, sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y poderosos inundando el vientre de Astoria con su pene mientras esta lo abrazaba con fuerza y gemía más y más – _Lo adoro no quiero dejarlo quiero que Charlus me posea siempre cuando quiera y donde quiera_ \- Pensaba la mujer de cabellos dorados sometida al chico que se movía con fuerza mientras sus jugos vaginales lubricaban el pene del chico que entraba y salía.

– Aaaahh Aaahhh Tori - Decía el chico entre gemidos mientras besaba a la rubia que solo podía respirar y suplicarle más solo entonces lo sintió su cuerpo se calentaba y sus sensaciones se incrementaban los ojos de Astoria se abrían brillando perdidos en el placer, Charlus grito su nombre y Astoria gimió con fuerza cuando el semen del ojiverde chico la inundo con fuerza en un violento orgasmo que sacudía a la rubia que perdida en el placer sintiendo como su vientre rebosaba en el fluido blanco y caliente del chico que le besaba amorosamente.

\- No me dolió nada - Le susurro ella al oído mientras el besaba su cuello.

\- Eso es bueno - Dijo él con un suspiro.

\- Oh, Charlus, es mejor de lo había pensado. ¡Gracias, amor! - Exclamó Astoria aun jadeando.

\- Gracias a ti. Mi pequeña Slytherin - Dijo el chico, y la chica sonrió ante eso y era cierto estaba esperando ser la esposa de Charlus.

Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados antes de dormirse.

Al día siguiente Charlus se despertó y vio que Astoria estaba dormida en su pecho abrazándolo con una sonrisa en los labios, el chico solo puedo ver la belleza de la chica, la acaricio la mejilla, durante un rato estuvo así hasta que Astoria despertó al sentir las suaves caricias y miro a Charlus con amor infinito, y le dio un suave beso.

\- Hola hermosa ¿cómo amaneciste? – Dijo Charlus continuando las caricias en el bello rostro de la chica, la chica solo disfrutaba de ellas.

\- De maravilla - Dijo Astoria con los ojos cerrados.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de levantarse e ir a desayunar que tengo mucha hambre - Dijo Charlus.

\- Si yo también - Dijo Astoria, se bañaron y fueron a desayunar junto a los demás, Ginny y Astoria estaban hablando en voz baja lanzando de vez en cuando risitas divertidas, ya tenía una idea de lo que estarían hablando, lo que habían hecho Astoria y él anoche, todos se prepararon para irse a Hogwarts, esta vez aparecerían por medio de la red Flu directamente en el despacho de Mcgonagall, así sería más rápido y los estaría esperando las clases que comenzarían al día siguiente así que debían ponerse al día mientras tanto en el mismo Hogwarts, el profesor de DCAO estaba en ese momento en su despacho y se encontraba en un gran dilema.

Remus Lupin miraba lo que estaba sobre su escritorio, era un sobre, este era de color rojo. El hombre miraba con algo de miedo, adentro del sobre una carta escrita con sangre y unos cabellos pegados donde se ponía la firma. El licántropo sabía perfectamente a quien había mandado esta carta. No había duda, Raven el líder de la manada de los guiados por la luna.

\- _Pero, ¿Por qué a mí? -_ Pensaba el hombre lobo - _¿Porque yo tuve que recibir esta carta?_

Y en realidad tenía algo de miedo, de todos los clanes de hombres lobos. El clan guiado por la luna era el más antiguo y como tal el más poderoso, se decía que esta raza se originó de Lucían, incluso era posible que Raven fuera un gran amigo de Lucían, pero este había desaparecido para volverse el Guardia Real de los Pedragón, y estaba seguro que Raven no sabía lo que había pasado con él. Remus nunca había podido contactarse con ellos, cuando Dumbledore se lo había pedido y ahora de la nada ellos se contactaban con él.

\- _Seguro desean conocer a Charlus, después de todo es el Rey de Inglaterra_ \- Pensaba el licántropo, sería que ellos se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido con Raven y querían pactar una alianza con Charlus y la verdad era algo bueno, si Charlus los convencía que los apoyasen podría ser un factor crucial para él y los futuros enemigos que vinieran, pero tenía primero que avisarle a su ahijado, ir hasta Rumania con él y encargarse que hable con Raven, el líder de la manada.

 **Rumania, Lugar Desconocido.**

Las figuras saltaban la una contra la otra, gruñidos de furia soltaban mientras peleaban por sobrevivir. Dos criaturas estaban cubiertas de un pelaje negro oscuro mientras que su contrincante estaba cubierto por un pelaje plateado. Uno de los hombres lobo se acercó con pasos rápidos al plateado quien rápidamente le evadió con velocidad y lanzo una mordida que le agarró del cuello. El hombre lobo lanzo un gemido de dolor en cuando los colmillos mortales del plateado le apretaron el cuello y con un movimiento fuerte y rápido el plateado lo mando a volar por los aires.

El otro hombre lobo aprovecho la oportunidad y ataco al plateado. Sus garras rasguñaron su piel, pero el plateado solo dio un gruñido de furia al sentir el dolor en su piel. Lanzando un rugido salto hacia el otro hombre lobo y lanzo un puñetazo con las garras abiertas de par en par sobre el hocicó del hombre lobo. Este lanzo un aullido de dolor cuando sintió la carne y sangre escaparse de su rostro.

\- Suficiente - Se escuchó y los tres se detuvieron.

Miraron hacia atrás y observaron cómo un hombre viejo se acercaba, estaba rodeado de hombres y mujeres.

\- Conviértanse - Ordeno el hombre.

El hombre lobo tirado en el suelo se levantó y arrodillo, unos momentos después había un hombre de tez negra con un cuerpo musculoso y un par de cicatrices en su pecho, El otro hombre lobo quien tenía sangre en el rostro siguió su ejemplo, se convirtió en un hombre blanco de cabello rojo, también era musculoso y tenía ojos azul claros.

\- Tu también, Freiya - Ordeno el viejo.

La plateada hizo lo mismo que sus oponentes. Se convirtió en una mujer de gran belleza. Con su pelo plateado y ojos verdes, una sonrisa satisfecha rodeada de arrogancia. De pechos grandes y piernas musculosas. Tenía un par de tatuajes en su cuerpo, rojos como sangre que mostraban símbolos o letras.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, padre? - Pregunto la mujer lobo.

\- Terminar con esta estupidez - Índico el hombre.

\- ¿Estupideces? Solo estamos siguiendo las reglas del Clan - Índico con diversión la mujer - Una mujer libre tiene que ser vencida para poder ser tomada como premio - Índico ella.

\- Cierto, pero ellos son buenos guerreros, no quiero que mueran por capricho tuyo, hija mía - Índico el Alpha.

\- Capricho…Solo soy una joven mujer, quien busca pareja…Que tiene de malo, que haya retado a fuertes guerreros, Padre - Índico ella. El viejo suspiro al escucharla. Y luego emitió un gruñido viéndola con frialdad.

\- No tientes tu suerte, sigues viva después de esto únicamente porque te pareces demasiado a tu madre, me dolería mucho verte morir en mis manos sabiendo que tu madre que en paz descanse se decepcionaría - Susurro el Alpha.

La chica bajo su cabeza, no le gustaba hablar de su madre.

\- Hay algo más padre - Índico ella

\- El mensaje fue enviado - Dijo el Alpha.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron con comprensión.

\- Entonces él vendrá - Índico ella lamiéndose los labios.

\- La luna nos lo ha informado…La Guerra se acerca y un lado tenemos que tomar - Informo el viejo.

\- Pero elegirlo a él, es peligroso - Índico la mujer.

\- Si…Pero, aun así, su nombre en la luna significa poder, Ha cambiado, no sé por qué. Pero ahora Charlus Potter esta bendecido por la luna, negar eso es negarnos a nosotros y nuestras creencias - Índico él.

\- Pero me gustaría probarlo - Dijo ella.

\- Lo sé - Dijo él.

\- Entonces me dejaras - Dijo ella con placer.

\- Nada de ataques sin avisarme, Freiya. No te lo permitiré - Índico el Alpha.

\- Por supuesto, Padre - Índico ella dándose vuelta para irse.

\- Un compañero tendrás tarde o temprano, mi hija no fuerces a la luna a intervenir. Ni me fuerzas a mí a hacerlo - Termino el Alpha.

 **Hogwarts.**

Charlus estaba simplemente feliz y ansioso, en sus manos estaba la fuente de conocimiento para controlar su poder, al fin, durante tanto tiempo esperando tenían en sus manos el libro que lo ayudaría a controlar los poderes de su espíritu interno y además este mismo, en la portada de la tapa dura del libro decía "Hollow: El Espíritu de las Emociones; Como controlar y dominar los poderes de tu espíritu" al fin conocía lo que tenía dentro, un Hollow, un espíritu de muerte que estaba ligado a sus sentimientos y emociones, y para eso estaba ese libro para controlar sus emociones, sus poderes y el Hollow interno que tenía, pero la ansiedad de Charlus era que no podía abrirlo, no aun, estaba en Hogwarts y tenía muchas cosas por hacer; Estudiar para sus Newt´s, estudiar curaciones avanzadas con Perenelle y combinarlo con su Párselmagic, sin duda estaba muy atareado pero solo fue hasta que fue su clase con su padrino que recibió una noticia muy interesante, la citación de un antiguo clan de licántropos que quería reunirse con él para pactar una futura alianza.

Eso sin duda sería muy interesante, tenía un ejército de elfos, Drows, Goblins y vampiros, pero ahora tener un ejército de licántropos seria genial, no sabía cuándo podría reunirse con ellos ya que estaba muy ocupado con sus deberes, solo se le ocurrió pactar la reunión para las vacaciones de pascua, lo peor es que pronto tendría que irse al Ministerio para presentarse a sus prácticas de Auror, allí le enseñarían todo lo que tenía que saber un Auror, al ser la mayor ambición de Charlus, este quería prepararse lo mejor posible, por eso al estar al día con sus deberes, pasaría un par de semanas lejos de Hogwarts, pero lo que más le entristecía era dejar a sus chicas, pero lo bueno de esto es que tendría que irse el día antes de San Valentín, así que estaba decidido a pasar un momento romántico y agradable con ellas, pero ahora en lo que estaba enfocado en este momento estaba dispuesto a pasar esa noche con Ginny y entregarle su carta como desde hace cinco años. Tenía algo especial para ella y al final de la noche, ella descubriría un regalo que sin duda le encantara, el simbolismo de ese regalo sería el comienzo de su futura vida, juntos.

 **Paris, Torre Eiffel.**

Ginny suspiró, con un sonrojo en su rostro, y se apoyó contra el fuerte pecho de su novio. Las vistas en la Torre Eiffel eran impresionantes. Charlus como no, había sido lo más romántico posible, sacándola del castillo apareciéndose fuera del país en una ciudad a las afueras y montado en su preciosa escoba Saeta de Fuego bajo la luz de las estrellas. En lo más alto de un campanario abandonado, a varios pueblos de distancia, habían tomado unas copas de champan y habían comido fresas con chocolate, como a ella le gustaban. Lo mejor de todo solo había empezado, pero Ginny se había sorprendido cuando Charlus le tendió la mano, y luego se desaparecieron a París.

Aunque un par de veces habían venido a Paris, momentos como este no podían ser comparadas con ningún otro ya que estaba en los brazos de su novio. Ella se había puesto el bonito vestido blanco y negro junto con el collar de diamantes que le había regalado Charlus, sintiéndose espectacular. Cuando su mirada avellana se había posado en sus curvas sintió el bello de su cuerpo erizarse de placer y se dijo que quizás tendría que arreglarse cada día solo para ver esa mirada sin importar que su novio ya allá explorado esas curvas varias veces.

\- No podré estar contigo mañana, pero espero que recuerdes este viernes como nuestro 5º San Valentín - Le comentó, besándole el cuello, justo debajo de su oreja.

\- Oh, Charlus, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? - Preguntó de forma retórica Ginny, girándose a mirarle, su barbilla puesta todavía en su pecho. Ya había sido cinco años cuando los dos se habían jurado amor a pesar de haber sido tan jóvenes pero hasta ahora los dos cada año que pasaban juntos, ese amor se fortalecía y los unía más a ellos, ni el hecho de que él tenía que estar con otra chica y que más adelante tenga que elegir a otra, pero eso a ella no le importaba porque ella sabía que cada San Valentín tenía algo especial para ella, ese día había pasado tiempo con Astoria y le había dicho que este sería su momento.

Charlus sonrió y besó la nariz de su novia. Aun así, mañana Ginny podía esperar en su cama su regalo y su carta. Sin decir nada más, contento por estar juntos, aunque fuera unas horas, posó con un suspiro feliz su barbilla encima del cabello rojo de Ginny. Casi media hora después, cuando Charlus sabía que tenía que devolver a Ginny a su dormitorio, Charlus volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de forma reticente. Ginny le apretó más contra ella, sin querer separarse, pero sabía que la noche tenía que terminar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en separarse de Charlus le dolía tanto el pecho?

\- Tenemos que irnos - le dijo Charlus, observando el rostro triste de su novia. Cuando vio las lágrimas sintió algo dentro de sí retorcerse - Hey, no llores cariño, ya sabes que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, ¿verdad?

Ginny asintió y dejó que Charlus le secara las lágrimas tiernamente con sus dedos, acariciando su rostro.

\- Te amo - le dijo y besó sus labios con desesperación, aferrándose a su cuello.

Charlus apretó las caderas de Ginny, queriendo estrecharla más y, a la vez, alejarla ya que de lo contrario podía perder el control como cada vez que la tenía en sus brazos. Mordió suavemente los labios de Ginny y ella abrió su boca, rozándole los labios con la lengua de forma traviesa. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, en lo más alto, besándose como si tuvieran que decirse adiós para siempre.

\- Tenemos que irnos - susurró de nuevo él, sus frentes juntas y mirando intensamente los ojos de su novia.

Besó el rostro de Ginny varias veces, acabando de nuevo en sus labios, y ella suspiró entrecortadamente, apartándose. Unos segundos más y volvería a besarle otra vez. Cogió la mano de su novio y volvieron a desaparecerse al campanario, donde habían dejado guardadas sus cosas bajo un hechizo. El camino de vuelta, cogida fuertemente a Charlus en la parte de atrás de su escoba, lo pasó con los ojos cerrados y escuchando el sonido de su corazón. Cuando llegaron a la ventana de su dormitorio tenía la mandíbula tan prieta de la desesperación que no pudo abrir la boca para decirle adiós.

\- Te amo - le dijo Charlus, una vez sus pies pisaron el suelo, aun cogido de su mano.

Sintió sus ojos arder y asintió, sin poder decir nada por miedo a romper a llorar. Charlus, a juzgar por su mirada, sabía bien por lo que estaba pasando así que solo alargó el otro brazo y, de repente, apareció un clavel rojo. Observó, parada con su precioso vestido, cogiendo fuertemente con una mano el collar y con la otra mano el clavel cerca de su rostro, cómo su novio se daba la vuelta y desaparecía en la lejanía. Se quitó todo deprisa, evitando pararse a pensar en la despedida, y se metió en la cama.

Justamente cuando iba a quedarse dormida vio algo por el rabillo del ojo: ¡era un regalo y una carta! Debían haber aparecido cuando estaba en el baño. Se quitó las sábanas de encima como si le quemaran y saltó, cogiendo la carta y el regalo. Rompió el sello, sonriendo de forma diminuta, y con su varita iluminó el contenido en plena noche.

 _Querida Ginny,_

 _Ha pasado ya cinco años, el tiempo ha volado. Es como si estuviera en un sueño en el que estamos juntos pero el tiempo es tan corto, No sabes cuánto deseo que te quedes conmigo para siempre, es como si una parte de mí se quedara contigo incapaz de separarnos del todo. Ha falta de sonar cursi creo que aquello que tú retienes es mi corazón._

 _Cuántas veces no deseo que llegue el verano para poder estar contigo esos 3 meses, sin separaciones ni responsabilidades que puedan alejarte de mí. ¿No sería genial que en el mundo mágico hubiera teléfonos móviles? Quizá un teléfono le quitaría algo de romanticismo a nuestra relación ya que ambos sabemos la importancia que han tenido las cartas entre nosotros, pero… ¿acaso le dirías tú que no a un teléfono si pudieras hablar con la persona que amas cada día, escuchar su voz?_

 _Los 5 San Valentín que hemos estado juntos han sido maravillosos, el primero donde te jure amor para siempre con la primera carta de amor, y lo seguiría cumpliendo cada año, fue en un San Valentín que tu aceptaste estar conmigo para siempre sin importar que me tuvieras que compartirme, fue en San Valentín en que te volviste mi mujer. La mujer más maravillosa que haya conocido._

 _Ginny… Mi querido ángel, estoy seguro que me ha costado una enormidad dejarte esta noche después de nuestra velada por París. ¿Te ha gustado? A penas me lo imagino y siento que no puede llegar la noche para ir a buscarte. ¿Podré soportar tenerte tan cerca y tener que dejarte ir por una semana, después de estar juntos? ¿Imaginas el futuro? ¿Imaginas, tú y yo, solos sin que nadie nos molestase todo el tiempo que quisiéramos porque ya nada se podría interponer entre nosotros? Sería como un sueño hecho realidad._

 _No sé si podré recuperarme alguna vez de tu ausencia. Es como si, cuando estuviera solo, solo pudiera pensar en tu risa, en tus ojos brillantes cuando me miras o me ves aparecer, en tus lágrimas de amargura porque tú tampoco quieres que me vaya… en cómo nos besamos o nos abrazamos, en cómo estamos ansiosos de ser uno como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. En lo mucho que adoro cómo me dices que me amas, cómo dices mi nombre en un murmullo, siento que no me cabe en el pecho tanta felicidad y eso a veces me da miedo. Miedo a no estar contigo, a perderte, a que puedan arrebatarte de mi lado ya sea la enfermedad o… de solo pensarlo me hierve la sangre de la ira._

 _¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Ginny? Ya no existe Charlus sin Ginny._

 _Con todo el amor del mundo,_

 _Charlus._

Ginny enterró el rostro sonrojado en el cojín, de nuevo su rostro surcado por lágrimas, aunque esas eran mucho más dulces y menos dolorosas. Vio el ramo que había descuidado hasta el momento y se secó la cara contemplando con un fuerte anhelo las camelias rojas. Se durmió un rato después, emocionalmente feliz pero drenada y no vería su gran regalo hasta el día siguiente, cuando despertase a todo el pasillo con sus chillidos de excitación.

 **Godric´s Hollow.**

Pasaron los días y llego un momento que estaba esperando Remus Lupin, él caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar dirigiéndose directamente a los aposentos de Charlus Potter, su ahijado. El hombre-lobo estaba muy orgulloso del gran progreso que tenía Charlus en la Academia de Aurores, sin duda Alastor, al ser un experimentado Auror y Kingsley, como el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, estaban seguros que Charlus tenía un gran futuro en el Departamento, aunque debería ser sin duda un Inefable ya que Charlus era muy talentoso en todo lo que se propusiera.

Pero ahora, Remus estaba pensando en la reunión que tendrían ese día, ese día seria la reunión con los licántropos de Rumania, Remus estaba nervioso en lo que iría a suceder, sin duda contar con ellos sería algo que le daría gran poder al ejército de Charlus, el solo pensar el gran ejército que ahora poseía su ahijado era increíble; contaba con Elfos expertos en una combinación de magia blanca y espadas, luego estaban los Drows que también se enfocaban en el uso de espadas pero en usaban la magia negra, luego estaban los Goblins, los maestros de la forja y el fuego, luego estaban los vampiros que era sin duda uno de los más antiguos del mundo, pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendía a Remus era la Guardia Real de su ahijado.

Contaba con 5 guerreros con poderes que desconocía pero que sin duda era muy poderosos y muy aterradores, y algo extraños como Alexander Anderson que cada rato que hablaba recitaba constantes pasajes bíblicos, pero la mayoría estaban relacionado con el rey, el salvador, sin duda ese debía ser el Guardián más fiel de los 5 porque se dedicaba a promulgar que Charlus era el rey que salvaría la humanidad. Pero sin duda el que más miedo le causaba era el líder de la Guardia Real, Alucard, era el primer vampiro de todos y tenía una presencia aterradora pero que sin duda estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por su rey.

Al llegar a las puertas de la habitación de su ahijado y entro, este estaba sentado en el escritorio rodeado de muchos libros, se acercó en silencio sin perturbar la lectura del chico, estaba rodeado de libros que la mayoría tenía que ver con curaciones, maldiciones, etc. Pero junto a esto estaba ese libro que le había regalado el hermano de Charlus para que dominara y perfeccionara el Párselmagic, después de un rato, Charlus hablo.

\- La curación con Párselmagic es compleja pero sencilla, lo mejor para hacerla es tener conmigo a Medusa al ser un basilisco y con gran poder mágico, podría ayudarme mucho en la curación – Dijo Charlus mientras seguía leyendo, Remus sonrió, al parecer seguía con su propósito de querer curar a los padres de Neville, eso hablaba muy bien del chico frente a él.

\- ¿Crees que puedas curar a los Longbottom? – Pregunto Remus mientras veía como Charlus asentía lentamente.

\- Tendré que revisarlos, pero si veo que es posible curarlos, podre curarlos de inmediato, estoy seguro que puedo lograrlo, solo se necesita control y enfoque en el momento de la curación – Dijo Charlus mientras alzaba la vista para ver a su padrino sonriendo, este sonrió orgulloso mientras ponía una mirada seria.

\- Es momento de irnos, afuera nos está esperando Lucían que nos va acompañar además de Bergan – Dijo Remus mientras Charlus asentía, minutos después todos estaban listos para irse a Rumania, Lucían se mantendría todo el tiempo en las sombras vigilando ya que no confiaba en como reaccionaria los licántropos de Rumania, además que así podría proteger a su rey.

 **Rumania.**

La mujer emitía un suspiro de cansancio, el agua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos y curando la piel algo lastimada luego de los combates que había tenido estos días. Sin embargo, una sonrisa no tardo en adornar su hermoso rostro. Hoy era el día. Hoy llegaría. Freiya sonrió mientras se imaginaba a un hombre de gran belleza y musculatura, cubierto con una poderosa armadura y una inmensa espada. La chica lanzo un suspiro de placer. La chica se detuvo al sentir un nuevo olor en el aire.

\- Al fin has llegado - Susurro la chica.

Aparecieron en una isla, había un campamento frente a él. Observaba todo y discutía con Remus sobre los posibles problemas que podían surgir. Bergan se acercó y le señalo, hacia la selva. Charlus miro que unas personas se acercaban. El primero un hombre alto con gran musculatura, de cabello rojo y ojos celestes. El otro era una mujer de una estatura de 1.60 m, de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes, Ambos vestían ropas que parecían una especie de togas blancas. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió a Harry eran sus ojos, eran inexpresivos,

\- Charlus Potter - Susurro la voz de la mujer.

Sin decir más se adelantó hacia los hombres-lobo.

\- Soy yo - Índico el chico

Los dos Hombres-lobo clavaron sus ojos en él y luego se inclinaron.

\- Soy la parte clara - Índico la mujer lobo.

\- Yo soy la parte oscura - Índico el hombre lobo.

Charlus se extrañó por las presentaciones, pero no le dio importancia.

\- Esperábamos su llegada como la Luna nos los dijo - Índico la parte oscura.

\- _Ya veo, son alguna especie de sacerdotes_ \- Pensaba el chico.

\- ¿Quién le acompañara a ver a nuestro líder? - Pregunto la parte Clara. Charlus señalo a Remus.

\- Remus Lupin, mi padrino y nuestro contacto en Inglaterra, un hombre-lobo - Índico Harry. Los dos licántropos se miraron y luego miraron a Remus, luego asintieron con la cabeza. Luego el chico señalo a Bergan.

\- Bergan, mi maestro y consejero - Índico el chico.

Bergan se inclinó como saludo.

\- Como dijimos, somos la parte clara y la oscura de la Luna. Somos sacerdotes del Clan guiados por la luna - Indica la mujer.

\- Nuestro líder Raven, nos ha ordenado llevarlos ante él - Dijo la parte oscura.

Charlus asintió y los dos licántropos dieron vuelta y se metieron en la selva, Charlus y sus compañeros les siguieron rápidamente, Pasaron por decenas de árboles, había una gran cantidad de flora y fauna como el chico nunca había visto, pasaron cerca de unas ruinas de una antigua civilización indígena y finalmente luego de una hora de camino, Charlus observo dos inmensas puertas de madera.

La entrada al pueblo de los licántropos.

Los dos licántropos tocaron la puerta con sus manos y esta comenzaba abrirse por sí sola, Charlus vio con maravilla como el pequeño pueblo con casas en los árboles y miles de cuevas en una pequeña montaña.

\- Bienvenidos a la villa de la luna - Dijo el licántropo.

Entraron a la villa y fueron guiados hasta una gran casa, Entraron en la casa de Raven sin ningún contratiempo, Charlus observo la casa totalmente hecha de madera, poseía un aroma natural, no era un olor feo, sino algo extraño. El chico no había olido jamás algo así, En la casa los esperaban tres personas, uno era un hombre de entre cincuenta a cincuenta y cinco años, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos dorados, los otros dos eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre no parecía más de treinta y era pelirrojo de ojos negros, la mujer no aparentaba más de 20 años de cabello plateado y ojos verdes. Charlus presumió que el viejo que se encontraba sentado era el líder del clan de los seguidores de la Luna, Raven.

\- Bienvenidos a la villa de la Luna - Índico el viejo.

Charlus lo miro a los ojos sin ninguna emoción. Los ojos del viejo y de Charlus se conectaron los dorados con los avellana.

\- Gracias por recibirnos - Índico Harry.

El chico noto como los ojos de Raven estaban puestos en él, como si sus compañeros no le importaran de ninguna forma, y solo estuviera él en el cuarto.

\- Oh no los he presentado que modales - Susurro el viejo.

Charlus no dijo nada esperando que termine de hablar.

\- Él es mi concejero, Hant - Señalo al hombre a su lado - Y mi hija, Freiya - Índico el viejo señalando a la mujer de cabello plateado - Bueno supongo que saben quién soy yo, Augustus Raven, líder del clan de los seguidores de la Luna - Se presentó sonriendo.

Charlus noto que no era una sonrisa amigable, era la sonrisa de un depredador.

\- Encantado, le respondo con los mismos modales - Aclaro Charlus, señalo a Remus - Remus Lupin, mi padrino y nuestro contacto en Inglaterra, un hombre-lobo y líder de la Orden del Fénix —Índico Charlus.

Los dos licántropos se miraron y luego miraron a Remus, luego asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Ya habíamos escuchado de Lupin, aunque no sabíamos su nueva posición - Índico el líder del clan de los seguidores de la luna.

Charlus señalo a al sacerdote Druida

\- Él es mi maestro y concejero, Bergan — Dijo Harry.

Bergan se inclinó como saludo. Ahora Raven miro al hombre con sorpresa.

\- He oído hablar de él, su leyenda lo precede señor Bergan de Wermint, no tenía entendido que los hados del bosque fueran fieles al señor de la isla que no se encuentra en ningún lado - Índico el hombre-lobo.

\- Hay muchas cosas que desconoce, señor Raven - Dijo Charlus con una sonrisa - Que a su debido tiempo serán reveladas.

\- Bueno, sabe usted señor Potter ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual pedí al señor Lupin que le traiga? - Pregunto el viejo.

Charlus lo miro con tranquilidad.

\- Imagino que es por la guerra en el mundo - Índico Charlus.

Raven asintió lo dicho por Charlus.

\- Hace años que Albus Dumbledore ha intentado persuadirme de unirme a su bando, pero nunca me pareció prudente. Primero no somos ingleses y su guerra no es asunto nuestro. Aunque sacaríamos algún provecho al ayudarlo, no sería suficiente para arriesgar a toda mi gente - Índico el viejo.

La chica miro a su padre con verdadera molestia, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que dijo el viejo.

\- Sin embargo, ¿Algo ha cambiado? - Índico Charlus.

El viejo sonrió nuevamente.

\- Así es - Aclaro el viejo - Nosotros somos el más antiguo clan de los licántropos, como tal tenemos tradiciones que deben ser respetadas, y reglas que deben ser seguidas - Informo el Licántropo - Creo que ya ha conoció al lado oscuro y al lado claro de la luna - Dijo el viejo.

Charlus asintió, recordado al sacerdote y sacerdotisa licántropo que los encontraron en la selva.

\- Ellos siempre son dos, dos niños que nacen en especiales circunstancias dentro de nuestro clan, y son entrenados por sus predecesores. Siempre hay dos no más, ni menos - Informo el líder de los seguidores de la Luna - Ellos tienen la capacidad de leer la Luna y nosotros obedecemos todo lo que la Luna nos diga, no le hubiéramos llamado si la Luna no nos lo hubiera encargado - Informo Raven.

Charlus no dijo nada.

\- La Luna dijo que debíamos ir a la guerra junto al dueño de la isla que no está en ningún lado - Informo el Licántropo.

\- _Isla que no está en ningún lado, ¿cuántos nombres más tendrá mi isla?_ \- Pensó el chico.

Bergan frunció una ceja.

\- ¿Y presume que soy yo? - Pregunto Charlus.

El licántropo sonrió divertido.

\- Sé que es usted, señor Potter - Informo el Licántropo - Se nos encargó ir con el dueño de la isla que no está en ningún lado, hace más de ochenta años - dijo Raven.

\- ¿Porque ahora? - Pregunto Charlus.

\- Hemos buscado al dueño por más de cincuenta años, señor Potter, como le dije antes, somos un clan el cual tiene tradiciones, no hemos podido enviar a mucha gente debido a esas tradiciones - Susurro el líder del clan de los seguidores de la Luna - Hace unos cuantos años, mucho antes que usted naciera, envié a buscarlo a Inglaterra - Los ojos del líder de los Licántropo se volvieron fríos y sus acompañantes se mostraban furiosos - Mande a uno de mis mejores hombres y también era un amigo muy querido, se llamaba Fenrir Greyback — Susurro el viejo.

Remus palideció, y Charlus frunció el ceño recordaba ese nombre.

\- Por su expresión, le conoce - Índico el viejo.

\- Sí, me lo he cruzado - Susurro Charlus.

Raven miro para adelante con furia.

\- Se unió a los Death Eaters, destruyo cada cosa que juro proteger, y me traiciono - Índico el hombre lobo. Charlus no dijo nada, pero sabía que había algo más sobre Fenrir Greyback que no decían, era realmente claro por la expresión de furia que los tres Licántropos tenían. Charlus pensó sabiendo que no se enteraría por ahora todo lo que realmente saben de Fenrir Greyback, así que miro a los ojos a Raven.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que soy el dueño de la isla? - Pregunto el chico.

\- Hace unos meses, la luna nos informó de un cambio, de que el rey sería el dueño de la isla - Susurro el hombre lobo - Tardamos un poco en decidir quién era este rey, hasta que un día un diario llego aquí, el profeta que uno de mis hombres trajo - Susurro el hombre lobo mostrándoselos.

 _CHARLUS POTTER ES EL NUEVO REY DE INGLATERRA_

Charlus ojeo el diario, y recordó haberlo leído antes de comenzar el año escolar anterior.

\- La luna nos informó de muchas cosas con los años, el dueño de la isla que no está en ningún lado, el rey y la guerra que se aproxima, no es difícil saber que se trata de usted, además teníamos que asegurarnos, por eso envié a otro Licántropo a buscarlo, pero en ese tiempo habías desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Yo sabía que te encontrabas en la isla, así que use a Remus Lupin para encontrarte, debido que él era la única posible conexión que podía ayudarme, pero para que nosotros nos unamos a usted tiene que pelear en un combate - Termino el Licántropo.

\- ¿Combate? - Pregunto el chico.

El licántropo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Somos una raza que sigue las tradiciones, señor Potter, pero si debemos arrodillarnos ante un humano, será únicamente porque es poderoso - Índico Raven.

Charlus asintió ante las palabras del Licántropo, no era algo extraño, después de todo eran una raza salvaje y la supervivencia del más fuerte era una ley para ellos.

\- ¿Quién es el adversario? - Pregunto el chico.

\- Yo - Se escuchó una voz.

Charlus miro de dónde provenía y vio a la hija de Raven. El viejo la miro con una ceja alzada.

\- Su hija - Susurro el chico mirándola.

El viejo suspiro.

\- Freiya es la más fuerte después de mí, eso es cierto - Índico el viejo, la chica solo suspiro mientras lo veía.

\- Pero hay un problema, yo no soy un hombre-lobo, no me rijo por sus leyes y reglas, usted es el rey de su tribu, pero yo también soy un rey, si su hija es la que va luchar, yo elijo a alguien de los mismos para que pelee por mí, si él gana, es como si lo hubiese hecho yo, además debe ser una batalla entre hombre-lobo – Dijo Charlus mientras veía a Raven que había puesto una mirada fría y seria mientras las chica se molestaba, pero Raven tenía que darle la razón, Charlus era un rey, y no uno cualquiera, era el rey de Inglaterra y si su hija lo mataba, cosa que sería muy difícil para ella, podría causar una guerra en la que su pueblo seria masacrado.

\- De acuerdo, señor Potter, es muy cierto lo que dice, pero aquí viene mi pregunta ¿Quién de ustedes se enfrentara a mi hija? – Pregunto Raven mientras veía a Bergan y Remus, el primero no era un hombre-lobo así que solo quedaba Remus, pero esta no era un hombre de batalla, así que estaba intrigado por quien elegiría Charlus para enfrentar a su hija.

\- Cuando llegamos, antes de nosotros llego alguien más, un guerrero de la más alta estirpe, pero también mi Guardia Real, además él es un Licántropo de raza pura… ¡Lucían! – Exclamo Charlus mientras junto a él aparecía Lucían con una rodilla en tierra mientras se levantaba lentamente, Raven y la mayoría de los Licántropos ancianos abrían los ojos desmesuradamente – Él será mi elegido para enfrentarse a su hija, y si él gana, ustedes se unirán a mí - Dijo Charlus mientras veía a Raven que asentía mientras se preparaban para el combate.

Toda la gente salió a los terrenos para ver el combate, Lucían estaba en un extremo con los brazos cruzados, y con los ojos cerrados, al otro extremo estaba Freiya estaba viéndolo con algo de placer y furia, Bergan Remus y Charlus a un lado para ver el combate, Raven estaba sentado en su trono, junto a él estaba su concejero Hant.

\- Crees que es bueno que Lucían se confié tanto – Le susurro Remus a Bergan.

\- Enserio piensas que alguien puede vencer a Lucían, es el Licántropo más poderoso de todos y se está enfrentando a una joven que no conoce el poder de su rival, esto acabara más rápido de lo que se cree – Dijo Bergan divertido, Remus todavía tenía dudas.

Raven se levantó para dar comienzo a la pelea:

\- Preparados, listo, ¡peleen! - Exclamo Raven.

Freiya fue la primera en atacar, fue corriendo hacia Lucían que seguía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, cuando la chica mando su primer golpe Lucían lo esquivo con facilidad moviendo su cabeza a un lado sin abrir los ojos, esto pareció enfurecer a la mujer y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas que Lucían esquivaba con facilidad aun sin abrir los ojos, Habían estado en duelo por más de diez minutos y no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Freiya seguía intentando golpear a Lucían.

\- Vamos pelea sino no sería divertido - Dijo Freiya, cuando dijo eso vio que Lucían abría los ojos, la chica se sorprendía al ver la mirada de Lucían era fría y denotaba un gran poder que intimido un poco a la chica pero recupero la compostura y comenzó su ataque otra vez, que Lucían la repelió con un golpe que la mando a volar a la chica, Freiya se levantó, y lo miraba con deseo y furia mientras lanzaba un puñetazo, los demás veían con incredulidad como Lucían bloqueaba los golpes de la chica sin necesidad de moverse de su sitio. Freiya entonces lo miro con frialdad y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se agrando un poco y un pelaje plateado la cubrió. Lucían vio la transformación sin expresión en el rostro. La mujer-lobo salto sobre él, pero esta vez Lucían si se movió y lo hizo a una gran velocidad sorprendiendo a todos. La mujer-lobo lo miraba fijamente, parecía sorprendida por la velocidad.

\- Es hora de mostrarte el verdadero poder de un Lycan puro – Dijo Lucían luego cerro los ojos y comenzó a crecer, comenzó a salir pelo blanco como la nieve en su parte trasera salía una hermosa cola blanca sus manos se transformaron en enormes garras filosas como cuchillos de plata, en sus pies también salieron garras, su cara se fue alargando hasta convertirse en un hocico lleno de filosos dientes y colmillos blancos cuando termino su transformación dio paso a un gran y majestuoso lobo blanco hermoso un poco más alto que la mujer-lobo, cuando el lobo abrió los ojos cuando termino su transformación sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundos y fríos de una mirada penetrante y escalofriante.

Todos quedaron en shock sobre todo el líder del clan y la mujer-lobo, para sorpresa de todos del lobo salió una voz, el Lycan con una velocidad impresiónate de un zarpazo mando a volar a la mujer-lobo, el lobo en un estallido de velocidad desapareció y apareció en el aire, con otro zarpazo golpeo a la mujer-lobo en el aire y la hizo estrellarse con fuerza en el suelo, el lobo blanco cayo a dos metros de ella, todos vieron como la mujer-lobo perdía su transformación, cuando termino su transformación la mujer le costaba trabajo levantarse. El lobo blanco simplemente miro a la mujer-loba caída, mientras volvía a su normalidad, la transformación se terminó, la chica alzo la mirada hacia Lucían, sus ojos una vez desafiantes parecían ahora sumisos, y llenos de temor y admiración. Se levantó y fue cojeando hacia el hombre, Lucían no hizo nada. Miro como Freiya se acercaba a él y solo se quedó quieto esperando, Ella se acercó y tomo su mano, luego la vio arrodillarse ante él.

\- Tú ganas, mi amor - Susurro ella con adoración en sus ojos - Tu eres mi señor, no, nuestro señor, te seguiremos a ti, así como seguiremos a tu rey que ahora es nuestro rey - Termino ella.

\- Lucían ¿porque no nos dijiste que estabas con él? – Dijo Raven también inclinándose frente a Lucían.

\- Sabia que, si me revelaba ante ustedes, se unirían a mí y no a mi rey, pero ahora que vencí a tu hija, el clan obedecerá mis órdenes y las de mi rey, por cierto… – Dijo, y miro a la mujer que lo veía con admiración - Eres muy buena peleando, aparte de que eres una mujer muy hermosa - Dijo Lucían mirándola provocando que la chica enrojeciera por el cumplido, en se momento Charlus se acercó a ellos y todos inclinaron la cabeza ante él.

\- Bueno ya creo que se solucionó todo esto ¿no? Lucían salió victorioso así que, ahora él es su líder y lo deben obedecer tanto a él como a mí – Dijo, mientras Raven asentía de acuerdo - Bien es hora de volver así que el clan de los seguidores de la luna a hora serán guerreros del señor de Avalón, nos iremos mañana mientras todos recogen sus cosas.

\- Ya escucharon, hay que recoger todo y desmantelar el lugar, vamos – Dijo Raven y todos comenzaron con la tarea de empacar y desmantelar el lugar mientras los demás se retiraban quedando solo Lucían y Freiya.

\- Freiya, tu descansa - Dijo Lucían a la mujer-loba.

\- Si, mi señor – Dijo Freiya, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando casi cae, pero Lucían la cogió y la tomo en sus brazos sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- Yo te llevare de paso curo tus heridas - Dijo Lucían entrando a la casa, subieron a las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de ella, y la coloco con suavidad en la cama, luego comenzó a pasar la mano derecha envuelta en un aura blanca y comenzó a sanar las heridas de la chica, cuando termino miro a la chica.

\- Solo descansa ya mañana nos iremos y será el comienzo de una nueva vida – Dijo Lucían mientras le sonreía a la chica, esta sonrió feliz mientras veía como su nuevo señor se levantaba y salía de su habitación. Freiya estaba segura que podía comenzar una nueva vida con su nuevo señor y Lucían descubrió que podía ver otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

 **…**

 **Omake 16 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

Sirius es invitado al Club de Caligrafía donde fueron invitados por Byakuya, estaban además de este, Pandora, Ukitake, Retsu y Amelia.

 _\- ¡¿Por qué siguen invitándome a estas cosas?! –_ Pensó Sirius mientras seguía.

\- Vamos a tomar un descanso – Dijo Byakuya mientras Sirius descansaba suspirando aliviado, de repente entro una alegre Yachiru sobresaltando a Sirius.

\- ¡Si! ¡Los descansos significan tomar un refrigerio! – Exclamo Yachiru.

\- _¡¿También aquí está?! –_ Pensó Sirius sorprendido.

\- Bya_kun, ¿Qué refrigerios tienes? – Pregunto Yachiru a Byakuya.

\- Puedes comer esto si quieres – Dijo Byakuya mientras uno de los sirvientes traía una bandeja con una taza de té y un dulce con la forma del Embajador de Algas. Yachiru se queda viéndolo y dice.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Qué raro! ¡No quiero! – Dijo la niña y se fue de ahí rechazando el dulce dejando a un Byakuya sorprendido.

\- ¡Bien hecho, chico! ¡Te deshiciste de la pequeña! – Dijo Sirius, pero Byakuya se giró a verlo seriamente dando a entender que ese no era su intención.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	45. Capitulo 42

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo y violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

 **…**

 **Una Nueva Vida**

 **Isla de Avalón.**

Charlus, junto a Lucían, Remus, Bergan, Raven y su clan entero miraban con maravilla la isla, la naturaleza que les rodeaba era tan antigua que se sentían en plena jungla, los aires tan puros y los arboles tan verdes les daban una sensación de completa libertad. Charlus miro los cambios que la isla había experimentado. Había una pequeña villa a un lado del palacio y unas torres podían verse en el centro de los bosques, ya sabía cómo usar el corazón de Avalón, ordeno a Lucían que acomodara a los Lycans en su nuevo pueblo, el nuevo hogar donde vivirían mientras él, Remus y Bergan regresarían a Hogwarts ya que era momento de regresar a seguir para continuar con sus clases.

Cuando llego fue recibido por los brazos de sus chicas que con alegría lo abrazaban alegres de volverlo a ver, se había puesto al día con sus materias mientras avanzaba con sus estudios, la primera semana de vacaciones de verano iría a San Mungo dispuesto a curar a los Longbottom, se lo había dicho a Neville y este se lo había agradecido esperando que pudiera curar a sus padres, Charlus estaba feliz de regresar a su horario habitual en Hogwarts estudiando para los exámenes NEWT´s, que comenzarían los últimos días de Marzo.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en la isla de Avalón, los hombre-lobo ya se habían acomodado en su nueva ciudad y sus hogares mientras tanto que Lucían tendría su propio hogar allí ya que le alegraba estar con los de su misma especie, estaba en su habitación cuando las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Freiya, lo miraba con una sonrisa, Lucían sabía que apenas se había recuperado de sus heridas.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - Pregunto el hombre-lobo.

La mujer-lobo asintió se levantaba y se acercaba.

\- Es hora - Susurro ella.

Lucían la miro curioso y vio al ver que con un simple movimiento las ropas de la chica cayeron al suelo.

\- Freiya - Dijo Lucían admirando el cuerpo de la chica.

Ella sonrió mientras él admiraba su cuerpo, tenía todo lo que un hombre podía esperar ver en una mujer, grandes pechos, piernas largas, una cintura estrecha y un trasero hermoso. Tenía también un tatuaje enorme cubriéndole el estómago, Freiya no dijo nada, y se lanzó sobre el hombre-lobo besando su boca.

\- Seamos uno - Susurro ella mientras continuaba besando a su amante.

Lucían la besó aún más rápido y fuerte esta vez. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente y ella respiraba con dificultad al recibir cada beso, la chica gemía suavemente ante el ataque de la lengua de Lucían deslizándose por su boca. Lucían la abrazó mientras besaba su cuello. Freiya besó la comisura de sus labios. Y suspiro cuando las manos de Lucían le apretaron el trasero.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? - Pregunto él.

Freiya lo miro como si estuviera loco.

\- No te atrevas - Respondió ella.

Lucían sonrió al escucharla. Él le beso dulcemente todo el cuerpo de la chica, se calentó inexplicablemente y ella solo quería más, Él beso sus pechos siguiendo por su ombligo, sin desear esperar más.

Lucían suspiro mientras sentía las manos de ella quitarle la ropa, no le molesto para nada. Parecía incluso feliz de que sea ella la que le quite la ropa, Respondió el beso mientras quedaba desnudo. Y con un movimiento puso a Freiya debajo de él. Comenzó acariciarle los pechos, mientras que ella largaba gemidos ante sus manos, No dejo que el hecho de que ella sea virgen, detuvieran sus labios de agarrar el pezón izquierdo de la chica, mientras que su mano derecha bajaba hasta le parte intima de la licántropo, El grito de Freiya se escuchó en toda la habitación mientras que uno de los dedos de Lucían entraba en ella, el chico no le dio importancia y siguió mordiéndole el pezón izquierdo, Freiya sintió un dolor inmenso ante la entrada del dedo del hombre-lobo, pero simplemente espero que pasara. Los besos no se dejaron esperar y sus lenguas bailaron la una contra la otra una vez el dedo salió de ella.

Mordisqueo los costados y lamió la zona hasta llegar a las suaves caras internas de sus muslos, los lamió con delicadeza y bajo despacio hasta la tibia entrada, olfateo un poco y miro fijamente a la mujer-lobo.

\- Hueles rico Freiya, sabes tienes un sabor delicioso, ¿Quieres saber a qué? - Pregunto Lucían a la abrumada mujer-lobo.

\- A…a… a que - Dijo un tanto apenada.

\- Sabes… a loba en celo - Dijo el hombre-lobo mientras hundía su lengua en ella.

Las manos de la mujer-lobo desgarraban las sabanas, las paredes se contraían con fuerza y el hombre-lobo recorría la húmeda cavidad con velocidad técnicamente la estaba penetrando con su lengua.

– _Aaahh sabes lo que haces, mi señor_ \- Pensó Freiya mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sus músculos se tensaban ya venía el orgasmo…de pronto nada, se fue, se había terminado esa deliciosa sensación mientras el hombre-lobo la miraba con una media sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Que pasa no terminaste, mi hermosa Freiya? - Pregunto infantilmente mientras de nuevo reiniciaba el movimiento de su lengua, otra vez casi llegaba y el hombre-lobo paro.

– _No me piensas dejar terminar hasta que me someta ¿verdad mi señor? vamos a ver quién se cansa primero_ \- Pensó desafiante lista para seguirle el juego.

Los minutos volaron y la mujer-lobo estaba más que frustrada, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces estuvo cerca, sin embargo el hombre-lobo aun sonriente seguía en lo suyo ignorando los intentos de la mujer por incitarlo a penetrarla, no era tonto, en cuanto entrara en ella no se detendría hasta acabar y lo sabía bien, por su parte la mente de Freiya comenzaba a abrumarse, tanto placer detenido la estaba desesperando, el hombre-lobo sujeto sus caderas y de nuevo la elevo en el aire, la húmeda lengua del hombre-lobo rozo el pequeño orificio que se apretó en el acto, sonriente la volteo de espalda, curioso una mujer-lobo en la posición del perrito.

\- Si tanto lo quieres te lo daré Freiya - Dijo el hombre-lobo acomodándose tras la mujer-lobo.

\- Espera no por ahí, mi señor - Dijo algo desesperada sin creer su propio tono de voz.

El pene de Lucían se deslizo entre su trasero y oprimió con fuerza el agujero posterior de Freiya, ella gimió con fuerza cuando entro en ella, lentamente el miembro del hombre-lobo la lleno despacio hasta que estuvo empalada por él.

– _Mi trasero…mi señor está en mi culo_ \- Dijo en su mente Freiya mientras el hombre-lobo jugaba con sus pechos dejándola acostumbrarse a la sensación el movimiento empezó después lento y con vigor arrancando profundos gemidos en la mujer-lobo, era la primera vez que le hacían esto y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando, el movimiento era suave y lento mientras Freiya cerraba los ojos y sentía su interior lleno – _Así sigue así mi señor no pares,_ _ya casi, ya casi llego solo un poco más_ \- Pensó desesperada pero de nuevo el miembro en su trasero salió de ella, y se sentó en la cama

\- ¿Quieres que siga, mi hermosa Freiya? - Pregunto el hombre-lobo sereno a la mujer-lobo que solo lo miraba respirando agitado.

Los ojos de Freiya viajaron del sonriente rostro al hinchado miembro lucia enorme y listo para estallar en cualquier segundo y fue cuando lo comprendió la mujer.

– _Él se niega el orgasmo a sí mismo, mi señor se está torturando para someterme, soy tan egoísta que no lo note, mi señor…mi pobre y amado señor_ – Pensó, su mente se agrieto un poco mientras se acercaba al hombre-lobo y lamia suavemente su pene duro y firme.

\- Métemelo por favor, mi señor – Dijo la mujer-lobo, el hombre-lobo sonrío mientras la besaba y la tendía sobre la cama.

Las piernas de Freiya estaban abiertas y su sensible entrada húmeda y lista, el hombre-lobo se acomodó sobre ella y deslizo la cabeza de su pene dentro de la vagina, Podía escuchar perfectamente los gemidos de la Mujer-lobo mientras con fuertes movimientos se movía en su interior, El chico escucho los gemidos de la chica mientras bombeaba adentro de ella. Placer, Dolor. Todo estaba mezclado.

Sin embargo, para su fortuna el dolor desapareció en un segundo, el placer la inundo. Lucían se movía más rápido que nunca, Freiya gimió con fuerza mientras sus ojos se abrían de felicidad, el hombre-lobo empujo suavemente entrando hasta el fondo de la mujer, se detuvo por completo y entonces salió despacio para desagrado de ella.

– _Nooo no lo saques_ \- Pensó desesperada rodeándolo con sus piernas tratando de mantenerlo dentro, Lucían salió casi por completo solo la punta permaneció en Freiya.

\- Vas a ser mi hembra ¿verdad Freiya? - Dijo el hombre-lobo empuñado un poco de su pene en ella.

– _Ohhh se siente tan bien_ \- Pensó la mujer-lobo cuando el miembro del hombre-lobo entro hasta la mitad para salir de nuevo ya no lo resistió.

\- No lo saques, por favor métemelo de nuevo, mi señor mételo seré buena seré obediente solo métemelo de nuevo - Dijo Freiya suplicante.

\- Esa es mi hembra, Freiya - Dijo el hombre-lobo metiendo su pene dentro de ella hasta el fondo, el movimiento fue lento mientras el hombre-lobo repetía la frase con cada estocada gravándola en la mente de la mujer-lobo.

– _Yo…yo…yo soy tu hembra_ – Pensó, finalmente la mente de la mujer se sometió - Lo soy, soy tu hembra, mi señor, eres mi compañero, solo tú puedes tocarme, aahahh seré sumisa aahh estaré ansiosa por qué me cojas siempre aaahhhh SOY TU HEMBRAAA - Grito con felicidad la mujer-lobo mientras el hombre-lobo se hundía hasta el fondo.

Freiya no pudo decir nada inundada en el placer como estaba, trataba de que su mente entienda lo que pasaba, pero no podía. Todo pensamiento racional que la mujer hubiera tenido, había desaparecido ante el placer más antiguo. La lujuria que sentía ante el placer entregado por el hombre-lobo, era algo que jamás en su vida, había pensado experimentar.

El pene de Lucían llego al fondo del corredor estrecho forzando su entrada al útero de Freiya, los ojos de la mujer-lobo estaba casi en blanco cuando el ojiverde se movía con fuerza y dominio sobre ella, entraba y salía veloz y aprisa dejando el sonido húmedo en el aire acompañando a los gemidos que reinaban en la habitación.

\- MÁS NO PARES HAZ QUE TU HEMBRA SE VENGA, MI SEÑOR - Grito con fuerza Freiya mientras el hombre-lobo se hundía de nuevo en ella.

\- Voy a llenarte Freiya - Gimió con fuerza el hombre-lobo entrando hasta el fondo y liberando una poderosa descarga dentro de ella.

Gritos de placer era lo único que daba la chica, cuando sintió como el dejaba el néctar de la vida en su interior.

\- ME VENGO, MI SEÑOR ME VENGOOOOOOO - Gimió con fuerza Freiya mientras el semen del hombre-lobo inundando su útero la arrastraba al clímax tan ansiado y esperado.

El miembro del hombre-lobo salió de la mujer y una cierta cantidad de semen salió de ella mientras el hombre-lobo se recostaba y una sudorosa Freiya se acostaba en su pecho. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Mientras se miraban y ella se recostaba sobre su pecho con una expresión de felicidad en su cara.

– Descansa mi bella Freiya - Dijo amorosamente el hombre-lobo mientras Freiya beso sus labios y se acostó en su pecho antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir por lo agotada que estaba.

 **Cuartel del Sōtaichō, Seireitei.**

Harry estaba muy molesto, cada vez estaba más cansado de los Vulturi, estos no se cansaban de causar daño, o peor aún, el no evitarlo, estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en Seattle, Estados Unidos, había estado desapareciendo personas y a la vez estaban sucediendo extraños acontecimientos de violencia y destrucción, tenía información de que eran unos vampiros novatos llamados Neófitos, vampiros recién mordidos que no tienen control de sus poderes ni mucho menos de su instinto asesino y sus ansias de sangre, pero lo peor era es que estaba al tanto de que los Vulturi estaban en Seattle y no estaban haciendo nada para detenerlos, estaba seguro que esto tenía que ver con los vampiros que vivían en esa región.

Tenía conocimiento del clan Cullen que vivía allí y se alimentaba de sangre de animales, no tenía nada contra estos pero estos causaban problemas, había descubierto la historia que se vivía en un pequeño pueblo donde una humana se había enamorado de un vampiro, además esta quería ser vampiro para estar con su amado por el resto de la vida, pero después de hacerse novios conocieron a unos vampiros, uno de ellos se obsesiono con la humana y quería jugar con ella para después beber su sangre hasta matarla, pero el novio de la chica lo mato, pero la novia del vampiro buscaba venganza, es por eso que ahora la vampira estaba buscando matar a la humana y por eso había creado un ejército de Neófitos y estaba seguro que pronto se dirigirían hacían ese pueblo para atacar a los Cullen y la humana, pero eso no era todo, al parecer la chica era amiga de un clan de licántropos cuadrúpedos que sin duda se unirían para protegerla.

Es por eso que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar otra vez esta situación, dejarles claro a los Vulturi que fueran a donde fueran, él los seguiría para que dejaran de hacer de las suyas, se estaba cansando de sus estúpidos juegos y que si fuera necesario tendría que matarlos a todos para librar a la humanidad de su presencia y dejar aquellos que valieran la pena, es por eso que estaba dispuesto a actuar.

 **Hogwarts.**

Charlus había aprendido muy bien la Oclumancia, de hecho solamente una persona podía entrar a su mente y era su hermano, pero aparte de él, nadie podía entrar en su mente, ni siquiera Dumbledore, Nicholas o el mismo Bergan podían entrar a su mente, pero en este momento, sus emociones estaban inestables, había estado meditando y las cosas se salieron de control cuando entro a su mente, por alguna extraña se encontraba en un lugar oscuro mientras sus emociones comenzaron descontrolarse, a sentir emociones como miedo, odio, rencor, soledad, desesperación e ira, pero sentía la sensación de que algo en esa inmensa oscuridad lo estaba viendo, cuando finalmente logro salir de su mente comenzó a sentir extrañas sensaciones, después de eso, como por ejemplo, se enfurecía o se estresaba con facilidad, a la misma vez que se alegraba o se entristecía también con la misma facilidad, pero fue cuando esto sucedía que sus amigos y sus chicas notaron algunos cambios.

Por ejemplo su piel se hacía más dura, solía perder el control de su fuerza y causaba daños sin querer como romper un vaso de jugo cuando lo tomaba, también por alguna razón podía correr mucho más rápido siendo casi como si apareciera y desapareciera, y para finalizar, cualquier daño o lesión que tenía en sus prácticas de Quidditch, estas se curaban o desaparecían en cuestión de segundos, o minutos, además su anterior habilidad de Pesquisa se había descontrolado, y era peor al estar en un lugar tan mágico como Hogwarts, podía sentir presencias mágicas por todos lados, y eso lo descontrolaba demasiado, llego a la conclusión que solo leyendo el libro de Hollow podría ayudarle a controlar estas cosas que al parecer eran el inicio de sus habilidades como Hollow.

Es por eso que estaba en el despacho de Bergan, junto a él estaba Ginny que lo había acompañado a que hablara con el profesor para informarle lo que le estaba sucediendo, el hombre quedo muy serio y pensativo mientras Charlus lo observaba, finalmente dijo este.

\- Bergan voy abrir el libro – Dijo Charlus.

\- ¿Estás seguro, mi señor? – Pregunto Bergan con suspicacia ya que no sabía que aconsejarle sobre este tema ya que era algo que tenía que hacer el mismo Charlus.

\- Sí, es hora de dominar mis habilidades, Bergan - Susurro el chico, mientras el hombre asentía. Decidieron que el mejor lugar para abrirlo y estar más cómodo era en la sala de los Menesteres, así que allí fueron los tres, ante ellos estaba un atril donde Charlus puso el libro, mientras los otros dos lo observaban para estar atentos a cualquier cosa que sucediera.

El chico abrió los ojos y sintió una luz en sus ojos que le hizo cerrarlos, los volvió a abrir, pero ya no estaba en la sala de los menesteres. Se encontraba en un cuarto grande con una mesa y dos sillas enfrentadas. En una de ellas un hombre estaba sentado. Charlus miro como el hombre le hizo unas señas para que se acercara. El joven no entendía bien donde estaba y se sentó en la silla enfrente del hombre. El hombre no aparentaba más de cuarenta, de pelo blanco y barba también blanca. Sus ojos eran verdes como los de él, y tenía una sonrisa divertida viendo a Charlus examinarlo.

\- Bienvenido Charlus Potter - Susurro el hombre.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto Potter.

El hombre lanzo una carcajada.

\- ¿No lo sabes acaso? - Respondió el hombre - Es simple, soy el primero.

\- ¿El primero? - Pregunto Potter.

El hombre lo miro a los ojos.

\- Yo fui el primero en escribir en este libro para futuras generaciones que naciera u obtuvieran nuestra condición, obviamente, no fui el primero con esta condición, pero fui el primero en escribir las habilidades que obtenemos, la forma en poder controlarlas, las ventajas y desventajas, etc. – Dijo el hombre mientras Charlus lo veía, suponía que él fue el primero en que escribió en el libro y de ahí fue pasando de mano en mano a todo a que con la misma condición que tenía Charlus, pero ahora tenía una duda en mente.

\- ¿Y que es este lugar? – Pregunto Charlus.

\- Este lugar sirve para entrenarte – Índico el Hombre.

\- ¿Entrenarme cómo? - Dijo Charlus.

El hombre frente a él tenía una sonrisa divertida.

\- Pues traeremos a quienes dominaron las habilidades antes que tú, y ellos te entrenaran y te ayudaran a dominar por completo tus habilidades - Informo el hombre.

Charlus miraba al primero.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto el chico.

El primero suspiro.

\- Bueno, uno de ellos ya está llegando, por los otros es un poco más complicado. Necesitaremos algo más - Índico el hombre.

Charlus iba a preguntar algo más cuando se oyeron unos pasos.

\- Charlus él es el sexto - Índico el primero mientras Charlus veía a una figura llegar hasta él. Contrario al primero, el sexto no parecía ser mayor de treinta, su rostro era frio y calculador. Sus ojos celestes y su cabello negro.

\- Ignotus Peverell - Se presentó el Sexto, al escuchar ese nombre, Charlus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa, ¿Acaso él era…? Charlus giro hacia el primero.

\- Él es quien desarrollo la negación, te enseñara a usarla - Susurro el primero.

\- ¿La Negación? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Charlus con curiosidad mientras Ignotus le respondió.

\- Es una habilidad que te permite atravesar paredes, no recibir daño algún daño físico o incluso, te permite estar en cualquier lugar sin importar el ambiente, esta habilidad es una de las principales de nosotros los que despertamos poderes Hollow, si se llegase a dominar podría ser invencible a no ser dañado o resistir a cualquier situación – Dijo Ignotus mientras los veía.

\- Es por eso que Ignotus te enseñara a usarla, él es un experto en Negación – Dijo el primero.

Charlus giro hacia Ignotus mientras que este levanto su mano hacia Charlus, sintió un inmenso dolor en el pecho, pero antes de que pudiera gritar el dolor había desaparecido, despertó en el cuarto donde se encontraba, una voz le dijo que llegue al final del cuarto. Pero el chico apenas dio unos pasos al sentir el poder de la gravedad hacerlo inclinarse, se encontraba inmóvil y desesperado. El chico gemía con dolor, las lágrimas en sus ojos no paraban de caer. Su cuerpo le pesaba tanto, que cada lágrima que caía parecía como una cuchilla cortándole la piel. Charlus Potter cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse. Abrió sus ojos para enfocarse, aun se sentía tan pesado como antes, pero trataba de respirar suavemente y contener las lágrimas en sus ojos y no fuera de ellos. El cuarto en el que se encontraba era totalmente brillante, como si tuviera un sol incluido en él. El piso era de piedras con punta que lastimaba totalmente sus pies al caminar, sabía que tenía que usar negación para hacer de las rocas para que no le corten los pies. Pero el dolor le impedía enfocarse en sentimiento y emociones que activarían su habilidad.

Charlus Potter estaba desesperado. El dolor en sus músculos le hacía perder rápidamente cualquier control que tuviera sobre sus habilidades.

\- ¿Porque no caminas? - Escucho el chico y vio con maravilla como Ignotus Peverell caminaba como si nada, sin que el piso le lastimara los pies. Ignotus no parecía molesto con la poderosa gravedad que destruía los músculos de Charlus.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto con dolor Charlus.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - Le pregunto Ignotus.

\- La gravedad - Índico Charlus con dolor, le dolía también la boca al hablar.

\- ¿Gravedad? ¿Hay gravedad aquí? - Pregunto con curiosidad Ignotus.

\- _¿Cómo no puede sentirla?_ \- Pensaba Charlus mientras veía impotente como Ignotus Peverell se alejaba volando.

\- Si la hay o no, no importa realmente - Informo el hombre.

\- ¿Qué? - Susurro Charlus.

\- La negación me ayuda, no importa cuanta gravedad haya, nunca me afectaría - Índico Ignotus.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo la controlo, si no puedo concentrarme? - Pregunto Charlus.

\- No pienses en el problema, piensa en la solución - Índico con simpleza el sexto. Charlus lo miro.

\- _Como pensaría en la solución, si no sabía cuál era el problema_ \- Pensó el chico.

\- ¿Cómo quieres controlar algo que no quieres sentir? - Pregunto el hombre.

Charlus comenzó a pensar, Ignotus sonrió al verlo pararse.

\- Bien, con emociones se controla las habilidades de los Hollow - Informo el hombre - Cuanto más fuerte es la emoción, más poder tiene la habilidad, pero también menos control - Índico el hombre mientras se disponía a caminar nuevamente en otra dirección. Charlus trataba de caminar a cortas distancias, y trataba de seguir a Ignotus.

No era nada fácil, la verdad que el chico podía sentir la negación, la gravedad se hacía más fácil de resistir, aun así no podía eliminar por completo esa sensación, aun sentía un peso de más, como si caminara llevando una enorme roca en sus espaldas, cada gota de sudor que caía de su cuerpo chocaba con el piso y creaba un agudo sonido al chocar que le hacía doler los ojos al chico, el cansancio lo estaba matando, tal y como el dolor el cual poseía en sus músculos gracias a la gravedad de la habitación. Miro hacia adelante a donde Ignotus estaba yendo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Susurro el chico.

Ignotus se detuvo al escucharlo.

\- Como voy a saberlo, tú me estas guiando - Aclaro el otro.

Los parpados del joven le comenzaban a pesar, se sintió cada vez más pesado, la negación estaba desapareciendo. El chico lo sabía, era el fin, la gravedad terminaría matándolo. Cayó al suelo y lo último que escucho fueron un par de voces que apenas reconoció.

\- Mi señor -

\- ¿Charlus, estás bien? -

Había escuchado antes que el mundo se torne negro. Charlus despertó, pero luego comenzó a sentir unos suaves masajes en su espalda, gemía con placer al sentir las manos en su espalda, los movimientos eran suaves y eliminaban cualquier dolor de músculos que tenía. No recordaba muy bien por lo que había pasado. Abrió el libro y converso con uno de sus antecesores. Luego apareció en otro lugar con otro de ellos, quien supuestamente le enseñaría usar la negación. Pero resulto que apenas podía caminar unos pasos, gracias a la gravedad que tenía, No recordaba muy bien que había pasado luego de poder manipular un poco su propio poder para resistir la poderosa gravedad en la habitación, solo recordaba seguirle el paso a Ignotus durante unos minutos, y finalmente quedarse inconsciente.

Ahora se sentía en el paraíso, se había despertado aun sin abrir los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación que había aparecido, aun se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres, sabía que estaba en una cama, era fácil sentir la suave seda en la cual estaba acostado. También sentía unas manos recorrer su espalda masajeando los destruidos músculos, calmando todo su ser con las suaves caricias. Ginny era una de la única que podía hacerle sentir eso, y por eso el joven no abrió los ojos. Sabía de ante mano quien estaba sobre su espalda relajando su cuerpo con sus delicadas manos.

\- Lo estas disfrutando, cariño - Escucho la voz de Ginny, era la única que se encontraba en la habitación, Bergan se había ido para dejarlos a los dos y para que Charlus descansara.

Charlus lanzo un gemido antes de responderle.

\- Eres la mejor, Ginny - Susurro el chico.

Ginny sonrío y con un movimiento lo hizo darse vuelta. Charlus alzo sus ojos y vio la figura de la hermosa chica. Los ojos chocolate de la chica chocaron con sus avellanas y ella se agacho un poco y tomo sus labios con los de ella, Ginny no se andaba con rodeos, no espero que un suave beso mostrara lo que sentía, por eso uso toda la pasión que poseía en ese beso, algo que demostrara al chico lo que ella sentía. Algo que dejara claro lo que ella deseaba, Charlus Potter entendió perfectamente los sentimientos y deseos de la chica ante el beso. Él también la deseaba, tanto como ella a él. No, incluso aún más. Era un hombre antes que nada y ver a tal hermosa criatura sobre él besándolo era algo tan perfecto para él que no podía negarle cualquier deseo que ella tuviera. Las manos del chico llegaron hasta los pechos de ella. Ginny sonrío al sentir como comenzaba a acariciarlos, Ginny lanzo un gemido y uso sus labios en el cuello del chico, hasta sentir como Charlus dejaba de tocarla ¿Que pasaba? ¿Por qué no la tocaba, Estaba cansado quizás?

La chica observo al chico. El deseo en los ojos de él era algo obvio.

\- Quítate la blusa, Ginny - Ordeno con su aptitud de yo mando aquí.

Ginny parpadeo y se dio cuenta que aún tenía la ropa puesta. Sonrió ante la orden del joven y con un rápido movimiento se quitó su blusa. Miro al joven que la observaba y este alzo una ceja aun esperando, Ginny sonrío ante la clara orden y desabrocho su ropa interior la cual cayo y sus pechos estaban libres de cualquier impedimento que detenga al joven. Charlus se quedó maravillado ante los grandes pechos de la chica, eran quizás dos tallas más grandes que los de Astoria. Las manos del joven no dudaron ni un segundo en tomar posesión de ellos, Ginny suspiro al sentir el placer cuando las manos del joven apretaron con pasión sus pechos.

Ginny no se aguantó más y beso al chico de una forma salvaje, desesperada y llena de deseo, él la abrazo mientras continuo el beso, apretándola contra si con tanta fuerza como podía. Ella lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y él a ella. Ambos sabían porque estaba ahí, a donde llegarían. Ambos estaban preparados, la falda y ropa interior de Ginny cayo mientras la chica las quito, lucia esplendida en su desnudez con sus grandes pechos de pezones duros de un color claro con su piel perfecta ese abdomen plano, y una mata de vello púbico rojo justo sobre la tibia entrada que ya lucia húmeda y ansiosa. La camisa de Charlus se salió de su cuerpo, los pantalones y bóxers también le siguieron. El miembro del chico salto en plena erección mientras la chica se relamía los labios.

– _No cabe duda que eres todo un semental, mi amor_ \- Pensó ella antes de caer sobre el ojiverde.

El pene de Charlus pronto se hallaba siendo rodeado por la lengua hábil de Ginny, lo envolvía con pasión cubriéndolo de su saliva mientras el sonido húmedo de sus movimientos llenaba la habitación junto a los gemidos del chico.

\- Aaahh Ginny eres muy buena en esto aaahhhh - Dijo con dificultad el chico mientras ella lamia sus testículos, la lengua corrió a lo largo del miembro del chico y rodeo la cabeza mientras tragaba el pene.

La boca de Ginny estaba llena por completo con el miembro del chico que gemía ante las caricias de la chica, su pene se inflamaba aún más señal clara de lo que estaba por ocurrir, en un arrebato de pasión el chico se incorporó sobre la cama y con sus manos obligo a la chica a tragar todo su miembro mientras los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos, trato de oponerse pero pronto se halló vencida bajo las manos del chico que mantenían en su posición.

– Trágalo todo Ginny - Dijo Charlus como una cariñosa orden mientras su miembro estallaba llenado la boca de la chica, pronto se hallaba bebiendo el semen del chico evitando ahogarse.

– _Es tanto…y… tan delicioso_ \- Pensó la chica castaña mientras bebía hasta la última gota, el chico la libero y ella saco el pene de Charlus aun erecto y bañado de saliva y restos de semen.

Ginny no dudo un momento mientras el sexo del chico entraba en ella mientras que con suaves pero seguros movimientos el chico entraba en ella. Ambos gimieron de placer, con sus manos en el torso del chico comenzó una frenética carrera sobre él, el sonido húmedo del miembro deslizándose dentro de ella era opacado por los incesantes gemidos de la pareja en pleno encuentro sexual, las manos del chico acariciaban los suaves muslos de Ginny mientras esta lo obligaba a mantenerse abajo, era una vista esplendida a cada movimiento los pechos se balanceaban en el aire invitando al chico a besarlos, sujeto las manos de Ginny y las separo desplomando a la mujer sobre él, se miraron a los ojos fijamente deteniéndose por completo, el chico movió sus caderas y hundió su miembro en ella.

Rápidamente la respiración de la chica se convirtió en jadeos de dolor y placer.

\- Soy tuya, Charlus, hazlo - Índico la chica con susurros.

El chico la escucho y sus movimientos se volvieron más fuertes y decididos que antes. Con un movimiento el chico entro totalmente en ella. Ella grito con fuerza al sentirlo dentro de ella. No había marcha atrás él ya había entrado, solo quedaba tomarla, Ginny comenzó a besarlo con verdadera pasión mientras el respondía a sus besos, mientras seguía bombeando su sexo dentro de ella, solo podía sentir un placer embriagador, él parecía excitarse ante sus gemidos, lo que hacía que entrara con más velocidad y fuerza.

\- Aaahhhh - Gimió Ginny para enseguida ser besada por Charlus mientras los dos se incorporaban, ahora ella se movía rápido mientras el chico degustaba sus pezones, los chupaba con fuerza y mordisquea suavemente mientras sus manos amasaban el carnoso trasero de la chica, gemían con fuerza mientras los movimientos eran más violentos y profundos los gemidos se prolongaban y el clímax los envolvió.

\- Me vengoooooo - Gimió Ginny, la chica grito mientras Charlus terminaba dentro de ella mientras el chico la llenaba con su cálida esencia, fueron minutos intensos cuando por fin cayeron sobre la cama sudando y satisfechos, él saco su miembro de ella y aun sobre él le sonrío mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- Necesitaba esto - Susurro ella.

Charlus sonrío.

\- Yo también, mi amor - Susurro él.

Ginny se recostó en su pecho, y cerró sus ojos. Charlus la observo dormirse ante el agotamiento que tenía. El chico bostezo, él también estaba cansado, sin decir más cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir de una vez. A pesar de que hacer el amor con Ginny había sido estupendo, tenía cosas que hacer antes de mañana y descansar sería algo bueno por ahora.

 **Forks, Estados Unidos**

Los Cullen permanecían en un holgado semicírculo alrededor de una hoguera donde, aunque se veían pocas llamas, la humareda púrpura era densa, casi negra, y flotaba encima de la reluciente hierba como si fuera una enfermedad. El más cercano a aquella neblina de apariencia casi sólida era Jasper, por lo que su piel relucía al sol con menor intensidad que la del resto. Estaba con los hombros tensos y los brazos ligeramente extendidos. Cerca de él había algo sobre lo que se agachaba con suma precaución. En el claro había ocho vampiros. La chica apretaba contra el cuerpo las piernas, enlazadas por los brazos, hasta aovillarse en una bola junto a las llamas. Era muy joven, tendría unos quince años, pelo oscuro y complexión menuda. No le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica humana. El iris de sus ojos era de un rojo sorprendente por lo intenso, casi refulgía. Esos ojos daban vueltas, fuera de control. Edward vio la expresión de aturdimiento de Bella y dijo.

\- Se rindió - Me explicó en voz baja - Nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Sólo a Carlisle se le ocurriría aceptar la oferta. Jasper no lo aprueba. – Explico, la chica vio como Jasper se frotaba el antebrazo izquierdo con aire ausente.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Jasper? – Susurro Bella.

\- Está bien, pero le escuece el veneno.

\- ¿Le han mordido? – preguntó, horrorizada.

\- Pretendía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, sobre todo para asegurarse de que Alice no tenía nada que hacer – Dijo, Edward meneó la cabeza - Ella no necesita la ayuda de nadie. - Alice dedicó un mohín a su amado.

\- Tontorrón sobreprotector – Dijo, de pronto, la chica joven echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y aulló con estridencia. Jasper le gruñó y ella retrocedió, pero hundió los dedos en el suelo como si fueran garras y giró la cabeza a derecha e izquierda con angustia. Jasper dio un paso hacia ella, que se acuclilló más. Edward se movió con exagerada tranquilidad mientras giraba sus cuerpos de tal modo que él quedaba situado entre la Neófita y Bella. Esta veía por encima de su hombro para ver a la apaleada chica y a Jasper. Carlisle apareció enseguida junto a Jasper y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Has cambiado de idea, jovencita? - le preguntó Carlisle con su flema habitual - No tenemos especial interés en acabar contigo, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte.

\- ¿Cómo pueden soportarlo? - Gimió la chica con voz alta y clara - La quiero - Concentró el encendido iris rojo en Edward, a quien traspasó con la mirada para llegar hasta a Bella. Volvió a hundir las uñas en el duro suelo.

\- Has de refrenarte - insistió Carlisle con gravedad - Debes ejercitar tu autocontrol. Es posible y es lo único que puede salvarte ahora - La muchacha se aferró la cabeza con las manos, encostradas de suciedad, y se puso a gemir. Bella sacudió el hombro de Edward para atraer su atención y pregunto.

\- ¿No deberíamos alejarnos de ella? – Pregunto, al oír mi voz, la muchacha retiró los labios por encima de los dientes y adoptó una expresión atormentada.

\- Tenemos que permanecer aquí - Murmuró Edward - Ellos están a punto de entrar en el claro por el lado norte – Dijo, la chica volvió a fijar sus ojos en la neófita después de unos segundos de búsqueda infructuosa; seguía mirándola con ojos enloquecidos. Bella le sostuve la mirada durante un largo momento. Los cabellos largo castaño realzaban el rostro de alabastro blanco. Era difícil definir como hermosas sus facciones, crispadas y deformadas por la rabia y la sed. Los salvajes ojos rojos eran dominantes, hasta el punto de que resultaba imposible apartar de ellos la mirada. La Neófita la contempló con despiadada obsesión. Se estremecía y se retorcía cada pocos segundos. Entonces, Carlisle y Jasper comenzaron a retroceder hacia la posición de ellos. Emmett, Rosalie y Esme convergieron a toda prisa hacia la posición que ocupaban Edward, Alice y Bella para presentar un frente unido, como había dicho Edward, con Bella en el centro, la posición más segura. Dividí mi atención entre la neófita salvaje y la búsqueda de los monstruos, cuya llegada era inminente. La humareda se extendió por la parte delantera y se oscureció en el centro. Entonces, una voz apagada surgió del interior de la misma

\- Aja - Reconocí esa nota de apatía de inmediato.

\- Bienvenida, Jane - Saludó Edward con un tono distante pero cortés. Las siluetas oscuras se acercaron. Los contornos se hicieron más nítidos al salir del humazo. Jane iba al frente gracias a la capa oscura, casi negra, y era la figura de menor talla por casi sesenta centímetros, aunque apenas se podía distinguir sus rasgos angelicales bajo la sombra de la capucha. La acompañaban por cuatro enormes figuras envueltas en atavíos grises que marchaban detrás de ella. Félix alzó los ojos mientras echó hacia atrás la capucha levemente mientras sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo a Bella. Edward, inmóvil por completo, la mantenía a su lado y agarraba la mano con fuerza. La mirada de Jane recorrió poco a poco los luminosos rostros de los Cullen antes de caer sobre la neófita, que seguía junto al fuego con la cabeza entre las manos.

\- No lo comprendo – Dijo, la voz de Jane aún sonaba aburrida, pero no parecía tan desinteresada como antes.

\- Se ha rendido - le explicó Edward para deshacer la posible confusión de la vampira, cuyos ojos volaron con rapidez a las facciones de Edward.

\- ¿Rendido? – Pregunto, Félix y otra de las sombras intercambiaron una fugaz mirada. Edward se encogió de hombros.

\- Carlisle le dio esa opción.

\- No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas - zanjó ella, tajante. Carlisle habló entonces con voz suave.

\- Está en sus manos. No vi necesario aniquilarla en tanto en cuanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas.

\- Eso es irrelevante - insistió Jane.

\- Como desees. – Dijo, Jane clavó sus ojos en Carlisle con consternación. Sacudió la cabeza de forma imperceptible y luego recompuso las facciones.

\- Aro deseaba que llegáramos tan al oeste para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos - El aludido asintió.

\- Les agradecería que le transmitieran a él los míos.

\- Por supuesto – Dijo, Jane sonrió. Su rostro era aún más adorable cuando se animaba. Volvió la vista atrás, hacia el humo - Parece que hoy han hecho nuestro trabajo… - su mirada pasó a la cautiva - Bueno, casi todo. Sólo por curiosidad profesional, ¿cuántos eran? Ocasionaron una buena oleada de destrucción en Seattle.

\- Dieciocho, contándola a ella - contestó Carlisle. Jane abrió unos ojos como platos y contempló las llamas una vez más; parecía evaluar el tamaño de la hoguera. Félix y la otra sombra intercambiaron una mirada más prolongada.

\- ¿Dieciocho? - repitió. La voz sonó insegura por vez primera.

\- Todos recién salidos del horno - explicó Carlisle con desdén - Ninguno estaba cualificado.

\- ¿Ninguno? – Pregunto, la voz de Jane se endureció - Entonces, ¿quién los creó?

\- Se llamaba Victoria - respondió Edward, sin rastro de emoción en la voz.

\- ¿Se llamaba? - Edward ladeó la cabeza hacia la zona este del bosque. La mirada de Jane se concentró enseguida en la lejanía, quizás en la otra columna de humo, Jane se quedó observando ese lugar durante un buen rato y luego examinó la hoguera cercana una vez más. - La tal Victoria… ¿Se cuenta aparte de estos dieciocho?

\- Sí. Iba en compañía de otro vampiro, que no era tan joven como éstos, pero no tendría más de un año.

\- Veinte - musitó Jane - ¿Quién acabó con la creadora?

\- Yo - contestó Edward. Jane entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia la neófita próxima a las llamas.

\- Eh, tú - ordenó con voz más severa que antes - ¿cómo te llamas? – Pregunto. La joven le lanzó una mirada torva a Jane al tiempo que fruncía con fuerza los labios. Jane le devolvió una sonrisa angelical. La neófita reaccionó con un aullido ensordecedor. Su cuerpo se arqueó con rigidez hasta quedar en una postura antinatural y forzada. El chillido se intensificó. Al final, ella se calló.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - exigió Jane. Su voz no tenía la menor entonación.

\- Bree - respondió ella entrecortadamente. Jane esbozó una sonrisa y la chica volvió a gritar.

\- Ella va a contarte todo lo que quieras saber - le soltó Edward entre dientes - No es necesario que hagas eso. - Jane alzó los ojos, chispeantes a pesar de que solían ser inexpresivos.

\- Ya lo sé - le contestó a Edward, a quien sonrió antes de volverse hacia la joven neófita, Bree. - ¿Es cierto eso, Bree? - Dijo Jane, otra vez con gran frialdad - ¿Eran veinte? - La muchacha yacía jadeando con el rostro apoyado sobre el suelo. Se apresuró a responder.

\- Diecinueve o veinte, quizá más, ¡no lo sé! - Se encogió, aterrada de que su ignorancia le acarreara otra nueva sesión de tortura - Sara y otra cuyo nombre no conozco se enzarzaron en una pelea durante el camino…

\- Y esa tal Victoria… ¿Fue ella quien los creó?

\- Y yo qué sé - se estremeció de nuevo - Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche no vi nada… Estaba oscuro y dolía - Bree tembló - Él no quería que pensáramos en ella. Nos dijo que nuestros pensamientos no eran seguros… - Jane se volvió para mirar a Edward y luego concentró su interés en Bree. Victoria lo había planeado bien. Si no hubiera seguido a Edward, no habría habido forma de saber con certeza que estaba involucrada…

\- Háblame de Riley - continuó Jane - ¿Por qué los trajo aquí?

\- Nos dijo que debíamos destruir a los raros esos de ojos amarillos - parloteó Bree de buen grado - Según él, iba a ser pan comido. Nos explicó que la ciudad era suya y que los de los ojos amarillos iban a venir a por nosotros. Toda la sangre sería para nosotros en cuanto desaparecieran. Nos dio su olor - Bree alzó una mano y hendió el aire con el dedo en mi dirección - Dijo que identificaríamos al aquelarre en cuestión gracias a ella, que estaría con ellos. Prometió que ella sería para el primero que la tomara.

\- Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo relativo a la facilidad - observó Jane. Bree asintió. Parecía aliviada de que la conversación discurriera por derroteros indoloros.

\- No sé qué ocurrió. Nos dividimos, pero los otros no volvieron. Riley nos abandonó, y no volvió para ayudarnos como había prometido. Luego, la pelea fue muy confusa y todos acabaron hechos pedazos - se volvió a estremecer - Tenía miedo y quería salir corriendo. Ése de ahí - continuó mientras miraba a Carlisle - dijo que no me haría daño si dejaba de luchar.

\- Aja, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecer tal cosa, jovencita - murmuró Jane con voz extrañamente gentil - Quebrantar las reglas tiene consecuencias - Bree la miró con fijeza sin comprender. Jane contempló a Carlisle. - ¿Están seguros de haber acabado con todos? ¿Dónde están los otros? - El rostro de Carlisle denotaba una gran seguridad cuando asintió.

\- También nosotros nos dividimos – Dijo, Jane esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- No he de ocultar que estoy impresionada – Dijo, las grandes sombras situadas a su espalda asintieron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo con ella - Jamás había visto a un aquelarre escapar sin bajas de un ataque de semejante magnitud. ¿Saben qué hay detrás del mismo? Parece un comportamiento muy extremo, máxime si consideramos el modo en que viven aquí. ¿Por qué la muchacha es la clave? Sin querer, sus ojos descansaron en Bella durante unos segundos.

\- Victoria guardaba rencor a Bella - le explicó Edward, imperturbable. Jane se carcajeó. El sonido era áureo, como la burbujeante risa de una niña feliz.

\- Esto parece provocar las reacciones más fuertes y desmedidas de nuestra especie - mientras miraba a Bella directamente con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro. Edward se envaró. - ¿Tendrías la bondad de no hacer eso? - le pidió con voz tensa. Jane se echó a reír con indulgencia.

\- Sólo era una prueba. Al parecer, no sufre daño alguno – Dijo, Edward la aferró con más fuerza. - Bueno, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer. ¡Qué raro! - Dijo Jane mientras la apatía se filtraba otra vez en su voz - No estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Ha sido un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un espectáculo entretenido.

\- Lo habría sido si ustedes hubiesen interferido mucho antes, quizás en Seattle – Se escuchó la voz con fuerza mientras el aire se distorsionaba formando una espiral dimensional y aparecía una figura a unos metros entre los Vulturi y los Cullen, los primeros lo vieron furioso a excepción de Jane que lo veía asustada mientras que los segundos lo veían sorprendidos, Harry aparecía ante ellos con su mirada fría y su Sharingan activado y brillando con fuerza mientras los veía a todos – Hablan de leyes y reglas pero no las hacen valer, se creen que tiene el control de todo, ¿Qué acaso no entendieron la advertencia que les di aquella vez, o es que no les quedo claro cuando mate a todos esos vampiros? Les hice perder su oportunidad de atacar el mundo mágico y quedarse con el ministerio de magia italiano, ustedes solo causan más problemas de los que resuelven, debían agradecer que no los matara, pero ustedes siguen causando problemas, quizás debería hacerle una visita a sus amos para hacerles ver que yo hablo muy enserio - Dijo Harry con voz dura y agresiva hacia los Vulturi.

\- No sabemos quién eres, pero quisiéramos saber tu propósito aquí – Pregunto con tranquilidad, pero sorprendido, Carlisle que observaba a Harry con expectación.

\- Considérenme un cazador de vampiros, sobre todo aquellos que solo causan dolores de cabeza, al parecer ustedes también, incluso han involucrado a esa humana, y quien lo diría, vampiros aliándose con licántropos, es interesante, pero ustedes debían mantenerse lejos de los humanos y no relacionarse, ustedes los vampiros son muy problemáticos, les aseguro que si siguen causando problemas me veré obligado a acabar con todos – Dijo Harry mientras veía tanto a los Cullen como a los Vulturi, luego se giró a ver a la Neófita que lo veía sorprendida y aterrada, y aun gran velocidad se acercó a la chica y vieron como una espiral dimensional la absorbía y desaparecía. Harry se quedó viéndolos a todos un momento – Ustedes lárguense y no vuelvan a aquí, manténganse en Italia, ya no tienen nada que hacer allá y han perdido poder así que manténgase allá y no causen problemas – Dijo a los Vulturi mientras se giraba a ver a los Cullen – Y ustedes, no sean estúpidos y dejen de meterse en ellos también – Dijo, viéndolos a todos antes de quedarse mirando a Bella, esta solo pudo ver como esos ojos rojos brillaban al verla para luego ver como volvía a desaparecer como si nada mientras los Vulturi solo se quedaban viendo a los Cullen y sin decir nada más, se fueron.

 **…**

 **Omake 17 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

Yachiru tenía una expresión de total concentración, la niña estaba vestida de gato (con un sombrero de gato, unas garras en sus manos, pantuflas y un cascabel) Después, lanza un zarpazo al agua y atrapa un enorme pez de un estanque, que se lleva cargando muy feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, Byakuya estaba frente al estaque muy concentrado mirándolo con expresión pensativo.

\- Creo que el número de mis peces Koi ha disminuido últimamente – Dijo.

Al día siguiente, en la mansión de Ukitake, se encontraba una feliz Yachiru.

\- ¡Vine a ayudarles a comer todos los dulces que tengan! – Exclamo alegremente la niña y se lanzó hacia un gran montón de chucherías de todo tipo mientras que Ukitake estaba en la cama recién levantado sentado viendo a la pequeña junto a Rukia, al parecer las dos estaban de visita – Ukki, duermes mucho, ¿no te aburres? – Pregunto la pequeña mientras comía.

\- No, mis peces Koi han crecido mucho últimamente – Dijo Ukitake mientras veía como por la ventana del estaque saltaba unos peces enormes – Aunque tengo que quedarme aquí, no me aburro.

\- Con nosotros es lo contrario – Dijo Rukia mientras miraba a Ukitake – Nuestros peces Koi han desaparecido. Nii_sama tiene roto el corazón por eso – Dijo mientras pensaba en su hermano recordando lo triste que se veía.

\- Es una pena – Dijo Ukitake mientras la pequeña Yachiru seguía comiendo alegremente.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	46. Capitulo 43

**Hola lectores! No se como sentirme ya que no he recibido ningún review en un buen rato en esta historia, aun que al menos han leído la historia, quisiera saber saber lo que piensan hasta ahora de la historia, en este cap verán mas cambios, espero les parezca bien ya que mas adelante habrá mas cambios.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

 **…**

 **La Familia**

 **Francia, Castillo Black.**

Harry se había aparecido en el terreno de sus guerreros vampiros, los vampiros del clan Breet lo recibieron y este les dijo que tenía a una nueva integrante para al grupo que podría tener potencial, les presento a Bree Tanner, una Neófita recién mordida que había rescatado de ser asesinada por los Vulturi, les explico lo que había sucedido y la razón del porque trajo a la chica, de inmediato, una de los ancianos del clan se acercó a la chica, se hizo un corte e hizo que Bree bebiera su sangre, poco a poco la chica fue cambiando, sus ojos se hicieron plateados mientras su respiración se relajaba, cuando la mujer la vio a los ojos le sonrió.

\- Ahora eres una de nosotros – Dijo mientras la chica se quedaba sorprendida mientras giraba a ver al chico que la había traído.

\- Los vampiros del clan Breet son vampiros puros, tanto que pueden acabar con una infección como la tuya, la clase de vampirismo que tienen los tuyos es proveniente de un veneno mas no de un ritual de sangre, ahora tienes control total de tus instintos, podrás vivir una nueva vida aquí junto a ellos, si hay algo que no tolero es la injusticia y eso era lo que tenía pensado a hacer Jane y los Vulturi, además quizás haya potencial contigo aquí con los Breet – Dijo Harry mientras se iba del lugar mientras los vampiros la recibieron con gusto en el clan, la chica jamás se sintió tan aceptado en algún lugar y todo debía agradecérselo a ese chico tan apuesto que le dio sin duda, una segunda oportunidad de vida.

Harry llego a su estudio y se sentó a estudiar los informes que sus espías e informantes anónimos le entregaban sobre todo lo que sucedía en Rusia y el régimen de terror de Bison, Rusia estaba dividido entre mercenarios, que eran contratados por Bison, conformado por personas con talentos especiales, además de asesinos y traidores, etc. Por otro lado estaban los seguidores de Bison, soldados que pertenecían a la Unión Soviética, a la KGB y otras organizaciones secretas además de otras organizaciones dedicadas a causar terror, estos se dedicaban a pasar ese terror a todos los civiles del país, pero aquí venia algo interesante, Bison tenía comprado al ejército Ruso, tenía gran parte del poderío militar de Rusia pero no el control total del país, Bison solo tenía el control de Moscú, donde actualmente se refugiaba el hombre, pero no tenía el control de la ciudad de San Petersburgo donde estaba el poder militar aéreo y náutico del país en las costas de dicha ciudad, estaba seguro que Bison tenía pensado atacar, invadir y tomar el control de todo el país.

Pero aquí venia lo interesante, la poca autoridad que aún se mantenía en el país estaban divididos, por un lado estaban los leales a la madre Rusia que querían hacer justicia contra Bison y derrocarlo, entre ellos estaba un general ruso que alguna vez perteneció a la armada de los Estados Unidos pero que ahora servía a Rusia en colaboración, su nombre era William B. Guile, que contaba con un pequeño ejército en San Petersburgo, ellos era los que querían luchar contra Bison y derrocarlo, pero eran tan apegados a la ley que también tenían otro enemigo que era considerado la rebelión contra Bison, estos eran un grupo de rebeldes que habían formado un sindicato de la mafia rusa y toda la mafia rusa se había unido a ellos, pero se encargaban de ayudar a todo el pueblo y eso era algo que Guile valoraba pero no aceptaba ayuda de la mafia, esta mafia era liderada por varios hombres pero entre ellos la más importante de todas, llamada Balalaika pero su verdadero nombre era Sofiya Pavlovna, la líder de la rebelión, y la base de ellos estaba en Siberia, un lugar donde los soldados de Bison causaban más daño, pero donde este no se atrevía a ir, permanecía constantemente en Moscú, más exactamente en un lugar secreto desconocido, la única forma de saberlo era infiltrarse en el Kremlin donde residía toda la inteligencia de Bison, y la otra era reunirse con los líderes de la rebelión para pactar una alianza, deberían aceptar ya que después de todo, Bison estaba haciendo una guerra con su nación, y quería acabar con esta guerra con el más mínimo de bajas civiles rusos, si veía que el mismo emperador de la nación del sol naciente estaba dispuesto a colaborar sin duda aceptarían.

Ahora solo le quedaba establecer una estrategia militar perfecta para atacar a Bison por todos los bandos, y mantenerlo vigilado para estar al tanto de los movimientos que tenía pensado hacer, todo su poderío militar estaba ya preparado, incluso había mandado a su más grande creación junto a otros navíos de reconocimiento, que enviarían Drones por toda Rusia para reconocimiento del terreno, tenía todos sus recursos puestos para acabar con esta guerra lo más pronto posible, pero sobre todo con Bison, además tenía que poner en posición sus ejércitos para un ataque conjunto, el mayor peligro era Bison y su grupo de asesinos sanguinarios que podrían causar muchas muertes, era por eso que tenía que hacerse en conjunto para así poder atacarlo por sorpresa donde no tenga tiempo de respuesta y solo tenga que enfrentarse a él, estaba dispuesto a usar todo su poder contra él, ahora solo debía infiltrarse en el país ruso y contactarse con los líderes de la rebelión, así tendría aliados dentro del país que podrían ofrecerle información, cuando todo estuviera preparado, movilizaría sus tropas a ese lugar mientras que otros estarían tanto al sur como al norte de Moscú, pero si el mundo se enteraba de esto, es posible que tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle quieran intervenir, así que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, pero primero debía unir al mundo mágico en un solo propósito.

 **Hogwarts.**

En Hogwarts habían comenzado la temporada de los Newt`s que los del séptimo año tenían que realizar, entre ellos estaba Charlus, que era quizás el que más exámenes tenía para presentar al haber estudiado más materias que cualquier estudiante, incluso la misma Hermione, lo que lo hacía un caso especial, por eso para que Charlus tuviera tiempo, él había propuesto una manera para realizar sus exámenes y era la mejor ya que demostraría las habilidades que poseía, para eso realizaría un simple examen donde debía mostrar algo nuevo, es decir, debía presentar su propia invención, por ejemplo, tanto para Transformaciones como Encantamientos, que había sido las primeras materias en presentar, había creado sus propios hechizos.

Para Transformaciones había hecho uso de una rama de las transformaciones que solo los Inefables podían usar, la Materialización, una rama que no poseía beneficios aparentes o prácticos, un ejemplo era lo que hizo, crear comida de la nada, materializar comida era una de las cosas más difíciles y era por eso que los Inefables lo estaban investigando para hacer un gran progreso en este campo y seria el futuro del Mundo Mágico Británico, por eso había sido calificado con la más alta nota y se le había propuesto para el futuro, ser parte del equipo de Inefables para seguir investigando posibles avances para el futuro.

Ahora con Encantamientos había presentado sus propias versiones del hechizo Protego y el hechizo Accio, el primero dependía de la fuerza mágica del mago donde podía crear escudos de cuerpo entero donde el poder del escudo dependía del color donde el básico era el azul, los siguientes eran violeta, purpura, amarillo, naranja, rojo, rosa, fucsia, verde, gris, negro y blanco, proponiendo esto, hizo un escudo de color rojo, el máximo que había logrado hasta ahora, por eso había presentado también una versión del Accio, este no consistía en el uso de la magia sino en la manipulación de la gravedad de un objeto, o cualquier cosa, incluso una persona para atraerla, sin duda era algo novedoso en el que Charlus, hasta ahora, podía controlar la gravedad de algunos objetos, pero cuando intento esforzarse más, sintió que en su cuerpo algo extraño, pero lo dejo pasar.

Lo mejor es que ya tenía sus proyectos para las otras materias para presentar, en el siguiente orden fue a presentar sus exámenes: Pociones donde había elaborado una nueva versión de la poción multijugos llamada elixir de Frugo, esta solo demoraba dos semanas, además de que podía durar d horas dependiendo de cuanto cabello había conseguido de la persona que se transformaría y del tamaño de la persona, teniendo en cuenta que al ser de menor estatura duraría más. Les había presentado a los examinadores todas las ventajas y estos habían quedado maravillados.

Las siguientes materias en examinarse fueron Herbología y DCAO, en ambas había demostrado tanto sus conocimientos prácticos como teóricos, pero solo en Herbología había sido superado por su amigo Neville, cosa que le alegraba, pero el chico también había demostrado ser muy bueno en materias como Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Pociones y DCAO.

Ahora a Charlus solo le faltaban las materias de Combate, Magia Blanca, Neutra y Negra, Nigromancia y Alquimia, en estas dos últimas tenía pensado combinarlas ya que había encontrado sus beneficios al crear cristales y talismanes para muchos propósitos, desde protección, hasta sanación, pasando por inmunidad a venenos y maldiciones, había conseguido obtener una nota alta en estas dos materias, pero la sorpresa llego a la hora del examen de Combate, debía demostrar que tan bueno era en una batalla de armas y cuerpo a cuerpo, enfrentándose a todo lo que podía, obviamente al ser más talentoso, debía demostrar mucho más y era donde Ildar mostro sus verdaderos dotes de guerrero.

Mientras luchaban demostrando sus técnicas y hechizos, además de habilidades de combate, llego un momento en el que Ildar estaba presionando más y más a Charlus y este se sentía cada vez más acorralado, fue cuando en un ataque de furia estallo en una extraña burbuja que golpeo a Ildar y lo mando a volar por el campo de entrenamiento, cuando el hombre se levantó adolorido, vio para su sorpresa donde estaba el chico. Este se encontraba en un pequeño cráter en el centro, pero estaba con una expresión de furia que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Charlus estaba flotando en el aire, de repente el chico lo señalo y sintió como por medio de una atracción poderoso, era jalado hacia al chico y no podía resistirse, solo cuando estaba frente del chico fue que pudo detener a duras penas el golpe del chico que lanzo, fue cuando este cayo agotado por lo que había hecho. Ildar lo vio sorprendido, y le dijo que había despertado una habilidad muy interesante, pero peligrosa, el control de la gravedad, este consistía en controlar la gravedad tanto de su cuerpo como de los objetos, además que podría expulsar y atraer tanto objetos o personas, esto fue un descubrimiento asombroso ya que bien entrenada esta habilidad le daría una gran ventaja en batalla.

Luego de eso y para finalizar, en la materia de Magia Blanca, Neutra y Negra, había decidido mostrar sus propias creaciones, en el caso de la magia blanca había creado el hechizo Infusione Vitae que consistía en transferirle un poco de energía vital, esto con propósito de mantener viva a una persona en el caso de ser gravemente herida, para magia Neutra creo un escudo que podía desvanecer incluso la maldición asesina siendo algo muy bueno, pero que requería una buena concentración y magia, y para magia Negra había presentado una versión del Nosferatu, este consistía no en absorber el poder de un hechizo y devolverlo duplicado en poder, sino que consistía en crear, ya fuese de tierra, agua o fuego, figuras etéreas para luchar con el invocador, este hechizo se llamaba Nosferatu Vitae, y había logrado conseguir las más altas notas en las materias y lo catalogaba como el mejor estudiante del año y el mago más talentoso en los últimos 100 años haciéndolo graduarse con honores en todas las materias de Newt`s, pero había una materia que le faltaba, Párselmagic, pero esta materia, al ser Charlus el único que la conoce, la maneja y la domina y aún sigue encontrando nuevas propiedades, se le concedería la maestría si lograse tener éxito en el proyecto de curar a los Longbottom, esto le daría estatus como el único maestro de Párselmagic en la historia de los últimos siglos.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el tren de Hogwarts junto a sus amigos y su padrino, el curso había llegado a su fin, sin duda extrañaría estar en Hogwarts, pero sin duda volvería muy seguido para estar cerca de sus chicas, su graduación seria en las primeras semanas de Junio donde recibiría sus reconocimientos, calificaciones y diplomas, pero ya podía considerarse un mago calificado y lo mejor es que mañana iría a San Mungo para curar a los Longbottom, haría su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a Neville a recuperar a sus padres, pero también recuperar a su madrina y tener cerca a su familia sin saber que una guerra estaba muy pronto de ocurrir.

 **Okinawa, Japón**

Harry estaba en el puerto de Okinawa, una de las principales del país nipón y uno de los más concurridos, estaba esperando en el muelle donde subiría a un barco mercante rumbo a Siberia, pero donde se bajaría en el mar de Ojotsk para así correr hasta el puerto e infiltrarse en el país, iría cubierto para no ser reconocido de inmediato, estaba seguro que esta era la mejor forma de lograr infiltrarse en el país y hacer contacto con la rebelión rusa, estaba seguro que encontraría opositores ya que Rusia nunca se llevó bien con Japón y mucho menos con China, pero eso eran otras épocas.

Antes de venir se había despedido de su familia, de sus padres que le deseaban suerte y que cualquier cosa no dudara en invocar a su Guardia Real, este le dijo que quizás no fuera necesario pero que lo tendría muy en cuenta, se despidió de su hermanita Yachiru que estaba feliz de que ayudaría a su hermano a luchar contra los hombres malos ahora que, a pesar de su corta edad, era la teniente de la división 11, bueno como no serlo si la pequeña era muy hábil y peligrosa, además de que más que todos su padre y sus demás tenientes serían los que pelearían.

Por otro lado, la noche anterior se había despedido de sus chicas después de una alocada sesión de sexo con las 4 chicas, y esta mañana se volvió a despedir de ellas, asegurándole esta vez a Fleur que cuando volviera y la guerra terminara, se casaría con ella. Esto sin duda alegro mucho a la chica que esperaría con ansias ese momento.

Por su parte ya tenía todo planeado para su estrategia con todos sus capitanes y generales de cabecera, Mifune como general de los samurái, estos estaban ya puestos en su terreno en Hamburgo, listos para esperar las ordenes de su emperador que los llevaría a las afueras de Moscú, Yoruichi como la general de los ninjas dejando a su protegida Sui Fēng como la comandante de la división de las Fuerzas Especiales, estas dos estarían esperando en el Seireitei para que el emperador los llevara al mismo punto de encuentro con los samuráis mientras que su sensei, el viejo ex-Sōtaichō sería el que lideraría al Gotei 13 y también se encontrarían en el mismo punto para repasar por última vez y hacer la estrategia final de ataque.

Todo estaba preparado y era posible que si todo salía bien, podía atacar al ejército de Bison desde todos los puntos cardinales y así acabar con Bison de una vez, por ahora tenía pensado en atacar a Moscú por el sur y tomar a San Petersburgo antes que Bison y así atacar a las tropas invasoras mientras se preparaba para atacar a Moscú por el Este, esperaba que esta guerra no solo acabara rápido y que no costara vidas civiles, sino que también fuera emocionante al momento de enfrentarse al enemigo. En este momento veía como ya subido en el barco, se alejaba perdiéndose en el mar mientras Harry sonreía emocionado, sin duda nuevas cosas le esperaban al norte.

 **Londres.**

Charlus se encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres. El chico se había levantado temprano por la mañana y dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Neville. Charlus iba vestido con ropa Muggle, calzado y pantalones de color negro y una camisa verde debajo de una cazadora negra, además de llevar su cabello de color castaño y ojos grises y algunos cambios en su aspecto, la razón era sencilla, sería extraño ver al amadísimo rey de Inglaterra caminando por allí como si nada, pero sobre todo, sin su seguridad, después de todo, era la persona más reconocida en el mundo Muggle, pero lo peor es que también era famoso en el mundo mágico por ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch.

Iba tejiendo su paso entre la multitud hasta que giro a la izquierda entrando en un callejón. Siguió avanzando hasta pararse delante de una tienda de ropa cerrada, miro hacia el escaparate donde se encontraba un maniquí de medio cuerpo sin brazos. Lo sorprendente fue que la cabeza del maniquí se movió en dirección al pelinegro.

\- Buenos días, soy Charlus Potter, vengo a visitar a mi madrina Alice Longbottom - Dijo con total naturalidad.

El maniquí asintió y Charlus avanzo hacia el escaparate atravesando el vidrio, cuando estuvo por fin dentro se quitó sus encantamientos de glamour y observo la sala de estar del hospital San Mungo. Había un gran mostrador a su derecha y varios sillones repartidos por toda la sala de espera, la mitad estando ocupados por pacientes con diferentes problemas que preferiría no comentar. Solo decir que el más raro de todos ellos era un hombre cuyo brazo derecho sobresalía de su nuca.

Charlus decidió omitir a la gente y se dirigió asía la ventanilla para pedir orientación, pero alguien lo detuvo casi enseguida. Un sanador que había entrado corriendo en la sala y se puso a mirar a todo el mundo, hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre Charlus le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de casi lanzarse sobre él para estrecharle la mano.

\- Lord Potter, en cuanto supe que estaba aquí corrí de inmediato a verle, es todo un honor tenerlo aquí - Dijo sacudiendo con vigor la mano del pelinegro - Soy el sanador William Strout, superviso la cuarta planta del hospital, donde está hospitalizada su madrina y su marido. Charlus estaba francamente sorprendido por el sanador que lo trataba de semejante forma.

\- Eh gracias, pero no creo que haya hecho nada como para recibir tanto respeto – Dijo Charlus mientras lo observaba.

\- Tonterías, todos en el hospital sabemos que es el actual aspirante a ser el primer sanador con maestría en Párselmagic, y lo mejor de todo es que está siendo entrenado por la mismísima Perenelle Flamel - Dijo emocionado. Charlus se sorprendió, nunca pensó que sus estudios en Párselmagic fueran tan reconocidos, bueno debía aceptar que ser uno de los dos hablantes de esta lengua lo hacía alguien reconocido.

\- Sí, bueno, aún tengo que practicar mucho, por no decir que mis serpientes siempre me ayudan. Si no le importa, me gustaría ir a ver a mi madrina - Dijo intentando pasar al lado del hombre. Por desgracia, Strout le agarro el hombro.

\- Oh, por favor, déjeme acompañarle – Dijo, Charlus no supo decir que no - ¿Dígame, ha considerado dedicarse a la curación? – Pregunto mientras los dos iban caminando hacia el ascensor. El ojiverde lo miro de reojo.

\- Admito que lo he considerado, pero no es una de mis prioridades - Explico mientras entraba en el ascensor. – 4°ta planta por favor - dijo en voz alta. El ascensor no tardo en cerrarse y subir.

El sanador pareció decepcionado por su respuesta.

\- Es una pena, aun así, me gustaría hacerle saber que si cambia de opinión estaríamos encantados de recibirle para la formación - insistió para gran incomodidad de Charlus, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situación.

\- Gracias...- Dijo, la puerta por fin se abrió - En fin, debo irme, hasta la próxima.

\- Adiós Lord Potter, si necesita algo no dude en preguntar - Se despidió con una sonrisa antes de irse por su camino. Charlus soltó un largo suspiro.

\- _"Ese humano era muy molesto"_ – Dijo, miro hacia su manga y vio a Medusa asomándose fuera.

 _\- "Si, no pensé que intentaría reclutarme para su hospital."_

 _\- "Pues prepárate porque si lo de hoy sale bien, ese no va a ser el único en intentarlo"_ dijo en un tono burlón, Charlus solo gimió en respuesta. El pelinegro fue caminando por los pasillos mirando de puerta en puerta los nombres de los pacientes escritos en ellas. Siguió caminando hasta que reconoció la habitación de los Longbottom y llamo a la puerta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, la puerta se abrió y Neville miró a Charlus con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hey Charlus, me alegra que hayas venido, pasa. – Dijo mientras le abría la puerta dándole paso.

Entro en la habitación mientras el chico cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Era una habitación con muros y techo blanco, 2 camas individuales y un sofá para los visitantes. Observó que en el muro cerca de las camas estaban colgados varios dibujos, hechos a mano por Neville supuso. La habitación estaba ocupada por 3 personas sin contar a los dos Gryffindor

Cerca del sofá se encontraba una anciana de pie vistiendo una ropa bastante extravagante, vestía un vestido bastante conservador lleno de rosas rojas con fondo blanco, y eso era lo más normal, junto el sombrero con el buitre y el bolso de piel de caimán daban una vista bastante perturbante. Esta era Augusta Longbottom, la madre de Frank y abuela de Neville.

Las otras dos personas eran los padres de Neville, Alice, una mujer que antaño fue hermosa, rubia con el pelo largo y ojos marrones que estaba de pie mirando hacia un muro sin hacer nada, y Frank, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules que estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo sin parpadear.

Charlus se quedó mirando a su madrina con una expresión dolorosa, desde que era bebe no había vuelto a volver a ver a esa mujer que se suponía era la mejor amiga de su madre y su madrina.

\- Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, Charlus – Escucho, el ojiverde giro la cabeza para mirar a la anciana que tenía una sonrisa triste.

El chico también le sonrió, pero sin muchas ganas.

\- Lo mismo digo señora Longbottom, aunque habría preferido que fuera de otra manera - Dijo, Augusta asintió con gravedad. Quizá Charlus no la conociera mucho, pero por lo que sabía era una mujer de principios y alguien a quien podía respetar.

\- Neville me contó que querías ayudar – Dijo, Charlus solo asintió y observo como la viuda Longbottom soltaba un profundo suspiro - En circunstancias normales, jamás habría permitido que un estudiante intentase algo como lo que vas a hacer. Pero...- la anciana se tomó un momento para mirar a su hijo y su nuera con una expresión dolorosa. -... los tratamientos hasta ahora no han funcionado. Neville me contó que has estado estudiando mucho la curación y que el Párselmagic es mucho más compleja. Si realmente puedes hacer algo, por favor, te pido que lo intentes - Concluyo. A pesar de que el tono de la anciana era neutro, Charlus pudo ver claramente en sus ojos lo que no expresaba con palabras, la esperanza y la súplica.

Charlus asintió antes de mirar a su madrina por unos instantes.

 _\- "Medusa, es hora de trabajar" –_ Siseo, el basilisco salió de la manga de su amo. Augusta se quedó sorprendida por la criatura, pero no dijo nada.

Charlus cerró los ojos, levanto el brazo poniéndolo perpendicularmente al cuerpo y Medusa se puso paralela al brazo. El chico se concentró canalizando su magia a través de su familiar y dirigiéndola hacia Alice.

El ojiverde empezó haciendo una inspección básica, percibiendo los órganos principales, así como el estado general del cuerpo. No encontró ningún problema excepto quizá los músculos que se habían atrofiado ligeramente, lo más seguro, debido a años de inactividad. Cuando no encontró ningún problema se concentró entonces en el cerebro y se quedó paralizado por el shock.

El cerebro de Alice estaba, en pocas palabras, mutilado. A pesar de que ciertas partes del cerebro seguían intactas, la mayoría de los lóbulos tenían un sin número de cicatrices y los nervios cerebrales que eran fundamentales para la interacción humana estaban dañados o simplemente destruidos. Con todo ello, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

 _\- "Maldita sea, es casi un milagro que este despierta y capaz de caminar"_ \- siseo en voz baja ganándose la atención de Neville y Augusta que se veían bastante nerviosos.

\- _"Los nervios hipogloso, facial y trigémino están rotos, ni siquiera es capaz de hablar o expresarse con la cara, nervios óptico, glosofaríngeo y vestibulococlear está ligeramente dañado, debe tener problemas de visión y oído. Por suerte el nervio vago está intacto de milagro sino habría sido mucho peor -_ resumió Medusa.

\- _"El milagro seria si encuentro la manera de guiar su magia para curarse a sí misma sin matarla, hay tantos daños que no se ni por dónde empezar, tendría que enfocarme mucho y además usar mucha magia"_ \- siseo ansioso y preocupado.

\- _"Sera mejor que sigamos, si miramos a su compañero podemos saber que tan graves están los dos"_ \- propuso Medusa intentando que su amo no perdiera la esperanza.

Neville y su abuela observaron como Charlus abrió los ojos con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Ambos se habían preparado para tener malas noticias, los médicos habían intentado tantos tratamientos y habían fracasado tantas veces que ya estaban acostumbrados, aunque eso no lo hacía más fácil. Observaron como Charlus se acercó a Frank y repitió el mismo proceso que con Alice.

Charlus se concentró en el cerebro del hombre y se preparó para observar una situación similar. Para su enorme alegría y sorpresa, el cerebro de Frank estaba prácticamente intacto, algunos nervios estaban ligeramente dañados pero el órgano en general estaba en perfectas condiciones, cosa bastante rara teniendo en cuenta que estaba como un vegetal. El chico se concentró profundamente para buscar el origen del problema.

5 minutos pasaron mientras los Longbottom esperaban noticias y de pronto, Medusa empezó a brillar, la luz verde que desprendía la serpiente era reconfortante y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Neville y Augusta se atrevieron a esperar que quizá Charlus había encontrado la forma de curarlos.

Charlus mantuvo a Medusa trabajando durante 10 minutos. 10 minutos en los cuales Frank Longbottom reacciono y se movió, algo que no había sucedido en los últimos 10 años.

Cuando Charlus acabo, el patriarca Longbottom cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, cosa que mando a su hijo y su madre en un frenesí, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada, demasiado ansiosos para oír lo que tenía que decir el chico. Soltando un sonoro suspiro, Charlus se avanzó hacia el sofá y se sentó en él mientras su familiar volvió dentro de su manga. Suspirando de nuevo, miró a los 2 Longbottom.

\- Les tengo dos noticias, aunque una es algo preocupante - Explicó.

Augusta no dijo nada, no se atrevía, pero su nieto demostró ser digno de estar en la casa de los leones.

\- ¿Cuál es esa noticia preocupante? - pregunto en un tono ansioso.

Charlus miro a los ojos a su mejor amigo.

\- Es la tía Alice, su cerebro tiene tantos daños que no se ni por dónde empezar, solo se me ocurre arreglar todo de una vez, pero se requeriría de mucho más poder y no sé qué tanto podría aguantar ella, seria arriesgado hacerlo – Dijo, los Longbottom se quedaron pensativos, estaban divididos entre la preocupación y la ilusión, además, por lo visto había algún motivo para alegrarse.

\- ¿Y cuál es la otra noticia? - pregunto esperanzado. Augusta se avanzó ligeramente ansiosa por saber lo que iba a decir.

\- La buena es que, el cerebro de tu padre no estaba tan dañado y he podido arreglar los daños. Debería despertarse en breve - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Neville no tardo ni medio seguro en saltar a los brazos del pelinegro, abrazándolo con toda la gratitud que pudo expresar a través de esta acción. Augusta por su parte empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad mientras se tapaba la boca intentando ahogar sus sollozos. Esta reacción duro una buena media hora, pero Charlus fue paciente, estaba seguro que iban a tener preguntas.

Cuando Neville lo soltó se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a derramarse después del abrazo y miro al chico.

\- Gracias Charlus, no sabes cuánto significa para nosotros - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Dinos, Charlus, ¿Es posible que puedas curar a Alice? – Pregunto Augusta con esperanza mientras veía al chico que la observaba y asentía levemente, pero dijo.

\- Podría, pero no estoy seguro, me gustaría intentarlo, pero quiero tener su apoyo para hacerlo, quiero curar a mi madrina, pero no quisiera que algo saliera mal - Dijo Charlus muy preocupado, pero Neville le puso las manos en los hombros y dijo.

\- Sé que puedes hacerlo, Charlus, curaste a mi padre a pesar de que nadie más podría curarlo nunca, pero tú lo has logrado, te suplico, haz todo lo que este a tu alcance para curarla, cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, por favor, haz lo que sea necesario – Dijo Neville ansioso mientras miraba a Charlus. Este lo observo y asintió se acercó a Alice y con su basilisco le señalo con ella y comenzó a brillar más y más mientras Charlus se esforzaba.

\- _"Por favor, Medusa, por favor, necesitamos curarla" –_ Dijo, pero la serpiente solo podía sisear con gran esfuerzo mientras se calentaba más en la muñeca del chico causando que se comenzara a quemar su piel por lo caliente que estaba la serpiente y la magia. Se estaba esforzando, pero su magia se estaba agotando poco a poco, ¿Cómo podría curarla? Pero una voz surgió de su mente.

\- **Usa mi poder, mis habilidades también son tuyas, pero si lo combinas con tu Párselmagic podrás curarla, debes aprender a controlar mi poder, si no, podrás causarle un gran daño –** Dijo esa voz y pudo sentir como ese poder envolver a Charlus mientras la anciana y el joven lo veían sorprendidos mientras veía como la quemadura de su muñeca se curaba rápidamente y Charlus se rodeó de una rara aura violeta mientras envolvía tenuemente la cabeza de Alice y esta comenzó a reaccionar y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras enfocaba su mirada en Charlus que tenía los ojos cerrados, poco a poco el brillo se fue apagando y Alice cerro los ojos mientras sonreía y caía dormida plácidamente mientras Charlus respiraba muy exhausto y casi cae al suelo de no ser por Neville que lo sostuvo, el pelinegro solo pudo sonreír y decir.

\- Fue un gran esfuerzo, pero esta curada – Dijo mientras Neville lo veía asombrado al igual que la anciana para luego abrazar al chico con fuerza agradeciéndole lo que había hecho. Después de unos minutos, Augusta hablo.

\- ¿No lo entiendo, porque la condición de Frank no era tan grave como fue la de Alice? - pregunto la anciana, Charlus frunció el ceño, intentando encontrar la forma de explicárselo de una forma sencilla.

\- Veras, por lo que pude ver, ambos estuvieron sujetos a la maldición Cruciatus, pero por la forma en la que estaban, lo único que puedo suponer es que fue utilizada de forma diferente – Explico Charlus.

\- ¿Diferente? - pregunto sin entender el chico Longbottom. Charlus asintió.

\- Lo que deben entender es que el cuerpo humano tiene una capacidad increíble para adaptarse a pesar de que nosotros no nos demos cuenta. Por ejemplo, cuando alguien pasa por una experiencia traumática, si dicha experiencia es demasiado dolorosa para dicha persona, el cerebro es capaz de 'bloquear' por así decirlo, el dolor hasta que la persona sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para asumirlo. ¿Me entienden? – Dijo, ambos asintieron - Bien, es solo una suposición, pero, en el caso de Alice, debieron utilizar la Cruciatus a su máxima potencia dañando el cerebro tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dejando las cicatrices que tenía. Mientras que, en el caso de Frank, fueron ráfagas leves pero el dolor duro más tiempo, tiempo que el cerebro uso para bloquear el cerebro de dicho dolor. El problema es que el cerebro sin saber si seguía en peligro se mantuvo bloqueado, dejando al señor Longbottom de esta manera. Lo que he hecho con él ha sido desbloquear los nervios y lóbulos que seguían sin funcionar en el cerebro mientras reparaba los pocos daños que había, por otro lado, con mi madrina fue un proceso difícil en el que tenía que reparar todo a la vez y hacer una recuperación más profunda, pero todo ha salido bien.

Tanto la abuela como el nieto no entendían todos los detalles o como era médicamente posible, pero estaba claro para ellos que Charlus había hecho los deberes, era más de lo que muchos sanadores habían hecho hasta ahora por ellos. Durante una temporada intentaron remedios estándar, pero al ver que no funcionaban, abandonaron la esperanza y decretaron que eran incurables.

\- Tendré que seguir estudiando más, para obtener más experiencia en cuanto a la curación con Párselmagic – Dijo Charlus, pero luego dio una gran sonrisa – Pero, creo que es una conversación que vamos a aplazar para otro momento - Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Augusta y Neville lo miraron desconcertados por unos instantes, hasta que un par de voces los dejo paralizados.

\- Mamá / Nev – Escucharon.

 **…**

 **Omake 19 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

Nanao Ise, vice-presidenta Asociación de Mujeres del Seireitei se preparaba para llevar a cabo la reunión sobre el presupuesto del año próximo para las diversas asociaciones y clubs del Seireitei. Entre los presentes estaban: Chōjirō Sasakibe, presidente del Club de Ceremonia del Té, Yachiru Unohana, presidenta del Club de Ikebana, Tetsuzaemon Iba, presidente de la Asociación de Hombres del Seireitei y Byakuya Kuchiki, presidente del Club de caligrafía.

\- Bien, ahora comenzaremos la reunión sobre el presupuesto del siguiente año – Dijo Nanao, Iba se alegra ya que quizás podría haber más fondos para su asociación, pero Mayuri apareció de repente.

\- ¡Esperen! – Exclamo Mayuri con su sonrisa maniática junto a su hija Nemu. Iba se sorprendió al verlo allí.

\- ¿C-Capitán Kurotsuchi? – Pregunto Iba.

\- Quiero comenzar un nuevo experimento sobre las armaduras de mago, esta propuesta la hizo el gran emperador y Sōtaichō, pero mi presupuesto es muy poco – Dijo Mayuri mientras giraba su mirada a Iba que se puso nervioso ante esa mirada.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dice a mí? Yo… - Dijo Iba, pero este fue interrumpido por Nanao.

\- Entiendo, si es algo que propuso el emperador y Sōtaichō es porque es una buena idea – Dijo Nanao mientras sacaba un cartel – Los que estén a favor de que el fondo de la Asociación de Hombres del Seireitei sea para el experimento, que levanten la mano – Dijo Nanao mientras en el esquema se veía que la Asociación de Hombres era una de las mejor financiadas, Sasakibe, Retsu y Byakuya levantaron la mano de acuerdo con lo propuesto, después de todo era una idea que fue propuesta por el gran Sōtaichō, Iba se quedó de piedra al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	47. Capitulo 44

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo y violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

 **…**

 **Rumbo a la Tundra Sangrienta**

 **Mar de Ojotsk, Siberia.**

Harry podía ver a la distancia, una densa cortina de niebla que rodeaba a la Tundra Siberiana, obvio él solo podía explicar que la niebla era causado por el intenso frio y por la época de verano que causaba que se levantara una intensa niebla, por lo que discretamente se deslizo hasta la parte posterior del barco y salto al agua, no se hundió más bien corrió a toda prisa sobre ella sin problemas con las olas del barco hasta llegar a tierra firme, a decir verdad todo el aire era algo brumoso.

– Ya veo porque es la ciudad oculta de la niebla - Dijo a nadie en particular antes de caminar por las costas frías en busca de información, paso por varios poblados pequeños de pescadores que estaban desiertos pero el persistente aroma de la sangre resaltaba en el aire con mucha claridad, sin duda muchas batallas recientes se desarrollaron en estos lugares sin importarles las vidas de los civiles – Supongo que por eso es la tundra sangrienta – Dijo, el ojiverde siguió su camino ignorado todo a su alrededor.

A la distancia entre los árboles, un grupo de sujetos seguramente magos, lo miraban con curiosidad, sobre todo porque llego corriendo sobre el mar, obviamente se trataba de alguien con habilidades mágicas.

– ¿De quién crees que se trate? – Pregunto uno de los vigilantes a su líder, un hombre de cabello castaño largo con un curioso parche en el ojo derecho que no dejaba de ver al ojiverde que seguía curioseando entre los restos de las villas de pescadores.

– No tengo idea, será mejor vigilarlo, bien podría ser un mercenario contratado por Bison - Dijo serio sin dejar de mirar al ojiverde que de nuevo se alejaba de aquel sitio – _Ese chico me resulta familiar, pero de donde_ \- pensó el hombre del parche sin recordar su periódico en el bolsillo, de haberlo revisado se habría topado con una noticia sobre que el emperador de Nihon no Kuni le declaro la guerra a Bison y que venía con fotografía incluida.

Harry camino por los senderos del bosque helados no notando nada especial hasta que vio el humo a la distancia, algo se quemaba y él tenía que ir a ver como siempre su curiosidad podía más que su sentido común.

– _Es muy rápido_ \- Pensó el hombre del parche mientras su grupo trataba de seguir al ojiverde sin denotar su presencia ante él. Harry estaba francamente asqueado con lo que miraba, varias casas ardían y los cuerpos muertos de una veintena de civiles estaban regados por todos lados hombres, ancianos, mujeres y niños por igual habían sido asesinados con suma crueldad.

– Levántate mocoso - Dijo un hombre a la distancia veloz, el ojiverde llego a la salida del poblado donde unos tipos usando uniformes de la armada de Bison golpeaban a un pequeño de no más de 7 años que ahora mismo estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando de la boca y llorando con fuerza.

\- Eres una desgracia y pensar que íbamos a reclutarte para servir al general Bison en esta guerra - Dijo uno de los ninjas de seguro el capitán del escuadrón

-…mami donde estas - Dijo el pequeño entre lágrimas solo lo hacían enojar aún más.

Los soldados se alistaban para rematar al pequeño ahora inconsciente cuando se sintió, el instinto asesino más escalofriante, denso y pesado que jamás hubieran sentido no tenía comparación ni con el que su líder dejaba salir cuando se fallaba alguna misión, despacio de entre las casas en llamas emergió la figura ensombrerada del ojiverde con su bufanda ondeando al viento, sus ojos fríos y muertos eran como intensas esmeraldas que los miraban con total desprecio; por su parte con el grupo de seguimiento todos estaban congelados ante lo que estaban sintiendo.

– B…B…Big B…Boss ¿Cómo hace eso? - pregunto uno de los hombres que acompañaba al grupo.

– No lo sé, pero…ni en mis tiempos sentí algo así – Dijo, sus palabras estaban llenas de nervios y lo que iban a presenciar no ayudaría a calmarlos nada.

\- Vaya, pero si es un extraño ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto uno de los soldados de Bison ignorando el instinto asesino a duras penas, poco a poco se fue disipando, aunque la sensación en sus huesos persistía.

\- Oye no nos quiere responder - dijo otro de los soldados ya más repuesto del shock inicial

\- Es un pobre diablo, ha de ser un vagabundo cualquiera, hazte cargo de él, Vladimir – Dijo, el mencionado sujeto alto cercano a la estatura del ojiverde dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara

\- Siéntete honrado de que un soldado de la madre Rusia te asesine - Se lanzó contra el ojiverde con puñal en mano.

De manera asombrosa soltó una estocada al frente que el ojiverde bloqueo con una facilidad avasalladora, levanto su rodilla y bajo su codo apresando la muñeca del soldado que crujió con fuerza al romperse, el puñal cayó pero antes de que tocara la tierra el ojiverde lo tomo y lo hundió en el hombro izquierdo del sujeto que grito de dolor solo para que el ojiverde lo tomara de la quijada y de un jalón poderoso le arrancara la mandíbula, cayo de rodillas en un charco de sangre lanzando gemidos angustiosos y dolorosos solo para que el ojiverde le diera un rodillazo al cuello partiéndolo y dejándolo en el suelo muerto y aun sangrando, nadie se movió, todos estaban congelados ante ese ataque tan…despiadado.

– ¿Qué pasa? a los soldados de la madre Rusia les asusta un poco de sangre - Dijo con crueldad el ojiverde levantando el rostro dejando ver esa psicópata sonrisa que ya se dibujaba en su cara.

– Mátenlo - ordeno el líder y el grupo se lanzó al ataque.

Los puñetazos y patadas volaban y eran todos bloqueados con gran facilidad por el ojiverde que sin esforzarse demasiado lograba hacerlos quedar en ridículo, lanzo un puñetazo y partió la nariz de uno de ellos se agacho eludiendo la patada, pero lanzo un izquierdazo a la entrepierna del sujeto que cayó al suelo con "las joyas de la familia" medio trituradas gritaba de dolor y no dejaba de sujetarse la herida región.

– Maldito - mascullo el ojiverde antes de dejar caer su pie y aplastarle el cráneo con facilidad, restos de cerebro sobresalían de las sangrantes hendiduras de la cabeza aplastada.

\- El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no sirve, debe ser un especialista en este, ataquen con hechizo - Dijo de nuevo el líder del escuadrón del que ahora dos de sus hombres habían caído del aire muy húmedo se condenso un rugiente reptil de agua que se abalanzo contra el ojiverde que alzo un muro de roca para soportar el golpe del ataque ofensivo, no se movió ni un cm su muro, salto sobre él y enfoco a sus enemigos, uno de ellos estaba separado del grupo y ataco de frente, se movió a una velocidad increíble y golpeo su quijada con una patada ascendente que lo elevo varios metros en el aire y el ojiverde lanzo su mortal ataque.

– **_Kikan jū_** (Ametralladora) – Dijo, el ojiverde lanzo sus manos al frente con los puños cerrados señalando al frente solo con los dedos índice y medio, alrededor de sus manos se formaron esferas de viento que girando poderosas se canalizaron a través de sus dedos extendidos, balas de aire no muy grandes pero si poderosas salieron disparadas, no fue una ni dos eran cientos de ellas las que volaban contra el soldado que entre gritos era despedazado, su cuerpo era elevado por las ráfagas de balas incontable que llenaban su cuerpo de sangrantes heridas y que incluso volaban trozos de carne y de sus huesos, al final cayó al suelo irreconocible y sin vida en sus ojos – Quien sigue - dijo el ojiverde sonriendo como un auténtico demente haciendo temer al resto de los soldados.

Estos dispararon tres poderosas balas de agua que se precipitaron contra el ojiverde que simplemente giro sobre sí mismo a una velocidad asombrosa.

– **_Tatsumaki_** (Tornado) – Dijo, un violento tornado surgió rugiendo poderoso y arrastrando las balas de agua destrozándolas con suma facilidad, avanzo despedazando el suelo y engullo a uno de los soldados que entre gritos fue arrojado con una fuerza brutal al suelo quedando despedazado de sus huesos al chocar contra el suelo, el ojiverde aterrizo tras disiparse su ataque.

– Eres un monstruo - Dijo uno de los soldados al ojiverde que ahora mismo los miraba con rencor.

– ¿Monstruo yo? Me lo dice el animal que destruyo una aldea de civiles y que se divertía torturando a un niño, los tipos como tu merecen pudrirse en el infierno – Dijo, el ojiverde realizo una cadena de sellos en menos de un segundo y lanzo una bola de fuego inmensa que atrapo al soldado que gritando de agonía se arrastró por el suelo hasta que no pudo más y cayó muerto cubierto de fuego.

\- Me quedan dos - Dijo el ojiverde mirando a los únicos sobrevivientes del escuadrón de ataque que ahora mismo estaba siendo exterminado con una facilidad asombrosa – Esto es cortesía de un colega mío… ** _Amekōrihari_** (Lluvia de agujas de Hielo) - el ojiverde alzo sus manos y el aire se enfrío mientras miles de agujas de hielo aparecían sobre los paralizados soldado trataban de saltar del camino, las miles de agujas se desplomaron clavándose en todo su cuerpo eran heladas, afiladas y muy largas, podía sentir como atravesaban sus órganos internos en una fría agonía que le aseguraba una lenta y dolorosa muerte de no recibir atención médica – **_Jibashi_** (Asesino Eléctrico) - el relámpago chirriante fue disparado con una sobrecarga de poder golpeo de frente al soldado reventando su corazón y carbonizando sus terminaciones nerviosas en un dolor insoportable que termino cuando su cerebro reventó dentro de su cráneo, el ojiverde se lanzó contra el último soldado en un combate de Taijutsu en el cual obviamente tenía ventaja el ojiverde, con una bola de humo el soldado se alejó y empuño un puñal sobre el cuerpo tirado del inconsciente niño.

– Da un paso y lo mato - Dijo aterrado de ser asesinado por el ojiverde que con una sonrisa espeluznante solo desapareció entre el sonido de la estática, el soldado salió volando tras sufrir el poderoso puñetazo eléctrico en el estómago, miraba incrédulo al ojiverde mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo.

– Eres solo un cobarde que toma a un niño por rehén - Dijo el ojiverde volviendo a desaparecer, reapareció frente al soldado ya con su ataque listo – **_Toketsu Tatchi_** (Toque Congelante) - clavo sus dedos en el vientre del hombre que grito de dolor cuando el frío hielo comenzó a cubrirlo lentamente en menos de 3 minutos todo su ser era una estatua de hielo cubierta de escarcha, el ojiverde arranco sus dedos y el soldado se desmorono en cientos de trozos de hielo.

En los árboles el grupo miraba todo con total asombro en su vida, habían visto a alguien pelear de esa manera y con tan avasalladora victoria, miraron al ojiverde acercarse al niño y usar alguna clase de magia médica para sanar sus heridas, lo cargo con cuidado y se quedó quieto.

\- Sé que me han estado siguiendo, salgan de una vez que esto ya me está cansando – Dijo, todos sintieron miedo desde el principio este demonio ya que no le quedaba otro adjetivo los detecto, saltaron frente a él y los miro con curiosidad sobre todo al sujeto del parche.

\- Somos soldados de la rebelión que se opone a Bison y su guerra, por favor acompáñanos quizá te interese una oferta de trabajo, mercenario - Dijo Big Boss haciendo que todos sus compañeros lo miraban como si estuviese loco, ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle algo así a este tipo?

\- Los seguiré pero más les vale que no sea una trampa, y por favor espero que me ayuden a encontrar a la familia de este niño – Dijo, todos se quedaron callados, quizá era un guerrero despiadado pero al parecer el niño en sus brazos removía su lado amigable quizá al ver a los huérfanos de esta guerra que ellos protegían de volverse armas para Bison accedería a trabajar para ellos, de algo estaban muy seguros quien contara con el ojiverde de su lado sin duda ganaría esta guerra y aun si no lo convencían con los huérfanos sabían de alguien a quien el ojiverde no se iba a resistir.

 **Godric`s Hollow.**

Charlus estaba disfrutando de manera increíble sus vacaciones de verano no solo porque el ya no tener que hacer deberes y estudiar para exámenes ya que se había graduado con honores de Hogwarts, sino porque podía pasar grandes momentos con sus chicas y sus amigos sin importar que las primeras tuvieran que estudiar para presentar los Newt`s el siguiente curso, era en esos momentos donde más podía entrenar, desde que le dijo Ildar que había despertado la habilidad del control de la gravedad, había estado entrenándola ya que esto era sin duda una ventaja que podría llegar a utilizar siendo de mucha utilidad, además con el libro sus habilidades, las cuales al final había descubierto que tenía varias habilidades muy interesantes, aparte de la Negación y la Pesquisa.

Para comenzar estaba Bala o Bala de Hollow; era una técnica que se usa como alternativa al Cero, siendo algo más débil que éste, pero de unas veinte veces más rápido. El usuario es capaz de condensar su presión espiritual y lanzarla desde su puño, o de alguna otra parte del cuerpo como si de una bala se tratase. Tras realizar este ataque, se pueden ver algunas chispas de color rojo en las manos o de otra parte del cuerpo, en el caso de Charlus descubrió que su Bala era de color violeta brillante, por ahora podía crear una Bala antes de agotarse, pero lo mejor es que le había gustado esa técnica por su velocidad y por su poder a pesar de que era débil a diferencia del Cero que era el favorito de Charlus.

El Cero o Fogonazo de Hollow era el ataque básico pero el más poderoso de los Hollow que consistía en el lanzamiento de una descarga de energía muy potente, generalmente de color rojo carmesí, capaz de desintegrar al objetivo. La fuerza, la velocidad, el tamaño e incluso el color del Cero dependerán del usuario y del poder que comunique a su ataque, Charlus varias veces había podido ver este poder como cuando se enfrentó a Sajin o cuando intento atacar con este a su propio hermano, sin duda esa sería la habilidad que más le costaría dominar debido a su gran poder.

El siguiente era el de Hierro o Piel de Hierro, era una técnica propia de los Hollow con la cual se puede condensar la energía espiritual del usuario por encima de la piel, creando una protección con una resistencia tal que es capaz de bloquear cualquier ataque físico. Dependiendo del nivel de poder del Hollow, su Hierro tiene un poder variable, eso hacia al Cero la mejor arma de Ataque y el Hierro la mejor defensa de los Hollow.

Y por último estaba el Sonido o Revolución Resonante, era una técnica exclusiva de los Hollow, que les permite moverse a grandes velocidades, haciendo que sus desplazamientos apenas puedan seguirse con la vista, esta sin duda era la mejor de todas ya que le permitiría a Charlus moverse muy rápido y estaba seguro que si lo entrenaba y dominaba podría igualar la velocidad de su hermano, pero al parecer había algunas habilidades que solo se dominaba cuando se tenía control total de su espíritu interno, además el primero le había dicho que cuando terminara de dominar sus habilidades de Hollow aprendería con alguien el cómo controlar su poder espiritual y además tener acceso a su espíritu interno y conocerlo.

Después de entrenar su Bala, salió para ir a comer junto a sus chicas, ellas podían notar lo ansioso que estaba de poder dominar sus nuevas habilidades. Después de comer fue a seguir entrenando sus habilidades de Hollow, quería dominar por completo su negación, la idea de poder ser inmune a muchos ataques era maravillosa así que siguió con su entrenamiento. El calor era insoportable, el sol lo estaba matando poco a poco mientras que cruzaba por la caliente arena dorada del desierto.

Charlus estaba un poco cansado, había superado ya el área de la gravedad cuando el cuarto en el que estaba cambio, había llegado a un lugar que se parecía al polo norte, cubierto de nieve y hielo. La verdad el frio fue tan aterrador que el chico creyó morir ante el rápido cambio en la temperatura. Tardo varios días en acostumbrarse, pero él ya podía usar la Negación para caminar a pesar del intenso frio, cuando vio a su maestro cerca de un mar congelado se acercó a él, el cuarto volvió a cambiar, el frio fue remplazado rápidamente por un calor que casi asfixia al joven y vio como un desierto sin fin aparecía en cada esquina, se había dedicado a caminar por él con el fin de encontrar una salida una vez se recuperó del tremendo cambio climático, para él habían pasado días, aunque sabía que no pasaron más que unas horas en el mundo real, era una de las ventajas del libro, el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente dentro del libro.

Charlus suspiro mientras usaba todas sus capacidades mentales para controlar sus emociones en su corazón, la Negación hacia el resto, en unos segundos el calor desaparecía y dejaba de sentir la arena tocando sus pies, caminando sobre el desierto sin que lo afectara, él no era ningún tonto, y cuando entro en el desierto supo finalmente cual era el entrenamiento de la Negación final, al principio creyó que era que su cuerpo necesitaba adaptarse a diferentes clases de clima, pero no era eso, ahora estaba seguro que entrenar su cuerpo no afectaba a la Negación, era su mente lo que estaba entrenando.

Su maestro Ignotus Peverell lo había puesto en diferentes clases de lugares, uno totalmente diferente al otro, no para adaptar su cuerpo a diferentes cambios climáticos, sino para adaptar su mente a ellos, para usar la Negación él necesitaba tener el control de sus emociones e invocarla en cualquier clase de lugar, ahora mismo solo era capaz de invocarla, pero si llegaba a controlar esa clase de sentimientos podía usarlo donde quiera y por cuanto quiera.

Siguió caminando sin que el sol le afectara, estaba listo, una vez el desierto se acabe, también su entrenamiento con la Negación lo haría, camino y camino, el cansancio desaparecía, y finalmente luego de unas horas vio a un hombre esperarlo en un oasis.

\- Lo entiendes - Dijo Ignotus.

Charlus asintió.

\- Bien, después de dominar la Negación, podrás usarla de una manera mucho más interesante, por ejemplo, podrás volar controlando por completo tu negación a tal punto de negar la gravedad del planeta, incluso, podrás caminar en el agua como si fuese un lago congelado — Explico el hombre - ¿Ahora, estás listo para la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento? – Pregunto Ignotus mientras observaba al chico.

Charlus solo asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy listo – Dijo Charlus, ahora comenzaría una nueva etapa en su entrenamiento, uno donde aprendería a controlar sus poderes de Hollow y al final lograría obtener el control de su espíritu Hollow, controlar la Negación era el comienzo, ahora comenzaría su avance para hacerse mucho más poderoso.

 **Siberia.**

Harry caminaba escoltado por el grupo de rebeldes aun con el niño en brazos y eso si vendado para que no conociera el camino a la base secreta, eso habría servido si el ojiverde no estuviera memorizando el camino desde aquel pueblo pequeño donde acabo con esos crueles soldado, arribaron y de inmediato le quitaron la venda, estaba en una especie de base subterránea donde tenía una abundante luz natural que llegaba a todas partes gracias a una red de espejos que iluminaban todo el lugar, en ese momento el niño despertó llorando de nuevo clamando por su madre cosa que solo logro hacer que el ojiverde tratase de calmarlo con la promesa de ayudarlo a hallar a su madre perdida.

– Tenemos unos refugiados que salvamos esta mañana de unos mercenarios de Bison, puedes empezar por ahí mientras yo me reporto - Indico Big Boss a lo que el ojiverde asintió, los soldados del grupo lo guiaron con los refugiados, lo cierto era que deseaban mantenerlo vigilado mientras su capitán iba a rendir su informe.

En la sala de dirigentes donde un grupo de viejos generales discutían su actual y mala situación, de acuerdo con el último reporte, las fuerzas del general Bison los superaban en número, para colmo en su base tenían demasiados no combatientes que en caso de emergencia solo estorbarían y dificultarían la lucha.

– Los civiles también son parte de la madre Rusia, general Kozlov - Dijo una bella mujer de cabello rubia y ojos azules con algunas cicatrices en la cara pero esto no desmeritaba para nada su belleza, estaba vestida con una falda vino tinto con medias negras y tacones altos negros, dejando al viejo general de cicatriz en la frente callado, uno por que ella tenía razón y dos porque le gustara o no reconocerlo esa mujer era preciosa y con eso los manipulaba con relativa facilidad sin mencionar sus dulces amenazas de muerte, de pronto irrumpiendo y haciendo a todo mundo verlo serio, John Big Boss apareció.

– Señores hay algo que necesitan saber, nos topamos con un grupo de soldados de Bison – Dijo, todos se tensaron ante la posibilidad de haber sido descubiertos y tener que evacuar de inmediato.

– Entonces debemos prepararnos para el combate - Indico el mismo general de nombre Kozlov ya listo para enfrentar el inminente ataque.

– No hará falta, señor, todos fueron eliminados por un solo hombre – Dijo, todo mundo miro al hombre del parche con singular interés en especial la rubia que ahora estaba con sus piernas cruzadas.

– ¿Y quién de ustedes los acabo? - Pregunto otro general de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y de aspecto serio y duro.

– No fue ninguno de nosotros, déjenme contarles todo desde el principio – Dijo, y así Big Boss comenzó con su relato que solo despertó más el interés en dicho mercenario ojiverde

Hablando del ojiverde en este momento estaba más feliz que antes, frente a él, una mujer abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño, al final resulto que la madre del niño fue capturada mientras salía al mercado a la villa más cercana y fue rescatada por los rebeldes, tan pronto se miraron corrieron a abrazarse, sin dudar el ojiverde estaba francamente feliz de que el pequeño hubiese encontrado a su madre que ahora mismo le agradecía sin parar por devolverle a su hijo cosa que solo hacia al ojiverde reír apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca; alrededor de él, los soldados rebeldes se preguntaban si el chico tenía conflictos de personalidad, sobre todo considerando lo despiadado y sádico que fue con aquellos soldados en cambio ahora era bastante amable incluso se podría decir que lucía algo apenado al ser bombardeado con tanto agradecimiento.

De regreso con el consejo de guerra rebelde todos estaban callados ante el relato de Big Boss quien culmino hacia un par de minutos con su relato del combate del despiadado ojiverde.

– Ese sujeto uso hielo, se supone que es una habilidad extinta japonesa - Dijo uno de los hombres presentes serio ante la revelación del elemento secundario del ojiverde.

– No lo creo, una característica del clan Hitsugaya es que todos sus miembros eran de cabello blanco y él es pelinegro - Dijo el viejo general Kozlov dejando a todo mundo aún más pensativo que antes.

– Será un descendiente de alguien que huyó cuando empezaron las purgas de sangre en la segunda guerra mundial - Dijo el hombre poniendo a todo mundo serio de nuevo.

– No encaja la edad, para mí que solo sabe usarlo porque posee las afinidades necesarias - Dijo el mismo Kozlov dando una posibilidad mucho más valida.

– Soy la única que lo nota o no quieren mencionarlo - Dijo la hermosa rubia de nombre Balalaika haciendo que todo mundo la mirara directamente – De acuerdo con el informe de Big Boss, él uso tierra y rayo en la pelea además de hielo, para usar hielo se necesita viento y agua si ese es el caso ese hombre debe ser capaz de usar los 5 elementos y eso es algo que nunca se ha visto ni en Rusia ni en ningún lado - los murmullos estallaron ante la revelación ese detalle se les paso por alto a todos de inmediato enviaron al hombre del parche por el ojiverde necesitaban que alguien de semejantes capacidades se les uniera.

\- Lady Balalaika, si él no acepta unírsenos, confiamos en sus habilidades de convencimiento - Dijo el viejo general haciendo a la rubia sonreír dulcemente.

– No se preocupe que a mí nadie me dice que no jajajaja - se rió orgullosa y un tanto excéntrica, los presentes no sabían si tenerle envidia o lastima al ojiverde.

Big Boss regreso acompañado por Harry, de inmediato recorrió a todos los presentes en su mayoría hombres, pero entonces noto a la hermosa mujer rubia que lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos se cruzaron y con una sonrisa el ojiverde le guiño un ojo, de manera asombrosa, Balalaika se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada, todos los presentes quedaron en shock ante eso.

– _Es muy guapo_ \- Pensaba la mujer mientras el ojiverde se presentaba como Harrison Zaraki, de inmediato todos, con terror y sorpresa supieron quién era y les había dicho lo que quería, ahora más que nunca deseaban tenerlo de su lado; el ojiverde tomo asiento junto a Balalaika quien no dejaba de mirarlo y sonreírle coquetamente de manera increíble el ojiverde la ignoraba olímpicamente, bueno de vez en cuando le devolvía la sonrisa pero eso era todo y era asombroso sobre todo considerando que los hombres casi siempre se le quedaban mirando como hipnotizados.

– Y esa es nuestra situación Tennō_sama, esperamos nos ayude - Dijo el general mirando al ojiverde sentado serio y pensativo.

– Quiero hablar con Bison, este país ha sufrido mucho y es mejor evitar una lucha frontal que puede dañar más gente - Dijo serio y como un buen líder que busca evitar que sus compañeros salgan lastimados.

– Él nunca te dará una audiencia - Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño que no dejaba de mirarlo con enojo por estar sentado junto a Balalaika.

– Bueno en estos momentos debo estar llegando con él – Dijo, todo mundo miro al ojiverde con duda mientras él solo sonreía de esa manera tan espeluznante haciendo a todos sentir escalofríos en su espalda.

– _Que sonrisa tan encantadora_ – Pensó, al parecer a Balalaika, la faceta psicópata del ojiverde le resultaba atractiva como a Luna o Orihime.

En la torre de Bison, un par de soldados escoltaba a un hombre ensombrerado, lo recogió en el puerto al bajar del barco mercante, fue directo a él y solicito una audiencia con su líder eso habría sido normalmente rechazado de no ser porque menciono a la nación de Nihon no Kuni y de inmediato lo escolto a la torre donde ahora mismo el hombre estaba asolas con Bison, francamente Harry(clon) estaba algo sorprendido de ver al hombre de pie frente a él, alto y musculoso, de ojos completamente blancos y con una sonrisa maniática, tenía toda la apariencia de ser alguien peligroso y demente, aunque el poderoso instinto que emanaba de él era bastante perceptible, no se molestaba en ocultar su poder sin duda para mantenerse imponente.

\- Me informan que tienes información sobre Nihon no Kuni, habla y se te recompensara muy bien - Dijo con una fuerte y agresiva sin borrar su sonrisa mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

\- Sí, al parecer la nación está muy bien preparada para la guerra sobre todo porque sabe todos sus movimientos – Dijo, los ojos de Bison se abrieron al saber que la nación enemiga estaba al tanto de sus movimientos y sus planes.

\- Te pagaremos bien si la información nos ayuda a llevar a Rusia a la victoria en esta guerra - Dijo de nuevo con esa expresión extasiada y emocionada.

\- Lo siento, pero yo solo vine a decirle que no tienen oportunidad contra ellos, así no quiero personas inocentes de esta nación salgan lastimados – Dijo, de inmediato el semblante de Bison cambio tornándose bastante molesto y agresivo.

\- Así que eres solo un inútil que solo quiere interponerse entre mis planes – Dijo y a una gran velocidad sujeto al hombre del cuello apretando con fuerza elevándolo en el aire.

\- Espera…no quieres hacer esto - Dijo el ojiverde forcejeando por soltarse de la opresión en el cuello.

\- Porque no, solo mereces morir al ser de esa nación, pero no te preocupes, serás parte de todos aquellos de los que pretendes salvar, pero todos estarán muertos, no me importa si tengo que acabar con toda Rusia – Dijo, los ojos de Bison estaban molestos y agresivos mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

\- Yo hablaba de esto – Dijo, sin decir más el ojiverde brillo destilando chispas justo antes de detonar en una enorme explosión eléctrica que destrozo la oficina del líder.

En la base rebelde, el ojiverde ahora estaba serio al recibir los recuerdos de su clon especial, sin duda negociar con ese tal Bison sería algo imposible, una sonrisa ansiosa se dibujó en su cara, eso quería decir que solo le quedaba una salida, pelear con él.

– _Él será un buen oponente jejejeje_ – Pensó, se reía en su cabeza mientras todo mundo a su alrededor lo miraba con nerviosismo, de pronto en la sala entro un apurado mensajero que traía un reporte urgente de los vigías de la aldea, al parecer hubo una explosión en la oficina de Bison, todo mundo volteo a ver al ojiverde – ¿Qué? solo envíe un clon eléctrico explosivo a platicar con él, no es mi culpa que lo asesinara y lo detonara sin querer - Dijo como si nada mientras todo mundo tenía gotas en la nuca, ellos nunca pudieron acercarse tanto a Bison y este sujeto llega y tiene una audiencia con él y termina realizando un atentado que de haber sido más potente bien pudo haber matado a Bison, en definitiva necesitaban que él estuviese de su lado – Les ayudare ese sujeto es un monstruo que no entiende por las buenas solo resta someterlo a la mala cuenten conmigo pero eso si no quiero que me anden tratando de mangonear, soy un emperador que con todo su poder puede aplastar esta nación - Dijo Harry mientras los generales asentían y el líder del grupo le daba una discreta señal a la rubia había que mantener al ojiverde bajo control y ella era la elegida.

\- Si me permite Tennō_sama quisiéramos una pelea de exhibición para ver sus capacidades, lo espero en una hora en el centro del campamento - dijo el hombre que no dejaba de mirarle con rencor respondía al nombre de Alexey y fue alguna vez pretendiente de Balalaika, claro ella lo rechazo tan pronto él se le insinúo y por ello estaba bastante amargado.

La sala pronto se quedó sola a excepción del ojiverde y la mujer rubia que en este momento caminaba coqueta hasta Harry, suavemente sus pechos bastante grandes se balanceaban bajo el entallado vestido vino tinto, se le acercó al ojiverde y con suma coquetería le hablo.

– Y dime Harry, ¿no te gustaría un tour por el campamento? valdrá la pena, lo prometo - le guiño el ojo y sopló un beso al ojiverde.

– Eres una mujer muy bella, Sofiya Pavlovna – Dijo, ella sonrojada y sorprendida de que supiera su verdadero nombre, a decir verdad nadie se atrevía a decirle lo sabía y el que lo sabía terminaba muerto siendo cocinado a fuego lento - Pero ya acepte ayudarles no tienes por qué rebajarte, además ya estoy comprometido, pero no quisiera perder una bella amistad contigo, después de todo, si ganamos la guerra tu podrías gobernarla y podríamos llegar a una alianza entre las dos naciones, espero me comprendas – suavemente le beso la mano y se enfilo a su rostro, el corazón de Balalaika latía como loco mientras un hueco se formaba en su estómago y el ojiverde la beso…en la mejilla, sonriendo se retiró de ahí dejándola resoplando como niña pequeña.

– Porque no me beso en los labios, jejeje me haces sentir como adolescente Harry, pero no importa, podemos ser muy buenos amigos – Dijo, salió afuera del salón donde el ojiverde le aguardaba, la invito a comer, oferta que acepto más que gustosa tomándolo del brazo más, de uno de los soldados que los vio miro al ojiverde con odio y una que otra mujer miraba a Balalaika con envidia, ella solo apretó el brazo del ojiverde aún más contra sus pechos en un gesto que claramente decía "mío" por su parte Harry se sentía bastante cómodo en compañía de esa bella mujer.

Fue una comida bastante tranquila que culmino cuando una fastidiada Balalaika se levantó y dio una golpiza al sujeto que no dejaba de hacerle señas obscenas, de regreso y sin querer, Balalaika se tropezó con la mesera, todo por ir enojada, no llego al suelo más bien cayo sentada sobre el regazo del ojiverde que ahora mismo la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura.

– Ten más cuidado Sofiya, mmm hueles delicioso sabes – Dijo, la mujer se puso roja antes de levantarse apenada y disculpándose, todos los presentes tomaron sus armas listas para el inminente fin del mundo.

– _Cielos Harry sí que es un hombre_ \- Pensaba la rubia al recordar lo que su trasero logro sentir.

El ojiverde llego puntual a su combate de exhibición contra uno de los mejores hombres de ese tal Alexey, se trataba de un sujeto grande y musculoso por no decir mal encarado y con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su cara al ver al ojiverde que se despojaba de su sombrero y gabardina, tan pronto lo vio sin esa indumentaria los ojos de Balalaika casi se volvieron corazones, todos los hombres detestaron al ojiverde.

\- Esta será una lucha de exhibición, no quiero ningún jutsu demasiado peligroso ¿entendido? - Dijo un soldado fungiendo de árbitro, por su parte Alexey le daba instrucciones a su hombre solo le pedía que derrotara al ojiverde y demostrara que no era tan grandioso como todos lo pintaban.

Tan pronto se indicó el inicio el sujeto se lanzó contra el ojiverde con sus puños cubiertos de roca, sin duda una buena técnica de tierra que en este momento era por completo inútil ante la velocidad del ojiverde que bloqueaba con facilidad o simplemente se movía a un costado esquivando el golpe del sujeto que ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

– Deja de correr y pelea - Dijo molesto mientras el ojiverde tomaba posición se trataba del estilo no mortal de su peculiar estilo de combate, de pronto los puños del ojiverde se envolvieron en pequeños relámpagos casi hasta los codos, se lanzó contra el sujeto volviéndose casi un borrón, clavo un golpe en su estómago, el puñetazo fue poderoso soltando un estallido violento de relámpagos que se expandió tras el impacto, el ojiverde lanzo el puño izquierdo a su cara con el mismo efecto, giro con una barrida haciéndolo desplomarse a un lado, atrajo ambos puños a su costado y juntando los brazos envueltos en relámpagos, lanzo ambos puños contra su estómago, el estallido se volvió enorme y el sujeto voló por el aire hasta caer al suelo sangrando de la boca y ya desmayado; todo mundo guardo silencio, el ojiverde gano en menos de 2 minutos.

– Viva Harry gano, gano, gano, gano - coreaba la alegre Balalaika balanceando sus caderas alegremente de un lado a otro mientras sus pechos se balanceaban al ritmo de su baile feliz.

– Gracias por la porra y el hermoso baile, mi querida Sofiya – Dijo, la mujer se detuvo y se rió como colegiala mientras se sonrojaba, de nuevo, todos los hombres miraron al ojiverde ahora con deseos de matarlo.

 **Godric`s Hollow.**

Charlus estaba en este momento de una buena ración de descanso de su entrenamiento y en este momento estaba pasando un rato con la menor de las Greengrass, esto era porque desde hacía unos meses, la rubia había estado muy desanimada por una simple razón, su hermana Daphne, hacía ya casi medio año que no la veía y solo se comunicaban para saber para saber cómo estaba pero ella le decía que este momento no podía volver a estar con ella o su familia porque su prometido la necesitaba, Charlus estaba curioso y quiso saber si sucedía algo con su hermano, Astoria no pudo decirle nada ya que su hermana no le quiso decir nada.

\- Al parecer no podemos evitar preocuparnos por nuestros hermanos – Dijo Astoria mientras veía a su amado que estaba preocupado, pero también muy triste.

\- Sé que es estúpido, pero a pesar de todo lo que me hizo Harry, él parecía querer que me hiciera poderoso pero sin él, así como lo hizo él, pero me doy de cuenta que no sé qué pensar de él, yo puedo ser astuto e inteligente, pero Harry es la personificación de Salazar Slytherin, es perversamente astuto, es alguien muy inteligente y puede predecir y saber lo que hará cualquier persona, y puede llegar a hacer tanto daño sin demostrar su poder, solo astucia y estrategia, pero conmigo, ha demostrado que es alguien cruel, indiferente pero siempre que nos encontramos le interesa que me haga más fuerte ¿Por qué? – Se preguntó Charlus mientras veía Astoria que lo observaba, sin duda aún no estaba aún claro el tema de su hermano y de su desprecio hacia a él, pero Astoria solo podía decirle una cosa.

\- Él quería que te hicieras más poderoso, hazlo, hazte poderoso para cuando lo encuentres otra vez vea que eres igual de poderoso que él – Dijo Astoria mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas y lo veía mientras el chico le sonreía.

\- Lo hare y tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, ¿Lo sabes, cierto? - Índico el chico.

Astoria cabeceo y le sonrió.

\- Mientras estés a mi lado con eso me basta – Dijo Astoria.

\- Y lo estaré siempre – Dijo Charlus sonriendo.

Astoria se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, perdida en esos ojos avellana que la hipnotizaban.

\- Siempre me sorprendió las cosas que podías llegar hacer, siempre pensando que podrías a llegar a hacer muchas cosas y eso me fascinaba – Dijo Astoria mientras lo observaba.

– Apuesto a que yo puedo hacerte hacer cualquier cosa – Desafío Charlus.

\- Pues claro que si Charlus, obviamente que lo puedes hacer – Dijo Astoria divertida.

\- No, lo puedo hacer sin varita, sin manos, y sin tocarte, sería capaz de hacer ahora mismo que te tiraras por la ventana - Bromeó Charlus.

\- ¿De verdad? Me gustaría ver como el poderoso Rey consigue eso - Lo incitó Astoria. Charlus sonrió y cerró los ojos un momento, cuando volvió a abrirlos sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, aunque eso no lo percibió la chica. Mantenían su avellana característico, pero las pupilas eran finas y alargadas.

\- Astoria…- Llamó Charlus a la chica para que lo mirara, ésta iba a decir algo, pero cuando vio los ojos de Charlus se quedó completamente paralizada - Levántate y dirígete hacia la ventana…- La chica hizo exactamente lo que Charlus le había ordenado - Detente…- Ordenó Charlus antes de que Astoria se acercase más de dos metros de la ventana, tampoco quería hacer literal su broma, era su novia después de todo. Pero pensó que podía gastarle una broma mejor - Súbete la camisa lentamente - Le pidió Charlus a la chica, que agarró su blusa y comenzó a dejar su estómago al descubierto. - Para…- Exclamó a su pesar cuando empezó a ver el sujetador que llevaba Astoria - Despierta…- Finalizó haciendo que la chica volviera en sí. Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, dejó caer rápidamente su camisa y miró entre desconcertada y ruborizada a Charlus - No pensé que fueras la típica chica que llevara ropa interior rosa, cariño - Comentó Charlus estallando en risas y cayendo hacia atrás sobre el sillón.

\- Esta me las pagas…- Contestó Astoria furiosa y aún sonrojada abalanzándose sobre Charlus. Con Astoria sobre él, giró hacia un lado dejándola a ella debajo y a una distancia más que cercana.

\- No sé de qué te quejas, he sido un caballero, podría haberme aprovechado de ti y no te hubieras enterado…- Intentó bromear Charlus, pero Astoria solo se giró para volver a dejarlo a él debajo colocando sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Charlus.

\- Si vas a aprovecharte de mí, por lo menos déjame estar consciente de lo que ocurre -Contestó Astoria con una sonrisa pícara y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Charlus sonrió y se dedicó a admirar la belleza de la chica que tenía sobre él. Astoria le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Charlus, Sin embargo, lo que a Charlus Potter más le llamo la atención era el rostro de Astoria. Tenía una sonrisa feliz en su rostro mientras lo miraba con algo de incertidumbre en sus ojos marrones, y sus mejillas aún tenían algunos puntitos rojos de pena en ellas. Astoria desde que se rencontró con Charlus y supo toda su historia comenzó a sentir algo por él, no sabía que era, sabía que con Edward era una atracción debido a que era un vampiro pero con Charlus era diferente ya que aún era un humano, extremadamente poderoso, y la forma en que la miraba la hacía recorrer un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo pero no era desagradable para nada, sino como si la mirada que le daba Charlus estuviera cargada de un gran poder aun por despertar.

Charlus acercó la mano al rostro de ella sin vacilar, rápidamente acaricio la mejilla de la chica ganándose un suspiro de Astoria. Charlus se sentó aun con ella en sus piernas. Charlus comenzó a besarla en los labios con pasión. Astoria le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Charlus simplemente se dedicaba únicamente a besarla con pasión y Astoria entonces sintió que la alzaban. Charlus la alzó entre sus brazos, y Astoria instintivamente le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, fundiéndose en un fugaz y apasionado beso. Lo sentía, podía sentirlo firmemente en su entrepierna y la fricción los envolvió en un lujurioso juego de besos y caricias cada vez más y más ansiosos y desesperados.

Llegaron al borde de la cama, y se dejaron caer en ella quedando Charlus encima de Astoria, y en ningún momento detuvieron esa singular danza que realizaban sus lenguas contra los labios, Astoria hizo girar Charlus quedando ella encima de él, mientras se seguían besando, Astoria comenzó a bajar al cuello de Charlus. Mientras que Astoria comenzó dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, a cambio el acariciaba la cabeza de esta como si se tratase de un gato.

Luego de un suspiro la joven dejo de concentrarse en el cuello de su compañero para ir directamente a los labios de este de nuevo. En este acto el joven opto por dejar de acariciar su cabeza y concentrarse más en la espalda de esta y luego bajar un poco más abajo que donde se encontraba la cintura de la chica.

\- Jeje, ¿qué haces? - Dijo ella juguetona.

\- ¿No te gusta? – Pregunto Charlus.

\- Yo no dije eso - Dijo ella dando otra risita, luego de un movimiento un poco brusco por parte del joven, los roles se invirtieron de nuevo y la joven quedo de nuevo debajo de él.

\- Que te parece si nos ponemos un poco más serios - Dijo el con una mirada maliciosa que hizo reír más a la joven que asentía con la cabeza. La chica le beso con verdadera pasión, besando con más fuerza como respuesta. El correspondió con la misma intensidad. Saboreo tanto su lengua como sus labios, podía sentir la respiración pesada de Astoria. Luego movió sus labios hacia el cuello de ella, sus manos se movieron hasta llegar a su esbelta cintura.

\- Charlus - Susurro Astoria.

El la atrajo un poco hacia él, para que sienta el tamaño y la fuerza de su excitación. Luego metió sus manos íntimamente por debajo de la blusa de la chica mientras comenzaba acariciarla. Casi un segundo después se la quitó mostrando el sostén. Y luego quito el sostén, sus labios y manos muy pronto se encontraron camino a sus pechos más desarrollados de lo que creía, exploro y beso con dulzura los pezones duros rosa de Astoria. Charlus lamio y chupo su pezón izquierdo. Astoria gemía suavemente ante las sensaciones que el nuevo amor de ella y su futuro señor le producía. Unos momentos después él hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho, esta vez trayendo un gemido de ella.

\- Astoria, tus pezones son tan dulces. No creo que me canse nunca de ellos - Musito él.

\- Charlus - Jadeo ella.

\- Shhh - La callo él. Y le planto un beso en la boca mientras manoseaba sus pechos. Sus manos se movieron hasta el cierre del pantalón del chico, pero se detuvo para acariciar el pecho musculoso y el estómago duro del muchacho.

\- Charlus - Musito ella con insistencia en esta ocasión, aunque luego dejo escapar un gemido al sentir al chico apretar con más fuerza uno de sus pechos.

\- ¿Dime? - Pregunto Charlus.

\- Quítate los pantalones. Me estorban - Dijo ella.

\- Porque no lo haces tú. Estas más cerca - Índico Charlus divertido.

\- De acuerdo - Respondió ella.

Astoria retiró nerviosa el cinturón del chico y le desabrochó con aún más nervios, pero no sin menos seguridad el pantalón del chico, dejándolo tan solo con sus bóxers, permitiéndole observar con mayor detalle el miembro de su amante. Acto seguido, intentó desabotonarle la camisa, pero al tener problemas con esto, Charlus se arrancó la prenda de un tirón mostrando su pecho marcado por el constante y duro entrenamiento.

Volvió a echarse encima de Astoria, presionando de una manera más agresiva su pelvis contra el de ella. Ahora Astoria lo sentía mucho mejor, lo deseaba mucho más que antes, su sexo estaba palpitando de una forma acelerada y sentía un ardor incontrolable que intentaba saciar con la presión ejercida por Charlus contra ella.

Astoria gimió al sentir las manos de su futuro señor en su trasero.

\- _Ay que rico_ \- Pensaba la chica mientras las ágiles y experimentadas manos de Charlus recorrían con movimientos suaves de arriba abajo por las nalgas de Astoria.

Luego comenzó a deslizarse, tanto la falda corta y ropa interior de encaje rosa. Él tomó nota con satisfacción de lo mojada que estaba. Ahora ella estaba completamente desnuda. La luz de la luna le daba un delicioso brillo nacarado a su pálida piel y sintió un deseo incontrolable de saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lamerla por completo hasta dejarle sin su esencia, tal como un hombre lobo a punto de devorar a su presa y lo era ya que su forma de lobo blanco le transmitía las emociones que sentía. Porque eso es lo que planeaba hacer: ella se iba a entregar, él la iba a recibir.

Voltearon en la cama y entonces Astoria se subió encima de Charlus, dejándole ver la perfección de sus curvas, esa cintura, y esos pechos que él admiraba por su delicadeza. Subió sus dedos presionándole la piel de su vientre, y tocó casi al descuido los pezones de la chica, que se tensaron ante el contacto. La chica gimió y se movió sensualmente encima del bóxer de Charlus, realizando un vaivén exquisito al sentir su virilidad dar en el sexo de ella.

Charlus volvió a acariciarla con sus manos y esta vez las rellenó con los expectantes y redondeados pechos masajeándolos firmemente, sin perder el contacto visual con los ojos de Astoria. Ella se mordió el labio inferior en señal de placer, y se movió con mayor profundidad y deleite por encima del sexo de su compañero, pero de una manera excitantemente lenta, disfrutando plenamente del contacto con la pelvis de Charlus.

Astoria pasó sus uñas por sobre él marcándolo levemente y provocándole un gemido que la desequilibró, pero continuó; acercó su rostro a su pecho y lo besó, sin dejar de rasguñarlo suavemente por la espalda.

— ¡Oh, Cha…rlus! — Charlus había bajado sus manos hasta el vientre de Astoria y con los dedos humedecidos, la penetró firmemente.

A Astoria este acto la tomó por sorpresa, pero hacía bastante rato que ya estaba preparada para la caricia. El gemido de la chica lo embriagó de tal forma que continuó con el movimiento. Sus dedos se humedecían cada vez más y rozaban el interior cálido y contenedor de ella. Los ojos de Astoria estaban en blanco debido al placer y sus gemidos eran cada vez más incontrolables.

Charlus lamió cada rincón de su cuerpo, pasando por el cuello, deteniéndose más tiempo en su pecho y pezones que se mantenían acertadamente erectos, para luego bajar por su ombligo cada vez más hasta chocar su lengua con la fricción que él mismo seguía realizando. Astoria se retorcía entre las sábanas, y masajeaba inconscientemente el largo cabello plateado dorado azulado de su amante.

Charlus expiró allí un aire cálido que la estremeció y ante el pedido de ella, hundió su lengua en ese suave conjunto pulposo que tanto deseaba. Astoria gimió más roncamente de lo que lo había hecho hasta ese momento, pero empujó con sus manos la cabeza de Charlus en señal de que no se detenga. Charlus saboreó toda la esencia de Astoria, él le estaba regalando placer, y ella lo pedía deseosa cada vez con más insistencia.

\- Charlus... Por Merlín... Ohh... Ohhh… - Balbuceaba ella - Oh... Charlus... eso fue increíble. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo? - Pregunto ella.

Charlus la miro con una ceja alzada.

\- Oh...Claro - Musito ella ahora sabiendo la respuesta.

Él sólo maniobro para estar donde quería estar. Era deliciosa, tan maravillosamente apretada, caliente y mojada. La combinación perfecta, al menos en lo que a él le gustaba. Ellos encajaban entre sí como una mano en un guante, como si específicamente diseñados uno para el otro.

\- No… puedo más… no lo soporto… - Le dijo Astoria relamiéndose y con los ojos entrecerrados, al mismo tiempo en que le elevaba su cara para llevarla hasta su rostro— Hazme tuya… quiero sentirte… por favor… dentro mío…

Charlus no se lo hizo repetir; se retiró velozmente la única prenda que aún conservaba y se acopló encima del cuerpo de ella, pero antes le preguntó disfrutando de la necesidad de la chica de llenarse enteramente de él.

\- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Charlus.

\- Hazlo… ¡Hazlo! - Le dijo agudizando su voz imitando un dulce gemido, y tomando por las caderas al chico, lo hundió dentro de ella, sintiendo por primera vez una conexión plena y enloquecedora entre los dos.

El grito de Astoria resonó en las paredes e inmediatamente se sintió desvanecer por la incontable cantidad de sensaciones que la abrumaron en un solo instante. Ella le rodeó con sus piernas y le besaba salvajemente, mientras él se dejaba embriagar por la satisfacción de poseerla, en el que Astoria lucía excitantemente entregada, noto como entraba y salía de ella cada vez más rápidamente, hasta que Astoria sintió una descarga del más puro placer.

Astoria era algo apretada y podía se adentraba dentro de ella poco a poco.

\- Oh, Dios, Charlus - Gimió Astoria - Ya casi estoy - Dijo ella jadeante - ¡Ahora Charlus, Ahora! - Exclamo ella.

Ella gritó con placer, sintiendo a Charlus moverse rápidamente dentro de ella. Él había entrado constantemente y había hecho que Astoria alcance su orgasmo.

A medida que la euforia de su clímax paso, el chico opto por abrazarla. Astoria se sujetó toda adolorida pero inmensamente feliz, y se quedaron dormidos desnudos sin cubrirse con las sabanas.

Al día siguiente Astoria se levantó y pudo ver la desnudes en su cuerpo, recordó lo que paso hace unas horas y no pudo evitar apenarse, aun así, su sonrisa no dejo su hermoso rostro.

\- _Hicimos el amor otra vez_ \- Pensó ella con un suspiro como si se tratase de un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Miro a su lado y pudo ver como un Charlus Potter desnudo se movía entre sueños en las sabanas de la cama. Río nerviosa al verlo y no pudo resistir el recordar lo que hicieron la noche pasada. Había sido suya. Fue algo tan perfecto, las caricias y besos que le propino en cada parte de su cuerpo. El sentirlo dentro suyo mientras que se entregaba a él con decisión.

\- Buen día - Escucho y vio cómo su futuro esposo despertaba, no podía dejar de mirarlo con algo de pena, pero radiante de felicidad al verlo junto a ella, esta era la prueba de que no había sido un sueño. Fue real, Había pasado.

\- Buen día - Respondió Astoria mientras se acercaba con su cuerpo aun desnuda y besaba su boca, pudo sentir cuando la mano de Charlus se apoyó en su pecho derecho y río con nerviosismo ante eso - Basta, que ya no tuviste suficiente de eso anoche - Decía la chica golpeando la mano del chico con diversión.

\- ¿Qué, no te gusto? - Dijo el chico con picardía mientras la besaba nuevamente y apoyaba esta vez la mano en su pecho izquierdo.

\- Jejeje, basta Charlus - Decía ella divertida como si todo fuese un juego de niños.

\- No quiero - Decía Charlus mientras esta ves beso con más pasión, la boca de la joven para luego moverse hasta su cuello.

Astoria se mordió los labios para contener un gemido que estuvo a punto de escapar.

\- _Por Merlín, bueno si no puedes con él, únetele -_ Pensaba mientras se lanzó sobre Charlus.

Y fue así como la pareja comenzó de nuevo con otra sección de sexo que para Astoria era lo mejor que le haya podido pasar en su vida y pensar que tendría toda la vida para seguir disfrutando de ese momento, pero una pregunta paso por su mente ¿También tendría que hacerlo junto a Ginny u otras chicas junto a él? Bueno, si era necesario lo haría con solo estar satisfecha.

 **…**

 **Omake 20 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

En un rio de la enorme isla del Rukongai, Yachiru estaba pescando y cogiendo algunas frutas habiendo recogido muchas cosas. Kenpachi estaba esperando a su hija y se giró cuando la escucho llegar.

\- Tou_chan – Dijo Yachiru con un montón de frutas y pescados - ¡He recogido todo esto!

\- Bien, yo he cogido esto – Dijo mientras dejaba caer de su hombro un enorme oso.

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamo alegremente Yachiru.

Minutos después se ven unos huesos amontonados junto a unos corazones de manzana tirados mientras padre e hija están junto a una fogata.

\- Por cierto, han pasado ya varias horas, pero no hemos llegado al complejo. – Dijo Yachiru alegremente mientras comía la fruta – Estamos perdidos ¿verdad? – Pregunto Yachiru mientras se quedaban en silencio unos segundos.

\- Si – Respondió Kenpachi.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	48. Capitulo 45

**Hola lectores! Bueno, ya casi me pongo al día con la historia, espero que con esto ya vuelvan los lectores y los reviews, quiero decirles que habrá pronto otro capitulo especial que mostrara mas cosas que también tiene que ver con los cambios que he hecho, habilidades nuevas, sucesos para el futuro, también otro encuentro entre los hermanos, pero esta vez sera mas pacifico y que definirá el futuro del mundo.**

 **Quisiera pedirles que volvieran a comentar, quiero saber que les ha parecido los nuevos cambios, y a los nuevos lectores, como les ha parecido la historia, en Amo Dragón implemente el máximo de reviews, es decir que al llegar a determinado numero de reviews se actualizara el siguiente cap, desde ahora se actualizara cuando se llegue a una mínimo de 10 reviews por cap.**

 **Cuando la historia este al día, haré una nueva encuesta donde les preguntare si quieren que el viaje al mundo de Game of Thrones quiere que este aquí en esta misma historia, o en una historia aparte diferente, pero esta historia tendría un salto en el tiempo hasta el regreso de Harry, así que les digo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo, violencia y tortura. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

 **…**

 **Preludio de la Guerra**

En Siberia ya empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que era hora de poner el plan en marcha, esta era la primera misión que Harry hacia junto a la rebelión para demostrar su valía, el plan era suyo y era el responsable de una posible victoria contra Bison muy merecida para la rebelión, el líder de escuadrón era el mismo Big Boss que había sido elegido por el mismo ojiverde para que liderara ese grupo mientras él estaría como apoyo.

\- Recuerden, en este lugar hay armas, pergaminos, e información que nos puede ser útiles, séllenlo todo y después destruyan el lugar - Ordenó el líder del escuadrón, Big Boss.

\- Sí, señor - Respondieron los hombres mientras Harry miraba cómo se movían ágilmente entre la espesura del bosque. El objetivo era un edificio cerca de un puerto donde se rumoraba guardaban armas y otras cosas para la guerra, cosas que pondrían en desventaja a la resistencia. Una vez llegaron, procedieron a hacer reconocimiento del lugar.

\- No hay nadie, capitán - Dijo un sujeto a Big Boss.

\- Entiendo, debe de ser una trampa - Dijo este de forma pensativa mirando el lugar.

Harry pudo darse cuenta de la mayoría de trampas y en un segundo las había desactivado todas.

\- _Es bueno saber que mi Sharingan puede ver perfectamente en la oscuridad_ \- Pensó viendo un sello explosivo en su mano de manera aburrida – Vamos - Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la enorme bodega mientras los demás lo veían dudosos, luego le siguieron. Una vez dentro pudieron ver que el lugar estaba vacío.

\- Esto no me gusta - Murmuró uno de los hombres a Big Boss.

\- Esto es una trampa, será mejor irnos antes de que...- Dijo, en ese momento no pudo terminar de dar la orden porque una lluvia de proyectiles se dirigió a ellos. En ese momento una barrera de tierra los protegió.

\- ¡Vámonos! - Dijo Harry con las manos en el suelo. Una vez afuera se vieron rodeados de un gran número de soldados de Bison, Harry hizo aparecer una Fuma Shuriken que lanzó a los soldados de Bison.

\- **_Shuriken Kage Bunshin_** (Clones de Sombra Shuriken) – Dijo, y entonces de un momento a otro casi cien Shuriken se dirigían hacia los soldados de Bison que las evadían con facilidad.

\- ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen? - Preguntó burlón un sujeto que parecía ser el líder de escuadrón.

\- Je, la verdad no – Dijo, Y entonces las Shuriken explotaron dándoles al escuadrón de los rebeldes tiempo de hacer una retirada estratégica. La mayoría se sorprendieron de la rápida reacción del ojiverde cuando ellos apenas se preparaban para el contrataque - Sigan adelante, yo los detendré - Dijo Harry mientras se detenía en una rama.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Morirás! - Exclamó Big Boss preocupado.

\- Sólo háganlo, después los alcanzo, necesitamos información y solo uno de ellos nos servirá - Dijo en tono perezoso mientras estos solo pudieron asentir y siguieron alejándose del lugar. Harry sólo suspiró un poco antes de voltearse y encontrarse con casi cien soldados que lo veían de manera psicópata - Bien ¿Vamos a bailar? - Preguntó mientras desenfundaba a Chokutō de la funda de su cintura mientras el ojiverde comenzaba a liberar su instinto asesino y denles una demente sonrisa asesina marca Zaraki.

\- ¡No te burles! - Exclamó un sujeto irritado haciendo sellos mientras disparaba una bala de agua contra el ojiverde que la esquivó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el sujeto mientras corría antes de desaparecer. En un segundo se hallaba detrás de él mientras enfundaba su espada, una vez enfundada en el suelo, ramas y en un árbol cercano aparecieron enormes cortes, cómo si un animal salvaje hubiera destrozado el lugar con sus garras. El hombre en cuestión fue reducido en pedazos ante la mirada de todo el mundo.

\- ¡Maldito! - Exclamó el soldado más cercano mientras sacaba su espada, pero antes de desenfundarlo por completo sintió cómo el frio metal atravesaba su corazón.

\- Lento - Murmuró el ojiverde detrás de él. Entonces un grito de batalla se escuchó en el lugar y la mayoría de soldados lanzaban sus poderosos ataques y más de una docena de reptiles de agua se dirigieron contra el ojiverde. Este sólo giró mientras desenfundaba su espada de nuevo.

\- **_Teidō: Ryūuzuten_** (Estilo Imperial: Dragón del Remolino Celestial) – Dijo, y las corrientes de viento cortante convergieron en un torbellino feroz que cubría al ojiverde. Las poderosas ráfagas de viento tomaron una coloración blanca formando un dragón que rugía furioso mientras miraba a sus enemigos, entonces el ojiverde señaló con su espada a sus oponentes y el enorme dragón se abalanzó contra ellos.

Los dragones de agua y el reptil de viento colisionaron mandando a volar a algunos soldados que no esperaron tal impacto, mientras otros apenas tuvieron tiempo de aferrarse con a la superficie que pisaban. El dragón de viento se sacudió con fuerza anulando a los dragones de agua y avanzó reduciendo a pedazos todo lo que encontró en su camino, incluso a soldados que no pudieron eludirlo. Cuando el ataque cesó, sólo se veía a Harry de pie dentro de un remolino dibujado en el suelo frente a los cerca de 50 soldados que quedaban.

\- ¿Qui-quien e-eres t-tú? - Preguntó un sujeto aterrado ante el poder mostrado hasta ahora.

\- Puedes llamarme Ryūjin - Dijo mientras tomaba el mango de su espada y recitaba su siguiente ataque - Esto se acabó… **_Teidō: Aoi me no Shiroiryū no Ikari_** (Estilo Imperial: La Furia del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules) - Murmuró y el ojiverde se rodeó de viento que formaba la cabeza de un inmenso dragón blanco con ojos azules eléctricos mientras se lanzaba con todo su poder como si fuera una tempestad natural que azoto el suelo mientras los rebeldes veían impresionados a lo lejos como sucedía eso, ¿este era el poder del emperador? Sin duda era alguien muy poderoso y de temer, se dieron cuenta que ese joven era la única persona que podría ayudarlos a vencer a Bison y estaban seguros que lo lograría.

 **Godric`s Hollow.**

Charlus miraba con frialdad el hielo destruido frente a él respirando agitado, no más de unos minutos atrás, ese hielo era un enorme iceberg, pero ahora solo un trozo de hielo destruido con mucho vapor blanco. Charlus sonrió con satisfacción al ver su trabajo, no podía negar que su entrenamiento con la técnica Bala había sido mucho más rápido que con las otras habilidades. Su maestro le había explicado muy bien cómo manejarla, y simplemente le había costado unas horas hacerlo, bueno en realidad unos días, pero gracias a las habilidades del libro, aunque pasaran varios días entrenando en él, solo pasaban unas horas fuera.

\- Lo entiendes bien - Escucho y vio a Ignotus acercarse.

Charlus asintió.

\- Bala debe usarse de esta manera, rápidos ataques que podrían destrozar a tu enemigo - Índico el hombre.

\- Si me enfoco en ver Bala como el aire a mí alrededor y lo manipulo de esta forma - Dijo Charlus.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es una buena forma, pero es recomendable que la uses imaginando que es una mano invisible, de ese modo no tendrás problemas en usarla - Informo el hombre.

Charlus cabeceo.

\- Como lo hiciste con ese iceberg, imagina de que forma la usaras, primero enfócate, aunque no lo parezca es un arte mental más que nada - Índico el hombre.

Charlus suspiro con cansancio.

\- Sin embargo, el Bala solo puede ser aprendida usándola constantemente, puede evolucionar, o puede involucionar dependiendo de cómo la uses - Informo el hombre.

El chico no dijo nada lo sabía perfectamente. El Bala era lo más parecido a hechizos que sus otras habilidades. En cuestiones de magia, se debe primero saber que magia usar, luego apuntar la varita hacia los objetivos y finalmente decir o pensar que hechizo usar. El Bala es realmente similar, imaginar que hará, cuanto poder necesitaría y que tan intenso seria su ataque, luego enfocar tu poder y finalmente liberarlo. Era en realidad la misma cosa, pero de una perspectiva diferente. El numero 15 era sin duda un buen maestro, a diferencia de Ignotus Peverell cuando le enseño a usar su Negación para volar, no se anduvo con rodeos al entrenar a Charlus con el Bala, le dijo como manipularla de manera concisa y directa. Charlus agradeció mucho eso.

El chico suspiro, su mente salió del libro y un segundo después estaba de nuevo en su habitación, sonrió con satisfacción, luego de tantos problemas. Al fin había dominado la el Bala por completo.

\- Amor - Escucho Charlus.

Astoria se había levantado. La chica lo observaba desde la cama, se bajó de esta y se acercó aun desnuda como estaba hacia Charlus. Al llegar hasta él lo abrazo por detrás y apoyo su cabeza contra la espalda del joven, Charlus era mucho más alto que Astoria. Astoria se dedicó a acariciar la fuerte espalda del chico, Charlus comenzó a disfrutar las caricias de la chica y se giró para comenzar a besarla con pasión. Luego la cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama y la puso suavemente en ella, Charlus comenzó a besarla y llenándola de besos bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos.

El hombre que ella amaba en esos instantes parecía dedicar tiempo extra a estimular aquella zona de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose de vez en cuando. El tiempo parecía dilatarse en esa cama: pareciera ser que los relojes fueran hechizados para que caminaran por el sendero del tiempo en cámara lenta. Pareciera como si el mismo Charlus los hubiese detenido para dedicarse solo a ella. Y Charlus seguía descendiendo. Astoria convulsionó de placer cuando Charlus besó su vientre, lenta pero repetidamente, como si en lugar de amarla a ella, amara a esa parte de su cuerpo. Mientras Charlus besaba su abdomen, la tomaba por las caderas, acariciándolas de arriba abajo, llegando hasta sus muslos de seda. Minutos después, que a Astoria le parecieron horas, Charlus otra vez se dirigía hacia el sur, pero por un camino que no esperó, por sus caderas, pasando de largo su destino final. Su boca tenía mucho para recorrer antes de descansar en el paraíso, mucha piel por besar, muchos lugares por recorrer de nuevo. Charlus se deshacía de su pantalón de dormir negro mientras tomaba amorosamente los muslos de Astoria con sus manos, besándolos con adoración. La rubia casi lloró al ver la forma en que él la deseaba, de una forma en que jamás pensó que la desearan. Sus ojos verdes con pupilas de dragón brillaban con un fulgor irresistible mientras su lengua hacía magia una vez más, y Astoria observaba, extasiada, como iba descendiendo hasta sus pies, lamiendo sus dedos tiernamente, ladeando la cabeza lentamente, mirándola de forma juguetona. Astoria sonrió. Era imposible no amar a un hombre así, y se dio cuenta que Charlus podría ser el único en la faz de la tierra. Charlus extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia ella. La rubia comprendió las intenciones de Charlus al instante y tomó con sus dos manos la de él e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndolo con dulzura, ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Charlus se iba excitando cada vez más, mientras contemplaba cómo Astoria lamía su dedo dentro de su boca. Ella no podía esperar a repetir aquel acto, pero en otro sitio completamente diferente. Astoria sintió dos poderosas manos tomarla por las suyas y darle vuelta, de forma que ella quedara boca abajo en la cama. Charlus se quitó su ropa interior y se trepó encima de ella, pero no para lo que Astoria, en un principio pensó. Ese hombre de ojos verdes conseguía sorprenderla a cada instante. Él la tomó por la cintura, aferrándose suavemente a su espalda y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, pero en los hombros, otra vez mordisqueando suavemente, deslizándose hacia afuera, hacia el nacimiento de los brazos. Horas después, o al menos eso le pareció a Astoria, Charlus rozaba sus labios contra el contorno de su anatomía, lamiendo en la zona lumbar, siempre una parte sensible, otra vez tomando sus caderas, tocando por debajo de ella. Y seguía descendiendo en una cascada de placer, masajeando el trasero de la rubia con la ternura de un niño de cinco años, besándolo dulcemente, recorriendo su contorno, disfrutando del momento. Y, sin que se diera cuenta la chica, Charlus besaba la parte posterior de las piernas de Astoria, usando la punta de su lengua para lamer la zona posterior a sus rodillas, haciendo que ella temblara.

Ella extendió su brazo izquierdo, recostada en la cama. Charlus besó sus dedos, avanzando lentamente por su brazo, rozando sus labios con la piel, inclinándose lentamente hacia ella, pasando por el hombro de la rubia, besando su cuello, su mejilla hasta alcanzar su boca. Astoria lucía hermosa y sensual con la boca ligeramente abierta, su cabello ondulado derramándose sobre la almohada, gimiendo dulce y suavemente, su piel comenzando a perlarse de sudor. Sus respiraciones se oían seductoras en el silencio de la habitación, excitándolos cada vez más.

Charlus besaba con pasión y devoción a Astoria mientras acariciaba todo el cuerpo de la chica que suspiraba ante las caricias de su nuevo amor.

Las manos de Astoria resbalaban por la espalda de Charlus al estar sudando como una persona que estuviera cargando fardos todo el día bajo un intenso sol. Astoria, no supo qué la motivó, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y rodó sobre la extensa cama, haciendo que Charlus estuviera de espaldas a ésta, envolviendo su cuello con ambos brazos y sonriendo coquetamente.

\- Ahora es mi turno. – Dijo la chica. Y las palabras se acabaron. La rubia extendió sus brazos, apoyando su cuerpo en ellos, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que hacían que perdiera la razón. Hace rato que habían perdido la razón, ambos, desde que Charlus la vio desnuda besándole la espalda mientras el miraba hacia el horizonte. Pero él era una excepción, una excepción a todas sus reglas. Ella sonreía seductoramente, mientras Charlus era preso del vaivén de caderas que estaba comenzando a excitarlo. Astoria ladeaba su cabeza de vez en cuando, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos marrones de los verdes de él, gimiendo sensualmente, apenas abriendo su boca.

\- Tócame – Susurró ella con condimento en su voz. Charlus obedeció, tomándola por la cintura, recorriendo el contorno de éstas con sus manos, a veces descendiendo un poco, acariciando las caderas de quien lo excitaba con sus movimientos tan sutiles, a veces ascendiendo hasta encontrarse con un lugar conocido, pero que no por eso iba a dejar de atraerle. Astoria pareció entender lo que su amado deseaba y se acomodó de forma que su cabello todavía cubriera ambas caras, pero ahora, sus pechos estaban a la altura de la boca de Charlus, para que pudiera besarlos con toda libertad. Charlus no perdió tiempo y los tomó suavemente, depositando besos, mordiendo y lamiendo a destajo, como si, deambulando por días y días en el desierto, hallara una fuente de agua fresca y deliciosa.

Y Astoria seguía con sus movimientos sensuales e incendiarios, mientras Charlus la estimulaba como enamorado de sus pechos, rozando su piel con la yema de sus dedos, sin prisas, disfrutando de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse deseada, hermosa y sexy. Ellos se dieron cuenta que desde que se rencontraron y se miraron con algo más que amistad brillando en sus ojos. Era como si ambos, desde que se rencontraron, hubieran esperado por lo que estaban haciendo sobre la cama de Charlus, olvidando todo lo que le había sucedido a la chica.

El cabello de Astoria se iba humedeciendo a causa de la transpiración, pero aquello no mermaba la química en lo absoluto, sino que contribuía a aumentar la atracción entre ambos, como si el sudor llevara consigo un magnetismo secreto que los hacían atreverse a más, a estar más juntos de lo físicamente posible.

Y los minutos transcurrían a velocidad de tortuga. Charlus ahora contribuía al placer de ambos, haciendo sus propios vaivenes, la respiración, lo que les estaba faltando a Charlus y a Astoria, a medida que la danza que ambos protagonizaban aumentaba la velocidad de su ritmo. Ya era difícil de decir quién era quién; estaban ardiendo de tal forma en que casi se fundían el uno con el otro, daba la impresión que la cama se iba a incendiar de un momento a otro, pero a quienes hacían el amor encima de ésta no parecía preocuparles nada que fuera ajeno a sus propios cuerpos. Astoria se inclinó más sobre Charlus, sus pechos aplastándose contra él y frotando su piel con la suya, abrazándolo firmemente, sus bocas acercándose, pero sin besarse. Todavía no era el momento.

Charlus nuevamente podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de la rubia en las palmas de sus manos, el perfume de flores silvestres mezclarse con su aroma femenino, imposible de percibir para un humano normal, pero para Charlus le era fácil detectarlo pero que causaba estragos en su cuerpo, acelerando más aún su ritmo cardíaco, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, abrazando a Astoria con más fuerza, quería que penetrara en su interior, tanta la intensidad con la cual la tenía en sus brazos. Todo se estaba descontrolando, ya no era pasión, era un frenesí incontrolable, imponente, sobrecogedor. Ambos gemían con sonidos más agudos ya, sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor intenso y seductor, sus pieles relucientes, sus respiraciones superficiales, sus pupilas dilatándose. Ambos se revolcaban y, Astoria sin percatarse de aquello, estaba de espaldas a la cama nuevamente, Charlus encima de ella, piel contra piel, hombre contra mujer, dios contra diosa.

Era como si ambos amantes estuvieran a punto de morir y, en efecto, murieron. Los dos. Ninguno pensaba, ninguno sentía. Estaban en el limbo, en un vacío que estaba lleno, en un infierno dulce y hermoso como el paraíso. Vivieron en un universo de contradicciones por un breve instante, tan corto, pero a la vez eterno y como si de un milagro se tratara, ambos volvieron a la vida. Con un gemido agudo, casi un grito, Astoria volvió en sí, respirando como si jamás lo hubiera hecho desde que nació. Charlus, gruñía como un león abrazando a la rubia con fuerza, como si no quisiera abandonar el breve momento de vacuidad mental que experimentó.

Para Astoria era igual, con la diferencia que todavía gemía y temblaba mientras se recostó al lado de Charlus, tratando de recuperar el aire. Era el orgasmo más poderoso que hubiera sentido desde que lo hizo por primera vez con él. Apenas podía mover los brazos para envolverlos alrededor del cuerpo sudoroso de Charlus. Ahora, todo era dulzura, una calidez típica de quien se abrigaba en invierno podía sentirse en el aire, como si todo el desenfreno previo fuera un mero vehículo para llegar a ese momento. Las sábanas de la cama estaban mojadas, olían a transpiración, pero aquello no hacía otra cosa que unirlos más. Astoria tenía la más hermosa de las sonrisas en su rostro. Era un sueño hecho realidad, hacer el amor con el hombre que ahora amaba con locura. La tristeza que sentía ya no existía en su mente, sólo amor, pasión, y placer. Estaba totalmente convencida de quién era el dueño de su corazón.

\- Te amo Charlus – Dijo la rubia, tomando aire todavía.

Charlus se tomó su tiempo para responder. Cuando lo hizo, miró fijamente a los ojos marrones de Astoria.

\- Creo que siento más que amor por ti – Dijo él, sonriendo levemente- Pero, si crees que esto se ha terminado, estás terriblemente equivocada.

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron de deseo. Charlus se puso de pie de repente, tomando de la mano a Astoria y dirigiéndose desnudos a un lugar en específico, la rubia tuvo que admitir que Charlus tenía razón respecto a lo que sentía por ella.

 **Base Rebelde, Siberia.**

No hacía más de cinco minutos que los rebeldes habían llegado a la base y minutos después, Harry se apareció con el líder del escuadrón que había liderado a los soldados de Bison.

\- Yo interrogare a este imbécil, tengo algo preparado para él – Dijo Harry con una malvada sonrisa mientras los rebeldes se asustaron y temieron saber lo que le haría a ese pobre desdichado para sacarle toda la información que tenía. El chico vio con deleite como los rebeldes se llevaban al hombre quien gritaba con miedo a los calabozos.

En el pequeño cuarto donde se hallaban Balalaika, junto a Big Boss y algunos de sus hombres de confianza miraban curiosos como el ojiverde sacaba un par de pequeñas cajas de su ropa para abrirlas, estaban llenas de agujas negras bastante largas, una ceja del hombre se levantaba mientras Harry aun sereno sacaba ahora dos monedas de su ropa. Eran monedas comunes o al menos eso parecían la primera tenía una paloma grabada por un lado y del otro un buitre sobre un cadáver; la segunda tenía por un lado el símbolo de libertad y del otro el de prisión; era bastante extraño lo que estaba haciendo y todos los que miraban la escena tenían la misma idea en su cabeza ¿Qué planea?; Harry camino sereno y con calma hasta ubicarse detrás del tipo que aun sonreía burlón ante las acciones del Harry.

\- Esas cosas no me asustan – Dijo el hombre con esa sonrisa socarrona en su cara mientras Harry realizaba un par de señas y rodeaba un dedo suyo con electricidad roja.

\- **_Hiiro no Hari_** (Aguja Escarlata) – Dijo, y golpeo con su índice derecho la columna del hombre justo al centro. Harry volvió al frente del hombre que sonreía ante la aparentemente inefectiva técnica del chico, Harry sonreía y de pronto lo sintió, su cuerpo entero se entumeció y paralizo poco antes de que pasara, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sensación, todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor, era como si estuviese siendo oprimido por todos lados por algo que lo estaba lastimando casi como lijas sobre su piel, lijas de metal.

\- ¿Q…que me hiciste? - Pregunto el adolorido hombre como pudo, su cuerpo clamaba por quejidos de dolor, pero su garganta era incapaz de producirlos

\- Sabes, hace quizás año y medio, tuve la oportunidad de realizar una de las mayores torturas jamás oídas a la persona que causo la destrucción de mi familia - Respondió Harry ignorando la mirada de odio del hombre – Había creado varias técnicas de tortura, incluidas esta, y debo confesar que el torturar a bastardos como tú me significan un gran placer del que disfruto - Dijo sereno Harry mientras sacaba las agujas de sus pequeñas cajas – Esta técnica es mi mayor orgullo era lo que te acabo de hacer, es una técnica que me da la capacidad de manejar tu sistema nervioso a como me convenga en gana, como sabrás los receptores del cuerpo sienten muchas cosas, cosquillas, placer, calor, frío, dolor y muchas otras cosas más pero gracias a esta técnica puedo bloquear todo y dejar solo una sensación, en este caso lo único que tu cuerpo puede sentir y es dolor - Dijo fríamente Harry con una sonrisa malvada. Los ojos del hombre comenzaban a llenarse de sufrimiento mientras su pequeño público estaba literalmente admirado de tal técnica y habilidad de interrogar - Y la mejor parte de esta pequeña habilidad sabes cuál es… que puedo manejar la intensidad, en este momento, tu cuerpo está sintiendo todo cerca de 100 veces más fuerte y lo que te está lastimando ¿sabes qué es?... es tu propia ropa jejejeje - Río fríamente Harry mientras los ojos del hombre se abrían de sorpresa

\- N…no importa…es…esto no me…soltara la…lengua - Dijo entrecortadamente mientras trataba de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara

\- Quien menciono algo de eso, tu y yo vamos a jugar un lindo juego, será muy sencillo, lanzo esta moneda si cae libertad hago una pregunta, tú sabes si me dices la verdad o no pero sí creo que me mientes una de mis lindas agujas será clavada en tu cuerpo ahora que si cae prisión lamentablemente no abra pregunta y pasaremos a la aguja ok – Dijo Harry de forma malvada. El hombre comenzó a ponerse pálido ante la idea de esas agujas entrando en su piel

El "juego" dio inicio y para mala suerte del hombre las primeras cuatro veces la moneda cayo en prisión por lo que 4 de las largas agujas estaba incrustadas dos en cada brazo mientras el hombre hacia un intento salvaje por gritar, lástima que el hechizo no le permitiera hacer eso, la moneda volvió a volar cayendo esta vez en libertad; Harry pidió saber todo lo que sabía y, sobre todo, como supieron lo del ataque, sin dudar casi lo grito, pero Harry lo miraba seriamente cosa que lo ponía nervioso

-Tú me estas mintiendo - Dijo fríamente y clavo otra aguja está en su pecho mientras el pobre tipo forcejeaba presa del dolor.

En la pequeña oficina tanto Balalaika como los demás miraban con una nueva cara al chico. Cuanto tiempo habían estado en esto, el hombre no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro este chico era la cosa más aterradora que le había pasado hasta este punto de su vida en el fondo estaba un poco orgulloso después de todo aun no hablaba.

\- Bien, bien ya se me acabaron las agujas, jejeje deberías mirarte pareces un alfiletero – Dijo Harry divertido y era cierto había por lo menos 60 agujas en todo el torso del hombre sin contar las de los brazos - Bueno hora de la segunda parte ya no tengo agujas así que será solo con mi segunda moneda, la lanzare si cae paloma te hago una pregunta no te preocupes no te castigare si me mientes solo moveré un poco las agujas – Dijo, el pobre tipo se puso más pálido - Pero si cae buitre bueno digamos que no querrás que eso pase jejejeje - y sin más rodeos la moneda voló cayendo en la mesa con el buitre hacia arriba - No tienes suerte verdad ni hablar te toca castigo… **_Seiden Hōden_** (Descarga Electrostática) - y la mano derecha de Harry brillo cubierta de electricidad

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue al pobre preso moverse rabioso sobre la silla mientras las agujas conducían la electricidad directo a sus nervios sobre estimulados, tan pronto acabo el tipo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la boca abierta jalando aire en una mueca de dolor intenso; Harry ya lanzaba la moneda otra vez en el aire, de nuevo caía buitre, la sonrisa en rostro de Harry era torcida y escalofriante mientras de nuevo su mano se cubría de electricidad el pobre hombre no lo soporto más.

\- NO MÁS, NO MÁS TE LO DIRE TE CONTARE TODO, SOLO NO SIGAS - Grito lo más fuerte que pudo mientras la energía de Harry se desvanecía y el hombre soltaba la lengua mientras los espectadores se sorprendían ante lo que decía mientras Harry sonreía maliciosamente.

- _Hoy sin duda, algunas ratas morirán, además, con lo que le saque a este puerco podemos saber algunos planes de Bison -_ Pensaba el chico mientras miraba a su prisionero aflojando la lengua.

Se descubrió que un par de los líderes de la rebelión eran espías de Bison y se habían dedicado a pasarle información, los mismos hombres confesaron que era imposible que le ganaran a Bison pero el mismo Harry clavando su espada en su corazón dijo que era posible pero que ahora que él estaba allí era su mejor oportunidad para ganar así que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos a ganar y que cuando acabara esta guerra arreglaría el país ruso bajo la bandera de Nihon no Kuni y que siempre se lo agradecerían a él. Harry ejecuto a los traidores y se declaró el co-líder de la rebelión junto a Balalaika, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa junto a Balalaika y dijo.

\- De la información que sacamos al sujeto que traje para interrogar – Reveló Harry - Mañana los soldados de Bison recibirán un cargamento de armas, municiones y otras cosas provenientes de Kazajistán a las dos de la madrugada. Cerca de 50 soldados de Bison estarán en este punto – Dijo Harry señalando un punto rojo cerca de la frontera de Kazajistán al sur de Rusia en las costas del mar Caspio - Nuestra misión será ir aquí, acabar con los soldados de Bison mientras otro grupo comandado por Balalaika irá a la costa, inmovilizaran a los posibles escoltas que pueda haber en la playa e interceptará el cargamento y aniquilar a los mafiosos que los traen. Después abriremos las cajas, y desecharemos todo lo que no nos sirva y lo destruiremos. Una ocasión de oro para joder a Bison.

\- De acuerdo, Harry, pero ¿Cómo organizaremos los grupos? – Consultó Balalaika.

\- El primer grupo constatara de 60 hombres que irán conmigo junto a Big Boss e iremos a por los soldados de Bison del bosque y los acabaremos. El otro grupo lo lideraras tu Sofiya con otros 60 hombres, elige a los mejores y estaremos en contacto para organizar el ataque – Organizo Harry.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Gritaron todos los miembros.

 **Sur de Rusia, Mar Caspio.**

Actualmente Harry se encontraba en uno de los puertos ocultos de Rusia, el hombre que secuestro les dijo que Bison había encargado a sus soldados traer un cargamento muy importante que venía desde Kazajistán. Y Harry se dispuso con unos cuantos hombres para arruinarles los planes.

\- ¿Qué información tenemos? - Susurro Harry.

\- Tienen unos cuarenta hombres - Susurro Balalaika a su oído por unos intercomunicadores.

\- El último cargamento está llegando, los llevaran todos juntos mediante un transportador - Índico Big Boss.

\- ¿Barreras? - Pregunto Harry.

\- Unas cuantas contra no magos, pero nada que los proteja – Índico Big Boss.

\- Muy bien ¿qué opinan? - Pregunto Harry.

\- Podríamos esperar hasta que estén transportando el cargamento y lanzarles unos buenos ataques de fuego, tiene que tener sustancias inflamables que trasportan, volarían en pedazos - Índico un de los hombres.

\- O bien acabarlos antes de que lleguen al transportador y quedarnos con parte del cargamento - Índico Big Boss.

Harry miro atentamente el cargamento levitándose.

\- ¿Algún problema? - Pregunto Big Boss viéndolo distraído.

\- Raro ¿Porque hay tan poca protección? - Pregunto Harry - No tiene sentido.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto el Big Boss.

\- Se supone que Bison debió enterarse del ataque donde murieron más de 100 de sus hombres eso debió demostrarle que la rebelión es un problema para él... ¿Porque hay tan poca protección? - Pregunto el chico.

Nadie dijo nada, solo observan el cargamento viendo lo que veían su señor.

\- Es verdad, es muy extraño - Índico Balalaika.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto uno de los hombres de Big Boss.

\- Sus movimientos, no miran a ningún lado solo al cargamento, no se fijan si hay enemigos o aliados, nada - Índico Big Boss.

El hombre también miro atentamente a los soldados de Bison.

\- Es como una obra de teatro, como si ya han ensayado hacer ese recorrido una y otra vez - Dijo el hombre.

\- Una trampa - Aclaro otro hombre.

\- Deben tener algún tipo de alarma, que le avisara a más tropas cuando atacaremos y aparecerán un ejército entero cuando pase - Índico Big Boss.

\- Ya veo...Muy bien, quieren jugar, yo les mostrare, yo me encargare de esto ustedes prepárense, hay que hacer esto rápido, para que Balalaika y los demás tomen posesión del otro cargamento – Dijo Harry.

\- ¿Estás seguro que vas a serlo solo? – Pregunto Big Boss.

\- Claro que sí, ataquen a mi señal – Dijo Harry.

Harry desapareció en su típica espiral dimensional. Se acercó a los soldados de Bison muy silenciosamente entre las sombras. Con un movimiento rápido comenzó a matar a todos los hombres de Bison que había sin que se dieran cuenta, se acercó a un grupo de diez soldados que estaban reunidos y se apareció frente a ellos.

\- ¿Me esperaban? – Dijo con una sonrisa que haría sentir envidia al aire ártico.

Los soldados no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que fueron golpeados por los relámpagos de Harry y dio paso a los fuertes gritos de los soldados, esa era la señal, y de la nada se aparecieron al menos 50 figuras encapuchadas matando a todo soldado de Bison que hubiera hasta no quedar ninguno. Parte 1 del plan concluida con éxito total y sin bajas. Los demás aparecieron y se llevaron el cargamento que había, ahora tenía que esperar a que Balalaika y los demás hicieran la otra parte.

Una tropa de unos cincuenta soldados de Bison estaba esperando un cargamento ilegal. Uno de ellos estaba bebiendo algo con alcohol en una petaca y otro estaba fumando. Mientras otros dos hablaban tranquilamente.

\- Parece que llegarán pronto – Dijo uno de ellos.

\- Nunca han llegado tarde, Petri –Respondió otro de ellos.

\- Eso espero, Isaac, eso espero – Respondió Petri.

\- Aunque hay una cosa que me inquieta – Dijo Isaac.

\- ¿El qué, compañero? – Pregunto Petri.

\- Posiblemente ese encapuchado del que todos hablan se haya enterado de esto. Si supiera una de las cosas que pidió nuestro señor…

Balalaika se acercó a ellos sigilosamente, seguido por sus hombres. Otros 60 rebeldes rodearon a todos los soldados de Bison. Tres minutos y no quedaba ni rastro de los soldados de Bison.

\- Colóquense estas túnicas y capas. Así los pillaremos por sorpresa – Dijo uno de los generales veteranos, mientras se vestía con las túnicas y la máscara de los soldados de Bison más cercanos. Pronto lograron camuflarse, y siguieron las conversaciones que llevaban los soldados de Bison.

\- ¡Isaac! – Gritó un rebelde al general – Ahí viene nuestro cargamento.

\- Ya lo veo, Petri – Respondió el general.

Una lancha bastante grande con más de diez cajas llegó a la costa escoltada por veinte mafiosos vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol.

\- Buenas noches, camarada – Dijo uno de los mafiosos al general.

\- Buenas noches. Justo a tiempo – Respondió el general tranquilamente - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, no había ningún problema con los rebeldes y ese encapuchado por las cercanías – Dijo otro mafioso.

\- Bien, bien – Respondió el general.

\- Vamos a llevar el cargamento donde están nuestros compañeros, ¿vale? – Dijo el mafioso.

\- Me parece que no – Gritó el general, para degollarlo con una daga. Los falsos soldados de Bison se habían colocado estratégicamente cerca de sus "proveedores" y acabaron inmovilizándolos a todos

\- Objetivo concluido – Dijo Balalaika a través de su brazo - ¿Cómo va por ahí? – Todos se quitaron los uniformes y sus máscaras.

\- Nos estamos aburriendo, ya hemos terminado. Vamos para allá – Respondió la voz de Harry.

Harry se apareció al cabo de un minuto.

\- Veamos que hay aquí dentro – Dijo Harry, que abrió la primera caja. Estaba llena de oscuros artefactos - Big Boss, coge la gasolina que quede en la lancha y viértelo encima de esto –mandó Harry, mientras hacía una pila con todos los objetos con el fin de quemarlos. Big Boss obedeció. En la segunda había más de lo mismo, con lo que se añadió a la pila de la primera caja. En la tercera había todo tipo de drogas mágicas, todas ellas ilegales.

\- Mi señor, ¡mira! ¡Aquí hay varios tipos de aceite! ¡Me pregunto para qué servirán! – Dijo uno de los hombres, que estaba registrando la lancha.

\- ¡Pásame esas latas! Nos serán útiles – Ordenó Harry. El hombre le lanzó las latas, que estaban aún llenas. Estaban de suerte, tendrían material de sobra para quemar toda la mercancía capturada.

En la sexta caja había todo de botellas de pociones ilegales, que decidieron conservar por si acaso. En las tres siguientes estaba todo abarrotado de libros de magia negra, que Harry decidió aprenderse y aprovechar.

\- Pues bueno, vamos a mirar esta última caja – Dijo Potter. La abrió con cuidado y se quedó con sorprendido con lo que veía - ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! – Gritó Harry. Aún no se lo podía creer - ¡Muchachos, vengan!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – Gritó Balalaika.

\- Miren esto. Menos mal que nos hemos dado cuenta de esta transacción, si no, perderíamos la guerra irremediablemente – Dijo, al mirar, todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Ahí, justo en esa caja, había un misil nuclear. Harry, aún sorprendió, sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

\- Diga – Dijo una voz.

\- Kaa_chan, soy Harry – Dijo Harry. Afortunadamente, Big Boss tuvo la decencia de dejar vivo a un mafioso para interrogarlo después – Necesitamos de tu presencia al sur de Rusia al norte del mar Caspio de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? – Preguntó la mujer.

\- Quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Lo acabamos de interceptar a unos mafiosos que tenían tratos con Bison en nuestra posición – Respondió Harry.

La líder de Japón mientras el emperador no estuviese se acercó en unos minutos.

\- ¿Dónde han encontrado esta basura? – Preguntó. Harry lanzó al mafioso que Big Boss dejó vivo al suelo de la mujer.

\- Encarcélalo e interróguenlo. Ven aquí – Dijo Harry como respuesta, arrastrando al mafioso, y la acompañó a la caja donde estaba la bomba atómica. Retsu soltó un grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! – Exclamo Retsu furiosa.

\- Sí, lo sé – Respondió Harry – Y menos mal que hemos podido interceptar a tiempo este cargamento, porque si no… - Cogió un trozo de madera y quemó las otras piras de material (drogas y artefactos) que había en la zona - ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Tendremos que contactar con la ONU... esto es una emergencia de grado 1, esto no puede estar pasando, esto lo tiene que saber la cámara de los 46 - Dijo Retsu algo asustada. Se encontraba ante un código BN.

Dos horas después un comité internacional de la ONU y otro de la Confederación Internacional de Brujería, enviada por nadie más que la cámara de los 46 aparecieron en la zona para tratar el asunto. Al final, decidieron sancionar a Kazajistán con una fuerte multa por negligencia en los servicios de seguridad de sus almacenes nucleares y el arma seria desmantelada en Nihon no Kuni. Todo esto se logró ya que Bison podría chantajear a cualquier país bajo amenaza de explosión nuclear y hacerse con el control del mundo en un segundo. Por su parte, la ONU (la versión Muggle de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, CIM) ha decidido sancionar a Kazajistán con una multa de 60.000.000 dólares por negligencias en los servicios de seguridad nuclear. Este golpe le demostró a Bison que cada vez estaba más arrinconado y eso en una persona tan desequilibrada como él era muy peligroso, y como si fuese una coincidencia divina o una alineación de los planetas, tanto Bison como Harry se prepararon, era momento de hacer estallar una guerra, pero con propósitos diferentes, el primero quería desatarla, el otro quería evitarla, era por eso que el primero debía tomar el control total del país mientras el segundo debía invadir el país antes de que Bison lo hiciera primero. La guerra por el norte de Asia estaba a punto de comenzar y la batalla entre Bison y Harry estaba cada vez más cerca.

 **…**

 **Omake 21 – Zaraki Cup Golden**

En la mansión de Byakuya este se encontraba en su patio y frente a él estaba una piscina que, según él, no debería estar ahí, estaba seguro que eso tenía que ver con sus "visitantes" que habían establecido su base en la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya desenfundo su espada y la esgrimió frente a él y dijo.

\- **_Chire… Senbonzakura_** (Dispérsate… Mil Pétalos de Cerezo) – Dijo Byakuya mientras la hoja de su espada se comenzó a desintegrar en miles de pétalos de flores de Sakura que rodearon toda la piscina para después estallar por completo, destruyendo por completo la piscina mientras todo esto era observado por la asociación de mujeres del Seireitei.

\- Maldición, sabía que él la encontraría – Dijo Matsumoto a las chicas que veían desanimadas lo que había acontecido mientras una molesta Yachiru solo podía hacer un puchero.

\- Estúpido, Byakuya – Dijo en un gesto gracioso de indignación.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	49. Capitulo Especial 3

**Este capitulo es nuevo para todos, en este se verán cosas nuevas y los nuevos poderes que llegaría tener Charlus, esto con el propósito de igualar los poderes de ambos hermanos, espero les guste y decirles que ya la historia esta al día, así que a los antiguos y nuevos espero sigan disfrutando la historia que se hará cada vez mas emocionante.**

 **También decirles que la anterior encuesta sobre la historia de Game of Thrones con el Harry de esta historia ya fue cerrada, abajo verán los resultados, en unos minutos subiré otra en encuesta que es muy importante ya que podría dividir la historia en dos.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial 3**

 **…**

 **¿Guerra?**

 **Mansión Potter, Godric' s Hollow.**

Charlus leía el periódico con preocupación, de solo escuchar esa palabra le corría una corriente en la columna, Guerra. Su hermano se estaba preparando para una guerra contra Rusia a gran escala contra un tirano que había sometido a toda la nación, tanto mágica como muggle y dominaba la nación y gobernaba con puño de hierra al mando de un ejército sádico, magos despiadados y mercenarios que estaban dispuesto a todo, un ejemplo de ello era aquella noticia donde se incautó una bomba de destrucción masiva llamada bomba nuclear que Bison usaría en caso de verse derrotado, pero su hermano ya había declarado una guerra y la noticia de que llamaría a la ICM para hacer un llamado y una comunicación muy importante que decidiría el destino del mundo mágico, su hermano era un líder nato, gobernaba con poder y demostraba que su nación y su imperio era el más poderoso de todos, pero Charlus sabía que había algo más y estaba seguro que lo descubriría en esa reunión donde debía asistir, ya estaba listo para irse al igual que si Guardia Real, solo esperaba que no hubiera un enfrentamiento como las últimas ocasiones que se encontró con su hermano, si eso ocurría, la destrucción sería colosal si también está la Guardia Real de su hermano.

 **Sede de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.**

Charlus caminaba con paso seguro por los pasillos de la de del I.C.W. el chico iba vestido con las vestimentas típicas de un rey, completamente impecable, iba acompañado por su guardia real, dos pasos delante de él iban Lucian y Alucard, el primero con una larga gabardina de cuerno debajo de una camiseta negra, unos pantalones y una bota de combate, iba con su cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda, mientras tanto el segundo iba como siempre con su traje victoriano rojo y sombrero, atrás de Charlus, iban Aldebaran, Shura y Alexander Anderson vestidos también con largas gabardinas de manera de manera que se vieran sencillos, pero destacando sus vestimentas simples al traje de su rey, se acercaban donde sería la reunión cuando en la puerta lo estaba esperando Dumbledore con sus típicas túnicas.

Se saludaron, pero antes de entrar Charlus vio como por el pasillo venía alguien que no veía desde hace unos meses, su hermano iba completamente implacable vestido como un emperador propio de Japón, además de portar su espada en su cinto izquierdo, al igual que con el mismo Charlus, él venía con su Guardia Real, Al frente iban los padres adoptivos de Harry, Kenpachi y Unohana, mientras que atrás venían Ichibē Hyōsube, Tenjirō Kirinji y Ōetsu Nimaiya, además del anciano Yamamoto junto a él que caminaban de manera segura y solo se detuvieron cuando ambos hermanos estuvieron frente a frente.

Fue cuando la tensión se sintió en aquel pasillo, el enorme Ichibē miraba fijamente con su enorme sonrisa a Aldebaran. Kirinji y Ōetsu miraban fijamente a Shura y Alexander Anderson, esto era solo el comienzo, Kenpachi y Alucard tenía una espeluznante competencia en quien tenía la sonrisa más perversa, mientras que Lucian y Unohana tenían un frío encuentro de miradas, también había un encuentro llameante entre Yamamoto y Dumbledore dejando sentir sus auras ardientes donde claro Yamamoto ganaba por mucho, pero el más fuerte era entre hermanos, los dos monarcas imperiales se observaban sin emoción alguna en sus ojos, era curioso que cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el cuarto año del rey Potter, este era 10 cm más bajo que el emperador Tennō-Zaraki, pero ahora ambos tenía la misma estatura, los mismo 1,90m, aunque Charlus era un poco más musculoso que el ojiverde, pero este era el más atlético. Fue cuando el primero en hablar fue Harry.

– Charlus, tiempo sin verte, veo que te has hecho más fuerte, pero aún tienes mucho que aprender – Dijo Harry mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano, este no mostro ninguna reacción a lo dicho por el ojiverde.

– Tu por otro lado has estado muy ocupado, debe ser duro para ti estar en una guerra – Dijo Charlus mientras Harry sonreía al estilo Zaraki.

– Yo no lo diría guerra aún, hermano, para mí lo que he hecho es un calentamiento, pero créeme, habrá guerra, siempre habrá guerra cuando los dementes toman el poder, o peor aún, los débiles se sienten amenazados, por eso convoque esta reunión – Dijo Harry mientras fijaba su rumbo a la sala seguido de Yamamoto y su Guardia Real.

La sala de la reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos era una enorme sala rectangular donde dos secciones de asientos en hileras done estaban sentados los ministros de magia de todos los países, la líder de Japón, Retsu Unohana tomó su lugar como representante de Japón mientras Harry se sentaba en un trono conjurado por él mismo, al igual que Charlus, los tronos estaban colocados frente a frente, todos se acomodaron en sus asientos y fue Yamamoto, el nuevo Jefe Supremo del I.C.W ya que Dumbledore renunció al puesto teniendo demasiado trabajo siendo ministro, el anciano japonés al ponerse de pie causo que la sala quedará en silencio.

– Damos comienzo a esta asamblea de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, han sido convocados aquí en nombre del Gran Emperador de Nihon no Kuni, Harrison Tennō-Zaraki, invocando también a su contra parte el rey Charlus Potter-Pedragón ya que lo que está apunto de hablarles el Emperador es un asunto muy importante que concierne a todo el mundo mágico del mundo, su excelencia, tiene usted la palabra – Dijo Yamamoto mientras tomaba asiento, Harry se puso de pie mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mirando a los presentes y luego se detuvo en el centro de la sala.

– Señores, debo informarles de la posibilidad de que una guerra a gran escala se desate y no estoy hablando de la que está por ocurrir en Rusia contra mi nación, pero me refiero a una de talla global, debo informarles que una organización de magos oscuros muy poderosos está detrás de lo que está sucediendo en Rusia, M. Bison es miembro de esta organización y está dispuesto a causar un gran daño tanto a magos como a muggles y es esto lo que vengo a hablarles, los muggles pueden darse cuenta muy pronto de la existencia de la magia lo que pondrá al mundo mágico en peligro y esto es algo que no pienso permitir – Dijo Harry mientras hablaba con voz tranquila con sus brazos en su espalda siendo escuchado por todos, fue cuando su hermano habló.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, hermano? Los muggles son más numerosos y tienen armas que podrían usar contra los magos, ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros contra los muggles si nos declaran la guerra? – Preguntó Charlus mirando a su hermano fijamente.

– Mi querido hermano, la guerra contra los muggles es inminente, mi nación es considerada una potencia mundial y puede llegar a ser más que eso, pero no basta con que una gran nación como la mía se enfrente al mundo, incluso si uniéramos nuestros dos imperios lo lograríamos, hermano – Dijo mientras Harry caminaba por la sala. - Pero no pienso permitir que una gota de sangre mágica se derrame por culpa de los muggles, es por eso que quiero proponerles a ustedes ministros y líderes de naciones mágicas en plantear una medida en caso de que los muggles llegarán a rebelarse – Dijo Harry mientras todos lo observaban sorprendidos a excepción de los magos de su nación, fue cuando Charlus se puso de pie y dijo.

– ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Acaso pretendes acabar con los muggles? Eso sería un genocidio del que nadie sería partícipe, no puedes acabar con ellos por el simple hecho de que podrían atacarnos, si eso llegase a pasar se debería llegar a un tratado de paz con ellos – Dijo Charlus mientras observaba a su hermano con seriedad.

– Los muggles no aceptaran vivir con magos, ellos tienen sus creencias, costumbres y religiones, recuerden lo que sucedió en la era medieval donde ocurrió la quema de brujas y magos, desde que los muggles han tenido sospechas de la existencia de la magia han querido cazar a los magos, ¿Qué creen que harían cuando nos descubran ahora que se desatara una guerra como la que ocurrirá pronto? – Preguntó Harry a todos mientras algunos hablaban entre si dándole la razón al ojiverde – Además yo no hablaba de un genocidio masivo de muggles, matar a casi el 60% de la población mundial ya que estos son una gran mayoría, yo habló de acabar con aquéllos quien los gobierna, propongo acabar con los gobiernos y ejércitos muggles totalmente y ser nosotros los magos los que deberían gobernarlos y sobretodo evitar que estos llegasen a querer rebelarse de nuevo, no quiero quitarles la libertad sino evitar que estos nos ataquen – Dijo Harry mientras todos los presentes hablaban entre sí comenzando a hablar fuerte.

– Orden, ¡Orden! – Grito Yamamoto llamando al silencio causando que todos se callaran.

– La cámara de los 44 voto por unanimidad no por miedo, sino porque a diferencia de cualquier otra nación, Nihon no Kuni vive tranquilamente con los muggles y magos sabiendo su existencia, pero permaneciendo está dentro de la nación, el mundo debe aprender eso, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, tú podrías intentarlo, hermano, tu eres el rey de muchos países, pero que dirán que el rey este hablando de magia y hechiceros, y más al ver lo que podemos hacer, nosotros no somos dioses, somos humanos que nacimos con el don de la magia, imagina que se pueda convencer al mundo de que podemos convivir en armonía magos y muggles, solo debemos acabar con sus gobiernos y darles algo de libertad – Dijo Harry mientras miraba a su hermano que le devolvía la mirada.

– Llegado al caso a que los muggles se rebelaran y decidieran atacarnos, ponemos en marcha tu plan, ¿Qué se hará con los demás? – Preguntó Charlus mirando a su hermano que sonrió y dijo.

– Hermano, tu y yo somos los monarcas más poderosos del mundo, además hay 14 monarcas en Europa aparte de ti, 11 monarcas en Asia a parte de mí, 3 en África, 2 en otros lugares, y solo 2 de todos estos son magos donde sus naciones conviven magos y muggles por igual y son dos naciones que a pesar de no ser potencias o grandes naciones viven en paz, solo imagina formar una alianza o tomar el poder de las naciones con todos los monarcas y acabar con los gobiernos que mandan por medio de la democracia, les podríamos enseñar a los muggles que podemos vivir en paz y aquellos que no lo acepten serán castigados, los muggles quizás podrían ser aniquilados, pero necesitamos de ellos para no extinguirnos, además existen los nacidos de muggles, debemos vivir en armonía para que ambos mundos puedan convivir – Dijo mientras todos los presentes asentían aun que había muy pocos con dudas, entre ellos estaba Dumbledore, además de Charlus, este no estaba de acuerdo porque él pensaba que se podía hablar con los gobiernos muggles y llegar a un acuerdo sin recurrir a una masacre, pero su hermano estaba en lo cierto de algo, que los muggles por miedo harían lo que sea.

Al final la Confederación decidió que todos los líderes y ministros debían hablarlo primero con sus comunidades mágicas y llegar a un acuerdo, después de que se acabará la guerra en Rusia y se viera las consecuencias que podía causar en los muggles, se tomaría la decisión de hacer un plan llegado al caso de ocurriese una guerra más grande, pero esta vez entre magos y muggles.

Cuando se terminó la sesión todos los ministros salieron de la sala, en el centro solo estaban los dos hermanos que se acercaron enfrentándose de nuevo, fue cuando Charlus y Harry en conjunto dejaron liberar sus instintos, Charlus se rodeó de un aura roja mientras Harry liberaba su violento Reiatsu eléctrico, los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran Yamamoto, Dumbledore y la Guardia Real de ambos monarcas que vieron a los dos hermanos enfrentarse y les pareció ver las auras de un León (Charlus) y un Dragón (Harry).

– Te felicito, hermano, te has hecho más fuerte, pero debes hacerte más fuerte, consigue el poder que necesitas, lo tienes en tu isla y lo tienes en tu interior y debes aprender a controlarlo y sacar todo su poder o sino tu instinto y tu furia se desataran y liberaras aquello que está dentro de ti y destruirás todo lo que has prometido proteger y todo lo que amas, ¿Acaso quieres ver muerta a tu chica o tus chicas por que no supiste controlar tu poder? ¿Quieres dejarte llevar por el odio? – Preguntó Harry mientras lo veía fijamente, Charlus por otro lado, se calmó mientras veía a su hermano, por su mente paso la imagen de su hermosa pelirroja Weasley, también la de la tierna rubia Greengrass, su hermano tenía razón, debía buscar la forma de hacerse más fuerte pronto e iría a la isla para encontrar todos los medios para hacerse más poderoso.

Harry se retiró de la sala seguido por Yamamoto y su Guardia Real, pero antes de irse dijo.

– Nos volveremos a ver, hermano, y te aseguró que nuestros encuentros serán mucho mejores que los que hemos tenido hasta ahora – Dijo Harry mientras se retiraba de la sala dejando a un confundido Charlus que después de unos minutos se retiró rumbo a la isla de Avalón.

Estaba pensativo, incluso molesto, siempre que se encontraba con su hermano le decía los mismo "te has hecho muy fuerte, pero debes serlo más" pero veía que el poder en su interior estaba algo inestable, había hablado con Ginny de lo que sucedió y la chica quedó pensativa, no quería que su amado cayera en el odio solo para hacerse más poderoso, pero sabía que Charlus encontraría otra formar de hacerse más poderoso y tenía la ayuda de todos los habitantes de la isla y el conocimiento que esta podía otorgarle.

Ni los besos de Ginny en su cuello habían podido calmar la furia interna que Potter sentía, tampoco las apacibles conversaciones con Astoria, o la llegada de los Flamel, ni los Longbottom, ni los Weasley.

Sentía tanta furia con él solo hecho de que su hermano siempre lo menosprecie considerándolo débil haciendo que se hiciera más fuerte

\- Charlus, vamos a la playa – Dijo Neville.

El chico alzo su rostro con una sonrisa falsa y vio a el chico rodeado de las chicas con bikinis, tanto Hannah, la novia de Neville como Hermione se les unieron a Ginny y Astoria y se veían fabulosas, pero la verdad, es que él estaba realmente furioso aún.

\- Vayan, yo tengo que practicar – Dijo el chico.

Los demás asintieron y se retiraron, Charlus los vio irse y no que decir que miro de lejos el espectáculo de cuatro traseros cubiertos con un pequeño bikini de lo más agradable.

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala de magia, una sala de la isla específica para duelos, una vez cerró la puerta llego hasta el centro y cerró los ojos.

En su mente se conectaba con su poder para lograr crear sus técnicas y llevarlas a acabo, este era una de las técnicas que había aprendido hace mucho del Clan de Loto Blanco, pero quería crear nuevas cosas, le había tomado meses aprender todo lo que le enseñaron, pero le tomaba años dominarlas por completo y aun no lo había conseguido, por eso se mantenía entrenando física y mentalmente.

Claro que las técnicas salgan era una cosa, dominarlo era otra muy diferente, después de todo, a diferencia de sus hechizos en parselmagic o nigromancia, estas técnicas resultaron más difícil dominarlos que crearlos, los había creado en un par de semanas, pero para dominarlos aun le costaba trabajo.

Pero en estos momentos no importaba, necesitaba más poder y crear técnicas, era el único medio para hacerse más y más poderoso.

Él podía manejar el agua, el viento, la tierra, el fuego y a duras penas el rayo, y era estos los que más quería dominar, pero sobretodo el rayo, llegar a ser tan poderoso como lo era su hermano requería de voluntad y eso era lo que él tenía.

– **_Raitoningu Hebi_** (Serpiente relámpago) - Exclamo el chico abriendo los ojos por primera vez y su brazo se rodeó de relámpagos que tomo la forma de una serpiente y lanzando un puñetazo que golpeó con fuerza el muro y exploto.

Charlus miro el daño, la pared tenía unas cuantas fisuras además de quemaduras de un diámetro de metro y medio.

\- _No es suficiente, debe ser más poderosa, mucho más, esto sería un juego para mi hermano_ \- Pensó Potter molesto.

Nunca noto que desde la puerta Neville, Remus los Flamel y las chicas observaban sin decir nada.

Minutos antes los demás estaban conversando de lo que le sucedía a Charlus y lo que pasó en la reunión de la I.C.W.

\- ¿Le paso algo? – Preguntó Neville caminando con las chicas a la playa.

Hannah venía de lo más conforme abrazándolo con posesión, ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

\- Se encontró con su hermano en la reunión del I.C.W. Hablaron de algunas cosas y parece que lo dejo de muy mal humor – Indicó Ginny no queriendo hablar sobre lo que hablaron los hermanos.

\- ¿Lo espiamos? – Preguntó Hermione.

Su novio Ronald apareció con Nicholas, Remus y Perenelle en una esquina.

\- ¿A quién espiamos? – Preguntó Nicholas como diciendo apúntenme.

Perenelle rodo sus ojos al escucharlo.

\- Charlus – Indicó Neville.

\- ¿Sigue de malhumor? – Preguntó el Licántropo.

Todos asintieron.

\- Esta en la sala de magia – Dijo Perenelle.

Nicholas y Remus se miraron.

\- Tenemos que investigar – Dijo Flamel con una sonrisa.

Remus frunció la ceja, pero estaba tan curioso como el alquimista.

Llegaron momentos después hasta el lugar y miraron desde la puerta, Charlus estaba quieto en el lugar con los ojos cerrados.

\- No está haciendo nada – Musito Hannah a su novio.

Neville miraba a Potter en el medio de la sala con confusión.

\- No, está entrenando – Dijo Remus con maravilla en su voz.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Astoria.

\- Para mago que aprendió del Loto Blanco, sus alrededores no importan, sino que lo que tiene en su mente a la hora de crear sus técnicas – Aclaró Nicholas.

\- Puede que su cuerpo este ahí, pero no su mente, su mente está en otro mundo practicando quien sabe que técnica – Dijo Remus.

Los demás no dijeron nada y miraron.

Ginny se mordió los labios, a pesar que Charlus no se movía podía sentir una gran tensión en el aire, como si un viento te empujara lejos de tu objetivo sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Me pregunto, ¿Qué nueva técnica está creando? - Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

Ginny entonces noto como Charlus abrió los ojos y apunto a una pared con su puño mientras relámpagos lo rodeaban.

\- **_Raitoningu Hebi -_** Escucho ella y una furiosa serpiente de relámpagos salió con fuerza de su puño que golpeo una pared.

Los cabellos de Ginny se erizaron ante la explosión, pero su amado se veía decepcionado ante algo.

\- _¿Porque te ves tan decepcionado luego de semejante técnica? -_ pensó ella confundida.

Charlus se encontraba pensativo, estaba reunido con sus maestros y sus chicas conversaban de cómo ayudar a Charlus para hacerse más poderoso, grandes poderes que lo hacía el mago más poderoso de Europa, poseía un ojo mágico tan antiguo como el imperio británico, el Geass, este le daba la habilidad de tener una voluntad increíble, además de poder ver a través de ilusiones, también podía ver el color de la magia y predecir los ataques, pero aún no estaba evolucionado, solo cuando alcanzará la evolución llegaría a obtener poderes increíbles, por otra parte poseía un brutal estilo de pelea que llegado a su máximo nivel sería imparable, pero que le causaría mucho dolor, era un maestro en el arte de la lucha con guadaña y más que todo de doble, además podía combinarlo con su parselmagic y su nigromancia, estas dos había logrado alcanzar el máximo nivel y aun así no era suficiente para él.

Charlus cuando despertó su poder interior, obtuvo el Cero y con eso vino las habilidades que traía un Hollow y estaba logrando dominar estás habilidades, pero no es suficiente quería más poder, fue cuando cerró los ojos y los volvió allí y se encontraba en la oscuridad fue cuando frente a él aparecieron esos fríos y vacíos ojos amarillos que lo observaban fijamente.

– **_Siempre te he dicho que te puedo dar mi poder, pero eso lleva consecuencias, consecuencias que debes enfrentar, tu hermano se hace a cada momento más poderoso, tú y él tienen un poder interior, él ya lo está aprendiendo a dominar, pero tu aun no sabes controlar mi poder, yo te presto mi poder, pero, ¿Qué estás dispuesto hacer para controlarlo? –_** Dijo la voz de su Hollow interno que se desvaneció en la oscuridad y Charlus salió de su mente.

En el exterior aun persistía el problema de la mezcla de conciencias que, aunque el ente lo deseara ayudar era algo que ocurría por si solo de manera inevitable o eso pensaba el pelinegro hasta que cierta mujer tomo la palabra.

\- Quizá hay un modo de corregir eso – Dijo, todo mundo se le quedo mirando a Perenelle quien ahora mismo se intimidaba un poco por las insistentes miradas.

\- Bueno si este ser desea prestar su poder en teoría debería ser capaz de crear un sello de contingencia, a grandes rasgos funcionaria como una malla que solo dejaría pasar el poder y mantendría el instinto a raya por cierto tiempo y en dado caso de que Charlus perdiera el control, el sello debería ser capaz de cortar todo el poder y detener la mezcla, aunque si eso pasa te cortaría la fuerza de golpe y podrías acabar exhausto - Declaró la mujer mientras el pelinegro sonreía y la abrazaba.

\- Eso es maravilloso, Perenelle, sin duda lamento no haber sido bueno en cuanto sellado, pero tú me has ayudado mucho más que incluso yo nunca lo lograría – Dijo.

Solucionado el hecho de que Perenelle de que ella podría ayudarlo a obtener el poder de su Hollow interior sin llegar a perder el control, eso le daba algo de tiempo para enfocarse en otras, quería llegar a dominar las habilidades del clan del Loto Blanco y también el control de los elementos, pero fue solo cuando se reunió con los líderes de los clanes de criaturas de la isla que uno de ellos se dirigió a él para hablarle de lo que estaba buscando. – Mi señor, tengo entendido que está tratando de hacerse más poderoso, incluso está llegando a controlar el poder elemental, pero quisiera hablarle de algo que sin duda podría llevar ese nivel que busca más lejos, el consejo me permitió enseñarte algo que nadie, ni siquiera anteriores amos de esta isla lograron dominarla – Dijo el elfo que le sonrió mientras Charlus lo veía ansioso, salieron del castillo rumbo a los bosques donde aprender lo que estaba por enseñarle Idhranir era el lugar indicado.

Llegaron a uno de los tantos bosques de la isla, a uno de los claros de este, el elfo se puso frente a Charlus y dijo.

– Mi señor, lo que te enseñare es algo que todos los elfos sabemos, pero muy pocos llegan a perfeccionarlo, otros como Bergan que quiere aprenderlo, fracasan y solo logran resultados mediocres, pero yendo a la raíz supongo que te enseñó como invocar los elementos, tengo entendido que estás por dominar el fuego y estás aprendiendo el elemento rayo – Dijo mientras el pelinegro sonrió y asintió a las palabras del elfo quien sonrió – Bien, entonces escucha con atención, nosotros, tanto los elfos como los Drows somos seres de la naturaleza, nuestra magia está ligada a él, pero los elementos mismos están en la misma naturaleza que hace que este en armonía con este, lo que te enseñare está muy ligado a lo que tú quieres, pero este será con el elemento fuego y solo alguien con una afinidad tan asombrosa como tu puede usarlo, si mis conclusiones son correctas quiero que medites como has estado haciendo y solo piensa en mí – Dijo el elfo mientras el pelinegro cerraba los ojos, la verdad podía percibir la magia de Idhranir, eso era claro, pero se dejó sumir más en la nada pronto a su alrededor se percibía la energía del mundo mientras el poder de Idhranir frente a él parecía fluir en un círculo constante mientras el pelinegro abría los ojos sin creerlo mirando al elfo que sonreía - Por eso ningún amo de esta isla logro la aceptación del consejo para esto, no tenían la paciencia para tratar de sentir eso, lo que sentiste es el flujo perfecto una corriente de magia que gira sin detenerse dentro de todo ser vivo y que está ligada a su vida por eso aunque te quedes agotado no mueres porque eso te mantiene vivo, lo que tu aprenderás, mi señor, es a controlarle, exteriorizarle y mezclarlo con tu elemento fuego, será difícil y peligroso y es probable que no dure mucho tiempo, pero con entrenamiento extenderás su duración y fuerza, te hará fuerte más de lo que ya eres, anda trata de sentirlo en ti – Dijo, el pelinegro cerro de nuevo los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

Toda criatura en la isla lo sintió incluso Bergan quien olvido por completo su investigación al saber bien de que se trataba.

\- _Esto es… no… no puede ser, se parece mucho, pero no es… Charlus, sé que ese eres tú, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – Pensó, hombre corrió hacia el bosque donde el pelinegro estaba con sus puños cerrados y las piernas separadas mientras todo a su alrededor callaba y él podía sentir la energía de cada ser vivo, su vida misma era casi palpable por el pelinegro que solo sentía, esa curiosa fuerza en su interior aflorando desde su interior.

– Así se hace, mi señor, sabía que eres el correcto, ahora ya lo sientes, siente como recorre tu cuerpo llamando al fuego y que fluye ardiendo en tu ser, déjale salir, deja que salga, déjalo aflorar – Dijo Idhranir mientras el pelinegro sentía su cuerpo calentándose mientras las llamas comenzaban a volar de sus puños y pies mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, solo pudo abrir los ojos de golpe cuando paso.

\- AAAAAHHHH – Grito, vaya que le ardió cuando paso, fue como si todos su cuerpo estallaba en llamas y entonces el dolor desapareció y abrió sus ojos que ya no eran avellanas, eran rojos sin ninguna pupila, era por completo rojo, a su alrededor sobre su cuerpo el fuego fluía de sus pies por sus piernas a su torso corría por su cara, brazos y ardía con fuerza mientras sentía como si su magia se expandiera sin control mientras el sudor caía por su sien al sentir el poder envolviéndolo mientras Idhranir sonreía ante la victoria.

\- Si eso es de lo que hablo, esto es diferente a la naturaleza de los elfos, esto ya es elemental alimentándose de la naturaleza, esto se basa en ti y en tu vida, en tu poder y el cómo interactúa con cada célula de tu cuerpo, esto, mi señor, es el comienzo del dominio de la naturaleza, esto es la armadura de fuego – Dijo el feliz elfo mientras el pelinegro sonreía, su poder ardía sin control y pronto el cuerpo le ardía, mientras Bergan corría al bosque en completo shock, desde la rama de un árbol vio al pelinegro envuelto en la fuego antes de que esta se disipara y el pelinegro cayera de rodillas cansado y casi desfallecido – Es muy peligroso, aun no le dominas y podría matarte si lo sobre exiges, pero si logras hallar el punto en el que el control y la fuerza se balanceen en ti esto te impulsara y en ese estado tu magia será casi interminable - Bergan escucho desde el árbol antes de desmallarse y caer al suelo mientras el exhausto pelinegro sudaba a mares mientras alzaba el rostro y sonreía a Idhranir, el chico Potter le sostuvo la mirada mientras sonreía, esta nueva arma iba a serle tan útil en las batallas que se aproximaban y todo esto iría dedicado a un hombre.

– _Mírame, hermano, me estoy haciendo más poderoso, pronto igualare tu poder_ \- Pensó el pelinegro con determinación mientras Idhranir le miraba con orgullo y sonrió como nunca en su vida lo hubiese hecho.

Había aprendido a invocar la armadura de fuego que se alimentaba con su poder y la energía natural, esto era maravilloso ya que cada vez podía resistir más y más, pero fue un par de días después de aprender esto que Perenelle llegó a su estudio con un rollo en la mano.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - Grito la alegre mujer apareciendo en escena mientras todo mundo miraba a Perenelle con cierta extrañeza, en su mano cargaba un pergamino con un garabato muy raro, se postro ante el pelinegro y hablo con gran felicidad mirándolo a los ojos - Fueron días de trabajo, Charlus, he estado trabajando en ello y lo termine, este sello te permitirá usar su poder sin correr el riesgo de enloquecer, aun tienes que aprender a manejarlo bien, pero aun así esto será de gran ayuda para ti - y extendió el sello donde se apreciaba una singular marca circular conformada por varios trazos y líneas de gruesos y largos diferentes que tenían a muchos boquiabiertos ante semejante habilidad.

– Muchas gracias, Perenelle, sin tu ayuda no sabría que hacer – Dijo Charlus, la mujer sonrió, unos minutos después pasaron donde la mujer estampaba el sello sobre la espalda del pelinegro, el sello fue estampado y con un poco de poder de la mujer brillo antes de disiparse en el pelinegro que se sentía igual que siempre, se puso la camisa y salió al jardín antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

Salieron al jardín y el pelinegro cerro los ojos mientras el poder en su interior se dejaba en Charlus, pronto en el exterior todo mundo sentía la maldad palpable en el pelinegro, era tan diferente a cuando usaba su poder esto se sentía frio y vacío mientras el pelinegro parecía tan tranquilo, entonces paso, en su cara, media mascara se formó mientras sus ojos tomaban el tono amarillo característico del Hollow, no pasó nada, el pelinegro parecía en control y no se sentía raro.

\- Creo que funciono… me siento normal – Dijo el pelinegro con la voz algo distorsionada mientras todo mundo estallaba en felicitaciones imparables para la mujer que ahora mismo estaba algo avergonzada – _Que raro, no me siento tan poderoso como otras veces_ \- Pensó el pelinegro notando como el aumento de poder si bien fue grande no fue como en otras ocasiones.

\- **_Jejeje eso es obvio, es el sello, al contener el instinto contiene algo de poder, deberías ser capaz de sacar más, pero si haces eso te perderás y acabaras por perder el control por completo_** – Dijo la voz en su interior, el poder se disipo y el pelinegro sintió como la media mascara se rompía y caía al suelo en escombros que se volvían polvo poco a poco mientras la suave brisa se lo llevaba.

– _Ya veo… mientras más mascara más poder y menos control_ – Razonó el Potter comprendiendo al fin como fue que en aquella ocasión se controló solo con la mitad de la espeluznante mascara en su cara, el pelinegro sonrió, solo era cuestión de control.

\- Lo felicito, mi señor, está logrando hacerse más poderoso, si sigue así, pronto llegara a dominar la armadura de fuego – Dijo Idhranir que había llegado al sentir el poder de Charlus, todos miraron tanto al elfo como Charlus, solo fue cuando Ginny preguntó.

\- ¿Qué es eso de armadura de fuego? – Preguntó alzando la mano mientras Bergan se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a explicar.

Por los siguientes minutos el hombre relato con lujo de detalles como era que el mencionado poder funcionaba absorbiendo la energía de la naturaleza y enfocándolo en el mago para que este le usara con cierta limitante de tiempo claro está, pero aun así las ventajas que ofrecía el mencionado estado eran formidables.

\- Bah, la naturaleza, eso es bueno para los principiantes, pero nada como la armadura de fuego, sus alcances y duración dependen por completo de quien lo use …Aunque nunca un humano ha logrado completarlo, pero tengo fe en que mi señor será el primero en lograrlo – Dijo el elfo mientras el pelinegro sonreía orgulloso de su confianza y todo mundo lo miraba con dudas, pero sobretodo curiosidad y claro como el pelinegro jamás podría decir no a la hora de demostrar su poder decidió hacer una demostración de lo que tenía hasta ese momento, paso al centro del jardín y procedió, no tardó mucho en localizar el flujo de poder en su interior y menos en jalarlo al exterior con claro el grito de dolor al sentir el ardor.

– Aaaaaahhhhhhh – Exclamó, le dolió más que la última vez y eso fue claro, todos en la isla lo sintieron, el poder del pelinegro en su castillo aumento de golpe mientras los presentes veían en shock al pelinegro envuelto en fuego rojo mientras las llamas volaban por el aire y sus ojos diferentes miraban a los presentes, alzo las manos y con curiosidad pidió un blanco, de inmediato Bergan lanzó un misil, una roca enorme y poderosa voló por el aire mientras el pelinegro cerraba el puño, lanzo el golpe al frente con calma y no toda su fuerza, pero el impacto fue brutal cuando el misil brillante se resquebrajo bajo el poder mientras el fuego zumbaba dejando llamas volando por todos lados mientras el puño del pelinegro se alzaba al frente y la roca se destrozaba, el pelinegro sonrió y dijo a Bergan. – Quiero probar otra vez, pero quiero intentar otra cosa – Dijo, mientras Bergan asentía y volvió a lanzar otro proyectil, pero esta vez, con el rayo, las chispas volaron y Charlus lanzó el ataque – **_Raitoningu Hebi_** (Serpiente Relámpago) – Dijo, y una serpiente hecha de electricidad salió a gran velocidad del puño de Charlus y golpeó con fuerza la roca despedazándola, esta era una de las técnicas del clan del Loto Blanco que había creado, el pelinegro sintió algo de calambres mientras el poder se disolvía y caía al suelo con una rodilla y respirando algo agitado.

– Aun te queda un camino largo, mi señor, debes controlar por completo este poder antes de empezar a luchar o todo el poder se gastara en el primer ataque y en una lucha dudo que ganes de un golpe ahora descansa, mañana entrenaremos el control y veremos si tienes lo necesario para esto – Dijo el elfo para luego retirarse del lugar mientras el pelinegro sonreía como el viejo delgada y astutamente helándole la sangre a todo mundo mientras, el pelinegro sonrió y se alzó del suelo esperando la oportunidad de perfeccionar esta habilidad y usarlo en batalla, algo le decía que lo iba a necesitar, y quien sabe quizá mezclar este con su poder Hollow o su estilo de pelea del Loto Blanco, lograría darle el poder que necesitaría para derrotar a quien sea e igualar el poder de su hermano, tenía un largo camino por delante para alcanzar su máximo poder, será difícil y sinuoso, pero al final le esperaba la batalla más grande de todos los tiempos.

 **Las Noches.**

Sōsuke Aizen estaba en la sala del trono, a su derecha estaba la figura de un hombre con ropas chinas, cabello negro con una larga trenza que le caía por la espalda, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, a la izquierda estaba un hombre musculoso que vestía una larga gabardina blanca y un pantalón, no llevaba camisa así que podría notarse su torso bien marcado, estaba cruzado de brazos mientras Aizen estaba sentado en su trono, los tres observaban a las tres personas que estaban frente a ellos.

Entre ellos estaba un hombre de cabello blanco medio largo peinado hacia atrás, musculoso y alto, de ojos azules, vestía un chaleco amarillo, así como unos tirantes grises desgastados por debajo de su chaleco, pantalón verde, botas negras, guantes marrones y una gorra gris y amarilla, junto a él estaban; un sujeto de gran tamaño, su cuerpo era totalmente de color gris con una larga trenza, usaba una especie de capa verde como parte de su ropa que más bien parecía una falda, también llevaba puesto unos guantes de color café al igual que su armadura que sujetada a una cinta de un solo protector en el hombre izquierdo, usaba botas amarillas y un cinturón y el otro era un hombre de estatura baja que tenía su cuerpo de color morado, llevaba puesto un extraño y ridículo sombrero color verde con la punta anaranjada y unas gafas negras, vestía una túnica amarilla, en el pecho llevaba un gran moño, usaba pantalones azules y zapatos negros.

\- Este es tu momento, espero no desaproveches esta oportunidad, 13, quiero que vayas y causes el mayor caos en el Reino Unido, quiero que acabes con el rey, espero y no te confíes como lo hizo Kaiba, mientras tu estas atacando allí, Bison se encargara del emperador, estoy seguro que pronto atacara, espero que Bison pueda hacerse cargo de todo, así que espero que no falles, 13 – Dijo Aizen mientras los tres sujetos ponían una rodilla en tierra y colocaban un puño en su pecho mientras el líder hablaba.

\- No te fallare, mi señor, te aseguro que incluso si me derrotasen no moriré hasta acabar con ese rey – Dijo 13 que se ponía de pie junto a sus compañeros y salían de allí mientras eran observados por los otros dos sujetos junto a Aizen.

\- Crees que logre vencer al rey, Lider_sama – Dijo el sujeto con ropas chinas mientras Aizen lo observaba.

\- Estoy seguro, 13 tiene muchos secretos que ni siquiera yo sé y puede llegar a ser muy poderoso, pero hay algo en el rey que, si 13 logra hacer estallar, es posible que 13 pierda, pero algo me dice que él, incluso estando casi muerto, no descansara hasta acabar con su enemigo – Dijo Aizen mientras sonreía, era momento de comenzar con la guerra que se avecinaba y todos debían estar preparados

 **…**

* * *

 **Resultado de la encuesta "Cual debería ser la pareja de Harry en el viaje al mundo de Game of Thrones?"**

 **A. Daenerys Targaryen: 8 Votos**

 **B. Sansa Stark: 4 Votos**

 **C. Arya Stark: 4 Votos**

 **D. Margaery Tyrell: 4 votos**

 **E. Harem: 19 Votos**

 **Ganador: Harem**

 **La historia sera un Harry/Harem, debo advertir que aquí sucederán muchas cosas y que Harry volverá al mundo actual y podrá viajar en ambos mundos por voluntad. Aquí a pesar de todo, ambos hermanos se harán mucho mas poderosos.**

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	50. Capitulo 46

**Hola lectores, aquí les traigo otro nuevo cap, quisiera pedirles que volvieran a comentar, quiero saber que les ha parecido los nuevos cambios, y a los nuevos lectores, como les ha parecido la historia, en Amo Dragón implemente el máximo de reviews, es decir que al llegar a determinado numero de reviews se actualizara el siguiente cap, desde ahora se actualizara cuando se llegue a una mínimo de 10 reviews por cap.**

 **Cuando la historia este al día, haré una nueva encuesta donde les preguntare si quieren que el viaje al mundo de Game of Thrones este aquí en esta misma historia o en una historia aparte diferente, pero esta historia tendría un salto en el tiempo hasta el regreso de Harry, así que les digo.**

 **lalo80: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

 **…**

 **Guerra: Un Dragon sobre Moscú**

 **En algún lugar del suroeste de Moscú, un par de días después.**

En una zona boscosa se encontraba un gran campamento con varias tiendas de todo tipo y tamaños. En los alrededores había cientos de hombres y mujeres, algunos llevaban unos uniformes negros con unas extrañas armaduras del mismo color por encima, si bien la mayoría tenía esos uniformes, no todos estaban vestidos de esa forma. Otros tenían unas armaduras completamente metálicas con largas Katanas, o armaduras que solo cubrían la caja torácica de algunos. Algunos se encontraban recorriendo el sitio, otros montando guardia, otros trotando mientras seguían a una persona que iba al frente cantando algo que los demás repetían y otros estaban dentro de las tiendas descansando o sentadas fuera de ellas conversando entre sí.

Justo en el medio del campamento, se encontraba una tienda de al menos 50 metros cuadrados, la cual contaba con unas pocas habitaciones. Pero justo en el centro de dicha tienda, se encontraban varias personas, varias de ellas eran líderes de escuadrones. Todos alrededor de una mesa redonda que tenía encima un mapa de todo el continente y otra de Rusia, la cual en estos momentos estaba siendo observada por todos.

Dentro de dicho mapa, se encontraban varias maquetas de distintos colores que representaban a las tropas tanto enemigas como aliadas. Habían finalizado de comentar la táctica que se llevaría a cabo para la derrota del enemigo, aunque tenían planeado repasarlo una vez más ya que se encontraban esperando a algunas personas que aún no habían llegado. Una de ellas, en este preciso momento se encontraba ingresando a esa tienda. Los guardias que se encontraban allí rápidamente lo saludaron.

\- ¡Capitán! - Exclamaron ambos hombres mientras la saludaban.

\- Descansen - Contestó el continuando hacia el frente para ir a donde se encontraba el resto del mando militar.

Al llegar allí, tuvo que abrir una puerta, al entrar dos hombres nuevamente lo saludaron y él dijo que podían descansar mientras se acercaba hacia los demás. Todos se percataron de su presencia, así que se voltearon para mirarlo.

\- Ah, Yamamoto_Taichō. Ya ha llegado. Acabamos de finalizar de hablar sobre la táctica que utilizaremos en esta campaña. Si lo desea, podemos ponerlo al tanto de lo que estuvimos hablando - Dijo uno de los hombres luego de saludar a Yamamoto como era usual entre ellos. Yamamoto asintió y contestó.

\- Eso me agradaría, teniente. Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra el Sōtaichō? - Preguntó al final.

\- Se fue con su Guardia Real para reunirse con la rebelión, dejo todo en claro antes de irse – Dijo el teniente mientras observaba al viejo capitán.

Yamamoto asintió y luego todos volvieron a acercarse hacia la mesa para oír una vez más la táctica que sería utilizada en este día. Esta vez habló Ukitake, con una mirada bastante seria, que llevaba puesto.

\- ¡Muy bien, presten atención! - Ordenó el hombre mientras quitaba las maquetas ya colocadas sobre el mapa de Rusia para poner la del continente europeo y asiático encima.

Todos se acercaron para oír y mirar mejor lo que el Capitán tenía que decir, una vez que lo hicieron, el Capitán prosiguió.

\- Actualmente nos encontramos en esta posición, al Suroeste de Moscú a 10 kilómetros de la ciudad - Dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice el lugar exacto en el mapa mientras ponía unas diminutas maquetas en formas de soldados de color negro sobre ese lugar.

Luego agarró otras maquetas en forma de soldados, pero estos eran de distintos colores; rojos, verdes y azules. Cada una las colocó en un lugar en específico. Luego prosiguió.

\- Estas maquetas representan las posiciones estimadas del enemigo. Estos datos fueron proveídos por Inteligencia, así que hay muchas probabilidades de que sean veraces…- Dijo, todos asintieron y el Capitán continuó mientras se fijaba en las maquetas de color verde, las cuales representaban las tropas de mercenarios que había contratado Bison - Como pueden ver, los mercenarios se encuentran haciendo un rodeo de 90 grados a San Petersburgo, fuentes indican que empezarán una distracción en ese lugar con algunos hombres de Sagat. No sabemos qué tipo de distracción será, pero lo más probable es que sea algo grande. Aunque es muy probable que no lleguen a completarla - Afirmó el Capitán con una sonrisa.

Muchos también sonrieron, pero Suì Fēng que estaba allí presente como capitana de la 2° división no supo el motivo, así que sólo continuó oyendo al Capitán, quien prosiguió.

\- Estimamos que cuentan con una cantidad de 10000 efectivos en ese lugar, contando a ambos tanto mercenarios de Sagat como soldados de Bison - Informó mirando a los rostros de los demás, quienes asintieron mientras veían las maquetas de estos al Noroeste, Norte y Noreste, muy cerca del punto que representaba San Petersburgo.

Continuó una vez que todos asintieron, esta vez, todos se fijaron en las maquetas al Oeste.

\- Como verán, estas maquetas azules están separadas en varios grupos. Las tropas aliadas de Rusia nos han informado que Bison ha decidido mezclar a sus asesinos con las de los mercenarios y las de Bison para no levantar sospechas en caso de que el ataque llegue a fallar, a lo que me refiero es que han sido disfrazadas. Pero no será un inconveniente; estamos seguros de que nuestros aliados de Rusia ya se están encargando de algunos pequeños grupos. Aunque no podrán hacerlo con uno en específico…Diré el motivo una vez el Sōtaichō llegue a este lugar.

Todos asintieron nuevamente, esto último fue algo nuevo para el resto ya que no sabían por qué los aliados de Rusia no podrían con cierto grupo. Pero sólo continuaron prestando atención.

\- Ahora bien, como ya tenemos los datos del enemigo. Ahora proseguiré con nuestro plan de acción – Dijo, esta vez todos cambiaron sus expresiones a más serias - Como ya les dije, nos encontramos en este lugar…- Continuó el Capitán mientras golpeaba con su dedo esa parte del mapa. Luego prosiguió. - En este campamento contamos con un total de 12000 efectivos, fueron los que cumplieron con los requisitos para unirse a esta campaña, entre ellos hay 400 mercenarios que Lady Balalaika contrató para que aporten su ayuda en esto…

Sui Fēng al oír esto último no pudo evitar dar su punto de vista.

\- ¿Mercenarios? Son solo carne de cañón, no servirán de nada - Afirmó.

\- Tienes razón - Contestó el Capitán, pero continuó rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo. - Es por eso que los utilizaremos para esa función en específico. Ellos serán la vanguardia, serán una distracción para que los Escuadrones Caninos puedan cumplir sus objetivos sin la necesidad de obtener muchas bajas. Obviamente no se lo diremos, o podrían querer abandonar esta campaña y no tendríamos más remedio que ejecutarlos. Dejaremos que mueran a manos del enemigo.

\- Eso está bien - Agregó Yamamoto ahora satisfecho con la explicación. Sin embargo, el Capitán prosiguió.

\- Muy bien. Una vez que estemos a 1 kilómetro de distancia de Moscú, empezaremos a romper filas. Una parte de la infantería ingresará por el lado Sur, una vez que las tropas enemigas hayan ingresado por ese lugar; mientras que posicionaremos a unos francotiradores como apoyo en la posición superior que representará el lado Este. Dentro del Kremlin y la catedral - Dijo para luego tomar el mapa de Moscú y ponerlo por encima de Moscú.

Luego colocó por encima de los dos lugares señalados unas maquetas, mientras que colocaba otras hacia la parte Sur de Moscú.

\- Los mercenarios y los escuadrones caninos ingresaran por el lado Sur. Una vez que esa zona esté despejada, el resto de la infantería ingresará para acabar con el resto de las tropas lo más pronto posible.

Todos asintieron, pero Sui Fēng habló nuevamente.

\- ¿Tendremos una batalla en San Petersburgo? ¿O acaso eso que mencionaste hace unos momentos nos dará vía libre para evitar conflicto con el enemigo en esa ciudad? - Preguntó con una mirada interrogante.

El Capitán no pudo evitar sonreír mientras apartaba levemente el mapa de San Petersburgo.

\- Kokuryū se encargará de ello - Contestó el Capitán.

Sui Fēng levantó una ceja, pero antes de que dijera nada, le vio agarrar otra maqueta, esta vez tenía la forma de un barco.

\- El Barco de Asalto Acorazado Kokuryū. Es el mayor navío jamás creado en el mundo y es propiedad del emperador quien fue el que lo reconstruyo y le agrego un gran poder armamentístico increíble. Esta belleza se encargará de liquidar a esos bastardos aun estando en las costas del Golfo de Finlandia, sus cañones son los únicos en el mundo con la capacidad de disparar desde tan larga distancia con tan brutal precisión. Ellos no sabrán qué fue los que les dio una vez que empiecen a cañonearlos, los que queden vivos serán atacados por las tropas del general Guile - Afirmó con una sonrisa.

Sui Fēng no sabía nada de ese barco acorazado, y se sentía molesta debido a ello porque le habían ocultado un proyecto como ese. Pero permaneció en silencio para oír el resto de la explicación.

\- El Sōtaichō liderará con los rebeldes una vez que tengan vía libre por el lado Norte, ingresarán por esa zona y se dirigirán rápidamente a los puntos clave de protección. Entre ellos, varios de los puestos que el Sōtaichō señalo en Moscú. En la ciudad hay un lugar muy importante místico donde es muy probable que Bison este oculto, el Sōtaichō ordeno que ese lugar no fuese atacado por nadie más que por él y su Guardia Real ¿Ha quedado claro eso? - Preguntó.

\- Si - Contestaron todos al unísono.

\- Muy bien, para finalizar. También colocaremos un escuadrón francotirador en varios sitios en la ciudad para que proporcionen fuego de cobertura a los que se encuentran combatiendo fuera de ese lugar, mientras que varios escuadrones de infiltración realizaran misiones específicas que se les fueron asignadas por el mismo emperador. Creemos que esto resultará a la perfección y si todo va como lo planeamos, las bajas serán mínimas. Además, las armaduras de magia que diseño el Sōtaichō ayudarán mucho a cumplir ese objetivo. Debemos agradecer a Mayuri y los científicos de Imperial Industries por proporcionar a todas las tropas de estas armaduras – Dijo, hizo una pausa y luego continuó - Para dejar esto en claro, los científicos informaron que solo los líderes de escuadrón y el alto mando militar cuenta con armaduras finalizadas, el resto de las tropas tienen armaduras que apenas habían pasado la fase de desarrollo, así que informaron que no resistirán más de cuatro impactos. Ahora, quiero que informen de esto al resto de las tropas, yo me quedaré esperando al arribo del Sōtaichō en un par de días - Finalizó apartándose un poco de la mesa. Todos comenzaron a conversar y comentar sobre la estrategia de ataque que se iba implementar, todos estaban de acuerdo que el emperador había diseñado una buena estrategia para acabar con esta guerra contra Bison. 10 minutos después, Harry entro a la carpa siendo escoltado por su guardia real, el ojiverde se posiciono frente a la mesa donde era observado por todos.

\- Bien, el ejército rebelde ya está posicionado al Noroeste de Moscú, ellos atacaran el norte de Moscú donde está concentrado la menor cantidad de soldados de Bison, yo estaré con ello así para que sea más rápido el ingreso a la ciudad, todos ustedes se encargaran de toda la región sur, sureste y este, aquí viene lo interesante, entre ese ejercito hay personajes contratados por Bison que tienen habilidades y poderes especiales, es por eso que aquí deben entrar en acción los capitanes de división, ahí al menos seis de ellos en esa zona y déjenme decirles que son en verdad poderosos, es por eso que los capitanes a ellos serán: Yamamoto Genryūsai, Sui Fēng, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kyōraku Syunsui y Kurotsuchi Mayuri, ustedes al ser los encargados de liderar sus divisiones en esta zona se encargaran de ellos, ahí un séptimo sujeto y ese es quizás el que más problemas puede dar y está dirigiéndose hacia a San Petersburgo, pero este grupo será interceptado por la división 11 y su capitán, mi padre Zaraki Kenpachi, ahora para finalizar, cuando se tome la ciudad, los rebeldes y yo tomaremos un edificio que es donde se encuentra Bison, yo me enfrentare a él así que todos tienen órdenes de retirarse porque pienso desatar todo mi poder contra él y estoy seguro que él también lo hará y no dudara demostrarlo, así que quiero el más mínimo de bajas de nuestra parte, así que prepárense, la guerra está apunto de desatarse – Dijo Harry mientras miraba a todos y estos gritaban apoyándolo, Harry salió seguido de su guardia real mientras su padre se posicionaba a su lado para hablarle.

\- Finalmente ha llegado el momento de una buena batalla, je espero que ese enemigo que me espera valga la pena, hace mucho que no peleo con seriedad, desde que me case con tu madre – Dijo Kenpachi mientras Harry sonreía, recordaba muy bien la historia que le había contado su padre el día que se casó con Luna, estaba seguro que si el enemigo le demostraba ser alguien poderoso, su padre demostraría ser el mejor de todos.

\- Estoy seguro de eso, por mi parte espero que todo esto salga bien, además, mi batalla con Bison será muy emocionante – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía

\- Je estoy seguro que si Bison es poderoso te hará usar todo tu poder, pero debes saber una cosa, los samuráis, pero sobre todo los mercenarios se encuentran algo desanimados por este ataque. Están con la moral baja debido a que estamos haciendo esta guerra para ayudar a Rusia. Muchos mercenarios y sobre todo samuráis perdieron familias por culpa de los rusos así que esto les ocasiona cierto malestar. Deberás hablar con ellos, solo escucharían las palabras de su gran emperador antes de que ellos se descontrolen y terminen causando más muertes de las necesarias y sea un rotundo fracaso – Dijo Kenpachi mientras caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar. Su hijo se quedó pensativo para luego responder.

\- Esta bien, les daré un discurso que los motivara a todos, después de todo si se les da el apoyo del líder y emperador, podrán hacer lo que se les ordeno, por ahora que se reúnan todos, les daré un discurso memorable – Dijo Harry mientras desaparecía en una espiral dimensional.

Harry decidió aparecer encima de la rama de un árbol mientras veía a sus tropas aglomerándose en un punto en específico. Mientras que los miembros del Gotei 13 decidieron aparecer donde se encontraban reuniéndose las personas, quienes al percatarse de su llegada empezaron a murmurar asombrados entre ellos, ya que prácticamente la mayoría nunca los había visto. Pero la fama de estas personas era bien conocida en el mundo, quien continuó observándolos, a la espera de la señal para que pudiera hacer su aparición.

Estuvo un largo rato allí, viendo a algunas personas montando a toda velocidad un escenario, con un Atril justo en el medio, el cual tenía en la parte delantera el símbolo del sol naciente del imperio mientras que en la pared del escenario que estaba siendo montado había un retrato de él, con su traje de emperador elegante, intimidante y poderoso. Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea del motivo por el cual estaban montando todo eso, él sólo quería decirle unas palabras a su ejército a su manera; no tan formalmente como parecía querer que lo hicieran. Harry pudo ver a sus padres arriba del escenario, Kenpachi estaba recostado por la pared de dicho escenario que habían montado en unos pocos minutos. Luego lo vio moverse de allí para bajarse del escenario y caminar hacia un costado.

Una vez que había bajado, Harry se percató de que empezó a mirar hacia su ubicación. No se le hizo extraño que haya descubierto su posición, después de todo su intención no era la de permanecer oculto, así que no había suprimido su presencia. Lo que sí le había llamado la atención fue que Kenpachi estaba mirándolo con una expresión interrogante, como si estuviera diciéndole qué estaba haciendo allí y a qué estaba esperando para empezar con su discurso. Por lo que el ojiverde decidió contestar a su preguntar, así que cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a concentrarse en la presencia de su padre.

Una vez que lo hizo, volvió a abrir sus ojos para mirar a Kenpachi, quien repentinamente pudo oír una voz en su mente.

\- _Ya bajaré. Sólo estoy esperando a una señal. Debería de suceder en cualquier minuto_ \- Dijo la voz de Harry, la cual resonó en la mente de Kenpachi, quien estuvo levemente sorprendido por esa habilidad, la cual no tenía conocimiento hasta ahora, pero no lo demostró y simplemente volvió al escenario al saber el motivo por el cual aún no descendía de allí y luego pensó. - _Muy bien, es hora de que haga aparición. ¿Pero cómo debería de hacerlo? Debo de dar una muy buena impresión_ \- mientras llevaba sus dedos sobre su barbilla, pensando en algo que podría maravillar a sus tropas al momento de que haga aparición.

Primero pensó en utilizar el Kamui para aparecer en ese lugar, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, concluyó que lo mejor sería no hacerlo. Por lo tanto, continuó pensando en una forma con la cual podría impresionar a sus hombres para que su trabajo sea más sencillo a la hora de motivarlos. Pero luego de unos minutos pensó en algo simple, pero a la vez 'inusual'. Eso afianzaría más los rumores que solo los descendientes de Amateratsu son de origen divino.

Así que sonrió una vez más mientras se concentraba en la presencia de su padre.

\- Oye, Tou_chan. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Tengo una idea, jejeje – Dijo, luego de eso Harry empezó a explicar lo que tenía en mente a Kenpachi, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente por la gran idea de su hijo, eso sin duda llamaría la atención de su ejército.

Pero Harry lo haría debido a que eso era lo que motivaba a sus hombres, no porque le agradara y disfrutara de hacer esas cosas, era parte de ser un emperador. Así que el ojiverde, luego de ver que Kenpachi encomendó a que realicen lo que quería, se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía en mente. Para ello, se levantó de la rama y sigilosamente empezó a flotar hasta la altura de las nubes, sin que nadie logre verlo. Una vez allí, el ojiverde prosiguió en realizar una técnica para darle más impacto a su entrada.

\- _Debo utilizar una técnica de rayo. Utilizaré una de las que aprendí en la biblioteca del palacio imperial. No usaré mucha magia ya que no será necesario para lo que tengo en mente_ – Pensó, luego de eso empezó a realizar sellos de manos a toda velocidad. - **_Sora no Arashi_** (Tormenta del Cielo) - Al decir eso, las nubes lentamente empezaron a tornarse de color negro mientras empezaban a brillar debido al poder eléctrico con el cual habían sido sobrecargadas.

En el lugar donde se encontraban las tropas, todos pudieron oír los relámpagos, así que miraron hacia arriba y pudieron ver las nubes negras que habían aparecido repentinamente, cosa que los desconcertó un poco ya que hasta hace unos momentos no había indicios de un cambio climático.

(Link para / watch?v=pI7Jc-fSQQ8 - **Naruto Shippuden OST – Girei** )

Luego, todos empezaron a oír una sepulcral melodía resonando por el lugar, nadie supo de dónde provenía, solo Kenpachi quien había ordenado que coloquen algunos altavoces detrás del escenario sin que nadie se percatase de ello. Sin embargo, continuaron mirando hacia ese lugar, con miradas interrogantes ya que no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que repentinamente, las nubes negras se despejaron levemente y todos pudieron ver a una persona con el uniforme típico del Gotei 13 además del Haori de Sōtaichō y una larga bufanda con el símbolo del sol naciente, empezar a descender lentamente de allí, con los brazos extendidos

Todos los que se encontraban allí pudieron reconocerlo instantáneamente, así que, sin poderlo evitar, casi todos empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorearlo al mismo tiempo que exclamaban su nombre en felicidad, emoción y éxtasis pura. Todos continuaron observándolo descender del cielo, mientras varios relámpagos caían justo al lado suyo para darle un aspecto 'magnifico' a sus ojos.

Los vítores continuaron y la música llegó justo cuando el emperador tocó suavemente la superficie del escenario donde se encontraba el Atril, todavía con los brazos levantados mientras se podían oír cada vez más fuertes los gritos de "Ryūjin_sama" y "Salve al gran emperador" entre varios gritos de todo tipo que Harry podía oír con claridad.

Sin embargo, Harry mandó a callar los vítores con un simple movimiento de sus manos, lo cual hizo que todos empiecen a guardar silencio a la espera de sus palabras. Una vez que Harry se percató de que hubo silencio total, empezó a mirar de izquierda a derecha a los hombres presentes. Luego se apartó del Atril y empezó a caminar por el escenario mientras empezaba a mirar en absoluto silencio en los rostros de la mayor cantidad de presentes, cosa que causó nerviosismo en los que estaban siendo observados por el emperador.

Estuvo de esa forma por varios segundos, caminando de extremo a extremo para ver a los rostros de sus hombres. Una vez satisfecho, regresó al Atril y sin mediar palabras, exclamó para que todos pudieran oírlo, concentrando un poco de magia en sus cuerdas vocales.

\- ¡Puedo ver en sus rostros la duda, la incertidumbre, el recelo y la indecisión hacia los objetivos que se le fueron impuestos por sus superiores para realizarlos en este día! – Exclamo, inicio mientras hacía gestos no exagerados para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Muchos al oír esas palabras se sintieron apenados o quisieron negar con sus cabezas, pero no pudieron hacerlo debido a que no querían mentir su líder.

Harry hizo una pausa mientras veía a varios de los presentes agachar la cabeza en vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, continuó luego de ver esas expresiones.

\- ¡Sin embargo, puedo entenderlos y no los culpo por ello!...- Volvió a exclamar haciendo otra pausa, cosa que hizo que todos volvieran a levantar sus cabezas al oír eso, oyéndole continuar. - ¡Puedo comprender lo que estarán sintiendo en estos momentos! Sé que estarán pensando cosas como: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ayudar a Rusia? ¿Por qué sacrificar a nuestros camaradas en ayudar a un país que ha causado tantas muertes en el pasado? ¿Por qué nuestro gran emperador quiere hacer esto? ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! - Finalizó con un fuerte golpe sobre el Atril. Esto hizo que todos abrieran un poco más los ojos y prestaran mucha más atención ya que se sintieron más tranquilos debido a que su 'gran emperador' entendía sus sentimientos.

Harry nuevamente empezó a mirarlos, percatándose de que ahora estaban oyéndole con mayor atención, por lo tanto, continuó.

\- ¡Pero no les mentiré y les diré el verdadero motivo por el cual estoy haciendo esto! ¡El motivo por el cual pondré en riesgo las vidas de mis grandes camaradas! – Exclamo. Nuevamente hizo una leve pausa mientras levantaba sus brazos hacia ellos.

Esto último hizo sonreír de emoción a los presentes, aunque luego Harry continuó.

\- ¡Lo hago por ustedes, mis estimados camaradas! - Afirmó con voz segura mientras señalaba al público con su dedo índice.

Al oír esto último, muchos se preguntaron a sí mismos qué significaba eso, pero una persona entre el público no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta.

\- ¡A qué se refiere, Ryūjin-sama! ¡Qué es lo que nosotros tenemos que ver! - Exclamó ya que se encontraba bastante atrás entre el público, pero luego no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca ya que pensó que se trató de una descortesía hacia su líder por cuestionar sus palabras.

(Link para / watch?v=d2hRTLdvdnk **\- Two Steps From Hell - To Glory)**

Pero Harry no lo vio de esa forma, es más, sonrió abiertamente y apunto hacia aquel hombre mientras se apartaba del Atril para acercarse hacia el borde del escenario.

\- ¡Gracias por preguntar!...- Exclamo, luego de eso empezó a caminar nuevamente por el escenario a un paso un poco acelerado. - ¡Es que ustedes tienen todo que ver! Quiero que ustedes, mis grandes camaradas, prueben la gloria de la victoria. ¡Que hagan ver al mundo entero lo que nosotros, Nihon no Kuni, el gran imperio del sol naciente, somos capaces de hacer! ¡Que sepan que no nos dejaremos intimidar por las grandes potencias mundiales, ya que nosotros somos mucho más grandes que ellos, somos y seremos súper, no, mega potencia mundial y hacerles saber que somos nosotros a los que ellos deben de temer!...- Esto último lo dijo con una voz bastante ronca y poderosa que hizo sonreír con malicia a los presentes.

Al decir esas palabras, las personas empezaron a levantar sus puños y a soltar varias exclamaciones de afirmación. Pero Harry continuó sin detenerse.

\- ¡Y el hecho de que los rusos necesiten de nuestra ayuda para acabar con sus tiranos, y que demostremos que fue gracias a nuestra ayuda que hayan sido salvados, hará entender al mundo entero de lo que somos capaces de lograr cuando tenemos los objetivos claros, y que, en este mundo, las grandes naciones ya no serán los únicos que podrán hacer lo que se les plazca! Reinstauraremos el sistema de un gran imperio forjado por el esfuerzo y el poder de los guerreros, no de los líderes, no de los reyes, monarcas o emperadores, sino uno forjado por el poder y desde este día en adelante, cada uno de ustedes, ¡podrá ser parte de este gran proyecto! - Exclamó mientras apretaba su puño derecho con fuerza, obteniendo nuevamente varios vítores de asentimiento. Luego prosiguió. - ¡Así que, ayúdenme a lograr eso, queridos camaradas! ¡Demostrémosle al mundo entero de lo que estamos hechos y alcancemos la tan ansiada gloria que los pondrá en el lugar en el que merecen estar, la gloria que Nihon no Kuni se merece! - Exclamó levantando su puño derecho hacia el cielo.

\- ¡SIIIII! - Exclamaron ya todos impacientes por empezar con la campaña mientras varios de los presentes aplaudían mientras gritaban vítores hacia el emperador.

El ojiverde sonrió satisfecho e hizo una última cosa para finalizar. Se paró firmemente justo en medio del escenario mientras llevaba su puño derecho sobre su pecho izquierdo, cosa que captaron inmediatamente las personas que se encontraban debajo del escenario.

Así que todos lo imitaron, cambiando sus expresiones a unas más serias, diciendo al unísono lo siguiente que diría el emperador.

\- Que su reinado, señor, dure mil generaciones, ocho mil generaciones, hasta que los guijarros se hagan rocas y de ellas brote el musgo – Dijeron, luego de eso, todos levantaron sus manos derechas hacia el ojiverde. El ojiverde había permanecido con el puño sobre su pecho, así que continuó de esa forma mientras oía las exclamaciones.

\- ¡Que su reinado dure eternamente, que su reinado dure eternamente! – Exclamaban por parte de su tropa.

Mientras exclamaban esto, el ojiverde pudo oír un mensaje por parte de los rebeldes, así que, sin más preámbulos, exclamó lo siguiente.

\- ¡Ahora, queridos camaradas! ¡Ha llegado la hora de imponernos ante el mundo y demostrarles de lo que estos nobles guerreros están hechos! Así que todos, ¡regresen a sus puestos y dirijámonos hacia Moscú para salvar a Rusia de la maldita tiranía de Bison! - Afirmó mientras señalaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Moscú, cosa que hizo que nuevamente todos exclamaran en asentimiento para posteriormente voltearse y dirigirse rápidamente hacia sus posiciones, con la moral más que alta.

Mientras tanto, Harry no podía evitar sonreír para después irse y retirarse a su posición en el norte de Moscú.

Mientras tanto a la distancia, algo terrible estaba pasando, se trataba de la capital del país de Noruega y en ella una ciudad hermosa de gran arquitectura se alzaba muy bella en medio de un valle de pastos cortos con algunas rocas sobresaliendo del mismo, cualquiera pensaría que Noruega algo así no existiría, pero estaban en un error y esta ciudad era una clara prueba de ello en medio de la llanura fría y escarpada ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso se alzaba como una gema en la corona de dicha nación, en sus calles las personas iban y venían ajenas a lo que estaba ocurriendo en Rusia en ese momento, pero claro cómo iban a saberlo si estaban algo distantes de dicho país, todo mundo sonreía y estaba de buen humor, sin duda era un día muy bueno hasta que sucedió, el poder se dejó sentir desde un edificio en el centro mientras la poderosa onda gravitacional se dejaba sentir y todo mundo miraba con horror como todo a su paso era devastado y demolido de un solo golpe mientras los cuerpos volaban por el aire casi triturados mientras que el sonriente hombre se quedaba en el centro del ahora gigantesco cráter mientras solo se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor, 13 solo sonreía al ver como sus dos secuaces comenzaban a devorar los cuerpos hasta dejar esa ciudad solo como ruinas vacías y sin nada más que escombros regados en la nada.

\- Vamos acaben de una vez que Francia nos espera y después jejeje iremos a Londres – Dijo, la ruta era clara, las grandes capitales iban a desaparecer y todo por manos de ese hombre que en estos momentos ya había aniquilado más de una ciudad, a las afueras de la misma el verde y hermoso campo ahora yacía casi por completo destruido después de todo, la sombra de la muerte había caído con gran fuerza sobre la ciudad.

 **Golfo de Finlandia.**

A más de 20 kilómetros de San Petersburgo en la costa, se encontraba atracado un gigantesco navío, esperando una señal que debía ser enviada por unos marineros que habían ido hacia San Petersburgo para enviar dicha señal. En la caseta de navegación, un hombre viejo ya con el cabello blanco, vestido con un traje y sombrero del mismo color, además de tener varias medallas sobre su pecho, se encontraba mirando con unos binoculares hacia la dirección de San Petersburgo a la espera de la señal.

\- Oficial, ¿tiene algo? - Preguntó el hombre.

El oficial de cubierta negó con la cabeza.

\- Negativo, Capitán. Lo más probable es que aún no sea el momento adecuado - Replicó, observando también con unos binoculares hacia aquel lugar.

Ambos continuaron observando hacia aquella dirección hasta que se pudo oír a lo lejos, en la cubierta.

\- ¡Coordenadas! - Gritó alguien, pero como estaban muy lejos no pudieron oírlo bien, por lo tanto, los marines en cubierta empezaron a correr la voz hasta que llegó al Oficial y al Capitán.

\- Ya tenemos coordenadas, Capitán - Informó el Oficial.

El capitán al percatarse de eso entró al puente de mando, allí se dirigió a un panel y agarró el receptor de los altavoces en la nave.

\- ¡Muy bien, marineros! ¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡Demostrémosles lo que Kokuryū del emperador y su tripulación puede hacer!

Todos los marinos gritaron hacia su capitán y por "Tennō-sama" mientras se preparaban, luego agarró otro receptor y habló allí.

\- Muy bien, quiero todos los cañones apuntando en estas coordenadas…- Dijo, luego de eso empezó a decir las coordenadas que habían enviado los marineros en tierra.

Luego de unos instantes, los grandes cañones y los que eran de menor calibre, empezaron a girar y a levantarse, apuntando hacia las coordenadas que fueron proporcionadas, listos para abrir fuego cuando la señal sea enviada, teniendo en cuenta la balística para que los proyectiles llegaran a destino.

Unos kilómetros más al frente, se encontraba un grupo de hombres camuflados y escondidos observando a las tropas enemigas a unos pocos metros en la zona sur de San Petersburgo, alrededor de ellos, había varios cadáveres de soldados de la ciudad leales a la madre Rusia al servicio del comandante Guile.

Parecía ser que tenían planeada una emboscada, pero las tropas enemigas de Bison y sus mercenarios y asesino de alguna forma supieron sobre esto y lograron acabarlos antes de posicionarse allí mientras que pequeños grupos mientras se dedicaban a planear la estrategia de ataque. Como era una zona boscosa, los marines que habían descendido del Kokuryū para espiar a las tropas enemigas, pudieron evitar con facilidad ser detectados por el enemigo mientras los observaban.

\- Tango 1, aquí Tango 2. Ya hemos enviado las coordenadas a Kokuryū - Informó en voz baja a través de un comunicador a otro de los hombres que se encontraba en esa zona.

\- Recibido, Tango 2. Esperen a mi señal - Contestó el líder. Otro hombre agregó.

\- Tango 1, deberíamos apresurarnos. Están por finalizar lo que están haciendo, debemos iniciar el ataque antes de que comiencen a moverse.

\- Negativo, Tango 3. Enviaremos la señal en el momento adecuado - Contestó Tango 1, intuyendo que algo podría suceder, se podía sentir en el ambiente una terrorífica presencia, y no provenía de los enemigos, sino más adentro del país en dirección a Moscú.

Sin embargo, solo tuvieron que esperar unos pocos segundos hasta que pudieron oír un poderoso estruendo a tan solo unos metros de donde se encontraban. Esto desconcentró a los grupos que se encontraban haciendo los planes de ataque, se detuvieron y se levantaron para ver qué había sido eso, ya que el estruendo los había oído no muy lejos de su ubicación.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - Preguntó uno de los soldados de Bison, pero uno de los líderes que se encontraba allí, gruñó.

\- ¡Idiotas! ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? Ahora deberemos iniciar desde cero con la estrategia. Malditos estúpidos, vuelvan a sentarse y hagamos rápido esto, ya no podemos perder tiempo – Dijo, Rápidamente todos volvieron a sentarse para repasar la estrategia de ataque.

Entre los arbustos, los hombres que se encontraban observando nuevamente preguntaron a Tango 1 cuando enviaría la señal por los comunicadores, hasta que pudieron oírlo hablar.

\- Muy bien, retírense. Esta zona quedará despejada en unos instantes - Informó Tango 1 mientras sacaba una pistola de bengalas de una mochila que llevaba junto con él.

No esperó mucho y luego liberó la carga en el aire, desatando en un instante una andanada de proyectiles que cayeron con fuerza devastadora en el lugar donde se encontraban las tropas enemigas, quienes fueron sorprendidos ante el repentino ataque, mientras que algunos intentaban defenderse de alguna forma de los proyectiles. Pero nadie pudo hacer nada mientras los veloces y potentes proyectiles que caían sin cuartel en el lugar donde se encontraban.

En el Kokuryū, el Capitán se encontraba observando con sus binoculares la zona de bombardeo, hasta que el oficial de cubierta informó.

\- ¡Capitán, tenemos reportes de que hemos hecho contacto con éxito contra el enemigo! -Exclamó debido a que el ruido que producían los cañones al disparar los proyectiles era muy elevado.

El Capitán asintió y también gritó.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Quiero que doblemos la intensidad! ¡Quiero esa zona despejada lo antes posible! – Exclamo.

\- ¡Afirmativo, señor! - Exclamó el Oficial antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el puente de mando para informar a los artilleros sobre las órdenes del Capitán.

 **Sureste de San Petersburgo.**

Un gran contingente de tropas enemigas se encontraba en una zona boscosa, preparados para completar la misión que consistía en atacar y tomar la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Ya tenían todo listo, varios de los grupos ya se habían reunido, aunque algunos no habían llegado por algún motivo. Aunque no les importó, solo estaban esperando a la persona que era pieza clave para que la operación tuviera éxito.

El único inconveniente era que esta persona despreciaba con todo su ser a los seres humanos, y el otro inconveniente fue que todos ellos lo eran. Así que había mucho temor entre las tropas de Bison para acercarse hacia aquel hombre, llevaba un Keikogi de color oscuro, llevaba un cinturón negro sobre su Keikogi alrededor de la cintura; tenía el cabello rojo, dientes afilados, puntiagudos, con sandalias marrones, de piel bronceada y ojos de color carmesí. Además, lleva alrededor de su cuello las cuentas de rosario budista con un visible kanji negro de "paraíso" (天-Ten) en la cuenta central. Actualmente estaba alejado del grupo, con los ojos cerrados y sentado en el suelo con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

Sin embargo, las tropas de Bison lograron convencer a un mercenario que no tenía idea en absoluto del odio de ese hombre, para que se le acercara y le dijera que era hora de partir. Así lo hizo y en muy poco tiempo ya estuvo informándole de eso.

\- Oye, apresúrate. Ya tenemos que ir, la guerra no nos esperará, mucho menos a ti - Dijo con descortesía el mercenario, cosa que hizo que los soldados de Bison lo vieran como un idiota. Sin embargo, Akūma, quien era el nombre de esta persona, se levantó lentamente del suelo y luego pasó de largo al mercenario, para empezar a saltar por los árboles en dirección hacia San Petersburgo donde un interesante poder espíritu llamaba su atención y sin duda debía ser alguien muy poderoso, pero sobre todo con una presión espiritual monstruosa. Así que, sin más preámbulos, todos los soldados que se encontraban allí se dirigieron a toda velocidad a aquel lugar.

 **Moscú – Minutos Antes**

Hacia 15 minutos que el ataque dio inicio, toda la operación salió perfecto, el escuadrón encargado del ataque en el sur, sureste y este de Moscú estaban encargándose del ejército de Bison junto a sus mercenarios, además los capitanes de división pronto se encontraría con los líderes de los escuadrones enemigos, mientras tanto la invasión que tenía Bison preparada para tomar San Petersburgo había fracasado pero para eso estaba el escuadrón que se dirigía hacia allá, pero este también seria interceptado por Kenpachi, estaba seguro que si el enemigo es poderoso, se desataría el poder de su padre y eso será algo digno de ver, además estaba curioso de ver las batallas de los demás capitanes del Gotei 13, mientras que su ejército ya había tomado gran parte de Moscú, Harry junto al ejército rebelde habían llegado al escondite de Bison, aquí la resistencia se encontraría superada por el ejército de Bison, Harry estaba acercándose rápidamente a esa posición para ayudar a los rebeldes, mientras Bison, en el interior del edificio se preparaba para acabar con la resistencia y el enemigo.

En el exterior, las fuerzas de Bison cargaban de frente contra los disminuidos rebeldes que ya se alistaban para la última lucha de sus vidas, sabían muy bien que no tenían posibilidades de ganar en contra de un ejército tan inmenso, el cielo nublado y la suave llovizna no ayudaban en nada a su situación actual; en ese momento todo el ejército se detuvo de golpe y los rebeldes se llenaron de una sensación de terror indescriptible justo sobre un risco cubierto por su sombrero y con su bufanda ondeando al viento estaba el ojiverde dejando salir todo su instinto asesino, era tan denso y pesado que solo atinaban a mirarlo mientras él miraba a todo mundo con una sonrisa que fácilmente haría al mismo demonio gritar como niña y huir al bosque para nunca más ser visto.

– BISON - Gritó el ojiverde justo antes de saltar al campo de batalla mientras caminaba despacio uno de los soldados de Bison se le lanzo encima, no le tuvo compasión le arranco la garganta con suma facilidad y lo dejo tirado en el suelo desangrándose hasta morir mientras su sonrisa homicida se volvía aún más ancha y espeluznante, todo mundo, rebeldes y soldados de Bison tenían la misma idea en este momento "es un demonio" en algún lugar era seguro que su padre sonreía orgulloso de su hijo, eso sí era intimidar, todos desconocían que el dragón estaba por caer con todo su poder sobre Moscú y en especial sobre Bison.

 **…**

 **Omake 22 – Zaraki-Unohana Book Family**

 **El Día en que el Demonio se enamoro**

Era el día de la boda de Harry con su querida emperatriz, Harry estaba ya listo para salir a los jardines, aún quedaba tiempo para que comenzara la ceremonia, era por eso que ahora se encontraba sentado en un trono en una de las salas privadas del emperador en el palacio imperial, estaba solamente acompañado por su padre que lo observaba sonriendo al ver lo ansioso que estaba, Kenpachi se acercó, tomo un asiento y se sentó frente a su hijo, este lo observo curioso, pero Kenpachi lo observo tranquilo y dijo.

\- Hijo, ¿alguna vez te conté la historia de cómo tu madre y yo nos enamoramos y nos casamos? – Pregunto Kenpachi sonriendo con su típica sonrisa mientras observaba a su hijo, este confundido solo respondió.

\- Siempre me dijiste que me lo dirías cuando me casara, solo tengo entendido que algo muy aterrador ocurrió en el sitio donde se encontraron los dos y que nadie sabe lo que ocurrió solo esa horrible sensación, ¿finalmente me contaras lo que paso? - Pregunto Harry mientras observaba a su padre que asentía.

\- Ese día para mí fue "El día en que el demonio Zaraki se enamoró" como no hacerlo si tu madre era, es y seguirá siendo muy hermosa y ha sido la única que ha hecho que libere todo mi poder y luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, te contare lo que sucedió ese día – Dijo Kenpachi mientras Harry lo observaba con una mirada ansiosa y deseosa de escuchar esa historia.

 **Continuara...**

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	51. Capitulo 47

**Hay una nueva encuesta en mi perfil de FanFiction para los que quieran hacerla, en ella se pregunta si la historia de Game of Thrones estará en esta misma historia o se hará aparte, así que espero la realicen para saber ustedes que opinan.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

 **…**

 **Batalla de Demonios**

 **Suroeste de San Petersburgo.**

La División 11 del Gotei 13 junto a samuráis y ninjas estaban diezmando el ejército de Bison, además de mercenarios entre otros, las espadas de samuráis y de la división 11 volaban acabando con todos mientras los ninjas se movían rápidos y silenciosos asesinando a todos los que se encontraban, Kenpachi estaba caminando por la zona mientras cortaba o apuñalaba a todo aquel que se colocara en su camino, en su cara solo se veía la decepción ya que nadie de ese pelotón le representaba gran desafío, le corto la cabeza a un pobre soldado de Bison hasta que vio a lo lejos a un sujeto muy llamativo, tenía el cabello rojo, dientes afilados, puntiagudos, con sandalias marrones, de piel bronceada y ojos de color carmesí y en este momento este sujeto estaba aplastando como si fuera un melón la cabeza a un pobre soldado de Bison que, al parecer, había cometido el estúpido error de insultarlo.

Akūma despedazo la cabeza del soldado de Bison por el simple hecho que no soportaba a los humanos, además estaba esperando a encontrar a la persona con esa presencia tan intimidante y fue que finalmente lo vio, caminando hacia él con esa típica sonrisa, lo observaba con su mirada peligrosa, Akūma solo lo vio caminar hasta que se detuvo, sin duda ese sujeto despedía una presión espiritual muy aterradora y eso lo emocionaba, fue cuando escucho hablar al hombre con una voz intimidante.

\- Veo que al fin encuentro a alguien digno para enfrentarme y divertirme – Dijo Kenpachi mientras agitaba su espada, Akūma lo observo de arriba abajo y respondió.

\- Tú te ves prometedor, espero que no seas un insignificante humano, has que valga la pena mi esfuerzo de matarte – Dijo Akūma mientras sus puños se envolvían en un extraño fuego morado mientras se lanzaba contra Kenpachi a una gran velocidad.

Kenpachi sonrió y bloqueo el puño de Akūma metiendo su espada en medio, Kenpachi lanzo una patada al frente que golpeó a Akūma en el estómago alejándolo de él.

– Así que tú eres un experto en el puño de fuego y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, bien, esto será emocionante, ¡probémoslo contra mi viento infernal! – Exclamó mientras guardaba su espada y se preparaba para atacar.

– Eso lo veremos, yo soy Akūma del clan Gouki de los demonios, y te demostrare que ningún viento podrá vencerme – Dijo mientras hacía arder su poder mientras Kenpachi sonreía aún más.

\- Se dice que los del clan Gouki fueron y son los más poderosos de china... y eso... ¡ME EMOCIONA MUCHO! – Gritó con fuerza mientras desataba su poder espiritual y se volvía brillante y amenazador tiñendo el aire a su alrededor de un tono siniestro.

El Gouki solo abrió enormes sus ojos al sentir el golpe en su estómago que lo alzo del suelo solo para recibir un codazo brutal en su rostro que lo hizo volar por el aire hasta golpear el muro de una casa abandonada que solo se despedazo bajo el impacto del hombre que le atravesó como si fuera de mantequilla, poco a poco el Gouki se alzaba despacio sobándose la zona golpeada al tiempo que miraba a ese hombre.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres? Tú no eres un humano normal como puedes moverte y golpear tan fuerte - comento el hombre golpeado al tiempo que daba un par de pasos hasta alejarse un poco de los escombros que aún se sacudía de sus ropas, pero la sonrisa de ese hombre seguía siendo tan grande y ancha que resultaba bastante perturbadora.

\- Yo soy Kenpachi Zaraki y seré tu verdugo jajajajaja -Dijo, las carcajadas de Kenpachi resonaron con fuerza en la pequeña ciudad al tiempo que los que la oían solo podían sentir escalofríos porque sabían a quién pertenecía y claramente el que estuviera frente a él estaba en un buen embrollo.

\- Zaraki... esto al fin se pondrá muy interesante - exclamó el Gouki emocionado mientras desataba su poder al tiempo que Kenpachi que desató de nuevo su poder brillaba con fuerza y atacaba con furia.

Alzo su mano desde abajo hacia arriba desatando una cuchillada de viento que partió el suelo antes de golpearlo en el torso alzándolo del suelo de nuevo solo que ahora un corte apareció en sus ropas mientras el viento agresivo lo lanzaba por los aires antes de que volviera a caer sobre el suelo con fuerza tras el violento golpe recibido en su pecho que ahora que revisaba tenía ese corte en su pecho y no podía creerlo.

\- _Daño mi cuerpo de un golpe este sujeto es peligroso_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo el Gouki mientras miraba como Kenpachi le sonreía de aquel siniestro modo al tiempo que él se levantaba poco a poco del suelo escupiendo un poco de saliva que tenía tintes de color rojo pues dentro de su boca el sabor metálico de su sangre se hacía muy presente – Bien, reconozco que no eres un humano normal, pero aun así no eres rival para mí - y de inmediato el poder violeta y brillante hizo acto de aparición mientras el Gouki lanzaba el contragolpe directo a su enemigo que solo sintió ese poderoso derechazo directo al rostro que le hizo ladear la cara del golpe mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba en ese costado, todo marchó bien o eso pareció pues Kenpachi se detuvo poco a poco solo para girar su rostro con esa gran sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que se relamía la comisura de sus labios por donde salía un poco de sangre.

\- No está mal... ¡pero esto es un verdadero golpe! – Exclamo y con fuerza soltó un fuerte gancho de derecha que dio de golpe en la mejilla del Gouki que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás producto del impacto del Zaraki que solo le miraba al tiempo que el Gouki solo alzaba el rostro con su labio roto y sangrante mientras le dirigía una mirada molesta a Kenpachi

\- Ves, así es como se golpea de verdad – Comentó Kenpachi con esa sádica sonrisa en su rostro mientras le miraba con atención a la espera de la respuesta del Gouki que solo escupió de nuevo saliva ensangrentada.

\- Comprendo si quieres que sea brutal... ¡seré brutal! - grito en respuesta el golpeado hombre al tiempo que volvía a atacar con fuerza y velocidad al Zaraki frente a él que solo sonrió al verlo atacar.

El Gouki se movió a toda velocidad volviéndose solo un borrón que Kenpachi apenas y pudo ver al tiempo que el puño del Gouki se movía directo frente a su rostro golpeando la cara de Kenpachi que solo dio un paso hacia atrás antes de que la rodilla del enemigo se alzará golpeando su estómago con fuerza mientras la mano se abría sujetándolo de la cara mientras lo jalaba hacia él con facilidad haciendo que se estrellara de cara al suelo antes de que su pierna se alzará antes de caer con fuerza en la base de su espalda estrellando el suelo con la fuerza del impacto antes de que le diera una fuerte patada en un costado haciendo que Kenpachi se alzará del suelo para sujetarlo del tobillo y dar un golpe con el lanzándolo directo a los restos de aquella casa que el atravesó al ser golpeado por Kenpachi al inicio de esa confrontación.

\- ¿Eso es suficiente para ti? – Pregunto con algo de burla al tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras veía como tras esa casa que se demolió por completo con el cuerpo de Kenpachi quien se alzaba despacio del suelo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que se alcanzó a escuchar un fuerte "crack" directo desde sus cervicales que se realineaban tras el movimiento que el realizó antes de sonreír en dirección del Gouki que no comprendía como después de eso él aun sonreía como si todo lo que le hizo en realidad solo le divirtiera porque no daba señal alguna de que algo le doliera.

– Si, así es como tienes que luchar, de otro modo no será divertido – Dijo, de nuevo el poder de Kenpachi comenzaba a resplandecer frente a sus ojos y no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba percibiendo ante él cuándo Kenpachi comenzaba a caminar despacio hacia el envuelto en su gran poder que no dejaba de brillar y apabullar a quien lo sentía.

\- _Es una broma, el poder espiritual de este sujeto es tan grande como el de un demonio_ – Pensó, fue la línea de pensamiento del Gouki que solo vio a Kenpachi sonreír mientras se inclinaba un poco al frente y se lanzaba como un ventarrón asesino.

\- Siente todo el poder de un Zaraki... **_Jigoku no Kaze_** (viento infernal) – Exclamo, sus brazos se movieron al frente soltando una poderosa palmada que desató un fuerte viento a modo de una enorme cuchillada violenta de aire furioso.

El Gouki solo alzo sus brazos al frente para cubrirse del poderoso ataque que avanzaba con un poder demoledor pulverizando el suelo a su paso justo antes de golpearlo con todo su poder sacudiendo el sitio, Akūma soportó cuanto pudo de ese feroz golpe que despedazaba todo a su paso mientras el golpe empujaba al Gouki por el suelo dejando surcos por donde sus pies avanzaban retrocediendo al tiempo que el viento asesino lo empujó despedazando su ropa casi al punto de destrozarla, al final el viento se disipo tras el ataque de Kenpachi que solo sonreía.

\- No está mal, no saliste volando aunque deberías ver tu espalda jajajajaja – Dijo, se rio escandaloso el hombre del parche mientras el general solo alzaba una ceja curioso y miraba a su espalda donde el vértigo le golpeo casi de inmediato al ver el vacío por el que casi se desplomó, - Que no se te olvidé que estas en una zona montañosa y los barrancos están por todos lados, debes tener cuidado o acabaras despedazado en el fondo de uno jajajajaja - más que una advertencia las palabras de Kenpachi parecían una promesa de lo que sería el destino del Gouki de no tener cuidado con los agresivos ataques de Kenpachi pues el suelo dejaba en claro cuánta distancia fue arrastrado desde que el ataque llegó y viendo bien fueron más de cien metros la distancia que el avanzó sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

– Tomaré tu consejo en cuenta y ahora te daré uno... nunca le des la espalda a un Gouki cuándo está molesto – Declaró Akūma al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba rodeado de un aura color violeta brillante.

Atacó a Kenpachi con una velocidad más que imposible al tiempo que en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba a su espalda, sus manos se cerraron entorno a su cintura casi como una pinza que casi partió al Zaraki que solo dejó salir un quejido antes de que el Gouki lo alzará del suelo y trazando un arco con su cuerpo lo clavó de nuca al suelo con una fuerza demoledora que hundió el cuello de Kenpachi en el suelo antes de que él se alzará con un rostro duro.

\- ¡Soy Akūma del clan Gouki y te mostraré cuán fuerte soy! – Exclamo, de nuevo sujetó el tobillo del Zaraki y jalándolo lo alzó del suelo mandándolo al aire antes de que lo atacará con fuerza - Siente el poder de un Gouki... **_¡Akūma no Kokyū!_** (Aliento del demonio) – Gritó con fuerza el hombre mientras Kenpachi en el aire veía como frente a él al caer la visión del infierno se formaba antes de que la cara gigantesca de un demonio apareciera justo donde estaba el Gouki que alzaba su mano derecha abierta con la palma hacia Kenpachi que vio la figura del demonio abrir enorme su quijada mientras un soplo ardiente y violento se dejaba sentir acompañado de una poderosa onda que destrozaba el suelo mientras ascendía contra Kenpachi que solo sonreía ante el ataque que lo golpeó con fuerza mientras el poder semejante a una descarga ardiente corría por su cuerpo al tiempo que la caliente onda de fuego lo mandaba al cielo antes de que la figura demoniaca se desvaneciera en el aire y solo quedara el brazo extendido al cielo desde donde se desplomaba Kenpachi cayendo como un costal de ladrillos golpeando con fuerza el suelo que se estrelló ante el golpe del cuerpo contra la roca - Eso te muestra cuán fuerte soy- declaró Akūma al tiempo que miraba a Kenpachi tirado en el suelo de espaldas a la roca.

\- Jajajajaja no está nada mal – Dijo, los ojos de Akūma se abrieron grandes al ver como Kenpachi se alzaba despacio desde el piso escupiendo sangre de su boca mientras el Gouki solo lo miraba con asombro.

Kenpachi se alzó desde el piso escupiendo sangre mientras torcía la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro haciendo tronar su cuello sin dejar que esa sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

\- Buen golpe... sí tratas de matar una mosca, ¡así es como ataca un verdadero guerrero! - Gritó Kenpachi mientras su aura se encendía con fuerza que parecía listo para atacarlo con todo su poder, arremetió contra el Gouki a todo poder corriendo de frente con fuerza de nuevo el cuerpo del Gouki fue alzado desde el suelo por el poderoso golpe que recibió en el estómago mientras la otra mano de Kenpachi se movía abierta desatando el viento infernal que golpeó al Gouki fluyendo hacia arriba desde el suelo que se destrozó ante el geiser de viento que subía al cielo con la forma de cuchillas de viento que desgarraban todo desde el suelo.

\- ¡Aaahhhhhhh! – Exclamo, fue el grito de Akūma mientras era alzado entre ese aire asesino que lo hacía dar vueltas fuera de control antes de que el viento mismo se girase y lo aplastara contra el suelo con una fuerza brutal que lo enterró en las rocas del suelo ante la mirada divertida de Kenpachi que no dejaba de sonreír al verlo en el suelo.

\- Ves así es como se ataca al enemigo – Comentó con calma y una burla más que palpable en su voz al tiempo que el Gouki solo se removía en el suelo tras el brutal ataque del que fue víctima al tiempo que el Zaraki le miraba con esa eterna sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba en el suelo al tiempo que se levantaba poco a poco mareado y escupiendo sangre tras el golpe del hombre sonriente que parecía muy divertido con la situación actual - Oh por cómo te ves parece que se me paso la mano, es una pena, pensaba que el ultimo miembro del clan Gouki era mejor guerrero, no solo un demonio inútil que fuera del infierno no sirve para nada- comento con desprecio Kenpachi al tiempo que Akūma solo escuchaba sus palabras con atención al tiempo que se alzaba por completo desde el suelo al tiempo que una tenue aura violeta se dejaba ver anunciando su poder.

\- Eres un fenómeno con mucho poder ¿no es verdad? - Preguntó Akūma al tiempo que se daba la vuelta mirando a Kenpachi que solo alzaba sus hombros como si las palabras de aquel Gouki en realidad no significaran mucho para él.

\- De hecho, soy tan poderoso que por algo soy el único miembro de la guardia real del emperador aquí presente jajajaja soy el más poderoso y sanguinario de todos los capitanes del Gotei 13 - declaro con sumo orgullo Kenpachi al tiempo que el Gouki solo le miraba con atención al oír esas palabras

\- Ya veo, no me equivoque tienes el poder de un demonio, eres demasiado despiadado, pero, aun así, ¡no eres nada comparado a nosotros los Gouki de sangre de demonio! – Exclamo, el poder del Gouki brillo con fuerza al tiempo que su poder se dejaba sentir con fuerza en el lugar.

\- ¿Que carajos es eso, quien posee semejante poder? – Preguntaba uno de los samuráis cuando el poder del Gouki se dejó sentir en la ciudad dejando a más de uno impresionado ante las dimensiones de su poder que por un momento opaco por completo al poder de Kenpachi que frente a él solo habría enorme su ojo al sentir el enorme poder frente a él que formaba la imagen de un demonio mirándole con ojos hambrientos y furiosos al tiempo que se lanzaba al frente contra él al grito del furioso ataque de Akūma

\- Conoce tu destino y a tu verdugo con esta… **_Akūma no Ikari_** (Furia de demonio) - Rugió el Gouki al tiempo que su ataque iba al frente y el impacto resonaba con fuerza en el lugar mientras los alrededores eran destrozados y el suelo se removía ante la figura del colosal demonio que se posaba rugiendo sobre el lugar mientras entre sus fauces apretaba a Kenpachi que solo gritaba de dolor ante la presión de los colmillos asesinos que estrellaban antes de escupirlo con fuerza al suelo mientras el cuerpo entero del demonio le caía encima aplastando toda la zona casi como si una ballena hubiera caído desde el cielo justo sobre Kenpachi, quienes lo vieron se quedaron con las quijadas colgando ante la violencia y brutalidad del golpe que recibió el Zaraki que no se movía en el suelo con parte de su uniforme destrozado y la sangre saliendo de las heridas causadas por el Gouki.

\- Nunca provoques a un Gouki - Dijo con desprecio al tiempo que daba un paso al frente solo para detenerse de golpe.

\- Jejejejeje, no está mal jejejejeje, no está nada mal – Dijo, los ojos del Gouki se abrían tan grandes como platos al ver como frente a él ese hombre maltratado se alzaba desde el suelo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro del que caía la sangre al tiempo que se relamía los labios.

\- Como…como sigues vivo nadie había sobrevivido a mi Furia de demonio ¡nadie! - declaro con incredulidad y enojo el Gouki al tiempo que Kenpachi solo escupía algo de sangre y le dirigía una enorme sonrisa llena de perversa emoción.

\- Eres el primero que de verdad me lastima, no moriré ahora esto… ¡esto es muy divertido! – Exclamo y el poder de Kenpachi ardió con fuerza brillando ante el Gouki que de verdad se preguntó si el Zaraki frente a él estaba en sus cabales.

En esos momentos él no era el único que se preguntaba eso pues los pocos que veían esa batalla desde los riscos cercanos no daban crédito al alcance de Kenpachi que atacaba como loco al Gouki que solo alzaba sus brazos mientras ese viento asesino impulsaba a su enemigo que llegaba de golpe sobre el destrozando el suelo envuelto en esa ráfaga asesina que pareció solo hacer que se moviera más rápido de ser eso posible ya que el gancho de Kenpachi fue poderoso y ascendente mientras dejaba tras de sí otra de aquellas cuchilladas de viento que partían el aire, el hombre que solo voló por el aire mientras Kenpachi dejaba caer su otra mano que dejaba ir otro brutal corte de viento que volando por el aire golpeo a Akūma con fuerza haciendo que el Gouki volara por el aire más de diez metros hasta caer pesadamente al suelo donde rebotando se derrapo por el suelo donde restos de sangre dejaban ver la trayectoria por la cual paso.

\- Aaggg este sujeto es un monstruo - Se dijo a sí mismo el Gouki al tiempo que se alzaba desde ese suelo pulido donde los restos de sangre que goteaba mientras se levantaba del suelo con esa sensación de dolor en su torso mientras los pasos resonaban en el lugar daban pie al sonriente Kenpachi que se veía caminando con esa mortal sonrisa en su cara

\- ¡Aún estás con vida, que maravilla sí que eres un gran oponente! – Exclamo, de nuevo Kenpachi comenzó a brillar rodeado de su poder al tiempo que corría contra Akūma que alzaba sus brazos al frente solo para bloquear esa cuchillada infernal que volando por el aire le golpeó con fuerza mientras lo empujaba sobre el suelo.- Jajajajaja si así se hace lucha más mucho más jajajajaja – Dijo, las emocionadas carcajadas de Kenpachi resonaban con fuerza mientras alzaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza brillando mortal -toma esto... **_¡Jigoku no Kaze!_** (viento infernal) – Grito emocionado al tiempo que sus brazos caían desde las alturas desatando el poder.

Las grandes cuchilladas del viento asesino cayeron desde arriba de la cabeza de Kenpachi que solo sonreía ante su oponente que se cubría al momento que el viento le golpeaba con todo su poder, el suelo se destrozó mientras las grandes cuchillas de viento le golpearon aplastándolo contra el suelo que aplastaban a Akūma sobre el suelo que se hundía ante la presión del ataque que apenas y soportaron un poco del brutal ataque que les desgarro dejando volar la sangre mientras el Gouki apenas y soportaba el golpe antes de que sus brazos heridos cayeran a los costados de su cuerpo mientras yacía de rodillas dentro de ese cráter cansado y adolorido de sus brazos - Oh ¿fue demasiado para ti? ¡No te preocupes que dudó que aguantes más! - y Kenpachi salto al frente brillando con fuerza mientras atacaba de nuevo al Gouki cansado frente a él por tan brutal ataque; mientras Kenpachi arremetía contra Akūma, este estaba siendo alzado en el aire mientras Kenpachi le sostenía con fuerza apretando su cuello con fuerza mientras le cortaba el flujo de oxígeno a sus pulmones y golpeaba con desesperación el brazo del Zaraki que seguía con aquella enorme sonrisa - Jajajajaja vamos lucha o te partiré el cuello jajajajaja - se carcajeaba el Zaraki al tiempo que apretaba aún más su agarré sobre el cuello de Akūma que solo luchaba por tratar de respirar pese al agarré de Kenpachi.

Poco a poco la falta de aire comenzaba a pasar factura al Gouki que sentía como el cansancio le invadía obligándolo a cerrar los ojos mientras el agarré del Zaraki no se aflojaba en su cuello por el que ya no pasaba aire "-tú serás el más poderoso de los Gouki, el poder de los demonios está en ti, hazme sentir orgulloso Akūma-" las palabras de su antiguo maestro resonaron en la cabeza del Gouki que pareció regresar del más allá pues sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras el poder violeta y brillante comenzaba a rodearlo dotándole de una fuerza asombrosa que empleó con un solo propósito liberarse, con fuerza sujetó el brazo de Kenpachi que solo sintió la presión de las manos del Gouki que apretando con fuerza buscaba su libertad con insistencia, una sensación de ardor corrió por el cuerpo de Kenpachi.

– Ahhhhh – Exclamo, fue el quejido llenó de dolor que salió de la boca del Zaraki que tan pronto sintió esa sensación abrió su mano liberando la garganta del Gouki que seguía brillando con esa poderosa aura violeta que iluminaba donde resonó aquel grito de Akūma.

\- **_Akūma no Ibuki_** (Aliento del demonio) – Exclamó, fue lo que el hombre gritó con fuerza mientras la visión de esa cabeza de rasgos demoniaca aparecía abriendo sus quijadas de las que salía aquel respiró poderoso y demoledor que golpeaba con fuerza a Kenpachi quien solo pudo salir volando ante el poder que arrasaba con todo a su paso sin ninguna contemplación arrancando las árboles y arrasando todo a su paso desde su base mientras los escombros volaban junto al Zaraki que pronto era aplastado contra un pequeño edificio donde el poder lo empujaba con gran fuerza al punto en el que se hundía en la pared que poco a poco cedía ante la presión que al final terminó ganando pues el muro no aguantó más y con un sonoro crujir se despedazo dejando caer a Kenpachi entre los restos de lo que fue un muro quedando sepultado bajo casi una tonelada de roca triturada.

\- Nunca provoques a un demonio – Dijo, fueron las palabras de Akūma al tiempo que su brazo caía al frente de su cuerpo con cansancio tras el poderoso ataque que empleó en contra del Zaraki que parecía al fin derrotado ante su poder

Justo cuándo Akūma tomaba algo de aire tras el brutal choque de poder con Kenpachi, en esos momentos en que Akūma tomaba aire mientras seguía su camino sin poder evitar el voltear a los escombros donde yacía el Zaraki del parche en el rostro.

\- Ese tipo era un verdadero monstruo, sin duda debió ser parte de nuestro clan - Se dijo a sí mismo el Gouki mientras daba otro paso listo para seguir su camino rumbo a la ciudad donde estaba Retsu que estaba muy tranquila, solo se mantenía calmada y serena pese a la batalla que todo mundo en los alrededores escuchaba y llegaba a sentir.

\- _Ken-chan aún está lejos de ser derrotado, aún no ha usado su espada_ \- pensaba para sí misma Retsu al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su bello rostro justo al momento en que el Gouki se detenía de golpe al escuchar como la roca a su espalda parecía estarse moviendo pese a lo imposible que eso resultaba pues el ataque que ejecuto sin duda fue demoledor, pero eso no parecía haberle importado para nada a Kenpachi quien de un movimiento abrupto se alzaba desde debajo de las piedras con su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y rasguños por todas partes de su cuerpo que ya no tenía ropa que cubriera su torso al tiempo que daba pasos desde abajo mientras escupía la sangre al suelo y le dirigía esa eterna sonrisa al Gouki que le miraba incrédulo.

\- Ese ataque en verdad que dolió jejeje – Dijo, la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre del parche contrastaba mucho con la manera en que se veía con todas esas heridas sangrantes y su ropa rota bajo la presión de los ataques del Gouki.

\- ¿Aun estas vivo? Como puede eso ser posible si te aplaste con todo el poder que pude - preguntaba el incrédulo Akūma al tiempo que Kenpachi solo se masajeaba el cuello antes de girar un poco la cabeza haciendo que este tronase con fuerza.

\- A decir verdad por un segundo yo también creí que moriría aunque ahora que no paso jeje sabes algo… ¡ESTOY MAS EMOCIONADO QUE ANTES! - Grito el hombre que solo volvió a envolverse en su brillante aura de poder al tiempo que alzaba su mano empuñando su espada que la agitó con fuerza.

La cuchillada de viento se lanzó contra el Gouki que solo alzo de nuevo sus brazos al tiempo que ese ataque de aire le llegaba de frente alzando los restos de roca que se movían contra el hombre al tiempo que el aire le daba con fuerza empujándole sobre el suelo que se destrozaban bajo el poder del hombre que solo golpeaba a Akūma con toda la fuerza posible, el Gouki que solo seguía en esa posición tratando de soportar la andanada de poder del enemigo.

\- Jajajajaja vamos lucha mas no te rindas que yo apenas estoy emocionándome jajajajaja – Dijo, las carcajadas de Kenpachi estaban acompañadas por fuertes movimientos de su mano que solo dejaba ir sablazo tras sablazo de viento asesino que golpeaba más a Akūma al tiempo que el Kenpachi que no se detenía por nada del mundo, su mano derecha cayó desde un lado soltando un golpe de viento que cayó sobre el Gouki que se dobló un poco ante el golpe posando una rodilla en el suelo mientras Akūma solo alzaba su rostro mirando a Kenpachi quien parecía lejos de detenerse pues su mano estaba cerrada apuntándole como si lo señalara con el puño cerrado, si eso no iba a ser nada bueno - **_Harikēn_** (Huracán) – Dijo Zaraki al tiempo que el ataque golpeaba con fuerza formando una especie de remolino frontal que le golpeo con fuerza como si un enorme gusano de aire reptara por el suelo despedazando el piso mientras le golpeaba con fuerza que solo sentía casi como si fuera a ser partido en dos.

El Gouki voló por el aire antes de caer con fuerza al suelo que se despedazo por el golpe al tiempo que tosía sangre con fuerza al sentir su torso casi roto por completo.

\- _Eso... eso fue brutal, no tenía idea de que Japón tuviera a semejante asesino a su servicio_ \- pensaba con incredulidad el Gouki mientras se ponía o más bien trataba de ponerse de pie pues la sensación de sus costillas al borde de volverse polvo le insistía en el torso con fuerza, tosía de nuevo con fuerza sintiendo el dolor pues sin duda al menos un par de costillas de cada lado estaban rotas y sin duda era un milagro que no hubiera muerto ante tal golpe, seguramente fue su gran resistencia lo que le salvo la vida aunque era claro que no sobrevivirá otro ataque de semejante clase y por eso mismo era que miraba a su oponente con incredulidad.

\- ¿Sobreviviste? Jajajajaja sin duda eres único jajajajaja el otro con quien use esto se hizo pedazos jajajajajaja – Dijo, las carcajadas de Kenpachi resonaron con fuerza mientras el Gouki solo tragaba saliva con nerviosismo pues era claro que en las condiciones que estaba no resultaría un verdadero reto para semejante sujeto, solo le quedaba golpearlo con todo el poder que pudiera esperando al fin lograr dejarle sin vida pues parecía por un momento casi como si fuera inmortal pues por más que le golpeaba seguía poniéndose de pie en pos de más batalla.

El poder de Akūma brillo con fuerza al tiempo que su poder se dejaba sentir con toda su fuerza al tiempo que sus brazos se movían al frente con decisión dejando ir todo el poder del Gouki mientras el Zaraki daba un salto al frente listo para seguir con la batalla.

– **_¡Akūma no Ikari!_** (Furia del demonio) - grito con fuerza mientras la figura de aquel gran ser gigante se volvía visible de nuevo saltando sobre Kenpachi que solo alzo sus brazos para bloquear el ataque del Gouki que le dejaba ir su golpe poderoso, la gran bestia rugió con fuerza mientras atacaba con su fuerza, Kenpachi fue golpeado con todo el poder de esa criatura de dimensiones colosales que le aplastaba con fuerza destrozando más aun el lugar que se aplastaba mientras la gran masa de poder presionaba con todo lo que tenía y gran parte de la ciudad se estremecía ante el poder de Akūma que solo bajaba sus brazos tras el brutal ataque que lanzó contra el Zaraki que de nuevo fue sepultado bajo los escombros.

– Bien, ¿Qué te pareció eso? - Preguntó Akūma con cansancio en su voz al tiempo que sentía un ligero mareo y veía frente a él cómo de abajo de los escombros el brazo de Kenpachi salía indicando su posición antes de que se alzara por completo con su cuerpo herido y sangrante.

\- Extraordinario... simplemente extraordinario, nunca antes alguien me orillo a este punto – Dijo, la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Kenpachi no indicaba nada bueno para el Gouki que solo permanecía más que incrédulo.

\- ¿No puede ser que acaso eres inmortal? - Preguntó con incredulidad el Gouki al tiempo que se alzaba del suelo levantando sus brazos cansados para continuar con la terrible batalla contra Kenpachi.

\- No, no soy inmortal, solo soy alguien que se divierte mucho peleando y por eso siempre me alzare por más – Dijo, mientras Kenpachi esgrimía su espada mientras se quitaba el parche del ojo desatando mucho más su poder que resplandecía con fuerza anunciando su inminente ataque.

El poder de Kenpachi brillaba con fuerza al tiempo que soltaba un poderoso corte al frente al grito de su devastador ataque.

\- **_Jigoku no Kaze_** (viento infernal) – Exclamó, fue lo que dijo el Zaraki mientras el viento brillaba envuelto en su poder formando una colosal cuchilla de aire que se lanzó contra Akūma que atrajo sus brazos a su pecho a modo de defensa pues el golpe asesino llegó en cosa de nada golpeándolo con gran fuerza mientras lo empujaba en el suelo que se pulverizaba ante el empuje del Gouki que de algún modo milagroso logró soportar el ataque solo para responder con fuerza desatando de nuevo su aliento de demonio que rugiendo destrozaba el suelo ya devastado al tiempo que golpeaba a Kenpachi que con esa enorme sonrisa solo recibía el ataque de frente sin siquiera cubrirse y claro salió volando por el aire con la sangre salpicando por todos lados.

\- Vaya parece que Kenpachi_kun se divierte mucho no crees, Yachiru_chan - Comentó la bella mujer de largo cabello oscuro a su hija que veía la gran batalla de su padre que en esos momentos caía de espaldas al suelo pesadamente tras el ataque que recibió de manos del Gouki que solo respiraba cansado ante la batalla que de nuevo parecía estar lejos de terminar pues de nueva cuenta el hombre se alzaba despacio desde el suelo con esa eterna sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que miraba a Akūma con atención y franca emoción por como él se resistía a caer ante su persona que claramente no conocía de límites.

\- Vaya que eres fuerte, sin duda el mejor de los Gouki…. Y mi oponente jajajajajajaja – Dijo, sus carcajadas resonaron de nuevo con fuerza en el lugar al tiempo que el pobre Gouki solo abría sus ojos incrédulos ante la actitud de ese hombre

\- Claro que sí, soy el más poderoso de todos los Gouki, eso debo ser, imbatible y nunca dejar de luchar - respondió el Gouki con esa decisión en su voz al tiempo que el Zaraki solo sonreía aún más.

\- Esa clase de cosas solo emociona más a tu padre – Murmuró Unohana aun en aquel pequeño risco viendo como el hombre que tenía por esposo comenzaba a resplandecer con fuerza anunciando el poder que emergía de su interior a toda velocidad mientras se lanzaba al frente moviéndose como una ventisca asesina que atacaba al Gouki que solo empujo su poder desde su interior con toda su fuerza rodeándose de aquel brillo violeta que aumentaba su fuerza al tiempo que Kenpachi se posaba delante de él lanzando el poderoso golpe que resonaba con fuerza al tiempo que la mano de Akūma sujetaba su puño mientras se alzaba desde el suelo, su rodilla se alzó y golpeo con fuerza el estómago del Zaraki que solo se despegó del suelo por el golpe que solo fue seguido de un giro del Gouki que lo arrojo al viento antes de dar un gran salto evocando de nuevo aquel aliento demoníaco que le lanzaba con fuerza arrojándole de nuevo al suelo casi como si fuera un meteoro que golpeaba con fuerza el suelo rebotando por el mismo antes de dar un giro en el aire y caer sobre sus pies escupiendo algo de sangre en su saliva mientras sonreía y se lanzaba contra el Gouki que solo alzaba sus brazos formando una x sobre su pecho justo donde le golpeo con fuerza empujando contra él con su poder que resplandecía mientras alzaba su pierna lanzando una poderosa barrida impulsada por su viento que soltaba un corte asesino que partía todo en su camino mas no al Gouki que dio un gran salto salvando sus piernas de ser amputadas mientras lanzaba su rodilla al frente dando de lleno en la cara de Kenpachi que solo se trastabillaba hacia atrás por el golpe poderoso en su rostro al tiempo que Akūma tocaba el suelo a su lado dando un giro sobre sí mismo para dejarle ir el codo al estómago con gran fuerza antes de soltar el gancho ascendente que le dio de lleno en la quijada haciendo a Kenpachi volar por el aire con la sangre saliendo de su labio roto mientras el Gouki solo lo miraba.

De nuevo el Zaraki dio un giro en el aire cayendo sobre sus pies mientras miraba con atención al Gouki frente a él.

\- ¡Buen golpe, ahora voy yo! - grito con decisión Kenpachi mientras saltaba al frente atacando con toda su fuerza a Akūma que alzaba sus brazos de nuevo, pero ahora no pudo detenerlo y ceder a la fuerza superior de Kenpachi quien no se detenía pues con fuerza alzaba su pierna golpeando a Akūma en el estómago desprendiéndolo del suelo casi como si se tratase de una pelota que con una gran sonrisa golpeaba con su puño derecho haciendo que el Gouki volase por el aire mientras Kenpachi solo lanzaba carcajadas dementes al viento erizando el cabello de quien lo escuchaba.

\- Kenpachi es un fenómeno, no por nada es uno de los miembros de la guardia real del emperador - decía uno de aquellos samuráis que veía desde los riscos cercanos como ahora el Zaraki golpeaba con fuerza y sin piedad al Gouki que era levantado del suelo por el cuello alzándole del suelo con facilidad al tiempo que el Gouki solo gemía de dolor.

\- ¿Qué pasa no me dirás que ya te cansaste? - preguntó con burla Kenpachi al tiempo que el Gouki solo le miraba con enojo

\- Arggggg – Dijo, fue todo lo que salió de la garganta de Akūma al tiempo que Kenpachi de nuevo le sujetaba con fuerza tratando de partir su cuello solo con el agarre de su mano cosa que parecía demasiado posible en ese momento.

\- Que pasa solo tenías eso... que decepción yo esperaba más del ultimo miembro de los Gouki- Comentó Kenpachi con burla en su voz al tiempo que el Gouki sentía el rencor y la ira de la humillación en manos de ese hombre.

Una vez más el deseo de no ser derrotado evocó su poder que envolviéndole en ese manto ardiente violeta y resplandeciente solo lograba que Kenpachi sonriera aún más que antes pues veía con claridad que su oponente estaba reacio a morir ante él.

– ¡Si así tiene que ser pelea hasta el fin! - grito emocionado Kenpachi antes de alzar al Gouki y arrojarlo por el aire donde imitándole daba un hábil giro en el aire solo para caer con sus pies fijos al suelo mirándole con decisión al tiempo que Kenpachi corría de nuevo contra el Gouki que solo apretaba aún más sus puños listo para el choque contra el Zaraki que frente a él soltaba el poderoso golpe de izquierda que Akūma bloqueaba con algo de dificultad por la gran fuerza impresa en el impacto que desviando a duras penas le dejaba un camino directo al estómago de Kenpachi que golpeaba con un poderoso gancho que hacía al Zaraki escupir sangre y saliva antes de que dé un giro, Akūma lo mandara a volar con una poderosa patada directa a su rostro que lo desprendió del suelo con facilidad mientras su poder violeta brillaba con fuerza

\- ¡Yo no perderé contigo! - grito el Gouki al tiempo que lanzaba de nuevo su ataque emulando esa gran cabeza de demonio que rugía con fuerza atacando a Kenpachi que solo sonrió mientras el ataque lo golpeaba de frente despedazando todo a su paso hasta que se disipo despacio solo para mostrarlo de pie delante del Gouki que lo miraba por completo incrédulo pues pese al ataque él no sufrió mucho daño - ¿Como diablos mi ataque no te causó nada? - preguntó con duda e incredulidad en su voz el último de los Gouki al tiempo que su oponente solo le seguía dirigiendo esa enorme y mortal sonrisa que solo él podría tener.

\- Que puedo decir, ningún ataque funciona dos veces contra nosotros los Zaraki, a menos que este se deje atacar no olvide mencionarlo ¿o sí? – Dijo, la pregunta de Kenpachi estaba plagada de cinismo al tiempo que los ojos del Gouki solo reflejaban sorpresa.

\- Ya veo, por eso es que no podía vencerte por más que atacara, mis técnicas, aunque funcionan no rinden el mismo efecto que la primera vez – Comentó con algo de decepción en su voz Akūma a tiempo que se regañaba por no haber notado ese detalle antes.

Kenpachi no dijo nada más y solo miro con diversión al Gouki que solo comenzaba a brillar con suavidad mientras sus ojos se cerraban y Zaraki solo reía y negaba, parecía que él en realidad no comprendió lo que dijo sobre que sus ataques ya no funcionarían contra él pues en más de una ocasión los recibió y por eso mismo ya no funcionaban como se suponía que lo harían, en parte era por ese detalle que le comenzaba a perder interés en ese oponente que parecía reacio a rendirse pese a la gran desventaja que implicaba que sus ataques ya no funcionaran contra él.

\- Esto es malo, ese hombre está planeando algo grande y muy diferente - comentaba en su sitio de vigilancia Unohana al tiempo que veía con cierta preocupación como su esposo parecía no darse cuenta de que el poder del Gouki estaba expandiéndose más allá de lo que se había sentido hasta ese momento durante la batalla indicando que alistaba alguna clase de ataque demoledor que dejaría ir sobre el Zaraki al que poco parecía importarle la sensación que emanaba del hombre frente a él. La mirada de todo mundo estaba ahí pues la gran batalla que llegaba a su clímax acaparaba la atención de todos en la ciudad, el Gouki solo alzaba más su poder mientras su cabello parecía moverse en el aire impulsado por su propio poder al tiempo que Kenpachi solo sonreía al comprender lo que hacía.

\- Jajajajaja con solo elevar tu poder no ganaras nada, ya vi todos tus ataques y aunque fue divertido pelear contigo ya no tienes nada que me sorprenda o divierta – Dijo, las palabras de Kenpachi resonaron llenas de seguridad y confianza al tiempo que el Gouki solo le ignoraba aumentando más su poder al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían casi brillando inyectados en la fuerza ardiente que brotaba desde su interior listo para dejar sentir su fuerza.

\- Aun hay algo que no has visto y que todos temen de mi poder, no por nada soy el más poderoso de los Gouki que han existido en la historia de mi clan - declaro con seguridad el Gouki al tiempo que comenzaba a flotar en el aire más y más mientras una poderosa esfera de fuego violeta lo rodeaba girando a gran velocidad mientras se hacía cada vez más y más grande mientras Kenpachi observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras empuñaba su espada con ambas manos, Unohana pudo ver esto y solo pudo sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos. El Gouki dentro de esa esfera de fuego violeta grito con voz gruesa y diabólica.

\- ¡Conoce el poder del… **_Tengoku no Akūmadaraku!_** (Caída del demonio del cielo) – Dijo mientras como un poderoso cometa caía del cielo con fuerza sobre Kenpachi que sonrió mientras sonreía con más emoción y recitó.

\- **_Nome… Nozarashi_** (Bébelo… El deteriorado por la intemperie) – Dijo mientras su poder estallo en un brillo dorado mientras en sus manos, Nozarashi se transformó en la forma hibrida de una gran hacha y un cuchillo de guerra, con su agarradera cubierta de tela y una borla unida en la parte superior, Kenpachi observo con su gran arma como el bólido gigantesco está cerca de caer sobre él y Kenpachi solo dijo – **_Bunkatsu_** (Divide) – Dijo y de la enorme hacha salió un haz blanco a gran velocidad que en un segundo llego e impacto con fuerza el bólido de fuego violeta de Akūma y la explosión en el cielo fue eminente.

 **…**

 **Omake 23 – Zaraki-Unohana Book Family**

 **El Placer de la Batalla**

Kenpachi observaba a su hijo con una sonrisa desquiciada mientras Harry lo observaba con curiosidad.

\- Fue hace ya más de 20 años, 10 años antes me había convertido en el capitán de la División 11 matando a mi antecesor, Kenpachi Kiganjo, veras hay 3 formas para llegar a ser capitán del Gotei 13; la primera es superar un examen de capacidades que requiere mostrar el propio Bankai delante de dos o más capitanes y el propio Comandante General. El segundo es ser recomendado para el puesto por al menos seis capitanes y la aprobación de otros tres. Y el ultimo, derrotar a un capitán delante de 200 o más testigos de la misma división. Al parecer, de alguna manera, tú cumpliste con los tres requisitos y venciste a Yamamoto para así volverte Sōtaichō, pero en fin, desde que me volví capitán, disfrutaba enfrentándome con los más fuertes, me enfrente a muchos en el Gotei 13 incluso de otros lugares, fue finalmente que la encontré a ella, o ella me encontró a mí, Retsu_chan, el problema es que yo había perdido el arte de matar y cada vez que peleaba tenía que contenerme, pero con ella no fue el caso, fue la primera vez que me quite el parche, esa batalla dejo marcas – Dijo Kenpachi mientras le señalaba la cicatrices que cruzaba toda su cara hasta llegar a su pecho – Yo también deje mi marca en ella, pero nunca olvidare el momento en que ambos tuvimos esa batalla por placer – Dijo mientras rememoraba ese día.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kenpachi y Retsu habían aparecido en lo más profundo de la Prisión Central, la líder de Japón había hecho la petición a la Cámara de los 46 para usar ese lugar para la batalla y habían aceptado venir de mutuo acuerdo ya que después de todo la Unohana pelea por placer y el Zaraki pelea buscando ese placer y sabían que esa batalla, lo más posible, es que los llevara al borde de la muerte._

 _Kenpachi estaba con su cabello sin cascabeles ni fijador, su largo cabello cubría parte de su cara, esta estaba libre de cicatrices, tampoco llevaba su parche ya que estaba dispuesto a luchar con todo en esa batalla, observaba con sus ojos grises a la mujer frente a él, los dos usaban su respectivo Haori de capitán, por su lado Retsu, también llevaba su largo cabello suelto cayéndole por su espalda y pecho, en su mirada se veía la excitación y el placer con una delgada sonrisa peligrosa mientras Kenpachi la observaba con ansiedad y una gran sonrisa desquiciada y diabólica mientras se observaban._

 _– Kenpachi-san, estamos aquí ya que quiero luchar contigo con todo nuestro poder, pero también quiero que recuperes tu antiguo arte de matar, después de todo, ese es nuestro mayor talento – Dijo Unohana mientras se preparaba para la batalla._

 _– Bien dicho, mujer, eso es lo que esperaba de la líder de Japón, sin duda este será un combate del que se hablará por años – Dijo Kenpachi mientras sonreía enormemente preparado para la batalla._

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	52. Capitulo 48

**Al fin! Este ha sido uno de los capítulos mas difíciles que escrito hasta ahora, las batallas se vienen y se verán cosas muy interesantes. Quiero decirles que he quitado la encuesta ya que he decidido hacerla aquí mismo, la historia anexa de Game of Thrones tendrá su propio prologo y solo se verán cosas de Charlus por medio de Omakes como los que aparecen al final de cada cap.**

 **Respondere los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Axios: Espero sigas disfrutando la historia y comentes que te parece la historia.**

 **lalo80: Aquí esta la actualización, espero la disfrutes.**

 **Esos fueron los reviews que me dejaron, espero sigan dejando mas para saber que opinan de la historia sobre todo ahora que ya tiene los nuevos cambios.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

 **…**

 **Batalla de Fenómenos**

Charlus se estaba tomando un descanso de su duro entrenamiento para pasar tiempo con sus chicas, en este caso, con Ginny, pero esta vez Charlus tenía preparado algo muy especial para este momento, Ginny estaba en su último año y ya era mayor de edad así que era el momento indicado para hacer lo que tenía pensado, después de pasar una tarde juntos muy divertida y muy romántica, solo fue cuando llegaron a su habitación que sentó a la pelirroja en la cama y la miró.

Charlus sonrió y luego se movió hasta su armario empotrado, abriendo ambas puertas y cogiendo algo que Ginny no pudo ver.

\- Estaba esperando el momento oportuno, pensando si no me estaría precipitando.

Ginny tenía los ojos como platos cuando vio la pequeña caja negra aterciopelada y a su novio sentarse de nuevo a su lado, con una sonrisa encantadora que siempre reservaba para ella. Supo qué era al instante y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. A pesar de los años que habían estado juntos no habría imaginado nunca que Charlus…

\- Ginny… Te amo y nuestra relación esta por entrar en una guerra en primera línea y otra que empezó muchos años antes de que naciéramos. No tengo duda alguna de que, si queremos, podemos estar juntos para siempre no importa lo que suceda a nuestro alrededor – Dijo, Charlus abrió la caja y se quedó sin respiración, viendo el anillo – Givevra Molly Weasley, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi mujer, mi esposa?

\- Sí - Susurró Ginny con la voz entrecortada sin poderse creer que estuviera a punto de asegurar su final feliz con el hombre que amaba. Observó con los ojos húmedos como su ahora prometido le ponía su anillo de compromiso.

Era precioso, sin duda lo había comprado personalizado por los duendes, de ninguna otra manera el diseño sería igual de perfecto que los antiguos anillos de compromiso. Era de oro y la banda estaba entrelazada, recubierta de pequeños diamantes en su totalidad. La joya más grande era una esmeralda ovalada rodeada por oro con pequeñas puntas, formando un sol brillante con diamantes. Debía haber costado una fortuna. Observó su dedo anular izquierdo sin poder creerlo.

Miró a Charlus, que sonreía ampliamente, y chilló de la alegría tirándose en sus brazos. Acabaron en el suelo, riendo y besándose como nunca antes.

 **Moscú, Rusia.**

Las calles de la capital rusa estaban sumidas en el caos, los soldados de Bison habían comenzado un ataque inmisericorde contra todo el mundo, las personas corrían gritando aterrorizadas cuando, pero de la aparecieron los samuráis con espadas en mano y atacaban con fuerza repeliendo las agresiones y tratando de rechazar a los soldados de Bison, además estaba el hecho que las fuerzas del emperador estaban atacando sin piedad a esto mientras los soldados rebeldes guiaban a los civiles a lugares seguros, sin duda estaba el ejército rojo en demasiada desventaja al haber sido tomados desprevenidos de aquella forma, las fuerzas de los samurais aparecían en escena atacando con fuerza y devastando al enemigo sus espadas brillantes y cortaban todo a su paso mientras infringían heridas mortales al enemigo que solo caía al suelo, los soldados más inútiles eran quienes caían heridos rápidamente.

\- ¡Quieta, estás bajo arresto! - Dijo uno de tantos soldados mientras él y su grupo acorralaban a la hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y ropas rojo y negras que solo alzaba una ceja al ver a sus oponentes rodeándole con clara superioridad numérica, a su alrededor había diez enemigos armados y estaban más que listos para acabarla.

– Jejejeje enserio creen que me pueden derrotar, estoy de buen humor, porque no mejor se van y me ahorran la molestia de tener que acabarlos a todos - Dijo la mujer con gran arrogancia en su voz al tiempo que los soldados le miraban con enojo al ser desestimados de ese modo tan descarado, no lo pensaron bien cuando se lanzaron sobre ella a todo poder blandiendo sus armas mientras se lanzaban al aire más que listos para acabar con ella que solo esbozo una sonrisa algo oscura mientras los repelía de un golpe, a su alrededor, su cuerpo brillo rodeado de una poderosa aura azulada antes de que esta estallara en una onda casi como una ola de electricidad pura que rechazo a los agresores con gran facilidad mientras su energía destrozaba sus armaduras y sus armas salían volando por el aire tras ser destrozadas de un solo golpe, todo se quedó en calma y ella solo miro a su alrededor a los soldados caídos quejándose agónicamente mientras ella solo sonreía aún más al verles en el suelo – Les dije que no me ganarían, de hecho ningún hombre en esta ciudad puede ganarme – Declaró con gran confianza mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso lento y relajado en busca de alguien que medianamente le representara algún reto cuando a la distancia vislumbro la figura en el aire cayendo a todo poder sobre un gran edificio a lo lejos – Vaya, parece que por allá están los oponentes que valen la pena - y empezó a caminar en aquella dirección con una gran sonrisa, después de todo, esperaba poder encontrarse con algún buen adversario.

Por la plaza de Moscú sonaba los gritos y cruces de lucha entre el ejército de Bison y el poderoso ejército del emperador, pero había un hombre que observaba algo apartado de la guerra con los brazos cruzados, el hombre generaba tanto miedo que nadie se atrevía a atacarlo o mirarlo siquiera.

Dhalsim era un hombre con ojos sin pupilas y una espesa barba blanca larga que llegaba a su pecho. Su constitución era la de un hombre muy alto de al menos dos metros y fuerte, aunque extremadamente delgado, llevaba puesto un turbante dorado, usaba un collar con tres calaveras alrededor de su cuello y tenía el aspecto de un chamán o faquires hindú. Llevaba pantalones cortos desgastados, sostenidos sobre su cintura por una pieza de cuerda, así como muñequeras y tobilleras de color amarillo azafrán. Tenía tres franjas de color rojo que adornaban su cabeza y pendientes anillados, así como unos lóbulos largos probablemente producto de alguna tradición de su clan.

El hombre estaba tranquilamente siendo ignorado por todos, menos por alguien en este momento fue que alguien lo atacó, Dhalsim estaba más que molesto ya que cuando creyó que alguien se atrevería atacarlo por ser uno de los hombres más fieles al general Bison, fue cuando un extraño sujeto lo atacó con lo que parecía un brazo mecánico que se alargaba y lo golpeo y ahora mismo estaba siendo atacando por este con todo, la espada del sujeto se movía con velocidad tratando de cortarlo mientras que el hindú saltaba al aire mientras creaba una lluvia de misiles de fuego contra el capitán que se hundía en el suelo escapando del poderoso ataque de ese sujeto.

– Kukukukuku veo que eres alguien poderoso, pero no es algo con lo que pueda lidiar – Dijo Mayuri saliendo del suelo a una buena distancia mientras preparaba su ataque - **_Hadō 33: Sōkatsui_** (Lluvia de Fuego Azul) – Dijo mientras lanzaba una gigantesca bola de energía que iba contra el extraño sujeto hindú que solo puedo ver como el ataque llegaba hasta a él.

– Aaaaaahhh - Se quejo el hindú mientras que el capitán de piel pálida solo miraba divertido como el hombre era golpeado por su kidō.

\- A eso se le llama kidō, y soy un experto en él, estoy seguro que no te esperabas alguien tan poderoso como yo kukukukukuku – Dijo, las risas del capitán resonaban en todo el sitio mientras la presión aumentaba y el ataque resonaba en el campo de batalla – Descansa en paz, fenómeno kukukukukukuku – Dijo, las risas de Mayuri eran espeluznantes y resonaban con fuerza en todos lados.

Minutos antes cuando comenzó la guerra en la ciudad, Hadrian estaba presente ante el ejército de Bison. Nadie se movía ante la imagen frente a ellos, la sonrisa homicida en la cara del ojiverde junto con el cadáver del valiente soldado que se atrevió a atacarlo, atrás de él contribuía a hacer que nadie se moviera de su lugar, a decir verdad los soldados del general Bison sentían el miedo recorrerlos de adentro hacia fuera sin parar, se podía decir que ahora mismo estaban sudando del terror y la pertinaz llovizna no les ayudaba nada, el suelo del valle poco a poco se volvía un suelo lodoso y fangoso mientras el ojiverde permanecía inmóvil frente a ellos.

– Sofiya_chan, que nadie se meta por favor, esto es entre Bison y yo - Dijo a los asombrados miembros de la rebelión, ellos conocían muy bien el nivel del general y por si fuera poco estaba el poder oculto que tenía, de ninguna manera, el ojiverde ganaría ante eso.

\- Quítense o los aplastare a todos - Amenazó al ejército de Bison que simplemente se empezó a reír, a decir verdad, tras desaparecer ese sepulcral instinto asesino su confianza en su superioridad numérica volvió a elevarles la seguridad sin duda alguna tenían la victoria asegurada y este ojiverde salido de quien sabe dónde no iba a cambiar eso.

\- Porque mejor no te rindes, no ves que te superamos en número – Dijo un confiado soldado mientras en su posición a la retaguardia del ejercito Bison miraba todo con una rara sensación en el cuerpo.

– _Él no está fanfarroneando, está seguro de poder vencer a mi ejército, pero eso sería imposible_ \- Pensó el general mientras el ojiverde perdía la paciencia.

– Si no se quitan, los quitare yo – Dijo molesto mientras colocaba sus manos al frente mientras concentraba su poder – **_Hadō 88: Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō_** (Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos) - el gigantesco rayo apareció de pronto furioso, poderoso y destructivo, fue disparo contra el ejército que fue tomado por sorpresa, fue un disparo frontal, eran demasiados soldado como para esquivarlo con facilidad o siquiera intentarlo; los ojos de Bison se abrieron como platos cuando el inmenso rayo de energía avanzo haciendo volar a sus soldados por todos lados hasta que se estrelló contra el edificio destruyendo gran parte de este, un surco enorme lleno de cuerpos maltrechos y muertos de no menos de 20 metros de largo y cerca de 6 de ancho había sido abierto en sus filas.

\- _No puede ser, hizo un kidō Hadō 88 sin el encantamiento, increíble_ – Pensó alguien en las sombras.

\- Bastardo - Gritaron los soldados lanzándose contra el ojiverde en un ataque furioso cuerpo a cuerpo, gran error.

– **_Hadō 90: Kurohitsugi_** (Ataúd Negro) – Dijo, el ojiverde apuntó a los soldados y relámpagos morados aparecieron, fue cuando unas líneas moradas se formaron alrededor de los soldados que gritaban presas del terror cuando la caja se cerró por completo y luego ser perforada por docenas de cuchillas espirituales, los rebeldes tan pronto vieron tal nivel de ataque hicieron lo más lógico que alguien haría en una situación semejante.

– Corran por sus vidas – Dijeron, como pudieron subieron por los riscos del pequeño cañón mirando desde arriba como el ojiverde barría con otro gran contingente de soldados enemigos cuando la caja se disipo y dejaba ver a todos los soldados masacrado.

\- Ya veo porque no deseaba que interviniéramos con ataques tan poderosos y masivos corremos el riesgo de salir heridos - Dijo Big Boss mirando todo detenidamente.

\- Vamos patéales el trasero, oh mi querido emperador es formidable – Dijo la soñadora Balalaika.

– Desde cuándo es su emperador – Preguntó uno de los rebeldes a su compañero de al lado que solo negó, no tenía ni idea de cuando comenzó a llamarlo así.

El ojiverde sonrió perversamente y los soldados de Bison ahora sí que lo miraban con odio y lo tomaban enserio, lanzaron contra el ojiverde que solamente salto elevándose a una altura considerable antes de atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez paso a realizar un ataque elemental.

– **_Ryūjumon: Mizuryū_** (Conjuro del Dragón: Dragón de Agua) – Dijo, las gotas de lluvia a su alrededor se condensaron en un poderoso ataque de agua sobre el cual el ojiverde prácticamente surfeo mientras arrasaba con los soldados rusos que ahora mismo corrían por sus vidas gritando como niños asustados, los pocos que eran atrapados acababan medio ahogados y bien apaleados, el conjuro golpeo uno de los costados del cañón y causo un pequeño alud de rocas sobre el que corrió Harry hasta llegar a la cima las rocas aplastaron a unos 6 soldados de Bison, el viento soplaba con suavidad meciendo la húmeda bufanda mientras el ojiverde les lanzaba una sonrisa aterradora, se dio la vuelta por completo con otro ataque ya listo – _Esto le gustara mucho a Toshiro…_ **_Ryūjumon: Kôriryū_** (Conjuro del Dragón: Dragón de Hielo) - de inmediato el poderoso y blanco reptil helado apareció rugiendo y abalanzándose contra la línea frontal del ejercito fue un golpe demoledor que dejo una gran área cubierta de hielo alrededor del cráter de impacto junto con un montón de soldados convertidos en estatuas de hielo, el ojiverde salto de nuevo al fondo del lugar poniéndose de pie frente a los soldados que ahora temblaban, en especial los que estaban al frente.

– Nos está masacrando, general – Dijo uno de los generales de Bison mientras este miraba fijamente al ojiverde que le sostenía la mirada con esa sonrisa en su cara.

– DEJEN DE ATACARLO – Gritó el general dejando a todos sus hombres sin palabras y mirándolo despojarse de su larga capa de cuero pesada roja – Yo me hare cargo - todos los soldados abrieron paso al poderoso Bison que a paso lento y seguro se iba acercando al feliz ojiverde.

Regresando a la zona principal del conflicto, en plena plaza roja, un hombre de rostro pálido que lleva una especie de sombrero azul, sostenido por una pieza metálica de color oro, la cual también rodea su rostro miraba con una gran sonrisa como su ataque había alcanzado a ese extraño sujeto que ya no parecía estarse moviendo y eso solo hacia sonreír aún más a Mayuri quien asumía la victoria era solo de él.

– Kukukukuku, es una pena que no me dieras verdadera pelea, fenómeno - Decía Mayuri más que listo para retirarse de aquel lugar cuando el crujir resonó, se dio la vuelta solo para ver como el extraño sujeto aparecía entre todo el polvo y tierra con una mirada seria en su rostro mientras encaraba al capitán – ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Mi ataque debería haberte matado, humano - Dijo el capitán al tiempo que saltaba eludiendo la gran bala de fuego que el hombre le disparo con fuerza mientras el capitán se alejaba un poco más de él al tiempo que Dhalsim lo observaba con expresión vacía en su rostro y se sacudía un poco de polvo de los hombros.

\- Sin duda, tu arrogancia y exceso de confianza son tus peores defectos y veo que eso será tu perdición, yo soy más que un simple mortal, ¡Yo soy la reencarnación del gran Agni! - Grito el extraño hombre mientras se lanzaba contra él con todas sus fuerzas sus puños se movieron a toda velocidad lanzándose contra el capitán mientras este se movía con agilidad eludiendo los fuertes golpes de ese sujeto que no se detenía en su ataque mientras que Mayuri simplemente le esquivaba, fue por un descuido que el hombre le golpeo o eso pensaba el capitán mientras su estómago se hundía bajo el puño de Dhalsim que con gran velocidad lanzaba otro fuerte golpe, el rostro de Mayuri se ladeo mientras el puño de Dhalsim le golpeaba en el rostro mientras que el capitán caía al suelo con el labio roto, la sangre cayo de su labio desgarrado mientras se daba la vuelta alzando sus manos de las cuales salía un gas venenoso mientras el hombre saltaba para escapar del ataque del capitán mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- Ya veo, eres alguien fuerte… pero eso no cambiara nada…. **_Hadō 54: Haien_** (Llamas Desertoras) – Dijo, mientras lanzaba una llamarada de fuego.

Dhalsim reacciono a tiempo cubriéndose con un muro de fuego mientras que el hombre saltaba sobre un muro y miraba como el capitán se alzaba del suelo de nuevo mientras se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo ataque.

\- No importa lo que hagas, tu nunca podrás vencerme – Declaró el hindú mientras el capitán solamente esbozaba una sonrisa perversa al tiempo que atacaba.

\- **_Hadō 73: Sōren Sōkatsui_** (Loto Gemelo, Lluvia de Fuego Azul) – Dijo mientras lanzaba el ataque, esta vez un ataque parecido al anterior, pero doble y donde el usuario podía controlar el ataque a voluntad, las bolas de energía cayeron contra el hombre hindú, los golpes eran poderosos y todo retumbaba con fuerza al tiempo que Dhalsim saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo los látigos de energía, salto por todos lados mientras una de las bolas de energía le cortaba el paso por el costado derecho, se dio la vuelta y del otro lado otra más apareció evitándole escapar, mientras el ataque caía sobre el hindú como un poderoso y devastador poder al tiempo que el capitán solo sonreía a la distancia – Ahora si muere, maldito - Decía el hombre pálido mientras atacaba con fuerza mientras el suelo retumbaba con fuerza y el hindú se perdía debajo de la lluvia de escombros y fragmentos de roca, su risa resonaba con fuerza en aquel sitio mientras que su ataque seguía hundiéndose en la tierra sepultando a Dhalsim bajo tierra con mucha fuerza mientras que el capitán solo miraba su obra a la distancia, el suelo bajo Mayuri se hundió y apenas alcanzo a reaccionar para quitarse de la zona donde las bolas de fuego brotaban con fuerza destrozándose unas a otras al tiempo que Dhalsim aparecía emergiendo del suelo.

\- Te dije que alguien como tú no podría derrotarme – Dijo, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

\- Debiste morirte con ese ataque, solo eres un maldito fenómeno - Decía el hombre pálido.

\- Bueno, ya que lanzaste tu mejor ataque, seré yo el siguiente en hacerlo – Dijo mientras extendía sus brazos a los lados y daba con fuerza un aplauso.

El fuego apareció bajo el hindú era alzado del suelo al tiempo que la colosal ola de fuego aparecía con fuerza lanzándose contra el pálido hombre que pese a la sorpresa alcanzaba a alzar un muro grueso y alto que resistía de frente el violento impacto, el fuego se movía con fuerza empujándole sin piedad mientras Mayuri hacia acopio de fuerzas infundiéndole más poder a su defensa mientras que Dhalsim se dejaba arrastrar por la tierra hasta que paso a un lado del capitán que solo le vio en shock, por estarse defendiendo del ataque había quedado expuesto, del fuego invocado anteriormente, apareció un gigantesco dragón, a un lado del hindú aparecía el enorme ataque lanzándose contra Mayuri quien no alcanzo a reaccionar, fue un golpe de frente que le llego con fuerza mientras las enormes quijadas le sujetaban con fuerza y lo embestida contra su propio muro despedazándole en el acto y le arrastraba contra la ola de fuego que seguía caminando al tiempo que el dragón se arrastraba contra el suelo que fluía en su contra al tiempo que Dhalsim se dejaba alejar por la ola de fuego mientras el estruendo del choque de fuerzas resonaba por todos lados al tiempo que el dragón y la ola desaparecía y se perdía poco a poco mientras que Dhalsim miraba como el capitán desaparecía entre los escombros bajo su poderoso ataque. A lo lejos se escuchó un enorme estallido al sur donde sabía estaba peleando su jefe Bison.

\- Ese estallido fue enorme, el general Bison debe de estar luchando con alguien muy poderoso para que lo haya obligado a luchar - Decía al viento Dhalsim mientras miraba como la bola de fuego brillaba a la distancia y el hindú consideraba ir a asistirle aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se agacho eludiendo un rayo rojo que broto del suelo abriendo un enorme agujero en el piso, despacio del mismo emergía un golpeado y sangrante Mayuri que en estos momentos tenía una mirada de muy pocos amigos, parte de su ropa se había ido y tenía varios cortes en todo el cuerpo sin contar claro con la sangre que le escurría de la boca mientras la suciedad en su cuerpo indicaba bien donde había estado – Vaya que eres difícil de matar – Declaró Dhalsim mientras que el capitán solo le miraba con ira en sus ojos, por un segundo de verdad pensó que iba a morir, pero ahora mismo estaba más que molesto y deseoso de revancha.

– Supongo que es momento de acabar con esto… **_Kakimushire… Ashisogi Jizō_** (Desgarra… Cabeza asesina de Ksitigarbha) – Dijo, tomando el mango de su espada en su funda justo en el centro de su cintura. Esta era de un mango de color rosa que desde la guardia hasta aproximadamente un tercio del mango esta vendada con púas que sobresalen, las cuales parecen formar parte de su Shikai, ya que cuando fue liberada se volvieron más gruesas. La guardia se tornó de color beige de forma ovalada con el lado del filo más largo y doblado hacia arriba; también vendada (solamente la parte doblada) adquirió la forma entonces de un tridente corto, dorado, curvo y grueso, con una cabeza en forma de bebé cerca de su empuñadura y de los ojos de este salía un humo púrpura – Ahora te mostraré por que el Gotei 13 es tan temido – Dijo y se lanzó contra Dhalsim que esquivaba los cortes que lanzaba Mayuri. En un momento, Mayuri logró darle un corte en su brazo, de repente se sintió paralizado, sintió tu brazo entumecido, pero aun así el dolor estaba presente – Esto pasa cuando se corta las terminaciones nerviosas que envían señales desde el cerebro hasta las extremidades, no es un sedante, el veneno de Ashisogi Jizō no elimina el dolor en las heridas que causa, solo el movimiento – Dijo mientras Dhalsim veía su brazo entumecido y vio a Mayuri que se lanzaba otra vez para volver a cortarlo, a pesar de que esquivaba la mayoría de los cortes, pero cuando le atinaba, sus extremidades se entumecían, a duras penas lograba moverse, cuando Mayuri se lanzó para darle el golpe final, Dhalsim se rodeó de fuego y causando una explosión de fuego que obligo a Mayuri a alejarse mientras el fuego crecía más y más.

Ante él ahora estaba una figura alta e imponente de piel morena provisto con dos cabezas de expresiones iguales de ira, de un torso desnudo y bien trabajado con un collar singular de grandes esferas y con coronas sobre cada cabeza armado con una extraña arma en la mano izquierda que lucía como una antorcha y un siniestro fuego en la mano izquierda, Dhalsim se había transformado en un ser de fuego de al menos dos metros y medio.

– **Esta es mi verdadera forma, la reencarnación del Dios Agni, ahora soy invencible, y ni tu espada venenosa puede hacerme daño –** Dijo Dhalsim mientras lanzaba una poderosa bola de fuego de su mano derecha que Mayuri no pudo evitar e impacto en su cuerpo y una explosión se sintió, cuando el humo se disipo reveló a Mayuri severamente herido, le faltaba un brazo y estaba gravemente, quemado en el pecho y su uniforme en la parte superior desecho, luego se miró y gritó furioso al ver como había quedado.

– Agh maldito, por suerte traje esto – Dijo Mayuri mientras sacaba una jeringa con una sustancia verde y se la inyectó, su brazo comenzó a crecer mientras sus heridas y quemaduras se curaban y luego esgrimía su Zanpaku-tô y dijo - **_Bankai… Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō_** (Cabeza Asesina de Ksitigarbha Dorada) – Dijo, mientras la Zanpaku-tô tomo la forma de una gigantesca oruga con una grotesca cabeza de bebé que produce un mortal gas venenoso, derivado de la sangre del propio Kurotsuchi – ¡Ahora te mostraré el poder de mi Bankai! – Dijo mientras la enorme oruga alzaba la cabeza y decenas de hojas cortantes aparecieron debajo de ella, esta de inmediato se lanzó hacía Dhalsim que simplemente apuntó a la oruga con su antorcha en llamas, el capitán abrió los ojos y vio como el fuego se arremolinaba en la punta de esta antorcha de oro.

El pilar de fuego atravesó el Bankai de Mayuri como si fuera cuchillo caliente en mantequilla y el golpe llegó a hasta él que no pudo evitar el golpe y estallo.

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – Gritó con fuerza mientras su sangre cubría el suelo de la plaza roja, el cuerpo del capitán estaba tirado en el suelo con todo el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras y algunas partes de su cuerpo destrozados mientras su sangre se derramaba por el suelo, Dhalsim caminaba despacio hacia él.

Mayuri estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Dhalsim en su forma liberada del dios Agni que había superado en poder al capitán del escuadrón 12, pero antes de que Mayuri fuera golpeado por el brutal ataque, Dhalsim fue golpeado por una fuerza colosal que lo mando a volar contra un muro del Kremlin y destruido parte de un edificio de este, Mayuri vio quien había golpeado al Hindú y resulto ser nadie más que el ex-Sōtaichō y capitán del primer escuadrón que tenía su puño extendido con el que había golpeado a Dhalsim mientras empuñaba su bastón en su mano izquierda, se giró a ver a Mayuri y dijo.

– Regresa a la base a recuperarte de tus heridas, Mayuri, el Sōtaichō no quisiera que murieras aún – Dijo Yamamoto mientras Mayuri escupiendo sangre de su boca, usando su espada se apuñalo así mismo y se convirtió en un espeso líquido verde que se rego por todo el suelo de la plaza roja mientras se retiraba y decía a Yamamoto.

– _Nunca le agrade al chico solo hasta que me encontró un uso útil, sin duda cambie su parecer_ – Se escuchó la voz de Mayuri mientras desaparecía del lugar mientras Yamamoto veía como Dhalsim se levantaba de entre los escombros y miraba a Yamamoto con sus dos cabezas mientras se ponía de pie, ahora el dios del fuego se enfrentaría a alguien que conocía y sabía usar muy bien el fuego.

Dhalsim en su forma de Agni veía al anciano ex-Sōtaichō que estaba con su bastón en sus manos, veía como se despojaba de su uniforme, como siempre, quedando colgando en su cintura mientras tomaba su bastón y este se desvaneció tomando la forma de la fe una katana, Dhalsim simplemente le apuntó con su arma y un gran rayo de fuego que avanzó de manera poderosa contra Yamamoto que desenfundo su espada y el rayo llegó hasta él y el rayo de fuego se partió en dos mientras el fuego comenzó a ser absorbida por la espada para consternación de Dhalsim que dejo de disparar fuego, el anciano Yamamoto agitó su espada y el fuego se acumuló en su espada mientras apuntaba a Dhalsim y en una enorme columna de fuego se disparó y Dhalsim no pudo evitarlo y lo golpeó con fuerza mientras era empujado hasta que se estrelló contra un edificio del Kremlin y estalló en una gran explosión de fuego que ascendió por varios metros.

Yamamoto observó la explosión y luego vio como un grito se escuchó y la figura gigantesca de Agni surgía del fuego mientras gritaba con fuerza y Yamamoto lo vio con seriedad y enfundó su espada, luego desapareció y luego aparecer frente a Dhalsim directo en el abdomen con su ataque preparado llevando sus puños hacía atrás pegados a su cuerpo.

\- **_Sōkotsu_** (Hueso Doble) – Dijo mientras golpeaba el abdomen de Dhalsim que gritó de dolor mientras en el impacto del golpe comenzaba agrietarse y se desvaneció destruyendo por completo el abdomen, luego el torso y luego destruyendo por completo a Dhalsim dado así fin a su existencia mientras Yamamoto comenzó su camino de nuevo para asegurarse de que la guerra acabará pronto y ver si alcanzaba a observar la batalla de Harry que sin duda será muy interesante.

 **...**

 **Omake 23 – Zaraki-Unohana Book Family**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki vs Retsu Unohana**

Kenpachi y Unohana se veía fijamente y en un gritó se lanzaron el uno contra el otro empuñando sus espadas, estás chocaron.

 _Retsu Unohana, provenía de una gran estirpe de líderes de Japón, incluso en la época de los antiguos emperadores que se fundó el antiguo Gotei 13 y entre ellas destacaba una mujer, antepasada del Clan Unohana, era una de las más poderosas y Retsu Unohana descendía de ella, desde entonces las mujeres Unohana habían mandado como capitanes del escuadrón 11, fundando las bases de lo que hoy son ese escuadrón, pero antes las mujeres Unohana eran siempre y desde entonces las más diabólicas criminales de toda la nación donde todas llegaron a poseer todos los estilos de batalla y con espada, el clan que inventó el arte de matar, pero nunca una Unohana se enfrentó a un Zaraki_.

Las espadas chocaron con fuerza mientras en el rostro de los dos se plasmaba el placer, el gozo, la alegría, mientras uno empujaba al otro, para luego comenzar un choque de espadas un y otra vez mientras ambos gritaban con furia. La espada de Kenpachi corría por el suelo de forma ascendente mientras volvía a caer sobre Unohana, pero la mujer se movió desviando la espada con una mano mientras la espada de Unohana ascendía con rapidez al cuello de Kenpachi y la sangre voló por el aire, un corte apareció en el hombro de Kenpachi, que volvió a lanzar otro corte contra Unohana, pero la mujer bloqueó el ataque parándose en el brazo de Kenpachi con gran agilidad, pero no pudo bloquear la patada de Kenpachi que impactó en el estómago de Retsu que voló con fuerza y se estrellaba contra una pared del lugar, pero usando esta como apoyo se lanzó de nuevo contra Kenpachi y volvían a estrellar espadas.

\- Fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para remover tu parche antes de venir aquí y por eso te felicito, pero eso también significa que este es la extensión de tu poder - Dijo Unohana mientras ella movía rápidamente la espada y volvía a cortar el hombro y Kenpachi lanzó un corte que hizo que se separaran el uno del otro - Patético - Dijo, frente a ella esta Kenpachi con dos cortes en su hombro y su rostro lleno de sangre - Esgrimir tu espada con una sola mano mientras la otra no hace nada, no podría ser posible que disfrutaras de la pelea de esta manera.

\- Es todo lo contrario, Mírate, confiando en tácticas tan indirectas para dañarme - Dijo mientras esgrimía su espada con fuerza y gritaba con furia - ¡Tú no eres nadie comparado a la gente de tu clan que alguna vez respete!

\- ¡Uno no usa la palabra "respeto" cuando se dirige a su enemigo, especialmente durante una lucha a muerte! - Exclamó Unohana enojada que lanzaba el corte y en un rápido movimiento, Kenpachi se vio acorralado contra una columna mientras la punta de la espada de Unohana estaba contra su garganta - Tengo entendido que antes tu nunca dejabas que alguien usará tácticas de apertura como estas - Dijo Unohana mientras Kenpachi la veía.

\- Entonces estás diciendo que me he hecho más débil, a pesar de que nunca nos hemos enfrentado - Dijo el mientras Kenpachi veía a la mujer fijamente - Desde que supe de la existencia de tu clan, lo he admirado, árboles, insectos, personas, no importa lo que yo haya cortado, siempre ha sido lo mismo, todo me aburría, no es muy diferente de mi balanceando la espada solo en la oscuridad, pero pelear con una Unohana me llenaba de ansiedad, pero también miedo por primera vez, yo me enfrente a tu madre cuando tenía 10 años, y fue la primera vez que sentí placer en la batalla, pero al caer derrotado, a partir de ese momento quise pelear como lo había hecho ella, y supe de tu existencia y fuiste la primera alumna de Kirinji, pero ahora moriré con una muerte miserable, nunca había tenido que depender de eso - de repente la espada de Unohana se clavó en la garganta de Kenpachi mientras él miraba a Unohana y la sangre escapó de su boca mientras esta caía un poco en la cara de ella mientras lo veía.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	53. Capitulo 49

**Hola lectores! Este capitulo no me costo tanto trabajo como el anterior, espero los demás sean mas fáciles para seguir avanzando con esta historia que esta algo quedada. También desearía que volvieran los antiguos lectores y aumentaran los nuevos, la historia ya va por buen camino. Debo decir que la historia sera algo extensa y contara también con una futura segunda parte.**

 **Responderé los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **lalo80: Aquí esta la actualización, espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Axios: Pues espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia como antes.**

 **Axios: Jejeje gracias, me alegra que te hayan gustado los cambios y sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Esos fueron todos los reviews, ojala hayan mas para la próxima.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

 **…**

 **Diferencia de Poder**

El muro del patio principal del Kremlin se destruyó mientras los cuerpos de varios rebeldes salían despedidos por el aire cayendo al suelo con los huesos molidos, por el muro apareció la gigantesca figura de Zangif, el guardián personal de Bison, era un luchador enorme, pesando 115 kg y midiendo 2.14 m, con una barba y un corte de cabello mohawk, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y tenía un tatuaje de ancla marinera en su brazo izquierdo y unos simples calzoncillos bóxer deportivos de lucha libre profesional de color rojo con un cinturón dorado, junto con brazaletes de color rojo y dorado, además de botas rojas de lucha libre. Su cuerpo masivo estaba casi completamente cubierto con cicatrices. El hombre sonreía ampliamente mientras caminaba por el patio y decía.

\- ¡Yo me encargaré de acabar con estos sucios rebeldes y, sobre todo, me encargaré de expulsar a la basura japonesa, todo para el gran general Bison! - Exclamó mientras caminaba, pero en el camino se topó con un sujeto casi tan alto como él.

\- Así que eso crees, estúpido ruso, es momento de que yo te detenga, soy el ayudante y tercer oficial de la división ocho, Tatsufusa Enjoji, ¡estoy seguro que ahora te arrepientes de insultar a nosotros los del ejército del gran emperador! - Exclamó mientras desenfundaba su espada y la agitaba con gran velocidad frente al musculoso Zangif que solo lo observaba confundido hasta que finalmente cansado lanzó su golpe a Tatsufusa golpeando su cara con fuerza mandado a volar al hombre por los aires muy, muy lejos de allí.

\- Sin duda, solo es basura japonesa - Dijo mientras seguía su camino, pero fue detenido por una voz.

\- Vaya, eso estuvo muy bien, grandulón - Escuchó el hombre musculoso que miraba a todas partes buscando al dueño de esa voz, de repente, pétalos de rosas rojas caían del cielo, Zangif estaba confundido, pero de entre la lluvia de pétalos en el aire estaba la figura de un hombre enfundada con una extraña túnica rosa, además de un sombrero de paja que aterrizo frente al enorme Zangif, el hombre lo observo y dijo - Yo soy el capitán del escuadrón ocho Syunsui Kyoraku, es un placer conocerte - Dijo Kyoraku mientras observaba a Zangif que solo sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Así que tú eres el capitán del sujeto que acabo de hacer volar por los cielos - Dijo Zangif mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo a Kyoraku mientras los pétalos de rosa seguían cayendo sobre él.

\- Así es - Dijo Kyoraku mientras sonreía, pero luego se extrañó de algo y miró hacia arriba - ¡Oye, Nanao-chan, ya basta de pétalos de rosa! - Exclamó mientras en un balcón debajo de Kyoraku estaba la teniente del escuadrón, Nanao, que seguía lanzando pétalos al aire con una expresión seria e indiferente en su rostro - Creo que no me escucho ¡Oye Nanao-chan! - Llamó Kyoraku a su teniente mirándola - Son muy lindos, pero ya fue suficiente decoración. Ya cumplieron su propósito - Dijo llamándole la atención a Nanao con su voz tranquila y perezosa - ¡Guárdalos para más tarde, mi dulce Nanao-chan, hermosa y adorable...! - Dijo, pero fue callado cuando la gran cantidad de pétalos de rosa le cayeron encima, cuando la mujer se los tiró, además del canasto donde estaban, golpeando la cabeza de Kyoraku que cayó al suelo, tumbando también su sombrero de paja y quedando ahora la canasta. Zangif lo observó con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su cien.

\- ¡Oye, enserio eres un capitán o solo eres un payaso más! - Exclamó Zangif mientras se enfurecía poco a poco. Kyoraku se quitó la canasta de la cabeza y se puso su sombrero mientras decía con voz tranquila.

\- Ay, por favor, relájate un poco y trata de divertirte. La vida es muy corta para tomársela en serio - Dijo Kyoraku mientras Zangif apretaba los puños.

\- Al parecer, eres alguien divertido, pero solo busco aplastar al enemigo así que hazte a un lado y no me estorbes - Dijo Zangif mientras observaba como el hombre sonreía y dijo.

\- Entonces creo que tenemos un problema - Dijo Kyoraku que lo observaba con tranquilidad - Al parecer tú tienes como misión acabar con nosotros los invasores, pero yo tengo como propósito acabar con todo el ejército de Bison, supongo que no tienes intención de simplemente rendirte ¿verdad? - Pregunto Kyoraku.

\- Para eso tendrás que vencerme - Dijo Zangif mientras se preparaba para pelear.

\- Muy bien - Dijo Kyoraku y de la nada saco un jarrón de sake y dos tazas y decía - Brindaremos un trago amistosamente - Dijo Kyoraku tranquilamente mientras Zangif lo observaba sorprendido y confundido - ¿Por qué no? Si no piensas rendirte, tal vez deberías descansar un momento, déjame mostrarte un poco de mi hospitalidad hacía a ustedes los rusos - Dijo Kyoraku mientras le ofrecía un trago de sake.

\- ¡Ah maldito! ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? - Pregunto mientras se enfurecía más, se preparó para atacar.

\- No, pero me parece correcto relajarse antes de que llegue el momento en que deba acabar contigo - Dijo Kyoraku tranquilamente mientras bebía un poco de sake, observando a Zangif, que enfurecido se lanzó al ataque corriendo hacia el capitán, el musculoso lanzó un poderoso golpe que fue detenido por las mano desnuda de Kyoraku, el choque causó que la túnica rosa con flores volará lejos y que el capitán solo sonrió y un estallido sucedió que mando a volar a Zangif, y rodar por el suelo pesadamente, cuando se detuvo se levantó algo mareado mirando a Kyoraku que seguía bebiendo su sake con su actitud tranquila - Debo admitir que tienes gran fuerza, pero no tienes el poder para vencerme - Dijo Kyoraku mientras Zangif se enfurecía más y volvió a atacar.

Kyoraku volvió a detener su golpe de nuevo y lo mando a volar de nuevo, esta vez, el hombre atravesó un muro y a pesar de lucir lastimado, el hombre se puso de pie, Kyoraku se dio cuenta de que Zangif se volvía más y más rojo de la ira, esto le pareció curioso, sobre todo porque ahora tenía que usar su velocidad para bloquear los golpes del hombre enfurecido, pero aun así no lograba tocarlo.

\- Has fallado de nuevo, grandulón - Dijo Kyoraku mientras esquivaba un golpe de Zangif que, al pasar derecho, golpeó el muro que atravesó como si fuera mantequilla, el hombre se levantó de nuevo de los escombros mientras Kyoraku lo observaba tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, entre las sombras, un sujeto de ropas chinas era el espía de la organización Yamata no Orochi para saber el poder y las habilidades del emperador, pero por alguna razón se vio enviado lejos de allí envuelto en una poderosa descarga eléctrica no sin antes escuchar las palabras del ojiverde emperador antes de ser enviado lejos de allí.

– Sabía que volverías estar aquí, Saotome, siempre espiándome en las sombras como cuando me enfrente a Kaiba, pero ahora estarás lejos de la batalla y, sobre todo, ocupado – Dijo sonriendo mientras veía como Ranma era enviado lejos de allí por el aire mientras el ojiverde se enfocaba de nuevo en Bison.

De regreso al interior del Kremlin, los estruendos se hacían sentir en el lugar mientras los golpes de Zangif volaban de un lado a otro mientras Kyoraku solo esquivaba los potentes golpes moviéndose de un lado a otro sin dejar de beber su sake, el capitán se veía ileso mientras Zangif se veía cansado y más enojado que lanzó otro golpe destruyó un miró mientras Kyoraku se había movido a un lado.

– _¿Por qué? ¿Como es…? Él ha detenido todos mis golpes, pero incluso estando yo más enfurecido lograr esquivar mis ataques con mucha facilidad, ¿Por qué ninguno de mis golpes lo han tocado y ni siquiera aun hecho un rasguño? Él último sujeto al que mande a volar era un tercer oficial. Eso no debería estar a más de dos rangos de la clase de capitán. No debería ser mucha la diferencia entre dos rangos más arriba, ¿Los capitanes están en un nivel muy diferente? –_ Pensó el enorme hombre mientras Kyoraku lo observaba y dijo.

– Oye, porque mejor no te rindes, sin duda tus ataques son rápidos y poderosos, pero aun así nunca lograrás alcanzarme, deberías rendirte y simplemente irte de aquí – Dijo mientras veía a Zangif que molesto dijo.

– Nunca me rendiré hasta acabar contigo – Dijo mientras se volvía a lanzar contra Kyoraku, pero esta vez luego de esquivarlo, rápidamente este se posó detrás de Zangif y dijo. – Insisto en que debes rendirte, tus ataques se hacen más débil y te estás cansando muy rápido – Dijo mientras tocaba el hombro del enorme hombre que con un estallido Zangif salió rodando por el suelo rodando y rodando sin poder detenerse, hasta que al fin pudo hacer, quedando muy golpeado y mareado _-_ Por cierto, grandote, ¿Por qué sigues a ese sádico de Bison? ¿Acaso no sabes que es un asesino? – Preguntó mientras Zangif solo gruñía.

– Yo le debo lo que soy al gran general Bison, yo no era nadie y el me hizo su segundo al mando y su Guardia personal, es por eso que yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por él - Dijo Zangif mientras Kyoraku lo veía seriamente mientras tomaba los mangos de sus espadas.

– Bueno, te daré el placer de morir por él – Dijo.

Kyoraku desenfundo tanto su katana como su Wakizashi, ambas de mangos morados, Zangif volvió a contraatacar, pero esta vez con sus últimas fuerzas mientras corría furioso contra Kyoraku que con sus espadas en manos solo lo vio venir hacía él mientras Zangif llegaba hasta él y lanzando el golpe que creo una fuerte ráfaga que destruyó un edificio mientras Kyoraku desaparecía y Zangif veía como se derrumbaba el edificio por su ataque mientras sentía como dos cortes llegaron a su cuerpo mientras Kyoraku aterrizaba detrás de él y el cuerpo de Zangif se desplomaba en el suelo con cortes en el pecho y otra en el cuello quedando tendido en el suelo muerto mientras Kyoraku volvía a enfundar sus espadas y Nanao aterrizaba junto a él.

– Al fin lo derrotó Kyoraku_taichō, hay que ir con el Sōtaichō a ver si necesita ayuda, no creo que esos rebeldes le den la ayuda que necesite – Dijo Nanao seriamente mientras se acomodaba las gafas mientras Kyoraku solo sonreía de manera divertida.

– Claro, pero no creo que lo digas por eso, estoy seguro que quieres ver a tu querido emperador en acción, ¿no es así, Nanao_chan? – Preguntó burlón mientras la teniente se sonrojaba mientras ambos seguía su camino hacia donde estaba el ojiverde.

Al tiempo que no muy lejos de donde él había caído, el fuego azul estallaba con fuerza mientras el sujeto de ropas chinas lanzaba sus propias flamas rojas y poderosas antes de alzar la vista con cierto asombro a la hermosa mujer sobre el muro a medio derrumbar.

\- Vaya, que alegre estoy de verte de nuevo… Ranma_chan - Dijo ella mientras le sonreía con arrogancia y gran altivez al hombre que solo la miraba fijamente

\- Creí que habías muerto en Japón hace 10 años… Azula_nichan - Dijo el hombre pelinegro sonriendo mientras ella solo le sonreía con más arrogancia y alzaba sus hombros con cierto desinterés.

\- Eso paso hace mucho, debiste asegurarte mejor de que estaba muerta y sabes de que tengo ganas… de derrotarte esta vez, Ranma_chan – Dijo, salto al aire mientras sus manos se inundaban de electricidad y la mujer lanzaba un poderoso relámpago que el hombre pelinegro eludía ágilmente mientras este despedazaba el suelo y Ranma la encaraba con sus ojos amarillos.

\- Eres más poderosa que antes - Dijo con calma mientras examinaba a esa pelinegra de pies a cabeza.

\- No tienes idea, Ranma_chan no tienes idea – Dijo su pecho se inflamo y las flamas azules volaron tomando la forma de un poderoso dragón que se lanzó contra el Saotome que solo le miraba aproximarse mientras el fuego le envolvía por completo en un pilar azul y quemante, no por nada ella era Azula la princesa de fuego de China, la hermana menor de Ranma Saotome.

 **Liverpool, Reino Unido.**

El sol llegaba a su medio día en el cielo azul y sobre Liverpool un grupo de aurores estaban patrullando la zona, esto era con el propósito de evitar algún ataque.

– Capitán, vamos a Liverpool – Dijo uno de los hombres a su líder con un bastón que asentía a sus palabras sin sospechar que calmado y deambulando por los bosques se aproximaba un calmado sujeto que, si estaba de muy buen humor ese día, el caminar tan calmado y relajado por los grandes bosques le resultaba más que entretenido después de todo al final del sendero que estaba recorriendo una gran ciudad le estaba esperando para ser destruida.

– _Me pregunto si habrá magos poderosos en esta ciudad_ \- se preguntaba el poderoso hombre mientras a la distancia podía admirar la ciudad con su puesto de vigilancia a la entrada del mismo, 13 esbozo una sonrisa al parecer entrar en ese sitio iba a ser como siempre bastante sencillo.

\- Alto extranjero, ¿Quién diablos eres? - Dijo el enorme guardia interponiéndose en el camino del hombre que sinceramente tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo a la cara.

\- Soy solo un viajero en busca de un sitio donde descansar - le respondió el peliblanco al prominente hombre que solo alzo una ceja mientras lo examinaba detenidamente

\- Adelante y que tengas una buena estadía – se movió a un lado dejándole entrar mientras que 13 le sonreía al tiempo que caminaba despacio

\- _Igual que siempre montón de papanatas_ – Pensó, la sonrisa de 13 creció aún más mientras la ciudad se abría delante de él.

Una cadena apareció de la nada enroscándose en el torso de 13 mientras este giraba la cabeza solo para ver a aquel corpulento guardia sosteniéndola con calma mientras el peliblanco le miraba con curiosidad.

– No nos creíste tan idiotas ¿verdad?, No confiamos en los extranjeros desde hace mucho – Dijo, y el hombre la jalo con fuerza sacándolo de la ciudad mientras el hombre en el aire solo sonreía, al parecer los ingleses no eran tan estúpidos como parecía, cual fuera la situación él se iba a divertir y mucho en ese momento, aterrizo sobre sus pies mientras otros dos guardias salían de la nada listos para atacar a toda velocidad mientras grandes bolas de fuego salían de sus varitas volaban desde ellos contra el hombre que solo sonrió, un estallido de viento se dejó sentir y si bien las bolas de fuego estallaron en lenguas de flamas colosales el mismo viento las alejo del hombre agresor que solo escucho esa dulce melodía.

– Aaaaaaahhhhhh – Se escuchó, uno de los guardias no alcanzo a reaccionar y termino en vuelto en flamas rojas e intensas que lo quemaban con vida mientras el atacante jalaba la cadena, el corpulento guardia salió volando contra él mientras 13 saltaba al aire con su pie lleno de viento, una patada directa a la cara del tipo le destrozo el rostro mientras él se desplomaba en el suelo herido y con el rostro hundido al tiempo que el hombre sonreía con maldad, el otro guardia lanzó una bola de fuego al cielo que estallo con fuerza mientras él aun atado 13 le miraba con calma.

– Ahora todos saben que estas aquí - Declaro el guardia mientras el agresor solo esbozo una delgada y cruel sonrisa al tiempo que el guardia le miraba con duda después de todo le había arruinado el elemento sorpresa.

– Eso solo lo va a hacer más divertido – Dijo, 13 jalo aire como aspiradora atrayendo al guarda contra él antes de extender su pierna en línea recta y como si fuera un taladro fijo le golpeo en el vientre despedazándolo en cientos de pedazos que salpicaron por todos lados al tiempo que 13 miraba detenidamente la cadena que le envolvía, era bastante larga y parecía tener marcas a todo lo largo de la misma sin mencionar claro que su viento no la había podido cortar a pesar de que le golpeo de lleno - Este es mi día de suerte… esta cosa debe estar hecha de mitril puro jejejeje - se soltó de la cadena examinándola con calma mientras la sostenía en sus manos al tiempo que su magia la recorría con calma eslabón por eslabón.

– ¡Por allá está el sujeto, ataquen!- Exclamó, y los guardias de la ciudad se lanzaron contra él a toda velocidad mientras 13 esbozaba una sonrisa por demás malévola, alzo la cadena al viento casi como si fuera un látigo de metal, le infundio de magia mientras las marcas brillaban en ella y la lanzaba al frente, de manera asombrosa la cadena se alargó más de 5 veces su largo original al tiempo que caía en el suelo entre los guardias que miraban horrorizados como la larga línea de hierro giraba con fuerza volviéndose un embudo de aire que los succiono al tiempo que los despedazaba con facilidad mientras que los civiles miraban horrorizados como el torbellino rojizo se alzaba al aire antes de que los pedazos de los hombres volaran por todos lados al tiempo que la cadena volvía a su largo original enroscándose por completo en el brazo derecho de un sonriente 13.

– Si es justo como dicen estas cosas se alargan de acuerdo a la magia que uno les inyecte, y pensar que una basura como tu tenía un juguete como este, no te preocupes lo cuidare muy bien jajajajajajaja – Dijo, y el asesino entro a la ciudad con calma.

Las personas corrían aterradas mientras las sirenas de alarma resonaban por los altavoces y los guardias les indicaban por donde escapar al tiempo que de nuevo los hombres comenzaban a rodear al sonriente 13, le apuntaban con sus armas, debían de ser las de 50 los hombres que le rodeaban y exigían su rendición.

– Rendirme o matarlos, difícil decisión… nah creo que los matare a todos – Dijo, 13 comenzó a girar a toda velocidad mientras el viento jalaba todo con fuerza mientras que el colosal tornado aparecía girando violento y agresivo mientras que en su interior 13 solo sonreía al ver a los guardias volando en el aire antes de despedazarse bajo el poderoso vendaval que él estaba dejando sentir sobre la ciudad.

– Es un maldito… saca a los civiles de aquí yo me hago cargo – Dijo uno de los magos que patrullaba la zona mientras caminaba al tiempo que empezaba a correr contra el poderoso tornado salto al aire dejándose atrapar mientras 13 lo tachaba de suicida o así fue hasta que el hombre se rodeó de fuego volviéndose una gigantesca bala de flamas candentes que al golpear el tornado estallo con fuerza en un pilar de fuego que se retorció con fuerza antes de que el sujeto cayera al suelo ileso al igual que 13 que solo tenía una ligera quemadura en su chaleco.

\- Este chaleco… era mi favorito y tú lo acabas de arruinar – Pronunció el asesino al tiempo que disparaba una colosal bala de aire que el hombre repelió con un anillo de fuego que al golpear la bala la disolvió en el aire

\- Tengo la ventaja elemental, malnacido… ahora muere – Dijo, y lanzó con fuerza el colosal réptil de flamas que envolvió al poderos 13.

Los espectadores miraban maravillados como el mago no dejaba de lanzar el fuego quemante que carbonizaba todo a su paso mientras poco a poco paraba dejando el fuego extinguirse solo para abrir los ojos aterrado al ver a un ileso 13 en el suelo como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Eso…eso no es posible ningún ataque de viento puede protegerte de un ataque de este tamaño a tal distancia - Decía en completo shock antes de que 13 desenrollara la cadena lanzándola al frente, el mago salto para eludirla, pero una fuerza invisible lo sujeto con fuerza jalándolo hacia 13 quien con facilidad alzaba la cadena llena de aire en una espiral asesina que se enrosco alrededor del hombre oprimiéndole con fuerza mientras los eslabones llenos de viento le perforaban la carne al tiempo que su sangre manchaba el suelo y 13 se carcajeaba aunque no se escuchaba su risa, lo jalo por el suelo despacio hasta que pudo colocar uno de sus pies sobre su pecho y el hombre lo sintió no podía respirar es más sentía como si los pulmones le fueran a estallar y claro todo se normalizo de golpe mientras que la voz de 13 finalmente se volvía a escuchar.

– La ventaja elemental me viene valiendo un reverendo cacahuate, más con mi bello escudo de vacío, sabes solo creo una atmosfera de aire condensado a mi alrededor seguida de una burbuja de vacío, sin aire el fuego no arde y nada de ese odioso elemento me puede tocar, pero sabes también tiene otras aplicaciones - Dijo, el aire se volvió turbio mientras que el hombre de nuevo lo sentía ya no había aire a su alrededor y lo que era peor no había presión alguna, sus ojos comenzaron a saltarse al tiempo que su pecho se inflaba y paso, el cráneo le reventó al tiempo que sus costillas se destrozaban y los pulmones de despedazaban dentro de su caja torácica destrozada mientras el escudo de vacío se desvanecía – Jajajajaja también sirve como una excelente forma de asesinato a corta distancia jajajajajajaja - las personas vieron horrorizadas como ese poderoso hombre asesinaba a ese hombre mientras la cadena se enroscaba en su brazo de nuevo y él miraba a su alrededor con una mueca de aburrimiento y molestia - No, no, no, no, no, quien diseño esta ciudad no sabía nada de feng shui esa torre de allá queda mejor por acá – Dijo, y apretó el puño señalándole mientras la torre se desprendía de su base y se arrastraba por el suelo destrozando casas y edificios al tiempo que se posaba sobre una escuela que de inmediato se demolía bajo la presión del ataque - Y qué es eso de construir una ciudad tan alta debería estar hundida en el suelo…- una sonrisa perversa y malévola adorno la cara de 13 y detono con fuerza.

El equipo de aurores a la distancia lo sintió todo, el poderoso ataque que se dejaba sentir en la ciudad mientras las vidas se extinguía a toda velocidad.

– Alguien ataca la ciudad, más aprisa – Ordenó Moddy mientras todo el equipo aceleraba el paso más que listos a ayudar antes de que la burbuja de choque apareciera a la distancia.

\- ¡Qué diablos es eso! – Gritó uno de los magos que lo acompañaban antes de que la onda destructiva los alcanzara devastando todo el bosque mientras el sonido de la destrucción se mezclaba con los gritos de las personas al morir bajo tan demoledor ataque que cegaba miles de vidas en un instante mientras su onda demoledora lanzaba cientos de escombros al aire mientras que los aurores se refugiaban detrás un muro de roca que bloqueaba el poderoso ataque del enemigo al tiempo que los cuerpos triturados comenzaban a llover del cielo casi como si de una lluvia de cadáveres se tratara, ninguno de los aurores dijo nada mientras miraban como los escombros y cuerpos sin vida seguían cayendo a su alrededor.

– ¡Vamos por el enemigo! – Ordenó Moody mientras los 5 subordinados asentían a sus órdenes y corrían hacia la zona de la devastación en una formación sencilla de hilera en diagonal con su líder hasta el frente, llegaron al principio del cráter solo para ver todo destrozado mientras 13 estaba tan calmado y sereno al centro del mismo con sus ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa, abrió los ojos antes de dirigir su mirada en su dirección sin dejar de sonreír y empezó a gritar.

\- ¡Se tardaron demasiado, los esperaba hace como 5 minutos lo siento, pero me aburrí y tuve que destruir la ciudad para apresurarlos jajajajajaja! - Exclamó, uno de los magos quiso saltar al ataque, pero el líder del grupo alzo el brazo deteniéndole en su intento

\- Es más poderoso que nosotros solo nos queda atacar en conjunto y esperar que se confié y nos deje una apertura, si las cosas se ven insalvables, que el más sano escape a Hogwarts y lleve la noticia – Ordenó con calma mientras los aurores asentían a sus palabras y 13 pateaba una piedra algo aburrido.

\- ¡Oigan me van a seguir ignorando o tengo que ir por ustedes! No, ya se… mejor que él venga a mi – Dijo, y el enemigo alzo la mano izquierda señalando al auror que le miraba con duda y este no pudo resistirse la misteriosa e invisible fuerza le jalo con poder sobrehumano por el aire mientras sus compañeros miraban impotentes como su amigo volaba por el aire a toda velocidad incapaz de defenderse al tiempo que la mano derecha de 13 se llenaba de viento asemejando una garra demoniaca.

– Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggg – Dijo, el auror se desplomo al suelo mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo a toda velocidad y los otros aurores miraban horrorizados como el brazo ensangrentado de 13 sostenía en todo lo alto el corazón recién arrancado del hombre.

– Lindo, pero no me gustan los corazones prefiero el hígado encebollado – Dijo, y apretó la mano con fuerza destrozando el órgano vital mientras los aurores lo sentían en el aire soplaba un olor muy específico, era el olor de la muerte despedido por ese hombre malévolo y sonriente, los aurores miraron a su capitán que solo asintió era momento de atacar a toda velocidad, uno dio un paso al frente mientras del suelo brotaban cientos de serpientes de roca que se alzaban al aire antes de caer como estacas asesinas sobre 13 que con facilidad las esquivaba saltando a un costado justo a donde ya le esperaba otro auror con una bola de fuego más que lista, la soplo con fuerza mientras 13 saltaba al aire solo para verse flanqueado por otros dos que lanzaban una lluvia de cuchillas contra él al tiempo que giraba con velocidad repeliendo todo antes de que picas de roca salieran del sitio donde Moody estaba golpeando el suelo con su bastón mientras que 13 aterrizaba a la distancia con una gran sonrisa.

– Nada mal buen trabajo de equipo, pero con eso no ganaran y lo saben jajajajaja – Dijo, sus carcajadas calaron hondo en el escuadrón de aurores mientras que el líder miraba el enemigo con seriedad y calma.

– Lo sabemos… por eso es una emboscada – Dijo con simpleza mientras el suelo bajo 13 se hundía como si de arenas movedizas se tratara, antes de saber nada ya estaba hundido hasta las rodillas mientras de nuevo las serpientes de roca se lanzaban contra él con notas explosivas en las cabezas mientras que el hombre les miraba molesto, un estallido de aire lo disparo al cielo mientras las serpientes caían con fuerza estallado unas tras otras como si de un bombardero se tratase mientras el suelo se destrozaba bajo las inclementes explosiones al tiempo que 13 miraba todo desde el aire al tiempo que miraba todo con cierta molestia.

\- _No lo hacen tan mal… pero yo soy mejor_ \- Pensaba el hombre en el cielo.

Moody le miro en el aire mientras lanzaba un colosal dragón de viento que se dejaba caer sobre un auror, trato de cubrirse, pero le cayó con demasiado poder golpeando el suelo frente al auror que salió despedido por la onda de viento que destrozo todo al golpear el suelo, en el aire mientras caía alzo las manos conjurando su más flamante poder, el suelo crujió con fuerza mientras dos grandes bloques de roca que avanzando por el suelo le aplastaron con fuerza mientras el auror gritaba de dolor al sentirse compactado sin piedad mientras que 13 aterrizaba en el suelo mirando con calma al resto de los aurores mientras esbozaba esa enorme y malévola sonrisa.

– Bueno creo quien seguirá – Recitó el sonriente hombre mientras lanzaba delgadas cuchillas de viento que barrían con el suelo haciendo a oro auror saltar al viento para eludir su ataque lástima que eso era lo que él buscaba la cadena se lanzó en el aire girando sobre si misma mientras golpeaba al auror con fuerza justo en el pecho, le atravesó de lado a lado salpicando la sangre por todos lados al tiempo que el hombre lo alzaba en el aire junto a la cadena lanzándolo contra Moody que recibió el cuerpo agonizante de su compañero como si fuese un misil al tiempo que sus otros subalternos no lo soportaban.

– ¡Eres un bastardo! – Gritó otro auror mientras se lanzaba contra el sonriente 13 que solo alzo una mano al aire cuando los dos aurores estuvieron en rango, el viento ascendió como una licuadora gigante reduciéndolos en cosa de segundos a trozos sangrantes y mutilados de seres humanos, solo entonces fijo su atención en el capitán del equipo – Bien parece que me quede solo con el tuerto jajajaja - y se lanzó contra él disparándole una bala de aire directo al rostro.

La barrera se alzó a toda prisa deteniendo el ataque del enemigo mientras este miraba como las astillas volaban por todos lados.

– ¿Madera? - se preguntó con calma antes de que el suelo temblara bajo los cientos de espigas de madera que se alzaban del suelo tratando de empalarle a toda velocidad, pero de nuevo 13 las esquivaba saltando hasta posarse sobre los escombros de una casa, al mismo tiempo la cúpula de madera se abría revelando a Moody frente a él.

– Veamos qué tan sólido es este elemento – Dijo, y 13 salió disparado contra el hombre que evoco un gigantesco dragón de madera que se lanzó contra el sonriente agresor que envolviéndose en viento se volvió a sí mismo una cortadora gigante de madera, giro sobre sí mismo mientras el dragón se lo tragaba con fuerza antes de estallar en cientos de pedazos y astillas mientras Moody lo recibía el poderoso golpe en el rostro, voló por el aire unos metros antes de azotar contra él mismo, de su nariz goteaba algo de sangre al tiempo que 13 solo sonreía

– Esperaba más de un auror, pero bueno supondré que tú me sirves, después de todo eres el único que queda jajajajaja – Dijo, sujeto una de las estacas de madera tras desprenderla del suelo y jalándole lo atrajo hasta sí.

– Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh – Dijo, la estaca le atravesó de lado a lado uno de sus hombros mientras 13 la retorcía en su carne antes de azotarlo y sujetándole del rostro lo estrello contra el suelo de nuca al piso.

\- Dile a tu rey que es momento de que enfrente a alguien poderoso, que si quiere acabar con esto que me busque o voy a destrozar cada ciudad de este país hasta que venga a mí, dile que lo esperare donde acabó el invierno – Dijo, y le azoto la cabeza de nuevo contra el suelo dejándole inconsciente mientras se alejaba despacio después de todo su desafío ya había sido arrojado.

 **Complejo Zaraki-Unohana, Tokio.**

Las cosas eran bastante tranquilas en país, las personas realizaban sus labores diarias y sus quehaceres sin mayores problemas casi como si no hubiese un clima de incertidumbre y peligro global, era de hecho muy cierto que una siniestra sombra se alzaba sobre el mundo amenazando con caer sobre él y sumirle en la más absoluta y perpetua oscuridad, pero claro a los juggles eso poco o nada les importaba porque o asumían que la magia no existía o porque simplemente se negaban a creer que algo así estuviese sucediendo en el mundo, la verdad era que poco les importaba lo que le pasara al mundo mientras ellos pudieran seguir con sus simples y comunes vidas algo que claro estaba a punto de terminarse, pero en este momento eso no era lo importante, en el palacio del emperador, los sucesos relevantes del día de hoy estaban de hecho ocurriendo allí.

Las madres e hijas entre otros estaban en la sala, hacia tan solo unos veinte minutos que había pasado aquello, platicaban de lo lindo y como siempre peleaban cada dos o tres minutos sobre cosas diversas, pero casi siempre con el emperador ojiverde como la raíz de la discusión, era un día bastante normal hasta que eso paso, de un momento a otro la rubia emperatriz se sintió algo mareada y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera decir nada sobre su extraña actitud cayó al suelo con fuerza quedando inconsciente, de inmediato sus amigas corrieron a socorrerle temiendo que fuese alguna enfermedad que fuese peligrosa, pero no era así, simplemente se había desmayado sin razón aparente y eso las tenía algo preocupadas, de inmediato fue llevada a su recamara y la rubia seguía algo ida en su mareo, por su parte, el único miembro de la Guardia Real le revisaba de pies a cabeza y claro todo mundo esperaba el veredicto, fue entonces que salió con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra hermana, Tenjiro_san? – Preguntó Orihime con preocupación en su voz después de todo nunca antes había visto a la rubia desmayarse solo porque sí.

\- Bueno, esto era de esperarse, después de todo es la esposa del emperador – Declaró con cierta calma mientras sonreía.

\- Pues bien… escúpelo de una vez, ¿qué tiene Luna - Decía el siempre impaciente Ichibe al tiempo que el hombre alzaba la vista y los miraba con algo de felicidad.

\- Según mi revisión… la emperatriz va a tener un hijo de Tennô-sama – Dijo, cuando lo dijo todo en la sala fue un completo y total silencio mientras procesaban las palabras del Guardia Real.

Nadie dijo nada por casi 15 minutos mientras las palabras "va a tener un hijo" resonaban en la mente de los presentes y cada una de las otras prometidas presentes si bien les hacía feliz, la idea de que pronto un bebe con la sangre de ojiverde llenaría ese palacio con su risa infantil que resonaría por todos lados y que sin duda seria consentido como nadie por todas sus madres y abuelos, otro sentimiento nacía en ellas, una cierta envidia por no haber sido la primera de todas en cargar a uno de los hijos de Harry, las chicas por su lado aún seguían perdidas en lo suyo pensando en el bebé que pronto llegaría a esa casa.

– Oh que maravilla, por la manera en que brillan tus ojos y como has estado últimamente tenía mis sospechas de que estarías embarazada – Dijo la sonriente Pandora a su hija que solo le miro con un sonrojo, una sonrisa dulce y tierna adorno la cara de la chica rubia mientras una de sus manos bajaba a su vientre acariciándole suavemente.

– _¡Estoy embarazada!… ¡Estoy embarazada y voy a tener un hijo de Harry!_ \- Pensó con alegría mientras se recargaba en el sofá y se perdía en divagaciones relacionadas con días de paternidad a lado del ojiverde mientras su bebe crecía y jugaba frente a ellos en el amplio jardín del palacio

Por otro lado, a medio mundo de distancia, se estaba preparando todo para el matrimonio del Rey del Reino Unido con su pelirroja ignorando lo que pasaba en otra parte con un auror muy conocido, era el momento de que fuera a Hogwarts e informarle a Dumbledore lo que había pasado en Liverpool y claro con el desafío para con Charlus de labios del peligroso 13.

 **…**

 **Omake 24 – Zaraki-Unohana Book Family**

 **La Historia del Clan Unohana**

Parpadeo un segundo y se vio de nuevo chocando espadas con ella, esta lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Al parecer perdiste la consciencia por unos minutos - Dijo ella mientras Kenpachi se volvió a lanzar al ataque.

\- ¿A quién le importa? - Pregunto mientras atacaba y recordaba lo que sintió - _¿Qué fue eso? ...lo de ese momento, pensé que fue real, mierda, si lo sé ... no es el momento de usar mi cerebro ... ahora es el momento de desahogarme por instinto básico_ \- Pensó mientras la veía.

\- _Zaraki Kenpachi, tú no vas a morir, tú debes hacerte más poderoso, eso es lo que quiso mi madre, para corregir su pecado, cada momento que estés a punto de cruzar el borde de la muerte, ese es el descuido que te has impuesto_ – Pensó.

De repente, Kenpachi se vio volando por el aire después de caer de nuevo, usó su mano de apoyo para detener su caída, al recuperar el equilibrio se volvió a lanzar con furia.

\- _¿Otra vez? otra vez perdí la conciencia de nuevo, ¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido ahora? Me ha jodido otra vez en medio de la batalla, entonces cuando vuelvo estoy blandiendo mi espada de nuevo, una y otra vez, cuanta nostalgia... Las peleas suelen ser duras, pero nunca he perdido el conocimiento en medio de una antes, excepto por ese momento en el que luché con ella, tal vez eso de que son madre e hija tiene mucho que ver_ \- Pensó, mientras recordaba aquella batalla con la madre de Retsu Unohana.

 _Un día la antigua capitana del escuadrón 11, Ren Unohana estaba en el Rukongai, la mujer estaba en medio de la nada mientras llovía, fue cuando uno de sus subordinados llegaba donde estaba ella._

 _\- ¡Capitana! Es completamente inútil. Hemos puesto al revés el Rukongai, pero nunca encontraremos a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para complacerla - Dijo el hombre mientras la mujer Unohana lo miró y dijo._

 _\- Así que te diste cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones - Dijo ella._

 _\- Por supuesto, por el bien de mantener la paz, ¿vino a detener a los alborotadores en las afueras de Rukongai? No vendrías por algo tan trivial. Acabar con la basura ... está debajo de mí. Tomaré esta masa de cadáveres para reflejar su indignación sobre el asunto - Dijo el hombre señalando una gran montaña de cadáveres cerca de allí. La mujer Unohana veía fríamente la masa de cadáveres._

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí este montón de cuerpos? - Preguntó la Unohana._

 _\- ¿Que? Pero, ¡¿Usted no fue la quien los masacro, capitana?! - Preguntó exaltado el hombre. Fue cuando la mujer escuchó un ruido y vio que una figura estaba sobre la montaña de cadáveres._

 _Era un chico alto y escuálido con una espada en la mano, el chico tenía una mirada demente. El hombre lo miro y dijo._

 _\- ¿Quién es ese enano? – Preguntó._

Me había vuelto apático...

 _El chico saltó mientras la Unohana lo veía._

Por mi espada... por los duelos... por esas mismas razones... Me convertí en un nómada... Descubriendo cada roca en un intento de encontrar a alguien digno... Ese placer... nos arrojó como polillas a una llama... Euforia... Nunca pensé que yo entre todas las personas... encontraría tanta dicha... cruzando espadas con un simple niño. Y ese mismo niño haría de todas las cosas... Esposarse en esa misma batalla...

Kenpachi se alejaba deslizándose por el suelo y lanzaba el corte y finalmente había dado en el brazo de la mujer.

\- _Le di_ \- Pensó Kenpachi mientras movía su espada - _Antes de reaccionar a su espada, pero ahora me moví por reflejo... Cada vez que recupero la conciencia. Es como si volviera a nacer_ \- Mientras se lanzaba furiosamente contra ella mientras ella bloqueaba los ataques del Zaraki.

\- _Kenpachi Zaraki, tú no te has dado cuenta aún que subconscientemente has estado frenando y suprimiendo tus poderes en tus batallas, kaa-sama antes de morir vio esto y me dijo a mí que debía ser solo yo la que te hiciera volver a recuperar tus ansias de matar. Cualquiera diría que muchos de los anteriores oponentes eran poderosos o débiles, pero la verdadera razón es que tu estas esposando a ti mismo a tu propio detrimento._

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	54. Capitulo 50

**Hola lectores! Aqui esta el cap, pero debo informarles algo, este es el ultimo capitulo que publicare en este año ya que me tomare un descanso y vacaciones bien merecidas XD. Volvere el año entrante en la primer semana de enero, así que están avisados, puede que vuelva con nuevas ideas, así que paciencia.**

 **Responderé a los review que me dejaron.**

 **Axios: Si, y sera siempre así.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Si las cosas se pusieron geniales.**

 **Esos fueron los reviews que me dejaron, espero mas para la próxima.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

 **…**

 **Flores de Sakura en el Viento**

El calor en las calles de la ciudad era insoportable, los mismos soldados se habían alejado de ahí por no querer soportar eso mientras que otros que se habían aventurado a entrar en esa caliente zona estaban ahora bastante arrepentidos, llegaron en el momento en que Ranma estaba preparando su ataque contra la bella mujer de cabellos negros y si lo sujetaron sorpresivamente con fuerza, nada de lo que él no pudiera soltarse aunque claro cuando frente a ti una mujer condensa bolas de fuego azul en sus palmas listas para arrojártelas sientes cierto apuro, Azula lanzó sus esferas de fuego con fuerza mientras estas quemaban todo a su paso y golpeaban con fuerza al blanco de inmediato, el fuego se esparció a toda velocidad mientras los soldados morían quemados bajo las candentes flamas de la mujer que solo se mantenía firme al frente de Ranma quien le miraba con ojos amarillos fijos y analíticos después de todo, ella lo había tenido a su merced, pero en lugar de atacarlo a él decidió mejor atacar a los clones que ahora si habían quedado como una orden de carne asada bien fritos y extra crujientes lo que sin duda generaba en el hombre algo de curiosidad ante tal acto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porque me miras así, Ranma_chan? - Preguntaba ella mientras le sonreía con ese aire de confianza y arrogancia tan característico de ella.

\- Me tenían bien sujeto y aun así los atacaste a ellos y no a mi… eso me da curiosidad, Azula_nichan - Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros al tiempo que la mujer solo le sonreía al tiempo que solo lo miraba.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Quiero derrotarte yo sola y sin ayuda, no necesito que te sujeten, sé que puedo ganarte y por eso no quiero que nadie se meta – Dijo y le miró fijamente mientras sus ojos casi brillaban en la autoconfianza que la mujer se infundía al tiempo que la sonrisa de Ranma contrastaba con ella.

\- Tú no me ganaras, no tengo intención de vencerte, pero no eres la única que se ha fortalecido – Dijo, el hombre pelinegro le miraba con calma al tiempo que ella solo alzaba los hombros levemente como desestimando sus palabras.

– Lo sé, pero aun así quiero luchar sola contra ti, Ranma_chan, pero tengo algo que solicitarte… no puedes ser al menos algo cariñoso, siempre te trato tan bien y tú eres tan distante al menos dime mi princesa, mi reina o si lo prefieres mi sexy y perfecta enemiga, pero al menos déjame saber que soy algo para ti – Dijo, le lanzo unos grandes ojos llorosos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y el hombre solo tenía una gran gota en su nuca, su hermana sí que era extraña.

Al otro lado del continente y lejos de la caliente zona donde Ranma estaba francamente cada segundo más extrañado por la actitud de su enemiga, al tiempo que Moody solo suspiraba todo el cuerpo le dolía y sabía que tenía que ir a Hogwarts lo más pronto posible, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo estaba demasiado adolorido y débil por la pérdida de sangre, solo por eso fue que accedió a no moverse por su cuenta y resignarse a que iría a Hogwarts a la brevedad posible cuando estuviera curado, seguramente habría muerto desangrado en el sitio de la batalla, cuando pudiera debía decirle a Charlus el mensaje de aquel hombre que le esperaba para la lucha de su vida ignorando el estado actual del pelinegro que entrenaba como loco en la isla.

Charlus respiraba agitado, su cuerpo le ardía, de hecho en este preciso momento cada musculo de su ser gritaba de dolor bajo el fuego que fluía a través de su cuerpo, frente a él, el elfo Idhranir le miraba con seriedad mientras el pelinegro se doblaba de rodillas y caía al suelo jadeando cansado y muy adolorido, llevaban ya casi 4 días entrenando su nuevo repertorio de armas, la verdad para el elfo fue una sorpresa muy agradable el ver como el pelinegro luchaba por controlar el poder de su Hollow con cierta facilidad debido claro al sello que Perenelle le proporciono aunque claro esta eso implicaba ciertas limitantes como el no poder acceder a todo el poder debido claro está al mismo sello que prevenía que el pelinegro perdiese toda la cordura gracias a eso el aumento de poder no era tan brutal como antes, pero aun así era muy bueno, luego claro estuvo el entrenamiento para dominar la armadura de fuego, Idhranir en ese punto estaba más que sorprendido y de la mejor manera, la resistencia de Charlus era inhumana más su avanzada regeneración le permitían forzar la técnica una y otra vez siendo más rápido al activarle y lograr prolongar más su duración mientras trataba de controlarle, actualmente el pelinegro en menos de una semana lograba sostener la técnica por casi 20 minutos antes de desplomarse al suelo muerto de cansancio, pero era una buena señal que progresara tanto aunque aún no lograba moverse bien sin perder el poder, el balance seguía siendo el problema de toda la técnica y claro el pelinegro necesitaba enfocarse aunque claro era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

– Relájate, mi señor, una vez que logras evocarlo debes ser capaz de estabilizarlo – Habló Idhranir sentado apoyado en un árbol mientras el pelinegro sudaba a mares tratando de controlar el poder que subía y bajaba como en una montaña rusa inestable y poco útil.

– _Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_ \- Pensaba el pelinegro Potter mientras la energía en su cuerpo aumentaba antes de bajar de golpe casi a cero y luego normalizarse en un rango medianamente normal mientras sufría para controlar el poder que simplemente se negaba a ser dominado.

A su alrededor en el bosque de la isla, los animales se alejaban del denso poder que se percibía mientras Bergan, el único espectador humano miraba todo en shock, aun se resistía a creer que lo que el pelinegro trataba de aprender algo que él no ha podido hacer, esbozó una sonrisa cuando el hombre se acercó al pelinegro que respiraba agotado sobre el suelo.

– Creo que puedo ayudarte con esto, Charlus – Dijo el con una gran sonrisa mientras Idhranir arqueaba una ceja y escuchaba la gran idea de Bergan – ¡Meditación! Lo que necesitas es control y balance, meditar te lo dará así es como se empieza el entrenamiento para controlar el poder de la naturaleza y creo yo es lo que te hace falta en este momento - el pelinegro asintió y se colocó en posición de flor de loto con piernas cruzadas y manos al frente asemejando un circulo con sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos, la verdad ya tenía experiencia en esto de meditar como método de enfoque y relajación, pronto para asombro de Bergan, el pelinegro estaba tan relajado que pronto ni atención le ponía al hombre que solo vociferaba sobre su grandiosa ayuda.

– Vaya, no pensé que tu sugerirías eso, el hombre que no ha podido controlar el modo natural – Dijo Idhranir mientras Bergan le miraba con cierta arrogancia y superioridad.

– Pues Idhranir fui yo el que le sugirió la meditación y no tu… elfito – Dijo, solo entonces el hombre comprendió su error, la cara de Idhranir fue aterradora mientras el elfo se levantaba del suelo con cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- Sabes, he estado fuera de forma quizás podría desahogarme un rato – Dijo y el elfo se lanzó contra Bergan que hacia lo único que podía hacer… corrió por su vida. Alrededor de Charlus resonaban los gritos y suplicas de piedad de Bergan acompañados de los gritos de guerra de Idhranir, pero claro el pelinegro estaba tan metido en lo suyo que ni cuenta se daba, la riña entre esos dos se detuvo cuando paso, Charlus no dijo nada, pero su cara dio señales de dolor cuando el fuego enloquecía a su alrededor ascendiendo hasta su cabello mientras sus manos entrelazadas concentraban el poder, abrió sus ojos más rojos mientras se ponía de pie y respiraba con calma mirando al frente.

\- Lo lograste, mi señor, finalmente está estable – Dijo mientras sonreía y el pelinegro tenía una gota en su cien y Bergan sonreía ante su idea.

\- Hora de una lucha de práctica, Charlus – Dijo el hombre mientras el pelinegro asintió, el pelinegro miro como marcas rojo oscuro aparecieron en la cara de Bergan mientras su modo sabio se activaba, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría, la energía natural inundo a Bergan y su poder aumento considerablemente mientras el pelinegro sonreía ansioso y emocionado; en el castillo, las chicas quienes acudían para la hora de almuerzo se sentaban frente a la enorme pantalla que poco a poco mostraba una imagen en ella.

– Les dije que estos cristales nunca fallan jajaja - Se rio la vampiresa Selene mientras la imagen del pelinegro y Bergan inundaba la pantalla y todo mundo tomaba asiento para ver lo que venía.

– Oigan, ¿Dónde están las palomitas? – Preguntó, Tonks hablo antes de arrebatarle el tazón a Perenelle quien apenas entraba a la sala con ellas.

Bergan sonrió y se lanzó contra el pelinegro a una velocidad asombrosa lanzando el puñetazo poderoso al rostro del pelinegro, su fuerza era tremenda y para sorpresa de todo mundo el puño de Bergan fue sujeto con facilidad por la mano del pelinegro quien no parecía esforzarse mucho.

– Pelea enserio, no seas mediocre como aquella vez que te venció mi hermano – Dijo el pelinegro jalándolo por sobre él azotándolo contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda mientras el peliblanco se movía a toda velocidad, el puño del pelinegro se clavó en el suelo donde antes estuvo la cabeza de Bergan quien ahora estaba a buena distancia, el pecho del hombre se inflo y una bola de fuego gigantesca salió de su boca con una fuerza y calor demoledores quemando todo a su paso mientras el pelinegro evocaba el escudo llameante al frente deteniendo el ataque con facilidad antes de lazarse entre el humo, el fuego ardió un poco antes de que la humareda se abriera mostrando al pelinegro que corría como un relámpago sobre el suelo alcanzando al hombre, clavo su derecha en el estómago con una fuerza tremenda alzándolo del suelo antes de clavar su puño izquierdo en otro poderoso golpe que alzo aún más a Bergan mientras giraba sobre sí mismo clavando un golpe con el talón a su cara mandándolo a volar contra los árboles, nadie de los espectadores creía lo que veía se suponía que en ese estado el hombre era casi inamovible y Charlus lo sacudía con una facilidad tremenda, el hombre salió del bosque lanzándose contra el pelinegro con gran velocidad, sus golpes eran bloqueados por el pelinegro ardiente con facilidad mientras trataba por todos los medios de golpearlo y claro era inútil no solo por el taijutsu del clan del Loto Blanco del pelinegro sino por sus reflejos casi parecía que predecía sus movimientos como con el Sharingan de Harry, aunque en realidad la sobre estimulación de fuego aceleraba los nervios del pelinegro a un ritmo imposible permitiéndole reaccionar con una facilidad y velocidad mortales mientras el hombre luchaba contra él, el pelinegro se agacho y barrio los pies de Bergan mandándolo al suelo mientras él giraba sobre sus manos y dejaba caer el talón el peliblanco de nuevo rodo por el piso alejándose del golpe mientras el pelinegro le sonreía - Nada mal, Bergan – Dijo el pelinegro mientras sentía un curioso hormigueo en el cuerpo asumió que era lo que Idhranir dijo sobre la limitante de balance, perdía el enfoque y eso causaba que su poder menguara, a parte estaba el hecho de que nunca había exigido tanto fuego continuo a su cuerpo y le gustara o no eso significaba que pronto la armadura de fuego se cancelaria por estrés físico además claro lo había estado entrenando todo el día era claro que su cuerpo pedía un descanso, pero aun así no se quedaría con las ganas de saber cómo funcionaría – **_Raitoningu Hebi_** \- lanzo su mano al frente y sintió como el poder fluía solo en un relámpago inmenso con la forma de una furiosa serpiente que barrio con el suelo mientras brillaba con fuerza y Bergan se tiraba al suelo para eludir el golpe que derribo muchos árboles bajo el paso de su poder, el pelinegro regreso a la normalidad mientras sus restos de fuego se iban con el ataque.

– Casi me carboniza, en que pensaba – Dijo Bergan mientras miraba al pelinegro que con rodilla al suelo se sujetaba el hombro y el brazo adoloridos, al parecer los efectos secundarios se mostraban ahora mientras el leve brillo rojizo curaba su hombro herido y el elfo se acercaba al pelinegro.

– Nada mal, mi señor, pero aun te falta control, cuando logres completar balance, más control serás casi imparable jajajaja descansa el resto del día te lo ganaste – Dijo Idhranir mientras el pelinegro sonreía y Bergan se preguntaba qué tan poderoso era ese estado como para que Idhranir dijera "casi imparable".

 **Moscú, Rusia.**

Byakuya caminaba por el bosque mientras sentía la presencia de alguien oculto entre los árboles, al parecer, lo había guiado hasta allí alejándolo de su división, solo fue hasta que llego a un claro qué salto frente a él. Era un joven esbelto, atlético y de gran estatura. Tenía unos fríos y despiadados ojos verdes, un rostro libre de imperfecciones y cabello rubio lacio recogido en una larga trenza. Usaba un pantalón ceremonial color morado y amarillo, una estola roja, mocasines, y polainas blancas de un matador. Llevaba en las muñecas unos brazaletes de color dorado. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y fibroso, además llevaba tatuada una serpiente de color lila cruzando su torso y hombros, haciendo advertencia a sus enemigos de no dejarse engañar por su aspecto, pues sin duda era un asesino mortal. Tenía una máscara inexpresiva en su mano mientras el sujeto lo observaba con una sonrisa superior.

\- Vaya, por fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer a uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13, el gran ejercito del emperador, siempre quise matar a uno de ellos – Dijo el sujeto mientras Byakuya lo observaba sin emoción alguna con su típica expresión indiferente.

\- Supongo que tú eres el líder del escuadrón a quien mi división está masacrando, no deberías estar luchando junto a ellos – Dijo Byakuya mientras observaba al hombre que parecía danzar frente a él moviéndose de un lado a otro.

\- Ellos no me importan, solo fui elegido para acabar con contrincantes poderosos y tú eres el primero al que encuentro, es por eso que tú ¡Vas a morir aquí y ahora! – Exclamo mientras su poder se dejaba ver.

Su cuerpo pareció resplandecer un momento mientras el guante de aire aparecía en su mano con todo y las cuchillas, normalmente Byakuya no tomaría a alguien así muy enserio, pero el singular tamaño de su magia hablaba bien de él, con una velocidad asombrosa se posiciono frente al pelinegro que asombrado apenas reacciono dando un salto hacia atrás eludiendo los cortes de esas cuchillas de viento mientras él daba un gran salto al frente, sus piernas largas como pinzas se abrieron en el aire mientras dando un giro imposible conectaba una patada a la cara del pelinegro que dando un par de giros en el aire caía al suelo con fuerza, se alzó de inmediato disparando una bala de aire poderosa que para su sorpresa fue cortada por esas cuchillas que caían sobre él con intenciones asesinas, se dobló sobre el piso en un ángulo extraño escapando del corte que se hundía en la tierra mientras el hombre dando otra inusual pirueta saltaba al árbol más cercano y cual si fuera araña quedaba sujeto a él con brazos y piernas mirando al pelinegro de rodillas en el suelo.

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - Pregunto el pelinegro con una inusual sensación en su estómago, era acaso nerviosismo, no podía ser eso.

– Yo, soy el grandioso Vega guerrero de viento, hoja de la muerte y… tu verdugo - Hablo con crueldad enterando al pelinegro de quien era y que, para asombro de Byakuya, comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad de árbol en árbol saltando de un lado otro como un viento feroz que golpeaba el suelo a su alrededor destrozándolo mientras él solo luchaba por bloquear y el hombre sonreía posándose de nuevo en el árbol del inicio - ¿Qué pasa, nunca te habías enfrentado a alguien más veloz que tú? - Pregunto con malicia y esa voz superior mientras el pelinegro callaba y lo admitía, ese sujeto iba a ser un problema.

De vuelta en Hogwarts, Alastor Moddy ya con sus heridas sanadas y vendadas se había presentado en el colegio donde Dumbledore lo estaba esperando ya que Alastor tenía asuntos muy importantes que decir y en todo esto tenía mucho que ver Charlus.

\- Alastor, que alegría que estés bien me temía que hubieses muerto - Decía un sonriente Dumbledore mientras el recién liberado del hospital de San Mungo entraba en su oficina que no espero a estar completamente curado, pero aun así la necesidad de informar al ministro era mucho mayor que sus deseos de recuperarse lo más pronto posible.

– Dumbledore, Liverpool fue arrasada – Dijo directo y sin rodeos el viejo auror dejando a Dumbledore con cara de total incredulidad ante sus palabras y de inmediato le exigió una explicación de lo sucedido, el Auror le relato el como él y su equipo regresaban a la ciudad tras concluir su misión de rastreo y eliminación de aquel tipo, la verdad no les dio muchos problemas más allá de su velocidad al escapar y su talento al esconderse en el bosque, pero en cuanto le hallaron pudieron terminar rápido con la misión el problema vino cuando regresaron a la ciudad, a la distancia pudieron sentir el inmenso poder en la ciudad y apretaron el paso solo para ser sacudidos por una poderosa onda destructiva que si bien no los mato si devasto gran parte de la ciudad y entonces llegaron a ver al sujeto ahí en medio de toda la devastación sonriendo y esperándoles pacientemente, le relato el cómo les dio una paliza y como los fue asesinando uno a la vez hasta que solo quedo él y le dejo con vida para que le llevase el mensaje y sobretodo llevara el reto al chico Potter

\- Ya esa cantidad de poder es… es imposible dime lo reconocieron - pregunto el ministro al tiempo que Alastor asentía a su pregunta y le decía la ansiada y temida respuesta.

– Todo parece indicar que es uno de esos sujetos de esa organización y que también atacó aquellas ciudades de París y Ámsterdam, entre otras dos – Dijo, todo fue silencio entonces mientras que Dumbledore escuchaba sus palabras y meditaba esa amenaza, la verdad preferiría no notificarle sobre eso, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría y si no era por él sí que le iba a agarrar coraje, así que llamo a Tonks que apareció saliendo de ahí casi inmediatamente con un solo sitio al cual dirigirse, la mansión Potter, el chico estaba siendo convocado ante el ministro en ese momento, no tardó en aparecerse en la casa de Charlus y con calma ingreso a la misma solo para toparse con la escena del chico saltando por todos lados en el jardín eludiendo los ataques de Nicholas y Bergan que le agredían con fuerza y velocidad mientras él se agitaba de un lado a otro en un franco entrenamiento de evasión y coordinación

\- Hola Nym, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Preguntó el chico que se sentaba a un lado de ella en posición de loto mientras abría sus ojos con su célebre ojo activo en su forma evolucionada, al parecer trataba de lograr un mejor control del mismo

\- Charlus, Dumbledore quiere verte a ti – Declaró la mujer de cabellos rosados al tiempo que el chico asentía a sus palabras antes de sonreírle.

\- Iremos enseguida, Nym, ahhh y yo que pensaba que venias a visitarme, pero solo viniste por trabajo - Se quejó graciosamente herido el pelinegro al tiempo que ella solo negaba a sus palabras

\- También vine para verte, Charlus – Dijo, el pelinegro se puso de pie y se puso frente a ella mientras ella se sonrojaba por el acto y la cercanía del chico, luego se alejará a paso lento de ella quien solo se quedaba ahí como clavada al suelo.

\- _Creo que negarlo no se puede más… estoy enamorada de él y tengo que aceptarlo_ \- Pensaba la chica sin saber que era vigilada por cierta chica pelirroja que solo sonreía, estaba segura de que pronto su amiga metamorfomaga daría su brazo a torcer para con su futuro esposo.

\- Sabes no es muy honorable esconderte, golpear y correr – Dijo el pelinegro capitán a Vega quien se mantenía oculto en las sombras mientras el pelinegro lo buscaba de un lado a otro al tiempo que el enemigo solo se escondía sin responder, el silbido del viento alertó al pelinegro que por puro instinto se agacho al tiempo que la cuchilla delgada de aire pasaba sobre su cabeza hasta golpear un árbol que se partió ante el corte limpio y fino del ataque.

\- Nada mal, casi te arranco la cabeza jajajaja – Dijo Vega con esa voz burlona al tiempo que su figura enmascarada aparecía de nuevo frente al pelinegro sobre el pasto.

\- No sé porque te ríes si fallaste – Mencionó el pelinegro con una voz sarcástica al tiempo que el hombre enmascarado asentía a sus palabras.

\- Si y eso garantiza que podre herirte mucho antes de matarte – Dijo y de nuevo se movió a toda velocidad, se volvió un borrón de viento mientras arremetía en contra del pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, Yoruichi y Suì-Fēng estaban pateando los traseros de soldados de Bison.

\- Este tipo sí que tiene un ejército de su lado – Murmuró Yoruichi al tiempo que miraba a los costados como los soldados recién a su alrededor avanzaban.

\- Parece que sí, pero no creo que sean mucho problema solo son basura – Habló la delgada mujer de cabello trenzado, Suì-Fēng como siempre estaba segura de que sus capacidades le otorgarían la victoria en la lucha que estaba por iniciar.

Fue cuando dos figuras aparecieron rápidamente atacando a las dos capitanes que bloquearon los ataques para luego elevarse en el cielo y ver al suelo quienes las habían atacado, eran dos mujeres muy pintorescas, la primera era una mujer pelirroja, su cabello estaba en una larga trenza, llevaba unos guantes negros, la mujer era alta y de un cuerpo maravilloso, la mujer usaba unas gafas amarillas, también una blusa blanca que tenía un gran escote además usaba una corbata que estaba en medio de sus pechos, usaba sobre la blusa una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones de cuero negro con un cinturón de hebilla dorada ovalada y unas botas altas. La otra era una chica de mediana estatura que usaba un extraño vestuario que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano y un curioso peinado, la chica era muy hermosa, pero se veía peligrosa.

– Vaya, para ser unas mujeres insignificantes se mueven rápido – Dijo la mujer del traje mientras la chica mediana solo sonreía.

– Estamos dispuestas a pelear contra ustedes, por cierto, mi nombre es Juri Han – Dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear. – Mi nombre es Maya, o mejor conocida como Crimson Viper, y ahora será momento de acabar con ustedes – Dijo mientras desaparecía para aparecer frente a Suì-Fēng y darle un poderoso golpe.

Suì-Fēng salió volando cuando fue golpeada por Viper y era empujada al tiempo que la mujer le miraba con cierta lascivia.

– Para estar tan delgada tienes buenas curvas, pequeña – Dijo la mujer al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa lasciva y la molesta mujer solo la empujaba con fuerza.

– ¡Cállate, estúpida! – Exclamó, fue veloz mucho más de lo que la pelirroja esperaba ya que ahora estaba volando por el aire con sangre saliendo de su nariz víctima de la poderosa patada que la joven capitana le propino al rostro en su arranque de ira, Viper no dijo nada mas solo se limitó a lanzarse en contra de ella arrojando su arma al frente, las chispas volaron por el aire cuando se topó frente a frente con el arma de Suì-Fēng quien empujaba contra ella presa de la ira que el comentario de tan mal gusto de la mujer había causado en ella.

Por otro lado, Yoruichi estaba quieta y firme frente a la figura de Juri que seguía calmada con su espada en mano al tiempo que la mujer de ropas extrañas le miraba fijamente como si la examinara de pies a cabeza en respuesta a sus ojos fijos en su persona hasta que por fin Juri hablo.

– No tienes una espada, debo suponer que combates mano a mano ¿no es verdad? – Cuestionó la chica al tiempo que la sonrisa de Yoruichi adornaba su rostro, en verdad estaba orgullosa de su forma de pelear y el cómo estaba asintiendo a las palabras de Juri, eran una clara indicación de eso y era algo que la mujer esperada por más que en su vida nunca hubiese dado señales de acarrear o entender el honor estaba dispuesta a probarlo al menos una vez en su existencia, con calma tomo su espada y la colocaba de nuevo en su funda dejando a Yoruichi con algo de duda en sus ojos al tiempo que Juri le miraba fijamente.

\- Quiero que sea una batalla justa - Hablo la mujer de ropas fucsias mientras que la ojidorada le dirigía una gran sonrisa

\- Que así sea entonces, aunque dudo que sin tu arma me dures mucho – Dijo, y sin decir más la ojidorada se desvaneció en un destello de asombrosa velocidad.

De regreso con Byakuya y Vega, este último parecía tener la ventaja ya que al parecer era más ágil y veloz que el capitán, fue cuando Byakuya se lanzó al ataque.

En cosa de segundos ya estaba frente a Vega quien se alistaba para eludir su golpe, aunque nunca espero que se detuviera de improviso mientras le miraba con calma.

– ¿Qué dijiste? Este ya me atacó, no soy tan imbécil como tú, por cierto, ¿Por qué la máscara eres tan feo que te da medo mostrar tu cara? – Preguntó el pelinegro con total cinismo y malicia en su voz al tiempo que el hombre frente a él solo entrecerraba sus ojos, si había algo que molestase a Vega era una sola cosa.

– ¡Imbécil nadie duda de mi belleza! – Exclamó y se lanzó contra el pelinegro con esas cuchillas de viento ya formadas en ambas manos, dio un veloz salto al aire mientras sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho casi como si formase una x y caía sobre Byakuya quien permanecía quieto y calmado.

– _Sabia que su cara era importante para él_ \- Pensó el pelinegro al tiempo que todo parecía moverse más despacio casi como si fuese cámara lenta mientras Vega caía sobre el pelinegro en un arranque de enojo e ira absolutos, con calma Byakuya alzo una de sus manos sin decir nada más.

– **_Hadō 4: Byakurai_** (Rayo Blanco) – Dijo mientras el poderoso que impacto en el pecho de Vega que se vio enviado hacía los árboles y caer pesadamente, de pronto de entre los arboles un muy irritado Vega apareció con el pecho circundado por una gran herida que si bien no sangraba demasiado se podía deducir le iba a dejar una buena marca de por vida. - ¡Como osas dañar mi bello y perfecto cuerpo de este modo! – Dijo el más que molesto hombre mientras el pelinegro le miraba con detenimiento.

Byakuya no dijo nada solo ataco, uso aquel movimiento que apenas practicaba se desvaneció del suelo y reapareció justo delante de Vega quien solo pudo abrir sus ojos enormes ante el golpe que recibía en el estómago de manos del puño de Byakuya que revestido de viento se hundía en él con fuerza sacándole todo el aire, su mano abierta como una pinza se afianzo entonces a su máscara apretándole con ira al tiempo que su poder espiritual hervía sobre su cuerpo.

– Solo eres un tonto vanidoso, por eso usas la máscara ¿no? Bien, te quitare la razón para portarla – Dijo, y el reiatsu de Byakuya corrió por la máscara de Vega, él pudo sentir como el poder se agolpaba en su protección mientras sus manos se afianzaban del brazo del pelinegro pese ser cortado en más de una ocasión por las cuchillas no le soltaba en lugar de eso empujaba aún más poder en el agarre.

– AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - grito con fuerza antes de ser lanzado al aire por el pelinegro que solo le lanzaba una mirada enojada, finalmente su torso solo tenía unos cortes en el torso y tenía su uniforme roto, a la distancia Vega se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, su máscara estaba abollada y… ¿caliente?, la tocaba con dolor sintiendo como sus dedos se quemaban al igual que su piel, el miedo lo cegó y quemándose las manos arranco la máscara de su cara con un sonido como si tela o algo más vivo se desgarrara al tiempo que jalaba – Aaaaaaahhhh - Grito de nuevo cuando la sangre salpico el suelo, sus ojos mostraban terror en la máscara abollada podía ver restos de piel y la sangre que escurría de su costado derecho del rostro no le gustaba nada – ¡Maldito, ¿Qué me hiciste?! - pregunto con ira y desesperación al tiempo que el pelinegro solo le sonreía perverso y maligno.

\- Todo metal se calienta cuando se le pone energía, y adivina el reaitsu es energía, yo solo concentre mucho en tu mascara y te deje un recuerdo en tu linda…bueno en lo que alguna vez fue tu linda cara – Dijo, Vega no daba crédito a lo que oía no veía bien su reflejo en su brillante mascara deshecha, pero de algo estaba seguro en ese momento.

\- ¡Me desfiguraste! - Grito cegado de enojo al tiempo que arremetía en contra del pelinegro que calmado le espero con su ataque más que listo.

Vega se precipito sobre el pelinegro que con facilidad eludió el golpe del molesto hombre al tiempo que daba un salto, su pierna fue directo al rostro magullado y la sangre salpico por todos lados cuando golpeo, Vega sintió el dolor, pero no importaba en ese momento ya que solo deseaba venganza, con velocidad su pierna se alzó disparando otra de esas balas afiladas de viento que dio de lleno en el pelinegro que retrocedió por el golpe.

– ¡Quizá eres poderoso, pero yo sigo siendo más veloz! – Exclamo, con ese alarde, el hombre salto a los pocos árboles que quedaban y moviéndose a una velocidad abrumadora ataco, se movía como el aire saltando de un lado a otro mientras sus cuchillas golpeaban al pelinegro y su sangre de nuevo volaba por todos lados al tiempo que desviaba los golpes mortales.

– Quizá eso es cierto pero no olvides que a diferencia tuya…yo no solo uso viento – Habló el pelinegro cuando sintió la presencia de Vega aproximándose a su espalda, se concentró solo un segundo y antes de que el apuñalase su espalda exploto, fue una burbuja de agua que le envolvió deteniendo el golpe asesino antes de estallar con fuerza salpicando toda la zona al tiempo que el pelinegro se giraba con el siguiente golpe más que listo, el hielo hizo acto de presencia congelando todo el sitio con el solo tacto de las manos del pelinegro, pronto todo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de hielo que apresaba a Vega de los tobillos – Te agarre - dijo Byakuya mientras una larga cuchilla de viento emergía del suelo, destrozo el hielo con fuerza mientras Vega para su asombro giraba sobre sí mismo y un nuevo tornado aparecía destrozando el hielo al tiempo que eludía la cuchilla.

– Ni creas que con eso basta para ganarme Byakuya, aun tienes que pagar por arruinar mi bello rostro - Dijo el enemigo mientras ponía algo de distancia entre el pelinegro y él al tiempo Byakuya llevaba su mano al mango de su espada.

\- No olvides, Vega que hasta ahora aún no he usado mi espada… **_Chire… Senbonzakura_** (Dispérsate… Senbonzakura) – Dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada y la hoja de esta comenzó a convertirse en miles de pétalos de cerezo. Se lanzaron al frente en contra el enemigo que con agilidad comenzó a lanzar cuchilladas de viento desviando las cadenas negras y retorcidas

\- Esto no sirve contra mí, Byakuya - Hablo Vega al tiempo que saltaba a un tronco cortado y el pelinegro entrecerraba sus ojos molestos mientras las flores se volvían a reunir formando de nuevo la espada.

(Para ambientar copia el link y colócalo en el navegador YouTube watch?v=Ir8v4hoMBPY)

\- Es hora de mostrarte mi verdadero poder… **_Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_** (Vibrante Disposición De Mil Flores De Cerezo) – Recito mientras dejaba caer su espada para luego sumergirse en el suelo y desaparecer siendo sustituida por dos filas de enormes hojas de katana dispuestas tras Byakuya, suelo se estremeció al tiempo que Vega se preguntaba que se traía entre manos – ¡Elude esto! - Dijo el pelinegro observaba al frente hacia su enemigo mientras los miles de pétalos aparecían, los ojos de Vega se abrieron como platos cuando los millones de pétalos salieron de la nada como una marea rosa lanzándose en su contra a toda velocidad, el suelo se destrozó por la marea de flores de Sakura al tiempo que estas caían sobre él, con agilidad dio un salto impulsado por su viento a uno de los pocos árboles de la zona pero no sirvió de mucho, los pétalos fueron por él a gran velocidad, pronto saltaba de una árbol a otro mientras las pétalos de cerezo del pelinegro despedazaban todo a su paso, el enemigo no tenía tiempo ni de atacar mientras los látigos seguían apareciendo para ir en su contra, pronto Vega cayó al suelo rodeado por millones de flores de Sakura que parecían ser cientos de látigos se mecían a su alrededor, no veía nada más que las flores rosas mientras pelinegro era visible.

\- No es posible, como… ¿Cómo haces esto? – Preguntó aterrado mientras veía a los látigos de flores rosas a su alrededor a la espera del movimiento letal.

\- Este es el poder de mi Bankai, ahora te mostrare porque soy uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13, el ejército del gran emperador… **_Seikei_** (Escena de la Masacre) – Dijo mientras la flores de Sakura comenzaron a rodear por completo a Vega sin poder ver una vía de escapatoria para después estas se agrupaban formando espadas completas y disponiéndose en cuatro filas alrededor de Byakuya y Vega. Sin más, las espadas comenzaron a caer rápidamente sobre Vega.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Exclamo, el sondo del metal al chocar acompañaba al grito desgarrador mientras las espadas ensangrentadas mientras su víctima yacía atravesada por los cientos de espadas sin detenerse mientras su vida era cegada de la manera más dolorosa y violenta que pudo haber encontrado al enfrentarse al capitán Kuchiki.

 **...**

 **Omake 25 – Zaraki-Unohana Book Family**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki vs Retsu Unohana (2)**

 _Aquella batalla entre Ren Unohana y un joven Kenpachi Zaraki. Ambos alcanzaban un nivel de euforia que ninguno de ellos había experimentado. Chocando espadas con tal pasión. La diferencia del hombre que encontró el placer en la lucha contra los "límites" absolutos de tu habilidad y ese fue el pecado de ella. El chico debía de haber estado muy contento. Finalmente había encontrado un compañero entre todos los inútiles a su alrededor. Pensó que ella era el primer enemigo verdadero capaz de estar frente a él, pero la verdad era que ella no era un digno rival para él._

 _La mujer Unohana estaba muy herida mientras el chico ante ella estaba mirándola con ansiedad y dicha. El primer ser que podría llamar un digno igual, y el shock y el miedo de perder potencialmente eso le hizo compensar las deficiencias y dentro de las profundidades de su mente, inconscientemente comenzó a ponerse grilletes. Ella se sentía abatida y desesperada, había perjudicado sus propias habilidades debido a su propia fragilidad, pero poco a poco comenzaba a notar que cada vez que regresaba de los límites de la muerte poco a poco liberaba algunos de sus grilletes y cada vez más cerca liberaba su antiguo ser. Ella era fuerte, más fuerte que nadie._

 _Es por eso que yo, Retsu Unohana, te mataré cientos, no, miles de veces, por eso te seguiré reviviendo una y otra vez hasta que vuelvas a tu verdadero ser..._

Cada vez, en cada momento que Unohana atacaba de manera mortal a Kenpachi, ella lo revivía, ella tenía como propósito traer de vuelta la verdadera forma de él, eso era lo que le había pedido su madre antes de morir, además así descubrirían ambos que el uno no podía vivir sin el otro, haciendo que los dos superarán los límites de ambos.

Unohana volvió a lanzar el ataque con su espada causando un gran corte en el Zaraki que iban desde la frente cruzando el ojo, la mejilla, el cuello y el pecho de su lado izquierdo.

 _...Y finalmente superarte para que puedas alcanzar más alturas y juntos llegar lejos…_

Y Kenpachi resistió aquél ataque manteniéndose en pie mientras veía a Retsu Unohana con una sonrisa más emocionada. Kenpachi lanzó el ataque mientras la sangre volaba a gran cantidad y manchaba el suelo, un nuevo corte apareció en el pecho al lado derecho.

\- _Ahora_ \- Pensó Unohana.

\- ¿Pensaste que había muerto? - Preguntó Kenpachi mirándola mientras ella sonrió suavemente.

\- Que suave, es por esta razón que, a diferencia del resto de mi familia, yo me volví capitana del cuarto escuadrón y me volví tan competente en Kaidō - Dijo Unohana mientras ella misma se curaba un gran corte en su pecho donde salía humo mientras la herida se cerraba - **_Bankai... Minazuki_** \- Dijo mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía sangre al igual que su espada - Es hora de bajar el telón.

\- GGHHHHHHAAAAAAAA - Exclamó Kenpachi y se lanzaba con una gran sonrisa mientras Unohana también lo hacía con una sonrisa delgada y peligrosa mientras chocaban espadas mientras estas pasaban de largo - _Derritiéndose, todo se está derritiendo, me siento tan vivo, ¿qué está pasando? espera ... es todo ... es todo ... tan diferente, pero ¿por qué? Ah, eso es todo ... finalmente he despertado de mi sueño_ \- Dijo mientras veía como todo se derretía y veía también su cuerpo se derretía mostrando sus huesos, incluso como le había vuelto una parca andante.

De repente se vio de nuevo intacto.

\- En mis sueños, he repetido este escenario innumerables veces, nunca se me ocurrió... lo que significó realmente estar parado cara a cara ...hasta ahora, tienes mi eterna gratitud por finalmente abrir mis ojos ... gracias… esta es la verdadera batalla - Dijo mientras Kenpachi se lanzaba con fuerza contra ella.

\- ¿Puedo compartir un pequeño secreto sucio contigo? Estoy enamorada de las espadas cruzadas, me consume, incluso esa frase no le hace justicia, es verdad, lo he sabido desde ese momento, mientras estabas allí despistado, ¿no es gracioso, Zaraki Kenpachi? Te cerraste para poder cruzar espadas al contenido de tu corazón.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll dice: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**


	55. Capitulo 51

**Hola lectores!** **Les traigo el ultimo capitulo del año, se que el anterior debió serlo, pero bueno, me gusta complacer, en fin, yo regresare a publicar el próximo año entre las primeras semanas de Enero, ademas de que tengo nuevas historias para el futuro y son estas:**

 **Sinfonía de la Noche: Cazando a Drácula: Esta es una historia de Harry Potter y vampiros, mas que todo inspirada en el juego de Castlevania, esto como sugerencia de un lector ya que me pareció interesante la idea. La historia sera como siempre, muy oscura, con alto contenido de violencia, Harem y sexo explicito.**

 **Hermanos de la Destrucción: Esta historia de Harry Potter y demonios, inspirada en la saga de videojuegos de Devil May Cry, volveré al uso de dos hermanos, esta historia es algo parecida a la de "Heredero" que también esta inspirada en este videojuego, pero bueno, ya verán en que consiste, esta historia también tendrá sexo, violencia y Harem, ademas de posible incesto.**

 **Esas son las historias que tengo ideadas para el próximo año, acepto posible sugerencias para estas historias.**

 **Responderé** **a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Jejeje gracias, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Ese fue el único review, espero muchos mas para el próximo año que se vienen las batallas mas intensas y el arco en una historia increíble.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

 **…**

 **El Poder de la Velocidad**

Yoruichi estaba asombrada por lo que estaba ocurriéndole, había atacado a toda velocidad a Juri y de una manera asombrosa en el último segundo cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla en el rostro la mujer se agacho sujetando su mano y girando sobre ella para conectarle un rodillazo poderoso a la espalda que la hizo quejarse con fuerza mientras le miraba con duda en sus ojos, reanudo su ataque y aunque en esa ocasión pudo bloquear el contraataque de la chica para su asombro ella bloqueaba con cierta facilidad la mayoría de sus golpes en una ofensiva abundante ella apenas y había logrado conectarle un par de golpes al estómago mientras que Juri le propino una poderosa patada al rostro con la que la reflejo una buena distancia y eso la tenía con dudas en su cara mientras contemplaba a la mujer frente a ella que seguía inmóvil ante su mirada.

– _Esta es la primera vez que algo así me sucede, ni siquiera se mueve demasiado y me está bloqueando_ \- Pensaba la mujer de piel oscura al tiempo que Juri solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras le miraba fijamente antes de responderle a esas miradas llenas de interrogantes sin pronunciarse.

\- Me entrenaron a la perfección en un antiguo arte de combate que se basa en bloqueo y contraataque, y puedo decir con orgullo que nadie domino este estilo como yo – Dijo ella mientras Yoruichi alzaba una de sus cejas, eso explicaba el por qué le resultaba difícil pelear contra Juri después de todo si decía la verdad el estilo que usaba era uno que nunca había visto y por ende se le dificultaba el luchar contra ella.

– Ya veo entonces quizá debo pelear en serio ¿no? - Pregunto la ojidorada con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro al tiempo que Juri asentía a sus palabras, dentro de ella Yoruichi sentía una emoción incomparable hacia tantos años que no peleaba con todo su poder y al parecer al fin había encontrado una oponente que la empujaría hasta sus límites y el pensar eso la emocionaba y mucho por lo que se podía ver en la enorme sonrisa que decoraba su rostro.

Por el otro lado, flotando en el aire lanzándose una contra el otro Viper rechazaba de nuevo la estocada de la molesta Suì-Fēng que aun trataba de acabar con ella y estaba asombrada, ese mujer por más ridícula que se viera no era un mujer normal, se podía sentir cada vez que bloqueaba sus ataques, su espada era fuerte y gracias a eso detenía la suya, pero su fuerza al empujarla era francamente muy superior a la suya.

– _Parece que tendré que pelear con más fuerza_ \- Pensó la capitana esbelta al tiempo que hablaba con decisión y su espada brillaba para revelar su mano enguantada de color dorado su espada estaba al fin libre en su Shikai y Viper esbozaba una enorme sonrisa mientras alzaba su arma frente a su rostro.

– Ven aquí flacucha, déjame demostrarte lo que es una verdadera mujer – Dijo, mientras en el aire cierto mujer sexy que estaba luchando con fuerza contra su oponente de esbelta figura – No está mal, flacucha, tienes fibra jajaja - se burlaba Viper al tiempo que daba un giro sobre si misma conectando una patada a la espalda baja de Suì-Fēng que propulsada por el golpe volaba por el aire antes de detenerse y dar la vuelta, fue solo gracias a sus reflejos que logro agacharse en un ángulo bastante extraño para eludir el violento golpe que paso de largo sobre su persona, un segundo más de distracción y había terminado en el suelo herida por el brutal ataque.

– ¡¿Qué clase de mujer ataca a traición y por la espalda?! – Protestó la capitana con molestia en su voz mientras sus ojos prometían dolor, mucho dolor para Viper si llegaba a sujetarla al menos un poco y claro que la mujer no tenía intenciones de dejarse atrapar.

– ¿Que qué clase de mujer dijiste?… ¡Pues la clase que siempre gana! – Dijo con esa sonrisa de seguridad y arrogancia en su cara al tiempo que se dejaba ir sobre la mujer de físico esbelto, de nuevo las espadas chocaron en el aire mientras era ahora Suì-Fēng la que daba un vistazo a sus habilidades, se movió con velocidad dando un giro vertical aun sosteniendo su espada mientras su pie pasaba a la nuca de Viper, el golpe fue brutal tanto que por un segundo mujer pensó que los ojos se le saldrían de sus cuencas ante el impacto en su nuca que ahora mismo se sobaba al tiempo que soltaba el corte, de nuevo Suì-Fēng lo eludió poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos al tiempo que la mujer la fulminaba con la mirada.

– Alguien es rápida ¿eh? – Dijo con molestia mientras una sonrisa de seguridad aparecía en el rostro de Suì-Fēng al saber que tenía la ventaja por su agilidad y velocidad superiores algo muy bueno que adquirió cuando fue la subordinada favorita de Yoruichi quien por su lado estaba enfrascada en su propia batalla de gran fuerza intercambiando golpes y puñetazos contra la otra secuas de Bison quien con una facilidad que la ojidorada nunca espero bloqueaba sus golpes antes de contraatacar con fuerza.

\- Si que eres buena ¿eh? - Elogiaba Yoruichi a su enemiga mientras se sobaba un golpe en la mejilla.

\- Tu eres muy veloz, pero con eso no basta para vencerme – Dijo, fue la respuesta sencilla de Juri al tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo en su pose de batalla.

\- Entonces quizá debo ser más rápida – Dijo, y la sonrisa de Yoruichi que reflejaba seguridad causo algo de duda en la chica.

\- Acaso puedes moverte más rápido – Dijo, fue lo que pregunto Juri con serias dudas de que ella lograra alcanzar una velocidad mayor a la que ya poseía…que equivocada estaba

\- Quien dijo que me estoy moviendo a todo lo que doy - Respondió la ojidorada con una sonrisa enorme en su cara antes de moverse.

Los ojos de Juri se abrieron como platos cuando la ojidorada se desvaneció ante sus ojos reapareciendo a su izquierda con esa gran sonrisa.

\- Te lo dije – Habló Yoruichi antes de atacar con fuerza, su pierna se alzó al aire a toda velocidad conectando una poderosa patada al rostro de la chica que retrocedió por la fuerza al tiempo que la mujer del cabello morado atacaba con velocidad, sus manos ahora se movían a gran velocidad y Juri apenas lograba detener los embates de Yoruichi eran demasiado veloces para ella, lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue alzar sus brazos frente a su rostro tratando de protegerse de los golpes que recibía con fuerza, pero no soporto demasiado, pronto sus brazos cayeron ante la fuerza de su enemiga que atacaba con fuerza, el puño de Yoruichi fue a la mandíbula de Juri golpeándole con fuerza haciéndola alzar la cara al cielo mientras ella lanzaba otro golpe, ahora su puño izquierdo se hundía en el estómago de la mujer que solo pudo abrir su boca para dejar escapar la saliva antes de que dando un giro vertical Yoruichi conectase otra poderosa patada a su cara haciéndola salir despedida al suelo ante la fuerza de su golpe descendente, se estrelló sobre una embarcación en el muelle que se destrozó ante el golpe con un fuerte chorro de agua mientras se hundía despacio con Juri atrapada entre sus escombros – Te dije que era más rápida de lo que habías visto- hablo con seguridad la ojidorada desde el aire cuando lo escucho, un zumbido a su espalda y se dio la vuelta.

– Yo también – Escuchó, Juri estaba ahí toda mojada mientras lanzaba una patada, la golpeo con fuerza en la espalda baja haciendo a Yoruichi retroceder del dolor mientras ella juntaba sus manos en una especie de masa que se alzaba al aire, de nuevo el zumbido se oyó y Yoruichi vio como los brazos de la mujer se alzaban frente a ella - ¡Toma esto! - el golpe resonó con fuerza mientras el estruendoso golpe se escuchaba y Yoruichi salía despedida al suelo con una fuerza abrumadora, se estrelló contra el piso destrozándolo al instante, las grietas corrieron por el concreto mientras la figura de la hermosa mujer de piel oscura permanecía tendida en el centro del pequeño cráter de impacto por un momento la capitana amante del combate mano a mano no se movió del suelo hasta que poco a poco comenzó a reincorporarse agitando la cabeza de lado a lado para alejar la sensación de dolor de ella.

\- _Esa mujer es de temer, su velocidad es asombrosa apenas note cuando salió del agua y se puso a mi espalda_ \- pensaba Yoruichi mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa y miraba al firmamento donde Juri le seguía esperando con paciencia y sus brazos cruzados.

Yoruichi le sonrió desde el suelo mientras la chica solo alzaba una de sus cejas, no entendía en realidad el por qué la mujer podría estar disfrutando de la batalla ya que era muy obvio que no era nada amistoso el encuentro que tenían, de nuevo Yoruichi en su alzo el vuelo al firmamento alzándose justo frente a la mujer de ropas extrañas al tiempo que volvía a colocarse en posición.

– No lo haces nada mal ¿eh? - Elogio la pelimorada sonriente al tiempo que Juri agradecía su cumplido con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

– Y aun no has visto nada – Dijo, y sin decir más la mujer se lanzó contra Yoruichi a toda velocidad, el zumbido resonó con fuerza mientras reaparecía justo frente a ella lanzando un formidable golpe al frente, de nuevo su derechazo fue bloqueado por la mujer que con agilidad dio un giro a gran velocidad quedando a espaldas de Juri, con una maniobra acrobática las piernas de Yoruichi se alzaban al aire listas para conectar una grandiosa patada a la chica que se disolvía en un zumbido estático evadiendo el ataque de la mujer de piel oscura que seguía su movimiento antes de volver a colocarse en posición mirando a Juri reaparecer a la distancia mirándole fijamente.

\- Esto se va a volver un problema si cada vez que te acorralo escapas sabes – Dijo la ojidorada mientras que la chica le miraba con seriedad como evaluando la situación

\- En eso tienes razón, quizá sería mejor pasar a un combate más…agresivo – Dijo, y la sonrisa de Yoruichi se desvaneció cuando vio a Juri sacar su espada y empuñarla al frente con decisión.

\- Vas a usar tu arma… ¿Dónde quedo eso de un combate justo? – Pregunto la capitana mientras que la chica le dirigía una sonrisa leve y algo confiada.

\- En una guerra lo justo es relativo, capitana – Dijo, y sin decir nada mal Juri ataco a toda velocidad lanzándose contra Yoruichi.

Por otro lado, Suì-Fēng seguía enfrascada en su peligrosa lucha, su espada se movía de un lado a otro chocando contra el arma de Viper quien seguía sonriendo al rechazarla cada vez que podía y claro en cuanto ella le daba la espalda un disparo de fuego salía disparado con claras intenciones de asesinarla lástima que la capitana fuera tan veloz y reaccionara tan rápido que el derrotarla comenzaba a volverse un problema.

– Porque no te quedas quieta y me dejas matarte de una vez, niña – Dijo, fueron las palabras de la mujer al tiempo que Suì-Fēng solo le miraba con sus ojos molestos, hasta ese momento no lo había considerado en realidad, pero comenzaba a tener sus dudas, un destello después la mano de la capitana estaba envuelta en una especie de guante dorado con una uña alargada como aguja al principio de su índice y señalaba a la mujer frente a ella – Espera, ¿ese es tu Shikai?... jajajajaja que patético en verdad eres un fraude ¿no? – Pregunto la mujer con crueldad y burla en sus palabras, al tiempo que Suì-Fēng atacaba con velocidad, se movió como el viento y pronto la pesada espada de Viper apenas le daba abasto, con el Shikai activo la velocidad de Suì-Fēng si se mantenía, pero al tener su espada reducida a esa versión más compacta la velocidad de su brazo era mucho mayor y para colmo ya no tenía que usar ambas manos para sostener la espada como le constaba a Viper, había rechazado el guante dorado de Suì-Fēng con su arma y en cuanto esta se ladeo el otro puño de la capitana esbelta fue directo a su cara golpeándole con fuerza haciendo que cerrara los ojos por el dolor, no pudo reaccionar ya que gracias a su gran velocidad la capitana estaba atacado aun con fuerza, su pierna se movía con velocidad mientras se alzaba para conectarle una patada a todo poder directo a su estómago haciendo que la mujer escupiera algo se saliva mezclada con sangre mientras que Suì-Fēng dando un giro a toda velocidad conectaba un golpe con su mano enguantada, fue un corte preciso que hizo a Viper gemir de dolor mientras retrocedía a toda velocidad sujetándose el pecho, tenía un corte bastante grande en él y ahora mismo estaba sangrando mientras que Suì-Fēng a la distancia le miraba con ojos molestos y una sonrisa de superioridad.

– ¿Qué decías sobre mi Shikai estúpida? - Preguntó la capitana con enojo aun en sus palabras, al tiempo que Viper le miraba fijamente.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber cuál era su situación, si ella tenía el factor de poder bruto de su lado hasta ese momento, pero estaba más que claro que la velocidad estaba por completo del lado de Suì-Fēng quien en más de una ocasión le había hecho verse como una tortuga al golpearle más de una vez y ahora para terminar todo había causado un corte en su torso que sangraba con fuerza, un par de cm más y habría llegado a traspasar sus costillas y estaría sin duda destinada a morir de nuevo cosa que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

\- Bah no pensé que necesitaría esto – Dijo Viper mientras alzaba su espada sujetándole por el filo de la misma justo sobre su cabeza como si estuviera listo para soltarla, la capitana no necesito mucho tiempo para saber qué pasaría cuando la mujer ya despedía un poder mayor al anterior y con una sonrisa se dejaba ir – **_furo (fluye)… Chi (sangre)_** \- la espada se disolvió en el aire volviéndose un líquido rojo extraño y brillante que salpico a la mujer, no era mucha, pero en cuanto lo toco se expandió por todo su cuerpo cubriéndole a gran velocidad mientras que su poder se incrementaba pronto estaba por completo envuelto en una burbuja roja que se expandía bastante antes de comenzar a contraerse dejándole ver de nuevo, la sangre se pegó a su cuerpo ahora enfundado por completo en protuberancias alargadas como placas duras que cubrían sus piernas y brazos desde las articulaciones, sus manos un poco más grandes lucían enormes garras en ellas de un color oscuro casi negro sin duda eran ahora garras mortales al mismo tiempo su torso se volvió liso y oscuro mientras que su espalda yacía cubierta por completo por esas placas considerablemente más largas su cara estaba enmarcada por tres de las mismas placas que enmarcaban su rostro sonriente, se mostraba de nuevo ante Suì-Fēng que solo la miraba de pies a cabeza tratando de entender que le había pasado al mujer frente a ella cosa que no parecía fácil de deducir

\- Bueno niña lista para morir – Dijo Viper con arrogancia mientras que Suì-Fēng solo alzaba una de sus cejas preguntándose que podría hacer él ahora.

\- No sé cómo me vas a matar, si eres muy fuerte, pero apuesto a que ahora eres más lenta que una tortuga - le respondió la capitana con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que la mujer asentía a sus palabras con una sonrisa.

\- No soy una tortuga, capitana… ¡soy una Pangolín! - Exclamo y ataco a todo poder lanzándose contra Suì-Fēng.

Yoruichi no la estaba pasando precisamente mejor, sus movimientos veloces habían pasado de ser una arma ofensiva a una meramente de defensa eludiendo los cortes incesantes de Juri quien seguía tratando de partirla en dos y en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de lograrlo como lo denotaba el corte en la camisa de la ojidorada quien mantenía a distancia al tiempo que evaluaba la situación, pero claro Juri solo la miraba con atención esperando a que lo hiciera cosa que no parecía tener intenciones de hacer y eso le generaba muchas dudas.

– Desde que empezamos quería preguntar… ¿Por qué no traes contigo tu espada? - Cuestiono la chica a la distancia con verdaderas dudas en su mente, a Yoruichi en realidad siempre le apasiono más el combate mano a mano y por eso mismo no acostumbraba usar su espada es más nunca o casi nunca la cargaba y eso que era bastante poderosa, pero claro no le agradaba mucho el cómo se tenía que desenvolver cuando la usaba ya que según ella no era un arma precisamente que sirviera mucho para su gran velocidad, pero esas eran otras cuestiones que no le atañían en este momento.

– En realidad prefiero usar las manos eso es todo – Dijo, fue lo que la ojidorada respondió mientras que Juri negaba a sus palabras, estaba más que claro que requería de su arma en esta batalla o a la larga terminaría muriendo a manos de la mujer que casi la había partido en dos momentos atrás.

\- Es una pena sin una espada no lograras vencerme – Dijo Juri antes de moverse a toda velocidad, su arma brillaba bajo el sol que se colaba entre la niebla a su alrededor mientras se lanzaba contra Yoruichi, de nuevo la pelimorada eludía con velocidad sus ataques al tiempo que trataba de atacar, lanzo una patada que Juri bloqueo con el codo mientras lanzaba un golpe, su puño brillo rojo un segundo antes de que golpe llegara contra Yoruichi golpeándole en el estómago no fue un golpe mortal, pero si basto para detenerla el bastante tiempo como para acabarla, su arma se dirigió a toda velocidad contra la pelimorada que solo vio el tiempo detenerse por completo.

Parpadeo un segundo mientras el mundo a su alrededor se disolvía para revelar un bosque oscuro de árboles inmensos donde el viento soplaba con suavidad meciendo las ramas de los árboles, frente a ella avanzando despacio entre los mismos fue que apareció caminando despacio, se trataba de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños claros y piel oscura como la de la misma Yoruichi de un cuerpo voluptuoso de senos grandes y caderas anchas, usaba ropa ajustada y reveladora siendo esta una chaqueta corta de color morado y sin mangas que abrazaba sus pechos redondos sujetos solo por la parte superior de un bikini en color blanco, abajo una falda muy corta que en ocasiones dejaba ver un poco su ropa interior blanca, su cabello largo colgaba en una coleta mientras que sus ojos grises se clavaban en Yoruichi al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella con un cadencioso caminar dejando que su cuerpo se contoneara como lo deseara, lo más llamativo de esa mujer eran los protectores metálicos en sus brazos y piernas que le daban un aspecto bastante singular, avanzo despacio hasta posarse ante la mujer de ojos dorados y le miró fijamente con una sonrisa

\- _Hola Yoruichi_chan ¿me extrañaste?_ – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa al tiempo que la ojidorada le miraba con atención

\- Siempre extrañare hablar contigo, pero…no estás molesta porque no te uso ¿verdad? - preguntaba la mujer con algo de duda mientras la mujer negaba a sus palabras con calma.

\- _No, después de todo no cualquiera merece que me uses en él, aunque esa mujer es otro caso y lo sabes, sin mi morirás, tienes que usarme_ – Dijo la mujer misteriosa mientras que Yoruichi guardaba silencio y le miraba con atención como evaluando sus palabras.

\- Sabes que me gusta la lucha mano a mano por eso no te cargo como se supone que te use si no estás aquí – Dijo, y la mujer sonrió a las palabras de Yoruichi mientras seguía caminando por el bosque a paso lento silbando alegremente

\- _Yo siempre estaré contigo, Yoruichi_chan… aunque no me veas_ – Dijo, y la mujer se perdió en el bosque mientras que el tiempo se normalizaba.

En el último segundo, la ojidorada alcanzo a moverse eludiendo el ataque de Juri quien solo le miraba poniendo distancia entre ellas, por un segundo pensó que la ojidorada se retiraría del combate, pero no fue el caso, las luchas alrededor de ellas se detuvieron un segundo cuando la mujer de ojos dorados cerraba sus parpados y se concentraba, un aura brillante la rodeo dejando a su oponente aún más dudosa que antes, pero claro nadie tenía idea de que estaba pasando a excepción de una sola persona que le miraba con total admiración.

– Yoruichi_sama… ella… ¡ella va a usarla! - Dijo incrédula al tiempo que su oponente detenía sus ataques de sus fieras garras para mirar a la mujer que resplandeciendo hacía que de la nada se materializase una vieja y bastante pequeña espada semejante a un ninjato que desenfundaba con suavidad antes de abrir sus ojos mirando a su oponente que alzaba su arma ya anticipando el uso de la espada.

– Tu quisiste esto, así que aquí voy… **_teki o oshisutbusu_** (aplasta al enemigo)… **_Tetsu no Ikari_** (furia de hierro) – Dijo, y la espada de Yoruichi brillo con fuerza antes de que las chispas brillantes se dispersaran dejándola ver renacida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mujer de ojos dorados le había liberado y ahora estaba a la vista de todos, el mango se engroso y el borde metálico superior se endureció hasta volverse cuadrado y grueso, la hoja por el contrario sí que cambio, antes era corta y pequeña y ahora parecía una hoja de metal algo ancha como de 10 cm y de un largo de poco más de un metro, era una espada por completo recta afilada a ambos lados de la hoja terminado a diferencia de una katana normal en una punta afilada por ambos extremos, en el centro de la espada líneas brillantes grabadas en el hierro asemejaban a ondas de choque mientras que la capitana la alzaba al frente.

\- Ya veo porque no la usas, tu estilo se basa en velocidad, con solo verla me basta para saber que esa espada es pesada ¿verdad? - pregunto Juri a la distancia mientras que Yoruichi solo le miraba fijamente.

\- De hecho, ese no es el problema – Dijo, y la ojidorada se movió como un rayo.

Juri noto la brisa a su lado y dándose la vuelta alzo su espada para detener el golpe que cayó sobre ella con fuerza, el choque fue brutal resonando con fuerza mientras una ligera onda de choque se podía ver al tiempo que la chica era empujada por el poderoso golpe un par de metros al tiempo que el cabello de Yoruichi se agitaba en el viento y la chica sostenía su arma con ambas palmas firmemente antes de esbozar una sonrisa con algo de resignación.

– El problema es que es muy ruidosa y siempre se trata de dejar ir y tengo que sostenerla bien o puedo perderla… aunque tiene sus ventajas – Dijo, Yoruichi alzo su arma de nuevo lanzándose contra Juri que paso a la ofensiva, las armas chocaron con fuerza resonando como si un par de marros de metal chocasen en el aire lanzando golpes una contra la otra con gran fuerza mientras las ondas de sonido y choque se podían escuchar y ver de todos lados, cada golpe de la ojidorada sacudía por completo la espada de Juri al tiempo que ella dando giro tras giro combinaba su estilo eluzor y veloz con la fuerza agresiva de su arma que brillaba con fuerza ante cada golpe que lograba conectar casi como si el combate la hiciera feliz, y de hecho así era, el mayor problema de la espada de Yoruichi era muy simple, era un arma de combate mano a mano que siempre estaba lista para un ataque frontal y demoledor que no embonaba del todo con el sigilo y la elusividad de su portadora aunque era muy claro que era poderosa y vaya que sus golpes lucían poderosos de seguro una espada débil se partiría con un par de golpes cosa que alguna vez paso aunque este no era el momento de pensar en eso, el ataque fue formidable resonando con fuerza mientras ambas mujeres flotaban por el aire chocando sus armas

\- Increíble… ¡Yoruichi_sama es la numero uno! - Dijo una embelesada Suì-Fēng mientras miraba como su mentora luchaba en un combate netamente frontal

\- Si no te conociera diría que esa capitana te gusta y quieres meterte en su cama – Habló Viper con ironía mientras las mejillas de Suì-Fēng se ponían bastante rojas y su mirada reflejaba molestia.

\- Cierra el hocico, maldita - ladro la furiosa chica mientras alejaba de su mente su mayor sueño y fantasía, algo relacionado con ella besando a su mentora ambas desnudas mientras su poderoso emperador las poseía a ambas hasta la locura.

Suì-Fēng se lanzó contra Viper quien con una sonrisa dejo que el ataque de su oponente le llegara directo, el arma de Suì-Fēng brillo bajo el sol mientras se aproximaba a su blanco que para asombro de ella solo alzo su brazo frente a su pecho y lo imposible paso, el arma de Suì-Fēng choco de frente contra esas escamas doradas y grises haciendo resonar el metal mientras chispas volaban y los ojos de la capitana se abrían como platos al ver su espada resbalarse rechinando entre las escamas sin lograr dañarlas ni un poco.

– ¡Voy yo! – Dijo Viper mientras lanzaba su golpe con sus nuevas garras, fue un contacto directo contra el estómago de Suì-Fēng que desgarro su ropa mientras ella volaba por el aire, en el último segundo reacciono esquivándole por muy poco aunque ahora su abdomen estaba por completo visible y Viper le miraba descaradamente – Nada mal, quizá no tienes nada de curvas, pero se nota que eres bella y fuerte a lo mejor no te mato y te conservo como mi juguete - su risa se volvió pervertida y maligna mientras que Suì-Fēng reprima sus ganas de lanzarse contra ella en un intento de asesinato más que claro, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado la mujer recibió un ataque directo y seguía tan campante como si nada hubiese pasado y ella no podía dar crédito a eso.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no te hiriera mi ataque? – Preguntó Suì-Fēng con enojo mientras que Viper esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante y enorme admirando su brazo donde el arma le golpeo con fuerza sin lograr hacerle el menor rasguño.

– Como dije antes soy un pangolín y mis escamas son más duras que al acero no existe nada que las atraviese - Dijo el hombre con orgullo mientras alzaba ambos brazos al aire dejando que Suì-Fēng notase el brillo endurecido de sus escamas bajo el sol al tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban quizá era verdad y no las podría atravesar, pero aun así tenía un gran punto débil.

– Quizá sea cierto, pero parece que no notas que tu cuello esta por completo desprotegido – Dijo, y era verdad el cuello de Viper estaba expuesto ante cualquier ataque y un corte bastante profundo sin duda lo heriría de muerte si no era claro que lo decapitaba, ese era el nuevo blanco de la capitana que se alistaba para luchar mientras que él negaba a sus palabras

\- Nunca podrás tocar mi cuello lindura sexy jejejeje – Dijo, ella seguía llamándola de ese modo porque sabía bien que eso la enfurecía y por cómo le miraba en ese momento estaba claro que funcionaba.

\- Cierra la boca, quizá esa ridícula armadura es fuerte, pero mi velocidad es mucho mayor que la tuya, no podrás salvarte – Dijo Suì-Fēng con una sonrisa algo arrogante al tiempo que Viper recruzaba de brazos

\- Dime lindura, ¿Cómo penetras lo impenetrable? – Pregunto, y sin decir más Suì-Fēng le miro.

Una mirada llena de dudas apareció en la cara de la capitana cuando vio como el hombre se enroscaba sobre sí mismo adquiriendo una forma singular hasta ser por completo una pelota de escamas doradas que brillaba en el aire, ahora no tenía un solo punto vulnerable, aunque eso sí lucia bastante gracioso en este momento.

– Nada mal, no te puedo herir, pero como vas a luchar así imbécil - Le provoco Suì-Fēng con molestia mientras el poder espiritual rodeaba a Viper antes de que saliera disparado contra ella como una bala de cañón a una velocidad endemoniada, por muy poco la capitana logro eludirlo mientras ella se seguía de largo hasta golpear el suelo reboto contra el causando un estruendo poderoso y salió de regresó disparado al cielo lista para impactar a Suì-Fēng la delgada capitana se movió lo más veloz que pudo eludiendo de nuevo el golpe del enemigo que como si golpease algún muro invisible se detenía en el aire antes de atacarle de nuevo, la distancia del nuevo golpe fue demasiado corta y no alcanzo a moverse, el golpe fue brutal y de inmediato Suì-Fēng salió disparada al suelo golpeándole con fuerza, aterrizo sobre sus manos y rodillas, pero de nuevo el sonido del enemigo aproximándose la hizo moverse, rodo por el suelo justo cuando el enrollada Viper golpeaba el suelo con fuerza, giro sobre el pavimento de la calle destrozándole con facilidad mientras que Suì-Fēng se alejaba de ella y le miraba con cierto asombro al tiempo que se detenía poco a poco como si supiera que ella la estaba mirando a la distancia hasta que solo fue una extraña pelota que se mantenía en el suelo expectante de lo que ella fuera a hacer mientras lo contemplaba a una distancia segura.

\- ¿Qué pasa capitana no puedes luchar ahora? - pregunto la voz cruel de Viper resonando desde el interior de la singular pelota al tiempo que Suì-Fēng funcia el ceño.

\- Sólo dame una oportunidad y te destrozare - respondió la combativa mujer al tiempo que la mujer se carcajeaba aun en el interior de su coraza.

\- ¡Jajajajaja eso quiero verlo! – Exclamó y con fuerza comenzó a rodar sobre el suelo mientras se enfilaba contra ella a toda velocidad

El suelo retumbo mientras el enemigo avanzaba a toda velocidad destrozando el suelo al tiempo que se enfilaba contra ella, de nuevo Suì-Fēng hizo un alarde de gran agilidad al tiempo que se desplazaba a un costado dejando que ella saliera ilesa de la embestida, Viper siguió avanzando de largo hasta que impacto de lleno contra una vieja tienda, el golpe contra el muro fue catastrófico y destrozándose la mujer reboto contra ella, pronto Suì-Fēng se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro mientras se enfrascaba en un mortal y nada sencillo juego de pinball contra la mujer en forma de bola que seguía azotando el suelo con su fuerza mientras los restos de escombros volaban por el aire al tiempo que ella la trataba de aplastar con su incesante ofensiva, de pronto Suì-Fēng de nuevo ascendió al cielo en busca de refugio del ataque devastador de Viper que deteniéndose en el suelo comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo como si tratase de ganar impulso y eso llamaba mucho la atención de Suì-Fēng quien solo lo miraba desde el cielo, de pronto el enemigo adquirió un extraño color rojo que empezó a resaltar con fuerza al tiempo que ella juraría que eso se asemejaba al resplandor de fuego, fue como si un estallido lo catapultase al aire mientras el veloz bólido rojo ascendía al firmamento con una velocidad devastadora al tiempo que todo parecía alentarse para la capitana, no alcanzo a reaccionar ante la ofensiva destructiva, fue un golpe brutal y devastador que la hizo expulsar sangre de la boca al tiempo que era propulsada por el impacto hacia atrás, no alcanzo responder cuando de nuevo el meteoro carmesí volaba por el cielo golpeándole con mucha más fuerza ahora por la espalda haciendo que Suì-Fēng gimiese de dolor mientras la energía roja se separaba de Viper y la arrojaba al suelo, golpeo un edificio precisamente dañado y paso de lado a lado por el mismo destrozando las paredes antes de impactar contra el suelo mientras la pelota pangolín se suspendía en el aire desenrollándose para revelar a la sonriente mujer que le miraba desde el cielo.

– Jajajajaja te dije que te derrotaría jajajaja – Dijo, se carcajeaba desde el cielo con suma arrogancia mientras que de Suì-Fēng no parecían verse o dar señales de que seguía en este mundo, aunque era muy cierto que la esbelta capitana seguía con vida solo que ahora mismo se levantaba despacio del suelo por completo adolorida y viéndose rodeada de restos de roca y vidrio después de todo había atravesado una ventana antes de salir de aquel edificio.

\- Esta maldita sí que es fuerte aauuu mis costillas, malnacida - Murmuraba la enojada capitana en el suelo mientras miraba el edificio a su espalda tras el cual Viper aun sonriente la esperaba para luchar más y terminar con su vida, pero claro si bien Suì-Fēng era alguien temperamental también era una mujer muy astuta y ahora mismo estaba en una encrucijada, no podía atacarle alegremente o terminaría siendo golpeada por ella en esa forma esférica hasta la muerte y claro que ella no tenía pensado morir de ese modo.

– Bien esta mujer no es solo fanfarronadas es muy fuerte y esas malditas placas o escamas no puedo atravesarlas…en fin creo que tengo que usarlo - Se dijo la capitana a si misma mientras una sonrisa algo irónica aparecía en su rostro al tiempo que miraba el arma en su mano.

Del otro lado del cielo, Yoruichi aún se mantenía en pleno combate contra Juri empujándose una contra la otra sin detenerse al tiempo que los ecos del metal chocando resonaban con fuerza mientras las chispas volaban por el aire al tiempo que Juri empujaba a la ojidorada con fuerza antes de lanzar una patada, Yoruichi la eludió con habilidad poniendo algo de distancia entre las dos al tiempo que miraba fijamente a la mujer frente a ella que seguía en su sitio mirándole fijamente.

\- Te estas moviendo más despacio – Dijo Juri con algo de decepción al tiempo que la ojidorada le miraba con atención y una sonrisa

\- Por eso mismo no suelo usar mi espada, me retrasa después de un tiempo - respondió la capitana de piel oscura con algo de decepción en su rostro al tiempo que Juri asentía

\- Ya veo, entonces creo que tengo la ventaja – Dijo la capitana antes de desvanecerse en un zumbido sónico que presagiaba el ataque a toda velocidad.

Los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron como platos cuando su espada se movía casi por inercia deteniendo el golpe, el metal resonó con fuerza mientras Juri empujaba su arma contra ella con una mirada de duda en sus ojos, había burlado la defensa de la ojidorada y estaba segura de que le golpearía, pero su arma se había movido inclusive antes de que ella apareciera a su lado cosa demasiado extraña, fue casi como si el arma hubiese decidido moverse por su cuenta para ayudar a su portadora que ahora atacaba, las piernas de Yoruichi se movieron en el aire lanzando un par de patadas consecutivas que Juri bloqueo usando su espada de escudo hasta que de pronto la ojidorada dio un giro y su arma ascendió, apenas logro eludirla moviéndose a un lado cuando la hoja de metal paso casi a punto de partirla en dos justo cuando Yoruichi lanzaba la patada, esa no pudo eludirla y recibió el golpe directo al estómago siendo arrojada por el aire una buena distancia, la capitana no perdió el tiempo y lanzándose contra ella arrojo su espada al frente, una vez más el metal resonó con gran fuerza cuando las armas colisionaron empujándose con fuerza mientras que Juri escupía algo de sangre sosteniéndose en su sitio y empujando el arma de la capitana.

– Si - Dijo la ojidorada haciendo que una mirada de duda apareciera en la cara de la chica que solo le miraba fijamente tras escucha sus palabras – Mi espada tiene la cualidad de moverse por sí misma si no logro usarla a tiempo por eso mismo tengo que sostenerla fuerte o puedo terminar perdiéndola en uno de esos arranques – Dijo la capitana con una sonrisa algo molesta al tiempo que Juri asentía a sus palabras, eso explicaba el por qué el arma se había movido por si sola hacia un momento y significaba que tendría problemas si podía seguir haciendo eso.

– En ese caso es mejor poner algo de distancia – Dijo, y empujo con fuerza haciendo a la pelimorada retroceder un poco al tiempo que ella la señalaba con sus manos mientras la esfera de fuego aparecía en sus manos y el pilar de fuego detono devastando todo a su paso mientras Yoruichi se desplazaba a un lado oculta tras su espada y el devastado ataque demolía un par más de edificios que se derrumbaban ante el poderoso ataque.

\- Bien si quieres pelea de ese modo hagámoslo – Dijo, y la pelimorada sostuvo su espada con fuerza mientras su energía espiritual resplandecía.

Juri se mantuvo a distancia mientras que Yoruichi dejaba que todo su poder fuera guiado al filo de su espada mientras abría sus ojos, su velocidad de nuevo volvió a ser incomparable y supero con facilidad a la de Juri que solo alcanzo a alzar su espada para detener el golpe

– **_Tetsu Ejji_** (filo de hierro) – Dijo, y soltó el golpe con todas sus fuerzas el filo de su espada brillo en el viento mientras caía contra Juri, una especie de semicírculo quedo detrás del movimiento de la hoja cuando impacto a Juri, el chillido fue poderoso y resonador mientras el empuje se tornaba brutal, si bien no alcanzo a Juri esta pronto estaba volando por el aire desplomándose al suelo con la espada vibrando en sus manos hasta que se detuvo casi a punto de estallarse contra una azotea, miro a Yoruichi en el aire mientras sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa ese ataque había sido en verdad brutal de no haber interpuesto su espada de seguro habría acabado hecha pedazos ante tal ofensiva que podría partir lo que sea de un golpe y ella no tenia deseos de saber que se sentía eso; Yoruichi esbozo una sonrisa a la distancia mientras el filo de su arma brillaba de nuevo y se lanzaba al ataque, por su parte Juri la vio venir directo y sin rodeos sin duda esa cierta inclinación de su arma por el enfrentamiento directo dominaba a veces los embates de la ojidorada que de nuevo atacaba, la espada de Juri fue al frente mientras se alzaba al cielo las armas chocaron de nuevo resonando con fuerza mientras el metal brillaba y los cortes plateados de la ojidorada hacían que la chica saliera volando de un lado a otro casi como si fuera una pelota de goma que golpeaba un muro, Juri se sostuvo en el aire después de ser rechazada por cuarta vez y miro a la ojidorada con serias dudas, hasta el momento en que Yoruichi decidió usar su arma ella había tenido cierta ventaja, pero ahora no estaba del todo segura de sí lograría salir airosa del enfrentamiento, por su lado la ojidorada tenía algo de sudor cayendo por su frente mientras sostenía su arma con ambas manos mientras más la usaba está más pesada se sentía dado que se fortalecía con la lucha y si se volvía más dura, pero más difícil de manejar cosa que entorpecía su estilo de lucha basado en gran velocidad cosa que ahora empezaba a volverse difícil de mantener en esta pelea por lo que tenía que terminarla lo antes posible, de nuevo toda su fuerza fluyo a la espada mientras flotaba en el aire casi como si bailase a la distancia rodeando a Juri quien solo le miraba reunir todo su poder en su arma.

– _Esto no es bueno, necesito usar mi poder o va a matarme_ \- Pensó la mujer de ropas extrañas mientras alzaba su espada alista para desatar todo su poder, la velocidad de Yoruichi estallo en un arranque final que dio de lleno contra ella, el chirrido del metal fue estridente mientras el golpe resonaba con una onda de choque brutal, el semicírculo plateado brillo antes de que Juri saliera volando con el corte en su ropa y la sangre volando hasta que dio de lleno contra aquel edificio atravesando el techo y los 4 pisos quedando en el sótano del mismo enterrada entre los escombros ya no se iba a levantar había caído en su batalla, en el cielo Yoruichi respiraba agitada mientras la espada se salía de sus manos volviendo a su forma sellada colocándose en su cintura justo al lado izquierdo donde siempre debería de haber estado, en el sótano del edificio la herida Juri apenas se mantenía consiente mientras alzaba su mano lastimada dejando ver su espada partida a la mitad y con una sonrisa de derrota miraba al techo destrozado – Creo, que no usare mi poder en mucho tiempo…si vivo - y sus ojos se cerraron mientras el brazo caía al suelo y se perdía en la inconsciencia.

De regreso con Suì-Fēng, está aún se mantenía en el suelo, había visto a la distancia como su mentora logro alzarse con la victoria usando algo que en verdad no le agradaba, era cierto a ella tampoco le gustaba usarlo, pero a veces tenía que usarle le gustara o no y al parecer esta era una ocasión más que perfecta para medir su poder y no encantaría un rival más molesto con quien usarle.

– Bien ya tome mi decisión atacare con todo lo que tengo - se dijo a sí misma la delgada capitana mientras miraba su espada antes de concentrar todo su poder en ella, en el cielo la pangolín Viper miraba el sitio ya algo desesperado de que la capitana no regresara cuando el aumento de poder llamo su atención al tiempo que Suì-Fēng emprendía el ataque – ** _¡Bankai!_** \- dijo ella en el suelo mientras el pilar de poder se dejaba ver con fuerza ascendiendo al cielo, de inmediato la cansada Yoruichi miro al sitio donde su alumna dejaba salir todo su poder y con una sonrisa se dispuso a ver el progreso de su querida pupila.

(Venga el Soundtrack YouTube /watch?v=auI-_6kaL8I)

Suì-Fēng apareció de nuevo flotando despacio mientras regresaba al firmamento, la mirada de Yoruichi se posó en ella al tiempo que Viper alzaba una ceja al verla de regreso en el aire solo que muy diferente, su brazo derecho había desaparecido para ser reemplazado por una especie de armadura dorada y negro que sostenía una especie de cilindro metálico enorme más que la propia Suì-Fēng que se miraba algo molesta al tener semejante cosa adherida a su persona, en la cintura una ginjotan se enrollaba en ella al tiempo que abría los ojos mirando fijamente al frente.

\- **_Jakuho Raikoben_** (látigo de trueno de la avispa) - dijo ella dando a conocer el nombre de su Bankai cosa que no impresiono para nada a la mujer confiada al verla con su espada a todo poder.

\- Esa cosa es un Bankai, se ve estúpido, que harás con él se nota que no puedes ni moverte - se burló a la distancia mientras que la capitana le miraba con enojo y alzaba su brazo con algo de dificultad

\- ¡Solo me basta un golpe para hacerte pedazos! - respondió con enojo a su insulto al tiempo que la segura Viper sonreía.

\- Eso quiero verlo, ¡anda ataca a ver si puedes hacerme algo! Exclamo y se lanzó a la ofensiva de nuevo

Se enrollo de nuevo en esa pelota dura y poderosa que lanzándose a toda velocidad se enfilo contra la capitana, Suì-Fēng alzo su brazo mientras apuntaba el ataque, a la distancia su mentora miraba todo con cierta ansiedad al tiempo que la distancia se volvía menor a cada instante

\- ¡Muérete, maldita!- Exclamó, ocurrió, el cilindro metálico salió desprendido revelándose como una especie de misil que empujo con fuerza a su portadora, voló a una velocidad increíble dejando tras de sí una estela de humo blanco al tiempo que llegaba directo contra la esfera de Viper desatando el golpe…BOM, fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que el colosal estallido iluminara todo el sitio dejando que una violenta onda de viento y poder destrozar todo a su paso mientras la propia Suì-Fēng era empujada por el devastado ataque que uso, inclusive el agua del rio se hundió ante la onda de choque que agitaba el cabello de Yoruichi a la distancia haciendo que todo mundo mirase el poder que se desataba tomando nota mental de nunca hacer enojar a la capitana, la explosión poco a poco se disipo dejando ver un cuerpo malherido, las escamas de Viper ya no estaban su ropa estaba deshecha la sangre volaba por todos lados y las quemaduras deslataban sobre todo su cuerpo, inclusive le faltaba el ojo izquierdo al tiempo que salía volando hasta estrellarse con violencia contra el agua, salpico por todos lados mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el agua teñida de rojo, su arrogancia había causado su derrota.

Por su parte, Suì-Fēng respiraba agitada y cansada mientras su espada retornaba a su forma normal, casi se desplomo al suelo, pero en el último segundo fue atrapada, de pronto sus ojos cansados sentían algo redondo y de buen tamaño apretándose suavemente contra su rostro causándole un enorme sonrojo.

\- Muy bien hecho Suì-Fēng, estoy orgullosa de ti - le felicitaba Yoruichi apretándola suavemente contra su pecho al tiempo que la aludida solo se ponía más roja.

\- Y…Y…Yoruichi_sama – Dijo, y por la mente de Suì-Fēng paso aquella imagen mental de ella besando los atributos de su maestra mientras cierto emperador la poseía y claro no pudo aguantarlo.

\- ¿Eh? Suì-Fēng te desmayaste caray creo que estas más cansada de lo que pensaba – Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa pasando por alto el sangrado nasal que tenía su ex teniente, al parecer en el fondo inclusive ella tenía algunas fantasías algo pervertidas.

 **Hogwarts.**

En la oficina de Dumbledore, todo era calma y silencio, el desafío del sujeto recién había sido lanzado al chico Potter que ahora mismo se mantenía cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados meditando en las palabras de Alastor, era más que claro que las ciudades destruidas fueron aplastadas por 13 y si las revelaciones de Alastor eso solo significaba que el poder del hombre era mucho mayor que cualquier otro y eso implicaba que una lucha con él sería de proporciones colosales.

\- Aun me pregunto qué clase de sitio es el que el menciono en ese reto no se me ocurre nada que se asemeje a eso - murmuro el viejo auror mientras que Charlus seguía sumido en sus ideas y Bergan abría la boca para aclarar sus dudas.

\- Él se refiere a las fronteras entre Rusia y Lituania, está casi al centro del continente y un poco hacia la costa, es un valle rodeado de montañas afiladas y escarpadas que por su ubicación casi siempre se encuentra expuesto a corrientes de viento que soplan de todas direcciones, un sitio muy favorecedor para él al ser un usuario de viento, si me lo preguntan- declaro Bergan al tiempo que el ministro hacia memoria era verdad ese sitio existía y estaba por completo deshabitado seguramente era el sitio más adecuado para una pelea demoledora como la que él deseaba tener al enfrentarse a Charlus quien seguía en su mundo pensando en sus opciones y al final abrió los ojos mientras miraba directamente al ministro

\- Aceptare su reto, Albus, partiré a su encuentro de inmediato - declaro el chico con decisión mientras que el ministro se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

\- Lo siento, Charlus, pero no puedo permitirte ir solo a luchar contra ese tipo no sabemos si es una trampa, además sería preferible que llevaras a tu guardia real como apoyo – Dijo, las palabras de Dumbledore reflejaban algo de preocupación mientras que el chico solo negaba a sus palabras.

\- No los llevare, este sujeto es un maniático y puedo decirte que no va a dejar que nadie se meta en nuestra pelea esta tan deseoso de combatir que no creo que lleve ayuda es mas de seguro ya me está esperando en ese sitio – Dijo, la respuesta de Charlus era más que clara al tiempo que Dumbledore miraba a Bergan en busca de que le apoyase en su idea

\- Charlus tiene razón, es mejor que no los lleve, sé que el fundamento de Hogwarts es su trabajo en equipo, pero incluso ellos no le servirían a Charlus - declaro el hombre mirando fijamente al ministro que ahora si estaba indignado por esas palabras.

\- ¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! ¡El trabajo en equipo siempre ha sido una de las mayores virtudes, no podemos solo desechar eso porque piensas que no ayudarían, Charlus llevara un equipo de apoyo o no ira! - Exclamo, las ordenes de Dumbledore eran más que claras y entonces ocurrió.

Todo el ambiente se volvió frio y pesado mientras que los tres magos miraban fijamente al chico que ahora estaba dejando salir todo su instinto asesino mientras miraba fijamente al ministro que apenas se podía mantener de pie bajo esa presión tan asombrosa.

– _Nada mal un poco más y hasta yo me sentiría incomodo con él_ – pensaba Bergan mientras evaluaba la sensación mortal que despedía el chico y sí que no le afectaba casi nada después de todo él había estado en presencia de los deseos asesinos de muchos, incluso del mismo hermano de Charlus, por eso mismo estaba muy acostumbrado a esa sensación, aunque ciertamente si tenía un ligero escozor en su espalda.

– Si no voy a luchar contra él, se hartara y vendrá por mí a Hogwarts y entonces te garantizo que del colegio no quedara más que el recuerdo – Dijo, las palabras de Charlus era duras y directas, pero también estaban cargadas de una cruel y pura verdad 13 no se resistiría demasiado e iba a terminar yendo a Hogwarts a buscarlo y eso sería mil veces peor – Yo iré a pelear con 13 – Dijo el chico con decisión mientras que se daba la vuelta más que listo para salir de la oficina a empacar sus cosas y salir de ahí dispuesto a pelear contra el hombre, Dumbledore apareció en la puerta cortándole el paso al tiempo que le ordenaba no acudir no sabían si era una trampa o no y la idea de perder a Charlus era algo que de verdad no le gustaba nada –Comprendo eso, pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de acabar con ese monstruo… ¡iré a pelear con él aunque tenga que pasar sobre tu cuerpo inerte, Dumbledore! – Exclamó, fuego convergió al brazo derecho del chico mientras se dirigía a su puño que empezaba a emitir un gran calor que estaba más que listo para caer sobre Dumbledore quien le miraba con sudor cayéndole por una de sus sienes al tiempo que Charlus alzaba el puño lo coloco a un costado de él cerca de sus costillas mientras lo apretaba otro poco generando más fuego que ardía al tiempo que todos los magos en las cercanías sentían como el instinto asesino de chico poco a poco inundaba y se desbordaba de la torre, Dumbledore lo comprendió entonces y moviéndose a un costado le abrió el camino al chico.

\- Mas te vale regresar con vida, Charlus- Dijo el anciano al tiempo que el chico caminaba a la puerta y le dirigía una sonrisa antes de salir.

\- Ese demente se atrevió a amenazar a Dumbledore - Se quejaba Moody al tiempo que el chico se alejaba de ellos a paso lento.

\- Hace lo que tiene que hacer, esa es la actitud de un verdadero guerrero no de un mocoso que juega a ser uno, un verdadero guerrero debe ser despiadado y siempre estar dispuesto a aplastar a quien se meta en su camino para alcanzar la meta aun si ese alguien es un compañero – Dijo, las palabras de Bergan eran frías y despiadadas, pero lo peor no era que él estuviera diciendo eso.

\- Bergan tiene razón, Charlus debe hacer esto y el que estuviera dispuesto a mandarme al hospital indica que no se dejara vencer pase lo que pase – Dijo, Dumbledore esbozo una sonrisa ligera y discreta mientras que Moody se preguntaba si todos los antiguos magos pensaban de ese modo tan… despiadado.

 **…**

 **Omake 26 – Zaraki-Unohana Book Family**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki vs Retsu Unohana (Final)**

\- A través de mi curación, me abrí para que pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero ahora estoy segura de que la fuerza que obtuve fue en este preciso momento que el título de Kenpachi (Ocho Espadas) solo puede otorgarse a uno en una generación que es una regla solemne y al mismo tiempo, un destino inevitable que se ve que cuando las cabezas de dos de extremos de un gigante, solo una de las dos cosas pueden suceder, la hoja devorará o nutrirá al otro gigante de esta hoja en mi mano.

 _En el suelo estaba tendido bocabajo Kenpachi mientras Ren Unohana estaba de pie, débil, herida y cansada, veía al chico que estaba en un charco de sangre inconsciente._

 _\- Este chico, este chico es acorde con el título de Kenpachi - Pensó._

Kenpachi miraba fijamente a Retsu mientras esta lo veía con un rostro tranquilo, ambos tenían la cara manchada de sangre.

\- Este puede ser una despedida, tu eres el único hombre en este mundo quien me trajo verdadera alegría -Dijo Unohana mientras le sonreía y de la mano de Kenpachi estaba su espada la cuál atravesaba el pecho de ella mortalmente mientras de su boca salía sangre - Esplendido, Zaraki Kenpachi, con esto finalmente tenemos un último momento adecuado juntos - Dijo mientras Kenpachi la miraba con mucha seriedad, la mujer soltó su espada mientras Kenpachi sacaba su espada del pecho de ella y la lanza a un lado clavada en el suelo.

\- ¿Último momento? Oi, no vas a morir conmigo, ¿verdad? - Preguntó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos - Oi, No mueras, no me he llenado, te estoy rogando, no te mueras, te estoy rogando, ¡NO TE MUERAS! - Exclamó con fuerza mientras Retsu lo veía con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Que lindo, aún eres el niño que mamá conoció, no necesitas llorar, pudiste hacer un pequeño trabajo después de despertar tu verdadero poder, el único inconveniente es que la mayoría de tus peleas ahora no serán nada más molestas para ti, sin embargo, hay enemigos formidables que aún pueden aparecer, amigos con los que discutir juguetonamente, pero lo más importante es que finalmente puedes construir una relación con tu compañero, todo el legado que dejo mi madre ahora está en tus manos, no tengo nada más que dar, el título de Kenpachi, que nunca había cambiado de manos oficialmente, ahora le pertenece a un legítimo propietario, mi muerte puede estar cerca, Zaraki Kenpachi, pero es un momento para regocijarme, ahhhh, siento una alegría dichosa incluso en la muerte habiendo cumplido finalmente lo que mi madre puso en mis manos aquellos hace años atrás.

\- Tu no morirás, Yachiru, tú te quedarás conmigo, te lo aseguró - Dijo Kenpachi mientras abrazaba a Unohana con fuerza.

\- **_Kenpachi, Zaraki Kenpachi_**

\- ¿Quién carajos eres tú? - Preguntó Kenpachi estando en la oscuridad mientras oía aquella voz - ¡¿Tú me estás llamando?! ¡Muéstrate!

\- **_Así que finalmente puedes oír mi voz, Soy el único... que te ha estado vigilando constantemente... observando cada uno de tus movimientos, desde y hasta el principio ...esta voz me pertenece… es un placer conocerte finalmente, Zaraki Kenpachi, yo soy... Nozarashi._**

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll dice: "FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS"**


	56. Capitulo 52

**Hola lectores! Les traigo otro cap y el ultimo del año, ahora si es confirmado, volveré a publicar cap en la segunda semana de Enero, pero les dare un regalo que publicare luego, recordarles que tengo nuevas historias para el futuro y son estas:**

 **Sinfonía de la Noche: Cazando a Drácula: Esta es una historia de Harry Potter y vampiros, mas que todo inspirada en el juego de Castlevania, esto como sugerencia de un lector ya que me pareció interesante la idea. La historia sera como siempre, muy oscura, con alto contenido de violencia, Harem y sexo explicito.**

 **Hermanos de la Destrucción: Esta historia de Harry Potter y demonios, inspirada en la saga de videojuegos de Devil May Cry, volveré al uso de dos hermanos, esta historia es algo parecida a la de "Heredero" que también esta inspirada en este videojuego, pero bueno, ya verán en que consiste, esta historia también tendrá sexo, violencia y Harem, ademas de posible incesto.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, el único review que me dejaron fue de CCSakuraforever, así que no hay mas, me gustaría que esta historia volviera hacer a ser mas leída, ademas de saber que tal les ha parecido los nuevos cambios en la historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 52**

 **…**

 **Fuego contra Fuego**

Bison se posó ante el ojiverde listo para dar inicio a la feroz pelea, pero en ese momento dos siluetas cayeron del cielo a los costados del general, se trataban de dos tipos de ropa parecida uno de ellos empuñaba una gran espada aserrada y el otro traía consigo una enorme katana atada a la espalda de al menos metro y medio de largo de la hoja.

– No se apure, señor - Dijo el de la gran espada.

– Si, déjeles esta basura a sus mejores hombres - Dijo el otro, estaban listos para demostrar su valía ante su líder que sonriendo discretamente les concedió esta pelea.

– _Genial más rodeos_ \- Pensó el ojiverde mientras los sujetos se lanzaban contra él listos para matarlo.

El ojiverde los recibió sin dudar, el hombre de la gran espada lanzo un puñetazo que fácilmente el ojiverde bloqueo con su puño izquierdo para entonces saltar un poco eludiendo la barrida del hombre de la katana, aterrizo y salto a la ofensiva lanzo una patada ascendente que el sujeto de la gran espada no logro bloquear siendo elevado en el aire un par de metros, el segundo se lanzó contra el ojiverde que tomo al sujeto que estaba en el aire del tobillo y girando sobre sí mismo lo lanzo contra el sorprendido oponente numero dos que recibió a su compañero con una fuerte colisión que los arrojo a los dos al suelo.

– _Sus mejores hombres, por kami creo que Renji los mataría a ambos sin problemas_ \- pensaba el ojiverde mientras los sujetos se incorporaban algo maltrechos y encaraban al sonriente ojiverde con molestias en sus ojos.

\- Eres bueno, siéntete honrado que yo Ryo de la madre Rusia te dejare sentir el acero de mi espada – Dijo, y desenfundo su enorme espada mostrándola al ojiverde era por completo lisa y bastante ancha por no mencionar larga, lo curioso era ese filo aserrado que le daba un aspecto amenazador e intimidante.

\- Mi hermano tiene razón, yo Kyo de la madre Rusia te mostrare el poder de mi espada - Dijo y el segundo desenfundo su katana, era de hecho bastante común exceptuando por esas líneas verticales a lo largo de la hoja, algo le decía al ojiverde que sería mejor tener cuidado con eso sin duda albergaba algún truco en esa espada.

Nadie se movió mientras el ojiverde los evaluaba, en los riscos los rebeldes miraban todo en silencio aguardando el momento en que el choque se desatara, por su lado Big Boss miraba fijamente las armas de esos tipos con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

– No puede ser – Murmuró a nadie atrayendo la atención de cierta rubia que ahora miraba al ojiverde con preocupación.

– ATACA – Ordenó Ryo y los dos se lanzaron a la ofensiva; el ojiverde con cierta facilidad esquivo el corte de la gran espada que con facilidad se hundió en el suelo destrozando todo lo que se interpuso en su camino, salto al aire eludiendo el ataque mientras Kyo sonreía, lanzo un corte al aire obviamente el ojiverde lo miro como si estuviera loco era demasiada distancia, entonces ocurrió; de las líneas de la espada se dividió en secciones revelando gruesos y largos hilos de acero mientras el arma se volvía un gigantesco látigo de acero que se mecía en el aire, se abalanzo contra el ojiverde y lo sujeto con fuerza apretando con poder, entonces de los hilos largas púas salieron hundiéndose en la carne del ojiverde mientras Kyo lo sacudía y arrojaba contra el suelo con un fuerte y sonoro golpe.

\- Jaajajaja esa es la habilidad especial de mi espada, es un látigo de acero con púas llenas de un veneno paralizante jajaja ahora mismo tu cuerpo se debe estar poniendo como una roca - Se burlaba orgulloso de su fácil victoria, con el ejército, las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar, no por nada esos dos eran los hombres de confianza de su general, por su lado los rebeldes ya estaban listos para saltar a la batalla y socorrer al ojiverde, Balalaika en especial ya planeaba como hundir a ese par en unos lindos pozos de ácido; las risas de Kyo se detuvieron cuando el ojiverde se levantó despacio, sus pequeñas heridas sanaron a una velocidad increíble gracias a una rara energía morada que se desvaneció tan pronto como llego.

– Debí mencionar que los venenos no me hacen ningún efecto jeje – Dijo, la sonrisa en la cara de Harry era espeluznante mientras miraba fijamente al sujeto de la katana que lo miraba en completo shock, fue su hermano el que salto al frente con su gran espada listo para atacar, su energía corrió por el filo de la espada y fue casi como si los dientes se movieran a una velocidad asombrosa.

\- Esta es la habilidad especial de mi espada, sus dientes revestidos de mi poder actúan como una sierra y cortan lo que sea con gran facilidad - Presumió Ryo mientras el ojiverde los miraba con gran seriedad.

– Esas son habilidades patéticas, yo les mostrare lo que una verdadera espada puede hacer - Dijo el ojiverde, este tomo con fuerza el mango de su espada, ni siquiera valía la pena usar si Shikai con ellos y el ojiverde desenfundo de golpe.

El suelo crujió con fuerza mientras la espada envuelta en un poderoso y violento torbellino de rayos, la mayoría alzaba más de una ceja.

– ¿Qué clase de espada es esa? – Preguntó Big Boss mirado el arma del ojiverde, pero aquella espada les daba un mal presentimiento a los hermanos de Rusia que en este momento tenían muchos escalofríos ante la oscura presencia de esa espada y la sonrisa demencial del ojiverde no ayudaba nada en ese momento.

– Aquí voy, par de cretinos – Dijo y Harry salto al ataque sin dudar ni un segundo.

Se movió muy rápido lanzándose contra el par de hombres, el metal de la enorme zanbato resonó con fuerza mientras el ojiverde de manera asombrosa empujaba a Ryo sobre el suelo lodoso inclinando su gran espada contra él, Kyo salto al rescate de su hermano lanzando otro latigazo con su katana, pero el ojiverde de un giro veloz lanzo un corte con su espada que rechazo al látigo con suma facilidad antes de girar y volver a atacar a Ryo, la espada del ojiverde se movía a una velocidad asombrosa, era casi un borrón negro que arrancaba chispas de la zanbato que con cada golpe se inclinaba a un costado, nadie podía creer eso, Ryo salto alejándose del ojiverde que solo inclino la cabeza hacia los hermanos aun con esa loca sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Esa solo es una katana, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de inclinar mi espada contra mí? Se supone que nadie en Rusia es más fuerte que yo – Dijo el molesto Ryo mirado fijamente al ojiverde que tenía su espada a un costado apuntando al suelo con el filo hacia ellos.

\- Esa extraña espada no es mejor que las nuestras, solo eres un fanfarrón - Dijo Kyo tratando de provocar al ojiverde, un gran error.

\- **_Ryūkatto_** (Corte Dragón) – Murmuró, la espada se volvió por completo blanca ante las palabras del ojiverde mientras todo el ejército de Rusia permanecía sin parpadear so pena de perderse algún ataque asombroso, el ojiverde lanzo el corte y para asombro de todos los espectadores una honda blanca como cuchilla voló por el aire a una gran velocidad enfilándose contra Kyo que pensando se trataba de algún truco alzo su espada para disipar el ataque, el sonido del golpe sonó como metal mientras era empujado hacia atrás por el impacto, Ryo salto esquivando la ofensiva de varios clones del ojiverde empuñando sus espadas y alejándolo de su hermano menor mientras el ojiverde original cargaba de frente, su espada se movió a gran velocidad y Kyo trato de bloquear, fue un golpe poderoso que resonó con fuerza al igual que el crujido del metal, Harry dejo ir toda la oscuridad en el golpe y Kyo salió volando hasta golpear el suelo con fuerza, se levantó molesto mientras encaraba al ojiverde de la sonrisa demente – Creo que ya no sirve ese fierro - Dijo el ojiverde y Kyo vio cómo su espada se desbarataba en un montón de pedazos de metal unidos por los hilos internos solo un golpe le basto al ojiverde para destrozar su espada – Usare un truco nuevo en ti… **_Sen Denkishīto_** (Mil Hojas Eléctricos)- y el ojiverde clavo su espada en el suelo, todo retumbo mientras miles de rayos como filosa espadas emergían de todas direcciones, Kyo salto y esquivo como pudo, pero las espadas lo rodeaban y seguían por todos lados hasta que lo atraparon contra el muro del cañón – Te atrape - Dijo el ojiverde con una enorme sonrisa.

– De que sirve, no me derrotaste - Dijo el presumido sujeto rodeado de espadas.

– Jeje las espadas no solo son de rayos, sino también de metal – Dijo Harry con sus dos manos brillando de electricidad, se arrodilló y tomo el mango de su espada.

– AAAAAAHHHHHHHH - Grito Kyo mientras una corriente de miles de voltios surcaba de espada a espada con él en medio, era como una cámara eléctrica.

El ultimo clon del ojiverde fue disipado y Ryo miro con ira como el cuerpo de su hermano se desplomaba al suelo mientras esas raras cuchillas se disipaban y el ojiverde levantaba su espada.

– VOY A MATARTE – Exclamo, salto contra el ojiverde y este solo bloqueo el corte sosteniendo su espada con una mano, Ryo lanzo su poder en su espada y los colmillos del filo se mecieron como en una sierra, dejo caer el golpe contra el ojiverde que ahora a dos manos bloqueo el ataque mientras las chispas volaban, ataco ahora el ojiverde lanzando fuertes espadazos contra Ryo que asombrado se alejó para evitar ser asesinado – Es imposible, nada resiste a mi espada, ¿Cómo demonios sigue esa espada intacta? – Dijo molesto y asustado ya que la Chokuto aún permanecía lisa y brillante.

– Mientras mi voluntad sea fuerte nada romperá a Shiryū – Dijo el ojiverde mientras la electricidad recorría la hoja hasta hacerla brillar de una manera curiosa junto con un zumbido bastante característico – **_Rakuyô_** (Hoja Relámpago) - la espada brillo de color azul cuando el ojiverde se lanzó al ataque con una estocada frontal, Ryo atravesó su gran espada para bloquear, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió el metal candente y electrificado del ojiverde atravesando su pecho, sus ojos abiertos miraron como la brillante espada atravesó su gran espada como si fuese de mantequilla y le partió el corazón – Salúdame a tu hermano – Harry saco la espada y Ryo se desplomo sobre su espalda muerto; el ejercito entero estaba aterrado, ese sujeto acababa de matar a dos de los mejores soldados del general como si no fuesen más que moscas mientras los rebeldes miraban todo por completo en shock entre ellos los deseos de matar al ojiverde por ganarse la atención de Sofiya se volvían en respeto por sus habilidades y sin querer se ganaba un nuevo club de fans.

– Mi querido emperador es formidable, no puedo esperar para inclinarme ante su poderosa presencia y algo más – Dijo Balalaika con una voz soñadora y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía linda a excepción de la ligera hemorragia nasal que tenía, sin duda pensaba cosas no muy santas.

Harry se agacho cuando la poderosa bala de viento que paso sobre él destrozando una de las rocas del fondo, miro al molesto Bison que hora mismo lo encaraba listo para pelear.

– Yo seré quien te asesine – Dijo el molesto general mientras sus manos a e movían y el agua del suelo se agolpo detrás de él girando con violencia y avanzo poderoso despedazando todo a su paso mientras Harry con su espada lanzaba un corte brillante que apenas logro dividir el vértice asesino, se lanzó contra Bison y dejo caer su espada partiéndolo en dos, demasiado fácil, el general se disolvió en un montón de agua – Vi de lo que tu espada es capaz, no soy tan estúpido como para quedarme quieto - Dijo con una voz arrogante mientras el ojiverde le dedicaba una sonrisa boba antes de enfundar su espada.

– Es cierto, además no es justo, tú no tienes una espada y en lo personal prefiero romperte la cara con mis propias manos – Dijo mientras sonreía delgada y peligrosamente preparado para atacar.

La ciudad era un caos donde los ecos de las batallas aun resonaban por todos lados, al tiempo que los cuerpos quemados de soldados de Bison yacían aun en el suelo a los costados del pelinegro Saotome que solo miraba a la mujer frente a él con cierta calma y serenidad, después de todo con las palabras que le dijo, era más que claro que no toleraría intervenciones de ningún tipo.

– Dime, Azula, ¿De verdad deseas combatir conmigo hasta la muerte? – Dijo con calma el hombre pelinegro mientras la mujer solo miraba a un lado casi como si estuviera pensando y meditando sus palabras mientras uno de sus dedos golpeaba suavemente su mejilla.

– ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero matarte? Solo quiero dejarte en claro quién es mejor, Ranma_chan – Declaró ella mientras tomaba posición de combate y el hombre de ropas chinas y cabellos negros solo asentía a sus palabras

– No me derrotaras y te lo demostrare – Dijo, los ojos de Ranma brillaron amenazantes mientras que Azula se lanzaba contra él a toda velocidad, sus manos se alinearon como hojas asesinas mientras flamas azules suaves y ligeras danzaban sobre las puntas de sus dedos en línea recta soltó el golpe al frente en un movimiento preciso y recto de su mano izquierda que dejo tras de sí una delgada línea azul quemante y poderosa al tiempo que Ranma se agachara apenas logro anticipar ese movimiento cosa muy rara debido a su velocidad y anticipación, estaba en cuclillas cuando Azula dando un giro hacia atrás le clavo una formidable patada en el mentón alzándolo al aire mientras que saltaba contra él.

– ¡No me subestimes, Ranma_chan! – Exclamó y dejo ir sus manos como si fueran una "x" mientras las flamas azules en dicha forma golpeaban a Ranma en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo mientras su camisa se quemaba bajo la presión del poder de su bella enemiga que solo aterrizo elegantemente en el suelo al tiempo que el pelinegro golpeaba con fuerza el terreno rocoso que formaba la calle empedrada, se alzó de inmediato con la delgada x quemada en su pecho mientras alzaba una ceja ante lo ocurrido.

\- Ya te marqué como mío, Ranma_chan jajajajaja – Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras soplaba una flama pequeña de la punta de su índice derecho al tiempo que miraba fijamente al serio Saotome.

\- Aun sigues confundiéndome, aunque al final ya supe como lo hacías – Declaró el hombre mientras sus ojos reasumían su forma tradicional de un profundo color negro intenso.

\- Oh de verás descubriste mi secreto entonces ilústrame, Ranma_chan – Dijo, ella sostenía esa arrogante sonrisa en su rostro mientras el Saotome solo la miraba fijamente

\- Tu fuego es azul, porque está cargado de partículas eléctricas de tu elemento rayo, por eso tan agresivo y caliente eso mismo está en tu piel todo el tiempo, de ahí que tu fuego no necesariamente salga de tu boca esas misma partículas causan interferencia en la lectura de tus movimientos, por eso mismo es tan difícil – Dijo, el hombre declaro con voz segura y directa dejando a la mujer callada y con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que asentía a todas las palabras dichas por ese hombre.

\- No está mal, siempre supe que no solo eras el mejor, sino que también tenías cerebro, pero se te olvida que yo no solo soy una cara bonita… ¡y que puedo hacer esto! – Exclamó, solo lanzo sus dedos al frente y de ellos salió despedido un brillante relámpago que despedazo todo a su paso mientras Ranma reaccionaba de manera muy justo esquivando el poderoso ataque que derribaba un muro a medio caer al tiempo que Azula se lanzaba contra él a toda velocidad, el pelinegro giro solo para ver la rodilla de Azula ya a cm de su rostro, se agacho a toda velocidad mientras daba un veloz giro en el suelo quedando cara a cara con la poderosa mujer que se lanzaba contra él de frente – ¡Anda pelea, Ranma_chan! - los puños de Azula estaban rodeados de candentes flamas azules mientras se movían contra el Saotome que apenas les bloqueaba esquivando sus ataques al tiempo que la mujer sonreía mientras que el hombre retrocedía poco a poco mientras ella solo le miraba fijamente con esa arrogante sonrisa en su cara mientras que el hombre finalmente atacaba, coloco sus manos contra su rostro y soplo suaves flamas rojizas que les rodearon en el acto emulando los puños de fuego de Azula, lanzo el fuerte golpe al frente y choco directo con el puño de la mujer fue un poderoso golpe que soltó las flamas por todos lados al tiempo que Ranma lanzaba otro golpe más, de nuevo choco de frente contra el puño de Azula quien abriendo la mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ranma quien ahora le sostenía con fuerza mientras sus manos en llamas ardían mezclando sus fuegos con fuerza al tiempo que se miraban fijamente.

– No lo haces tan mal, Azula - Elogio el pelinegro al tiempo que la mujer solo le sonreía con cierta diversión.

– Gracias eso merece un premio… **_Hi no Kisu_** (Beso de Fuego) – Dijo, los labios de Azula brillaron azules mientras flamas los recorrían y soplaba un suave beso que a la distancia tan corta golpeo de frente la mejilla de Ranma quien solo ladeo el rostro mientras la ligera quemadura quedaba plasmada en él al tiempo que soltaba la mano de la mujer y perdiendo la compostura clavaba un poderoso golpe en su estómago antes de girar y mandarla a volar con una patada poderosa a su rostro, Azula voló por el aire una buena distancia antes de acabar estrellándose contra un muro que se colapsó bajo el fuerte golpe.

Ranma se sobo un poco su mejilla donde la marca roja semejante a los labios de Azula permanecía en ella como un recordatorio del caliente y mortal beso de la mujer que con calma se levantaba de su pequeño montón de escombros quedándose sobre los mismo mientras observaba al pelinegro con calma, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras su mejilla lucía un poco roja e inflamada por el fuerte golpe que el Saotome le propino.

– Así es como me gusta, Ranma, voy yo ahora… **_Denkiushi_** (Toro Eléctrico) – Dijo y sus manos brillaron antes de que golpeara el suelo con las misma mientras la electricidad resplandecía y brotando del suelo un gigantesco y muy enojado toro brotaba con fuerza lanzándose contra el pelinegro que salto al aire mientras el formidable ataque despedazaba varias casas desoladas a su espalda mientras la mujer ya estaba en el aire dando vueltas con su cuerpo horizontal mientras extendía una de sus piernas y una línea de fuego salía despedida de ella golpeando a Ranma directo en el cuerpo mandándolo al suelo a estrellarse con fuerza mientras que Azula caía al piso solo para saltar de nuevo y centrarse justo sobre el hombre que le miraba en el aire y sobre él – **_Aoi Ryūsei_** (Meteoro Azul) - sus pies se rodearon de brillantes flamas de color azul intenso mientras se precipitaba sobre el pelinegro que solo vio como ella le caía del cielo con una fuerza demoledora, fue un golpe frontal el que le dio a su torso con un poder aplastante mientras las flamas estallaban en una gran burbuja de fuego azul que quemaba todo a su paso mientras un cráter se formaba en el suelo bajo la presión y el calor del resplandeciente fuego que ardía con fuerza quemando el aire a su alrededor, cuando todo se disipó solo quedaron las rocas al rojo vivo mientras los pies de la mujer estaban clavados al suelo donde el cuerpo de su enemigo se había vaporizado por completo cosa que solo le hacía alzar una ceja ante eso.

– **_Buresuobufaia_** (Soplo de fuego) - Se escucho la voz de un costado y prono Azula alzaba sus brazos al frente rodeados de electricidad formando un escudo improvisado mientras que las flamas le golpeaban con fuerza empujándola sobre el piso mientras que su defensa las abría y las casa alrededor del gran cráter ardían en llaman antes de que el fuego separado las demoliera por completo mientras que las flamas rojas se extinguían poco a poco hasta que la mujer quedo de pie mirando fijamente al pelinegro que le miraba desde uno de los bordes de cráter donde lucia ileso e intacto tras el poderoso ataque que ella le lanzo hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás.

– Vaya, olvide el hecho de tu extraña habilidad y, sobre todo, que eres casi inmune a mi fuego - Le felicito la mujer de brazos un poco quemados al tiempo que le miraba con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Se lanzo de nuevo contra él a todo poder mientras las flamas azules abandonaban sus manos y pies al tiempo que se movía de un lado a otro tratando de golpear al Saotome que solo esquivaba con calma, sus ojos le indicaban un movimiento que el final no era el correcto sin duda esa estela eléctrica en el cuerpo de Azula le impediría el leer sus movimientos y era mejor no arriesgarse con tan poderosa enemiga que ahora mismo le estaba escupiendo una gran bola de fuego que él respondía lanzando su propio ataque que al golpear el de Azula estalló con fuerza en una lluvia de flamas que ardían por todos lados mientras los restos de madera de las casas destruidas ya comenzaban a arder bajo el calor de sus flamas y si la temperatura empezaba a aumentar mientras que Azula se mantenía firme frente a Ranma.

– Bien soy yo o el aire está muy frio… Quizá debería calentarlo un poco ¿no crees? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras el Saotome sabía perfectamente bien a que se refería, después de todo ya lo había usado una vez contra él cuando se enfrentaron, realizo sellos a toda velocidad mientras el poder resplandecía en la mujer que solo atacaba sin piedad alguna

– **_Nexpa_** (Onda térmica) – Dijo y alzo los puños al cielo mientras una onda de fuego azul salía disparada en todas direcciones al tiempo que el aire casi hervía volviéndose viciado mientras el pelinegro sentía el golpe de calor llegándole directo mareándole un poco - ¿Qué pasa Ranma_chan no aguantas el calor, pero si nosotros los Saotome somos expertos en el uso del fuego o que… Pero, claro nunca te gusto el fuego aunque me vas a decir que tampoco conoces este ataque... **_Baberu no Honô_** (Flama de babel) - de la boca de Azula soplado al cielo voló una flama ardiente y poderosa que de manera asombrosa se mantenía suspendida en el aire aumentando el calor de la zona mientras comenzaba a expandirse a paso lento y brillaba casi como un segundo sol flotando sobre las cabezas de los dos al tiempo que Ranma solo alzaba una ceja, nunca antes había visto algo así y vaya que era extraño - ¿Qué pasa Ranma_chan, tú, el gran prodigio y poderoso Saotome no conoce la flama de babel? - Preguntaba la mujer con arrogancia y confianza mientras que el pelinegro solo le miraba fijamente.

\- Solo conozco técnicas poderosas, Azula, no sé de cosas que solo cambian el clima - Respondió el pelinegro mientras que Azula solo le sonreía aún más.

\- Que mal, Ranma_chan, esperaba que conocieras esta técnica por el me llaman la princesa de fuego, mientras trate de volverte cenizas esa linda esfera va a crecer y cuando no pueda más pues… digamos que solo la persona que la creo puede sobrevivir a su estallido, lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que rostizarte, Oni_sama – Dijo y la pelinegra se lanzó contra el Saotome que solo miraba asombrado como la bola de fuego crecía poco a poco.

El hombre se defendía como podía contra la mujer de cabellos negros al tiempo que ella lanzaba lenguas de fuego azul que Ranma desviaba con estallidos de fuego rojo al tiempo que se separaba de la mujer que le perseguía por todos lados sin detenerse al tiempo que el Saotome respondía, se trenzaron en una serie de golpes y patadas que la mujer se defendía lanzando patadas llameantes mientras la esfera azul sobre sus cabezas crecía otro poco casi como si se alimentase del calor que se despedía en la zona de la lucha al tiempo que Ranma sujetaba a Azula con fuerza, sus manos la rodearon pasando por debajo de sus brazos y uniendo sus manos tras la nuca de la mujer que ahora estaba inmovilizada y expuesta antes el Saotome que en el forcejeo termino desplomándose al suelo cayendo sobre Azula quien bajo el hombre continuaba bien sujeta.

– Sabes, Ranma_chan tuve muchos sueños como este solo que en ellos estábamos en un cuarto de hotel jejejeje – Dijo, lanzo suavemente sus caderas contra la entrepierna del hombre que solo se mantenía firme mientras ella seguía rozándose contra el quien se mantenía bastante estoico casi inexpresivo al tiempo que ella seguía en lo suyo – ¿Qué pasa Ranma_chan, acaso no te gusto ni un poquito? Anda podemos pasarla bien un rato algo como tu último deseo porque dudo que sobrevivas a eso – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba con la vista a la espera azul que ya estaba muy inflamada y comenzaba a sacudirse, ya no soportaba más e iba a detonar en cualquier segundo – Oh ahora que recuerdo, nunca te interesó otra mujer aparte de esa estúpida de Akane Tendô, no volviste a ser el mismo después de su muerte, pero pronto te unirás a ella – Dijo Azula sonriendo mientras sucedió.

Todo mundo se quedó callado y escucho con fuerza la gigantesca detonación, fue una burbuja azul de fuego gigantesca y poderosa que se alzó más de 3 kilómetros de diámetro vaporizando todo a su paso mientras el domo de fuego ascendía al cielo más de kilómetro y medio de alto, las luchas que aún se desarrollaban, se detuvieron en el acto cuando el brillante ataque se vislumbró en la ciudad, o en lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad ya que ahora mismo acababa de desaparecer por completo de la faz de la tierra bajo el sorprendente ataque, mientras soldados de Bison, algunos civiles y heridos que no pudieron alejarse eran carbonizados bajo ese gigantesco estallido que lanzaba una violenta onda de choque en todos lados.

– ¡Diablos eso es destrucción masiva! – Dijo el ojiverde a una buena distancia de la zona del estallido mientras que su oponente solo miraba la inmensa bola brillante que casi cegaba a todo mundo mientras se mantenía ardiendo con fuerza se cubría sus ojos del brillo azul de aquellas flamas que ya comenzaban a extinguirse mientras dejaba tras de sí un suelo quemado con rocas al rojo vivo y a medio fundirse mientras en el centro de la lisa y despejada zona yacía de pie una sonriente mujer de cabellos negros y largos mirando en todas direcciones en busca de algún rastro de vida, pero no había nada, todo por más pequeño que fuese había sido vaporizado.

– Adoro esta técnica, pero por desgracia es demasiado efectivo, nunca me deja nadie con quien pelear - Decía algo decepcionada mientras el suelo comenzaba a agitarse con fuerza, frente a ella el suelo quemado se agrietaba mientras vapor caliente surgía de él y para su asombro el piso se destrozaba mientras una poderosa figura de color negruzco de aspecto furioso que se alzaba amenazante ante Azula quien solo miraba la figura con algo de terror mientras la figura monstruosa desaparecía dejando ver a un Ranma de ropas quemadas y rotas mirándole con sus ojos amarillos a su máximo esplendor - Sobreviviste… lo sabía, esa cosa siempre me pareció más poderosa de lo que tu decías que era, por eso siempre fuiste tan temido, aunque no sé qué tan poderoso eres – Dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante mientras que Ranma solo le miraba fijamente.

\- No solo por esto era tan temido, sino porque en esta forma soy invencible y que a pesar de eso no está del todo perfeccionado – Dijo el pelinegro que miraba a su hermana menor.

\- Si, la flama de babel es genial, pero ahora ya no puedo hacerla, solo le sale una vez cada 12 horas ahora tendré que derrotarte yo misma – Dijo y Azula se lanzó contra él a toda velocidad mientras trazaba sellos con las manos mientras avanzaba.

Salto al aire escupiendo una bola de fuego gigante mucho más grande que cualquier otra que el Saotome serio hubiese visto en su vida, pero el casi morir podía hacer a muchas personas cambiar de actitud.

– **_Faiādoriru_** (Taladro de fuego) – Dijo, de la boca de Ranma salió un misil de fuego que girando sobre sí mismo emulo un taladro gigante mientras golpeaba el fuego azul que se abría bajo la presión concentrada en un solo punto desperdigando las flamas azules mientras se dirigía contra Azula, ella reacciono a tiempo escupiendo una bola de fuego pequeña que le permitió eludir el bólido de fuego que siguió su camino hasta caer en un arco a la distancia clavándose en el suelo antes de explotar como si de una bomba se tratara, cayó al suelo solo para ver como Ranma de nuevo le atacaba con fuerza – **_Hinoiki_** (Aliento de Fuego)- abrió la boca y una nube de fuego voló contra Azula quien solo alzo los brazos incapaz de bloquear y pronto estaba rodeada de fuego quemante.

– Aaaaaaaahhhhhh – Gritó con fuerza mientras el fuego azul detonaba ascendiendo en un pilar que dispersaba el fuego de Ranma que en cuanto la vio se detuvo por completo, el cabello de Azula caía por los costados de su rostro mientras respiraba agitada y sudorosa, pero lo más singular era como su ropa estaba tan quemada, sus pantalones habían sido reducidos a meros shorts que apenas llevan a las rodillas mientras que su camisa estaba hecha trizas y de hecho no cubría casi nada de ella mientras miraba a Ranma ya sin la sonrisa arrogante sino con una mirada más que furiosa en su cara – ¡Voy a despedazarte! - de la boca de Azula salió disparando un dragón gigante de fuego azul que gritaba con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra el Saotome que soplando con fuerza lanzaba un dragón rojo y candente, los ataques llegaron de frente golpeándose cabeza contra cabeza mientras los hermanos seguían soplando el fuego que pronto comenzaba a ascender, todo mundo podía ver desde todos lados como los gigantescos dragones azul y rojo ascendían dando vueltas uno contra el otro como si se trenzaran hasta que se separaron a una gran altura y dando un giro se lanzaron contra ellos directo y sin medir consecuencia alguna sus quijadas se abrieron y chocaron uno contra otro estallando con fuerza en una bola de fuego rojo y azul que brillo por todos lados mientras las flamas como gotas de lluvia caían de la nube de fuego que flotaba sobre la zona de batalla; parecía una visión de apocalipsis el sitio en el que Ranma y Azula se trenzaban de nuevo en un combate uno a uno mientras el fuego caía a su alrededor como una lluvia de azufre quemante mientras danzaban lanzándose uno contra la otra, la pierna de Azula fue de frente y Ranma la esquivo antes de lanzar su mano como garra en busca de desgarrar la espalda de la mujer, golpeo con fuerza y de nuevo el Saotome se detuvo al ver que en su mano estaba la blusa quemada de Azula quien ahora estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente.

\- Porque te quedas quieto, que nunca has visto los pechos de una mujer – Dijo ella con arrogancia mientras sus senos copa d redondos y perfectos de pezones sonrosados estaban por completo expuestos ante los ojos de Ranma quien apenas podía mirarla a los ojos.

\- Toma cúbrete – Dijo y le arrojo la blusa o lo que quedaba de ella mientras que Azula la miraba con una ceja alzada.

\- Esta mugre ya no sirve, mejor sigamos – Dijo, la lanzo al suelo y corrió contra Ranma mientras sus pechos bailaban libres en el viento.

Ella iba de un lado a otro mientras sus senos se bamboleaban de un lado a otro distrayendo un poco al Saotome que si bien se defendía como podía resultaba algo difícil no mirar semejantes encantos que estaban tan de cerca, Azula escupió una bala de fuego que detono con fuerza en el pecho de Ranma mandándolo a volar mientras ella resoplaba al verlo levantarse a la distancia.

– Ya sé que tengo unos pechos preciosos Ranma_chan, pero mejor los tapo, no te dejan concentrarte – Dijo y se arrancó algo de la tela de sus pantalones que quedaron reducidos a shorts muy cortos a medio muslo revelando sus largas y hermosas piernas mientras Azula haciendo un par de nudos transformaba esos retazos de tela en un top con un nudo al frente que sostenía sus pechos cubriéndolos como podía al tiempo que se lo anudaba en la espalda – Listo y si ya lo se me veo endemoniadamente sexy de este modo, pero por favor contén tu miembro en tus pantalones que sé que se muere de ganas por colarse dentro de mí y sigamos luchando – Dijo, mientras que su hermano tenía un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, se lanzó contra ella y de nuevo comenzaron a moverse en todas direcciones mientras se agredían con fuerza, las manos de Azula llenas de fuego de nuevo trataban de calcinar a Ranma quien se resistía a sus ataques moviéndose con fuerza y esquivando sus manos en llamas que trataban de sujetarle y reducirlo a cenizas, se alejó una buena distancia mientras que Azula solo entrecerraba los ojos al verlo en aquel sitio – _Es muy fuerte, mi poder se está acabando, si no venzo ahora voy a perder de nuevo_ \- pensó ella mientras el fuego de sus manos se extinguió y lanzaba de nuevo otro dragón de fuego azul que brillando y rugiendo se lanzaba contra el pelinegro que solo miraba como el ataque se aproximaba a él, no se movió ni un cm es más se quedó inmóvil mientras el ataque se abalanzaba sobre él y abría sus ojos grandes brillando en ellos, el fuego amarillo surgió de golpe envolviendo al dragón azul que casi pareció rugir de dolor antes de desplomarse al suelo en una masa de fuego amarillo que ardía con fuerza mientras Azula solo miraba al oponente con esa sonrisa tan arrogante.

\- Había olvidado esas llamas traga fuego, por un segundo creí que te habías rendido, pero veo que tendré que acabarte con mis propias manos – Dijo y se lanzó de nuevo contra Ranma.

Los movimientos de Azula se volvían más y más lentos a cada segundo mientras que el hombre seguía eludiendo con calma sabía bien lo que estaba pasando esa manera de atacar tan desesperada solo indicaba que ella estaba llegando a su límite, solo era cosa de esperar el momento adecuado para vencerla de un solo golpe, Azula logro lo que deseaba, un solo arañazo de sus manos en llamas hicieron a Ranma retroceder mientras se sujetaba el pecho y ella sonreía, era ahora o nunca, escupió una bola de fuego azul de buen tamaño que se abalanzó contra el pelinegro al tiempo que él se desaparecía, los ojos de Azula vieron como el fuego paso de largo sobre Ranma quien como un fantasma atravesaba su ataque antes de escupirle una bola de fuego no muy grande, fue un golpe directo al estómago de Azula quien salió volando por el estallido del fuego y termino tendida en el suelo mientras el pelinegro se ponía de pie a su lado de ella.

\- Lo admito…no puedo más… tú ganas, Ranma_chan - Dijo ella con una sonrisa de decepción en su rostro mientras el Saotome solo asentía a sus palabras.

\- Lo sé y ahora si me permites tengo cosas que hacer – Declaró el pelinegro antes de comenzar a caminar alejándose de la cansada mujer.

\- Oye Ranma_chan, no te libraras tan fácil de mi ¿eh?, ya comprobé que si eres el mismo de aquella vez y sostengo lo que dije… nunca te libraras de mí, hermanito, no hasta que te venza y te quite el título Saotome, solo yo puedo vencerte por qué no creo que exista alguien más poderoso que nosotros, además admítelo… me adoras jajajajajajaja – Dijo, la mujer se reía llena de felicidad al tiempo que el Saotome solo negaba y se comenzaba a alejar de ahí a paso lento aunque tenía la impresión de que alguien seria el que tendría que lidiar ahora con Azula.

De regreso con la batalla principal, Bison se colocó frente a Harry y no se movió un cm le sostenía la mirada al tiempo que el mencionado ojiverde solo lo miraba con esa sonrisa peligrosa en su cara mientras que el general solo le miraba fijamente.

\- Ya comprendí que tú no eres un debilucho, masacraste a muchos de mis soldados y acabaste con mis mejores hombres – Dijo el general mientras que el ojiverde le sostenía la mirada al tiempo que un aura electromagnética rodeaba a Bison de color purpura que comenzaba a resplandecer con todo su poder mientras sus músculos parecían endurecerse y se acomodaba en pose de batalla mientras que Harry le emulaba.

\- De esto estaba hablando ven por mí, pequeño Bison – Dijo con burla mientras que el hombre solo resplandecía con fuerza al tiempo que se lanzaba contra él mientras el suelo se resquebrajaba bajo su poder, todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta cuando Bison se colocó frente al joven pelinegro que le sonreía, mientras que su puño eléctrico se lanzaba contra él, fue un golpe poderoso que se fue directo a su rostro mientras que el pelinegro alzaba su mano, lo recibió de lleno mientras la electricidad resplandecía y el golpe empujaba a Harry por el suelo, el lodo, agua y rocas volaron mientras el pelinegro era empujado por la tierra al tiempo que los ojos de Bison se abrían como platos al ver como su mano era sostenida por el ojiverde que le miraba mientras la electricidad corría por su brazo – Nada mal, golpeas duro… ¡Aunque yo golpeo más fuerte! - y soltó su derechazo al rostro de Bison, fue un golpe poderoso que alzo al general al aire mientras que Harry daba un ligero salto, de su boca una poderosa bala de aire salió disparada mientras que Bison recibía el golpe en el estómago y salía disparado al suelo con fuerza rebotando en el mismo hasta impactar contra el edificio donde había salido y se perdió en su interior mientras que Harry solo caía sobre sus pies de manera elegante y serena, desapareció internándose en el edificio.

Del suelo el golpeado Bison se alzó del suelo sujetándose el estómago, ese golpe sí que le había dolido, sin duda su desventaja elemental jugaba en su contra si el enemigo se limitaba a utilizar ataques de ese mencionado elemento que podrían en verdad complicarle demasiado la existencia, y claro que eso iba a ser lo que pasara.

– ¿Qué ocurre, mi querido Bison? No puedes seguirme el paso – Dijo el chico de cabellos negros mientras que el hombre resplandecía con fuerza mientras su electricidad gritaba con estridencia al tiempo que se lanzaba contra él, sus puños se movían con fuerza de un lado a otro dejando tras de sí una estela eléctrica mientras se lanzaban contra el pelinegro, la cabeza de Harry se movía de un lado a otro mientras que los puños de Bison se movían contra él, sus piernas incluso se lanzaron contra él dejando un arco eléctrico que Harry evito dando un paso hacia atrás mientras se reía del rostro serio de Bison que seguía brillando con electricidad.

– Eres un bastardo – Dijo y Bison lanzo su brazo derecho al frente, la electricidad normalmente lanzada por los dedos corrió por todo el brazo mientras un poderoso y enorme relámpago voló por el aire destrozando todo a su paso mientras se lanzaba contra Harry, sus manos se fueron al frente mientras recibía el golpe de frente, el impacto fue brutal y el pelinegro fue empujado por el suelo mientras la electricidad resplandecía y se quedaban sus pies grabados en el suelo mientras que Bison mantenía su brazo en alto, la electricidad se disipo poco a poco mientras que las manos de Harry se mantenían en alto con chispas de electricidad disipándose en ellas mientras que el general le miraba incrédulo – Pero, ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú? - Murmuró el general al tiempo que Harry sacudía sus manos mientras desperdigaba las chispas eléctricas al tiempo que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa al general que solo lo miraba con total incredulidad.

\- Oh vamos no pensaste en verdad que eso me ganaría, oh si, digo si quieres un relámpago haz algo así – Dijo Harry que lanzo una brillante descarga eléctrica al suelo mientras esta ascendía con fuerza en una especie de media luna eléctrica que se lanzaba contra el asombrado general, Bison se movió en el último segundo eludiendo el poderoso ataque que siguió de frente devastando todo el edificio a su paso mientras seguía avanzando pulverizando ante el devastador ataque de elemento rayo.

\- Ves ese es un ataque efectivo – Dijo el pelinegro mientras que el general solo miraba.

En el castillo de Camelot, todo era un caos total cuando el pelinegro apareció y les dejo ir de golpe el pequeño desafío personal, no sabían mucho sobre ese hombre llamado 13, pero por toda la destrucción que causaba era más que claro que se trataba de alguien en verdad poderoso y el saber que Charlus iría a luchar solo contra él no le daba buena espina a ninguna de ellas.

– Tu no vas a ir solo, este es el momento en que invoques a toda tu guardia real para luchar - Decía una preocupada Ginny, la Guardia Real era una de las posibilidades de victoria que estarían aún más a favor de Charlus quien solo los miro con una dulce sonrisa antes de negar a las palabras de la pelirroja.

– No, ellos se quedan aquí, esta es mi lucha - Declaro el pelinegro antes de subir a su habitación dejando a todos en la sala alegando unos con otros sobre el cómo le seguirían y sobre cómo iban a protegerlo quisiera él o no, inclusive planearon el cómo maniatarlo para no dejarle salir del castillo hasta que estuviera más calmado y dispuesto a recibir ayuda cosa que claro no iba a pasar en el futuro próximo.

\- No podremos detenerlo, Charlus quiere pelear con él, pero esa mirada, esa actitud, Charlus peleara con él y no podremos pararlo y eso es porque necesita hacerlo, solo nos queda esperar, rezar y aguardar a que él gane – Dijo, las palabras de Perenelle los dejaron a todas callados, era verdad, esa mirada en su cara casi nunca la tenía solo cuando sabía que iba a enfrentarse a alguien poderoso era que miraba a las personas de ese modo y estaban seguras el pelinegro no se iba a detener por nada ni por nadie por más que todos le suplicaran, él ya había tomado una decisión y no lo harían cambiar de opinión

\- Ya estoy listo – Escucharon, Charlus apareció en la escalera con un gris negro con flamas rojas dibujadas en los pliegues inferiores que cubrían parte de sus botas de combate, sobre estos tenía placas de metal de una armadura y una camisa de manga corta de color gris y sobre esta tenía aquella armadura negra de Nundu que encontró en su bóveda hace mucho tiempo, sobre esta armadura estaba una capa también aquella capa de Heracles hecha con la piel del León de Nemea y que tenía Gryffindor en su bóveda junto a la armadura, esta tenía una capucha negra que le serviría para el viaje.

Salió del castillo tras despedirse de cada una de las chicas con un amoroso beso a cada una y colocándose la capucha se desapareció dirigiéndose hacia aquel valle donde su enemigo ya le estaba esperando con una sonrisa más que ansiosa.

El mago pelinegro corría a toda velocidad alejándose de Inglaterra que poco a poco comenzaba a volverse una sombra a la distancia mientras que aceleraba cada vez más en su camino por encontrarse al fin frente a frente con aquel asesino despiadado que había lanzado el reto y si con la destrucción de ciudades quedaba más que claro que no se iba a andar con rodeos en su búsqueda de un enfrentamiento directo contra él, ahora mismo las palabras de Alastor recorrían su mente una y otra vez mientras pensaba en la descripción de su batalla y sobre como 13 jalo a uno de sus compañeros como si nada sin mencionar la poderosa onda de destrucción que empleo hacían que Charlus dedujera lo más obvio en ese momento.

\- Ese sujeto es un monstruo en el elemento aire – Dijo, fue la conclusión más obvia a la que pudo llegar el ojiverde, las ideas de Charlus no eran muy positivas en ese momento ya que, si no se equivocaba, este sujeto podría llevarlo al límite, el pelinegro no sabía eso y por ello mismo deseaba terminar con 13 a la brevedad, se detuvo de golpe en el centro del bosque y para.

\- **Me mandaste llamar, mi señor** \- Saludo el león de pelaje oscuro y grandes ojos verdes mientras aparecía en la clásica bola de humo tan característica de una invocación.

– Si, Khan, quiero que me lleves al valle del viento - pidió el pelinegro al tiempo que el animal asentía inclinándose para que el pelinegro subiera a su lomo y pronto el león corría como un relámpago negro sobre la tierra acelerando a toda velocidad, no por nada era el león más veloz de todo el clan.

\- **Llegaremos lo más pronto posible, mi señor** \- hablo el León con respeto mientras aceleraba un poco más ahora si volviéndose solo un borrón que pasaba como el viento por los caminos del bosque.

En algún punto en el continente europeo a través de un bosque que poco a poco se extinguía un veloz borrón negruzco pasaba a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo que se alzaba dada su gran aceleración, se trataba de Charlus sobre el más veloz de sus leonés que corrían a toda velocidad sobre el suelo, deberían tener cerca de medio día corriendo a toda velocidad y a la distancia grandes montañas rocosas comenzaban a alzarse dando a entender que detrás de ellas un gran valle se alzaba.

\- **Ahí está el valle, señor Charlus** – Habló el león mientras poco a poco disminuía su velocidad hasta que comenzó a trotar a una distancia muy corta del sitio donde el enemigo ya aguardaba al pelinegro, se detuvo por completo y Charlus bajo del animal agradeciéndole por su asistencia en acortar el viaje – **Señor, si lo desea puedo quedarme y ayudarle a pelear** \- ofrecía el animal al tiempo que Charlus negaba con educación pidiéndole que regresara a la isla y le dijera a Ginny que él ya había llegado a su zona de enfrentamiento, el león se desvaneció en una bola de humo y Charlus comenzó a caminar por el sendero rocoso con el rostro oculto bajo la capucha mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar a su alrededor.

De regreso a la isla de Avalón, en el salón del consejo, un siempre abrumado Bergan estaba ante la Guardia Real mirando como todos se quejaban por su decisión de dejar partir al pelinegro a una batalla que desconocían si ganaría, entre las personas presentes estaban al igual que cierta pelirroja prometida del pelinegro, justo entonces un león negro de un enorme tamaño apareció sobre la mesa del concilio, más de uno de los miembros retrocedió asombrado por la repentina aparición del animal que informaba que su señor había llegado a la zona de la batalla, más de uno de los presentes incito a Bergan a mostrarles la zona de batalla con aquél cristal, pero el druida solo negaba a su peticiones con su tradicional rostro sereno al tiempo que de nuevo miraba por la ventana.

\- No puede mostrarse, por alguna razón no puedo ver lo que sucede allí, solo podremos sentir sus poderes, es mejor que se vayan y esperemos noticias de Charlus – Dijo, los presentes aceptaron esas palabras y se fueron uno a uno mientras que el druida miraba por la ventana en la dirección de aquel valle esperando que el pelinegro fuera a salir victorioso de su lucha.

De regreso en aquel sitio desprovisto de vida, un pelinegro caminaba despacio entre el viento suave y frio que agitaba su bufanda en el viento al tiempo que caminaba despacio bajo la mirada más que atenta de los secuaces de 13 que miraban todo desde sus lugares en las rocas.

– Ese debe ser Charlus, avisémosle a 13 – Dijo y ambos sujetos emprendieron el vuelo mientras el pelinegro apreciaba las figuras, no hizo nada ya que supo de inmediato que se trataba de los compañeros de 13 y pronto este hombre de sonrisa peligrosa estaba frente a él, el viento giraba a su alrededor como abrazándole mientras que el pelinegro le miraba fijamente.

\- Vaya lindo atuendo digno para tu funeral real jejejejeje - Se burlaba 13 mientras que el pelinegro se mantenía firme en su sitio.

\- De hecho, el único que morirá aquí vas a ser tu - Le respondió el pelinegro mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor y ninguno de los dos se movía un solo milímetro.

\- ¿Listo, 13? - Preguntaba Charlus mientras que su oponente asentía a sus palabras

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro a toda velocidad trenzándose en un violento intercambio de golpes mientras el viento y el fuego resonaban con fuerza destrozándose uno a otro, el golpe de Charlus fue sostenido por la mano de 13 al igual que su izquierdoso lo sostenía el pelinegro antes de que sus manos se trenzaran en apretones poderosos en busca de romper los huesos del oponente.

– ¡Esta es la lucha que siempre soñé! - Dijo con alegría el peliblanco antes de que los dos soltasen el cabezazo quedando pegados frente con frente mirándose a los ojos con fiereza… la verdadera lucha iba a comenzar.

 **…**

 **Omake 27 – Zaraki-Unohana Book Family**

 **La Prueba de Yamamoto**

La tarde se acercaba al Seireitei y en un gran descampado se hallaban Yamamoto y Harry a una distancia considerable uno del otro, a una distancia segura todos los capitanes y tenientes junto a la legión de admiradoras del ojiverde miraban todo con curiosidad.

– ¿Para qué vinimos aquí? – Cuestionó la futura capitana del segundo escuadrón donde pronto sería su prueba, pero ahora estaba viendo al Sōtaichō.

– Yamamoto-Sōtaichō quiere poner a prueba al emperador, por ello los dos pelearan justo aquí y ahora – Dijo, todo mundo guardo silencio, después de todo estaban si las cosas se prestaban a punto de ver uno de los Shikai más poderosos y legendarios del capitán original.

– Bueno, Harry, esto será una pelea solo con espadas, no uses técnicas ni tu Sharingan, soy claro – Dijo, el ojiverde asintió mientras el hombre des enfundaba su arma, los ojos de todo mundo se abrieron – **_Banshō issai kaijin to nase… Ryūjin Jakka_** (Reduce toda la creación a ceniza… Ryūjin Jakka) - una esfera de fuego envolvió al viejo capitán general mientras su forma se difuminaba entre las rugientes llamas, se arremolinaron en su espada volviéndose unas con ella y se disiparon revelando el Shikai, su hoja se alargó 20cm y ensancho casi hasta alcanzar los 10 cm su filo por ambos lados de la espada brillaba de color rojo haciendo al aire volverse viciado a su alrededor, el fuego comenzó a rodear todo el lugar creando una gigantesca barrera de fuego, eso sin duda era la liberación más poderosa desatando el poder de la naturaleza.

Todos los presentes apenas lo podían creer, frente a ellos estaba el legendario Shikai, era sin duda el poder del fuego desatado, en este preciso instante podían percibir el poder a pesar de la clara distancia.

– Lindo, Yamamoto-ojisama, ahora voy yo – Dijo, el ojiverde desenfundo su arma con tranquilidad y apunto al frente – **_Ten Hakai… Shiryū Arashi Ten'nō_** (Destruye los Cielos… Dragón de Muerte, Emperador de las Tormentas) -Dijo, el cielo se oscureció, la sombra de Harry se volvió circular y se elevó al cielo como un velo oscuro que cubrió al ojiverde; los relámpagos y rayos comenzaban a caer con fuerza alrededor de Harry, de inmediato la oscuridad se disipo por completo revelando el Shikai del ojiverde a quienes no lo conocían la hoja plateada brillaba bajo los rayos que la envolvían, el filo negro contrastaba con la pureza del otro extremo de la hoja, el mango liso era apretado con fuerza por el ojiverde mientras una cinta con los kanjis de muerte, dragón y tormenta se balanceaba en el viento, la sensación de frialdad densa envolvió la zona causando un escalofrío en la columna de Yamamoto que no dejaba de ver la espada del ojiverde.

\- _Esa arma despide esta atmosfera siniestra_ \- Pensó el viejo Sōtaichō mientras el ojiverde dibujaba una sonrisa en cara al más estilo Zaraki, sus ojos ahora helados lo enfocaban.

– Aquí voy, Oji-sama – Dijo, y se lanzó al ataque.

El ojiverde se movió a una velocidad asombrosa sin usar su paso especial simplemente corrió muy rápido, demasiado, lanzo un corte descendente contra Yamamoto que alzo su espada y bloque con fuerza, el metal resonó con fuerza mientras chispas saltaban del arma del ojiverde y rayo y fuego chocaron, el Sōtaichō anciano sonrío, debió notar que su arma estaba tan candente que fundía el metal al contacto, Harry empujo y Yamamoto tuvo que sostenerse sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa, la espada del ojiverde no se fundía es más ni se estaba calentando, eso era demasiado extraño, empujo su reiatsu en la espada que ardió en flamas causando que el ojiverde se alejara del calor sudando, de nuevo el fuego se fue y quedo solo la hoja candente.

– Nada puede partir a mi Chōkuto, oji-sama, si eso te preguntas – Dijo, las palabras de Harry despejaron sus dudas, este iba a ser un combate muy divertido.

Con los presentes, nadie creía lo que miro, el ojiverde se movió con una velocidad mortal y ataco de frente a la espada que funde todo y salió ileso, era francamente imposible y nadie decía nada, ahora Yamamoto cargo a velocidad, deslizo su espada por el suelo que se quemaba casi al punto de fundición ante su paso y de un golpe ascendente golpeo al ojiverde con fuerza, se movió por la tierra, pero no cayo y su espada permaneció intacta, cargo el ojiverde empuñando su arma hacia abajo dejando caer su brazo en movimientos circulares, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco poderosos golpes resonaron cuando Yamamoto tuvo que moverse para salir de la situación.

\- No está mal, Harry, tienes buena habilidad, veamos como manejas esto – Dijo, sujeto su espada con ambas manos al frente y enfoco su reiatsu para el ataque – **_Ryūsei_** (meteoro) - la espada brillo y una gigantesca esfera rugiente y violenta se disparó con una explosión poderosa, los pies de Yamamoto se hundieron un poco por la fuerza mientras el ataque volaba de frente, el meteoro de fuego rugió y despedazo todo a su paso con un poder y velocidad devastadores, no había tiempo de moverse no sin usar su Sharingan, el ojiverde se acomodó en su lugar y alzo su espada, confío ciegamente en ella y centro su espíritu en la Chōkuto, lanzo un espadazo al frente, sin duda era un suicidio.

Todo mundo presintió la muerte del hasta entonces emperador cuando la esfera lo alcanzo, incluso Yamamoto temió que se le pasara la mano, el meteoro golpeo con fuerza demoledora…y se detuvo, todo el mundo miro incrédulo al poderoso ataque ser detenido por el ojiverde que se le oponía con todas sus fuerzas mientras era arrastrado hacia las rocas si llegaba ahí el meteoro estallaría y lo acabaría.

\- NADA…NO IMPORTA QUE… PARTIRA… AL… AL GRAN DRAGÓN DE LA MUERTE – Gritó Harry con dificultad mientras blandía su espada a la izquierda giro todo el cuerpo desviando el meteoro que golpeo una loma reduciéndola a un foso de lava hirviente, el viento candente soplo mientras el ojiverde se giraba al viejo Sōtaichō algo de su ropa estaba quemada y sudaba cansado, pero aun así desvío el ataque, Yamamoto sonrió orgulloso, esa determinación solo la tenía el ojiverde.

\- Eso es imposible, él lo detuvo y desvío – Dijo Komamura, estaba en shock como todo mundo ante sus palabras, el ojiverde hizo algo casi imposible.

– Así es Harry… él… hace posible lo… imposible – Dijo, la tímida voz de Orihime lleno los oídos de todo mundo, ahora el ojiverde era visto bajo una luz muy diferente.

\- Voy yo, oji-sama – Dijo, la voz alegre del ojiverde le dio escalofríos a Yamamoto por alguna razón, lo señalo sosteniendo la Chōkuto sin moverse un ápice de su lugar, lo iba a atacar a esa distancia, tenía que ser una broma hasta la Senbonzakura de Byakuya tendría problemas con semejante rango – **_Rakurai no Eikyo_** (Pulso de Impacto del Relámpago) - el arma del ojiverde vibro un segundo y se detuvo, nada paso, todo el mundo se decepciono, Sui-Feng sonrió, después de todo, solo fue una fanfarronada.

El aire zumbo con fuerza y de inmediato todo salió volando, una onda de choque semejante a la que produciría un avión al superar la velocidad del sonido solo que aumentada más 10 millones de veces, nadie pudo oír nada solo miraron como todo, rocas y restos de piedra parcialmente fundida volaba alisando el suelo, la onda invisible llevo a Yamamoto que la enfrento con su espada llameante la resistió como pudo aforrándose a sus flamas de manera milagrosa y tras envolverse en una cúpula de fuego sobrevivió al ataque, la llamas se dispersaron y el suelo liso se extendía como en un circulo creciente de expansión con el ojiverde en el origen sonriendo al estilo Zaraki.

– Este es el único ataque de larga distancia de Shiryū que no es mortal, aún, pero vaya que duele recibirlo, créeme los clones lo han sentido – Dijo, el hombre viejo sudo un poco, semejante cosa no era su ataque máximo, maldición, entonces que podía hacer con su más poderosa habilidad.

Todos los espectadores estaban estupefactos ante semejante demostración de poder incluso el siempre serio Byakuya tenía algo de sudor en su sien.

– _Creo que ni Senbonzakura soportaría algo así_ \- Pensaba con más respeto a las habilidades del ojiverde.

\- Al siguiente nivel, Harry – Declaró Yamamoto y todo mundo abrió los ojos, el legendario Sōtaichō lo haría.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll dice: "FELIZ AÑO Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS"**


	57. Capitulo 53

**Hola lectores! El ultimo cap del año, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Agradecimientos a** **CCSakuraforever por dejar siempre sus comentarios.**

 **Quisiera señalar que pronto, comenzara un arco de la historia que solo se enfocara en Harry, esto ya que él ira a un mundo diferente, pero que estará unido a esta historia, se hará un salto de tiempo, y se pasara a un arco llamado "La Batalla de Hueco mundo"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

 **…**

 **El Fuego y el Viento**

En el valle, Charlus y 13 estaban listos para el combate, los dos secuaces de este último observaban todo, pero sonrieron y se lanzaron contra el pelinegro, este lo noto las presencias de estos mientras empezaban a caer sobre él a gran velocidad, reacciono de inmediato saltado a un lado mientras el enorme hombre pasaba despedazando el suelo y 13 solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa al ver al pelinegro saltando, no le dio tiempo de tocar el suelo cuando ya disparaba una gran palma de aire al frente, golpeo a Charlus de frente mandándolo directo contra las rocas que golpeo con gran fuerza antes de caer por fin al suelo.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, creí que sería una lucha solo entre nosotros dos! - Le grito el pelinegro antes de lanzarse por el suelo evadiendo los ataques de los dos secuaces que lanzaban sus golpes que se hundían en el suelo antes de apretarse con fuerza despedazando todo bajo ellas al tiempo que 13 abría la boca disparando un misil de viento que golpeaba al pelinegro directo al pecho mandándolo de nuevo contra las rocas.

– Ese es tu problema, ¿creíste que sería una lucha justa? Fuiste tan imbécil de no venir acompañado, hubieses venido con tu Guardia Real, pero fuiste lo bastante pretencioso para venir solo, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias – Dijo, su sonrisa creció aún más mientras el pelinegro le miraba fijamente y vio como lo señalaba con la mano extendida y los ojos de Charlus se abrieron, las rocas a los costados del pelinegro se alzaron del suelo lanzándose contra él con una fuerza demoledora mientras se aplastaban una contra la otra con gran fuerza comprimiendo al pelinegro entre la piedra.

El poder de Charlus no se extinguía, al contrario, comenzaba a hervir con fuerza mientras la roca retumbaba y ocurría, al fin las piedras se destrozaron bajo enormes cuchillas que dividían todo a su paso dejando ver al pelinegro al centro de aquellas cuchillas que se desvanecían al tiempo que mantenía sus manos extendidas a los costados.

– Nada mal, Charlus, nada mal – Felicito 13 mientras que el pelinegro dejaba que la electricidad corriese por su cuerpo, dio un paso firme al frente mientras lanzaba su brazo derecho dejando ir un violento y brillante relámpago con forma de serpiente que volaba por el aire partiendo el viento a su alrededor, 13 dio un giro a toda velocidad rodeándose de un mini-tornado que con fuerza fue golpeado por el relámpago rebotado a la distancia despedazando el suelo – ¡Mi turno! - Grito el hombre emocionado mientras escupía un enorme torbellino de viento que girando como un taladro gigante se lanzaba contra el pelinegro de manos brillantes lo recibió de frente sin moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar mientras el viento golpeaba con fuerza, sus manos y las chispas eléctricas volaban por el aire hasta que se disipo por completo, miro al frente a donde ya no estaba 13 – Estúpido - a su espalda el hombre aparecía con una gran sonrisa mientras atacaba con fuerza asesina, lanzo sus manos al frente mientras las quijadas de un enorme dragón de viento se materializaban al tiempo que el asombroso rugido estallaba con fuerza destrozando todo a su paso mientras el pelinegro era atrapado por el poderoso ataque que destrozaba todo a su paso al tiempo que el pelinegro era cubierto por el viento que llenaba su cuerpo de cortas y heridas al tiempo que su sangre se desperdigaba por todo el sitio, aterrizo o más bien golpeo el suelo con fuerza rebotando del mismo mientras la sangre salía de sus heridas y 13 negaba – Vaya que eres una decepción esperaba más de ti, Charlus - el hombre negaba mientras sus secuaces comenzaban a descender junto al pelinegro para rematarlo, llegaron hasta él con velocidad mientras caían con fuerza al tiempo que su sangre volaba por el aire y el pelinegro brillaba, los ojos de 13 se abrieron como platos cuando la explosión se dejó sentir enorme y poderosa mientras todo a su paso era destrozado en una burbuja de fuego y los hombres gritaban de dolor mientras volaban quemándose en el aire, 13 se alejó del estallido a tiempo solo para ver como el fuego se disipo revelando a las dos sin vida en el suelo y el pelinegro emergiera del piso sonriente mientras miraba a 13 con una sonrisa ancha y demencial.

\- ¿Qué?… ¿no te gusto mi clon de fuego explosivo? - Preguntaba el pelinegro al tiempo que 13 solo le miraba fijamente antes de sonreír al verlo ileso y sin un rasguño.

\- Adivino, sabías todo desde el principio y decidiste deshacerte primero de los estorbos – Dijo el hombre mientras el pelinegro asentía a sus palabras y él solo negaba a lo que sucedía.

 **Palacio Zaraki-Unohana.**

Todas muchos de los presentes estaban ciertamente preocupados por lo que podría estar pasando en Rusia en ese momento, no hacía más de una hora que Isane, la teniente de Unohana que venía para informarles de lo que sucedía y ahora mismo estaban muertas de la ansiedad y el nerviosismo mientras esperaban noticias del ojiverde, no era que dudasen de sus capacidades era solo que las habilidades del enemigo eran desconocidas y eso era lo que más preocupaba a las chicas con respecto a esta batalla.

\- Aaaaaahhhh esta espera me va a volver loca - Protestaba una rubia emperatriz mientras se alzaba de su sillón caminando de un lado para otro bajo la mirada de lo demás.

\- Por favor, Lunita, relájate, recuerda tu estado - Le decía la sonriente Pandora recordándole que tantos nervios podrían perjudicar a su hijo en crecimiento.

La rubia de nuevo tomo asiento muy a regañadientes mientras que miraba al frente en busca de alguna cosa que la distrajera de las ideas de la batalla que no desistían en asomarse en su mente, la verdad sea dicha de paso que las demás tenían pensamientos que giraban en torno al enfrenamiento de esos dos y ninguna de ellas podía sacarse de la mente las ideas del ojiverde batiéndose en un duelo hasta la muerte contra un hombre que destruía todo lo que se ponía por delante aunque siendo objetivos si Harry decidiera hacer eso seguramente el conseguiría los mismos resultados.

\- Harry ganara, después de todo es el mejor, ¿o no? - Decía una sonriente Orihime mientras las chicas le miraban imitando esa sonrisa.

\- Es verdad ese tipo morirá bajo el poder de Harry – Complemento Daphne, la oración de la pelinaranja mientras las chicas se daban ánimos unas a las otras.

De regreso al valle, el aire se movía suavemente alrededor de los dos combatientes aun trenzados en aquella posición uno fijo frente a otro mientras sus frentes se golpeaban empujándose uno al otro con fuerza mientras la gran sonrisa de 13 se rehusaba a desaparecer o menguar mientras que empujaba al pelinegro que simplemente no se movía un ápice sobre el terreno.

– No me ganaras - Decía el pelinegro decidido mientras empujaba al hombre que igual que él no avanzaba un solo centímetro sobre el terreno al tiempo que Charlus le dirigía ojos fieros y deseosos de combatir.

\- Eres muy fuerte aunque… ¡a esta distancia no puedes evadirme - le dijo el peliblanco mientras su pecho se inflaba y abría la boca enorme y poderosa, una bala de aire salió disparada directo contra el pelinegro que salió disparado a la distancia mientras el golpe se resentía por todo su cuerpo y 13 fiel a su costumbre se carcajeaba al verlo rodar por el piso, los dedos de Charlus se clavaron en el suelo como púas de hierro mientras se alzaba de nuevo del suelo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– No eres el único con trucos – Dijo, y sin decir más estrellaba su palma contra el suelo mientras este retumbaba con fuerza al tiempo que estacas de roca brotaban del mismo amenazando con empalar al hombre que salto al aire eludiendo los ataques del pelinegro con esa enorme sonrisa en su cara

– Eso no sirve - le dijo desafiante y en el aire mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía alzando su otra mano al viento y dejando caer su poderoso ataque, una placa de aire se materializo a espaldas de 13 aplastándole con fuerza mientras lo precipitaba al suelo como si de un puño gigante se tratara comprimiendo todo a su paso mientras el suelo retumbaba bajo la asombrosa presión, el pelinegro sostuvo su mano hacia abajo manteniendo la presión al tiempo que 13 era aplastado contra el suelo mientras que la fuerza lo hundía en el suelo y su cuerpo lo resentía con creces.

– Aaaaahhhhhhhh – Gritó con fuerza mientras el domo de viento estallaba con fuerza destrozando todo a su paso mandando al pelinegro a volar por el poderoso estallido de aire, dio un giro en el aire aterrizando en el suelo al tiempo que de entre el domo de viento un molesto 13 se alzaba sacudiéndose el polvo y la roca.

\- Nada mal, usaste mi propio elemento para casi hacerme calcomanía - Elogio 13 al tiempo que el pelinegro le miraba a la distancia.

13 hacia su pecho se inflará y escupía un tornado gigante de viento que se lanzaba contra el pelinegro como un gusano gigante y demoledor que amenazaba con destrozar todo a su paso

– **_Firebreath_** (Aliento de Fuego) – Dijo, de la boca de Charlus emergió un soplo de llamas candentes y rojas que soplaron contra el remolino asesino golpeándole de frente mientras se deformaba en un torrente de fuego que se salía de control mientras el soplo del pelinegro lo reorientaba precipitándose sobre 13 quien solo vio las llamas caer sobre el mientras el suelo entero se quemaba crujiendo bajo el calor quemante y asfixiante del poderoso ataque, el pelinegro cerro la boca y el fuego danzo frente a él mientras miraba una silueta en el interior del mismo - Tiene que ser un chiste - Dijo el pelinegro cuando el fuego se abrió y un sonriente 13 salió como rodeado de una especia de escudo de viento lanzándose contra Charlus a toda velocidad.

Lanzo un poderoso derechazo que el pelinegro bloqueo con cierta facilidad mientras que el pelinegro sentía la falta de aire jalando sus pulmones hacia afuera, se alejó de inmediato de 13 quien solo le sonreía al tiempo que Charlus escupía una bola de fuego que en cuanto se aproximó a 13 se extinguió al tiempo que el hombre solo le sonreía de esa manera tan confiada y demencial, el pelinegro alzo una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

– Ya veo… hay un vacío a tu alrededor eso explica porque no pude respirar y porque el fuego no te quema - Decía el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa mientras 13 se quedaba impresionado solo un par de golpes le basto el descubrir su pequeño truco defensivo al tiempo que Charlus mientras reunía magia en su palma izquierda y una bola de fuego aparecía en su palma derecha al tiempo que sonreía – ¡Me pregunto qué pasa su relleno el vacío! – Exclamó, y ataco con fuerza lanzo su palma izquierda al frente dejando ir una columna de viento que golpeo a 13 de frente haciéndole retroceder sobre el suelo al tiempo que el pelinegro juntaba su mano derecha al pilar de aire, se volvió de inmediato una gigantesca columna de fuego que se lanzó contra el hombre del viento al tiempo que la magia de Charlus se expandía con fuerza y dejaba ir todo el poder de su ataque – **_Invocatio: Flumen Ignis_** (Invocación: Rio de Fuego) - su magia se expandió con fuerza mientras ambas manos como garras se volteaban al frente y el fuego como un pilar de poder quemante soplaba contra 13 quien solo recibía el ataque de frente mientras el suelo se destrozaba al tiempo que su escudo se volvía más un ataúd que otra cosa y finalmente recurrió a su ataque más brutal y la onda de choque apareció.

Todos los viajeros y grupos de reconocimiento que se hallaban en las cercanías en busca de señales del enemigo así como un grupo de viajeros de Rusia lo sintieron, el suelo se estremeció con fuerza mientras las rocas se pulverizaban y el fuego era arrojado en todas direcciones por el poderoso ataque de 13 al tiempo que el valle entero temblaba bajo el poderoso ataque, un grupo de viajeros de San Petersburgo encabezados por el general y sus hombres sintieron el golpe a la distancia a más de 100 km a lo lejos.

– ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – Preguntó al viento Guile mientras que el poder se dejaba sentir con fuerza.

De regreso al paraje donde el polvo comenzaba a asentarse revelando un hueco con forma de circulo en el suelo con el sonriente 13 al centro del mismo mirando en todas direcciones en busca del chico pelinegro, el suelo tembló y una estaca de roca apareció saliendo del suelo al tiempo que la punta se destrozaba revelando al pelinegro sobre la roca misma y mirando a 13 con ojos fijos y él solo le sonreía.

\- Vaya alcanzaste a esconderte, sí que eres rápido jajajajajaja – Dijo, sus carcajadas resonaron en toda la pequeña llanura mientras el pelinegro atacaba y a su espalda dos gigantescos dragones de piedra se alzaban rugiendo poderoso mientras miraban a 13.

– ¡A ver si tu viento detiene esto! – Exclamó, y se lanzaron contra el hombre, volaron sobre el suelo rugiendo poderosos mientras 13 convergía el viento en sus puños y lanzaba los poderosos golpes al frente, fue un choque de poder que hizo el suelo quebrarse mientras el hombre hacia fuerza en sus puños mientras que los dragones empujaban contra él y el viento soplaba con fuerza oponiéndose a ellos mientras el pelinegro mantenía sus brazos extendidos al frente y 13 empujaba con fuerza contra el ataque del pelinegro.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – Gritó el viento y el poder estallaron con fuerza mientras 13 brillaba azulado y empujaba con fuerza volviendo sus ataques gigantescos tornados que se lanzaron contra los dragones con fuerza mientras estos empujaban y las rocas comenzaban a desprenderse de ellos al tiempo que el viento de 13 se disipaba poco a poco mientras los reptiles mucho más pequeños y casi destrozados aparecían uniéndose en un tornillo de roca que golpeo al hombre en el pecho clavándolo al suelo con fuerza mientras se le arrastraba por el mismo.

Charlus estaba firme en su lugar mirando a la distancia como del suelo el siempre ansioso 13 se alzaba una vez más con parte de su ropa desgarrada mientras le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Qué paso, tu viento no pudo parar la tierra? - Preguntó con ironía el pelinegro, un pequeño habito aprendido de Nicholas, por su lado 13 solo entrecerró los ojos antes de lanzar un escupitajo rojo que llamo su atención, solo entonces lo comprendió bien, estaba herido como hacía años no lo estaba y el pelinegro frente a él era el responsable de ese daño, su sonrisa volvió a su rostro al tiempo que miraba al pelinegro con una mueca de emoción pura.

– ¡Esto es lo que quería contigo, no tengo porque contenerme más! – Exclamó, mientras los dos secuaces se levantaron, el pequeño hombre se puso frente a 13 y el grandote detrás de él que comenzaron a brillar y se fundieron en uno al tiempo que su poder se expandía de sobre manera mientras que el pelinegro solo miraba el pilar de poder azul oscuro y maligno mientras el cuerpo entero de 13 se agrandaba más y más aumentando su masa muscular y Charlus se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba frente a él.

\- Aquí voy, Charlus – Dijo juguetón el hombre antes de que el viento le impulsara sobre el suelo corriendo a una velocidad que en su vida el pelinegro había visto, su puño se clavó en su mentón en un gancho ascendente que despego al pelinegro del piso mientras 13 empezaba a girar sobre sí mismo, sobre el suelo casi a la altura de edificios gigantes y pequeñas montañas un tornado gigante y demoledor hizo acto de presencia girando con fuerza despedazando todo a su paso mientras el pelinegro volaba atrapado en el interior del mismo siendo cortado con fuerza por el avasallador ataque del asesino del viento que solo sonreía mientras daba vueltas y su tornado serpenteaba en el aire con el pelinegro atrapado dentro de él.

\- _Tengo que salir de aquí o me va a despedazar_ \- pensó el pelinegro mientras reunía su poder más que listo, el estallido de poder de Charlus apareció de golpe, estallando con fuerza en un brillo azul de tintes morados y negros ligeros al tiempo que el poder detonaba con fuerza en una bola de energía que reventaba el tornado al tiempo que 13 aterrizaba sobre el suelo mirando como el pelinegro envuelto en aquella aura brillante y poderosa aterrizaba a la distancia con cortes por toda su ropa al tiempo que le miraba con las piernas algo entreabiertas y las manos colgándole al frente del cuerpo mientras que el hombre le sonreía malévolamente, ninguno dijo nada mientras se lanzaban uno contra el otro a toda velocidad.

El intercambio de golpes no se hizo esperar mientras los puñetazos llenos de viento de 13 trataban de abrirle un agujero al pelinegro este eludía con habilidad mientras casi parecía danzar alrededor del hombre mientras sus manos como garras caían sobre él, fue un golpe poderoso que 13 bloqueo con ambas manos en forma de x deteniendo la garra izquierda del pelinegro que casi le dio en el rostro, no pudo cubrirse del derechazo de Charlus, directo al estómago que le saco todo el aire mientras lo despegaba del suelo un par de cm al tiempo que Charlus daba un giro total conectándole al rostro una patada giratoria que lo hizo volar por el aire mientras se precipitaba contra una gran roca que se destrozó cuando 13 le cayó encima – **_Fluctus Glacies_** (Onda de Hielo) - y extendió su mano paralela al suelo mientras la magia se desprendía de ella y una onda concéntrica salía disparada en toda direcciones cubriendo el suelo de una fina capa de hielo que no crecía mucho hacia arriba sino más bien a los costados, 13 aterrizo de pie solo para ver pasar la onda de hielo que congelo sus pies al suelo mientras que el pelinegro le miraba con una gran sonrisa – Así no te mueves… **_Lava Flumen_** (Rio de lava) - y el pelinegro clavo su mano al suelo fundiéndole en el acto mientras el disparo de lava corría por el mismo como un furioso rio desbocado lanzándose contra 13 que solo vio venir el poderoso ataque de frente.

– ¡Nada mal, Charlus! – Exclamó, un estallido de viento después el hombre estaba en el aire dando un giro mientras atacaba desprendiendo de si cientos de cuchillas de viento que el pelinegro eludía saltando de un lado a otro mientras el suelo se llenaba de cortes y laceraciones profundas producto del poderoso ataque de aquel hombre que no se detenía en su ofensiva mientras aterrizaba en el suelo ya con su siguiente ataque más que listo, un gran dragón de viento salió disparado contra el pelinegro que alzo un muro de roca para soportar el poderoso embate del reptil blanco que golpeo con fuerza llenando de grietas su muro mientras se disolvía tras el poderoso impacto y una parte del muro caía al suelo destrozado revelando al pelinegro sonriente a espaldas del mismo

\- ¿No adoras el elemento tierra y sus murallas que detienen el viento? - preguntaba el pelinegro con burla mientras que 13 solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Quién quiere tierra cuando puedes hacer esto? – Pregunto y abrió sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

A la distancia dos enormes trozos de las montañas se desprendieron bajo el poder del hombre que juntando sus palmas como en un aplauso hizo que las gigantescas rocas aplastasen al pelinegro con fuerza mientras este emprendía un salto a toda velocidad para escapar del poderoso ataque del enemigo que solo miraba al pelinegro con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se lanzaba contra él, salto al viento como un rayo y pronto estaba sobre el pelinegro dando un giro sobre sí mismo al tiempo que soltaba la poderosa patada, fue el golpe más poderoso que Charlus había resentido en su vida dándole de lleno en el rostro mandándolo a comer tierra con una fuerza demoledora al tiempo que se clavaba contra el suelo retumbando con fuerza mientras todo el valle sentía el estremecimiento al tiempo que el pelinegro rebotaba dando un par de golpes en el suelo antes de alzarse con algo de sangre cayéndole de la frente al salir de la herida que ya tenía ahí, al frente sobre la gran mole de piedra 13 le sonreía con mucha confianza.

– Que te parece mi nuevo estilo de golpes potenciados, además del viento para maximizar el daño te atraigo mientras te golpeo antes de soltarte, ¿A que duele mucho verdad? jajajajajaja – Dijo, el hombre se reía a carcajadas fiel a su costumbre mientras que el pelinegro solo entrecerraba los ojos antes de atacar con fuerza, disparo un dragón de viento cosa que solo hizo a 13 sonreír al ver el ataque del pelinegro, con gran facilidad alzó la mano al frente y concentrando su magia lo detuvo en el acto mientras se disipaba en el aire solo para mostrar flotando en el aire las pequeñas casi diminutas rocas que resplandecían con fuerza – **_Landmines_** (Minas Explosivas) – Dijo, las rocas se dejaron ir sobre 13 estallando con fuerza cada una al golpear algo al tiempo que el hombre empezaba a saltar entre las explosiones y su gran roca comenzaba a resquebrajarse bajo la andanada de estallidos hasta que al fin 13 se alzó al aire con una cara de pocos amigos muy marcada en su rostro y apunto al pelinegro con la mano izquierda.

El suelo crujió una vez más mientras el pelinegro era aplastado con fuerza contra el suelo sobre el hueco circular que se abría en ese momento causando un temblor en toda la tierra cercana mientras que el pelinegro solo resentía la presión sobre su cuerpo aplastándole con fuerza al tiempo que se desvanecía por completo y se alzaba solo para ver a 13 sonriéndole frente a él.

– **_Gale Wave_** (Onda del Vendaval) - y lanzo una patada que alzo una corriente de aire demoledora que precipito a Charlus al viento mientras el poder se dejaba sentir con fuerza alzándolo más de 100 metros de altura antes de que empezara a caer aun resintiendo el dolor del ataque de 13, una gran bala de aire voló contra él mientras reaccionada girando en el viento antes de disparar una gran bola de fuego contra el hombre que alzando sus manos llenas de viento recibió el golpe de frente siendo empujado un poco sobre el suelo al tiempo que el pelinegro aterrizaba y se lanzaba contra él a todo poder, el intercambio de golpes se reanudo mientras el pelinegro atacaba, golpes poderosos eran bloqueados por 13 quien no dejaba de sonreír en un solo momento hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a arrinconarle, soltó el derechazo dándole en el estómago al pelinegro que con una mueca de molestia dejo ir el cabezazo directo a la cara de 13, retrocedió un paso producto del impacto y el Potter vio su ventana abriéndose frente a él.

– **_Eléctrica Ovnis Pugno_** (Puño Eléctrico de Fuego) - y soltó el golpe al frente, el fuego y la electricidad estallaron cuando 13 recibió el golpe de lleno en el estómago quedando atrapado en un torbellino violento de fuego y electricidad que lo lanzo a la distancia mientras el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo y el pelinegro solo mantenía el brazo extendido dejando que el poder fluyese por su ser, al final Charlus bajo el brazo y el remolino se desvaneció en el aire revelando a un ligeramente quemado y electrocutado 13 a la distancia aun de pie y escupiendo sangre tras el ataque del pelinegro

\- No está mal… eso me dolió… ¡pero si quieres un golpe asesino prueba con algo así! - Exclamó, y 13 dejo que su poder brillase antes de soltar el golpe.

Su puño se rodeó de viento mientras asemejaba un gran cráneo de dragón que abría sus fauces mientras el golpe fluía al frente con fuerza, un torrente de aire como un geiser de viento estallo poderoso barriendo todo a su paso mientras el pelinegro era golpeado con fuerza por el mismo y salía empujado por el suelo por el ataque, frente a él un improvisado muro estático le defendía mientras cedía bajo el asombroso poder del enemigo que empujaba con más poder cada segundo al tiempo que el pelinegro solo sentía el poder de 13 aplastándole hasta que su defensa ya no pudo más, se colapsó bajo la presión del enemigo mientras el pelinegro era atrapado en la andanada de viento demoledora que lo precipito por el suelo mientras la sangre volaba por el aire y el pelinegro terminaba herido y escupiendo sangre mientras se alzaba despacio del suelo con el sonriente hombre a la distancia

– Vaya que eres resistente, no sabes cuantas personas he descuartizado con ese ataque jajajajajaja – Dijo, las carcajadas de 13 resonaban mientras el pelinegro respiraba algo cansado tras el poderoso y casi letal golpe del enemigo, no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero en este momento podía sentir como el poder de 13 si bien estaba desgastado se mantenía un poco más elevado que el suyo.

– _Genial en este sitio él no tiene que invertir tanto poder como yo en sus ataques y me estoy cansando más rápido de lo que debería_ \- Pensó el pelinegro algo apurado mientras que miraba como 13 esbozaba una gran y cruel sonrisa al tiempo que le miraba fijamente como saboreándose lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

– Seré bueno contigo sabes… ¡te obsequiare una lápida que nadie podrá no notar! – Exclamó, y sin decir más volvió a emplear aquel ataque en aquella roca inmensa que avanzo a toda velocidad por el suelo sin dejar al pelinegro tiempo de reaccionar para quietarse del camino de la misma; le aplasto con fuerza mientras Charlus alzando del suelo pilares de roca que golpearon a la mole de varias toneladas de peso que les pulverizo en el instante mientras seguía lanzándose contra el pelinegro que empezaba a sujetar la roca tratando de detenerla mientras esta casi le pasaba por encima – Oye no olvides la del otro lado - Decía un burlón 13 mientras una roca no tan grande, pero si muy pesada aparecía a espaldas del pelinegro lanzándose contra él a todo poder mientras que el enemigo solo unía sus manos indicando lo que sus grandes rocas iban a hacer.

El pelinegro vio su muerte cerca vía compresión cuando uno de los lemas de Nicholas vino a su mente "la mejor defensa es un ataque despiadado e inmisericorde" si bien el hombre adapto el dicho a su peculiar forma de ser el pelinegro supo bien lo que debía hacer, soltó la roca más grande mientras lanzaba su ataque.

– **_Drago Crystal_** (Dragón de Cristal) – Dijo, el reptil brillante emergió del suelo girando alrededor de Charlus despedazando la roca más pequeña antes de lanzarse contra la mole de piedra, fue un golpe frontal el que le dio destrozándola con gran facilidad mientras rugía con fuerza lanzándose contra el sorprendido 13 que veía cernirse sobre el ese ataque más que listo para rematarle de un solo golpe.

– **_Trykksæring_** (Corte de Presión)- aplaudió al frente mientras el viento se comprimía en una delgada hoja de viento que voló contra el dragón de cristal golpeándole justo al centro de la cabeza al tiempo que le dividía a la mitad y seguía de frente contra el pelinegro que la esquivaba por casi nada, las dos mitades del dragón se desplomaron al suelo destrozándose en un mar de escombros cristalinos mientras el ataque cortaba una montaña dejando en ella una larga y profunda línea en la sólida y ahora dividida roca, Charlus se dejó caer al suelo con su nuevo ataque más que listo y dejo que su magia fluía por el suelo, 13 pronto gritaba con dolor en su voz cuando la centena de dragones brillantes aparecieron bajo sus pies alzándose al cielo rugiendo con poder mientras destrozaban todo a su paso y ascendían al cielo devastando todo y el hombre desaparecía entre el brillo del ataque poderoso del pelinegro, que se alzaba del suelo respirando agitado y sudoroso al tiempo que la figura de su enemigo desaparecía del sitio.

\- _Su poder aún no se extingue… él aún vive_ \- declaro el pelinegro al viento.

En el aire cayendo en caída libre un herido 13 se abría paso entre las nubes con un gesto más que molesto en su cara al tiempo que el viento a su alrededor convergía con fuerza mientras atacaba desde el aire.

– **_Vindmåling_** (Meteoro de Viento) – Dijo, todo el cuerpo de 13 se envolvió en una dura pelota de aire mientras caía sobre el suelo dejando tras de sí una estela de aire que disipaba las nubes a su alrededor antes de golpear el piso, todo el valle se cimbro ante el poderoso golpe que desato una ventisca poderosa en aquella zona devastando todo a su paso mientras el pelinegro salía volando de nuevo y los picos de las montañas como colmillos arañaban los vientos que fluían desde el centro del valle destrozando todo a su paso mientras que el pelinegro se perdía entre el viento feroz y mortal, todo duro casi 4 minutos de caos hasta que al fin todo se detuvo revelando a un 13 que respiraba un poco agitado de rodillas en el centro del impacto mientras él alzaba escupiendo algo de sangre mientras buscaba al pelinegro, a la distancia Charlus yacía semi-enterrado en algunos escombros mientras respiraba agitado y golpeado por el poderoso ataque del enemigo que lo vio a la distancia con una gran sonrisa – Ven aquí, Charlus - y lo jalo con aquel ataque gravitacional que jalo al pelinegro a toda velocidad contra 13, no atino a defenderse o reaccionar cuando el poderoso golpe ya se clavaba en su estómago sacándole todo el aire y haciéndolo dar vueltas mientras seguía en la trayectoria que el hombre le indico al jalarlo, reboto por el suelo un par de veces antes de quedarse quieto y levantarse despacio del suelo escupiendo sangre mientras respiraba algo agitado y eso si con mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, 13 avanzo despacio hacia el pelinegro mientras este se alzaba del suelo con su poder ya comenzando a resplandecer mientras se alistaba para atacar – **_Vine Palm_** (Palma de Aire) - y 13 apunto su mano al suelo mientras el aire sobre el pelinegro tomaba la forma de una mano gigante y transparente aplastándole contra el suelo mientras 13 se posaba a un lado de él con una sonrisa - Esta es la mejor lucha de toda mi vida Charlus… aunque ahora me pregunto cuando iras a aguantar bajo esta presión porque dudo que puedas respirar – Dijo, el hombre esbozo una sonrisa mientras el pelinegro poco a poco dejaba de luchar.

No tenía aire en sus pulmones y se estaba ahogando poco apoco Charlus ya no se movía mientras que la sonrisa de 13 aumentaba de tamaño al ver como el pelinegro empezaba a quedarse quieto.

– Así debe ser… muere Charlus y demuestra al mundo que soy el mejor de todos – Dijo, la presión aumento otro poco mientras que el pelinegro solo la resentía contra él con fuerza y poco a poco en su mente que comenzaba a apagarse el pelinegro recordaba a sus chicas, sus amigos, su hogar, su hermano… no podía perder y menos contra ese hombre, sus ojos se abrieron con decisión mientras su poder comenzaba a arder con fuerza mientras recurría a su poder, el fuego estallo alrededor del pelinegro y su poder se reponía por completo aumentando aún más que antes, 13 no dio crédito a lo que vio, su palma de aire se despedazo mientras el pelinegro se alzaba del suelo con una mirada de decisión pura en su cara, clavo un izquierdazo a su estómago con una fuerza demoledora antes de propinarle un cabezazo para después hacer un estallido de fuego que lanzo a 13 en el aire a una gran distancia, pero en el último segundo él se recompuso cayendo de pie mientras de su nariz la sangre ya caía – Si que eres raro… aun tenías todo este poder – Dijo, el hombre mientras Charlus empujaba un poco más de poder y su fuego rugía poderoso casi emulando a la armadura eléctrica de su hermano aunque era más que seguro que no funcionaban igual.

\- Ahora si voy a matarte - Dijo el pelinegro amenazante mientras que el hombre se abría la camisa revelando en su pecho una marca o más bien tatuaje.

\- Mi última limitante antes no la tenía, mi poder se expandió y la necesitaba para no aplastar a mis enemigos en un segundo y divertirme, pero creo que al fin dejare ir todo mi poder – Dijo, la marca brillo y se disipo en el aire.

El poder y el viento estallaron en un pilar de poder asombroso y descomunal mientras los ojos de Charlus se abrían de la sorpresa al sentir como ese hombre volvía a incrementar su poder mientras el brillo siniestro de su aura se reusaba a extinguirse mientras que el viento se agitaba a su alrededor con fuerza al tiempo que respiraba y le sonreía al pelinegro que solo estaba ahí mirándole fijamente con esos ojos y el peli negro vio como cambiaba, su musculatura creció más haciéndose más grande, su piel adquirió un tono azul oscuro con franjas blancas, su cabello se volvía naranja y sus pupilas desaparecieron adquiriendo un tono dorado, ahora tenía una apariencia más agresiva.

\- Bien ya estoy listo y ¿tu Charlus? - Preguntó 13 con una gran sonrisa mientras el pelinegro se colocaba en pose de batalla y el hombre sonriente se lanzaba contra el impulsado por todo el viento, al fin los poderes estaban al máximo y el poder se desataba a todo lo que daba, el momento clímax estaba por llegar.

 **...**

 **Omake 28 – Zaraki-Unohana Book Family**

 **Bankai vs Bankai**

\- **_Bankai_** – Dijo, y su espada brillo mientras todo el fuego a su alrededor se concentró en la espada antes de estallar en un pilar de fuego candente el suelo comenzó a fundirse mientras el tornado de fuego se detenía y tomaba forma, las flamas se abrieron para mostrar a Yamamoto en una armadura samurái completamente rojo empuñando la espada, pero ahora era solo un sable quemado y desgastado, aunque seguía conservando su poder, el fuego tenía hilos de flamas unidos a sus hombreras mientras se asemejaba a un gigantesco tengu de fuego que también sostenía una espada de fuego – **_Zanka no Tachi_** (Espada Larga de la Llama Remanente) - el nombre del Bankai de Yamamoto, no dio tiempo de nada, ataco de frente cosa rara, el lanzo un golpe con su espada envuelto en fuego y el ojiverde salto solo para ser golpeado por el tengu de fuego en dirección opuesta con fuerza y calor demoledores, voló por el aire y se clavó en el suelo.

\- Eso es imposible como pueden moverse independientes uno de otro- Dijo Komamura sin creer lo que miraba.

– El Bankai de Yamamoto-Sōtaichō es dual, la silueta tiene conciencia mientras él no la controle directamente será como luchar con dos enemigos de poder formidable, pero si se unen nada lo detendrá – Dijo Unohana, era imposible, nunca oyeron algo así hasta el día de hoy por eso era legendario sin duda, Harry se levantó adolorido y medio quemado para su mala fortuna, Yamamoto alzo su espada junto al tengu en sincronía, algo le dijo que no era bueno, golpeo el suelo y toda la isla tembló mientras el piso debajo del ojiverde ardía en flamas hasta fundirse por completo, salto a tiempo, pero una mano del tengu lo atrapo y lo lanzo contra las rocas, golpeo con fuerza mientras Yamamoto aguardaba a que se levantara.

– Eres poderoso, Harry, lo reconozco, de seguro eres capaz de vencer a casi todos los capitanes, pero no ganaras, mejor ríndete – Dijo, el ojiverde se levantó, su ropa semi-quemada dejaba ver parte de su pecho y varias por no decir casi todas las presentes se sonrojaron.

– **_Ahora, emperador, es el momento perfecto, úsalo_** \- le dijo Shiryū en su mente, el ojiverde sonrió y se enderezo empuñando su espada frente al rostro respiro tranquilo un par de veces y hablo

– **_Bankai_** \- y paso.

El aire se sintió helado mientras una gigantesca columna de rayos negros hechas de pura oscuridad ascendía hasta el cielo despedazando las nubes, todo tembló y el suelo crujió con fuerza, los rayos se detuvieron y disiparon dejando solo una oscura niebla que cubría al ojiverde oculto, no se apreciaba nada a través de esa negrura, pero los escalofríos que todo mundo sentía no eran buena señal, el mismo Kenpachi parecía nervioso ante la sensación casi como si en esa oscura niebla se escondiera algo peor que la muerte – **_Kôtei no Ryū, Shi no Kamikishi_** (Emperador-Dragón de la Tormenta, Caballero del Dios de la Muerte) - la voz del ojiverde resonó en la negrura helada y mortal causando más miedo en todo mundo – **_Shinokishi-dan no Saibansho_** (Corte del Caballero de la Muerte)- y lanzo el corte en las sombras, de inmediato un gigantesco arco oscuro apareció acompañado de un grito doloroso mientras destrozaba todo a su paso, Yamamoto opuso su espada al frente para soportar, fue un golpe directo que partió la espada de su Bankai que abrazo al viejo capitán para protegerle, el arco se comprimió y condenso en la criatura de flamas la deshizo de un golpe llegando a Yamamoto.

\- AAAAHHHHHHHHH – Gritó el hombre mientras la oscuridad lo golpeaba en el hombro lanzándolo al suelo y lo cubría con una gélida sensación, ya no se levantó, regreso a su estado normal, su Bankai fue deshecho de un golpe, el ojiverde perdió su Bankai y cayó al suelo inconsciente, accedía a él, pero aún no lo manejaba bien porque este no era todo su poder.

 **…**


	58. Capitulo 54

**Hola lectores! Espero estén disfrutando de la historia con sus nuevos cambios. Quisiera leer sus comentarios para saber que opinan ahora de la historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 54**

 **…**

 **El Poder se Desata**

Bison estaba consternado, nunca pensó que su enemigo fuese tan poderoso, el hombre miro al ojiverde con frialdad mientras el ojiverde lo observaba, era momento de mostrar su verdadero poder antes de que ese chico llegase a matarlo.

\- Basta de juegos… siente el poder que enfrentas – Declaró el hombre de ojos blancos mientras su poder se expandía.

– Vaya no soy el único que se contenía ¿eh? - Dijo con cierto buen humor mientras el poder de Bison dejaba de expandirse, ninguno se movió mientras la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar sobre ellos y los relámpagos comenzaban a caer, el hombre miro al ojiverde como era rodeado en electricidad resplandeciente mirando a Bison frente a él – Listo para chocar poderes - no dijo nada cuando Bison ataco, pero el ojiverde bloqueo su ataque y lo golpeo en el estómago con dos dedos mientras el poder surgía violento y electrificaba al susodicho que era arrastrado por el suelo hasta desplomarse a una buena distancia, luego corrió a gran velocidad por el suelo concentrando el poder en su mano, el ojiverde aparecía frente a él clavándole un poderoso golpe al estómago mientras la electricidad corría por sus nervios y con fuerza estrellándose contra un muro mientras el ojiverde lo miraba, cuando Bison se puso de pie, este iba lanzar su ataque, pero no acabo de decirlo cuando el ojiverde le golpeó el rostro con fuerza, la sangre broto de su nariz mientras los golpes le caían con fuerza cimbrando todo su cuerpo bajo los resplandecientes impactos del ojiverde, Bison era tomado de la ropa y alzado al aire antes de terminar hundido en el suelo con gran fuerza, mientras el ojiverde atacaba – **_Ryūjumon: Hanma_** (Conjuro del Dragón: Martillo) - su puño en el aire brillo mientras Bison se levantaba y cayo con fuerza aplastándolo de nuevo al suelo como una tonelada de ladrillos dejando las grietas en el suelo más profundas que antes, después de unos minutos, se alzó del suelo sangrante y golpeado solo para ver cómo se lanzaba hasta él, pero Bison lanzó su ataque primero y alzo la mano mientras el ataque detonaba de nuevo.

Todo se despedazo mientras el ojiverde hacia acopio de fuerza para no moverse y el cráter en el suelo aumentaba de tamaño colapsando las rocas y provocando un terremoto considerable en la ciudad, en las calles de Moscú, las personas gritaban y corrían mientras un par de edificios viejos colapsaban al sentir el impacto contra la tierra, los escombros cayeron por todos lados y el maltrecho y sangrante Bison se alzaba mirando a la figura frente a ellos.

– Eso es imposible – Dijo Bison cuando el ojiverde apareció frente a él con una sonrisa, fue arrastrado por el suelo, pero aun así no voló por el aire una de las mangas de su ropa ya no estaba y su pantalón estaba algo desgarrado, tenía cortes y golpes por todo lado producto de la onda de escombros, pero aun así lucia casi intacto.

\- ¿Asombrado?... no deberías porque, esto se pondrá aún mejor – Dijo, la electricidad resplandeció y el ojiverde se movió como un bólido eléctrico sobre Bison quien lo miraba con cierto asombro, lanzó el golpe y apenas logro bloquearle mientras una de sus espadas aparecía y la lanzaba contra el ojiverde que la sujetaba con fuerza y apretaba su mano despedazándola mientras Bison miraba incrédulo el incremento de poder del ojiverde al emplear ese poder eléctrico, era tal que ahora mismo era más poderoso que él y se lo dejaba saber, un rodillazo al estómago doblo a Bison antes de que el ojiverde le tomase de los hombros y lo mandara a volar lejos de él, quien se alzaba del suelo herido e indignado de nuevo.

– Tú no puedes derrotarme, yo soy invencible – Declaró el con sangre cayendo de su nariz mientras el ojiverde se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía con confianza.

– Si, claro, solo eres un loco con demasiado poder – Declaró con seguridad mientras Bison lo miraba y luego cerró los ojos y se concentró, la lluvia amaino un poco y el suelo fangoso chapoteaba.

\- Serás el primero que contemple el verdadero poder del gran Bison… Siéntete honrado de ser castigado por él – Dijo.

El aire se sentía raro y una cúpula semi-transparente envolvía a Bison, detono en una onda masiva que tomó por sorpresa al ojiverde que voló por el aire hasta quedar sobre una roca mirando lo que sucedía frente a él, su poder se volvía visible poco a poco mientras Bison miraba al cielo y la lluvia cesaba, pronto todo el poder resplandecía con fuerza mientras el ojiverde les miraba con interesado, mientras tanto, los espectadores que no comprendían que estaba pasando mientras su poder se expandía y no daban crédito a lo que sucedía, pero el ojiverde si le gusto esto y sonrió.

– Esto se pondrá interesante – Dijo para sí mismo el Zaraki mientras el poder estallaba en una nueva onda de choque y las nubes negras del cielo giraban en una espiral extraña mientras se abrían poco a poco dejando colarse la luz del sol que iluminaba el devastado campo de batalla, en el centro, un pilar grueso de poder ascendía al cielo separando aún más las nubes hasta que se empezó a adelgazar hasta que se desvaneció y las nubes permanecieron abiertas, la luz del sol bañaba el sitio con sus rayos dorados, Bison estaba de pie sin una sola herida y rodeado de un aura extremadamente poderosa.

\- Ahora ven y siente el poder - Dijo el hombre mientras miraba al ojiverde que era jalado con fuerza y quedaba frente a Bison que con una fuerza inhumana golpeo al ojiverde mandándolo al aire mientras la sangre volaba de su cara, el poder verdadero de Bison había sido liberado y ahora Harry tendría que enfrentarse al verdadero poder, Harry cayo pesadamente al suelo y alzo la vista frente a él, Bison ya estaba de pie mirándole desde arriba mientras la sangre caía de la boca del ojiverde.

\- Este es mi gran poder, el poder del magnetismo, mi poder absoluto - Dijo el hombre con una voz helada y sin emociones.

Harry lo miró fijamente y luego sonrío mientras se ponía en posición de batalla y gritando con fuerza la armadura de rayo apareció brillando en un azul intenso mientras el pelo de Harry se erizaba mucho más y sus músculos se endurecían y aumentaban y miró a Bison sonriendo.

Harry cargo de frente con sus manos brillando como colmillos eléctricos y lanzo los golpes simultáneos cuando un muro de roca se interpuso, aun así, continuo con el golpe despedazando la piedra que voló por el aire mientras el ojiverde atacaba a Bison quien solo se movía a un lado eludiendo el ataque del ojiverde mientras su pecho se inflaba, abrió las piernas para estabilizarse y ataco.

– **_Divine Wind_** (Soplo Divino) - la boca se abrió y una ola de aire surgió de ella con fuerza barriendo con todo mientras el ojiverde volaba por el aire saliendo del cráter donde luchaban por el efecto del aire que lo mandaba a la atmosfera casi hasta las nubes, el suelo crujió y un gran dragón de roca se alzó del suelo con poder lanzándose contra el ojiverde que ya caía del cielo, sobre el reptil de piedra iba el mismo Bison listo para seguir el ataque, pero el ojiverde estaba demasiado cerca de las nubes.

– **_Ryūjumon: Rairyūndan_** (Conjuro del Dragón: Dragón Eléctrico) – Exclamó, la electricidad de las nubes fluyo hacia el haciéndolo brillar mientras el ojiverde lanzaba sus brazos al frente y el poderoso reptil brillante surgía poderoso rugiendo con fuerza lanzándose desde el cielo cayendo de frente contra el ataque del general.

La onda de choque fue poderosa mientras el dragón de piedra estrellaba su cabeza contra el dragón eléctrico mientras ese brillaba iluminando el cielo nublado y el estallido era enorme, el ojiverde corrió sobre los escombros del dragón de piedra lanzándose contra Bison quien ya lo esperaba, las rocas se despedazaban mientras la electricidad corría por ellas y el ojiverde saltaba cayendo de frente al suelo, su cuerpo brillo en electricidad mientras atravesaba un par de rocas y atacaba de frente al general, fue como un meteoro brillante que cayó del cielo golpeándolo en el estómago, las rocas se alejaron por el choque mientras los dos hombres caían al suelo a toda velocidad, las piedras cubrían el piso y el impacto llego, fue muy poderoso, cimbro toda la tierra mientras el suelo se despedazaba y las rocas se alzaban, el ojiverde se alzó, las rocas continuaban cayendo mientras las chispas eléctricas iluminaban la zona de batalla y Bison le miraba fijamente antes de cargar de frente contra él, corrió eludiendo los escombros con gran agilidad mientras uno de sus puños se envolvía de fuego y el ojiverde lanzaba su derechazo, electricidad golpeo contra fuego en una colisión de poder que detono con fuerza mandando al ojiverde hacia atrás mientras Bison atravesaba el ataque y le encaraba, el ojiverde abrió los ojos cuando lo vio alzar la mano empleando un poderoso ataque y lanzándolo contra él mientras destrozaba las pocas piedras que se le interponían dirigido directo a su pecho, la brillante golpeo con fuerza y el poder lo avanzaba hacia una vieja construcción que se demolió antes de que la electricidad brillase al estallar, la lluvia comenzaba a caer de nuevo y Bison miraba con esos ojos fríos y serenos.

\- ¡No puede ser, Harry! - Gritó Balalaika temerosa mientras Big Boss miraba la zona devastada al frente donde aún resonaban las chispas eléctricas, pero de la nada apareció Harry entre los escombros sin ningún rasguño, el ojiverde sonrió y alzo la mano hacia atrás mientras la lanza se formaba y la disparaba contra el general que solo atino a defenderse con su mejor carta, la onda barrio con todo a su paso incluido el ataque que se desbarato mientras el ojiverde se hundía en el suelo y los escombros eran lanzados al cielo, en Moscú, las todos, tanto rebeldes como soldados de Bison y hombres del emperador, se alejaban de los escombros que estaban cayendo en la aldea que aún se sacudía por la poderosa onda, a la distancia lo pudieron ver dos enormes dragones chocaron uno contra otro y ahora los escombros caían del cielo tras ver la burbuja de choque barrer con todo.

Bison miro al frente, no parecía haber señales del ojiverde que emergió de una espiral a su espalda, lo sintió, pero era muy tarde, estaba demasiado cerca.

\- **_¡GENSHI!_** (Átomo de la Muerte) – Exclamó, clavo el poderoso ataque en su pecho, la electricidad aumentada por la armadura de rayo que solo fortaleció su ataque que destrozo la ropa de Bison mientras este abría los ojos impactado como nunca antes en su vida al sentir como el poder del ojiverde le destrozaba el cuerpo, los anillos del Genshi se cerraron y la esfera detono en una brillante explosión que culmino con un relámpago horizontal que arrojo a Bison a una buena distancia, mientras el ojiverde respiraba algo agitado, para asombro del ojiverde y de todos los espectadores, Bison se levantó del suelo, su ropa estaba deshecha, se apreciaba el collar de su cuello y solo le quedaban las mangas de la ropa unidas a la parte de la espalda junto a los hombros, al frente no quedaba nada más que una enorme y sangrante herida que apenas lo dejaba estar de pie – Ríndete, tu exceso de confianza te derroto - Dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras Bison posaba su mano sobre la herida, los ojos de Big Boss, Balalaika y los demás se abrieron como platos cuando una especie de humo negro cubrió la zona y la herida desapareció mientras Bison se reincorporaba. Harry sonrió y se lanzó contra Bison con su pierna envuelta en poder, fue una patada asombrosa que el hombre eludió por poco mientras el suelo entero temblara y el suelo se destrozaba bajo el poderoso ataque del ojiverde que de nuevo se lanzaba contra Bison en un choque de puños, sus golpes volaban y el hombre los bloqueaba mientras el ojiverde se esforzaba por derrotarlo, fue cuando Bison le dio un codazo a la cara y lanzaba su ataque.

– **_Sanfaia_** (Fuego Solar) – Dijo, las flamas amarillas y candentes surgieron de su boca mientras lanzaba la llamarada contra el ojiverde que alzo un muro frente a él a modo de escudo, las flamas golpearon abrazadoras mientras el calor calcinaba el muro y el ojiverde sentía el candente ardor del fuego contra él.

– Aaaaaahhh – Gritó de dolor cuando las flamas se extinguieron y Bison miro el ojiverde estaba aun de pie mientras su pantalón roto y su hombro descubierto revelaban algunas quemaduras - Nada mal… esto es lo mío… **_Ryūjumon: Denkiryū no Gôon_** (Conjuro del Dragón: Rugido Eléctrico del Dragón) - sus manos fueron al frente mientras la cabeza del animal aparecía antes de rugir y de que el chirréate cilindro brillante resonara con fuerza mientras Bison era atrapado y arrojado a la distancia mientras el ojiverde empujaba su poder, los soldados de Bison picados por la curiosidad arribaron a la zona de batalla quedando en shock ante semejante destrucción en ese sitio hubo un par de viejas refinerías que ahora eran menos que escombros y la mitad de la ciudad estaba destruida mientras su ahora líder estaba siendo envuelto en el más poderoso cilindro eléctrico que alguno de ellos hubiese visto en su vida.

– Es… es un monstruo - Dijo uno de los soldados antes de que los demás asintieran y el terror les hiciera correr, no les importaba ser marcados como traidores, eso era mejor a enfrentar a quien le exigía tanto a su general, el ojiverde empujo con fuerza cuando el suelo tembló y su ataque se canceló al sentir como del piso surgían estacas de roca que apenas eludía mientras el enemigo soplaba con fuerza, un soplo poderoso que mando al ojiverde de nuevo al aire mientras Bison se alzaba en un colosal y gigantesco pilar a gran velocidad, llego hasta la nubes que atravesó el ojiverde que ahora mismo caía frente a él aun sacudido por el golpe, Bison salto al aire y lanzo sus manos al frente a lo lejos se podía apreciar la ciudad de Moscú mientras empujaba con toda su fuerza, la onda de choque fue al frente y mucho más poderosa que nunca.

\- ¡NOOO, HARRYYYY Y MOSCÚ NOOOOOO! – Gritó la aterrada Balalaika cuando el ataque golpeó al ojiverde y la onda destructiva arraso con todo mientras media Moscú temblaba y las personas gritaban de terror, del cielo la onda destructiva barría con todo y ellos corrían por sus vidas, no había ya gente en la ciudad ya que había sido desalojada, pero aun así el ojiverde cayó contra la torre principal del Kremlin mientras todo se hundía en el suelo en un cráter enorme, todo se desplomo y el ojiverde al final acabo sepultado en los escombros, Bison aterrizo en otro gran pilar de roca en medio de la distancia entre Los rebeldes que miraban todo blanco e incrédulo y la ahora mitad de Moscú destruida.

– Nunca te opongas al poder del gran Bison - Dijo el hombre con arrogancia mientras la electricidad chirreaba y el ojiverde gritaba bajo los escombros, todo se sacudió cuando un colosal dragón de rayo se alzó de entre todo con un ojiverde de ropa desgarrada, de su boca caía algo de sangre como de su cabeza cayendo sobre uno de sus ojos que apenas se mantenía abierto respiraba algo cansado y sus ojos mostraban el Sharingan, se volvió hacia la tormenta y volaron por el aire mientras los sobrevivientes se alejaban de ahí a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás y ver como el animal y brillante se lanzaba contra el general.

\- La Bestia de la Tormenta - Decía uno de los rebeldes mirando al ojiverde mientras este furioso se lanzaba contra Bison quien lanzo un dragón de fuego que no pudo detener al ojiverde, las fauces de su ataque se abrieron y envolvieron a Bison arrastrándolo hasta el suelo con un golpe poderoso que hizo temblar toda la ciudad, el ojiverde estaba casi por perder su técnica cuando entre los escombros y Bison de nuevo se alzó en un pilar de roca alto, ya no usaba su capa o camisa, solo su pantalón militar dejando ver su cuerpo herido, respiro algo molesto mientras aplaudía al frente y concentraba su poder una pequeña esfera blanca apareció entre sus manos pulsando poderosa, lanzo la esfera al cielo mientras el ojiverde le miraba esperando alguna clase de explosión nunca eso, todo tembló mientras el metal y hierro alrededor se agitaba y se alzaban del suelo y eran jaladas a la misteriosa esfera que pronto era una bola de metal retorcido, todo retumbaba mientras los escombros se caían y pronto el mismo ojiverde era jalado.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó el ojiverde confundido incapaz de oponerse a la gravedad, pronto estaba pegado a una gran placa de metal que se unía a la esfera mientras todo seguía ascendiendo y el suelo se destrozaba y todo el hierro y metal eran jalados por la misteriosa esfera hasta que pronto una pelota de metal de dimensiones considerables se alzaba en el cielo.

\- Santo cielo - Balbuce el cansado Big Boss mientras la esfera de metal flotaba en el cielo abriendo las nubes era colosal mínimo de un kilómetro de diámetro y flotaba sobre el suelo aplastando al ojiverde con la asombrosa presión.

– Ya has perdido, nunca podrás salir de ahí – Dijo Bison con calma mientras el ojiverde entre el metal y hierro cerraba poco a poco los ojos asfixiado por la presión.

– **_Maldición, emperador, no dejes que te venza_** – Exclamó, fue entonces Shiryū el que grito mientras el poder de la armadura de rayo renacía en el ojiverde y este abría sus ojos con el Sharingan entre el metal y hierro retorcido, oscilaron y cambiaron por instinto cuando tomaron esa singular forma.

La esfera de hierro y metal tembló mientras Balalaika y Big Boss le miraban a la distancia y Bison no comprendía que pasaba.

\- ¡YO NO VOY A PERDER! – Exclamó, el grito del ojiverde se escuchó con fuerza mientras la esfera se destrozaba y la poderosa figura de color negro surgía de está entrando en escena destrozándolo todo con el ojiverde dentro de él mirando a Bison desde el enorme agujero que acababa de abrirle a su ataque.

– ¿Cómo es capaz de lograr eso? – Se preguntó el hombre mientras la figura espectral saltaba con el ojiverde mientras la gran esfera se destrozaba y caía sobre el suelo como una masa pesada de escombros, el poderoso ser espectral se disipo y el ojiverde miro a Bison en sus ojos, el Mangekyō Sharingan brillaba poderoso, el ojiverde miro a Bison de manera amenazante y sonrisa espeluznante.

Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de Rusia, 13 se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Charlus quien solo aguardo a su ataque frontal, el viento soplo con fuerza y poder cuando 13 alcanzo a Charlus, fue un choque de trenes mientras el formidable derechazo del enemigo golpeaba el puño llameante del pelinegro, el choque empujo a Charlus por el suelo mientras este sostenía el puño de 13 que solo podía sonreír de gran manera.

– ¡Jajajajajaja sí que eres fuerte, Charlus! - Gritó el feliz asesino mientras daba un giro en el aire a toda velocidad pasando sobre la cabeza de Charlus y quedando a su espalda mientras lanzaba el rodillazo contra el pelinegro. Fue un golpe poderoso en la espalda de Charlus quien solo pudo resentir el impacto mientras era empujado por el suelo por el formidable golpe – ¡No me digas que solo tienes eso!- y de nuevo el agresor se lanzó contra el pelinegro, sus puños estaban rodeados de viento mientras los ojos rojos del pelinegro le venía venir de frente, sus manos en llamas se abrieron sosteniendo uno de los golpes de 13 al tiempo que lanzaba una patada recta golpeando justo al pecho del hombre que retrocedió más de 5 metros por el poderoso impacto del pelinegro que bajo su pierna lentamente al verlo alejarse por el suelo mientras le miraba fijamente al tiempo que 13 solo se limpiaba la saliva que escurría de su boca con esa sonrisa en su rostro

\- Nada mal Charlus …nada mal - Elogiaba el poderoso enemigo al tiempo que el pelinegro solo y miraba fijamente

\- Aun no has visto lo mejor de mi – Dijo, y sin decir nada más el fuego en el pelinegro acelero su flujo.

Sus manos ardieron mientras atacaba con todo el poder que tenía a su disposición.

\- **_Moeru Yona Kira_** (Asesino Llameante) - Dijo y lanzo la mano al frente, de las puntas de sus dedos salió disparado un rayo de fuego enorme y brillante que corriendo por el suelo a toda velocidad destrozaba todo a su paso mientras avanzaba contra el poderoso 13, alzo las manos convergiendo el viento a ellas mientras el fuego le golpeaba de frente con todo su poder fue empujado por el suelo mientras el fuego insistía en consumirlo y el sostenía su poder en sus manos deteniendo el ataque del enemigo mientras que el pelinegro empujaba su poder con fuerza hasta que el fuego se disipaba en el aire tras instantes de choque

– No me digas que ahora solo puedes usar fuego, Charlus - Decía con burla 13 mientras que el pelinegro solo le esbozaba una sonrisa algo singular al tiempo que negaba a sus palabras.

– ¿Quién dijo eso? - Le respondió con calma mientras alzaba una de sus manos antes de dar un paso al frente retumbando con fuerza en el suelo, todo retumbo mientras el suelo crujía con fuerza y del mismo, cientos de columnas de roca ascendían del suelo resquebrajándose a toda velocidad mientras que 13 se movía a toda velocidad como pelota de pinball rebotando por todos lados impulsado por el viento hasta que se halló sobre uno de los pilares mirando al centro justo donde estaba el pelinegro.

– Con esto no me ganaras y lo sabes ¿no? - Preguntaba con cierta decepción por tal ataque al tiempo que el pelinegro solo esbozaba una sonrisa aún más grande al verlo en aquel sitio, eso era justo lo que estaba buscando que el hiciera.

– ¡Caíste! - Gritó con una gran sonrisa mientras sus manos se unían detonando su ataque, todos los pilares se destrozaron revelando cien dragones de piedra que rugían poderosos mientras ascendían al cielo rodeando a 13 sin dejarle vía alguna de escape al tiempo que se lanzaban sobre él y claro con una respuesta más que elocuente para esa situación.

– Me lleva el… - Dijo y sin decir más los dragones atacaron con fuerza y devastación casi totales.

Por todo el valle resonó el choque de las rocas y los poderosos rugidos mientras el suelo retumbaba y las rocas aplastaban todo a su paso mientras que el pelinegro en llamas salía a toda velocidad de la zona donde las rocas estaban siendo despedazadas una sobre otra enterrando por completo a 13 en un alud de piedras de muchas toneladas, fueron instantes de caos total mientras que el hombre del viento desaparecía bajo las rocas cuando el último de los dragones se estrelló en una caída libre sobre el montón de piedra quedando enterrado por completo mientras que el pelinegro a la distancia miraba todo con calma y a la espera de ver que sucedía, fue más que obvio que algo así no mataría a ese hombre y el pelinegro lo comprobó cuando se dejó sentir, la onda de choque vaporizo todas las rocas mandándolas al cielo al tiempo que las trituraba por completo mientras se desencadenaba otro poderoso sismo de impacto al tiempo que el pelinegro a una distancia segura miraba como el ataque despedazaba todo revelando al hombre sereno al centro de toda esa devastación.

– Nada mal Charlus, por un segundo de verdad temí por mi vida aunque sigo aquí y eso es malo para ti – Dijo, y sin decir más 13 alzo las manos al cielo y atacaba sin piedad alguna, las dejo caer al frente con fuerza mientras una gigantesca ola de viento se dejó caer sobre el pelinegro que le vio venir con fuerza mientras él se rodeaba de un muro de cristal y recibía el impacto de frente, el sonido era semejante al rugido de una bestia mientras el viento golpeaba con fuerza su defensa en un intento por atravesarle, pero era una fortuna que el cristal fuera de hecho más sólido defensivamente hablando que la roca.

El viento soplo con fuerza, pero un sonido estridente llamo la atención del pelinegro que solo miro al frente de su cristal, una grieta enorme corrió por el en segundos y pronto un puño rodeado de viento que giraba como un gigantesco taladro atravesando todo mientras se lanzaba contra el pelinegro que apenas se movía a un costado eludiendo el poderoso ataque de 13 quien aparecía en escena con una gran sonrisa en su cara – ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto, y lo jalo con fuerza mientras lanzaba un formidable codazo al pecho del pelinegro que recibo el golpe de frente mientras era proyectado directo al suelo por el poderoso golpe del enemigo que sobre él le miraba con una gran sonrisa – ¡Aun no acabo contigo!- y alzando su pie rodeado de viento 13 dejo caer el pisotón, fue poderoso y formidable casi como si a Charlus lo pisara algún ser gigante y pesado, el suelo entero retumbo mientras más grietas lo llenaban y el pelinegro solo sentía la sangre volar fuera de su boca al tiempo que sus costillas resentían el poderoso golpe, 13 levanto el pie y de nuevo lo dejo caer con fuerza aplastando al pelinegro una vez más mientras que la sangre volaba por todos lados y el pelinegro recibía el golpe una vez más al tiempo que 13 solo restregaba su pie sobre el torso del pelinegro – Si solo puedes hacer esto no me vas a ganar ¿eh? - hablo con burla 13 al tiempo que el pelinegro solo le miraba con esos ojos tan singulares mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa al verlo tan cerca.

– ¿Quien dice que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer? – Preguntó, el poder de Charlus estallo con fuerza en un estallido ardiente que quemó a 13 haciéndole retroceder mientras el pelinegro se alzaba del suelo a toda velocidad, se lanzó contra él a toda velocidad clavando un formidable puñetazo ardiente en su estómago haciéndole escupir sangre mientras golpeaba de nuevo con la misma fuerza y los ojos del asesino casi salían de sus cuencas mientras el pelinegro retraía sus puños a un costado de su cuerpo atacando con todo su poder a mínima distancia – **_Drago Flamme Ignea Rugiet_** (Rugido del Dragón Llameante)- el pelinegro lanzo las manos al frente mientras la cabeza de un dragón parecía aparecer en ellas al tiempo que abría sus fauces y rugía con poder, el cilindro de fuego apareció con poder brillando y destilando millones de llamas al tiempo que el ataque fluía con fuerza pulverizando el suelo con fuerza al tiempo que el pelinegro empujaba todo su poder en ese ataque, 13 por su lado solo sentía su cuerpo ser quemado como nunca antes en su vida al tiempo que trataba de reaccionar en medio de todo ese dolor, una burbuja de aire lo envolvió mientras trataba de alejar las llamas de su cuerpo aunque le seguía golpeando con fuerza, sus pies se clavaron al suelo mientras alzaba las manos al frente jalando mucho más aire que antes oponiéndose al ataque del pelinegro.

\- No deberíamos estar aquí… no sé porque te escuchamos - Decía un temeroso soldado de Guile mientras se aproximaba a la zona donde los colosales poderes estaban chocando con fuerza.

\- Es nuestro deber no olvides que el general Guile nos ordenó patrullar esta zona y con tal poder tenemos que cerciorarnos de que no… sea… - Dijo, los ojos de aquel soldado se abrieron como platos cuando frente a él apareció aquella visión.

Los dos soldados vigías estaban algo lejos al otro extremo del valle y aun así lo apreciaban más que bien un gran tubo rojo hecho de puro fuego rugía con fuerza pulverizando todo mientras golpeaba una cúpula de viento de gran tamaño que trataba de empujarle con fuerza al tiempo que el suelo se pulverizaba bajo el asombroso poder de ambos magos, dentro de la cúpula 13 aun sentía las descargas de fuego al tiempo que miraba al frente con gran ira, por su lado el pelinegro sentía como su electricidad comenzaba a menguar ya que había durado mucho tiempo con ese mismo ataque y ahora mismo comenzaba a agotarse mientras seguía empujando su poder en ese ataque, su poder fluyo con toda su fuerza mientras que el cuerpo del pelinegro destilaba más llamas y colisionaba contra la burbuja de viento que detono con fuerza, ambos estallidos se fusionaron dando paso a una cúpula de destrucción masiva de proporciones colosales al tiempo que destrozaba con fuerza y los soldados espectadores hacían lo más sensato que pudieron hacer… salieron huyendo.

El poder se disipo en el aire revelando a un pelinegro lleno de algunos cortes en su torso mientras respiraba algo cansado y con agotamiento, su fuego ya no se agitaba tanto como antes y frente a él un 13 humeante se alzaba mirándole con ojos fijos y una sonrisa aun creciente en su rostro.

– Si no me cubro con mi viento me habrías cocinado jejeje - se burlaba el mientras su poder de nuevo resplandecía y se lanzaba contra el pelinegro a toda velocidad su viento le impulsaba con fuerza por el suelo mientras atacaba con fuerza y Charlus solo atinaba a eludir sus ataques mientras saltaba alejándose de él – Ya me harte de que me esquives – Dijo, y alzo su brazo derecho des enroscando aquella cadena que consiguió hacia poco tiempo inundándola con su poder.

Se alargo bastante mientras volaba por el aire hasta tomar al pelinegro de la cintura y alzarlo en el aire con gran fuerza, hizo un arco enorme antes de ser azotado contra el suelo con fuerza, el piso se quedó con la silueta del pelinegro grabada en el mientras que 13 lo desprendía del suelo alzándolo de nuevo solo para dejarle caer con la misma fuerza, el suelo retumbaba con cada golpe mientras las rocas comenzaban a destrozarse al tiempo que el pelinegro rebotaba de un paso a otro como una pelota con cordel al tiempo que 13 se carcajeaba de su actual situación hasta que alzo al pelinegro y la cadena lo soltó, estaba dando vueltas en el aire cuando como si fuese un látigo el metal de la cadena le golpeo con fuerza mandándolo directo al suelo con una fuerza asombrosa mientras el pelinegro solo resentía el dolor, golpeo con fuerza rebotando de nuevo al tiempo que la sangre escapaba del cuerpo del pelinegro y los moretones se volvían bastante evidentes al tiempo que 13 sonreía agitando su cadena en el aire, la misma cayó sobre el pelinegro que reaccionando a tiempo se alejó a toda velocidad mientras el hombre retraía el arma de metal quedando solo un extremo no muy grande de no más de medio metro colgando de su puño cerrado, al tiempo que el pelinegro invocó en sus manos su guadaña mientras las agitaba para luego unirlas en los mangos, al tiempo que una de las cejas de 13 se alzaba al verla aparecer de tan singular modo.

– Esa es la guadaña más rara que he visto en mi vida - se burlaba él a la distancia mientras que el pelinegro alzaba su arma sosteniéndole con fuerza mientras la hoja se enrojecía y él soltaba el corte ardiente.

La hoja ardiente voló por el aire precipitándose contra 13 quien alzando las cejas por la singular manera de atacar agito la cadena inundada de viento golpeando el ataque que resonó como si fuese de metal desvaneciéndose en el aire.

– Wow sí que tienes sorpresas ¿eh Charlus? – Habló el hombre sonriente mientras su cadena refulgía en viento agitándose contra la guadaña llameante del pelinegro, la blandió de un lado a otro soltando los poderosos cortes que resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que el pelinegro blandía su arma enfrentándose uno a uno contra la cadena de 13, era un resonar del metal por todos lados mientras que la hoja del pelinegro golpeaba al tiempo que se aproximaba al enemigo y su guadaña se llenaba de viento ardiente al tiempo que alzaba su arma y atacaba con toda su fuerza –¡Comete esto!... **_Ventus Calidus_** (Viento Ardiente)- y la línea de corte apareció, se expandió como una media luna al tiempo que 13 le miraba venir a toda velocidad contra él, la sangre voló por el aire mientras el corte seguía su paso hasta golpear uno de los riscos cercanos dejando grabado en él a todo lo largo la línea del corte mientras la punta se destrozaba al ser cortada por completo en dos desplomándose al suelo en una avalancha de rocas

\- Nada mal, Charlus - Hablaba 13 aun frente al pelinegro con un tallón en un hombro producto del movimiento del corte en el último segundo había alcanzado a eludirlo salvando su vida mientras que el pelinegro le miraba bastante molesto antes de alzar su guadaña y cargar de frente, la cadena se enrosco alrededor del brazo de 13 apretándose con fuerza mientras lo blandía a modo de arma de ataque y defensa casi como si su brazo se hubiese hecho de metal al tiempo que se movía de un lado a otro rechazando los embates del pelinegro que no se detenía en su ataque feroz e inminente al tiempo que el fuego corría por su cuerpo aun denotando su estado llameante.

\- Sabes…juraría que te estas cansando jajajajajaja - se burlaba 13 antes de escupir una bola de aire que hizo al pelinegro retroceder con fuerza al tiempo que respiraba bastante agitado.

\- _El maldito tiene razón me estoy cansando, la armadura de fuego está llegando a su límite y cuando la pierda no voy a tener ni la mitad de mi poder para seguir peleando_ \- pensaba el pelinegro, al tiempo que el pelinegro se detenía a la distancia mientras cerraba los ojos con calma y emitía un ligero brillo.

\- **_Ignis Release_** – Dijo mientras la guadaña brillaba roja y el fuego se liberaba, se materializaba frente a 13 quien miraba más que curioso lo que estaba pasando frente a él y el pelinegro abría los ojos con una mirada fiera en ellos - **_Oceanum Ardere_** (Océano Ardiente) – Dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que 13 solo parpadeaba viéndole bien, el fuego de su cuerpo estaba comenzando a disiparse poco a poco mientras sus ojos empezaban a tornarse de nuevo avellana, pero de algo estaba seguro el poder del pelinegro se había expandido de nuevo y eso solo logro una cosa en el… hacerlo sonreír aún más.

– Esto es fantástico anda ven Charlus muéstrame tu nuevo poder - decía el desafiante hombre al tiempo que el pelinegro arrojaba su guadaña que girando a toda velocidad volaba contra el como si de una sierra se tratase girando peligrosa y mortal al tiempo que el pelinegro de puños ardiendo corría contra 13 quien solo se movió a un lado dejando pasar de largo el ataque del pelinegro mientras que le recibía de frente, sus puños chocaron con fuerza mientras intercambiaban los golpes a toda velocidad y la guadaña del pelinegro se alejaba girando a toda velocidad mientras se precipitaba contra 13, la noto de reojo alzando su brazo encadenado y lleno de viento para recibir el golpe del arma que le embistió con fuerza aun girando contra él como una colosal cortadora al tiempo que las chispas del metal volaban por todos lados mientras el pelinegro clavaba un formidable puño ardiente en la cara del hombre, 13 se desplomo al suelo mientras el pelinegro tomaba su guadaña alzándole con fuerza mientras lo miraba con calma al tiempo que dejaba caer su guadaña, atravesó a 13 de lado a lado al tiempo que el sonriente hombre se disipaba en el aire justo antes de que apareciera frente al pelinegro con su pierna llena de aire en una poderosa patada huracanada que le dio de lleno en la cara mandándolo a volar al aire antes de que girase y aterrizara de pie frente a aquel hombre que le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

– No pensante que solo tu hacías clones ¿verdad? - preguntaba con sarcasmo al tiempo que el pelinegro solo le miraba con duda.

\- _¿Cómo es posible?, se supone que en este estado mi poder esta al máximo y se bien que supere su poder, pero él lo igualo de inmediato y no parece cansarse… ¿Qué tan poderoso es en verdad?_ \- se preguntaba el pelinegro al tiempo que 13 atacaba

Las cuchillas de aire no se hicieron esperar mientras el pelinegro las cortaba con su gran guadaña mientras que 13 atacaba con fuerza lanzando las dagas de aire antes retraer su puño y sonreírle al pelinegro.

– Te tengo una sorpresita, Charlus – Dijo, y soltó derechazo al frente mientras la onda expansiva del poderoso ataque se contraían a solo el área del golpe, fue un impacto brutal el que le dio de lleno al pelinegro mandándolo a volar mientras el risco a su espalda se despedazaba bajo el asombroso ataque frontal de 13 que solo mantenía el puño al frente mientras todo se despedazaba en la dirección que su brazo señalaba al frente mientras que el pelinegro desaparecía debajo de los escombros de la pequeña montaña que le caía encima mientras él era sepultado entre las rocas y las carcajadas de aquel hombre resonaban con fuerza por todos lados al tiempo que el pelinegro yacía sepultado bajo las toneladas de escombros, 13 miro todo con diversión antes de que algo extraño pasara era como una inmensa mancha negra salida de la nada que recorría todo el suelo devorando las rocas al tiempo que el pelinegro aparecía al centro de eso sosteniendo ahora sostenía sus guadañas gemelas – ¿Qué diablos es esto? – Murmuró el asesino cuando sintió sus pies hundiéndose levemente en la oscuridad mientras trataba de zafarse y el pelinegro aparecía frente a él mirándole con calma.

– Este es el océano ardiente y todo lo que cae en él se extingue para siempre - Dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que 13 forcejeaba con fuerza antes de rendirse y sonreírle al pelinegro de aquella manera tan extraña y singular que solo él poseía.

– Quien dijo que soy el original – Dijo, y de nuevo el hombre se desvaneció en la nada revelándose como un simple clon de viento mientras que el pelinegro cerraba los ojos sintiendo todo en su océano de fuego y de manera asombrosa no alcanzaba a percibir la presencia de aquel hombre sobre el mismo - ¡Me buscas, Charlus! - Dijo, el pelinegro miro en shock como el hombre estaba en el aire flotando sobre una roca de gran tamaño sonriéndole descaradamente.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces ahí arriba? – Preguntó el pelinegro incrédulo, se estaba agotando y este se suponía sería el golpe definitivo, pero él lo había eludido con facilidad.

\- No soy tonto Charlus, en cuanto esa cosa apareció me pareció una trampa y no quise entrar en contacto con él, en cuanto a cómo estoy aquí pues sabes mi habilidad de gravedad tiene muchas aplicaciones para atraer cosas y mantenerlas en el aire aunque me pregunto… esa cosa tuya aguantara esto – Dijo, y 13 alzo sus manos mientras su poder brillaba con fuerza y el pelinegro alzaba sus guadañas frente a él, la onda de choque y viento fue demoledora, todo se destrozó bajo su asombroso ataque mientras que el pelinegro caía de rodillas al suelo y se estremecía al tiempo que el suelo debajo de él ascendía resquebrajándose bajo el asombroso poder al tiempo que se disipaba poco a poco el fuego mientras que 13 empujaba con más fuerza y el suelo se trituraba bajo el ataque del hombre, una montaña entera la que fue cortada no soporto el ataque desplomándose con fuerza al suelo en un alud de rocas mortal y peligroso al tiempo que casi todo el continente resentía un temblor no de mucha intensidad, pero eso si todos lo sintieron con fuerza mientras el suelo se despedazaba con fuerza bajo el poderoso ataque de 13, fueron instantes de dolor y asombro total mientras que el pelinegro apenas soportaba el embate rodeándose de su fuego a modo de capullo defensivo mientras que 13 aterrizaba frente a él dejando caer la gran roca a su espalda, Charlus se alzó del suelo con sus ojos ya de color avellana al tiempo que 13 esbozaba una gran sonrisa al verlo agotado y con su poder menguando de sobre manera.

\- Ya te cansaste, es una pena yo aún tengo poder para seguir adelante, quizá fue un error retirar mi sello final después de todo… tengo mucho más poder que tu - le dijo el hombre con burla en su voz mientras que el pelinegro solo le sostenía la mirada viéndole con total asombro.

\- _Tiene razón, su poder es más grande que el mío aun a todo poder él es más fuerte que yo… y no tengo suficiente poder como para usar las puertas y dudo que sirviera mucho contra él… esto es muy malo_ \- pensaba el pelinegro revisando a toda prisa sus opciones en busca de una salida a su precaria situación lo cierto era que desde el principio 13 tuvo ventaja y solo estuvo jugando con él.

\- **Usa mi poder, Charlus, juntos le ganaremos** – Decía una voz en la mente del pelinegro que comenzaba a considerar en serio su oferta

\- Bien me diste una lucha sensacional… y muero de ganas por saber que pasara cuando lo use en ti – Dijo, y sin decir más algo inconcebible paso frente a los ojos del pelinegro.

El brazo derecho de 13 se rodeó de viento mientras poco a poco perdía su forma humana y se tornaba casi etéreo e inmaterial mientras que se lanzaba contra el pelinegro a toda velocidad, Charlus alzo sus guadañas a modo de defensa y sin poder creerlo la mano de 13 atravesó sus guadañas en X como si fuese un fantasma y casi apuñalo al pelinegro que se alejó a toda velocidad de él lanzando cortes ardientes que 13 eludía con facilidad, el pelinegro solo alzaba una ceja mientras miraba fijamente el brazo de 13 que solo alzaba su mano manteniéndola extendida como si fuese una especie de arma recta al tiempo que la miraba y sonreía con fuerza mientras miraba su brazo.

– Te preguntas que es ¿no?... esta es la razón por la que soy inmortal e invencible, cada persona que muere con ella me cede el 70 por ciento de su poder y fuerza vital si no porque crees que te supero con tanta facilidad cuando nuestro poder era casi igual jejejejeje - se burlaba 13 mientras el pelinegro lo miraba – Es por esta que mi afinidad al viento es tan poderosa, no entiendo en realidad el porqué, pero es por ella eso lo sé y sabes que es la mejor parte de esto… que lo que destruyo cuando apuñalo a alguien con esto no es su cuerpo… ¡es su alma! - y se lanzó contra el pelinegro a todo poder mientras el pelinegro se alistaba para el choque, el fuego resplandeció mientras corría por las guadañas gemelas destrozando el suelo al tiempo que el pelinegro soltaba el poderoso corte ardiente que 13 detenía enviando todo su poder de viento a su pierna antes de clavar la patada al estómago del pelinegro antes de dar un giro y golpear su guadaña, salió volando a la distancia antes de clavarse en el suelo mientras que Charlus reaccionaba saltando lejos de 13 al tiempo que escupía una lluvia de bolas de fuego de su boca estallando ellas con fuerza al golpear el suelo al tiempo que el hombre aparecía corriendo contra el pelinegro a toda velocidad – Ven aquí y muere, Charlus - el pelinegro se vio inmovilizado mientras era jalado hacia 13 y su brazo derecho se precipitaba contra el pelinegro atravesándole de lado a lado por el centro del pecho.

Ninguno se movió al tiempo que el pelinegro tenía los ojos bien abiertos, a la distancia las nubes negras de una tormenta se aproximaban despacio al valle mientras que el pelinegro se perdía en su subconsciente, estaba de pie con la sangre salpicada por todos lados mientras frente a él estaba Ginny que yacía con la espada intangible atravesándole de lado a lado mientras su sangre comenzaba a brotar por todos lados al tiempo que se desvanecía y ella se desplomaba al suelo herida de muerte mientras el pelinegro seguía en completo shock al tiempo que 13 retiraba su brazo del interior del pelinegro y se alejaba de él mientras le miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro preguntándose si ya lo había matado.

13 se carcajeaba con fuerza mientras el pelinegro tenía sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, de ellos las lágrimas caían con fuerza mientras veía como el brazo de su enemigo se volvía tangible de nuevo, en su subconsciente la sangre teñía el suelo de rojo al tiempo que Ginny yacía en el suelo con el pecho atravesado de lado a lado al tiempo que Charlus le miraba en completo shock.

– Charlus – Dijo, con sus fuerzas apagándose la pelirroja mientras alzaba su mano ensangrentada al pelinegro que seguía por completo paralizado al tiempo que ella perdía el color volviéndose poco a poco más pálida al tiempo que la mente de Charlus viajaba al pasado, su mente recordó aquella alegría que le invadió cuando la conoció por primera vez, su mente viajo por años de felicidad y risas en su compañía mientras iba creciendo, paso por momentos hermosos como cuando la veía dormir en la sala en su mansión o como cuando la escuchaba cantar mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos con fuerza.

\- Charlus…te amo - Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas mientras el pelinegro se estiraba hacia ella.

No alcanzo su mano que cayó al suelo frio mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía en la oscuridad quedando solo ellos dos rodeados de una extraña luz blanca que los mantenía juntos y visibles en medio de la nada, el pelinegro la alzo del suelo mientras la sangre seguía derramándose por todos lados al tiempo que el pelinegro la sujetaba con fuerza, sus gritos resonaban como si no hubiera sonido mientras su boca se abría con fuerza y los ojos de la pelirroja solo se quedaban fijos en él, su mano ensangrentada se elevó lo más que pudo y acaricio la mejilla del pelinegro que solo la miro sonriéndole tristemente mientras se desvanecía poco a poco ante sus ojos.

En el exterior a la distancia del campo de batalla; 13 aun reía con fuerza sin dejar de burlarse al tiempo que Charlus solo miraba al vacío, alzando su vista a las nubes negras que se acercaban por el cielo, mientras que el pelinegro sentía las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, el pelinegro no escuchaba nada solo sentía su corazón hecho pedazos al tiempo que imágenes de la sonriente pelirroja se acomodaban una tras otra ante sus ojos pasando desde su tierna infancia hasta los candentes y apasionados momentos que pasaron juntos en la cama como amantes que se demostraban su amor físicamente en más de una ocasión, su corazón vaya que dolía y a su alrededor no se oía nada solo podía sentirse por completo devastado, poco a poco su dolor le lleno mientras los deseos de despedazar a quien la había herido le inundaban al tiempo que su rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca de dolor inmenso mientras su poder comenzaba a hervir por sí solo, dentro de él en su mente el pelinegro estaba de rodillas justo bajo aquella luz sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny que se desvanecía poco a poco mientras ella se desvanecía por completo quedando el pelinegro solo, mientras una figura oscura lo envolvía con sus alas espectrales alrededor del pelinegro y abría sus ojos marrones que poco a poco se volvían amarillos y diabólicos mientras que el pelinegro en el exterior se rodeada de un brillante poder azul que llamaba la atención de 13 que dejaba de reír para mirarlo alzando una de sus cejas, la energía ascendía al cielo mientras se comenzaba a tornar morada oscura …muy oscura, podrida y amenazante casi como si se estuviera volviendo negra, los ojos del pelinegro se tornaron por completo blancos mientras el poderoso sello que configuro Perenelle se despedazaba por completo al tiempo que el estallido de poder se dejaba sentir en todo el sitio y en toda Europa dejando aparecer un pilar morado negruzco poderoso que despedazaba el suelo mientras ascendía al firmamento al tiempo que la figura de Charlus desapareció en medio del poder.

La energía dejo de ascender mientras comenzaba a dispersarse en el aire revelando una figura extraña con unas alas macabras como si estuviesen hechas de hueso mientras la figura se apreciaba a la perfección su piel era en verdad pálida más que la del mismo Voldemort, su pantalón estaba hecho trizas mientras placas blancas y duras cubrían sus pies dándole una forma de una especia de extraña armadura que concluía en dos placas que asemejaban garras en sus pies, su camisa era ya cosa del pasado revelando un torso desnudo donde las costillas casi parecían sobre salir de la piel, en su espalda sobre toda la columna una hilera de púas óseas coronaban cada vertebra mientras el símbolo de demonio se apreciaba rojo e intenso en su espalda, en sus brazos sus manos ahora semejantes a garras de uñas blancas y gruesas lucían amenazantes mientras que su rostro y cabeza estaban por completo cubiertos por una especie de mascara o cráneo, las cuencas estaban negras y vacías con marcas negras como lagrimas afiladas cayendo de ellas al tiempo que seguía firme en su sitio mirando a las nubes negras en el fondo, en las cuencas vacías dos líneas se apreciaron mientras grandes ojos amarillos y animales aparecían al tiempo que chispas de poder rojo muy oscuro convergían en su hocico como colándose entre los dientes, sus quijadas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver la negrura de su interior vacío al tiempo que la esfera roja aparecía y junto a un poderoso rugido, un pilar rojo monumental aparecía gritando con fuerza enfilándose al cielo despedazando esas nubes negras mientras que 13 solo contemplaba el asombroso poder devastador, que despedazo una montaña mientras se enfilaba a las nubes que dejaron de existir en un estallido de poder la energía se desvaneció y la quijada se cerró mientras el poderoso ser miraba al maestro del viento con ojos amarillos llenos de odio, alzo los puños y los azoto contra el suelo mientras clavaba sus garras en el mismo como si se alistase para atacar mientras sus ojos enfocaban al hombre que le miraba con cierto asombro finalmente 13 había hecho algo en verdad terrible… había liberado a la bestia.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	59. Capitulo 55

**Hola lectores! Perdonen la demora, pero he estado ocupado con algunas cosas, ademas de que he tenido un bloqueo y me toca avanzar poco a poco en las historias.**

 **También quisiera pedirles a los lectores que me den sugerencias para futuros Omakes, cosas que pase por alto, cosas que quieran saber, o leer.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 55**

 **…**

 **La Bestia Liberada**

En Hogwarts se respiraba un aire tenso y preocupado, pero cuando el poderoso incremento de poder se llegó a sentir en ella nadie daba crédito a eso, el poder se percibía muy lejos del colegio y aun así se sentía claramente al tiempo que la presencia se denotaba en verdad maligna y perversa; en su oficina Dumbledore dejo todo lo que hacía mientras miraba en aquella dirección sabedor de aquel sitio se encontraba en el camino del que parecía provenir ese poder al tiempo que un tenue brillo se veía a la distancia.

– Charlus – Dijo, fue todo lo que el hombre pudo murmurar mientras el brillo empezaba a disminuir a lo lejos, en la mansión Potter, las cosas no eran mejores los amigos de Charlus, en especial Ginny estaban reunidos, antes podían sentir la presencia de Charlus, pero de repente todo cambio, casi como si algún instinto malévolo y poderoso estuviese nublando la conexión que el pelinegro siempre sostuvo con las chicas.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Decía una agitada y asombrada Perenelle mientras todas los presentes le miraban con duda preguntándole el por qué reaccionaba de ese modo, algo que no sabían de sus habilidades era que ella siempre podía sentir cuando alguno de sus trabajos de sellado se rompía y en ese mismo momento sintió como el sello del poder espiritual del pelinegro se hizo trizas y no atino a decir nada mientras se quedaba casi como estatua – Se fue… ¡el sello que puse en Charlus para que el poder de su Hollow no lo corrompiera ya no existe! - Dijo ella alarmada mientras todos se miraban con duda al tiempo que ese poder maligno se sentía con fuerza y una horrible idea se asomaba en la mente de todas ellas.

\- No creerán que esto que se siente… es Charlus ¿verdad? – Preguntó una nerviosa Astoria mientras las chicas callaban y ninguna sabía que responderle, aunque cierta pelirroja tenía una idea muy clara de que estaba pasando

\- _No puede ser, sólo alguien podría hacer que Charlus rompiera ese sello, Charlus, por favor, no creas en lo que ves o te perderás_ \- pensaba la abatida pelirroja mientras recordaba cuando su esposo se enfrentó la última vez a su hermano y este le dijo a todos que Charlus debía dejarse llevar por el odio si quería hacerse más poderoso, la idea de pensar que Charlus hubiera caído en el odio que el hermano le había implantado para hacerse más poderoso la hacía estremecerse.

Ninguna dijo nada mientras la sensación del poder menguaba indicando que el estallido había al fin cesado y la calma daba paso a una fría y mortal sensación en el aire, no era en sí que estuvieran sintiendo la presencia o el poder del enemigo no se trataba de algo más algo mucho más sutil y peligroso casi como si el aire que flotaba en el mundo estuviera oliendo a muerte en ese mismo momento y ciertamente eso no era algo que les infundiera muchas esperanzas, se quedaban en silencio preguntándose quién o que podría generar tal poder y presencia después de todo demonios tan poderosos no existían.

Mientras tanto, 13 miraba con cierta calma y asombro al ser en el que el pelinegro se había tornado y que ahora mismo le estaba mirado de ese modo tan fiero y agresivo, sin duda no estaba de buen humor, aunque para el gran usuario del viento eso en realidad no era nada.

– Jajajaja que ridiculez es esa Charlus ni creas que esa transformación me asusta – Dijo, se reía 13 mientras que el pelinegro en su forma más demoniaca le miraba con esos ojos amarillos y poderosos, rugió amenazante mientras se alzaba del suelo y se precipitaba contra el usuario del viento a toda velocidad, los ojos de 13 se abrieron de golpe cuando el pelinegro en esta forma tan demoniaca se le dejo ir a una velocidad que nunca espero ver, en un segundo estaba frente a él a una más que respetable distancia y al siguiente estaba justo frente a él con toda esa espectral forma suya de pie ante él su garra ascendió a toda velocidad lanzándose contra el hombre que con habilidad y apuro se quitó de la zona donde la gran garra paso zumbando mientras cortaba el aire con sus uñas afiladas y peligrosas mientras que esos ojos molestos e iracundos no dejaban de ver al asesino que se alejó a toda velocidad del enemigo, las alas del pelinegro se agitaron en el aire antes de impulsarse y lanzarse más rápido que antes contra el hombre y el golpe no se hizo esperar.

El impacto fue brutal mientras el asesino volaba por el aire antes de ser sujetado por el pelinegro hacia él que con fuerza desmedida le conecto un poderoso golpe demoledor, el suelo bajo sus pies crujía del poder impreso en el golpe que mando a 13 a volar por el aire antes de caer pesadamente sobre las rocas que se destrozaron bajo el peso de su cuerpo que rebotaba entre las rocas, el hombre se alzó de inmediato solo para ver como el monstruoso enemigo se alzaba justo frente a él mirándole aun con esos animalescos ojos amarillos mientras que su garra caía sobre él.

– Aaaaaahhhh – Exclamó, lo sujeto de la cabeza apretándola con fuerza casi como si quisiera reventarle el cráneo en dos al tiempo que el hombre solo sujetaba el brazo del pelinegro en busca de que le soltara, clavo un puñetazo a su estómago, pero él no parecía inmutarse ante el formidable golpe mientras que 13 sentía como las garras del pelinegro comenzaban a hundirse en su carne a paso lento y seguro perforándole con paciencia y crueldad mientras que 13 trataba de liberarse del violento agarre del pelinegro – Aahhh maldito seas… (dragón de viento) - y de las manos de 13 surgió el poderoso dragón que a esa distancia sujeto al demonio Charlus entre sus fauces alejándose con él con gran fuerza mientras 13 era libre y el pelinegro era aplastado contra el suelo en un poderoso torrente de viento, 13 se alzó del suelo con algo de sangre escurriendo de los costados de su cabeza mientras que miraba al frente en busca del pelinegro que despacio se alzaba del suelo con casi ningún corte en su cuerpo, frente a los ojos de 13 las pocas heridas que tenía sanaron de inmediato mientras le miraba con rencor y gruñía amenazante - Ohhh la pequeña bestia se enojó, que me vas a hacer ¿eh? - se burló el hombre mientras las chispas rojas convergieron en el hocico de la máscara que se abrió de golpe.

\- **_GGGGGGGRRRRRR_** – Rugió con fuerza mientras el pilar rojo y asesino aparecía avanzando con furia vaporizando todo a su paso mientras que 13 le veía venir a todo poder.

\- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó, y el golpe fue poderoso y devastador mientras el disparo corría por el suelo mientras el demonio cerraba el hocico deteniendo el ataque dejando ver la inmensa zanja que creo de un golpe y el gigantesco agujero tallado en la montaña justo donde golpeo aquel ataque.

\- ¿Que fue ese poder? - Se preguntaba en su oscura guarida Aizen al tiempo que percibió el poder desbocado del rey furioso y claro que eso le llamaba la atención poderosamente, después de todo, en su existencia nunca había llegado a sentir algo semejante y por más que lo pensaba estaba seguro de que ni en el infierno esa fuerza no había salido él, se habría percatado de ello ya que no había entrada posible allí salvo uno, pero esta no estaba abierta, el poder que ahora mismo sentía se había gestado en esta tierra y justo bajo sus narices, sus subordinados no estaban precisamente mejor, ellos también sintieron esa presencia demoniacamente poderosa y ninguno lo decía, pero de algo estaban seguros, fuera quien fuera la fuente de eso era en verdad alguien poderoso y seguramente despiadado como para generar ese estremecimiento dentro de ellos casi como si estuvieran sintiendo su instinto asesino justo frente a ellos.

\- Diablos ¿Quién puede generar algo así? - Se preguntaba un hombre de pelo blanco corto mientras que su compañero solo se mantenía callado y pensativo a esas palabras.

\- No tengo idea, pero creo que es tan poderoso como 13… si no es que más – Dijo, las palabras del hombre moreno fueron definitivas y todo mundo le miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, después de todo, 13 era por mucho quizás, aparte de Aizen, el más poderoso miembro del grupo.

13 estaba de pie apenas y podría creer lo que acababa de pasar de haberse descuidado un par de segundos más habría sido arrasado por ese furioso y poderoso ataque que casi atravesó aquella montaña como si fuese un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, el usuario de viento estaba más que estupefacto mientras contemplaba la destrucción, se alcanzó a mover a un lado y justo ahora el demonio frente a él lo estaba mirando con una rara mezcla de ira y aparentemente emoción en sus ojos casi como si hubiese esperado que lo evadiera y ciertamente era algo que el usuario de viento no comprendía para nada – Y tu porque luces tan feliz ¿eh? - pregunto con curiosidad antes de notar por fin como una de las manos del demonizado pelinegro estaba de hecho enterrada en el suelo al tiempo que parecía agitarse suavemente como si se estuviese enterrando más en el suelo, los ojos de 13 se abrieron de sorpresa cuando el suelo frente a él se despedazo con fuerza y la mano afilada y peligrosa se alzó del suelo contra su rostro en un intento por atravesarle de lado a lado, el corte fue doloroso y sangrante mientras que 13 se alejaba de nuevo valiéndose de su asombrosa velocidad al tiempo que la siniestra mano ensangrentada regresaba a sus dimensiones regulares del demonio de ojos amarillos.

\- Maldito bastardo - murmuro el hombre mientras que su rostro sangraba de largo corte que pasaba justo sobre uno de sus ojos que casi le arranca con ese ataque furioso.

– Si quieres jugar rudo juguemos – Dijo, y lanzo las manos a los costados dejando detonar la poderosa onda de choque que una vez más barría con todo a su paso como si fuese una aplanadora gigante que avanzaba fuera de control por aquel valle rocoso y escarpado mientras el demonizado pelinegro le miraba acercarse contra él a todo poder, solo alzo las garras al frente mientras se plantaba en el suelo y la furiosa onda demoledora le alcanzo en menos de un segundo golpeando con fuerza mientras rugía amenazante al tiempo que sostenía con sus garras el ataque demoledor, la onda demoledora del ataque de 13 se desvanecía poco a poco al tiempo que el demoniaco pelinegro se mantenía firme al frente con sus garras extendidas mientras miraba a 13 como si fuese un desvalido cordero al tiempo que el hombre solo parpadeaba incrédulo, el suelo estaba devastado lleno de grietas y rocas destrozadas y frente a él, el pelinegro se alzaba como si hubiese atravesado el poderoso ataque del hombre con una facilidad en verdad improbable.

\- Vaya parece que así eres más poderoso que antes ¿eh Charlus? Pues bien veamos si te gusta esto – Dijo, y 13 dejo estallar todo su poder.

Al fin el poder total de aquel hombre ardía con fuerza mientras se alistaba para la mortal y poderosa ofensiva, su poder en realidad era colosal mucho más grande que el poder de Charlus quien en este momento no entendía de esas cosas, él solo deseaba una cosa… destrozarlo, 13 le miro con una sonrisa fiera y agresiva mientras su viento le impulsaba a toda velocidad contra el pelinegro enmascarado, fue un borrón sobre el suelo mientras aparecía frente a él con sus puños inundados de viento destrozador, lanzo el fuerte golpe al frente golpeando de lleno el estómago de Charlus detonando un mini tornado violento que le empujo sobre el suelo antes de soltar el gancho de izquierda ascendiendo a su quijada, fue un golpe igual de poderoso que le dio de lleno a la quijada alzándole el rostro hacia arriba mientras el viento resonaba con furia alzando al demonio que se agito en el aire víctima de los vientos que ya giraban contra el furiosos y poderosos.

– Ahora muere – Dijo, 13 dio un pequeño salto mientras lanzaba el poderoso golpe al pecho del pelinegro, el golpe fue inmenso y devastador mandándolo como un misil contra aquellas rocas donde golpeo con fuerza mientras que el hombre sostenía su puño extendido apastándole contra las mismas con fuerza antes de caer al suelo y ver como el demonio de ojos amarillos aun le sostenía la mirada llena de ira – Aun no acabo… **_Killer Vind_** (viento asesino) - y lanzo la otra mano al frente abierta como una garra mientras las cuchillas aparecían materializadas a su alrededor lanzándose contra el pelinegro como hojas afiladas y mortales que se juntaban formando una especia de estrella más que siniestra y mortal que golpeo de frente hundiéndose en la tierra con fuerza al tiempo que el pelinegro solo rugía de dolor bajo el poderoso ataque que cimbraba el risco que golpeaba mientras se destrozaba por completo – ¡Y falta lo mejor! - y sus manos se juntaron antes de alzarlas al cielo donde un disco gigante de viento apareció girando como un huracán al tiempo que convergía al centro de su ojo como formando una especie de esfera o "huevo" que abrió develando el poderoso ataque – **_Orkanen Drage_** (dragón del huracán) - y bajo los brazos con fuerza mientras el reptil en el cielo rugía con fuerza dejándose caer a todo poder sobre el suelo mientras el pelinegro entre las rocas le miraba caer con fuerza asesina, fue un golpe avasallador y destructivo que barrio con todo a su paso mientras el dragón golpeaba el suelo hundiéndose poco a poco en el mismo mientras el torrente de aire a su alrededor casi asemejaba un vórtice de viento mientras azotaba contra el suelo a donde 13 señalaba devastando todo a su paso sin piedad o misericordia alguna.

El viento se disipo tras minutos de furioso embestir al tiempo que el hombre miraba con una gran sonrisa el sitio devastado con ese gran cráter de impacto al centro, uno nunca creería que el viento de hecho era capaz de lograr algo semejante, pero por lo visto sí que era capaz en las manos de la persona adecuada y esa sin duda era 13 quien se mantenía sonriente hasta que ocurrió, el suelo se removió con fuerza mientras las manos óseas y peligrosas se alzaban al tiempo que el demoniaco pelinegro se levantaba con calma del suelo con cortes en su cuerpo que sanaban casi de inmediato al tiempo que 13 solo le miraba con asombro ese era uno de sus ataques más devastadores y poderosos hasta ese momento nunca nadie había sobrevivido a él, es más había masacrado barcos y lo hundía hasta el lecho marino con ese ataque y ahora mismo el pelinegro se alzaba frente a él casi como si hubiera sido solo una brisa suave y leve que apenas lo acaricio.

– No puede ser… ¿Cómo demonios sigues con vida? - Preguntaba al viento el hombre mientras que el pelinegro frente a él ladeaba un poco la cabeza sin comprender realmente las palabras del usuario del viento al tiempo que sus ojos reflejaban cierto brillo perverso y malévolo al tiempo que se lanzaba contra 13 a toda velocidad, el hombre solo abrió los ojos incrédulo ante lo que paso, un segundo estaba lejos de él y al siguiente ya estaba justo frente a su rostro con esos fieros ojos amarillos clavándose sobre él, su garra afilada se movió a toda velocidad atravesando la carne del pecho de 13 quien salió alzado al viento con fuerza mientras la sangre volaba de las 4 líneas rojas marcadas en su pecho por el zarpazo del enemigo que moviendo otra mano le sujeto del cuello con fuerza antes de lanzarlo a la distancia con fuerza, fue un gran golpe que hizo rebotar a 13 del suelo mientras se alzaba furioso para encarar al pelinegro que de nuevo estaba frente a él mirándole fijamente con sus ojos amarillos, su rodilla se alzó dándole directo en la quijada elevando al asesino mientras que su garra izquierda le daba un fuerte manotazo al costado de su cabeza mandándolo al suelo sin piedad al tiempo que lanzaba la patada, la punta de su pie se enterró en el suelo mientras destrozaba todo antes de golpear a 13 en el pecho con una fuerza demoledora proyectándolo a la distancia con una fuerza asombrosa que le estrello contra las rocas haciéndolo rebotar un poco al cielo antes de azotar contra el suelo.

Se alzaba despacio mientras que el pelinegro de piernas entreabiertas, brazos colgantes y colas demoniacas le miraba a la distancia con sus ojos fijos en el, 13 se alzó escupiendo sangre con fuerza al tiempo que su respiración se volvía algo difícil seguramente una o dos de sus costillas estaban ya rotas tras esa patada asombrosa, se levantó despacio del suelo mientras la sangre escurría de su boca y el demonio frente a él se alistaba para lanzarse contra el a todo poder de nuevo al tiempo que el hombre solo alzaba las manos, los brazos de Charlus fueron sujetados con fuerza por dos réplicas de 13 que le sujetaban con furia al tiempo que el original disparaba un asesino taladro de viento que se impactó contra el enmascarado pelinegro que recibió el golpe de frente mientras la sangre emanaba de los cortes en su pecho, cortes que casi de inmediato se regeneraban ante el asombro del hombre.

– ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué no puedo herirte más que eso?! - Gritó al viento mientras que sus clones se esforzaban por sostener al pelinegro que luchaba por ser libre al tiempo que Sanaba solo trazaba sellos de nuevo mientras se alistaba para atacar con furia, otra andanada de taladros de viento voló contra el pelinegro golpeándole uno tras otro al tiempo que su sangre volaba por el aire antes de que sus heridas se curasen en instantes mientras que el molesto 13 solo miraba como el pelinegro le sostenía esa feroz mirada – ¡Maldito seas Charlus! - lo maldijo con fuerza mientras las colas del pelinegro se movían despacio y se alzaban en grupos de 5 uniendo sus puntas mientras que el asesino del viento les miraba con duda, las chispas rojas aparecieron de pronto reuniéndose con velocidad en ellas mientras esferas rojas aparecían en las mismas y los ojos de 13 se abrieron como platos mientras que las colas se alineaban frente a los clones anonadados – ¡No puede ser! - y los ataques detonaron, las esferas brillaron antes de estallar en pilares rojos y demoledores que barrieron con los clones mientras dejaban grandes zanjas no tan inmensas como las que dejaban los ataques que lanzaba con su hocico pero en si eran en verdad devastadores y ahora mismo estaba mirando a 13 con furia mientras las colas se separaban y el hombre se colocaba en pose de batalla, los ojos de 13 se abrieron como platos cuando en la punta de cada uno de sus dedos que le señalaba las bolas rojas aparecieron antes de que una esfera no muy grande saliera disparada de una de ellas, una bala voló por el aire golpeando el suelo con fuerza brillando mientras destrozaba todo y el hombre saltaba al aire para eludirle y alzar la vista al pelinegro.

\- …no puede ser – Dijo, frente a 13 los dedos lanzaban todas ellas, esas bolas rojas y mortales que se precipitaban contra él en un estallido interminable de golpes y esferas rojas que lo golpeaban sin piedad mientras el hombre se veía atrapado en ese ataque inmisericorde.

De regreso con Harry, este y Bison se detuvieron al sentir aquella oscura y mortal sensación que había hecho que su batalla se detuviera, todos los presentes también hacía donde estaba su sucediendo aquel mortal encuentro donde estaba Charlus en su forma demoníaca mientras el maltrecho 13 se alzaba del suelo tras sobrevivir apenas a ese poderoso ataque que casi le manda al otro mundo al tiempo que el demonio se aproximaba a él a paso lento como saboreándose la inminente victoria y claro se iba a tomar su tiempo, 13 reavivo su brazo en su forma espectral lanzándose contra el pelinegro con claras intenciones de repetir aquella puñalada espiritual, no se molestó en defenderse se dejó golpear de frente y 13 hundió su brazo en el pelinegro, no pasó nada, su poder no aumento ni el pelinegro se inmuto ante ese ataque y 13 solo le miro horrorizado al tiempo que las puntas de las alas se enterraban en él.

\- AAAAARRRRGGG - Gimió lleno de dolor al tiempo que era apretado con fuerza mientras que el demonio le miraba con diversión y burla en esos violentos ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada, no supo cómo, pero apenas logro usar gravedad para aplastar al pelinegro con un par de grandes rocas siendo al fin libre alejándose lo más que pudo mientras le miraba emerger despedazando las rocas con facilidad mientras le miraba con enojo – ¿Cómo es posible esto?... se supone que soy más poderoso que tu… ¡Como es que te volviste tan fuerte solo con volverte así! – Gritó con fuerza al tiempo que las alas del pelinegro se agitaban casi como si estuvieran listas para repetir aquella andanada de ataques, 13 esbozo una sonrisa algo resignada mientras juntaba las manos al frente y concentraba todo su poder en una pequeña pelota negra que con fuerza lanzo contra el pelinegro demonizado, le llego de golpe dando de lleno en su estómago mientras lo elevaba despacio en el aire y 13 usaba su última carta

\- Voy a tritúrate – Dijo, y todo el sitio se estremeció bajo la tensión gravitacional del poderoso ataque.

Todo crujía con fuerza mientras las montañas se desgarraban y las rocas gigantes se apilaban sobre el pelinegro que forcejeaba con fuerza al tiempo que las piedras comenzaban a aplastarle con fuerza y presión mientras que 13 le señalaba apretando los dedos de su puño.

– Muere aplastado, maldito – Declaró y las rocas se apilaron con mucha más fuerza mientras todo el sitio se llenaba de rocas flotantes que ascendían al cielo y los viajeros los pocos que había así como aquel grupo de soldados de Rusia a la distancia miraban como una gigantesca esfera de roca comenzaba a aparecer mientras que se alzaba en el aire alcanzo casi los 2 kilómetros de diámetro al tiempo que 13 presionaba sus manos con fuerza y las piedras se compactaban con una fuerza titánica alisándose del exterior quedando como una pelota lisa y perfecta que flotaba suspendida en el aire.

– Jajajajajajajaja disfruta de tu tumba, Charlus – Dijo, se carcajeaba con fuerza el herido y sangrante hombre agotado mientras en el interior del ataque un pelinegro demoniaco mantenía sus ojos abiertos al tiempo que sus ojos mostraban como poco a poco se oscurecían hasta volverse por completo cuencas vacías como si hubiese muerto; en el subconsciente de Charlus todo era oscuro y sombrío, no había nada ni nadie solo se podía ver al pelinegro ido y de rodillas en el suelo al tiempo que una fiera y poderosa figura espectral lo apretaba con fuerza como deseando que nadie se lo arrancara de las manos.

-…él…él debe morir - Susurraba el pelinegro en shock con las lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras los ojos amarillos de aquella silueta demoniaca brillaban con fuerza, los ojos de aquel pelinegro demonizado brillaron mientras las pupilas rasgadas reaparecían y sus ojos amarillos brillaban con los deseos de la venganza mientras que su hocico reunía las chispas rojas de poder que empezaban a tornarse de un morado oscuro y podrido, 13 abrió los ojos de gran tamaño cuando el rugido resonó y un pilar rojo y morado oscuro y espectral destrozo aquella esfera de roca con un estallido apocalíptico al tiempo que las rocas se desplomaban por todos lados y los escombros se precipitaban al suelo revelando la figura del pelinegro en su forma demoniaca cayendo al suelo a toda velocidad mientras saltaba de escombro en escombro hasta que cayó al piso apoyado sobre sus pies casi al tiempo que alzaba los ojos y encaraba a su enemigo.

– Tú… tú eres un demonio - balbuceo el hombre que por primera vez en años desde su tierna infancia sentía miedo, en el subconsciente del pelinegro, esas palabras resonaron con fuerza al tiempo que las palabras de 13 resonaban mientras el pelinegro miraba a la figura espectral.

\- Tu nunca fuiste ni serás un demonio, Charlus – Habló aquella voz salida de la nada mientras una silueta extraña comenzaba a aproximarse al pelinegro desde las sombras.

En Rusia, devuelta con Harry este estaba tranquilamente mirando hacia donde sabía que estaba su hermano y de repente sonrió, Bison, por otro lado, estaba mirando sorprendido hacía aquel lugar mientras pensaba en quien podría ser el sujeto dueño de esa mortal y diabólica presencia que le causaba que sudara, pero luego se agitó y miró a su oponente que estaba sonriendo mirando en dirección de dónde estaría aquella presencia, estaba distraído así que sonriendo de manera perversa se lanzó al ataque con un brutal puñetazo que no llego a golpear al ojiverde ya que algo había detenido su golpe, al mirar vio como una extraña aura de un morado muy oscuro con chispas violetas, misma aura que había aparecido envolviendo al ojiverde liberándolo de aquella esfera de metal creada por Bison con su habilidad de manejar la gravedad, cubría una barrera que parecía un ¿hueso? Mientras tanto, Harry tenía un pensamiento antes de mirar al frente a su enemigo.

– _Esperó no te rindas, hermano, este es el momento definitivo, o te haces más poderoso, o te pierdes y tendré que matarte_ – Dijo mientras Bison se alejaba del ojiverde que sonreía más con su Mangekyō Sharingan brillando mientras los ojos de 13 estaba más abiertos que nunca mientras veía como el ser demoniaco en el que Charlus se transformó le miraba con deseos asesinos y avanzaba a paso lento contra él, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable y débil es mas no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien le hubiese dado tal golpiza que por lo visto estaba más que lejos de terminar.

\- Quieres un pedazo de mi… ¡ven por él!- grito el ofuscado hombre alejando el miedo y el nerviosismo de él antes de lanzarse en una ofensiva más que suicida contra el demonizado pelinegro que avanzaba contra él con pasos seguros; avanzo a toda velocidad lanzándose contra el pelinegro en un ataque a todo poder, su puño estaba de nuevo inundado de viento al tiempo que este giraba con furia asemejando un tornado en su brazo donde la misma cadena obtenida en su asalto en Liverpool serpenteaba en el viento dándole un brillo metálico a su ataque, era a falta de una mejor descripción un verdadero taladro asesino el que estaba lanzando contra Charlus en ese poderoso y mortal ataque que se lanzaba contra el centro de su pecho en un intento por perforarle el corazón, chocó de frente contra el demoniaco Charlus resonando con fuerza mientras las chispas de la cadena volaban por el aire y el sonido estridente semejante al de una sierra de cadena resonaba con fuerza al tiempo que se hundía en el pelinegro inmóvil frente a él, de pronto el tornado se disipo en el aire cuando una de las grandes garras de Charlus apareció en escena sujetando el puño de 13 con una facilidad tremenda, en realidad nunca toco al pelinegro más bien su ataque golpeo de frente contra su palma que ahora mismo se cerraba con fuerza mientras apretaba el puño casi al punto de destrozar sus huesos – ¡Aaaaaarrrgggg maldito monstruo suéltame! - Exigió el hombre antes de recibir un violento aletazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar con un corte sangrante en la mejilla cortesía de la punta afilada de aquella espectral extremidad de punta afilada.

El asesino del viento se levantó adolorido del suelo mientras la sangre caía de su mejilla y veía como el demonio frente a él le miraba con deseos asesino aun en sus ojos aunque en ese momento parecía más que hubiera un brillo de perversa diversión en sus ojos al tiempo que se lanzaba contra él, se movió mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez él hubiera visto y ahora mismo le estaba golpeando con fuerza, su puño se hundía en el estómago de 13 haciendo que de su boca saliera proyectada la sangre y la saliva ante semejante impacto mientras que una de sus garras de hueso se enroscaba en su cuello alzándolo al aire y azotándole con una fuerza tremenda y demencial dejando su silueta grabada en el suelo al tiempo que lo alzaba en el aire.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhh – Exclamó, 13 sujetaba la demoniaca extremidad en su cuello tratando de soltarse y no ser asfixiado por ella al tiempo que le apretaba con fuerza ahogándole poco a poco mientras su puño de nuevo le golpeaba, un golpe violento en su espalda que le hico gemir de dolor, un golpe más le dio con fuerza y él solo pudo sentir como su propia vida comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo por la falta de aire al tiempo que su sangre escurría de la boca mientras forcejeaba con sus últimas fuerzas, su muerte era inminente si no salía de esa situación y lo sabía más que bien, el demonio lo alzo otro poco en el aire antes de arrojarlo con fuerza a la distancia estrellándole contra las rocas al tiempo que el hombre se quedaba enterrado entre los escombros que ahora mismo le sepultaban en una especie de tumba improvisada, miraba con calma aquellos escombros de los que con cierto dolor y calma 13 emergía escupiendo sangre y sujetándose el cuello enrojecido y marcado por la presión de su garra mientras que el demonio le miraba expectante como si aguardase a que el hombre realizara algún movimiento de ofensiva, lo estaba desestimando por completo al tiempo que 13 solo le miraba con enojo, esa pose de superioridad y esos ojos fijos en él eran una visión horrible que le recordaba tanto a sus días de infancia bajo el "cuidado" de su abuelo que le trataba peor que a un prisionero condenado a muerte y todo para que él se volviera mucho más poderoso de lo que alguna vez fue – ¡No me menosprecies, Charlus! – Exclamó, y el poder de 13 hizo acto de presencia mientras el hombre estaba atacando al demonio pelinegro sin piedad, una colosal bala de aire girante como un misil en espiral se lanzó contra el pelinegro destrozando el suelo al tiempo que sus alas se alargaban al frente a modo de escudo, fue un golpe frontal y devastador que resonó con la fuerza de un huracán al tiempo que el viento se agitaba con furia por el asombroso golpe mientras que el pelinegro demonizado solo extendía sus alas abriendo su campo de visión para vislumbrar a su oponente que no estaba en su sitio – ¡Aquí atrás maldito monstruo! - la cadena de 13 apareció de golpe girando en círculos sobre el pelinegro al tiempo que se apretaba con una fuerza asombrosa mientras sujetaba a Charlus con todo su poder mientras que 13 colocaba sus manos en el suelo reuniendo todo el poder que aún conservaba alistándose para el siguiente golpe que estaba por lanzarle al pelinegro enmascarado – Siéntete honrado, Charlus… serás el primero en morir por este ataque… **_Oppstigning av Helvete_** (ascensión del infierno) - y alzo sus manos al aire mientras su demoledor ataque original detonaba.

Todo el viento de aquel valle se detuvo en el acto que 13 alzo las manos antes de dejarse ir como jalado por una aspiradora alrededor del pelinegro maniatado girando con furia mientras se condensaba en un anillo mortal que pulverizaba el suelo con fuerza trazando un circulo perfecto en el mismo antes de detonar de manera ascendente, todo el viento se hundió en el suelo antes de que una gigantesca quijada alargada e indeterminada se alzara con cientos de dientes punzantes apretando con fuerza a Charlus mientras el aire estallaba en un pilar de viento que girando con furia se alzaba al cielo a todo poder destilando a su alrededor miles de cuchillas de viento de todos tamaños y niveles de fuerza que despedazaban todo a su paso mientras el pilar de aire como una serpiente gigante se alzaba por el cielo a una altura imposible.

\- Pero, ¿Qué es esa cosa? - balbuceaba Dumbledore en su oficina cuando a lo lejos juraría haber visto una línea delgada y blanca ascendiendo al cielo a toda velocidad estaban muy lejos de ese sitio y cuando menos para vislumbrarle desde Hogwarts debería medir cuando menos unos 5 kilómetros de altura y parecía que seguía ascendiendo a toda velocidad, en la zona de la batalla, 13 miraba como su ataque se elevaba a una altura por demás insospechada antes de dejarse caer con una fuerza devastadora, giro en las alturas más allá de las nubes donde el aire delgado y frio privaba de oxígeno al pelinegro, dio la vuelta con seguridad antes de precipitarse al suelo con una fuerza demoledora, las nubes se separaron como si de un meteoro se tratara al tiempo que el violento ataque caía con una fuerza sin precedentes, desde todos los rincones cercanos se pudo ver ese bólido blanco desplomándose al suelo a toda velocidad antes de golpear con fuerza una de aquellas montañas de ese valle ya destrozado, le dio con fuerza destrozando la roca solida mientras la montaña entera era atravesada con la asombrosa fuerza demoledora al tiempo que un enorme hueco digno de un túnel de tren se formaba a la mitad de la misma mientras el meteoro de viento pasaba en medio de ella antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza hundiéndose en el mismo con poder mientras el terremoto no se hacía esperar mientras el furibundo ataque se enterraba lo más que se podía en la tierra antes de desaparecer en el aire dejando tras de sí un profundo agujero en la tierra, 13 se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo quedando justo frente al hueco en el suelo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ahora quédate en el infierno, maldito monstruo - Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa confiada mientras vea el sitio callado y demolido.

De pronto el suelo del sitio retumbo al tiempo que la cara de 13 reflejaba total incredulidad ante lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a él.

– ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, es imposible! - Gritaba en shock mientras miraba el enorme agujero frente a él antes de que estallase en una bola roja que detonaba con fuerza dejando tras de sí un sendero de destrucción mientras devastaba todo en línea recta precipitándose contra una vieja ciudad despoblada que era arrasada de un solo golpe destrozándolo todo a su paso mientras que frente a 13 al disiparse el poder se alzaba una figura demoniaca y herida del pelinegro al tiempo que le miraba furioso y sus heridas como siempre se regeneraban a toda velocidad mientras le sostenía la mirada – ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú?— Dijo, y sin decirle nada el pelinegro demonizado se lanzó contra el rugiendo amenazante al tiempo que su garra asesina le sujetaba del rostro con fuerza antes de azotarle contra el suelo mientras la sangre emanaba de las heridas del cuerpo de 13 al tiempo que el pelinegro le alzaba golpeándolo contra todo usándole de arma para destrozar todo a su paso mientras que la sangre y gritos de 13 resonaban en sus oídos adentrándose en el subconsciente del pelinegro que estaba aún en aquel sitio sombrío y olvidado.

Todo era oscuridad mientras que la figura frente a él le miraba con calma y serenidad al tiempo que el pelinegro aun dolido y en shock le miraba preguntándose quien se suponía que era esa persona que aparecía justo en ese sitio.

– En verdad tienes un poder temible, pero no eres un demonio y eso lo sé muy bien – Habló de nuevo aquella voz mientras avanzaba despacio aproximándose al pelinegro al tiempo que la figura comenzaba a aparecer poco a poco iluminándose por el extraño destello de luz que envolvía al pelinegro mientras que el sujeto se volvía visible por completo ante el pelinegro que le miraba con gran atención, no le costó mucho reconocer a esa persona y solo pudo hablar al verlo frente a él.

\- ¿Hermano? – Preguntó el confundido pelinegro al tiempo que el ojiverde esbozaba una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

– Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Charlus – Habló con calma el ojiverde a su hermano que estaba confundido.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – Preguntó Charlus mientras veía como la figura espectral se colocaba en su espalda.

\- Estoy aquí para arreglar lo que ambos causamos, ¿en serio creíste que fue real que ese sujeto mato a tu chica? – Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Charlus lo miraba cada vez más confundido – Al parecer mi plan dio resultado para hacer estallar tu poder, lo hice para cuando estuvieras a punto de morir se activará y así te mostrará una ilusión muy real para hacerte estallar, pero al parecer, no pensé que tuvieras tal poder, puedo decir que ahora eres tan poderoso como yo, pero no tienes el control de tu poder – Dijo Harry mientras veía a su hermano que se sentía aliviado de enterarse de que la muerte de Ginny había sido solo una ilusión creada por su hermano para hacer estallar su poder, pero no sabía si molestarse o agradecerle mientras hablaban.

En el exterior 13 volaba por el aire antes de caer con fuerza en el suelo rocoso mientras que su sangre se desperdigaba por todos lados, tenía un gran corte en el pecho producto de las garras del demonio pelinegro que de nuevo caminaba hacia él con calma al tiempo que el hombre se alzaba del suelo escupiendo balas de aire que golpeaban el torso del enemigo que simplemente seguía avanzando como si nada le pasara.

– Que… ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú?! - Preguntaba 13 al viento mientras que el pelinegro demonizado avanzaba con esa expresión de odio en su cara al tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos, la palma se extendió frente a 13 quien sangraba con confusión en el rostro cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver las chispas rojas convergiendo en la palma del pelinegro más que listas para estallar en un ataque más que conocido por él – ¡No de nuevo! - y se lanzó al suelo a un costado mientras el ataque detonaba en un pilar rojo demoledor que golpeaba el bosque a las afueras del valle que habían abandonado devastando todo a su paso mientras animales y plantas eran arrasados por el furioso ataque del demonio en el que se estaba tornando cada segundo un poco más, 13 rodo por el suelo mientras que el pelinegro le miraba con odio en sus ojos antes de que sus garras corrieran por el suelo sujetándole una vez más de una de sus piernas alzándolo al aire y estrellándolo contra un árbol cercano que se destrozó bajo el poderoso golpe.

\- Dime Charlus, Aún no te has enfrentado a enemigos más poderosos, ¿Cómo los vencerías si estas a punto de morir a cada momento y debes perder el control como ahora? – Preguntaba Harry de regreso dentro de la mente del pelinegro que solo lo miraba con duda en sus ojos al no comprender que estaba pasando en el exterior al tiempo que se sumía en su dolor – Mira todo lo que pasa todo lo que estás haciendo – Dijo, una visión del mundo exterior apareció mostrándole al pelinegro en su forma demoniaca mientras barría el suelo con 13 quien solo sangraba casi suplicando la muerte al tiempo que era estrujado por las garras y lanzado al viento para ser golpeado con una fuerza demoledora de aquella patada que sin duda le quebró el brazo derecho.

– ¡Lo merece, merece lo que le está pasando! - Dijo el pelinegro con ira y rencor al tiempo que Harry solo negaba a sus palabras mostrándole como sus ataques devastaban el bosque matando animales y todo a su paso antes de revelarle como arraso con aquella villa despoblada sin compasión alguna dejando al pelinegro en shock, no sabía que él estaba atacando de ese modo pensaba que se centraba solo en 13 y no era así estaba atacando a diestra y siniestra todo a su alrededor.

\- Es verdad quizá el merece la muerte, pero dime que pasara cuando ya no este que crees que tu nuevo yo va a hacer, ¿quedarse a descansar? – Preguntó el ojiverde mientras el pelinegro le miraba con duda en sus ojos

\- ¿De qué hablas? Solo paso esto porque lo quiero muerto no significa que sea un monstruo – Dijo, el pelinegro se defendió con seguridad al tiempo que su hermano solo le miraba con cierto desprecio en sus ojos.

\- Para mí no serias un monstruo, solo una bestia desbocada a la que mataría sin dudar, por qué no habrá marcha atrás pronto y créeme cuando eso pase… tú serás el villano porque en verdad dudo que tu dolor e ira se calmen solo matándolo a él, estas fuera de control vas a matar a todo mundo quien se te atraviese va a ser destruido…incluso a ellas – Dijo, y la visiones pasaron del presente a un posible futuro.

El pelinegro se quedó helado cuando vio el colegio Hogwarts reducida a escombros con los cuerpos sin vida de muchos alumnos, incluso sus amigos que significaron tanto para él muertos al tiempo que el mismo se miraba sosteniendo del cuello a una pelirroja embarazada, se trataba de Ginny quien con lágrimas en sus ojos era atravesada por la garra del demonio pelinegro que le asesinaba sin piedad alguna arrojando su cadáver al suelo antes de rugir con furia devastando todo con aquel pilar rojo monumental y demoledor.

– No… Ginny, chicas… ¡no quiero eso no quiero hacer eso no puede ser verdad hermano dime que no lo hice! – Exclamó, le miraba con alarma y preocupación al tiempo que Harry sostenía la mirada del pelinegro con una sonrisa conciliadora solo le estaba mostrando lo que podría pasar si no se controlaba, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo. – Que fue lo que acabo de decir, idiota, si te hubieses perdido por completo yo tendría que venir a matarte, pero para eso estoy aquí en tu mente, para que un imbécil como tú no sé por completo – Dijo, con voz ruda y agresiva mirándole con esa mueca de superioridad en su cara al tiempo que se aproximaba hasta esa curiosa barrera al tiempo que Charlus solo parpadeaba al no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento; en el exterior un dragón de viento se lanzaba contra su yo demoniaco que recibía el golpe de frente mientras sostenía con sus garras las quijadas del animal etéreo que trataba de engullirle, pero con una fuerza sobrenatural le despedazaba destrozándole en retazos de viento disperso por todos lados mientras que el asesino le miraba con molestia y desesperación, en su vida había sentido tal frustración al atacar a alguien a quien simplemente no podía dañar por más que se esforzara.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué estas esperando, hermano? Reasume el control de tu cuerpo y quítate esa ridícula cosa que traes en la cara – Ordenó el ojiverde al tiempo que Charlus solo bajaba la mirada al suelo.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo, además, ¿Qué pasaría si vuelvo a perder el control? – Pregunto Charlus mientras Harry suspiraba, sin duda su hermano era demasiado dramático.

\- Escúchame, tu eres el que tiene el control, recuérdalo siempre, tu eres el que manda y no tu espíritu interno ya que él es parte de ti, recuérdalo – Dijo Harry con seriedad mientras lo miraba para luego sonreír al puro estilo Zaraki – Y para que aprendas a controlarlo, busca al último hombre que es igual que tú, es del clan Orochi, viaja por el mundo así que debes buscarlo – Dijo Harry mientras seguía sonriendo de esa manera mientras Charlus solo asentía - Bien Charlus, creo que ya desapareceré solo recuerda esto, la fe mueve montañas, pero la voluntad puede atravesarlas y si se trata de voluntad nosotros la tenemos de sobra - hablo Harry con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro al tiempo que el pelinegro le miraba con una sonrisa.

En el exterior 13 estaba de pie apenas consiente y con vida mientras a la distancia veía como su enemigo de pronto se había quedado inmóvil y fijo en el suelo sin hacer movimiento alguno, es más ahora parecía una estatua de ojos amarillos que le estaba mirando fijamente, de pronto un rugido emergió de su garganta cuando sus manos fueron a los costados de su cabeza y su energía podrida y malévola comenzó a surgir con fuerza de él mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza.

– Genial ahora, ¿Qué diablos va a hacerme? - Se quejó el hombre del viento al tiempo que su enemigo empezaba a destilar poder en cantidades industriales; Dentro del ser demoniaco el pelinegro se concentraba con fuerza empujando con su propia energía a aquella figura espectral que lo envolvía, sobre él la silueta bajaba la cabeza mirándole con sus fantasmales ojos al tiempo que brillaban como tratando de acallar la fuerza del pelinegro que le miraba fijamente al tiempo que su energía emergía a todo vapor de él iluminando el sitio mientras que sostenía sus ojos fijos en los de aquella manifestación de instinto y dolor que trataba de seguir en control del cuerpo.

– Yo no soy un monstruo yo soy… ¡yo soy Charlus Potter! – Exclamó.

(Hora del play, copien el link para reproducirlo en YouTube watch?v=oP-JfJNMuoM)

Y el poder estallo con fuerza, en el exterior todo se envolvió en un estremecimiento de poder al tiempo que el brillo morado resplandeciente y poderoso envolvía al pelinegro ascendiendo al cielo mientras la energía maligna era purificada, las alas se destrozaban en el aire al tiempo que la apariencia de Charlus poco a poco regresaba a una forma más humana mientras que en su cara la máscara se agrietaba con fuerza y los pedazos caían al suelo mientras los ojos se tornaban de nuevo marrones y fieros, un brillo final se dejó sentir mientras que 13 se tapaba los ojos para abrirles de nuevo al tiempo que la estela de polvo frente a él cubría por completo al pelinegro que se alzaba tras la cortina de escombros, los ojos de 13 esperaban ver alguna clase de monstruo más grande y poderoso que el anterior, pero no fue así, el polvo se asentó revelando al pelinegro frente a él, su torso estaba cubierto por lo que quedaba de su camisa y su pantalón era poco menos que un harapo mientras que sus pies desnudos estaban sobre la tierra, los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de golpe clavándose en 13 quien por alguna razón sintió un ligero escalofrió correr por su espalda al tiempo que el pelinegro sostenía una mirada en el hombre que curiosamente lo sentía más grande que antes y de hecho no estaba equivocado de alguna manera el pelinegro debería ser ahora unos 5 cm más alto y su cabello se agitaba con violencia en el viento que corría a su alrededor aun impulsado por el estallido de poder.

\- 13, por poco acabas con mi vida… por eso mismo tienes que morir – Recitó el pelinegro de ojos fieros y duros mientras que el hombre esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- No me asustas Charlus, ya perdiste esa rara forma por lo que has de estar muy cansado y eso significa que puedo asesinarte justo ahora – Dijo y se lanzó contra el pelinegro con un tornado asesino en su puño derecho al tiempo que Charlus le miraba aproximarse contra él.

Solo alzo la mano derecha al frente y 13 sonrió aún más, su viento giro con fuerza asesina mientras trataba de despedazar el brazo del pelinegro apuntando con toda su fuerza al mismo sin esperar lo que paso, estaba en el aire y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el pelinegro desapareció de su sitio reapareciendo a su espalda con el fuego ardiendo en su mano derecha al tiempo que cerraba el puño alzándolo sobre su cabeza y la brillante y poderosa lanza aparecía.

\- Muere… **_Flammam Lanceato_** (lanza de fuego sagrado) – Dijo, lanzo el ataque a la espalda del hombre donde le golpeo con una fuerza demoledora y él solo pudo hacer una cosa, grito con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que la energía le corría por todo el cuerpo y el violento impacto lo arrastraba por el aire hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas detonando en un violento estallido de fuego de dimensiones colosales que rugía poderosa mientras destrozaba todo a su paso, todo acabo de inmediato ya que el poder de aquel hombre se desvaneció por completo en ese mismo momento, Charlus se sentía bastante extraño.

Igual que Harry en ese momento se veía de nuevo rodeado por esa aura oscura mientras comenzaba a rodearse de algo parecido a una caja torácica de un ser espectral gigantesco que protegía al ojiverde mientras Bison observaba anonadado aquella figura que protegía al chico, pero era en ese momento que los rebeldes estaban observando, fue Big Boss que estaba viendo a Harry con los ojos desorbitados, el hombre era un sensor y en ese momento veía aquella figura con terror, fue cuando dijo.

– _No puede ser, el poder del emperador ha cambiado, se hizo más denso, más oscuro… más frío y aterrador, ¿este es el verdadero poder del gran emperador?_ – Se preguntó el hombre mientras el chico observaba a su enemigo mientras la sangre caía de sus ojos como lágrimas de sangre y el chico sonrió al más puro estilo Zaraki.

– El Mangekyō Sharingan es el poder absoluto de los emperadores del sol naciente, ya he despertado dos de mis poderes, pero este es el último y más poderoso, Susano'o (Dios de la Tormenta) la defensa absoluta con la que hoy caerás – Dijo Harry mientras se preparaba para el momento final de la batalla, Harry había despertado un nuevo poder que lo haría más poderoso y con este acabaría la guerra.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	60. Capitulo 56

**Hola lectores! Les traigo otro cap de esta historia que poco a poco se acerca a su etapa final, aunque no terminara del todo, así que esta historia va para largo. Espero la sigan disfrutando.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tu comentario.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 56**

 **…**

 **Resultados: El Fin de la Guerra**

Harry veía a Bison con una sonrisa macabra al puro estilo Zaraki, la figura que lo protegía comenzaba a crecer mientras brazos y cabeza de aspecto de calavera formándose por completo la mitad de un cuerpo esquelético, pero después a la expectación de todos, tejido muscular comenzó a rodear el esqueleto, tanto brazos como cabeza, para luego ser cubierto por piel ahora dándole la apariencia de un humanoide demoniaco, el cráneo ahora tenía dos cuernos en la frente, pero también tenía otra cara en la parte trasera del mismo, este tenía una prominente barbilla, pero ahora destacaba que de los hombros otro par de brazos salían al igual completos, ahora los brazos principales tenían armas, en el izquierdo tenía un gran escudo, pero también tenía forma diferente, parecía ser una especie de ballesta, mientras en la derecha portaba una gran espada llameante, ese era el Susann'o en todo su esplendor.

– Espero sepas que ahora te voy a despedazar, Bison, pero antes te sacaré información a golpes – Dijo mientras se movía a gran velocidad envuelto aún en el ser espiritual de Harry que lanzó un corte con la espada del Susann'o que a duras penas Bison logró esquivar. La espada destruyó todo a su paso mientras Bison intentaba alejarse de allí, al parecer la batalla en Rusia continuaba a diferencia de la de Charlus que había acabado con la victoria de este.

Las presencias en conflicto se desvanecieron en el aire y en todos los alrededores de la zona de la batalla todo el inmenso caos se redujo a un sepulcral y absoluto silencio al tiempo que el ahora victorioso Charlus se quedaba callado en medio de esa devastación admirando a su alrededor como todo parecía estar ahora en calma, a su espalda el gran valle rocoso y desolado nunca fue un sitio en verdad muy lleno de vida y en este momento mucho menos seria hogar de la más floreciente variedad de flora y fauna después de todo aquel sitio había sido reducido a meramente un tiradero de escombros por todos lados, los pequeños bosques circundantes ya no estaban del todo en pie cortesía de los ataques inmisericordes y malévolos del entonces demonio pelinegro que ataco sin piedad alguna a todo ser que se posó ante él y claro no se sentía precisamente bien por dichas acciones, menos considerando que en ese momento se sentía tan bien dejarse llevar por sus instintos y deseos vengativos.

\- _Casi actué como un demonio_ \- Pensó Charlus, miro frente a él a un par de animales, ardillas de hecho que caminaban entre la maleza destruida como si buscasen su antiguo hogar y claro no lo encontrarían ya que hay ahora solo había un inmenso sendero de muerte – Creo que puedo arreglar esto - Se dijo Charlus a si mismo antes poner una sola mano en el suelo con cierta calma, el piso vibro sacudiéndose violentamente mientras cientos de árboles nuevos y frondosos aparecían en cosa de segundos repoblando la gran zanja que el pelinegro creo con aquel violento ataque, las mencionadas ardillas le miraron como agradeciéndole antes de internarse en el nuevo bosque al tiempo que el pelinegro miraba al cielo con una sonrisa al tiempo que suspiraba al viento - Lo logre, recupere el control, hermano, no cabe duda, tu buscas lo mejor para mí – Murmuró al viento al pensar que su hermano, siendo tan estricto e inmisericorde, lo estaba fortaleciendo mental y emocionalmente, quizás en sus métodos estuviese las ilusiones, engaños y manipulaciones, pero lo hacía por su bien.

En la guarida de los Yamata no Orochi, todo era calma o más bien silencio ya que el grupo entero sintió el repentino estallido de poder que opaco al menguado 13 que de pronto se desvaneció por completo de la fas de la tierra y claro en ese momento nadie se animaba a decir algo, después de todo, ese tipo era uno de los miembros más fuertes de su bando.

– Soy yo o nuestro demente favorito ya es abono fresco – Habló con total descaro y falta de respeto un sujeto llamado Gin Ichimaru, un antiguo compañero de Aizen, a todo el grupo que se mantenía en silencio al tiempo que Kaname Tôsen, otro amigo de los dos mencionados, solo giraba la cabeza despacio hacía él, pero sin verlo ya que el moreno de pelo purpura era ciego, pero muy peligroso, a lo que Gin sin perder su sonrisa dijo – Ya está bien me callo, vaya solo quería levantar el ánimo de todos – Se defendió el hombre reprendido silenciosamente, por otro lado, Aizen estaba pensativo, la pérdida de 13 es una muy fuerte para el grupo, solo quedaba ver los resultados de la guerra entre Bison y el emperador, hasta hace unas horas llegó un Ranma agotado ya que se tuvo que enfrentar con su hermana, además de que el emperador lo descubrió y lo apartó del campo de batalla, el ojiverde había tomado desprevenido al chino-japonés, pero estaba preparado para desatar su poder si era necesario contra el emperador o contra quien sea, pero deseaba no enfrentarse de nuevo a su hermana, no quería ser él el que la matará.

Por su parte, Charlus aún permanecía en su sitio sin moverse o decir nada mientras se concentraba en su interior, ahora mismo estaba en su paisaje mental que ciertamente había cambiado y mucho, si bien aún seguía siendo un valle muerto ahora había nada más que un enorme templo o eso parecía ser que se alzaba frente a él y en su interior una estatua, la misma estatua que le persiguió en sueños solo que ahora mismo en ella podía sentir mucho poder contenido, pero a diferencia de antes ahora si era una estatua sin vida o conciencia, solo una masa de granito con forma de aquella bestia postrada al centro del templo iluminado por singulares antorchas de fuego entre rojo, negro morado y dorado que ardían a las cuatro esquinas del salón donde estaba ahora de pie mirando por todos lados en ese sitio tan callado y solitario.

– Hola… ¿Hay alguien aquí? Estoy seguro que estas aquí, eres mi hollow interno, estoy seguro que no desapareciste cuando tome el control – Dijo, al viento sin recibir contestación alguna al tiempo que el pelinegro miraba en todos lados sin encontrarse con nadie, y no noto tampoco los tenebrosos ojos de un intenso amarillo que se abrieron a su espalda mirándole con cierto enojo.

\- **_¿Qué quieres aquí?_** – Preguntó y Charlus se dio la vuelta de golpe para verle de frente.

Frente a él estaba una versión suya, pero muy diferente, era completamente blanco excepto los ojos, fríos y tenebrosos ojos amarillos, todo había cambiado en ese sitio, pero lo más interesante, es que ese sujeto frente a él era su hollow interno y había cambiado completamente.

– Supongo que después de liberar todo mi poder, ahora eres más libre, ¿verdad? Ya tienes una forma verdadera y estamos más en armonía – Dijo, Charlus vio cómo su hollow lo veía molesto por un momento para luego reír de manera desquiciada y habló.

– **_Creíste que ahora tienes control sobre mi poder, no, solo que ahora estamos más unidos, pero no tienes el control, solo lo tendrás cuando me venzas, y créeme, te será muy difícil someterme para que trabajemos juntos, ahora si en algún momento te ves en problemas yo intentaré tomar el control, así que prepárate, por que las cosas se volverán más interesantes_** – Dijo el hollow sonriendo mientras Charlus sentía como era expulsado del templo para luego verse de nuevo fuera de su mente, sin saber en realidad que hacer, después de todo, él no esperaba que algo así fuera a pasar en ese momento.

\- Ya se quién me puede ayudar con esto – Dijo, y sin decirse más el pelinegro invocaba a su león.

\- **Eres tú, mi señor… tu presencia se siente rara y, ¿Qué diablos paso aquí el apocalipsis?** \- Preguntaba el consternado león al tiempo que el pelinegro negaba a sus palabras, aunque viéndolo bien cualquiera pensaría eso al admirar la destrucción.

\- No fue eso, Khan, más bien fue una lucha a muerte, pero eso no es lo importante, debo ir de inmediato a la isla de Avalon, debo hablar con Bergan, pero también debo buscar a ese hombre del clan Orochi, debo controlar ahora este nuevo poder – Dijo, el pelinegro montó su león y rápidamente desapareció corriendo a una enorme velocidad.

Mientras tanto, la batalla entre Bison y Harry estaba en su recta final, el hombre corría de un lado a otro, saltando esquivando los potentes golpes del ser espectral del ojiverde que a pesar del tamaño se movía con rapidez y agilidad, Bison estaba ya cansado, pero el ojiverde también, sobre todo ahora que estaba exigiendo más a su Mangekyō Sharingan, Bison pensaba que esto estaba tardando mucho y su poder menguando, solo podía alejarse de sus ataques antes de eludir una de las enormes manos del ser sombrío que despedazaba todo a su paso tratando de atraparlo o en su defecto lastimarlo mucho, lanzo un par de ataques de aire y agua que solo se estrellaron contra su oscuridad desviándose del blanco como si esa entidad protegiese a Harry, aún sin usar las armas que tenía en sus manos.

– _No lo usa a su máximo poder, aún no quiere usar las armas, pero aun así no puedo pasarlo_ – Medito un tanto alarmado el general.

Fue cuando en la mano derecha del espectro apareció una espada que al agitarla comenzó a destrozar todo a su paso con más poder, fue tal su poder que los rebeldes tuvieron que alejarse más a un sitio más elevado, en ese lugar estaba cierta princesa pelinegra que se recuperaba de sus heridas ante la batalla contra su hermano, fue cuando al acercarse Balalaika, la princesa la reconoció.

– Tu eres la líder de la resistencia rusa, ¿verdad? Debes ser la que está apoyando a ese chico occidental para que mate a ese desquiciado – Dijo, la mujer asistió lo dicho por la princesa.

– Si, estamos unidos en una alianza con el emperador de Nihon no Kuni, su nombre es Harrison Zaraki, y estoy segura que ahora acabará con ese maldito de Bison – Dijo Balalaika mientras la princesa asentía y volvía a ver como el ojiverde en aquel espectro volvía a lanzar otro corte mientras Bison trataba de esquivarlo.

\- Ya veo, con que el emperador Harrison, ¿eh? Curioso nombre, aunque se nota que es resistente mira que aguantar tal batalla… ha de ser un tigre en la cama ¿verdad? – Preguntó, las cejas de Azula se movieron insinuantes al tiempo que las mejillas de Balalaika se teñían de rojo

\- Pero, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – Preguntó la apenada mujer mientras la princesa solo colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y la miraba con diversión.

\- Por como lo miras estás deseosa de meterte en su cama y si en la cama tiene la mitad de resistencia y poder que en combate estoy segura haría gritar a cualquiera, ¿verdad? Jajajajajajaja - Se reía escandalosamente mientras Balalaika guardaba silencio dándole la razón a Azula

Cuando Bison se alejó lo más que pudo preparo su mejor ataque mientras el ojiverde en el interior sonrió y el extraño escudo que cambio a la forma de una ballesta y del segundo brazo izquierdo se formó una flecha y la punta se encendió con las llamas negras del Amateratsu, y dijo.

– **_Amaterasuya_** (Flecha de Amateratsu) – Exclamó, y disparó, la flecha voló a gran velocidad mientras Bison lanzaba su devastador ataque que finalmente chocaron.

Entonces ocurrió, a la distancia la explosión se escuchó antes de que todo comenzara a estremecerse bajo el colosal ataque que se estaba produciendo a la distancia mientras que el colosal temblor sacudía todo por todos lados.

– ¿Qué diablos, que está pasando? - Decía la pelinegra al tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse de pie, aún estaba cansada y adolorida por su pelea y apenas podía mantener el equilibrio mientras el poderoso terremoto se desataba, Balalaika cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras se apoyaba con las manos para alzar la mirada a la distancia y ver el origen de la explosión donde chocaron las dos técnicas golpeándose una contra la otra al tiempo que Azula casi parecía estar bailando mientras el suelo se agrietaba donde ellas y la rebelión.

En el lugar del ataque, Harry estaba viendo como Bison había sobrevivido por poco a su ataque, a duras penas se alcanzó a poner una barrera que lo protegía, Harry observaba a Bison con su sonrisa propia de un Zaraki mientras estaba protegido de su poderoso Susann'o, Bison estaba cada vez más agotado, golpeado y herido, no podía solo esquivar los ataques de ese espectro, con su espada destruyendo todo a su paso o las flechas, algunas de estas tenían las llamas del Amateratsu, lo que causaba que su poder destructivo fuera más devastador, Bison solo podía atacar para defenderse de estas, pero de nada servía si no atacaba al ojiverde, pero de nada servía si se defendía con ese espectro que bloqueaba sus ataques con este extraño escudo que reflejaba sus ataques, fue cuando el general usando el poder que le quedaba lanzó un poderoso ataque de agua, el ojiverde cargó su espada del Susann'o y lanzó con fuerza el corte, una corte de media luna salió y corto en dos el poderoso tsunami de agua que siguió su camino.

Al calmarse el agua, se pudo ver el estrago que causo, Bison estaba de rodillas mientras se tomaba el brazo herido, o lo que quedaba de este, ya que el corte le había cortado el brazo y ahora estaba vomitando sangre por las terribles heridas, ya estaba en sus últimas y el ojiverde lo sabía.

Harry desvaneció su Susann'o para después y esbozo una sonrisa digna de su padre y observaba a Bison, atrajo su mano hacia atrás mientras la electricidad en su mano tomaba forma de una lanza brillante que lanzo al frente sin dudar, Bison alzo un muro al frente en un intento de bloquear el ataque que de manera asombrosa lo golpeo con una fuerza demoledora.

El general se dejó caer de espaldas ante el tremendo impacto mientras, gritaba de dolor nunca en su vida sintió semejante poder, despacio se incorporó solo para ver al ojiverde descender sobre él con su puño derecho brillando en poder.

– **_Raiken_** (Puño Eléctrico) – Dijo, el ojiverde dejo caer el poderoso golpe en la cara del hombre haciéndolo desplomarse sobre el suelo con la parálisis recorriendo su cuerpo, entonces el furioso hombre escupió otra columna de agua que arrastró al ojiverde hasta la parte superior del muro de roca, de nuevo Harry se alzó mirándolo con molestia ante su terquedad en no reconocer su derrota – _Siempre quise usarlo_ \- Pensó el ojiverde con una espeluznante sonrisa en su cara.

Cargo un Genshi en su mano derecha antes de alzarla sobre su cabeza y sujetar la esfera brillante con sus dos manos bombeando una cantidad colosal de poder al ataque que pronto era una esfera grande con un núcleo de casi medio metro, todo mundo mirada asombrado la brillante esfera, de pronto los relámpagos ascendieron por los brazos del ojiverde hasta girar sobre el centro del ataque formando 4 brillantes anillos eléctricos, el ojiverde bajo el ataque que destilaba poder haciendo el suelo retumbar ante su energía avasalladora y su pulsar intenso atrajo el brazo hacia atrás listo para lanzarlo contra Bison quien aún semi-paralizado miraba todo.

– _Eso va a matarme_ \- Pensó el aterrado general mientras el ojiverde lanzaba su ataque.

– **_Shi no Genshi_** (Átomo de la Muerte) - Dijo y lanzo el ataque que zumbando se dejó caer con una velocidad vertiginosa.

Golpeo de frente mientras los anillos se comprimían y estallo en una colosal cúpula eléctrica donde los anillos alineados giraban poderosos antes de introducirse en el ataque aplastando lo que fuese que hallaran en su camino, el chillar de la electricidad era todo lo que se escuchaba mientras el agua del fondo se elevaba por la inmensa presión del ataque, igual que el ataque menor se comprimió y detono mientras un gigantesco relámpago más parecido a un dragón eléctrico ascendía a las nubes dejando en el suelo un humeante cráter dejando el cadáver destrozado de Bison, el ojiverde camino hacia este y vio como Bison se desvanecía dejando aquel Magatama que dejaba cada miembro de Yamata no Orochi al ser derrotados, lo guardó y se dejó caer sobre el trasero y respiro relajado, de inmediato todos los rebeldes estallaron de alegría mientras corrían por su héroe y alzarlo en hombros ante semejante victoria tan apabullante, el ejército del emperador conformado por los samuráis, el Gotei 13 y ninjas se unían a la celebración mientras los capitanes sonreían ante la gran victoria de su emperador, ahora el país de Rusia comenzaría una nueva etapa de paz y reconstrucción bajo la protección de la nación del sol naciente.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore estaba bastante concentrado en su oficina y con algo de intriga en ese momento, desde hacía un buen tiempo que estaba por todos los medios tratando de usar uno de sus artilugios para ver aquella batalla del pelinegro, claro estaba seguro de que no podría ver nada, pero en este mismo momento solo le importaba sentir el poder de Charlus para estar seguro de que estaba bien, después de todo semejante poder maligno que inundo las naciones europeas le gritaba que cosas muy malas estaban ocurriendo en aquel sitio distante y por eso mismo estaba concentrándose con fuerza en aquel aparato que brillaba ante la inmensa cantidad de magia vertida en ella para lograr la visión de esa tremenda batalla, pero aun así no lograba vislumbrar nada, ni la más remota señal de vida y la verdad eso le intrigaba y mucho, estaba seguro de que Charlus estaría bien, quizás herido y sangrante, pero aun así con vida y por eso mismo se esforzaba en sentir al menos una pizca de su presencia, pero no alcanzaba a sentir nada ni a ver nada, básicamente estaba a ciegas en cuanto a lo que trataba de lograr.

\- Ya pudiste sentir algo, Albus – Preguntó Mcgonagall sentada en aquel sillón a un lado del director.

\- No, por más que me esfuerzo no logro ver ni sentir nada – Dijo, las palabras de Dumbledore reflejaban cierta molestia al saberse imposibilitado de enterarse de aquella situación en ese momento.

\- Bueno, ten confianza en Charlus, de seguro que está bien, después de todo ya ha enfrentado enemigos que se suponían mucho más poderosos que él – Habló aquella mujer.

\- Si, pero ese poder que sentimos no me da confianza por eso quería estar seguro de que estaba bien – Dijo, Minerva no lo dijo ni Dumbledore lo admitiría, pero ese poder tan maligno y perverso por un breve instante se les figuro tanto a la presencia de Charlus y eso era en verdad lo que les preocupaba en ese momento.

Por otro lado, la situación en la mansión Potter era muy calmada y serena, a decir verdad, nadie tenía rostros de preocupación ni de miedo, más bien sentían una extraña paz y serenidad que pocas por no decir nunca antes se habían sentido en esa casa y ciertamente era algo que a cierta mujer de cabellos rojos le resultaba muy intrigante, pero interesante ya que al parecer la familia de Charlus podía sentirla.

\- Y bien chicas, ¿Por qué esos rostros tan calmados y tranquilos? Pensaba que estarían histéricas con todo lo que pasaba - Dijo una curiosa Perenelle mientras las chicas y demás guardaban silencio ni ellos entendían el porqué de eso solo sabían que algo les indicaba que todo en aquel enfrentamiento había salido bien y que pronto el pelinegro habría de regresar a ellas, aunque ciertamente no sabían el cómo explicar o que les estaba pasando en ese momento en especial ellas.

\- Creo que sé que es… por alguna razón la magia de Charlus nos está transmitiendo la calma de este – Recitó Astoria con una sonrisa calmada en su cara mientras los demás pensaban, en otras ocasiones habían sentido las emociones negativas o la preocupación de Charlus entonces el sentir en este momento su paz debería ser muy posible y eso solo indicaba una cosa

\- ¡Siii sabía que él iba a ganar! - Dijo una alegre y saltarina Ginny mientras todo mundo le miraba festejando la victoria del pelinegro.

De regreso a Rusia, las reuniones se comenzaron a realizar, el orden fue puesto en el país y la paz ya era un hecho en Rusia, aún no se elegía a un líder, por lo que se creó un consejo para manejar el país y traer el orden, los magos y muggles rusos vivían tranquilamente, incluso estaban dispuesto a celebrar juntos.

El ejército del emperador regresó a Nihon no Kuni y solo se quedaban los capitanes de división de Gotei 13, por un lado, estaban las capitanas veloces, Suì Fëng estaba bastante roja en ese momento mientras que su mentora de piel negra la miraba sin comprender la razón del todo, bueno que sangrara de la nariz era una pista bastante buena, pero no podía solo depender de eso, aunque la sonrisa pervertida que tenían la cara le indicaba una sola cosa.

– Jeje de seguro quieres que tu emperador te recompense y pensabas en eso jajaja - Se reía con fuerza Yoruichi al tiempo que su alumna estaba más roja y se perdida en su mundo de fantasías relacionadas con el ojiverde emperador, aunque también la mujer de ojos dorados estaba incluida, Suì Fëng nunca lo admitiría, pero ella en realidad era una pervertida de armario cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con Harry o Yoruichi, pero eso era algo que nadie nunca lo iba a saber.

La fiesta en el campamento rebelde era más que enorme, por todos lados, las personas festejaban la aplastante victoria del ojiverde contra el temible general Bison que se desvaneció de la faz de la tierra; durante toda la noche se la paso recibiendo felicitaciones de todos y huyendo de su club de fans de chicas rusas, al parecer estaba condenado a sufrir por lo mismo una y otra vez sin importar donde estuviera, cuando por fin el grupo se calmo fue cuando Balalaika tomo al ojiverde del brazo y les dedico una mortal mirada coronada por una dulce sonrisa todas corrieron por su vida.

– _Si no fuera porque es imposible, juraría que ella tomo unas clases con mamá_ \- Pensó el ojiverde con buen humor al rememorar a su madre.

\- Muchas felicidades por tu victoria, su Excelencia - Dijo Big Boss acompañado por un tímido chico de gafas con una gran espada en su espalda, después de la fiesta, el ojiverde caminaba por los pasillos de la base de los rebeldes, que ahora era la base para el nuevo líder de Rusia y su consejo de guerra, iba meditando sobre lo que había pasado, era verdad fue una guerra devastadora y si bien gano, el excesivo uso del Mangekyō Sharingan lo había dejado con un ardor en sus ojos, debía ir a ver a su madre para que lo revisará, pero estaba seguro de seguir usándolo sucedería algo grave.

\- Vaya, vaya, buenas noches, emperador - Saludó la amigable y sonriente mujer de cabellos negros sentada sobre el muro mientras sentía la brisa nocturna en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Azula? Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? - Preguntaba el ojiverde mientras la mujer solo saltaba de su sitio.

Estaba usando una camisa sin mangas de tirantes y no usaba sostén, eso se apreciaba a través de la tela que dejaba marcarse suavemente sus pezones, era muy interesante como sus pechos copa d algo grandes se mantenían firmes y en su sitio a pesar de no tener soporte, también usaba un short corto de color gris que dejaba exhibir sus largas y hermosas piernas mientras que avanzaba hacia el ojiverde calmado que la miraba de pies a cabeza, sin duda era su ropa de dormir.

– Solo estaba pasando la noche, tenía algo de insomnio hace mucho que no dormía en una cama suave y cómoda, así qué se sentía raro - Dijo la pelinegra mientras alzaba los hombros levemente como desestimando lo que le ocurría al no poder dormir.

\- ¿Estás pensando en tu batalla con tu hermano? ¿El cómo él abandonó su clan solo para volverse lo que es hoy en día? Aun así, lloras a tu hermano, princesa – Dijo el ojiverde mientras la pelinegra lo miraba y luego miró al cielo con una sonrisa triste y mirada nostálgica.

– Detesto verme así, vulnerable, por eso soy como soy desde que mi hermano dejo el clan después de la muerte de su esposa Akane, no volvió a ser el mismo y su sed de poder y venganza se hicieron cada vez peor – Dijo la chica mientras volvía a mirar al ojiverde y volvía a tener esa sonrisa de superioridad - Nada como una fresca y tibia noche para reconfortarte ¿verdad? …aunque yo sé de algo mucho mejor – Recitó con una sonrisa amigable en la cara, al tiempo que el ojiverde la miraba con curiosidad, ciertamente lucia bastante bonita cuando sonreía de ese modo y claro ella tuvo que arruinar el momento – Si quieres sentirte relajado, lo mejor es coger… tener sexo desenfrenado como si fueras un animal y créeme con eso sí que te relajas - el ojiverde le sonrió divertido, no esperaba que ella dijera algo como eso y claro la forma en que le estaba mirando de arriba abajo le causaba más interés – Y dime, Harry, ¿No quieres relajarte conmigo? Anda… demuéstrame de que eres capaz – se le acerco mucho mientras el ojiverde sonreía mientras él la rodeaba caminando mirándose, fue cuando el chico la aprisiono contra la pared mientras que Azula se relamía los labios al tiempo que se aproximaba despacio al ojiverde que no podía negar que ella era en verdad hermosa – Te gusto, estoy segura, después de todo soy tan sexy y hermosa que solo si fueras homosexual no te interesaría, jejejeje sabes si no fuera porqué aún no me has derrotado primero ya te habría arrancado esos pantalones y te estaría enseñando quien manda, pero no se puede, son las reglas de mi clan, a menos claro de que desees jugar conmigo - y la mano de Azula se deslizo sobre la entrepierna del ojiverde que si en efecto estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante los roces suaves de los dedos delgados de la mujer de cabellos negros que se acercó aún más a su cara – Dime, quieres que esta princesa te haga el hombre más feliz sobre la faz del mundo, quieres clavarme tu arma y herirme de muerte para que no pueda vivir sin ti… pues gáname jajajajaja – Dijo, y tan pronto como inicio todo Azula se escabullo y se alejó riendo por los oscuros pasillos mientras que Harry se quedaba ahí caliente y sonriendo por la actitud de la mujer que se le había insinuado de modo una manera muy descarada, al final Harry solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

– Sin duda, me agrada esa chica – Dijo, el ojiverde tenía toda la razón, algo esa chica era hermosa, sexy y desquiciada mujer, pero muy interesante.

De regreso con el chico Potter este llegaba a la siempre hermosa y majestuosa isla de Avalon donde su castillo ya le esperaba, fue recibido por el mismo Bergan que al verlo se sorprendió, después de una explicación de lo que paso en la batalla, solo pudo decirle que solo alguien como un elfo podría decirle que le había pasado.

– Hola Bergan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Saludó el elfo apareciendo en un brillo hermoso llegando al castillo del rey de la isla que estaba mirando fijamente al druida – Oye Bergan, ¿Quién es el visitante de la isla? – Preguntó con cierta duda mientras que el pelinegro parpadeaba acercándose un poco más al elfo que ahora fuera de las sombras le miraba fijamente de pies a cabeza mientras procesaba lo que ocurría en ese momento a ver al pelinegro de pies a cabeza mientras este solo saludaba con calma.

– Hola Randall, ¿Cómo te va? – Preguntó con una sonrisa un poco forzada gracias a la revisión de la que estaba siendo objeto por el elfo que simplemente no dejaba de recorrerlo de pies a cabeza mientras que miraba al pelinegro, se detuvo en su cara fijándose en sus ojos de pupila singular al tiempo que habría la boca con algo de duda.

– Eres tú, majestad… ¿Qué diablos te paso? ¿Por qué tu energía espiritual se siente tan distinta? – Preguntó el confundido elfo al tiempo que el pelinegro solo parpadeaba, en realidad él no tenía idea de que estaba hablando él.

– Tu también lo notaste ¿eh Randall? No solo su espíritu se siente diferente, su magia, es algo extraño, es decir, aun se siente como si fuera el de él, pero es extraño, hay algo en él que lo hace muy raro – Habló el druida mientras que el elfo le miraba fijamente al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Es verdad, sé que es él, es decir, es su presencia, pero se siente tan raro, casi como si fuera una persona nueva hecha a base del viejo Charlus - Hablo el elfo mientras que el druida asentía a sus palabras.

\- Cierto, es como si hubiera renacido y no tengo idea del porqué, aunque es seguro que ya quiere volver con sus mujeres jejejeje – Dijo, el druida esbozo una sonrisa mientras que el pelinegro alzaba una de sus cejas ante esas palabras.

\- Oh entonces sí que es su majestad, solo él quisiera regresar con sus chicas para estar con ellas jajajajaja – Dijo, los dos hombres comenzaron a reír con fuerza mientras que el pelinegro solo cerraba los ojos antes de estallar.

\- ¡Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera! – Gritó con fuerza haciéndoles callar en el acto, si, el pelinegro no estaba de muy buen humor que dijéramos.

Tomaron asiento en el salón principal donde el pelinegro les relato con calma su pequeña y discreta batalla contra 13 cabe recalcar que cuando el pelinegro les dijo de las dimensiones de la misma los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos y cuando les comento de la curiosa habilidad de 13 el ave se quedó callada antes de murmurar.

\- Vind av Sjelen (Viento del Alma), creí que esa línea de sangre se había extinto hace mil años, pero por lo visto aun existía aunque nunca supe que pudiera causar lo que te hizo, aunque como dices, si no fuese por tu hermano, estarías muerto - Dijo el elfo que le aclaro al pelinegro las capacidades de dicha línea de sangre que al parecer dotaba su portador de la capacidad de destrozar el alma de su oponente dejando el cuerpo como un cascaron vacío que moría a los minutos después del ataque mientras que gran parte de su poder pasaba al usuario de dicho ataque, sin mencionar claro que dotaba al usuario de una afinidad brutal al viento y un poder que se expandía con gran facilidad, sin duda esa línea de sangre le iba más que bien a 13 inclusive algunos de sus usuarios necesitaban sellos supresores de poder para que sus cuerpos se habituaran a las cargas de poder masivas y lograran manejarlo bien ya que de otro modo explotarían como inmensas bombas, la sola idea de que a 13 le hubiera pasado eso le causo un escalofrió al pelinegro, sin duda a algo así no habría sobrevivido ni de chiste y ahí solo habría quedado el enorme agujero en el suelo.

– Bien, Majestad, según parece, usted y su hollow interno se unieron de una manera mucho más profunda, antes era solo un humano con poderes hollow, pero ahora es alguien que tiene un hollow auténtico, pero este no está dispuesto a darte su poder sino de tomar tu cuerpo de ser necesario si estuvieses a punto de morir de nuevo, pero quisiera saber que tan fuerte o diferente te hizo eso – Dijo, antes de que el elfo posara una de sus manos en el pelinegro, su cuerpo se inundó de una sensación única y espeluznante de poder y violencia, una agresión inconcebible y también un amor inmenso, unos deseos de proteger a sus seres amados de verdad asombrosos e intensos y un deseo de luchar que en su vida creyó capaz de sentir; separo su mano del pelinegro y le miró fijamente antes de hablar con calma mientras miraba sus ojos y le pedía que manifestara algo de su poder, el pelinegro obedeció sin dudar reuniendo algo de poder hasta volverle visible en su palma izquierda que de pronto estaba rodeada de un aura morada brillante y poderosa.

\- Qué diablos… ningún ser humano posee magia de ese color ni de esa densidad – Habló el druida mientras miraba la mano del pelinegro confundido.

\- Eso es porque su majestad solo es humano en apariencia… creo que él dejo de ser un simple mago – Dijo, la preocupación se sentía en las palabras del elfo, al tiempo que el pelinegro apretaba su puño frente a su rostro procesando las palabras de ellos.

\- Si lo que dicen es correcto, entonces… ¿Qué diablos soy? – Preguntó el pelinegro los miro con preocupación, no tenía idea de que le pasaba y ahora mismo el temor inundaba su ser… no era más un ser humano.

Cuando fue el momento del regreso de Harry a Japón, había hablado con el consejo ruso donde comenzaría la reconstrucción del país con el apoyo de Nihon no Kuni, después se firmaría una alianza permanente donde Harry sería el "héroe" de la nación, ahora el ojiverde regresaba al Seireitei donde se reuniría con sus capitanes del Gotei 13, el ojiverde procedió a despedirse con la promesa de volver, le habría gustado que Balalaika se fuese con él, pero ella como la mujer con más poder tenía como deber ayudar a reconstruir su país cosa que el ojiverde acepto sin chistar, se fue junto a sus acompañantes.

– Lady Balalaika tiene una reunión con el consejo para las acciones de la postguerra - Dijo Big Boss sacándola de su mundo de fantasía donde vivía con el ojiverde en una gran casa junto a sus demás esposas cabe mencionar que ella se imaginaba a todas despertando en una enorme cama con el ojiverde y ella claro a su lado.

– Ahora voy, B, cielos este trabajo es la muerte, que bueno que no soy la líder - Dijo ella mientras Big Boss tenía una gota de sudor en su cien al verla sonreír al no ser la líder de Rusia.

– _Mejor no le digo que quieren que tome el puesto, no sé lo que me haría_ \- Pensó el hombre del parche con algo de miedo tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse.

El día nuevo brillaba en el complejo Zaraki-Unohana y en este mismo momento la gente estaba como cada mañana bebiendo él te muy tranquilas y relajadas.

– Insisto, si es una niña tienes que ponerle Tsukihime – Dijo, o bueno, no estaban tan calmadas ya que en ese momento la pequeña Yachiru estaba solicitando por no decir que exigía que el nombre que les sugería a la madre era más que perfecto para el hijo de Luna, tenía lógica siendo hija de Luna el llamarla así, pero no era un nombre muy convencional.

– ¿Qué estás loca? Nunca le pondría así a una hija mía, además aún no sabemos que van a ser, mejor esperar para pensar en nombres después, estoy segura que Harry si podrá saberlo - Le rebatía la rubia embarazada al tiempo que la pelirrosa seguía maldiciendo en voz baja mientras proclamaba con voz casi inaudible que su sugerencia era por mucho la mejor de todas las que habían sido lanzadas hasta ese momento, pero ciertamente la rubia estaba nerviosa y callada, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Harry, era la primera de sus mujeres que quedaba embarazada, unas manos blancas y suaves le tomaron las suyas mientras ella elevaba la vista solo para ver frente a ella a su rostro a una calmada y sonriente Orihime que le sonreía maternalmente.

– Felicidades por ser madre, Luna - Le felicitó la pelinaranja y un escozor recorrió el corazón de la rubia, ella estaba más que consiente de lo mucho que su amiga deseaba ser madre más aún si había alguna posibilidad de que el ojiverde Zaraki fuese el padre y si en este momento los nervios de Luna se disipaban poco a poco mientras le sonreía a su mejor amiga.

– Gracias, Inoue_chan, ya verás que pronto tú también le darás un hijo a Harry cuando regresé para casarse contigo – Dijo, la pelinaranja se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada mientras hablaba con algo de torpeza mientras su amiga solo podía sonreír, al parecer las viejas costumbres que se negaban a morir en su amiga estaban más que presentes en ese momento.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me da gusto no ser Harry – Dijo Sirius mientras las mujeres presentes le volteaban a mirar.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso, Sirius? – Preguntó una confundida Fleur, después de todo, el sueño de cualquier hombre era por mucho estar en el lugar del ojiverde rodeado de sus mujeres hermosas.

\- Si lidiar con una mujer común embarazada es difícil, no quiero saber que se siente lidiar con varias mujeres en cinta jajajajaja creo que a Harry le irá mucho peor que James jajajaja - Se empezó a reír de lo lindo al tiempo que los presentes se alejaban despacio por el denso instinto asesino que se dejaba sentir en ese momento.

\- Creo que Isane-chan tenía razón, en una mujer embarazada las hormonas son peligrosas – Decía Yachiru mientras se alejaba de la casa seguida de los demás y a la distancia las risas de Sirius callaban antes de dar pie a los golpes y gritos de agresión de parte de cierta rubia y muy hormonalmente temperamental.

El grupo reapareció en los bosques de la isla del dragón mientras todo mundo miraba a su alrededor para confirmar donde estaban, a la distancia las murallas del Rukongai se alzaban dejando en claro que si estaban en su hogar su movilizaron hacía el interior rumbo al Seireitei donde se reuniría el ojiverde como Sōtaichō con sus capitanes, les habló sobre las ventajas de ahora tener a Rusia como una de las naciones bajo la protección de Nihon no Kuni, les comentó que el país podría ofrecerle muchos beneficios tanto su gobierno como sus recursos, incluso la mafia que había sido antes liderada por la misma Balalaika antes de volverse la líder de la rebelión, el propósito del ojiverde era traer de vuelta la gloria del imperio ruso, ya que sus anteriores territorios podía ofrecerle a Harry mucho más, además esto atraería la atención de Norteamérica.

Harry se despidió de todos mientras se desaparecía rumbo a su hogar donde lo esperaba una gran noticia, pero el chico iba pensando otras cosas, su siguiente objetivo estaba en América, el hombre más poderoso y oculto en las sombras manejando al Magicongreso Único de la Sociedad Americana o el Mágico Congreso de USA, también conocido por sus siglas MACUSA, siendo este el máximo órgano de gobierno de la comunidad mágica en Estados Unidos de América, por eso es que los Yamata no Orochi estaban tan bien informados, este hombre manejaba sus títeres en ese gobierno, pero lo peor es que también manejaba al mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos muggle, teniendo el control de una de las potencias más importantes del mundo, tenía el control de la mitad del mundo.

Pero en América también tenía cosas pendientes que ordenar, no toleraba que ellos vivieran por el simple hecho de no ser dignos, Harry tenía a los vampiros puros, pero claro era consciente que algunos podrían serle útil, ahora solo tendría que ir por ellos, sin duda lo que iba a causar era una masacre de vampiros, pero primero tenía que regresar a su hogar donde lo estaban esperando.

Mientras tanto, en la base del enemigo, la sala principal el silencio era muy intenso, el líder Aizen estaba sentado en su trono mientras a cada lado estaba sus más fieles compañeros, Gin Ichimaru, con su sonrisa sempiterna y sus ojos cerrados observaba a su líder, al otro lado estaba Kaname Tôsen, el moreno pelimorado estaba inexpresivo, frente al trono estaban los últimos miembros de Yamata no Orochi, pero sin duda los más poderosos, el musculoso A, un comandante de las fuerzas mágicas especiales de y el misterioso y poderoso Ranma Saotome ya recuperado de su batalla con su hermana que nunca se esperó encontrarla allí, estaba seguro que el emperador tenía algo que ver, pero ahora la extrema seriedad del líder de esa organización les decía que algo estaba planeando.

– La muerte de 13 y el derrocamiento de Bison son golpes duros para la organización, pero estamos los que somos, ya es momento de dejar de hacer las cosas entre las sombras y no causar daño masivo, debemos despertar lo más pronto posible al gran Orochi, pero estoy seguro que alguien nos ayudará a despertarlo, después de todo, el alma de Orochi está en este mundo – Dijo Aizen con una delgada y perversa sonrisa mientras los presentes asentían, los planes de Aizen estaban en marcha y el momento decisivo estaba cerca.

De nuevo en el complejo Zaraki-Unohana, el ojiverde caminaba por los terrenos enfilándose a su hogar amado y adorado, no estuvo mucho tiempo fuera, pero ahora estaba de nuevo en casa y vaya que había extrañado ese sitio o más bien a las chicas en su interior, abrió las grandes puertas y entró al vestíbulo de la casa, no vio a nadie en la sala principal, así que supuso que estarían en las plantas superiores o afuera, pero alguien al fin vino a recibirle.

– ¡Harry, volviste! – Escuchó, Fleur entro en escena con un atuendo muy llamativo corriendo a abrazar al ojiverde que se quedó admirando la belleza de su prometida ante el bamboleo de lo que en más de una ocasión las chicas llegaron a llamar como armas mortales, le abrazo con fuerza mientras le dirigía una miraba bastante picara – Así que volviste para ver los frutos de tu esfuerzo, ¿eh? - le dijo con cierta insinuación mientras el ojiverde solo parpadeaba, la verdad no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba diciendo y como lo sabría si no estaba ni al tanto de la nueva noticia, el ojiverde camino mientras ella se reía a su espalda mientras que el ojiverde sentía más curiosidad, al parecer algo estaba pasando y él iba ser el más interesado.

– Vaya hasta que regresas, Harry – Saludó el sonriente Sirius mientras aparecía en escena con un ojo morado y unas vendas en uno de sus brazos, su explicación fue breve, le dijo al ojiverde que se había batido en una feroz lucha que logro ganar, no era del todo una mentira ya que si gano aunque eso si no se esperaba que la rubia pudiera calentar sus manos tanto hasta el punto de quemarle un brazo, pero bueno se aprende por experiencia, el ojiverde entro a su casa y se topó con una singular visión, en su sala estaban toda su familia y amigos conocida reunidos mientras la rubia Lovegood estaba al centro de la misma, lo más interesante eran los peluches regados por todos lados al igual que un par de cajas a la espera de ser abiertas, parecían recién salidas de la tienda.

– Hola a todos – Saludó el ojiverde desde la puerta, todos parecían verlo con sonrisas que trataban de ocultar, el ojiverde se les quedo viendo a todos tranquilamente mientras a su espalda Sirius solo sonreía, ya ansiaba ver que iba a pasar cuando supiera lo que sucedía mientras Retsu Unohana se ponía de pie tomando la palabra y posándose a un lado del ojiverde la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras una expresión de asombro adornaba el rostro del rubio que solo miro al sillón central donde Luna le miraba sonriente y algo sonrojada al tiempo que asentía a su pregunta inexistente.

– ¡Harry vas a ser papá! - Dijo alegre y festiva Unohana mientras que las chicas sonreían y se quedaba quieto, todos se quedaron viéndolo y para sorpresa de todos sonrió ampliamente y de la nada saco un artefacto extraño con forma de control y presionándolo todos vieron fuegos artificiales era lanzados al cielo desde el complejo mientras todos veían maravillados y sorprendidos como Harry saltaba de un lado a otro.

\- SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Exclamó, el grito resonó no solo en los terrenos Zaraki resonó en toda la isla mientras todos miraban en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de semejante alarido, mientras en la casa miraban con alegría como el ojiverde saltaba de un lado a otro corriendo por todos lados mientras subía y bajaba las escaleras llevándose con él las cajas que eran de hecho cosas para su hijo, al tiempo que se daba sus momentos para acercarse y besar a su amada emperatriz en cinta y acariciar su vientre, corría a toda velocidad mientras los insultos y protestas resonaban

– ¡Maldito instructivo, ¿Dónde diablos esta la ranura c?! - Resonó el grito desde el segundo piso antes de que Harry reapareciera en escena y besara a su esposa antes de volver a subir a toda prisa ahora con un enorme martillo - ¡Esa cosa entra porque entra! - Se quejaba el ojiverde, sin duda la reacción del ojiverde fue muy interesante y festiva, mira que haber instalado fuegos artificiales en caso de que alguna de sus esposas quedará embarazada para celebrarlo.

\- Bueno veamos según me dijo el viejo Yamamoto, el complejo Zaraki-Unohana está por aquí, bien, veamos de una buena vez si vales la pena, Harrison, después de todo, si le ganas a mi hermano vas ganar a una sexy y hermosa princesa como yo jajajajajaja – Dijo, Azula se reía escandalosamente mientras las personas se alejaban de ella y al parecer, la casa Zaraki estaba a punto de entrar en "calor".

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	61. Capitulo 57

**Hola lectores! Les traigo otro cap de una de mis mas queridas historias.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tu siempre comentario.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas subidas de tono y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 57**

 **…**

 **Matrimonios**

De nuevo en la isla de Avalon, las cosas en el castillo, todos estaban callados y en completo silencio, el pelinegro estaba de pie y tras el shock inicial de verle con su ropa nueva y esa aura tan singular que ahora lo rodeaba les había contado su pequeña historia de la batalla terminando con la intervención de su hermano en un genjutsu y su posterior toma de control y su nueva forma, entonces fue la misma Morgana quien dejo ir aquella esperada y temida pregunta.

\- Su majestad, ¿Qué te paso porque tu presencia es tan extraña? Casi no parece humana – Dijo, el pelinegro se quedó serio al tiempo que los demás lo meditaban y si, era verdad, se sentía muy rara, incluso se parecía un poco a la de una criatura mágica, aunque si tenía algo raro en ella y eso la verdad no sabían a que se debía, entonces el pelinegro les conto el problema había generado su transformación ya que todo el proceso al parecer lo cambio y ahora mismo no tenía idea de que era en realidad, los de la guardia real estaban callados hasta ese momento, el pelinegro le miraba fijamente al tiempo que fue Alucard el que lo examinaba y al igual que los demás se quedaban impresionados.

– Creo que esto lo confirma, Morgana, pero por lo que veo parece que ya no tienes núcleo mágico, es como si todo tu cuerpo fuese por completo magia - Dijo con calma mientras que Morgana lo confirmaba, entonces fue turno de Perenelle que revisándolo minuciosamente dio su dictamen, no había nada malo en él, era como si todo el poder en su cuerpo fuese tan masivo que el núcleo era muy pequeño y por eso se disipo causando una sonrisa en la guardia real.

– Eso es genial, sabe, majestad, la Guardia Real no tenemos núcleo por nuestro poder tan grande por eso los magos tiene tantos problemas en igualarnos, si ya no tienes significa que eres casi como un ser inmortal – Dijo, el pelinegro se quedó callado mientras que miraba a los demás a su alrededor, la idea de que el pelinegro fuese un ser de ese tipo era en verdad extraña, pero aun así no se sentían diferentes para con él ya que aun sentía lo mismo y sus sonrisas y ojos llenos de amor resultaban reconfortantes para el pelinegro, no se necesitaron palabras, ellas se quedarían con él a pesar de lo que ahora era él.

\- Bien, majestad, muéstrame ese movimiento del que hablas - Dijo Alucard mientras que el pelinegro se tornaba algo pensativo antes de realizarlo.

Se disipo en un zumbido reapareciendo en la puerta de la casa y regreso de nuevo a su sitio en menos de un segundo mientras que los ojos de Alucard le miraban con mucha curiosidad.

– Interesante, no pude predecirlo y al parecer se basa un poco en tus capacidades hollow de ahí el sonido, apenas pude verte, a decir verdad solo te veías como un borrón, dudo que alguien pudiera seguirte el paso a menos de que tenga una habilidad para rastrearte – Declaró el vampiro al tiempo que el pelinegro le miraba, la verdad no esperaba algo como eso y ciertamente le emocionaba el saber que si deseaba podría llegar a ser casi indetenible si de aceleración hablábamos aunque claro tenía ciertos problemas de control, pero con entrenamiento eso podría arreglarse.

– Sonido… me gusta cómo se oye, creo que le llamare así – Declaró con una gran sonrisa mientras Alucard le concedía eso, después de todo se trataba de un nombre bastante descriptivo y muy simple que sin duda resolvía el detalle de cómo le llamarían – Ahora debo irme a buscar a un maestro, pero antes hay que hacer los preparativos para nuestra boda, Ginny, antes de irme – Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras la pelirroja sonreía feliz, pronto se casaría con el amor de su vida.

Le explicó a todos que debía buscar a un maestro que tenía la misma condición que él, que solo este hombre podría ayudarlo a controlar su nuevo poder, por eso era necesario buscar a ese hombre y someterse al entrenamiento que este podría ofrecerle, cuando lo encontrará podría convencerlo de volver con él y entrenar en la isla, así no estaría tanto tiempo lejos de su familia, pero primero lo primero, el matrimonio de él con su hermosa pelirroja.

Por eso se había aparecido en Hogsmade y ahora al entrar en Hogwarts se dirigía a la oficina del director, llego a la torre con cierta calma y velocidad antes de ingresar a la oficina, en el interior de inmediato recibió las felicitaciones de Dumbledore quien deseaba escuchar todos los pormenores de la batalla, claro que cuando escuchó eso del poder malévolo que Charlus despertó su rostro se tornó algo serio, pero él verlo frente a él como siempre le tranquilizaba aunque una idea se quedaba fija en su mente al verlo con claridad.

– Te ves más alto, Charlus y sabes… no sé, pero tu presencia se siente extraña, aun eres tú, pero es muy raro - Balbuceo el director al tiempo que el Potter sonreía sin saber él porque de eso, aunque claro esa era una verdadera mentira, pero no deseaba preocuparlo más de lo necesario, pero debía explicarle lo que había venido hacer, tras una aclaración rápida, Charlus le dijo que necesitaba salir del país por unos meses para buscar a un maestro, así que venía a buscar lo necesario para casarse con su pelirroja, cuando el director dijo que él se encargaba de todo, el pelinegro salió de ahí con una sola dirección en mente su hogar, debía preparar todo para la boda.

De regreso al Rukongai, el complejo Zaraki-Unohana estaba en completo silencio mientras los presentes miraban con calma a la mujer que se metió en la casa sin siquiera tocar o decir hola, era una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros y bella figura que ahora mismo estaba de pie en el umbral de la entrada sin mover un musculo y si todos estaban a la espera de que la mujer en la puerta dijera algo o siquiera se presentara, pero claro no todas eran muy pacientes que dijéramos.

\- Disculpa, pero… ¿Quién diablos eres y porque te metes así a nuestra casa? - Gruño una enojada Fleur a la mujer en la puerta que solo miraba de un lado a otro mientras parecía estar evaluando el sitio y claro a los presentes que solo se le quedaban mirando con calma y cierta duda, después de todo no era común que alguien se metiera hasta adentro de la casa no sin un permiso del ojiverde o una autorización de Yamamoto.

– Disculpa, pero, ¿Cómo es que te has introducido a través de la barrera? – Preguntó una amigable y sonriente Retsu a la mujer pelinegra que, aunque lo disimulo bastante bien sintió miedo al verla sonreír de esa manera.

\- _¿Quién es ella y como diablos me asusta tanto?_ \- Pensaba la princesa del fuego, al tiempo que metía una de sus manos entre su ropa justo en su escote sacando un pequeño pase firmado y sellado por Yamamoto para acceder al complejo Zaraki-Unohana algo que ellas sabían él no le daría a cualquier persona.

\- Yo soy la poderosa Azula Saotome, la princesa del fuego del reino de Bután, soy la hija del actual Rey Dragón, estoy aquí para una posible alianza entre mi nación y Nihon no Kuni, así que decidí quedarme aquí - Declaró con calma y seguridad al tiempo que todas le miraban con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Ahora resulta que cualquier mujer se puede meter en esta casa en busca de Harry, eso no está nada bien - Se quejaba una rubia francesa, al tiempo que la pelinegra le miraba con calma alzando una de sus cejas.

\- Hola Azula - Saludó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras solo para toparse con la sonriente mujer que caminando coquetamente y con una encantadora sonrisa se le aproximaba despacio a tiempo que más de una de las presentes ansiaba destrozarla al verla actuando de ese modo.

– Hola mi querido emperador, dime, ¿Por qué tu casa está llena de tantas chicas desesperadas – Preguntó con calma provocando claramente al resto de las chicas, al tiempo que el ojiverde solo sonreía al pensar que de seguro la llegada de esa mujer no era solo por una razón social, cosa que comprobó cuando Azula le mostro la notificación de Yamamoto notificándole que a partir de ese día se hospedaría en su casa por razones de una posible alianza entre naciones y realeza – Vamos, sé que estas encantado de tenerme aquí a tu alcance para poder seducirme y llevarme a tu cama, pero primero lo primero, ¿Dónde está mi cuarto? Y más vale que sea de los más grandes o este sitio ardera como el infierno – Declaró con un tono calmado y amenazante, el ojiverde suspiraba y le preguntaba a la mujer la razón por la cual se habría de quedar en su casa no era que le molestara la compañía de una hermosa mujer, pero una con su forma de ser pues resultaría algo explosiva su estadía por decir lo menos ya que más de una de las chicas la estaba asesinando con la mirada en este momento - Necesitaba donde quedarme y la verdad de hospedarme en un hotelucho de cuarta a quedarme en la casa de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, prefiero este lugar más si mi anfitrión eres tú - Le guiño el ojo coquetamente al tiempo que el ojiverde de nuevo se reía divertido.

\- Deberías tener cuidado, Azula, tu estas aquí buscando una alianza para tu nación, esta es pequeña y busca la protección, recuerda quien te llevo a Rusia para que te enfrentaras a tu hermanito, y que por cierto ahora tengo yo que hacerme cargo – Dijo el ojiverde mientras miraba a la mujer que, por un momento bajo la mirada, pero la volvió a subir fingiendo una sonrisa y dijo.

\- Si, bueno, estoy segura que la alianza será un hecho más que nada porque yo estoy en medio así que no hay nada más que decir, ¿no? – Dijo, mientras el ojiverde la veía y adivino las intenciones de la mujer.

\- Oh ya veo jejejeje, por cierto, te presente a toda mi familia – Dijo, antes de hacer a Azula mirar a todas las chicas.

Una a una fue presentadas frente a la pelinegra que solo asentía tomando nota de nombre y rostro para no confundirlas en algún momento si llegaba a desear asesinar a alguna de las chicas aunque una duda aparecía en la mente de la mujer.

– Oye y, ¿Por qué diablos son tantas? Digo puedo entender que seas el emperador, pero, ¿Por qué son tantas? - Preguntaba con calma al tiempo que el ojiverde solo sonreía con orgullo Azula solo alzaba una ceja mientras miraba a las chicas antes de mirar al ojiverde y de nuevo mirar al grupo de mujeres que no le despegaban la mirada de encima – ¿Quieres decir que te las cojes a todas?… ¿Qué acaso nunca te cansas? - Preguntaba ella más con curiosidad que con sorpresa o molestia.

– Bromeas, ¿no?… Harry es un semental incansable, nunca deja de estar dispuesto, puede con todas y primero nos cansamos nosotras que él, además de que tiene el más duro y grande… - Dijo, en ese punto una roja y apenada Fleur le tapó la boca a la orgullosa y siempre descriptiva Orihime que solo hacia señas con sus manos haciendo referencia a tamaños y dimensione, al tiempo que Azula solo alzaba ambas cejas antes de quedarse calmada y lanzarle al ojiverde una sonrisa por demás depredadora y una mirada seductora más de lo usual.

– Con que un semental, ¿eh? Quizá deberíamos comprobar eso, ¿no crees, Harry? - Dijo insinuante refiriéndose por primera vez al ojiverde con ese mote cariñoso al tiempo que de nuevo las chicas presentes le miraban con deseos de destriparla lenta y dolorosamente mientras más doloroso se pudiera mejor iba a ser – Después de todo, a diferencia de estas chiquillas yo si soy una mujer completa que está dispuesta a cansarte jejejeje – Dijo la pelinegra mientras las chicas ya estaban listas para lanzársele encima, pero fue la matriarca Unohana la que interfirió.

\- Azula te agradecería que no provocaras a mis nueras, por favor – Dijo, Retsu le hablo con esa sonrisa tan encantadora en su cara haciendo a todas las presentes estremecerse un poco al tiempo que Kenpachi sonreía feliz ante la sonrisa de su esposa, Azula retrocedió un par de pasos ante la sonrisa de Unohana y termino chocando con el ojiverde.

– Hola de nuevo y Azula ten cuidado podrías acabar cayéndote – Le dijo con preocupación mientras que la pelinegra solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras se repegaba un poco más al ojiverde que se sentía bastante incomodo en ese momento.

– No te apures, Harry que si me caigo tengo algo grande de donde agarrarme y no con las manos - Le guiño el ojo y se alejó con una gran sonrisa mientras el ojiverde solo parpadeaba ante las palabras de la mujer que sin duda era la más extraña que hubiese visto en su vida.

La boda era una mágica al estilo británico el cual tenía muchos rituales, para comenzar la túnica de todos era la misma, era una túnica gris sin ningún tipo de adorno, acompañada por un gorro de mago puntiagudo del mismo color que lo tendrían que usar la misma ropa ya fuese hombre o mujer. De esta manera se pretendía dar todo el protagonismo e importancia a la pareja. El pelinegro iría vestido con una túnica negra con un cordón en blanco, la pelirroja de color blanco con un cordón igual al chico, pero de color negro, él llevaría el gorro de mago, pero ella podía lucir algún tipo de adorno en el pelo. En el caso de Ginny, una diadema entregada por la señora Weasley, una herencia familiar de la casa Hufflepuff.

Cuando fue la hora de la boda, los invitados tomaron sus lugares. Ocuparon su sitio para el acto, alguien aviso a todos desde la puerta.

\- ¡Llega el novio!

Todos cogieron sus varitas y empezaron a lanzar, chispas de colores al cielo mientras el pelinegro avanzaba, saludaba algunos invitados que eran sus amigos más cercanos y al final a sus familiares, Charlus se subió a una gran losa de piedra circular, de color blanco, que se puso para la ocasión en el jardín, y espero a la novia.

\- ¡Ya está aquí la novia! - gritaron.

Arthur Weasley fue el encargado de entregar a Ginny que llego usando un elegante y precioso vestido blanco, además del cordón negro en su pecho lucia radiante y muy hermosa.

– Diablos, no sabía que ella podía verse así – Dijo Astoria a lo que los demás asintieron.

– Por eso dicen que Ginny es la bruja más bella de Hogwarts, muchos dicen que ella debió ser la mismísima reina de Charlus - Dijo con admiración Hermione, Ginny se subió junto con Charlus a la plataforma de piedra, al momento ambos sacaron sus varitas. Lanzaron el mismo hechizo al cordón de su pareja de forma que ambos se entrelazaron formando uno solo, en cuanto estuvieron entrelazados, comenzaron a brillar de forma muy tenue. En ese momento ambos hablaron a un tiempo.

\- ¡Un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo, una sola alma! Yo me entrego a ti como tú lo haces a mí. Seremos un solo ser. ¡Eternamente!

Al decir estos ambos cogieron el cordón entre sus manos y después unieron estas entrelazando los dedos. Para terminar, golpearon el cordón con las varitas. Hubo un pequeño estallido de luz y el cordón desapareció, en su lugar en los dedos de los novios aparecieron unas alianzas, dando fe del juramento que se hicieron. Ginny se miró el dedo. En él había un anillo de oro blanco, a lo largo de este se veían, en un finísimo relieve, un tigre y un león. En la parte superior, el tigre apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello del león y este hacía lo propio en el del tigre. Ambos animales estaban en una postura relajada como disfrutando de la compañía.

Ginny se maravilló del anillo, su significado era evidente; él era un tigre por su forma animaga, ella era de la casa de Gryffindor y ahora le pertenecía a él. Ambos se protegerían siempre y estarían siempre como las figuras del anillo ¡Juntos!

La sonrisa de ella fue suficiente para saber que acertó con los anillos. Para terminar, se unieron en un apasionado beso, todos permanecían en silencio como esperando una señal. Esta llego poco después, Charlus se separó de su flamante esposa y cogiéndola de la mano se giraron hacia los presentes y él hablo.

\- Familiares y amigos, nos presentamos ante ustedes, somos Charlus y Ginevra Potter y les agradecemos su presencia en nuestro enlace – Dijo, después ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

En ese momento todos estallaron en felicitaciones y vítores. Ron celebraba por su mejor amigo y junto a este estaban los gemelos hacían como que lloraban ante la pérdida de su querido amigo para el club de los solteros.

Al final todos los invitados se acercaban a la pareja. Ninguno de los dos se bajó de la piedra y ninguno de los invitados se subió a ella, era ya que si alguno de los se bajaba o alguien más se subía era porque alguien no estaba conforme con la boda o tenía algo en contra de esta, pero eso no paso.

Cuando todos los saludaron y volvieron a su sitio, se produjo de nuevo un gran silencio, el representante del ministerio se acercó levitando la tablilla, los felicito y les tendió una pluma, Charlus firmó en el pergamino y a continuación lo hizo Ginny. En cuanto ambos firmaron reviso que todo estuviera correcto y firmo el acta, con un movimiento de varita esta desapareció, a continuación, se giró para hablar a todos.

\- ¡Doy fe de la unión de ambos ante los presentes y la comunidad mágica! Ante ustedes les presento a Charlus y Ginevra Potter, los señores de la casa Gryffindor-Hufflepuff - todos aplaudieron y la fiesta empezó.

Era bastante animada y todo mundo se divertía en especial la pelirroja que esperaba ansiosa por ese momento, los recién casados ya habían desaparecido y ahora mismo reaparecían en un elegante cuarto lleno de adornos dorados y demás cosas elegantes sin duda una verdadera habitación.

– Bueno siempre quise decir que me lleve a la bella Ginny a un hotel – Dijo, él se rió y ella se sonrojo ante las implicaciones de esas palabras, despacio Charlus se le acerco por la espalda y la beso en el cuello mientras sus manos la tomaban de la cintura, sus labios recorrían suavemente la tersa piel de la chica mientras sus hábiles manos se metían bajo la tela del vestido y ascendían hasta acariciar sus grandes pechos – Te he dicho que tienes lo pechos más grandes y hermosos del mundo – Susurró a su oído mientras ella se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

– No nunca me lo has dicho - Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se trenzaban en un candente beso en el que sus lenguas luchaban una contra otra en una fiera pelea mientras el pelinegro se despojaba de su ropa, cayeron sobre la cama con Charlus bajo Ginny y pronto ella termino de desnudarlo quedando su pene erecto y listo para todo libre de las prendas – Te he dicho que tienes el mejor pene del mundo – Dijo Ginny con una coqueta sonrisa.

– No nunca – Dijo, ella se sonrío y arrojo su vestido a un costado, el miembro del pelinegro latió aún más que listo, suavemente lo acomodo entre sus pechos y comenzó un suave movimiento que perdió al pelinegro en el suave roce de sus pechos contra su pene se inclinó y beso la cabeza rodeándole con sus labios sin dejar se balancear sus senos sobre él, gemía como nunca – Me vengo - ella atrapo su miembro entre sus labios y sorbió con fuerza cada gota del semen cálido que fue a parar a las profundidades de su estómago, se dejó caer en la cama de lado mirándolo con una coqueta sonrisa.

– Ya te cansaste, amorcito - Dijo desafiante mientras el pelinegro le saltaba encima, pronto ella estaba con el trasero al aire y con el pelinegro lamiendo su entrada con ávida pasión arrancándole suaves gemidos a la pelirroja, despacio la tomó de las caderas y acariciando sus nalgas acerco su pene, ella sintió su piel caliente rozando su húmeda entrada, pero no ingresando en ella.

– Primero quiero tu hermoso trasero, Ginny – Dijo y no dijo más se acomodó tras el agujero posterior y empujo, ella gimió dolorosamente mientras el pelinegro entraba con fuerza la sujeto con fuerza y empujo más y más mientras ella gemía y se quejaba sin parar pronto todo el pene del pelinegro estaba en el trasero de la pelirroja, se detuvo y latió dentro de ella gozando de su apretado conducto, de pronto ella misma se movió gimiendo gustosa - Te gusta ¿verdad, Ginny? - el pelinegro se meció sobre ella entrando y saliendo suavemente.

\- Siii, me encanta que me cojas por el culo aahhh - Gemía perdida en el momento cuando el pelinegro comenzó a moverse con fuerza, la cama rechinaba mientras Charlus embestía sin parar, las nalgas de la pelirroja se mecían sueltas en el aire puesto que él estaba prendido de sus caderas, pronto el pelinegro empujo hasta el fondo.

– Voy a llenarte, voy a llenarte - Gimió el pelinegro recibiendo como respuesta solo gemidos animales mientras descargaba con fuerza en el trasero de la pelirroja, se quedaron quietos mientras el pelinegro retrocedía despacio dejando su culo abierto y escurriendo en semen, suavemente tomo sus coletas y las soltó, el cabello rojo y largo quedo suelto al tiempo que la volteaba sobre la cama con su cabello desordenado, ella respiraba algo agitada cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, y ahora con su cabello suelto - Eres una diosa - Dijo el pelinegro con su pene más duro que nunca, ella sonrió mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba sobre ella y empujaba con suavidad su vagina mojada y tibia lo recibía con gusto mientras sus labios chupaban uno de los pezones de la pelirroja que de nuevo gemía gustosa, el pelinegro llego al final del camino y empujo entrando a su matriz, ella arqueo la espalda y gimió con fuerza mientras él saltaba al otro pecho y no dejaba de cargar contra su vagina, pronto el sonido húmedo de la penetración era acompañado por el concierto de gemidos que resonaban con fuerza por toda la habitación.

– Es tan grande, Charlus, no puedo vivir sin ti, mi amor aaahhhh - Gimió ella mientras el pelinegro se clavaba aún más profundo.

– Ginny – Dijo, el pelinegro empujaba con fuerza y de pronto se clavó hasta lo más hondo, los dos gimieron con fuerza cuando el pelinegro descargo en su útero una abundante cantidad de semen arrastrándolos al orgasmo más placentero de la noche, el pelinegro salió dejando tras de sí un hilo de semen y se dejó caer sobre la pelirroja besándola suavemente en los labios - Te amo, Ginny, nunca lo olvides - Dijo él a su sonrojada esposa.

– Y yo te amo a ti, Charlus – Dijo, el pelinegro sonrío y con su miembro aun duro decidieron volver a la acción.

Las chicas estaban tristes tras la boda, el pelinegro finalmente saldría del país a su viaje de entrenamiento de quien sabe cuánto tiempo y eso las desilusionaba, pero bueno era algo que necesitaba hacer.

En el palacio Zaraki-Unohana todo era relativa calma mientras el ojiverde estaba vagando con calma aunque ciertamente aun no podía sacarse de la mente lo que casi acaba haciendo con cierta princesa del fuego, la verdad le gustara o no reconocerlo esa mujer era endemoniadamente sexy y su forma de ser tan altanera y a veces arrogante le atraía mucho y por eso mismo se preguntaba si de verdad iba a terminar cediendo a sus impulsos algo que estaba seguro acabaría por pasar, pero el punto era si sería solo cosa de una vez o Azula acabaría por unirse a su familia, el ojiverde caminaba despacio y solo entonces se dio cuenta bien de donde estaba, había caminado sin rumbo fijo hasta que termino en la biblioteca del palacio y en la misma estaba como siempre y fiel a su costumbre leyendo un libro una chica rubia que miro al ojiverde con una sonrisa.

– Hola Harry, ¿A qué se debe que estés aquí? – Saludó Daphne que le saludaba con una gran sonrisa mientras que el ojiverde caminaba con calma.

– Nada, solo estaba pensando en las cosas que sucedieron y podrían suceder – Dijo, mientras que ella asentía a sus palabras procesando lo que él dijo al tiempo que cerraba su libro y lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto insinuante.

– Si, claro, no será que buscabas este sitio para ver si encontrabas a alguna de nosotras para "jugar" un rato – Dijo, el ojiverde esbozo una sonrisa, la verdad adoraba la forma de ser de ella siempre tan serena y centrada y dispuesta a esos comentarios que hacían sonreír al ojiverde y claro estaba también el hecho de que le levanto el ánimo cuando él más lo necesito al casi caer presa de sus dudas y pensamientos agobiantes.

\- Bueno, la verdad hace mucho que no estoy con mi dulce Daphne – Habló con calma mientras se aproximaba a la rubia sonriente que solo le guiño un ojo.

\- Harry, eres un pervertido que se quiere aprovechar de tu linda prometida – Dijo, sus ojos brillaban inocentes y dulces mientras que su voz se oía demasiado dulce.

\- Daph… sabes, empiezo a creer que si soy un pervertido y uno que adora estar con sus mujeres - Dijo y sin decir más beso a la rubia que lo abrazo suavemente.

Cayeron al suelo alfombrado con calma mientras las manos del ojiverde recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia con suavidad acariciando cada rincón de ella, sus dedos fueron directo a la blusa de Daphne y con calma y facilidad la despojaron de la misma mientras que la rubia solo sonreía al sentir la alfombra bajo su espalda al tiempo que el ojiverde se deleitaba admirando los pechos de la chica contenidos detrás del sostén blanco que resaltaba en contraste contra su piel mientras que el ojiverde solo acariciaba su cintura con calma.

– Siempre lo he dicho tu piel es tan suave, Daph – Susurró el ojiverde antes de reclinarse sobre ella besándola suavemente al tiempo que sus manos subían con calma acariciando sus pechos por sobre la tela mientras los amasaba con suavidad al tiempo que Daphne solo dejaba salir ligeros suspiros y gemidos ante las caricias del ojiverde que poco a poco comenzaba a bajar por su cuello besando y lamiéndolo con calma y suavidad mientras que le despojaba del sostén que caía a un lado de ella dejando libres sus pezones de un tono oscuro y suave que resultaba tan atrayente para el ojiverde, sus dedos rozaron los pezones con suavidad mientras que Daphne solo podía gemir con suavidad mientras sentía como los dedos de Harry se deslizaban en círculos sobre sus pezones que se endurecían poco a poco bajo sus caricias al tiempo que el ojiverde bajaba besando por su cuerpo.

– Aaaahh Harry – Gimió ella con suavidad cuando sintió como los labios del ojiverde se posaban sobre uno de sus pechos besándolo suavemente mientras comenzaba a apretarlo con calma al tiempo que le besaba cada cm del mismo antes de pasar al otro y comenzar a imitar los besos sobre ella mientras que la boca de Daphne solo dejaba salir suaves gemidos al tiempo que el ojiverde empezaba a lamer sus pechos, fueron lengüetazos suaves y pausados que terminaron por llegar hasta lo más alto llegando a sus pezones endurecidos, una sola lamida a ellos basto para terminar de ponerlos como roca mientras que sus labios se posaban sobre ellos, chupo con suavidad mientras arrancaba gemidos de la garganta de Daphne quien solo atinaba a apretar al ojiverde contra ella mientras que sus labios se repegaban a sus pechos saltando de uno a otro mientras chupaban con cierta fuerza y ella solo gemía – Mmmmm aaahhh más Harry más aaaahhhh no parees aahhhh - dejo salir el gemido de su boca al tiempo que el Zaraki empezaba a succionar con fuerza, sus manos apretaron sus pechos uno contra el otro mientras juntaba sus pezones y ambos eran introducidos en su boca al tiempo que el chupaba y ella solo podía gemir con fuerza.

El ojiverde soltó sus pechos bajando por su plano vientre mientras se enfilaba hacia su falda que ella misma se retiró y dejo al descubierto su entrepierna apenas cubierta por la diminuta prenda de ropa interior igual de color blanco que solo hizo al ojiverde sonreír mientras sus dedos delineaban sobre los delgados hilos de la tela.

– Daphne que ropa tan sexy usas ¿eh? - Le dijo con clama antes de que ella separase sus piernas invitándolo y claro que Harry comprendió, besos con suavidad sus tersos muslos mientras los abrazaba con sus brazos y la alzaba un poco del suelo repegando su boca a la entrepierna de la chuca que solo gemía con fuerza al sentir como la lengua de Harry relamía su entrada por sobre la tela de su ropa y claro eso la tenía más que estimulada en ese momento, con los dientes Harry corrió a un costado la prenda clavando su lengua en la entrepierna de Daphne quien solo pudo lanzar un fuerte gemido cuando sus paredes internas se apretaron con fuerza al sentir como la lengua del ojiverde se colaba dentro de ella con suavidad entrando y saliendo de ella con cierta velocidad al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba y sus pechos se balanceaban en el aire víctimas de la misma que empezaba a salirse de control mientras que los labios de Harry rozaban su clítoris endurecido con calma.

\- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Harryyyyyyy – Exclamó, fue todo lo que ella pudo gemir al sentir como los labios del ojiverde chuparon con calma su pequeño y endurecido botón mientras su cuerpo entero ardía con fuerza mientras la lengua del Zaraki volvía a recorrer su interior sin detenerse en movimientos suaves y pronunciados en los que entraba lo más que podía en ella al tiempo que sus dedos arañaban la alfombra en busca de un sitio donde asirse mientras que Harry se colaba dentro de ella con velocidad y sus paredes internas comenzaban a apretar su lengua – Aaaahhh Harry ya, ya no puedo más aaahhh…me vengooooooooo - y estallo con fuerza dejando salir su caudal tibio y dulce en la boca del ojiverde que bebía con hambre los jugos internos de la rubia que solo respiraba agitada y con sus ojos cerrados tras el desbordado orgasmo que el ojiverde le había suministrado.

Daphne respiraba algo agitada cuando abrió los ojos para ver al ojiverde ya desnudo, en realidad no se dio cuenta de cuando él hizo eso y en este momento poco le importaba ya que él estaba acariciando sus piernas mientras las separaba suavemente y enfilaba su miembro endurecido hacia ella.

– Harry, hazme tuya de nuevo - Pidió con una sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que el ojiverde se deslizaba sobre ella; se besaron suavemente mientras las piernas de Daphne se abrían lo más que podían y el miembro del ojiverde se rozaba contra la entrada de la mujer, su humedad era más que evidente y de un suave golpe la punta del miembro comenzó a abrir su entrada, un suave gemido escapo de la garganta de Daphne mientras el miembro de Harry se colaba despacio dentro de ella, sus paredes internas se abrían ante el acceso del duro invasor que de nuevo la reclamaba como suya, fue un empujar despacio y pausado lleno de dulces gemidos y besos que poco a poco subían de intensidad mientras las caderas de Daphne eran empujadas contra las de Harry quien solo se movía con calma sobre ella, al tiempo que las piernas de la rubia se cerraban en torno a la cintura del ojiverde, fue la señal de que se moviera con más fuerza, su miembro salió y entro de un golpe con fuerza cimbrando todo el cuerpo de Daphne – Aaaaahhhhhhh - el gemido resonó con fuerza mientras el ojiverde comenzaba a embestirla con pasión, los pechos de Daphne se balanceaban en el aire cuando el ojiverde se reincorporo tomándola de los tobillos y abriendo su compas todo lo que pudo mientras empujaba su miembro con fuerza dentro de la mujer que solo gemía sin parar al sentir como el miembro empezaba a golpear la entrada de su vientre con cierta insistencia, su boca solo podía emitir gemidos de gusto mientras sentía como el pene del ojiverde le golpeaba con fuerza hasta que su útero no aguanto más y cedió, se abrió despacio mientras la punta del miembro entraba en ella con fuerza – AAAAAAHHHHHHH - el gemido resonó con fuerza mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y su boca dibujaba una sonrisa de placer, el momento en que el ojiverde entraba tan adentro, era el mejor y eso era algo que las prometidas de Harry sabían muy bien, el golpeteo de Harry era fuerte y constante, su miembro entraba hasta lo más profundo que se podía en ella colándose hasta adentro mientras que su boca dejaba salir los fuertes gemidos de gusto mientras el ojiverde le golpeaba con insistencia, su pene estaba entrando por completo en ella llegando hasta el fondo de su matriz, los movimientos eran fuertes y veloces mientras que la rubia solo suplicaba por más.

Harry metió sus manos bajo su espalda alzándola del piso mientras la apretaba contra él y sus labios de inmediato fueron a sus pechos mientras que las piernas de Daphne se cerraban entorno al ojiverde mientras este chupaba sus pezones endurecidos sin dejar de empujar, la rubia subía y bajaba sobre el miembro del ojiverde dejándose caer con fuerza sobre el sintiendo como entraba hasta lo más profundo de ella sin detenerse al tiempo que ella solo gemía.

– Aaaahh siii más Harry mas no te detengaaaaasss aaahhh siiiiiii – Dijo, sus suplicas resonaban con fuerza mientras que el miembro del ojiverde se colaba dentro de ella sin piedad alguna, las manos de Harry la sujetaban de la cintura moviéndola sobre sí mismo a voluntad al tiempo que ella no paraba de gemir de gusto y gritar de felicidad mientras sentía como el miembro de Harry se colaba entre sus piernas, los jugos internos caían a chorros mientras el ojiverde sentía su miembro comenzando a inflamarse denotando lo que estaba por ocurrir en cualquier segundo, Daphne lo sintió también y la sonrisa en su cara solo aumento de tamaño mientras su cuerpo entero se sentía casi al rojo vivo hasta que ninguno pudo aguantarlo ni un solo segundo más.

\- Me vengoooooooooooooooo - Gritaron a la vez mientras el ojiverde inundaba el vientre de la chica con una espesa descarga de semen blanco y abundante sumiéndola en un cegador orgasmo, que la sumo casi en la inconsciencia, el ojiverde la apretó suavemente contra él mientras sentía como descargaba en ella suavemente y su miembro funcionaba a modo de tapa impidiendo que su semilla escapara de su interior, estuvieron quietos e inmóviles mientras reposaban del intenso placer al tiempo que la rubia besaba al ojiverde con amor en los labios.

\- Harry sí que sabes cómo hacerme gritar, se nota que siempre sabes lo que haces, ¿verdad? - Le elogio la rubia mientras Harry solo sonreía, beso suavemente el cuello de Daphne a modo de agradecimiento antes de que comenzara a moverse contra ella nuevamente arrancándole gemidos inmediatos de placer.

– _Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se divierte y pronto voy a ser yo_ \- Pensaba oculta en un pasillo relamiéndose los labios al verlos sostener sexo, Azula ya tenía su meta más que bien fija en este momento.

Después de eso, el ojiverde se terminaba de componer la ropa al tiempo que otro de sus clones se alejaba con una sonriente y satisfecha Daphne en brazos, habían pasado un momento más que bueno y claro eso le ponía de muy buen humor, solo entonces que todo estuvo callado y en silencio, el ojiverde vio su gran casa con algunas fotografías en los muros, de hecho no supo cuando fue que paso que el muro a un costado de la escalera comenzó a transformarse en el muro de los retratos familiares donde se colocaban cuadros con fotos de sus respectivas prometidas, o con su emperatriz y esposa.

\- Creo que es tiempo de casarme de nuevo, después de todo, dudo que después vaya a tener tiempo - Se dijo a si mismo antes de subir despacio a su recamara pasando por el largo corredor deteniéndose justo frente a la recámara que ya esperaba a su hijo, era sencilla, pero grande de muros blancos aun esperando conocer el sexo de sus ocupantes para que se les decorara como se debía, en el centro de la misma la cuna recién ensamblada y un montón de animales de felpa en un rincón donde un curioso oso de proporciones colosales se alzaba en la esquina al tiempo que el ojiverde solo emitía una sonrisa bastante divertida mientras lo miraba, después de todo, en su cuello tenía un listón rojo enorme con una gran nota que rezaba "de Titi Yachiru_chan" cuando él leyó eso se sintió bastante curioso, ella siempre tan singular, traviesa, vivaz y algo peligrosa por no mencionar aterradora comprando algo así para un bebe que aún no nacía y que sería su querida tía era extraño y la idea de cómo se iría a comportar cuando en realidad naciera no dejaba en paz al ojiverde que si estaba bastante extrañado por esa actitud en ese momento - Seguro que va a ser una tía muy amorosa y sobreprotectora… va a ser tan raro - Se dijo a si mismo antes de dejar el cuarto y llegar al fin a su propio dormitorio donde se adentró y cerró la puerta con llave antes de inclinarse sobre el suelo y sabedor de que nadie le miraba o espiaba trazo un sello y en una bola de humo saliendo de su zona de almacenado aparecía una gran caja fuerte que abriendo con calma revelaba cajas de joyas todas con un anillo muy costoso y fino en su interior reservadas para cada una de sus prometidas, los tomo y reviso uno a la vez mientras tomaba una decisión de cual de todas ellas iba a ser su más nueva y flamante esposa, era una decisión difícil que tenía que pensar muy bien.

Mientras tanto, Azula paseaba muy relajada y pensativa por los pasillos del palacio Zaraki-Unohana, era un hecho que siempre se consideró a sí misma una mujer perfecta en todo sentido, tenía poder, elegancia, belleza y todo lo que deseaba siempre era suyo a excepción claro de cierto hombre de cabellos negros que nunca dio el brazo a torcer con respecto a sus intenciones para ellos y la verdad eso siempre le molesto y le amargo un tanto la vida, pero cuando supo que era casado bueno le concedió eso, después vino la muerte de su esposa y al fin al hombre que ella se merecía, pero de nuevo solo recibió su desprecio y negativas, en más de una ocasión se sintió tan tentada a destruir todo a media noche solo para ilustrar que a ella nadie la rechazaba, pero claro no se animaba ya que perdería a su presa, fue entonces cuando se fijó en el emperador Tennô, Harrison ocupaba sus pensamientos en este momento, no solo era alguien a quien ella consideraría apuesto sino que también era bastante poderoso y como se decía entre su familia aún más que el mismo Ranma cosa que ella pensaba imposible aunque viéndolo bien él era mucho más joven, tenía toda una vida por delante y su poder ciertamente era mucho más grande que el de ella misma, eso mismo le hacía pensar que si no lo superaba ya en algún momento lo lograría y eso la hacía sonreír, después de su poder estaban sus claras capacidades sexuales de las cuales no dudaba ni un poco ya que para mantener contento a un harem semejante como el que poseía debería sin duda tener una resistencia y potencia sexual más que formidables, entonces vino a su mente la escena que presencio en la casa hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás cuando el ojiverde tenía relaciones desenfrenadamente con la chica Veela que no paraba de gemir mientras el ojiverde hundía en ella su miembro que viéndolo bien Azula solo podía pensar en una cosa.

– _Es el más grande que he visto en mi vida… y tiene que ser todo mío_ \- Se relamió los labios deleitándose con imágenes mentales de ella cabalgando al ojiverde mientras los dos gemían entregándose por completo el uno al otro y esos simples pensamientos humedecían de sobre manera la entrepierna de la mujer que finalmente se había decidido – Bien, mi padre me pidió que viniera por una alianza… más te vale estar listo, Harry porque ya te conseguiste una princesa jajajajaja - su risa resonó con fuerza.

Todos salieron a colectar las cosas necesarias para la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo en el palacio Zaraki-Unohana, al tiempo que Harry se alejaba de todo y seguía discretamente a una de ellas que claro estaba tan sumergida en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta de que él estaba a su espalda.

– Hola Daikōtei_Oni-chan – Saludó un pequeño niño de aquellos que gozaban de la bendición del ojiverde a este que con una gran sonrisa le señalo a la chica frente a ellos y le susurro algo al pequeño que con una gran sonrisa cómplice asentía a sus palabras antes de salir corriendo hacia ella, llego de golpe tomándola de la mano mientras ella le miraba fijamente y con duda – Rápido One-chan, necesito ayuda, anda, ven rápido - no le dio tiempo de protestas o decir algo cuando ya era jaloneada por el chico hacia el parque pequeño y cercano a la calle por la que transitaba llegaron y tan pronto se posaron en el pequeño sitio el niño le miró fijamente con una gran sonrisa – Di que sí, One-chan - le miro con grandes ojos de cachorro mientras ella parpadeaba sin saber en realidad que estaba pasando y claro cuando en una espiral dimensional apareció el ojiverde de rodillas con el anillo extendido hacia ella la dejaron callada y clavada en su sitio al tiempo que el ojiverde hablaba.

– Orihime_chan, se mi esposa - Le dijo con calma al tiempo que extendía un anillo de oro brillante, finísimo y hermoso con un Rubí con un ligero tono dorado, Orihime no dijo nada solo le salto encima y el compromiso quedo más que firme en ese momento; la fiesta esa noche celebro dos cosas el nacimiento tan esperado y claro el compromiso del ojiverde con la pelinaranja que claro que acepto gustosa su oferta, después de todo lo había esperado por mucho tiempo.

En el interior de la casa todos se reunieron de inmediato en la sala ante la llamada del ojiverde que les informo de su solicitud formal para con la pelinaranja, de inmediato hubo felicitaciones en especial de Luna; de nuevo la boda se planeó y los más cercanos se reunieron en los jardines del Palacio Zaraki-Unohana, una vez más todos sentados de la misma manera que la primera vez excepto Luna quien ahora encabezaba una de las filas justo hasta el frente privilegio de ser la esposa y emperatriz de Harry.

Harry entro en escena con un kimono negro tradicional, después de todo, lo clásico nunca pasa de moda, luego apareció Orihime enfundada en un kimono lavanda con vivos de flores rojas y detalles en color oro elegante y hermoso como ella, la entrego el padre que lloraba feliz de ver el matrimonio de su princesa, una vez más se aguantaron el interminable sermón incluso el ojiverde juraría fue más largo que la vez pasada.

– Puedes besarla – Dijo, el ojiverde no perdió el tiempo y abrazando a la pelinaranja con cariño le dio un gran beso que culmino con una más que feliz Orihime – Les presento a Harrison y Orihime Zaraki - de nuevo todos aplaudieron.

Al igual que la vez pasada fue una fiesta bien animada, al igual que con su rubia, el ojiverde le pidió a la pelinaranja que cerrase los ojos, pronto sintió el poder dimensional del Kamui envolverla y arrastrarla lejos del palacio hasta los límites de los terrenos Zaraki, finalmente los abrió y se quedó sin palabras, frente a ellos un gran y tranquilo lago se alzaba calmado en toda su extensión reflejando la luz de la luna y las estrellas a un lado una bella cabaña donde el ojiverde le pidió entrar, la gran ventana dejaba ver perfectamente el lago, estaba decorada con sencillez tal como a ella le gustaba, pero eso si con cortinas rojas y una gran cama.

– Yo construí este lugar solo para ti, Hime-chan – Dijo, se besaron suavemente mientras el ojiverde cerraba la puerta y se perdían en su propio mundo.

Pronto las manos de la ojigris despojaban al ojiverde de su traje hasta que lo tuvo solo en ropa interior y con un bulto más que grande debajo del bóxer, se sonrojo al saber lo que era, se arrodillo frente al ojiverde que de espaldas a la pared miro a la ojigris liberar su pene que saltaba ansioso de atención, ella sonrío y se relamió los labios, despacio cubrió la cabeza con su lengua untándole el propio jugo lubricante por sobre el miembro del ojiverde que pronto brillaba cubierto de la saliva de Orihime, sus labios se abrieron y rodearon el glande en un beso suave y sutil que hizo al ojiverde gemir con fuerza.

– Sigue …eres la mejor, Orihime - Dijo, eso solo la alentó más, pronto todo el miembro del ojiverde se perdía entre los rojos labios de la ojigris que lo engullía con fuerza y pasión como tratando de arrancarlo a chupadas, el ojiverde no aguanto más – AAAHH- clavo su pene en la boca de la pelinaranja casi hasta la garganta y estallo con fuerza, sus mejillas se inflaron un poco justo antes de tragar el abundante caudal del ojiverde, que la libero tras su poderoso orgasmo, ella se sacó el pene de la boca y el ojiverde suyo de pie con su miembro en pos de guerra, el kimono salió volando y una sensual y desnuda Orihime en el suelo lo miraba coqueta e invitante al ojiverde.

– Anda, ven aquí, Harry y tómame de una vez – Dijo, no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, el ojiverde se dejó caer sobre la pelinaranja, sus piernas se separaron por instinto cuando el estimulado ojiverde se dejó caer sobre ella, su pene duro e inflamado abrió la vagina de un golpe arrancándole un fuerte gemido mientras se hundía en ella lentamente, los brazos de Harry estaban a sus costados y Orihime los tomaba con fuerza mientras el ojiverde la penetraba despacio y sin detenerse, se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

– Eres mía, mi Hime y siempre lo serás – Dijo, clavo su pene hasta el fondo de un golpe, orado el útero y ella se arqueo un poco más y habría tenido un orgasmo solo con eso, el ojiverde retrocedió y comenzó el movimiento de entrar y salir produciendo un concierto de gemidos de parte de la ojigris que sentía al ojiverde llegar a su matriz en cada embestida, sus ojos estaban casi en blanco cuando el ojiverde cargo una estocada poderosa que la levanto un poco del suelo y no lo aguanto.

– AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – Dijo, sus piernas se cerraron en torno al ojiverde mientras su orgasmo manchaba con sus fluidos al Zaraki y a la alfombra sobre la que estaban, Harry no se detuvo empujando una y otra vez dentro de ella mientras Orihime no paraba de gemir, el ojiverde no paraba de poseerla al igual que con Luna, su vagina se amoldaba a la perfección al miembro del ojiverde garantizando que solo él lograría hacerla gemir de esta manera ahora él y solo él podría hacerla gozar, el ojiverde empujo con fuerza y sintió su miembro inflamarse en una señal clara de su próximo estallido, se clavó hasta el fondo y estallo con fuerza llenándola como siempre mientras la pelinaranja sucumbía ante otro orgasmo causado por el ojiverde.

No salió de ella en vez de eso la tomó de la cintura y la llevo hasta la cama mientras su miembro duro rozaba su útero lleno de semen, suavemente la elevo y dejo caer, Orihime gimió al igual que el ojiverde que ahora mismo mamaba sus pezones sin dejar de moverse debajo de la ojigris.

– Algún día…tu y yo tendremos hijos hermosos, Orihime-chan, lo sé - Dijo el ojiverde empujando en la chica que se perdía en el mar del placer que el ojiverde desencadenaba en su interior, su pene horadada su llena matriz sin importarle nada, los gemidos eran intensos así como el aroma a sexo en la cabaña donde la luna se reflejaba sobre el lago – Orihime-chan te amo, quiero hacértelo toda la noche aahhhh - Gimió el ojiverde sin dejar de abrazar a su pelinaranja que solo se balanceaba sobre su miembro.

– Harry, mi amor no pares más, más házmelo sin parar toda la noche – Dijo, el ojiverde se hundió en ella hasta el fondo y libero otra gran carga de semen que calentó el que aún estaba en el interior de la chica, su vientre se desbordo por los costados del miembro del ojiverde por los que escurría el semen caliente, finalmente se retiró de ella y una generosa cantidad de semen se escapó, despacio la mujer se acomodó en cuatro sobre la cama.

– Anda, Harry cumple lo que dijiste y házmelo toda la noche – Dijo, el ojiverde sonrió de que cumpliría lo haría y esa pelinaranja sabría bien quien es su hombre.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	62. Capitulo 58

**Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo otro cap de esta historia que poco a poco se aproxima a su final.**

 **Responderé los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tu comentario, aparecer eres el único que comenta esta historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, no busco ánimo de lucro. Los elementos y personajes q** **ue aparecen pertenecen al escritor de manga Tite Kubo y otros elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ademas del uso de elementos y personajes que pertenecen a la serie de anime Code Geass de los estudios Sunrise. Algunos personajes que aprecen aqui pertenecen a la saga de peliculas de Inframundo. Aparecen algunos personajes de video juegos como Metal Gear Solid y Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM **\- (Dialogo de personajes)**

 **-** _MMMMM_ **\- (Personaje Pensando)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Dialogo de demonios e invocaciones)**

 **\- (MMMMM) - (Demonio Pensando e invocaciones)**

 **\- MMMMM - (Hechizos y Encantamientos)**

 **- _"MMMMM"_ \- (Dialogo de Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Créditos** **: Este capítulo fue una inspiración de las historias de AirdaIII, con permiso de él claro está, también del autor Tismen y de la ayuda siempre mi amigo kurai-sho.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas subidas de tono, violencia y lenguaje fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 58**

 **…**

 **Vida en el Infierno**

El palacio Zaraki-Unohana estaba una pareja que despertaba enredados en las suaves sabanas de seda que hicieron de lecho amoroso la noche anterior, en la mente del ojiverde aun desfilaban los momentos de placer de cuando poseía a la dulce Orihime una y otra vez sin detenerse para gusto de ambos, a ciencia cierta no tenía idea de cuantas veces fue que ambos terminaron con fuertes gritos de placer, pero de algo estaba más que seguro, en ese momento el que ella tuviese una resistencia por demás envidiable, terminaron exhaustos casi hasta las 4 de la mañana tras horas de sexo intenso y continuo hasta que al fin la pelinaranja cayo inconsciente y más que dormida en brazos del ojiverde que solo la abrazo amorosamente mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de su suave y tersa piel rozándose contra el mencionado Zaraki que solo se dedicó a descansar y a pensar en las posibilidades que se le dejaban venir en el futuro cercano, era un hecho de que una gran e inminente batalla estaba a punto de detonar, aún quedaban un par de seguidores de Aizen que estaba seguro que pronto se moverían si no es que ya se estaba moviendo, por eso mismo deseaba pasar todo el tiempo que se pudiera con sus chicas antes de tener que salir a luchar a una batalla que no estaba seguro que le iba a deparar, pero claro en ese momento su mente regreso al presente cuando sintió los suaves y sedosos dedos acariciando su hombría suavemente mientras él miraba a la despierta Orihime que le sonreía con deseo al tiempo que delineaba el miembro erecto del ojiverde que solo la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que ella se relamía los propios como saboreándose lo que estaba acariciando en ese preciso instante.

\- Orihime_chan… Qué es lo que estás buscando, ¿eh? – Preguntó juguetón al tiempo que le besaba y giraba sobre la cama quedando una vez más sobre la chica pelinaranja.

\- Solo quiero que mi esposo me haga sentir suya, Harry – Dijo y las piernas de Orihime se abrieron sujetando al ojiverde de las caderas, al tiempo que este se balanceaba sobre ella introduciéndose despacio dentro de la chica.

Después de haber pasado una noche de pasión, la pareja había arribado de nuevo a la casa, mientras Orihime se reunía con las demás, Harry subía las escaleras para darse un baño, pero antes de llegar a su habitación, alguien de entre las sombras lo tomó y lo puso contra la pared hasta que la escaza luz se aclaró y le dejo ver el hermoso rostro femenino frente a él mirándole de muy cerca.

– ¿Azula? – Preguntó con curiosidad mientras que la autonombrada princesa del fuego se le repegaba bastante apretando sus atrayentes pechos contra el torso del Zaraki que solo la miraba con calma.

– Bueno, Harry, estoy deseosa de formar una alianza con tu nación, anda aquí estoy para que me digas como será nuestra alianza – Habló Azula con una sonrisa coqueta que solo intrigo al ojiverde ya que conociendo a esa mujer nunca sabría si ella hablaba enserio o solo jugaba.

\- Estoy curioso de formar una alianza con tu nación, Azula, pero debo hablar con tu padre el rey - Dijo el ojiverde calmado mientras sentía los dedos de la mujer delineando líneas sobre su pecho.

\- Lo sé, pero mi padre sabe que la alianza me incluye a mí, me gusta el poder y sé que lo tienes, además apuesto a que tienes algo que me gustara mucho, tanto que estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por esta alianza - Dijo y su mano cayo a la entrepierna del ojiverde que simplemente no dijo nada.

Los dedos de Azula se movían sobre su pantalón delineando con calma lo que había debajo de ellos y la mujer se aproximaba despacio al ojiverde que seguía firme en su lugar.

– Vaya parece que si tienes algo que puede gustarme mucho ¿no? No tienes que contenerte, después de todo voy a tratarte muy bien - Dijo y beso al ojiverde con pasión mientras empujaba su lengua dentro de la boca del ojiverde que solo se quedaba ahí quieto, sus manos tomaron la cintura de Azula antes de separarla de él y de ganarse una sonrisa de la mujer –Que pena que no tengas agallas como para tomarme, después de todo se nota que te gusto - se rio y se dio la vuelta antes de que el irritado ojiverde la sujetara de la cintura empujándola contra la pared mientras se repegaba a ella, el trasero de la pelinegra sintió algo repegandose contra ella mientras que el ojiverde se aproximaba a su cuello besándolo suavemente antes de ir a su oído.

– No caeré tan fácil en tu juego… Azula_chan – Dijo, y el ojiverde se dio la vuelta alejándose de ella a paso lento dejando tras de sí a una parpadeante y confundida Azula que pensó por un momento que lo tenía, una sonrisa de diversión apareció en su rostro mientras veía como el ojiverde se alejaba de ella perdiéndose en los pasillos.

– _Parece que tiene buen autocontrol, será divertido, me pregunto cuanto va a aguantar antes de arrancarme la ropa jejeje_ – Pensó, la sonrisa de Azula creció aún más mientras se perdía por su lado en aquella casa.

Lejos de la isla británica al norte, muy al norte en un bosque muy poco transitado se podía ver solo una sencilla figura caminando por el solitario lugar, caminaba a paso lento cubierto por una gabardina negra y una capucha que apenas dejaba ver su rostro, caminaba tranquilamente sabiendo que el sendero que comenzaba a recorrer lo alejaba cada vez mas de su hogar, se detuvo un momento sintiendo un pequeño collar bajo su camisa, era simple una medalla circular con el símbolo de voluntad grabado en él, un regalo de su reciente esposa Ginny para darle fuerzas en su viaje y duro entrenamiento, además de una promesa de volver.

Fue un viaje bastante aburrido de no ser porque se topó con una escena bastante extraña, al parecer había habido una batalla y una bastante grande por lo que podía apreciar sobre todo por la enorme destrucción, de entre los escombros escucho los quejidos de alguien y tan pronto como le hallo lo saco, si algo había aprendido era que siempre se debía ayudar a alguien herido que necesitara de él, viejos hábitos de medico decía Perenelle.

Se trataba de un hombre con el cabello largo de color rojo sangre, tenía un largo mechón cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y una pequeña marca debajo de su ojo derecho estaba bastante golpeado por lo que el pelinegro podía deducir alguien que le gustaba luchar, por los siguientes días casi un mes, el pelinegro lo cuido y curo hasta que al fin despertó mientras el rubio cuidaba del hombre

Al principio el tipo desconfiaba del pelinegro, incluso llego a sugerir que él era un espía en busca de información más nunca le hizo ninguna pregunta, al fin después de cerca de dos meses, Charlus contó su historia al desconocido que tras escuchar la mención de su hollow interno y que buscaba a un maestro para dominar su poder fue cuando entonces pareció tomar más enserio al pelinegro; Charlus dormía plácidamente en su tienda de campaña cuando de pronto esta salió volando y el pelinegro recibió un fuerte golpe en una de sus piernas.

\- ¡GAH! ¡¿QUE RAYOS LE PASA MALDITO DEMENTE?! ¡QUE MANERA DE DESPERTARME ES ESA, NO SABE CUANDO DUELE ESO! – Gritó molesto el pelinegro mientras el hombre tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

\- Ya he tomado una decisión, mocoso, miras esta cicatriz - Dijo el sujeto señalando una marca en su hombro izquierdo que bajaba hacia su pecho en un recorrido de casi 20 cm; Charlus únicamente asintió ante eso - Cuando era más joven, me enfrente a un maldito imbécil llamado Kyo Kusanagi, después de matarlo me dejo muy herido casi a punto de morir, pero un sujeto de conocimiento curación y un mago llamado Henry Potter me curo hace casi 100 años, supongo que fue tu bisabuelo, él fue quien me ayudo a controlar mi hollow interno, además de combinarlo con el poder de Orochi, gracias a él mantengo a raya el instinto de Orochi y conservo su poder, pero estoy seguro que quedará libre por culpa de esos idiotas de sus seguidores, así que aquí tengo la manera perfecta una que nos beneficiara a ambos - Charlus apenas podía creerlo este extraño tipo conocía a su bisabuelo, pero lo increíble es que era el hombre que estaba buscando - Siéntete afortunado, mocoso, hace unos días, un par de dementes que siguen la ideología de Orochi, por poco me matan, pero ahora tú me buscabas, me encontraste y me curaste, ahora no solo puedo vengarme de esos imbéciles que me atacaron, así que me convertiré en tu maestro, ¿Qué dices, mocoso Potter? – Preguntó el hombre haciendo a Charlus mirarlo.

\- De acuerdo, entonces seré tu alumno, maestro demente - Respondió sonriente el pelinegro mientras su nuevo maestro sonreía perversamente.

\- Bien, entonces tú serás mi primer y único estudiante, prepárate que el infierno va a empezar y créeme llegaras a amarlo o dejo de llamarme Iori Yagami, el Instinto Desencadenado – Dijo, y sin más el ahora llamado Iori se lanzó al ataque contra el pelinegro quien solo esquivaba los golpes de su nuevo maestro.

\- _Voy a controlar el poder del hollow, hermano, ya lo veras…bueno, si este loco no me mata primero_ \- Pensó algo asustado el pelinegro. Y así inicio el entrenamiento de Charlus, el primer y único alumno de Iori Yagami, el hombre que quería acabar con el gran Yamata no Orochi.

 **Forks, Washington D.C.**

Bella Cullen antes Swan era considera antes un bicho raro en la sociedad, sentía que no se adaptaba, pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Edward Cullen, un vampiro con el cuál vivieron muchas aventuras y con el cual se enamoró perdidamente, meses atrás se habían casado y en la luna de miel Bella quedó embarazada, pero era, según los vampiros, la primer humana en tener un hijo con un vampiro, así que era algo nuevo, pero resultó que la criatura creció rápidamente en el vientre de ella causando que la estuviera matando poco a poco, Edward estaba decidido a sacarle el bebé antes de que matará a la mujer que amaba, pero Bella se enfrentó a todo y a todos con tal de tener ese bebé, afortunadamente contaba con el total apoyo de Rosalie, la hermana de Edward.

Por un tiempo, la chica convivió con el que era su mejor amigo, Jacob, pero este estaba deprimido al ver lo débil que se estaba poniendo ella, pero aun así no se apartó e incluso se enfrentó a Sam, el líder de la manada de licántropos de la zona y se volvió el líder, durante el embarazo de Bella, Jacob al ver que Bella no está comiendo en forma jocosa señala que Tal vez sólo quiere a alguien a quién hincarle el diente; si es hijo de un vampiro tal vez su alimento sea la sangre a lo cual suministraron un vaso lleno de sangre a Bella, donde se empieza a sentir mejor y satisfecha con el nuevo alimento una vez que la consume con regularidad. Edward pasa por un estado de depresión porque Bella está arriesgando su vida por su embarazo; entonces ambos comienzan a tener una muy tensa conversación entre ellos. Luego, en un acto de tratar de solucionar la situación, toca la barriga de Bella, donde lee los sentimientos y se comunica con la bebé, entendiendo que la misma tiene conciencia desde antes de nacer, que no es su intención de hacerle daño a su madre y que también sufre con el dolor que le causa a ella. Edward y Bella se alivian y se alegran mucho al saber que pueden comunicarse con la bebé, y ambos le dicen que la quieren.

El día del nacimiento del bebé, Carlisle no estaba presente ya que estaba cazando para estar fuerte durante la cesárea. Luego de haber elegido el nombre del bebé (si era varón, Jacob, y si era niña, Renesmee), Bella entro en estado de parto y las contracciones y posterior caída al suelo le causaron graves fracturas en sus rodillas y columna, por lo que entre Jacob y Edward realizaron la cesárea de Bella. La bebé nace sana y Rosalie la tomo mientras que Edward sutura a Bella; sin embargo, mientras Bella tenía a su hija en sus brazos, algo sucedió que complicó gravemente la salud de Bella causando que se desangrara. Jacob asumió que ella murió durante el parto, por lo que se retira de la habitación, dejando a Edward desesperado, aun tratando de transformarla para salvarle la vida mordiéndola e inyectándole el veneno de vampiro directo en el corazón. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Edward, Bella muere.

Jacob, terriblemente deprimido, tenía pensando eliminar a la bebé, a la que odia fervorosamente ya que le parecía injusto que ésta viviera y Bella hubiese muerto. Pero la bebé lo mira fijamente a los ojos y algo cambio en él para después enfrentarse a la manada. Sam alertó a la manada de que la criatura había nacido y se disponen todos a eliminarla, rodeando la casa de los Cullen. Pero Jacob se enfrenta a Sam mostrándole sus ojos donde no le puede hacer daño ya que, al parecer, sucedió algo entre ambos y no podían hacer nada. Ésta es la ley más poderosa del clan de los lobos.

Los Cullen, entristecidos por lo ocurrido, limpian el cadáver de Bella y lo preparan para sepultarlo. Pero entonces ocurrió lo increíble: el cuerpo de Bella lentamente rejuveneció y se fortaleció, todas sus heridas sanaron y su piel se volvió pálida. Edward y su familia tienen un presentimiento, y miran directamente a Bella donde esta había despertado como una vampira, ahora con ojos de un color rojizo.

Es en ese momento, la chica estaba acostumbrándose a su nueva vida, pero sentía que algo estaba pasando, algo malo iba a suceder y ni siquiera Alice que podía ver el futuro podía ver el qué. Conforme pasan los días, la familia Cullen se preocupa por el rápido crecimiento de la pequeña Renesmee, temiendo que sus días lleguen a su fin de manera precipitada.

Un día mientras Bella y Jacob, convertido en lobo, se divierten en la nieve con una Reenesmee de 12 años, Irina del clan Denali, descubre a la niña y la confunde con una "Niña Inmortal" -una especie prohibida por las leyes vigentes en el mundo de los vampiros- y denuncia a los Cullen ante los Vulturis. Alice experimenta una visión de lo que se avecina y ante esto, Jasper y ella desaparecen y no dejan más que una nota explicando que los Vulturis llegarán cuando la nieve se endurezca.

Reenesmee creció más y más hasta llegar a ser una chica de 16 años, mientras que los Cullen estaban reuniendo a todos los vampiros posibles para que sirvieran de testigos de su inocencia y, por si acaso, un ejército para defender a su familia. Al mismo tiempo, Bella había descubierto que su don era un escudo mental, lo que la hace inmune a los dones mentales de otros vampiros. Sabiendo que esto puede ayudarlos en el campo de batalla, Bella practicó arduamente y logra finalmente proyectar su escudo a aquellos que quiere proteger.

Pero, aun así, la chica no podía evitar que algo estaba mal en todo eso, sobre todo, el hecho de que su hija era alguien fría, pero tranquila, no mostraba emoción o miedo a lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo se limitaba a observar y pocas veces interfirió solamente para convencer a los vampiros más reticentes a ayudar, no podía evitar pensar que, de alguna manera, los estaba manipulando. Pero debía dejar eso de lado y prepararse ya que una posible batalla era inminente.

Sin saber que esta batalla fue propiciada por alguien que estaba dispuesto a acabar con la amenaza que eran los vampiros.

 **Bosque Negro, Francia**

Era una tranquila mañana en medio del bosque, el sol apenas comenzaba despuntar a la distancia, pero cierto hombre de una marca en el rostro empuñaba su arma lista para atacar con una sonrisa en su cara, frente a él, un pelinegro yacía dormido, cómodamente con algunas vendas atadas alrededor de sus brazos, el guerrero sonrío aún más cuando lanzo su arma.

La hoja brillo con los rayos de la mañana antes de clavarse en el hombro del pelinegro… la sangre voló por los aires, mientras el pelinegro increíblemente era levantado en el aire por la cadena que ahora se enroscaba en su cuello casi al punto de romperlo, estaba aterrado sus ojos avellana de pupila rasgada mostraban terror cuando el atacante estiraba la cadena contra su cuello.

\- Te dije que nunca bajaras la guardia - Dijo serio mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a ponerse azul, de un momento a otro el pelinegro sonrío y estallo con fuerza arrojándolo por el aire hasta chocar contra un tronco seco - Je no está mal un clon explosivo, parece que al fin lo entiendes – Murmuró el maestro solo para que un montón se dagas volaran hacia él justo de entre el humo.

Una rápida sustitución con una roca soluciono el problema, cuando el humo comenzó a despejarse mostrando a un pelinegro justo donde había estado el clon, un segundo, el chico, la ropa estaba algo rota y parecía tener restos de sangre seca en él y viendo de cerca una pequeña capa morada terminaba de cerrar las heridas menores; cortaduras y quemaduras pequeñas, viéndolo bien parecía haber estado cerca de una explosión o más bien debajo de ella.

\- Quien dijo que yo era un clon explosivo, más bien los sellos explosivos sirven muy bien en un clon - Respondió el pelinegro con una confiada sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba su maestro que lo observaba algo desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué estás loco? Eso pudo matarte, ¿Cómo me vencerías si estás muerto? – Preguntó molesto el hombre por tan suicida maniobra.

\- Oh vamos no me subestime, maestro demente, además porque no ve su arma – Dijo, el guerrero miro su arma, lucia normal, un segundo, había varias notas en la cadena.

\- HIJO DE PU…-

¡BBBOOOOOMMMMMM!

La explosión resonó en todo el bosque alejando animales y a las pocas personas que se hallaban en las inmediaciones, cada mañana era lo mismo, los pocos pobladores de una aldea cercana ya se habían acostumbrado siempre al salir el sol comenzaba la lucha que se prolongaba casi hasta la hora de comer, como era que esos dos lograban sobrevivir y tener energías para eso cada mañana solo dios lo sabía.

El medio día se acercaba y a lo lejos resonaban las explosiones y maldiciones de ambos individuos, eran un caso muy peculiar; de pronto todo se calmó y minutos después un maltrecho y quemado hombre arrastraba tirando de una pierna casi sin ganas a un inconsciente pelinegro tras de sí quien de nuevo estaba inconsciente y sin camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho marcado y algunas heridas que no terminaban de sanar como era que se recuperaba tan rápido nadie tenía idea, bueno Iori lo sabía.

La taberna de la pequeña aldea estaba a medio llenar como siempre su momento más fuerte era al anochecer cuando los cansados hombres iban en busca de su amada bebida, la puerta del bar abrió y un fastidiado Iori entro tirando tras de sí al inconsciente pelinegro que con toda amabilidad y delicadeza posible lo arrojo a una silla, que por cierto se rompió con el golpe, el tabernero suspiro, era la sexta silla este mes. El hombre tomo asiento en la barra y ordeno una bebida fría, segundos después y tras darle unas indicaciones al cantinero salió del local dejando al pelinegro ahí tirado sin importarle las miradas que recibía de los pocos clientes.

Dentro del pelinegro, este una vez más estaba frente a su versión hollow quien miraba divertido al pelinegro molesto frente a él.

\- No sé qué le ves de gracioso, idiota - Dijo seriamente a el hombre que reía ante su desgracia.

\- **_Oh vamos, rey, tienes que admitir que es divertido, mira que esquivar bolas de fuego, armas cortantes, un dragón de agua, un relámpago todo varias veces solo para quedarte inconsciente después de que tu control sobre mi poder fallará y te resbalaste de ese árbol jejejeje tienes que admitirlo, es gracioso_** – Contestó el sonriente hollow sin esforzarse en aguantar la risa.

El pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada y el hollow no pudo más, cayó al suelo riéndose como loco mientras el pelinegro solo podía suspirar, había sido igual desde que empezó el entrenamiento, todos los días peleaba casi hasta la muerte con su maestro hasta antes de la comida, después era su entrenamiento de resistencia o como el Iori le llamaba "corre o muere", que consistía en que el pelinegro corría hasta desfallecer por poco más de 2 horas, ahora bien esto no le representaba un problema, con su resistencia podía hacer eso y más, el problema eran las 5 enormes serpientes blancas que lo perseguían para tratar de comérselo; la primera vez quiso enfrentarlas, gran error, los animales estaban cubiertos por una especie de paralizante en cuanto toco una se quedó inmóvil como una roca, enseguida el animal se lo trago, por suerte lo escupió después justo frente a su maestro quien le miraba furioso, no comió por 3 días y lo peor, el olor de los jugos intestinales de la serpiente no se fue de su ropa, tuvo que tirarla.

Después de su amado "corre o muere" Iori lo hacía practicar cuanta técnica conocía o había visto en acción, fácilmente estaba haciendo más de 1000 técnicas a la semana y lo peor para el pelinegro sin clones, cuando le contó a su maestro las bondades de la técnica, él le prohibió usarla para entrenar, quería que él ganara la experiencia por sí mismo, después del primer mes pudo al fin usarla, pero solo creando 10 clones, mientras él corría por su vida, ellos entrenaban y pobre del clon si alguno se quedaba sin magia y se desvanecía sin permiso.

El pelinegro estaba molesto por la situación y las risas de su hollow a su espalda no ayudaba nada es más le estaba crispando los nervios.

De vuelta al entrenamiento, el pelinegro llego al claro que le indico el tabernero, poco antes de salir el hombre le deseo suerte al pelinegro, eso no podía ser buena señal, Charlus llego y miro algo bastante extraño, era una especie de grúa improvisada que sostenía una roca bastante grande a unos 6 metros del suelo, no sabía porque, pero sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

\- Al fin apareces – Dijo Iori con su voz enfadada comiendo tranquilamente una manzana… esperen, ¿tranquilamente?

\- Y que, ¿Vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento de resistencia, maestro demente? – Preguntó algo nervioso el pelinegro.

\- No, he notado que no tienes un buen control de tu hollow, a duras penas te da para curarte, antes eso no era problema lo atribuía a que apenas cambiaste hace poco, pero hoy me di cuenta de que es un problema serio y vamos a corregirlo - Respondió serio mientras se acercaba al rubio.

Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero la forma en que su maestro lo miraba significaba que lo estaba esperando.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó sumamente asustado.

\- Muy sencillo, ves esa roca tú te vas a fijar a ella como lo hemos estado practicando en los árboles y te quedaras ahí mientras yo te ataco con todo lo que tengo y tú te vas a defender sin abandonar esa piedra, si te llegas a caer simplemente mi clon cortará la cuerda y la roca te aplastará y obligará a tu hollow a ayudarte más, ¿ves que sencillo? – Preguntó, una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente mientras se preguntaba si dios lo odiaba.

Media hora después, múltiples cortes, un par de heridas de un ataque agua, y una manga quemada por una bola de fuego, el pelinegro yacía inconsciente debajo de la enorme roca en el último ataque uso un ataque de viento para desviar las cuchillas, pero se concentró tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas para después ver como la enorme roca lo aplastaba, en ocasiones así se preguntaba si habría sido mejor dejar que 13 lo hubiese matado.

La noche cayo y tras una cena rápida, el pelinegro cayo inconsciente en el improvisado campamento en medio del bosque, cada noche se cambiaba de lugar, la razón era que cada mañana despedazaban el sitio al pelear con su maestro, todo era paz y tranquilidad, era una bella noche sin luna… o no, era una noche sin luna.

De pronto de entre los árboles emergió una oscura figura de ojos reptilianos de unos 10 metros de largo y unos 5 de alto que miraba al pelinegro con diversión en sus ojos, este era Doku el hijo de Manda, líder del clan de las serpientes y actual oponente de Charlus en cada luna nueva. La idea era de hecho muy simple lo único que tenía que hacer el pelinegro era golpear a la serpiente entre los ojos sin utilizar técnica alguna, cosa bastante sencilla si no contamos el fluido paralizante que le cubría o el hecho de que era condenadamente agresivo sin contar rápido, en varias ocasiones Charlus se había preguntado como algo tan grande era tan rápido.

\- Este… hola Doku, ¿Cómo te va? – Preguntó tímidamente el pelinegro obteniendo como respuesta solamente una mirada del animal frente a él quien le observaba con diversión en sus ojos.

De pronto el gran reptil tomo aire mientras su torso se inflaba lentamente y de un solo golpe escupió, un gran chorro de una extraña sustancia verdosa voló por el aire directo hacia el pelinegro quien milagrosamente logro reemplazarse con un viejo tronco, tan pronto como el pelinegro volteo para su sorpresa el tronco con el que se había sustituido comenzó a fundirse junto el poco pasto y rocas del sitio dejando salir un poco de vapor hasta que todo quedó reducido a una viscosa sopa verdosa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS LOCO?! ACABAS DE ESCUPIRME ACIDO, TU…- ni siquiera pudo terminar su reclamo cuando ya estaba esquivando otro chorro de ácido procedente de su oponente, si esta iba a ser una larga noche.

A lo lejos entre las montañas, el sol comenzaba a salir y en el sitio donde el pelinegro yacía inconsciente se apreciaban los rastros de una gran lucha; árboles derribados, rocas despedazadas, y un sinfín de cosas derretidas yacían esparcidas por todo el nuevo claro que se había formado la noche anterior, cerca de las 5:00 am finalmente logro golpear al animal que con una sonrisa y una promesa de volver por su revancha se disipo en una bocanada de humo, poco después de eso el pelinegro cayo inconsciente.

El bosque estaba tan tranquilo y el pobre Charlus tan cansado que no le importaba nada más en ese momento que dormir como si no hubiera un mañana, lástima que su maestro no tenía esa misma idea en mente, una explosión despertó al pelinegro que como pudo logro correr al bosque escapando de la lluvia de cuchillas que amenazaba con convertirlo en un alfiletero, si esta sería otra tranquila mañana en el bosque para el pelinegro.

De nuevo en el poblado y en la taberna, la escena era la de siempre, un pelinegro inconsciente tirado por ahí mientras Iori tomaba una bebida fría para después salir dejándolo ahí tirado, si todo era tan común y tan cotidiano que las personas simplemente ya no preguntaban por el estado de salud del pelinegro, más bien se preguntaban por su cordura, después de todo quien podría aguantar algo así y aun seguir junto a ese sádico maestro.

El pelinegro camino de nuevo hacia el claro que le indico el tabernero encontrándose con una escena aún más perturbadora que la de la ocasión anterior, había una placa de metal suspendida horizontalmente en el aire sobre lo que parecía ser una pequeña fosa de no más de medio metro de profundidad de la que sobresalían muchas estacas de piedra bastante afiladas por lo que podía ver el pelinegro, toda esta escena simplemente no podía augurarle nada bueno.

\- Al fin llegas, ya estaba comenzando a creer que te habías muerto, mocoso - Dijo un mal humorado Iori ante la tardanza del pelinegro.

\- … este… ¿Para qué es eso? – Preguntó sin rodeos el pelinegro señalando al peculiar aparato frente a él.

\- Ah esto es solo otro lindo recurso que usaremos para mejorar tu control y que tu hollow de su poder - Dijo el con una lúgubre sonrisa en el rostro.

No quería preguntar, no quería saberlo; pero tenía que hacerlo ya que cada segundo de silencio parecía irritar más al maestro del pelinegro, no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo, pero al final se armó de valor y pregunto cómo usarían ese improvisado aparato lo que hizo sonreír aún más al hombre, Charlus sintió ese escalofrío correr su espalda mientras en su cabeza la voz de decía que le agradaba ese sujeto, pero que no era posible que sobreviviera.

\- Muy simple, mocoso, tú te vas a sujetar de eso con tus pies colgando de cabeza y yo repetiré el ejercicio de la roca de ayer, la diferencia es que cuando yo lo indique mi clon de allá hará correr una pequeña corriente eléctrica por la placa de metal para asegurarnos de que nada perturbe tu concentración ni tu control - Dijo seriamente mientras el sudor aumentaba.

\- Ehh… ¿Cuánto es una pequeña corriente? – Preguntó asustado temiendo la respuesta el pobre pelinegro.

\- Ah nada que no puedas aguantar, solo serán unos 15,000 voltios, nada realmente - Respondió sereno mientras el pelinegro perdía todo el color del rostro – Bien, ya basta de parlotear, súbete de una vez que no tenemos todo el día, recuerda que si te caes la placa se te caerá encima y no creo que quieras termina como brocheta - Dijo Iori señalando a las estacas de roca debajo de la placa, y una sola idea pasaba por la mente del pelinegro.

Charlus resignado subió a la placa rezando a todas las deidades conocidas que le protegieran de este lunático. En definitiva, iban a ser unos muy largos meses los que tenía por delante.

 **Forks, Washington.**

Bella estaba expectante a lo que estaba a punto de suceder, estaba con un gran grupo de vampiros reunidos en una enorme explanada en el bosque cubierto de nieve dura, junto a ella estaba su esposo Edward y su hija, una Reneesme de 17 años, también estaban todos los Volturi a excepción de Alice y Jasper, según había descubierto Bella, Alice se había ido para buscar testigos para que sirvieran en caso de un juicio ante los Volturi, pero hasta ahora no había rastro de ellos.

El día anterior se habían reunido en el bosque para pasar un momento entre todos como si fuese la última vez, Bella estaba con su hija, le había dicho que no importaba que, su padre y ella la amaban y que darían sus vidas con tal de que sobreviviera, pensó que la chica sentiría tristeza, dolor o impotencia, pero está mostrando un férrea actitud dijo que ella estaría allí no para huir sino para luchar por lo que era correcto, Bella se sorprendió ante este hecho y por eso estaba su hija junto a ellos, listos para la pelea, además del lobo Jacob.

Con ellos estaban varios clanes de vampiros amigos de los Cullen que habían decidido unirse a la causa, incluso vampiros nómadas, además también estaban presentes la tribu de hombre-lobo que respaldaban a Jacob, liderados por Sam, esperaban ansioso a los Vulturi que a lo lejos parecían acercarse a gran velocidad cruzando la gran explanada para estar a unos metros del grupo y se detuvieron mientras observaban a los presentes, los Vulturi liderados por Aro, Caius y Marcus.

Bella miraba como se acercaban los Vulturi, podían ser casi más de 100 soldados de los Vulturi presentes, además de que destacaban Jane, su hermano Alec, Demitri, Félix, entre otros, pero el líder, Aro, estaba viendo a todos los presentes allí como buscando a alguien y Edward se lo confirmó.

\- Aro está buscando a Alice - Dijo su esposo mientras las mujeres del clan Denali, Tanya y su hermana veían como entre los Vulturi estaba su hermana Irina, la que al parecer había reportado la noticia de la supuesta culpabilidad de los Cullen por crear a un niño inmortal.

La manada de lobos de más de 30 de estos, se reunieron con el grupo de los Cullen mientras Carlile caminaba al frente y a pesar de la distancia, el hombre habló donde todos podían oírle.

\- Aro, vamos a discutir esto como siempre lo hemos hecho, de manera civilizada - Dijo el vampiro mientras Aro sonreía y decía.

\- Es divertido que digas eso viendo el batallón que has reunido contra nosotros - Dijo el líder Vulturi.

\- Te doy mi palabra, ninguna regla se ha roto, como vez la niña ha crecido - Dijo Carlile señalando a Reneesme mientras Aro la observaba y sonreía más amplio.

\- Eso lo sé, mi querido amigo Carlile, la niña se convirtió en mujercita, pero eso no quita el hecho de que puede ser un riesgo para nosotros, pero antes de lanzar cualquier juicio, es mejor saberlo de un personaje central. Edward. - Dijo Aro mientras veía al vampiro y este miró a su esposa y su hija y fue hacia el Vulturi que le extendía la mano. Al llegar frente a él, Aro tomo su mano y comenzó a ver los recuerdos de Edward sintiéndose fascinado por lo que sucedió, después de unos segundos dijo - Me gustaría conocerla - Dijo el vampiro mientras Edward lo veía fijamente y algo reticente se giró para llamar a su esposa y a su hija para que se acercarán.

Reneesme tomo la delantera con paso decidido mientras Bella la seguía siendo escoltada por el lobo Jacob y el vampiro Emmett. Al llegar Aro vio primero a Bella y sonrió dichoso.

\- Ah la joven Bella, la inmortalidad te sienta muy bien - Dijo el vampiro mientras Bella lo observaba con una sensación de repudió y rabia mientras Aro la observaba y luego se fijó en la chica hija de los vampiros y soltó una hilarante carcajada - Vaya, esto es interesante, puedo oír su extraño corazón - Dijo mientras extendía su mano a la chica y esta, sin ningún miedo, se acercó a este y en vez de tomar su mano llevo su mano a la mejilla de este.

\- Hola, Aro - Dijo mientras lo tocaba y podía ver las memorias de la chica y quedó extasiado por lo que veía.

\- Magnífico - Dijo fascinado mientras veía lo que la chica le estaba mostrando. De repente se apartó de la chica y aún sorprendido se giró a los suyos y dijo - Mitad humano, mitad vampiro, concebida por esta mujer cuando aún era una humana - Dijo Aro mientras su hermano Caius decía.

\- Imposible - Dijo con voz de desprecio mientras Aro lo veía.

\- ¿Crees que me han engañado, hermano? - Dijo mientras Caius asentía lentamente mientras Bella, junto a Reneesme, Edward, Emmett y Jacob se retiraban de nuevo con el grupo, no sin antes gruñirle a los Vulturi, Caius observaba a su hermano fijamente y dijo.

\- Traigan a la informante - Dijo mientras unos hombres traían a Irina que lanzó una mirada a sus hermanas que la veían preocupadas - ¿Este es el peligro que tanto decías? - Dijo a lo que la mujer no sabía cómo responder, solo atinó a decir que no mostraba ser un peligro y que aceptaba la responsabilidad de su error para luego mirar a sus hermanas y decir un "lo siento" antes de ser destrozada por los hombres Vulturi y luego prendido fuego por Caius mientras las dos mujeres del clan Denali gritaban mientras se lanzaban al ataque. Después que las calmaran se giraron a ver a los Vulturi, Aro miró a Jane y está activo su poder sobre Edward causando que este cayera al suelo, pero Bella extendió su escudo para protegerlo.

Los Vulturi notaron esto y Jane veía a todos los demás, pero ningún se doblegaba ante su poder. Tanto Jane como Alec estuvieron a punto de lanzarse a atacar, incluso este último estaba dispuesto a usar sus poderes.

\- Aro, tú mismo lo has visto, no se ha roto ninguna regla - Dijo Carlile a lo que Aro simplemente desestimó eso y dijo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Eso ya no significa que ya no hay peligro? Por primera vez en la historia los humanos son una amenaza con sus armas, su tecnología moderna, han fabricado armas que podrían destruirnos, incluso con otro tipo de poderes, proteger nuestro secreto nunca había sido más imperativo. En tiempos peligrosos, solo lo conocido es seguro es tolerable y no tenemos ninguna idea de lo que esta chica pueda provocar. ¿Viviremos con esa incertidumbre? Evitaremos una pelea hoy, solo para morir mañana - Dijo Aro a lo que los Vulturi presentes se pusieron agitados.

\- Oh que gran discurso, payaso, pero todos aquí morirán de igual manera - Se escuchó la fría y dura voz sepulcral en la explanada como si fuese un lugar cerrado y el instinto asesino cayó sobre la zona de los vampiros y lobos.

Algo peor estaba por suceder.

Por su parte, de regreso con el Rey de Inglaterra, este junto a Iori habían decidido irse a la isla de Avalon ya que allí podrían entrenar mejor, pero el chico nunc se pensó que el hombre antes de irse a la isla había comenzado su siguiente parte del entrenamiento, Charlus estaba más que asustado en este preciso momento desde hacía poco más de 3 días que estaba en esta situación y la verdad ya comenzaba a extrañar el entrenamiento estar de pie en esa placa de acero, creyó siquiera posible y la única razón de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento tenía nombre y apellido… Iori Yagami, la verdad cuando el poderoso hombre le dijo que entrenarían uno contra uno como en la ocasión anterior el ojiverde de inmediato supuso que tendría que saltar por su vida para no acabar calcinado por ese fuego violeta, pero claro nunca se esperó lo que en este mismo momento estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, estaba algo cansado oculto detrás de una roca de buen tamaño a la espera de recobrar algo de aliento y poder salir de nuevo a la batalla, pero claro eso no iba a ser posible al menos no en el tiempo que él deseaba que eso ocurriera, la roca a su espalda se despedazo en una lluvia gigantesca de rocas y escombros a medio fundir cuando la figura apareció entre el humo de la explosión que hizo a Charlus salir volando por los aires, despacio la figura de aquel lord oscuro que emergía de la destrucción con esa sonrisa confiada y esa expresión de superioridad sin mencionar ese aire de emoción que lo caracterizo siempre, mientras lanzaba aquel hechizo de fuego a todo poder quemando el suelo del que Charlus salto al aire solo para verse atrapado, frente a él, aquel hombre aparecía con una gran sonrisa dando un giro a toda velocidad envuelto en brillante fuego verde golpeando al pelinegro en el rostro con una patada poderosa que lo mando directo al suelo donde ya le estaba esperando aquel hombre ojiverde que aparecía en una espiral dimensional para estrellar su ataque contra su espalda.

- ** _¡GENSHI!_** – Exclamó y la esfera eléctrica le golpeaba con fuerza mandándolo a volar contra las rocas víctima de ese ataque brillante y poderoso mientras apreciaba el basto cielo escarlata sobre él.

Charlus cayó al suelo rebotando por el mismo antes de rodar con algo de humo brotando de su espalda mientras se detenía en el suelo justo frente a aquellos pies que tan bien conocía, sus ojos se alzaron con algo de miedo cuando esa sonrisa psicótica y tan característica de aquel hombre le daba la bienvenida antes de alzarlo sujetándole del cuello para azotarle contra el suelo dos, tres no cuatro veces antes de lanzarlo al aire donde el puño ya lo esperaban para golpearlo con fuerza y mandarlo directo al suelo con un formidable derechazo que hizo escupir sangre al azotar contra el suelo con violencia.

– Aaaahhh - Se quejaba Charlus al tiempo que se levantaba poco a poco solo para ver frente a él a sus oponentes tan sonrientes; Voldemort, Moldred, Harry, 13 y Iori le miraban con sonrisas serenas a excepción de los últimos dos de los cuales uno no sonreía (Iori) y el otro pues…sonreía demasiado.

– Si no puedes con esto, Charlus… vas a terminar muriendo en cuanto enfrentes a tu hollow y mucho más si tienes que controlar su poder, ¿Qué harás si te enfrentas a alguien más poderoso que cualquiera de tus enemigos? – Preguntó Iori mientras la mente del pelinegro viajaba rápidamente al pasado recordado como fue que termino en esa situación tan peculiar; tres días atrás el pelinegro había terminado su primera parte del entrenamiento y eso no le parecía nada bueno, fue bastante obvio para el Yagami que la primera de ellas era su velocidad y ese movimiento que el rubio denomino sonido, si era algo en verdad veloz que le costaba trabajo al Yagami seguir del todo, pero aun así se las arreglaba bien aunque lo más curioso era que el pelinegro en realidad no podía usarle por completo a voluntad ya que requería demasiada concentración y control para lograr usarlo si con algo de entrenamiento aprendería a inducirlo a más velocidad y con mayor naturalidad, lo siguiente que notaron fue su aumento no solo de estatura sino también de fuerza física, ni el pelinegro se había percatado de eso hasta que le arrojo un derechazo al pecho a Iori que casi le parte el esternón solo entonces se percataron de ese detalle del pelinegro, luego claro esta se percataron del aumento de poder, en verdad era algo que el Yagami nunca admitiría, pero las reservas de poder de Charlus eran ahora más grandes que las suyas y seguramente de atacar ambos con el mismo ataque a todo poder él terminaría siendo superado y curiosamente esa idea le agradaba e internamente le hacía sonreír, luego se dieron cuenta del tan celebre cero como lo llamo Charlus al contener dicho porcentaje de energía física, si ese ataque aún era de color rojo brillante, pero le costaba casi nada de tiempo y fuerza a Charlus el generarle ahora y claro eso implicaba que si manejo de dicha energía se había facilitado y mucho por lo que ambos lograron comprobar y eso fue lo que los llevo a la plática en cuestión.

\- Bien como vimos, Charlus, parece que muchas de tus mejoras son más que nada físicas aún hay que saber cómo afecto tus otras habilidades - Dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos con gran seriedad mirando al pelinegro fijamente.

\- Bueno y ¿Cómo sabremos eso? …Ah ya sé, quieres que luchemos – Dijo, estaba ansioso y emocionado y eso claro que Iori lo noto en su voz de inmediato.

\- No, con nuestro nivel actual podríamos salirnos de control y destruir todo, usaremos el mundo de bolsillo – Dijo, Charlus no comprendió eso, solo cuando se vio agarrado y pronto estaba en un extraño lugar con unas campiñas devastadas.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí?! - Dijo el pelinegro indignado y asombrado al ver a aquellas figuras salidas de la nada frente a él.

\- Entrenaras luchando con todos nosotros, me tome la libertad de tomarlos prestados de tus recuerdos, este lugar es como la sala de los menesteres esa de tu colegio, pero esta genera lo que sea, incluso replicas - Dijo y sin decir más se lanzaron contra el pelinegro que lanzando un golpe a Moldred esperaba derrotarle, después de todo, era mucho más poderoso que en ese entonces, pero el hombre sostuvo su mano antes de golpearlo y mandarlo al suelo.

\- Pero… ¿Qué paso? - Se pregunto con cierta preocupación cuando Harry apareció a su espalda golpeando sus puños contra las sienes de su cabeza.

\- Me tome la libertad de colocar ciertas restricciones, dependiendo de a quien enfrentes tu poder será 30% menor al que tenías cuando lo enfrentaste originalmente - Dijo Iori con cierta alegría mientras una sonrisa muy ligera adornaba su rostro y Charlus volaba por el aire presa del infierno…que diga entrenamiento.

Desde aquel momento han trascurrido ya tres largos días en los que grandes cosas habían estado ocurriendo en el resto del mundo mientras que el pelinegro y su singular maestro estaban trenzados en lo suyo.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Forks, todos sin excepción, giraron su cabeza hacía el origen de ese instinto asesino y vieron una figura envuelta en un aura morada mientras caminaba envuelto en algunas prendas abrigadas, pero livianas y suaves, los Vulturi y los Cullen reconocieron de inmediato al sujeto con semejante presencia, Harrison Zaraki estaba allí caminando hacia ellos, pero no venía solo, junto a él estaba la versión animalizada de un demonio, era un zorro blanco enorme de nueve colas largas y esponjosas blancas con puntas rojas, era quizás el doble del tamaño que los lobos presente que se agitaron y comenzaron a gimotear, Edward los vio sorprendidos y dijo.

\- Ese gran zorro es una criatura mitológica, es el Kyūbi no kitsune, según Sam es superior a los lobos y tiene un poder inimaginable, con la sola presencia de ese zorro está sometiéndolos, llegará un momento en que no lo soporten y ataquen, pero sus destinos ya está sellados ya que terminarán muertos por el zorro - Dijo el vampiro mientras todos observaban tanto al chico como al zorro blanco que se detuvo a una buena distancia.

\- Tienes razón, vampiro, este es Gintaro, mi familiar, mi invocación y mi amigo. Estamos aquí ya que era el momento de que todo se revelará en este momento, ahora que todos están aquí y atrapados sin salida alguna - Dijo mientras los vampiros de ambos bandos y los lobos se agitaban y fue cuando finalmente vieron a su alrededor, estaban encerrados en una gran cúpula blanca imperceptible, pero visible, nunca notaron cuando apareció y eso alerto a todos - Veo que al fin lo notaron, puse la barrera cuando los Vulturi entraron a esta explanada y nada ni nadie puede entrar ni salir, les aseguró que si lo intentan, bueno, su muerte sería muy dolorosa, pero bueno no estoy aquí para hablar, estoy aquí para exterminar una plaga que ustedes se han convertido - Dijo el ojiverde mirando a ambos bandos estando él entre ellos, de nuevo fue Carlile el que habló como si fuera un mediador.

\- No sé por qué estás aquí y por qué haces esto, pero este conflicto puede evitarse y nadie... - Dijo, pero fue interrumpido por la risa estridente del ojiverde.

\- Yo no soy alguien que evite conflictos, de hecho, soy alguien que disfruta de una buena batalla, no por nada soy un Zaraki y despedazar a un montón de chupasangres y perros pulgosos es algo que sin duda no desperdiciare, pero soy alguien que aprecia el poder y el talento, pero sobre todo los poderes únicos, como por ejemplo... ver el futuro - Dijo el ojiverde mientras se giraba y miraba hacia atrás y todos miraron sorprendidos e impactados lo que veían, entre los árboles salió una Alice tranquila y serena mientras se posaba junto a Harry y este acarició su mejilla y esta parecía verla con adoración ante la mirada en shock de los Cullen, Edward fue el que habló.

\- No puedo leer la mente de Alice, es como si... - Dijo Edward, pero fue Bella la que la terminó.

\- Como si la estuviese bajo un fuerte control mental - Dijo mientras veía como el ojiverde que los miró a todos.

\- Fue muy fácil tomarla bajo mi poder, solo tuve que deshacerme de la molestia - Dijo mientras levantaba su brazo derecho sacándolo de sus ropas y todos vieron aterrados lo que estaba en su mano, o mejor dicho lo que sujetaba en su mano, en ella estaba la cabeza de Jasper arrancada con una expresión fría y muerta - Fue fácil rastrearlos y más fácil aun matar a este sujeto - Dijo el ojiverde mientras lanzaba la cabeza y esta rodaba quedando a unos metros de los Cullen - Ahora vengo por los demás, pero más importante aún... vengo a decirles que todo esto fue solo paso gracias a mí y fue un placer para mí el ver que todo salió como quería - Dijo Harry mientras sonreía al puro estilo Zaraki.

Mientras tanto en el complejo Zaraki, una pelinegra usuaria de fuego estaba en su cuarto revisando sus cosas con cierta calma, sobre su cama mucha más ropa de la que uno creería cargaba en sus maletas estaba regada por todos lados mientras se colocaba la mano en el mentón y pensaba con cierta concentración en su elección de "armamento" mientras sostenía en sus manos un sostén de encaje negro muy sugerente mientras que una sonrisa se deslizaba en sus labios.

– Bueno, creo que si me pongo esto lo emocionare mucho… aunque él prefiere ver mis pechos desnudos… quizá solo debería aparecerme en pantaletas en su recamara - Se decía a si misma Azula mientras que sostenía unas pantaletas más que pequeñas de color celeste en su otra mano al tiempo que trataba de desentrañar la estrategia a seguir para lograr su objetivo mientras que una gran sonrisa nada santa adornaba el rostro de la mujer de cabellos negros – Bueno, creo que no importa mucho lo que usare, después de todo, me lo va a arrancar cuando lo encienda jajajajaja - Se reía escandalosamente desde el interior de su recamara y los empleados que pasaban por el pasillo sentían escalofríos, esa mujer en verdad era rara.

Por otra parte, el ojiverde estaba sonriendo al estilo Zaraki, los Cullen y los Vulturi lo observaban sorprendidos, pero confundidos, ¿a qué se refería con que todo fue planeado por él? No entendían como ese muchacho podría haber planeado todo si todo sucedió por el asunto de Bella.

\- Si, todos están aquí porque eso era lo que yo quería, quizás el pequeño Edward y la linda Bella recuerdan cuando nos conocimos la primera vez, en Volterra, cuando maté a todos esos vampiros, ese día vi lo que podía pasar con un vampiro y una humana, yo vi que entre ustedes podría nacer un hibrido inmortal, pero no me interesaba la humana ni reclutar a sus vampiros, así que implante en Bella algo que me daría el control de lo que quería, después de todo, mi Sharingan es de mucha utilidad en estos casos - Dijo el ojiverde activaba su Sharingan y luego pasaba a su Mangekyō y Bella se paralizó y comenzó a toser y todos vieron con terror como de la boca de la chica salía un cuervo tenía los mismo ojos que el ojiverde, el cuervo voló hacía su dueño posándose en el hombro del chico. La chica vio sorprendida aquello y no pudo evitar decir.

\- No es posible, pensé que había sido un sueño, pensé que había sido una terrible pesadilla - Dijo la chica mientras rememoraba aquel sueño.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Estaba en un lugar sombrío donde el cielo era rojo y de repente un cuervo apareció volando hacía ella y se posaba en un árbol cerca de ella. La chica vio como el cuervo tenía unos extraños ojos rojos que la observaban._

 _\- Hola, humana, veo que tu interés por el vampiro va más allá de la obsesión, diría que es algo enfermo, pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? - Dijo el cuervo para asombro de la chica y dijo._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Como es que estoy en este lugar? - Preguntó la chica mientras el cuervo chillaba divertido._

 _\- Estas aquí para que lleves acabo un propósito mayor, será interesante ver los resultados... Bella Swan - Dijo mientras la chica de repente no podía moverse y el cuervo voló a ella y se introdujo en su boca para luego despertarse violentamente por la pesadilla._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Bella estaba en shock al ver al cuervo chillar en el hombro del ojiverde que sonreía divertido.

\- No, no fue un sueño, fue una ilusión para implantarte una de las habilidades más asombrosas de mi Mangekyō, Kotoamatsukami (Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos) es el Genjutsu definitivo otorgado por el Mangekyō Sharingan que me permite controlar la mente, pero he ahí el dilema, yo no te controle a ti, solo plante el momento en el que debía activarse... el momento en que dieras a luz - Dijo el chico mientras todos abrían los ojos impactados y se giraron a ver a Reneesme que observaba al ojiverde y este decía - Ven a mí, mi querida Reneesme, tu nueva vida te espera - Dijo mientras la chica sonreía sonrojada y corriendo rápidamente al chico lo abrazo ante la mirada de todos y el ojiverde los vio - Oh vamos, no se lamenten, cuidaré muy bien de ella, pero claro cómo podían preverlo si no era algo que podían hacer, sabía que Alice no podía verme en sus visiones ni en donde estoy relacionado con estos, incluso Edward no pudo leer mi mente o la hermosa Jane pudo dañarme, por cierto, ya puedes venir aquí, querida, con tu hermano - Dijo el ojiverde mientras los Vulturi giraban a ver a los gemelos, pero ya no estaban y volvieron a ver al ojiverde y allí estaban junto a este - Desde el día en que nos conocimos tome el control de ellos, así tendría mis espías dentro de ustedes, ahora ya tengo lo que quería, pero aun puedo reclutar a más, veo que algunos tienen talento, pero no quisiera controlarlos, sería genial que fuera por voluntad, por ejemplo, la venganza siempre es dulce, ¿no es así, Stephan, Vladimir? - Preguntó mientras veía a los dos vampiros que sonreían y decían.

\- ¿Nuestra venganza se llevará a cabo? - Preguntó Stephan mientras veía al chico que sonreía.

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy si no les concedo su anhelante venganza? Pero solo sucederá cuando lo diga - Dijo el chico mientras los vampiros sonreían ampliamente, el ojiverde se fijó en uno de los egipcios y dijo - Benjamín, manipulas los cuatro elementos, que fascinante, no quisiera ver destruido a alguien con semejante talento, en vez de ser considerado un arma para los demás, eso es lo que quiere Amun de ti, ¿no? – Dijo el ojiverde mientras Benjamín miraba al hombre y este negaba, pero el chico miró a su compañera, Tía, esta lo miró y asintió y para sorpresa de todo se fueron hacía el ojiverde al igual que los rumanos que observaban a los Vulturi ansiosos de lanzarse al ataque – Bueno, ya creo que es todo lo que quiero, ahora es hora de poner a salvo mis recientes aliados – Dijo mientras una espiral dimensional se tragaba a Alice, Reneesme, Jane, Alec, Benjamín y Tía, solo quedando Harry, Gintaro, Stephan y Vladimir. El ojiverde saco su espada mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba invocando los huesos del su Susann'o además de un brazo con una espada mientras daba un salto enorme y en una enorme bola de humo el zorro crecía volviéndose un gigantes zorro del tamaño de una montaña mientras el ojiverde se posaba en su cabeza – Rumanos, destruyan a los Vulturi y me encargo del resto, hay información que debo buscar – Dijo mientras los vampiros se lanzaban al ataque mientras el zorro corría y destruyendo el suelo mientras los Vulturi y el grupo de los Cullen junto a los lobos se lanzaron al ataque.

El caos y la muerte cayó en aquel lugar donde la destrucción predominaba ante la sonrisa del zorro y el ojiverde.

 **Horas después.**

De regreso en la isla del Seireitei, una espiral dimensional se abría suavemente y del mismo la figura del ojiverde emergía, cuidosamente era de noche, el ojiverde avanzaba mientras el sonido del estallido resonaba, de inmediato corrió en aquella dirección ya que le causaba curiosidad.

Salto de roca en roca hasta que al frente pudo ver una llamara azul que de inmediato reconoció acelerando el paso, pronto estaba en ese sitio mirando fijamente al frente quedándose casi embobado, se trataba de un estanque donde la mujer estaba entrenándose, lo que no esperaba era que aun en el agua, el fuego azul de Azula fuera tan poderoso, pero claro eso no era lo que tenía a Harry ido, él estaba muy consciente del poder de la mujer y no era algo que le preocupara, lo que le tenía embobado era su atuendo, ella estaba en un lago semi-artificial por lo que era de esperarse que no usaba mucha ropa y así era, usaba un sostén hecho de vendas que apretaba sus pechos redondos copa c casi d haciéndoles resaltar hermosos, con su cabello negro atado como siempre, su piel blanca a la luz resplandecía y sus piernas lucían interminables mientras su trasero duro y redondo se veía perfecto con el delgado hilo de tela perdiéndose en medio de sus nalgas al tiempo que se daba la vuelta dejando al ojiverde ver el singular conjunto, era una especie de pantaletas hecha con tela que tenía un pequeño trapo cuando colgando al frente justo sobre la parte baja de su ropa que apenas cubría lo necesito y claro el ojiverde estaba hipnotizado ante la visión.

– Vaya hasta que te apareces pervertido emperador, pensé que estabas escondido, pero mírate ahí todo bobo, ¿Qué pasa? Nunca habías visto a una belleza como yo – Habló Azula haciendo que el ojiverde reaccionara negando a sus palabras sobre el haberse escondido, solo le dijo que había realizado una investigación, pero no aclaro cuál o porque, eso se lo reservaba para él, el ojiverde avanzo un poco al lago mientras Azula salía de él y claro no pudo evitar ver como el agua escurría de su bello cuerpo haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer solo se volviera más grande – Ohhh el grandioso emperador me desea, eso es bastante obvio jajajaja - su risa resonó irritando un poco al Harry era un hecho que nunca acabaría por entender a Azula, pero a veces ella era tan…molesta que el ojiverde deseaba darle una lección, solo se limitó a ignorarla cosa que molestaba a la mujer - Ohhh ¿Qué paso, Harry, te comió la lengua el ratón o te intimida mi belleza - de nuevo esa sonrisa engreída y molesta que aunque a veces era encantadora era muy molesta en ese momento.

\- Tengo mi lengua, no me la comió el ratón y créeme de ti lo único que vale es tu belleza porque tu actitud es odiosa en verdad, Azula_chan, no sé en qué me favorecería una alianza con tu nación - le dirigió una sonrisa espeluznante digna de un Zaraki haciendo que la mujer le dirigiera una mirada agresiva.

\- No me provoques, emperador, que piense que eres lindo no significa que deje que me insultes, no juegues con fuego o acabaras quemándote - Le retó la mujer pelinegra al tiempo que el ojiverde le regresaba una mirada dura y fuerte.

\- No me asusta el fuego Azula_chan es más… me agrada y mucho – Dijo, Harry estaba provocándola a propósito para hacerla enojar y supiera que se sentía su actitud.

\- Ohhh entonces come un poco – Dijo y Azula lanzo el golpe su puño estaba rodeado de fuego azul, y casi le dio de lleno en la cara cuando él giro, la tomo de la muñeca jalando su mano hacia su espalda cosa que hizo el fuego desaparecer de inmediato al tiempo que la tomaba por el cuello apretándola contra él.

– Para ser tan hermosa no tienes buen control de ti, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el ojiverde mientras Azula sonreía mirándole con ese aire altivo y confiado.

– Quizá solo necesito a alguien que me atienda como merezco - le respondió con esa sonrisa al tiempo que Harry abría los ojos con curiosidad, eso le había sonado a un coqueteo descarado de parte de ella y claro que estaba en lo correcto con respecto a eso ya que la fuerza en la mano que el sostenía de Azula desapareció poco a poco mientras que el ojiverde soltaba su mano y deslizaba su brazo por su cintura y tal como pensaba su piel era tan suave como se veía, la apretó contra él con cierta fuerza mientras la mujer le miraba con una sonrisa, el trasero de Azula se repego al ojiverde mientras este dejaba que sus bajos instintos afloraran y claro algo comenzó a frotarse contra la mujer que solo abría los ojos al sentir sus dimensiones – Vaya alguien no me decepciona, es bastante grande, justo lo que merezco - sus ojos brillaron mientras el ojiverde decidía dejar de jugar con ella, la beso de golpe hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Azula haciendo que su lengua se sometiera a la del ojiverde que con suavidad bajaba una de sus manos hasta que comenzó a apretar uno de los pechos de Azula, por sobre las vendas se podían sentir la dureza y peso de sus pechos mientras lo apretaba suavemente, la soltó de pronto separándose de ella dejándola parpadeando mientras lo miraba con algo de irritación.

\- ¡Y ahora qué! – Preguntó la mujer de cabellos negros mientras miraba al ojiverde con ojos entrecerrados y molestos.

\- Una princesa como tú no va a hacerlo aquí, será donde mereces y te tratare como mereces Azula_chan, pero eso si será cuando yo quiera no cuando a ti se te pegue la gana – Habló Harry con dominio haciendo que la mujer le sonriera con arrogancia mientras se contoneaba frente a él caminando hacia sus ropas.

\- Esa voz me agrada, muéstrame que puedes tratarme como lo que soy, hazme gemir y gozar y seré toda tuya… Harry - le guiño un ojo tras decirle de aquella manera cariñosa antes de tomar sus ropas y desvanecerse en una bocanada de fuego azul que dejo a Harry callado y sereno en medio de ese sitio.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Recordarles que hay links con imágenes que use como base o inspiración por si quieren verlas, los links están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, estaré actualizándolo ya que he subido nuevos capítulos y debo subir las nuevas imágenes.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


End file.
